Yugioh Arc V: A New War
by HunterHQ
Summary: Peace reigns supreme throughout the 4 dimensions as calm is restored, the war ended and the worlds united thanks to the efforts of the lancers. However this was not to last. A new evil existing since the time of the original dimension is beginning to awaken. In this new war who will win and who will survive? (Takes place between previous 2 stories)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

As a bright and warm sun rose over an ancient and pristine landscape, where the buildings resembled far more ancient structures found in places like Greece or Rome and the people were living very peaceful and normal lives for their standards. Examples of their activities included farming and tilling the soil with work horses, feeding livestock and raising their bright and energetic children in the country-like setting in stone houses with straw rooves. It wasn't perfect for all but it was no less a paradise. Unfortunately it was not to last….

All of a sudden, the sun turned dark and was completely eclipsed by a dark sphere and a black mist swept over from the hills and mountains before descending upon the valley! The people turned towards it in fear before running and screaming away in complete and utter terror! Hordes of dark and fiendish monsters from archfiend soldiers, gilgarths and other wicked looking monsters emerged and charged out from the shadows, destroying everything that stood in their way with no mercy! All seemed hopeless for the villagers who were backed into a corner and with no way out from their impending doom. Days turned to years as the world continued to be swallowed up by darkness and all light seemed to have been swallowed up for the people who were driven into oppression and slavery by the monsters who took over their once prosperous land and home..

But just when hope seemed lost, a brave shaded young man appeared on the scene while riding on top of a powerful winged dragon! It then roared and fired a powerful beam towards the incoming foes and blasted them away with ease! Very soon, 3 others joined the 2 of them, a large quadrupedal land dragon with a tail club, an elegant winged wyvern as swift as the wind and a ferocious twin headed basilisk whose appearance was enough to put anyone's heart and will on ice! The 4 dragons and their master lead the charge along with the people and a small army of valiant monsters from knights, fairies and even some dragons, who rebelled against their oppressors who plundered their lands and tortured them for so many years. After driving all but a handful of their foes, it seemed as though they would win until a monstrous demonic shadow rose from deep within the darkness at the sky. While its form was hidden completely from sight in the mist all could be seen from it were a pair of ferocious glaring reptilian eyes.

It snarled ferociously as it let loose powerful bolts of wicked lighting onto the ground and all those imprudent enough to challenge it! The 4 dragons and their brave human master were knocked down like insects and nearly all their allies were soon wiped off the face of the world! But even with the immense pain and destruction surrounding them, their fighting spirit was far from broken. As a final ditch effort to end the suffering, the 4 dragons united with their master into a bright white and golden divine dragon which roared back ushering a challenge to the demon dwelling inside the darkness! The demonic beast fired a series of dark flames and red lightning bolts but were absorbed by 4 gemstones which were carried by the dragons before they combined with their master! The stones then stripped away the energy of the great demon which shrieked in pain as its powers were beginning to sap away, and after being heavily weakened a final powerful blast from the divine dragon directly into the darkness sealed its fate in a mighty explosion which shook the very heavens and even the earth's core!

BOOOM!

"GAAAH!" Bahamut gasped as he opened his eyes in shock! Gasping for air he could feel his own heart racing as he placed his claw to his chest. As he looked around he found himself back at his sacred temple in the spirit world, it was still dark and the stars in the sky shone brightly. Getting off from his pedestal he walked over to the large stairway leading down and noticed his siblings still sound asleep in different parts of the realm. Jormangandr was curled up in a rocky outcrop, Fafnir was perched on a large cliff and Tiamat was lying on her back near the lake where the moon reflected off its surface.

As soon as he realised all was still normal he breathed a sigh of relief, "Phew….Only a nightmare…." he muttered as he wiped away the sweat from his head, "That's it then, no more wine from the divine chalice before a good night's sleep for me." He muttered to himself as he stretched his wings and took off silently into the night sky, hoping the fresh air would help clear his senses. As he soared above the clouds and gazed into the starry sky, the shining full moon and then to the tranquil land below he smiled to himself feeling at peace. After that he generated 4 viewing portals to the outside worlds. Maiami City was calm though some areas were still lit 24 hours, New Domino City in synchro was still as lively as ever even with the common slums starting to look warm and bright, Heartland and xyz dimension was coming together fairly well with everyone sleeping in the night and all was quiet and peaceful in Academia and the city in fusion.

"Everything looks peaceful enough. That's fortunate." He thought to himself relieved before his smile soon vanished and and he was pausing in mid-flight. "And yet, I sense evil looming and the chaos that will soon follow….We may have defeated Zarc and ended all the conflict sometime ago. But why do I sense that something terrible is about to unfold?" After saying that his eyes started to get heavy as his lack of sleep began to catch up to him, "Yawn….No point worrying about all that now." He groaned before turning around and heading back to his resting place at the temple.

 **(Elsewhere)**

Far off in another dimension, to be precise, the center of the 4 dimensions. As the 4 realms lay separated in 4 corners of the multiverse, in the direct center of them was a deep and endless swirling void of darkness which pulsated with purple and red lightning. Where the original dimension once was before being split now was an empty void of nothingness and pitch black darkness. Or so it seemed. Deep inside, something was beginning to stir and the entire space rumbled with the sound of low ominous growls.

"Grrrr…"

After the echoes of the growl died down, a pair of blood red reptilian eyes opened up from the centre of the void, filled with bloodlust and immeasurable hatred and fury. "They all thought I was destroyed so easily, but how wrong they all are! Raaaaargh!" The malevolent being shrouded deep in the darkness let out a terrifying roar that shook the very boundaries of space around it as sparks of dark purple lightning began to strike down from cosmic clouds into the immense and endless space of the swirling void of darkness. The beast inside then narrowed his eyes before smiling, flashing a set of razor sharp teeth in a malevolent grin, "They may think their battle is over, but nothing can be further from the truth. Everything that has transpired so far has been nothing but a mere prelude to something far grander." Closing its eyes a purplish aura began to form around it, revealing it to be a massive shadowed serpentine dragon like figure with curved horns and demonic wings, and a long line of serrated scales and spines around its body and back leading up to its tail which ended in a devilish serrated tip at the end. While the beast's head remained in the center of the darkness the rest of its body seemed to be curled up and swirling with the dust in a circular motion (Like a cobra when it curls up)

"Yes.…I can feel it, my strength is beginning to return." he said to himself feeling amused and rejuvenated, after being drained of power for what seemed like centuries. "Very soon, I will see the shock and despair of countless souls as I rise out of this ghastly abyss and triumphantly reap my ultimate revenge!" He roared as 4 mirrors opened up on all sides of him. Similar to what Bahamut did, the monstrous dragon looked through each one, viewing the pendulum, synchro, xyz and fusion dimensions, feeling pleased after seeing the many scars that were inflicted upon it. Academia and some parts of the city ruined, Heartland still devastated even with the recovery efforts made, Synchro's tower having a massive whole and the arena in shambles. "Oh how long it has been indeed, who would have imagined their pitiful war, followed by the defeat of my former apprentice at the claws of my own offspring and their allies would grant me this second opportunity to redeem myself." He said to himself as the 4 mirrors to the outside world closed. Raising up his upper body and stretching out his monstrous titanic wings, "Only this time, I shall be victorious. And once my powers are fully restored, all shall finally be reset to how it rightfully should be….Grahahahahaha! Hahahahahaha!" The ominous and maniacal laughter began to echo through the dark reaches of empty space from the void as a new evil and power, far greater than any ever faced by the 4 dimensions before, was about to emerge sooner than they expected. And then, nothing may ever be the same again.

 **Hi everyone yes I am back, after my last story I had been looking back on Arc V and realised I wanted to try and come up with a story that happened after the final battle as well as hopefully cover up a few potholes left behind by the anime as well as maybe develop as well. In case anyone is confused this one's timeline takes place in between my 2 stories, a month after my very first one. In this prologue we get a small introduction to a new evil stirring in the void in the centre of the 4 dimensions where the original dimension once was and hopefully I may be able to see this story through to the end. Hope you enjoy what happens later on and don't forget to send me your thoughts and opinions.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As the sun rose over Maiami, bathing the city in its warmth and light people started to emerge from their homes and go about their daily business and activities. Much has changed since the 4 dimensions were linked and people could travel freely to and from them anywhere and anytime. Laws and travel rules are still in the developing process but have no less already been implemented.

In a certain house in the suburbs, a certain family was about to get ready for the new day's activities. Yoko had collected many more animals since my last visit, in fact she may even have enough to open a pet store and earn some money off finding these animals some new homes. Right now it was breakfast and the pets which ranged from cats and dogs of different shapes, sizes, colours and breeds. From really elegant siamese cats and well groomed corgis to bald sphinx and even fat bulldogs they hurried along to their eating corner of the kitchen. While they were busy munching away at their kibble and chow on the floor, Yuya and I were sat at the table having our own breakfast of scrambled eggs and french toast, courtesy of Yoko Sakaki herself, and man were they good!

To add to the morning's enjoyment, we were watching an interesting duel on TV. In fact it was Yusho Sakaki himself VS Strong Ishijima in a rematch of the century! Considering Yusho wasn't around a few years back and missed his match due to being stuck in xyz dimension, he figured he should make it up to all his fans for his unfortunate disappearing act and challenge the former champion to a no holds barred one on one duel! It was a nail biter of a match live at Maiami Stadium, as Ishijima's battle guard king managed to drive Yusho and his life points into a corner, in fact it had us on the edge of our seats! But at the very last moment, with a combination of action cards and Performapal Sky Magician, the founder of entertainment duels was able to make a miraculous comeback and defeated Ishijima and his monster in a single move which made the crowds go wild with excitement, including us back at home.

"Yeah you show him! I knew you could do it dad!" Yuya cheered as he jumped out of his seat and leapt up and down with energy and joy.

"Was there ever any doubt Yuya?" I added as if it was to be expected knowing he would win, though I must admit was impressed because even I was unsure if he could turn it around in a single turn.

"Hahaha yeah I suppose you're right," he chuckled rubbing his nose with a grin, "I knew he'd be able to beat that muscle head Ishijima any day of the week." Since he came back things were much more fun and lively around the house even when he did a few tricks during meal times to everyone's enjoyment. Not only did he manage to patch things up and make it up to Yoko for lost time, he also felt really blessed to have a complete family to return to. Not just the many new pets Yoko took in since his absence but also the new sons and foster sons (Myself and my counterparts) that he would soon be taking under his wing like he did with Yuya, even if one of them did card him in the past he was willing to let that slide. What made it better for Yoko was that she wouldn't have needed to cook so much food despite the many new faces in the house since there were just 2 mouths from us to feed.

"You know honey," a female voice suddenly spoke behind us making us look back. It was Yoko as she came in from the living room, "If you spend too much time watching TV and cheering on your father, you'll be late for school."

"Huh? School?" Yuya asked curiously with his mouthful of food, before swallowing and shifting his attention to the wall clock. Upon noticing the time was almost 9am his eyes then bulged nearly out of their sockets! "Ack! Shoot I'm late! I forgot today's Monday!" He cried frantically as he jumped off his seat and gulped down his glass of orange juice before rushing to his room realising he forgot something important, though I wasn't sure what it was, "My teacher's going to kill me if I don't show up on time on the first day of the new term!" He cried as he rushed upstairs as fast as his legs could run!

I then raised an eyebrow in confusion at his statement after he left the kitchen, "Kill you? Really Yuya?" I asked other curiously, "Even if Shuzo is all 'hot-blooded' as he calls it, I didn't think he would ever get so extreme."

"Hahaha, no silly," Yoko chuckled in amusement as I turned to her, "We're talking about Maiami Second Middle School, it's a prep school where most of the others go for academic education rather than the usual duelling practice." she corrected.

"Oh? So you guys all go for normal school as well?" I asked Yuya as he just arrived back.

"Well yeah that's what we we're supposed to do after all." He answered, "Don't you go to school yourself Ryuga?"

I shook my head in response, "I've always been homeschooled by my grandfather back at my home, since our village couldn't really afford fine quality education like Maiami, most adults tend to take that responsibility onto themselves and teach their kids at home." I said, "Basically I've never once actually stepped into a regular school like you guys did as much as I remember." I concluded feeling rather proud of myself.

"So then, you've never actually went or had to go to school before?" Yuya asked pointing out to me curiously.

"Pretty much." I answered which made him pout jealously.

"Hmph! Some guys get all the luck….." He grumbled as he opened the front door and switched on his rollerblades, riding fast like the wind! "See you later mom! Gotta go! Love you!"

As the door shut I then thought to myself how odd Yuya would still need to be going to middle school after already been made a pro and having Nico Smiley as his personal duel agent for his newly started career. While in thought I didn't notice Yoko had placed her hand on my shoulder and looked to me with a rather bright and cheerful smile, "So dear, I assume that you don't have anything going on today do you?"

"Umm….no not really, why?" I asked feeling uneasy. Despite her bright smile, her face was practically screaming ulterior motives all over it!

"That's wonderful!" She cheered clapping her hands together, "In that case you wouldn't mind spending a little time helping me with today's chores would you?" She asked as she handed me a small paper sheet from the fridge which listed all sorts of things to do for the day which ranged from sweeping the house, making the family beds, washing the dishes and cleaning up after the pets. As I turned and looked to the side I saw Core the fat cat lying down in the litter box and purring rather loudly like a duel runner engine before leaving a 'gift' in the box. After he left, the next cat in a long line of felines waiting to go to the bathroom took its turn. Hearing some barking, I turned to look outside through the window noticing En, Kilo, Watt and other pooches sniffing through the garden grass for place to do their morning business. At that point I could hear voices screaming inside my head telling me to beat a hasty retreat without hesitation, and I listened to them without qualm!

"Errr on second thought Yoko, maybe I do want to check out Yuya's school! So then see you for lunch bye!" I called out as I made a run for the front door.

Her eyes then opened in surprise, "Eh!? W….wait don't go just yet sweetie!" She cried raising out her arm and hand pleadingly just as I shut the door behind me. "Awww…Alone in the house again…." She moaned while falling to her knees weakly, only to be greeted by a pair of new pets, a chihuahua and a tabby she adopted quite recently.

Meow

Woof

They went as they looked up to her with bright eyes sensing her misery and wanting to give her comfort after she took them in not long ago. Even going as far as to lick her cheek or rub against her legs while purring. Seeing their adorable faces made Yoko smile in response as her friends gave her the motivation to keep going, "Oh well, being a mother and a housewife is no easy task…." As she stood up she then gained a firm confident expression, "But, someone has to do it that's for sure!" She proclaimed as she pumped up her arm and ready to work!

 **(Meanwhile)**

A little while later I managed to catch up to Yuya and so we were basically walking down the road together to where his school was, "Phew you're lucky to have made it out of there. A second longer and mom would've had you sifting through kitty litter or cleaning up after our dogs." he chuckled.

"Yup, I couldn't agree more." I replied with a smile, "Though I do wonder how she manages to find the energy to do all these tasks every day of the week."

"Hmmm maybe it's some of that old biker blood in her veins." He then suggested.

"That might explain it." I replied in agreement, "Still your mom's got a great heart to take in so many strays who have nowhere to go, kinda like our brothers wouldn't you agree?"

"Brothers?" Yuya questioned before immediately realising what I meant and laughing in amusement, "Hahaha now I get it!" As he said that, the spirits of Yuto, Yugo and Yuri appeared next to Yuya as he walked while Jin, Yamata and Nushi appeared next to me.

"Well it's not like we don't have anywhere else to go." said Yuri offended at my statement, "It's just that we can't go anywhere else! Because of that it's kinda boring sometimes, I miss my old body. When I wanted us to become one this was clearly not what i had in mind…." he then moaned missing the freedom he once had, now he was starting to have second thoughts about wanting to become whole, if he were the main body at least things would be more bearable for him.

"Might be for the best, considering you often were a loose cannon and wanted to card anyone you came in contact with." Yugo stated which made the fusion boy huff in annoyance. After that we all then talked about how things have been going on for all of us, while me and my counterparts had already put our past behind us and have accepted our current position, on the other hand Yuya's still were trying to patch things up between each other. Yuto and Yugo often got into mild quarrels at times over their past fights and misunderstandings, as well as complaining who had it hardest during the war. But Yuri, boy was he a thorn in their unified side, considering he enjoyed every thing he did from hunting the girls and carding countless innocents, he also added to the fact that not only he had no regrets they also HAD to accept him for who he is on that part to their dismay. From what Nushi tells me, he has been showing some signs of change like being more respectful at times to though I wasn't quite sure what.

"So….You guys get along these days?" Yamata asked curiously out of the blue to Yuya.

He then sweat dropped and laughed nervously, "In a way…."

 **(Flashback)**

"Well guys, what should we tell mom to cook today? Any ideas?" Yuya asked his brothers who were sitting on the bed with him in their room one day.

Yuto then tapped his chin in thought over what to choose, after living in with the Sakakis for a while and experiencing their delightful cuisine it was hard to choose only one dish, "Hmmm, I'm actually in the mood for some fresh curry." He then suggested rather politely.

"Nah! Chicken Katsu's the way to go!" Yugo interrupted excitedly, "Yeah I know we just had it 2 days ago, but it's just so good my stomach's screaming for more!"

"Ha! Such childish behaviour is far above me." Yuri then said cutting in, "I say we preserve our magnificent appearance, and to do that we'll diet for today." The other boys turned to him silently, "You are what you eat, and I won't let any of your greasy diets taint my, I mean, our gorgeous face." He then boasted arrogantly with a snarkish smile.

"Speak for yourself eyebrows! Skipping lunch is out of the question!" Yugo growled seeing through his facade while shaking his fist.

"Yeah! What about our one body!? What about Yuya!?" Yuto added feeling just as frustrated with his brother's never ending antics. Soon began a series of loud bickering and hurling of insults over what to eat for lunch or to not eat.

"Guys…." Yuya sweat dropped seeing them fighting each other over ridiculous reasons for the umpteenth time and that it wasn't about to die down anytime soon.

"I know! Lets have Yuya decide for us!" Yugo then suggested. Which made the other 2 turn to him to his surprise.

"M…Me?" he pointed to himself.

"Sounds fair."

"No argument here." Yuri and Yuto added.

"Eh?" He then sweated nervously as the 3 boys backed him into a corner menacingly.

"Yuya! Tell them you're siding with me!" They demanded as they pointed towards each other and pressuring him to take a choice.

The poor tomato haired boy then sweatdropped, "Errr…..Hehehe…."

 **(Present)**

"Hehehehe….." Yuya then giggled scratching his head while the other boys huffed and looked away from each other. There were times when they wanted to duel each other but couldn't since Yuya was the only one with a duel disk, also they missed some of the things they once had when they had their bodies so some issues hadn't been dully resolved yet.

"I see…." I then added not wishing to know more than necessary, and my brothers nodding in agreement.

"How about you guys then?" Yuto then asked, "I sincerely hope you have been able to make much better progress than we."

"Actually we've been getting along just fine." Jin stated while me and my brothers looked to each other with warm smiles.

"In fact we've buried the hatchet and all bad blood between us is pretty much down the drain. What happened back then is in the past and now we all look forward to a new tomorrow." I said after that.

"Mhmm." They then nodded.

"Hahaha! Good for you guys then." Yuya laughed feeling happy for me also sobbing inside that he wished he had my luck.

I then offered a solution "You guys probably don't notice it but we usually take equal shifts of uninterrupted personal time to have fun doing what we each want, eating food or even taking time out of our day doing what each of us needs to do. Maybe you should do it too so you guys wouldn't be at each others throats and forcing it on Yuya to be the deciding factor all the time."

They all then thought to each other seeing it to be a good point, also wondering why they hadn't thought of it till now, "Hmm…haven't thought about that….maybe I'll give that a try some other day." said Yuya.

"Just make sure Yuri gets the last shift and the least time, who knows what he'll do to our pals when he's in control." Yugo then said out loud to Yuya as the rest of us looked on stunned at what just took place.

"You do realise I am right here and that I can hear you loud and clear Fusion." Yuri said in annoyance.

The banana haired synchro boy then held out a fist and growled at him, "How many times do I have to correct you!?" He yelled, "It's Yugo! Not Fusion!"

Yuri then smirked as he planned to play a little reverse psychology game with the hot headed brother of his, "Alright alright, I'll be sure to remember Yugo."

"There you go again! It's….Fusion! Not…Wait a minute….Argh! I'll get you for that!" We all then looked on silently as Yuri practically side stepped and countered every attempt Yugo had at getting at him.

"Some things never change eh?" I said to my brothers as they once again nodded in agreement.

"Mhmm."

While we did our best to drown out the background noise to Yugo and Yuri's antics we didn't notice the sounds of footsteps running up to us, until she placed her hands on both our shoulders to our surprise. "Hi guys!"

"Gah!" We both jumped before turning around to see a familiar face.

"Oh! Morning Yuzu!" Yuya replied as we both welcomed her with open arms.

"Whoa, when did you girls get here?" Yamata asked looking towards Yuzu, who also had Selena, Rin and Ruri with her.

"We've been here the whole time silly." Ruri giggled in amusement, "I'm surprised you guys didn't notice us till now."

"If you guys were in a war and we were an assassin you'd be dead by now." Selena said to us mockingly, apparently haven't shaken off her old Academia traits yet.

"We'll keep that in mind." Jin stated.

She then turned to Yuya, "So you want to walk to school together?"

"Sure why not!" He replied joyously.

Soon the conversations become more focused between Yuya and Yuzu, whose sisters were actually somewhat excited to attend a regular school apart from Selena who felt that such non duelling related topics would only distract them from combat experience and getting stronger. Bizarrely Yuri was in agreement with her despite having little to no connection with her compared to the other boys and girls, though he was more focused on not being able to scare people like he used to, not to mention most duellists in pendulum weren't that much of a challenge to him.

I then noticed they both were holding hands which wasn't much of a surprise since they started dating a couple of weeks ago. It was nice for them to finally be together, better yet altogether. I was about to enjoy the moment more till a voice interrupted me.

"Hey Ryuga," I turned to see Yamata tapping my shoulder, "So what do you think it's like for them?"

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"I mean, if they're holding hands would that mean they all are too? Even if they aren't willing or intentionally doing it?" He asked to which we all turned and focused hard. Since they were now 4 in one each, technically it would make sense….

"I suppose so…." I replied.

"Seems logical to me." Nushi stated in agreement.

"So then if they kissed or better yet decided to start their own family would they-" As soon as he uttered those words our faces blushed redder than Yuya's hair as vile thoughts and fantasies began to erupt in our minds.

"Yamata!" Me and Jin yelled making him shut up in shock.

Jin stood aside as Nushi stepped up to Yamata, "I spent the entire last month trying to purge my mind of all corruption and likewise thoughts and intentions, now you've gone and tainted it once more…..I will never forgive you…." he said staring with death stare into his soul, or technically him since he already was a soul, "Say anything more, anytime or anywhere and I will put you through the same kind of scarring for life that I once experienced in my previous years, do you understand?"

"O…okay I got it….Sorry…." he whimpered to which Nushi smiled brightly satisfied he got the point, while hiding his real intent behind it. Yamata though wasn't quite done yet, "But seriously I am curious, would they have 4 kids for each pair or would they have 2 kids with 4 personalities each?" He then asked.

"I don't know, and frankly I don't want to find out." Jin replied back doing his best to discipline his mind and fight back any temptation of dirty thoughts in his usually pure conscience.

"Let's never go that far, ever." I added stating this conversation was over and making him agree to never speak of it again.

Yuzu and Yuya overheard me talking and so turned around curiously, "Did you say something Ryuga?" Yuya asked.

"We heard you talking about something about never going far, what's that about?" Yuzu added.

"Oh! Well…." I then scratched my head not wanting to confuse because I'd never hear the end of it or they'd never look at us the same way again, "I was just talking something privately with my brothers that's all."

"Oh I see…." she replied, thank goodness she bought that.

I decided to shift the topic off focus just in case, "So Yuzu, how have you and your sisters been settling down back home the days? Just curious to know if there's any trouble you're having."

Ruri's eyes then brightened, "Aww how thoughtful of you guys!" She said clapping her hands together.

"It was great thanks for asking." Rin added while turning to Yugo with a pouty face, "Unlike a certain someone who never once bothered to ask."

"Hey!" Yugo pouted offended.

"Okay I guess…." Selena shrugged in an uncaring manner. Couldn't really blame her considering she had little to no social skills or awareness after being cooped up in Academia nearly her whole life.

Yuzu then decided to speak on their behalf, "When I told my dad I basically had 3 other girls inside me he was pretty much overjoyed beyond belief. In fact I can't even begin to count the number of times he cried and smothered me over having more daughters to look after." She said remembering her father showering them with 'love' multiple times and having to swat him with her fan each time before smiling at the end, "But he means well so that's what counts."

"Haha that sure sounds like your dad." I chuckled. "He means well but can't help but make it look and feel awkward at the same time."

"Well if you think that's awkward, you should have seen it when Shun paid us a visit a couple of days ago," Ruri added recalling once when Kurosaki paid a visit to his dear sister, or should we now call it sisters and adoptive father. Things were very awkward between him and Shuzo when it came to them arguing over what was best for their sister/daughter. Especially when it came to whether she should sleep alone or with someone, back then during the war Ruri often slept in the same room as Shun for safety reasons but on a separate bed while Yuzu tended to sleep in her own room so it wasn't surprising for arguments to come up because of this.

"If Leo actually showed up who knows what would happen." Jin added which made the rest of us shudder at the horrors or even the apocalypse that would take place.

"Maybe I'll take you guys back to your homes and let you be in control then, after all I want you all to be happy too." Yuzu then offered which made the other girls brighten up a bit.

"Aww thanks Yuzu….." Ruri said feeling most appreciative.

Rin then decided to speak her part, "If you ask me even with all the awkwardness going about it actually felt nice to have a genuine family who cares for you so much." She said as she began to recall about past events during her childhood with Yugo and Yamata, "Back then we always lived in the old orphanage in the commons area letting each day pass while we waited for someone to come and take us in. But no one ever would…." She said feeling somewhat sad even with the fun memories and friends they made.

"Oh…." The rest of us began to feel sorry for her.

"Yeah," Yugo then said, "Tops were really stuck up back then and always turned a blind eye to the commons in need. They never wanted to associate themselves with us, and to top it off more and more kids kept coming in due to other common families being unable to support them, let alone take care of themselves."

"It was a harsh world back then, believe me I know." Yamata then stated, "I've actually seen some of our old friends move out of the orphanage on their own before I did and they never came back. Even now I still wonder what happened to them." He said feeling down casted for them and that he may have been the only lucky one to survive out there thanks to Fafnir coming to his aid when he needed it most.

"I'm really sorry you guys…." Ruri said clasping her ands to her chest while Yuto simply nodded in response.

Rin then shook her head, "No worries, what matters isn't then but now. And now we're part of one big happy family, just what we always dreamt of." She said brightly with Yamata and Yugo in agreement.

"If by happy you mean weird then good for you guys I suppose." Yuri thought to himself not impacted by their story in the slightest. He then noticed the rest of us were turning to him, Selena and Nushi.

"How about you guys?" Yuya then asked curiously.

"Yeah, what was Academia like back when you were kids? It couldn't possibly have been all about war experience or combat training right?" Jin asked.

Selena then closed her eyes and began to ponder over what she could remember, "Hmmm to be honest really all I can recall is that the 2 of us were always in Academia since we were children. In fact back then before the Professor showed up it was a boarding school for both duelling and basic academics. Other than basic studies and trying to get the highest scores in duelling ability there wasn't really anything spectacular than what happened later on…." She muttered over feeling some regret over the crimes she committed.

"If you want my opinion," Yuri then interrupted, "The Professor coming in and changing everything was the best thing that ever happened to me!" He then called out which made them all feel unnerved, "Back then I had no friends, since everyone always was afraid of me and how strong I was. I had no one to talk to and was always alone, seeing everyone else have fun and never including me in their 'fun' activities always gnawed at me. I really couldn't stand it…..Until the day I met him."

"The Professor…." Yuto muttered while the rest of us remained silent.

Yuri nodded with a small smile, "Thanks to him I was able to embrace my own strength and I was able to find the drive I had been long seeking! It was truly glorious! I finally realised the power and potential I had inside me and it was truly by those missions he sent me on was what made me feel truly alive! Ahhh the memories, where I would unleash my power upon so many people and the looks of fear when they were defeated utterly were works of art and screams of despair when they were carded was music to my ears!" He proclaimed which made us all glare at him furiously. He then smirked in response, "Now now let's not get all edgy, that's all water under the bridge now. Things are different now, and Promise to be on my best behaviour." He said bowing down rather respectfully, yet we still weren't convinced. "Oh come now," he giggled, "The thought of me returning to my old ways of carding people for the sheer joy is merely an impossible scenario."

"Sure it is…." Nushi then muttered shaking his head.

"Hmph! You're one to talk Nushi, you've done your fair share of carding innocents yourself, why you're no better, or perhaps worse than I am considering you tried to eliminate Yuya and Yusuf's friends once." Yuri then countered to which Yuya and Yuzu recalled when he tried to eliminate their allies back in Synchro before capturing them.

Nushi didn't bother denying it for he knew Yuri was right, "Sigh….I'll admit I've done plenty of things before which I now completely regret and wish I could take back. In fact the memories of those moments still continue to haunt me everyday since then and the worst part is that there's nothing I can do about it…" His statement came as a major shock to most of us coming from the Devil Dragon Overlord of Academia. "Long before I came set foot in Academia soil, I used to live in a rather wealthy noble family who took me in when I had no other place to go once. However, it wasn't out of love but pity and even after then they often looked down on me, seeing me to be simply an outsider in their own home. I would have left a scorned and lonely, painful life, had their daughter or should I say my step sister Hikari didn't step in to fill in the void." He said recalling that day, "In fact she looking after me was my reason for living and smiling even with all going on around us, and when she was….carded one day during an accident because of me….Things started getting out of hand."

The rest of us fell silent at his words, it could have been another trick but they could feel it was all too real. Even Yuri himself could feel some guilt inside his dark heart. "After I lost my only happiness, just the thought of seeing so many others around me have what I didn't made me all the more furious and hateful. I then figured if I couldn't be happy no one else would, and I would show everyone the feebleness of bonds and make them suffer what I suffered once I took them away. It was my ruthless strength that eventually won the professor's respect and I since then used that as an opportunity to take my anger out on others, be it Academia or any other dimension." Saying those words felt like a dagger was being struck through Nushi's chest but soon he went on to more kinder words, "But….after Ryuga defeated me, I then realised I had given in to my inner darkness. And now….I'm going to do everything I can to make things right again, even if it may seem impossible one thing's for certain, I know I must try."

"I couldn't have said it better myself Nushi." I said praising him while Jin and Yamata patted his shoulders making him feel more welcome.

"Awwww….That's just so sweet…." Ruri said to herself feeling touched, in fact despite being a ruthless fusion enforcer Nushi's words of repentance were completely genuine.

"I used to see you as a heartless monster, but to think you suffered so much because of Academia…." Selena began to look back and wonder what other lives her former school may have done to its own people and not just the 4 dimensions. Hoping to one day rectify its wrongs and restore its honourable name.

"It seems we may misjudged you, sorry for what you went through…" Yuto said reluctantly.

"Yeah, also sorry for all the nasty stuff I may have said to you behind your back…." Yugo muttered.

"It's fine I deserved it….I should never have treated you guys that way from the start…." Nushi replied accepting their apologies, apparently he was the one that needed to apologise.

Yuri then felt things were getting a little too mushy for his taste so he decided to spice the matter up in his own way, "I must say Nushi, you definitely had me fooled and that's something not many can do." we all then turned to him, "I actually respected you for being powerful, formidable and merciless! Kinda like me, but who would've thought you actually had a heart underneath your impressive exterior, let alone one so easily broken."

"YURI!" We all yelled furiously, "That's just too far!"

"No he's right." Nushi interrupted, "I was weak and broken far too easily, because of that I did many thing I'm no longer proud of." He then opened his eyes firmly, "But that's all water under the bridge, thanks to the Ryuga and the new bonds I have now, I realised there's no point moaning over what's been done and letting the present pass by you. I've been trying to atone for my mistakes, something maybe you ought to do for a change Yuri, instead of making excuses about being yourself. Being true to who you are s one thing, but taking responsibility for your crimes is another."

"Tch!" Yuri hissed apparently having it struck hard inside him.

"Whoa, now that's really deep." Yugo aid impressed to see Yuri actually being hurt by words for a change.

"Spoken like a true wise man." Jin stated patting him on the back, "Like Ryuga I too know the importance of friends, in fact like you I started out with no one as well."

"You're kidding!" Most of the others gasped with widened eyes and disbelief.

Jin shook his head, "Oh no it's true. You see I grew up in a monastery where the students were all trained under a single sensei in the dragon martial arts of duelling. It's similar to a duel school except we are taught to work in harmony with our dragons and similar to Yuri, I too was most skilled and able. This however earned me only jealousy and scorn by many of my fellow students since I earned the master's favour. I didn't know it yet but I was missing something which kept me from reaching my full potential, my master knew this and so he sent me out into the world hoping I would realise it, and I found it when I met Yuto, Ruri, Shun and many others in Heartland."

"Friends…." Yuto said gladly with Ruri in agreement as they recalled all the fun times they had in their bright days of Heartland before the invasion.

Jin nodded, "Friends to count on and to enrich your life, making it worth living and giving you something to fight for. That was what my sensei wanted me to realise when he sent me out."

"Your teacher must have been some wise guru," Yugo called out before smiling, "You know he actually sounds like a cool guy! I wouldn't mind hanging out with an old geezer like him if he can help me bond better with clear wing!"

SMACK!

"OWWWW!" He and Yuya groaned as Yuzu had punched him on the head which caught us by surprise!

"Yugo! Watch your motor mouth will you!? Talk about rude!" Rin growled disciplining him.

"Sorry…." he pouted begrudgingly.

"Didn't have to hit me though…" Yuya rubbed his head feeling sore while even Yuto and Yuri felt some sting of pain too.

"But seriously, he does sound like an interesting man, I'd love to meet him myself too." Yuto then spoke up as soon as he recovered.

"Me too! I'd just love to get more in tune with odd eyes than I already have!" Yuya added just as excited.

"Hmph, starving venom and I are already perfect but I suppose there wouldn't be any harm in getting stronger than we are now." Yuri huffed.

"Don't forget about us!" The girls called out, "Sure we may not use dragons like the rest of you boys, but if it means getting stronger and more in touch with our monsters then why pass up such a chance!"

"And surely you wouldn't leave the rest of us out right?" Me and the others said to Jin looking to him for his approval.

He then chuckled, "Hehe, sure why not…." Jin blushed as we all asked.

"YAY!"

Eventually after all our talking I then noticed something up in front, "Speaking of school, look where we are now guys." The rest of us looked up to see we had arrived at the middle school and Yuya and Yuzu began to hurry up. "Well looks like this is where we part, see you guys later this afternoon." I said as Yuya and Yuzu said goodbye to me at the main entrance.

"See you!"

"Bye!"

Before they stepped in through the gates I then held back Yuya for a moment, "Make sure to keep an eye out for any crazed fans, and more importantly Yuzu's fans."

"Ummm….okay?" Yuya replied finding my words odd.

"Okay then see ya!" I then headed off down to the duel school to check things out as Yuya went in.

"So what was that about?" Yuzu asked curiously.

"I don't know really," he replied, "Said something about crazed fans, wonder what he-" As soon as he set foot into into school grounds a voice shouted out.

"Look I see him over there! He just entered school!" Suddenly a tidal wave of students exploded out from the school doors and onto the scene!

"Whoa!" Yuya gasped

"Ack!" Yuzu gasped as she was knocked backwards onto the ground away from her boyfriend. As she rubbed her sore behind she couldn't believe what she then saw! Yuya completed overwhelmed by dozens of fanatic students who apparently had created a fan club about him after hearing about his heroic efforts of saving the 4 worlds and now wanted all sorts of things from him.

"YUYAAA!"

"Can I have an autograph!"

"Hey let me get a photo!"

"Please duel me! Teach me how to be a pro entertainment duelist like you!"

"Help me!" Yuya cried in agony after ebbing overwhelmed by so much appreciation at once! He then looked up to see his brothers looking down upon him, "Guys! Come on you can't just leave me hanging here!"

"Hehe sorry Yuya, we're just ghosts now. We couldn't help you even if we wanted to." Yuto chuckled finding the situation rather amusing.

"No worries! If you don't survive we promise to take good care of your body and we'll never forget you!" Yugo added with a thumbs up and a grin!

"Some friends you are!" an overwhelmed Yuya cried out in response before looking to Yuri who simply smirked back at him.

"You know, if you ever change your mind, feel free to switch with me at any time. I'll be sure to turn them all into cards in less than 10 minutes." He offered.

"Okay forget it then…." Yuya shook his head ready to deal with it himself. He tried his best to push through the waves of crazed students but his efforts did little to help him. Which became even more apparent when some of the female students came into the scene.

"Yuya! I'm your biggest fan!"

"No I am!"

"No me!"

"Come on! We should go out sometime!"

Yuya then blushed with embarrassment hearing that, in fact at that point Yuto began to feel embarrassed himself while Yugo couldn't help but stare at the many cute girls who were there. Yuri on the other hand couldn't be bothered to care. Soon they could feel a murderous killing intent behind them. Turning around, their eyes widened to see Yuzu in a murderous aura!

"Yuya….Explain yourself…." She said furiously as she readied her fan, and it wasn't just her too!

"Yuto…..How could you…." Ruri said feeling rather sad and betrayed.

"Do I have to teach you another lesson again today Yugo!?" Rin growled as she popped her knuckles, ready to pulverise an entire mountain just to get at him!

Selena on the other hand didn't really care, "Meh…It's your problem not mine."

Upon noticing their girlfriends' killing intent the other boys turned to their host body, "Yuya….." Yuto said to him nervously along with Yugo who was shivering like an earthquake.

"Y….yes guys?" he replied mirroring their worried expressions.

"Run.…Now…." They answered.

"RAAAARRRGGHH!" Yuzu growled as she leapt into the air and raised her trademark fan as she was about to dive into the sea of out of control fanatics.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" The sounds of screams and smacks began to echo on the entire campus grounds.

 **(Ryuga POV)**

"So you think Yuya'll get out in one piece?" Nushi asked me curiously as I made my way to check out things at You Show duel school.

"Hmm knowing Yuzu fuelled by the jealousy of the other girls, at worse she'll probably give him a couple of bruises, a swollen cheek or maybe even a black eye when he gets back home, but he'll live." I stated having barely surviving a dealing with her once, "Though I do have a feeling she and Yuya may want to get back at us later on for not telling them about the fan club we just heard about the other day."

"Well then, guess that means we'll have to be on highest alert then till tomorrow at least." Jin suggested to which we all nodded.

As we continued on towards You Show, seeing me, Yuya and Yuzu talk like that reminded me of old times. After I became Dahaka, I still retained some of the memories of my former life, and in fact I recalled the times when I was on friendly terms with both Zarc and Ray. While we were never really a threesome like now, we did have our moments separately. Ray was a very quick learner when I tutored her for duelling once and we were quite close as master and student. Zarc and I on the other hand weren't only rivals in the tournament but also close friends who pushed each other to the extreme. Having a close friendship with both Yuya and Yuzu now almost takes me back to those good times before he became the Supreme King Dragon and tried to destroy everything.

I snapped out of my thoughts when we arrived You Show Duel school and went inside. Upon entry, we overheard loud noises coming from the duel arena. Heading deeper we noticed Tatsuya having a practice duel with Gongenzaka, apparently learning how to synchro summon. I had to admit when he pendulum summoned Deskbot 001 and 009 then used them to synchro summon Deskbot Jet I was actually quite impressed. Ayu and Futoshi were on the sidelines with Shuzo cheering Tatsuya on, and after his successful pendulum synchro summon they applauded his performance all the more so. It was all quiet today but I wasn't surprised since Shuzo made today a private lesson for this special case. It may not look like it now but things usually were much more hectic for the school nowadays. Since Yuya saved the world and Yusho returned, the school's popularity skyrocketed and once I saw an entire line of inspired applicants, kids and youth, hoping to learn their duel styles! There were times when classrooms were so flooded with students, Shuzo often had to call us for help managing them.

Yuya, Yuzu and myself often focused on teaching the kids the fun entertainment duel experience as well as giving them a lesson about the heart of the cards and having a close connection with their monsters during the action duel. Ruri, Jin and Yuto were used to being nice and gave constructive advice whenever they had difficulty mastering certain movements or when they lost a duel. Yugo and Yamata tended to be hyperactive and teaching kids to be fearless and go extreme, even to the point of skydiving off a VR cliff with their monsters, and Rin having to discipline them after that for endangering the kids' lives even if it was fun and exhilarating to them. Selena was usually strict with the children when they misbehaved or couldn't get the proper move right, which made them run to Yuri who usually pretended to be nice but having sinister ulterior motives which upon realisation forced the kids to run away screaming. If it wasn't for Nushi acting as mediator between the 2, most of the new students probably would have bailed out by now haha….

Seeing how they were all busy and caught up in practice, I figured maybe it would be best to leave them for now and come visit later so I left the school after that. It was already late afternoon and I found myself a nice spot underneath a shaded tree in the park to take an afternoon nap, hopefully by the time I get back Yoko would have finished all the chores and she wouldn't need me to help her out with anything. I then dozed off for a moment but then woke up to the sound of mild explosions. "Wonder what that could be?" I asked as I decided to head off in that direction. As I looked over the hill I came upon a trio of familiar faces having some duel practice, Masumi and Yaiba were apparently in a practice duel with each other while Hokuto stood on the sidelines and watched them carefully.

Masumi had Gem Knights Garnet and sapphire on her field while Yaiba on the other hand had XX saber Fulhemknight and X saber Airbellum on his, "Get ready Masumi because here it comes! The newest blade to my armoury of monsters!" Yaiba then called out.

"Bring it Yaiba! My priceless gems can handle any sword of yours!" she retorted confidently in response to his challenge.

"Hehe! Consider it brought! I overlay my 2 level 3 tuner monsters Fulhemknight and Airbellum!" Both of his monsters changed into orange lights before diving into an xyz portal!

I had to admit I didn't see that coming, "Yaiba's learnt how to xyz summon?" I thought to myself interestedly.

"Lost warrior of the saber clan, return to the field and join your brethren in arms with your great blade! I xyz summon! Appear! Rank 3! M-X saber Invoker!" Leaping out of the xyz portal and onto the battle field was a helmed knight like monster with a red cape and a curved blade along with 2 orange overly units orbiting it.

"Alright Yaiba you did it! Excellent work!" Hokuto praised while applauding his friend's efforts.

"Hehe! As to be expected!" The spiky brown haired boy smirked while rubbing his nose and grinning.

Hokuto then turned towards his other friend, "Alright Masumi, your turn now! Make me proud!" He called out to her.

"With pleasure!" She smirked, "Watch boys as I overlay my 2 level 4 gem knights Garnet and Sapphire!" She proclaimed as both her red and blue rock monsters changed into orange lights and dived into another overlay network.

"Masumi too?" I questioned at sight of the second unexpected overlay network.

"How very interesting indeed…." Jin stated somewhat impressed though their summoning paled in comparison to the xyz dimension's.

"Souls of gems most precious, rise from your rocky exteriors and reveal your shining new form! I xyz summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Gem knight Pearl!" A white stone man monster appeared on the field with 2 orange overlay units. Looking at her new monster Masumi then smiled to herself, "Okay I've got to admit, xyz summoning really does have its perks." While Yaiba nodded in agreement. I had to admit myself they were evolving as duellists themselves too.

Hokuto then smirked pleased with himself while applauding both his 'students' as he called them, "Bravo! Bravo! But I expected nothing less from 2 of my best students!"

They both then huffed as they deactivated their disks, "Don't let this get to your head Hokuto, we only did this because you forced us to." Masumi grumbled while Yaiba had a hard scowl on his face.

"Of course!" The purple haired boy replied, "How else am I supposed to get you both to acknowledge the greatness of xyz summoning after badmouthing it!?"

"We never said anything wrong with xyz." Yaiba sighed, "We only said that out of the 3 of us, you were the weakest!"

"EH!?" he gasped before turning bright red and throwing a tantrum, "How dare you say that?! I happen to be the best xyz user in my level at LDS! Even from the 3 of us I had the best win record! Do you even have any proof to back up your outrageous claims!?"

Masumi and Yaiba both looked to each other and smirked, "Well for starters you lost embarrassingly to Yuya Sakaki, then later you were defeated utterly and carded by that fusion girl Selena. Anything else you want us to add to your list of so called successes hmm?"

"Urk…" he croaked before turning pale, "W…well that was then and this is now! I'll show you I'm the best out of the 3 of us by….by…." He then looked around frantically for a way to prove his point till he noticed me at the top of the hill. He then grinned seeing his chance, "Oh look who we have here!"

The other 2 then turned surprised to see me, "Eh? Ryuga?"

"What's he doing here?"

"Hey guys." I greeted them with a wave as I came down, "I was just passing through when I noticed you guys were practicing." I said looking to Masumi and Yaiba, "Have to say I didn't expect you both to be xyz summoning as well as using your trademark methods."

"Hmph well it's not like we wanted to…" Masumi scoffed while Yaiba nodded.

Hokuto then stepped in, "Well these guys couldn't appreciate the value of xyz summoning, so I made sure they experienced it first hand themselves! And as you may have seen they've passed with flying colours! As to be expected by my students!" He boasted rather snobbishly.

Yaiba then grit his teeth in annoyance, "That's it! I'm gonna-"

Masumi then held him back, "It's not worth it, let him have his moment for now, then we'll settle things with him later." She said reasonably.

"Tch! Fine…." her friend grunted as he restrained himself.

Hokuto then smirked at them before turning to me, "Even though they both have come quite a ways in their training, they still have a lot to learn about the glories of xyz summoning! So what better way to leaner than to watch a real master at work!" He pointed to me, "Ryuga Shirogane! I Hokuto Shijima of LDS' xyz summoning class, challenge you to a one on one duel right here and now!"

"Eh?" I went in confusion at the sudden challenge out of the blue.

His friends on the other hand were utterly surprised "Huh!?"

"You!? For real!? Duel Ryuga!?" They exclaimed in bewilderment.

"Well obviously," he replied, "I mean who else are you going to learn xyz summon from? Besides, once you see me win, you'll learn to respect me and my greatness!" he snarkishly replied.

"Oh sure…." Yaiba chuckled in amusement.

"We'll definitely learn more when we see you lose for the umpteenth time." Masumi added at the end.

"ACK!" He stuttered before picking himself back up, "Anyway….Your opponent is me Shirogane! So! Do you have the guts!?"

"How did I get myself into this?" I then raised an eyebrow at his confident yet also egotistical duel request, "Umm you do realise I defeated all 3 of you at once when we first duelled remember? And now you're challenging me alone?" I asked questioning his logic.

"Heh, I'll have you know that I'm a way different duelist than last time!" He boasted, "In fact, I've grown much better since those 'losses' and you can be sure to see a different me this time! Oh and for the record, the only reason you won back then was excuse these guys were holding me back!" He added at the end pointing to his 2 friends who were taken aback at his claims!

"Wh…what did you just say!?" Masumi exclaimed in disbelief, "You'd better take that back this instant right now!"

"Grrr! I'll be sure to clobber you good for that!" Yaiba yelled smashing his kendo stick on the ground before smirking confidently, "But for now I'll let Shirogane have that honor! He's all yours!" He said to me hoping that I would wipe off Hokuto's smirk as well as deflate his ego.

Thinking it over with myself and my brothers we then decided this would be a good chance to get some practice down since I hadn't duelled in a while, so what better opportunity than now. "Hmmm sure, I'm up for a quick duel. Hope you don't disappoint." I said accepting his challenge with my honour as a duelist, as I clasped on my duel disk.

"Hehehe, oh believe me I won't!" He grinned as he clasped on his.

 **Hi everyone sorry no duel here, wanted to use it as an opportunity to flesh out the characters a bit before the first duel next chapter. I actually enjoyed writing the chapter and including some of the humorous moments, so hope you all did as well and that I got their personalities right. Stay tuned for Ryuga's duel against Hokuto!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Field Magic! Crossover**

As I activated my duel disk in sync with Hokuto's, the field became enveloped in a blue space as floating platforms materialised around us and the action cards dispersed across the field.

"Whoa…that's something you don't see everyday…." Yaiba commented in awe as he, Masumi and Hokuto looked around the space in amazement.

"So this is the Crossover field the lancers were given when they went to war with Academia…." Hokuto commented feeling impressed.

I then nodded, "That's right, the one and only. Have to admit it's come pretty handy for us lots of times, most of us would have lost without it." I said remembering a few of our close calls regarding our duels with really high stakes and how the action cards and field came through for us.

As Hokuto looked around he then scowled in annoyance, "Have to say, I'm kinda jealous that only you guys have it programmed into your duel disks…" He then said out loud expressing his feelings.

"In that case, how about we make this a fair duel where neither of us uses any action cards? Deal?" I then suggested in honour of fair play.

He then smirked, "Heh sure why not? I'm glad you decided to be all sporting and all, but without those action cards you're toast!" He boasted rather confidently while his friends sighed at the other end.

"Yeah sure whatever you say." Yaiba scoffed.

"I'll keep watch to make sure he doesn't pull any fast ones or try anything sneaky Ryuga, so no worries about that." Masumi said to me wanting to make sure the duel was fair knowing I would keep my word, also because she didn't exactly trust her friend to keep things clean.

"Then without further ado let's-"

DUEL!

 **Ryuga: 4000**

 **Hokuto: 4000**

"I'll start first! So here goes!" Shijima declared as he observed his hand and 5 cards, "First up I activate the continuos spell Constellar Star chart!" The spell materialised onto the field which generated a series of bright stars in the sky, "With this continuos spell in play, once per turn I can draw a card when I xyz summon a Constellar xyz monster!" He then took anther card from his hand, "And next I'll summon Constellar Algiedi!" A female humanoid monster with long golden hair and a sceptre appeared on the field, "Due to her ability I'm allowed to special summon a level 4 Constellar monster from my hand! And I choose Constellar Kaus!" She then shot a portal in the sky and a centaur like monster appeared from it, "Now Kaus' effect activates! Twice per turn I change the level of a Constellar monster on the field by 1! So by targeting both himself and Algedi, their levels now become 5!" Kaus then fired a pair of shining arrows into the sky which then fell back down on the intended targets, causing their levels to rise by 1.

"2 level 5 monsters already on the first turn….Not bad…." Jin commented observing the duel.

"That's only his standard move Jin, just watch and see what happens next." I told him quietly as Hokuto continued his move.

"You know what comes next don't you?" He smirked, "Watch in wonder as I overlay my level 5 Kaus and Algedi!" He announced raising his arm up high and as his 2 monsters changed into yellow spheres before diving into the xyz portal, "Light of the stars, descend and shake this very earth! I Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Constellar Pleaides!" Descending from the portal was one of Hokuto's trademark xyz monsters as it took to the field and readied its weapon for battle. "Since I xyz summoned, the effect of my spell now allows me to draw a card!" The stars in the sky glowed as he drew a new card.

"That monster again…." I said eying the xyz on the field.

"You actually duelled this loud mouth before Ryuga?" Yamata asked curiously.

I nodded in response, "Let's just say even though he does enjoy running his mouth a lot, his monsters aren't to be messed with."

"Eh? You said something about me?" Hokuto asked catching me saying something.

I then shook my head, "No, nothing of the sort." I lied.

"Well you better not! Or else you'll suffer the wrath of the cosmos!" He replied, "But for now I end my turn, so make your move!"

"Alright then, it's my turn and I draw." I drew my new card.

"This guy isn't anything spectacular Ryuga, just fusion summon and take down his measly monster already." Nushi suggested feeling bored already.

"I know Hokuto can be hothead but believe me he's not to be underestimated, you'll see." I said to him as I took a pair of cards from my hand, "I place a monster in facedown defence mode and a card facedown. That's it for me." I said as I conduced with 2 set cards.

"That's it? Lame…." Yaiba groaned feeling let down.

Masumi narrowed her eyes, "I expected him to do way more than that. Or…is he trying to bait Hokuto into using his units like the last time?" She thought curiously.

Hokuto then smirked, "Heh, I don't what you're thinking setting up a small defence like that, but clearly you need to show me better respect than that! And I'm about to teach you that the hard way! I-"

"Here it comes…." I thought to myself.

What he did next was unexpected, "I draw!"

"Huh?" I was somewhat surprised he didn't do what I thought he would.

"Eh? He isn't using Pleaides' overlay unit to return a card back?" Yaiba asked only to be interrupted by chuckling.

"Hehe, you guys must take me for a rookie if you think I'll make the same mistake of simply using my overlay units!" he laughed while relating to my blue eyes white dragons, "Oh no, I'm a way different duelist than before and I'll prove it to you with a different strategy I came up with this time!"

"So he's trying to conserve his overlay units now? Guess he did learn something since last time…." I thought to myself realising I may need to be a bit more cautious this time.

Taking a card from his hand he played it, "I summon Constellar Pollux!" A rather bulky knight monster appeared on the field, "Due to his effect I can normal summon an additional constellar monster this turn! So I tribute Pollux to advance summon Constellar Alresha!" Pollux exploded into sparkles and was replaced by a larger knight with a pair of 2 pronged swords. "When successfully normal summoned, Alresha allows me to special summon another constellar from my hand in defence mode, so give a warm welcome to Constellar Antares!" Appearing next to it was a leaner warrior with a long double ended whip! "Now Antares' effect activates! When successfully summoned I can add any constellar monster I want from my graveyard back into my hand." It then swung its whip into a ground portal and pulled out Pollux, "And I choose Constellar Pollux!" The knight monster changed back into a card and returned to his hand.

"2 level 6 monsters, here it comes…." I thought to myself knowing what comes next.

"Now I overlay my 2 level 6 constellar monsters!" Both his warriors changed into yellow spheres before diving into the xyz portal, "Rain down your dazzling light! I Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 6! Constellar Ptolemy M 7!" His dragon like xyz monster let out a loud screech as it flew out of the xyz portal and landed next to its comrade Constellar Pleiades.

"There's his ace monster…." I said eying it.

"That's his best? I was expecting much better….." Jin scoffed unimpressed.

"With star chart's effect I draw another card!" As Hokuto drew he then smirked at what he acquired, "Not bad, I think I'll play what I just drew! Xyz gift! When there are at least 2 xyz monsters out I can draw 2 cards!" He then drew 2 new ones, "Now I activate Pleaides' effect! By using an overlay unit I can return 1 card on the field back to its owner's hand! And I choose your facedown card!" Pleiades fired one of tis unit which made my facedown vanish, forcing me to take it back. "And now, I attack your facedown monster with Pleaides! Go and slice it to bits!" He commanded as his warrior charged forward with his unsheathed weapon!

"He's not sending it back to Ryuga's hand? Just what is he thinking?" Masumi wondered seeing his move to make no sense.

Hokuto on the other hand smirked as this was going as he had planned, "Hehe, last time when I used an overlay unit to send back his monster, all I ended up doing was allow him to add his ace monsters to his hand, but now things will be very different!"

I then realised what he was up to, "I see what he's doing now, he thinks I'm using the same deck as last time…." I then smirked, "Too bad he made one fatal miscalculation."

As his monster brought its blade down on my monster, it revealed it to be a small black dragon with red eyes before it exploded, "Eh? I've never seen that monster before." Yaiba commented interestedly.

"It looks familiar though…." Masumi thought to herself curiously as she tried to recall what it was.

Hokuto on the other hand wasn't too worried as he began chuckling to himself pleased, "Doesn't matter what it is though, it's ancient history now! Hahaha!"

I then smiled at his overconfidence, "I'm afraid you've just made a huge mistake there Hokuto." I said catching him off guard.

"Huh?"

"That monster you just attacked was my Red eyes baby dragon." I said, "When destroyed due to a battle, you triggered its special ability! Allowing me to call forth his adult form straight from my deck!" The soul of my baby dragon reappeared on the field as it began to grow! "Meet! The full grown Red eyes black flare dragon!" I called out as a flaming gemini version of red eyes appeared on the field with a loud roar!

"R…Red eyes!?" Hokuto gasped in alarm, expecting me to use a blue eyed dragon instead.

"Whoa! That's actually pretty cool!" Yaiba called out getting excited over the new monster.

"No way! That card is another legendary monster, Professor Marco said its powers rival that of the blue eyes white dragon!" Masumi exclaimed, "Who would've thought Ryuga had that set of cards as well…." She breathed.

"Did you really think I would use the same deck twice in a row?" I said to my opponent who was stunned.

He then sneered, "Tch, big deal! Your monster's attack points are still lower than my Ptolemy M 7! In a head to head battle my monster will take it out with ease!" He said.

"Are you sure about that?"

"What?"

"You see when it special summons red eyes, my baby dragon equips itself to that monster which then grants it an additional 300 attack points!" The soul of my baby dragon rose from the ground and was absorbed by flare dragon making grow stronger.

 **2400-2700**

"Tch! Now it's strength is equal to M 7…." Hokuto grunted in annoyance.

"So then if they attack they'll just destroy each other." Masumi commented while smiling impressed, "Not bad, holding off his second attack like that using his own move…."

Yaiba then snickered, "Ha ha! So much for your new strategy Hokuto! Guess you really were just filled with hot air weren't you?"

"Sh…shut up! I'm not done yet!" He growled furiously, "Tch! I can't use action cards for this duel otherwise they won't let me hear the end of it…guess that leaves me with no choice…." He thought as he resorted to his next measure, "I activate Ptolemy M 7's special ability! Like Pleaides I can return a card on the field back to its controller's hand! So now I detach an overlay unit which forces your dragon to leave the field!" His dragon like monster fired a unit which forced my red eyes to leave the field, "And with it gone, your baby dragon now returns to the graveyard!" The soul of baby dragon which remained then exploded in yellow sparkles.

"That may be, but if sent to the graveyard while equipped I can add a level 1 dragon type monster from my deck to my hand." I said as a card ejected from my deck, "And I choose the black stone of legend!"

Hokuto then grunted, "You may have held me off from attacking but your life points aren't safe just yet!" He then took another card from his hand, "Especially not when I activate my Constellar Tempest spell card!" The spell appeared on the field and began to summon meteors from the sky, "When I have at least 2 constellar xyz monsters on my field, during each of my end phases this card halves your life points! Take this!" As the meteors fell around me I could feel their impacts shaking me up quite a bit as I barely was able to stand!

"Urgh…." I grunted as I endured the ordeal waiting for it to pass.

 **Ryuga: 4000-2000**

"Man talk about overkill, he really needs to learn to take a chill pill." Yaiba commented shaking his head in disapproval.

"Agreed Yaiba…." Masumi added.

Hokuto then laughed, "Ahahaha! Not so tough now are you?"

"Tch this guy is beginning to get on my nerves…." Nushi scoffed in annoyance.

"Ryuga! You better shut that loud mouth of his got it!" Yamata yelled sharing Nushi's point of view.

I then looked towards them sharing their expressions, "That's what I was planning to do from the start guys." I then narrowed my eyes at my opponent with determination, "You've had your fun Hokuto, now I'm about to turn things around! I draw!" I drew my card and smiled at it, "Excellent! I activate the spell Red eyes Fusion! With this spell I can fusion summon a monster which includes red eyes as one of its materials using monsters from my hand, field or even my deck!"

His eyes widened, "Say what!?"

"Fusion using materials from the deck!? That's…quite impressive…" Masumi commented as it took an expert to use fusion from the deck.

"Hehe he just may give you a run for your money eh Masumi?" Yaiba teased which made her grit her teeth in annoyance.

"Don't you dare start with me…." she growled which made him snicker in response.

2 cards ejected from my deck, "From my deck I fuse the original red eyes black dragon with Gearfried the red eyes iron knight!" My red eyes dragon and iron knight rose and changed into purple and red lights as they fused, "Legendary dragon with eyes of red, unite your ferocious spirit with the iron warrior's blade and be reborn in your new form which cuts through the deepest darkness! I fusion summon! Appear! Level 7! Red eyes slash dragon!" Red eyes took to the field in a new form encased in the knight's armor.

"2-2800 attack points?" Hokuto whimpered seeing it stronger than both his monsters.

"That's right! Now watch this! Red eyes attack his Constellar Pleaides now!" I commanded as my dragon roared and charged at the intended target!

"Huh!?" They all gasped in shock at my outrageous move.

"Slash dragon's special ability activates! When a red eyes monster declares an attack I can equip a warrior monster from my graveyard to my slash dragon! Which then allows it to gain 200 extra attack points for each monster its equipped with!" Gearfired then leapt out of the ground and landed onto of red eyes, "This gives my dragon a total of 3000 attack points!"

 **2800-3000**

"That move still makes no difference….If he attacks…." Masumi thought.

"Hehehe! Looks like you've got short term memory because you forgot all about my Pleaides' special ability!" Hokuto boasted, "Once per turn during either player's turn I use an overlay unit to return one card on the field back to the hand! So much for all the trouble and work for bringing out your fusion monster, now prepare to say goodbye to it!" Pleiades then fired its unit straight at my monster.

"Tch! He should have seen that coming…." Yaiba grunted.

Masumi narrowed her eyes, "What was he thinking? Unless-" She then widened them in realisation.

I then smirked as that was what I was waiting for, "I expected that, and I was counting on it!"

"Say what!?" He gasped in alarm at the unexpected development.

"Slash dragon's special ability activates! When an effect that targets one of my cards is activated, by sending an equip card of mine to the graveyard, I can negate your effect and destroy that card! Go Iron deflection!" Gear fired then leapt off Red eyes and took the hit from the incoming overlay unit! After that, the metallic fusion dragon swooped in through the smoke and got up in close range to Pleaides, before landing a pair of vicious slashes with its arm blades that tore it to pieces!

"No! My Pleaides!" Hokuto gasped in horror at his precious monster destroyed.

"And when a Constellar monster leaves the field, your spell Constellar tempest is destroyed! Which means my life points won't be halved anymore!" I pointed out as his spell exploded.

 **3000-2800**

"My dragon may lose 200 points but that's still enough for it to destroy M 7 with an attack! Go Red eyes! Crossfire slash!" Red eyes then sent out an x shaped wave of energy with his blades before coating it in fire, which devastated the xyz monster causing it to shriek before exploding!

"Taking out both his monsters in one attack….that's something you don't see everyday…." Masumi commented impressed from a fusion monster. Then again she expected nothing less from a legendary monster and from a pro like myself.

Hokuto covered his face with his arm to protect himself from the cinders and she's of his monster, "Tch! Now he's taken out my Ptolemy M 7 too!? That's it! No more Mr nice Shijima!" He growled infuriately.

 **Hokuto: 4000-3900**

I then crossed my arms in disappointment, "No offence Hokuto, when you said you were a different person I expected you to have switched to a far different strategy, but so far I've been underwhelmed."

"Heh, looks like you were all talk and no action Shijima, then again that's to be expected from our weakest! Haha!" Yaiba laughed in amusement.

Hokuto then grit his teeth in anger and clenched his fist, "Grrr! Just you wait, I'll wipe that smug look off your face very soon Yaiba…." He thought angrily before smirking at me, "Impressive Ryuga, you've definitely caught me by surprise, taking out both of my best monsters in one move. But I can promise you that last move was only a test and nothing more!" He said confidently, "I'll prove it on my next turn, and you'll be the first get a taste of my new power! One that makes all my previous moves look like child's play! This I guarantee! Hahaha!"

"I'll be the judge of that," I replied taking a pair of cards from my hand, "I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn"

"Hehe, looks like we'll win this easily!" Yamata grinned with excitement as he and my brothers watched.

"Another easy win from an easy duelist….." Nushi yawned boredly finding this victory far from worthy.

"I wouldn't be so sure yet." Jin said observing the situation and sensing Hokuto was getting serious now.

Looking at his scowling face and his tightening fist I could tell he was correct, "Jin's right you guys, a duel's never over until the life gauge reaches 0 or the last card is drawn, so let's remain alert for now."

"Sigh fine whatever you say, just telling you this match is in the bag…." Yamata scoffed.

"It's my turn now! I draw!" The LDS xyz user declared loudly as he drew a new card before taking a different one from his hand, "I activate Constellar Star cradle! With this card I can return 2 constellar monsters in my graveyard into my hand at the cost of preventing me from conducting my battle phase this turn!" 2 cards ejected from his graveyard, "I regain Constellars Algedi and Kaus!" As he added them he moved to a new card, "As I control no monsters I can special summon Constellar Siat from my hand!" A small minuscule monster holding a large jug appeared on the field. "Then I summon Algedi from my hand! Whose effect lets me call forth Kaus!" The same pair of monsters appeared on the field, "Kaus' ability makes it and Algedi now level 5! And finally with Siat's effect I can make it the same level as they are which is 5!" As Kaus fired his arrows once more and increased the levels of both himself and Algedi, Siat then poured out a fountain of light on itself as it rose to 5 as well!

"He now has 3 level 5 monsters!" I gasped.

"Finally, about time he played something good and new…." Yaiba grinned excitedly while Masumi quietly not wanting to make any quick assumptions.

"Prepare to witness the arrival of my new ace monster!" Hokuto declared, "With my level 5 Siat, Kaus and Algedi I build the overlay network!" All 3 of his monsters changed into yellow orbs as they dove into the xyz portal! "The light of distant stars shatters the dark of night. Now they shall shine ever more with the glow of the gem most bright! I xyz summon! Come forth! Rank 5! Stellarknight Constellar Diamond!" Rising out from the portal was a shining dragon like xyz monster whose radiance made M7 look like a mere firefly! It's body was more crystalline and had gems embedded in it too.

"That's a new one…." Masumi commented, "It even has a glow that rivals that of my gem knights…."

"Okay did not see that coming…." Yaiba added as he felt the words stolen from his mouth.

I on the other hand shared similar expressions as they did, "Whoa….Talk about having a secret weapon stashed away." Yamata gasped seeing he may have spoken too soon while Jin and Nushi looked on surprised.

I then narrowed my eyes, "That monster still has fewer attack points than my slash dragon."

"So it would seem," Hokuto stated as he grinned, "Well then what are you waiting for? It's your move now so go right ahead and begin your turn. Heheh." He chuckled.

"He's up to something I just know it…." I thought to myself cautiously.

"Relax there's nothing to worry about! You're overthinking it!" Yamata insisted, "You already know that your dragon can protect itself once it gets equipped and he has no facedowns, what's the worst he can do?"

"Obviously his monster has some sort of hidden trick we don't know of," I id to him, "Then again, maybe he's bluffing….Only one way to find out." I then placed my hand on my deck, "I draw! Now Red eyes! Attack his Stellarknight Constellar Diamond with crossfire slash!" My dragon roared as it charged ahead, "At this timing Red eyes' effect activates! Allowing me to equip it gear fried from my graveyard!" Red eyes roared in mid flight attempting to summon gear fired once more.

Hokuto's grin widened, "Ha! Looks like it's my turn to say I was waiting for that!"

"Come again?"

"You see, whenever a dark attribute monster activates an effect, by using an overlay unit I can negate and destroy that monster automatically!" he boasted which caught us off guard!

"No way!" It was too late to call off red eyes who was now flying straight into a trap!

"Yes way! Now Diamond! Shed some bright light on that dark dragon of his!" His monster roared as it swallowed an overlay unit and fired it straight at my dragon who roared in pain as the light pierced through it, causing it to explode!

BOOM!

"Grrgh! No Red eyes!" I grunted as sparks flew in my face.

"I can't believe what I've just witnessed….He just turned that dragon's ability against it." Masumi gasped in amazement.

"Me neither….somebody pinch me I must be dreaming…" Yaiba said to which Masumi responded.

OW!

He then glared at her, "What was that for!?"

"You were asking for it, so stop whining." she answered as they focused back to the match.

"Hahah! They don't do well when they step out into the light now do they?" Hokuto mocked.

I narrowed my eyes, "You may have destroyed Red eyes slash dragon, but doing so triggered this trap card!" I revealed.

"Eh?"

My trap flipped forward, "It's called Red eyes burn! When a red eyes monster is destroyed, we both then take damage equal to its attack points!" The trap then absorbed the soul of slash dragon as it began to glow ready to explode!

"Say what!?" Hokuto gasped.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Ryuga's only got 2000 points left and that dragon of his had 2800! Is he trying to commit suicide!?" Yaiba exclaimed seeing my move to make no sense. Masumi on the other hand could see I was aiming for something else more than just damage.

"Hehehe! Realised you couldn't win so you decided to go for self destruction instead of taking defeat like a man?" Hokuto chuckled in amusement.

"Who would do that? Certainly not me." I answered him with a smirk, "I activate my other trap! Life regeneration! If an effect that would deal me damage is activated on my turn, this trap allows me to gain life points equal to the intended damage instead!" My second trap revealed itself and generated a shield around me.

"No way!" His eyes bulged out of their sockets.

Masumi smiled and nodded seeing it to be within her expectations, "Now that's actually pretty smart, thinking 2 steps ahead.…." The first trap exploded which swallowed up Shijima while the shield form my other protected me!

BOOM!

"Grrrgh!" He grunted as the dust cleared revealing him to be coated in soot, while my shield exploded into sparkles and healed me instead.

 **Ryuga: 2000-4800**

 **Hokuto: 3900-1100**

"You…damaged me for over 2000 points? How dare you!?" He screeched having lost all his self control now.

"Ummm…Because I'm daring that's why? hehe…." I chuckled.

"Tch! You may have higher life points now, but don't forget, now you have fewer monsters!" He pointed out, "Meaning you're now wide open for a direct attack!"

"Not for long." I countered taking a card from my hand, "I summon the black stone of legend!" The black version of white stone of legend rose out from a crack in the ground of boiling lava. "Now I'll activate its special ability! By tributing this card I can summon a level 7 or lower red eyes monster to my field in its place!" It then glowed ready to hatch a legend from within its shell.

"I won't let you!" Hokuto countered, "Since you once again activated a dark monster's effect I can use Diamond's ability to negate it!" The xyz wyrm monster swallowed another unit as it fired a beam straight through my monster which made it explode!

"You can use that effect more than once a turn!?" I gasped in shock as my monster vanished from the field.

"Hahaha! Tough luck for you!" He laughed, "From what I've seen so far your deck's focused on dark monsters! Making them easy prey for my Stellarknight Constellar Diamond!" He boasted to my annoyance, "And to add to your troubles, as long as he has overlay units you can't send cards from your deck to your graveyard, and furthermore any cards that would get added back to your hand would get banished instead!"

"Tch! That pretty much rules out most of my recovery and fusion cards….This is a pretty tight spot…" I thought to myself.

"Whoa….he actually backed Ryuga into a corner….Almost shutting down every one of his moves…" Masumi commented while Yaiba hissed in annoyance.

"Hokuto actually winning against Ryuga? I really must be in a bad dream…..Hope I wake up soon…."

Jin and Nushi then turned towards our synchro brother, "What was that you were saying Yamata?"

"We were overthinking things? What's the worst he can do?"

He then sweated and smiled nervously as we stared at him seriously, "Err…hehehe….I'll just be going now….to….think about what I did wrong." He then disappear from sight while the other 2 remained to support me.

"Don't fret about this Ryuga, I'm sure you can win this." Jin said to me encouragingly.

"Agreed, you managed to overcome your impossible odds when you duelled me before, surely you'll be able to beat this clown too." Nushi added trying to support me as well as I once strengthened them in their times of need.

"Just don't give up, and of course like how Yuya and Yusho say, have fun. Things may be against you now but keep trying and I'm sure the duel will swing your way too." They then told me after that.

Hearing what they said I then nodded in response, "Mhmm….Thanks you guys. Although I had no intention of giving up at all."

They nodded in agreement as they left the duel in my hands. As I focused my attention back at the duel I saw Hokuto beginning to gloat over his near victory, "Heheheh…So Ryuga, ready to give up and admit that I'm the better duelist this time?"

"Tch! Show off….." Yaiba hissed while Masumi narrowed her eyes in disapproval of the situation.

"Can't believe the guy who beat all of us in one turn is struggling that easily again him. How humiliating…."

"Far from it Hokuto." I then spoke out surprising them all, "If you think I'm just going to walk away because you've got a slight lead think again. I'm a duelist and I much rather have my life gauge reach 0 than ever yield to an opponent." I said to him firmly with my resolve holding strong as ever, "Like Yuya said you may have the upper hand for now but the tide of a duel can change in an instant and you can be sure when it does I will be the victor here!" I pointed out to him issuing my own challenge to him, "So I say we keep going until one of us loses the proper way with honour!"

Masumi and Yaiba then smirked pleased at my answer and inspiring words, "Hehe not surprised in the slightest. I actually expected him to say that!"

"Mhmm, his pride would never let him back down from a challenge. He's almost like a high class collector who will never settle for mediocrity or common gems and will only aim for the rarest and brightest ones of all. It's actually quite admirable….for a You Show duelist that is…."

Hokuto then grinned eagerly, "Heh, oh well, it's your loss then! But if you want to take the hard way out fine! It's my draw!" He drew his new card, "Now Stellarknight Constellar Diamond attacks you directly! Starforce stream!" His beast charged itself with the light of the stars with its wings and gems on its body before firing a radiant ray at me from its jaws!

"Urgh…." I groaned as the glaring light began to burn my eyes even when I covered them with my hands!

 **Ryuga: 4800-2100**

"Hahaha! One more attack and you're through!" He laughed, "To make sure you don't pull any fast ones, I'll place a card facedown," One card became set on his field, "Then I activate the continuos spell Constellar belt!" The stars in the sky from star chart began to swirl like a galaxy, "With this in play the abilities of my light monsters can't be negated! So that pretty much shuts down any other chance you have of winning this duel!"

"Hmmm…." I thought to myself.

"Anything you would do right now would be pointless, but if you really think you can beat me now you're welcome to try! Now I end my turn!" He said.

"That's just fine Hokuto, overcoming seemingly impossible odds is what makes duels all the more fun and interesting! And I'll demonstrate when I breakthrough what you've set up agsint me and win!" I declared as I place my hand on my deck, "I draw!" I then looked at it, "Hmm….this card can help me but still with his monster's effect…." As I recalled his monster's devastating abilities I soon realised a flaw in its power which I could exploit this instant! "Wait! That's it!" Taking a card from my hand, "I activate the continuos spell **Dragon force**!" The spell I played depicted a dark dragon silhouette on it in a bright background, "While this card is on the field if I were to summon a dragon type monster from my extra deck I can also use monsters that are in my hand!" I declared.

"So? Big deal?" my opponent scoffed unimpressed.

"Hokuto you moron!" His pals yelled at him from the other end making him turn in alarm.

"Eh!? What did you just call me!?" he yelled.

"You heard us you moron!"

"With that card he'll be able to call out any dragon he wants using only his hand! Not just fusion, it also includes Synchro and xyz!"

His eyes widened in shock "Eh!? You're kidding me!"

"Your friends are right Hokuto," I said agreeing with them, "But in case you don't believe me, see for yourself! From my hand, I overlay 2 Red eyes black flare dragons! Including the one you returned to my hand!" I announced as I revealed both dragons from my hand who materialised on the field, "With these 2 monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon!" They then changed into dark spheres and dove into the portal, "Dragon encased in molten steel, arise from the infernal forge and burn this wretched world to the ground! I xyz summon! Rise! Rank 7! Red eyes flare metal dragon!" Rising out from the portal was my xyz red eyes with a pair of purple overlay units floating around it.

Nodding at my exceptional move, "Very good Ryuga. I think we can leave it to you to wrap things up here." Nushi said with Jin in agreement as they left the premises knowing i could handle myself now.

"Time to fight xyz with xyz!" I declared as my dragon stared down Hokuto's.

"You're challenging me to a battle of xyz? Ha! How ridiculous!" He laughed in amusement.

"We'll see who's ridiculous when I do this! I activate metal dragon's special ability! Once per turn by using an overlay unit I can special summon a normal monster from my graveyard to my field!" I declared as red eyes swallowed a unit and prepared to generate a portal to the graveyard.

Yaiba's eyes widened, "What is he doing!? Is he crazy or something!?"

Hokuto laughed, "Ha! You never learn will you? But if you insist allow me to remind you the hard way! By using an overlay unit, Constellar Diamond negates and destroys your monster!" He declared as Constellar Diamond swallowed its unit and fired a beam towards my dragon!

"Red eyes' second ability activates!" I declared, "While he has overlay units, each time an effect is activated you take 500 points of damage! Go Metallic flare!" He then fired a fire ball toward Hokuto.

"That's nothing! With my Diamond's ability I-" Before he could continue his eyes bulged in horror upon realisation, "Ack! My monster's units are all used up!" He gasped.

"Whoa! How did I miss that!?" Yaiba exclaimed just as surprised as his friend was.

"Same here….Could that have been Ryuga's goal the entire time? If so….then that's actually quite impressive…." Masumi thought to herself impressed once more. With nothing he could do, Hokuto then widened his eyes in panic as the fireball hit its mark

BOOM!

 **Hokuto: 1100-600**

As he emerged from the smoke he reappeared in his colourful clothes now coated in soot and ash, "You…you singed my clothes! For that, your dragon's about to suffer the same fate as its fusion brethren in the graveyard!" As Diamond's light beam continued towards red eyes.

I then smirked, "Don't be so sure about that." As the beam reached my flare metal dragon, it exploded and yet my xyz emerged unscathed!

"Huh!? Why wasn't your monster destroyed!?" Hokuto gasped in disbelief.

"Like your constellar diamond, my dragon gains other effects as long as he has overlay units and one of them prevents him from being destroyed by card effects!" I answered.

"Tch! You planned this didn't you!?" His hissed, "You knew it the entire time which was why you tricked me into using my units!"

"Took you long enough to figure it out." I replied, "You may have picked up few new skills but you've also made some new mistakes, as well as repeating some old ones, such as overestimating your duelling strategy and underestimating your opponent. And because of that victory is now mine!" I announced as I prepared to launch an attack, "Red eyes! Incinerate Stellarknight Constellar Diamond with Molten metal stream!" As I commanded as red eyes snarled ferociously and fired a stream of metallic flames from its jaws straight towards his constellar diamond! It then hit its mark and his monster screamed in pain as it sunk and melted deeper into the pool of lava my dragon left behind!

"Grrr…." He grunted as the heat from the flames began to irritate him.

 **Hokuto: 600-500**

"The darkness overtook the light this time…." Masumi stated intrigued by the turn of events.

"Hmph you think you're very clever huh? Well too bad for you I'm about to take you down with me! Go constellar meteor!" Hokuto revealed his facedown card, "I activated this the moment your monster attacked just in case! With it, when you battle a constellar monster and your monster isn't destroyed, your monster gets shuffle into your deck or in the case the extra deck at the end of the damage step! So disappear!" The trap shot a shining meteor which exploded in Red eyes' face causing it to fly back and into my extra deck! I then narrowed eyes seeing he still had one trick in reserve, but unfortunately for him that was his last. "Ha! Now with that your field is once again bare! When my next turn comes, I'll-"

"There'll be no next turn for you Hokuto." I retorted.

"Huh?"

"You fought a good duel but I'm still coming out on top, and this card should help make it so! The quick play spell card, silver's cry!" I quickly activated the spell from my hand, "With this I can revive one dragon type normal monster from my graveyard, and I choose my red eyes black dragon!" The spell glowed and flying out of it was my original red eyes black dragon who landed on the field and roared angrily, back with a vengeance! "Who's wide open for an attack now Hokuto?"

"N..No way…." He whimpered as he began to fall to his knees in shock, "This can't be happening! How could my perfect strategy have been broken so easily!?" He exclaimed.

"Red eyes! Attack him directly with inferno fire blast!" I commanded as my dragon fired a dark fireball straight at him which exploded upon contact and sent him flying!

BOOM!

"GAAAAHHH!" Hokuto cried as he was sent flying back into a tree, similar to when Yuya defeated him in their duel.

 **Hokuto: 500-0**

 **Ryuga: WIN!**

The field then dissipated and everything went back to normal as the duel concluded. Yaiba and Masumi stood over their defeated friend who lay on his back barely recovering after slamming into the tree a moment ago.

"Hahaha! I knew it wasn't a dream! If it was, Hokuto would have won that duel but he didn't!" Yaiba laughed in amusement to Hokuto's dismay.

"Well done Ryuga, you actually managed to make a comeback from the brink of defeat." Masumi said congratulating me.

"I've got to admit it was somewhat of a challenge but nothing I couldn't handle." I said to her in response.

"Hehe, that oughta shut him up for a while….Was getting sick and tired of hearing him brag. You're an a okay in my book!" Yaiba added.

Hokuto on the other hand was too busy dwelling in on his defeat to come up with any comebacks to their insulting remarks, "How could I lose? I trained hard under the most dire of conditions, perfected my new moves for over a month, and yet I, Hokuto Shijima of LDS' elite xyz summoning course lost yet again…." he moaned.

CLAP CLAP

We then heard the sounds of nearby clapping, turning around to where it was coming from we were surprised at who was applauding the duel. We saw standing by on the walkway in the park by the hill was a woman with heart shaped magenta hair while dressed in dark pink clothing with a black lined high collar "I must say that was a wonderful duel! A most wonderful performance if I do say so myself."

"M…Madam chairwoman!?" The LDS trio exclaimed in disbelief at the sight. It was almost as their hearts had skipped a beat at one of the last people they would expect to find out here in the park, "Wh…what are you doing here!?"

"Himika Akaba? Reiji's mom?" I asked myself curiously, "What's she doing here out in the open?" I then noticed something behind her placed near a park bench, "A pram….Could it be…."

She then walked over to her 3 students, "I was merely….passing by when I overheard a duel was taking place here, so I had to come see for myself." She explained to them before turning to me and clapping her hands together, "Congratulations on your well earned victory Ryuga Shirogane, I can see why my son has taken quite a shine to both you and Yuya Sakaki in your abilities." she praised, "After seeing your skills first hand in that duel I must agree he made the right choice in selecting you as a lancer in the war against Academia."

"Th…thanks, it means a lot to hear that from you." I replied scratching the best of my head while smiling modesty.

"As for you Hokuto Shijima." She said as she turned towards him on the ground.

"F…forgive me maam!" He cried as he turned over and began bowing down on his knees multiple times, "I'm sorry I lost so miserably again! I swear I won't lose again! So please don't punish me!" He then begged frantically for another chance to his friends' embarrassment.

She then raised an eyebrow at his peculiar behaviour, "Punish you? For what? Losing a mere duel for casual reasons? Don't be ridiculous."

"E…Eh?"

She then smiled lightly, "It was but a minor defeat and you did fought with the upmost best of your abilities. Despite the loss you managed to hold your own against a pro nonetheless, and that is all that counts." She said to him, "What matters most is learning and improving from your loss and standing up once more stronger than before. So tell me Shijima, are you willing to stand again once more and accept this loss with dignity?"

"Y…Yes ma'am!" He replied without hesitation bowing once more, "Th…thank you very much for not punishing me!"

"Of course, after all, we can't have students who whimper over simple defeats to be part of our curriculum of LDS now can we? It would most certainly sully our honour as pendulum dimension's top duel school." She said acting more like her collected and serious self but now with a hint of compassion with it.

"Is she…being nice?" Hokuto thought to himself, not that he was complaining, "I could get used to this!"

"The Chairwoman I know was strict and a complete perfectionist! What the heck's going on here!?" Yaiba wondered in confusion.

"Either she hit her head this morning or this is a clone of her…." Masumi thought as she raised an eyebrow.

"This isn't like the Himika Akaba the others told me about…." I thought to myself, in fact she actually seemed rather nice compared to the heartless outlook everyone else told me about.

"Students, will you please leave us for a moment." She then said to them before turning to me, "I'd like to discuss something with Mr Shirogane here privately." Which made me somewhat nervous.

"U..understood ma'am! We'll leave you both alone now!" Hokuto called out as he immediately stood back up, "Come on you guys don't just stand there! Let's get a move on already!" He then called out to them.

"Fine fine but we'll do it on our own free will, not excuse you asked us." Masumi grunted as she and Yaiba headed off with him back to LDS.

"Hehehe, what was that you said about proving yourself by beating Ryuga?" Yaiba snickered as they walked.

"Sh…shut up!" Hokuto growled in response.

As soon as they all disappeared form sight and left just me and Himika in the park I then spoke up, "You wanted to say something to me ma'am?" I asked curiously.

"Indeed I do Shirogane." She said seriously before bowing down respectfully, "I only wish to express my upmost gratitude to you for everything you have done for not only me and my family, but also how you helped the lancers not only overcome Academia but even about that incident with the Supreme King Dragon. I never would have expected you would be capable of the same powers as Yuya Sakaki." She said impressed with me.

I was taken aback slightly by what she said, but then again receiving respect like this would be natural if you were talking to a pro duelist and a former dragon, "Thanks, but I only did what was necessary. After all, Yuya's not just my best friend but we also go back a long way as both Zarc and Dahaka so it was natural that I had to do something as well to stop him from destroying the world."

"And for that I really am grateful." She added, "The 4 dimensions truly owe you all a great deal for your heroic actions."

"Wow, I have to say I didn't expect that coming from you." I said.

"Excuse me?" she asked looking up.

"No offence but….from what my friends at You Show told me, you were the one who wagered our school's future on a best out of 3 duel and even tried to forcibly take Yuya's pendulum summoning from us." I answered rather reluctantly, "I used to think the Akabas were all upstuck just because you engineered the world's solid vision and action duels but now….I think I may have had you all wrong."

Himika said nothing for a moment before smiling lightly, "I see, and for that I apologise." She then said, "I won't deny that in the past I may have seemed 'heartless' to you and your friends, especially since we were the world's greatest duel school I felt we were also entitled to the very best of everything, including pendulum summoning when Yuya first discovered it." She admitted, "However, all of that was in the hopes of acquiring the right resources, powers and soldiers needed to take down my husband Leo after he abandoned the company and made plans to invade other worlds. I myself hated him for that, not simply for his deeds and actions but also for abandoning our family so heartlessly. To think he himself was married to another woman once before we met…" She then said with a mild scowl. From what I heard from Reiji once, she and Leo did manage to reconcile although the issue may have been a little sticky between them when he mentioned how he was once married and had a deceased wife in the original dimension, and a daughter named Ray. She then lowered her head with some hint of regret, "I also won't deny I once saw Reira to be a weapon to use in the fight against Academia. I took advantage of the mental trauma she suffered in her previous years and used it to turn her into the perfect duel soldier for our cause, but…after what she did to save our world….I truly do regret everything I once did to not just her but also for my other actions I orchestrated all out of getting revenge against Leo."

At this point I was starting to take back some of my initial thoughts I had against her, "I…didn't know things were that hard on your end Mrs Akaba." If only the others were here to see this themselves too, "Sorry if I-"

She held out her hand, "Apologies aren't necessary, in fact I am the one like I just said I'm the one who should be apologising. For forcing the responsibility of the war onto you and your friends and even exposing you all to such danger without regards for your families. While we may have had a right cause they are no excuse for what our actions in the process." She then said once more before bowing again once, "For that, will you humbly accept our apologies?" She asked rather hopefully.

I then smiled lightly, "I already have."

Looking up she then breathed a sigh of relief before smiling herself, "Thank you very much, it…really means much to me and the rest of us to hear that."

I nodded back at her and decided to shift off topic, "So what are you doing out here when it's evening anyway? Spending time with Reira?" I asked.

"Why yes indeed." She answered, "In fact, would you like to see her now?" she offered as she held out a hand to the pram nearby.

"Sure why not. I'd love to see how she's been doing ever since Yuya helped her smile again." I replied. Walking over to where she was, we saw little Reira nuzzled up in the pram with a blanket and her old teddy bear next to her. Upon sight of her mother she began making cheerful noises with a smile, while raising out her hands trying to grab her mother's face, and did it even more so when she saw me. "Aww she's certainly full of life isn't she?" I went looking at her bright and joyful face.

"Indeed she is," Himika replied feeling proud of her herself, "I almost find it hard to believe I only saw her as an empty vessel and than a tool for battle…." She thought once more before finally putting it behind her for good.

"Now she can really live her own life free from all that suffering, a chance to start fresh and anew." I said.

"Indeed." Himika's pocket then began to buzz, pulling out her handphone and looking at the caller she then looked to me, "Pardon me dear but would you mind if I could impose upon you for a moment?"

"Ummm sure what for?" I asked cursory.

"I have an important call now, Nakajima wishes to give me the status report on business statistics on LDS so far. If you don't mind could you watch Reira for a little moment?" She asked.

I smiled back at her, "Sure why not? I'd be happy to babysit her for a bit. Maybe even play a little catchup with her."

"Thank you very much." Himika replied, "I won't be long now." As she walked off a bit to talk in private with her assistant I then spent the time talking with her and even making cute faces at her to make her laugh. I could see she was warming up to me rather quickly, perhaps its because she and I were once allies in the lancers, or maybe because Ray once lived in her and Ray and I were rather close as friends. But then after that I realised something. Even though Zarc had been purified, I still can't forget how he was pulled out of his own body and into Reira's in order to be sealed away. Looking back, I just wished it didn't have to come to this and that we could have saved him instead of having to defeat him.

I then stopped smiling and looked down at her feeling rather regretful as she curiously looked back wondering why I wasn't happy anymore. I then stroked her head gently and said to her, "Zarc…..If you can hear me, I just want to say actually miss you and the fun times we had." I said sincerely, "Ray's be revived in Yuzu and her sisters, while I have retained all my memories and knowledge since the original dimension, you on the other hand are still trapped inside Reira away from your counterparts and original body…." I said feeling remorse for him, "I just wish we can go back to how it was back then, before you became corrupted by the world and when you were still my rival and friend."

"Goo…Goo…." I then heard.

Snapping out of my thoughts I then looked towards the little baby in the pram, "Huh? Reira?" I then saw her reaching out her hand to me, as if she really wanted to touch me. I then smiled in response, "Alright here you go," I said as I held out a finger for her to take hold of. At that moment, I felt something strange. For a moment it was as if time had stopped as I noticed a leaf hanging in mid air and Himika just standing silently away from us, "Wh…what the? What's going on?" Before I could make a move to find out what was going on I immediately saw Reira grow a faint purple before something flew out of her and into my face! "WHOA!" I gasped as it happened all so suddenly and I had little time to react!

"Whoa….." I breathed unable to process what had just happened before my eyes, I simply stood still in place without moving a muscle while Reira continued to make gurgling baby noises as normal.

"I'm back." Himika said as she returned from her call, "Thank you for watching her for me Ryuga."

"Y..yeah sure Himika, it was no problem." I replied back all blankly while still trying to get ahold of myself.

She then raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Is something wrong? You seem a little bit…off…." She asked feeling concerned.

"N…No I'm fine," I replied while holding my hand to my head, "I just remembered something I had to do before getting back home. That's all haha…."

"I see…." She replied before smiling lightly, "Well then you'd better get a move on. It's starting to get late, you should hurry back soon otherwise you'd worry the Sakaki family." Himika said as she noticed the sky starting to turn orange and twilight approaching.

"I'll do that, thanks Himika! You and Reira take care on the way home!" I said as I began to hurry off.

"We will!" She called back as she pushed the pram with her in the opposite direction.

A little while after she left I then stopped and placed my hand to my head again, earlier when Reira grabbed me I felt something transfer from her to me and now….I feel fine yet at the same time….not the same.…"What was that about just now?" Shaking my head in response, "N…no maybe I was just feeling things….No point worrying about that now. Better get back before the others start to worry about me." i said leaving it at that for now as I headed back home. Little did I know was that this strange phenomena was merely the start of a set of events to take place very soon….

 **And there's chapter 2, hope you enjoyed the duel and after that. As you can see the story now jumps a bit further into the plot, what has happened between Reira and Ryuga just now? What events shall soon take place from here? Find out and stay tuned!**

Dragon force continuos spell

When a player Special Summons a Dragon-Type monster from the extra deck, that player can use materials from the hand.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was night time and I had just returned home to the Sakaki residence to find it empty, except for the pets who had all gone back to their kennels and pens for the night after their dinners. I found a note left behind on the refrigerator by both Yusho and Yoko. Apparently Yusho had an important appointment to attend to at his old school branch in the fusion dimension, something to do with a new program they were about to implement though he had no further details, so he had no choice but to make a trip there for the week and see for himself, but considering its dimension related he probably couldn't return home for the next couple of weeks. As for Yoko, she had forgotten she planned a Maiami Queen reunion gathering tonight but completely forgot about it until now due to all that's been happening lately involving the new family additions and 4 dimensions. Luckily she was kind enough to leave behind a pair of reheatable set meals for me and Yuya in the refrigerator.

It was pretty quiet the entire time considering Yusho wasn't around to entertain us this time, which was rather disappointing to be honest, and Yoko not around to add to that family atmosphere. Surprisingly not even Yuya had arrived home yet so I assumed he was involved in a duel, which was usually normal for either him or me considering we are now pro duelists. The time alone at dinner however helped me to collect my thoughts on this afternoon, I still hadn't gotten over that strange feeling I experienced after Reira grabbed my hand. I definitely felt something then, as if something was transferred to me from her but I still couldn't put my finger on it. I still felt the same yet also different too….Oh well no point worrying about something if I don't have enough info or any answers to.

After dinner I had enough of waiting so I decided to go to my room and sort out our decks at the desk hoping to pass the time or to take my mind off today's weird event. Jin, Nushi and Yamata then materialised and made themselves comfortable on the couch, bed or by the window. After a while, Jin looked out the window and looked somewhat concerned, "Yuya's sure been gone for a while hasn't he?" he commented after now hearing anything from outside our room for quite a while. Normally when he arrived home he'd make a wisecrack joke or a proclamation to the household but now was completely silent.

"Yeah, haven't seen him since we left him at school," Yamata added, "Wonder what happened to him and the others…"

Nushi the turned his attention to me and noticed I was solely focused on our cards that were laid out on the table, "You haven't said a single word since we came in here," He said coming up to me with a raised eyebrow, "Not even you can be this quiet when working with cards. Care to tell us what's on your mind?" Hearing that the others got all curious and went up to me as well. In all honesty I had no idea how to describe what just happened, though come to think of it, shouldn't they feel it too?

"Ummm you guys don't feel anything different with yourselves do you?" I asked.

"Huh?" They went curiously, some of them even raising an eyebrow finding my question odd.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jin asked.

"Oh guess to was just me then…." I then said to myself seeing their puzzled response as the answer, "Well, to tell you the truth I've felt a little strange after I played with Reira this afternoon." I said placing my fist to my chest, "She touched me and then I felt something…though I don't know what." I the recollected my thoughts on how I felt a bright light shone from her all of a sudden and then I felt something odd after that, "Surprised you didn't feel anything yourselves."

"Hmmm how interesting…." Nushi thought to himself as he scratched his chin.

"If you felt it surely we should too but we didn't…." Jin said, "Maybe its something to do with your physical body?"

Yamaha's face perked up, "I know! Maybe Reira was sick and maybe you caught her bug!" He then exclaimed before throwing a panic, "Quick guys check his temperature! He could have come down with a disease and doesn't know it yet!"

We all sweat dropped at his sudden alarm, "You dummy, if she was sick do you think Himika would bring her out into the park?" Nushi face palmed and shook his head.

"Hmm good point." Yamata replied feeling countered.

"Come to think of it…." I then thought to myself remembering something, "Reira is technically possessed by a spirit….Could it be?"

Jin then turned to me feeling concerned that something may be inside me, "Maybe we should look inside you and-" Before he could finish though my room door suddenly opened.

BANG!

"Huh?" We all turned and looked to see a somewhat battle scarred Yuya walk or should I say limp in through the door. His clothes were now smudged and somewhat scraped and I even noticed a couple of bruises and bandages over his arms and even a couple on his face! When he looked up he carried somewhat of a cross between a scowl and a frown, his counterparts materialised beside him and we could see they each suffered a handful of injuries of their own!

"Y…Yuya?" I asked uneasily.

"Sorry to be so late….School nurse only just let me out from the infirmary….." he groaned while tying his best to force a weak smile, "Had to walk all the way home, was too dizzy to use my rollerblades, otherwise I wouldn't be able to steer myself properly. Just finished dinner and came to see if anyone else was around since mom and dad were out. Then I found you here." He replied.

"Whoa….you look like you've been dragged in by a stray cat…..Not quite the best look for you guys" Yamata commented hearing some low growls coming from Yuto and the others.

"I take it you guys didn't enjoy school that much…." I said nervously as I helped Yuya settle down on my bed.

"Urgh…." he groaned as he felt all sore with his bruises putting pain on him again.

Yuri then glare at us, "If Yuya weren't holding me back now, I'd strangle your neck till your souls pop right out of that body like a banana!" he snarled which made us all sweat anxiously, hoping Yuya would still be strong enough to hold him back.

Gulp. We swallowed hard hearing his threatening words and we could tell from his tone he was dead serious!

"Why didn't you tell us about what to expect at school?" Yuto groaned as he sorely rubbed his head while Yugo tried his best to cover a black eye.

"S…sorry Yuya, since you saved the world and all it's natural to get a little famous in the process." I said pityingly, "Then only recently we overheard a rumour about crazed fan clubs lying in wait at your school, at first I didn't think it would be a big deal and that you enjoyed adoring fans." I then twiddled my thumbs, "So I expected the little heads up this morning to be enough….But when I heard your echoing screams from half way to You Show…." My friends then narrowed their eyes at me menacingly which made me sweat drop, "But even so I didn't think things would get that out of hand for you…." I waved out my hands begging them not to clobber me, "I never expected fans to be so direct and rough to their own idols?"

"Oh this wasn't them," Yugo replied rubbing his eye.

"Huh?"

"Yeah those fans were nothing compared to the Academia soldiers we went fought during the war in Heartland." Yuto added as he tried hard to ignore his throbbing headache.

"This was from Yuzu and her sisters…." Yuya groaned.

"Say….what?" me and my brothers went in surprise.

"You won't believe what we went through because of what you didn't tell us sooner….." Yuya muttered as he began to relive this eventful day.

Right after that incident in the school courtyard, Yuzu had swatted away every single fanboy and girl with her fan before charging after Yuya himself, then she pretty much took out the combined anger of her and her sisters on the helpless Yu boys. To think they when they were once Ray they did everything in their power to defeat Supreme King Zarc, and now they're the ones oppressing the poor boys out of jealousy. Later they all introduced themselves, each one shifting control and taking turns to get to know their classmates. They got along pretty well with most of the other students, except when there were times when fangirls came up to them and went head over heels for the boys either for their heroic actions or for their talents or 'charming looks' as Yuri calls it. Each time that happened Yuzu and her sisters had to step in and discipline their respective boyfriend.

When it came to other boys playing cool they were fine, but when girls came in Yuzu smacked Yuya around similar to when Mieru clinged to him, Ruri taking out her hidden jealousy on Yuto when he unintentionally played prince charming to girls in need (Surprisingly she was much stronger physically than she appeared). Yugo showed off on purposely in sports class (Making fans go gaga over him) and even fawned over girls in their sports uniforms, trying to peep on the girls locker room or drooling over cheerleaders in the other room Rin came down on him like a ton of bricks! As for Yuri, Selena didn't do all that much but keep him in line and out of trouble most of the time, though when he misbehaved such as using his scare tactics on teachers either for the fun of it or when they merely frustrated him, she didn't hesitate to step in and clobber him real hard! (Something he never expected to receive from a bracelet girl considering they were usually running in terror from him) Other than all that, lessons were just fine….But to think this happened the entire day must be utter torment for them….The pain they must have accumulated in that body of theirs from each of them….

"I….see…." I replied to him uneasily before making a reminder to myself, "Okay, note to self, never underestimate girls nor make them mad…." My brothers nodded in unison.

"Hmph, if I were in control I'd send shivers down their spines just like how I did last time but noooooo, you guys wouldn't even let me out for even a minute!" Yuri moaned in annoyance knowing he could have easily taken them at any time if they didn't hold him back.

"You know you can't do that Yuri." Yuya mentioned to him seriously.

"And you'll regret it if you do." Yuto added as he and Yugo glared at him protectively, Yugo even began popping his knuckles to show he wouldn't hesitate to get physical if he needed to.

"Hmph, I don't care…." he scoffed before cringing at the pain in his sore jaw, "I don't get why I had to be hit though….."

"Maybe Selena's just taking out her frustration on you after hearing from her sisters what you did to them." Nushi suggested which made the purple fusion boy snort grumpily.

I then classed my hands together hoping to move on from this as soon as possible, "So uh….let's just put this behind us and not dwell on what's been done okay? Haha…." I laughed nervously.

"Hmph!" They scoffed but Yuya was the first to let it go. He then turned his attention over to my desk and noticed a pile of cards laid out on it. Curious he then walked over to it, "So what exactly have you guys been up to this whole time?"

"Sorting out your decks I see….Guess you have nothing better to do with 'mom' and 'dad' gone." Yuri mentioned as he looked over what I had laid out, nodding at them impressed.

"Wow….You've actually got a very wide range of cards here…." Yuya said in awe as most of them he never saw before or knew they were rare for sure.

"Thanks," I replied, "I actually collected some these from place to place, either as gifts from opponents I defeated or from rare card dealers. Many of which you'd never see in a lifetime."

Yuya smiled feeling privileged to see such rare treasures with his eyes till they bulged out of their sockets as soon as they viewed a card he never expected to see, "Eh!? Is that an odd eyes monster!?" He gasped as he caught sight of odd eyes phantom dragon.

"Why…yes it is." I said as I walked up to him.

He then picked up the card and looked around it at every angle to make sure hi eyes weren't deceiving him, but when he knew it was real he couldn't believe it for a second, "H…How did you get this!?" he gasped.

"It sort of came up with in a duel of mine a long while back while we were in the synchro dimension." I said, not really wanting ti explain it was thanks to my dragon Bahamut, "Not fully sure how it happened but I think it might work in a way similar to how you create new monsters of your own in dire situations."

"I see….You might be right about that." He muttered as he slowly reached for the pendant around his neck and grasped it.

I took notice of it and soon realised it was thanks to that trinket he was able to come up with many new cards and further evolve his monsters when it synced with his heart or even with his counterparts when they became awakened by Zarc.

"So, since we're both here now, why not we work out some new strategies with each other or even trade!" I suggested, "After all an entertainer's duty is to wow the crowd each and every time right?"

Yuya then grinned in response, "Haha you're right, that's something Nico Smiley once told me. I can't keep relying on the same tricks all the time after all, and with your help I'm sure I'll be able to put on all sorts of new tricks and shows to amaze and entertain the crowds!" He cheered excitedly as he couldn't contain his excitement a second longer, "Come on! Let's get started already!"

After that we spent a couple of hours showing each others' cards and strategies we came up with each time. We even exchanged cards with each other or lent the other a card to complete a combo, like a missing piece in a jigsaw puzzle.

"Cool, to think we both can create new cards right when we need them most." Yuya commented, "When we trust in our deck and believe in it, along with the wishes of the friends we carry on as well as our hopes, the cards always answer us when we need them."

"I couldn't agree more Yuya," I said to him before looking at his pendant, "Although-"

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Yuya asked curiously when he saw me staring at him.

"I am curious, I then pointed out, "How did you get that pendant in the first place? As far as I know you've had it with you since you were a kid, kind of like how Yuzu and the girls grew up with their respective bracelets. I am certain that's how you created your first pendulum monsters and then no doubt used that to evolve your monsters too. In a way it's similar to they are."

As Yuya held up the pendant and saw it swung back and forth he began to remember back to when his dad taught him about having to look at a duel like his pendulum and to know a duel will always swing both ways, "Yeah, this pendant of memories really has come through for me time and time again." He said as he recalled his many achievements thanks to it, from gaining his first fusion monsters, combining his dragon with Yuto's, achieving his first synchro monster and when he generated smile universe, the card he needed to overcome Zarc and finally when he used it in his grand finale duel against Reiji after combining the powers of the 4 dragons into an arc of light. "Each new card I create from it as well as a victory I earned from it, is also a memoir of an irreplaceable memory and adventure."

His smile vanished, "As for how I got it….." He then scratched his head and taped his shoe on the floor in thought before shaking his head, "I don't really know, never thought of it actually….Though, I do have some recollection of having it during my days of Zarc, other than that I have no clue…."

"Hmmm….maybe something only Zarc would know?" I thought to myself curiously before he interrupted my train of thought.

"Anyways enough of that, lets get back to why we're here."

"Huh? Oh yeah, the cards." I said as we got back to the cards on the desk. After a while of sorting and exchanging we both seemed satisfied with what we got from the other.

"Thanks Ryuga, you don't know how much your help means to me." Yuya thanked as he placed his new additions into his deck.

"No problem Yuya, that's what friends do." I answered.

He held up his entire deck in his hand, "With these new cards in my deck I'll no doubt be able to put on many more fantastic shows to capture the hearts of the audience and show them the true meaning of duelling!" he cheered, "The 4 dimensions will be united even more so than when they were whole."

"Whole…." I breathed as that word reminded me of something, "Come to think of it…this almost reminds me of when I spent my days helping Zarc out with his deck at times or even Ray too." I thought to myself as I recalled the old memoriesI once had. What we were doing now in the present was very similar, only now we had many more friends from 4 worlds to share our experiences with.

"Oi! Why do you guys get all the fun!?" I snapped out of my thoughts and me and Yuya turned to look at his brothers waiting impatiently.

"Yeah, I think it's only fair that we be allowed to work on our decks too!" Yuri grumbled while Yuto crossed his arms and looked away not wishing to be involved, though inside he wanted his turn just as badly. My own brothers could see that too.

"Hmm…yeah you guys are right." Yuya commented, "It wouldn't be fair if I were the only one to get new cards from our friends. You guys deserve some too, also, it'll be a great to give you guys control for a change."

"Agreed," mentioned Yuri with a now, "And thank you very much brothers for allowing me to be next."

The other 2 boys glared at him, "Hey!"

"We made no such agreement!"

"Sigh….Here we go again." I sighed as they began quarrelling once more and Yuya trying hard to play peacemaker.

"Want to do something about them?" Jin suggested seeing things were starting to get rather aggressive between the 4 boys.

I looked on and wanted to but at the last minute changed my mind, "I would, but this is their problem Jin. Surely we can let them work it out in a civilised way….." The sounds of rumbling and fighting soon came in as the 4 boys were enveloped in a cloud of dust and beating each other up, "Even if it seems impossible…."

After a little while they separated and breathed exhaustedly in a stalemate till Yugo raised his hand, "Ooh! I know! Why not we duel to settle this!?"

Everyone looked on silently with blank faces, "Of course! Why didn't we think of that?!" Yuri cheered clapping his hands together.

"Heheh!" Yugo grinned rubbing his nose cockily till his ego got smashed once more by Yuri.

"You really are a bigger idiot than I thought Fusion…." he groaned in annoyance.

A tic mark appeared on Yugo's forehead, "Say what!?" He growled holding out a fist to the bother he despised most, "It's Yugo! Not Fusion! Get it right! And what's that about me being an idiot huh!?"

"Do you really not know? Typical coming from you….." Yuri scoffed, "In case you're blinded than a bat, Yuya's the only one of us with a duel disk now, we couldn't duel each other even if we wanted to!"

Following his words, Yugo then looked at Yuya then back to him and the others for a few times, "Oh….how come I never noticed that…"

A couple of us face palmed in dismay while some of us fell back down.

"In that case," Yuya said as he stepped into the direct center of his counterparts, "Let's decide with rock, paper, scissors! Winner decides the order of who goes next! And to make things more interesting I'll join in too!" he cheered with a joyous face while raising his arm out confidently!

They then looked to each other and muttered a bit before coming to an agreement, "Sounds fair."

"Better than yelling all night."

"If it means I don't need to hear you guys argue anymore then I'm up for it too."

"Alright then 1…2…3!" The boys threw out their hands in unison.

 **(Yuri)**

First up was Yuri, who sat at the table with Nushi as they laid out their set of cards, "Hehehe! As expected I came out on top, or is it second considering Yuya went first?" Yuri chuckled to himself proudly, "Then again it's to be expected after all since I was the last one to be absorbed it just means I'm the best of the 3." He snarkishly added.

"So was I Yuri….so was I…." Nushi thought to himself remembering his duel with me, also finding his cocky boasting to be ever more annoying than ever. Something he always disliked about his comrade even when they were in Academia in the same side, "You want to work on your cards now or not? If you're just here to talk and waste my time move over and let someone else have their turn." He impatiently remarked not wanting to put up with his obnoxious attitude longer than he had to.

Yuri's smile vanished and was replaced with a scowl, "Hmph! You're no fun anymore. Last time you used to enjoy chatting about your accomplishments on the battlefield and spread fear wherever you went! Nowadays you're such a bore."

"And you need to grow up and move on." Nushi replied, "Like it or not 'old friend' the Nushi you knew is long gone, and unless you stop dwelling in the past and keep up with the times like everyone else you'll be left behind in the dust."

He then hissed, "Tch! Fine…..We'll do things your way for now. But push it too far and you're going to get it."

"I'll keep that in mind Yuri," Nushi replied undeterred, "Now come on let's do this." For some reason Nushi was always able to get under his skin, maybe because he had grown soft after living in a family life for some time, or maybe because Nushi was one of few people he genuinely respected. Either way, Yugo pretty much enjoyed Yuri being on the receiving end for a change.

As they looked over what each other had to offer, Yuri caught sight of a card near the edge of the table, "Hmm? My my….what a most majestic masterpiece of a dragon you have…." He said as he picked it up and eyed it, "It resembles my starving venom in more ways than one, and it's a pendulum monster on top of that! Allow me to praise your excellent taste in monsters."

"I'm flattered Yuri." Nushi replied before smiling lightly, "If you want you can have it, consider it a token of our new 'friendship'." He said.

"Why Nushi how generous of you!" Yuri gasped while acting all surprised before smirking to himself, "Of course, I'm not a person who enjoys being indebted to someone else. I assume you'd like something in exchange?"

"Heh, interesting….let's see what you have to offer…." Nushi replied.

After a little while of exchanging cards and creating a few new ones with each other's powers, "I take it you're pleased with your new additions to your predatory arsenal Yuri?" Nushi asked as Yuri gathered up his cards.

"Oh why yes indeed Nushi, these will serve most well." he said as he added the new cards to his deck, "Who would've thought you would have some skill in pendulum yourself."

"Heh, there's much you still don't know about me old friend." Nushi smirked in amusement.

"Heheh, how interesting….Maybe your new self isn't so boring now after all."

"If you guys are done chatting now its my turn now." Yuto interrupted as he stood behind Yuri while tapping his foot on the ground.

"Hmph….And things were just getting good…." the fusion Yu-boy scoffed.

 **(Yuto)**

Next up was between Yuto as Jin then swapped out with Nushi, "It's been a long time since we've been able to to work like this man to man Jin." Yuto commented as he helped to sort out his own cards and combos with Jin, also eying out the various cards he old friend had which he obtained from the dragon monastery he grew up in, which were in fact very rare and impressive.

"I agree," my silver haired brother said as he noticed Auto's impressive array of cards too, "Since that day I rescued your butt out of that rainstorm and brought you into my house, how could I ever forget."

"Yeah…." Yuto blushed slightly feeling embarrassed that he let something as simple as hunger bring him to his knees. Something his brothers found out when they shared each others' memories, when he overheard them snickering behind his back he narrowed his eyes with a fierce glare as a warning not to push his buttons. On the other hand, me and the others simply looked on.

"Hmm you've got an interesting pair of cards here." Yuto commented as he picked up a pair of cards Jin left out, "They greatly remind me of my dark rebellion xyz dragon as well as odd eyes rebellion dragon." He said eying Jin's dark rebellion wraith dragon and dark anthelion dragon respectively, "I am curious to know how managed to come up with these or where you got them."

"Similar to how you and Yuya gained new powers when you were merged, let's just say I picked up a trait or 2 when I was with Ryuga." Jin replied. "I'd be happy to help you and your deck out with a couple of tricks I picked up from my friends."

"And I'd be happy with that too."

Just like before came a set of card exchanging and making for each other, "Alright that should be enough for now." Jin replied feeling exhausted as he wiped away some sweat from his forehead.

Yuto nodded satisfied, "Thanks a lot old friend, you truly were an irreplaceable ally of ours during the war and a friend to us." He said pleased as he kept his cards in his pocket.

"Really touches me to hear you say that Yuto." Jin replied feeling appreciative of their bond as friends and war comrades (Something he valued most deeply and seriously) "Makes me feel more valued and touched than I once believed."

Suddenly a series of loud rants can be overheard in the room, "Oi! Enough with the catching up and acting all chummy already! It's my turn now! I've waited like 15 minutes for this and I don't want to wait any longer! Hello!"

They both sweat dropped at the loud complaints, "Well, guess it's time to switch, I can't bear Yugo's whining for a second longer."

"Let's not keep him waiting then," Jin sighed seeing his time with his old friend had to be cut short, which reminded him of having to make time for his old xyz allies some other day, "Alright Yamata you're up." he called out letting him know it was his time to take over.

 **(Yugo)**

"Aw Man! Why am I last!?" Yugo groaned as he began stomping his feet on the ground as soon as he got control and became his full self.

"Umm because you always choose rock?" Yamata suggested.

"Duh! Rock's the strongest! Everyone knows that!" his friend called out strongly which only earned a sweat drop from his red haired friend.

"Sigh….still the same Yugo…." he said before smiling lightly to himself, "Hehe, but I guess that's what Rin and I like about you, hardheaded but determined too. Once you set your mind to something there's no way you'll ever stop, plowing on down a straight line or even creating a new path of your own, you'll always finish the race win or lose." He thought to himself before getting down to business, "Well enough whining already, you've got your turn now so let's get started."

As they laid out some of their cards Yugo immediately caught sight of a couple of Yamata's cards, "Hey! Those are the speedroid cards I gave to you a long while back during the Friendship cup! Now you've turned them into pendulum cards!" He gasped at passing rider and domino butterfly, "Don't know how you did it but awesome!"

"Why.…yes they are awesome…." Yamata replied remembering them yet didn't use them for sometime, "More like Fafnir's the one who made them actually but what's the difference….." he thought knowing she deserves the credit, but of course that was another matter.

"And that!" his banana haired friend pointed out to clear wing fast dragon, "That's the monster that looks like my clear wing synchro dragon! A synchro pendulum on top of that!" he exclaimed in amazement.

"Hehe, well it is a one of a kind card…." Yamata chuckled proudly as he picked it up and eyed it.

Yugo suddenly grabbed his hand "Come on! I'll trade for it!" he said with bright shining eyes.

"Eh?" He expected that but didn't expect him to be all direct and blunt about it.

"Also, could you maybe cook up a couple more pendulums too? it'll really help me in a duel I just know it!" Yugo then requested to Yamata's uneasiness as he leaned in closer to him. "Come on Yama! For old times sake! We're pals after all! PLEASE!" he begged while clutching his hands together and looking at him with bright puppy dog eyes.

"Errr…." Yamata had seen and experienced scary things in his life, but none was as disturbing as what he was witnessing right now.

 **A little while later-**

"Huff….There you go buddy. Happy?" Yamata gasped exhaustedly as he handed Yugo a couple of cards in exchange for a few of his own.

"Woohoo yeah! These are awesome! Just you wait with these new bad boys in my deck I'll tear up any other opponent in a turbo duel with ease!" Yugo excitedly cheered as he grabbed the cards out of Yamata's hand and bounced around the room like an energetic kid….which there was no difference really.

Yamata then smiled lightly to see his energetic spirit was as strong and burning bright as ever, "Would love to see you try that with me when we both ride." he said as he soon switched places with me and Yuya with Yugo.

"Well guys I think today's been a great day for all of us, hopefully makes up for what happened earlier today, but I think it's time we all crashed in for the night." I suggested as I noticed it was getting pretty late.

"YAWN!" Yuya went as he stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes, "I was thinking the same thing. It's been over an hour already….Time sure flies when you're having fun." he moaned drowsily. "Any longer and I'd be asking for trouble. Can't wake up too late otherwise I'd miss school."

"Agreed, just like in Heartland's war days, part of a solider's duty is keeping his body in tip top shape." Yuto added feeling tired himself, "Neglect your proper needs and you're asking for trouble." he commented with a nod.

"Hmph, that'd be a blessing to not go to boring land where we can't even clasp on your duel disk without getting it confiscated by the so called teachers. Honestly they really enjoy taking the fun out of life…..and do they honestly expect us to be better citizens with all their lessons about nonsense that we'll never even use?" Yuri complained having to face another day of boredom, for the next 5 days a week for the entire school year. "If I got my body back and the professor had us card people again, they'd be first on my target list." he grunted.

"Hopefully Yuzu and the others would have cooled off by tomorrow….for your sakes…." Nushi thought as he overheard Yuri's silent remark hoping he would learn his lesson no matter how unlikely it seemed.

Yugo pretty much ran out of energy and knocked out cold, snoring loudly like an earthquake. Yuya took it as his queue to turn in, "Night guys! See you tomorrow! Thanks for the cards."

"You too." I replied as he closed the door behind him and I hoped into bed myself. After I switched off the lights and pulled the blanket over me, my brothers then materialised around me.

"You know Ryuga," Jin started, "After looking around at all the cards we've collected so far over the years, also thank to what our dragons provided us with, I'd say we've assembled quite an arsenal wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, we should properly thank them too!" Yamata added, "Especially who those cards came through for us time and time again!"

Thinking about it they did have a point, "You know you guys night be right." I said, "We do actually have more cards than we really need, and even if we do run low we'll always have our friends to conjure up some new ones for us." I then sat up with a thought, "I think maybe we should share or better yet give them away to those who may need them more than us."

"That sounds very nice of you." Jin said in approval.

"Yup, think of all the needy and unfortunate kids we'll be helping out who can't afford cards like these. We'll be sure to put smiles on their faces for sure!" Yamata added.

"Heheh, you guys are way too soft." Nushi chuckled in amusement as we looked towards him suspiciously. Despite atoning for his past mistakes he still had a shifty attitude that we needed to be wary of, "Instead of simply giving all these hard earned cards away like copy paper for free, why not sell them?"

"Eh!?" we gasped in alarm at his suggestion.

"Think about it, we'll be able to make a living off what we sell, also imagine how much people would pay if they were to get their hands on the rarest cards we can offer huh?" he grinned.

"Nushi! How could you say that!?" I cried at his greedy intentions.

"Selling them for money? I didn't think you could ever stoop that low." Jin grunted.

"Tch! You're reminding me of the tops back home, where they could easily get the best cards money could buy while we commons had to struggle hard to make do and get by with what we could afford." said Yamata.

"Besides we don't need extra money, we're already getting by just fine thanks to the Sakakis." I added.

"Oh? So you're saying you prefer to freeload off them after all they did for us? Giving us a roof, 3 warm cooked meals a day and even a family life to be part of? And you call me heartless?" Nushi countered which pretty much silenced us all.

Admittingly he did have a good point…All this time the Sakakis did sacrifice much for us and we never once thought of giving back to them…. "Think about it, it's about time we showed them how much we appreciate them. And if you're still not happy about it, maybe we could even pitch in with our fundraising for the school too. Surely they can use the extra cash to improve and expand with all the new students coming in and all, maybe even help them get better quality equipment and teaching material." Surprisingly Nushi knew the value of having others in one's life now, and figured we should actually show it to them now and repay them for what they've done. "And it'll all be thanks to us that they may stand on top of the duelling world up with LDS, or maybe even higher! Think about it you guys, you know where I'm going don't you?"

"Tch! He really is shrewd…." Yamata grunted having no way to counter his statements and Jin reluctantly agreed.

"But still Nushi, you have to understand-"

"I know Ryuga, I'm sure we can charge reasonably based on the rarity of the cards so that it's fair for everyone. We'll even include offers, events and pack sets too so they won't need to spend so much in individual cards, if they're lucky they may even win a rare card or 2 in those packs or events if they're lucky." Nushi continued as we listened on, "In fact, I even have a name thought out for our illustrious franchise! The Dragon's Lair! Has a nice ring don't you agree?"

"Hmm…I'll think about it….." I said which was all he wanted to hear from me, "But not right now, it's getting late and I don't want to have more on my mind now otherwise I won't be able to get a good night's rest. Maybe some other time then…." As I settled back down on the bed I then said to them, "Night guys."

"You too." They said as they faded away.

When they left I stared at the ceiling in deep thought for a couple of minute think about the past hour. "Sure was nice spending time with Yuya and the gang just now….Really does take me back to when we were Zarc and Dahaka in the original dimension." I thought to myself as I remembered many good times we shared together as rivals and friends, "That reminds me…I almost forgot about today with Reira…." I remembered before my sleep needs came back to me, as my eyes grew heavy and tired, "I think I'll figure that out in the morning, it'll be a new day and maybe I may find some answers. After all and no point worrying about what I don't have the answers to now. YAWN…." I thought before putting myself at ease as I closed my eyes and drifted off into dreamland.

 **(Dream)**

"Urgh…." I groaned suddenly coming down with a mild headache, which spurred me to open my eyes. As I did I was surprised to find myself no longer in my own room! "Wh…what the?" As I looked around I found myself floating alone in the middle of a dark multicoloured space (Similar to that of Yuya's mind). "Am I in a dream again?" Somehow I wasn't surprised anymore, after experiencing various situations like this before I felt this was pretty much natural by now….Surprisingly it was completely empty and quiet, usually I would have at least someone to talk to at this point but there was no one as far as my eyes could see. "Hello! Is anyone there!?" I cried out hoping to get an answer, but all my call accomplished was an echo through the empty void of my mind space. "G….Guys?" Looking around I was surprised that neither my counterparts nor my dragons could hear me, "Can you hear me? Hello?"

A voice then spoke out of nowhere, "I'm afraid the only ones here are you and me. Hope you don't mind if I keep this only between the both of us…Dahaka."

My eyes widened upon hearing my original name called, and the voice who said it belonged to someone that I would recognise anywhere, "That voice! It can't be…."

A white light began to shine before me, as it took shape it soon materialised in the form of a person I hadn't seen for what seemed like an eternity, "Hello Dahaka, it feels like it's been an eternity since we last met and spoke to each other like this." Standing before me was a very old friend of mine who I knew since the original dimension, with his easily recognisable spiked silver hair with light green highlights and his cowboy like attire, there was no mistaking him.

I nearly lost my breath and felt my heart skip a beat at the sight of my old friend from way back, "Z…Zarc!?" I gasped as my heart felt like it skipped a beat. He was once the Supreme King Dragon who once tried to destroy the world, but now….he was back to how he originally was, "It's…really you….from back in the original dimension, when you truly loved and had a passion for the purest of all duels….."

As I said that he then smiled warmly, "You remember me for who I truly was and not as a demonic destroyer. How it pleases my soul to hear that." He said feeling relieved I did not hold anything against him or see him only as a monster.

"I never thought I actually would get to see you again like this." I said next, "Sure I may have had fun with Yuya and his brothers time to time, but you were always lying dormant inside Reira after she did what she had to stop you from dividing yourself once more and repeating the past." I said feeling somewhat regretful we had to come to that chose, as well as feeling partially responsible for having her do that.

"She did the right thing." Zarc replied having no qualms about it, "It was from her eyes that I had the chance to see each and every one of you all grow and smile, just like the original dimension once did. With all your bonds of friendship and the memories and experienced you all shared together from across dimensions, made me realise the beautiful worlds that I was attempting to destroy and how lost I was before…." He said feeling some regret over the things he did before smiling lightly again, "I truly am thankful for both Yuya and you to remind me of the reason why I truly began duelling in the first place. However, I also longed for a chance where we could meet face to face and talk like we used to back in the original dimension." He continued remembering that some time ago he hoped to speak with me again up close, "Since then on I had been waiting patiently for a chance to finally talk to you again, and I seized it the moment you came in close contact with Reira earlier this afternoon."

I then remembered, "So it was you, you transferred yourself to me from her after realising your self awareness of being locked inside her." I said to which he nodded, "It was all to sudden and without warning, though I can't really blame you since such a chance may only strike once." I thought after that understandably, "Still…the fact he truly wanted to talk to me again touched my heart to see him back to person he was."

"And now we're here face to face, after so many long years. How long I waited for this chance old friend." He said gladly before his smile vanished, "Although….I truly wished this reunion could have been much better."

"Zarc?" I asked finding his sudden mood change to be rather unsettling.

"Now that I realised everything that has happened since our old lives, how I destroyed our old homes and countless innocent people out of my own foolish pride and arrogance. I have no right to show myself before you let alone ask for your forgiveness, not after what I did….." He said as he lowered his head and even shedding a single tear.

"Don't say that Zarc! It wasn't entirely your fault!" I yelled telling him not to feel sorry for himself.

"It was, and you can't deny it." He then insisted, "Not only did I forcibly turn my own counterparts against one another for my own revival, I failed to see that they had their own lives as well, how they all had their own rights to live. Not only did I force them to revive me back into the demon I had become, I even planned to repeat my mistakes and add new ones on top of them, destroying 4 new worlds that were born from our original one…..I could never forgive myself after everything I did."

"Zarc…." I said feeling sorry for him that he realised his the consequences of his mistakes too late.

"I won't deny that I was solely responsible for the mass destruction and chaos I inflicted upon our world when I turned into a demon." He said before looking to me, "But whether you choose to believe what I say now, I honestly must confess the truth that it wasn't simply because of society's darkest desires and ignorance that turned me into that demon…..It was also due to someone else….."

I was caught off guard by what he said, "S…someone else?"

He nodded, "Do you recall the pendant that my successor Yuya wears?"

"Pendant?" I asked before recalling what he meant, "Oh yeah, the one he kept with him around his neck since his childhood. It also was responsible for giving birth to not only the first ever pendulum monsters, but also to most of his other cards too, how he managed to evolve his duelling along with his monsters based on putting in all his passion, emotion and wishes into every match he had."

He nodded, "I'm glad you were able to see that. You see he actually wasn't the one who came into the possession of it." Zarc continued, "In fact, it's original owner was none other myself."

"R…really!?" I gasped before realising something, "I figured Yuya was missing some memories that only you yourself had." I then asked, "But…what does that have to do with how you became the Supreme King dragon?"

Zarc turned his head away feeling reluctant to say anything until he decided to admit the entire story, "I actually have a lot to confess and explain, but to do so I'll have to go back to pretty much the beginning, actually even before that…."

"I have time don't worry about it." I insisted showing him I had the patience, "I really would love to hear your side of the story and what everyone else doesn't know."

Zarc then smiled with relief, "Thank you Dahaka for being kind enough to hear me out. I'll try to explain best I can and hope you'll be able to keep up." He said as he began to tell his story.

 **(Flashback)**

"It all started sometime ago before we even met. In fact, before even solid vision was made real." The scene around us shifted to a small square in the original dimension streets, where Zarc himself was having a duel against another opponent alongside his signature monster odd eyes dragon against a roughneck bully with a giant ushi oni, while groups of people watched and cheered excitedly from the sidelines. "Long before I made it to the pro league, I was a simple duelist who entertained small crowds and performed bright and joyful matches to families and to young children on the streets. It didn't matter whether I won or lost, as long as they smiled purely and understood the true meaning of duelling, that was good enough for me." The duel ended with odd eyes inflicting the finishing blow after Zarc had believed in his deck to draw the duel changing card he needed and trusted his monster to carry out his wishes. After his victory the crowds, especially the children praised him greatly to which he accepted humbly with a bow. "I actually respected the cards in my deck and always treasured my monsters like family, even if others found it to be ridiculous seeing the cards to be merely paper and ink."

Sometime later his audience and spectators considered him to be nuts for being able to hear the voices of duel monsters and they themselves preferred victory over the true sport of duelling, leaving him disappointed that they weren't able to understand what he was trying to show them. "At first I was downcast when some of my audience refused to heed my words and actually disrespected their cards and monsters at times, but it was their decision to make and I disliked having to resort to force. All I could really do was look on sadly and do little to nothing to help the poor monsters that may have been disrespected for either being weak or common." There were times he observed violence between people over rare monsters or even tossing them away in the garbage, which disheartened him. "Each day I kept wondering how I would be able to reach out to the hearts of countless people and show them what a true duelist would be. Then one day, after one of my duels when the audience was rather lackluster after finding my matches to have grown rather stale, I was approached by a mysterious old man wearing a hood." An aged sage like man with a rather long white beard while wearing an old set of black robes approached Zarc while mildly clapping with pleasure, "I must say young man, that was most impressive….." he said.

Zarc then smiled and grinned, glad that someone was able to appreciate his duel, "Haha oh it's nothing that spectacular. But I'm glad you were able to appreciate my duelling even though everyone else doesn't seem to agree." He said modestly while scratching his head.

"Oh no, I'm not talking about your match just now." The man said which caught his ears, "I speak of something far more significant. Something you haven't yet realised yet you show great potential for."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Zarc asked curiously.

"Ho ho ho….you will understand soon enough Zarc. But for now, I believe you are deserving of this." He said as he reached into his pocket and took out a bluish crystal with a pair of angel wings on it tied to a lace.

Taking it from his hand Zarc looked carefully as it swung back and forth, "Wow, that's a very nice….pendant sir. Thank you…." He said unsure of what to make of this unusual gift.

"Oh that is more than a mere pendant young man." The sage replied with a smile, "I see much potential within you, how you can hear and understand the voices of your own monsters. Such a gift is a rare one indeed and one that should be treasured."

His eyes widened in surprise, "H…How did you-"

"Oh I know many things young man, especially of the potential you have locked deep within yourself and by your….lack of vision."

"What do you mean by lack of vision?" said Zarc feeling offended, "I duel to-"

"Bring simple smiles to small groups of people who are short sighted and unable to comprehend your greatness? Surely you are capable of so much more than that!" The man replied which silenced him, "I see much promise within you, and that crystal will help you to realise it!" he said before holding out a hand to him, "All you need is the proper guidance and motivation to master that power, and I can be the one to help you." Thinking for a moment Zarc felt conflicted, unsure if he could trust this man as it seemed he had ulterior motives, but on the other hand, what he said was true. If he wanted to touch the hearts of people, he needed to get stronger and more powerful….after that without hesitation and determined to take a new step forward, Zarc took his hand.

"You probably didn't know this, but before I met that man I never knew how to synchro, fusion or xyz summon. In fact the first ever monster I truly felt a genuine bond with was Odd eyes dragon." Zarc continued as the scene shifted to the man training Zarc and helping him to realise his full potential, "However, after gifting with that pendant, he also taught me how to listen to the voices of my monsters. Once our hearts were as one I could hear what they felt and thought. The sensation of realising it could easily take your breath away." Zarc continued as he continued to grow more connected to his dragon as he trained harder. Eventually as time passed-"That pendant didn't just allow me to talk to my monsters, but as time went on I was eventually able to channel my strong emotions and determination in sync with my monsters and eventually managed to call forth clear wing, dark rebellion and starving venom through that pendant." The 3 other dragons of his took form after his pendant glowed and created his new monsters before him.

"Your very first fusion, synchro and xyz monsters….." I breathed in amazement, seeing their birth which resulted from the bond Zarc and odd eyes had along with him channelling their wishes into the pendant given to him by the sage. Who looked on proudly with a pleased smirk on his face. All of them powerful and yet they had pure hearts wanting only to bring not just smiles to the people but also to show them the true meaning of genuine duelling.

"In honour of him and all he did to help me get where I was in the duelling world, I chose to never take it off and I always wore it since then. Though I never actually asked for his name." Zarc said as his flashback self held on to it tightly and kept it underneath his clothes.

"No wonder I never knew about it….Because you always kept it hidden…." I thought to myself upon realising how it had been passed on to Yuya now, like a torch to the next one in line. "So then with his teaching, you were finally able to not only master fusion, synchro and xyz with such ease, you learnt how to communicate with duel monsters themselves. No wonder you had such an edge over the competition since you started duelling in the arena." I commented impressed at his whole story and his beginning, "To think all this happened before we first met, before Leo Akaba perfected solid vision."

"Yes, but back then eventhough monsters couldn't act freely on their own, I could still hear their voices and communicate with them though interacting with them was still far off." Zarc continued as it shifted to when he and I met one day as he was starting to get back into duelling like he always had, "When you told me how you believed in duel monster spirits yourself when we first met, I was overjoyed that you could understand me and appreciate the true value of the monsters no matter rarity nor strength."

"None of that mattered between us, in fact to us monsters were monsters and all could be friends no matter the kind or their value." I said in agreement as it then shifted to Leo Akaba being praised by crowds of people for perfecting real solid vision with duel monsters.

"When Leo Akaba perfected solid vision with duel monsters, they not only learnt how to be self aware, it was when I was able to display their full potential and soon I was well on my way to achieving what I sought out to do for a long time." He said as he duelled powerfully across the fields and gaining a huge upper hand over any opponent who faced him. "I hoped that once I won my way to the very top and get recognised by everyone, I would finally be able to capture the hearts of many with my duels and even show them their true value and meaning."

As Zarc continued the scene changed to when he and I duelled, where I used exploder dragon wing against odd eyes dragon. It was the first match he actually had difficulty with, each of us fighting hard to overtake the other but in the end he won by an inch as Odd eyes defeated my dragon and ended the duel with its ability, "When we duelled you managed to defeat me and claim the title in the final." I said as he held out the trophy joyously while being applauded by countless people, including myself, Leo and Ray. The old sage looked on from the sidelines pleased. "That was a great memory from another lifetime." I said which Zarc nodded in agreement.

It shifted to me shaking hands with Zarc as I prepared to leave on my journey to find strength, "After we parted ways I continued to hold on to the pledge we made that day and continued to duel strongly as I always had. To protect my title for the day you wold return to challenge me to a rematch." Zarc continued as he won more and more duels after that before his smile vanished, "However, during one duel…..something happened which changed everything for me." In one match against an opponent, after Odd eyes defeated Ignition beast volcanon and slammed it into his master, severely injuring him the process. Zarc himself was horrified at what he did and the crowds look on speechless. But instead of being furious and booing him, they instead smiled and applauded! I myself looked on stunned beyond belief at the people back then and Zarc himself gained a light smile relieved that they loved it.

"So that was the day that all changed everything for you…." I breathed finding it unthinkable that the audience back then would approve of such violence compared to now, though the synchro dimension did bear some similarity to it but not on this scale….

Looking back on it Zarc felt disgusted by not only the people but also the fact he once enjoyed it himself, "Since that incident I kept duelling as I always had, the more violent and aggressive my duels went, the more the crowds cheered. They loved it, adored it to the core." He said as he fought harder than before and trying his best to meet their demands and expectations, something he was obliged to do as champion and to our promise to keep winning. In one duel he used Odd eyes to grab and toss an opponent into the ground after destroying his Mezuki. "At first I thought that kind of duelling and entertainment was acceptable as long as the people smiled. That's what I told myself, but with each act of violence and destruction I pulled off I could feel my own pure heart crack and shatter into pieces. Deep down I knew it was wrong…." He said clenching his fist and gritting his teeth in anger. "One day after another one of those duels I was beginning to have second thoughts about the way I was duelling. Before my next match begun, I had initially planned to announce to the audience that I wasn't going to go on with it, and that I would rather quit duelling instead of giving in to their demands and duelled like how they wanted."

I couldn't believe my ears after heard what he said sincerely no less, he actually planned on giving up what he enjoyed most just to do what was right…."But….what happened?" I then asked curiously wondering why he never went through with it.

He swallowed hard before continuing, "Well….As I was about to preparing myself to say my piece to the crowds in the preparation rooms I was visited by my old mentor whom I hadn't seen in a long while." He said as he was preparing a speech but a knock on the door interrupted him and entering was the very same sage who taught Zarc all he knew. Before Zarc could talk to his he was interrupted,

"Congratulations Zarc! You have most exceeded my expectations in terms of your growth and abilities." The sage praised to which Zarc held his head down not feeling his actions to be commendable, "What is the matter? Are you not proud of how successful and powerful you have become?"

"What is there to be proud of!?" Zarc screamed as tears of pain fell from his eyes, "This is wrong! This isn't what I sought out to achieve when I began duelling! In fact this isn't even duelling at all! It's wrong!" he cried angrily, "I can't do this anymore! I'm done with this!"

The sage said nothing before smiling lightly, "My disciple, what is there to cry about. Do you not see that what you have done is perfectly acceptable?"

"Wh…what!?" Zarc gasped bewildered by the master's words.

"Do you not see that their cheers and praises are all for you? It is a champion's duty to respect the wishes of the people who look up to him as their example is it not?" The sage asked.

Zarc was beginning to waver in his beliefs, "But still…."

"If you're not convinced, listen to your monsters. In fact, I can sense they themselves want nothing more than a savage duel! Listen to them and prove me wrong." He then added as Zarc took out his 4 cards and saw them glow. His eyes widened in surprise after hearing them.

"They…..they're angry….at the people….They want to completely destroy them…." Zarc breathed after hearing their own wishes.

"Yes, and the people want you to continue to duel as you always have been." The sage continued, "And by doing so, you'll also be able to please your monsters in the process as well as respecting their wishes. After all, isn't a true duelist supposed to duel not for themselves but for the people as well as for their own monsters hmmm?"

"Th…that is true…." he replied feeling convinced, "Perhaps….I've been looking at this all the wrong way….hehehe…." He said as a sadistic grin began to appear on his face after that and all of his doubts and fears had vanished completely.

I stood back watching in disbelief at what just unfolded before me. I never imagined that even Zarc's own teacher would side with society and continue to encourage Zarc to keep duelling as he always had, even more violently on top of that! What should have been the day to end it only accelerated the countdown the original dimension's demise. "At first I thought they were furious at the people and wanted vengeance upon them, so I thought by continuing to duel savagely as I always had been not only would I be satisfying their hatred and show I cared and respected what they wanted, I too would also be bringing smiles to the people." Zarc said as he and odd eyes tore through 3 opponents at once as well as their monsters being pompadour Blizzadon, Baggy pants lavasaurus and blade armor ninja! "That wasn't all….." he added regretfully, "That man also misled me to believe that what I was doing was what you would have wanted…."

"What…do you mean by that Zarc?" I asked.

He then shook his head, "I have no idea how….but somehow he knew about our old pledge where you wanted to return one day and win the title of world champion from me." he continued as it shifted to another scene where they both spoke yet again behind the scenes, "He told me to keep winning, no matter how I duelled as long as I won I'd be keeping my end of the promise to stay at the very top until you returned. As everyone began to follow in my footsteps and duel just as vicious as I did, I soon believed that I was leading them by example like how you wanted me to." He said as several more duelists began to pick after him with Beastking barbarous piercing through a rider on a vampire dragon, a celestial blue wolf lord sirius ripping apart a King of feral imps and a drill barnacle striking down a female duelist past her condemned maiden. "Eventually, after all experiencing all these thoughts and beliefs, followed by my obligations to satisfy the crowds and my monsters by any means necessary I became the Zarc you once knew….."

"That's awful…." I said sadly for him….Perhaps it was fortunate that Yuya didn't remember all of this others he probably wouldn't be able to smile and move on as easily as he has before.

"A mere understatement." Zarc continued, "In the end it all turned into a vicious never-ending cycle, where I would continue to duel violently in order to gratify the crowds and my monsters, followed by your wish for me to keep winning and lead the people by example. As my heart hardened from the combined negative desires of the crowds as well as the anger and hatred me and my monsters had towards them which we took out on all our opponents, it eventually became clear to me that this would never stop, unless I showed them my greatest entertainment of all."

"Destroying the world…." I breathed as the day came when he unleashed the fury of his 4 dragons upon the stadium and eventually the city itself. The military and conventional weapons did little to stop their vicious rampage as they tore through everything humans could set against them, "I still don't understand how entertaining the crowd could have lead you to making such a choice…."

"I didn't believe it myself now that I look back on it…." said my old friend admiringly, "I suppose after hearing the words of my former mentor telling me by dong this I would satisfy all the pledges I made in my life, I believed that if I wanted to reign as the eternal king of all duelists I would have to destroy everything and everyone so no one would ever dare to challenge me out of fear. That way I would have most certainly stood at the top of the world with no one worthy left to fight me. Also, if the crowds were to see such devastation and violence before them as they always wanted, but on a much grander scale beyond the arena, wouldn't they too be overjoyed?"

"I can't believe how easily he twisted your sense of justice after how much he did for you….." I hissed angrily at the thought of the man who twisted my irreplaceable friend who was good and pure into the demon which destroyed the world we lived in and loved so long ago.

"My dragons and I still weren't satisfied even after all our accomplishments…." Zarc said as they easily tore through military tanks on the ground and jets from the sky, "So we believed the next and final step towards utter perfection and dominance was to unite our powers into one being….Or so I was told…." Zarc continued as the scene shifted to the old sage handing him a card that would seal the fate of the original dimension.

"When the time is right my apprentice, you will know when to use this." The sage said with a sinister grin as he handed Zarc the Astrograph Sorcerer card, "Use this and all your wishes will finally be fulfilled. Those of you, your monsters and the people of this world."

"No way…." I breathed seeing what unfolded before me.

"That's right…..But the one responsible for giving me the key to acquiring that power was….my nameless mentor….." He said as Zarc eventually used met up with his dragons at the devastated arena and used that new monster which glowed in sync wth the pendant hidden under his neck as they integrated into Supreme King Dragon Zarc…..

"So that's what happened…." I breathed as I knew what happened after that. Zarc unleashing terror and devastation upon the world, people fleeing in terror, to eventually me and Ray having to step in and end his madness once and for all.

Zarc then lowered his head and closed his eyes in sadness, "Looking back at it all now, if any good came out of all the destruction and devastation I unleashed, which then drove Leo Akaba and Ray to split the world into 4, it's the time I spent watching over your bright and true smiles from Reira's eyes which gave me the chance to finally realise what a fool I had been….."

Sensing his emotional pain and regret once more I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, "I truly am sorry Zarc," I said feeling some of his remorse and realising I was also partially responsible too, "If only I had been there for you to help shelter your pain or even help bring you out of your despair." I then shrugged it off and shook my head looking to him with a bright smile, "But….all that is long behind us." He then turned to me suprised to see me smiling and welcoming him warmly even after what he just showed me and the whole truth behind it as well, "We're living in an entirely new world now, or should we say 4 new worlds. Consider it giving our past lives a clean slate for us to start over. And I'm not about to let our former selves control us nor define us who we are today." I then held out my hand to him, "Zarc, I'm more than happy to welcome you to become part of these new worlds. To our new homes and to our new lives."

He was speechless at what I offered him and was unsure of how to make of it, "You….actually forgive me?" He slowly began to tear up, "Even after everything I did….after everyone I hurt….even you?"

"I did so a long time ago…." I replied, "And I'm sure that everyone else will to. Everyone deserves a second chance, even you." I said, "Like Yuya's dad once said, if you ever feel like crying, try to laugh instead. Know that even when things don't end up your way, it'll eventually come back your way as well. That's how life is, like a pendulum. And like Ray said, there always was light inside you and I never doubted it for a second. Now that you're back we can truly start over and put the past behind us."

He then wiped away his tears feeling my warm kindness, "Thank you Dahaka….I really owe the 4 worlds more than I could ever give…." He said gladly as he began to reach out fro my hand, "I truly wish this matter could be fully resolved right here and now…." He then took away his hand to my surprise, "But….I'm afraid things aren't that simple."

"What.…do you mean Zarc?" I asked curiously why he didn't accept.

He then got down to the real matter at hand, "In all honesty the true reason why I called to meet you here isn't just to shed light on the truth but also because….I need your help."

"My…help?" I questioned finding his request rather odd.

"You probably haven't sensed it yet but….recently I felt as though something evil, which had been lying dormant from a time even before, had started to awaken from deep slumber." He admitted having felt this a while ago, which was what spurred him to warn me, "If fully awakened and unleashed, the unthinkable could befall upon all 4 dimensions, making even the destruction I inflicted on the original dimension look more like a car accident in comparison."

"Wh….what!? A new evil!?" I gasped in alarm, unable to comprehend that a new three more dangerous and larger than ever before was about to appear soon, "That can't be…." I then looked to him firmly, "Tell me Zarc, what is this evil and how can we defeat it once and for all?"

He shook his head disheartenedly, "I wish I knew….Currently I'm unsure what it is myself but….I somewhat feel it has a connection with me though I am not sure what." He then opened his eyes firmly, "One thing I am certain of, is that I know I have a responsibility to put a stop to this incoming threat before everything and everyone suffers a worse fate than the original dimension once did. But…sadly in my current state I know I can't do this alone. Which is why I really need your help in this Dahaka."

Hearing his words I could feel their genuine sincerity, "He means it….Every word he says…." he truly was trying to make up for all he had done in the past.

Zarc then turned his head conflicted, "I know I may not have any right to ask anything of you but please….I need you to help me.…."

I said nothing and thought for a moment before replying, "I don't know if the help I can provide is enough, but….the fact remains is that you're my friend and friends never abandon nor forget each other. I'll do my best and try to help you ij any way I can. That's the best I can do." I said hoping it would be enough for him.

He then smiled gladly, "That's all I need, and believe me I already owe you and everyone else more than I ever could." Zarc said before turning around and regaining his confidence and resolve, "If helping to protect these worlds can help make up for the destruction I once caused then I will be more than willing to sacrifice my own life for it." He then turned to me, "I appreciate you deciding to help me Dahaka and you can be sure we will be able to put a stop to this together, but for now, farewell…." He said as he shone brightly in my face causing me to shield my eyes in response.

 **(Next morning)**

As I opened my eyes slowly I saw a beam of sunlight shining in through from a gap between my curtains, "Morning already….." I then stepped out of bed and changed into my normal clothes and headed outside. Seeing how dark and quiet it was I could assume I was the only one awake at the moment. "Just now…." I breathed as I still was stunned completely by the dream I just had….or maybe it wasn't and it actually happened for real….Focusing hard within myself I could tell Zarc really was taking refuge inside of me, somehow managing to avoid detection from my other counterparts because he was only focusing on entering my soul and not the others…..

"They're still sleeping now," I thought to myself feeling their life energy to be dormant, "Maybe they don't know that Zarc and I talked last night and maybe it's best they don't find out, at least for now." After climbing down Yuya's fire pole from the upper floor and landing as quietly as I could I headed to the kitchen to fix myself some breakfast. As I entered the dining hall I stopped for a moment, "Just in case though-" I closed my eyes and focused hard, "Bahamut." As soon as I called his name, my partner dragon appeared before me.

"You summoned me Ryuga?" he asked curiously.

"You heard everything didn't you?" I asked looking to him seriously, "Even though Zarc was only speaking with me, you are all linked to Dahaka's spirit so you must have heard in on our conversation last night correct?"

He nodded in response, "It is incredible to think that Zarc has still been alive and well despite being separated from his body, and now he's been purified thanks to the combined efforts of his descendants."

"It is, glad to have him back to his true self too…." I added with a smile before becoming more serious, "About this new upcoming threat, you don't by chance know anything about it do you?"

"Hmmm…." He thought to himself before answering, "To be precise it was only a few days ago when I felt a change in the winds and the dimensional shifts." He said as he recalled the nightmare he had sometime ago one night, "I did indeed sense something awakening beyond the boundaries of space and time, though I cannot confirm whether the evil Zarc sensed or this anomaly are related or even one and the same. Still it is a matter that cannot be overlooked…." he said, "I never imagined that the events that transpired since then had strings attached to them the entire time….."

"If it's gotten you worried then this might mean huge trouble the 4 dimensions even more than ever." I said feeling uneasy myself. It was only recently we were able to avoid destruction at the claws of the supreme king dragon and now a new threat had risen up to fill the void left behind. Possibly an even greater threat ever faced in the multiverse…."Whatever we're up against, the fact remains we don;t have a lot of information on what we're dealing with. So for now I say we go along with Zarc and follow any leads he may have. It's our only option right now and I'd rather not involve any of our other allies just yet unless absolutely necessary."

"That would be the wisest course of action." Bahamut said in agreement, "How may I serve you now?"

Thinking for a moment, "For now I'd like you to inform your siblings about what Zarc and I discussed last night, get them and your forces prepared for battle and for anything that may come our way. Also, I'd appreciate it if you could also inform my brothers as well, considering they probably haven't received the news and I would prefer not to give it to them myself."

Bahamut then nodded before me, "It is as good as does Master Dahaka. You will not be disappointed." he replied with a respectful gesture an bow before disappearing.

"Master Dahaka…heh….haven't been called that in a while…" I chuckled to myself as I wasted no time hurrying over to the refrigerator to help myself to some milk for my cereal and some honey for my bread. After breakfast, I packed a muffin and a couple of apples for later knowing this would be a long trip for sure. Taking a breath and feeling ready for saving the world again, I summoned Zarc from inside me once more, "So Zarc, since you seem to know about this new evil, where should he head to first?" I asked as he materialised before me in spirit form, just like how he appeared to me in my dream.

He then closed his eyes in thought before answering, "I do sense a disturbance in the fusion dimension." He answered immediately which I found quite odd, "I grew up in the original world and was split along with it, I'll know it when a something abnormal occurs in one of the worlds born from it." He then added.

"Huh? Who knew…." I thought to myself surprised. Out of the 3 of us who separated into 4, he's now the sole original survivor now so I suppose he's the only one we can rely on for this.

Before heading out the front door I then turned around worried about how the others would feel if I left all of a sudden without any notice, "I'd better leave a note just in case." I thought to myself as I took a piece of paper form the side and began writing on it.

"I see you don't want to involve the others. You're just as kind and considerate as always." Zarc said as he looked over my shoulder and smiled at the thoughtful message I was leaving them behind, "After what they all went through because of me, perhaps this would be for the best….." He then thought knowing he put them through much suffering already and felt they deserved their gentle peace, and hopefully we would be able to protect it.

After finishing it I then thought for a moment on what I should do to keep my real intentions hidden from the rest of the so they wouldn't try to snoop around for any clues or wouldn't suspect anything fro me, "Maybe a small detour should help throw them off my trail a bit….." I said as I whispered what I planned to Zarc.

"Smart move. Hopefully it should buy us a day or 2." he replied.

I nodded in response hoping he was right, "Alright then, let's go." Holding out Bahamut's card and inserting it inside my duel disk, a dimensional portal opened before us and we walked through ready for a new cross-dimensional adventure!

 **And there's chapter 3, which is more of a bonding episode between old friends as well as setting up the plot for the future. There is also the part here which showed what gave Ryuga the idea to open up a card shack of his own.**

 **Apologise for the long wait, encountered errors while trying to upload as well as accessing the website.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

RING RING

Yuya's duel disk began to buzz signalling the time to get out of bed. While the 3 other Yu boys in pyjamas (black, blue and purple) woke up with dark rings or tired eyes due to the annoying sound, which they wished they could switch off but couldn't (Yuri on the other hand felt like smashing it against the wall), Yuya still slept like a log, outstretched with kicked off blankets while wearing in his green and white pjs. completely unfettered by the noise thanks to his ear muffs. Looking at him jealously that he could sleep through nearly anything the 3 boys nodded towards at each other before floating over his ear. Taking a deep breath-

"WAKE UP!" They screamed in unison.

"GAAAAAHHHH!" Yuya gasped as he leapt out of bed and fell head first on the floor! "Oww…." he groaned rubbing his head before glaring at his brothers who smiled or snickered at him.

"You're welcome! No need to thank us!" Yugo cheered.

"Hehe, always wanted to do that." Yuri grinned.

"You guys are really mean…." Yuya pouted having been awoken from a great dream when he was happily riding on hip hippo through a field of flowers in a meadow before suddenly getting a rude awakening.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't sleep so late with school just around the corner." Yuto said kindly.

"Gee thanks…." the annoyed tomato haired Yu boy groaned before picking himself up and getting changed for school, "Sometimes I wish I could get ear plugs for ghosts…." He mumbled to himself as he slipped into his usual shirt and pants. Heading downstairs down the fire pole he found his mum handing the pets their morning chow for breakfast, filling their dishes up to the brim. "Morning mum." he called out which made her greet him with a bright smile.

"Good morning sweetie." she replied happily, "Your breakfast is on the table, better finish it quick before you're late for school. Wouldn't want that again would you?"

"Hehe guess not." he chuckled as he sat down in his seat and looked upon his morning set of eggs with a slice of bacon in the shape of a smiling face. His mouth was beginning to water at the sight and smell of the delicious food, 'Thanks mom! You know I always live my breakfast with a smile."

"Aww you're welcome honey," she replied, "After all what mother would I be if I didn't know my own children?"

"Good point," he chuckled in response, "So how's last night with your friends? Also any call from dad?"

"Oh last night was fantastic!" she happily replied, "Meeting the old gang again after almost 5 years and playing catch up really was fantastic. In fact, they've all got their own families now and have kids of their own to raise. In fact maybe when you're free you should meet them! I'm sure you'll all get a long just fine!" she smiled.

"Hahah sure…." Yuya laughed.

"As for your father, well sadly no call from him yet, though I assume he's really busy at Fusion at the moment so I can understand." she then added at the end.

"Oh I see…." he then sighed disappointedly before brightening up again looking at his breakfast, "Oh well, can't worry about that now! Better eat while it's warm and can't miss school." He then said as he began digging in. As he ate he smiled enjoying the moment knowing Sora wasn't around to pester him or steal his food or mom from him. Today was his shift to have breakfast and he also got the routine planned out on a sheet of paper stuck to the refrigerator, the schedule on who gets to eat for the day or gets use of the body. The same went for Ryuga, who actually made his list first. His mom had to take extra effort in memorising it so she could accommodate the needs of the other boys, a task which wasn't easy but had to be done.

 **Fun fact: When Ryuga and Yuya both came back home with extra boys inside their heads, both Yusho and Yoko were relatively shocked but considering that the both of us were once powerful giant dragons that once clashed and ripped the world apart, this wasn't as overwhelming. Yusho accepted them relatively easily and apart form Yuya, he got along very well with Yuto + Jin (considering the former's friend Ruri and the latter were once part of his class) and Yugo+Yamata (considering they were always brave and courageous, not afraid to take risks and to keep everyone on the edge of their seats just like entertainment duelists). Yoko on the other hand took a more loving approach since none of the others apart from Yuya and myself had any actual family to go back to, considering they were born into existence on their own, so she decided she would never let any one of them feel neglected or unloved. In fact she treated them all the same without any favouritism at all.**

 **Like Yusho, she got along well with the xyz and synchro counterparts, but when it came to Nushi, she was much more sympathetic with him after coming to an understanding of what he was put through in Academia so she readily accepted him. Yuri on the other hand was a challenge. He deliberately enjoyed and had no regrets about all his past deeds so it wasn't easy for her to open up to him at first, however, if it wasn't for Nushi keeping an eye on him or Yusho forgiving and accepting him into the family like the others she would have given up on him a long time ago. As for Yuri himself, being accepted into a loving family was pretty overwhelming for someone who spent most of his time alone, the fact they forgave and welcomed him was even more of a shock for him. When that happened he called everyone idiots for being so trusting when he could easily card them in their sleep, but everyone knew he was just putting up an act since he had his pride and reputation to keep. It didn't matter what he said because after that he received a warm hug from everyone, which pretty much dumbfounded him.**

As he was just finishing his food, Yuya perked up and looked around finding it odd Ryuga was no where to be seen. As he finished his glass of orange juice, "Hey mom, where's Ryuga? Still sleeping?" he asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh no," she replied, "He actually left early this morning before either of us woke up."

"Left?" he questioned, "To where?"

"Here," she said as she took something off from the fridge, "He left this behind." She then handed it to her son as he began to read it.

 _ **Dear Yuya and Sakaki family,**_

 _ **Sorry to be out of the blue, but some urgent business came up for me back in my hometown of Koba Village. Left early this morning to take the earliest bus back. Not sure how long I will be gone but will try to keep in touch whenever I can. Take care and will see you all again soon.**_

 _ **Ryuga.**_

"Oh…that's too bad I guess…." he sighed disappointedly, "Was hoping we would be able to hang out at You Show Duel School after school."

"Oh well maybe next time sweetie." she said as she patted him on the head with a smile, "Won't be easy to make contact with him considering his home village is pretty far off from Maiami with very poor signals. Only powerful communicators from a company like LDS could hope to make even a strong enough signal bar or 2 if you're lucky."

"Hmm…in that case maybe I should pay Reiji a visit some other day and have him patch a call to him." Yuya then said out loud deciding that's what he would do.

"Haha, sure you do that." Yoko replied before shoving him towards the door, "But for now, run along you've school to attend to and you wouldn't want to be late."

"Huh? Oh yeah right…." he replied as he hurried out and shut it behind him, "Bye mom! Love you! See for lunch!"

As the door shut Yoko sighed seeing she was all alone in the house again. Looking to the pets as they hurried out the doggy door to do their business in the garden, she went to the basement to get her mask and scoopers.

Meanwhile Yuya was on his way up the path to school on his roller blades just like yesterday. This time however, he was prepared to face whatever would come his way, be it an army crazed fans or even a horde of duel requests, he wouldn't let any of that scare him at all! "Hmm hmm hmm…" He hummed rather cheerfully as he closed his eyes and strolled along the path in his rollerblades, which reminded him, since he was getting the hang of using them now he ought to pay a visit to Allen in the xyz dimension and give him his best regards, not to mention he was also learning a couple of new moves with them as well which he also used in his entertainment duels from time to time.

As he continued along the way Yuri then appeared and looked to the side with a scowl, "Oh boy here she comes…." he scoffed.

"Huh? Who are you talking about?" Yuya asked as Yuri's words woke him up and brought him to a halt.

"Yuya!" A familiar voice called out, which came from a certain girl running down the direction Yuri was facing.

"Ack! Y…Yuzu!" Yuya jumped in surprise while the other boys held back rather nervously, still having memories of the other day.

Yuzu cheerfully came up to her boyfriend and playfully ran into his side, "Morning Yuya! You and the boys ready for school today?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Umm yeah we are!" he replied scratching his chin while smiling nervously.

Yuzu looked back at him puzzled, "Huh? What's wrong? Aren't you glad to see me and the rest of us?" She asked as the other girls appeared behind her just as puzzled as she was.

"S….sure I am! Why wouldn't I be!? Hahaha…haa…" He stuttered back and waved his hands forward while chuckling rather anxiously, "It's just…well….." He muttered as he twiddled his fingers.

Realising what he was about to say next, "Oh you mean about yesterday?" Yuzu asked finishing his sentence before he could.

"Y….yeah…." He replied reluctantly having to bring it up again in front of them all.

She then smiled, "About that, the girls and I were talking it over last night and well…..we kinda realised we may have gotten off on the wrong foot and that I shouldn't have hit you. Sorry about that." She apologised while scratching her head uneasily knowing she was in the wrong this time, "I mean you are actually a hero so it's natural for you to get some attention in the process so I kinda let it get to me…." she then admitted reluctantly knowing it wasn't his fault for being so popular. In actual fact she as actually worried that with his many commitments to his growing fanbase and accepting duel requests as a pro he may not have any time left for her and their relationship.

"It's okay Yuzu." Yuya replied encouragingly as he placed a hand on her shoulder and brought her closer to his face, "Just remember that no matter what happens, nothing or no one can ever take your place!" He said firmly into her eyes before looking to his brothers then to Yuzu's sisters, "Same goes for Ruri, Rin and Selena as well for the each of us. It's a promise!"

As they all nodded in response, Yuzu then smiled, "Y…yeah….haha…guess I owe you an apology for doubting you in the first place." she giggled.

"It's fine, as long as we put it all behind us right now and look towards today as a new day." Yuya said forgiving her after that.

"Hey hee, you have a deal!" she giggled before looking over her boyfriend's shoulder, "Oh? So where's Ryuga and the others?" She asked curious that their other friends weren't around today.

Selena then raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Did they perhaps sleep in today because they don't have to go to school like us?" she questioned.

"Ugh! Talk about unfair!" Rin whined before regaining her self control, "I mean, it's a shame because they're missing out on a lot of fun! Hahaha…" She said trying to put on a straight face trying her best to hide her jealousy.

"For you maybe…." Yuri scoffed uncannily seeing through her, as he looked away and isolated himself from the rest of them.

Yuya then frowned, "Hmph….Not exactly," feeling grumbled feeling a little jealous that Rin brought it up that way, "They said something about having to go back to their home village this morning and attending to family commitments. In fact," He then reached into his pocket, "He left this note behind this morning." He said as he took it out and opened it before her.

"I see….how unfortunate." Yuzu sighed disappointedly after reading it. "We were hoping to chat more with them again since we only met at this time yesterday."

"Still, to go all the way back for a family member is very touching." Ruri added comfortingly after reading it herself from Yuzu's eyes.

"Agreed, he really does care for others as much as us, not to mention taking bonds that much more seriously." Yuto replied in agreement.

Yuya nodded before smiling joyfully, "But on the bright side, at least we'll have more time for each other Yuzu."

"Hey hee, you have a point there. We can catch up with him anytime." She grinned.

"Yup. So want to walk to school together?" He asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." She replied as they headed off to school.

They walked together happily like a young couple would and time flew by so fast as they talked to one another they didn't notice they eventually arrived at the entrance, "Well here we are guys," Yuya thought to himself taking a breath before facing what seemed to be another day of heading out into the battlefield. Preparing his heart and self for the painful ordeal that will soon befall him as soon as he steps inside.

"Hopefully today won't go the same as yesterday." Yuto thought shuddering at the thought which still haunted his memory.

"Relax, no way that can happen twice in a row right?" Yugo grinned without any worry at all and deciding to look at the positive side.

However, as soon as Yuya took a step into the compound, "I see him! Over there!" A voice shouted out. Suddenly the doors from the school building, gymnasium and shed flung open as a wave of crazed duel fans charged out at full force towards the pair of incoming students.

"YUYA!" They screamed excitedly as they charged towards they number 1 duel idol.

"Oh boy….me and my big mouth…." the poor boy whimpered as they prepared to wash over him like a tidal wave!

"You just had to jinx it didn't you?" Yuri grumbled already assuming what will happen from this point on.

Yuya then took a deep breath, "Here they come….Time to see it through like a man." He said to himself without any regrets as he prepared to face his fate.

"And here we go again…." Yuri sighed knowing how it would all throw down, seeing it to be all cliche at this point.

Just before they came in close enough to throw themselves over him, Yuzu took a step in front of him the his surprise. Grabbing the fan in her back pocket, she swung it out like an unsheathed sword and generated a wave of wind (As strong as Chojiro's or Gongnenzaka's draws) which blew off the incoming students form the air and halted the others in their tracks! "Back off! No one gets within 2 feet of him without clearance!" she growled fiercely as a fiery aura flared around her, which caused them all to back off nervously.

Yuya then breathed feeling relieved his worst case scenario didn't come to be, "Phew…thanks Yuzu." he gasped placing a hand to his beating chest, "For saving my hide and not pound me into the ground for a change."

"Don't mention it Yuya," she replied as she retuned to a bright cheerful smile, "Like you said, new day today and past is yesterday. I'm not about to let myself get riled up so easily over nothing." she said as they both walked towards the school doors together and the fans and students painfully keeping their distance from him and his psychotic girlfriend.

As they entered class room, the teacher wasn't present so the students were still up and about chatting and out of place around the room. As soon as Yuya set foot inside, they all took notice of him and were about swarm in like killer bees on an invader, only to have their advance stopped in its tracks by a certain protective pink haired girl with the strength of 4 inside her! After shooting them a couple of piercing glares they all backed off and gave her and Yuya their space as they came in to their seats. Sitting down they began talking and laughing with each other, earning the envy of the class since they couldn't get near them without risking getting swatted into the next dimension by Yuzu. Some of them huddled together and began to gossip begrudgingly behind their backs, apparently wanting them to hear their talk as well.

"Ugh! Why does she have to stick so close to him like glue?"

"Yeah, I mean sure they're dating but that doesn't mean she can keep him all to herself right?"

"He's a human with free will, so he belongs to everyone! Give a chance will you!?"

Overhearing that made both Yuya and Yuzu blush redder than a rose. She then tightened her grip on her trademark fan and swung it out like a blade, "Why you little…..I'm going to smack you all so hard, you'll all be out cold for a week!"

The class then squeaked with terror but were luckily saved by the entry of the class teacher, "All right students take your seats, we're starting now." Everyone then hurried back to their seats and sat down, most of them sighing with relief while Yuzu shot them a menacing glare as a warning not to cross to the line. Looking around the class and seeing that he had everyone's attention the teacher continued, "Now if there aren't any more interruptions let's-" Before he could finish however, a loud sound could be overheard from outside the school windows.

WHIRR WHIRR

It was so loud everyone immediately stopped to look outside or run towards the window, and not just this class, practically the noise had the attention of the entire school! Outside it appeared as a huge gust of wind was blowing from above as the trees in the school compound were shaking rather violently.

"What now?" Yuya muttered as he and Yuzu got out of their seats.

"Sounds like a helicopter….." As they both looked outside the windows and poked their heads out their eyes immediately bulged out of their sockets! Descending above from the sky and nearly to ground level was a white helicopter with LDS written on its side! A door then opened up and hanging out of it was Reiji Akaba's right hand, Nakajima, with a megaphone in his hand!

"Whoa….did not see that coming…." Yuya gasped in disbelief.

"Same here…" Yuzu added just as bewildered.

As the entire school body looked out from wherever they were, from their class windows to the gym rooms they couldn't believe what they were seeing firs thing in a school morning.

Nakajmia began twisting the knob and adjusting the setting on his device before shouting into it, "Attention Yuya Sakaki and Yuzu Hiragii!" The large man in sunglasses called out with the megaphone, "Your presence is deeply requested by the President of LDS, we ask that you please come with us right now."

Everyone then turned towards the couple called by Nakajima who then sweat dropped in embarrassment, "R…Reiji wants us?" Yuzu asked Yuya looking to him for an answer.

"Sounds like it…." he replied, "But like now? Of all the times he could've called us?"

"Impeccable if you ask me, I was getting even more bored than when I was at your house the past few weeks." Yuri commented, glad that something interesting had finally happened. A few more seconds of this would have been enough to send him over the edge.

Yuya on the other hand wasn't as relieved as he was, "He'd better have a good reason for this….." he grumbled in annoyance, also finding it rather embarrassing to be called s such in front go the entire school body.

"Ummm Mr Sakaki and Ms Hiragii…." The teacher nervously spoke to them.

"Yes sir?" They asked turning to him.

"Considering the circumstances….You are both excused….have a nice day…." he said politely as he allowed them to leave.

The couple then walked slowly outside with the entire school refusing to take their eyes off them for even a second. In a way they were considered celebrities, but somehow they wouldn't be able to live this down for a long long while.

As they arrived at the school field, Nakajima threw out a rope ladder from the helicopter door, "Well, let's not keep him waiting…." said Yuya as he and Yuzu climbed up and into the helicopter as it began to take off for Maiami's most notable landmark.

As both the chopper took off and disappeared from sight, everyone looked on speechless at what they just witnessed, refusing to budge from their spot for nearly 15 minutes. Even the teachers themselves shared their perspectives before eventually snapping out of their trance by the school bell, which made everyone reluctantly resume their current lessons. One person on the other hand, refused to budge from his window and continued to press his face on the window with a steamed scowl while being overlooked by his 3 friends, "GRRRRR! Why do they get called while I, Neo New Shingo Sawatari gets stuck here in a stupid maths class!?" The blond spoilt lancer grumbled out loud while the rest of his class and teacher looked on, "I swear when I get out of this dumb class I'm going straight to my father and tell him about Reiji's outrageous choice of Yuya over me!"

"Ummm Shingo?" One of his friends asked while patting his shoulder.

"Be quiet! I'm not finished yet!" He growled shoving the hand off before continuing his ranting, "I mean, I'm clearly superior to Sakaki, even with his other voices in his head! I deserve better than to be stuck in this ridiculous education system while he and his girlfriend are given free reign and allowed to go on all sorts of joyriding over the 4 dimensions!" He then rubbed his hands together and grinned rather deviously, "Well we'll see about that! In fact, I'll make sure my father tears down this second, no, hundredth rate school right here and now! Then I'll go see Akaba myself and show him that I'm far more suitable for whatever task he has planned! Yes! I'll do just that! Ahahahaha!" He then laughed uncontrollably and being completely clueless about his surroundings.

"I'm afraid that will not be happening Mr Sawatari." A voice said to him which interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Eh?" As he woke back to reliably he slowly turned around and began to sweat madly when he saw the furious faces of the entire class and his senior lady teacher.

"We tried to warn you….." His friends said to him sighing while shaking their heads in dismay.

"Detention, after school, today." She said firmly to him.

Shingo's heart skipped a beat and he turned pale as a ghost, "EEEEEEEHHHHH!?"

 **(Meanwhile)**

As the chopper landed before LDS, the door opened and Yuzu and Yuya hopped out of it. Nakajima then leaned out of the door to give them a few parting words, "The President is awaiting you both on the top floor. I advise you not to keep him waiting, he is expecting you both now for something urgent." He said politely.

"Thank you Nakajima." Yuzu bowed in respect, "We'll be sure to see him right away."

As the helicopter hovered away and left the 2 kids where they were, "Well then, time to see what Reiji wants with us." Yuya said wasting no time as he and Yuzu headed inside.

After entering the elevator and travelling up to the top floor, they stepped out into Reiji's front desk quarters. The President sat in his large armchair however its back was turned towards the both of them and was facing the window. "You wanted to see us Mr Akaba?" Yuzu asked nicely with a polite bow while Yuya walked right in front of her with a serious expression to her surprise. Whenever Reiji requested something from Yuya like this it usually meant something very significant, and he wasted no time trying to figure out what it was.

"Alright Reiji spill the beans," he quickly demanded, "What's so urgent that you bring us out here, from the middle of class, in the first week of the new term? This better be good." He said firmly wanting answers and no beating around the bush.

Behind the chair Reiji placed his hands together and breathed calmly, "Rest assured Yuya, this matter is more of a concern than your secondary academic education." he replied rather seriously before turning around to face the 2 kids before him. "But if you insist, I will see to it that your school provides you extra credit to help make up for any lost time."

Yuya then thought for a moment, "Hmmm…Okay then…." he replied finding it to be reasonable and acceptable.

"At least for now we won't have to worry about failing our next few grades and courses….." Yuzu thought feeling relieved.

Back to the matter at hand, "So then, what is it you had to drag us all the way out here to LDS?" he then asked.

"I was getting to that." Reiji replied calmly taking his time before getting to the point, "I know this may be completely sudden and I apologise for it," he started, "However, I have a task for you both, which comes down from a request made from my father, Leo Akaba."

They were taken slightly aback by the name of the true person who requested their presence, "The Professor?" Yuya asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"What could he want with us?" Yuzu added.

As their brothers and sisters looked on curiously, only one of them stood out at the side and smirked, "Oh? A request from my former superior? How intriguing….." Yuri thought interestedly to himself.

Reiji continued, "Recently, my father has made plans about a new programme that he is about to implement into Academia. One which he hopes that you both would be able to take part in and oversee in the fusion dimension." He stated.

"He wants us to come to Academia?" Yuzu questioned finding it to be rather sudden to go back to other dimensions so soon in the year.

Yuya on the other hand had something else of concern, "What sort of programme is your dad about to put into action this time Reiji?" He asked.

Reiji remained silent before pushing up his glasses, "He asked that I not speak of any details to you, however he did state he will explain you both need to know as soon as you arrive in the fusion dimension. In fact he actually requested the 2 of you specifically."

"He wanted us? Out of all the other lancers?" Yuya pointed to himself questioningly.

"Technically Selena's the only other lancer here." Yuri commented before elbowing her childishly, "Not to mention in a way she's daddy's little girl."

"Hmph….." she grunted while turning away from him. None of them had forgotten Yuzu and her sisters were in fact Leo Akaba's daughter reborn anew. However despite that they did still retain the memories of their former life and couldn't deny that fact.

"Also, wouldn't that also make you all and Reiji half siblings as well?" Yuri then added, as Yuya's eyes flashed pink indicating the change in control, which made things a little more awkward for the girls.

"W…well….." Yuzu then looked away and blushed slightly after she looked at Reiji who made no remark to the fusion boy's comment.

"We're getting off topic here….." Reiji scoffed rather impatiently.

"R…right of course! Sorry Reiji…." Yuya apologised while he and his brothers flashed Yuri a glare.

"Once more I apologise for having to drag you out here from your classes, however judging from what he explained to me earlier, this event is a most significant one which requires your presence." the leader of the lancers continued, "As much as I wish to, I'm afraid I cannot disclose any more information as of now for it is a matter my father himself wishes to discuss with the both of you in private."

"It's that serious?" Yuya asked finding this to be more important than he initially thought,

"Didn't expect something like that would ever come from Academia's leader…." stated Yuto.

"Like…whoa…." Yugo gasped.

Yuri on the other hand remained silent. "…."

"Still, the decision to accept is yours and yours alone to make Yuya. I shall not impose upon either you and would be more than willing to find another to take your place should you refuse." Reiji offered trying to be more reasonable.

Yuya then thought to himself and his brothers for a moment, "Hmmmm….well as much as I hate being kept in the dark, if the professor really needs our help then we can't refuse." he said before looking to the others for their opinion. Yuto and Yugo had no qualms while Yuri did have a few words of his own to share.

"Hmph, I suppose I have nothing better to do today, also it ought to be good to come back to my old stomping ground back home." he said before smirking to himself, "Besides, this place is really starting to cramp my style. Not many worthy opponents to face, getting smothered with mushy mushy family love and closeness….ugh and I can still go on….."

"Hmph…." The rest of them went finding him to be offending them intentionally about their happy lives now.

"On second thought, I actually can't wait to return to the place which made me who I am today, and surely you all remember those wonderful memories we've made together while we were there don't you?" Yuri asked them.

"If by wonderful memories you mean putting us through the harsh battles we fought and endured," Yuto said first.

"The pain and anguish we suffered after being forced to fight our friends," Yugo continued remembering the heartache he felt when he had to fight his brainwashed childhood friend but couldn't save her even with all his strength, "Then defeating and absorbing me." he begrudgingly added.

"Carding my dad and forcing us to become Zarc." Yuya said last, "When we almost destroyed the world because of you."

"You call that wonderful!?" They all growled in annoyance.

"Heheh, those were good memories….." he chuckled before acting a bit more serious, "But seriously, I really have changed no thanks to you 3 stooges and your daily doses of smiles, friends and family…..if you don't believe me, I can prove it to you when we go there."

They then raised an eyebrow at his claim, "Yeah sure….."

"I highly doubt you're actually capable of changing, but I'll believe it when I see it."

Reiji meanwhile made no comment but continued to observe their family drama rather interestedly, seeing this as a chance to research their relationships and the concepts of having 4 souls in a single body.

After that, Yuya then looked to Yuzu who was pretty much staring at him and his brothers awkwardly, "How about you Yuzu?" he then asked his girlfriend.

She thought for a moment herself before making her decision, "Well….I suppose if the Professor asked for me as well as you, I suppose I have no reason to refuse." While she couldn't forget all that she and her sisters had been put through once, she still knew that every action he took was what he saw best at the time so she could understand despite not fully acknowledging his methods. Like Yuya she also wanted to get the opinions of her sisters before making a final decision, "What do you think Selena?"

Her fusion sister closed her eyes and tapped her ghostly foot in thought, "I'm perfectly fine with it, even after all he did the Professor did it because he cared for us….even if he wanted to break us down, forcibly merge us and and exterminate the rest of our friends….But still I am an honourable duelist of the fusion dimension and I can't turn my back on it when it needs me." She said firmly with resolve.

"I see….I'm happy you agree Selena." Yuzu smiled glad for her before hearing her other 2 sisters quivering. Turning to them she noticed they were rather uneasy and worried, "Is…something wrong Ruri?" She asked feeling concerned.

"And Rin too." Yugo added noticing her emotional expression mirrored Ruri in almost every way, "Usually you're always so energetic and excited to go to another world, but today you're-" He then stopped and immediately realised what she was going through, "Wait….I get it now…." He said rather solemnly as Yuto and Yuya began feeling for them too.

"I swore myself that I would never go there again….." Rin said to herself, her orange eyes flashing in Yuzu.

"That ghastly nightmarish place….." Ruri followed as bad memories and events that gave them emotional trauma began to return to them, "Being locked up in that tower for many months…. worrying about what may happen next and each day missing home and enduring the feeling of separation our friends, family and everything we ever knew, wondering if we would ever see them again…." She said recalling the first feelings she ever experienced when she came there after being taken by Yuri, how she missed her brother, friends and everyone else form back home in Heartland. "Even now after so long, that place and all I've been through still haunts my dreams now and then…." she continued grasping her head in her hands.

"I feel for you Ruri." Rin added as she began to go through the same thing, "I remember when that freakish doctor came into my room one time and then bugged me with that disgusting parasite!" she cried as the worst memory of all came back to her.

"Please don't remind me….." Ruri said wanting her to stop. The others looked on feeling for them and tried to give them all the emotional support they could provide, all except for Yuri who stood at a distance and looked away.

Understanding them, Reiji then decided to step in for his half sisters, "I understand Yuzu, and the rest of you…." he said emphatically to her one body while also to all 4 girls at once, "If you truly feel you are not up to the task, then I'll-"

"I'll do it." Selena said from Yuzu's mouth.

"Hmm?" Everyone looked on surprised as Yuzu glowed and soon changed into her fusion counterpart.

"S…Selena?" Yuya asked curiously while Reiji took a step back slightly caught off guard. To him this was rather new, something he should make a note of later.

Selena meanwhile turned to face her 3 sisters, "I understand you all have deep scars on your mind, in fact even I wished some things that I went through or done there never happened." She admitted recalling deeds she had committed willingly for Academia and also after she had been brainwashed by the doctor herself. She then however narrowed her eyes and became more serious, "But the fact remains, we'll all have to face our fears one day or another, otherwise we'll be running away from them forever. And that's not something anyone should ever do, especially me." She said which practically stunned them, "You 3 can stay in my mind if you want and not come out, but I'm not about to let my past horrors control me. I'm facing it head-on, as both a lancer and warrior of the fusion dimension. Say whatever you want, but I've made up my mind." She concluded decisively.

Everyone looked on impressed and moved by her speech, "Selena…." Yuya said impressed by how determined she was to conquer her past demons.

"Whoa…never seen her so determined before. I actually kinda like it." Yugo added.

Yuri looked on and thought to himself, "I almost expected her to be shaking in her little boots at the thought of this task, like a cat stuck in a tree." He then smirked, "But I have to say….she's got claws….."

"Y…You're right Selena." Yuzu said back to her, "We can't keep living in fear ourselves. Back then we were scared and helpless, and because of that we couldn't do anything to help our friends who needed it the most." she said recalling how weak she actually once was and how determine she was to change that now, "But not anymore, if we want to truly move on from those horrendous memories, we'll have to face them head on otherwise we'll never be able to protect those we care for most of all." She said while eyeing Yuya and the boys who smiled at her determination to be stronger. Looking to both Ruri and RIn who were both starting to feel motivated from her words and Selena's.

"So are you both in or not?" Selena asked.

Rin then smiled confidently, "You…you bet we are! No way am I going to let some old memory of a creepy old geezer haunt my dreams forever!"

"Like Yuya, you make it hard to say no. I'm with you all the way." Ruri said while nodding in agreement.

Yuya then asked, "So then-"

Rin and Ruri turned to him, "Selena's right, we can't keep living in our past forever and never move on, otherwise we'll always be controlled by what happened then and not be able to live in now."

"You can say what you want but I'm not about to let some creepy crawly from yesterday to keep haunting waking moment of my life. I'm going back there and once we set foot I'm going to make sure to pound all that right into the ground! And I won't let anyone stop me!"

Everyone seemed satisfied so they looked towards Reiji Akaba once more, "And there you have it Reiji, looks like we're all in agreement."

He then smiled before making a small clap to them all, "I highly commend your courageous acts you two. I am certain the both of you will do us most proud."

"Thank you Reiji. We promise not to let you or Leo down." Yuya replied.

"I know you won't, of all the lancers I could've chosen for this task, it's you who have my highest expectations after all." He said to him before noticing someone was missing from this group, "I had also hoped to include Ryuga Shirogane with you both, strangely enough my recent efforts to establish contact with him have ended in failure. With LDS' superior communication equipment such an event is rare and shouldn't happen so easily."

"Oh about that," Yuya then reached into his pocket again and took out the note left behind, "He's currently back at Koba Village due to some family commitment. Here I'll show you."

Reiji took it from him and after reading it he handed it back, "I see….how unfortunate for him to be on leave at this point in time…." he said, "Perhaps I would need to pay him a visit myself should it come to that." he thought.

"Still, I think the 2 of us should be more than enough Reiji." said Selena rather confidently consider ng the 2 of them was technically 8.

"After all, it doesn't change the fact the both of us helped to save the 4 dimensions in our own way, so I think we'll be just fine." Yuya added while Yuri silently looked on.

Reiji nodded, "I agree with you on that part. If you can overcome the trials and ordeals we faced during the inter dimensional war and as Supreme King Dragon Zarc, then I am quite certain a merger task such as this will be of no trouble at all." He then looked towards his computer and after pressing a few buttons, the screen lit up and displayed his assistant b the large dimensional gate. "Nakajima, are the coordinates ready now?" he asked.

"Indeed they are sir," he replied, "Transmitting now." After pressing a key on the remote, the portal flashed violet for a brief moment before returning to its normal blue, "The gate is ready, all you need to do is step through it and you'll be at Academia in an instant." he said.

"Alright then, let's go." But before Yuya could take another step, Yuri suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Hey Yuya, mind if I take driver's seat? Thanks!" He interrupted as he immediately took control!

"Wh….what!? Hey!" His body then glowed and shifted to that of the girls' most feared enemy, which made them jump back slightly in shock, "Ahh…Feels good to be able to stretch my arms and legs again…" he said as he stretched himself a bit. He then turned towards everyone who stared back at him unsure of what just happened, "Sorry to drop in all of a sudden, but I feel since we're going back to my…." He then looked towards Selena and smirked, "I mean, our homeland, I feel I should be the one of the 4 of us to take charge of this. Besides, no one else among us knows my old stomping ground better than I do." he boasted while Yuya folded his arms crossed.

"Hmph…."

"Well then, no point in staying here any longer. The Professor's waiting for us on the other side and it's rude to keep someone waiting. Chow!" He said as he strolled casually outside the room to the one where the gate was.

After recovering from her initial shock Selena then turned her head towards Reiji, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to keep an eye on him. Like you I don't really trust him myself." she said.

"Please do….We can't have his 'recklessness' jeopardise this task, it's of Academia's upmost importance if it's to truly make a new change to its ways." Reiji replied putting his faith in her abilities for this task which may have just become more difficult.

"Rest assured, we'll be fine and we won't fail." she replied feeling confident in herself.

"Very good, also." Reiji replied pleased, "Also, remember to give my best regards to my father when you see him."

"Will do."

"Oi Selena!" A voice called on her duel disk, "I've been standing here at the gate for nearly 3 minutes! Get you and your sisters' butts over here before I leave you in the dust!" Yuri shouted impatiently at the other end.

She then narrowed her eyes, "Grrr….He's so going to get it when I get my hands on him…." she grunted as she stormed off after him. Despite not being around him very much she actually got to know him pretty well as an annoying pest, the one she disliked the most not simply just for what he did to her sisters in the past but also because he was the most obnoxious.

As she shut the door behind her, Reiji then pushed up his glasses after making a note of all that too place before him, "Those 2 working together on the same team?" he thought to himself before an amused smirk came on his face, "Hehe…This should be…..interesting." His moment of pleasure was then interrupted by his ringing phone.

RING RING

He then picked it up and answered, "Hello? This is President Akaba speaking." Hearing the voice at the other end caught his attention, "Mother?….What's wrong with Reira?….Hmmm….It's probably nothing but I suppose I could go check on her later. If anything is wrong with her I will know for sure….Mhm, alright thank you, goodbye." He finished before placing the phone down again.

 **(Fusion Dimension)**

A bright portal opened in the middle of the courtyard of Academia and stepping out of it were 2 of its former residents, "Ahhhh, the sweet scent of fresh sea air of the fusion dimension, oh how good it feels to be home…." Yuri said out loud as he took a big breath air of the sea breeze and stretched out his arms playfully, "Don't you agree Selena?" He asked looking at her while she ignored him and focused on her surroundings.

"Suppose it does feel good to be back….in a way…." she replied looking about the area and remembering where everything was supposed to be, "Never thought I would ever have to set foot in this place again…." She said to herself.

"Oh? You don't share my enthusiasm Selena?" Yuri asked, "Doesn't being back in your own home dimension bring you ample amounts of joy after being away for so long? The place where you grew up, learned how to duel and become an ever capable warrior."

She then narrowed her eyes at him "Speak for yourself, I may have upheld the Academia ways once but that still didn't change the fact that this place was a prison, not to mention a command center for warfare." She said rmeeberign her feelings of shock when she learned the truth from Shun and the others a while back, "I turned my back on my old ways a long time ago, after the lancers helped me realise this place's facade of peace and unity, as well as masquerading its atrocious actions as noble." She clenched her fists slightly in response, "I never imagined I would have to come back here after so long, where it all began….." As she looked around she soon felt something unusual with the usual fusion dimension vibe, "But still….Doesn't something seem….different?"

"Hmmm?" Yuri thought as he looked around too, "Now that you mention it…."

The courtyard grounds now were much greener with a new lining off hedges, bushes and trees around to make it much more green and friendly to visitors. Most of the bushes also had a wide array of colourful flowers blooming and sprouting around them. It was quite the sight the other girls and boys just had to come out and get a good look.

"It looks prettier that's for sure…." Yuzu thought.

"And more welcoming too for some reason….Not like the Academia we knew before…." Yuya added in agreement.

Selena had to agree with their observations, "Maybe Yuya changing the Professor's heart did more for him than we first thought…." she felt seeing that Yuya managed to break the darkness Leo Akaba's heart and in turn inspired him to make changes to the school that reflected his new self.

While everyone looked on amazed or in awe at the new sights before them, only one of them didn't quite share their enthusiasm, "Hmph….how revolting…."

"Huh?" They all turned to Yuri who frowned at the looks of the new colours and scenery to Academia, his old home.

"What's wrong now Yuri?" Selena asked in annoyance at his difficult attitude.

"Too many flowers….." he replied to her surprise, "This place is all too pretty and colourful now…. I liked it better before…."

"Thought you liked all flowers and plants, considering you use a plant deck Yuri." Selena questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Only if they have vicious fangs and are both beautiful and deadly." He replied with a grin facing her.

"Sigh….same old Yuri….guess I was right to keep an eye on you." she thought to herself while shaking her head in dismay,

Ignoring him she then focused her attention to the others who could appreciate the school's newfound beauty, "Wow…." Yuya gasped.

Yuto followed, "Everything looks almost the same….and yet….."

"It's actually quite lovely now that I look at it." Yuzu finished.

For a while they all took in the new sights and sounds of the reformed Academia, until Selena eventually knew that fun time was over, "Well that's enough enjoying the view everyone," she said catching their attention, "Time to go see the Professor and hear what he needs from us."

"Yeah you're right," Yuya sighed remembering the job they came here to do and wishing they could enjoy their time here a little longer. "Come on Yuri, let's get a move on now." He said as his fusion counterpart scoffed with a 'you're not the boss of me attitude' but went along anyway so that they wouldn't go on and pester him.

As the 2 of them continued making their way to Leo Akaba's quarters, Yuri then stopped midway unexpectedly,"You know Selena," he said catching her attention, "For quite a while I was planning to ask you something but never quite had the chance since you were always near your 'hot-blooded' dad and friends who stick on you more than leeches." he said cheekily.

"Hmph…." the others scoffed overhearing him.

"Not to mention we all were busy with the 'voices' in our heads." he continued.

"Hey!"

Yuri then turned towards Selena seriously to her surprise, "But now that we're alone here, maybe it's time I finally asked."

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously but allowed him to continue, "Okay then spill it, what's that you wanted to ask me?" she asked.

He then had a moment of silence to prepare himself, "Well here goes…." he aid after taking a breath, "After looking at my brothers and your sisters being so close and all for the past few weeks, and being back here got me thinking about how the Professor never quite let us interact or come into contact….." he said recalling how the professor had been with them since they were kids, however kept Selena separated and locked in her room while training Yuri to become the hunter he was most well known for being, "If he never came into the picture, do you think things between us would be different and that we would be in an item like the others are?" He suddenly asked which caught her completely by surprise.

"Eh?"

The others couldn't believe the words that came out from his mouth and suddenly exploded with alarm, "EEEEEHHHH!?"

"Wh…what are you saying!?" Selena gasped as her heart suddenly began to race uncontrollably, "As if I would ever be in a relationship with you of all people! And even if the Professor wasn't around I'd never-" She then shook her head to het her focus straight, "Besides my love life is a complete mess, so why would I ever bother!?" she cried.

Yuri then grinned seeing her flustered as he leaned in closer to her face, "Oh? Well I'm a complete mess myself, so maybe I could be your love life?"

She then swallowed hard seeing he got him there, "O….Of course not!" she cried in response.

He then chuckled, "Awww don't you just look adorable. Who would've thought you who always acted so tough and cold to others actually had a soft vulnerable girly side like the others. Guess you're not the ferocious feline you had everyone believe you to be, deep down you're just a harmless kitten aren't you?" he continued mercilessly assaulting her with his way with words.

She then covered her face and began to blush, "S…shut up! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!"

The others looked on in amazement at what was unfolding before their eyes, "I've never seen Selena so flustered before…."

"Well there's a first time for everything….although this was one first time I never saw coming…."

"Great….a once in a life time moment and I forgot my camera…."

"Whoa…..Yuri sure has a way with women doesn't he?"

"What a lady killer…."

"Considering he's the one who hunted them down in the first place…I'm not surprised he has at least some experience with them…."

Selena then fell to her knees and tears of embarrassment began to form in her eyes, "Stop it….Please stop…." she could also feel her heart racing harder than she had ever been while training or in the field.

"SIKE!" Yuri suddenly went which made it all come to a halt as she opened her eyes and blinked.

"Eh?"

Yuri then clasped his hand to his fcae before chuckling maniacally, "Hahaha! I can't believe you actually fell for that!" he laughed, "Seeing your reactions was absolutely priceless! I bet the others would pay a fortune just for a glimpse of that!"

Her face then changed from blushing red to deep angry red, "Y…Y….YOOOUUU!" she screamed furiously at the top of her lungs

"And he's back to normal…." They all went before Yuya thought to himself, "But still….he's never bring up something like this on his own, even for a joke…."

"Heheh, relax Selena I'm just joking," Yuri chuckled in amusement, "Besides you're not really my type anyway."

"F….fine! I didn't like you anyway either! Hmph!" She replied turning away from him, "In fact I'm glad the Professor split us up, I'd never be able to live it down if I ended up with a jerk like you!"

"Boo hoo….I feel so bad…." he replied mockingly, "Oh well, no point wasting my precious limited time with you, time for us to split." He said as he was about to go in the opposite direction form where they were supposed to.

Her eyes then widened in surprise, "H…Hey wait just a moment!" she called out to him seriously, "Did you already forget? Reiji said-"

"Heh, well scarf boy may be Yuya's superior, but he definitely isn't mine." he replied uncaringly, "No one tells me what to do anymore, I make my own choices and decide for myself now. Besides he's not here, so why not we enjoy the moment while we're here for a while and have some fun?" Before he could continue, he felt a hand establish a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Uh uh no way mister cabbage boy." Selena replied glaring at his irritating expression, "The Professor is expecting us now and as lancers and his former subordinates, we're meeting him this instant! No questions, no buts and definitely no sweet talking your way out of this." she said to his face.

Despite being stared down by a furious girl with many years of combat training under her belt (Which nearly rivalled his own), Yuri however remained undeterred, "Heh, still uptight and overly devoted as always I see. Well for your information I'm no longer his personal attack dog, so I owe him no loyalty anymore myself." he said back to her snarkishly.

"Yuri….you're beginning to test my patience….." she said while grinding her teeth, "Do so much as touch a nerve and I will drag you there myself by duel anchor!" she threatened.

"Oh? I see you're actually serious, in fact I almost believe you may be able to keep your word." he smirked, "How admirable, most people I come across quake in fear upon mere sight if me and here you are standing up to me while knowing exactly what I'm capable of. Not bad," he then grinned rather psychotically himself which startled Selena, giving him the opportunity he needed to break loose! "But not good enough I'm afraid…..Though you truly want to make me listen-"

"Sigh….Let me guess, duel you? Why am I not surprised…." she sighed while face palming herself, finding his attitude to be completely ridiculous and childish.

"Nah, nothing like that. It'd be far too cliche." he replied to her surprise, "I actually have a different game in mind, a game of tag to be precise."

"Tag? You're joking right?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no not at all." Yuri said back to her, "After all I'm sure some of you recall how we've played a wonderful game of cat and mouse before in the past haven't we hmm?" The girls then narrowed their eyes with a mad expression at him, and so did the boys, "But not to worry, this time instead of me doing the hunting and you girls running scared for your lives, we'll change it up so you'll be the hunters and I'll be the 'helpless' victim." Not that was an offer they enevr expected to come from him, "At least with that you might have a 10% chance of actually succeeding. So what do you say? Do we have ourselves a deal hmm?"

"Hmmm….I still think this is a waste of time…." Selena thought to herself before looking to her sisters for their opinions, "But….what do you girls think?"

"I'm good with his conditions, they sound reasonable enough." said Ruri, "Also, Yuri maybe be a psycho but at least he's a man of his word."

"It'll be fun for the shoe to be on the other foot for a change." said Yuzu.

"And a good chance for some well deserved payback for what he did to us!" Rin concluded rather excitedly seeing it as an opportunity to get back at him.

After they all spoke, "Alright Yuri, you've got a deal." Selena said as she shook hands with him reluctantly.

He then smiled deviously, "Glad you agree, now let's see how well you can keep up with me." he said, "We'll begin in," he raised 3 fingers and began counting down, "3, 2, 1! Chow!" He called out as he immediately took off onto the rooftops as fast as Tsukikage or Hikage could!

Selena's eyes widened, "H…hey! Get back here! I wasn't ready yet!" She cried out as she chased after him!

 **(Boy POV)**

The 2 of them raced across the rooves and then to the lower levels, whipping past students in a blur and treating the entire area as one of their old training courses. After a while of racing through hallways, making sneaky tactical manoeuvres through certain areas and hiding in plain sight, Yuri eventually managed to shake Selena off his tail as he leapt out onto the rocky cliff outcrops of the island, "Hehehe too slow….guess that means I win. As to be expected." he thought pleased with himself, "Now to have some fun…." However, before he head off to Captain Soto's ship, his usual means of transport from Academia to the mainland, he was stopped in his tracks by his 3 brothers who's stared down and eyed him rather seriously.

"Yuri what was that about?" Yuya asked with his arms folded.

"Oh? Now what could you be talking about?" he replied mockingly, "Surely you know a joke when you hear it wouldn't you?"

"Don't give us any of that nonsense Yuri." said Yuto impatiently, "Just drop the act already and come clean will you?"

"Yeah! And don't think your sleazy talk is going to get you out of this! We're on to you!" yelled Yugo.

Yuya stood in front of them, "Let me talk to him guys." He said as they stepped down allowing him to talk to their brother. He then walked up to his fusion counterpart who simply looked away as he placed a gentle ghostly hand on his shoulder, "You know it isn't nice to keep secrets Yuri." He said to him in a rather authoritative manner, "We've been living together for nearly a month now, and we know you'd never say anything like that on your own. So obviously something's on your mind, and I can tell it's been going on behind our backs for sometime now." Yuri said nothing in response but scowled, "Why not make it easier on yourself and just come clean, I promise whatever's on your mind we can help you if you just let us." said Yuya more gently a he patted him on the shoulder, "We're family now after all and we not only trust but even fully accept and forgive you. So don't you think it's time you did so with us?"

Turning to his 3 brothers who were giving him faces of concern and care he reluctantly submitted, "Sigh…Guess this is a downside to being one like how I wanted….You can't keep things to yourself anymore, now anyone can invade your mind space and even your memories. Not to mention dig up dirt on you, guess I deserved it after blackmailing you guys before about your deepest darkest secrets….Suppose I had it coming to me a long time…." he muttered out loud which Yugo and Yuto frowned at.

"Hmph!"

"Still can't believe you stoop to something so low…."

(He actually once read their personal journals and threatened to blast out their most embarrassing moments or deepest secrets on the internet, something that made Yugo and Yuto hold grudge as deep as the time he ruined their lives in the war)

Yuri then decided to get to the point seeing there was no way out for him, however his pride wouldn't have allowed him to run away this time so he was going to see it through like a man. "If you guys really want to know the truth fine….I was jealous okay?"

The 3 boys blinked a couple of moments in disbelief thinking their ears were playing ticks on them or Yuri had lost it…."Huh?"

"Say what?"

He continued, "Seeing you guys all lovey dovey with your girlfriends everyday and every time you had your shift with the body actually made me sick. Not simply because I found it gross, but because it made me realise you guys had something I didn't." He said rather painfully.

"What was it?" Yuya asked.

"You all had more than a close partners, you also had irreplaceable friends…..Something I never had because of the professor…"he muttered recalling who the Professor kept him isolated from nearly all contact under his tutelage during his younger days at Academia, "Also after spending so much time with you all….I'm actually starting to regret what I did to you and your friends….How I took them from you silly to satisfy my own desires…..What they all went through because of me capturing them…." All this had come into light after hearing Ruri and Rin earlier at LDS, he kept all his guilt to himself, "Every night, I look back for the day and all the fun things you guys did, then recall things I did before we became one. The remorse which kept gnawing away at me before the pain put me to sleep….Especially after hearing it from Nushi so many times I've lost count….None of you could ever comprehend my frustration, how it drives me nuts in every waking moment….."

Now they could see that all his pranks, mischief and self centredness up until now since their fusion was a facade he put up in the hopes of hiding or burying away his past, but all it did was give them a chance to grow and take root instead. His brothers looked on feeling his pain and realising his words to be completely genuine for once, they could almost feel his very pain, "Yuri…." Yuya said rather sadly.

"Whoa….that's actually really deep….." Yugo gasped almost feeling sorry for the brother that hurt him the most.

"I…I never thought…If I knew then-" Yuto was actually beginning to take back some of the nasty things he said about Yuri behind his back.

He then glared at them defensively, "Don't get any funny ideas!" He shouted, "I for one did enjoy the thrilling sensation of the hunt and I am not sorry for that! Same goes when it came to duelling my enemies, which includes you guys, with everything I had and making sure we all became one! So if you think that I'm getting soft and would do a complete turn in my life think again!"

To his surprise his 3 brothers then snickered before bursting into joyful laughter, "Pfft! Hahahaha! We wouldn't dream of it Yuri!" Yuto laughed.

Yugo then followed, "If you did then you wouldn't be you anymore!"

Yuya then moved in for a kind brotherly embrace, "We like you just the way you are, and like we said, we forgive you."

Yuri's eyes widened, "You…really do?" he gasped.

They all nodded, "What's done is done. Besides we're all family and we always stick together for each other and our friends."

"Also, I knew you had a heart somewhere deep down underneath all that pride and sarcasm." said Yuto, "Your bluff was so obvious even a kid could figure out."

"Shut up…." he grunted while turning away feeling a bit embarrassed.

The 3 boys looked to each other and nodded before focusing on their brother, "Well Yuri, I think it's time you told Selena exactly how you feel!" said Yuya cheerfully.

"Tch! Forget it…In your dreams…." he spat, "Besides, you know how they're like towards me….They want nothing to do with me after what I did to them before…."

"Well, what if they decided to forgive you?" suggested Yuya.

He turned back in surprise, "Huh?"

"Yeah, I mean we did just fine so surely they can too." shrugged Yugo.

"And besides," Yuya then placed a hand on his shoulder, "You won't be alone."

Yugo grinned and held a thumbs up, "Don't worry one bit, we've got your back brother!"

"We'll be there for you every step of the way. And not just now, from now onwards." said Yuto last.

Yuri thought for a moment and looked away, processing all his thoughts before a small smile broke across his face, "Cant believe I'm saying this but…..thanks…." he said swallowing his pride.

"Don't mention it! It's only natural after all we're brothers right?" said Yuya encouragingly.

"Yeah…suppose you're right…" he replied in agreement looking down at himself, wondering why he didn't realise this sooner and come clean like Nushi always told him to.

Yugo then patted him on the back, "Well? What are you waiting for? Go for it!" He then grinned teasingly, "Unless of course, you're scared?"

He then sneered at him in annoyance, "Tch! You're all delusional if something as merger as this would rattle me. I fear nothing! In fact I live making others scared of me!" he boasted, "I'll do more than just tell her, in fact I'll be having her in the palm of my hand faster than I pull off an escape with Violet Flash! You'll all see!" he laughed as he turned back towards Academia.

While Yuya stayed by his side to give him support, Yugo and Yuto then began talking with each other behind their backs, "Hehehe, about time we used reverse psychology to get under that dense pride of his." Yuto chuckled in amusement.

"I bet 20 bucks he'll fail, 30 that he'll chicken out at the last minute when he sees her!" said Yugo challenging his brother to a bet.

"Hehe, you're on Yugo." Yuto replied as they shook hands on it.

"I heard that…." Yuri grumbled as he easily overheard the talking behind his back.

 **(Girl POV)**

Meanwhile on the girls' end Selena wasn't doing so well, "Huff….hufff…. Can't believe we lost him…." she gasped as she sluggishly hoisted herself onto a nearby bench in the central courtyard, and lay across it while gasping for air and sweating rather profusely. Clearly they all had underestimated Yuri's abilities outside of duelling.

"Whoa….he literally gave us a run for your money Selena…." Rin commented looking over her sister who was nearly drained of breath, "And you're the fastest one of us too."

"He runs almost as fast as much as he talks…." Yuzu commented impressed after seeing how quick he actually was.

"For a hunter he sure is quite the escape artist…." Ruri stated placing her hand to her chin seeing exactly how he was able to keep up with her no matter how hard she tried to outrun or evade him.

"Must be nice for you, considering I'm the one doing the running…." she grumbled to herself in thought looking at the others as they floated around her, "Can't believe I'm saying this…but I wish Nushi were here instead of me….." she thought having second thoughts about accepting this mission from Reiji.

After a while Yuzu asked, "So what do we do now?" seeing that Selena had gotten her energy back and was now sitting upright on the bench.

"Hmm looks like we'll just have to wait for the next opportunity to present itself." Ruri commented as she looked around the area seeing no sight of the purple haired boy with a cabbage like hair style, "No point in complaining about what's done."

"True…." they replied.

Seeing nothing else they could do at the point, Selena sat down on the bench and rested her head on her palm while she and the others decided to take in the view and scenery of the courtyard around them. However, as she and the other girls took a closer look at the scenery before them they felt a slight change in the wind. What once felt like a frontline military base of the enemy now was more like an actual school with a warm welcoming atmosphere. A handful of students were spread out around the place doing their usual routinely activities, this time instead of chatting about how many people they carded they were more like regular school students and getting to know each other more as friends or simply discussing what they learnt in class. There was also a memorial statue erected on the grassy patch depicting the late Daitokuji who had passed away due to his illness….To think Academia would actually honour the departed in such a way now.

"Wow….This place really has changed more than I first thought…." Ruri commented as she observed the kindness between the students and the new Academia before them.

"Can't believe I'm saying this….but I almost feeling coming here for school myself!" Rin admitted as even she felt moved the the school's profound change.

Yuzu smiled seeing her sisters let go of their painful and frightening memories and soon replaced them with the kind and gentle present in front of their eyes. "Well Selena? What do you think?" she asked as she turned to her on the bench, only to find her staring into blank space. "S…Selena?"

"He was actually rather athletic, and his agility….far surpasses nearly every other Academia soldier I've come across….." she said to herself, "Sure he was really direct and can be a pain in the neck at times….and yet….he's also quite capable and gutsy himself. To say all those things at me and back them up with skill….it's actually rather…. impressive…." she said out loud to herself while even blushing slightly, unaware every word of hers was being overheard.

Yuzu covered her mouth in surprise, Ruri widened her eyes and Rin's jaw fell to the floor. They almost thought they were hearing things, but those words literally came out of their sister's mouth! They then huddled together and began to talk to each other.

"Did you hear that?"

"She's actually falling for him!"

"Never thought I'd see the day she would fall heads over heels for a boy, let alone the psycho who hunted us before….." They then grinned mischievously as an idea hatched in their collective minds. Heading over to her she then looked up at them as she noticed their presence.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked curiously.

"Oh nothing Selena…." Yuzu smiled while Ruri and Rin giggled behind her. Selena raised an eyebrow suspiciously but before she could say something Yuzu came in again, "Just noticing how much you enjoyed yourself with Yuri just now, how you find him….'impressive'."

She then turned bright red and erupted steam from her ears, "WHAT!? YOU TOO!?" she screamed which earned her the attention of every student in the vicinity, "D…don't be ridiculous! I could never enjoy myself with that lunatic! Why I want nothing to do with him! I said what he done was alarming, that because of him we'll be late for our meeting with the Professor! I mean can you believe him!?" she then screamed frantically as the girls then chuckled in amusement to her embarrassment.

"You know come to think of it, you and Yuri never had any close interaction because of Leo being in the way," Rin suggested, "Guess he's finally trying to make up for all that lost time?"

Selena then growled in annoyance, "Don't tell me you're actually buying into his nonsense are you!? This conversation is over! Hear me!? Over!" she then folded her arms and turned her head away as the onlookers talked to each other about what they witnessed or whether she was a sane person herself.

Yuzu and the others looked to each other rather disappointed that their sister refused to admit her true feelings, "Poor Selena….."

"You know now that I think about it," Rin whispered, "Everytime each of us too control of the body and did what we hoped for with our boys, I always noticed her sitting in the corner all alone and being anti social. I think she's actually lonely."

"Yeah, and whenever she tried to spend time with Yuri I can see the spark between them is rather weak…." Ruri added.

Yuzu thought for a moment wondering how she could help, after all Selena was a member of the family and she wouldn't want her to be left behind at all. She then smiled as an idea popped into her head and after huddling up once more with the other 2, she whispered to them and they giggled in agreement at her idea.

Overhearing them Selena's ears perked and she turned to them with a raised eyebrow, "What are you 3 gossiping about?" she asked before narrowing them angrily, "You better not be talking about me behind my back."

"Oh no nothing like that." Yuzu smiled.

"Yeah, just who do you take us for?" Rin added cheekily.

"Right…." said Selena obviously suspicious of their motives, "So what were you talking about then hmm?"

"Oh we were just….ummm…." As Rin tried to find the right excuse Ruri fortunately filled in for her.

"They were trying to give me advice." she said, "I was wondering how I could show Yuto how much he means to me, and what I could do for him in return after what he and the others have done for me in the past." She then looked towards her other sisters, "After that we were considering of helping Yuzu and Rin with their own boys as well." As she said the both Yuzu and Rin nodded back in agreement.

"Oh so that's it then…." Selena replied before thinking to herself, "Sounds nice….to not only care for someone but also that they care for you in return….." Comparing herself to the others she could soon see what they all had but she didn't.

"Hey Selena, what do you think I could do to get Yuto's attention?" Ruri asked suddenly catching her off guard.

"Eh?"

"How can I show him I really care about him but at the same time not be so obvious about it?" she asked after that.

The indigo haired girl blinked her eyes in confusion, "You're asking me about this kind of stuff? You're joking right?" They shook their heads in response showing they meant it. "You're asking the wrong person….." As she said that they looked at her pleadingly which she couldn't quite deny or turn down, as she could see how insistent and persistent they were. Selena then closed her eyes in deep through while tapping her foot on the ground, "Hmmm, well I'm no expert in romance, but one thing I do know you can't simply take the direct approach and say you like him, that just shows you're giving in to him." She suggested as she mixed in her social sense with some of her combat strategising, "A more suitable course of action would be to make him come to you and make him be the one who confesses instead."

"Y…yeah that does make sense Selena…." Ruri admitted before blushing at a certain thought, "But you're not suggesting that I actually seduce him would you?"

She then widened her eyes, "What?! N…no way of course not!" she gasped and waved her hands in front of Ruri before speaking properly again, "Besides that doesn't suit you." She actually learnt to care for her sisters after spending more time with them, and would do anything to make sure no harm would come to them nor would they be forced to do anything they would regret.

"Phew thank the stars…." The xyz girl breathed in relief. As she talked, some passerbies and angers looked at her weirdly as they couldn't really see who she was talking with other than herself before moving on not wishing to offend her by watching. Their conversation however was being listened in from behind the bench in a grove of bushes.

 **(Boy POV)**

"Oooh, you hear that boys, sounds rather tasty don't you think?" Yuri snickered overhearing the girls while licking his lips, "Why not we go in for a closer look?" he then suggested. At first he was planning to confess his feelings to Selena but seeing this juicy gossip between the girls reawakened his sadistic desires to mess with or even blackmail them in the future.

"N…no….we shouldn't Yuri." Yuya replied in disagreement, "You know eavesdropping is just plain rude. Besides what if they catch us!?"

"Yuya's right," Yuto added, "We'd make ourselves look like stalkers. I say this is a bad idea." Deep down inside Yuto was rather intrigued by the girls' conversation and was tempted to go with Yuri's idea, in fact he was doing his best to hide his temptations with his poker face.

"Hmph, you guys are such wusses." Yuri scoffed disappointedly, "Aren't you all curious to hear what they all think of you hmmm?"

"Err….well…."

"And besides, if they do plan something, it wouldn't hurt to be prepared for it right?"

"Man I hate it when you make a good point." Yugo grumbled in annoyance.

"Glad you could see it my way Yugo." Yuri smirked as the other 2 boys had nothing else to say, "Now don't disturb me while I try to move in closer." He said as he crouched sneakily and moved in stealthily like a predator stalking its prey.

"Fine, but if anything happens or if you try anything-"

"I'll be on my best behaviour Yuya." he replied, "After all, I kept my word to return your father to you when you won, what's there to stop me from doing it now."

"Somehow that doesn't make me comfortable…." Yuya thought to himself as Yuri moved in closer to where the girls were sitting from behind the bushes, "Also you've just forgotten why we came here in the first place…."

 **(Girl POV)**

"Boys like it when you're playfully mean to them, it would also make them to come to you." suggested Yuzu.

"Hey hee that sounds lovely." Ruri then giggled, "So what do you suggest?"

"I know, call him names, ones that would make him fluster or embarrassed!" called out Rin.

"Hmm well Yuto does look cute when he goes like that….Maybe I'll try that." Ruri thought to herslef, "I could also maybe prepare dinner for him. He does have quite the appetite after a hard day, maybe I should ask Jin to teach me how to cook too…." She said recalling a time when she, Yuto and Shun went over to Jin's house and he made them all delicious stew using all natural forest ingredients.

"You could also punch him in the shoulder," Selena suggested which earned her questionable looks from her sisters, "I mean when he sees how tough you are, he'll have to respect you more for sure."

Ruri then thought to herself once more, "Hmm..…he, Jin Shun always were great at demonstrating both courage and strength out on the battlefield during the war." She said recalling all 3 of them fighting on the frontline of the resistance a long while back with Dark rebellion xyz dragon, raid raptor rise falcon and Divine dragon knight felgrand once against Academia's invading forces while she worked more with getting people to safety and support on the sidelines. Last time she usually was afraid and needed saving, now she felt it was time for change, "I suppose I could also show him I'm strong myself and not someone who always needs to be protected." She said in agreement firmly and with confidence.

"Well said Ruri…." Her sisters said pleased with her.

"Hehe, you know this girl talk about boys isn't such a bad thing….." Selena chuckled enjoying herself, realising what she had been missing out on for a long time during their slumber parties since she wasn't really a people person.

"Well anything else to suggest?" Ruri asked once more hoping to have a few more ideas.

"You could turn him into a card." A familiar voice said out of nowhere.

"Ack! Yuri!" Selena gasped as she jumped backwards out of the chair in surprise, "When did you get here? And turn Yuto into a card!? That's outrageous! We'd never do something like that!" Ruri said as Selena's eyes turned pink and spoke through her.

"Why I've been here the entire time," he replied shaking his head disappointed she didn't notice him, "And why not, after all you'll always have him by your side and you can take him anywhere you want. Even to places no man has ever gone before."

"Oi! That doesn't make things any better!" Yuto shouted next to him already offended that Yuri suggested him be carded.

"And you just had to mess up a perfectly good moment and chance too….I can't believe I was actually rooting for you…." scoffed Yugo apparently losing faith in him once more, after getting his hopes so high too.

Yuri then scoffed at everyone glaring at him displeased with his suggestion, "Fine fine, if that doesn't work out for any of you then why not duel him, win and then absorb him? You know, like how we did it before?"

"Huh?" The girls mentioned.

"Say what?" The other boys followed.

He then grinned, "I mean if you did that then all 8 of us would be snuggled up together forever in one body. Doesn't that sound warm and cosy?" He said with a cheeky smile while striking the classic fusion pose to symbolise them all becoming one. Blunt yet precise as always, his words hit like a homing missile at a target.

While the boys made no comment and tried hard to maintain self control, Selena's face then burned bright red, steam began to erupt form her ears and she even felt like she had gone up a few degrees at his words, and at certain thoughts that had popped into her mind. Soon her thoughts were shared with the other girls who then blushed bright red in embarrassment before steaming with rage.

"That's it! Clobber him now!"

"Show him no mercy!" The voices inside her yelled pushing her to hold nothing back, also taking back what they said about her and Yuri getting together.

Selena then tightened her fists, gritted her teeth before magically pulling out Yuzu's large fan from out of nowhere! She then flashed them a menacing grin as she maintained a firm grip on the fan and held it out like a blade, "With pleasure…."

"I take it you don't want us all to be together as one? You really are cold and heartless aren't you?" Yuri joked in amusement while the other 3 boys looked on terrified at the mad woman before them, armed with a really dangerous weapon, "I almost started to think we would have had a chance…."

"GAAAAARRGGGHH! You'll pay for running your mouth you jerk!" She screamed as she charged straight at them!

The boys then sweated nervously seeing her charge at them like a mad bull, "Umm Yuri, you better move." Yuya said rather worried about their situation.

Yuri didn't move but stood calmly with his eyes closed. "Anytime now…." said Yugo getting increasingly nervous as the girls came closer and closer.

Still he did nothing and they were within 3 feet of him, "YURI!" They all then yelled in unison and in a panic while secretly smirked to himself at their reactions.

"Take this!" Selena yelled as she swung the fan down at Yuri, who opened his eyes and sidestepped at the last second!

"Eh?" She then tumbled forward apparently missing her target after her full force swing. She then regained her footing and turned back towards Yuri who now was staring behind her again.

"Missed me!" he called cheekily.

"Grr! Hold still you!" She growled as she tried the same thing again but with the same result.

"Missed me again!" he said as he effortlessly dodged again. Growing ever more impatient and infuriated she tried once more only to end up slicing down a small bush in half! he sight of it caused the present students to run away in panic!

Yuri on the other hand found this all the more amusing and entertaining, "That's 3 strikes, now you've got to-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Selena growled as she tried again and again but to no avail, each time she tried Yuri easily evaded her swing or even lured her into a tree or a bush instead! As she brushed off the twigs from her hair she growled, "When I'm done with you, you'll be on the ground begging me to turn you into a card!" A tic mark appeared on her forehead as she prepared to play for keeps.

"Oh you shouldn't make empty threats like that my dear, you'll be on the floor in tears long before that never happens." Yuri chuckled unconvinced and deeply amused as she readied herself for another swing, "If you keep this up and letting your own anger control you Selena, your own temper will be your own undoing."

She then rushed forward full force, "I'll show you temp-" Her shoe then tripped over an uneven tile, "EEEP!" She squeaked before falling face flat on the ground!

CRASH!

"Oww…" she groaned underneath.

Yuri then grinned, "Told you that you'd be on the floor in tears. Should have taken my warning." He said looking over her triumphantly.

"Yuri!" The 3 boys yelled furiously at him to which he sighed.

"Fine….."

He then walked over to her and she looked up, now her face had a few bruises and specks of dirt over her, along with a pair of teary eyes, "What do you want? Here to brag or look down on me?" She grunted while whimpering with some pain as well.

"Hehehe, even among Academia soldiers you don't know how to take a joke." chuckled Yuri as he leaned down and shook his head with a smile, "You really need to learn when to let loose and chillax."

She then grit her teeth in frustration, "Grrr! Oh when I get back up I'll show you chillax!" To her surprise Yuri turned his head away but held out a hand to her, "Huh?" she asked in confusion looking at the hand then to Yuri and back a few times.

"Well? You want me to help you up or not?" Yuri asked impatiently after seeing her stare for at least a minute.

She then narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "It's a trick isn't it? You take me for an idiot?"

He then smirked, "Come now, would I ever kick you while you're lying down? Even I'm not that heartless," he said, "After putting on such a terrific show, I'd say you at least earned some of my respect."

"Hmph…." she scoffed before swallowing her pride and taking his hand.

 **(A little while later)**

"Tch! Ow!" she hissed painfully as Yuri began putting bandages on her face, beads of tears began to shed from her eyes.

"Stop twitching," he said in annoyance as she continued to flinch and move with each bandage and antiseptic he rubbed on her, "Even Reira can handle pain much better than you can, and she's a baby on top of that." As she pouted in embarrassment he then chuckled, "Hehe, if only the Professor could see you now…."

She then whimpered, "Sh…shut up….You don't know how humiliating it is to be done in so easily by you of all people….and then having you be the one to patch me up…it's like rubbing salt on an open wound!" she cried before blushing a deep red once more, a mix of anger and embarrassment.

Looking at her now Yuri couldn't help but sweat a little nervously himself, "Aww…she actually looks kinda cute….when she's being an actual girl that is." he thought in amusement as he co ntinued to apply first aid to her, which surprisingly he was pretty good at, "There all done, now doesn't that feel better? Now all those boo boos are all gone." he said in a rather cooing way as a parent would to an injured child.

Selena then pouted, "This….this is all your fault you know…." she said looking away.

"I know," Yuri replied as he stood up, "Because you girls got hurt because of me, I feel it's my responsibility to make it up to you all."

"Huh? That was….weird…." Selena never expected him to be so formal before, usually he'd throw obnoxious sarcasm in her face but today seemed rather different. As she tried to stand up herself she cringed slightly with pain as the scrape on her knee acted up once more, but surprisingly Yuri came in to support her! "Ummm…You know I can take care of myself just fine too…." she said back to him.

"Perhaps, but if I don't then the others wouldn't let me hear the end of it." he scoffed refusing to look at her before helping her stand upright and properly again.

After feeling she could support herself again she turned reluctantly to the one who attended to her, "Hey Yuri…." Selena said as she turned her head away and began kicking her shoe back and forth a bit before swallowing her own pride, "Th….thanks…."

He then paused for a moment, caught off guard for her to be showing humility herself. He then smirked back at her, "Hey hee, my pleasure…."

Their brothers and sisters looked on from afar pleased that things between them were starting to improve, "It's a start….better than nothing at least…." The boys thought with one another with Yuri's progress while in approval.

"Aww it's almost romantic….Our girl's finally growing up…." The girls felt seeing Selena open up at last.

"Alright that's enough fun for today." Yuri said as he began to stroll off, "Let's go see the Professor, I think we've kept him waiting long enough." He said looking back at Selena who starred at him in disbelief.

"Is he….serious?" she asked herself. A few moments ago he was completely a loose cannon and needed a tight leash, but now….he's coming along quietly like they were supposed to. Either she was in a dream or Yuri hit his head hard…..really hard….

"Well, you coming or not?" Yuri asked once more impatiently which woke her up from her thoughts.

"S…sure…." she said as she walked beside him towards the Professor's chambers. Along the way while in the halls Selena looked away rather shyly before swallowing hard and speaking what was on her mind, "Y….you know Yuri, I never expected you to be able to move so fast like you just did. Even the best soldiers and elites of the obelisk force couldn't even come close to you." she said complimenting him.

"Hehe, why thank you…." he grinned letting it feed his ego while still showing appreciation.

"How exactly do you pull it off?" Selena asked after that reluctantly but her pride was outweighed by her cat-like curiosity.

He then chuckled, "Let's just say you've always underestimated me. In fact what you've seen today was only the tip of the iceberg." said Yuri before looking to her, "You know I'd be more than happy to teach you a couple of moves of my own if you want. All you need to do is say the word."

"I'll….keep that in mind." she replied, "Wow….looks like there's much more to him than meets the eye….it's actually….pretty cool." Selena thought to herself feeling rather attracted to him, as a long dormant girly side of hers was starting to awaken inside her heart. She then smiled to herself realising she may have had Yuri all wrong, and began thinking things may get more fun and interesting from here on, "Heh…."

Little did either of them knew was that behind them, skulking about in the shadows behind a corner was a mysterious figure wrapped up in dark ragged robes was keeping close eye on them reach the Professor's door and enter them, before sliding back into the darkness and melting away into them.

 **And there's chapter 4, wanted to sue this as a way to flesh out the relationship between Yuri and Selena as well as between the boys and girls too, hope you enjoyed the comedic moments here too. This start of the fusion arc will give Yuri a chance to redeem himself as well as dive into the relationship he and Selena should have had in the Arc V, hope it meets your expectations now and later on. Stay tuned for chapter 5! Hope I managed to get their characters done right.**

 **In response to theunknownduelist, I have a plan in mind for the new evil but I don't wish to spoil anything just yet. I apologise but I can't seem to PM others without them PM me first due to a problem with my connection lately.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As both Yuri and Selena entered Leo's chambers they found him at the front typing on his computer while surrounded by various screens. At a distance it wasn't easy to make out what he was working on but what they could confirm so far involved matters concerning the school itself such as student entries, fundings and other basic amenities required for every academic education. It didn't quite matter though because Leo noticed their presence in the room the moment they stepped in. He stopped what he was doing and cleared his throat, "Greetings both of you, I am pleased and grateful that you were able to accept my humble request." As he turned around he appeared rather stunned to see the Lancers that Reiji had sent him, the last ones he would have expected to see, "Selena…..Yuri….." he said looking to both of them rather uneasily.

Yuri then smiled, "What's the matter sir? Aren't you happy to see your star pupils again after so long?" he asked looking at him, finding his anxiety rather amusing.

He scratched the back of his bald head and turned away, "Wh…why of course I am…It's just I was initially expecting….." he found it difficult to choose the right words without possibly offending them or worse, "You to arrive much sooner."

Selena then bowed. "Forgive us sir," she said respectively to his surprise, "We were….occupied." she muttered turning her eyes to Yuri next to her.

Even after cutting her ties with Academia she still showed great respect to him even after what he once did in the past, something he wasn't expecting. He then raised an eyebrow after noticing Selena had a bandage or 2 on her nose and cheeks, along with a few bruises on her legs and face. "Selena? What happened to you?" he asked feeling rather concerned.

She then turned her head away in embarrassment, "It's a….long story…." she muttered.

"Oh she merely tripped and fell down." Yuri called out as Selena glared at him, yet he instead looked to her with a cheeky smile continued casually, "I couldn't leave the poor princess lying there so I helped patch up her boo boos and fix her up didn't I?" He said in a playful manner.

She then pouted and huffed, "You just couldn't wait to say it could you? Also it was your fault to start with."

Yuri then snickered and covered his mouth to hide his laughter, "Hehehe…"

"I see…." Leo replied as a small sweat drop appeared at his side. He had kept both Selena and Yuri apart nearly their whole lives so it was most unusual to see them interacting and 'getting along' after so much time had passed.

Yuri then returned his attention back to the Professor, "Why are you glaring so frighteningly at us sir? Haven't I been your most loyal and successful follower ever since this whole drama started?" he asked in a playful sad tone as Selena folded her arms crossed at his comment of being the best at Academia.

"Hmph…."

"To be honest, I was expecting more of a warm welcome from you after all this time." Yuri then continued.

Leo sweated uneasily in response, "Errr….."

"Hey Yuri," he then turned to his side seeing Yuya placing his hand on his shoulder, "I think you should let me do the talking here."

"Hmmm?" He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"No offence, but from the way it looks you'll only make things more awkward." said Yuya, "At least with me Leo Akaba will be more at ease and then say what he needs to. Besides you should already know you scare him the most."

"Hmph….You always knew how to ruin my fn and spoil my best moments….but sure whatever fine…. " Yuri scoffed as he glowed and changed into Yuya.

"Yuya Sakaki?" Leo questioned being caught off guard by the boy's sudden change in appearance, "So they can change places and form at will now…..how intriguing…." he thought to himself placing a finger to his chin.

"Pardon me Leo, maybe now we can talk without any difficulties." said Yuya snapping him out of his thoughts while Yuri looked on and folded his arms in disappointment.

"Hmph…." Selena then smirked seeing Yuri's disappointment.

"Very well then…." said Leo as he saw enough time was wasted already and decided to get down to business.

"First I need to ask you what is this programme Reiji told us about that you're planning to implement here in Academia?" Yuya asked, "And second, just what role do you expect us to play in this?"

"The fact you didn't allow Reiji to give us any info makes this all the more suspicious." continued Selena as she too wanted to ask him the very same questions as Yuya just did.

Leo said nothing for a moment before readying himself and clearing his throat, "I understand you all may have questions as to why I have summoned for you, and why I told my son not to speak of it. Rest assured, I shall be more than willing to answer them one by one." he said as he began, "Firstly, the programme I am about to implement into Academia happens to be a reeducation programme."

"R…reeducation?" asked Yuya.

"For what?" continued Selena suspiciously.

Leo opened his eyes seriously before reluctantly answering her, "For Academia's maddest and the dimension's most dangerous….." Before they could ask he continued, "Not all of Academia has changed thanks to your duelling Yuya Sakaki." He said looking to the duelist who saved the 4 dimensions, "After I abolished it's former ways a large number of my former duel soldiers planned to rebel against me violently." He said to their shock and disbelief that something like this had gone unnoticed by them, "They were the ones who duelled for self satisfaction and for the enjoyment of carding innocents rather than duel for our goal of unifying the 4 worlds." In his mind came images of some of the duelists who attacked and wrecked havoc on campus grounds such as the Obelisk Force and various others who were just as maniacal, "They were far too dangerous so for our safety I had each and every one of them imprisoned in the prison catacombs on the outskirts of the island. It has been over a month since any violent activity has broken out so it's safe to assume all of them are accounted for." (Which was also partially the reason why Academia was remodelled to be more beautiful, not simply just to represent change but also to cover up the incident)

"A month!?" gasped Yuya in alarm, "You locked them away in some prison for a month without even giving them a second chance!?" he yelled to Leo and Selena's shock, "They never even got a chance to truly see the true joys and meaning of duelling! That it should be used for smiles and to help others and not to destroy!"

Leo found it hard to answer him back to his strong point and anger, "Yuya….I…"

"I understand where you're going Yuya." said Yuri appearing next to him but in a more supportive manner.

"Y…Yuri?" he asked surprised to see his brother next to him like that.

"It's hard to accept but sometimes you've got to face reality." he said seriously, "Being able to make everyone smile and accept your duel philosophy is a beautiful ideal I have to admit," he smiled acknowledging Yuya's ideals and vision before becoming serious again, "However, reality is that not everyone will always agree." He then lowered his head down and reflected upon things that happened before in his life, "You don't know Academia like I do, the harsh training trials we're put through nearly every single day. Things such as trust, love and friendship are virtually non-existent, seen as nothing more than hinderances to victory on the battlefield." He said recalling how he observed students not hesitating to leave others behind in order to finish races or even cheating or using one another to stand at the frontline, be it in training courses or during classes, "Because of that it's safe to assume you can't trust anyone, since I've seen people use each other just to get to the top while even ridiculing the weak or those they've used after they're done with them. This is something I've known my whole life since I started out here, and I've even faced incidents like this too. If it wasn't for my exceptional duelling skills and fast learning then I would have ended up like many of the more unlucky and unfortunate who sadly got carded for their failures.…."

As Selena overheard what he said she then reflected upon something Nushi once told her and the group, which made her empathise with the former devil dragon overlord, even forgiving him for all he did. Leo himself knew about that incident and too was having his fair share of regret as well.

"After hearing all that, even you must realise that your entertainment duelling has limits to the people it can touch and convert." continued Yuri trying his best not to hurt Yuya's feelings or discourage him too much, "Sometimes you'll have to accept that some people are swallowed completely by darkness that no light could ever shine their way out."

"But I….you're right…." Yuya tried to make a counter statement but found no way of doing so, so he hung his head down while the other boys and girls looked upon and felt for him.

"The fault isn't yours Yuya Sakaki, but mine." said Leo which made them turn back to him, "It lies completely with me, for I was the one responsible for transforming Academia into the war fortress you knew." He then recalled the time when he first arrived in the fusion dimension in search of his daughter Ray after recalling his old memories, "When I first arrived here long ago it was a proud and prestigious duel school where it was the greatest education facility in the fusion dimension for creating professional duelists or well educated members of society." He said remembering it to be a proud and dedicated school for raising the next generation of people and ensuring they would've bright and noble futures to look forward to (Like in GX version) "However, because of my desperation and fears I tampered with the school's purity….transformed it into a tool for war." He said as he then recalled the smiles and joys of the students vanishing and became replaced by something completely the opposite of its former self, "Forcing harsh training regimes upon countless innocent students, disregarding them as empty existences and carding them when they served no purpose or were planning to desert me….I just couldn't take any chances when I created the Arc Area Project to revive Ray, the Original dimension and to destroy Zarc….." Countless students forced through dangerous and life threatening obstacle courses and were lied to for believing their cause was a noble and just one. All of them had no free will and anyone who disagreed or even deserted the place were carded on sight.

"I used my intentions as excuses to justify my actions….when in reality I was staining my hands with crimes of my own." Leo continued as he held his hands out and looked at them himself, "It wasn't just the 4 dimensions I harmed, it was all the fusion dimension that I too oppressed." He clenched his fists tightly thinking of a few notable students who suffered greatly under his tyrannical rule, such as the Battle Beast, several fleeing students and of course Nushi himself, "Because of me numerous former students of mine are deeply scarred or permanently changed for the worse…..It was because of me these psychotic fiends were born in place of innocent souls….This is something I can no longer overlook…." he said solemnly before looking back at both Yuya and Selena, "Which was why I initiated this programme, in the hopes I'll be able to right the wrongs of the fusion dimension and possibly give back to them what I took, as well as granting them a second chance for redemption." He said, "Which was also why I called you here, because as much as it pains me to say this, I also need your help."

"Huh?" Both Selena and Yuya went puzzled.

"Originally I had planned to undertake this task on my own because I saw to it as my own responsibility." Leo continued, "However….due to some….encouragement from a certain person, I decided to enlist the aid of my son and his most trusted warriors in this task."

"So then you summoned us here to make sure things run smoothly and that there aren't any outbreaks of violence correct?" Selena answered.

A small smile came on Leo's face, "You were always a fast leaner Selena." He then continued, "I understand it may be somewhat of a burden to impose my burdens upon you and your lives, but….."

"We understand Leo." said Yuya cutting him off, "Like you this is something important to us as well. We can't let anymore people continue to live and suffer being trapped in the darkness while everyone enjoys and smiles in the light." He said acknowledging Leo's intentions as noble and genuine, "You can rest assured nothing and no one will get by us on our watch."

Selena then smiled at Yuya's enthusiasm and wanted to support him in any and all ways she could, "Say no more, we'll gladly oversee your new programme and make sure it becomes a complete success sir." she said to the Professor while bowing down respectfully.

"I am glad to hear that, it brings me great relief to know that tomorrow can be entrusted in your ever capable hands." He raised out his arm, "You both may be dismissed now. Thank you very much for your time."

"It's a pleasure sir." Selena said gladly.

"Anything to make sure everyone in Academia receives a second chance and I'll be sure that they all welcome it with a smile." said Yuya smiling as he and Selena prepared to turn around to the door.

Before stepping out Selena then remembered something and stopped to turn around, "Just one more thing sir." she said as Yuya stopped in his tracks.

"Yes Selena?" Leo asked curiously as he turned his head back towards them again.

"How come we haven't seen as many people around today as before?" Selena asked curiously recalling while she was chasing Yuri around the compound she also noticed that the place was much more quiet as well as there not being as many students around compared to her previous Academia years, "Usually the courtyard would be much more packed and lively with numerous students doing their daily activities or lounging around after class. Even with the most dangerous students locked away even that alone couldn't result in such smaller numbers of students."

"So you noticed then." Leo replied before smiling slightly, "After I abolished Academia's old ways, I gave every student the opportunity to choose for themselves now, something they never had before. Whether they wished to leave or stay it was now up to them and them alone to decide." he answered, "Those that you have seen here have deep ties to our world and have no intention of leaving it, either out of respect or hoping to bring change to it. Others have decided follow new paths of their own after we have, in a way, achieved our vision of uniting the 4 worlds as one through Yuya's duels. Among those who have left to start fresh and anew include Kagemaru, Mackenzie and even Barett."

"Barett…left?" Selena questions surprised, "Never expected to hear that from him after being so willing to sacrifice his own life for our cause…." she thought to herself.

"It was a surprise as well for me," said Leo, "But after realising how we were planning to make a fresh new start in a new world, he believed he too would need to change with it as well. So he decided he would go on a journey to seek himself and hopefully discover a new path, to atone for what he and many Academia warrior have done in the past. With my permission he and others were allowed to leave on their 'spiritual' journeys. In fact, he wanted me to give you his best regards should you ever return here, and here you are."

"I see…" Selena thought, "Can't believe I'm saying this but I think I might miss him….After always watching over me…." She said remembering all he did for her, how he was willing to sacrifice himself to protect her too.

"Other students on the other hand, left either to serve in rebuilding the xyz dimension or to join with other schools across the other 4 dimensions." Leo continued, "One in particular happens to be Fusion dimension's You Show Duel School."

As soon as he heard those words, Yuya's eyes widened and his ears perked up, "Did you say You Show Duel School!?" Yuya gasped which somewhat startled Selena and surprised Leo as he shouted unexpectedly.

"Why…yes I did." he answered, "In fact, recently it has been acknowledged as a full fledged duel school by the fusion dimension and as you can see it has received a large share of new applicants courtesy of both Yusho himself and due to your past efforts to unite the 4 worlds with your duelling." He then turned around and began dealing some keys on the motherboard as they began to load some screens, "See for yourself." They displayed camera footage installed recently at the You Show Fusion branch, where the facilities had been greatly upgraded in order to accommodate the increasing number of applicants. There everyone duelled for fun, to entertain others in various stunts or to proclaim the message of duelling like how Yusho and Yuya had always done. One field had a female duelist with rabid horseman and centaur mina facing off against another with Alligator sword dragon and chimera the flying mythical beast. Another side had a pair of duelists with Armed dragon catapult cannon and A-Z dragon buster cannon facing off against 4 flashy dressed Academia opponents at once who utilised an array of heroic monsters, Contrast Hero Chaos, Vision Hero Trinity, Evil hero Inferno Wing and Elemental hero Terra Firma. Overall all the students were duelling energetically and happily with one another, opponents all seen as equals and no one disappointed with whoever won or lost, an entertainment duelist's dream come true.

"That looks like plenty of fun. I almost feel like wanting to take part in all that myself." commented Selena to herself taking interest at what she was seeing in front of her.

Yuya's face brightened up with amazement, "That's….so awesome…." he said as his eyes glistened with pride and joy at the new change brought so far, promising a great future for fusion.

"Indeed it is," Leo smiled with deep pleasure, "In fact, I arranged with Yusho that his school and Academia also prepare an exchange programme, at the same time as the reeducation tomorrow, between our schools and students where we would welcome back former runaways to a new beginning. In turn my students can experience first hand the entertainment duel styles of both you and your father, and hopefully become inspired to follow in your footsteps to lead the world onto the right path."

Yuto then looked on intently at what he was seeing, "I never knew Academia, the place which caused us all so much pain would actually be devoted to helping people now." he said feeling really moved.

"He really is trying to make up for all he's done. That….makes me feel much better." Ruri added feeling a lot more at ease now that the Academia she once feared and hated is now a memory of the past.

Looking over the joyful and happy duelists helped Yuya realise something, "Oh! Is my father at the You Show Duel School now? If so could I maybe go see him?" he asked Leo, "I mean, I heard he was currently there so I thought I might as well drop by say hi."

Leo then lowered his head seriously and placed a finger to his chin, "Hmmm yes your father is there even as we speak, but…." he switched the screen to another which displayed Yusho in the main room talking with 2 teenage girls, "As of now he is currently in the middle of an important meeting with 2 of my agents, whom I recently despatched to oversee the exchange for tomorrow. To make sure it all proceeds nicely."

"Oh I see…." he replied feeling a little disappointed.

Selena's eyes then focused on the blond haired girl, "Hey…isn't that Asuka?" asked Yuzu as Selena's eyes turned blue.

Selena then nodded, "Makes sense since she once followed under Yusho."

Yuya then eyed the second girl, "Also….that's Hikari, Nushi's step sister right?" he asked as Leo nodded in response.

"That is correct, 2 of my students who had their second thoughts on Academia's former ways." he answered, "Of all the agents I could have selected for this, they were the most suitable."

"Heh, if only he were here with us to see this….." Yuri smirked to himself knowing how attached his old associate was to his sister.

Yuma's eyes focused on his father, "Looks like dad's really busy too…." he noted seeing him engaged in a big talk with both girls. No wonder he had to make a last minute change in his plans the other day, "In that case Leo, can you tell them to give him my best regards, and that I really hope to see him again soon?" he asked the Professor who responded with a warm smile.

"Of course Yuya," he said, "After all Yusho is an old friend of mine who aided me in building real solid vision in the standard dimension once, and for what you've managed to accomplish thanks to his guidance both you and him are always welcome here."

"Thank you." Yuya replied with a small bow before whispering to himself, "Alright Yuri, you can come in now."

As he said that he glowed once more and changed back into his fusion counterpart, "Hmph….You know I don't appreciate you taking the body from me when we're in my home dimension Yuya." muttered Yuri.

His brother grinned in response, "Well you took it without my permission before we left so now we're even haha." he chuckled.

"Hmph…." Yuri scoffed before looking to the Professor once more, who was feeling much more relaxed now that he knew that Yuya was present and had the ability to keep them all under control, "Anyways I think we've gotten the point on what we need to do tomorrow, so you can be assured we'll keep things in order and make sure it all goes smoothly."

"Yuri….." said Selena authoritatively, "Make sure you do not, and I mean do NOT-"

He then turned to her and smiled 'nicely', "Relax Selena, I promise I'll be on my best behaviour." He then held out his fingers in an ok sign, "In fact I swear it on the name of Academia."

"Tch! That makes it all the more untrustworthy…." she grumbled, "Honestly sometimes you're just impossible…" She said face palming herself.

Leo then smiled uneasily but no less relieved, "Th…thank you, both of you, I really do appreciate you both taking the time to assist me with this. If I am truly am to rectify all my past wrongs, then not only I but the entire Academia and fusion dimension must change as well. "While it may not be easy to correct all the foolish mistakes we have made, one thing is certain….I know I must at least try."

Selena smiled back at him, "I am honoured to hear you say that genuinely Professor. Rest assured we'll help you make that vision come true." She said bowing to him this time out of pure respect.

Yuri then saw this as his chance, "Well, I'll be leaving the 2 of you now." He said suddenly as he turned around to leave.

"And where do you think you're going?" said Selena as she grabbed him by the collar, catching him off guard.

He recovered from his initial shock and turned around with a smile, "Isn't it obvious, I'm leaving the 2 of you to play catch up." They both looked to him puzzled but he soon clarified what he meant, "After all, I wouldn't dream of getting in the way of a father and daughter's quality time together, why that would be downright unforgivable wouldn't I? Hmmm?"

"Eh?!" Selena gasped in surprise along with her sisters, as well as Yuya and the rest of his brothers as they looked to Leo and back to her. The whole time they were here was to get answers from Leo, but this took them completely by surprise.

The Professor himself was at a loss for words at Yuri's statement, "Ummm….." It was true he had some unfinished matters to settle with his daughter and hoped to settle them one day when he had the chance, then again the girls Ray had become now weren't exactly his daughter anymore, also the fact he once disregarded their lives and endangered them so how he would be able to approach this was a challenge even for someone of his genius caliber.

Yuri felt Selena's grip loosen out of her shock so he freed himself with ease, "No objections? Good! Enjoy your private parent-child bonding experience hehe!" he chuckled as he casually strolled out of the room and closed the doors behind him.

Both Selena and Leo were left alone in the room together, silently staring at one another unsure of what to say, "Well this is…awkward…." she said to herself while her sisters looked on in agreement.

"Errr….." Leo scratched his head before starting off unsteadily, "So Selena…..how have you been lately?" he asked.

"Fine…I guess…." she replied, "Been adjusting well to family life in the pendulum dimension. I have to say, I've gotten used to having a family and so many friends around too…."

"I see….good for you…." he said feeling glad for her before noticing what happened between her and Yuri earlier, "Umm….Are you and Yuri by chance-"

Her eyes widened as immediately realised where she was going "What!? Not you too!" she cried in embarrassment as she blushed red, "Of course not! I mean how could I ever be in a relationship with him!?"

"Oh…..Forgive me for making that assumption…." he said back.

"It's….fine….." she replied before tapping her show on the ground while Leo turned his head away, "Okay this is getting us nowhere…."

"I agree….." said Rin while Yuzu and Ruri nodded in response, "Maybe you ought to make him owe us for what he did to not just us but also our families, that's the only thing I can come up with right now."

"You're right about that," said Selena, "At least we'll have one decent topic to speak about…..considering we all remember what happened before as Ray and as well as what he did to us."

As she was about to say a word Leo managed to beat her to it, "Selena," he said, "Before you say anything allow me to first apologise…..for everything I did to you and….your counterparts." They were taken aback that he immediately admitted his wrongs to them, "I now finally understand that you are not merely my daughter Ray's reincarnation, but also your own person with your own life and will as well." He said realising his mistakes he made out of his own selfish ambitions and desperation, "I blamed myself for Ray's actions, how she was willing to undertake the ultimate sacrifice merely to protect me….because of me…." He said as the memory of how Ray sacrificed herself long ago by separating Zarc resurfaced in his mind. He then lowered his head filled with regret, "Everyday since I recalled those memories….they continued to gnaw and eat away at my very soul….that it was my fault for what happened to her that time with Zarc."

The memories of Zarc destroying the original world with his monsters came next, "I also blamed myself for the destruction of the original dimension, if only I had heeded my apprentice's advice the time maybe I could have prevented not only the loss of our home but also of Ray…." He said as the silhouette of Dahaka appeared in his mind and for the argument they once had which caused them to part ways.

He then tightened his fists firmly and raised his head, "Because of that I made every effort and means necessary to revive her, hoping I could possibly erase my past failures and right all the wrongs of the past." Then his expression returned to one of downcast and remorse, "But….all I ended up doing was disregard the cost of countless innocent lives, both of the other dimensions and Academia…." he continued as he remembered giving in to his fears and worries of not only Zarc's return but also being separated from his daughter forever which resulted in every action he had taken up until now, "I ruined and scarred the livelihoods of many people and families like the demon once did…..All simply because I considered them empty existences and nothing more, but I was wrong they were real people with their own lives….." He continued sounding more and more downcast and the 4 girls were actually nearly crying themselves over his story, the man they once saw as a heartless monster was really a father who lost his way and just wanted to bring back what was lost in the past the only way he knew how, "In the end I was nothing more than a deluded fool trapped in his own past and refusing to move on from it. Overall not only did I end up reviving Zarc, I even added new mistakes to my past ones, ones that will haunt my dreams even more than before.….I'm really no better than the wretched demon that destroyed our world. I even wish I could just disappear and never return…." He said as tears slowly began to form in his eyes and his voice started to choke, "Not simply, because of what I did but also because…I failed my wife…."

Selena's perked perked up, "Your wife? You mean Himika?" she asked.

He shook his head in response, "Not exactly….I speak of….Ray's mother…." he said painfully as each word felt like a stone in his throat.

"Wh….what?" they all gasped in surprise.

"I remember it clear as a crystal that day….." he said as an older memory returned to him.

 **(Flashback)**

Several years ago in the original dimension, a much younger Leo stood over a shaded woman with long hair and gentle hands. She had just given birth to a beautiful daughter whom they named Ray and sent to the newborn room, unfortunately for her, their daughter's birth had used up every ounce of strength she had in her and now her life was beginning to slowly fade away, "Leo….please forgive me…." she gasped weakly and in pain.

"Not another word! I'm here for you…." Leo cried as he grasped her hand tightly and brought himself closer to her.

She looked up to him and gently stroked his face, "I'm sorry….for being so weak…..And I'm really sad that…. I'll never be able to see my daughter truly grow up…."

"Don't say that! Pull yourself together! I know you can! Please!" he begged as tears began to drop from his eyes.

"Leo…." she said looking into his eyes, "Promise me that…..no matter what happens….you will always protect….Ray…." she said while taking deep breaths of exhaustion.

Unwilling to disappoint her in her final moments, he reluctantly nodded and swore to grant her final wish, "I…..I promise….."

"Th….thank you…..never forget….I….love you…." as she uttered her last few words she closed her eyes and never awakened again.

Leo then wailed with despair as doctors and nurses came over to her medical bed, trying multiple times to revive her but to no avail. "NOOOOO!"

 **(Present)**

The girls said nothing in response but felt downcast at the thought of a mother they never knew, it was no wonder Leo kept it as a secret to them their entire life.

"I swore to myself since that very day that I would protect Ray with my life, I would even willingly sell my own soul to the devil in order to save her should it come to it….." he continued, "But now…..after what I've done….how can I possibly face either her or Ray again…..I don't deserve to call myself a father….nor do I deserve to live….."

"Please don't be so hard on yourself." said Selena compassionately feeling the heart and emotion in his words, "What happened and what you did isn't entirely your fault."

Leo remained unconvinced and unmoved from his despair, "But, the fact remains that I still committed atrocious acts to countless lives….."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" all 4 girls yelled which caught him by surprise. She then stepped forward until she came before him, "If you really want to change like you said, then you can start by forgiving yourself first. You'll never be able to bring change to Academia if you keep dwelling on mistakes that have already been done. We've all accepted that already." she said before looking to her sisters who nodded and smiled. She smiled back knowing they all were in agreement, "But….if you makes you feel any better…..I…no…we all forgive you." She said, "I say this on behalf of myself, my sisters and everyone else whose lives were changed because of the fusion dimension."

"You….really forgive me?" he gasped in disbelief, "Even…after all I put you through, and not just you….also Yuzu, Rin and Ruri?"

"We all forgave you a long time ago, all thanks to Yuya and the others." she responded.

"Do you….sincerely mean that?" he asked once more.

"Of course." Selena nodded and smiled, "After all, what kind of daughter would I be if I couldn't forgive my own father." As she said that, the aura of Ray formed around her who smiled to her father, happy to see him again after what seems like forever.

"Ray….." he breathed in amazement, seeing that she was never gone but had been sleeping within her reincarnations all this time.

"However, I also cannot deny the fact that I may also be partially to blame for the choices you have made or for the deeds you've committed." she said feeling regretful herself, "I was selfish and didn't think about how you would act after I sealed away Zarc that time….all because of my own personal reasons like you….." she said referencing how she didn't want to lose her father. However, she also had another hidden motive of her own when she made her choice that time, one only she and Dahaka knew, "While I cannot overlook all you've done, I also can't deny that you did all this because….you cared….you really wanted to fix your mistakes and save me by the only way you knew…..I wish to say that I am sorry too. And…hope you would be able to forgive me as well." She concluded looking down on herself.

As Leo looked upon his daughter with bright and joyful eyes he smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh Ray….You're just like your mother in more ways than you believe….." he thought to himself, "Of course I forgive you, and thank you for forgiving me as well…." he said as they both smiled at each other finally putting all behind them. Taking a firm breath he then gained his proud confidence once more, "I think it is finally time I left the past behind me and move forward. You're right abut one thing, if I keep living in the past I will never be able to lead Academia and the people of the fusion dimension on towards this brighter future into building a true utopia where all can be happy, like we should have done years ago….." He said deciding what he would do from now on, "As for you my daughter, from now on whatever you decide to do now, you have my blessing."

"Thank you very much….father." Ray said as she faded away back into Selena and the others, "I promise I won't worry you anymore ever again. After all, now that I'm surrounded by so many caring people and friends, what's there to really worry about?" she smiled warmly.

"You've truly grown up Ray, and as your father, I couldn't be more proud of you and your reincarnations." he said proudly,

"I'm pleased to hear you say that." said Selena ready to make a move on, "Well then, I'll be off now. See you later tomorrow." She said as she turned around and headed towards the door.

"Take care now." he waved goodbye just like he once did when he was seeing her off to one of her matches as a pro duelist back in the original dimension, before retuning to his preparations for tomorrow's big events.

 **(Meanwhile)**

As she closed the door behind her and started walking down the hallway to look for Yuri who mysteriously disappeared she was stopped in her tracks by a familiar voice, "So, did you both have a good father and daughter bonding talk?" Turning back she saw Yuri leaning against the wall next to the door with a grin on his face.

Turning to him slowly, "Why did you do it Yuri?" she asked seriously yet at the same time not angry.

He smirked, "Heh, isn't it obvious? Boy you really are dense Selena….." he said shaking his head.

"Hmph….." she pouted.

"Sure the Professor may be putting all his blood, sweat and tears into paying back the 4 dimensions for all he's done and for staining his own hands all because of his own selfish reasons." said Yuri, "But…..the fact remains he did all that for you, and he also disregarded YOU and the lives of your sisters as well." Selena stood there and listened intently, "It's clear Leo still owes you big time, so I think it's only fair that you have your say in the matter and finally settle things between you both once and for all. Only then would Leo be able to make a fresh new start and truly keep his word."

Selena was speechless at his statement, "Yuri….." not once had she expected him to be so considerate, sure it may have been direct and forceful but he actually cared for them, "You did this, because….you care right?"

He then frowned and turned away, "Don't get this the wrong way…." he started, "I mean he hasn't even apologised to you for what he did, and for all he's done to me, the fusion dimension and many more. No way could you actually let him off the hook that easily now can you?" He said trying his hardest not to show any eye contact though she could actually see his true intentions behind his ferocious front.

"Oh….." she said in realisation before slowly kicking her foot back and forth in thought, "In that case…Umm….th…thank you….for arranging our time together…." she muttered turning her head away while blushing and pouting slightly with embarrassment, swallowing her pride and being true to her own emotions isn't something she could easily do.

Yuri looked to her and smiled, "Heh…Don't mention it," he said, "After all, if the Professor or heck, if Academia can change, then why not me too?" He then stood up straight, "Well now that we're done her I might as well kill some time finding some decent duelists to fight. Wonder if my old pal Dennis is still around, or maybe that little kid Sora, now he could be fun to 'toy' with hehe…." he chuckled to himself as he prepared to go hunt for amusement.

Selena's heart began beating rather rapidly in his presence. Last time all she saw him as and nothing more was a cold hearted monster, but now…. his newfound kindness was becoming rather….attractive. She couldn't make heads or tails of what she was feeling right now but she just knew she wanted to spend more time with him and get to know him more. Fighting back all her pride she forced out her words rather painfully, "H…hey Yuri?"

"Hmmm?" He then turned around and looked to her curiously, "You need something?"

She then twiddled her fingers, "Well….the day is still early…." she said rather nervously, "So…I was wondering if….well….."

"Come on Selena!" Yuzu cheered from inside her.

"You can do it! I know you can!" followed Ruri supporting her.

"Just say it already! Don't be such a wuss!" added Rin at the end being the most direct.

She then grit her teeth in annoyance and frustration, "Alright! Alright! Sheesh…." she hissed in a whispering tone before looking back to Yuri.

He stared back at her suspiciously, "You were saying?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, also feeling impatient with her conflicted feelings.

She continued, "Sigh….Yuri….I was thinking since it's still early in the day and we don't have anything else planned….why not we take the time and opportunity to…..hang out or something?" she asked nervously while turning her eyes away.

Yuri's eyes widened in surprise before he leaned in close to her and smiled rather mischievously, "Oh? Are you by chance asking me out on a date?"

"That's not what I meant….." she pouted.

"Come now Selena, you're not being honest with yourself. Just admit it will you, you just couldn't resist me could you?" he teased.

She then grit her teeth and growled "Grrr…..I knew this was a mistake and a waste of time." She turned around to walk away, and would have gotten out of hearing range had Yuri not say something in response.

"Backing out already? Didn't think you'd be such a coward." he said.

Her eye twitched and she tightened her fists, "What did you say!?" she growled turning back to him while he smirked deviously as if it went according to his plan, "You want to play that way fine! I'll go out with you and I'll enjoy myself with you just fine! In fact I'll do it without whining or complaining even for a second!" When she realised what she just said she then gulped, "Wait a minute…..Oh my….."

"Hehehehe! I'm going to enjoy our lovely time together." said Yuri joyously as he clasped both his hands on her hand. Heading off together Selena sweated nervously, thinking of 101 ways this could go wrong.

Heading out to a certain pirate ship at the docks, Yuri made quick work of the crew to show them who was boss and had Captain Solo give them a first class ride to the mainland otherwise he's personally send them all into Davy Jones' Locker. To add to their troubles he even kept tally on every small problem that took place, from a couple of stowaway rats in the barracks, a wet deck which Selena nearly slipped on or even when someone got seasick and had to throw up their lunch over the side. Selena smiled at Yuri knowing he was doing this to make sure she was most comfortable, feeling rather touched despite his crude methods. Looking out from the front and letting the fresh sea air blow on her face was most relieving and relaxing for her and the girls. Seeing the seagulls fly and the ocean waves rock against the boat was something they and the boys now could properly enjoy in the fusion dimension.

Arriving at the mainland area, the first stop on their little 'hangout' was at a small arcade which Selena insisted they go to. While Yuri was completely bored out of his mind, though the other boys weren't, he then noticed Selena staring intently at a claw game with several cat plashes inside. Even putting her hands on the glass container up close, "So cute…."

Yuri chuckled to himself seeing her act like a normal girl and went up to her, "Hey hey, do you want to go for it?"

"I don't know how…." she sighed.

"Heh, anyone can do this you know…." he smirked, "I'm surprised you can't do something as simple as-" He then froze up when she looked at him with puppy dog eyes. He then glared at her, "No way, uh uh…" he said shaking his head.

"Please…." she continued to pester him.

"Try it a thousand times the answer will be the same." he said standing firm.

 **(Few seconds later)**

"How did you guys talk me into this?" he groaned looking to the 3 boys who made him get her a plushy toy.

"Hey, Yuzu and the others wanted it to." said Yuya.

"If you won't do it for Selena then at least for them." added Yuto with Yugo nodding firmly as well.

He then hissed in annoyance while Selena hugged it tightly, "Ugh…I can't believe I actually had to do that…." she said feeling disgusted with herself.

"Told you there was an upside to acting all sweet and innocent," grinned Yuzu with Rin and Ruri in agreement, "If you can't get Yuri to do something then surely the others would. Besides, we all know you wanted it didn't you?" Selena then blushed in embarrassment, "Told you you'd have nothing to worry about and that we'd always have your back." Yuzu said putting her ghostly hand on Selena as she smiled lightly.

"Thanks…."

Later after a few more games together they went into the streets where they came across an ice cream stand, with Yuri shooting the vendor a few fierce glares he gave them 2 cones for the price of one. Selena found his courageous and shrewd tactics quite admirable, no wonder he was such a huge success on the battlefield or in other special operations. After that came a little sightseeing between them both about the premises, something they never had the time to do since they were constantly in operation themselves or were kept at Academia most of the time. Something that they all now had a chance to enjoy.

As they continued their awkward stroll through the square, a handful of people on different angles stopped what they were doing and stared at the both of them, recognising them as the Professor's students. Apparently staring intently and rather nervously at the boy, who they recognised as the Professor's nightmarish enforcer where destruction and chaos followed in his wake. While he paid no attention to them Selena on the other hand felt rather uncomfortable with everyone looking so intently at them, so ended up walking much closer to his side to his amusement.

Later on they found themselves at a cafe and sat down awkwardly in front of each other at a table for 2. After ordering they simply sat and stared a one another for a while without saying a single word. After some pressuring from his brothers Yuri decided to be the first to break the silence, "So….how you're finding all this so far?" he asked curiously having nothing else to talk about.

Selena then thought for a moment, in all honesty she hadn't give it that much thought. "Hmm…to be honest dating you kinda bites…." she lied not wanting to admit herself so she tried coming up with more excuses not to be happy, "Everyone here pretty much knows and they all keep staring at the 2 of us, kinda ruins the mood. In fact I can even hear them talking behind our backs now." She said turning her eye to a pair of adults whispering before notching her looking at them, making them shut their mouths and walk off. She then smiled lightly and softened up, "Even so I wouldn't call it the worst date I've ever had, in fact it's pretty much the only one I've ever had….but on a scale of 1-100 I'd give today's date…"

"Yes?" he said leaning in closely with a sneaky smile.

Selena then sweat dropped, "Hmmm….well….after adding up all bonus points….I'd give you a score of 1." She said with a confident smile and showing no fear.

Yuri's eyes widened in surprise before a smirk came across his face, "Heh, I'm good with that….Long as you're satisfied that's all that matters…." he sickened easily seeing through her facade. He knew very well she enjoyed their time together and was planning to help her make many more enjoyable memories before today ended.

"Thanks…." she said feeling grateful, as their slices of cake and smoothies arrived at their table by a nervous and shivering waiter.

Little did they know was that their entire hangout had been spied on from start to finish by a certain boy with a stick up pony tail. He peered from behind a trash dump in an alley way and began taking snapshots with his duel disk. Looking over his findings he grinned mischievously feeling pleased with himself, "Hehehe….wait till everyone back home gets a load of these….it'll be sweet for sure…." Sora said to himself seeing the cute and embarrassing photos he had collected of their awkward date as he planned on selling them for a little extra cash so he could go on a sweet sampling expedition across the 4 dimensions, something he had thought of doing for some time now, "This idea's so sweet I bet I'll get cavities for weeks or even diabetes! Woo hoo! Cross dimensional sweets trip here I come!" he cheered to himself before covering his mouth in a panic, sweating bullets realising he nearly gave his position away.

Selena looked up and around from her seat after hearing some screaming, "You hear something?" she asked.

Yuri did the same but shrugged it off as nothing, "Must be some random passerby." He noticed the sky was turning bright orange signalling the coming of twilight "Oh well, it's getting late now. Want to head back and get some rest for tomorrow?"

"Sure why not." replied Selena as they both got out from their seats and left the cafe, though she was kind enough to leave a small tip behind for the waiter.

As they left, Sora quietly poked his head out from behind the trash dump and breathed a sigh of relief after knowing for sure they had left the area, "Phew…..That was close….." he breathed placing a hand to his chest, "Well time to head back before they do, otherwise they'll kill for sure the moment they see me." He thought as he got up and prepared to take the speedboat back. "Now that I think about it, maybe I ought to give my little sister Miu a call too and find out how she's doing lately." he said to himself remembering something he should have done earlier today.

Both Yuri and Selena made their way back to Academia on Solo's ship again courtesy of Yuri. After dropping them off the pirates thought they get away from the crazy psycho lunatic by going further out to sea, however to an expert hunter and tracker like Yuri, it was mere child's play for him and starving venom to sniff them out in the middle of the ocean. Both he and Selena arrived unexpectedly at the ship while riding on said fusion dragon and with a little more persuasion, Solo and his men had no choice but to give them another luxury cruise trip back. As Yuri made sure they didn't pull any fast ones, Selena stood out starboard bathing in and gazing at the warm light of the sun setting against the ocean horizon. Though she couldn't really admit it, today actually wasn't so bad for their first….'date.' Yuri sure knew how to treat a lady with care when he tried, in fact every time he was sent to capture her sisters in the past he tried to make it as quick and gentle as he could….though his perception of gentle wasn't the same as others. She smiled feeling at peace in her home dimension at last and actually not only looked forward to tomorrow but also to spend more time getting to know all her friends, especially Yuri.

That night at the Academia docks Selena stood out at the central pier, where Nushi liked to hang out in his free time a while back, gazing at the full moon. Hearing footsteps behind her she instantly recognised who it was so she didn't bother to turn around to look, "It's so beautiful tonight." she said looking up at the moon as well as the many stars that blanketed the night sky with it.

"Yup just you, me and the moon." said Yuri as he stood beside her and followed her gaze looking uo at the sky. "Heh, kinda fitting since you use a deck based off the moon…and are the holder of En moon, the card that is the bane of my starving venom…." he said out of respect rather than spite. Even he could see the beauty of nature thanks to Yuya, only regret he had was not realising all this much sooner.

"Hehehe….Who thought something so beautiful could actually be so powerful." chuckled Selena in amusement.

"Yeah…kinda like you…." said Yuri before his eyes widened and heart skipped a beat. He instantly covered his mouth but was too late.

Selena blinked and looked to him, "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Ummm nothing….." he said looking away from her.

"Hmmm….." she narrowed her eyes and wondered if her ears were tricking her of if he really did say those words. Either way looking at her duel disk and seeing the time, "It's nearly 11 pm now, we should probably turn in for the night, we've got a big day tomorrow and we'll have to be at our best."

"Hehe its just a little security job we'll be doing, how bad can it be?" chuckled Yuri in amusement before he leaned in closer to her with a seductive grin, "Besides, maybe you and I could have some special fun too."

Selena narrowed her eyes as she immediately pinched his cheek and tugged hard on it, "Not on your life…." she said looking into his eyes with the intent to back it up with force if needed.

After letting him go, Yuri rubbed his red sore cheek with while gritting his teeth in pain, "Tch! Fine…..have it your way…" he hissed as it began to swell a bit, "Hmph, you really know love to spoil my fun don't you? You don't even know what good time you'll be missing out on."

She then smiled, "Hey hee….guess you'll have to follow your own advice and accept the fact you can't always have things go your way." she giggled.

"Hmph…..Maybe I shouldn't have gotten this fro you then." Yuri huffed before begrudgingly handing out a small box to her from his pocket.

Looking at it curiously she then took it from his hand, "What's this?" she asked.

"I got it while no one else was looking..." he replied looking away, "Just figured it suited you..."

Unwrapping it and opening up she then stared looking at what was inside. It was a glittering hair ribbon similar to the yellow one she wore in her hair. Looking at it the boys and girls were taken aback by Yuri's unexpected gift to Selena! "I...I don't know what to say..." she breathed unsure of how to take handle this. Clutching it to her chest she then smiled, "Th...thank you..."

"No problem," he smirked, "You can pay me back later, not in cash, but maybe in-"

"Yuri..." the boys scowled at him, making him shut up at the last second and allowing Selena to enjoy her gift before they both went their separate ways for the night.

As they both headed back to the dormitories they soon came at a set of dividing paths in the hallways, "Well, boy's dorm is on the left and girls to the right." He said reading the signs and remembering how long it was since he last came here. Which reminded him, he'd have to check on his pet carnivorous plants out on his balcony to see how they were doing for the past month without his care.

"So this is where we part ways then." said Selena as she began to make her way to her side. It's been a while since she saw her old room where she had been cooped up most of her life, with only the stray cats below her balcony to keep her company, maybe it would be nice to see them again too she thought to herself wondering how they were all doing without her feeding them.

Yuri then turned around and called out to her, "Good night Selena, hope you don't go crying of loneliness." he smirked.

She then narrowed her eyes and scowled, "In your dreams…." she scoffed as they both went in opposite directions to their old rooms. As they each entered their quarters, being a rather decent hotel style room (Like that of Ra yellow or Obelisk blue in GX) they settled back onto their beds and lay down on their backs. Before they could each doze off, their respective brothers and sisters appeared around them with bright smiles or cherish expressions on their faces.

"That was really cool Yuri, keep this up and maybe you'll have all sorts of girls fawning over you…." teased Yuya while the others snickered in amusement.

"That was just romantic Selena….Hee hee….There may be hope for you yet Selena…" said Yuzu as Ruri and Rin giggled.

Both fusion counterparts scowled, "Shut up…." They both said at the same time before closing their eyes and covering a pillow over their ears so they wouldn't need to hear from them again, at least till tomorrow morning.

 **(That night)**

That night while nearly everyone on the island went to sleep, at the prison near the outskirts of Academia a guard dressed in the outfit of a disciplinary officer sat by the entrance to the large structure which was built into a large rock formation, "YAWN….." he yawned tiredly covering his mouth before rubbing his eyes which felt as heavy as bricks, fighting his urge to sleep was almost as hard as trying to capture runaways back in the day. "I'm bored….why did I get stuck on watch duty….should never have agreed to that draw the straw game….." he grumbled in annoyance before turning around to look at the prison he was guarding, the only place keeping the most dangerous people that could threaten the peace of the 4 dimensions. He then sighed, "But still….Someone's got to make sure none of these guys get out.….shame though that they have to be locked underground….almost feel bad for them." He said to himself out loud feeling pity for some of his former comrades being locked away in prison while he and many others remained happy and joyful in the light of the outside world.

His moment of sorrow was abruptly cut short when he overheard the sounds of approaching foot steps along the stone path. "Halt! Who goes there!?" He gasped jumping up to his feet and arming up his duel disk. Appearing out of the darkness fog came an elderly masculine figure covered up by a dark black robe, seeming almost like a ghost from beyond in the night! The guard began to shiver nervously at the sight, but then swallowed hard and shouted loudly, "This is a restricted area! Turn back now or prepare to-"

"I'm afraid you do not have the power to command me mortal." The figure said to him in a sinister tone as he raised his arm and revealed a claw like hand which began to generate a ghostly orb in his palm!

The guard shook in fear and widened his eyes out of their sockets, taking a few steps back he felt as though he was facing a real life monster! When the figure fired there orb straight toward him he was caught completely by surprise! "Wh…what the!?" In the blink of an eye it hit its mark straight in his face! "Gah!" He cried as it flashed brightly before his eyes and he began to shake groggily as the world before him spun around uncontrollably! When he regained his footing and shook his head, "Urgh….my head….it hurts…." he groaned. Clearing it he then blinked a few times in surprise as soon as he regained his focus and sight, turning to the cloaked figure before him, "Hey umm, I'm sorry but I can't remember, what were we doing again?"

"Why I was merely relieving you of guard duty of course." The figure replied to him in a more calm voice. As the guard took a step and stumbled forward, the figure caught him in time before ehe fell to the ground, "You appear to be deeply fatigued, allow me ease your burdens and take your place." the figure offered.

"R….really you'd do that?" The guard asked, "Still…wasn't the next shift supposed to be an hour from now….Also…I don't remember this guy? Is he new here?" He then thought to himself before he was struck with a new wave of headaches, "Urgh….then again my head is killing me, maybe I shouldn't think too much." he groaned as he placed his hand to it. "You're right….maybe I should turn in for the night. Thanks whoever you are for filling in for me." He thanked gratefully as he stood upright.

"My pleasure," the shaded figure replied, "Now go on and get a good night's rest. You'll need it for tomorrow." he said to him as he encouragingly showed him off.

"Sure will do that…." the guard replied as he began to stumble off still dizzy from just now.

"Wait!" The figure called which made him turn around to him.

"Hmm?"

"Don't forget to leave the key." he said.

"Huh key? Oh right here." The guard reached into his side pocket and took out a set of gold keys and handed them to the hooded man before stumbling off, "What a nice guy….." he said to himself excited to get into his warm bed and to finally turn in for the night.

Fingering the key in his hand, the figure grinned enviously to himself underneath his cloak, "Hehehe…..that was almost too simple. Then again I should not be surprised, after all humans are always so easy to manipulate." He thought to himself before unlocking the door with the key and opening it, revealing a stairway leading deep underground, "Now, to move on to the next phase…." Walking down the stairs into the shadowy passageway below, the rocky walls soon lit up with a line of torches, the only sources of light in the catacombs. At the end he came to a hallway with a number locked doors on its sides, a pair of dark red eyes shone through the shadowed hood as his vision managed to see through several of the locked doors. Behind them he could see a large number of Academia students behind bars, all of which refused to changed their ways since Leo announced its reformation. Every single one of them were members who weren't like the idealists who fought for a noble cause or believing what they did was right, but instead were the sadistic hunters who duelled for self satisfaction, enjoyed the thrill of the hunt and carding innocent people like a game, to make others suffer rather than for their school's former beliefs. While most of them happened to be members of what used to be the Obelisk force there were also several boys and girls from each of the different colours. They were either waiting patiently for their chance to escape while deep inside burning with the flames of ambition, or roaring and wailing with anger hoping to escape and wreak havoc like uncontrolled wild animals.

Many of them screamed and cursed their former leader Leo Akaba for being a traitor for locking them up. Leo himself had good reason to imprison them, for they were much too dangerous for the new fusion dimension or even all 4 of them, yet he also knew this wasn't a permanent solution and hoped that the reeducation programme he would implement the following day would help to change them. However, little did he know, that the cloaked figure inside the prison was planning to take advantage of his own sympathy and to use this opportunity to carry out his plans. He smirked to himself pleased to find promising results but made his way over to the cells where the most dangerous of them were kept. Peering through them with his superior vision he smiled to himself, "Ah, here we are…." he thought finding exactly the people he was looking for.

"My precious children….my beloved babies…..Even locked up in this dungeon I can still hear your cries for help!" Cried the doctor grasping his chest and heart. His hair and clothes were now sweaty and messy after being locked in a hot and airless cavern for weeks, but his physical torment paled in comparison to the feeling of being separated from his precious parasite monsters for what seemed like forever, which he considered to be his own children or even his own soul,

"I'll swear that I will save you! Then, we shall take revenge on the Professor for his unforgivable crime!" he shrieked while grasping his head in his hands maniacally.

"Be quiet you!" A loud voice shouted in front of him as he looked forward to him. Stepping out of the shadows of the cell in front was Sanders, who's appearance had became more ragged and battle scarred. He then glared furiously and gnashed his teeth at the Doctor in front of him, "Your pathetic whimpering and mourning for the past few weeks over a swarm of measly bugs is starting to drive me crazy!" he roared furiously with venom, "I may have tolerated you once but that time has passed!" he shouted as his eyes bulged and reddened with rage.

The doctor then screamed, "You could never understand the utter torment and pain I've suffered! My precious parasites, confiscated and looked away for all time in the darkness….by that….backstabbing professor! After all my years of hard work and loyal service to him!" he screeched while kneeling to the ground over dramatically.

"You call that torment!? Ha! You don't know the meaning of the word!" countered Sanders as his face burned ever more brightly with rage as he began to recall past events that had burned deep into his memory. Memories that further fuelled his hatred for his incarceration, "I've seen before hand the Professor tear down all the training courses and combat facilities I worked so hard to construct, as well as abolishing all the noble principles we once upheld, all for that ridiculous entertainment duelling! All because of that…Yuya Sakaki!" He growled as he clenched his fists tightly and recall how Leo Akaba had chosen the lancer's ways and turned his back on everything they had worked on for years. "I was about to create the perfect duel soldier to unite the world, and was so close too…..now he destroyed everything I dedicated my entire life towards!" He growled, "When i escape I will tear him and this pitiful Academia apart with my own 2 hands!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" A 3rd voice yelled sounding far more maniacal and psychotic than the 2 of them ever could. They turned to the far back of the prison room where the last cell was, stepping into the light of a nearby hanging torch was Jean Michel Roger, who's clothes were just as ragged and torn like when Ryuga found him in synchro's underground. His eyes were bulging manually and his face had veins popping out of his head showing the immense stress and madness he had underwent during his time in the prison. "None of you can compare to what I went through! It's all because of those wretched lancers who ruined everything!" he yelled gripping the cell bars tightly and grew ever more infuriately with the very people who ruined everything for him, "They destroyed every one of my brilliant plans, stole my empire from me right from the palm of my hand, dogged me every step of the way and the professor even sided with them to hunt me down! This is a complete outrage!" He shouted as he recalled not only his failures in synchro but also his capture by Ryuga a while back which sealed his fate. He then grinned psychotically and began to giggle, "Heheheh…I swear! When I escape from here I shall make each and everyone of them pay!" He then looked up with a hideous smile and psychotic expression, "Then, I'll see to it that all 4 dimensions bow before me as their emperor! Ahahahahaha!"

"Tch!" Sanders spat in annoyance turning away in disgust while the Doctor simply scoffed and returned to his wailing. A few moments of silence came between Academia's 3 greatest lunatics, till it was broken by an unknown voice which caught their attention.

"You all do nothing but whine and complain, instead of wasting your energy making empty threats why not do something about it?" The voice spoke from out of nowhere.

Each of them widened their eyes or jumped up in surprise in response to the voice. The sound of the door unlocking caused them to focus all their attention upon it. They then took a step back as a sinister looking figure draped in dark shadowy robes entered their prison room.

"Wh….who are you?" the doctor asked curiously.

Sanders raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "You're not the prison guard….."

"You are correct I am not." The figure replied as he held out his hand revealing a wrinkled let claw like hand from under his sleeve, "What I am doing, is granting each of you your deepest wish. A chance….to redeem yourselves." To their surprise he generated a dark energy sphere in the palm of his hand which then separated into 3 smaller ones which floated before the doctor, Sanders and Roger. They then exploded into 3 duel disks each containing the decks of their respective owners. The 3 prisoners stared in disbelief at what just happened before their eyes.

"Huh!?"

"Th…that's….."

They then turned towards their visitor, "How did you get those!?" yelled Sanders

"More importantly who are you!? Tell us!" added Roger.

"Forget all that! Free us now! My children! They call to me!" The doctor cried as he desperately reached out for his belongings, as if the fusion parasites inside were crying out to him.

"Hand them over now!" Roger then yelled as he and Sanders glared at the figure, who apparently was dangling their freedom just out of arm's reach.

The figure said nothing but gazed upon the 3 of them before making his own statement, "None of you are in any position to make demands. You'd be wise to remember that." he said.

"Why you….." Sanders growled as Roger gnashed his teeth as a caged dog and the Doctor widened his eyes psychotically, furious to be taunted as such.

"Look at yourselves, how deep you all have fallen. Honestly it's downright revolting and pathetic." the figure scoffed.

Roger's eyes widened, "What did you say!?" he bellowed so loud it could be heard inside the entire prison room.

The figure turned to him in response, "Roger, you claim to be a king and ruled a kingdom from the shadows, but now look at you now, reduced to nothing more than a trapped rat in a cage." he said, "Seeing everyone as pawns to serve you in an empire yet failed to see you lacked the infrastructure needed to enforce your 'empire'. You never even realised that from the very start, you were building your own empire on shifting sand." He said referencing how Nushi had him figured out from the very start but allowed him carry on knowing he could have eliminated him at any point. Roger looked on with fury as the figure turned to the next man, "And you Sanders, who dreamed of creating the perfect soldier, how easily you lost control of your entire squad and how they were so easily swayed by a single duel." As he said that the former drill sergeant grit his teeth angrily in response to his taunts. "And lastly you Doctor," He said looking to the kneeling old man, "You deemed yourself irreplaceable and could act and do as you pleased just because you served at the Professor's inner circle with your insects, but all along were like all the others, an expendable pawn. Once you had served your purpose and stepped out of line, you were nothing more than another obstacle to eliminate for the Professor." The doctor gasped in realisation at the man's words. He had been blinded by his arrogance and his own achievements he failed to see the complete truth at where he stood. Grasping his head in his hands he tried his best to make himself believe those were lies, but they had eaten their way so deep into his own twisted mind he couldn't deny it any longer.

The figure then looked to all 3 prisoners with disapproval and disappointment, "Your own mistakes to realise you were doomed from the very beginning, due to your lack of vision, pretty much sealed your fates. How downright pathetic indeed…."

They all then glared back in response, "Who are you to speak to us like that!?" yelled Roger at the top of his lungs.

"When I get my hands on you…I'll-" Sanders' grip tightened so hard on the metal bars small cracks could be seen on them.

"No…way….all along….I was merely a tool…." The doctor whimpered to himself as he fell to his knees with widened unblinking eyes.

"I speak only truth, however, if you wish for a chance to redeem yourselves and your own failures, I have a proposition for you." The mysterious figure said to them as he held out a hand to them.

They all looked up at him suspiciously, "Hmm?"

"In fact, I have a plan that is guaranteed success. However, for it to succeed it requires each and every one of you to ply your parts." he said looking to each of them one by one, "Should you succeed you shall rule much more than this mere island, so much more will be within your grasp!" They looked on saying nothing though they did show some signs of interest, "You shall rule not just the fusion dimension but all 4 of them at once!" He said to Roger then turned to Sanders and the doctor,"You shall be able to create the ultimate warrior of battle from the new empire Roger shall amass and not merely as a sergeant but as a general no less!" He turned towards the final person in the room, "And finally, with no one short sighted fools to interfere or hold back your progress you shall be able to explore beyond the boundaries of science and solid vision to your heart's deepest desires!" he said, "A promising proposal that you would all be fools to refuse. All you simply need to do to make this a reality, is to swear your allegiance to me and it shall be given onto you." They said nothing in response, "So, what do you say? Do we have a deal? I assume your stunned silence to be a yes?"

Sanders hissed first, "Tch! You can just forget it! Keep your ridiculous offer to yourself!" he spat in disgust.

"You claim you can actually deliver your end of the bargain!? That when we follow you we shall achieve all that? What a joke!" yelled Roger, "I am an emperor! And I serve no one but myself! In fact you should be serving me instead!"

The doctor on the other hand felt conflicted, on one hand he felt as though this person would use him again like the Professor did, on the other hand, his offer was most intriguing and he had his precious parasite monsters in front of him, "…"

The figure looked upon them all before turning around to the door, "How unfortunate…..It would seem you have made your choices. Very well then, enjoy rotting in this ghastly prison for the next 20 years or so. By then your measly lives would have long wasted away and you can do nothing but live on in regret at your refusal at your only chance of freedom and at your unfinished plans eating away at your own measly souls." He said as he began to step out of the room.

The 3 men looked on and sweated rather painfully and grit their teeth in frustration, until finally giving into desperation, "W….wait!" Roger called out which made him stop at the last second. Underneath his hood, the figure smirked wickedly seeing it to be expected. They then looked to each other and nodded reluctantly before facing their only chance of ever getting out of their predicament, "Fine, we're in." continued Roger, "Set us free, and we swear we'll do whatever you say….At least for now…."

"Hehehe, I am pleased you were able to see things my way." chuckled the figure to himself as he handed them each their duel disks. While Roger and Sanders equipped theirs without any qualms, the Doctor disturbingly began rubbing his face over his disk and began saying all sorts of strange and inappropriate things to his 'babies'.

Ignoring him they focused their attention to their saviour reluctantly willing to follow his orders, "Well then, what's the plan? You said you had a perfect scheme so now we're hearing you out." asked Sanders while Roger simply observed.

"Very well then, listen carefully to what I am about to tell you." As he stood in the center of the room he began to speak out his carefully crafted and calculated scheme.

Whisper whisper

After hearing the entirety of the plan each of them then gained a maniacal grin on their hideous faces, "That plan is so ingenious, failure is completely out of the question!" Sanders said out loud.

"Hey hee hee! How exciting…." the doctor cackled as he rubbed his hands together eagerly.

Roger grinned the largest and began to proclaim their triumphant return, "Finally, our moment is finally arrived! Soon they all will pay and we will be victorious!" the halls soon echoed with the combined fusion of their nightmarish laughter while the figure silently smirked to himself underneath his hood and allowed them to enjoy their moment. All the pieces were falling into place and soon….very soon…..will come the end of all they knew.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHAH!

 **From this chapter fleshes out the development between Yuri and Selena, also it sets the stage for the events that will soon take place! What sort of scheme has this mysterious intruder planted in the minds of Roger, Sanders and the Doctor? Find out next time as it unfolds so stay tuned!**

 **Few notes to point out:-**

 **1-Ray's mother/Leo's wife was never mentioned or seen in the anime so wanted to use this as a chance to help explain it and also help the bracelets girls and Leo reconcile properly after everything that happened. Wanted to use that she died giving birth to give more of an impact rather than divorce due to Leo being occupied with work.**

 **2-When Sora mentioned having a little sister I wanted to use it as a reference to the manga.**

 **Currently I am unable to send PM or reply to reviews, but can only reply so if anyone has any questions to ask feel free to PM me directly. Also feel free to leave behind a review to let me know how you think of the story so far.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As morning rose over Academia, Selena and Yuri stood over one of the outlook balconies of Academia gazing at the morning sun rising over the sea. Around her indigo coloured hair, Selena had changed her usual yellow hair ribbon for the one Yuri bought her the other day which glittered and shined in the morning sun. Yuri couldn't help but stare rather smugly at it. "You certainly have good taste Selena." he chuckled.

She narrowed her eyes to him, "D...don't get the wrong idea wise guy. The girls thought I should try something new once in a while, as if I'd wear something like this willingly..." she lied while blushing slightly to Yuri's amusement. Immediately she shifted topic to the rising sun, "It's finally here…." said Selena as if a day of reckoning was upon them. For this event, deciding to follow her sisters' advice she decided to tie her hair much neater than usual and dress more tidily to her dismay.

Yuri on the other hand needed a bit more persuasion from his brothers about tiding up, in fact he planned to attend it with bed hair and in his pyjamas. "Yup…." he added as he focused his gaze towards the ground levels, "Here they come."

Coming into view were a large group of inmates from Academia's prison cells which were lead by a number of guards on all their sides. As they were lead like sheep towards the main gates, some of them hissed in agony as the sunlight beamed upon their darkened faces, something they hadn't experienced and longed for many moons and yet when they received it, it felt more like torture than relief. Watching closely and carefully from above, Yuri and Selena noticed that their time in the dark cells underground had not done justice for their complexion or appearance. Many of them appeared really sweaty and drenched in sweat after being cooped up in airless cells, most of them had their uniforms soiled or torn in various places as well as really untidy and messy hair. Like the prisoners at the synchro dimension they had various glares and fierce expressions on their faces.

"Don't they look excited for today?" said Yuri sarcastically and in amusement as they entered the gates below them.

"Depends on your definition of excited Yuri." replied Selena as she decided to head back inside to the hall where they were supposed to gather, "Come let's watch from the above platforms so they can't see us." she said as they went in. As they did, they didn't realise Roger, Sanders and the Doctor in the middle of the group enter, while each of them carried a disgusting smirk in their face knowing what was to come very soon.

Inside the air-conditioned hall, the inmates gathered and were neatly arranged into 3 large groups on the middle, left and right sections of the room before a large central stage. The guards stationed themselves around the group as before and keeping close eyes on them, up above in the viewing platforms Yuri and Selena sat in the shadowed seats and observed carefully. A little while into it while the guards were still preparing the stage for announcements Yuri's eyes began to droop heavily out of boredom, even letting out a yawn which caught his partner's attention, "Well, nothing interesting going on here, no point in staying any longer." he said as he turned to the exit leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Selena turning to him, "The plan was to-"

"I'm just heading to the outside courtyard to see the exchange and orientation between You Show Duel School and Academia." he replied casually, "At least things there won't be as tense as they are here, and we can relax and loosen too."

Selena thought for a moment before shaking her head in disagreement, "I don't think we should, remember the Professor trusted us to keep an eye on all these dangerous criminals. I don't think leaving our posts would be a good idea."

He then placed an arm on her shoulder, "Relax Selena, you've got to learn to be flexible sometimes. Let's just take a short break and enjoy the festivities." he said with an encouraging smile, "Besides, I know you want to check it out yourself don't you hmm?"

She then thought about what he said and realised her honest feelings, "Sigh….you always were good at figuring people out….I really hate that you know…" she sighed in defeat admitting she too was feeling bored just keeping watch like common security guards, "Fine, but just for a few minutes, then we come right back here." she replied as she decided to follow Yuri outside.

As soon as they shut the doors behind them, Apollo stepped on to the stage to begin his announcement on behalf of Leo Akaba, "Attention all of you," he called loudly at the front which caught the attention of every body in the room, "I understand that many of you may harbour bitter feelings towards Academia and the Professor for imprisoning you all for so long. Or that some of you may have realised your wrongs and therefore wish for a second chance to make things right." he said as murmurs began to echo through the room. Raising a hand everyone silenced, "That much we can understand, which is why we are here to give you all an opportunity for redemption." Gasps followed his words and the inmates began speaking to each other or even grumbling in frustration, "This may come as a surprise to you all and I can assure you all that it is very much real and not a hoax." continued Apollo as he continued his speech.

About midway into his announcement, Roger, Sanders and the doctor received a transmission from a receiver hidden inside their ears given to them the other night, "It's almost time you three," a familiar voice said from inside.

"We're in position." whispered Sanders making sure his neighbours couldn't overhear their conversation.

"Good, you know what to do from this point on." continued the voice, "Follow the plan and you will all have what has been denied to you for your entire lives." As the transmission ended they all gained hideous grins on their faces.

At that point Apollo had finished his announcements and decided to allow the inmates a chance to speak, "If anyone has any questions feel free to ask." he concluded.

"I actually have one Apollo." a voice said from inside the hall. Everyone turned towards the person who said it, Roger, who smiled calmly in response, "If I may be allowed to ask one simple question that is."

The sun guardian then placed a finger to his chin in suspicion, but decided to take a chance and allow him, "Hmmm….Very well Roger, you may speak." he said, "Step forward." he requested raising his fingers and asking him to come out and speak before the entire assembly.

"Thank you very much." Roger bowed calmly as he slowly walked forward to the front. As soon as he stepped at the front he filed his arms and had his hands go under his long tattered sleeves, "What I wanted to ask you was-" At that moment his face gained a sudden maniacal expression, "Do you have any last words before you meet your oblivion!?" He screeched as he quickly revealed his arms and pulled out a hidden duel disk before latching it onto his arm and activating it!

The guards and Apollo were taken aback by surprise, "Wh….what the!?"

 **(Meanwhile)**

Outside at the central courtyard, several new faces were gathering in neat groups around the beautiful flower beds (Left behind by En Flowers) before another central stage. Other old faces included members from Sander's old class, Captain Solo and his crew and even Sora himself who decided to enjoy the event out of interest. (Some veteran members such as Edo, Dennis and the Tyler sisters were occupied with matters in the xyz dimension they regretfully couldn't attend) A number of staff and teachers were also gathered at the event around the young and bright students while Yuri and Selena once again observed from a higher view point. "Yawn….when will it start already…." yawned Yuri covering his mouth as he tired hard to fight his urge to sleep.

"Shh, it's starting." whispered Selena quieting him as Diana, the moon guardian walked out and stepped onto the stage. A handful of students looked at her with admiration or even infatuation with her gorgeous appearance.

"Greeting honoured students of Academia and You Show Duel School." she said, "Our deepest apologies for the sudden inconvenience, but the Professor has had urgent matters to attend to at the moment, therefore he will not be joining us today." The students then sighed and grinned sadly while Yuri and Selena raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Therefore I shall be addressing the welcome orientation and student exchange on his behalf."

As she began her speech on Academia's plan to reformation given by the Professor, Selena then turned to Yuri, "I never expected the Professor to be absent for this event. What do you suppose could be the problem?" she whispered.

"Who knows?" Yuri shrugged, "With so much going on with the 4 dimensions and him having to pay for all damages I'm surprised he was able to organise this event let alone come up with it." As Diana continued her long speech, Yuri's eyes began to droop once more, even going as far as to stretch out his arms and yawn, "This is even more boring than the boredom in the other room." he moaned.

"Hush Yuri!" hissed Selena as she glared at him fiercely which made him alert again (As well as the other boys who were also getting rather drowsy and bored themselves) "You swore to be on your best behaviour, don't you dare go back on your word." she said looking at him in the eye.

"Yeah yeah Selena….I know…." he grumbled before reluctantly getting back to his duty.

"So far so good…." said Selena as she continued observing the premises and nothing out of the ordinary.

"Relax Selena ease up," smirked Yuri patting her on the back, "All the inmates are secure inside the other room and have so many eyes watching them. Also everyone's having a great time and is being given a chance for something great in honour of Academia's new rebirth. What's the worse that could happen on a perfect day like this?" As soon as he finished those words, something unexpected occurred.

BOOM!

A large explosion from inside the main area of Academia occurred and shook the premises somewhat for a moment! The explosion startled the students as they looked and scurried around in a panic.

"Huh!?"

"Eh!?"

"What's going on!?"

"Everyone please remain calm!" Diana called as she and the other staff tried to get the students under control.

Yuri and Selena focused their gaze intently towards the inside where the explosion occurred, "What was….that?" asked Yuri feeling caught off guard. (Also realising he may have jinxed it too)

"I don't know…whatever it was….I don't like it…." replied Selena seriously as they both decided to equip their duel disks just in case. (Their brothers and sisters also looked on on high alert)

BOOOM!

A second explosion burst through a wall on the lower floor at the court which shocked the entire gathering there. What was even more surprising was what came out of it! Stepping out of the dust were a number of armed Academia duelists, wielding activated duel disks and wearing a certain uniform many of which never expected to see for a long time.

"The Obelisk Force!?" gasped Selena and several other students below in alarm. Her heart skipped a beat as the memories of war and invasion began to come back to her.

"And they're armed too!?" gasped Yuya and the others while Yuri said nothing but winded his eyes in surprise as they did.

"Did not see that coming…." he muttered.

It wasn't just them, soon they were joined by more, along with a bunch of other students in altered or ragged clothing also armed, each of them also had maniacal grins on their faces. Yuri and Selena recognised them as the previous inmates lead in just now and could only stare in disbelief as the leading Obelisk raised out his hand, "Attack!" he shouted as the renegade Academia soldiers charged forward into battle, summoning several ancient gear soldiers, hunting hounds and many more such monsters into battle! The students and teachers scrambled! Some tried to run inside and hide, others lost their sense of direction and didn't know where to go but remained frozen in place. Explosions and battles soon raged inside the courtyard as screams of fear echoed across the island!

Very soon some of the teachers and students began to retaliate and engage the enemy forces with their own monsters and soon an all out war broke out in Academia itself! Megaton Ancient Gear Golems rose up against Gadjitron dragons while wyverns swooped down and knocked over incoming engineers, and ancient gear beasts began pouncing down on smaller double or triple hunting hounds! Soldiers blasting down hunting hounds or knights tossing explosives at others! It was complete chaos as both sides engaged one another in fierce mortal combat! Other fusion monsters like Barbaroid the ultimate battle machine, Koalo Koala, Elemental hero Electrum or Labyrinth tanks began to join the fray to help aid the resistance against the enemy.

As the boys and girls looked on in horror at what was supposed to be a memories occasion, Yuri then smiled to himself in amusement, "Heh, finally something remotely interesting happens…."

Selena and the others glared at him "This isn't the time for that Yuri!" she shouted, "Students are in danger and the inmates have gone out of control and you find this fun!?" She spat, "Tch! You really are hopeless!" he growled as she prepared to head down there and join the battle.

Yuri then glowed and soon was replaced by Yuya, "I'm taking control! Maybe I can get them to stop somehow!" he declared.

Selena turned to him, "Yuya? You're actually going to try entertainment duelling at a time like this!?" she gasped in bewilderment, "I've seen you attempt lots of crazy stunts or even pull off several outrageous feats, but you must be out of your mind to do that now!"

"It's a chance I have to take Selena!" Yuya retorted standing firm in his beliefs, "It worked last time in uniting the 4 realms together, surely it'll be able to work here too!" he said feeling sure of himself.

"Hmmm…." Selena thought to herself for a bit before sighing, "I highly doubt it in this situation, but do what you think is right." She then turned away, "I'd help you myself, but right now my priority is to protect the students and teachers from these maniacs by any means necessary. So I'm afraid you're on your own for this." she said as she leapt over the edge and onto the ground below before charing off into the battle!

"Selena wait! Not on your own!" Yuya called out unable to stop her as she ran off.

"A stubborn one isn't she?" Yuri commented disapprovingly shaking his head before turning to his brother, "Well Yuya? What are you waiting for? Get out there and do your thing!"

"Huh!? R…Right of course!" he replied as he readied his duel disk, "I'll put on a show that they'll never forget!" he proclaimed raising his arm out before leaping down onto the ground below.

 **(Meanwhile)**

The battles soon escalated to the outside perimeter around the docks, piers and rocky outcrops. Most of the current students who had given up their former ways of carding their opponents were put at a disadvantage by the renegades by showing mercy for their opponents or refusing to fight, which left them wide open to brutal assaults! Very soon defeated students began getting carded once more as their opponents laughed maniacally feeling good to finally do actual destruction once more, a thrill they enjoyed not caring whether their cause was noble or not, so long as they satisfied their urges!

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Cries of defeat and pain echoed more through the island as Reactor dragons overpowered Gadjitron dragons or howitzers managing to shoot wyverns out of the sky causing fires to rain down upon the ground! Captain Solo and his crew began running for the boats only to be caught up by a gadjitron hydra and getting carded themselves! Despite their valiant efforts, Academia's students could do little to hold back the renegades, as even when knocked down they no sooner rose up again like undead zombies ready to fight again!

In another section a fierce battle was unfolding and it ended in a major defeat, "GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sora cried as he was blown back across the ground into a front wall and left battle scarred. He then struggled to raise his front body up to see his attacker approaching him.

"How pathetic Shinuin, to think you were among the top in my one of my previous classes." said Sanders disgustedly, "You were once one of the sharpest blades of Academia, now you have now become dull and worthless thanks to your so called friends who corrupted you!" he growled.

Sora grit his teeth biting hard on his lollipop and glared back, "Don't you dare say that about my friends Sanders!" he shouted back, "They taught me so much, much more than you or all the teachers in Academia ever could! They mean more to me than anything in my whole life! And I will willingly sacrifice myself to protect them!" he declared defiantly.

Sanders then scoffed unimpressed at his protest, "Hmph! In that case, I will see to it that they all join you in oblivion when this is over!" he declared as he prepared to seal the helpless boy into a card!

"Tch!" Sora hissed in anger but unable to move from his spot. Luckily before Sanders could press the button to seal his fate-

"GROAR!" a loud growl wailed from above them! As they turned to look up a shadow leapt from above the wall they were at before a masculine figure landed in front of them!

"Huh?" Sora brushed the dirt out of his eyes before widening them at the sight of a poorly clothed but heavily built figure.

Sanders' eyes widened in shock as he took a step back, "YOU! BB!" he growled pointing at his former student who stood between him and Sora. "You dare stand against me!?" he shouted.

The Battle Beast held his ground and glared at him, "You will not hurt….friend!" growled BB protectively as he stood by the defeated boy's side!

"BB….you're…protecting me?" he gasped in amazement looking up at him, never expecting that to come from a former wild animal. BB then looked down and grinned with a thumbs up before growling menacingly at his former master.

"Tch! I never would have imagined my greatest warrior would be tainted by the likes of that wretched Yuya Sakaki…." grunted Sanders in frustration before rearming his duel disk, "Very well then, like Shinuin I too will crush you! Get ready to be punished for betraying me!" he shouted preparing to duel.

"GRRRRR!" BB then activated his duel disk and prepared to battle fiercely like never before. Ready to finally face his nemesis.

DUEL!

 **(Meanwhile)**

Back inside things were just as bad as outside. As the chaos continued to ensure between You Show, Academia and the Renegades the battles grew more and more intense! Apollo and Diana held together back to back with Luminous and Penumbral Keeper and their set of Keeper shield tokens, protecting a group of weakened students and staff against an approaching group of Obelisk force and their Ultimate Ancient gear Hunting hounds cornering them like wolves. Other fighters began to gasp and wheeze in exhaustion as they began to lose strength and the will to fight while their enemies showed no signs of giving in but continued to laugh menacingly while approaching them even closer!

"This is getting way too crazy!" cried Yuzu as she watched Selena defeat a group of enemies single handedly with Lunalight Lio dancer! She was behind Yuya, who was at the front trying to reach out to the renegades with his entertainment duelling, while she helped to cover their rear as they tried clearing out all the enemies on the inside.

"I know! I've seen insane before in the war but nothing like this!" gasped Ruri as bad memories began to return to her.

Rin then looked around frantically before pulling her hair in frustration, "Grrgh! Just what is the Professor doing!? Shouldn't he be here helping us instead of hiding like a scaredy cat!?" she cried.

Her words sounded like a wakeup call to Selena, "Wait a minute….." she breathed as she began to drift into thought.

"Selena?" Yuzu asked as she and her sisters came over to her.

"All these attacks are focusing solely here in the main courtyards and on the outside perimeter….This isn't some all out rebellion without an aim…..Could it be a distraction? If that's the case then-" her eyes widened in shock as she turned around to the hallways, "Oh no….The Professor!" she cried as she hurried down it.

"Selena! What's wrong!?" Yuzu asked worriedly following her sister as she ran like the wind to who knew where.

"This is just a diversion! The Professor, he's in danger!" Selena responded as she headed to his throne room.

 **(Yuya POV)**

In another area Yuya was racing down the hall on his roller blades while being pursued by a pair of renegade duelists, a red and yellow. Around him the sounds of battle and screaming began to echo and the walls and floor were beginning to give way and crack form the vibrations of the battles around them. "This can't be happening….It just can't….after all we done….how could this have happened?" Yuya thought to himself frantically. Earlier he tried to his best to reach out to his opponents using Performapal Odd eyes metal claw, Enlightenment Paladin and Startime magician and yet despite his best efforts he still couldn't reach their darkened hearts! Eventually he became swarmed with so many enemies he had to beat a hasty retreat upon advice from his brothers. He then widened his eyes in horror as he soon came to a dead end and the 2 duelists behind him caught up!

"Hehehe! You've got no where to run now!" They laughed as they came in slowly, taking their time and hoping to put the fear in Yuya.

"Wait stop! Wh…what do you think you're all doing!?" he cried out to them hoping they would listen to reason.

"It's because of you we were locked away to rot for countless weeks in those putrid cells!" The Red answered.

"Prepare to suffer like we did!" the yellow added as they continued to laugh disgustingly.

Yuya looked to them with pleading eyes, "Please don't do this! Duelling should never be used to hurt people! You-"

"Hmph! You're much too soft Yuya…." a voice interrupted him.

His eyes widened, "Y…Yuri?"

"Step aside, we're doing things my way now!" he shouted as he began to take control.

"What are you-Hey!" Yuya then held his head down with his eyes obscured. He then spoke in a menacing tone, "Prepare yourselves you punks,"

"Huh?" they went in confusion.

Yuya then glowed and changed into Yuri, "Because I will be your next opponent!" he hissed as he grinned deviously at the 2 of them as they took a step back in shock.

"Wh.…what the!?"

Yuri then took a step forward, "Get ready to be treated to an entertainment duel courtesy of yours truly! I shall treat you to fun like you've never seen before!" he said as he activated his purple blade duel disk. The 2 goons before them immediately became overcome with fear as the pacifist entertainer before them became replaced with a sadistic assassin.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"GARGH!" Leo cried as he was blown back and into the wall at the old Arc V generator behind his throne room!

 **Leo:?-0**

"Urrrg…." he groaned weakly before slumping to the ground battered and injured!

Stepping towards him were a pair of sinister looking figures, stepping out of the dark and into the light revealed the to be Roger and the doctor. "Hahaha….Oh how the mighty have fallen!" laughed Roger in amusement.

"First you carded me when I ran in fear, now you are the one who shall be sealed away hee hee hee!" cackled the doctor as they stood over him.

Leo looked up to the both of them weakly, "How….how could you do this?" he asked, "I gave you all a chance to change your lives for the better….urg….to end all bitterness and resolve all our conflicts peacefully. How could you betray us?"

"Us traitors? Ha! I believe you've got that backwards! The real traitor here is you!" pointed Roger, "You were the one responsible for spearheading this entire Arc Area Project from the very beginning, you issued the invasion of the xyz dimension and had me prepare the way for synchro! Everyone to you was merely a pawn to sacrifice and you valued no one other than yourself and you were willing to sacrifice countless lives for a few girls! How ironic for you to be calling us despicable, when the one truly responsible for all that was you!" he yelled, "It was a crime not to finish what you started, but the biggest one of all was that you would hide your mistakes in that wretched prison, looking them up in the dark underground, while everyone else who agrees with you roams free in the as if nothing happened!"

"That's not what happened!" yelled Leo back, "I've been trying hard to atone for may past sins all this time! I've devoted my time and energy in taking responsibility for my actions, dissolving all our war related principles and into restoring the xyz dimension, as well as paying them back in all reparations. You and several others on the other hand held committed atrocious acts of your own using my cause as an excuse to do as you please to others, maybe you ought to repent for some of your crimes as well!"

Refusing to listen to him, Roger then kicked him hard in the stomach.

"ARGH!" Leo cried before clutching his stomach.

Roger stared down at him with a scowl, "Humph! Don't you dare lecture me, you're no better than the rest of us!" he shouted as Leo began to cough painfully.

"Ahem…" the doctor then placed a hand on Roger's shoulder, "You've had your turn to speak, now it's my turn to say my piece. I have something that I've wanted to tell the Professor to his face too!"

Roger closed his eyes and scoffed, "Fine, but don't take too long, we have work to do." he said stepping aside while the doctor leaned down to Leo's level looking at him with a sister smile.

"Unlike Roger, I can put up with the solitude in that horrendous cell." he then scowled, "But the one thing that was unforgivable….was that you took away my pervious parasites!" he screeched grasping his head with his hands, "Locked away in the cold and alone, I could hear them crying out to me even from that rotten prison!" he cried, "I worked so hard to create them, give them life even! They were more than mere cards, they were my family! And yet….everything I ever did was for you. I served you faithfully and never questioned your orders, I brought you the 4 girls as you requested and how do you reward me? You sealed me into a card!" he continued dramatically.

"You know I had my reasons for that…." said Leo weakly remembering that it was his ambitions that created Zarc, and no way was he about to let history repeat itself.

"You were short sighted moron!" the doctor retorted, "You failed to see the bigger picture! People like you who lack ambition and are afraid of going beyond limits aren't fit to be scientists! You'll only get in the way of progress and evolution!" he yelled continuously before Roger placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You've had your fun now, it's time we finished this." he said affirmatively to his partner's dismay.

"Hmph…I was getting to the good part…." he scoffed disappointedly

As they turned to each other Leo began to crawl towards the nearby communications, "Tch! If only I could just call….Dahaka…." he grunted painfully while struggling to pull himself together.

"Don't waste your energy." said Roger as he and the doctor stepped in front of him with ease, "We made sure to jam all communications to the other 4 dimensions before today started, so you can forget about calling the lancers or anyone for help!" he said rubbing his hands over the monitor and keyboard, "But just to make sure though." Taking his duel disk arm he then smashed it into the monitor and keyboard until they shattered and sparked!

"No…." Leo breathed feeling defeated as he lost nearly all hope.

They then began to dial on their disks before displaying several screens across Academia. Leo watched in horror as his school was being torn apart from inside out, his students overpowered and carded and everything brought to ruination, "Now take a look, everything you worked to hard to build is now about to crumble and you can do nothing but watch it happen!" laughed Roger.

Zooming in on several of the renegade forces the doctor then chuckled, "Heh hee hee! Our new soldiers are now equipped with a double layer of control and enhancement. With my parasites and your mind control technology they're an unstoppable fighting force!"

"You….." Leo's eyes widened in disbelief, "How did you do this?" he asked as he caught their attention, "It's impossible for you to have come up with such a scheme, let alone inside your cells at the prison…."

Roger smirked, "Hehehe, you are correct. We never would have created this full proof plan….without outside help."

"W…who!?" he asked.

"Let's just say he is someone who despises you as much as the lancers, and he shares our vision for a new world." said Roger,

"It won't matter for long because very soon you shall be serving us!" said the doctor as he lifted up Leo's face in his hand while looking disturbingly into his eyes and waving a Fusion Parasite card in his hand!

"Checkmate." said Roger seeing that they've finally won.

Leo's eyes widened and he gasped in horror, "N…No…." he then closed his eyes unable to resist anymore, feeling as though he had failed….till the sounds of the alarm echoed in the room which caused them all to look around!

"Hmm? An intruder?" asked the doctor as he dialled the screens to the throne room entrance seeing the door beginning to open, "Ahhh…it appears we have a guest…." he said gleefully while rubbing his palms in excitement.

As it opened fully a familiar girl with indigo hair and a yellow ribbon tying it together entered. Roger narrowed his eyes at sight of her, "Her….the one who eluded my grasp back in synchro dimension….Selena…" he muttered.

Leo's eyes widened in shock, "Selena….no…." he gasped knowing he had to do something to stop his daughter but couldn't, which frustrated him all the more.

The doctor grinned psychotically seeing her, "Oh if it isn't the helpless little damsel that fell easily to my parasite's control. My very first and successful test subject hee hee!" he giggled to himself remembering when she was weak after Brett returned her, he had her strapped to a medical table and injected the parasite into her ear. As she cried horrendously Leo on the other hand looked away from the outside. "I knew she would return to me someday! And now a duel shall be the perfect field test for my new and improved parasites!" he said eagerly, but before he could walk outside Roger stopped him midway.

"You will stay here and see that nothing happens to the Professor. I will deal with her personally." he said firmly to his partner's disappointment.

"Hmph…."

"In the meantime you can talk and gloat all you want to him, he isn't going anywhere after all." he added to make him feel better before grinning at Leo Akaba once more and saying a few parting words, "Well professor, you wanted the girls to be in perfect condition once. Now you can only watch as I make her suffer in ways you won't believe before bringing her to you! Ahahahaha!" he laughed taking his leave and exiting.

Leo glared at Roger with immense hate and anger before roaring out one more protest, "YOU! You'll never get away with this!" Unfortunately he was once again silenced by the doctor who kicked him hard in the gut once more, "ARGH!"

"Hee hee hee!"

 **(Selena POV)**

As Selena entered the room she began looking around hoping to find who she was looking for, "Hello Professor!" she called out as her words echoed through the room. No reply was heard so she tried once more, "Where are you!?"

"I'm terribly sorry, but he isn't here at the moment." A sinister voice spoke from out of nowhere,

Yuzu's eyes widened, "That voice!"

"It can't be!" Selena followed.

A series of incoming footsteps echoed in the throne room, stepping out of the shadows stood a figure whose face 2 of the girls easily recognised on sight, "Hello Selena, it has been quite a while hasn't it?" he said with a calm smile on his face.

"You….Roger!?" Selena took a few steps back in shock.

Yuzu widened her eyes and gasped, "Impossible!"

"What's the matter? Never seen a ghost before?" he asked sarcastically.

"Last I remember Nushi threw into the dimensional void! How are you here speaking to me now!?" Selena demanded.

Upon hearing that name a cold sensation flooded through Roger's veins for a brief moment as he recalled the spine chilling event that changed everything for him that day, "Nushi…." he cursed under his breath having that memory and monster burnt into his mind. He then shook it off and regained his composure, "Well, let's just say much time has passed since then, and I've suffered plenty…..and thus I helped to orchestrate today's events so that I and many more who share my objectives may get our revenge on the professor who imprisoned us!" He boasted while raising out his arms stretched out.

Selena narrowed her eyes, "Tch! I don't know how you managed to do it, but I'm putting an end to it here and now! Then after that I'll save the professor!" she shouted defiantly.

"Oh? What an odd statement…." said Roger raising an eyebrow curiously, "Why in the 4 dimensions would you ever want to rescue such an unforgivable man like him?" he asked, "Surely you advent forgotten all the atrocious acts he committed to the other dimensions, stopping nothing to capture you and your counterparts, not to mention carding countless people all for his own petty ambitions! How could anyone in their right mind ever want anything to do with him? Especially you?"

"The answer's simple. I forgave him." she replied remembering what she said to her 'father' the other day.

Roger was taken aback for a second, "Forgave him?" A moment of silence passed between them before he began to laugh manically and clench his face with his hand, "Heehhehehee AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHH!"

"What's so funny Roger!?" demanded Selena.

"It's hilarious! You're an even bigger fool than I first thought!" he laughed finding such a statement to be beyond logic.

Selena held herself firmly, "The real fools here are you and everyone else causing chaos outside after we've worked so hard to restore peace since then. Holding on to your bad pasts and refusing to move on in your life." she retorted, "If I can forgive the Professor, you can too."

Roger's smile vanished and was replaced with a mad scowl, "Tch! Never!" he yelled furiously before grinning disgustingly again and chuckling, "Hehehe, how ironic…last time I hunted for you and Yuzu in synchro, but now you've come to me! It would have saved me much trouble before but now you're simply in the way." He then raised his arm and activated his duel disk, "All obstacles to my plan will be eliminated, including you!"

Selena closed her eyes in disapproval, "I gave you a chance to save yourself, but it seems you've left me no choice." She then raised her arm and activated the duel disk equipped there.

Field Spell, Crossover!

The room became enveloped in a bright blue space and several blue platforms materialised in different directions.

DUEL!

 **(Meanwhile)**

"GAAAHHH!" The slifer red wailed as he was blown back by a massive explosion into a wall!

 **Slider red: ?-0**

The remaining renegade quivered in fear at the sight of Starving Venemy Dragon and Predaplant Dragostapelia who stood by Yuri's side imposingly. "Heh, you've definitely proven yourself worthy of being part of my deck Starving Venemy," he said approvingly of the dragon's skill and aggression.

"Grr…." it responded.

Yuri then smiled as he turned towards his remaining victim, "Now it's your turn."

"N…No more! Please I give! Just leave me alone!" the yellow begged fearing for his life.

"Too late, you all have been misbehaving and even ruined this perfectly wonderful day for so many of us, I think you all need to be punished." he said as he stepped forward with his monsters and backed the renegade into the corner this time, "Besides, my Dragostapelia hasn't eaten in days and can't wait a second longer, so be grateful that this is all you'll be getting!" He raised his hand and the plant dragon fired a green seed bomb from its jaws which exploded on contact with his opponent.

"GAAAAHHHH!" as he flew backwards and was knocked unconscious!

 **Ra Yellow:?-0**

"This is almost too easy….." Yuri sighed feeling bored as he stepped over them, "I was expecting you guys to put up way more of a fight since you all somehow had the guts to orchestrate this rebellion, then again since its coming from has been Academia soldiers like yourselves I suppose that would be asking for too much….."

"If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll be getting!" a voice called behind him. Turning around casually he came face to face with a group of Obelisk Force soldiers with several Ancient gear triple hunting hounds, double hunting hounds and normal hunting hounds with them. "Prepare to fall!" As they entered the duel a surge of electricity surged through them.

 **Intrusion Penalty! 2000 Life points**

 **Obelisk Force: 4000-2000**

"Tch! There's more of them already!?" grunted Yugo in annoyance.

"Heh the more the merrier, feel free to join your fellow renegades in defeat!" chuckled Yuri, "Although since I am feeling rather generous today, I'll give you morons a second to get out of my way." he said feeling for Yuya.

"Ha! It won't even take us that long to turn you into a card!" one of them lagged in response.

"You had your chance, don't say I didn't warn you." Yuri hummed taking a card from his hand, "I activate polymerisation! Which fuses Starving Venemy Dragon and Predaplant Dragostapelia together!" Both his monsters merged as red and blue orbs, "Vicious dragon with an endless hunger! Voracious dragon of the jungle! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri's signature monster appeared from the portal, snarling viciously and landing before the Obelisk Force who sweated nervously and backed away a few steps. Yuri grinned at their worried faces, "If you think he's scary now just wait till he attacks! Actually, don't wait."

One of them then smirked in response, "Ha! Empty threats and nothing more!"

"You can't possibly attack because the battle phase is over!" yelled another.

"And even if it wasn't, don't you see how many of us there are!?" Another protested, "We strongly advise you to surrender or get carded painfully!"

Yuri then shook his head, "You guys really have no idea who you're dealing with do you?" he scoffed before smirking in amusement, "Heh, to be honest I'm perfectly okay with it, since you're all 'bravely', or should I say foolishly standing your ground against me rather than quiver in fear, I suppose you all earned yourselves a taste of my real power." He grinned sinisterly as he looked at a certain card in his hand. "Perfect, with these I'll wipe them all out before they can even move."

"Yuri wait!" Yuya called looking at the card he was going to play, "Isn't that a little too much!?"

"I prefer my inner voices to remain silent." replied Yuri in annoyance.

"Inner voice!? You stole my body!" Yuya responded feeling offended.

"Don't you get it Yuya?" he said seriously while turning towards their foes, "Take a look."

"Huh?" Yuya's eyes followed Yuri's pointing.

Looking to them the Obelisks Force stood firm with either serious or malicious intent, "At the sight of me any Obelisk grunt would run away for the hills, but look at them now. Their eyes….no fear, no conscience, no common sense…..It's obvious none of these guys are in their right mind." he explained, "These guys are just puppets, someone's obviously pulling the strings from somewhere, and the only way we'll be able to shut this whole mess down is if we take him out. But we can't do that unless we deal with the small fry in front of us, by every means necessary."

Yuya tried to protest against violence once more, "But…."

"If we don't the more time we waste the more people will get carded and the more innocents will get caught in the crossfire, wouldn't want that now would we hmm?" he countered.

It took Yuya a while to consider their position, but in the end he reluctantly surrendered to Yuri's logic painfully, "I…..I understand.…."

"So what do you say? You're in?" he asked.

Yuya narrowed his eyes seriously and nodded firmly, "Alright, we'll do things your way now Yuri." he said, "But still please don't hurt them too badly! Even though they're just being used, they're not mindless robots, they're still people." Yuya added looking to them.

"Hmph, if I don't they'll just get back up and try again, and that can be far too bothersome….Normally I'd just card them on the spot so that they stay down for good." Yuri scored in annoyance before noticing his brothers gazing at him firmly,

"Still if it makes you happy, I suppose I could hold myself back enough so they get knocked out long enough for us to round them up later."

The boys looked to each other and nodded, "We're good with that."

"Hurry up and make your move already!" Shouted an obelisk member impatiently which made Yuri turn to them in annoyance.

"Alright alright, as you wish. But don't say I didn't warn you." He said taking the card from his hand, "I play the spell thorns fangs of violet poison! While I control Starving Venom Fusion dragon, by discarding one card from my hand this spell allows me to destroy all monsters with fewer attack points than that of my dragon! As an added bonus, it deals you all damage equal to their combined attack points!"

They all gasped and took a step back "WHAT!?"

"In one turn!?"

"Impossible!"

Yuri waved his hand playfully as Starving Venom charged up its signature attack move, "Bye bye now! It's been fun knowing you, but all good things must eventually come to an end." He then raised his arm towards them, "Go Starving Venom! Unleash your fury with thorn fangs of violet poison!" His dragon snared viciously before firing several blue beams and reddish electrical shots from its wing jaws which eradicated every monster they had out, and the resulting explosions took them all out!

"GAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

 **Obelisk force: 2000-0**

 **Yuri: WIN!**

As the dust cleared the boys saw several Obelisk members lying around unconsciously on the ground, "Whoa….you really did a number on them….." said Yugo looking at the aftermath.

"Hehehe, now this is a lot of fun, I almost felt today's events would be a crashing bore but this.….this at least makes it all a tad bit more enjoyable." said Yuri feeling satisfied, "Now I get to cut loose, hold nothing back and take out all my boredom and frustration on all these troublemakers."

"Would you focus already Yuri!?" yelled Yuto in anger as the others mirrored his expression, "Can't you see that things are already getting way out of hand!?"

"No way we'll let you make things worse by going loose cannon again!" added Yugo.

"Heh you guys are overreacting too much…." scoffed Yuri holding out his hands, "With my skills we'll exterminate all these loathsome pests before noon today, wouldn't you agree Selena?" As he turned around pleased with himself he stopped to see their friend was gone.

"S…Selena?" asked Yuya as he and the others tried to look around for her, "Wh…where is she?"

"Wasn't she covering our backs just now?" asked Yugo.

"Clearly she must have gone somewhere…." stated Yuto

Yuri grit his teeth in frustration, "Of all the times to go missing….."

"Not just her, the girls too!" added Yugo who started to panic.

Flipping his duel screen he tired to initiate a call, "You hoo you there Selena?" But to no avail his screen displayed only static, "No signal….even the tracker Nushi helped me implant isn't working…." he grunted as he switched it off, "Hmmm wonder where they could have run off to at a time like-" His train of thoughts ended as he realised the obvious. "Tch! You really know how to get on my nerves in more ways than you think Selena….." He hissed as he turned around and headed down the hallways.

"Y…Yuri?" asked Yuya anxiously.

"I know where they are, it's completely obvious where they'll go at a time like this." he replied.

The other boys widened their eyes, "Where!?" they gasped.

"I'll explain on the way. Let's just hope it's not too late to save them." he replied to them as he focused his attention on the front of them, "You better keep yourself out of trouble Selena, until I get my hands on you….." he grunted hoping her arrogance and hard headed attitude wouldn't get her into damage again.

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **Roger: 4000**

 **Selena: 4000**

"I call the first move!" declared Selena as she and Roger began their duel in Leo's throne room.

"Then go right ahead then," replied Roger uncaringly, "It wouldn't matter to me, because I shall win either way!" he boasted with mad eyes.

"I'll be sure to make you eat those words soon enough Roger…." she hissed taking a card from her hand, "First I summon **Lunalight Navy Leopard** from my hand in attack mode!" Leaping out onto the field was a navy coloured female leopard woman with pointed cat ears and glowing white moonlight spots around her entire body up to her tail. She sported lighter coloured tight skinned top covering her bust and a set of gold bands around her arm gloves which ended wth a set of sharp claws at the end. She also wore a set of high heeled leggings up to her knees and had the trademark Lunalight Crest over the top half of her feline face. She also had a pair of small beast fangs jutting out from under her top lip.

 **Lunalight Navy Leopard ATK:1900 DEF: 200 Level 4, DARK Beast Warrior**

"After that I'll place a card facedown which ends my turn." she said as a facedown materialised.

Observing her field, "A small start, either you are luring me or underestimating me." Roger commented envisioning possible scenarios and countermeasures to implement before smirking in delight, "Sadly neither bodes well for you my dear,"

Selena narrowed her eyes, "How about you stop wasting time monologuing and get right to it Roger?" she said impatiently.

"Don't be so hasty my dear, there is no need to rush for we have all the time in the world," he replied before eying her sinisterly, "But, you are right. The time for talk is over and since you insist on getting over with this so badly I shall gladly take my turn now." He placed his hand on his deck, "My draw!" As he drew he then smirked looking at his hand, "Hehe this is a good hand." he said.

"I don't like the sound of that…." said Rin uneasily while Selena braced herself.

Taking a card from his hand, "To start my turn I summon Ancient gear wyvern!" He summoned a mechanical dragon to the field, "Then with its special ability I add ancient gear box from my deck to my hand." A card ejected from his deck, "When box gets added to my hand outside of a draw, its special ability allows me to add an earth machine monster with 500 attack or defence points from my deck to my my hand." Another card ejected from his deck, "The one I choose is ancient gear cannon!" After adding it he took another card from his hand, "Then I play ancient gear inspection! By returning an ancient gear monster anywhere on the field to the hand I get to draw a new card!" Ancient gear wyvern disappeared from the field and he drew a new card from his deck.

Selena narrowed her eyes towards her opponent, "He's strengthening his hand…."

"No doubt he's planning something really big….." said Ruri cautiously.

"Be careful Selena." followed Yuzu feeling worried for their situation.

Roger grabbed another spell from his hand, "Now for the fun part! I activate the spell Polymerisation! With it I fuse my Ancient gear Wyvern and box in my hand together!" The mechanical dragon and box rose into the air and fused as blue and yellow orbs, "Heart of ancient machines! dragon shining in the sky! Become one now and demonstrate your tremendous power! I fusion summon! Appear! Level 8! Ancient gear fortress tank!" Roger's devastating war machine appeared on his frontline with its massive 3000 defence point stat.

"3000 defence points…." commented Selena.

"That's pretty tough…." said Rin feeling nervous.

Roger smirked, "Oh my tank presents much more than a strong defence I promise you!" He then raised out his arm, "Once per turn, ancient gear fortress tank can deal you a thousand points of damage!" The tank then armed its guns and aimed them towards the female lancer who narrowed her eyes in response.

As they began charging up the other girls looked to Selena in a panic, "Quick get out of the way!"

"Just give me a moment first!" she hissed in response as she began looking around frantically until she noticed an action card floating near a platform, "There!" she called out as she ran towards it as fast as she could!

"Escape is futile!" called out Roger, "Go Super Bombardment!" As he ordered the tank fired its blasters towards her!

Using her efficient combat training and skills Selena managed to leap over, somersault and cartwheel around most of the shots until she made it to the action card. Unfortunately it wasn't what she had hoped for, so the next few shots hit their mark as soon as she landed!

BOOM!

She then leapt out of the smoke now dirtied and slightly shaken up, "Urgh!" she hissed as she grasped her arm painfully and grit her teeth.

 **Selena: 4000-3000**

"I assume the action card you obtained was a miss hmm?" said Roger mockingly as Selena hissed at him angrily, "Don't feel too bad, in life you can't always get what you want, you'll just have to accept that." He then flashed a maniacal expression to her surprise, "However, now that I have this second opportunity for revenge and to seize control, I intend to get what I want by any and all means! This time I will succeed and nothing and no one shall stand in my way of claiming the power I so rightfully deserve! Ahahahaha!" he laughed.

Selena grit her teeth in frustration and narrowed her eyes, "Dream on Roger, as long as I'm here, you'll never win no matter how many chances you somehow manage get." She shouted angrily as she pointed out to him, "And after today I'll personally make sure you never get another ever again!"

He then smirked in response, "Well then, it is a good thing that I am in the process of changing that very equation." He took 2 cards from his hand, "I place 2 cards facedown." 2 facedowns materialised, "And that concludes my turn, now let's see if you can back up your ridiculous claims little girl." he said.

She then narrowed her eyes and placed her hand upon her deck, "With pleasure, my turn! Draw!" she declared and looked at it, "It's here!" she said as she took 2 cards from her hand, "I now use scale 3 Lunalight Jackal and scale 7 Lunalight Lynx to set the pendulum scale!" She called out as she laid out a pair of new pendulum monsters across her sword duel disk which rose into the air in pillars of light!

 **Lunalight Lynx Pendulum scale: 7 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200 Level 3, LIGHT Beast Warrior**

The first new pendulum monster was a white furred beast woman with pointed lynx ears and the left half of her face covered by the cresent mask and a yellow cat eye on the other side. She wore an ancient tribal huntress' outfit wth black speckled fur and clothing around her, and had a pair of old sandal like footwear on her paw feet. In one hand she wielded a medium sized spear wrapped in some bandages.

 **Lunalight Jackal Pendulum scale: 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800 Level 4, LIGHT Beast Warrior**

The second one was a black jackal woman with pointed ears dressed in white Egyptian style clothing and loincloth around her body. She also wielded a pair of egyptian style sceptres in both her hands and had her hair neatly tied and held with golden bands. On the right half of her face was a cresent mask which seemed to fit perfectly with that on Lynx who had the other half.

"With the set scale I can summon monsters from levels 4-6 all at once!" she announced.

Roger narrowed his eyes at the sight, "Pendulum….the signature weapon of the lancers….haven't seen that in quite a while.…" he thought.

"Pendulum summon! Come forth my monsters!" Selena declared as a light shot out, "Appear! Lunalight Kaleido chick!" A small yellow chick girl appeared on the field next to Navy Leopard.

"Only one monster?" questioned Roger curiosly.

"One is all I need to finish you off here and now!" replied Selena, "I activate Kaleido chick's special ability! Once per turn, I can send one Lunalight monster from my extra deck to the graveyard in order to have it be treated as that monster if used for a fusion summon this turn." A card ejected from her extra deck, "I send Lunalight Cat dancer to the graveyard." She said as she discarded it which caused her Kaleido chick to change shape into cat dancer, "Now Lunalight Jackal's pendulum effect activates!" She declared raising her arm up towards it, "Once per turn by banishing the required fusion materials on a lunalight fusion monster from my field or graveyard I can fusion summon that said monster!" Jackal then raised both her sceptres which fired a fusion portal on the ground and the soul of the previous cat dancer rose from the ground, "Watch as I fuse my 2 Lunalight cat dancers together!" She declared as both her dancers rose into the air and changed into yellow and purple lights, "2 beautiful beasts dancing in the moonlight! Swarm in the vortex of moon's gravity and become a new power! I Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness! Lunalight Panther Dancer!" Selena's powerful panther woman descended onto the battlefield and flashed out her claws.

"Not bad but that feeble feline still couldn't lay a claw on my superior war machine." he said mocking her efforts.

"I'm not done yet Roger," said Selena seriously, "I activate the special effect of my Lunalight Navy Leopard! By sending her to the graveyard she can power up another Lunalight monster on my field by 1000 until the end of this turn!" Navy Leopard then did an elegant belly dance before exploding into sparkles and powering up Panther Dancer, bathing in the light and powering up!

 **2800-3800**

"Tch! It's now more powerful than my tank…." grunted Roger gritting his teeth in frustration.

"There's more! I play the spell Lunalight Perfume! With this I can revive a Lunalight monster from my graveyard and I choose my Navy Leopard!" Selena declared playing the spell and reviving her previous monster from a graveyard portal, "And what can be done once can be done again! Go and power up Panther dancer once more!" As before, the leopard girl danced around and exploded into sparkles granting energy to the larger beast woman.

 **3800-4800**

"4…4800 attack points!?" Roger gasped in disbelief before smiling confidently, "But still, my monster is in defence mode which means my life points are untouchable."

"We'll see about that! Lunalight Panther dancer attacks Ancient Gear Fortress Tank! Go cresent claw slash!" Panther giggled before leaping forward with her claws spread out, "Now I activate my trap Lunalight Dance!" Said Selena revealing her facedown. "When my panther attacks I can now force your tank to change into attack mode and when it does its attack and defence points are halved!" It glowed and shot a beam at Fortress tank but it bounced off with no effect!

"Ha! If that was your plan then you've wasted your efforts," boasted Roger, "My Fortress tank is unaffected by all other card effects so your little dance adds up nothing!"

Selena then smiled in response rather than get frustrated, "Then it's a good thing I had a backup plan in case this one failed."

"Come again?" he asked.

"Lunalight Lynx's pendulum effect allows my Lunalight monsters to inflict piercing damage! Also my panther can attack all monsters you have out twice!" she answered.

Roger's yes widened in shock, "I….Impossible!" he gasped. He intended to run for an action card but what she said next froze him in his tracks.

"By the way, if Kaleido chick is ever banished like I just did when I fused her with Cat dancer, you can't activate any cards and effects for this battle phase!"

"WHAT!?" he cried.

"Meaning action cards won't save your monster or your life points! Now go Panther dancer! Shred his machine to pieces!" She commanded as her monster came within claws reach of the tank! "Consider this payback for what you put me and Yuzu through back in the synchro dimension!" Selena yelled as Panther dancer landed a cross slash at the front of the tank, the resulting shockwaves rattled back the crazed Academia leader!

"GARGH!"

 **Roger: 4000-2200**

"Now for the second attack to end your monster!" she said as Panther dancer leapt forward once more.

Roger clenched his fist tightly feeling conflicted, "Tch! With my tank's effect I can summon any ancient gear monster from my deck in its place if it gets destroyed…but if I did that I will lose thanks to her monster's ability to attack again…." He looked on helplessly as Panther dancer attacked once again at the same spot, this time a series of cracks spread over the tank and it exploded!

BOOM!

"GAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" he yelled being blown back into a wall before falling back to the floor on his front! "Urgh…."

 **Roger: 2200-400**

"I was planning to finish you this turn but I suppose I was hoping for too much." said Selena, "No matter, I suppose I can wait a bit longer. For now I activate Lunalight perfume's effect from the graveyard, by banishing it and discarding the action card from my hand I can add a lunalight monster from my deck to my hand." The spell banished from her grave and after discarding the action spell a new card ejected from her deck to take its place, "I choose another Navy Leopard! But it won't remain in my hand for long because by banishing my first leopard from my graveyard I am allowed to special summon it to my field to give my panther some extra support!" Her first leopard banished itself and her second one shot out onto the field! "With that I end my turn." she concluded feeling confident with herself.

Roger angrily slammed his fist into the floor as he pushed himself up, flashing her a furious snarl on his face, "C….curse on you….."

 **(Meanwhile)**

The doctor stood over the helpless Professor and held out a card in his hand, "Heh hee hee! Enjoy your last few seconds of freedom Professor, because very soon I will be the master and you shall be the pawn!" He played the card on his sword duel disk which generated a small Fusion Parasite in his hand!

Leo's eyes widened in horror and began to sweat profusely, "No….You wouldn't…."

"Oh yes I would, and I will!" The doctor replied as he dropped the parasite into Leo's ear as it crawled its way inside!

"AAAARARRRGGGGHHH!" cried the Professor as he began to spasm and writhe frantically, clutching his hands to his head which became overwhelmed with pain!

"Yes! YES! It's working!" The doctor cheered as his eyes widened and he smiled with deep disgusting delight! "Give in to it! Join our army and become my slave!" he shouted as the professor began to suffer and thrash in pain!

"GRAAAGGGHH!" After a short while the Professor lay still and motionless before breathing deeply to the doctor's surprise, "Huff….Huff…." He then turned his head and shot a fierce glare, "N…never!"

His eyes widened with disbelief, "Hmm!?" gasped the doctor grasping his hands to his head in shock, "How can this be!? You were supposed to have become my loyal servant!" he cried.

"I never approved of your methods from the start doctor, the only reason I agreed to them was because I was desparate." said Leo, "You always disgusted me from the very start, and after a number of incidents of my agents turning against me, I learnt to become wary of some of my more dangerous subordinates. I anticipated a scenario like this, so I secretly developed a vaccine and administered myself with it the day you tried it on Selena. And as you've just seen, it was a complete success!" he yelled in retort despite his weakened state.

The doctor grit his teeth in frustration before frowning, "Hmph, how disappointing…." he then smiled lightly regaining his composure, "No matter, while it is rather impressive you found a way to counter my parasites, it only spurs me to surpass such barriers and develop even more powerful and potent ones!" he proclaimed before leaning in closer, "But for now, I suppose the old fashioned way may be the best solution." he then raised his duel disk and reached for the card function.

"Tch!" hissed Leo in frustration as his finger neared the button.

"Don't worry, it will be all over soon….hee hee hee!" giggled the doctor madly with glee as he reached in slowly while treasuring every single second of it until it was a nail's distance away, "Now say good-" Before he could press the button, the sounds of Roger screaming caught his ear.

"GAAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

"Hmmm?" He turned to the viewing monitor to see Roger get knocked aside and his life points dropping to 400. His smiled simpered to one of displeasure, "Hmph, I should have known Roger would fail to deal with the lancer…." scoffed the Doctor in disappointment before looking to Leo on the ground, "You're lucky that I have something to attend to, so for now, take a good rest!" Grasping both his arms together in a single fist, he brought it down like a hammer onto Leo Akaba's head! Knocking him out!

WHAM!

"Urgh…" he groaned as he slumped to the ground unconsciously.

"Heh hee hee! You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that!" laughed the doctor as he stood over him before leaning down to whisper in his ear, "Now don't you move, I'll be back for you soon hee hee hee!" he chuckled sinisterly as he turned around and headed outside to the duel field, leaving the Professor lying on the ground out cold.

 **(Duel)**

As Roger forced himself up back onto his legs groggily he shouted, "Last time I planned on using you as a bargaining chip against the Professor, because of that I needed you in good condition despite all the trouble you and your lancer friends caused me. Even now I planned on taking you captive so that I can give your allies a reason to surrender." He then suddenly glared at Selena which managed to put her on the edge, "But now that time has passed and now I realise you are much more trouble than you are worth! This time I will hold nothing back and will destroy you completely!" he shouted, "I activate the trap Ancient Gear Reborn! With this trap I can revive an ancient gear monster sent to the graveyard this turn so rise again my fortress tank!" The great tank erupted from the ground once more in defence mode. Despite being in defence mode it also gained an extra 200 attack points.

 **2000-2200**

"It's back again…." said Ruri uneasily.

"No worries, Selena will send it into the scrap heap again no problem!" cheered Rin enthusiastically.

"That is if we can make it to that turn….." added Selena taking the duel more seriously than before, "Something tells me Roger's about to play for keeps now….." she thought.

"Now for my draw!" He drew his card, "I summon Ancient Gear cannon from my hand!" Appearing on the field was a small gear cannon tank, "Then I play machine duplication! This allows me to special summon as many machine monsters as the one I choose as long as it has 500 or less attack points, so my cannon fits perfectly!" The spell glowed which generated 2 more of the same monsters onto the field!

"This can't be good…." thought Selena as she began to sweat uneasily.

"I activate the special effect of my cannons! By tributing each and every one of them I can then inflict 500 points for each one! Take this!" Roger psychotically proclaimed as the cannons began to take aim and fire!

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

With each shot they self destructed, Selena did her best to dodge them around the platforms and the field, but couldn't do so evade in time after being shaken by the tank's shots earlier! "Grrrgh!" she grunted after emerging from the blasts singed, but not before grabbing an action card out of the dust.

 **Selena: 3000-1500**

"I'm not done yet, I still have my Fortress tank's effect left in reserve and with that this duel will be all but over!" said Roger.

Selena grit her teeth in frustration, "Tch! Just like a coward to rely on such cheap tactics to win." she spat, "It's a wonder why the professor trusted you in the first place."

Roger smirked, "Ha! Such words are meaningless to me! In war all that matters is victory not the method of achieving it!" he retorted uncaringly, "After all, it's better to be a live coward than a dead war hero! Ahahahah!" he laughed as he prepared his final move, "Now I activate the continuos trap ancient gear booster! Once per turn I can double the damage of an ancient gear card!"

Selena's sisters widened their eyes, "Oh no!"

"We only have 1500 life points, and if he doubles that damage to 2000….."

"It's over! You're finished! Ahahahaha!" he laughed as his tank's guns took aim supercharged by the trap, "Go Ancient gear fortress tank! Obliterate her with Super bombardment!" He then unloaded every ounce of ammunition his tank could fire!

As they reached towards the female lancer she bravely shouted, "I won't let it end here! Action magic! Full fairing!" She played the spell from her hand, "This halves all damage this turn!" A shield generated in front of her, taking most of the blasts for her but not before the resulting shockwaves shook her up. "Urgh…." she groaned as it vanished and she did her best to secure her footing.

 **Selena: 1500-500**

"Grrr….You really are persistent…." grunted Roger in annoyance while clenching his fist tightly.

Selena gasped exhaustedly for air before smiling in relief, "Huff…..It's over Roger!" She called out, "Once you end your turn my combination attack will end you!"

Her sisters cheered and danced with joy holding hands, "Alright! We did it!"

"We actually beat Roger!"

"Now we can save Academia and everyone else!"

Upon realisation his jaw dropped and he stumbled back, "T…This can't be….I'm about to lose? Again?….I….I…" His thoughts began to spiral out of control bewildered that his plans were about to thwarted once more when he came so close! Until-

 **Intrusion Penalty! 2000 life points**

 **Doctor: 4000-2000**

"Huh!?" They turned behind towards the sounds of new approaching footsteps. The voice that followed them after put a chill down Selena's spine, as well as paralysing the other ghost girls with fear.

"Having a little trouble Roger? Mind if I step in? Hee hee!" chuckled the doctor as he appeared onto the field covered in the sparks from the penalty.

Selena took a few steps back, "Oh no…." Her sisters began to mirror her fears.

"I…It's him…."

"No….of all the people to run into…."

"Not again…not again…." Some of them began to kneel down or clench their heads in their hands as nightmares of him entering their room and forcing the Parasite into their heads that time began to return to them. Selena herself did her best to maintain a firm and strong front ever since then, but deep down the memories of that day had haunted her deep down inside and no matter how hard she tried she could never bury away those thoughts with the new memories she tried to make whit her sisters and friends.

Roger then glared back to the new arrival, "Stay out of this you irritating insect! I can handle this myself!" he shouted.

"Oh? Is that so? Could have fooled me." he giggled before looking at the field, "Because from what it looks like, it seems you need more than help, you need a miracle, just like before! Hee hee." he said mockingly.

"Why you…." Roger prepared to throw him a punch before the doctor wagged his finger out in front of him.

"Uh uh uh! No infighting otherwise our benefactor won't grant us the reward he promised us." he said casually knowing Roger wouldn't dare touch him without suffering repercussions from their deal.

"Tch! This is why I prefer to work alone…." he grunted in response doing his best to hold back his frustration and impatience, signs of pain were shown on his face as he tightened his fist and gnashed his teeth.

"Benefactor?" Selena questioned, "Did someone…help them break out? Is someone else behind this and not just them?" she asked herself.

"Now now we mustn't let our ego and arrogance get the better of us," continued the doctor to Roger, "After all, like you said it's only most logical and strategic to eliminate our foes by any means necessary. With the both of us together, our odds shall substantially increase! Wouldn't you agree? Hmm?"

As soon as he said that Roger smirked, "Heh…you do have a point. Even if you are a throbbing itch in my side I'm willing to let it slide for now." Taking a card from his hand, "I place a card facedown, now go ahead then and enjoy yourself." he said standing aside and allowing the doctor his turn.

"Heh hee hee! Don't mind if I do!" he giggled eagerly as he stepped onto the field and eyed Selena intently, "What's the matter my pretty? Aren't you happy to see me again hmm?" He asked leaning in closer.

Selena sweated intensely and stumbled back, "You….get away from me!" she yelled as fear began to tighten its grip on her heart.

"Come now, let's not be like that. Since we've finally gotten together again after so many years, I think it's time we got ourselves reacquainted once more! And I shall be enjoying every waking moment of it! Hee hee hee!" laughed the doctor crazily as he began his turn, "My draw! I shall begin by activating the spell pot of greed! This allows me to add 2 extra cards to my hand from my deck!" He said as he drew his cards, "Then I shall play the spell Parasite discharge! This allows me to call forth an old friend of yours my dear Selena."

Her eyes widened, "N…no! Don't you dare!"

"Heh hee! Give a warm welcome to your old friend Fusion Parasite!" A light shot out from his deck and landing before Selena on the field was the bane of her own existence and the monster which represented the deepest fears of all 4 girls. It then hissed at her, seeing her and recognising her immediately as one of tis former hosts.

"NO!" Selena screamed loudly in terror, "That…that thing shouldn't exist anymore! This…this can't be….."

"Heh hee but it is!" giggled the doctor, "And now watch as I activate its special effect! As I fuse it together with another one in my hand!" It leapt into the air along with another and they fused as purple and red orbs, "2 perfect parasites, become one and let the inner voices within you bring out your full potential and power! I fusion summon! Reign now! My magnificent masterpiece! The Queen rooted in reason! Level 8! Parasite Queen!" Rising from the portal was the massive and grotesque insect monster who screeched ferociously and making Selena's blood run cold upon sight of and hearing it. "The effect of fusion parasite activates! When used in a fusion summon they equip themselves from the graveyard to that fusion monster!" Both insects leapt out of the graveyard and attached themselves to their queen's shoulders. "Parasite queen's effect activates! She gains an extra 300 attack points for every one of her loyal servants on the field! With 2 more than means her power rises to 2400!" The servants began to give their queen extra power as she hissed in delight at her power boost!

 **1800-2400**

"Now she gets the royal treatment!"

Roger scoffed disgustingly, "Ugh….as revolting as your insects are doctor.…at least they get the job done I suppose…." he said feeling conflicted whether he should support or disapprove.

Selena's eyes widened with anger an fear, "How…how dare you bring that out!?" she screamed remembering the monster that plagued her deck a long time back.

The doctor giggled, "What's the matter my dear? Are you not pleased to see your old friend again? I think the 2 of you were a perfect match when you used it against Yuya Sakaki don't you agree hmm?"

She widened her eyes angrily, "Grrr…I may have fallen under that creature's control once, but this time I'll be sure to squash that pest into oblivion!" she declared pointing out at it.

"Don't say that, very soon you both will be together again!" he proclaimed, "And to make sure that happens sooner rather than later, Parasite queen attacks Lunalight Navy Leopard!" The monstrous insect charged up a purple flame breath in her mandible jaws before firing it and incinerating the leopard girl who cried in pain before exploding!

BOOM!

Selena leapt up a platform and snatched an action card in the nick of time, "I activate the action spell damage banish! This negates battle damage this turn!" A shield formed around her which protected her from the resulting shockwaves. When she ended on the ground however, a jolt of pain struck her legs due to her previous injuries from before, "Urgh…." She forced herself to stand up before panting exhaustedly, "Huff…huff….Y…you…."

"Heh hee hee! Isn't this just exciting?!" laughed the doctor, "Very soon you'll be reunited together forever! Just like before, when you and your counterparts were my perfect little mind slaves." He said eagerly filled with excitement.

"No…." Selena breathed.

"Think about it, doesn't it a beautiful reunion such as that sound glorious?" he asked as he took 3 cards from his hand, "While you think it over, I'll place 3 cards facedown and end my turn."

Gazing at the queen once more who hissed communicating to her, Selena grasped her head as if something at the back of her mind was beginning to itch, "No…Get out of my head….Stay away!" She cried as she kneeled to the ground, recalling that horrible day the moment she returned back to Academia and had to be drugged with the parasite so she would never rebel again. Strapped to the medical table and the doctor hanging it before her eyes before dropping it into her ear!

Seeing her plagued from emotional wounds the doctor decided to deepen her pain, "You've buried away all those memories deep inside yourself haven't you? Trying to forget all you've been through together? Hoping to cut all your ties with my parasites with your bonds with your friends and family hmm?" He then grinned deviously, "Hee hee hee! Well too bad! Deep down in the depths of your heart and mind, you can never forget what you've done to your precious allies now can you?"

"AAARRRRGGGH!" Selena screamed in agony as the memories of what she did under the bug's control began to return to her mind. Not just hers, also what her sisters did when they were controlled by the maniac who created them.

"Don't fight them, let them out, embrace them! Remember it all!" the doctor screeched.

"No!" she cried as the other girls came to her aid.

"Selena!"

"Get a hold of yourself!"

Roger then realised where the doctor was playing at and grinned deciding to join in and add to her suffering, "Hehehe yes that's it, give into your fears, you hurt them….you betrayed your fellow lancers and allies….and there's nothing you can do about it!"

As she heard those words, a thought snapped inside her head and she glared daggers at the 2 opponents before her, "Yes….there….is!" Instead of putting her down, Roger's words seemed to have riled her up as she glared at the Parasite Queen which haunted her memories and dreams for so long. She vowed to herself she would end them once and for all some day, and that time was now! "I draw!" She shouted as she drew.

Her sisters came to her, "Stay calm Selena," said Ruri kindly.

Yuzu stood by her side, "We can pull through this together! We just-"

"Stay out of this! This is personal!" she shouted which stunned them. Saying nothing a small tear shed from her eye, "Because of me….I betrayed my only friends….I hurt them and then….I did the same to you…." She said referring to Yuzu and recalling that it was actually her who was responsible in implanting the other parasites into Ruri, Rin and Yuzu's heads after that! "I know you guys want to help, but this is something I need to do alone." She said firmly.

"Selena…." they said to her feeling her pain.

She then stared at the insect fusion before them and tightened her hand into a fist, "I once used that monster, I was the first to ever be put under its control….so now it's up to me to erase it from existence forever!" She declared looking to the card in her hand, "I activate moon mirror shield and equip it to my Lunalight Panther Dancer!" Her dancer then gained a golden shield on one of her arms, "Now when she battles an opponent's monster, her attack points will rise up to 100 points more than the monster she battles! So even if you manage to boost that abomination's attack my dancer will always be 100 points stronger!"

"Tch!" the doctor hissed in annoyance seeing his plans may be sidetracked.

"We can't have that now can we?" said Roger suddenly, "I activate the continuos trap! The Emperor's Holiday!" The trap revealed itself and glowed, "Now all equip cards have their effects negated!" The trap emitted a wave which made Selena's shield lose its effect but at the same time drained the colour from the parasites equipped to Queen!

"Oi! You just took away the protective effects of my Fusion Parasites!" cried the doctor as he turned towards Roger.

"I'm sure you can find a way to deal with it." Roger scoffed uncaringly to his partner's frustration.

"Looks like they don't get along well, this could be my best chance to end this now!" Selena thought to herself as she leapt up and grabbed an action card, "I activate the action spell Restore! With this your parasite queen's attack points return to their original 1800! Meaning her royal treatment is now over!" The trap generated a red wave of energy which weakened Parasite Queen!

 **2400-1800**

"It won't matter anymore if your queen I protected by her servants, with my panther's ability to attack her twice I will finish you off here and now!" Selena declared pointing out to it, "No matter how many of your filthy abominations you create or hide behind doctor, after today none of them will ever set foot in anyone's mind ever again!" she shouted preparing her final attack against the man who scarred her deeply, "Now to finally be rid of our nightmares forever! Lunalight Panther dancer attacks Parasite Queen! Dethrone her with Crescent Cross Slash!" Her panther laughed cheerfully before leaping out and spreading her claws wide!

Realising the doctor still had 3 facedowns of his own, "Selena NO!"

"Don't do it!"

"It's a trap!"

The girls cried a moment too late.

The doctor appeared frustrated and panicky before a sudden smile shot across his face, "I'm heartbroken Selena! Not only did you dare to strike a queen, you've even forgotten the powers of the very monster you once used!"

"P.…power?" she asked.

"Your time apart has certainly broken the close ties you once shared with my monster, how disheartening." he sighed, "But since I am feeling unusually generous today, allow me to shed some light on you and help you rebuild your old bonds! With the trap collected power!" The trap glowed as it flipped up, "With this I can force your Panther dancer to be equipped with all equip cards on the field, including my 2 fusion parasites!"

"What!?" she gasped as the parasites detached from their queens shoulders, "Perhaps these shall refresh your memory! Take them and enjoy!" They shot towards her panther dancer in midair and attached themselves to her exposed shoulders, making her cry in pain as they began to such the energy out of her!

"Disgusting!" Selena cried revoltingly as her panther collapsed to the ground!

The doctor began to chuckle uncontrollably, "I'm flattered and now to refresh your memory completely! For every fusion parasite equipped to your monster, it loses 800 points! Making it weaker than my Queen! So much for your feeble attempts to dethrone my majestic monster! Hahahaha!" He laughed as the parasites began to feed off Panther dancer's power!

 **2800-1200**

"Oh no!" she gasped in horror as the parasites began to sap out the energy from her panther dancer, who stopped in her tracks and slumped to the ground before the towering insect queen!

"Oh yes!" laughed the doctor as his queen charged up her breath attack, "Now! Finish her off and take her over my queen!" he commanded as the monstrous insect fired her breath without hesitation and incinerated Panther dancer completely, along with the parasites equipped to her!

BOOM!

"Hahahahaha! At long last victory is finally ours!" Laughed Roger as the explosion began to swallow up the helpless lancer!

"GAAAAAAHHHH!"

"SELENA!" her sisters cried out to her in horror as she disappeared from sight!

 **Academia is definitely is in a huge pinch right now, with the students and staff backed into a corner at all sides it will take a miracle to save them all. Will Selena be able to make a comeback or would she and her sisters fall prey to the parasites once again? Will BB be able to protect Sora from his former master and will Academia live to see a new day? Find out in the next chapter and stay tuned!**

 **Also this is a continuation from the Different Dimension Dragon Lords so some of the OC cards I made then will make a comeback here. Yes I know Selena could have easily won against Roger but then it would be too easy, also this shows she and the other girls still suffer from some mental trauma from the past. As for Leo, sure he could have won against the traitors but then again they don't play fair do they? Don't worry, I have something else planned next chapter and I hope you all will enjoy it. Also while the emperor's holiday does seem out of place for Roger to use, it serves a role in this duel for next chapter.**

Lunalight Lynx

Pendulum effect

If a "Lunalight" monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.

Normal effect

If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Lynx" once per turn.

Lunalight Jackal

Pendulum effect

You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Lunalight" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Lunalight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard.

Normal effect

You can discard this card, then activate 1 of these effects;

● Add 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Graveyard to your hand, except "Lunalight Jackal".

● Add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck to your hand.

Lunalight Navy Leopard

You can send this card from your hand or field to the Graveyard, then target 1 "Lunalight" monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Lunalight" monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Navy leopard" once per turn. If this card is sent to the graveyard as a Fusion Material for a Fusion Summon: You can add to your hand, 1 face-up "Lunalight" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck or 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Graveyard, except "Lunalight Navy Leopard."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

BOOM!

A massive cloud of dust erupted from Parasite Queen's breath attack which then swallowed Selena! Upon sight of the massive destruction both Roger and the doctor began to gloat over their guaranteed victory!

"Ahahaha! Finally! She has been defeated! Now Academia and the world is all ours!" Laughed Roger spreading out his arms triumphantly.

"Hee hee hee hee!" giggled the doctor proud that the lancer had been eliminated and very soon would join them in their ever growing army of conquest! As he focused hard through the smoke, hoping to see Selena's defeated body on the ground before administering the parasite while she was helpless, he caught sight of something appearing from the dust. "Hmmm?" He raised an eyebrow but soon both he and Roger gained looks of shock when they saw Selena was still standing!

 **Selena: 500-200**

"What!?"

"This cannot be!" They exclaimed in bewilderment.

Selena lowered her arms and slowly opened her eyes, blinking them repeatedly before looking at herself in surprise, "I'm…..still here?" she breathed exhaustedly.

Roger's eyes widened in shock and frustration, "Impossible! She should have no life points by now! What happened!?" he yelled in a great outburst.

"I happened." a voice spoke out the shadows. They all turned to the direction of the voice near the shadowy need of the room, where the action spell Choice choice glowed, hinting how it had saved Selena by halving the battle damage and saving her from defeat!

 **Intrusion Penalty! 2000 life points**

As the penalty kicked in and yellow electrical sparks surged through the person responsible, he shrugged it off as if it was nothing and began to walk into the light and reveal himself!

 **Yuri: 4000-2000**

As Yuri imposingly stepped out onto the field, the opposing duelists felt their hearts skip many beats and turn almost as pale as ghosts! "Y…YURI!?" gasped both the Doctor and Roger in unison. While Roger took a few steps back the doctor stumbled and fell to the ground shaking like an earthquake! "No…this…this can't be real! It…It must be a nightmare!"

Yuri then glared at them seriously, "Anyone who hurts my Selena will be punished most severely," he said before gaining his sadistic smile, "Yes they shall….hehehehe…." he chuckled to the horror and fear of both the Doctor and Roger.

"Yuri….Urgh…." Selena widened her eyes in surprise at her saviour before collapsing to the floor from fatigue.

Hearing her groan he turned his head towards her disapprovingly, "Man oh man….Talk about curiosity killing the cat…." he sighed pitying her, "I knew you were reckless and hard headed before Selena, but taking them both on at the same time? Your brain's definitely got a few screws loose." He said as he kneeled down to her on the ground.

She then grit her teeth in frustration, "Sh…shut up! I had Roger in the palm of my hand, but then-" As the previous combined memories and thoughts from her experiences with the parasites returned to her mind, Selena began to freeze with fear and grasp her head in her hands in horror.

Levelling with her, he understood what she was going through but wouldn't allow her to continue beating herself up over it nor could he stand looking at her self pity and whimpering. "You're surprised? These guys are the lowest scum of Academia and would do anything to win, anyone could have seen it coming." He said mockingly as she narrowed her eyes in annoyance. She then widened them as he leaned in with a more comforting expression "Besides, you're clearly not in your right mind, I mean look back at the mistake you just made. If you were actually using your head you'd see right through him and I wouldn't have had to bail you out."

She then gasped realising how she made such a careless mistake earlier, giving in to her old fears and their taunts therefore playing right into her enemies' hands, "No….How could I have let them get inside my head so easily….And now…."

Yuri silenced her by placing a finger to her lips, "Shh….Rest easy now, all that matters is that I'm here now to clean up this whole mess and to take out the garbage." he said gently before stroking her head, "You've done more than enough, so now rest easy, leave it all to me."

"Y…Yuri….uhhh…." she breathed weakly before closing her eyes and passing out from fatigue finally catching up to her.

Looking over her pure and innocent face Yuri narrowed his eyes, "They hurt you, played with your emotions and traumatised you and your sisters. I'll be sure to make their punishment slow, traumatising and agonising." He then turned his attention towards the 2 traitors responsible for this revolt and shot them a nightmarish grin which made their blood turn cold! "You two have been very naughty little boys haven't you? I understand that you guys instigated this revolt and entertained Selena today. I'm going to enjoy paying the both of you back in full!" He proceeded to begin his turn, "Draw!"

Sweating bullets and his heart racing like racehorse, Roger frantically turned towards the doctor who shook in fear like an earthquake, "D….Don't just stand there you coward! Do something!" he screamed.

The doctor blinked having been snapped out of his faze, "N….Not so fast!" he cried out, "I activate the trap Parasite Magic!" The trap revealed itself, "With it I copy the effect of parasite discharge in my graveyard and summon my final Fusion Parasite from my deck!" The final red insect monster shot out from his deck and hissed, "Since I summoned a parasite monster, I can then activate Parasite Generator!" he continued revealing his last trap, "This trap allows me to call forth every single parasite monster from my hand, deck and graveyard then special summon them to my field!" 2 more shot out from his graveyard next to Parasite Queen and the already present fusion parasite. "The best part is that they are now treated as 2 monsters each! And as you know, my parasite queen gains 300 points for every one on the field! Now that there are 6, her power rises to 3600!" Each insect split into 2 and each granted the queen a massive power increase as grew she roared loudly, shaking the entire room! Despite that however, Yuri remained undeterred and unimpressed.

 **1800-3600**

"Hahah! Now with that there's no way he'll be able to touch either of us!" Laughed Roger feeling confident in himself and their improved situation, "Perhaps we were afraid for nothing and very soon you will join your comrade in defeat!" he boasted while the doctor smirked and cackled disgustingly.

"Hee hee hee!"

A shadow over Yuri's eyes obscured the top half of his face, and for a while he said nothing which then put the both of them on alert. Before they could mock him about being unable to do anything, Yuri immediately broke the silence with a sister chuckle, "Hehehe…."

"Huh?"

He then burst into outrageous laughter, "Hehehehe hahahahah! You guys honestly really have no idea who you're dealing with do you?" he laughed rubbing away a tear from his eye.

"Eh?" they both went.

Eying the entire field he smiled, "All I see are a bunch of bugs just waiting in line to get devoured by my precious plants. After all, there is nothing they love more than a delicious snack of fresh meat," he said licking his lips before grinning sadistically himself, "After they've had their appetiser, you guys will be the main course!" He declared pointing out to the both of them, which made them both gasp in alarm!

"HUH!?"

At that moment, his 3 brothers appeared around him, "Yuri, normally I would be against violence an would hope to help make them understand the true meaning of duelling..…but this…this is unforgivable!" yelled Yuya angrily looking down to Selena lying on the floor, along with the souls of Yuzu, Rin and Ruri being left wiped out from the duel as well.

"How dare he traumatise Ruri like that again!?" snarled Yuto as his eyes widened with rage.

"He also hurt RIN! TWICE!" added Yugo who growled furiously at the doctor along with his brothers.

They all turned to their remaining brother, "Yuri, you have our permission to finish these guys off anyway you want!" they demanded and surprisingly for once, Yuri obeyed without any qualms.

"Hehehe, with pleasure….I promise that none of you will be disappointed." he nodded in response as he returned to the duel, "I summon Predaplant Squid Drosera in attack mode!" Appearing on Yuri's field was a hideously grotesque plant with multiple eyes on its trunk. "Then I play the spell fragrance storm, by destroying a plant type monster on my field I am allowed to draw an additional card, should it be a plant type monster I may draw again." His spell shot a gust of wind which made his monster explode!

"You would destroy your own monster?" questioned Roger, suspicious as to why a duelist of Yuri's caliber would make such a move.

"With good cause I promise you," he replied, "When Squid drosera leaves the field, it leaves behind a small parting gift for all my opponents' special summoned monsters, called a predator counter. So enjoy!" 7 green slug like counters shot out from the ashes left behind by Drosera, which then attached themselves to the parasites and Parasite Queen. Roger's fortress tank was unaffected by card effects so the counter for it bounced off its metal armor.

"Wh…what are those disgusting things!?" gasped the doctor in disgust seeing them bite hard into his monsters either around their legs, tails or bodies.

"I find that statement rather odd and offensive coming from someone who utilises and devotes his entire being into creating hideous insects." mocked Yuri, "As for your question, you'll find out soon enough, but first due to fragrance storm's effect I draw a card!" As he drew he smirked seeing it, "Well well, I drew Predaplant Sarraceniant, which means I get to draw once more." He said after revealing it and proceeding to draw a new card. As he saw it he once again was pleased, "Excellent, now I have all I need to wrap this duel up here and now!" he declared while drifting into a personal thought of his own, "Looks like I owe you one for this Nushi…."

Roger stumbled back worried, "Y…You're bluffing aren't you!?" he yelled hoping to put up a strong facade no matter how obvious it was.

"Am I? Let's find out!" Yuri replied, "I activate the spell Extra fusion! By sending fusion monsters from my extra deck to the graveyard I can fusion summon a fusion monster!" he announced to their horror!

"What!?"

"Impossible!"

2 cards ejected from his extra deck, "From my extra deck I send Predaplants Dragostapelia and Chimerafflesia and fuse them together!" The hideous dragon plant and monstrous rafflesia rose into the air and fused as red and blue orbs, "Ravenous, beautiful flower with an insect-alluring fragrance! Voracious dragon of the jungle! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" His signature monster landed on the field with an angry snarl which made both his foes recoil in horror. Earlier they were the ones putting the scare and pressure into Selena, now the tables had been turned. "This is merely the beginning for you," he said menacingly, "After what you just did to my precious Selena, you don't deserve the easy way out. I've got something much worse in store for you." he grinned and widened his eyes, they even became slit and reptilian for a brief moment.

"Wh…what are you saying!? Nothing can be worse than that monstrosity!" gasped the doctor in disbelief.

"Once again you are sorely mistaken!" Yuri corrected as he took 2 cards from his hand, "Behold as I use scale 1 **Predaplant Aldrovanda Piranha** and Scale 7 **Predaplant** **Genlisea Gargoyle** to set the pendulum scale!" He announced as he laid out both cards on his blade which lit up PENDULUM and both monsters rose in pillars of light!

 **Predaplant Aldrovanda Piranha Pendulum scale: 1 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1300 Level 5 DARK Plant**

The first new predaplant was a dark coloured water wheel plant like monster with a long central stem with several appendages stretched out of it which ended with a series of piranha shaped jaws, each of them lined with snapping blood red, razor-sharp teeth!

 **Predaplant Genlisea Gargoyle Pendulum scale: 7 ATK: 1500 DEF: 2000 Level 3 DARK Plant**

Yuri's second pendulum monster was a medium sized gargoyle shaped plant coated in mossy fur in various shades of green, around its whole body and it had a pair of large sticky, flat, petal like wings reminiscent of the Genlisea plant. Its limbs began with long straight attachments before ending with long stringy roots which were for its fingers and toes, which also formed its tail. It's yellow eyes resembled the yellow flowers of plant which were used to entice unwary victims into coming closer within striking range!

"He has access to pendulum summoning as well!?" gasped the Doctor while Roger was at a loss for words. Clearly he had underestimated his power level or maybe he had grown stronger since they last met. Either way, neither boded well for them.

"Pendulum summon!" Yuri declared as a light shot out, "Appear! Predaplant Sarraceniant!" The large ant with various pitcher pots on its back appeared on the field.

"Only….one monster?" questioned Roger in confusion.

Yuri nodded, "Like Selena said, this one monster is all I need, especially now that the conditions are finally met for my victory and your final defeat." He raised his arm out to one of his pendulum monsters, "I activate the pendulum effect of Aldrovando Piranha! Once per turn by using materials in my hand or on my field I can fusion summon a dragon type fusion monster!" The piranha plant's outer jaws glowed and generated a fusion portal on the ground, "I fuse together Starving Venom fusion dragon and Predaplant Sarraceniant!" Both his monsters fused together in the multicoloured spiral created as red and blue orbs, "Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulge in whatever pleases you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri's evolved dragon landed on the field now even more deadly than before!

Once more a wave of horror and terror swept across both the doctor and Roger, "No way!"

"As if that dragon wasn't anymore horrendous before…."

"Believe me, his previous form is tame compared to what he has become now. Now you get to experience his newly evolved powers first hand!" They didn't know how much more of this torment they could take, and apparently Yuri enjoyed doing this to them, so no doubt this was merely the beginning of what he had in store. "Greedy venom fusion dragon's special ability activates! Once per turn I can negate the effects of any monster on the field and then lower its attack to 0 until the end of the turn!" As he said that, Greedy Venom's mouths on its back opened wide and raised forward, gaping them at their intended target and dripping saliva.

"EH!?"

"What a monstrous effect!"

"I don't need to choose though, for my target is obvious! Parasite Queen!" he pointed out to the monster responsible for hurting Selena, "Go! Desiring Drain!" The dragon's 4 jaws struck out and snapped on to various parts of Parasite queen, from her neck down to her legs and body! She screeched in pain but the bites were merely the start of her torment! Purple energy generated through the tendrils up to her which shocked her and drained the mighty queen of all her strength and energy as she slumped to the ground heavily weakened!

 **3600-0**

"So much for her royal highness in all her glory eh doctor?" Yuri casually replied holding out his hand.

"What have you done to my lovely queen!?" cried the doctor in agony, as if he could feel her pain and suffered along with her!

"I'm not done just yet," said Yuri continuing his turn, "Now I activate Genlisea Gargoyle's pendulum effect! Till the end of this turn one fusion monster I control gains 1000 attack points for every opposing monster on the field!"

Roger and the doctor once again were struck with another heart attack, "What!?"

"Every monster!?"

"Since you were so thoughtful as to activate parasite generator and make each of those pesky bugs 2 monsters, that gives a grand total of 8 monsters all together! Meaning Greedy venom fusion dragon's attack points rise by 8000!" Yuri declared as each of his dragon's jaws opened wide and absorbed a surge of purple energy released by Gargoyle! Much like how starving venom did once.

 **3300-11300**

"11300 attack points?!" stuttered the doctor.

"This is all your fault!" yelled Roger putting the blame on his so called partner.

Yuri smiled with glee enjoying himself, "Now, I think I'll activate a gift from a close associate of mine. The spell Dragonic enrage!" He said as it glowed, "This turn, when a dragon type monster attacks a monster in defence mode, the difference is inflicted as damage to my opponent's life points!" Greedy venom then snared viciously after its attacking capabilities became enhanced!

"Tch! No matter where I go that demon Nushi still continues to haunt me!" Roger thought to himself cursing inwardly, "No matter! Even with that outrageous attack power, you still won't be able to finish us both off!" he shouted.

"Oh? Is that so Roger?" said Yuri childishly gasping and covering his mouth as if it was a huge deal. Shortly after that he smiled and laughed in amusement, "Hehehe hahahaha! Silly me, I was enjoying myself too much I nearly forgotten that! In that case, I play another spell courtesy of Nushi! Dark eruption!" He played the spell from his hand, "With this I can add a dark monster wth fewer than 1500 attack points from my graveyard to my hand." A card ejected from his duel disk which he then added and held up, "I'll give you one guess which monster I chose." he then flipped it around, "Times up!"

"Gasp!" Roger and the doctor saw the card as squid drosera, at that moment they realised all hope of winning had been flushed down the drain!

"Now it's because of you we're BOTH done for Roger!" yelled the doctor this time, "I should have known better than to team up with you!"

Yuri snickered at their bickering before deciding he had enough, and decided to wrap this duel up once and for all, "You know, I've never liked either of you guys so I'm going to enjoy feeding you both to my dragon." He said as he eyed Roger who quivered nervously, "Since you were so thoughtful as to point an important fact out to me Roger, I've decided to make you my dragon's first victim! You should be delighted at such an honor!" Roger then cried in horror and backed away several steps before falling onto the ground! Yuri then grinned maliciously as he stepped forward, "If you thought Nushi tossing you into the dimensional void was a nightmare, you have no idea of the horrors I have in store for you when this is over." Raising his arm he issued his command, "Go Greedy Venom! Wipe out his pitiful tank with Venomous thorn strike!" His dragon growled ferociously before swinging its tail straight at the tank and landing a venomous pierce straight at its core with its stinger! Purple cracks began to form all around it before it finally self-destructed in front of Roger and sent him flying into the back wall!

BOOM!

"GAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" he cried as he flew backwards and slammed are into the wall before collapsing to the ground! "Urgh…."

 **Roger: 400-0**

"He took him out in a single move…." gasped the doctor who sweated bullets.

"Now don't think I've forgotten you doctor." interrupted Yuri catching his attention, "By sending Squid drosera from my hand to the graveyard, this turn a monster of mine that attacked can now attack every monster you have out that has a predator counter attached to them! Last I counted, you now have 7 monsters now on your field, which means 7 more attacks just for you! Isn't this exciting!?"

The doctor widened his eyes and grasped his head with his hands, "No way….no way…no way, no way, NO WAY!"

"Looking a little pale there hmm? I don't know if that's your normal look of if you're just sick." Yuri mocked, "Either way, greedy venom," he turned to his dragon, "I think its time we gave the good doctor a taste of his own medicine!"

"Grr…." it responded.

"Go! Unleash your fury and indulge in your heart's deepest desires! Feast upon those measly insects with Avaricious Onslaught!" The 4 jaws on Greedy venom's back opened widely and bared their fangs! Launching its tentacles one by one each swallowed a single parasite whole! They screeched in fear and tried desperately to scurry away fro cover but one by one they each were devoured! The last 2 parasites were picked up by 2 of Greedy Venom's upper jaws, before its lower ones grabbed the other sides and tore them in half before swallowing them down ravenously!

"This….this can't be happening….My precious children…." The doctor breathed seeing each one of his insects swallowed to be a tear in his own soul! He could even hear each one screech in horror before it met its end! Unable to handle anymore he slumped to the ground and grasped his aching heart, "No more….please no more…..I can't take it anymore! AAAAHHHH!" He screamed grasping his face!

"Don't worry it will be all over soon." said Yuri as it came to the last monster in the field, the weakened Parasite Queen! She then looked up weakly as Greedy Venom stood up above her, "As Yuya would say, time to end this finale off with a big bang! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon! Prepare to give Parasite Queen the Royal treatment!" His dragon took to the air and began to charge up completely with dark energy surging through its jaws and it gained a purple fiery aura around it! "Ultimate Venemous Devastation!" After fully loading itself, Greedy Venom opened its chest mouth which dripped with hideous venomous salvia before firing a purple beam straight into Paratie Queen! Erasing her complete from the field and creating a massive explosion in the process which sent the Doctor packing!

"EEEEYYYYYAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!"

 **Doctor: 2000-0**

 **Yuri: WIN!**

As the smoke cleared Roger and the Doctor lay on the ground motionless and Yuri breathed relieved that their ordeal was finally over. Now that they were out of commission surely their goons would follow soon after, with them no longer being able to control them, "Good riddance to rotten rubbish," he said. He planned on turning them into cards but was distracted at the last minute by the sounds of painful moans. Turning his attention back to Selena and the other other girls, he walked over to where she lay, kneeling down and noticing her breathing weakly but still alright, "No way I can just leave you there." He said with a smile as he hosted her up into her arms like a prince carrying a princess, completely disregarding Roger and the Doctor. Despite his appearance he was quite strong, being able to carry off Rin once after beating her. Looking at her face he then smirked, "Hehe, she looks kinda cute when she's sleeping." he thought to himself in amusement.

"Y….Yuri…" Selena whispered catching his ear. She opened her eyes weakly to see his face looking back at her.

"It's alright Selena, the big bad bugs won't be bothering anyone for a long while. I personally saw to that." He said assuringly.

She could understand where she was now but didn't bother to make any wisecracks at Yuri carrying her since she didn't have the strength, as she tried to move a bit she then cringed and grit her teeth in pain at a sudden jolt of pain in her side, "Ergh…"

"Shhh….don't say another word. You've been through a lot today, now you deserve peace." he said to her gently, "I'll take you to a nice quiet place where you can get the peace and quiet you could ever ask for." She seemed rather suspicious at first but had no other choice. What he said next to her face eased her worries, "Don't worry, I promise I'll take 'good' care of you. Just leave it all to me and everything will be fine." After he said that she opened her heart to him and smiled.

"Th….thank you…." she breathed before giving him a warm hug to his surprise before drifting off into sleep.

As she released him from her sweet embrace he blinked a few times to process what had happened before smirking, "Heh….still just a kid…." he chuckled, "Then again, that headstrong and fearless attitude of yours is what I admire about you too."

As he hoisted her up and prepared to leave the room a familiar voice called his name, "Yuri…."

He turned his head to the back to see a groggy but alive Leo Akaba had made it out of the other room, "Oh Professor, it's you." he said somewhat surprised to see him in such condition being a powerful man himself. Then again he shouldn't be surprised since it was Roger and the Doctor who caused this whole mess in the first place.

Leo Akaba then focused his gaze to a passed out Selena in Yuri's arms, "Is she-" he asked uneasily.

Looking at her Yuri replied, "She's just passed out, but she's fine. Though with the beating she just took from those 2 goons, she'll be out for a while."

"I see….Thank goodness it isn't anything serious." breathed Leo relieved placing a hand to his chest.

"How about you?" Yuri then asked observing Leo's battered face and limping posture, "You look like you're in bad shape yourself

The Professor cringed slightly at some leftover aches in his chest and face but remained steadfast and strong, "I'm fine, this is nothing. I've been through much worse." he grunted, "Before at the hands of Zarc, both in the original dimension and here in Academia." he thought to himself thinking back a bit and refusing to allow this to stop him after overcoming all other obstacles before in the past. "But never mind me, Selena's safety is what matters more." he then added. He then lowered his head in thought and said, "Though is may displease me somewhat to say this but, she needs you, therefore I am entrusting her wellbeing into your hands." Though reluctant to entrust his daughter in the hands of Zarc's most dangerous reincarnation he had little options remaining considering it wasn't just her in danger but the rest of his students and Academia as a whole. Looking over the defeated Roger and Doctor and switching on the viewing monitors displaying the battles still raging around his school, "Right now I must oversee to the damage done to Academia by these renegades, to ensure things don't get more out of hand than they already have."

"Rest assured Professor, you won't be disappointed." said Yuri confidently before smirking, "After all, I've never failed you once have I?"

"You have a valid point there…." replied Leo. As Yuri turned to leave, the Professor left him a few parting words, "Thank you…."

Shutting the doors behind him, Yuri strolled casually down the hallways towards the medical rooms enjoying himself, "Heh, this helping other people isn't half bad. I think I can actually get used to this for a change." he thought to himself realising the deed he had done and the girl he had rescued in his arms who continued to sleep peacefully. On her face she had a warm smile knowing she was in good hands, a smile so pure and precious to Yuri inside he vowed that he would never let anything happen to it or the girl wearing it. As the sounds of battle cries and explosions echoed around the place Yuri gained a serious expression, "Wonder how everyone else is doing….." he thought feeling rather worried for their wellbeing knowing that they were still put in a rather disadvantageous position even with Roger and the doctor out of commission. Looking to the girls who slept peacefully in his arms, the same girls he hunted so relentlessly in the past, he knew there was still more work to be done, "Hopefully after I've got you girls tucked in bed, I'll still have time to clock in a few extra victims before the day is over hehehe…." he thought rather eagerly as he hurried off to the medical rooms to drop off Selena fast as he could so he can hurry off to have more fun on the battlefield.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Outside the battles continued to rage on as the renegades continue to throw merciless assaults against Academia's and You Show's duelists. Metalfoes Mithrilium, El Shaddoll Shekhinaga and Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk fought hard against incoming enemy ancient gear hunting hounds and beasts while others like Master of Oz, St. Joan, Worm Zero and Alkana Knight Joker focused more on the sidelines protecting the injured. As the duels dragged on, the resisting Academia members managed to hold their own as the control on the enemy renegades was beginning to weaken and they began to suffer from exhaustion and fatigue due to the continuos duelling since the beginning of the day. Others on the other hand were having difficulties in their own battles-

"GAAAAARRRGGGHH!" Screamed the battle beast as a resulting explosion from battle sent him flying back and crashing into the ground painfully! "ARGH!"

 **BB: ?-1100**

"BB!" Sora cried from the side in horror as Sanders stepped out of the smoke, closing in on the weakened BB with Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor, who was now equipped with a menacing looking shield.

 **Sanders: 3000**

He spat in disgust at his former student now lying on the ground, "BB! You are pathetic! To think you were once my masterpiece, the perfect duel soldier, the ultimate warrior of Academia. Now look at you, grovelling at my feet like a begging dog!" he yelled, "You've grown soft, all because you've made 'friends'!" Now you're merely a shadow of the warrior you once were, nothing but a failed experiment!" He yelled pointing his teaching stick towards BB.

BB then looked up to him with fearful eyes and covered his face in fear. Earlier in the duel he suffered from the effects of Gladiator Lash and Gladiator Taming and the memories of Sanders punching severely whenever he failed or even locking him in the underground darkness began to flood his memories with old nightmares.

"Locking you away was far too merciful, when I am through with you I'll see to it that you're carded and burnt to cinders!" Sanders continued to throw merciless threats at BB while he was still on the ground, "Then with the new Academia I shall create the greatest duel soldier ever known to the 4 dimensions! Something you could never accomplish!" He yelled as his words pierced into BB's mind and heart like sharp daggers!

The weakened Battle Beast whimpered and wheezed uncontrollably at the thoughts as fear and insecurity of failure as well the threats to be sealed began to cloud his mind! His eyes widened in horror as fear began to tighten its disgusting grip on him, and it was about to succeed in taking over BB, until a familiar voice brought him back

"Don't listen to him!" He opened his eyes in shock and saw the voice came from Sora, "Listen to me BB! You're no longer the caged student that Sanders tortured and abused long ago! Now you're free! In fact now you're our friend!" he cheered which made him gasp in surprise.

"Friend…." he breathed.

"If you don't keep fighting, many more innocent kids will be put through the same torment as you did before! Will you let that happen!?" BB's eyes widened, as he recalled those days of ever lasting torture by Sanders' whipping and forcing him to undergo countless physical trials and tests. If he failed to stop him now, many more would suffer the same as he did, maybe even worse….he was lucky to have survived all this time, but will they be as fortunate? "Don't give up! I believe in you! Because you're our friend!"

Hearing Sora's motivating words, BB grit his teeth and slammed his fist into the ground before pushing himself up onto his feet again. Sanders then grit his teeth in frustration as Sora motivating him to continue his resistance, "So you still insist on fighting a hopeless battle then BB? Fine! I will show you no mercy! Furthermore I will even point out how hopeless your situation is!" he called out as he prepare to show off what he had set against his foe, "My Gladiator beast tamer Editor can negate an attack once per turn and on top of that, is equipped with Medusa Shield and Archfiend shield! So you can give up any ideas on using its own effect against me like last time or destroying it in battle should you somehow get past its ability!" he boasted confidently "Lastly, my field is also armed with Spirit barrier, which very much eliminates any possible chance of you even touching me! As you can see you have no chance of winning, so give it up or prepare to be crushed!"

BB tightened his fist and growled under his breath, he lowered his head as a shade obscured his eyes, "Grrr….you….are right….it is hopeless for me…..If I were the same person as before."

"Hmmm?" Sanders raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"BB?" gasped Sora.

"Before, as long as I can remember…I was always locked away in the darkness…confined in solitude, cut off from all contact other than Sanders himself….I had no one…no friends….no one I could trust….To me everyone was an enemy to eliminate otherwise I would be carded myself. It was either card or be carded!" he cried as tear fell from his eyes before looking up at Sanders with fierce determination, "But ever since that duel which changed my life, I am no longer the savage beast I once was!" He yelled referring to the boy who changed his outlook on life with a single duel, Yuya Sakaki! After that, he deeply regretted everything he had done in his former life as a beast and did everything he could to change his ways since then, "Now I have friends, friends who believe in me and friends I can trust and rely on! Because of them, I now have a reason to fight on and never surrender! And it's because of them giving me hope, I will defeat you Sanders!" he shouted loudly and pointed at his foe courageously!

Sora's eyes widened and a huge smile spread across his face, "Way to go BB! I knew you would come around!" he cheered as Sanders sneered in response.

"Grrr…..why you…"

"I draw!" BB declared as he drew his card and took a new one, "I activate the spell monster reborn! With this spell I revive Gladiator Beast Augustus from my graveyard!" The purple dragon bird with a sword rose from the graveyard portal onto BB's field, "Now I activate the trap double tag team, which lets me summon another gladiator beast from my deck!" His facedown card flipped up and shot out a green hawk man monster, "Come forth Gladiator Beast Bestiari!"

"Hmmm? He never used that trap before…." Sanders commented. This card was built solely around teamwork and bonds, something Sanders had never approved of so this caught him by surprise.

"This is my new power! The power of bonds and the true meaning of duelling taught to me by Yuya Sakaki!" BB shouted which made Sanders all the more angry every time he heard the name of the one responsible for destroying all his hard work. BB took another card from his hand, "Next I play the spell Ties of the brethren! By paying 1000 points, I target a level 4 monster on my field and summon 2 more from my deck with he same type and attribute! AAARRRGGGHH!" he screamed as he charged the spell with his own energy to Sora's amazement.

 **BB: 1100-100**

2 cards ejected from his deck, "Gladiator beasts Lanista and Equeste! I welcome you to join your comrade in arms on the battlefield!" Appearing on the field was a green armoured eagle and an armour clad centaur with wings!

"He's got 4 monsters now!" gasped Sora.

BB then took 3 of his cards from his disk, "I shuffle Gladiator beasts Augustus, Bestiari and Equeste into my deck in order to fusion summon!" His 3 monsters rose into the air as red, blue and yellow orbs, "Roaming spirits of ancients gladiators! Gather under the name of the emperor and offer your power! I Fusion Summon! Come! Gladiator Beast Andabata!" Leaping out of the portal was BB's ace monster who unsheathed its sword and snarled aggressively, "Andabata's special effect activates! When summoned I can call forth a gladiator beast fusion monster from my extra deck ignoring the summoning conditions! Now come forth Gladiator Beast Gyzarus!" The large armoured hawk fusion monster shot out of his extra deck and landed on the field with a loud screech! "Gyzarus' effect activates, which lets me destroy 2 cards on the field, I destroy Spirit Barrier and Archfiend Shield!" He commanded as Gyzarus struck out 2 gusts of wind which blew away both cards off the field!

"Awesome combo BB! Now you're half way there!" cheered Sora.

Feeling encouraged by his friends cheering he turned to him and grinned, "Heh…."

Sanders clenched his fist furiously, "Grrr…..you may have broken past 2 of my defences but you still will not overcome me!"

"We shall see 'sir." BB replied taking a card from his hand, "I summon Gladiator beast Darius from my hand in attack mode." An orange armoured horseman appeared on the field and swung its whip onto the ground, "Now I shuffle Gladiator beasts Darius and Lanista into the deck along with Gyzarus into the extra deck in order to fusion summon once more!" He declared as his monsters rose and fused as orange, green and purple orbs, "Spirits of ancient warriors, gather together and call forth a new power from your newfound unity! I fusion summon! Appear! Gladiator Beast Nerokius!" Appearing from the fusion portal was a massive dark bat monster in purple armor! "When a Gladiator beast is shuffled into the deck, Andabata can gain that monster's attack points! So by targeting Gyzarus it now gains 2400 points!" Andabata roared and raised up its sword as the energy of its partner began to infuse with his spirit and raise his strength tremendously!

 **1000-3400**

As both monsters stood before him, Sanders hissed in frustration that BB was able to make a comeback so easily just because he made a friend, "Tch!"

"2 fusion summons in a single turn…whoa…." Sora gasped as his eyes widened, "Now that's what I call power…."

"This ends now Sanders! Gladiator beast Nerokius attacks Gladiator Beast tamer Editor!" He shouted as the dark bat screeched and charged at the armoured deer man!

"Have you learned nothing!? With Editor's effect I can negate an attack once per turn!" shouted Sanders.

"That won't work this time!" BB countered.

"And why not?"

BB grinned, "When Nerokius attacks you cannot activate any cards and effects! Meaning your tamer is about to become dominated by the very beasts he so commanded."

Sanders gasped and took a step back in shock, "NOOOO!" he watched as the bat overpowered his Tamer and tore it to pieces! Like a beast rebelling against its own abusive trainer, the resemblance between him and BB was all to apparent, "GRRRGGHHH!" he grunted as he raised his duel disk arm to shield him from the blow.

 **Sanders: 3000-2600**

"With no more monsters left to protect you, Andabata attacks you directly!" BB commanded as his lizard man leapt forward and brought down his mighty sword on Sanders, ending the duel in one final swipe!

"GAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!" he wailed in pain before collapsing backwards onto the ground!

 **Sanders: 2600-0**

 **BB: WIN!**

"GRRRROOOOAAAARRR!" howled BB as he stood over Sanders triumphantly and beaten his chest like a victorious gorilla! Despite winning the match it wasn't enough, though he harboured no feelings of vengeance, he had to make sure Sanders never hurt anyone ever again, especially not his friends. He walked over to him and leaned down with his duel disk aimed towards the fallen teacher, "Now…to put an end to this…." he hissed under his breath as he reached for the seal button.

"Don't do it BB!" Sora cried out at the last minute.

"Hmmm!?" his eyes widened as he turned to Sora, bewildered and confused as to why he would want Sanders to be spared, after everything he had done.

Sora walked up to him and placed a calm hand on him, "I know how you feel….but if you card him, you're no different than he is or how you were before.…" he said looking down with a sad face, "You're better than this….I know you are…." Sora pleaded once more.

BB grit his teeth in frustration but they soon heard Sanders on the ground groaning weakly as he began to regain consciousness! "Grrgh…." BB then pushed Sora aside and hosted up Sanders by the collar, to the latter's surprise.

BB then brought his old teacher to eye level and hissed, "Let me make one thing clear 'sir'. I am not your soldier anymore, nor a beast, nor your test subject, and never will be again." he said fiercely, "I will let you off with a single warning. Leave me and my friends alone, otherwise the next time we meet it will be the last." as he finished he threw Sanders back on to the ground and landed a powerful blow to his head which took him out once more!

POW!

"Urgh…." Sanders groaned as he fainted.

As Sora looked on in amazement at what just took place, BB then turned to him and smiled lightly, "Thanks…..friend…." he said.

The bleu haired boy then breathed a sigh of relief that things were okay now and smiled back, "Heh, right back at you…." he said as they did a fist bump. After that they turned and looked around them to see the chaos was beginning to subside. The renegade duelists were beginning to fall due to fatigue and even regained their sense of fear and started to retreat with Academia members chasing after them! With Roger and the doctor's control over them broken the tide of battle was shifting once again. "Well looks like all our problems will be solved in no time." said Sora feeling pleased putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah….looks like it…." added BB in agreement as Academia members began to round up the renegades and gather any and all carded victims or injured in the battle.

"But still I think we should do a little sweep of the place just to make sure. Also, we better help pitch in with the clean up too." suggested Sora observing the whole mess the school was in.

"Agreed…." nodded BB as the 2 of them leapt off in separate directions to aid the squads with rounding up every last carded victim and renegade Academia soldiers they could find.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the conclusion to Academia's revolt and the duels that were featured. Yuri's new pendulum monsters are based off the Aldrovanda or water wheel plant which feeds on small water invertebrates (Hence fitting to cross it with a piranha) as well as the gargoyle based of Genlisea. Wanted to give greedy venom a better way to shine than in its debut and also to show how much Yuri has changed too. Hope you all enjoyed it and stay tuned!**

Predaplant Aldrovanda Piranha

Pendulum Effect-Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 Dragon Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials.

Normal effect-You can Special Summon this card (from your hand or Graveyard) by Tributing 1 monster on either player's field with a Predator Counter. You can only Special Summon "Predaplant Aldrovanda Piranha" once per turn this way. During either player's turn, if this card is on the field or in the Graveyard: You can banish 1 other "Predaplant" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; it loses 500 ATK. You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Aldrovanda Piranha" once per turn.

Predaplant Genlisea Gargoyle

Pendulum effect-Once per turn: You can target 1 Fusion Monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK for each monster your opponent controls, until the end of this turn.

Normal effect-During your Main Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using this card you control as Fusion Material, as well as other monsters you control or cards in your Pendulum Zones.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Yuri tucked Selena into her bed and made sure she and the other girls were resting as quietly and comfortably as possible. He was also feeling unusually generous enough to fluff up the pillow a little before resting Selena on it and pulling the blanket over her. Once that was out of the way, he and the other boys made sure to help out the other Academia duelists with the cleanup of all leftover renegades and helping out the injured to the infirmary where a handful of nurses like Emi Ayukawa awaited them for treatment. After that they headed off back to Leo's room to check with him and how things were going so far, believing that they've settled all their problems so far.

After pushing the doors open he found Leo typing away at his computer, "You're back sooner than I expected." he said already knowing who had entered his presence. He then turned around and shot Yuya a look of concern, "If I may ask….How is Selena doing? Is she alright?" he asked feeling uneasy.

Yuya smiled. As a father concerned over his own daughter Yuya could tell he finally acknowledged Yuzu and her sisters as his original daughter as well, which helped ease a few burdens off his mind, "She's resting easy in bed now Leo." he replied, "With any luck she and the other girls will be back to their old selves by tomorrow morning."

Leo breathed a sigh of relied, "That is most fortunate." He then bowed lightly to him, "Once again let me say thank you for looking out for my daughters….I really am in your debt once more. For you saving the world and now for helping to save Academia."

"It's nothing really sir." replied Yuya with a smile, "As a lancer it's our duty to keep the 4 dimensions safe from all threats and to make sure everyone is living peacefully too. Also, Selena and the girls are irreplaceable….friends of ours, and we'll do anything to protect them." he said not wanting to highlight the fact they were already dating nor to stress Leo out more.

The Professor then looked up, "Yes, of course….I should have known that by now….." he said before drifting into thought, "Perhaps maybe I can trust them into Yuya's hands….just like last time a long time ago….." he said referring to a certain person from his past life that had burnt into his memories so deeply, even the original dimension splitting wasn't enough to make him forget.

Interrupting his thoughts, "How are things going with Academia now? Were there any serious damages or casualties?" Yuya asked feeling concerned with the students, no doubt with all the chaos going on just now it would be a miracle if the damage done wasn't severe.

Leo then returned to his screens and after a close checkup on the entire area, "The situation is stable thus far. Many of our cameras have been damaged in the battles that broke out so I can't fully confirm anything yet," he said observing several cameras with lost feed from them, "However, from what intel I was able to gather so far on the island, all the renegade duelists have been apprehended and accounted for. Right now they're being returned to their holding cells for safekeeping." He said as some of the screens showed the guards and officers leading handcuffed renegades away while some first aid and nurses were attending to the injured. "As for all the victims that were carded, recon teams are searching high and low for every last one. After that we intend to have them all revived by the device left behind by one of our former professors, Daitokuji." The next screen displayed several teams were scouring around different corners of Academia through the rubble and debris for carded victims with a fine toothed comb, before sending them to the old scientist's room where his old device sat. Fortunately after all that time it still functioned properly and very soon the carded students and staff were returning to normal in no time.

Yuya smiled with relief, "Phew, thank goodness you have a way to reverse the carding process without the need for Arc V." he said, "Last thing we want is for more people across the dimensions to get carded to power that thing again…."

Leo lowered his head, "Yes….it is most fortunate that Daitokuji had his morals and built that machine without my notice at the time….." he said to himself while observing the large influx of freed victims leaving the room with many more cards in line left to unseal, "After today I will have to personally see that every duel disk from Academia has its carding function fully disabled so that a situation like this never happens again." He said firmly, "I should also pitch in a call to Reiji to have the duel disks in the xyz dimension stripped of this vile programme as well."

"That would be the best thing to do." said Yuya in agreement before noticing the guard lock up the cell doors,"So what will happen to the renegade Academia duelists that started this whole mess?

Leo hesitated to say it but he knew Yuya would continue to ask him anyway and would more than likely be furious if he kept this from him, so he confessed, "Unfortunately, their actions today cannot be overlooked and are beyond forgiveness, and they willingly wasted their only chance to repent and change which was today." he said regretfully, "Sadly I fear their hearts are long lost and can't be saved, therefore for the safety of everyone living in the 4 dimensions I have no other choice…."

"But to do what?" asked Yuya feeling concerned.

Leo swallowed hard as he answered, "While I cannot allow them to roam free again, I also can't subject them to live being confined and imprisoned in the cells forever, therefore the most ethical and humane way I can see possible would be to seal them all into cards."

Yuma's eyes widened in horror, "What!? Seal them into cards!" He then clenched his fist and widened his eyes furiously, "But then how would that make things any different than before in the inter dimensional war!" he shouted.

"Yuya." said Leo having made his choice but also feeling regret for Yuya as well as himself once more, "I understand how you feel, really I do. Believe me I didn't want things to turn out this way either for them. But you've seen what they were capable of doing today, and it's clear they can't ever be reasoned with nor would they stop." he said strongly while showing the damage done to Academia, with several rooms being turned to ruin and many structures and monuments in the school being reduced to rubble, "I know you wish to save them like everyone else before, but the reality is that you can only save someone if they want to be saved. In all honesty I hoped you would have been successful in changing them for the better." He lowered his head down not wising to look at the young hero in the eyes, "But….it wasn't your fault the way things turned out, it belongs with me. As I said before, if I was consumed by my selfish ambitions in the past I wouldn't have created these psychotic duelists in the first place. If it would satisfy you, they will serve as a constant reminder of my past wrongs….."

Yuri then appeared to a disheartened Yuya along with his brothers. He then turned to whims Yuri placed a hand on his shoulder with a firm expression, "Like I said Yuya, while it is a beautiful ideal to have everyone smile, in the end the reality is that you can't always save everyone. There will always be one bad seed out there so rotten to the core it's best it gets thrown out. You can't help anyone who doesn't want to be helped, it was their decision in the end and in the end they will be the ones to suffer the consequences for their stupid choices, not you."

Yuya shed a small tear for the students now that were lost, but wiped it away trying to except the inconvenient truth knowing they were all right. "I….I understand….." he said softly, "Suppose I will have to accept that….It's reality after all."

"In any case Yuya, you tried and that was what counts so don't feel too bad about this." said Leo trying to encourage him not to give up. Switching to another monitor it showed the students and staff embracing each other and helping one another now with warm kindness, "Academia is moving in the proper direction to building a utopia now thanks to your efforts so we can prevent events like this from ever happening again."

Yuya smiled brightly and feeling more at ease seeing the pendulum swinging to the other way, "Yeah….I suppose you're right Leo….Even if the world is divided in 4 and are smiling happily, it's still far from perfect and I suppose we'll have to accept that too." he said before clenching his his with determination, "Still, my dreams to make everyone smile hasn't changed at all! This will only serve as another hurdle to surpass, and as long as I never give up I'll be sure to make the impossible a reality!"

His brothers applauded and clapped for him, "Atta boy Yuya!"

"We'll have your back every step!"

"Hehehe, now that actually sounds like fun…."

"If that is what you truly feel, then I wish you all the best Sakaki." Leo smiled in response hoping to help support Yuya's vision in the near future, after he had settled all of the fusion dimension's remaining problems, "But know this, the road to such a goal will be filled with many obstacles and challenges. You will need more than idealism and determination to reach it, you also need unwavering resolve and strength to overcome any barrier set against you. But if anyone can achieve that dream, no doubt it will be you."

Very soon a call pitched in to him on the screen, "Professor it's me." The screen displayed a certain female duelist on the other hand with long blue hair.

Leo returned his attention to his monitor, "Hikari what is it?" he asked as Yuya curiously listened in.

"We have the situation under control here at You Show Duel School." she said, "All carded victims have been collected and accounted for, and the Juvenile Officers will be deporting all the captured renegades off the mainland and return them to Academia soon enough."

He nodded in acknowledgement, "That is good news indeed." he said relieved that nothing serious had happened.

Yuma's eyes widened in shock, "Wait, You Show was attacked!?" he exclaimed running out to the front in front of Leo to his and his subordinate's surprise.

"You are….Yuya Sakaki…." Hikari said unexpectedly.

"Tell me! What happened!? Also my father…..Is my dad okay!?" he cried with worried eyes.

Looking at how much he cared for Yusho she replied without hesitation, "He's fine do not worry," she said, "In fact, he wasn't involved in the battle that took place here on the mainland at all."

Yuya and Leo stood back in surprise, "Huh?"

"Excuse me?"

Hikari returned her attention to the Professor, "Forgive me sir, the attack occurred right before I could notify you about Yusho's sudden change in plans."

"What change in plans?" he asked with a raise eyebrow suspiciously.

"Apparently last night he received an urgent request from Heartland Duel School in the xyz dimension which required his attention," she said, "Therefore he had no other choice but to respond to it, leaving me, Asuka and a few other students in charge of the student exchange with Academia on this end."

"I see…..thank goodness for him he didn't have to witness such carnage beforehand on such a day." breathed Leo relieved his old friend didn't need to endure such an ordeal, "It is fortunate he wasn't caught in the middle of the crossfire."

"Thank goodness….." breathed Yuya in relief placing a hand to his chest and gripping his pendant tightly.

"Yes, and it's even more fortunate for us too." continued Hikari, "The school was hit rather badly and many students have either been turned into cards or seriously injured. If it wasn't for Nushi coming in to aid us when we needed it most things would have been a whole lot worse."

"I see…how fortunate…." said Leo. Curious that Nushi had shown up at that time on the mainland despite what happened on Academia.

Yuya's eyes widened in response of the news, and so did his brothers.

"What did you say!?"

"Nushi!?"

"Ryuga's fusion counterpart!?"

"What was he doing all the way over there!?"

Hikari appeared puzzled at their sudden exclamation, "Why the sudden outburst?" she asked, "Yeah, I mean he came in to help us in our time of need so why would you be all too shocked, surely you'd be relieved right? I mean sure he did use to be all merciless but-"

"It's not that." said Yuya, "It's just….last time I saw him was in Maiami and he said he was going back to his home village for family errands. He never said anything about coming here."

"Is that so? How peculiar…." replied Leo placing a pair of fingers on his chin before turning back to his agent on You Show, "Hikari, would you be able to proved us with a full detailed report about the events that transpired at You Show?" he asked.

"As you wish sir, allow me to start from the beginning." she said beginning to recall the day's events.

 **(Flashback)**

Without warning the renegades somehow managed to breach the You Show School's interiors and outer perimeter with their ferocious merciless attacks! Like at Academia they too sadistically attacked with no aim but to card any one in their way and to satisfy their psychotic desires! To them it was like their good old days when hunting innocents in the xyz dimension and to take out all their frustration and caged desires from the cells on the students of You Show was relieving to them! The students fought back the immense waves of hunting hounds and their fusions with their own such as Alligator sword dragon, cyber ogre 2, crimson sunbird, Millennium eyes restrict and assault cannon beetle. The disciplinary officers there also countered the hunting hounds with their armour canines to protect the runaway students they once hunted down. Chaos erupted around the school with damage beyond belief!

They managed to force their attackers outside but soon began to buckle and tire after a while of prolonged battles, "Everyone fell back to regroup!" Asuka cried out as everyone immediately heeded her words and they fell back! As the renegaded grinned maniacally and tried to pursue them, she stood in the way with her stood cyber blader, cyber angel vrash and cyber angel Dakini! "Alright girls! Time to teach these boys a painful lesson!" she said as her monsters danced elegantly before attacking or finishing off their foes with their abilities and attack power!

BOOM!

"AAAARRRGGGHH!"

After that she pulled back from the frontlines and rejoined her comrades at the entrance to the school above the stairs, "Huff….huff….." she gasped before taking the stand at the front. "Tch! At this rate they will outlast us with sheer numbers….." she thought in frustration as she sweated feeling exhausted under the pressure. She then turned her attention towards one of her partners on the sidelines, "How are you doing there Hikari?" she called out to her partner who had slain an enemy's Ultimate Ancient gear hunting hound with her buster blader the dragon destroyer swordsman. She also had with her a Dragon Knight Draco Equiste, Buster dragon, Dark magician the dragon knight and Dark paladin who aided her in the fight.

"I'm fine Asuka….." she replied panting heavily from exhaustion! "I can still keep it up don't worry!"

"Not for long you won't!" a voice shouted from below! Everyone looked in shock as they saw 3 Chaos Ancient Gear giants thundering in across the land towards the base of the school mountain! Accompanying the giants were 3 Obelisk Force members who carried sadistic grins on their faces, hardly fazed as the intrusion penalty kicked in!

 **Intrusion Penalty! 2000 Life Points!**

 **Obelisk Force: 4000-2000**

They laughed maniacally as they approached the weakened school and terribly exhausted officers and students! "Great this is just what we don't need!" Hikari sneered in frustration at their difficult task of defending the school had grown even more difficult!

"We won't quit yet!" Asuka called out as she turned to all remaining warriors available, "Everyone regroup! We can overcome this if we stick together!" she called rallying together every last student and officer together along with their monsters in

"Miss Asuka," a long haired blond duelist said to her, who had a gaia the dragon champion and black luster soldier super soldier with her, "Not that I doubt you, but if we do fall….let me just say it's been an honour fighting alongside you and everyone else…."

Asuka narrowed her eyes at her student, "Don't say that Ayame," she said firmly, "We can and will win, I know we can."

Her student smiled lightly and nodded, "Maybe, although…." turning to look at the incoming chaos giants she felt worried and unsure of whether they could pull through this one, "I still think we need a miracle if we want to make it out of this unscathed…."

"Did someone order a miracle!?" A voice shouted from above which caught the attention of every person in the premise! Looking up at a higher point on the school, stood a most familiar male duelist along with a traditional Academia sword duel disk with him!

 **Field Spell! Cross over!**

The space became enveloped in a blue field, with action cards dispersing and platforms materialising everywhere.

 **Intrusion Penalty! 2000 Life Points!**

 **Nushi: 4000-2000**

Hikari's eyes widened at the sight of the new arrival, "N….Nushi!?" she gasped as the others soon mirrored her bewildered expression.

"It's him…..it's really him….." Ayame breathed in horror, remembering something he once did to her a long time ago.

Asuka narrowed her eyes and grit her teeth, "What is he here for?" she muttered under her breath, if he joined the obelisk force now they would have no hope of making though this. Fortunately to their surprise, what he said next took them all completely by surprise.

Leaping down from his higher point along the platforms and landing in between You Show and the invading enemy forces he shouted, "NO ONE TOUCHES MY SISTER!" he yelled furiously towards the incoming Obelisk Force who stopped dead in their tracks with fear at the sound of his voice, "I draw!" As he drew his card he looked to the entire group of duelists behind him. "Don't worry Hikari….everyone….I will protect you!" he vowed before shifting all his focus to their enemies. He took a card from his hand, "I play the spell Spirit Collapse! By paying 1000 life points I send the fusion monster, Five headed dragon, to the graveyard!" The powerful dragon fusion monster ejected from his extra deck and he discarded it.

 **Nushi: 2000-1000**

"Next I activate Future fusion! By sending the required fusion material monsters from my deck to the graveyard I can then fusion summon that said monster from my extra deck during my second standby phase!" 5 cards ejected from his main deck, "I send Cyberdark Horn, Edge, Keel, Claw and Cannon from my deck to the graveyard!" the 5 mechanical monsters were then sent to the grave along with the 5 headed dragon, "However they won't be staying there long because I am activating Overload Fusion!" Nushi declared playing another spell from his hand, "By banishing fusion material monsters listed on a machine type fusion monster I can fusion summon it to the field! I banish my 5 cyberdark monsters to call forth your own undoing!" He announced as all 5 monsters rose out from his graveyard and fused as red, blue, orange, green and purple lights! "Mechanical hunters who feast on the blood of legendary fire breathers, unite your spirits as one to create the ultimate dragon hunting monstrosity! I fusion summon! Arise! Level 10! Cyberdarkness Dragon!" As the fusion portal vanished erupting out of hit was a massive mechanical dragon who took to the air and screeched nightmarishly!

Everyone else looked on in awe, "Incredible…." breathed Hikari at the sight of her step brother's new monster.

"But it's still too weak to scratch those chaos ancient gear giants…." muttered Asuka as the Obelisk Force continued on with grins on their faces undeterred.

"Cyberdarkness dragon's ability activates!" Nushi declared, "When summoned I can equip it with a dragon or machine type monster from my graveyard, then it absorbs every one of that monsters attack points! And what better choice than my five headed dragon!" The gigantic 5 headed dragon erupted out of the ground and roared tremendously which stopped the advancing Obelisk Force and their giants in their tracks! Cyberdarkness dragon the descend and attached itself to the dragon's back and equipped its wired to each of its heads as the 2 of them power linked together!

 **2000-7000**

"7000 attack points!?" gasped one Obelisk soldier as everyone else gasped in amazement.

Another then grit his teeth, "Tch! Even so there's 3 of us!"

"You can't beat us all!" the last one added.

"You asked for it." Nushi hissed as he leapt on board his combo monster and ran up it until he obtained an action card just above its head! "I play the action spell Star boost! This card boosts my cyberdarkness dragon by 100 times the total levels or ranks of my opponent's monsters summoned from the extra deck until the end phase! Since all 3 Chaos Giants are 30 levels in total, my dragon gains 3000 points!" The spell charged up his fusion monster even more who roared powerfully!

 **7000-10000**

"That monster's attack points are off the charts!" gasped Ayame.

"The best part, my monster can then attack every one of YOUR monsters this turn!" he declared pointing out at them.

The Obelisk Force gained expressions of outright terror on their faces, "WHAT!?"

"No way!"

Hikari placed a hand to her chest, "Now I understand why everyone called him the devil dragon overlord…." she breathed in awe as Nushi prepared his final move.

"You should have known better than to attack innocent people, especially my sister," he hissed furiously as his eyes widened with rage, "Now my dragon! Obliterate them all with Ultimate Darkness Burst!" His dragon charged up its upper cannon and so did the 5 heads on 5 headed dragon! The mechanical dragon fusion unleashed a mighty dark roar which was further amplified by its destructive cannon on its back and the 5 way elemental blast from the dragon it was equipped with! The combined attack merged into a single blast which eradicated all the giants and blowing away their owners along with them

BOOM!

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

 **Obelisk Force: 2000-0**

As the dust cleared and the crossover field dissipated, 3 large craters were left in place of the giants and each Obelisk force member lay in one unconscious. Everyone stared in awe and disbelief at what they just witnessed. "He defeated them all in one fell swoop…."

"What power…."

After Nushi deactivated his disk he turned around to where everyone else had gathered. Hikari then stepped out rather nervously towards him, "N…Nushi?"

To her surprise his face brightened up, "Hikari!" he cried as he ran towards her, "Please tell me you and everyone are okay!"

She smiled in response and feeling at ease that her brother had pure intentions now, "Yes…..we are….thanks to you…."

 **(Present)**

After concluding her detailed retelling of the events Leo nodded in response, "I see, thank you for well detailed report Hikari." he said, "Continue to see to repairs at the school, I wish to commence with the exchange programme again by tomorrow morning and hopefully put today's events behind us as soon as possible." he said instructingly, not wasting any time on being delayed with their plans.

"Yes sir as you wish." Hikari replied as she switched off her duel disk's communicator. As soon as she did she then grinned cheerfully and jumped around happily, "Hey hee hee! We'll have to make sure it looks all the best by tomorrow! For when he arrives!" she giggled with glee at the thought of a new arrival who would be joining their school soon in a few days or so.

 **(Flashback)**

"Phew….glad everything's sorted out now…." breathed Hikari feeling relieved as she could now rest easy and help with both repairs and recovery. After Nushi left, recovery teams were organised consisting of disciplinary officers and students helping to round up all the renegades that attacked and deporting them back to Academia. Others also saw to recovering all victims that were carded in the battle, helping to repair damages done to the school or to salvage whatever was leftover.

"Yeah….thank goodness it's all over….I didn't think we would make it out alive…." added Ayame as she helped push away some debris and pulling out an unconscious You Show Student and handing him over to a pair of female nurses. She then stopped her work for a moment and drifted into thought over the events that transpired. It was one thing to be attacked by your own people, but to be saved by one of the worst assassins of the fusion dimension, who once tired to terminate you, was something beyond belief, "Can't believe I'm saying this….but I'm glad Nushi showed up, as well as Ryuga….." muttered Ayame reluctantly. While she may have had bad memories with the former dragon overlord once, the fact that now he had merged with an old friend of hers and now was on the side of good now helped to ease her burdens, as well as catching up with an old cohort since the war helped ensure he would be kept in check.

"Well we better get things cleaned up," said Asuka coming into the scene and catching the attention of her fellow duelists, "My brother Fubuki is coming for a visit to try out You Show's entertainment duel style and I don't want him to arrive and find the place looking like a war zone." she said observing the rubble and debris covering the place, as well as the holes and openings in the walls and ceilings all around them.

"You have a brother Asuka?" Hikari asked curiously.

"Oh did I not mention that before?" she replied.

"No you haven't miss…." added Ayame as she and Hikari walked up to her.

"Oh okay then, here're some pictures of him in all his…'dazzling' glory…." she chuckled rather embarrassed as she dialled on her duel disk and displayed several pictures on a young man with a similar hairstyle to Asuka's, dressed in a wide array of outfits. From a snazzy tuxedo alongside a bronze warrior in ultimate stage costume, to a hawaiian clothe style playing a ukulele alongside Unyielding fighter Leilei, and finally dressed in a sharp dark black and purple trenchcoat with Beast Machine King Barbaros Ur alongside him while posing rather impressively. Her friends stared speechlessly and dropped their jaws.

Asuka face palmed and shook her head, "Yeah he can be a little much at times…even looking all extravagant too but overall he's-"

"EEEEEEKKKK!" they both squealed to her surprise, "He's so…..CUTE!"

Asuka sweat dropped and and stared blankly in response, "Eh?"

 **(Present)**

Meanwhile Leo was busy dialling on his computer hoping to establish contact with Ryuga's duel disk, but after a couple of tries the monitor displayed the same result onscreen. "No signal….either the reception is bad or he's out of range….or perhaps he isn't answering deliberately…." he said out loud.

Yuya on the other hand had thoughts on his own mind, "Ryuga…why did you have to lie to me?" he thought rather sadly. He didn't think that his close friend would go behind his back like that and have secrets of his own. Was there a reason that he couldn't trust Yuya or did he want to keep him out of some other personal matter? Either way Yuya felt rather hurt, and the same was said for his brothers as they gathered around him.

Overhearing Yuya thinking out loud, Leo spoke back to him, "I too wish to hear his reasons Yuya, but as much as I would love contact him…." He then referred to his screens, "Communications are currently down here in Academia after that revolt, so it will take time, until repairs are completed we are cut off from the other dimensions as well."

"I appreciate what you've done Leo." said Yuya not wanting to hurt his feelings, "I'll accept the best you can provide. Hope you can let me know when you do get something through to him." he concluded as he turned around to leave Leo to his work.

Leo smiled in response before sighing at the damage done to his school and the aftermath, "It's unfortunate things had to turn out like this." he said feeling somewhat disheartened, "I wonder what I will be able to tell Dahaka, especially about his suggestion has instead lead to disaster instead of progress….."

"Excuse me?" Yuya then stopped in his tracks upon hearing Leo's statement and turned around back to him, "You mean the reason you planned this whole thing in the first place because Ryuga went to you?" Yuya asked.

"From your expression, I assume he didn't inform you either….how surprising….considering you both are close friends." Leo replied as he began to recall the events from a day or 2 ago.

 **(Flashback)**

A few days ago, Leo was in his room sorting out various documents and school related forms for Academia. Last time he was focused on studying the 4 dimensions and anomalies between them, now he spent his time more like a true school chancellor and making sure the facilities and courses were running smoothly. Currently he was deeply focused in a certain project he had been planning to implement for sometime and was so engrossed in his work he failed to notice someone enter his chambers, "Hello Leo, busy as usual I see."

Leo nearly jumped at the familiar voice and turned around, surprised to see the face of his old assistant before him, "D…Dahaka? I didn't know you were coming over." he gasped in surprise.

"Hope you don't mind if I let myself in." said Ryuga in response.

"It's no problem at all, after all the lancers are always welcome here in Academia, you especially." he said welcoming the boy, "Had I known you were dropping by I would have prepared a welcoming party for you."

Taiga smiled, "Hahah I appreciate that, but I'm only just visiting so a welcoming committee wouldn't be necessary, which was I dropped in here unannounced." he said.

"I see, very well then." the professor replied, "Did you come here for a reason or did you simply come over without cause?" he then asked.

"Simply wanted to see how things were doing here and with you, nothing more, nothing less." said Ryuga before observing the screens behind Leo and the documents on his desk, "Interesting….usually your work involves scientific endeavours or dimensional observation but now it looks like it's all….school related?" he questioned.

"Indeed," said Leo as he began to reveal his plans for the next few days from now, "Recently I have planned to implement a student exchange programme with You Show Duel School's fusion branch not long from now. I hope to be able to give my students a chance to widen their experiences as well as welcome some of my former ones who fled Academia a long time ago back to a more positive environment."

"That's very nice of you." said Ryuga approving his intentions.

"I also hope to be able to spread this to the other dimensions too so we may be able to truly unify the 4 dimensions as a utopia, in honour of Yuya Sakaki's efforts." Leo continued.

"Very good sir, I fully support you on that." replied Ryuga pleased with him and his desire to change for the better now.

"Thank you for agreeing with me."

Ryuga noticed something else was on Leo's thoughts after noticing a slight change in his eyes, "Something's on your mind, care to tell me if there's anything in fusion dimension bothering you lately?" he asked.

Leo hesitated a moment but believed it would be best to share his situation hoping it would help to relieve him of a few burdens, "There indeed has been a certain matter that has worried me for sometime now." He said turning to a number of duelist profiles on screen, "Recently several former duel soldiers of Academia have been getting rather restless. In fact even protesting against me for they insist on wanting to duel fiercely and to card

"Whoa…hard to imagine there's still some of those old psychopaths around even after what Yuya did…." the boy responded in surprise.

"Yes…In fact I blame myself for what they have become…." Leo stated with remorse over his actions and at the former innocents now become heartless monsters. "For everyone's safety I had little option but to imprison them in the cell blocks at the island's northern border." he said displaying the rocky prison outcrops at the edge of the island, "Though they have done much harm, Yuya's efforts have shown me that everyone can be forgiven and deserves a second chance for redemption. Therefore I have been hoping to reeducate them somehow, but have been unable to find the perfect solution…."

"I see…." thought Ryuga in response. After thinking for a moment he then made a suggestion, "Why not ask your son Reiji or the other lancers to help you out? Surely they'd be willing to lend you a helping hand with such a plan and the fact you're hoping to bring change and right your wrongs."

"I considered that at first." replied Leo, "However, I soon realised that this is my problem and my responsibility alone, I could never impose upon my son and his allies such a request. Considering I had put them through more than enough suffering already…."

"I understand how you feel but you need to stop taking being so hard on yourself." said Ryuga encouragingly, "Sure you made mistakes and want to fix them, but that doesn't mean you have to do them all alone and punish yourself like that. It's not what they or Ray would want would it?"

"Ray…." Leo breathed at the name of his daughter and wondering what she would want from him as well. Though she herself may be physically gone, her memory and spirit now live on in the form of Yuzu and her counterparts, and surely they would want that from him as well.

"You were doing what you thought was right and all on your own, you didn't trust anyone else or gave them a chance just because you believed they were empty existences once." continued Ryuga, "But the fact remains, Reiji is your son too and you're his father, and I'm sure he'll be more than willing to help you out in this since you truly wish to bring change as well."

Leo thought for a moment on what his former apprentice said to him, before finally agreeing with his suggestions and deciding to stop taking all the burdens on himself, "You know Dahaka….you might actually be right about that…."

 **(Present)**

"He did want to keep the event as a private matter, so I respected his wishes and didn't question him." Leo concluded after informing Yuya about what happened between them not long ago. "If I had known things would turn out like this, I would have suggested he inform his closest friends and allies first." he said feeling curious about Rouge's behaviour at the time.

"There's quite a lot I need to ask him now," said Yuya turning around to the doors, "Maybe I should go out and find him."

Leo placed a hand on his shoulder, "I understand a lot may be on your mind now Yuya Sakaki, however worrying about it now won't bring you any answers, nor will searching for him without any leads or even any way of tracking him." he said as Yuya looked back at him, "I too have questions of my own as well regarding today, but now my concern is ensuring Academia and its people get restored as soon as possible. I recommend you to take a rest yourself, after what you've been through today I believe you have earned it. Still the choice is yours to make, and whatever you choose to do I won't stop you."

Yuya restrained himself from fighting back but after some reassuring expressions from his brothers he relented and breathed a sigh of relied, "Thank you Leo, and you're right. I think we've been through enough today. I'm sure when Selena and I get back home to Maiami we'll be able to sort this out much better than searching blindly. Hope we'll be able to find him soon." he said.

"I will pray for your success." Leo replied, "As soon as communications are restored I will notify my son Reiji about all the events that transpired so far, also should I manage to establish contact with Ryuga I shall notify you as well." he said with a reassuring smile, "For now you can leave everything to me, I will take responsibility and charge now. So feel free to rest all you need in our best accommodations we can provide."

"Thank you very much Leo, I really appreciate that." said Yuya as he took his leave and Leo returned to overseeing Academia's restoration.

After leaving they soon arrived at Yuri's room after some walking, making a few detours due to some closed off path due to blocking rubble or unstable walkways, "Glad we've gotten that all fixed eh Yuya?" asked Yuri snarkishly as he and his brothers appeared around him at the room door.

"Yeah I guess…." Yuya replied after recalling all the limping duelists they passed by or the wrecked walls and buildings around them nearly everywhere they went. Seeing even a single standing structure without a fault would have been lucky for them, "But still…"

Yuto placed a hand on his should retying to comfort his insecurity and anxiety, "I know, you want to ask Ryuga something." he said, "Believe me I also want to ask Jin a few things or 2 as well."

"Same goes for me and Yamata! We've got a lot to catch up about. Also, keeping secrets behind your pals' backs isn't cool at all!" complained Yugo.

Yuri folded his arms, "So what do you plan on asking him Yuya? Let alone find him?" he asked.

"Umm well….haven't quite thought about that yet…." Yuya responded scratching his head in confusion.

"Thought as much…." his brother scoffed holding his arms out before looking back at him firmly, "Look, we've already been through a lot today so let tomorrow worry about itself. Tonight let's just enjoy a good night's rest and acting all worrywart isn't going to do us any justice." the suggested, "Tomorrow when we all get back to Maiami then we'll hook up with Reiji to help us locate our pals. Sound lies a better plan doesn't it?"

"You're right. I suppose a good night sleep would help ease me and help take my mind off a lot of things that happened." Yuya replied in agreement before smiling back at his brothers helming him get his thoughts straightened out. "Thanks…."

"Don't mention it, always happy to help my brothers." Yuri replied with a mischievous smile.

"Also your bed is rather comfy too Yuri, not to mention your room even gives Tops hotels look like economy class!" complimented Yugo excited to get back in the bed fir the night, "Can't wait to get under the covers again tonight!"

He then glared at the banana haired counterpart, "Just don't go ruining my bed with your vile sweat, or else….."

Yugo gulped worriedly, "Got it…."

 **(Next morning)**

"YAWN!" Yuri opened his mouth widely and stretched out his arms as soon as the morning sun rose and peered through the curtains of his room. After rubbing his eyes he noticed the other 3 boys sleeping soundly in various corners of his mind. Yuya slept comfortably in one corner facedown, Yuto slept on his side peacefully while Yugo had rolled around in his sleep and now was outstretched messily while drooling from a wide open mouth and a nose bubble inflating an deflating with his breathing.

"Hmm seems everyone else is sleeping," Yuri thought to himself before smirking in amusement, "Hehe lucky me, now I don't have to worry about them sticking to my back like leeches while I get on with my daily routine." After he changed his clothes and got himself cleaned up he walked over to his pet carnivorous plants by the balcony, (A venus fly trap, a sundew and a pitcher plant) "Hey there guys, miss me?" he asked while tapping them gently. Heading over to the corner he saw a small line of ants crawling along the wall, so taking a couple of them with his fingers he held them out to his plants, "Bet you must be hungry, here….enjoy your morning breakfast." He said as he dropped them all into their doom! Eying them sadistically as they suffered in the jaws or bowels of his plants before succumbing to a grizzly end! While he couldn't torture people anymore, this was just as acceptable to him.

After that his smile vanished as he remembered something else that was important, "Hmm….wonder how Selena's doing now…." he thought to himself feeling concerned. After the thrashing she took yesterday as well as all that psychotic trauma she suffered, she'd be lucky to get decent hours of sleep. "Well I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I give her a little surprise hehe…." he chuckled to himself in amusement as he headed outside and decided to take a peak at her. Heading off to the girl's dorms and finding her room, he reached out for the doorknob but before he could grab hold of it however.

"Trying to sneak into a girl's room Yuri? Who knew you'd go that far….." Yuri nearly jumped at the sudden voice. Turning around he noticed the 3 other boys staring at him disapprovingly or disappointedly.

"Tch! How long have you guys been there?" he mumbled begrudgingly.

"Long enough…." replied Yuya before smiling lightly, "Well what are you waiting for already? Go on ahead…."

Yuri's eyes widened, "Say what?" he then saw the other 2 boys mirroring Yuya's encouraging smiles. "You're not going to badmouth or berate me like you do with every other thing I do?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Normally yes, but we're just as worried as you are after the beating the girls took the other day." said Yugo feeling worried for Rin.

"So we'll let you of just this once, but only a little peak." added Yuto. Yuri then smiled in relief that his brothers were going to support him now and as he turned around and once more reached for the knob, "Don't forget to knock first!"

"Yeah yeah whatever you say…." he replied. Before he could tap the for with his knuckles he paused at the last moment, "How am I going to do this? The usual how are you doing won't cut this time….will have to be a little more subtle so she doesn't get any funny ideas…." He thought before strangely drifting back to the other day when he secretly watched her duel with Roger and the doctor before intervening at the last second, "Still…seeing how she duelled and manoeuvred around the battlefield the other day had a certain style of grace and elegance to it…..Wait what am I saying!?" he said grasping his head and shaking out his unusual thoughts.

The other boys then grinned mischievously at his embarrassment, "Ooo….looks like someone's heart got stolen by a cat burglar…." taunted Yugo as the others snickered in response.

"Tch! I hate it when you guys read my thoughts…." he grumbled before deciding the time for playing was over, "Let's just get this over with…." The moment had come and Yuri was about to give it his all! As he reached out to tap the door-

BONK!

"Yawn….." went Selena as she opened the door with a morning yawn. Apparently she had slept very well.

"OW!" Yuri cried as the door hit him in the face!

"Eh?" As Selena walked outside and flipped the door around she took a step back surprised to see a certain boy with a red forehead, "Yuri?" she questioned curiosuly.

"Why me?" he grumbled as the pain in his head from the wooden door throbbed.

"S…sorry I didn't see you there!" she panicked in response.

Yuri opened his eyes and scowled at her, "Tch! Do you always have to be so violent Selena?" He then hissed in pain and clutched his head with his hand, "Not to mention ungrateful, considering I saved you and the others yesterday…." he added.

"It was an accident okay!? What do you want from me then!?" Selena cried in response.

"How about making this pain go away for starters?" he grumbled seeing that it was meant to be obvious.

"Go away….?" Selena thought for a moment to herself how she would do it. She blushed and hesitated a bit at a certain thought, but after recalling what he did for her yesterday and the days before, she figured she might as well pay him in full right here and now. Taking a deep breath she then leaned in close to him-

 **Chu!**

Yuri felt his heart skip a beat after realising Selena had kissed his bruise, "Oh…." He then stopped and stared at her. Never in a million years had he expected her of all people to do that, let alone to him.

"There, your boo boo all better now?" she pouted embarrassedly while looking away.

He then smirked and grinned, "Hehe well Selena, I'm deeply flattered you'd go as far as that." he said sarcastically, "Then again it's to be expected! After all I am style and first class!" he boasted.

"Yeah? Well I still think you belong in the trash…." she grumbled before turning her back to him.

"Hehe I think she digs me…." chuckled Yuri to the boys while they were trying to process what they just saw.

Selena on the other hand still kept her pouty face before smiling lightly to herelf, "Hee hee….He actually was pretty cool the way he handled himself yesterday…..maybe he's not so bad after all….in a terrifying overprotective way…." She thought to herself.

As she looked up she turned pale to see her sisters smiling teasingly or covering their mouths. "Awww…our girl's finally growing up…." chuckled Rin while Ruri and Yuzu giggled cheekily.

Selena blushed, "D…Don't look at me like that!" she squeaked as she turned away and buried her blushing red cheeks in her hands, trying desperately to hide away from their teasing.

"Way to go Yuri!" cheered Yuya and Yugo.

Yuto nodded in acknowledgement of his brother's turn to the bright side. "Deep down in that pit of darkness you called a heart, I just knew there was a seed of light somewhere just waiting to grow!" he said filled with hope.

Yuri scoffed and looked turned his back to them, "If you morons think this changes anything you couldn't be more wrong." he said, "Say a word about this when we get home and I will stuff my face in litter litter and immediately switch to the one who spoke."

"And he's back to normal…." sighed Yugo getting his hopes up once more and then let down.

"But that's our Yuri after all haha!" laughed Yuya, "No worries, he's already gone down a path of no return, its only a matter of time now."

Yuri grit his teeth and gained a tic mark on his forehead, "That's it Yuya, you're getting it when we get back!" he snarled viciously.

"Awwww!" he cried as they all laughed happily at the humorous moment.

 **(Ryuga POV)**

Above in the sky, I was riding on top of galaxy stealth dragon. I had been closely monitoring the events taking place in Fusion Dimension from afar through my duel disk from the very start and it was safe to say I was more than pleased with what we found so far, "Hahaha, they sure are getting along well aren't they Zarc?" I laughed as he materialised next to me and smiled too.

"Yup they sure are…." he replied in agreement.

I looked to him after that, "You were right, if we stuck around things would have turned out real interesting indeed." I said, "Not just the outbreak at Academia or at You Show like you predicted, but now all the girls and boys have finally confessed to each other."

"Indeed…." he replied before recalling a certain past event of his, "You know….this actually takes me back a little into the original dimension….."

"How so?" I asked curiously.

He hesitated to say anything back but after a bit of coaxing from me he then confessed, "Back when I used to be in a relationship with Ray….." he said uneasily while looking away rather embarrassedly.

I then chuckled and grinned in response, "Oh that, hehe about time you finally admitted it!"

"Wait…you knew?" he asked me in surprise.

I nodded, "Well Ray used to be my student a while back and I taught her what she needed to know about duelling for a long time." I said to him, "After a while she asked me to cut training in half so she could 'have some time to herself'' as she said." I told him as I recalled one of my former times on the original dimension when I was tutoring her for some advanced combos before she had to hurry off. Suspicious I followed her but stuck t the shadows until I noticed her meeting up with Zarc and they started hanging out together at the mall, "I kinda tailed her after one lesson then I found her meeting up with you in the park and then hanging out, or should I say date hehehe…."

"I see….." he said rather madly with narrowed eyes. He had been doing his best to keep his soft social life out of most cases but to think someone actually knew about it from the very beginning…..it was unthinkable.

"I am curious though, how did the both of you meet?" I then asked, "No doubt in the Pro leagues right?"

He smiled and nodded, "That's right, in fact I actually remember it as if it was just yesterday."

 **(Flashback)**

Several years ago in the original dimension's arena, Zarc was sorting out his deck and duel attire for his first match in the duel stadium at the waiting room. After coming up with some exciting duel combos from Dahaka a while ago, he was preparing himself to put them into action hoping to wow the audience. If he wanted to reach out to them and show them what it truly means to duel with your monsters, he would have to do something crazy and spectacular himself. Not simply commanding on the sidelines with only the monsters doing the fighting, he had to become part of the duel itself, being one with his monster partners and not seeing them merely as cards and do so without hesitation or fear. Taking a deep breath he relied himself but his mental focus was shattered by a voice calling out to him, "Hi!"

"!?" He turned around unexpectedly to see a young girl around his age with long red and black hair standing next to him, "Ummm…hi…" he replied awkwardly.

"Are you participating in the tournament too?" she asked him interestedly.

"Yeah…." he replied while raising an eyebrow.

"Guess that means you're my competition." she said with a smile, "Maybe we might face off in a match, and if we do then don't expect me to pull any punches! I'm really good myself!" she said cheerfully.

"You don't say…." Zarc replied.

"Anyways, let's do our best." she added holding out her hand.

Zarc looked at her hand and back at her face a few times before chuckling in amusement, "Pfft…Hahahahaha!"

"Wh….what are you laughing at?" she asked curiously in response. Assuming he was taking her lightly or maybe even mocking her.

"Oh nothing, just that I've never met an opponent who would walk up to and greet me so openly as you. You're an interesting one that's for sure…." he said with a grin before shaking her hand.

"Oh okay then hee hee…." she giggled in response.

They both sat down beside each other, "So who are you anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, my name is Ray." the girl answered, "How about you?"

"I'm Zarc." he responded with a smile, which signalled the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

 **(Present)**

"We got along very well since then, in fact like you, she became more than another rival in the tournament. We also became….close friends." he said relishing in his good memory from another lifetime.

"Closer than you think…." I thought to myself after hearing what he said before asking curiously, "But what happened between you guys then?"

"Well…." He then frowned slightly hoping I wouldn't ask that, however he eventually knew that it was best I knew the bad as well as the good, "When I entered my….destructive phase. She and I had split up and gone our separate ways." He said remembering a time she was telling him off after he hurt another duelist or 2 in his match. They then fought over conflicting differences of opinions before finally breaking up and ending things between them, "At the time I saw her merely as a hindrance to my oath in satisfying the crowd how they wanted and my personal growth in strength. As if she only served to drag me down and hold me back from my true potential…..but now I understand she was trying to save me from myself. If only I had listened to her…." he said with his heart filled deeply with regret.

"Maybe that's the reason why Leo Akaba also holds a grudge against you, not simply for destroying the original world but also blaming you as the one for taking his daughter away from him." I said feeling sympathy for him, "In fact, I remember seeing that in her eyes when she insisted that she be the one to use the 4 nature cards to stop you…..Perhaps Leo could see that too…." I said recalling when she insisted to me that she wanted to take her father's place in the fight against the demon Zarc once was. In her eyes it wasn't just to protect her father but also to save her former love from being trapped in his deepest, darkest desires.

Zarc then sighed and lowered his head understanding what I meant, "Yeah, sometimes I wish I could take it all back….I'd willingly trade all my tomorrows for that one yesterday to make thing right again." he said.

Looking back at the counterparts heading off together for the dimensional gate I decided to say something that would help cheer him up a little, "If it makes you feel any better though, your descendants are all happy with hers. They all are you in a way after all." Looking at them all we saw their happy expressions being together and enjoying each other's company more than ever. They treasured the bonds they had with each counterpart and even worked towards building new ones with each other as well. Looking back on years back and now, it really was like looking at a mirror.

Zarc then smiled lightly feeling more at ease, "Fate sure has a way of playing with you doesn't it?" he chuckled, "Even after fighting each other on opposite sides in the past, it sure has a humorous way of reuniting us all again."

I nodded in agreement, "Also, if it wasn't for what happened back then, we wouldn't have been able to make so many new friends as we do now." I said referring to when Ray had to split the original world apart to stop Zarc. Considering that our old world was a barren wasteland, it probably would have been for the best in order to start with a clean slate. Also from one world came 4 with so many new people and bonds to forge, so in a way it was well worth the tradeoff, "Guess this is way of fate giving us all a second chance." I said.

"Yeah….I suppose you're right when you put it that way." replied Zarc.

As soon as they disappeared from sight into the teleport room I then sighed sadly, "I actually feel bad for hiding behind everyone's back and not telling them the truth." I said as Zarc looked towards me, "But, this is something I don't want to involve anyone else."

"The less people know the better." said Zarc understanding me, "For now perhaps, but how long will that last? Sooner or later they're bound to come looking for us, they'll have many questions as well the moment they do catch us." he said feeling concerned with the safety of our mission and ourselves.

I then held up my duel disk, "Well I've managed to disable the tracker in my disk, as well as mask our dimensional transfers so that should at least buy us a little time before they start using more direct measures of finding us." I said reassuringly thanks to Yamata, Jin and Nushi playing their parts in this. "Which means until then we'll have to stay a few steps ahead of them and prepare for whatever they may try."

Zarc then thought for a moment before replying, "Your choice on what we do from here on Dahaka….and whatever you choose I'll support you on it too." he said trusting in me.

I smiled back at him glad he was willing to stand by me no matter what happened, "Thanks Zarc, glad you're back to being the friend I once knew." After that I became more serious and looked around us at the ruined landscape of Academia, "So, do you sense that great evil here anymore? After our little skirmish with the Obelisk Force at You Show earlier, I thought you might be able to trace their negative energy vibes back to the source."

"Indeed I have," he replied as he surveyed the area around us too, "But whatever it was…it's no longer here as far as I can tell….maybe no longer in the fusion dimension to be precise."

I then thought for a moment, "Well, since everything is bound to go smoothly and better from here on I suppose it's safe for us to go now." I said as I began dealing another dimension for the crossover card to take us to, "Who knows, since Fusion was attacked what's to say the other dimensions won't targeted as well."

"Very true," Zarc replied in agreement, "The sooner we leave the better, we'll be able to save more people that way and stay one step ahead of the others from finding us." Pressing the crossover button a dimensional portal opened before us and I urged Galaxy stealth dragon to fly us through.

As it closed, down below under a shadowed arch of Academia, a pair of red eyes opened in the darkness and hissed angrily before closing and vanishing away into the shadows once more.

 **And there's chapter 8, closing up the fusion dimension arc. As shown here, Ryuga and Zarc will be taking behind the scenes role in the story but will be no less important to the plot. Hope you enjoyed it as well as that small cameo of Fubuki too. Now we slowly progress to the next arc and stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yuya and Yuzu both arrived back home later that morning after having lunch together at Academia's dining room, which resembled that of a fancy school cafeteria with a wide selection of unique foods prepared by experienced chefs. Some of which may give Mishio a run for his money. Though most of them were health foods made specifically to promote growth of healthy young duel soldiers in the past, there some new delicious additions which made meal times a lot more enjoyable for the new students coming in for the new terms. Apart from being constantly approached by many new fans and admirers around them, lunch really wasn't that bad for the pair. After saying goodbye to Leo they arrived back in LEO corporation and were now standing before Reiji to update him with the recent events.

"I heard from my father the ordeals you both went through at Academia," Said Reiji after receiving the news from Yuya and Yuzu after they submitted their reports to him via duel disk, "I apologise for not being able to send in reinforcements when you needed them most." he then apologised, "We were unable to establish a successful link to Academia or to your duel disks from here at the time of the attack since they apparently were able to somehow scramble all communications there, so we received no news of this until much later when it all ended from my father." he said feeling rather regretful.

"It's alright Reiji, none of it is your fault." said Yuzu kindly.

"It all happened without anyone knowing so you can't blame yourself for what happened." added Yuya.

He then pushed up his glasses, "Perhaps, but I still feel partially responsible, sending you both to Academia alone and being unable to proved support in a trojan horse attack as that." He then looked down in deep thought placing a finger to his chin," I never imagined your simple task to oversee a programme would have resulted in something much more…..complicated." he said feeling surprised such an event happened out of his predictions.

Yuya and Yuzu then looked to each other understanding his feelings before trying to reassure him again, "Like we just said, it's beyond anyone's control and with communications cut and the dimensional portal down at Academia, what could you have done?"

"Hmm….." He thought to himself once more, "Perhaps we would need to see to improving that….so the next time an event like that occurs we will not be caught off guard." he said.

"Things would have gotten more out of hand for all of us, had Ryuga not been there to help out." said Yuzu.

Reiji raised an eyebrow surprised at the name, "Pardon?" he asked, "Did you just say Shirogane was with you?"

Yuya then scratched his head, "Well yes and no," he said uneasily, "He wasn't with us at the time but he was in the same dimension."

"Yeah, we were surprised to hear that when Yuya and the others told us." added Yuzu.

Narrowing his eyes intently at the 2 kids before him, "Would you both care to enlighten me?" asked Reiji calmly.

Sure thing, but it's a bit of a long story if you don't mind." replied Yuya as he explained the whole story. How Ryuga was the one who convinced Leo to not only go through with the reeducation and student exchange on the same day, but also to enlist the aid of the lancers to help oversee this task. He also explained how the renegades attacked the You Show Fusion Branch while everyone was occupied on the island and how he helped take care of the situation before it got more out of hand.

"We never expected him to show up in the fusion dimension of all places, after he told us he was going back to his hometown." said Yuya in conclusion as Reiji listened intently.

Yuzu looked to Yuya, "Could he have lied? That's so unlike him…."

"True, also doubt his brothers would agree with something like that too….." said Yuya in agreement as their brothers and sisters appeared around them, "Just when I thought we had no more secrets between each other…." he sighed

"This is very strange indeed….." said Reiji catching their attention. His expression was once again one of deep thought as he scrolled back through previous records on dimensional travels over the last few days, "We detected no isolated dimensional transfer over the past few days." He said reading them carefully and making sure he didn't miss any details, "Also, earlier the other day I pitched in a call to Koba Village hoping to get in touch with him, however his grandfather mentioned that he recently went out to the marketplace." he said feeling somewhat puzzled, which was very much unlike him.

The boys and girls blinked or widened their eyes in surprise, "Say what?" they said before looking to one another.

"So he did go back home then?" asked Rin.

"But then, how would he be in another dimension? He couldn't have found a way to separate himself from his counterparts….could he?" said Yuto

"Hmph, how rude of him to keep such a secret from us eh?" added Yuri snarkishly.

"More like for you…." muttered Yugo.

"But still why would he?" said Ruri feeling concerned.

"Unlikely," said Reiji, "Considering you both haven't been able to separate yourselves from your….'siblings'…." he said noticing they were having conversations with themselves. "The fact does remain that this matter requires further investigation. You can be assured that I will be getting to the bottom of this."

"Please do Reiji, we'll need to talk wth him as soon as possible." said Yuya hopingly.

Yuri folded his arms and muttered disappointedly, "Hmph, and here I thought I would finally be able to be free from you boobs dragging me down every time."

"Tch…." they hissed in annoyance. Before they could make any remarks to him, a person trust through the front doors and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"RURI!" Yuya and Yuzu jumped at the sudden scream while Reiji simply looked up from his work. Rushing in like a speeding bullet was Shun Kurosaki.

"Sh….Shun!?" gasped Yuzu in surprise as he charged straight for her.

"Ruri! Please tell me you're okay!" he gasped as he embraced her in a tight hug then looking at her distressed.

In response Yuzu changed into the sister he deeply loved and cared for, "B…Brother I'm okay thank you….but please….not so tight…." she squared while gasping for air.

"Oh sorry…." he apologised loosening his grip and then she returns back with a hug of her own, "I hear about what happening from Reiji, and I'm really sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me….If I had known what was happening I'd-" he said feeling deeply troubled before tightening his fist and gritting his teeth furiously, "Grrr….Leo Akaba….How dare he put you through such torment!? When I get my hands on him I'll-"

"Shun!" shouted Yuya and Ruri which stopped him from finishing his sentence.

"It's alright, we were surprised ourselves too. It happened out of warning and the fact that communications were disabled at the time of the attack meant we were on our own at the time. We couldn't have called for help even if we wanted to." said Yuya assuringly, trying to get him to calm down and not jump into conclusions and doing something reckless as usual.

"We can also promise you Leo had nothing to do with it, even he never expected an outbreak to happen like that." said Ruri backing Yuya up.

"I see….." Shun replied calming down before looking around her for injuries, "Still, you're not hurt are you?"

"We're all very much fine," she replied with a smile before looking to Yuya, "Thanks to Yuri."

"Y…Yuri?" he looked to Yuya, "As in the Professor's personal enforcer and the one who took you before?" he asked suspiciously with a raised eyebrow.

"Former enforcer…." muttered their hero grumpily with folded arms and turning away.

"It's true Shun." said Yuto taking control, "You should have seen him in action, he took out both the doctor and Roger in one turn with such skill. I never thought I'd admit it but he's definitely changed for the better, I know it."

"I see…." he said reluctantly trusting his best friend and sister as Yuto shifted control.

Shun walked up to him anxiously as Yuri stared back at him with his trademark smile, "While I haven't forgotten that you were the one who took Ruri before, I am however grateful for what you've done in my absence." he said while holding out his hand uneasily, "Thank you….for saving my sister….."

"Hehehe…don't mention it." chuckled Yuya's fusion counterpart as he took hold of it and shook, "We're all friends now after all, all that bad blood and old grudges are now things of the past are they not hmmm?"

"I wouldn't push my luck that far if I were you…." muttered Shun with narrowed eyes.

The door behind them opened slowly and stepping in was a boy with curly red hair wearing clothes with a shade of orange and blue, "Huff huff….Told you she'd be okay…..Phew….." he panted and wheezed while leaning forward with his arms on his knees, sweating rather profusely.

"D…Dennis?" asked Yuya looking rather bewildered as he and Yuzu resumed control.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yuzu curiously.

He then looked up and brightened seeing his old friends, "Gasp….Oh hey Yuya and you too Yuzu….." he walked up to them causally before standing next to Shun, "Reiji contacted all of us lancers from each of our respective dimensions. When Shun and I received the message, he took off like a warhead missile on rise falcon straight here! I'm surprised I was somehow able to keep up with him." He then heard some approaching footsteps recognising who they belonged to, "And speaking of that….."

"YUYA!" bellowed Gongenzaka as he burst inside the room while carrying Shingo in a headlock, turning blue from lack of air! Seeing his best friend, he immediately dropped down his dead weight before plodding off to Yuya.

"ACK!" Shingo gasped as he dropped on the ground, lying lifeless like a dead fish.

Meanwhile the burly male reached out with outstretched arms and gave his own warm embrace to his best friend, "You are okay! Thank the stars!" he cried dramatically as tears fell like a river from his eyes.

"G….Gon…gen….zaka…..Ack! You're crushing…my….spine…!" gasped Yuya as his best friend's affections were about to be the death of him! In fact his brothers could feel themselves being squeezed out of Yuya's body like a banana!

The steadfast duelist opened his eyes in realisation, "Oh!" he immediately released Yuya who fell to the ground on his knees and gasped deeply for air, "P…..please forgive me! I was shattered when I received word from Reiji about that riot at Academia! I almost believed that you may have been….BWAAAAAHHH!" he cried as he fell to the floor and bawled like a baby!

Yuya smiled lightly and patted him on the shoulder, "There there Gong….It's okay…..I'm fine now see…." he said nicely while everyone looked on.

"Wow, he's a lot like Shun isn't he, except not as overprotective but way more emotional and overdramatic." whispered Ruri to the other girls who nodded in agreement.

"True….."

"Urgh…." Shingo groaned tiredly and annoyed of being unnoticed. Standing up he then shouted, "Tch! How dare you treat your higher ups like a rag doll Gongnenzaka!? Don't you realise with one word I can have my father unleash divine wrath upon you!? So says I! The Great Neo New Shingo Sawatari!" he proclaimed as everyone looked to him, and Reiji shot him a piercing glare which froze his burning anger, "But….considering Reiji's urgent message and calling us all here I am gracious enough to let it slide. Consider yourself fortunate." He said submissively as the lancers gathered around for their meeting.

"Well captain, apart from what happened at Academia, care to explain the other reason why you decided to call us all here?" asked Dennis curiously.

"I was about to get to that Dennis." Reiji replied pushing up his glasses, "As you all know by your messages, there was a revolt that took place at Academia the other day, and it was only recently that we were able to reestablish connections and communications with the fusion dimension, so I hope you can forgive us for notifying you all so late." he apologised before smiling a bit, "However, the good news is that thanks to the efforts of our 2 brave lancers Yuya and Yuzu, the threat has been neutralised and peace will soon be restored to Academia."

Everyone then cheered and clapped for the couple in the room, "Congratulations!"

"Well done!"

"Knew you could do it!"

"Way to go!"

Yuya grinned happily, "Hahah thanks…." he said while scratching his head. Yuri scoffed feeling disappointed that Yuya was taking all the credit but felt this wasn't worth getting mad about, so he let it be.

Yuzu on the other hand blushed rather embarrassedly, "Oh my…."

Selena folded her arms and pouted, "Hmph, technically I'm the lancer here…." she muttered before seeing everyone's happy faces so she smiled herself, "But it's pretty much the same so I don't really care."

"However, it is far too early to celebrate." Reiji interrupted which caused the mood to reverse and silenced the applause, "Despite this small victory, I highly doubt this attack on Academia would be the last of our troubles. In fact, I have reason to believe that this may be the tip of the iceberg for what may come in the future?"

"How can you be so sure of that?" asked Shun seriously.

Reiji continued, "Based on my father's report upon interrogating some of the captured renegades, Roger, Sanders and the Doctor apparently received aid from an outside party who somehow acquired their duel disks and equipment before they could be destroyed."

"Outside party?" asked Dennis curiously.

"Who?" added Gongnenzaka.

"We are unsure, and are currently investigating the matter." he replied, "Nevertheless, the fact this happened to Academia only highlights the possibility that similar attacks may soon break out in the other dimensions, which is why we must be extra prepared for whatever may come in the near future."

"I agree with Reiji." said Yuya stepping forward, "We'll have to make sure not only the 4 dimensions are safe, but also to protect our 4 homes and all the friends and family we all have there. No matter where we now live, we all have homes in the 4 realms and we won't let anyone mess with them or the people we love! This I swear on it!" he vowed placing a fist to his chest which was mirrored by the other boys, except for Yuri who only did it last since everyone else was.

"Yuya…." said Yuzu happy for him as she and the other girls grasped their hands to their chests.

"Well said Sakaki, well said…." complimented Shingo giving him a small clap. His sense of justice and enthusiasm was contagious as soon the others felt the same way as he was, ready to combat this new incoming threat to the 4 dimensions and to protect the peace and people.

Yuya then looked towards their leader, "What's the plan then Reiji? Whatever it is I'm all up for it."

Reiji smiled in response, "I'm glad you're in agreement with me Yuya." He then stood up to continue his piece, "For now the best we lancers can do, will be to divide and conquer. Splitting up and sending teams will enable us to investigate, prepare and should it come to it, defend all 4 dimensions simultaneously." He looked towards his first group, "Yuya and Yuzu. I would like you along with Gongenzaka and Sawatari to investigate the synchro dimension next."

"Very well then!" bellowed Gongnenzaka confidently.

"You can count on me! I won't disappoint you!" Shingo grinned and stood up all snotty.

"Oh okay…." replied Yuya feeling let down.

"Is something wrong Yuya?" asked Yuzu noticing he wasn't as hyped as everyone else.

"No it's just that….I was actually hoping to visit the xyz dimension first." he said, "I heard in fusion that my dad is currently in Heartland and I was hoping to pay him a visit to see how he's been doing lately."

"I understand how you feel Yuya, however our priorities as lancers to protect the peace of the 4 dimensions must come first before any personal or family matters." said Reiji empathetically, "As of now I believe synchro may be in most need of help as we don't have any lancers currently stationed there, meaning they are unaware of the events that have just taken place or may possibly come in the future." Placing a hand on his shoulder, "You will be able to see your father anytime, that I promise you and will make sure of, but for now we must remained focused on our tasks at hand."

Yuya then smiled lightly, "I….understand Reiji…." gaining his confident smile back he looked to Yuzu, "Well Yuzu, looks like you and I will be spending more time with each other again."

"Heh hee looks like it. Maybe we ought to give Yugo and Rin their turn when we get there." she giggled in amusement.

"It won't be just you guys you know." Sawatari interrupted as they looked to him and Gongnenzaka.

"The manly Gongenzaka will make sure that you both are safe at all times!" vowed the steadfast duelist, "What happened at Academia will NOT happen to either of you! This I promise you!"

"Thanks Gongnenzaka, I know I can always rely on you." said Yuya happily.

"And we'll have to help keep you both out of trouble, not to mention making sure you guys don't get up to anything kinky okay?" snickered Shingo as the couple developed small sweat drops over their heads.

"Ummm….thanks?"

Reiji turned towards Kurosaki, "Shun can I leave the xyz dimension's wellbeing to you?"

"Leave it to me Reiji, I'll make sure everyone there is well aware and on high alert." he replied before looking towards Yuzu, "Although…."

Zuzu's eyes flashed pink, "Don't worry Shun, I promise I won't let something like that catch me off guard again. We'll be ready for it this time!" said Ruri through Yuzu.

"Also, she won't be alone." said Gongnenzaka, "Kurosaki, I the manly Gongnenzaka swear as a lancer to defend our friends and your sister with my life. So you can rest assured she will be safe!"

"Heh, what's there to worry about?" boasted Shingo, "After all you have the greatest of us with you on your expedition so you are no doubt in most capable hands!" Everyone stared at him in response saying nothing.

"I see…." replied Shun unconvinced at Shingo before returning his attention to Yuya and Gongnenzaka, "Thank you very much, I'll leave Ruri and….my other sisters in your hands." He said satisfied as he could see the other girls and boys appeared as ghosts to him.

"We promise to look out for them Shun." said Yuya.

"And we'll make sure to do the same thing for you," said Yuzu who smiled at him, "After all danger sure has a nasty habit of finding you doesn't it?" she snickered.

"Hehehe….guess so. Glad you'll have our backs too." chuckled Yuya back to her.

Dennis then walked up to Reiji, "Well captain? What about me? Don't I get an assignment too?"

"Indeed you will Macfield," he replied, "As you're an expert informant and undercover spy, I would like you to return to Academia and investigate the matter there. In a scuffle as massive as that, it would be impossible for the perpetrator to cover all his tracks, chances are high that there may be clues left behind and I need you to find and gather them for me." he instructed.

Dennis frowned, "Aww.…I was hoping to do something way more incredible for this mission to save the world again….."

"I can assure you that your task is just as important as everyone else's Dennis." Reiji replied, "Since you also have a talent with words, I have no doubt you would also be able to acquire new information out of your former comrades involved in the revolt. Any bit will do and together they should provide us a lead."

Dennis brightened up cheerfully, "In that case I shall do my best captain!" he said placing his hand to his head like a soldier.

Reiji stared at him and scowled slightly, "I would appreciate it if you would take this more seriously….and to stop calling me that….." he said pushing up his glasses.

"Sure thing chief!" he replied happily.

"…" Reiji made no comment and moved on, "After you have completed your investigation of the fusion dimension and given me the reports, then you may join Shun in Heartland to assist him."

"Oh? Me and Kurosaki in the same team?" he cheered looking to his fellow lancer, "This will be great wouldn't you agree?" he asked with a warm smile and placing his hands together.

Shun folded his arms and scoffed, "Hmph, fine….just don't try and pull one over me Dennis otherwise you'll get from me."

"I'm offended! Didn't we put all that bad blood behind us already Kurosaki? I'm deeply hurt that you still hold a grudge against me….." he said pretending to cry and covering his face before realising something, "Hey aren't we one missing?"

"Huh?" Everyone looked to him then around them. They didn't realise it at first but soon they figured out who Dennis meant.

"He's right….where's Ryuga?" asked Gongnenzaka.

"As well as Jin, Yamata and Nushi." added Shun.

"Tch! The nerve of Shirogane to bail on us on a meeting! How dare he!? And you all say I'm rude and disrespectful." grumbled Shingo.

Yuya and Yuzu looked to each other uneasily, "Well….."

"He's currently occupied with family matters and commitments at the moment." said Reiji finishing Yuya's sentence.

"Huh?"

"He is?" They asked one by one curiosuly.

Reiji nodded, "I received notification from his grandfather and he is unfortunate that he cannot make it. However, I made sure to send him the details of today's meeting to him soon."

"Reiji's sticking up for him…." Yuya and Yuzu could both see he didn't want to worry the other lancers so they could focus on their own tasks. Deep down they were hoping they could find me soon too.

Everyone else seemed rather convinced by his answer, "I see…." said Dennis.

"How thoughtful of him to be aiding family. Still I the manly Gongnenzaka, hope he finishes them very soon too." added Gongnenzaka.

Shun nodded, "We will need everyone if we are going to overcome whatever threat the 4 dimensions throw against us."

"Even if he doesn't show, it's all good!" added Shingo confidently as everyone told to him, "After all, with the great Neo New Shingo Sawatari at your side, victory is pretty much assured hahaha!" he laughed.

Everyone stared at him without saying a word. "In any case, there you all have it." said Reiji breaking the silence, "You each have your tasks to complete and I wish you all the best of luck. In the meantime, we will continue to monitor your progress and situation from here in pendulum dimension, as well as maintain vigilance over it and the others as well. Should anything arise we shall notify you immediately." He said as they all nodded firmly in acknowledgement, "Alright you are all dismissed." As they all turned to leave Reiji remembered one last important detail, "Before you all leave, I have one more announcement to make."

"Hmm?" They all turned around bad to him.

"I have recently been developing some new cards that may assist you in the field, as of now Nakajima is holding on to them so I suggest you pay a visit to him on the ground floor before leaving." he said.

They all turned to one another, "New cards?"

"Oh? Now this sounds interesting!"

"This I've got to see."

Yuzu then spoke with the girls in her head, "Wonder if we'll finally be able to get pendulum cards of our own…." thought Yuzu while Ruri and Rin felt very excited.

Selena shrugged, "Hmph, normally I prefer to rely on my own strength….But I suppose a little extra insurance wouldn't hurt." she said.

"Thanks Reiji! We'll be sure to keep in touch!" said Yuya as they all headed down the elevator to where his assistant awaited them.

"Good luck to you all…." thought Reiji having faith and confidence in their abilities before standing up, "And now for that other matter….." he then thought to himself and closed his eyes, "First Zarc somehow manages to escape from Reira, then Ryuga disappears, and finally the revolt at Academia…..It's highly unlikely that these are isolated incidents." he thought to himself as he dialled a few keys on his computer.

The screen then stated no signal.

"Hmm…his duel disk doesn't seem to be receiving this signal….and somehow he managed to find a way to block out its tracker….." he said out loud with a finger to his chin before reaching for the phone. "Perhaps I will have to get in touch with him personally." After dealing on it he waited.

RING RING

"Hello Basara, it's me again….Pardon me for the sudden call but by any chance is Ryuga there?…..He left right after he returned from the market?….So he said he had to leave for urgent matters did he?….Said it was private?….I see….thank you very much for your time….Yes, you take care as well, goodbye." After placing the phone down he then smirked in amusement, "How very clever Ryuga, covering your tracks and throwing us off your trail by backtracking to your hometown after a dimensional transport…..At the same time managing to keep your secret with half-truths and somehow managing to disable the tracking system in the crossover programme…..It seems I may have underestimated your skills in technology, strategy and tactics." His smile vanished and became more serious, "Also, it's clear that you know something about this new upcoming dimensional crisis that none of us do. I don't know what you're aiming to do or how important it may be for you to leave us out of this, I will not turn a blind eye to what needs to be done." He then sat back in his seat. "Hikage. Tsukikage."

As he finished uttering the names, the 2 ninjas appeared in the room in a cloud of smoke, "You summoned us master?"

Reiji nodded, "I have a tracking mission for the both of you should you choose to accept it. It involves locating and retrieving Ryuga Shirogane."

They raised their eyebrows in surprise, "Our fellow lancer?"

"He has went missing?"

"Gone into hiding in one of the 4 dimensions to be precise." he replied, "Of all the tasks I've had you both undertake in the past this may be one of the most difficult. Shirogane has information that we desperately need if we are to make any plans to combat this new threat, and whatever it takes and whatever means necessary, I want you to find and bring him back here." he ordered, "You are also to inform me on and possible leads you find, also notify me the moment he comes into sight. Do you both understand?"

They both nodded and bowed, "Loud and clear master." they said.

"As members of the honourable fuuma duel school we shall carry out any mission to the fullest of our abilities and shall not return until it is completed." said Hikage firmly.

"Also, as fellow allies and friends of Ryuga, this is something that cannot be ignored." added Tsukikage.

"We shall not fail you." they said as they both vanished into thin air.

After they left Reiji returned to his work and documents that his father sent him, "Good, because if my intuition is correct and it always is, we will need every available allies and resources we can muster. This attack on Academia may in fact be merely the beginning, whatever shall come soon after, we'll have to be ready."

 **(Meanwhile in the fusion dimension)**

At their old prison cells on Academia, Roger, Sanders and the Doctor lay behind bars furiously and grasped onto them tightly. If they weren't made of metal they would have bent under the immense pressure of their squeezing hands by now.

"Grrr…Why did we listen to him in the first place!? Now we're right back where we- No, we're way worse than when we first began!" screamed Roger already hearing how all the other renegades were being sealed into cards forever upon Leo's orders, and they were the last to go.

"Tch! I knew his offer was too good to be true…." grumbled Sanders.

"Not again….not again….my precious babies taken from me…..Now I'll never see them again…." whimpered the doctor on the ground.

The cell door opened revealing a disciplinary officer, "Alright you 3, it's your turn now." he said as they hissed or gazed bitterly at him. The officer sighed, "Sorry it had to be this way, but orders are orders and you leave us no choice after that stunt you guys pulled." Walking up to them and raising his duel disk he decided to allow them one final moment, "Any last words before-" before he could finish his sentence, an energy pulse was fired at him which hit its mark! "AAAAARRGH!" The 3 prisoners jumped back in shock at the turn of events as the officer slumped to the ground steamed and unconscious.

THUMP!

"HUH!?" they exclaimed and they widened their eyes at the person stepping into the room. Standing over the unconscious officer was the cloaked figure who freed them earlier the other day, with a held out clawed arm which pulsated with dark energy.

"Y…YOU!?"

The figure returned his hand to his cloak, "It would appear your little coup d' etat was a failure….." he said which earned him various furious expressions and hisses from the 3 prisoners.

"You have a lot of nerve to show your face in here!" growled Sanders as he thrashed about violently.

"Look what you did to us!" screeched the doctor.

"You told us that we would rule Academia and the 4 dimensions if we revolted against Leo Akaba, now what do we have!? Nothing! It's all your fault!" yelled Roger at the top of his lungs.

The figure said nothing in response at first, "It's rather unfortunate that you failed, but….you are correct, the responsibility does indeed lie on me." he said as they continued to stare at him, "Which is why I am here. I am about to give you all another chance."

They blip need their eyes, "Say what now?"

"Behold my power." He then held out his hands which shot streams of dark electricity into the locks of the prison cells before causing them to explode off their doors! They all stared in awe and shock as the doors opened and steamed.

"Huh!?"

"We're…free!?"

"What you've just seen is but a mere demonstration if the power I possess." the figure replied at their bewildered expressions, "I am certain you have many questions and I can understand." As soon as they were about to say a word he sopped them, "However, let us not speak here, let us move to a more….private setting." He then snapped his fingers and caused them all to glow before teleporting out of the room!

"WHOA!"

As soon as they all depend their eyes they bulged nearly out of their sockets filled with fear, shock and amazement at the sight before them. They found themselves floating in a dark spiralling galaxy like space file with crackling thunder and lightening, followed by swirling vortexes of dark space dust like black holes followed by a blood red galaxy surrounding the vortex and small white stars glistening round them. Looking around on all corners they could see fragments of what looked like floating islands and ruined buildings in the dust below. It was a sight beyond any human grasping.

"Wh…where are we!?" gasped Sanders.

"This is….impossible….like nothing I have ever seen…." Roger breathed.

"This defies all science and logic…." concluded the doctor as this was beyond any scientific research or study he had ever conducted during his whole life.

Looking up they noticed the figure who brought them there, "You!" Roger yelled demandingly and pointed out to him, "Wh…who or what in the 4 dimensions are you!?"

"Who I am is of no concern and I am not of the 4 dimensions you all know." replied the figure calmly to their surprise. Before they could ask more however, "However, for now you can consider me…..your new master." He said as he sunk down into the swirling vortex of dust below them. A few moments had passed before a loud snarling sound was heard from all around them which made them grit their teeth in fear and terror. Looking down below they could feel their heart stop beating as they saw a pair of reptilian eyes open up before it shot out of the dust and swirled around them! Twisting into a spiral like shape before taking form as a dark ghostly dragon like monster with monstrous outstretched demonic wings, a long ghastly serpentine body and a pair of large muscular limbs from the center of its body appeared with 5 vicious curved claws at the end! The dragon's head was aligned with a set of spikes at the back of its head and was points with a horn at the end, with a pair of sabre like fangs pointing out at the end of its jaws. Though not fully seen because of the dark smog that covered him, his current appearance was already overwhelming enough for the 3 men who fell backwards in disbelief.

"Im….impossible….." Roger breathed as his cohorts were at a lost for words.

The dragon lowered its head down to them and spoke telepathically in a deep powerful demonic voice, "Our plan to overthrow Academia may now lie in ruins, but it is merely a minor defeat and nothing more. Many opportunities still await to spread immeasurable chaos and destruction, and I will be more than willing to grant you all the strongest of powers." Upon his command 3 shadowed monsters erupted from the dark smog below before the 3 men. One was a dark pitch black sphere, was a serpentine dragon like one with a pair of arms, bat like wings and an armoured pointed head. The last one was a giant ogre like monster with muscular clawed arms, large sharp looking wings and a skull like feature covering its face!

The 3 men took several steps back in shock of the monsters presented to them, dropping their jaws widely. The dragon which towered over the 3 other monsters then grinned and flashed a line of razor sharp teeth, "Tell me, are you going to let this setback prevent you from achieving what you all truly desire? Are you going to let the lancers defeat you and lock you and your valuable talents away forever?" As he said that, negative energy seeped out from his ghostly form and into the 3 former duelists of Academia, filling with limitless amounts of ambition, desire and insanity. Each of them gained psychotic expressions on their faces as their entire being pulsated with evil!

"Tch! Never! Never in a million years!" screeched the doctor.

"Not on my life! All that defeat accomplish was fan the flames of vengeance and ambition inside me!" yelled Sanders with all his might, "This battle was merely the first! Though lost, the war will be won!"

Roger then grinned deviously to himself, "Hehehe, you might just be our kind of master….Whatever you tell us, it shall be done!"

"Excellent. I assume we are all in agreement?" asked the dragon after hearing their words.

They all grinned psychotically and nodded eagerly, "If we have to sell our souls for it then so be it!" screamed the doctor.

"Tell us what to do!" added Sanders as if they all had been overcome by their heart's deepest desires and had finally been consumed by them.

The dragon then let out a roar of tremendous satisfaction, "Heheheh I am glad you were able to see things my way. Now listen carefully, because I have plans for each of you. Very big plans indeed….."

The galaxy and space soon echoed with the sounds of maniacal laughter which heralded the arrival of a greater darkness and evil the 4 dimensions would ever know, "Hehehehehehe AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **And thus the plot begins and the lancers are now faced with a threat even bigger than ever before! What is this new evil and what threats shall soon befall upon the 4 dimensions? Find out and stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was mid morning in the city and a portal opened up at the base of the old central tower where Roger's security HQ once stood over the city, which was now under repair before being redeveloped into an observatory tower for tourism purposes. As the portal opened below, a blond haired boy rushed out and did a slide across the ground before stretching out his hands and showing off, "HELLO SYNCHRO DIMENSION!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs, "So sorry to leave you alone for so long, but cry no more, for the magnificent and all talented dimensional superstar Shingo Sawatari has returned to grace you with his divine presence!" he called out to which no one responded as they continued minding their own business and their own daily affairs. Stepping out behind him onto the synchro dimension streets was Rin, Gongnenzaka and Yugo just as Reiji ordered.

"Yeah….I'm sure they're praising you and chanting your name as we speak Shingo." said Rin sarcastically shaking her head in disapproval.

Shingo then smirked, "Yup! They sure are! I can even feel them praying and worshipping me like a God right now." he chuckled while sticking his head up high.

Gongenzaka then face palmed, "Sigh.…your ability to be oblivious to sarcasm staggers the imagination Sawatari….." he sighed mirroring Rin's expression. He then looked around and took in the sights and smells of the new synchro city before them, "Still, it does feel good to be back here to see the good we've done before now finally showing itself in every corner of the city." He was right as around them people from all social classes, commons and tops, were walking amongst the streets and sidewalks or into and out of buildings without harbouring any bitterness between each other. Despite the old remnants of when the tops ruled and controlled synchro dimension, there was deep mutual respect between all people and the buildings around them were being developed and changed as well to match that change. Some new facilities were being developed to accumulate the commons that now walked in the same areas above as the tops and down below the run down slums were being supplied with better income and resources so they could develop and become more hospitable for the people who lived there. The highlands around them still casted looming shadows over the slums but they were now alive with the funds of energetic turbo duels between tops and commons alike.

Rin and the others all smiled to see the people helping each other and embracing the others' company, all except for Yugo though who seemed to scoff as soon as he stepped out of the portal, "It's kinda boring though…."

"Hmm?" They all turned back to him in surprise.

"You actually find all this boring Yugo?" asked Rin in confusion, "Sure it may not seem all that different, but compared to last time when Tops were throwing down their garbage for us commons to scavenge and scrape together for a living, I'd say it's a major improvement."

He then turned to them and shook his hands, "Oh no, not our home dimension Rin! I'd never call it that!" he gasped all flustered before looking around with a proud smile, "I mean look at it now! It's undergone a complete and total makeover! In fact, I can't believe this is actually the same place we grew up in once. In fact, I'd say this place has been totally reborn!" he said.

"Oh….Yes I can definitely agree with that." Rin replied in agreement before asking him a question, "So then what were you bored about?"

"Oh that? I was bored about the trip coming here," he replied, "It was way too easy."

They then paused in surprise, "Say what?" asked Shingo.

"The trip?" followed Gongnenzaka failing to grasp his meaning.

"Yeah." Yugo answered, "I mean normally I'd just use clear wing synchro dragon to warp around the dimensions in the blink of an eye. In fact I've been doing that ever since Rin got kidnapped." he explained, "Let me tell you, that was way more fun then stepping through a portal setup for us in advance."

They then sweat dropped in response to his unusual statement, "Seriously? That's what you're complaining about?" said Rin, "You do realise that clear wing only did that not because it responded to your feelings to find me, but simply to find its fellow dragons so they could revive Zarc and finish what they started before don't you?" she said having understood the dragons as she used to be Ray once, "Now that you guys are all one, I don't see any reason for clear wing to do that anymore." she continued, "And besides, from what Yuzu mentioned to me once it's way too reckless and risky. There's no telling where you'll end up even if you do appear in the right dimension."

"That's what makes it all the more fun!" cried Yugo, "You never know where you're going to get or end up so it's basically like a huge surprise keeping you in suspense until the very last moment!" he said rather enthusiastically, "Kinda like when you're betting your entire duel victory on a single draw or action card, the thrill and excitement will have you on the edge of your seat and it gets everyone all pumped up for more! Surely you guys can agree with me right? Huh!?"

"Yeah, but unlike the dimensional gateway, clear wing doesn't have any safety checks and just teleports wherever it wants." countered Rin, "So unless I want to pop up in the middle of the bay, high above in the sky or even inside a concert wall, which I most certainly do NOT, I'd call that stupid and dangerous, not exciting and thrilling…"

Gongnenzaka and Shingo imagined what she said and then shuddered at the possibilities and 101 ways clear wing would transporting them to trouble rather than where they needed.

"So I prefer to stick to the safe and smart way of travel." she concluded.

"I'm with her." said Shingo siding with Rin, "As much as I enjoy thrills and excitement, I'm definitely NOT stupid."

"The same here with me." Added Gongnenzaka, "There is a line between exciting, courageous and reckless, and it's clear you aren't capable of distinguishing that divide." he continued firmly,"No offence Yugo but a lot of times you tend to leap before you look. Not the wisest of principles to live by in my honest opinion."

Yugo folded his arms crossly and huffed, "Hmph, everyone's a critic…." He then held out his duel disk to his face and whispered, "Don't listen to what they say clear wing, these guys don't know how to really live or what they're missing out." His card inside glowed and clear wing responded with a small growl in encouragement. "Anyways, enough chit chat." he then said looking up and standing proud, "Before we do our job of making sure synchro is safe from anything and anyone, let's make a pit stop at our old place!" he eagerly suggested to their surprise, "It's almost time for lunch anyway and it's been so long since we've seen our old friends too eh Rin?

She thought for a moment placing her fingers to her chin, "Hmm….you do have a point Yugo…." she thought, "We've spent so long living with our pendulum families we didn't have time to go back and see how the kids are all doing. And even though we've all become one, I have to say….it would be great to be back home….again…." She then looked up at him and smiled, "Alright, I'm in." They then turned to their 2 friends so they wouldn't get left out, "How about you both? You don't mind do you?" she asked.

They shook their heads in response, "Not in the slightest Rin." Said Shingo, "Besides it would be interesting to see where you both came from"

The steadfast duelist bowed down respectfully, "I the manly Gongenzaka, will be most honoured to accept your humble hospitality."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" cheered Yugo excitedly as he ran off straight into the distance.

"H…Hey! Slow down Yugo!" cried Rin as she raced after him, "Sigh, some things never change….." she thought to herself as she was looking after a kid. Little did she know was that while she was so focused on the banana haired boy running away without any sense of direction, they were leaving behind a pair of stragglers who struggled to catch up.

"Oi! Wait for us!"

It took a while for Rin to catch up to Yugo and pinch his ear in order to get him to stop. After disciplining him for the umpteenth time they stopped and slowed down for their friends to catch up. After like 5-10 minutes of walking a certain spoiled rich kid began to wheeze in exhaustion, "Gasp! My legs…..they feel like….jelly….." gasped Shingo as he limped like an injured old man before slowly resorting to crawling. Gongnenzaka panted slightly but he was better built for this, so he simply picked up Shingo from the ground and placed him on his feet, prompting him to walk again or he'd be left behind in the dust.

Rin and Yugo were still ahead of them and they didn't seem to mind the walk as much, "Phew….I've been riding around on my duel runner for so long….I almost forgot what actual walking feels like." said Yugo wiping away the sweat from his forehead under the warm sun.

"Well at least it helps work a good sweat!" smiled Rin who was still full of energy and positivity, "Besides, after this you'll learn never to take a set of wheels for granted again!"

"Yeah yeah Rin….whatever you say…." replied Yugo as he looked around them and began to appreciate the views of the new city more as they passed by.

"Oi! Are we there yet!?" Shingo yelled in frustration from behind, "I swear if you're making us take the long way for a sight seeing tour, I'll make sure you both feel the full divine wrath of my father!" he screamed bitterly before lowering his head in exhaustion, "Tch! If he were in charge I'd have him develop moving sidewalks or even flying vehicles so we never have to step on the ground anymore…." he thought to himself.

A slight tic mark appeared on Gongenzaka's forehead for there was only so much the steadfast duelist could endure, "As much as I dislike listening to Shingo's constant obnoxious whining, he does have a point." he said as he looked at his duel disk, "We've been walking for nearly half an hour, when will we get to this special home of yours?" he asked as politely as he could while trying to maintain self control best as possible.

Yugo smiled, "Don't worry! It's just around the corner!" he cheered.

"Just a few more steps and soon you'll be sitting in a nice comfy chair and helping yourself to a delicious lunch!" added Rin.

"Lunch….." Shingo breathed as he began drooling in hunger and eventually collapsing on the floor out cold!

Rin sighed as she went up to the poor boy, "Come on you ninnie! Put your back into it!" she shouted but got no response from the seemingly dead Sawatari on the ground, "Or would I have to get physical on you!" Landing a good smack on his stuck up butt was enough to energise Shingo, bring him back from the dead and make him scream like a choir boy.

SMACK!

"GAAAAAAH!"

Not long after that, making a turn around the corner they finally made it to the site of Yugo and Rin's beginnings, "Well gang, here we are!" Yugo cheered as he ran out in front and presented their friends with their home.

Gongenzaka and Shingo stared blankly in surprise, "This is…."

"Your home?"

"Yup! Isn't it a sweet pad or what?" said Yugo smiling at it proudly.

Rin then squinted her eyes and noticed something new about her old home which she hadn't seen in months, "Hmmm, that new coat of paint sure is bringing out its charm and character." she commented seeing it was coated in a new shade of white and blue, and its roof was improved and repaired as well, "It's also doing it good justice being in a new City and all too."

Their friends had other thoughts on their minds though, "It looks…..kinda like an orphanage…." commented Shingo curiously.

"That's because it is." answered Yugo.

Their friends blinked their eyes, "Excuse me?" asked Gongenzaka in surprise.

"You mean you guys….grew up without parents? In this orphanage?" followed Shongo.

"Well….actually yeah…." Yugo answered which made them feel much more sympathetic to their synchro friends.

"For as long as I remember since we were kids, me, Yugo and Yamata all grew up here in this place. Or this may have been immediately how we came to be after the original dimension was split." said Rin to their guests, "Either way, we've lived together with several others who were taken in by a kind caretaker." She said remembering her childhood days playing with Yugo, Yamata and many other young kids under the watchful eye of their loving sensei.

"Like other commons before, we didn't have much but at least we had each other." said Yugo, "We may have been small too, little specks of dust compared to the entirety of the city, but we did have big dreams ourselves!" He said confidently looking up at the sky and putting his hands on his hips before reaching his arm out to the sun and grasping it in a fist tightly, "We once dreamt of forging our future with our own hands, I mean no way were we actually going to just stay put as commons living under the thumbs of the Tops all our life right?" He then recalled the time when Yamata stayed up late watching tv and he and Rin joined in to watch with him, "After that day we caught Yamata watching TV late at night, we discovered that commons ascending into Tops was a possibility and not some pipe dream like most tops thought."

"You mean-"

"Yup! The one and only Jack Atlas!" answered Yugo as he remembered the former king's words of do not hesitate, "What he said that night on live TV really sparked a hidden determination inside us that time, it inspired us to pick up a deck and to duel for keeps!" he said.

Rin nodded, "We trained hard against each other and among our friends hoping to one day challenge the king himself." she said remembering their old days of heart and determination, "We scraped together whatever cards we could scavenge from trash dumps, on the sidewalk or even picking up those thrown away by tops. Whatever the tops called trash, we gladly took in as treasure and patched it up best we could." she said recalling how she and all the other orphans often spent their time scavenging for leftover cards in trash dumps, junkyards or wherever they could go while avoiding security or the tops.

"Took us many months to put together good combos with whatever mishmash decks we could come up with, but eventually we came up with our own full fledged decks by never giving up and saving every little penny we could." continued Yugo, "We all took part time jobs trying to earn as much money we could to buy whatever we was available." he said remembering how some of them had to endure belittling and ridiculement by their employers or struggling around begging for money or to find someone to take them in, not just for their dreams but also to support their household, but overall it was worth it. "While we didn't always get what we wanted, we did at least get what we needed."

"Wow….you guys actually had to work hard to get where you were…..from way down on the bottom…." muttered Shingo speechlessly.

"For ones being so young you definitely had great resolve and determination….almost like myself and my beliefs in my steadfast duelling…." thought Gongnenzaka feeling moved by their refusal to yield and determination to make their own dreams come true.

"Sure we may have had our own disagreements at times but those fights in the end helped to make us stronger." Yugo said recalling times when they quarrelled and when he and Yamata split ways, only for him to return another day to help them out when they were in trouble and even bring back a friend from the tops to help with their duel runner, "We also took time to study up everything we had to know when it came to duelling or about duel runners and riding duels. Took us a really long time, but in the end we managed to do it!" he continued, "But it wasn't just a perfectly working duel runner we completed that day, we also built really strong friendships with each other, and we all planned to convey those very thoughts and ideals to the City after we entered the fortune cup together and defeat Jack Atlas!" he said all energetically.

"While Jack didn't become the King we all hoped he would become, he was at least our inspiration and wall to surpass." said Rin next, "So when we did manage to overcome that hurdle, we would then achieve what he couldn't and put an end to all the suffering of the commons and inequality of the city."

Tears welled up in the burly duelist's eyes as he exploded into wails of joy, "Bwaaaahh! That was just beautiful!" he cried.

"Aww there there Gongenzaka…..There's no need to cry.…" said Rin comforting him before smiling nicely like a mom to an emotional child, "He's just like a big burly teddy bear…." she thought to herself.

Shingo then scratched his head after recalling a few other things that Yuya shared with him about his counterparts' lives, "Gee, sorry things didn't exactly work out for you both….you know with the getting separated, dragged into the inter dimensional war and fighting against a giant dragon demon and all…..must have been a real bummer to have all your hopes and wishes…..not go the way you wanted…." he said feeling remorse.

Yugo and Rin then frowned, "Yeah it was rather unfortunate we didn't manage to achieve our goals the way we all hoped for." said Yugo feeling some regret, "But sometimes…we'll just have to accept that whole dreams do come true, that doesn't mean all of them will….It's a reality we all have to accept after all…." he then brightened up, "But hey! On the bright side, Yuya was the one who beat Jack in the end and united the synchro dimension as one. And as long as we have a much better home that's good enough for us. Not to mention that since I am practically Yuya's counterpart and we've all become one, you can say that I was able to defeat the King himself! Hahahaha!" he then laughed joyously while the others sweat dropped at his immediate shift in mood.

"O…k…."

He then rubbed his nose with a smirk, "Anyways, that's enough history for today. How about we go inside and get ourselves reacquainted with our old sensei and friends?" he suggested.

Rin nodded before facing their friends, "We'll introduce you guys too, and I'm sure you'll love them just as much as they love you."

Shingo smirked, "Hehe, finally someone that will acknowledge my greatness!" he grinned as he followed them while Gongenzaka trailed behind.

"Hmph…."

Yugo then burst through the door and called at the top of his lungs, "Hey there you little rascals! Guess who's back!"

Inside at the house popped up a number of small young children from behind the wall, at the tv or from upstairs. Upon sight of their old friends, waves of joy and excitement swept through the house as they all ran out to greet them, "YUGO!"

"RIN!"

"You came back!" They cried as they ran around to grab hold of their friends, hug them or jump around excitedly around them.

A woman in a maid like outfit stepped in from another room and upon sight she covered her mouth, "Oh my! What an unexpected surprise!" she gasped.

"Hi Sensei! I'm home!" called Rin as the girls came around her and pushed her into hugging her old caretaker while the boys pretty much swarmed poor Yugo.

"Hey hey! Take it easy! There's only so much of me to go around!" he chuckled as he tried his best to keep them in line, but being hyperactive kids that was near impossible.

After hugging their caretaker, Rin smiled upon sight of the other kids finally coming to greet her, "Hahaha! It's so good to see you all again, I've really missed you all so much…." she said as the kids took their turns giving a hug to their long lost big sister, "Hope you've been behaving well and not giving sensei too much trouble."

Each of them grinned or smiled sheepishly, "Don't worry Rin! We've been really good! We promise!"

"That's good to know." she said.

Their caretaker then stepped in as the kids moved aside for her to hug both Rin and Yugo, "Welcome back both of you," she said warmly before turning to Rin, "Especially you Rin, oh how we've missed you so much…." she said embracing her in another warm hug.

"Sensei…I'm terribly sorry for worrying you….all of you….." Rin said rather sadly as she did.

"Do not be my dear." the caretaker replied kindly looking her in the eyes, "All that is now in the past. What matters is that now you are finally home."

Rin wiped away her tears and sniffled before burying her face in her sensei's arms, "Thank you….."

Sympathetic tears built up in Gongenzaka's eyes, "Sniffle…so beautiful…." he said as if he was watching a perfectly executed happy ending in a movie.

"Stop crying you wuss….be man will you….sniffle…." wept Shingo as he tried his best to deny his innermost feelings but this time his pride was no match for his honest emotions.

Hearing the new voices made sensei's ears perk up, "Hmm? It seems we have some visitors." she said curiously looking up at the newcomers.

"Greetings ma'am." said Gongenzaka politely

"So nice to make your acquaintance." bowed Shingo.

"These are our friends who came with us from the pendulum dimension." said Rin introducing them.

"My name is Noboru Gongenzaka." said the big steadfast duelist.

"And I am the greatest duelist of the pendulum dimension! Neo new Shingo Sawatari!" said Shingo striking a pose as the kids gathered around him in amazement.

"Really?"

"Wow….."

"Cool…."

Wanting none of his antics today, Gongenzaka grabbed him by the collar and choked him tightly, "ACK!"

"Please do not corrupt the minds of the next generation Shingo, otherwise I will make you regret it." he said glaring at him fiercely.

"Urgh….Curse….you…." squawked Shingo gasping for air.

The kids then turned their attention over to him, "Wow! You're really big!"

"And strong too!"

"Oh! Why….thank you! I am most honoured! Ho ho!" he blushed in embarrassment as he dropped Shingo to the ground.

"Oof!" he quaked as he landed face first.

"How'd you get so big and strong?"

"Can you tell us how you did it?"

"Can we be as strong as you?" the kids then asked.

Gongenzaka grinned in amusement, "Oh ho ho! Why most certainly! And all it takes is hard work and resolve! Should you have those principles I shall gladly teach you with all my experience!" he bellowed.

Sensei then smiled warmly to Yugo and Rin, "You have brought over some splendid friends both of you. Oh how much you've grown since we last saw you."

"Thanks Sensei." said Yugo, "It's been a long time too, so it feels really nice to be back home, a better home to be precise." Rin then nodded in response.

"Indeed," she replied, "Now that the city is finally united we finally are able to make much more and better ends than before, as you may have noticed before coming inside."

"Yup we sure did, really love the place's new makeover." said Yugo.

"Hey Yugo, Rin…." said one girl as she tugged them both on their clothes.

"Hmm?"

"Yes? Is there something you need?"

"Yes umm.….where's Yamata?" she then asked. As she did, everyone else froze in response having no way to answer that question.

"Y…Yamata?" asked Rin.

"Yeah! You guys were always inseparable and together as a team as long as we can remember Rin." said a young boy walking up to them.

"Isn't he supposed to be with you guys too?" said another.

Yugo scratched his head uneasily trying to find a way to answer back while not only speaking the truth but also to make sure the kids won't feel too hurt, "Err….well…."

"He's busy at the moment." interrupted Rin and to their surprise.

"Busy?" asked a girl curiously.

Sensei looked on observingly.

"He had something really important to attend to back in the pendulum dimension, so sadly he couldn't come with us to visit…." Rin continued with a sad expression before forcing on a smile, "But he did tell us to give you all his best regards and he really wishes he could be here too."

The room went silent for a bit and Rin sweated anxiously for their reply and luckily for her since ethyl were kids they easily bought it, "Awww that's too bad…" pouted a girl.

"Was really hoping to have a really fun duel with him too…." added a boy.

"Fear not!" They all turned in the direction of the voice to see Shingo standing tall and proudly on a chair, "For I the great neo new Shingo Sawatari will be more than willing to entertain you kids with a wondrous dazzling entertainment duel courtesy of yours truly!" he proclaimed.

Their eyes widened with joy and excitement, "Really!?"

"Cool!"

"Yippee!"

Sensei smiled, "I am interested to see how a resident of the pendulum dimension would duel. Please show us." she requested.

"Why of course madame." replied Shingo bowing down proudly before leaping off the chair and showing them the door to the outside, "Now right this way ladies and gentlemen, prepare yourselves to be amazed for the performance of a lifetime!"

"Yay!" they all cheered as they followed him outside to the backyard.

"I'd best go along and make sure he doesn't do anything….unnecessary.…." said Gongenzaka as they all left the house.

"Yeah you do that."

"Please do." said Rin and Yugo with approval as he followed them all.

Sensei was the last to exit and she curiously sutured to her oldest children, "Won't you both be coming to watch with us?" she asked.

"We'll catch up in a moment. Rin and I need to discuss something first." Yugo answered.

"Yeah…we have some…catching up to do first." followed his girlfriend before smiling back, "But hey don't wait for us and miss out on the fun! Go ahead and enjoy yourselves! You won't be disappointed!"

"Oh, very well then. Don't take too long or you'll miss the fun." she said as she stepped outside and shut the door behind her.

The 2 teenagers had a moment of silenced between them first, "Did you really have to lie to them about that Rin?" asked Yugo seriously.

"It's better than telling them that we don't know where he's gone and getting them all worried on a day when they should all be happy to see us come back." she answered firmly.

Yugo thought for a moment before sighing, "Guess you're right….Maybe it's best we keep it that way for now." They then pinkie swore to not let any of this leave their lips for the entirety of their visit here and for their mission too as they went outside to see Shingo's dazzling performance.

Later on after that Shingo bragged about how great he was in the pendulum dimension and how he was a great hero in the dimensional war to the children's amazement. After that Gongenzaka shoved him off stage having enough of his phone stories before telling them one of truth, of his life as the heir to the steadfast duelling style and dojo, and how it was one of fierce determination and trust in your deck to which the kids were even more amazed! After that it was Yugo's turn to tell stories.

"So Yugo! You saved Rin right!?"

"Please tell us the whole story of how you got Rin back!"

"Yeah!"

"Please! Pretty pleeeeeaaassseeee!" the kids begged pleadingly.

Both he and Rin looked at each other awkwardly, "Err…." considering the events that actually happened between them, would that really be a good idea? Yugo then brightened up as an idea popped into his head, "Hahaha! Sure of course!"

"Eh?" Rin dropped her jaw in shock that he really was going to do it.

"In fact, I suggest you all brace yourselves and prepare your hearts for the most heroic and adventurous tale of a lifetime! The story of all heroic stories, only this one is based on truth and not mere fiction!" he introduced dramatically as the kids listened intently and wooooooed. "There I was, rising on the back of clear wing into battle to save Rin who was locked in a tower at the enemy lair!" he described first.

"You mean like the princess who was kidnapped and imprisoned for the knight to save her?" asked a girl.

"That's it! But instead of a horse I rode my brave and noble dragon ally!" he added.

"Ooo…"

"And then, after breaking her out of that horrible place and vanquishing the enemy once and for all, we then rode into the sunset happily ever after! The END!" he concluded as the kids cheered and applauded.

"YAAAAYYY!"

"You're awesome Yugo!"

"I knew you'd bring her back!"

"I want to be a hero just like you someday!"

As Yugo smiled and laughed proudly his brothers appeared around him disapprovingly, "Umm…..You know that's not quite how it went Yugo….." said Yuya as he turned around surprised to see them.

"Yeah, you were the one who defeated me and had me absorbed by Yuya." said Yuto.

"You tried to save Rin but she kicked your butt instead." added Yuri rubbing salt in his ego's wound, "Then you were defeated and absorbed by me, and together we all became the Supreme King dragon and nearly destroyed the world!" he continued, "All in all not only did you fail big time, but you also ended up becoming the villain in the end! Hahahah!"

Yugo then steamed madly, "Shut up you guys…..you're ruining my big moment!" he then pointed out to the one responsible for toying tight their lives in the first place, "And if anyone's the villain in this story, it's you Yuri! You;re the one who started all this in the first place!"

"Heh," Yuri smirked uncaringly.

The kids looked on him awkwardly, "Huh?"

"Who are you talking to Yugo?" they asked.

Yugo jumped and turned around to see them staring at him curiously. He then blushed red and grinned sheepishly, "Err no one! Just myself haha!" he laughed nervously before shifting topic to get them to forget, "Tell you what! How about I tell you the story of how I won the friendship cup next!"

Their eyes widened with surprise, "With your duel against the King Jack Atlas!?"

"You actually won the tournament!?"

"No way!"

"Thought it was some other duelist named Yuya Sakaki or something like that…." they said.

Yugo sweated anxiously and shook his hands, "N….no that's not how it happened! In fact, I'll tell you how it really went!"

As he began to tell another one of his fabricated tales (which technically wasn't a lie since Yuya was him and beat Jack), his 3 friends looked on him with disappointment. "Tch! And you say I corrupt the minds of the next generation?" grunted Shingo feeling mad that Gongnenzaka punched him and not Yugo, "You're really going to just sit by and let them buy into his 'stories'?"

"The kids all look up to him, if they find out what really happened they'll lose faith in him, and even if I do not approve….I will be willing to let it slide this once." said the honourable steadfast duelist.

"After all, he suffered quite a lot of pain once…..he deserves his time to shine, at least for now." Rin said feeling for him as the kids smiled and showered him with love and happiness, "Yugo may be egotistical but he's a good guy at heart, I'm sure in due time he will confess the entire truth." He then laughed energetically and continued to tell more exaggerated tales which made her and the others sweat drop, "Eventually…."

"Somehow I don't think that's possible…." Gongenzaka muttered.

"Maybe…." she then replied, "Still it's a good thing Yamata isn't here. If he were, he'd expose Yugo right on the spot and that would not only be a huge blow to his ego but he'd also make Yugo blow a fuse too." she said.

"True…." said both boys with her.

Ryuga too had allowed them to get to know his brothers more and they while they respected Jin's honor and noble ways, Nushi's former attempt to eradicate them still scarred their minds while Yamata being all hyper and obnoxious as Yugo was also a pain in the butt for them too.

"Everyone!" called Sensei from the house as they all turned to her, "I'm sure you're all having a great time listening in to all the wonderful stories they are all telling you now." she said, "But story time is over! Hope you've got your stomachs ready because it's lunch time!"

The kids cheered excitedly, "Yay!"

"Oh boy! I can't wait!" said Yugo as he hurried along after them.

Rin stood up and shook her head with a smile, "Here we go again….what a little kid…."

"Aren't you going to hurry along with them?" asked Gongenzaka.

"Ha! I'm an adult now! I'm far above such childish behaviour." boasted Rin in response.

"Hey Rin! If you don't hurry I'll help myself to your portions!" called Yugo as he opted his head from the door and hurried back inside.

"Oi! Keep your grubby hands off my food you glutton for punishment!" she growled as she charged after them.

"So much for being all grown up…." Gongenzaka thought to himself.

"Well Gong, no point in staying around waiting, let's go join them! I'm starving!" said Shingo eagerly rubbing his empty belly, "Hope they're serving something exquisite and deluxe! Something worthy of a celebrity like myself! Something worthy to pass through the lips of a celebrity like myself!" he said as he rushed in.

"Then prepare yourself to be disappointed Sawatari…." Gongenzaka thought as he moved in at his own pace.

As everyone sat down in the kitchen where the room had been cleaned and a second set of tables and chairs had been prepared. On the tables each was a pot of beef stew, a slice of bread on each plate along with a cup of water.

Shingo looked at his portion and felt as though he saw something move in his food. "This…is your idea of lunch?" he questioned as he covered his nose at the smell of the stew, trying his best from throwing up his breakfast from this morning.

"I made is specially for this occasion, in order to properly welcome back both Rin and Yugo into our humble home." said Sensei with pride and joy.

"It looks great sensei!" cheered Yugo eagerly.

"Thank you so much…I…I really don't know what to say…." teared Rin, "You remembered all our favourite foods too….and how we like them best…."

"Oh ho ho! Why of course. What sort of caretaker would I be if I didn't know my own lovely children?" she chuckled before looking at all her kids again, "Well no need to hold yourselves back anymore! Feel free to dig in and eat to your heart's content!"

"YAY!" they all cheered before they began chowing down on their bread and the stew.

"Thank you for your hospitality." bowed Gongnenzaka with grace, "I the manly Gongenzaka shall eat this meal with great pride and dignity." He said as he gladly dipped his bread in the stew and began to eat it without any qualms.

Seeing everyone else eat their cheap food gladly and his rumbling stomach screaming for food was putting pressure on Shingo who was beginning to feel tempted to eat commoner food. His pride however wouldn't let him as he and his dad always had top chefs and cooks serve them food or go to the finest restaurants for their meals. However after some prompting from some innocent children looking at him and urging him to eat, he swallowed his pride before preparing to swallow his food, "Well….I suppose one bite wouldn't hurt…." he muttered as he dipped the bread into the stew and plopped it into his mouth. As he swallowed his eyes widened and he drank his glass of water down, "Urgh…that's the worst thing I ever put in my mouth! I bet even my dog eats way better food than this!" he groaned as everyone turned to him. His friends carried vicious scowls at him which made him shiver like a cornered puppy, "Err I mean, it's great! Delicious! Thank you so much Sensei!" he said quickly.

"It's my pleasure Shingo. Anything to make guests feel more welcome into our home." she said feeling appreciative while she picked up a pot of stew, "Since you enjoy it so much feel free to help yourself to another batch."

"N…no really I couldn't….." he said shaking his hands in response before manning up and eating what he had left. Something told him he may need to run to the toilet in a couple of minutes…..

On the other side 2 other kids who enjoyed their food, "Mmmm! Yummy! Just the way I like it!" said Yugo feeling satisfied.

"Thank you for the food!" thanked Rin.

"Just how do you guys eat this stuff?" asked Shingo curiously wondering of their stomachs were made of iron.

"When you live in the streets for your entire childhood, you learnt to toughen up and adapt." said Yugo.

"No offence Sawatari, but for someone like you who's so fortunate like the tops and had everything handed down to them on a silver plate since birth, that much may be a little harder for you to understand." added Rin seriously.

"….." Shingo then looked down on himself. Rin did had a point, he never did once look at how fortunate he was while he had everything handed to him everyone else struggled to earn what they wanted. He had the nerve to complain and demand for more while others had to put up and make do with what little they had, he was born into glory while others may have been born to be glorious. This new revelation had him reflecting upon himself for a while.

As Yugo looked around the room he noticed something rather odd, "Hey, is it me or are there fewer of you guys than I last remember?" he asked remembering there were supposed to be more children last time he came.

"Yeah, come to think of it I didn't think there'd be so few of you since I left, where did the others all go?" asked Rin curiously.

"Oh you didn't know?" asked one of them in surprise, "Some of us have already been adopted!"

Yugo and Rin blinked their eyes in surprise, as if they thought they were hearing things, "Say what?" they said in unison.

"It's true you two, much has passed since you last came to visit." said Sensei as she began to explain and everyone listened, "Ever since the city achieved true peace and equality, people from all factions and social groups have been helping to support each other's needs as well as making sure they all are treated as equals. In fact since commons have been developing a lot more and the tops have been developing a lot more respect for commons, there have been a number of recent adoptions lately from our humble home." she said recalling happy unions between children and adults regardless of being a topsider or common, "I've even seen some former parents and families were willing to take back the very children they dropped off here in the past. Sure there may have been some hard feelings between both sides at first but eventually they were able to come back together again." she continued, "It was sad to part ways with children that I've spent so much time and energy to raise, but to see them finally in lovely homes and loving families still brings tears of joy to my heart. Even now I can still remember the warm and bright smiles on their faces when they finally had a family to go to."

Yugo breathed, "Wow, that's really deep."

"It's sad that some of our old friends having to leave but at least they now have a future for themselves too." said Rin feeling happy for them for their wellbeing and happiness was what really mattered.

"This city's changed in more ways than I first thought." commented Shingo still processing this startling revelation.

"It is most pleasing that we lancers were able to bring forth that change and now just smiles to all people but also unite their hearts as one too." said Gongenzaka.

"Yeah it sure is." said Rin, "Still if you ask me some things still are the same as last time. Like the fact you're still a little kid that I have to babysit and discipline every 40 seconds Yugo…." she muttered eying him.

"I am not!" growled Yugo before sucking on from his juice carton like a kid pulling a tantrum.

"See what I mean…." motioned Rin to the kids who nodded in response and to Yugo's dismay.

Looking at the drama unfold was mildly amusing for Shingo, who tried to hide his laughter by covering his mouth and baking his fist on the table.

Gongenzaka on the other hand could tell the 2 were actually very close and that piqued some interest, "Yugo, I am curious. How did you and Rin first meet?" They then turned to Gongenzaka in surprise he asked something like that out of the blue.

"Come to think of it, you guys never told us that before." a voice said behind them. Appearing around them were their brothers and sisters.

"Please tell us, we'd like to know too." said Yuzu pleadingly.

Seeing their interested expressions as well as those around them, Yugo and Rin smiled. "Haha sure why not." chuckled Yugo while Rin shot him a glare, "Relax Rin, this time I'll speak the real truth. I promise!"

"You better…." she muttered.

"Real truth?"

"What do you mean Yugo?" asked a pair of he kids curiously.

"Errr I'll tell you guys later another time okay?" Yugo sweated as he decided to tell his story, "Alright now where to begin…." he said as he drifted into thought, "We actually met a long time ago when we were kids at the orphanage. In fact as long as I can remember or maybe it was when we first came into existence after the original dimension got split."

 **(Flashback years ago)**

A younger Yugo in a yellow t shirt and blue shorts sat on the floor playing duel monsters against a younger Yamata, wearing a red sweater and yellow long pants outside in the backyard, "Oi! You can't just summon a level 5 monster without tributing something first!" Yamata shouted as Yugo placed on the field a cyber tech alligator without sacrificing.

"Huh!? Says who!?" he grumbled.

"The rulebook duh!" his red haired friend replied.

"Oh yeah!?" Yugo then picked up a small pebble on the floor, "What does the rulebook say about this then!?" he said as he threw the pebble straight at Yamata who quickly turned his head away in time.

"H..hey! No need to throw stones at me just because you can't win!" as he said that the pebble flew and hit a green haired girl, wearing a small pink and white skirt, on the back of her head.

"Ow!" she cried as she went on her knees and covered the spot that was hit with her palms.

"Ah!" he gasped in shock as he ran out to see her.

"Now look what you did!" his friend called out.

Yugo hurried over to where she was, "A-Are you okay? Sorry for throwing the rock at you. I didn't mean to-"

A young Rin turned her head around crossly, "Huh? You were the one who threw it at me?"

Yugo waved his arms out, "Y….yeah….but it's not-"

"Don't go throwing ricks at people! What if you actually hurt someone then what!?" she shouted while Yamata held back and whistled, for a girl she had spunk.

"I-It was an accident! I swear I didn't-" Before he could finish-

"Stop making excuses!" she shouted as she kicked him in the gut.

"ACK!" he gasped as Yamata's jaw dropped in shock.

 **(Present)**

"Sure we may have started rough around the edges at first," said Yugo, "But later on we became best friends."

Rin the smiled, "I sure kicked your butt good that day didn't I?"

"Yeah…you sure did….then Yamata had to pry you off just to keep you from doing anything life threatening…." Yugo continued.

"Whoa…that's some first meeting…." Shingo said while Gongenzaka made no comment.

"Well it looks like everyone's finished with their meals," said Sensei seeing everyone finished their food. "Now it's time for some fun and games!"

"Yay!" they all cheered.

"After we clean up." she added.

"Awwww…" they added.

Everyone pitched in to clean the tables and wash the dishes, though Shingo needed a little extra prompting to swallow his arrogance. After that the kids ran out into the living room to watch tv, play or read.

"Rin, Yugo would both be dears and help watch over the kids and entertain them while I go out and grocery shopping for tonight's dinner?" asked Sensei to her 2 most trusted children while carrying a large hand basket.

"Sure thing Sensei!"

"No problem, you can count on us." they replied.

"Thank you both. That makes things much easier for me." she said while turning to their 2 guests, "Of course, you'll help out too won't you boys?"

Shingo folded his arms crossly, "Hmph! You would compare me to a mere babysitter? Why I-"

Gongenzaka elbowed him in the gut, "Ack!"

"We will be honoured to assist you ma'am, in return for your kind hospitality." he said with a smile while looking down on Shingo, "Right Sawatari?"

"Y….yes….." he groaned hiding a thumbs up.

After Sensei left, that the kids divided into evenly sized groups to be managed by Yugo, Rin, Shingo and Gongenzaka. Yugo and Rin also decided to let their brothers and sisters take shifts too and interacting with the kids. While Gingenzaka decided to help give some enthusiastic ones some physical exercise to burn off some steam, Shingo decided to use the hands off approach and give them free reign, letting them watch as much tv as they wanted while he lay back on a pillow and took a nap.

Rin and Yugo also took turns having to switch control with their siblings as part of a guess who game despite some of them not enjoying it that much they decided to go along with it too, it also helped them open up more with the children. She actually did pretty well watching over them, making sure they used their time productively and not wasting it on tv like Shingo. She also joined Gongenzaka in making sure they were physically fit, though her regimes were far more strict and disciplined. If it wasn't for Gongnenzaka stepping in to stop her when they were exhausted they would collapsed form heatstroke by now. At first Yuri had some difficulty opening up to the kids considering he was the one who abducted Rin in the first place but after a while they began to trust hi and see he wasn't such a bad guy…..until he recommended watching a horror movie he illegally downloaded the other day called attack of the brain snatchers, the picture showcasing brain crusher monsters swarming in from the sky and pouncing on innocent people and turning them into zombies! At first sight they immediately ran away back to the strict drill sergeant that slave drove them earlier.

Ruri happily took her batch of kids to read fairy tales while Yuto helped teach them duelling in the living room, also smacking Shingo in the backside to make sure he didn't slack off. After that came Yugo and Rin's turn, "Hey Yugo! You mind going to your room and fetching those toys of yours from your trunk! I'm sure the kids would love them!" called Rin as she helped make sure the kids were sitting down in a nice circle while she tried to make sure they took turns with he toys they already had.

"Sure thing Rin! Will be back in a jiffy!" he replied as he ran upstairs to his room. Opening the front door he stepped in and took in the familiar smells of his old place, "Ah my personal man cave, it's been a really long time since I've seen you." He said as he looked around to various corners to enjoy the moment, "Hello soft bed, hello poster of Jack, and hello treasure trunk!" he said as he pulled something out from under his bed in the shape of a treasure chest. Opening it he found a bunch of old toys including a gun with rubber bullets, a couple of yo-yos and a paddle pong,"Missed me fancy toys? Because I sure did!"

"Wow Yugo…." said Yuya looking over his shoulder while Yuri and Yuto came over to see, "You've got some unique stuff in here….."

"Yup, glad you think so too." Yugo replied.

"That's treasure?" Yuri raised an eyebrow, "Looks more like old junk to me…."

"Yuri!" Yuya and Yuto growled and shot him fierce glares.

"Relax guys," said Yugo not willing to get into a fight over a matter as small as this, especially when they had kids downstairs, "Everyone's got their own opinion, just gotta accept that." he said as he began to put everything neatly inside the chest and close it, "At least I can appreciate what they're really worth. And so will the kids once they-Hey!" A small cardboard box next to the chest caught his eye as he dug it out, "I almost forgot about these!"

"What's that Yugo?" asked Yuya curiously.

"It's a my secret hoard stash of…special treasures." he said eying it, "Really special things which are so secret I never let anyone else know about, except those I really absolutely trust!" Now the other boys got really interested.

"Really deep and dark secrets? Now that sounds tasty!" said Yuri eager to know.

"Ooh! What is it!? Can we see!?" cried Yuya with excitement.

"Eh?"

Yuto glared at him, "Yuya, you know it isn't right to barge in on someone's privacy. That's just plain rude….."

"Awww but I'm really curious!" he pouted.

"Besides, didn't you once say that keeping secrets from each other is a big no no?" said Yuri smiling at him deviously.

Yuto sweat dropped, "W…well that's true but….Wait this is completely different!" he then shouted, "This is something that means as much to them like family or even their life! So stop pestering Yugo about this or-"

"Sure why not." said Yugo unexpectedly.

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

"For real!?"

He smiled, "Haha of course! You guys are my brothers now, and who can I trust more than you guys! After all we're practically one now so it'd be weird if I couldn't trust myself." he said, "Sure maybe I may have some trust indues with Yuri but I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt for now."

"Hmph…." he scoffed.

"Well guys, brace yourself because after this there's no turning back." he said as he placed his hands on the lid.

"We're ready for it! Oh I'm so excited!" cheered Yuya with excitement.

"Whatever you're keeping I know it's going to be real juicy!" followed Yuri eagerly.

"I know I'm going to regret this…." sighed Yuto shaking his head.

Yugo grabbed the lid, "Here goes!" he then opened it.

"Whoa…." Every one of them gasped to see inside were various pictures and frontage magazines of synchro dimension showgirls, race queens, mechanics and cheerleaders! Over the many magazines in photographs the girls were often holding signs, posing in the photos, standing with umbrellas alongside celebrity duelists like Jack Atlas, holding wrenches and other tools next to duel runners or waving their pom poms for shaded turbo duelists or advertising fancy duel runners.

They all stared speechless for several minutes and dropped their jaws until Yuto broke the silence being the responsible one, "Now that's something I can't unsee…." he said feeling shocked and having his mind scarred at the content Yugo had kept from them for so long.

"Hey, everyone's got their own personal interests okay!" Yugo protested shaking his fist, "And just so you know, it's not just me, Yamata's into this stuff too!"

"Whoa….for real?" asked Yuya.

Yugo nodded, "Me and Yamata often collected these, finding them lying around on the street or left on the bench by careless tops. Sometimes even sneaking into the stadium and taking one of a kind shots with a camera we patched up together once." he said, "In this world whenever there's an opportunity you take it while it's there. Also because that time we didn't really have that much reading material around we took whatever we could get our hands on and these magazines were usually what we could find." he continued trying to make him sound like an innocent kid desperate to read, "Sometimes we even traded stashes with others in our own personal collections. Where I found magazines, Yamata often snuck out to get that 'perfect shot' in the wild."

"Someone's been a very naughty boy….." chuckled Yuri in amusement at his brother's secret hobby, "If Rin ever caught you with these she'd have your head for sure…."

"Yeah….Rin did catch us reading one a while back when we were little then she went on us like ton of bricks. Urgh…." he shuddered recalling one time when they were younger kids, she barged in on their private dealership and really let them had it. Fortunately she was kind enough not to tell sensei, otherwise Yugo and Yamata would be grounded for life and never allowed to step out of the house till they were grown adults! "Which was why we swore to only take these out at night so no one else can see us deal with each other." He said making him and Yamata sound like corrupted salesman doing illegal business from the law from the shadows.

"Smart…." nodded Yuri in approval getting his logic.

Yugo then pulled out one magazine showing a frontage featuring a trio of cheerleaders in blue posing around Jack Atlas' Phoenix Whirlwind duel runner, "This one's my favourite, it's a limited edition version and they don't sell these anymore and I managed to get the last one, good thing no one else knew about this or I'd be in huge trouble."

As soon as he said that the door flung open. "Oi Yugo! What's taking so long!?" yelled Shingo impatiently as he barged in to Yugo's surprise.

"Ack! Shingo!" he gasped, "W…what are you doing here?" he asked nervously.

He squinted his eyes which seemed to have some bags under them, "Rin and Gongenzaka got tired of waiting, so they woke me up from my beauty nap to come get you! Now what are you-" He then looked down and widened his eyes at the sight of the magazines and photos on the floor in Yugo's room.

Yugo tried his best to gather them up, "I…it's not what you think! Honest!" he cried anxiously.

He then smirked, "Oh? So this is what you've been doing while we were all busy working our butts downstairs taking care of the kids hmm?" he said as a malicious grin flashed on his face. "Wait till the others get a load of this! You'll never hear the end of it hehehehe!" he chuckled.

Yugo's heart skipped a beat, "Not stop please! I beg you!"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Oh? Begging before the great Neo New Shingo Sawatari? Now this is starting to get interesting…."

"Another fine mess you've gotten us into Yugo…." said Yuto shaking his head.

"If Yuzu found out about this she'll never let me live it down…" said Yuya.

He sweated and turn his eye to them, "C…come guys help me out…." he whispered desperately.

"Sorry, it's your responsibility this time, leave us out of this." said Yuto counting himself out.

"Just strangle him and dispose of the evidence later." Yuri suggested.

Yugo hesitated but was about to consider Yuri's idea when Shingp spoke up,

"Okay Yugo, if I keep quiet about this, what do I get in return?" he asked.

"Oh umm…we'll….." thinking of something to bargain with Shingo and to keep his mouth shut about this, Yugo turned to the only option available to him. Digging out a couple of magazines from his bow, "I know you can have a couple of magazines from my most prized collections! Friendship Cup exclusives that you can't get anymore! You could sell them for millions if you want, just please don't say anything!"

Shingo's jaw dropped, "M….Millions!?" he gasped, "You're pulling my leg aren't you!?"

"For real I swear. Cross my heart." Yugo said affirmatively, "So do we have a deal?"

Shingo smirked in response, "Alright….first show me the goods." Yugo reluctantly opened his prized treasure box and presented some of the best he could part with, while it was painful it was well worth it to keep any of this info from leaving this room or Sawatari's lips.

Thinking for a moment and observing what he was given, Shingo then grinned, "Hehehe, alright then. You drive a hard bargain but since I the great Neo New Shingo Sawatari is as benevolent as he is divine and talented, I shall humbly accept your desperate offer." he said as they shook hands on it.

"Phew…thanks man.…you're a real lifesaver…." he breathed relieved as he handed over the bribe goods to Shingo's greedy hands, "Sure it's painful to part with these….limited edition magazines….but it's for a good cause…." he told himself as he parted with several pieces of his soul.

Shingo smiled greedily to himself as he looked over his valuable goods, "Hehehe! Instant millionaire here I come! Maybe my dad could give me an extra bonus if I brought these to him…." he thought.

Calm was soon restored, but sadly it wasn't to last for either of the 2 boys.

"Yugo! Shingo!" growled Rin crossly as she and barged into the room with Gongenzaka!

"Gah!" They both gasped as Shingo jumped in surprise into Yugo's arms while dropping the photos and magazines! Yugo then tripped over his box and fell backwards on the floor causing the rest of his collection to fly up!

Rin narrowed her eyes and Gongenzaka himself was just as displeased, "What's taking you both so long!? What could you both be doing up here that's so-" their eyes soon caught sight of the falling down magazines and photos. She then stared intently at them before a shade covered her eyes, "Yugo…..Shingo….." she said normally yet filled with burning intent.

"Y….yes?" they both whimpered.

"Explain yourselves….NOW!" she roared.

"GAH!" they cried hugging each other tightly.

Shingo then leapt up and pointed at Yugo, "I….it's all his idea not mine!"

His eyes widened with shock and betrayal, "Eh!?"

"I told him to come down just like you said but he got me roped into this! I had nothing to do with it!" Sawatari continued.

Yugo grit his teeth in anger and clenched his fist, "Why you….you…you traitor!" he growled vowing vengeance.

Standing up Shingo walked over to Rin and Gongenzaka's side while flashing a grin, "That's right! He's a really bad boy you guys! And I say we-"

Suddenly Gongenzaka's muscular arm wrapped around his throat! "ACK!"

"How completely and utterly disgraceful…..you two should be ashamed of yourselves….." he said firmly.

"I…I'm innocent I tell you! Innocent!" the blond boy croaked as he turned red then blue.

WHEEZE!

"Get me my lawyer! Manhandling like this should be illegal!" he squeaked as he slowly saw a bright light coming for him.

"Gongenzaka," said Rin without looking at him, "You and Shingo have a talk downstairs. Me and Yugo have some….important matters to discuss…..privately."

"As you wish Rin." he replied as he closed the door behind him. After leaving them alone, Rin's sisters appeared next to her one by one, staring at the content on the bedroom floor then at their boyfriends either angry, disappointed or sad.

Yuya tried to speak up on their behalf, "Err….hey everyone….just so you know….we….."

"Zip it." said Rin authoritatively causing the boys' words to freeze up and to sweat like mad cows.

Gulp

Looking over the many magazines and photos on the floor, "I see….you're still into all this even now….I thought you had changed and outgrew these old childish desires.…but you actually had me fooled….very clever…." she said as she stomped on one of the pictures and squashed it into the ground. Yugo could feel one of his arteries burst and a piece of his soul gone, "It would seem I was too nice before, so this time….. it's come to this….." she then popped her knuckles.

"Wh….what are you going to do R…Rin….?" whimpered Yugo quivering with fear, as if he was staring a grim reaper in the face. The same was said for the rest of the Yu boys.

"What I should've done a loooong time ago Yugo." she answered as she took in a deep breath and the boys braced themselves.

Downstairs right before Gongenzaka was about to discipline Shingo, loud screaming sounds could be heard from upstairs which made them both jump in shock!

GRIPE GRIPE GRIPE! NAG NAG NAG!

The shooting noises were so terrifying they and the rest of the kids stopped what they were doing and listened, they could even feel fear itself tightening its grip on their hearts as if she was yelling at them even if she wasn't there! They all turned pale wondering what would ever happen to poor Yugo and burning the message into their heads never to get on the girls' bad side.

NAG NAG GRIPE GRIPE NAG GRIPE!

After about 10 minutes of ferocious and fiery lecturing, came sounds of paper ripping followed by the wails of despair and torment.

RIP!

"NOOOOOO!"

A while later, Rin was busy trying to tuck everyone else in to have their afternoon naps, including Shingo and Gongenzaka surprisingly. Upstairs she had given Yugo a timeout for his….inappropriate secrets, but he wasn't about to take that lying down, "Hey Yugo, are you sure we should be doing this?" said Yuya worriedly as his brother opened the window and prepared to jump outside, "What if they catch us? What will do then?"

"We're already in a lot of hot water because of you, you're practically asking the girls to drown us in boiling water…." commented Yuri.

"Relax guys! I do this all the time with Yamata whenever Rin gives us a timeout." said Yugo assuringly as leapt out of the window and slid down the nearby pipe like Yuya's fire pole before landing on the ground, "And we always get back in time without her knowing anything!" he said confidently, "Trust me, we cover up our tracks real good!"

"Somehow I don't feel that confident that you'll pull it off now compared to then." thought Yuto as he followed them to wherever Yugo took them.

They then found themselves at an old looking shack where a dusty computer and spare duel runner parts and tools lay on the table, "Here we are guys, the place where our dreams began, where we first worked together to build our first duel runner." he said proudly.

His brothers then stepped inside to look around, "Wow….it may not look like anything special but I can definitely feel this place had a very rich history." said Yuto while Yuri and Yuya simply browsed around the place.

As Yugo stepped inside and brushed the dust off the table and computer his mind began to fill with sweet memories of a past life, "Boy this garage sure takes me back…." he said standing proudly with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah…it's the same here for me…." a familiar voice spoke from behind him.

He turned around immediately and jumped at the sight of a familiar green haired girl with orange eyes, "R…Rin!?" the other boys looked around and too froze in their tracks to see the girls staring back at them.

He lifted up his finger weakly, "H…how did you-"

"Find you?" she then smiled, "Hehe, there's nothing you can hide from me you know. Besides it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure where you would head off to, definitely not out into the streets, even you're not that reckless and hard headed." she said, "And besides, I'll have you know that I knew about you and Yamata sneaking out behind my back from the very start, I only chose to keep my mouth shut because I didn't want to interrupt your time together. You guys were almost like brothers I felt it would be wrong to ruin those moments….but since you're alone out here now, that changes things."

"I….see….." he replied as he swallowed hard and his brothers followed.

GULP

"Now you've done it….." hissed Yuri.

"Brace yourselves guys…." whimpered Yuya covering his face.

Instead of bursting into loud shouts and rants, Rin simply took a calming breath, "Look Yugo," she walked up to him and lowered her head from his face while kicking the dust a bit with her shoe, "I just…..wanted to apologise for just now….I may have overreacted and when I got mad and…tore up your personal belongings just now….They meant so much to you I guess and I had no right to do that….so I'm….sorry…." she said.

Yugo blinked his eyes in wonder, "So you're not mad? Not going to lecture me or grind me down like you always do over every little mistake I make?" he asked.

"I'm….not mad….anymore Yugo." she replied, "Just disappointed that you're actually still into those kinds of things. Thought you would have turned your life around completely by now, but guess I was hoping and expecting too much from you." The girls with her said nothing as they began to think badly of their respective boyfriends at the time, but now they realise they too may have been overreacting as well.

"Sorry Rin….." said Yugo softly twiddling his fingers while the other boys lowered their heads in shame.

"Well it is also my fault too." said Rin.

"Huh?"

She then looked up, "In the end that's just who you are and no one can change you but well…you….and I'm just going to have to accept that." she admitted hardly, "You know if you really want I could-" she stopped herself at the last minute.

"Could what?" asked Yugo.

She then shook her head and getting her thoughts screwed in properly, "N…never mind! Just forget I said anything! You heard nothing got it!?" she growled.

"O..okay okay! Sheesh…..No need to get all snippy and bossy….like some overprotective tiger mom!" Yugo replied with a scowl.

"Tiger mom?" she asked herself before looking at her sisters, "Does he really see me that way?"

"Perhaps he does," said Yuzu, "And in all honesty we do sometimes Rin."

"Whenever someone gets in trouble you make sure to let them have it and discipline them real good! Be it Shuzo, Shun or anyone else for that matter." said Selena approvingly.

"But you've also got your sweet side too, just like a mom looking after her kids." said Ruri warmly.

"And that's what we admire about you, always being strong so that you can protect those you love and care for." added Yuzu.

"Err….I see…." Rin sweat dropped before returning her attention to Yugo, "A…anyway, just don't go running off after other women like some horny animal in heat! I won't allow you to have anyone except me got it!" she shouted firmly and making her point.

"Alright! Alright! Loud and clear!" Yugo cried in alarm and crossing his heart. However after that a cog in his brain clicked as he put 2 and 2 together, "But wait….if you don't want me chasing after other girls….." he then flashed her a mischievous grin, "Heheheheh….."

Rin took a step back nervously, "Wh…why are you looking at me like that?" she asked uneasily. As he continued she continued to become all the more anxious, "You're starting to creep me out, stop it!"

"Admit it Rin, you've got a thing for me don't you?" he said.

Rin then blushed bright red and steam erupted from her ears, "Wh….WHAT!?" she screamed so loudly which pretty much woke everyone up from their naps inside. Her heart then raced like the wind and her mind became welled up with several mixed emotions at the same time she was confused and unable to process all of it or confirm what she was thinking, "D…don't be ridiculous! I'm doing this to keep other girls safe from you! And I don't want you getting into trouble just like last time with Yamata when we were kids!" she shouted trying to put on a serious face and pointing out at him. Yet a few tears of embarrassment dripped form her eyes and she blushed red as well.

"Oh really? You sure it's not cause you liiiike me Rin?" Yugo pushed on, much to the protest of his brothers, "Just admit it, you're afraid of getting jealous aren't you!? That I may find someone or someone gets me before you get the chance to confess your true feelings hmm?"

As soon as he said that, her face turned dark red as she magically pulled out Yuzu' fan and smacked him hard on the noggin with it! Causing a massive bump to swell up from it!

WHAM!

OW!

He lay on the ground nearly unconscious after that.

"Anymore dumb questions you want to add wise guy?" she asked menacingly while patting the fan in her hand.

"N…no…." he whimpered. After recovering he and Rin together went inside to reacquaint themselves with their old surroundings, "Doesn't this place bring back memories Rin?"

"Yup, how could I ever forget those times Yugo…." she replied remembering how they worked day and night studying duel runner basics, mechanics and turbo duels, as well as fixing up that runner from whatever parts they could scavenge or afford, "We put all our pride and joy into that runner and we were going to use it to bridge together the tops and commons in the friendship cup."

Yugo nodded, "That was supposed to be the idea…until…." he then recalled the time when he broke Rin out of the tower but instead of a warm heartfelt reunion, she instead turned on him and mercilessly threw away all their old bonds, even destroying their precious runner in the duel.

"Yeah…I also feel really terrible for being the one to ruin it in the end….." she said feeling really bad. Despite being under mind control she remembered what happened that day clearly.

Yugo slammed his fist angrily into the table to her surprise, "Tch! I did everything I could to get you back, but in the end my best wasn't good enough…." he hissed and sobbed as a tear dropped from his eye, "Not only couldn't I bring you back but even with all my strength I still lost and got absorbed…becoming Zarc and planning to destroy our own home as well….it's my fault for being weak! I failed us all and instead others like Yuya had to fix my problems when it should have been mine alone!"

Rin felt an arrow pierce her heart as he said that, so she walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder, "Yugo….I'm really sorry for what you went through….I'm sorry for what you had to go through all on your own because of me…." she said sympathising wot him and lowering her head, "The fault doesn't lie on you completely. I was weak myself too…." Yugo turned to her, "I wasn't strong enough to fight back the mind control that doctor put over me…." She said having nightmares of the insect that plagued her mind and even her dreams. "I easily fell pray to that hideous disgusting old man and his parasite and I hurt you! My best friend!" she cried, "If anyone deserves to be hit in the face it's me…."

Yugo yelled back "But it's my fault for losing you that night! I should ever have let you go out on your own!" he said, "If I didn't do that then you wouldn't have been kidnapped by Yuri in the first place!"

"Yes but I was scared and helpless the entire time….when I got caught I couldn't do anything but let myself get taken…." she said remembering how terrified she was being hunted by Yuri and paralysed by fear, "It was because of me you went through so much too!" As everyone watched the drama unfold Yuri stepped out of it, not willing to have his past sins hit him in the face again.

Yugo tried to speak again, "But I-"

"That's enough!" Rin then shouted before hugging him tightly and he returned it. Looking at him in the eyes, "It's clear this is getting us nowhere, and dwelling in our past and playing the blame game isn't going to help us move on Yugo…"

"Y…you're right Rin…I'm sorry…." he said as they let each other go and gave each other their space, "Look….Bottom line is neither of us is solely to blame." she said, "Let's just say it we were equally responsible and leave it there…."

"Yeah….I think you're right Rin…." said Yugo, "Though if I really have to put it all on someone, it'd be Yuri." he muttered eying him as his brother scoffed and folded his arms.

"Hmph…."

Rin the continued, "I know our reunion may not have been the best, but even when under mind control I could feel your determination and resolve the moment you shattered my crystal bell." she said after recalling crystal wing synchro dragon broke through her fusion monster ad had her collapse on the ground, for that moment only she could return to herself before the parasite took over again, "It may have been brief but I could feel you using all your power to try and breakthrough to me…..mettle like that is really rare to come by and that really touched my heart since then…." she said smiling warmly at him.

"Rin…." Yugo said smiling gladly before frowning again, "But still….I feel partially responsible for what you went through if only I didn't let you go alone that night."

"And I feel bad for putting you through so much myself…..having to go through all those trials and challenges alone, yet you did everything you could to save me…." Rin added before looking at him with a positive smile "Tell you what Yugo."

"Huh?" he looked up at her.

"How about we take a small stroll around the new city and indulge in its warm welcoming atmosphere for a bit?" she suggested, "That way we'll see how much our home has changed for the better thanks to our friends and make up for all our last time apart? Consider it your reward for all you've done trying to help me that time. Deal?" she asked holding out her hand.

Looking at her held out hand and her enthusiastic expression he then brightened up and was fully energised again, bouncing back from his down mood, "Heheh, you've got yourself a date Rin!" he cheekily replied shaking her on it.

She then scowled, "We're having a moment now, don't ruin it.…." she said taking her hand back.

"Okay…." Yugo replied. As she turned around to wait for him outside he then grabbed her hand tightly to her surprise, "But seriously, I'm not going to let you out of my sight at all times. This time you're sticking with me at all times so you don't get lost! Even when you need to use the bathroom!" he said firmly.

She then blushed red with embarrassment, "Just who do you think I am Yugo!? I'm not a kid anymore!" then kneed him in the gut like last time in Academia.

"ACK!"

"And you can just forget about following me to the girl's room! In fact, take so much as a step inside, or as much as put a tracker on me and I'll smack your soul right out of that body and into the afterlife!" she shouted.

"Okay….." he whimpered as he followed her outside.

 **And there's chapter 10, hope you enjoyed the intro to the synchro arc. Stay tuned for more soon!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The couple went inside to inform their friends about their afternoon plans only to be surprised by the sight of several children hopping onto Shingo's back urging him to play horsey with them, while Gongenzaka appeared relatively annoyed having to carry a bunch of them on his arms and back while they fiddled and messed up his neatly combed pompadour.

Upon sight of their friends their faces brightened up with hope, "Yugo! Rin! Thank the heavens you're here!" breathed Gongnenzaka.

"Please! You've gotta give us a hand! These little monsters are starting to drive me crazy!" screamed Shingo.

Yugo then scratched his head unsurely in response, "Ummm about that guys, we're about to go out for a bit." he said, "Hope you don't mind holding down the fort while we're away. "

Rin then smiled encouragingly, "I'm sure you guys can handle it, don't worry I have absolute faith in you."

Their friends blinked their eyes in confusion, "Huh?"

"Say what!?" exclaimed Shingo furiously and his eyes bulged with fury.

"Cool? Okay thanks!" grinned Yugo as he and Rin headed out the door.

"See you later!" called Rin as she shut the door behind them leaving the 2 boys to face the onslaught of an army of kids!

"H…Hey wait!" cried Shingo as the kids on his back jumped up and down until he collapsed under their combined weight! Gongnenzaka on the other hand groaned miserably as he turned back to the kitchen to stop a few more of the children from raiding the cabinet for cookies and sweets.

Meanwhile on their little hangout, both Yugo and Rin freely strolled through he city square where people of different backgrounds and factions walked together. Last tome they always had to be on alert against securities on patrols but now they would relax easy and do as they pleased. "So Rin, where would you like to go first?" Yugo then asked.

"Really? Y…you're….letting me pick where we go?" Rin asked surprised.

He grinned and nodded, "Sure why not! In fact I think you deserve a nice treat now that you're finally free and back home where you belong!" he said enthusiastically, "Tell you what today's my treat! Thanks to Yoko, I mean mom, giving me and the guys a little extra pocket money to spend, I'm sure we can afford whatever you want!" he insisted.

Rin then blushed gratefully, "Aww thanks….it's kinda unusual you being a gentleman and all of a sudden but I'm not complaining…." she giggled before drifting into thought, tapping her chin with her finger, "Hmm, if I had to pick I'd say Cafe la Green, that special place just in the city square we always passed by." she suggested, "I always wanted to go there for a long time to try out its signature mountain coffee. Even though it was reserved for tops once, I'm sure it's open to all people now!"

Yugo sweat dropped, "Eh? But isn't that place like REALLY expensive? You really think we can afford it?" he said uneasily, only to be met with Rin staring at him with puppy dog eyes, much like Selena did with Yuri. Fortunately for the girls, Yugo was far less able to resist a pleading girl than his brother was so he gave up in only a few seconds, "Oh okay…." he groaned in defeat as they soon found themselves having tea time at a table for 2. While Rin sipped on their special mountain roast Yugo simply helped himself to a glass of plain water.

"Hey hee, you're right it does work everytime Yuzu." giggled Rin whispering to her sister.

"Told you Rin." she replied, "Those boys would do anything for a girl in need, so there's nothing wrong with acting all cutesy."

Ruri then turned to their most tomboyish sister, "Well Selena?" she asked wanting her opinion.

She seemed rather uninterested and folded her arms yet decided to be truthful, "Not my style…but effective nonetheless." she said, "Don't expect me to do it as often as you though…."

After their tea break the 2 of them continued to stroll around the city and taking in its sights. Changes were more apparent than just the outside, like Gallager's underground duel ring was now made not only legal but now the audience was no longer segregated and they could enjoy the entertaining turbo duels together. Other places they visited included some old card and duel runner stores they once visited, now open to both factions of society. Hotels that were once exclusively for tops were now open as well to commons and in other places like streets or construction sites, both types of people gladly lent an open hand to the other when they needed it, like an elderly top being escorted by a common across a busy street or some tops providing fine quality building materials for a new shopping complex in the district. "Whoa, the city's changed a lot more than I first thought…." commented Yugo as he and Rin took a break to enjoy the scenery at a fancy tops park.

"Yeah, I mean I got caught and you bounced all over the dimensions looking for me, we never got a chance to see how much Yuya did for our home." added Rin as said boy appeared behind them, "Thanks Yuya, because of you the dreams of many poor and underprivileged commons are now living the life we all hoped for." she said gratefully.

"Aww…don't mention it." he smiled and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "I did it not simply just to help bring peace and help everyone to understand duels should be used to make people happy and unite them, not as a tool to destroy each other." he said before taking a look back at the city behind them and seeing some of them duelling one another (a tops with ally of justice catastor facing off against a common with Juracc Giganoto) without any hatred or bitterness between them, "And now I can see that they all finally understand it too." he said gladly and at peace.

His friends responded in turn with a smile of their own, "Yup, and you can be sure we'll help you make sure everyone else understands it too." said Yugo. As they were about to leave though, the sounds of loud shouting caught their attention.

"Hey! Look what you did to our beautiful park!" As they turned to look they noticed a trio of rowdy punk commons (with piercings, mohawks, rugged clothes and tattoos) had vandalised some parts of the park they were all in and were opposed by a group of tops. The fountain had been sprayed with graffiti, the carefully raked up leaves had been scattered about and they got the park benches soiled with dirt and shoe prints. The tops adults and children looked on disheartenedly at the 3 punks who were dancing about uncontrollably and ruining their precious place in the process.

"You clean it up right now!" one man demanded which only earned snickers in reposes form the interlopers.

"Oh yeah? And who's going to make us?" one mocked, "It's a free city now you tops!"

"Now we can all do as we please! And we can do whatever we want! Everything you tops never let us do! Ha!" Another laughed.

"Hahaha! Come on boys let's split!" The leader punk said as they leapt off the bench and kicked over a trash can in the process as they made their escape!

"H…Hey get back here you punks!" a couple of men yelled as they chased after them. Those that remained behind looked over the damage done by the roughnecks with heavy hearts.

"Our beautiful park….ruined…." said one young girl sadly as she noticed a precious flower stomped into the ground.

"Not just here…..all our precious places now defiled and tainted…." the tops said sadly looking around to see graffiti .

"Tch! If only securities were still around they'd nab those hooligans and lock them away for good!" a tops man yelled angrily as he stomped hard on the ground, "I hate those commons with every fibre of my soul!" he screamed into the sky as others began to leave the premises, some planning to call in the groundskeepers to clean up the mess best they could.

Yugo and Rin looked on in disbelief at what just took place before their eyes, "Whoa….that's something you're not supposed to see at all…."

As they continued back down to the lower levels of the city, signs of disharmony continued making themselves known as they noticed some rowdy commons loitering around a fancy restauraunt, practically swarming the place and giving it bad vibes to the usual top visitors. The manager had been finding it hard to get by since his well paying customers like tops stopped coming and some of the commons even had the nerve to dine and dash, as a pair of them ran off with their food without paying and the manager went shouting after them. In another section, some commons began hitting on or harassing tops girls, which thankfully Yugo and Rin were able to settle as soon as they stepped in. They also noticed them littering along the sidewalks which used to be very clean and well kept, but now had scraps of paper, wrappers or gum on them.

One of the worser cases they came across in their stroll was when they passed by a pair of former securities, one of which had a scar on his cheek and prominent eyebrows, "Tch! Can you believe this Tetsu!?" his partner yelled to him angrily, "They're actually going to tear down the facility!"

The security known as Tetsu then hissed bitterly in response, "Tch! As if disbanding securities was bad enough, now all these commons are running wild all over the city like cockroaches!" he yelled as he saw the commons spread out around the city in almost every corner.

"Yeah, can you believe they're actually getting away with it too! I hate this!" his partner Soichi yelled.

"We had such a good gig back at the facility too, all the free rare cards and pushing people around whenever we felt like it….why did the lancers have to come and ruin everything!? It was all fine till they showed up!" They continued to rant and scream out their frustrations, casing passerbies to avoid them, especially Yugo and Rin who gave them a wide berth.

As they walked on, Yugo and Rin started reflecting on everything they saw today, "I thought everyone in synchro dimension was supposed to coexist and treat each other fairly by now." said Yuya feeling sad and disheartened.

"Yeah….this isn't right….The city should have been reborn with a fresh start….How can there still be bitterness between them?" added Yugo in disbelief.

"Apparently some things still haven't changed….In fact the unity of the commons and tops made them more apparent, giving them reason to let it out as well." said Selena feeling concerned as she took notice of some fighting going on in an alley.

Ruri clutched her chest tightly while Yuzu went to comfort her. Yuto and Yuri simply looked on in disgust.

"It's awful….I know…Who would've imagined things would have turned out like this…." said Rin out loud.

As Yuri looked on he then noticed seething from the situation, "You know guys," he said as they all looked to him, "This whole city now kinda reminds me of that situation at Academia in a way."

"How not everyone was changed or maybe kept some old grudges that they weren't willing to let go?" asked Selena rather rhetorically.

"Yeah…." he replied, "Or that some of them plan on taking advantage of the new rules and bend it to their own benefit."

As sad as things were in the city, Yuya then swallowed hard realising this was a part of reality, "Well….I suppose we'll always have to accept that no matter how much things change and improve, nothing will ever be perfect." In this world or any other, everyone has to accept that things can't always go the way as their wants, for when one wins another must lose.

"It's a harsh reality I know Yuya," said Yuzu agreeing with him before trying to lighten the mood with the pendulum swinging the other way, "On the bright side, we have at least make things happy for many others too remember?" She suggested referring to most of the commons developing and getting the support fairer treatment they longed for so many years, as well as ending the wrongful persecution from the tops or in the facility or underground.

"Yuzu's right," said Rin in agreement, "At least things are way better than before with the social divide with snobbish tops running the place and innocent commons getting arrested and sent to the facility for who knows how long."

Yugo nodded deciding to accept the compromise, "As long as no more people have to live suffering and in poverty anymore then that's good enough for me."

Noticing everyone giving him encouragement and support on all ends, Yuya found the courage to be happy himself again, "Yeah, I suppose you're right you guys. Thanks…."

"Don't mention it, that's what friends are for!" smiled Yugo as everyone laughed happily with each other, like Yuya's dad said once, when you feel like crying try to laugh instead. Which made the rest of their hangout around the city become more bearable despite seeing the imperfections still lingering around.

A little while later as they strolled along the pier, Rin noticed the sky beginning to turn orange, "Hey Yugo, I haven't been keeping track our time out and it looks pretty late now doesn't it?" she asked seeing the afternoon turn to evening and the sun beginning to set over the sea.

"Hmm…you're right…maybe I do ought to go check." he said as he activated his duel disk. After seeing the time his eyes widened, "Whoa look at the time! We're going to be late for dinner if we don't hurry back!" he gasped as Rin jumped too in shock, "I can't believed I didn't realise how long we spent while out!" he added in disbelief.

"Since when do you actually realise anything?" mocked Yuri as Yugo turned to him furiously, "The fact you actually mistook Yuto for me once, when you duelled you didn't even notice Yuya who was right in front of you, or the fact you actually confused Yuzu and Selena for Rin." he stated before leaning in with a mischievous grin, "How you even tried to embrace them as well?"

Yugo's heart skipped a beat and his eyes bulged from their sockets, "Oi! You said we'd never talk about that anymore!" he yelled.

"Yugo…." Rin then grabbed his shoulder, as he nervously turned around he could see a shade covering Rin's eyes but they then flashed a demonic orange to his horror! "Is this true? Did you really confuse my sisters for me last time?"

He then shivered and sweated with fear, "Err well….kinda…." he whimpered and was terrified beyond belief he couldn't say anything straight.

"Ooo some close friends you guys are." Yuri mocked once more which continued to fuel the flames of Rin's anger.

"H.…Hey stop looking at me like that Rin!" he begged as she continued to stare at him with eyes of burning rage and limitless fury! "I mean it was just one little mistake anyone could have made too!"

"You mean if they are as dense and clueless as you are." said Yuri once more before vanishing out of sight, leaving Yugo alone to face Rin's wrath!

"Shut up! You're not helping!" Yugo yelled which earned him a serious pinch on his ear by Rin!

"OW!"

"We're going home now and when we do, you and I are going to have a nice long chat….." she growled as she pulled him along.

"Ow ow ow ow!" he cringed and teared as his girlfriend tugged him hard on the ear, "At least don't drag me while pulling my ear!" groaned Yugo as she continued to drag him as they wen back home, stretching almost as long as an elephant's!

A while later when she did let go and arrived back at their own pace, "Yo! We're home!" called out Yugo as he opened the door and was covering his ear which had turned bright red and had been stretched at least 3 centimetres from normal.

"Welcome back you two." Gong groaned exhaustedly as both he and Shingo stumbled out of the room, with heavy bags under their eyes and nearly drained of energy! They almost appeared like zombies to both Rin and Yugo who were surprised to see them insect a state.

Shingo scowled viciously, "Hope you both had a nice date while we were stuck playing ringleader to a gang of hyperactive toddlers!" he growled furiously as Noboru eyed them enviously at the fact they enjoyed their time while he and Shingo didn't.

Hearing the expression date gave both Rin and Yugo differing expressions and takes, "Hmph…." while Rin crossed her arms and huffed, Yugo in the other hand blushed and scratched his head grinning childishly.

"Hehehe…."

"So what'd you-Oi!" before he could finish, Shingo was pushed down unexpectedly by 3 certain kids running in from the back room, "OOF!" he groaned as he fell to the floor, "Don't I get any respect….." he thought to himself feeling humiliated beyond belief.

The 3 new kids on the other hand, who appeared silty bigger and older than the ones the orphanage was used to, paid him no attention and ran up towards the returning couple, "Hey Yuzu!"

"Hi Yuya! So nice to see you guys again!" They cheered happily and excitedly to welcome them.

Rin felt confused by their sudden greetings and waved awkwardly in response, "Umm….hello there….."

Her boyfriend on the other hand took it a little differently, "Oi! My name is Yugo! Get my name right will you!" grumbled Yugo irritatedly before Rin reprimanded him again with a smack to the head!

SMACK!

"OW!"

While he was recovering Rin took the opportunity to talk to the 3 kids, "Umm…I'm sorry but do I know you guys?" she asked politely.

"Huh? What's wrong?" They asked confused.

"Don't you recognise us?"

"We spent time together before! When Crow took you guys in!"

"And when you had to hide from Security that time!"

"Eh?" Yuzu and Yugo then appeared next to their respective counterparts, "You…know them?" whispered Rin as quietly as she could.

"Actually yeah I do." answered Yuya, "They stayed with Crow a while back when me and the lancers first arrived in synchro and they took us in to shelter us." he answered.

"And they helped take me into hiding in the Underground after I lost my duel in the Friendship Cup." added Yuzu.

"Oh…so that's where she was that time…." thought Yugo to himself after hearing her say that.

"They're orphans too, and like your friends here in the orphanage they too were lucky to have someone kind and strong to look after them when the city was divided and at each others' throats." said Yuya eying them.

"Oh….I see….that's nice…" replied Rin as she and Yugo acknowledged them.

The 3 kids then eyed the couple suspiciously as they talked with themselves as it appeared, "Is something wrong you guys?" They asked as Yugo and Rin looked back to them.

"It's us! Frank, Tanner and Amanda!"

"You really don't remember?" They said feeling disappointed.

Yugo and Rin eyed them uneasily, "Oh! Sorry kids…" said Rin wondering how to explain to them, "But we're….not really Yuya and Yuzu…"

They raised eyebrows or gained expressions of confusion, "Eh?"

"You're not?"

"Well in a way we are but….my name is actually Rin." said the green haired girl with a familiar face.

"And the name's Yugo! Remember that!" added the banana haired boy with another familiar face.

They raised their eyebrows, "Yugo?"

"Rin?"

The 3 kids seemed confused until Frank realised, "Wait I remember now!" he called out, "That time a while back, after Yuya Sakaki beat that Reiji Akaba guy in pendulum dimension!"

"Oh yeah! We saw you come back together with a couple other girls in Yuzu!" followed Amanda excitedly.

"Hey hee, that's right. So thoughtful of you to remember." giggled Rin happily that they remembered.

Tanner then tried his attention to Yugo, "Hey, you said your name was Yugo right?" he asked.

"Uh huh, yeah…." Yugo replied.

Amanda's eyes widened upon realisation, "Hey! I remember now! You were from the friendship cup that time!" she called out.

"Hehe! Thats' right!" snickered Yugo, "That means you saw me defeat both Selena and Shingo that time in that tournament right?!" he boasted as said people narrowed their eyes and crossed their arms with a scowl.

"Hmph…."

"Yeah….that was a pretty cool duel…." replied Frank remembering the moves he pulled off that time.

"Hehehe…." he grinned as the praise fuelled his ego.

"You were also the one who chickened out against Sergey Volkov that time!" called out Tanner.

Yugo's eyes widened, "Say what!?" he growled as he reached out and held up the poor boy to everyone's surprise, "Take that back now! I never chicken out of any match! Ever!"

"Eh!?" everyone gasped, especially Tanner.

"Oi!" Shingo and Gongnenzaka charged in to try and make him let go of the kid in his arms, "Calm yourself Yugo!" Rin having enough of his shenanigans so she landed a straight karate chop to his head!

SMACK!

"OW!" he cried as he let go of Tanner in order to cover up his head. He then turned his attention to Rin, "What'd you do that for!?" he growled.

She shook her head and face palmed, "Sigh….Honestly…it's like I'm taking care of a 6 year old.…." she then shot him a fierce glare, "14 years plus and still you haven't changed Yugo! Losing your cool is one thing, but over a kid making one simple comment!? You're a grownup for goodness sakes Yugo! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

Her words pierced him like a knife to the heart as he realised his mistake, "I…well….sorry…." he muttered unable to counter. The others looked on in surprise at how easily Rin had brought Yugo to his knees.

"Now apologise." she said next turning him to Tanner who looked back at him..

He walked up to Tanner and said, "Sorry….." feeling embarrassed.

"It's….okay." the boy replied learning his lesson to watch what he said next time.

"Tsk tsk tsk….she does have a point you know." chuckled Yuri waggling his finger.

"Grrr! That was all your fault!" he then shouted angrily, "If you didn't show up at that time I wouldn't have had to leave the arena and follow you on a wild goose chase over the City!" he yelled.

"Another mess you got him into Yuri…." sighed Yuto disappointedly.

"Hehe….I still remember it as if it was just yesterday." his brother snickered.

Everyone else looked at him yelling with the wall awkwardly, "Ummm?"

"He's talking with himself?" they whispered to one another.

"They're all fused together remember?"

"Oh yeah…."

"That's kinda weird still…."

Yugo overheard what they were sag behind his back and turned to them, "Please forget you just saw all that…." he asked before turning to normal, "So what are you 3 doing here anyways?" he then asked curiously, "Don't tell me that Crow actually dropped you off here at the orphanage like some neglecting parent."

"Yugo!" his friends shouted at him angrily.

"Can you be anymore dense and insensitive!?" growled Rin as she and the other boys closed in on Yugo.

He panicked and waved out his hands frantically, "What!? I was just kidding honest! Can't you take a joke!?"

Rin pulled down her face as if she couldn't take it anymore, "I swear as if this afternoon wasn't bad enough….now you're really going to get it from me!" she growled as she prepared to really let him have it!

As Yugo covered his front squealing "Not the face!" Amanda then spoke out which stopped Rin's fist before it met with Yugo's face.

"No he's right." she said as the rest of them looked towards her and her friends.

"Huh?"

Frank nodded, "It's just like you said, Crow did drop us off here."

"But not the way you think at least." finished Tanner.

"Wh…why would he do that?" asked Rin curiously.

"I thought he loves you guys so much he'd do anything to protect you and from anyone or anything." said Yugo puzzled.

"That's the thing you guys." said Shingo, "He dropped them off here because he cared for them more than anything."

"And to protect them too." added Gongnenzaka.

"From what?" asked Yugo.

"Hmph, well if you guys stayed here at the house and helped us out rather than go out on your little honeymoon you would know." said Shingo snarkishly.

"Sawatari!" Noboru yelled furiously.

"What? It's the truth and you know it!" he retorted.

Yugo and Rin sweat dropped at their angry quarrelling before speaking out, "Ummm….would you please tell us what happened while we were gone?" Rin asked as politely as she could.

Hearing her, both Shingo and Noboru put aside their argument and began "Well….It all started not long after you both left." Shingo began.

 **(Flashback)**

Sensei had retuned not long after both Rin and Yugo left and was in the kitchen cooking dinner, hoping not to be disturbed.

Therefore she left Shingo and Noboru, the only 2 responsible adults left in the household, to tend to the children and make sure they behaved while she worked. Despite her absolute faith in them little did she know, was that the both of them were far less than capable of doing so.

"It's your fault for giving them coffee Shingo." muttered Gongnenzaka with a stern expression as the kids ran about hyperactively around the place while the ones in his arms were starting to get loose.

"It was an accident! I thought I was giving them chocolate milk!" Sawatari retorted as he barely managed to keep the others in line and some of them even ran him over form behind, "OOOF! Why me….." Hope seemed lost for the 2 boys when the door flung open unexpectedly.

"ENJOY!" boomed a tall man in olive green thread robes and brown sandals as he entered.

The kids all looked up and gasped with joy, "Look it's Enjoy Chojiro!"

"Yay!"

"That means it's duel practice time!"

The lancers couldn't believe their eyes at the man who walked in to their home, and neither did the synchro celebrity himself. "Eh!?"

"Chojiro!?"

Tokumatsu then gasped when he caught sight of 2 familiar faces, "Oh! Well if it isn't my old friends the lancers! Shingo Sawatari and Noboru Gongenzaka!" he cried out in joy as he opened his arms wide with joy and welcome.

"Wh…what are you doing here?" asked Shingo curiously before being pushed aside by the kids lining up in a bunch.

"Hey Chojiro! Can we have some duel practice now huh!? Can we!?" asked one young boy with excitement.

"Ho ho ho! Why of course young lad." chuckled Chojiro as he stroked the boy's hair playfully, before looking up at the lancers in the room seriously for a moment before smiling back at the children, "But I would like to speak with these 2 at the moment for a bit, so how about you and your friends run outside where my assistants are waiting! They'll get you started on today's practice soon enough."

"Yay!" they cheered excitedly.

"Come on guys let's go!" The boy said as he lead his friends outside into the neighbourhood to get their daily duel practice in session.

After that Sensei walked in from the kitchen with a smile, "Why hello there Mr Tokumatsu, I take it you're here to take the kids out on their afternoon duel classes again?" she asked.

"Indeed I am miss, but please just call me Chojiro." he replied gladly.

"Very well Chojiro."

"Umm Sensei?" Shingo asked as he pointed from her to Tokumatsu and back, "You both know each other?"

"Why yes indeed." she answered, "Mr Toku, I mean Chojiro stops by our orphanage lately to give the kids duel practice every afternoon. In fact he's even kind and generous enough to donate rare cards to unfortunate commons who need them."

The lancers widened their eyes in surprise, "Whoa!"

"Really!?"

"It is true," replied Chojiro placing a hand on their shoulders and grinning brightly, "Ever since you lancers turned the city around on a new straight path I have managed to regain my former position as a celebrity duelist! Now I Enjoy Chojiro am devoted to spreading the true meaning of duelling and smiles to all people of the city! Be it commons or tops it matters not, those who wish to duel for honourable means and reasons I will gladly show them the way!" he proclaimed with pride.

"Whoa! So now you teach both the tops and commons!?" gasped Shingo.

"That is most admirable!" said Gongnenzaka with admiration.

"It's not just him though." another voice said form outside. Stepping inside was a spiky orange haired duelist and an old friend of theirs', "Yo! How's it going you guys?" he called out holding out a hand.

They instantly recognised him as their old ally from their war days, "Hey Crow!"

"Aha! So good to see you again."

They then did a back pat and fist bump with their friend.

Sensei then clapped her hands together happily, "How nice to have so many guests visiting…." she thought seeing her orphanage to be much more lively than usual, "Now wait right there and I'll fix you all up some nice delicious snacks." she then said.

"We'd appreciate that Sensei." replied Gongnenzaka as she walked back inside the kitchen to cook up something delicious for everyone.

Crow then looked over their shoulders and around the room curiously, "So is it just you guys or is Yuya here too?" he asked.

"Yes, in fact I too would love to speak with the young lad who helped unite our city together." Followed Chojiro interestedly.

Shingo and Gongnenzaka looked to each other and then answered as truthfully as they could, "Oh umm….sorry but you just missed him!"

"Hmmm?"

"Missed him? Where'd he go?" asked Crow.

"He had to go out for….a walk, for some fresh air, and he didn't tell us when he would return." answered Shingo.

"So we have been here looking after the orphans as best we could….despite how difficult that has proven." followed Gongnenzaka, "Thanks to you both coming over, we both now have a moment of peace and some time to ourselves." he then said.

"I see…how unfortunate to have come at the wrong time…" sighed Tokumatsu feeling rather disappointed.

"Oh okay then maybe next time." followed Crow who shared his same thoughts before asking something else, "So, care to explain why you're here? Are just here visiting or on some sort of task by Reiji or anything?"

Shingo immediately responded, "Oh, well we-" he then received an elbow to the gut once more courtesy of Noboru, "Ack!"

"Should we really tell them Shingo?" he whispered to him with a serious expression, "After what they went through not long ago would it be wise to drag them into another conflict?"

Looks at them and back, "Tch! I don't think we have a choice, sooner they'd figure it out anyway so it's better to give them a heads up rather than keep them in the dark and find out when it's too late." Shingo hissed while still cringing with pain, "Besides, that way not only would they be on alert, but they would help be our eyes and ears on the outside if we do get stuck here having to babysit all the little monsters." he followed.

Noboru then nodded reluctantly, "Hmmm you make a very good point…."

Turning to their 2 visitors, "Well you see-" they both tried to explain their situation to their 2 old friends without giving away too much.

"I see….thank you for letting us know." replied Chojiro feeling rather concerned about the City while Crow hissed in frustration.

"Tch! Just when we finally bring peace now we're about to be dragged into another fight?" he said angrily, "Why can't we be left alone to enjoy your time and families!?" he then growled.

"I'm sorry Crow," said Shingo feeling bad for him.

"We wished it weren't true but it is, but you have our word that we'll help to protect the people of the city!" vowed Gongnenzaka.

"That's right! And you can all be rest assured that it's in good hands of the one and only Neo New Shingo Sawatari!" The arrogant lancer proclaimed and boasted while flashing a shiny grin.

Ignoring him, Gongnenzaka then asked, "Anyways, we would like to know how things have been going in the city and if you noticed anything out of the ordinary."

"Actually, that was what I was planning to share with you both the moment I came here." Chojiro answered as they all began to listen,"Since the day you helped to unite the tops and commons as well as end the inter dimensional war along with the threat of Zarc, we have been working harder than ever to keep the peace and harmony between the 2 former factions." He said recalling aiding the people in rebuilding not just the city and restoring the slum areas but also building connections between the 2 factions of people, "In most cases everyone has been living peacefully and enjoying each other's company. Each side provided what the other couldn't. Where the tops had more wealth and better quality resources, the commons made up for and supported them in manpower and determination." He said remembering the smiles and happiness between the people as they carried out their daily affairs which were now shared together,

"Security has disbanded since the threats of out of control criminals is no more and there are plans to demolish the facility and underground labour facility as well thanks to you guys!" he then cheered.

"Which means no more commons who'll be wrongly accused and imprisoned for who knows how long." Crow said in approval.

"Woo hoo! Yay us!" cheered Shingo for the lancers, but mostly for himself.

"That is most pleasing to hear." added Gongnenzaka with a pleased smile.

Chojiro smiled, "Indeed, and now I have managed to return to my former glory and become the man I once was, who loved duelling with all my heart and to spread this any and all people." he said filled with pride, "Nowadays my students are no longer limited to commons, in fact I have even managed to take tops under my wing too."

"That's cool!" cheered Shingo with excitement and enthusiasm.

"So that means you'll be bringing them both together right?" asked Gongnenzaka curiously.

"That was the idea." added Crow, "Me, Shinji and some other commons not only joined back in his old classes but we even step in as assistant teachers to the next generation teaching them to be true duelists of peace and smiles just like Yuya showed us all in the Friendship Cup." he said.

"Yup, I can still remember the day that boy brought us all a new hope…." said Chojiro as he began to relive that wondrous day which would be remembered for all of synchro dimension history. After that the 2 of them then sighed to the lancers' curiosity.

"But….you guys don't seem too happy….why?" asked Shingo.

"Is there something troubling you?" followed Gongnenzaka who was just as concerned.

They looked at each other for a moment and discussed with each other privately, deciding whether it would be wise to include them. After looking at the lancers once more and discussing once more they decided to come clean, "As a matter of fact yes…." said Chojiro as he began to explain, "Around the city I have seen that there have been recent incidents of disharmony and friction between both sides. Usually both factions of society and always been segregated which eliminated any chance of fighting or conflict, but now that they are all mixed together, there has been some growing dissension amongst the people as I have seen on my days." He said as he recalled seeing commons and tops often arguing with each other over differences and lacking the ability to respect them still.

Some commons often demanded equal rights on the same levels as tops despite being employed in the upper levels, wanting much more than they were already provided out of greed or that their employers were still rather unfair the way they treated them compared to their usual worker. Some rude tops tended to drive out commons out of certain areas like stores or restaurants and even went as far to discriminate them for simply 'trespassing' or 'violating' certain rules that had to be kept. He also recalled seeing several securities who had lost their jobs as peacekeepers and law enforcers and were often badly treated by some commons seeing it as an opportunity to take out old grudges they had.

Both Shingo and Gongenzaka were shocked to hear the news and were stunned speechless. "It's not just topside on the upper levels…." said Crow continuing from where Chojiro left off,"There are also times when some of the tops and commons we teach actually get into fights with each other. When it came to making fun of or discriminating each other, or even getting into fights over comparing cards to each other." He said remembering times when some of the kids (a young tops kid with glasses being picked on by rougher common kids around the same age because he seemed weak, and Crow having to break them up. Or when a group of teenage tops mocked some of the commons students for being so poorly dressed or having weaker cards leaving Chojiro and his 2 goons to discipline them)

"That does not sound good at all." said Gongnenzaka feeling worried for the city's balance.

"Believe me it is not, you won't believe how many fights I've had to break up and settle since the beginning of this month…in fact I've practically lost count…." sighed Chojiro in disappointment.

Their conversation was soon interrupted by a pair of voices calling from outside the orphanage. "Boss! We need your help!"

"We got a top and common picking a fight again!" Called Chojiro's men rather desperately from outside.

"Sigh….that's the fifth one this week….." he groaned as he began to head out, "I will have to be going now, will catch up with the rest of you later and inform you of any news." He said as he left the place to breakup a new fight.

"Thanks for the heads up Tokumatsu." said Shingo.

"We'll be waiting here for you, and good luck out there." said Gongnenzaka as he closed the door behind him.

They then turned their attention to their old ally, "Aren't you going with him Crow?" asked Shingo.

"I am, but first I really need a huge favour from you both." the orange haired duelist replied.

"What sort of favour?" they both asked curiously.

Crow scratched his head unsurely at first before shaking it off, "Well you see….it's not just Chojiro who's been having new problems with the new City. I'm also having my share of troubles as well." he said.

"Oh? What sort of trouble?" asked Shingo.

"Well you see, some commons including some of my old gang haven't exactly let go of their grudges against the tops." said Crow uneasily, "In fact, they're rather….unsatisfied that the tops didn't get what they deserved and that they're getting off scot free as they said."

The others' eyes widened with shock, "Eh? How could they say that!?" gasped Shingo.

"Yuya fought hard in the friendship cup and won over the hearts of all the city's people when he duelled and defeated Jack Atlas! How could they not see that!?" cried Gongnenzaka alarmed.

"I ask myself that too," Crow continued feeling disheartened, "It's unthinkable that even after all we've been through they're still living in the past. But I suppose some scars may run deeper than others…." His thoughts drifted back to a few days ago back at his house, when a certain shaded member of his old gang (with spiked black hair wearing a brown rough style with rugged jeans and brown shoes) was arguing violently with Shinji, with Damon and Tony trying to pry them both apart as they actually got physical with each other. Crow looked on from a corner and was prepared to jump in and end the fight personally till he noticed his 3 kids shivering tightly together in a corner. Seeing how mortified they were made him realise they couldn't stay here as long as there was fighting about so he would have to fond them a temporary place until things calm down.

"I figured things would get really unsafe for them, so until things cool down at my place I'm afraid they're going to have to stay somewhere else." he said to his 2 friends as if he didn't want to part with his kids but had no choice to their sadness, "At first I tried asking some of the others to take them in like Shinji, Damon or even Chojiro himself, but sadly none of them had the time or ability to support 3 kids." he continued, "I almost gave up and lost all hope at that point, but then I heard from Chojiro that he visited an orphanage so he recommended that I drop them off there for a bit until things cool down. So then I tagged along with him to check things out and see for myself if it's okay for them, and when I do, well what do you know here you guys are!" he cheered all excited and filled with energy, "That's why I wanted to ask you guys before hand since there's no one else I can really leave them with." He continued, "So that brings us to now, would it be alright with you guys if I dropped my kids off here for a while until things calm down at my place?" he then asked as politely as he could.

Shingo and Gongenzaka then looked at each other and thought for a moment themselves, considering what Sensei would think of this. Even with the recent adoptions she still had a lot on her hands, whether she could take 3 more was anyone's guess.

Crow noticed their unsure expressions, "I understand if it may be burden for you….but…." he sounded very desperate which they took notice of.

"Umm…well…." While Gongnenzaka felt conflicted, Sawatari reacted without any second thought.

"Why yes of course we-"

Once more he was met with an elbow to his gut, "ACK!"

"Not so fast! Have you even through about what would sensei say?" Gongenzaka said to him firmly, not wanting him let his mouth run and say something he won't be able to take back.

Shingo hissed in pain before looking up at his friend, "I'm sure she'll understand the situation," he croaked, "Besides Crow's our friend so we should lend him a helping hand when he's already got a lot on his plate already."

The burly steadfast duelist thought for a bit and saw Sawatari make his point, "Hmm…you right, and we're already taking care of so many children already so 3 more shouldn't be too much…." he thought before facing Crow and smiling lightly, "Very well Crow, you can entrust them into our hands."

"We'll hold on to them and make sure they eat, sleep and play well until you sort out whatever problems your gang has no problem!" added Shingo with enthusiasm.

Crow's face lit ip with hope and joy, "Thanks you guys! You're real lifesavers! You don't know how much this means to me." he said grateful.

"Do not mention it, we are friends as well as fellow lancers." said Noboru encouragingly, "We'll do anything to help if one of us is in need, and that is a promise."

"After all you did for us when we needed help….like with me that time at Academia…there's nothing I wouldn't do to help a friend." Shingo said remembering how Crow had saved him form being turned into a card from BB and scarring himself for it.

"Haha, should have known I could count on you from the start, I had nothing to worry about." chuckled Crow, "Guess I really am a bird brain for doubting you guys hehe…." He then smiled at them, "Alright then I'll leave my kids in your nest, but make sure their feathers don't get ruffled up too much the next time I visit otherwise I'll eat you alive!"

"Hahah, we'll keep that in mind…." replied Sawatari though he also shuddered at the thought of what Crow would really do to them if they failed him, they knew he himself was very capable as a duelist and scary as a caretaker if angered of if those he cares about are threatened.

Crow then turned around to the door to follow Chojiro, "Okay then, I'll be sure to bring them over right after Chojiro's lesson is finished. See ya!" he called out as he left. Later after that Crow dropped his kids off at the orphanage and they waved sadly goodbye to him as he drove back, hoping he would be able to solve the problem back home.

 **(Present)**

"And that's how the story goes." concluded Shingo as Yugo, Rin and the 3 kids listened on.

"Oh dear…." sighed Rin sadly at their story.

"It's true…we even saw Shinji and some of Crow's other friends fight amongst each other back at our place." said Tanner still shivering from that night while Frank tried to comfort him.

"It was really scary too! Even now I still remember!" added Amanda.

Looking at them sympathetically, Gongnenzaka continued, "Crow seemed pretty desperate to get these kids out of harm's way, and we had no reason to refuse, so we accepted them later on when he came with them."

"I see….it's a shame that even close friends are fighting each other in a new age for synchro dimension, just because they refuse to let go of the past…." muttered Yugo rather crossly while Rin looked on.

The kids then walked up towards both Rin and Yugo, "I know we may be wrong to pressure you guys when you already have a lot to deal with now, but….we really had no other choice…." said Frank feeling rather regretful at the turn of events.

"Still we're sorry if we did this without you guys knowing about it." said Amanda sadly.

Tanner then spoke up, "If it's not too troubling for you, we could-"

"Oh no not at all!" Yugo interrupted, "A burden is the last thing you kids would ever be to us!" he said to their surprise, "In fact until things cool down at Crow's, feel free to stay here as long as you want. We insist."

Their eyes brightened up with joy, much like Crow earlier, "R…really!?"

"You mean it!?"

Rin smiled, "Of course! What kind of people would we be if we refused." she said, "Besides, the more the merrier."

"Yay!" they cheered as they skipped along with each other holding hands while the grownups looked on happily for them.

As they looked on, Yugo and Rin's counterparts appeared net to them with similar expressions of joy and happiness, "These kids….they're really lucky to have someone kind and responsible looking out for them eh Yugo?" asked Yuya.

Yugo nodded, "Yeah, in a way they're just like us….and I'll do anything to make sure nothing bad ever comes to them."

"I'm with you 100%." he replied in agreement.

Rin then clasped her hands to her chest feeling hurt, "But still….to think even friends would be fighting each other over past grudges and opinions like that…..it's just unthinkable…." she said as the others shared her worry.

"Not just them Rin, we also saw what happened while we were out." added Selena, "The quarrels, the fighting and arguing….." Everyone else but the kids then mirrored her expression and feelings of concern.

Yugo tightened his fist, "We've worked so hard to bring peace to the 4 dimensions, there's no way we're going to let all our efforts be wasted. Something has to be done." he said firmly.

"Yes Yugo I know that….but what can we do?" asked Rin.

"I….I just don't know….But still I know we can't standby and do nothing! Someone has to take a stand!" he said.

Before he could go any deeper, Senesei called them right at that moment "Everyone! It's time for dinner!" she called from the kitchen which earned cheers from everyone in the house.

"Yay!" the kids cried as they and all the others made a dash for the kitchen to their their seats.

Shingo then rubbed his belly, "Man I'm starving….I'm so hungry I'll eat anything she serves!" he said excitedly as he followed the kids.

"Make sure you eat every last bite this time Sawatari, because there's no supper." said Gongnenzaka as he lumbered in after his friend.

"Yeah yeah…." he replied as they went inside.

After they left Rin placed a shoulder on her boyfriend's shoulder with a warm compassionate smile, "Well Yugo you heard sensei, let's go and eat. Sitting around and worrying about what happened today isn't going to solve any problems."

"Yeah, guess you're right Rin." he then replied as he decided to settle down and enjoy dinner with everyone's company.

 **(That night)**

It was late at night and half past 11. While everyone else had gone to sleep in their bedrooms and guest rooms, only one room still had a lit light. Yugo sat on his deck in thought with a number of cards scattered around on the table which came from their decks. His 3 brothers then came to him feeling worried for how he was acting. "Hey Yugo, it's nearly midnight, don't you think it's time you turned in?" asked Yuya feeling concerned.

"How can I sleep at a time like this Yuya?" Yugo replied not turning to them and sounding rather angry. "You guys were all there today and you saw how things were acting up between the tops and commons again, not to mention what our buddies told us right? Just when we worked so hard to bring peace and unite them all, now they're beginning to fall apart like before!" he yelled, "If things continue as they are now, there'll be chaos and discrimination all over the city again! Then the commons will be under the thorn of the tops again and next thing we know the facility would get reopened and commons will get thrown in again!" He then sobbed rather bitterly, "Then everything we've all worked for….would have been for nothing…."

His brothers looked to each other as if he acted exactly as they knew he would. They each then decided to lend him a word of encouragement, "We know you're concerned, believe me we all are just like you." said Yuto, "But no way you'll be able to help anyone or do anything if you're all exhausted and tuckered out in the morning."

"Yeah, besides if you stay up any longer your eye bags aren't going to do your face any justice." chuckled Yuri which earned him some disappointed scowls from Yuto and Yuya.

Yugo then grit his teeth, "If you're here to make snarky remarks about me then beat it! I'm in no mood for any of your jokes!" he growled unamused.

"If I didn't care about you I wouldn't even be here right now." Yuri replied, "You're worried not just for the people but for Rin aren't you?"

They then turned to him in surprise, especially Yugo, "H….how did you-" he asked raising a finger.

"I know you all too well Yugo, also it's pretty much written over your face." Yuri grinned.

"Hmph…."

"You were hoping to bring Rin back to much better home now that the lancers have succeeded in ending the inter dimensional war." he started, "But now that apparently a new threat that we don't know about has popped up out of nowhere and the city is starting to go all chaotic again, you're worried that you may not be able to protect Rin again like last time. Or maybe you're worried about something even worse happening to her." he said mockingly.

"Get to the point already Yuri!" yelled Yugo angrily, the same feeling could be seen from Yuya and Yuto who spectated.

"Alright alright…no need to get all hot headed as always." Yuri replied as he stepped in closer to Yugo's face, "Listen up, here's what I want you to do," he then leaned in and whispered his plans into Yugo's ear. As soon as he finished though, Yugo then widened his eyes and shook his head in disagreement.

"Uh uh. No way! Bad idea Yuri, bad idea." he said in disagreeing with him completely.

"Believe me Yugo this is the best thing you can do for her." said Yuri insistingly, "Sure fusion may have given her bad memories of being locked away in Academia's tower and being brainwashed by that creepy doctor. But you wouldn't want her to be stuck in her past nightmares forever now would you hmm?" Yugo found unable to counter. Though Yuri may have been a sarcastic and snarkish jerk he did always know how to make a good point, "Besides, with this you'll be doing her a huge favour, not only she'll be able to overcome her old scars but you'll also be giving her a powerful new weapon that she can use the next time she gets into trouble and you're not there. Get what I'm saying? Eliminating 2 problems with one stone, not to mention she kicked your butt once with fusion remember?" he said.

Yugo grit his teeth in frustration at the bad memory, "Tch! You didn't have to say it like that…..I'm trying my best to forget that but now you've just reminded me of that terrible loss…..where I didn't just lose the match, I also lost my only chance to get her back…." he hissed angrily before sighing, "But….you do have a point….I do want what's best for Rin, and while I'd do anything to protect her I'll have to accept the fact I won't always be there to protect her." he admitted swallowing his ego and pride.

"Glad you can see where I'm going Yugo, told you I really care for you guys now." said Yuri pleased with his answer. As Yuto and Yuya heard this they then realised while fusion did have negative impacts on their close friends in the past, in a way it did make them stronger and open them up to new duelling possibilities….so maybe…..

Yugo then made his decision and opened his eyes decisively, "Alright Yuri, I'll do it." he said.

"Hehe, I knew you'd come round eventually just didn't think you'd deny it that long." chuckled Yuri.

His brother then shot him a fierce glare, "But if anything goes wrong-"

"I'll take full responsibility if things go wrong Yugo. Don't worry about a thing." he replied assuringly as Yugo jumped out of bed, plucked out a certain card from his desk and headed outside. Tiptoeing down the stairs to where Rin was sleeping, he opened it gently, cringing slightly at the slight creaking sound it made before peeking through. Though it was still dark in her room, Yugo could at least make out where Rin's bed was and her sleeping soundly on it, despite her appearance she tended to be a loud snorer so that could help mask his footsteps. Slowly and carefully he tiptoed inside, sweating anxiously and keeping eye on Rin every few seconds to make sure he wasn't disturbing her or her sisters who were sleeping around the room floating as ghosts or on the floor. In the end he made it to her deck and carefully slipped the card inside it and her duel disk. The boys all breathed in relief seeing their 'mission' to be a success and that the girls weren't disturbed at all.

"Don't make me regret this Yuri." Yugo replied once more turning to Yuri.

"Trust me Fusion, you won't." he replied.

"Alright I-" his eyes widened and a tic mark bulged on his head as he exploded, "Argh! How many times do I have to say it!? It's Yugo! NOT-"

All 3 boys panicked, "SSSH!" they hissed as Yugo covered his mouth and felt his heart racing like a horse on steroids!

"Gulp…."

They slowly turned around expecting to see Rin to wake up angrily like a bear from hibernation, but fortunately to their relief, she still slept soundly like a koala. "Groan…." She tossed and turned in her sleep dreaming, "Yugo….keep your grubby monkey hands off that….zzzz…." she groaned before snoring again.

The boys breathed easy knowing things were fine for now, "Phew…..good thing she's still a heavy sleeper…." breathed Yugo with relief as he and his brothers placed their hands to their chests trying to calm down their racing hearts.

Yuri then grinned mischievously to his brother, "Aww how sweet, she even dreams about you."

Yugo clenched his fist furiously, not forgetting what happened just now, "I'll get you for this Yuri…..mark my words…."

"Heh, in your dreams…." Yuri smirked as he vanished and the other boys followed, wanting to discipline him.

"Yeah, we will…." he replied as he headed outside and closed the door quietly behind him.

Back in his room, Yugo once again stared blankly at the ceiling for quite sometime till it was nearly midnight after changing into his yellow and blue pyjamas. It was then that Yuto appeared right next to him in his ghostly black pyjamas, "What's going on now Yugo?" he asked.

Yugo turned his eye to his brother, "You're still up Yuto?" he asked curiously.

"Just making one last check before I turn in for the night myself," he replied, "So tell me what's on your mind now? Rin's already all set up and ready to take on whatever troublemaking creeps would try to mess with us now, so what's keeping you awake now?" he asked feeling concerned.

Yugo remained silent for a bit to gather his thoughts before saying them, "Well sure maybe Rin's ready but still I can't help but wonder about Yamata and his counterparts." he said, "I can't help but wonder why would they want to avoid us so much? Do they maybe know something we don't? Also, will they be alright without the rest of us lancers backing them up?"

"Hmm I see….You know I too feel the same way and like we said just now, we're just as worried as you are but we can't do anything about it right now." he said, "Don't worry though, like us and Rin he's not alone, bereave me he and his counterparts together are just as powerful as we are, I'm sure they can handle themselves juts fine." Yuto concluded encouragingly.

"Hmm…." Yugo then thought to himself seeing Yuto did make sense.

"Tell you what, let's figure this out in the morning okay?" said Yuto patting him on the shoulder, "We'll have plenty of time to do some investigating and have fun with our friends too, at least we'll have something fun to look forward to. That'll help ease your stress and take your mind off your worries a bit right?"

"Hmm…yeah I guess you're right Yuto…no point in getting all angsty about things beyond my control. Worrying about what might happen will do nothing but hold me back, if I don't see what's in front of me right now." said Yugo before smiling at his responsible and level headed brother, "Thanks, that's just what I needed to get my thoughts straight."

"Heh, don't mention it. Like Yuya said, we're friends now and we always stick up for each other regardless of what happened in the past." replied Yuto glad to help.

"Yeah…thanks again." said Yugo in agreement.

"Mhmm. Well it's getting late now, time to turn myself in for the night, see you tomorrow morning." said Yuto as he drowsily rubbed his eyes.

"Good night Yuto…." said Yugo as his brother yawned and slowly faded away. Pulling the blanket over him, Yugo settled comfortably into his bed and pillow, easing himself from his worries and following his brother's advice. "Yamata," he said, "I don't know where you are now old buddy. But….please stay out of trouble and hope alls good for you….." he said to himself switching off the light before slowly drifting into a sound sleep.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Elsewhere in a hidden bunker, "Achoo!" sneezed Yamata rather loudly as he then rubbed his nose with his finger before wiping his screen with a piece of tissue.

I then appeared next to him in spirit form looking over him looking concerned, "That sounded like a really big one, not to mention you've been doing that a couple of times already today since we got here." I said feeling worried he may be ill or maybe somehow it's related to our friends being in synchro now since we detected a dimensional shift not long ago, "You sure you're okay there Yamata?"

He then grinned at me, "Relax Ryuga, I'm all good! Really!" he insisted rather positively before returning to his work on the computer, "I'm sure it's because it's just stuffy and dusty in here that's all…."

"Okay then…." I replied before taking a look around our new but temporary base. Since we arrived we had been hunkering down in Yamata's old home which was now shielded with cloaking devices and never once left this place, good thing his fridge still had a good supply of edible food and water. Looking over the old sofa in the main area next to an old tv set and bed, seeing the fairy decent quality bathroom and shower at one end and a small mini fridge next to a makeshift sink along with a small table and single chair for dining purposes. "Good call using your old garage as a hideout, not to mention it's so well hidden, no way anyone would ever think to find a secret bunker like this in a vacant alleyway." I thought to myself recalling how he still had the keys and secret switch to this old place in the commons district.

Looking back to him I saw him typing out various advanced and complicated programmes on the computer and they all featured various engine, component and duel runner designs on them. In fact since we all came here we had been pitching in one way or another to help Yamata prepare this new programme, (though all I did was offer verbal encouragement since I didn't have a clue about machines and tech like the others did) and while most of us had already turned in for the night, Yamata still worked as diligently and determined as ever. I could even see proof of that over his drooping eyes and dark circles under them. Looking at the clock I looked to him feeling concerned, "It's nearly midnight, shouldn't we be getting some sleep now?" I suggested realising any longer and he could collapse.

Yamata however was rather determined and refused to give in so easily, "Not yet…..Not when we're so close to finishing this….." he said back as he continued to type hard and keeping his focus to a single track and taking a sip of canned soda to give him one more power boost for the final stretch! Various screens and formulas flashed on the monitor, all of which I couldn't understand at all….who knew coming up with duel runners and the programmes to operate them would be so complicated. Beads of sweat formed around Yamata's forehead as he finally made it to the last hurdle in their project, "I've almost…..Got it! Woo hoo!" He cheered excitedly as I came over to look at the finished programme.

"Alright! It's finally finished!" I cheered too excitedly, "I knew you could do it Yamata!"

"Hehe, was there really any doubt?" he grinned eagerly before plugging his computer into 3 data drives and began uploading the programme to each of them. After that he took one drive and inserted in into his duel disk (Which was now in his form as a synchro duel disk since he was in control of the body). It lit up showing it to be a full fledged working programme, as he looked on admiring his work he then had an idea pop into his brain, "You know with this we may even be able to start a new revolution in transport!" he thought excitedly, "No more going through all the trouble of getting people to work or the resources needed to manufacture cars, helicopters or any vehicle, let alone duel runners!"

"That's a luxury we can maybe enjoy in the bigger picture Yamata." I said to him seriously as I walked up to him, "Remember why we're doing this and why we're here."

Yamaha's smile vanished, "Yeah, of course Ryuga, don't worry I haven't forgotten at all." he said mirroring my serious expression before checking his programme once more to make sure there weren't any glitches or bugs to fix, "If we're all going to stay one step ahead of our foes, we'll need every edge we can get. Believe me, I know that as much as any of us do."

"That's good to know." I replied before looking at the duel disk synchronising with our newly added feature, "This new programme of yours….it will work, will it?"

"It has to Ryuga, it has to." he replied hopefully, "Because if not and if our suspicions are correct about our enemy's next move.….synchro dimension would be doomed.….."

 **(Meanwhile)**

Late at night in an old alley way on the outskirts of the upper city, a vicious duel was taking place and a massive explosion occurred.

BOOM!

"GAAAAHHH!" screamed 3 men as they were blown back several feet away! As the dust cleared it revealed them as the 3 punk boys form earlier this afternoon now badly battered and scarred. They groaned and and lifted their heads, their eyes opened brimming with fear and terror as a figure stepped out of the dust and shadows. A male figure in a green securities uniform stepped out and a pair of glowing red eyes flashed from his face shaded from the dark night, and next to him was a ghostly phantom like monster in dark drapes and wielding a wooden staff with green gems in them.

"Heheheh, I almost forgotten what it feels like to smash puny troublemaking cockroaches beneath my boots, and it feels good…." laughed the assailant maniacally as he closed in on the 3 punks who quivered in fear and turned pale.

"No no! Please no more!"

"We're sorry for what we did earlier today! Just let us go!" the cried desperately but their pleas fell on deaf ears.

Their attacker grinned sadistically with satisfaction, "Heheheh….just look at you measly vermin! Wriggling and writhing in pain! Just like the measly insects you are!" the 'security' laughed psychotically as his monster loomed over them like a grim reaper ready to send them to the afterlife! "But that's not enough, now the power of the law will make sure to put you vermin in your rightful place!" The monster lifted up its staff and began charging it with dark energy, as it pulsated with black and purple mist, "In extermination!" The phantom monster then let loose its energy towards its victims who were swallowed up by the mist and the last fearing cries from them echoed through the dark of the night.

"GAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHH!"

In another area in the central district of the city where the tops were, in a car park to be precise, a group of snobbish classy dressed duelists were blown back into a wall by a ferocious gust of freezing wind!

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" they cried as their backs smashed against the wall on the upper levels of the city. After their luxurious dinner party the last thing they expected was to get ambushed when they were about to go home. As they looked up they came face to face with a shadowed figure wearing a long set of robes above a rough style outfit. His eyes were covered by the hood and he smirked eagerly to finish his opponents off as his monster, shaped like a giant snowflake, emitted waves of cold freeing air which the tops felt. Soon even they were getting cold feet and shivered not just from the cold but also from fear tightening its icy grip on their hearts.

"W….wait! Stop! You've already won! It's over!" one tops man begged for mercy as his cohorts were frozen stiff, the air became so thick and hard to breathe they could even feel shards of ice falling on their face or even their own limbs freezing in ice!

"Over? Oh no, not even close…." said the common assaulting them, "You tops always looked down on us commons, called us weak, insignificant like ants and mocked everything we held dear! Now you get the chance to experience the same bitter cold sting of our pain you subjected to us, only a thousand times worse!" As he said so the winds from his monster blew stronger than ever as they began to surround his victims making them helpless before him! "Who're the weak and helpless ones now? I'm sure you'll have all the time in the world to think about it, trapped in your cold prison of fear and ice!" he declared as his monster shot out one final wave of ice and snow and freezing them tops in blocks of ice!

"NOOOOOOOO!" they cried as their calls echoed in the night!

 **And thus the battle in the synchro dimension begins. Stay tuned for the next chapter and what will soon come in the future.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As the next morning came, over the city all was peaceful and calm as everyone started their day to day activities as usual. At the orphanage, all was quiet and peaceful as everyone still slept in, until a bedroom door on the ground floor opened. Stepping out of it was Rin, wearing a pink sleeveless top along with a pair of blue shorts, rubbing her eyes and stretched her arms out before covering her mouth, "Yawn….well time to get breakfast ready for everyone." she said wiping away any last trace of drowsiness from her face and shining brightly with confidence.

"Really? You're going to get everyone's morning meals ready?" asked Selena as she and the others appeared next to her, all cleaned up and ready for the day, "Isn't Sensei already going to be doing that though?"

Rin smiled back, "Cooking is actually a small hobby of mine which I enjoy doing, it's been a while since I last did anything in the kitchen so I figured why not." she said, "Besides, I'd like to show Sensei we appreciate what she does for us everyday by helloing her out. Also, it wouldn't be fair if we sat around and do nothing like a bunch of freeloaders while expecting her to do everything right?"

As she said that Selena then thought to herself before nodding in agreement, "Hmm….good point….I'd be disgracing myself as a human being if I sat back and do nothing in return for the hostess who's sacrificing so much to accommodate for us, along with the many mouths she's working so hard to feed already." she said.

Her sisters then followed, "Aww that's very sweet of you Rin." said Ruri warmly.

"Hee hee, you're just like an apple you know?" giggled Yuzu, "Tough on the outside but sweet on the inside too."

Rin then sweat dropped and scratched her head with embarrassment, "Errr….Thanks? I guess I'll take that as a compliment….?" Fun fact, Yamata tended to make jokes about her name and comparing her to an apple like Yuzu just did. Though she tended to try and clobber hi out of embarrassment she decided to let it slide because it was her sister. Shrugging it off she then flexed her arm filled with energy, "Well time to get started, eggs aren't going to scramble themselves after all." As she strolled towards the kitchen door through the house she heard the sounds of jolly whistling coming from upstairs.

"Doot doo doo…." Looking up she noticed a familiar boy strolling down the stairs in a blue shirt and yellow shorts.

"Oh! Morning Yugo!" she called out to him as he took notice.

"Hey Rin, nice day is-whoa!" All of a sudden his foot missed the stair in front of him and he tumbled down the rest of the flight until he landed face fear on the floor!

BUMP!

"Roof…" he groaned.

"Gasp! Yugo!" Rin covered her mouth and rushed to him. For a moment the banana haired boy remained motionless which made her begin to panic, "H….hey! Are you okay!?" she gasped as her heart began to race and pound.

"Urgh…." Yugo groaned as he made his very first sound and twitched his fingers.

Rin's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh! Did you break something!?" she gasped pulling him up and lifting him onto her lap, "Where!? Tell me where it hurts!"

"Rin…." he said weakly opening his eyes and staring into her face, his voice almost sounded as if he was gasping for his final breath.

"Y…yes?" she replied listening to him.

"Could you…..get me a doctor?" he then flashed a mischievous grin, "Cause I think I'm falling for you."

"Eh?" She then sweat dropped as a tic mark appeared on her forehead, "Tch! Still just a kid….." she grunted as she shoved him off back onto the floor and walked off.

"Off hey that one actually hurt, can't you take a joke? Such a grouch…." Yugo thought to himself as he rubbed the back of his head before chuckling, "Hehe got'ya didn't I? Should've seen the look on your face."

"Haha, if you have time to make jokes like that, surely you'll have plenty more to help me make breakfast for everyone else." Rin grumbled as she walked on without a backward glance into the kitchen to get started on everyone's morning meals.

"Hehe nailed it!" Yugo chuckled as his brothers appeared around him either approvingly or disappointedly.

"Yup you sure did Yugo." said Yuto sarcastically.

"A few more like that and she'll be the one falling head over heels for you." added Yuri.

"Still, falling down the stairs? Isn't that a bit much? And painful?" suggested Yuya feeling concerned that when his turn to use the body comes he'll be feeling sore all over.

"Nah," Yugo shrugged snarkisly, "I've taken way worse falls from my duel runner than from a simple flight of stairs, that felt like a simple speed bump compared to other things I've felt in life." he said.

"Yeah, nothing could ever compare to dimension hopping across worlds, getting your butt whooped in the fusion dimension before finally becoming Supreme King Zarc." said Yuri with a smirk.

Yugo's smile vanished and was replaced with a scowl, "And I have you to blame for that….again…." he said before brushing the dust off his clothes, "Well, better not not keep 'mini mom' waiting in the kitchen for too long, otherwise she may serve us as the main course." he said as he headed inside the kitchen.

 **(Later)**

A while later the house was alive with the sounds of frying, steaming and boiling, which then were replaced by various delectable smells which wafted through the air and around the house. Soon the rest of the house awoke and soon the dining hall was filled with seated hungry children and guests ready to get at the waffles, scrambled eggs, cereals and hash browns at the table.

"Let us eat!" They all cheered as they began to dig in eagerly.

As Shingo began chowing down he dropped his fork on the table in shock before looking down at his food, "Hey this stuff is actually pretty good!"

"Mmmm! I must agree I haven't had a meal this great in a very long time!" added Gongnenzaka who continued to eat very bit of food on his plate before politely asking for more.

Midway into the meal, "Thank you for the food Sensei!" Frank, Amanda and Tanner said gratefully to their caretaker who blushed and smiled warmly.

"Oh you are most welcome dearies, though you shouldn't be thanking me this time." she said as she turned towards a certain couple in the room. "You see Yugo and Rin did most of the cooking work today, all I did was help with the cleaning up."

As they looked towards the couple who smiled or waved back at them they couldn't believe it, "Whoa, for real?" asked Shingo who's eyes had widened in surprise while others remained speechless and in shock.

"That's right! Today's bountiful feast is courtesy of Yugo and Rin." said Yugo proudly.

"As they say, enjoy your meal! Bon Appetit!" added Rin.

Everyone then cheered, "My deepest compliments to the chefs!" said Shingo approvingly while everyone continued to praise them..

"Wow!"

"Thank you both of you!"

Rin blushed, "Aww don't mention it…."

"Yeah it was nothing! We'd do anything to make you guys happy." said Yugo in response.

While everyone was eating Shingo looked up from his plate towards Yuya and Zuzu's synchro counterparts with slight admiration, "A couple of kids, raised in an orphanage their entire lives, being able to cook food that's nearly equivalent to a restaurant of at least 4 stars….heh….you learn something new everyday….." he thought to himself before eying his next target on the meal table, "Hope you guys don't mind but I'll be helping myself to the first few waffles!" He said as he launched out his fork and poked in 3 waffled at once and brought them back to his plate, just before a certain person at the table could reach out, "Hehe, you snooze you lose Gongenzaka!" he teased as the burly duelist's face gained an unhappy scowl.

"Hey! You should ask first! Also save some for the rest of us, show some respect Sawatari." grumbled Gongnenzaka as Shingo took hold of the very waffles he was aiming for.

"Hehe, maybe next time you should do a little speed training, the you wouldn't be so slow." Shingo mocked as he began to sink his teeth into the spongy waffles, he then closed his eyes dreamily as the taste of the food began to sink in, "Mmm the flavours of this waffle seems to fill my entire mouth…..it's so unique and unusual yet tastes so good….I can almost feel it tingling as it melts into my tastebuds…." Suddenly he opened his eyes curiously, "Wait a minute….this tingling feeling….is that my tongue that's melting?" His eyes widened as tears began to flow, followed by steam erupting from his ears and his face flushing bright red! "HOT!" He screamed as he jumped out of his chair and ran around crazily to everyone's bewilderment, popping into the kitchen from one entrance and out from another as he ran about the house bursting with flaming energy!

"Whoa, I've never seen Shingo act all energetic like that before….." muttered Rin as she and her sisters stared at the usually easy going and lazy lancer now running about like a hyperactive chihuahua!

"Why's he turning red like an apple?" asked Amanda curiously to Yugo while her friends and the other kids looked on.

"Oh, Shingo has little tolerance for spicy food and gets overdramatic whenever his taste buds get even a whiff of spice in them." answered Yuya recalling one time when they both were eating out a while back. Apparently Yuya was courageous enough to try a new fish dish at Michio's new restaurant and he an Shingo had a dare to take the first bite, it was then they all learn he couldn't handle spicy foods at all….

Gongnenzaka sweat dropped in embarrassment at his comrade's behaviour in front of their caretakers, "I'd better go make sure he doesn't break anything or does something stupid….as usual….." he said as he followed the burning blond boy out to the living room.

After they left Rin decided to inspect the food he was eating, sniffing them she noticed something odd, "That's strange.…" she said raising her eyebrow, "Unless you're allergic, cinnamon shouldn't do that to people."

"Wait, I was supposed to add cinnamon to the waffles?" A certain voice said out loud.

"Say what now?" Jin's ears perked as she and everyone else turned to Yugo in the room, while Sensei simply smiled in amusement.

"Yugo?"

"What did you do?" Asked Rin along with Yuya and the others.

Yugo sweat dropped at the numerous stares and glares facing him before reaching out and picking up a certain spice bottle at the desk, "Err….I think may have used this to flavour the waffles instead of cinnamon?" he said chuckling nervously.

Rin's eyes widened seeing it was clearly not the cinnamon bottle, "Say what!?" grabbing it from his hand and reading it out loud, "Cumin!?" she gasped in disbelief as the others stared at him in shock of his outrageous mistake. "How could you do something so stupid?!"

Yugo then shuddered nervously as twiddled his fingers, "Okay so I made a little mistake-"

"A huge mistake! Cinnamon is nice and sweet, cumin is really bitter and spicy!" Rin growled, "You were flavouring a morning breakfast dish not a pair of beef ribs! Shingo's probably dying of thirst by now!" As she said that everyone stared at each other blankly for a few moments as they soon heard the sounds of Shingo's wails of agony.

"Shingo!" They cried as they charged outside to find Gongenzaka restraining Sawatari on ground who was thrashing violently, unusually strong for a usually spoilt and wimpy boy. Even the large steadfast duelist was beginning to feel the blond boy's strength multiply a hundred fold in his blind rage and thirst, as his bulky arms began to give way and he kept getting punched repeatedly in the face! His face had now flushed a deep crimson red along with his lips and ears swelling up in the heat. He appeared more like a demon from the underworld rather than a human being now. Tears watered from his fiery eyes as he gnashed like a rabid dog, a horrendous sight to both Rin and Yugo.

"Oh my gosh!" Rin gasped as she covered her mouth in shock. Her sisters mirroring her expressions while Yugo and the boys stared in bewilderment, while the kids remained inside the dining room for safety, not wanting to see the person making all those noises of agony. Sensei had to hug Crow's trio of kids to keep them safe and comfortable.

"RARGH! WATER! I DEMAND WATER!" roared Sawatari demanding and begging for his thirst to be quenched! "GIVE IT TO ME NOW OR SUFFER THE END OF ALL YOU KNOW AND LOVE!"

"Argh! Someone help me get this lunatic under control! I don't know how much longer I can restrain him!" growled Gongnenzaka in frustration as he looked up at his friends who were just standing there doing nothing.

"I'll help!"

"We're on it!" They said as they moved to hold down his arms while Gongnenzaka restrained his legs!

"Someone get me the ice quick!" cried Rin to the kitchen.

"I'll get it in a moment Rin, just hold down your thirsty little friend a little while longer." said Sensei calmly as she strolled over to the refrigerator and began pouring a glass of cold water.

"On the bright side at least Shingo took the fall for us and demonstrated what we shouldn't be eating today….hehe?" Yugo sweated and chucked nervously as the others glared back at him.

"When this is over, we're going to have a nice talk Yugo….." muttered Rin as she struggled to hold down the arm she was at, making Yugo swallow painfully in fear.

"Gulp"

"Real smooth Fusion…." muttered Yuri in disappointment.

Hugo's eyes widened, "Oi! It's Yugo! Not Fusion!" As he did so his grip loosened which allowed Shingo to break free and unleash his own berserk mode filled wrath!"

"RARGH!"

"AAAAHHH!" Everyone cried as they began to feel the receiving end of the unchained beast's power! "YUGO!"

"SORRY!" he wailed in response.

 **(Later)**

After breakfast was done, Sensei took the kids outside to go and have their morning lessons while she and the older kids remained behind to clean up, actually it was more like Yugo was cleaning up while the others watched except for Sensei herself who was making the beds upstairs.

"Okay I get that this is punishment for me getting the recipe mixed up but why do I have to clean every one of your dishes too?" muttered Yugo as he wore an apron and gloves while thoroughly washing the dishes with a scrub and some soap.

"You have to take responsibility, what if someone else had taken a bite out of that contaminated waffle?" said Rin firmly as she sat on the couch with folded arms while Gongenzaka and a now recovered Shingo sat with her.

"We were lucky it wasn't anyone more important in the household like one of the kids or even Sensei, otherwise things would have looked more worse for us." replied Noboru.

"Yeah!" added Shingo preparing to rub it in Yugo's face before realising what Gongnenzaka meant, "Wait what?" He then clicked his tongue in annoyance, "I'm going to let that slide since I barely survived my encounter with the spirit reaper and I'm in no mood to put up with any more of these hoo haas for the morning." he grunted looking away.

"We'll be watching you to make sure each and everything is clean and spotless," said Rin as Yugo continued to put away dish after dish. "If we find so much as a single crumb or even a slab of grease on any dish or utensil, you'll have to do it again." Said Selena as Yuzu and Ruri nodded in agreement.

"Man….sometimes I hate taking responsibilities for my actions….." Yugo groaned as he moved on to the utensils next running them under the sink.

"But somebody's gotta do it though, and no way will it be anyone else other than the one who started it." said Yuri as they too began staring at Yugo.

He then looked at them pleadingly, "Come on guys, you're all technically me so lend me a hand will ya? My arms are tired now! They could fall off any second!" he begged.

"Sorry Yugo no can do." said Yuto turning away, "You got yourself into this mess, you get yourself out."

Yuri snickered while Yuya simply held out his hands with a smile.

"Awww….." Yugo whimpered as he continued on.

About 5 minutes into it Shingo began to yawn out of boredom, "Yawn….Okay this is getting boring, let's see what's on TV." He said as he headed to the living room, picked up the remote and switched on the TV. It then switched on to display the title 'Funny Bunny', then changing to a scene where a pink rabbit in cartoony clothes and shoes was running away from a brown bulldog in police clothes. "Hehe I love this show, it's a miracle they broadcast it here in synchro dimension!" Shingo laughed as he clapped his hands with glee.

Hugo's expression brightened up hearing the theme song of the show, "Hey so do I!" Before he could run off though, Rin caught him by the collar at the last second, choking him! "Ack!" He turned around in annoyance but shuddered when he saw the face she shot him.

"Get back to work Yugo, do not leave your post until every last dish and utensil is clean and spotless, or I'm smashing the entire tv set on you. Do you understand?" she said menacingly with cold in her eyes which extinguished the boy's fired up spirit at first sight.

He nodded nervously and swallowed painfully, "Yes….ma'am….."

She then smiled happily again, "Good." Turning to her other friend in the room, "Come on Gongnenzaka, Yugo knows exactly what to do. So come on, let's go watch tv."

"Hmm…okay if you say so Rin." he said as he followed her outside, before she gave the 'I'm watching you' gesture to Yugo, who grit his teeth on frustration of being chained to the kitchen sink to finish the chores and missing out on the fun.

Meanwhile in the living room, Rin and Gongnenzaka sat down on the floor mat and couch respectively, with Shingo watching his show where Funny bunny was running around in circles making Ruff Ruff McDog dizzier than a dizzy tiger, "Aren't you a little too old for these childish shows Sawatari? Shouldn't you be watching more educational programmes than cartoons which rot your mind?" Gongnenzaka asked as he raised an eyebrow in suspicion while Rin sat back secretly trying to contain her laughter.

"Hehe, no way!" chuckled Shingo, "No matter how old you get you can always be a little kid on the inside! Or am I the only who can understand the complexities of this cinematic masterpiece!" he then countered putting his friend off slightly.

"I guess….but still-" he was then interrupted.

Shingo then placed a finger to his lips shushing him, "Ssh! Here's the best part!" he whispered as the scene depicted Funny Bunny making faces at Ruff Ruff McDog who charged at him angrily, unaware of the pitfall trap laid out before him.

Yugo meanwhile could hear the entire show from the kitchen and sweated profusely and even bit his own hand, trying to resist the temptation to put off his work for a few seconds, but should he risk getting clobbered by Rin just for a few seconds of tv time? He then swallowed hard deciding it was well worth it despite his brothers' protests in his head! As if a deep sea diva was calling out to him he couldn't resist the siren's call anymore. But just before he stepped out of the room-

"Greetings City! Melissa Claire here and we interrupt this programme to bring you a special report." The final scene vanished and was replaced by one where the female cowboy reporter was making a public announcement to Shingo's dismay.

"NO!" he cried as he covered his face in his hands filled with despair and began punching the floor in frustration, while Rin patted him on the shoulder comforting hum, Gongnenzaka on the other hand huffed trying his best to ignore his overdramatic whining or his own impulses to silence the spoilt kid with his own hands.

"Phew, I was almost about to take another sneak peak…..Thank you Melissa….." Yugo thought to himself as he wiped away his sweat and resumed his work now 100% focused. A few minutes later of hard focused work he then stood back proud at all the clean cooking ware, "And….Done!" he said to himself as he finished trying up the sink and his brothers clapped for him. "Well guys, all dishes and utensils are all spick and span! Cleaner than Jack Atlas' duel runner after a tune up." He called out proudly, but was soon met with silence while he expected praise. A few seconds passed so he knew something was up, so Yugo decided to head over to the living room to see what was going on, "Huh? What's going o-" He soon froze in place like the rest of his 3 friends as his eyes came into contact with the TV, where the scene depicted was in an alley way down in the commons district. The area looked as though a bomb had exploded, with piles of rubble scattered about the place along with signs of char and black soot around the walls and ground. The place was already coming down or falling apart before but now was beginning to tumble bit by bit as chunks or bricks fell down from higher places.

"We're live downtown in the nearby commons district where securities and investigation teams have been assembled for the first time in a long while since the City's new change of pace." Explained Melissa as Securities and detectives began assembling around the site, setting up lines and a crime scene as some began photographing the place for evidence or picking up pieces of debris with gloves for study. "Standing right behind me appears to be the aftermath of what appeared to be an explosion which took place late last night, where severe damage can be seen all over the place." She explained tilting her head back before putting on an expression of slight concern, "Fortunately no fatalities were found although…the incident wasn't without victims….." The camera shifted to a nearby ambulance on a street where 3 stretchers were being loaded into the vehicle. "In the wake of night, 3….commons were unfortunately caught in the blast and experienced several injuries all over though fortunately none of which are severe. The commons are currently being attended to by medical staff and are being sent to the hospital for further treatment, while security are currently studying the scene for any further clues."

As the camera zoomed in, Yugo and Rin gasped at the sight of the victims, recognising them in an instant, "It's those guys from the other day….back at the Tops park." mouthed Rin in horror.

"Those look like some really nasty injuries….." cringed Yugo seeing they were beaten, bruised and nearly broken, as well as scraped and charred in several areas too. Their rugged and torn up clothes appeared even more ruined than before. "They may have been thugs, but not even they deserved something like this…." He then said while Rin nodded slowly. Shingo and Gongnenzaka said nothing in response but continued watching.

"Good thing the kids or sensei aren't here with us now, who knows how scared they'd be if their eyes caught even a glimpse of this." said Sawatari feeling worried himself.

"True."

"Agreed." Said the others after.

After Melissa had concluded her report, "In a related story, emergency crews and rescue squads have been deployed to the upper Tops area where we'll be bringing you right to my coworker Carly Nagisa who currently on the scene." she said as the screen switched to a higher area along with a new reporter on screen, wearing a pair of trifocal glasses, a blue and white striped shirt covered by an orange vest, blue knee length pants with a belt, and orange sneakers.

"Thank you Melissa, as you can see right here we're currently at the Tops Carpark where striking or should I say chilling developments have taken place!" The new reporter said rather eagerly and seriously as she motioned to behind her.

Everyone watching widened their eyes at the sight of what appeared to be a large ice pillar stretching up from the roof of the carpark, where bits of snow were falling from the sky and the ground itself was nearly encrusted in ice! Along with several ice stalagmites sticking up from the ground, "Whoa!" gasped Yugo in surprise.

"That's something you don't see everyday…." muttered Shingo as the others nodded.

"Right next to me is what appears to be a massive block of ice which mysteriously appeared form last night and even now in the heat of the morning it hasn't even begun to melt or weaken in the slightest!" said Carly before she began shivering, "Brr I can just feel the chill it's giving right now, someone get me a scarf or a sweater please before I achoo!" as she sneezed someone offscreen handed her a wooly jumper which she quickly put on, "But as if that wasn't enough, it also appears that there are even people trapped in the ice!" she exclaimed showing 3 Tops being trapped in the ice as emergency teams came out with jackhammers and chainsaws to try and save them. "Rescue teams are now racing against time in order to free the people from their icy prisons before the situation worsens any further."

"That's horrible…." shuddered Rin as her sisters had expressions of equal horror and disgust over who was responsible, "Those poor people….."

"I hope they'll be alright, cos once they get out they'll need way more than some hot chocolate to get back to normal." said Yugo feeling for her.

"In relation to the incident in the commons district, the victims are all apparently duelists and after finding several cards lying about on the scene it can be assumed the injuries and incidents may have been the result of a duel which took place at the time." Carly explained motioning to a desk where some scattered cards were being gathered and collected, some of which had frost over them as well.

Gongnenzaka gasped in alarm, "What!? All that damage was due to a duel!?"

"And I thought things couldn't get anymore freaky…." added Shingo.

"Eyewitnesses on each end have claimed to have seen both parties to have been attacked violently during a duel but either fled the scene before the duel concluded or weren't able to get a clear look at the suspects responsible either due to the explosions or far off distance." continued Carly, "For what we can assume thus far is that the incidents may have been the result of violent confrontational duelling between tops and commons though some believe otherwise."

The lancers remained silent after hearing what she said.

The scene then shifted to Melissa once more, "Both these….tragedies currently have the City in a state of panic and worry, and hopefully these isolated incidents may be the last." As she said that the lancers switched of the TV having their fair share of bad news for the morning already.

The lancers took a moment to process all they had just seen on TV before breaking the silence, "Whoa…..that's what I call bad news…." said Yugo with no other words to say.

"Could this be what Reiji warned us to keep a look out for? No way this can be coincidence….." said Yuya after that.

"Yeah, I mean the other day we've been hearing all sorts of bad news from Chojiro and Crow and seeing trouble popping up everywhere in the city….." said Shingo.

"Surely they must be connected in some way." Added Gongenzaka before he clenched his fist and grit his teeth angrily, "Despicable….who or what could have done something so….atrocious!?"

Shingo then stood up with fierce determination,"I'll be sure to punish them in the name of the lancers!" he proclaimed holding up his fist, "They'll rue the day they decided to cause trouble in the peaceful City, if my name isn't Shingo Sawatari!"

Noboru folded his arms, "Though I do not share Shingo's…..fiery enthusiasm, I do agree that the ones responsible must pay for their crimes!" he bellowed, "I the manly Gongenzaka will be sure to deliver them justice as strong and steadfast as a giant soldier of stone!"

"You can count me in too! We'll make sure they pay for attacking innocent people on our watch!" yelled Yugo as he and the other boys all cheered energetically.

While nearly everyone was in agreement, the girls were discussing something with Rin, who thought for a moment before saying her piece, "Still, we'll have to be smart about this…." Everyone then looked towards her, even the ghostly counterparts, "After discussing with my sisters, just to be sure I say we split up and look for clues on who or what we're dealing with before me make any rash decisions?"

"Eh!? Are you listening to yourself!? Did you not hear what the TV said!?" exclaimed Shingo in shock, "There are criminals on the loose in the City, with supernatural powers to really hurt people and you're saying we hold back and waste precious time picking up after their trail!?"

"Rin's right you know," said Yuto through Yugo calming him down, "We can't be sure about who or what we're dealing unless we gather reliable evidence first. After all, charging into battle without a proper plan of attack is not only reckless and foolish but it'll also lead to chaos and failure instead." Selena and a few others nodded in agreement while Yuya looked down slightly in sadness that things were getting worser by the minute, to think that such destructive duelling was being used again after his duel at the Friendship Cup.

"Hmm I agree with that." nodded Gongnenzaka in agreement, "A tactical and smart approach does sound like the best course of action to this situation. After all, slow and steady is what truly wins the race."

"Hmph….that's so overrated…." Shingo scoffed to himself.

"Glad you guys can agree with what I'm saying." said Rin gladly.

"So then chief? Since you're the tactical genius, what's the plan then?" asked Sawatari directly to her after that before Yugo pulled him away as he got too close to her personal space.

"Err well…." she was a little unsure what to say in response, but after some whispering and discussion with her sisters again she came up with an answer, "For now, I suggest that we go back to the scenes of the crime and check out for any evidence or close left behind from last night. Surely there must be some giveaway we could use to help us solve this case." She said as the others became more intent on hearing her out, "Also, I know this may be hard but we should also hear from the victim's side of the story and maybe their descriptions of their attackers may help us narrow down our list of suspects. Sure it may involve them having to relive certain uncomfortable moments….but it's not like we have another way right?" added Yuzu after her.

Gongenzaka scratched his chin in thought, "Hmm, those sound like very logical steps to take…..I have no qualms."

"But still wouldn't there be security and guards in those places too?" asked Yugo curiously, "I mean you've seen how they tend to keep out nosy reporters and paparazzi, how would we be any better?"

"I'm sure that when they hear us out as lancers they'll have to make an exception." suggested Selena after that through Rin's mouth, "Besides, after what we did to save the dimensions once they'll have no reason to refuse am I right?"

"That…just might work." said Yuri in surprise.

"You've got a good point there Selena." said Yuya.

"Heh who would've thought you'd have a knack for these kinds of things." added Rin.

"Hee hee, just doing what I can to help the team." she giggled cheekily.

Yugo then clapped his hands together, "Alright guys it's settled!" They then looked at him, "The 4 of us will split up, 2 of us will take the scenes of the crime while the other 2 will pay a visit to the victims in the hospital. Hopefully by now they'll at least recuperate enough to give us a few answers we can use." he said, "So what do you guys say? You're with me or are you with me!?"

"You bet Yugo!" cheered Rin in excitement.

"You never needed to ask! I the manly Gongnenzaka is at your service!" bellowed the burly steadfast duelist with pride.

"Nah, you guys can count me out…." muttered Shingo as he headed off.

They all turned to him in surprise, "Eh?"

"Say what now?"

"I beg your pardon Sawatari?" Noboru then stood up and place a hand on his shoulder, "Did you not just mention how you would punish those who would commit such villainous crimes and didn't wish to be sitting around wasting time? Don't you dare go back on your word!" he bellowed.

Shingo shrugged and pushed his hand off, "I came here to the synchro dimension to fight evil in the name of the lancers not to play detective, tell you what, you guys go out there and do all the dirt digging. In the meantime I'll just stay here and….watch the house! Yeah that's right! Make sure Sensei and the kids are all safe and sound." he said coming up with the first legitimate excuse he could come up with before leaping onto the couch and putting on his eye mask, "Yawn….Wake me up when you guys find a lead we can use, or better yet when you guys find the perp." he said as he began to doze off.

Everyone stared at him disappointedly with shades covering their eyes before Noboru grabbed his neck with his hand, choking him deliberately before removing his eye mask! "ACK!"

"We're going out now to protect the people, and we shall be accepting no excuses from you." Gongnenzaka stared at him into his eyes menacingly, making him shudder with fear, "Now you are coming with us even if i have to drag you the entire way." he said as he dragged him to their room to get ready while Rin and Yugo wasted no time in doing the same thing.

"H…Hey! Easy on the neck will you!?….You're gonna snap it if you keep shaking me like that! And if that doesn't kill me, my lack of oxygen will…." wheezed poor Sawatari as they stepped out of the living room. "ACK! I can't breathe!" Noboru then stopped and dropped him to the ground, "Oof! Hey! Easy on the merchandise will you! Why I-" His ranting ceased as he came face to face with Rin standing above him who had a dark aura around her.

She then glared at him with demonic eyes, fuelled by the other 4 girls inside her before lowering herself down to his face and speaking in a tone where she was on the brink of uncontrolled rage, "Quit your whining already before I knock you out myself….." she threatened holding out Yuzu's fan, "The only reason I'm not going to is because we need you to do your part in this fact finding mission. However, I'm this close to losing my patience, and you don't like it when I get IMpatient. Do I make myself clear?" she said.

Shingo then teared up and stated profusely nearly wetting his pants, "Y….Yes…." he whimpered.

Her angry face soon became bright smile, "Good." As she headed off she then asked her sisters, "Why didn't we do this sooner? I was getting sick and tired of listening to him whining." They then shrugged their shoulders in response.

After they all changed into their regular clothes or got cleaned up they were just about to head out the door when they met Sensei sweeping the floor there, "Oh hello there, where will you be off to?" she asked curiously.

They froze unsure of what to do, clearly having forgotten to take her or the other kids into account, "Err hey Sensei…." said Yugo nervously, clearly not wanting to tell her they were going out to hunt for criminals, "We were just umm…."

Ron then interrupted, "We were planning to take a trip into the city to get some exercise and fresh air, and even take in the sights. Maybe even grab a bite to eat for lunch while we are at it as well, isn't that correct everyone?" she asked as they quickly nodded.

"Y….yeah what she said!" said Yugo.

"Uh huh, we're certainly not going out to hunt down some evil criminals who-OOF!" Noboru elbowed Sawatari just in the before he ran his mouth anymore.

"Hehehe, silly Shingo, clearly you need to know when the time is right to make a joke….." chuckled Rin nervously before glaring at him once more to silence him before returning her attention to their caretaker, "So umm sensei, you wouldn't mind if you help look after the house on your own today until we get back would you?"

She then held a hand to her mouth, "Ohohoho, why of course not dear Rin, I'm used to it by now…." she said happily, "You kids go outside and play, have fun and enjoy your youth to their fullest!" They all bowed thankfully and were about to leave until she added one more bit at the end, "Of course, just as long as you be back by sundown, I've heard lately it's been getting rather aggressive nowadays, especially after dark, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if one of you got hurt…."

They then looked back at her uneasily and smiled best they could, "O…of course sensei."

"We wouldn't want to add to your troubles would we….."

"We'll be careful do not worry." They said.

"That's good to know, now run along and have fun. See you later for dinner." she said waving bye to them.

"Bye!"

As they shut the door behind them, Yuya then made another suggestion to them, "Alright guys, let's make this quick. We split up, learn as much as we can and be back here by dinner time. No longer than that, clear?"

"Mhmm!" They all nodded in agreement.

"Alright, lancers let's move out and save the day!" he then cheered energetically as they followed him.

"Yeah!"

 **(Yugo POV)**

On Yugo's end he decided to visit the Tops district and check out what took place at the car park. Appearing from the staircase which entered the parking lot was Yugo, apparently on all 4s as he had been climbing several flights of stairs to get to the second last one before the final one on top. "Ugh….finally…..we're here….phew…I think I've lost like 10 pounds after all that…." he gasped in exhaustion. The trip hadn't been merciful on him, since he had been travelling on the bus waiting for several stops, accidentally dropped out his train token and had to run off after it before barely making it on board and then having to climb several flight of stairs to what seemed like to heaven itself.

His brothers materialised around him, all appearing sympathetic for him…..except Yuri…."You just had to draw the short straw and end up with the furthest place of all didn't you?" he said. Yugo then clicked his tongue in frustration that luck had left him today when usually it was always there for him.

"It's too bad Rin destroyed your duel runner then we would've gotten here in less than 10 minutes….." said Yuya rather sadly, "Then again she was under the control of the doctor so you can't really blame her." he added.

"And we all know who thank for that." grumbled Yugo towards a certain cabbage haired boy.

"Hey I said I was sorry…..let it go will you?" he muttered in annoyance as he brought it up again.

"Yeah well some things are as easy to put behind as others Yuri, something you should consider the next time you decide to scar an innocent person for life." retorted Yugo.

Ignoring him Yuri took a look around the place, "So this is where those Tops got their just desserts eh?" he then smirked to himself seeing a dark spacious parking lot despite the morning sun outside, now completely empty of vehicles since the securities closed off this area for investigation and they were able to sneak in due to the change in shifts, "Dark, quiet and completely secluded….I'd say it's the perfect place to hunt for helpless prey wouldn't you agree?" he said smiling deviously.

They narrowed their eyes at him, "Sigh….We're here to hunt for clues, not people Yuri." face palmed Yuto, "And even if we were, we certainly won't be after even more innocent victims top torment nor doing it to satisfy your disgusting impulses, so don't get any funny ideas."

"Hmph, am I the only one who can understand or appreciate the art of the hunt? Or the masterpieces or trophies you bring back after successful hunts? You guys don't know what you're missing." he scoffed.

The others remained silent at his remark, "Actually I think we do," said Yuya.

"And for the safety of the 4 dimensions it's best we keep that way." Yugo finished before he moved off. The stairway ended on the second class floor so the only way to the upmost level was through the driveway, which he was searching for. As Yugo continued his search he soon felt a rush of cold air which made him hug himself tightly to preserve body heat, "Hey, you guys feel a chill anywhere?" he asked as he began to shiver.

Feeling it themselves, "Actually….yeah I do." said Yuya finding it other odd since he was a ghost now.

Looking around Yuri then took notice of something, "It seems to be coming from up there." he said pointing at a breeze of cold wind coming from an entrance higher above which lead to a driveway as well. Rushing up it, Yugo froze in his tracks when he came face to face with the massive iceberg, where its highest tip was almost half as tall as the car park itself. "Whoa….that snow cone looks way bigger than it did on tv….." he mouthed as he could see dark grey clouds gathering around the sky where the car park was and he could even feel the snow falling on him, suggesting he'd better make a quick move before he freezes…but with the floor encrusted in ice, hurrying wasn't exactly the best move to make. "Good thing most of the Securities are out changing their shifts now, otherwise we'd never have been able to get up here." he said looking around seeing almost no people except for a small research station set up at the base of the iceberg in front of them, and a few people in thick clothing walking about or studying the ice.

"From the looks of things there are only a couple of investigators and detectives about, but still we shouldn't really be here for too long, this is a crime scene after all." said Yuto remaining let like how he had been in Heartland.

"Yuto's right, we'd best make our visit a short one or we'll be leaving clues of our own behind and then the securities may be pointing fingers at us next." said Yuri in agreement.

"Well then, let's just make the most of what little time we've got left then." said Yuya as he urged Yugo to move on to find anything that may give them a clue.

"Let's see here….." as Yugo looked around, treading carefully so not to slip or leave any tracks behind, he could barely find anything that could be of use. Whatever evidence may have been here could have been collected by securities or be buried under deep feet of snow. "Not that many clues left but this ice…..is this really solid vision?" he asked as he tapped it, finding it solid as a rock.

"Neither it nor the cold has lessened, even after the duel has ended….kinda like that binding swords of impact that dad used before….." said Yuya interestedly.

"No wonder the rescue teams needed drills, jack hammers and chainsaws to cut through or even make so much as a dent in it….." said Yuto observing the situation, "Whoever attacked the Tops must have had quite the duelling style and attitude towards the tops to have caused real damage outside of the duel and deliberately put them on ice."

"It's just awful…who could've done this….and why?" said Yuya sad once more feeling his hard efforts in the past were slowly wasting away.

As Yuto was about to comfort him they heard several voices coming from below them on the lower floors, as well as the sounds of revving duel runners and sirens.

Hugo's eyes widened and he grit his teeth in frustration, "Rats! The securities are back!" he gasped in alarm as his brothers looked around panicky as well.

"Yugo! We'd better make a move now before they see us! Or worse, see us as in league with the attacker here!" cried Yuto.

He was about to run off but stopped at the last minute, "But…we can't just leave empty handed! We barely learnt anything new in the 10 minutes we came!" he retorted.

"Then what do you suggest then?" asked Yuya.

Yuri then noticed something approaching form the sky and narrowed his eyes, "Better make up your mind fast, I can see some helicopters coming in….." he said.

"Umm…errr….well….." Looking around frantically, Yugo couldn't think straight with so much pressure coming at him from so many angles. In the end he noticed a small ice shard sticking out from the ground and it looked weak enough to be dislodged, "Alright this then!" he said as he grabbed the icicle and pulled hard enough to break it off.

"That should do! Now quick let's go!" Yuya said as they had their prize.

"Alright! We're outta here like dust in the wind!" cheered Yugo in excitement as he rushed down the driveway and then back down the stairs and shutting the door behind him, a few seconds before Securities arrived.

"That was just terrible Yugo…." muttered Yuri in response to his catchphrase which earned him a hiss from Yugo in annoyance as he continued trotting down the stairs to the exit..

 **(Rin POV)**

Rin on the other hand had a much easier time than Yugo and the boys as the commons district was much closer to the house. Also, it didn't take long to find the site where securities were clearing the area of passerbies to make sure they didn't interfere with the crime scene which was being investigated by detectives inside, "Well here we are girls." She said as they came to the edge of the no cross lines, "Whoa, this place is way worse than how it looked on screen…." she said as she gaped her eyes at the sight.

Looking around the girls witnessed the destruction with sadness, fear and disgust, "This is just awful….." said Ruri covering her mouth as the ruins reminded her of Heartland's dark days.

Selena grit her teeth angrily, "Whoever did this cannot be forgiven, not in a million years." she hissed.

Yuzu nodded, "I agree, to use duelling to deliberately hurt others, whoever's responsible will have to see justice."

Rin then popped her fingers, "Well, time to see what dirt we can dig up." she said, though she barely made past the first line as it didn't take long for a security officer to notice and get in her way.

Nothing she said could help her get clearance no matter how hard she tried, "I'm sorry miss, there's an investigation being conducted here and we can't allow anyone to pass, even if you are a lancer." He said firmly and waving the glowstick persuading her to move on.

"I understand sir, really I do." said Rin holding firmly, "But….as a protector of the 4 dimensions I can't overlook the possibility of a new threat that may endanger the lives of the city's people or the dimensions on top of that."

"We truly are humbled by your continued efforts to bring peace to our worlds, and we certainly haven't forgotten what you all have done for us in synchro dimension a while back." said the security rather gratefully, "But really, we have everything under control." He said motioning to her the investigators that were scoping around with a find toothed comb with magnifying glasses and rubber gloves, or scanning equipment on their duel disks, "Right now we have our best investigators and detectives at work trying to piece together this crime scene and the events that took place so that we can find out how they were committed and maybe even find out who was responsible." he continued feeling proud of himself.

"I see…." said Rin unable to find a way to counter his good point. She tried peeking behind him best he could and noticed what appeared to be a research tent with people in lab coats working inside, "Umm just out of curiosity, what exactly are you guys dong over there?" she then asked.

"Oh that? Those are our science and research division." He said turn gin to the research lab set up inside the rubble area and the people scanning through the collected evidence with high tech equipment, "Reformed ever since Roger lost his position as director of security, now they are helping us study the abnormal summoning energy signatures left behind here. Hopefully when results come out we'll be able to narrow down our potential list of suspects." he said.

Rin's ears perked up at his last sentence, "Wait, what do you mean studying summoning energies?" she asked as it caught her interest, "Wasn't the culprit someone who used synchro summoning?"

The security then stuttered "Urk….can't believe I let that one out….." He then looked back at her seriously, "Look miss, I'm very busy right now and have no time to explain to passerbies, so please move before I'll have to move you out myself." As he said that he expected her to back off but instead she held on with a firm look in her eyes. He then sighed, "Sigh….guess you won't leave without an answer, and since you've just heard what I said I suppose you deserve to know at least this much…." he said admitting defeat and trying to answer best he could without giving away too much, "You see the answer is both yes and no."

Rin the gasped, "You mean it was someone who used another summoning method alongside synchro was responsible!?" as she aid that her sisters gasped with her, "Was fusion, xyz or even pendulum!?"

"Good guess but unfortunately none of the above," he replied to their surprise, "You see when first conducted a study we detected signs of summoning power similar yet also very different to the one our world specialises in." He explained, "We didn't believe it at first, but when we came to conclusion, the results we came up with completely blew our minds!"

Rin wasn't sure she liked where this was headed, "Wh….what kind of summoning did you guys uncover?" she asked both curiously and nervously.

The security man sighed knowing neither he nor she would like what he was going to say, "Well….you'd better brace yourself, you'll never believe the summoning type the culprit here used on the 3 commons that were attacked." He prepared himself as Rin waited for his answer, "Apparently….he was a user of synchro dimension's forbidden summoning…..the dark negative shadow to our city's bright positive light….the very antithesis to synchro summoning…." The words he said next reawakened an old fear which had lied dormant in Rin's heart for so many years, "Dark synchro."

As soon as Rin heard those words, she immediately widened her eyes with horror and covered her mouth, "GASP!"

 **(Meanwhile)**

"So this is the city's hospital….." said Gongnenzaka as he and Shingo arrived before a large built up structure with several glass windows lining its many floors and sign saying General hospital for Tops. They also took a look to the side and noticed a smaller rundown block, half the size of the one they stood at, which mentioned Puzzle Hospital for Commons. "If I remember correctly from what Rin mentioned, the victims were Tops and commons, and this place tends to keep both types of patients segregated, meaning they could be on the opposite ends of this area." he muttered in deep thought. He then opened his eyes and faced Shingo, "We should split up, that way we'll save more time." he then said, "I'll go and see the commons at Puzzle Hospital, hopefully they'll be able to shed some light on last night's…..incident. In the meantime, you pay a visit to the Tops at General Hospital and see what answers you'll be able to get out of them."

Sawatari then grinned, "Hehe, no problem! If anyone knows how to work with the cream of the crop in society it's none other than the NEO NEW SHINGO SAWATARI!" he snickered rubbing his nose and to his partner's dismay.

"Sigh….Yes…you do that…." he said as he sweat dropped, he then eyed him rather seriously, "But whatever you do Sawatari, don't do anything that would make a scene or would make yourself appear even more ridiculous than usual…." he said as he headed in the further direction to the smaller block.

Shingo then huffed annoyance, "Me? Ridiculous? Hmph! Just who does he think he is!?" he grunted before rubbing is hands together deviously, "Once I get the answers from his side I'll rub it in his face! Then he'll be grovelling before my feet and beg to be my humble servant! Hahahaha!" he laughed before rushing eagerly inside the larger fancier facility.

 **(Gongenzaka POV)**

As Gongenzaka walked about the lower floors he noticed it resembled more of a clinic than a hospital, seeing a few doctors and nurses walking about, along with some commons and families seated outside the doors. The place was slightly run down with some flickering lighting and peeling paint. He also saw a woman purchase a few bottles of medicine before thanking the receptionist and walking out with her daughter. Keeping his eyes focused he searched for the emergency room where they would most likely be, "Now let's see…it should be around….ah!" he said as he caught sight of the sign and headed down the hallway. At the end room he noticed a certain man exit the room and gasped in surprise, "Chojiro!"

"Hmm?" The enjoy duelist perked up at the voice calling his name, when he turned he brightened with a smile, "Oh? If it isn't Noboru Gongenzaka, fancy meeting you here of all places."

"I am just as surprised as you are, didn't expect to see you again so soon." replied Gongenzaka as the 2 men shook hands. "Were you by chance paying a visit to see those 3 commons who got attacked last night?" he then asked curiously.

Tokumatsu nodded, "Indeed I just did," he said as he expression became more serious, "After hearing the news this morning I just couldn't believe it and had to come see for myself. To think something like this could take place in our new utopia….there were always tensions on both sides ever since we achieved unity and yet with these new incidents arising the peace is starting to grow fragile….I shudder at what would become of the synchro dimension if fighting were to break out again like last time….." he said looking rather downcast and Noboru understanding him. "Since you are here I can assume you were brought by your duties as a lancer to investigate this attack?" He then asked.

"That is exactly correct." Noboru nodded in response before turning to the door and back to Chojiro, "How are the 3 patients doing? Are they okay?"

Chojiro lowered his head slightly in response to the question, "Physically their injuries weren't that severe, broken bones, bruises….these heal quickly. Emotional scars however…..I can't imagine the trauma they experienced last night, no one deserves to be put through what they did….They wouldn't even respond to the positive encouragement I offered them….it is most disheartening…." he said shaking his head.

"I see….so then they would be in no mood to provide answers I assume…." Noboru muttered sadly. Considering they just spoke to Chojiro about that they went through, it wouldn't be nice to make them relive it again a second time he thought to himself. "Thank you for letting me know Tokumatsu. Hopefully their physical injuries will make fast improvements at least, even if their emotional scars can't be healed at least it can be a start on their road to recovery." He said,

"I was just praying for the same thing." added Chojiro before noticing Gongenzaka was about to turn and leave, "Since you went through all the trouble to come here, it wouldn't be fair to let you leave empty handed." he said which made Gongnenzaka stop in his tracks, "I was just speaking to them about what happened and have managed to learn a fair bit about last night's attack, if you like I can enlighten you on the events that transpired and hopefully it can help you in your task to eliminate the threat before it gets more out of hand."

Noboru's eyes brightened, "Oh yes! That will be most helpful indeed Chojiro!" he said, "Please tell me all that you know."

 **(Shingo POV)**

"WAAAAAHHH!" the sounds of babies crying echoed through the hospital as Shingo burst out of a door.

"Sorry kids! I didn't mean to disturb your nap!" he cried back inside as he shut the door behind him while the nurses hurried to try and put them back to sleep. He also hid behind the vending machine a a pair of angry doctors rushed out looking for him. As soon as they vanished from sight he took a breath and placed a hand to his chest in relief, "Man….did they have to do all that to me just because I picked the wrong room?" he muttered to himself in annoyance as he walked off. After several minutes had gone by, with him getting lost and swallowing his pride to ask for directions, Shingo came through a pair of doors before a room entrance where a suited man and sunglasses guarding it.

"Alright, this is it, I got 2 strikes but now I've got a home run for sure….." he thought to himself eagerly as he began to step inside, only to be stopped by the guard.

"Excuse me sir, I'm afraid you cannot be allowed in at the moment. The patients are just about to receive treatment for frostbite and the doctor cannot be disturbed at this point in time." he said firmly to him.

Sawatari's face boiled and he steamed, "Cannot be allowed in!? Just who do you think you're talking to?" he ranted, "I am Shingo Sawatari of the lancers! Your world's greatest heroes, and there is no place I cannot go!" he shouted, "Step aside before I am forced to move you with my authority, or better yet, with a duel!" he threatened flashing his duel disk and a smirk while the guard simply raised an eyebrow.

Few seconds later….

"ARGH!" Sawatari screamed as he was thrown out the hospital door and onto the floor outside! As he landed with a large thud he picked himself up and brushed the dirt off his clothes, "Oi! these are tailor made LDS uniforms! How dare you get them soiled! The nerve! How dare they show me such disrespect!? Wait till I tell my dad on him, then he'll-" his childish tantrum was interrupted by a passing voice.

"Shingo? Is that you?" As he turned around he brightened to see a confused Crow looking at him from his duel runner, "What seems to be the problem?"

He then brightened up, "Crow!" he charged forward and hugged him tightly!

"H…Hey! Take it easy! I've gotten enough love from my kids this morning, I don't need anymore!" he cried feeling awkward and embarrassed being embraced in public by a guy his size.

"Oh sorry!" Sawatari went as he let go straight away, thankfully no one else was around.

"Eh don't mention it…." said Crow as he straightened out his clothes, "So what's up? You visiting someone here?" he then asked.

"About that! Thank goodness you're here! I need your help like real bad!" he responded.

Crow raised an eyebrow, "My help? What do you-" he then realised it, "Wait, you're talking about that icy incident that happened last night, aren't you?"

"Y….yeah, how did you know?" Shingo responded surprised.

Crow smirked, "Heh, it doesn't take a detective to figure it all out. I mean why would you of all people want to come to the hospital in the first place, I mean unless you're hurt or anything…..also because handling cases like these are basically what the lancers were chosen to do….." he said before frowning a bit, "Hate to burst your bubble though, but you've wasted your time coming here."

"Eh? How come?" the lancer asked curiously, "Don't tell me they kicked you out too?"

"Sure did," he replied, "Even as a concerned fellow citizen they didn't want to have anything to do with me….never seen them give me such a cold shoulder or glare at me with those frigid eyes of theirs….figuratively of course!" Crow responded.

"Huh? Why'd they do that? Surely they'd be happy to be visited by a good common like you." Shingo asked once more.

"I asked myself the same thing at first," replied Crow, "Overall it's kind of a long story….after hearing their side, I can understand why they were having such bitter feelings towards me or other commons again…." Crow appeared uneasy to tell him the whole story but considering Shingo was both an old friend and a lancer he was obliged to tell him the whole story too, "I'll tell you what I know if it helps, in fact I too would like to get down to the bottom of this as well….whoever did this has to pay for sure…."

Shingo then brightened up, "Of course, any details you can spare will help!" he said eagerly as he took out his duel disk and activated the notepad function, "Now where do we begin?"

 **(That evening)**

Later that evening, everyone returned back for dinner where Sensei cooked everyone a delicious meal for everyone to enjoy. After the kids went back upstairs to their rooms to sleep Yugo, Rin, Shingo and Gongenzaka volunteered to take the cleaning up duty and leave Sensei to rest. She accepted their offer graciously as she went to turn in for the night, but their real reason for doing so was so that they could have their discussion over today's fact finding in privacy…after cleaning up after their meals of course.

It was already 10pm and the 4 lancers had gathered at the table for their meeting, "Alright guys, now that we're back let's compare notes. What did we learn and what did we uncover while we were out?" asked Yugo.

Before Gongnenzaka could start, Shingo immediately raised his hand and called, "I'll start! Pick me! Me! Me! Me! ME!" he cried while waving frantically and jumping about in his chair.

Yugo smiled, "Okay Shingo, you go first since you're so eager to share with us." while he appreciated his friend's enthusiasm and excitement, Rin and Gongenzaka saw another side to it instead.

"How rude…."

"Apparently the word manners doesn't exist in the Sawatari vocabulary." they thought in annoyance.

Shingo stepped up from his chair and stood up proudly, "First let me prepare myself." He then clears his throat, "Mi mi mi miiiiii….."

Everyone then waited patiently for him to begin….

"Now then where to begin….ah yes there I was heading off to the room where the Tops were about to undertake their treatment for frostbite when suddenly I was-"

At that point they were beginning to lose patience with him, Rin however had gone over the deep end the moment he began humming, "Quit the dramatics and get to the point already! Or would I have to beat the answer out of you!?" she shouted all of a sudden while Yugo and Gong clung to each other terrified. Shingo however stumbled back down and fell on his back, staring at her deep into her raging beasty eyes as she took out her fan from out of thin air.

He tried to turn to his friends for help but saw Yugo and Gongenzaka frozen in their seats, terrified by the girls' combined rage and froze in their place.

"Y…yes ma'am….." Shingo squeaked seeing nowhere else to turn but to beg for forgiveness or even mercy, "But please not so loud, you'll wake everyone else up…." he whispered and sweated anxiously. Rin then took a calming breath and managed to sit down after some coaxing from Yugo and Gongenzaka. Shingo then swallowed hard and braced himself from even more ridicule, "Okay I confess I couldn't really get any info out of the victims themselves, their guard kinda kicked me out before I could even step inside their room…."

Everyone around him glared daggers, "Tch!" huffed Gongnenzaka.

"Should've known he'd be useless…." muttered Yuri.

"Why am I not surprised?" shook Yuto in disappointment.

"Yugo how could you…." sighed Yugo and Yuya sadly.

A vein snapped in Rin's brain letting loose all her bottled up frustration, "So then you spent the entire time goofing off!? Even after we all worked so hard to gather information to help us prevent more innocent people from getting hurt!? Why I ought to beat you senseless and send you back to standard in a coffin!" she threatened as she took out the fan and prepared to slam it down on his head!

Shingo frantically waved his arms out in a flurry, "N…no wait! I didn't say I'm empty handed at least! Just hear me out please!" he cried once more.

She held back her swing one last time, "You've got 5 seconds before I unload a flurry of blows onto your empty skull." she warned, "Say so much as a useless word and you'll be sent to into the spirit dimension course of yours truly…."

He gulped, "Okay okay! I didn't get any info from the tops but I did get a tip from Crow! Please not the face…." he cried covering his face with his hands.

As he said that, Rin's rage dissipated, "Crow?"

Yugo and Gongnenzaka looked at him in surprise, "He was there at the hospital?" they asked.

"Yeah, I ran into him there, said he too got turned away like I did when he wanted to get info." Shingo said out loud, "But not before he managed to get a few points from him."

"What'd he say Sawatari?" asked Yuya curiously.

"Well the only info he got from the tops before their operation was that their attacker ambushed them in the middle of the night when they went to get their car after a late night dinner party." he answered, "They didn't want to talk about it too much, especially to Crow, because apparently it was a common who attacked them."

Their eyes widened on shock at the news they just heard, "Say what!?"

"A common!?"

"You can't be serious!"

"Yeah, it actually took me by surprise too." Shingo muttered scratching his head uneasily, "Crow said the guy responsible for this would actually be sullying the name of commons and even quicken the way to disharmony or even back into war if something like this keeps up." he continued, "He also mentioned something about having his crew on the lookout too, last thing we all want is for the social divide to occur again after we worked so hard to unite the city."

Rin was at a loss for words, "That's terrible." she said sadly needing her sisters to comfort her.

Yugo then smacked his fist into the palm of his other hand, "Sure hope they find whoever the perp is and give him his just desserts!" he grunted angrily seeing how sad she was. Yuto and Yuri too wanted to deliver justice, though Yuya was conflicted, reluctant to using duels for violence he also knew something had to be done otherwise the situation could end up just like Academia a while back.

Noboru on the other hand was thinking to himself and reflecting on his gathered information, "Hmm….how unusual….." he muttered to himself outlaid while folding his arms.

The others turned to him, "Huh?"

"What do you mean Gongnenzaka?"

He then opened his eyes after processing what he had heard today, "I find it rather strange too when I went to gather information from the commons who were assaulted the other night." he said, "In fact, I actually ran into Chojiro while on my way to visit them, he too was worried about the situation himself."

"Did he say anything that might help us out?" asked Rin interestedly.

Gongenzaka nodded, "From what I learnt from Tokumatsu there were witnesses in some cases last night…." he went back to recall all he had learnt today, "They mentioned seeing shadows lurking about alleyways for only a brief period of time at both sites, as well as some unusual chanting too…..but they assumed them to be from a duel and often shrugged it off as nothing or as mere hallucinations." He then gained a more stern expression, "As for the one responsible for attacking the commons last night, apparently the culprit was reported to be wearing a securities uniform."

Once more the rest of the lancers gasped and widened their eyes in surprise, "Eh?"

"Seriously?"

"Oh dear….."

"First a common attacks tops, and now a security attacks commons? What's going on here!?" cried Shingo finding it to be crazy, "Are these guys trying to take revenge on each other? I mean sure they may hold grudges against one another, but that doesn't give them the right to go overboard and all endanger their opponents' lives! I mean that's like way beyond overkill!" he ranted, "Also, don't they realise their own personal issues would only lead to the social divide again!? What could they be thinking!?"

"You're right….there's got to be a lot more to this story than just payback and revenge, otherwise none of it adds up….." thought Yugo to himself placing a finger to his chin.

Rin then thought for a moment herself, unsure about whether she would be able to say her piece, but after a little persuasion and encouragement from her sisters whispering ti her she conceited, "Well, I actually got a bit of info from my end too." she said softly catching everyone's attention.

"That's great Rin, would mind sharing with the rest of us?" asked Yugo with a smile as everyone waited for her.

She then gained a rather nerves expression, "Well….I'm not so sure of I can….even I'm finding it hard to stomach myself."

"Really? What's so bad that you're unable share it with others? I mean it can't be worse than what we learnt so far right?" asked Shingo rather suspiciously, earning him a rather fierce scowl from Yugo and Gongnenzaka after seeing that she felt rather hurt by them, "What? You know I'm right don't you?" He felt it was his turn to put the pressure on her now, "You know we need to learn everything we can to get an edge over whoever attacked those people last night Rin, if not many more would suffer the same kind of trauma and pain as they did."

"B….But…"

After telling him off Yugo came down to her, putting an arm around her shoulder to make her more secure, "Please Rin, we'll be happy to accept anything you have to share. I promise…." said Yugo once more.

"Umm….well…..it's just…" at that point Selena, Ruri and Yuzu gathered around her with encouraging smiles.

"Go on Rin, it's alright."

"They'll understand, I'm sure of it." They said to her.

She then nodded after seeing how sure they were of themselves and their friends, "Okay…." She then stood up and prepared herself, "Well I did actually learn from the securities about the summoning that was present at the scene of the crime, the type used by the ones who attacked the commons and would most likely be the same as the one with the tops."

"That's great Rin!" cheered Yugo.

"So then, what did the culprits use? Come on don't leave us hanging in the dark here!" cried Sawatari impatiently.

"Be patient Shingo, let her finish." hushed Noboru rather angrily.

"Sorry…." he replied.

"It's okay….." replied Rin as she took a calming breath, "Here goes…." she thought to herself as she began to force out her words, "Apparently the summoning conducted last night during the attacks, was a dark synchro summon."

Yugo's heart skipped a beat at her words, "Gasp!" His brothers and friends looked to him surprised at his reaction and how he began muttering to himself, "No way…it can't be…."

"Yugo? What's wrong?" Asked Yuya and Yuto rather concerned.

"It was supposed to be a myth….it's actually real…." he muttered.

"Spit it out already! Don't leave us in suspense Fusion!" yelled Yuri which earned him fierce glare, which made him freeze for the first time ever.

"I'm in no mood for your games today Yuri….." he hissed.

Meanwhile Shingo and Noboru appeared more confused rather than surprised, "Dark synchro summon? What's that?"

"You mean….these aren't synchro monsters?" they asked.

Rin shook her head, "Not quite, while they do share some similarities with the synchros we are all used to, instead of using a normal tuner they use a dark tuner monster." she explained.

"Dark…tuner?" mouthed her friends in confusion.

"This sounds interesting indeed…." said Yuri rather eagerly.

"This could be important, we'd better listen." added Yuya as they gathered around Yugo and Rin.

"The summoning is performed where the dark tuner's level is subtracted that of the non-tuner, resulting in a monster with a negative level." she explained.

"Negative level? Can't say I've heard of that before…." said Shingo.

"I never imagined that the other dimensions would utilise other summoning methods within their own dimension besides their own…." added Gongnenzaka in interest.

After that Yuya asked curiously, "So umm, what's the story behind these dark synchros anyway? How'd they come to be in the first place?"

Rin then looked away, "I….I'd much rather not talk about it…." she said uneasily, "We've only learnt of them as old rumours and folktales from other people, but the way Sensei mentioned it to us one time actually gave me nightmares when I was younger…."

"Oh…sorry…." he replied after that.

Rin then smiled back at him lightly, "I…it's okay, you didn't know. In fact I'm sure we were expecting to clean up trouble when we first came here, but I doubt any of us would've expected something like this to happen….."

"True…" they all said.

Yugo then stepped forward, "If you don't feel comfortable I'll explain it then." he volunteered not wanting Rin to feel more anxious than she already was.

"Thanks Yugo….I'd appreciate that." she said as she sat back down.

Yugo then readied himself as he began to retell an old tale that Sensei shared with them back when they were little kids, "Well the story goes when the industries that manufactured the City's cards began. They mass produced several types of synchro monsters and tuner monsters like copy paper, but at the time production wasn't perfect as it often gave off plenty of negative wasted energy as a result…." he said, "On rare occasions, some of that negative energy somehow managed to enter some of the cards being used and corrupted them into dark synchro and dark tuner monsters. Basically they were the by products of the very first synchro monsters made here in the synchro dimension." He continued, "At first sight people back then considered them to be just like the other cards they produced and not only harvested whenever they could but some even managed to replicate their properties to make more of them! Some even had the intention of adding real life effects to them more than just holograms."

"And then what? That can't be it right?" asked Shingo interrupting him.

"I was just getting there Shingo." replied Yugo rather impatiently as Gongnenzaka silenced him with an elbow to the gut!

BOOF!

"ACK!" he gagged as he fell forward and clutched his belly, "Urgh….I'm gonna feel that one tomorrow…" he croaked.

"Please ignore this idiot, now please continue." added Noboru while Shingo hissed under his breath.

"C…Curse you…."

Yugo nodded, "Well you see, these cards were more difficult to use compared to regular synchros because the dark tuners needed to summon them were usually at higher levels compared to regular tuners, hence the need to subtract rather than add on, in order to produce a negative level monster." he said, "The way it works is that a dark tuner devours the non tuner, causing their stars to cancel each other out, and then the remaining ones become infected with negative energy which then calls forth the dark synchro monster with a negative level from the shadows left behind."

"Whoa…talk about creepy…." said Shingo rather uneasily as he recovered from the blow to his stomach.

"This sounds much more like a paranormal legend rather than an actual summoning method…." said Noboru rather intrigued.

Rin and the girls looked on nervously while the others listened on in interest or in silence from disbelief, "Believe it or not, that's exactly how the summoning was performed during the duel." said Yugo, "Dark synchros had often tended to be more powerful than synchros with a corresponding positive level," he then lowered his head, "But this power didn't come without a price that's for sure."

Yuya raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by not without a price? Was there like a side effect to using the cards?"

"Side effect is an understatement….." he answered, "While I've never seen it myself, thankfully I never have the way Sensei described…." He continued, "When duelists were brought in to test some of these cards, they found out that they tended to act far more aggressively during the duel and even resorting to wanting to eliminate their opponents regardless of the situation!" He said as his friends gasped around him, "They also found out that prolonged use of the cards actually strains the body, causing immense pain and many lingering after effects which last several days, in extreme cases the cards have even been known to cause damage to the body even to the point of near death."

Some of them wanted to leave the room others were frozen stiff and unable to move, "In fact from what Sensei mentioned that during the revolt of the commons that took place after Chojiro Tokumatsu was arrested, there were also several incidents of casualties and several acts of violence at times when Dark synchro monsters were used." Yugo added, "Because of that, the blame was placed solely on those cards where they believed were the cause of drawing out a duelist's deepest darkest emotions. So for the safety of the public, the cards were all confiscated by security, locked away in their vaults and never to be used again. Also to prevent the production of said cards, safety emitters and programmes were installed and implemented to the industrial machines that produced the cards, reducing the negative energy generated during production and pretty much eliminated the birth of new dark synchro and tuner monsters since then."

A few moments of silence came as everyone tried their best to process what seemed to be the supernatural. Shingo swallowed down hardly and was the first to break the silence, "Whoa….that's one bedtime story I won't be sleeping to for sure….."

"This story would have had a happy ending…if it not for the attacks that took place involving these….abominations…" muttered Gongnenzaka to himself.

"Yeah….it's like a nightmare coming true….." said Yuzu in agreement with him.

Yuri smiled to himself having enjoyed the spooky ghost story, "How very interesting…."

Ruri and most of the others felt rather disheartened by the terrifying tale, "How awful….."

"I'd say we've definitely collected more than we hoped for in just this one day that's for sure." said Rin after processing what they went through today.

"Yup we sure did…." said Yugo stepping forward, "In fact you guys, I think I've actually managed to piece together a few things after hearing everyone's sides of the story." He said as he ran off to the back to dig out something from the drawers.

"Really?"

"What did you manage to find out?" they asked curiously wondering what he came up with.

He soon came back with an old map of the City which he opened and laid out on the table, "Okay first, the attacks occurred at night when there are little to no people around, at least in certain parts of the city where few people tend to visit or at least have to pass through in order to get to certain areas."

"That makes sense Yugo." said Rin as she drew circles on the attack sites, "All the victims were also ambushed unaware and out of the dark too, therefore no one could get a good look at the faces of their attackers."

"So we can assume these perpetrators would only come out at night and attack anyone who's either on their own or in small groups with few or no witnesses around to interfere." added Shingo to which the others nodded.

"Also," Yugo then dug something out from his back pocket, "I got my hands on this while I was out at my end." he said as he laid out a small snow cone on the table. It had been giving him mild frostbite even through his think riding suit, thankfully it wasn't a normal pair of pants otherwise the pain would have eaten into his skin by now.

"Is that an ice shard from the tops car park?" asked Noboru rather interestedly.

"Whoa! Gimme! I want to see!" cried Shingo as he snatched it rather eagerly and began fingering it all over, "Hey…it feels so cold and hard….and it was like this the entire day till now?"

Yugo nodded, "Apparently these guys are also able to inflict real damage during a duel, and even enhance the solid vision to the point where it doesn't go away after the duel."

"Which we can assume is amplified by this dark synchro summoning as well." said Yuto with the others nodding in agreement.

"The attackers were security and a common, who attacked commons and tops respectively, so its clear that these attacks may be out of violence, animosity or past grudges against the people they hate the most." added Rin.

"It's also clear that both sides somehow managed to get their hands on these forbidden cards through unknown means, so it's possible there may be another party involved too." said Yuri after her.

"Kinda like how there was a benefactor to Roger, Sanders and the Doctor back at Academia?" asked Selena.

"Are you saying they could be related?" asked Gongenzaka curiously.

"No way to know for sure…..but it's possible." said Yuya after that.

"…." Everyone went silent for a while seeing that the developments were way beyond what they were expecting when they first arriving and were trying to come up with the best possible plan or approach.

"Well guess we all have no other choice then." said Yugo suddenly catching everyones's attention.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean Yugo?" They asked.

"I'm saying the only thing we can do now is to find and catch these guys before even more innocent people get hurt. Hopefully we'll also be able to get some answers out of them as well after that." he said.

"Well mister detective, how do you propose we do that then?" asked Shingo.

Yugo grinned already having the answer to that, "First, we'll have find spots similar to the attack sites for both the commons and the tops." he suggested, "I mean no way the perpetrators would go after the exact same place as before since there will be all sorts of security witnesses patrolling those very spots and of course the people on both social groups would be on much higher alert after today. Way I see it, they'll probably have to go find a new but similar route to the ones used before, but also still used by the tops and commons respectively. They'd also want somewhere out of sight too, that way the attackers would have another….'suitable hunting ground' to find their targets without being seen or interfered by witnesses."

"That makes a lot of sense Yugo…." said Yuya rather surprised as his deduction as he grinned, the praise fuelling his ego.

"Heh, guess even a doofus can surprise you here and now." snickered Yuri earning a look of annoyance from his brother.

"And you should know Yuri.…." he breathed.

"I know you are but what am I?" Yuri replied.

"Tch!" he clicked his tongue but decided to let it go, "As I was saying, we'd first best list out any possible areas the attacker may go to." He said tapping the map with his fingers, "Then after that, we'll patrol them all one at a time until we find a winner! True it may not be the most effective plan but it's the only one we've got," he then looked up at his friends, "Unless of course, you guys have other ideas that is." he said curious to know their opinions.

The 3 other lancers looked to one another without any plans of their own.

Shingo then grit his teeth in annoyance, "Sigh….I hate it when we're forced to choose options that are too much trouble and yet are the only ones available to us…." he grumbled.

"You'll also have to accept that it's a part of life, the fact that not everything can go the way you desire." added Noboru.

"Hmph….if it did the world would be in the palm of my hands when I was 5. Sometimes I hate reality…" Shingo mumbled.

"Ummm Yugo?" Rin then said rather quietly.

"Hmm?" He then turned towards his closest friend who was looking at him, "Yeah? You said something Rin?" he asked.

"You're talking about searching at night aren't you? Patrolling them all…alone?" she asked.

"Of course I am." he said before grinning, "I mean testing your courage during the day wouldn't be any fun right?"

"Err….."

Gongenzaka decided to listen in while Sawatari swallowed down hard at what he just said.

"After all, we are lancers and we practically eat fear and danger for breakfast!" he proclaimed.

"Y…yeah that's right!" cried Shingo overhearing him, "You guys don't have to worry about a thing because I, the great Neo New Shingo Sawatari shall be there to protect you all with my exceptional duelling ability and talent! Hahahaha! Ha….." he laughed trying his best poker face while hiding fact he sleeps with several plushies at night and has servants or even his dad sleep with him during a thunderstorm.

Yugo's brothers eyed him rather unconvinced, "More like he'll be the meat shield or even the one who holds us back as dead weight to discard at any time we please…." said Yuri.

Ignoring him Yugo turned his attention to Noboru, "Well looks like Shingo's in, what about you Gongnenzaka?"

He folded his arms and thought a bit, "Hmm well I suppose if this is the only path open to us, then I say we strive through it and brave every obstacle it may present. After all we have nothing to lose by trying." he said.

"Glad you're in the same boat," said Yugo pleased before finally turning to Rin. "And you Rin?" She didn't answer and appeared to be staring into blank space, "Rin?"

She then snapped back into reality, "Oh! Umm sure of course Yugo! I'll all for it!"

"Rin, you should tell him the truth about how you feel." said Yuzu to her rather firmly as she turned to her, "I'm sure he'll understand."

"No, I can't possibly do that…." she whispered and shook her head, "I don't want to worry him like last time, I'll only hold us back even more than Shingo would." she said, "Besides, I don't want to keep living in the shadows of my bad memories forever, I'll have to step out of that eventually and what better time to prove myself than now?"

Yuzu raised an eyebrow of concern at her, "I don't know though….I mean sure I get your point, just not sure if now's really the best time for that."

"Hey, that's her choice then let her Yuzu." said Selena as she came up to them along with Ruri who smiled, "After all, she won't be alone on this remember?"

Yuzu thought for a bit before seeing her point, "Hmm, maybe you're right Selena, I suppose we shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"Yeah the 4 of us should be plenty for any crook out there who'd try to mess with us for sure." added Rin after them.

"Hey Rin you okay there?" asked Yugo seeing she was whispering in privacy to herself. As she returned her attention to her friends she found them to be staring at her, "You were talking with yourself, or was it with your sisters? Is something of the matter?"

She then tried to hide and deny her innermost worries and fears, "Err nope! Nothing at all! Hahaha aaaa….."

Yugo raised an eyebrow at her, "Come on Rin, I've known you for a long time now and I know when you're trying to hide or lie to me anyway of the week. Besides, it's all over your face too." he said.

"Darn it! I knew I should have worked on my poker face a lot more…." she cursed herself inwardly.

"Let me guess, you're still traumatised by that time Yuri took you that night correct? Scared to go alone by yourself and worried no one will come to help you when you need it?" he then asked.

He took the words out of her mouth, "Urk….w…well I…" He then stopped her by giving her a warm embrace, "Huh?"

"Don't worry Rin, that won't happen again." he said to her as he also began stroking her hair, "Because this time I'll be sticking to you like gum on a shoe the whole time form beginning to end!" he then said looking into her face after that.

She then sweat dropped, "T….thanks Yugo?" she said while ignoring Shingo's teasing and Gongenzaka's overemotional bawling. She then pushed him off after he got a bit too close to her, "I really appreciate that….but really, that won't be necessary!" she insisted, "What happened before is all behind me, I can take care of myself just fine now! It's you I'm worried about!" she said shouting at him, "I bet you just said that because you're the one scared of going alone tonight you…you immature little twerp!"

Yugo's eyes widened in shock, "Say what!? No way!" he retorted and began waving his fist at her, "You've got some nerve saying that to me after I offered to partner up with you! And me immature!? That's rich coming from someone who still sleeps with their atomic firefly nightlight on!"

She then stuttered in embarrassment, "H…Hey that's-" Suddenly a thought of realisation came to her, "Wait a minute….How do you know about that?" she asked pouting her cheeks and narrowing her eyes at him.

Now Yugo felt like the guilty one here, "Umm….I have no idea what you're talking about….." he said as he began twiddling his fingers and whistling causally. Their friends said nothing and stood back, not wanting to be part of the drama that was about to unfold.

"Yugo….." grunted Rin as she stepped towards him slowly and menacingly.

Yugo then sweated and waved out his hands, "C…calm down Rin! I'm clean I tell you, it was just intuition really! I mean I'd never do something like sneak into your bedroom at night to check on you while you're asleep….."

"….." Everyone said nothing as a shade fell over their eyes.

"Yugo…..What did I tell you about sneaking into girls' rooms? In the middle of the night no less hmm?" she then asked.

His brothers appearing over him with disappointed expressions, "Oh great now she'll never know who's guilty…."

"He's just as big an idiot as Sawatari…."

"You really are a moron Fusion….."

"Oi! There you again! Why I-" Before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by a loud angry yell which made him jump!

"RARGH!"

"GAAAAHH!" he gasped as she fired up and took out her fan once more.

"I am going to cut you into little pieces!" she screeched as she charged after him.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

 **And there's chapter 12, sorry this one took so long, was really occupied with a bunch of things before but now I should be able to get back to writing like normal. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Stay turned for the next one!**

 **As for the breakfast scene I wanted to use a spicy spice that sounded similar or had the same letter as cinnamon so I thought cumin was the best choice. If you have anything better feel free to let me know. Also hope you enjoyed it too.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

About an hour or so later, the lancers decided to break up into 2 pairs for safety reasons and then spread out to 2 possible locations Yugo marked out, which were also decided on after a straw draw as well. Considering the fact that Yugo and Rin had an earlier scuffle, the rest of the team decided it would be best that a little time apart would do them some justice. While Shingo and Yugo went off to the Tops Plaza (Where most of the Tops usually gathered to spend their time) to protect the tops, Rin and Gongnenzaka headed to the Daimon Area (Where a number of commons or roughnecks hung out) to keep an eye for any commons that may be in trouble.

After a long walk and taking an elevator up to a viewing platform, Shingo and Yugo headed out to the balcony edge to get a good view of the city area they were surveying. With a bird's eye view like the one they currently had, spotting suspicious characters would be a breeze. As Yugo looked over the railings he then grit his teeth and cringed, "Ouch…." he moaned as he began rubbing a certain spot on his head.

Notiicing his pain, Shingo walked up to him and noticed a somewhat noticeable bump under his blue hair, "Whoa is that bump on your head still acting up?" he asked before shuddering to think what Rin would do to his own million dollar face.

"It's fine Shingo, really." replied Yugo insistingly before shrugging it off.

Shingo then narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Tch! How could you be childhood friends with a girl like her? Blowing off over every single little mistake and going overboard with everything? She's literally a ticking time bomb ready to blow up at the slightest remark, action or comment!" he ranted.

"Rin may have a short fuse but while she's hard and tough on the outside, she also can be very sweet on the inside too….kinda like an apple."

"That's an odd comparison…." muttered Shingo raising an eyebrow in suspicion, "Also if you ask me, the words sweet and Rin don't exactly go together." He then added turning away.

Yugo then smirked and chuckled in amusement, "Hehe I know you'd say that, in fact a lot of people would at first glance." He then smiled and looked up at the sky, "But really it's true, in fact Rin and I go waaaay back." Shingo then turned around to him apparently interested in hearing more of his backstory, "I'm sure you're aware we grew up together and did a lot of things together, with Yamata of course, and I've seen her change and grow in many ways." He said as he flashed back to some previous days before and warmly began to relive them, "You may not believe this, but she actually used to be rather meek and somewhat soft hearted, which is why Yamata and I tended to worry about her a lot too. I guess it's when we all gained a dream of wanting to win the Friendship Cup I guess it kinda inspired her to get stronger herself. I'm quite sure she also did that because she didn't want to hold us back and anted to let us know she could take care of herself and we wouldn't need to work about her having the thought of holding us back." He said remembering how she once started out sweet and innocent before growing up to be more independent and responsible, yet also strong, "Even with her hardened exterior, deep down she's always been the same sweet hearted friend I used to have. Caring for the wellbeing of others….in her own hardcore way." He said recalling how she tended to discipline him, Yamata and others at times while also being aggressive in duelling too.

He then clenched his hand into a fist with determination, "Which is why I want to do my part for her too. She's been through a lot already and I don't want her to go through a similar experience like that again. And as her close friend I'll do anything to keep her, the people and our own dimension safe from whatever new threat's rearing its ugly head now. This I promise."

"I see…." Shingo then looked down feeling mildly disgusted with himself before deciding to swallow his pride and confess, "I don't say this often, but…you guys may be a lot better than me in some areas." he begrudgingly admitted.

"Huh?" Yugo then turned to him in surprise to see Sawatari blushing slightly with embarrassment while looking away from him.

"Look don't get me wrong, when it comes to power, fame and fortune, and charming good looks, obviously you're outclassed." he said putting on a strong front as usual before confessing, "But…you guys may be a lot more resilient and stronger than me in heart and spirit…..not to mention your bonds with friends." Yugo and the other boys were taken aback by surprise at his sudden unexpected words, "You had dreams, big goals and vision and not just that, the determination to see it through and never quitting despite the odds against you, you still continued on." Shingo then began to look back on his own life and compare it to all the others around him, "Since I was kid everything was always handed down to me, I need did anything to earn it. Sure I may have been born into greatness but you guys who were born with so much less were born to be great. If I started out in your shoes, which I am so glad I did not, I'd give up hope in an instant…..Comparing myself to you guys….it's no contest who may be the better man…."

It took Yugo a moment to recover from Shingo's confession before finally forcing out his words, "Whoa…I've never seen this side of yours before Shingo….it was just….beautiful…."

Shingo then blushed in embarrassment and shook his head, "W…well, don't get used to it, this is the only time you'll ever bear witness it! You should be honoured that I Neo New Shingo Sawatari has been gracious enough to share you one of his deepest darkest secrets! Remember that! And very soon I'll surpass you and everyone else in bond power and spirit for sure! Just you wait and see!" he shouted pointing out at Yugo before turning his eyes away, "But anyways….thanks for hearing me out Yugo…."

Yugo then smiled and patted him on the back, "Of course, we're friends after all, always respecting each other's secrets and being there when they need us most."

"Friends…yeah…." Shingo then thought before smiling too, "Tell you what, you can go ahead and rest your eyes a bit. I'll take the first shift and when nothing happens or if something comes up I'll wake you up. Sound good?"

Yugo's eyes widened, "Really!? You'd do that?!" he gasped.

Shingo smirked and nodded, "Don't mention it! We're fiends just like you said, you have my back and I'll have yours."

"Heheh thanks Shingo, really appreciate that buddy." Yugo replied graciously, and while Yuya shared his optimism, Yuto and Yuri weren't as convinced, seeing it to the too good to be true.

As Shingo took his shift looking over the side Yugo found a nice couch nearby at the balcony to lie down, and settled in nicely as he began to doze off, "You know, most others think that you're a nuisance and annoying, but Yuya and I think that you're-"

Zzzzzz

He opened his eyes widely at the sounds of loud snoring, "Huh?" As he looked up and around he saw Shingo curled up on the floor best he could, snowing loudly whole drooling from an opened mouth.

"Sigh….Guess I spoke too soon…." Yugo sighed having his hopes shot down. Jumping off the couch he walked over to the sleeping Sawatari before delivering a quick punch to his noggin!

SMACK!

"Ow!" Shingo cried as he leapt up and looked around to see Yugo frowning at him. He then scowled and rubbed his head, "I was in the middle of an incredible dream, where I was ruling the world! What was that for!?"

Yugo shook his head, "Obviously you can't be trusted, guess we'll both have to stay up. Together as friends that is." He then headed over to a nearby cooler which they had brought with them, inside was a selection of canned drinks and snacks, "Good thing I got us some soda from R.A market before coming here, these oughta keep us awake until something happens." he said picking out a couple of cans and tossing it to Shingo who caught it with little effort.

"Hmph….fine…." he huffed before opening it and gulping down on the drink. Yugo then did the same before feeling energised by the sugar and keeping a sharp eye out over the edge.

Kicking his feet out, a wave of guilt went over Shingo for a moment, coercing him to apologise as he tapped Yugo on the shoulder, "Hey, I'm sorry about going back on my word just now," he said before trying to cover up for himself,"But the thing is, don't get me wrong but I really need my beauty sleep and if I don't get at least 8 hours bedrest my beautiful face will lose its complexion! And what's worse? Eye bags! Not only are they horrible and hideous, they don't go away easily! Can you believe that!?"

Yugo narrowed his eyes in annoyance from his ranting and tried his best to tune out the background noise. At that moment he noticed something suspicious passing through the plaza, wearing a shady cloak and disappearing behind a corner, "Shh!" He then whispered.

Shingo then got a tic mark over his head at that, "Oi! Don't you-" Yugo then covered his mouth with his palm and shot him a piercing glare which made him gulp in fear.

"Ssh!" He repeated, "I'm trying to listen….." He said as he let Shingo free and peered over the edge.

Shingo tried to do the same thing but heard nothing, "Huh? I don't hear any-"

BOOM!

A massive explosion from underneath a huge underpass road erupted, but was obscured by trees which soon became coated in a layer of frost and snow!

"Whoa!" gasped Yugo.

"What the!? That came out of nowhere!" Shingo jumped.

"That could be our culprit, come on let's go before we lose him!" stated Yugo as he charged off towards it while Shingo followed on.

A little while later they arrived at the underpass and within seconds they could feel the cold get to them, "Brr it feels cold in here…." shivered Shingo as he hugged himself for warmth.

"This is just like that time….which means some Tops may be in danger!" added Yugo recalling the situation from TV earlier today, which spurred them to hasten their mission.

Though their vision was obscured but he cold mist, as Shingo narrowed and focused his eyes a pair of silhouettes came into view, "Someone's over there!" he called out as they both rushed forward, taking care not to slip on the frosted ground.

"Huh!?" When they arrived they were speechless at who they found, a pair of familiar faces encased in ice and frozen to the pillar of the upper road!

"Crow?! Shinji?!" gasped Shingo seeing them nearly completely frozen except for their faces.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Yugo followed in alarm.

"Urgh…." the both of them groaned after hearing their voices and opened their eyes weakly.

"Shingo…."

"Yugo…" They each said.

"Who…who did this to you!?" gasped Yugo as his brothers looked on in horror while Shingo appeared more enraged. They heard a trashcan overturn behind them, turning around they saw a figure run through the shadows under the overhanging road tot he outer square.

Shingo clenched his fists furiously, "Grr! He's not going to get away with it!" he growled as he stood up firmly. Turning to his partner, "Yugo! You stay here and lend Shinji and Crow a helping hand!" he said.

Yugo then stood up, "H…hold on! I'm not letting you-"

Shingo then refused, "There's no other way! If both of us go after that criminal or stay here to help Crow and Shinji, we'll be sacrificing one for the other, no way am I going to let that happen!" he retorted defiantly.

"But-"

"This isn't a debate Yugo, you stay here and help them and I'm going! Got it!?" he yelled once more demonstrating he was serious this time.

Seeing no point in arguing and how much Shingo had decided on his choice he relented, "Tch! Alright fine, just don't get yourself into a mess for me to bail you out as usual…." he grunted as he turned his attention to Crow and Shinji, while his partner clicked his tongue and took off.

"Hmph, thanks of the vote of confidence…." Sawatari muttered as he headed after the perpetrator.

"Wait….Shingo…." Crow said weakly as he passed by.

"Easy guys, don't say another word…..I'll get you guys out of this….somehow…." Said Yugo as he slowly tried to pull away the icicles piece by piece. In his mind he felt something different about Shingo perhaps he really wanted to make a change like he vowed earlier?

"No…you don't understand….Yugo…." groaned Shinji who caught Yugo's attention, "The one attacking the Tops….the one who got us….was….uhhh…" with his last breath both he and Crow passed out from the cold and exhaustion.

Yugo's eyes widened with horror, "Crow! Shinji! Hang on!"

 **(Meanwhile)**

Outside at the plaza square, the cloaked individual stood out at the center and hissed in frustration. He wore a brownish tacky cloak over himself while he wore a roughstyle sleeveless top along with some rugged jeans underneath, "Tch! I didn't manage to finish them off….." he muttered under his breath, "No matter, with the wounds I've inflicted no way they'll be recovering anytime soon, with them out of the way I'll finally be able to-"

"Oi! Hold it right there!" An angry voice interrupted him from behind.

"Hmm?" Turning around he came face to face with a blond haired boy in a uniform who was glaring at him, "Who are you supposed to be?" he asked casually.

Shingo's eyes widened and he steamed in anger, "Eh? How dare you say that!?" he cried stomping on the ground throwing a tantrum, "Surely you've heard of me! Shingo Sawatari! I'm a member of the prestigious heroic fighting force known as the lancers!" he shouted, "And I know that you're the rogue common that's been attacking Tops, putting them on ice and endangering their lives, now you've hurt 2 of my friends from the synchro dimension!" He then raised his arm with his duel disk, "Your series of attacks ends here tonight!"

The person under the hood smirked, "Ho? You? A lancer?" He then grinned rather sinisterly, "Heh, I've actually been waiting for someone like you to show up."

Shingo's angry expression vanished, "Oh? Why's that?" He then smirked and grinned, "Oh I get it, you're a huge fan of us and you did all this trouble just to get our attention didn't you?" he said before rubbing his nose snarkishly, "Hehe, well if that's the case all you had to ask and we'd be happy to sign any autographs or appreciation letters you amy have."

"Quite the opposite actually." the mystery man replied.

"Eh?" Shingo then blinked his eyes in confusion.

Lifting up his hood he revealed himself as a young man with spiky black hair and cold eyes, "My name is Grady, and you lancers make me sick, each and everyone of you!" he viciously shouted to Shingo's surprise.

"Wh…..what!?" he exclaimed, "How could you say that!? Don't you remember it was thanks to us the fighting and divide between commons and tops is now over? Also, if you're a common why would you be attacking 2 of your own!? It makes no sense!"

"Hmph..…I'm merely finishing what we started." Grady scoffed, "Because of you guys my former friends and many more of my fellow commons have lost sight of our true goal! They chose to get in my way because of their weakness, and so I had no choice but to eliminate them!" he yelled pointing out at him.

"Huh? Former friends? You're still not making any sense here, what are you-" Shingo's eyes widened as he began to peace together the scenario, "Wait a sec, Crow did mention a while back that he had been in a fight with a member of his crew….that must mean….." He then looked back towards Grady in shock, "You attacked them!? Why would you be attacking your own friends!? I can understand you'd be holding a grudge against the Tops but that doesn't justify turning your fangs against your own friends!"

"You know nothing about me!" Grady yelled as he glared cold icy eyes at him, "And I don't need to explain myself to you, you'd never understand in a million years!" He then grinned maliciously, "But since you're already here, I'll be sure to eliminate you the same way I did Crow and Shinji just now!" Raising his arm he activated his duel disk on his arm, "Duel me now!"

Shingo then hissed under his breath, "Tch! Man what's with this guy? For someone who put Crow and the others on ice he sure has a hot headed temper…..Guess there's no other way then…." he then activated his disk in response, "In that case, allow me to treat you to the once in a lifetime performance courtesy of Shingo Sawatari!"

 **Field Spell, Crossover!**

The field was enveloped in a blue space and action cards dispersed everywhere throughout the plaza area.

 **DUEL!**

 **Shingo: 4000**

 **Grady: 4000**

"Don't expect any courtesy from me lancer, because I'm going first!" sneered Grady as he began his move.

"Hmph, how rude….surely you need to show better respect than that to your social betters." scoffed Shingo in annoyance of being interrupted.

His opponent then smirked "Heh, oh I'll give you the respect you rightfully deserve alright….." he thought to himself as he took a card from his hand, "I place one monster facedown in defence mode." a monster facedown appeared on his field, "Turn end."

Shingo then felt ticked off, "Oi! What's with that are opening move!? Are you mocking me!? The great Neo New Shingo Sawatari! The greatest entertainment duelist in the pendulum dimension!?" he yelled.

"Please, as if you could entertain anyone! You hundredth rate duelist!" Grady retorted spitefully.

"Say what!?" gasped Shingo in shock and anger.

"Also, you're as snobbish as the tops that I so deeply despise with every fibre of my being, so if you think you are deserving of my best in my first move you are deeply mistaken." Grady added.

"Grrr….don't lump me in with those uptight jerks who made you guys suffer so much!" cried Shingo defiantly, "I'm nothing like them, and to prove it I'll be taking my turn now! Draw!" He drew his card then smirked envisioning a combo, "Now for the main event ladies and gentlemen!" he announced taking 2 cards from his hand, "I'll be using scale 2 abyss actor sassy rookie and scale 9 twinkle little star to set the pendulum scale!" he declared as he laid out 2 cards across his duel disk and both actor monsters rose into the air in pillars of light.

"Tch! Pendulum…." spat his opponent in disgust.

"I take it you're now quivering with fear hmm?" smirked Shingo in amusement of seeing Grady's frustration, "I don't blame you for that, because with the set scale I can summon monsters from levels 3 to 8 all at once! And I can easily summon more than enough monsters to wipe out your pitiful defence right here and now!" he stated, "I pendulum summon!" He pointed up to the sky as a portal opened up and 2 lights shot out! "Take to the stage Abyss Actor Superstar!" His ace monster in a black suit took a bow, "And Abyss Actor Wild hope!" The smaller actor in a cowboy motif took tot eh field and flashed its pistol.

"Wild hope's effect activates! Once per turn it can gain 100 attack points for each Abyss Actor I control with a different name until the end of the turn! As I control 2 it now gains 200 points!" The abyss actor glowed as it became infused with power.

 **1600-1800**

"Superstar's effect now activates! Once per turn I can add an abyss script card from my deck to my hand." Superstar glowed which forced a card to eject from Shingo's deck, "The one I choose is Abyss script-Rise of the Abyss King! But I think I'll save this for later. After all, it's far too early for the main event to take place." he said adding it to his hand, "For now my wild hope attacks your facedown monster!" he called out as the cowboy fired a blast from his gun which pierced through the monster, revealing it as a small blue and white furry lizard!

"You just destroyed my Blizzard Lizard!" announced Grady, "When it's destroyed by battle you suffer 300 points of damage!"

"Eh!?" gasped Shingo as a sudden rush of icy wind blew in his face, forcing him to hold himself together tighter! "Brrr….A…achoo!" he sneezed after that!

 **Shingo: 4000-3700**

"Grr.…how could you!? You could make me catch a cold from that!" he yelled while shaking his fist angrily.

"You'd be lucky if a cold is the only thing you come down with by the end of this duel." thought Grady to himself already annoyed at Shingo's constant yapping.

"Tch! Even if you landed the first blow I can at least do this! Abyss Actor Superstar attacks directly! Go! Give him a big performance!" Shingo ordered as Superstar leapt out and landed a sharp kick to Grady's gut!

"GARGH!" he growled as he knocked to the ground!

 **Grady: 4000-1500**

"Hahaha! Maybe now you ought to be showing me proper respect! Me! The Great Neo New Shingo Sawatari!" Shingo laughed snobbishly. He then looked at Grady weakly getting up after that, "Tell you what, since I feel sorry for you I'll end my turn right now with one card facedown and spare you from suffering even more humiliation." he said arrogantly while taking his head disappointedly, "Now that the end phase has been reached Wild Hope's attack points return to normal."

 **1800-1600**

Grady did nothing for a bit after standing up but stood there with a shade covering his eyes, "Well? What are you waiting for? It's your move! Not that it matters anyway since there's no way you'll beat me hehe." Shingo snickered.

Suddenly Grady looked up and his face carried an expression of immense hatred and bitter cold rage! "GRRRRGH! You really are just like them!" he screeched suddenly which caught Shingo by surprise!

"Huh?"

"Looking down on others just because you feel like it, mocking us, discriminating us, you act like the duel is decided the instant you get a slight lead. It's sickens me to no end!" he yelled as he recalled the times he and many other commons were looked down upon and assaulted by the Tops just excuse they had money and power handed to them while the commons had to work hard or even fight over what little they had.

"Wh….what are you talking about? You're not making any sense here….." stuttered Shingo completely unprepared.

"Do you really not get it? Guess that's to be expected from someone who's spent his entire life in the top and never once felt what it's like to be living down on the bottom, you and the Tops are completely alike!" the enraged common continued.

"Wh…what?"

"The clothes you wear, the food you eat. You've probably eaten and wasted so much more in a day than most of us commons do in our entire lives!" he continued, "You have no idea how fortunate you are, yet you claim to be superior to everyone around you just because you have something they don't!"

Shingo could feel his cold words pierce him like daggers, "Y…you're wrong! I-"

"You may claim to be different from the Tops but the similarities are all too apparent! You're just as unforgivable as they are!"

"But…I…." Shingo tried his best to to say something back but in a way the common was right. For as long he could remember he had been born into high social status and had always been looking down on others for what seemed like forever. Never once considering their side of life or appreciating how fortunate he was….in a way he was like the tops too.

"That's not all," Grady continued, "Because of you lancers getting in the way of our lives not only did the Tops get away with what they did to us commons for so long but now they even live among us! It's absolutely disgusting!" he continued spitting hate and venom, "What's worse, so many of my fellow comrades have even forgotten our cause to rise up and overthrow the tops in the revolution. But because of that one simple duel they threw away all we worked for so long and even had the nerve to forgive the Tops! It's outrageous!" he screamed furiously, "Now only I am the one who has sense, therefore it's all up to me to avenge us all since no one else would!" he then vowed, "No one will get in my way of our revenge! In fact I'll silence anyone who will even try if I have to! Be it foe or even a friend! Actually scratch that, I don't have friends anymore because they've all been corrupted thanks to you lancers!"

Shingo's eyes widened in bewilderment at Grady's outrageous words, "Say what!? Have you lost it!?" he gasped, "Don't you realise that it was thanks to us the lancers we helped bring proper peace to your dimension!? Without us most of you would still be wasting your precious lives away in the Facility or worse in the underground! Thanks to us we put an end to that and all the discrimination you guys suffered! Oh what the heck, if it wasn't for us your own dimension would have been destroyed by a demon!"

"I couldn't care less about that!" Grady retorted.

"Eh!?"

"All I care about is avenging the commons and overthrowing the tops, paying them back a thousand fold over what they did to us for so many years!" he yelled, "Maybe others can easily forget and forgive but I will never do such a thing! In fact, when I'm through with the Tops I'll make you lancers pay for ruining this entire city!" He declared pointing out at Shingo.

Sawatari then hissed in frustration at the common's non-sensical rage, "And I thought Shinji went overboard with revolution and overthrowing the tops, but you're even more crazy than he is!"

"Don't you dare compare me to him!" Grady yelled furiously, "Shinji was weak and didn't have the guts to see our rebellion through! I on the other hand am not so easily swayed like the others and where they failed I vow to succeed!"

"Man this guy's nuts….How could Crow and the others ever be friends with a guy like that!?" Shingo thought to himself feeling all the more unnerved by his opponent's increasingly erratic behaviour.

"It's my turn! I draw." As Grady drew, a dark aura began to glow around him which began to thicken the air and even make it begin to freeze! Shingo then readied himself knowing a blizzard of pure cold hatred would soon blow in. "I activate pot of greed! This lets me draw 2 cards!" As the common played the spell he drew 2 cards from his deck then took another from his hand, "Then I activate the spell monster reborn to bring back the blizzard lizard you just destroyed!" He called out as the furry lizard emerged from a portal in the ground, "Next I activate a continuos spell known as curtain of hail! As long as this remains faceup on the field, all my level 3 or lower water monsters are unaffected by card effects and cannot be destroyed!" he announced.

"Tch! That's annoying….and really cold….when this is over I'll need a dip in my hot springs followed by a dose of my mom's hot chocolate…." Shingo thought to himself as the effects of the cold began to numb his limbs and give him cold feet.

"Next I play the spell Icicle sacrifice!" Grady declared as he activated another card, "This spell renders one of my unused monster zones unusable for the remainder of the duel and in exchange it special summons an icicle token!" A large ice block in the shape of an easter island head appeared on the field while another of his monster zones became encrusted with ice!

"What is the point of that!?" Shingo gasped in surprise, "Restricting yourself to 4 monsters just to summon that thing? You're crazy!"

"No, I'm about to destroy you!" Grady retorted, "You see this token can count as 2 monsters when used for a tribute summon, so now I tribute it in order to summon from my hand the herald of your defeat!" The token exploded into several pieces, "Appear Dark Tuner Catastrogue!" A maniacal fiend like monster with a single menacing eye and a dark orb in the center of its body appeared on the field and began cackling deviously.

"D…Dark tuner!?" Shingo took a few steps back, feeling the waves of evil coming off from the card now he knew what he was in for, even reconsidering his choice to go after Grady in the first place.

"Soon you'll be encased in a block of never melting ice just like this entire city!" his opponent yelled as he prepared his big move, "I tune my level 8 Dark tuner Castastrogue with my level 3 Blizzard Lizard in order to dark synchro summon!"

"D…Dark synchro….." Shingo muttered and sweated, which then froze into ice, as the dark tuner's orb exploded into several stars which pierced the skin of blizzard lizard. As they entered the stars cancelled each other out and the lizard exploded, revealing 5 negative stars which began to generate a dark portal and a fierce gale of icy wind from it!

"Tch! What's with this wind….never mind that….how'd it get so cold!?" Shingo grunted trying his best to hold himself in place and not get blown off his feet or fall to the cold.

"When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of underworld will be opened to the world without light! I dark synchro summon! Show yourself, Frozen Fitzgerald!" Rising out fro the portal was a massive icy fiend monster shaped like a giant cross between an ice bird and a snow flake! As it appeared on the field the field began to encrust itself in ice!

"I never imagined I'd seen this type of summoning unclose…." gasped Shingo under his breath completely speechless and nearly falling backwards out of shock and fear.

"And never again you will, because this is the last monster you'll ever lay eyes upon!" Grady declared as his dark aura became amplified by his very anger and hatred, which began to fuel the monster whose eyes glowed red as it powered up and ready to attack!

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Alright, now this should be the place…." said Rin as she and Gongnenzaka arrived at the Daimon area entrance, which was now dark and empty, almost like a ghost town too, "Now to keep our eyes peeled for any suspicious characters or activity…." she said before swallowing down rather nervously. Something which had not gone unnoticed by Noboru, who also took note of her shrugging off and denying herself. Looking down one side towards the pier and another deeper into the district itself, "I'll take this side, Gongnenzaka you take-" As she turned to her partner she noticed he had folded his arms and closed his eyes in thought, "Gongnenzaka?" Looking at him and seeing no response, "Hello? Earth to Noboru Gongnenzaka?" she called out jumping in front of him and shaking her hands in his face.

He then opened his eyes as her voice disturbed his train of thought, "Hmm? Oh! Forgive me Rin, I was just…thinking…." he replied rather embarrassedly.

"About what?" she then asked curiously.

"Earlier in the house before we left." he said recalling what happened earlier, "At first you were showing signs of anxiety about undertaking this operation and I can understand your concerns, but then after that you acted the opposite, confident and determined despite your….extreme actions…." he replied rather uneasily remembering not just how RIn brutally smacked up Yugo, but also at having to point out at his friend though at the same time he couldn't just turn a blind eye, "I can tell it is how you act normally, but at that time your seemingly unstable feelings also didn't appear genuine."

"Say what now?" she then asked finish his statement rather odd, "Of course I meant what I did! I mean he snuck into my room last night! Wouldn't you find that rude and wrong!? Can you believe he'd do something like that!?" she then cried out but Gongnenzaka remained firm just as he always did in his duelling.

"Rin? Is there something you haven't told Yugo or anyone else?" he then asked rather seriously.

Rin wanted to change the topic but the look in Noboru's eyes wouldn't allow it. Seeing no way around she decided to come clean, "Oh okay…." she sighed, "To be truthful I usually put on such a hard front because I don't want anyone else to see me like some soft and delicate flower like other girls do." she admitted, "In fact…I never really told anyone else but this kinda goes back quite a long way…."

 **(Flashback)**

Years ago when they were around 6 years old, Yugo and Rin were playing a game of tag with each other around the house and down the stairs, "Can't catch me Rin!" laughed Yugo as he slid down the stair railings to the lower floor to her surprise.

Rin saw it as fun, a shortcut and a challenge all in one so she giggled as she got on and slid down too, "Oh yes I will Yu-" Suddenly she missed her timing and ended up flying off the railings at the end, "Oops!" Yugo looked on in shock as she fell faceplate on the ground!

BANG!

"Rin!" he gasped as he ran straight to her and helped her sit up, "Hey, you okay?" he asked concerned when he took notice of a red sore on her forehead and around her hands and knees

She did her best to hold back her tears before suddenly giving into her pain and urge to cry, "Waaah! It hurts!" she sobbed as she rubbed her eyes while crying loudly. Sensei was out shopping at the time so she couldn't come back to see them while the other kids were outside with Yamata playing so it was just the 2 of them at the moment.

"Let me see…" said Yugo as he took her in closer and looked over her 'injuries'. He then smiled seeing how superficial they were and he began rubbing them gently, "There there Rin, don't be such a crybaby! It's only a few little bumps. Nothing a little magic won't fix!"

"Huh?" she looked up curiously while sniffling.

"Look, pain pain go away!" he went while raising his arms out, "There isn't that better?" he then asked as he patted her head once more.

"Sniff…y….yeah a little…" she sniffled before smiling warmly, "Thanks Yugo…." As Yugo grinned cheekily she then hugged him tightly to his surprise, "I like you very much…"

At first he was taken aback by such an unexpected development but he then grinned and chuckled enjoying the kind embrace, "H…hehehehe…." he then pulled himself away from her and said, "But be more careful next time, if you don't you could get an even bigger bump or worse!"

"Y….yeah sure…okay Yugo." she then replied wiping away the last of her tears before they headed outside.

Another time later, Rin was playing with a set of gemini elf dolls in the outside area till she was approached by 3 boys, "Oooh! What'cha doing there Rin? Playing with your little dollies again?"

"Y…yeah…want to play too?" she then asked which earned her snickers and laughter from them.

"Hahaha! Dolls are for sissies! Everyone knows that!"

"Hey guys look! We've got here a sissy! Hahahah!" they said pointing and making faces at her, which made her sniffle and hurt inside.

"I'm not a sissy! I….I'm not…sniffle…." Yugo was watching from the orphanage and was about to march over and give them all a piece of his mind when Rin was about to burst into tears. But just as he was about to, a familiar voice shouted out to them.

"Oi! Leave her alone!"

When they all turned to the direction of the voice they found themselves facing a very angry Yamata! "Ack! It's Yamata!" Rin then looked up at him in awe that he was standing up for her.

"What did I tell you guys about picking on little girls?" he said to them sternly.

"I…it's nothing really! We were just telling her how cute her toys were!"

"That's all honest!" They said feeling scared.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before." he scoffed uninterested, "Beat it before I teach you another lesson in pain!" He said as he began popping his knuckles which was the signal for get the heck out of there!

"E…Err…come on boys let's go!" One of them said as he ran off.

"H….Hey wait for us!" The other 2 said as they followed him.

As the red and blue haired boy came up to Rin, "Th…thanks Yamata…." she said gratefully.

"It's cool Rin, I don't like bullies who think they can muscle in on others and do as they please." he replied before eying her more seriously, "But they're right too you know, you've gotta be stronger and stand up for yourself too. I mean, you can't always have others to be there for you when you need them, sometimes you've gotta be strong too, who knows, anything might happen." As he said that before walking off he left behind several things for both Yugo and Rin to think about after that.

 **(Present)**

"Since then I've been doing my best to improve myself in every way I could. I looked back on the things my friends did for me and took to heart what they also told me." said Rin as she continued on with her story to Gongnenzaka who was so enticed by her old tale he pretty much forgotten their task at hand, "I didn't want to make myself look like some easy target so I did my best to get stronger so that I could take care of myself better and eventually take care of others myself too. I didn't want my friends to worry about me or keep seeing me as vulnerable and weak, which is why I adopted a stronger exterior so no one would worry about me or even try to hassle me…." she said before clenching a fist to her chest rather anxiously, "But that's also a reason why I find it hard to accept…'kindness' from others even though they mean well, I have an image to keep up and an example to set after all…." she continued, "The same goes for when we all set our sights on the Friendship Cup and dreaming we could change the City for better by reaching the top of the duelling world. Part of my change kinda stemmed from wanting to make sure I didn't hold any of us back in reaching our goals and also to be more confident in myself too, so that others wouldn't take me so lightly as someone who's easy to hurt. I also wanted to be a great example for others around me and to become someone others can look up to and follow, helping them believe they can achieve great things even when they start our small." she said looking away and at the sky.

As she finished Noboru then nodded acknowledging her, "I can understand where you are going Rin." He then eyed her seriously, "It is admirable but at the same time you are being dishonest yourself." As he said that she then turned her attention towards him and what he was saying, "Like Yugo mentioned he could see your fear behind that front of courage you built."

Hearing that made Rin recall what happened earlier, "I know Gongenzaka…." she said softly while also recalling the times she was really afraid and helpless, from being captured by Yuri while she was alone one night and being infected by the parasites. She grit her teeth at remembering those horrible moments but then shook them off and gained a more firm expression and composure, "But even so I can't let that slow me down….I want to show Yugo that I can take care of myself now and don't want him worry for me all the time. Not just excuse of the mission, but also because…he's my friend, and I want to protect him and many others too just like he did for me." She said with determination.

Gongenzaka then smiled at her response as if he was hoping for that kind of answer, "I can see you have good intentions, and am very proud of you for being sincere." An idea then popped into his head, "Perhaps when you have the time, you can come attend my dojo!" He said.

"D…dojo?" Rin asked curiously.

Gongenzaka then nodded, "At the Gongnenzaka dojo while we teach the art of steadfast duelling we also push our students through the strongest training regimes to help build both their mind, body and spirit in the duel. To always believe in both yourself and the hope of victory and remaining firm in your resolve. I cannot describe a much better way for you to grow stronger than with our honoured dojo." He boasted while flexing his arm and showing off the fruits of his training, "You may even be our first female student too, that is just as great an honour as well and I am certain my father will gladly welcome you with open arms."

Rin then smiled nervously and sweat dropped, "I….really appreciate the offer Gongnenzaka, thank you…." she chuckled, "Maybe I'll think about it…." As she finished a sudden explosion caught them both by surprise!

BOOM!

"What was that!?" Gongnenzaka gasped as a cloud of smoke erupted a few blocks away!

"That could be the attack! Come on quick! We'd better move before he gets away!" cried Rin as she ran off in the explosion's direction while her partner lumbered after her as fast as he could.

As they arrived at the site of the explosion, an abandoned alleyway, the view was covered by a shroud of dust except for the brief instance of a silhouette running off into the distance. The 2 lancers were forced to hold back a bit as the dust was too think to see through. As it cleared, they couldn't believe at what their eyes saw.

"Tony! Damon!" gasped Gongenzaka as he saw 2 of Crow's close friends lying on the ground badly beaten and bruised!

"Are you guys alright!?" asked Rin frantically as she came over to them both on the ground.

"Urgh…." Tony had token a far worse beating than Damon and soon he passed out from his injuries.

"H…hey guys…." Damon on the other hand was luckier he didn't suffer so much so he smiled weakly at them both in response.

"What happened!? Did you see who did it!? Where did he go!?" asked Gongnenzaka hoping their answers would help tracking down the one responsible much more efficiently.

"H…he…." Damon lifted up his arm weakly and pointed out in the direction of the Daimon Duel Square,"He went that way…." he said before finally passing out himself, "Urgh…."

Rin covered her mouth feeling sick but also beginning to panic and lose her composure, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she cried while looking around frantically, before shaking her head to clear her mind, "Easy Rin, now's not the time for that….take a deep breath and calm down….I can't help if I'm overemotional….need to be strong now…." she said as she took a calming breath herself.

While she did that Gongnenzaka took note of the path the attacker took and he grit his teeth furiously, his heart demanding justice be brought to whoever was responsible for this despicable act, "I'm going after him Rin!" he bellowed to her as she looked up at him, "You stay here and make sure no further harm comes to them." He said as he stood up.

"S…sure….just be careful alright?" she said nervously, not just worried for Damon and Tony, but Gongnenzaka's safety as well.

"I will. In the meantime you try and get help too. We'll need all the help we can get." he said as he charged down the path to the central arena.

"Good luck Gongnenzaka!" she called out to him before being left by the 2 unconscious men, "Okay…now what's the first thing to do in first aid again?" she asked herself.

 **(Meanwhile)**

At the center of the Daimon duel afield in the district stood a well aged man with somewhat messy hair, a green securities uniform and a scar over his left cheek, "Hmph….just when I was getting to the good part…." he grumbled in annoyance at having been interrupted by a pair of witnesses and having to make a hasty retreat, "No matter, there's still more scum running amok here in the city and plenty more crime to eradicate." He then smirked to himself disgustingly,

"Heh, just like the good old days…." he then thought to himself as he reminisced about the good times when he took down commons for sheer enjoyment, tortured them in the facility and accepted good quality card bribes as well. Very soon he felt he could be bringing back those days too. His train of good thoughts soon came to a halt when voice yelled out at him.

"You!"

"Huh?" turning around he noticed a rather burly teenage stroll up towards him.

Doing his best to hide his intentions he then flashed a mild smile at him, "Greetings citizen." he said rather politely.

"So you are a security….." Gongnenzaka thought to himself after seeing his uniform. That made it even worse.

"The name's Tetsu, what may I ask you be doing at this time of night?" he asked sounding as normal as he could, "It isn't safe you know, several shady characters and hoodlums are often up and about, you'd better go home if you now what's good for you."

"Drop the act I can see right through it!" Gongnenzaka shouted not buying it for a second. As he said that, Tetsu's smile vanished, "Explain yourself! What sort malicious intentions do you harbour which drives you to attacking innocent people!?"

The officer then grinned rather disgustingly after that, "Oh? So you're a witness to my recent work?" he chuckled, "Why, I'm just doing my job hehehe.…." he said brushing his hands off, "There are just so much vermin running amok everywhere these days and I'm doing my part to help clean this city of all the specks and stains left behind, as well as eliminating the pests that caused them in the first place." Putting his hands on his hips feeling proud of his work, "You should be thanking me, after all what better good can there be than preserving peace and order?"

Gongenzaka then grit his teeth in frustration, "Tch! You merely wear the mask of a law enforcer," he spat with intense anger before pointing out at him, "But you are far from it! A complete disgrace to society that's what you are! Abusing your power to hurt the innocent and using it to ruin the peaceful lives of the City's inhabitants!?" he yelled, "Your despicable acts of violence end here! This I swear on the honourable name of the lancers!" he declared as he armed his duel disk.

"So you're a lancer eh?" muttered Tetsu before smirking rather eagerly, "Hehehe….if you insist I'll be sure to exterminate you so that I continue my task of cleansing this city of common filth! After all, you guys are the cause of all this so you're just as guilty as these criminals, prepare to feel the power of the law!"

They both activated their duel disks after that.

 **Field Spell, Crossover!**

The field was enveloped in a blue space and action cards dispersed everywhere throughout the area.

"Hmmm….I forgot about the action field…..This may be somewhat of a predicament for me." Gongnenzaka thought to himself before standing firm, "No matter, I shall duel with all my strength and in the way I believe in until one of us perishes!" he then declared firmly.

 **DUEL!**

 **Gongenzaka: 4000**

 **Tetsu: 4000**

"The first turn is mine!" declared Tetsu taking a pair of cards from his hand, "I place a monster in defence mode, along with one facedown card." He said with a grin as 2 cards were set on his field, "My turn is now over."

Gongenzaka raised an eyebrow at his moved, "A small set up? Is he maybe luring me in to attack?" he thought before narrowing his eyes, "Hmph! No matter what he has planned, my resolve and beliefs will overcome any obstacle before me!" He placed a hand on his deck, "DRAW!" he bellowed as he drew and generated a gust of wind with it! "I summon Superheavy Samurai Daihachi in attack mode!" A green superheavy samurai with wheels for legs, pulling a cart appeared.

"When successfully summoned, Daihachi can be switched to defence mode!" His monster's more switched."Daihachi's special effect activates! Once per turn, I can change this card's battle mode from defence to attack mode in order to add Superheavy Samurai Soul monster from my deck to my hand!" A card ejected from Gongenzaka's deck, "The one I choose is Superheavy Samurai soul piercer!" Said monster materialised in Daihachi's cart as it flew into its master's hand. "Since I have no spell or trap cards in my graveyard I can then special summon the tuner monster, **Superheavy Samurai Tachiban** , from my hand!" Appearing on the field was a metallic samurai warrior with a robotic face mask clad in samurai armour and wielding a medium sized spear weapon, standing as if it was keeping watch over an area.

 **Superheavy Samurai Tachiban ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Level 1 EARTH Machine Tuner**

"Now level 1 Tachiban tunes level 4 Daihachi!" The tuner then changed into a single ring for the cart pulling robot to charge through, "I synchro summon! Appear! Level 5! Superheavy Samurai Swordmaster Musashi!" A new iron clad superheavy samurai with a jet booter from its hair piece leapt onto the field! "Musashi's effect activates! When successfully synchro summoned, I can add a machine type monster from my graveyard to my hand! So I humbly welcome Superheavy Samurai Tachiban back to my hand!"

"Heh, not bad for your first move…." Tetsu commented, "But your monster is in defence mode, so what good can it do?"

"Wait and see!" Gongenzaka retorted, "Musashi can attack using its defence points while in defence mode! Now watch it use them to destroy that facedown monster! Attack!" His samurai warrior unsheathed its 2 blades and brought them down on the facedown, slicing it in half!

"Tch!" Tetsu hissed but suddenly broke into a smirk as the facedown monster revealed itself as a pinkish worm with spikes around it, "Heh….Why thank you! You did exactly as I had hoped for!"

"What did you say?" gasped Gongenzaka in shock.

"The monster you destroyed was needle worm. Should it ever get flipped faceup, its effect forces you to send the top 5 cards of your deck to the graveyard." he answered.

Gongenzaka then took the 5 cards from his deck and discarded them, "Hmph….no matter, I still have plenty more….." he replied remaining calm.

 **Gongnenzaka Deck: 34-29**

"For now perhaps, but for how much longer?" Tetsu replied, "I activate my next trap counterstrike molt! Since you destroyed my monster this trap card allows me to summon an insect type monster with a lower level from my hand to the field in its place." he said as the trap glowed and revealed a ghostly form of needle worm, "How about giving a warm welcome to my warm worm! Hahaha!" The pink worm began to turn pale as something began to wriggle inside it, like a pupa it soon burst open as a reddish fiery worm took its place.

"Tch! Just when I had managed to clear his field of monsters a new one takes its place…." muttered Noboru in annoyance, "Do not expect your defensive plays to hold me off forever, for my resolve and steadfast duelling will smash right through any wall or barrier you will set against me!" he proclaimed, "But for now, I end my turn."

Tetsu then began to chuckle to himself in amusement, "Heheh, how naive if you think my strategy is simply defence, believe me I have something far worse in store for you lancer! And very soon, you will join those cockroaches behind you in a complete and utter defeat!" he thought as he placed his hand on his deck, "I draw!" He then took a card from his hand, "I summon Shield worm from my hand!" Appearing was fat brownish caterpillar like worm, "When this card is summoned not only does it automatically switch into defence mode but it also forces you to discard one card for each insect monster I control! Since I control 2, you now must discard 2 cards!" he said as the worm changed modes and made Gongenzaka's deck turn dark, forcing him to discard 2 cards.

 **Gongnenzaka Deck: 29-27**

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn." he said concluding his turn with 1 set card.

"You claim that defensive plays aren't your aim, but you have yet to prove me so." said Noboru unimpressed, "No matter, whatever you set against me I shall smash into pieces! I draw!" he drew a new card and took another from his hand, "I summon Superheavy Samurai Flutist from my hand!" A purple robot played a caring tune as it appeared on the field, "Due to its effect, by tributing Flutist I can special summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei from my hand!" The flutist exploded and taking its place was one of Gongenzaka's signature monsters with 3500 defence points! "Just like Musashi, Big Benkei can attack in defence mode while utilising its defence points!" he announced as he pointed out his finger to warm worm, "But first, Musahi! Attack and destroy his warm worm!" he called out as his synchro leaped into action and sliced the red worm in 2!

"When warm worm is destroyed, its ability forces you to discard 3 cards from the top of your deck!" Tetsu called out as the steadfast duelist took 3 cards and discarded them.

 **Gongnenzaka Deck: 27-24**

"Tch! I think I am beginning understand where this is going….." Gongenzaka muttered finally realising the officer's plan, and it was both cowardly and despicable, a duel style which lacked honour in so many ways Gongenzaka could write a book on it! But now certainly wasn't the time for that, "Now for shield worm! Go Big Benkei! Attack!" His mighty warrior raised a huge fist before slamming it into the ground, creating a giant shockwave which destroyed the worm in an instant!

Doing so however made Tetsu grin once again, "Once again you've just triggered my trap card! Broken Blocker!" The trap card flipped up, "Since my defence mode monster had higher defence points than attack points and was destroyed in battle, this trap lets me call forth 2 more copies of the same monster from my deck to the field!"

"What!?" Gongenzaka gasped in disbelief.

"Thanks to you, I'm now able to bring out 2 more shield worms!" he called out as a pair of said monsters appeared on the field in defence mode! "And due to their special abilities, you now have to discard 2 cards from the top of your deck for each one of them! Now that I have 2, you must discard 4 cards!"

"Grrr…." Gongenzaka grunted as he took 4 cards and discarded them.

 **Gongnenzaka Deck: 24-20**

"I've lost half the cards in my deck already…." Gongenzaka began to sweat anxiously as his deck began to run low on cards. Something that never happened too him once, and shouldn't at all!

"Hahah! You are making this far too easy! At this rate you'll cause your own downfall by destroying your own deck!" laughed the maniacal security officer uncontrollably.

Gongenzaka then grit his teeth and clenched his fist so tightly he could snap an iron pole in half! "You are a coward for using such underhanded tactics! Destroying the cards we so treasure and built countless bonds and connections with! Have you no shame or any honour!?" he shouted angrily.

"Ah yes of course, I forgotten how attached commons and some duelists are to their cards. How sickening…." he spat, "Cards are merely tools! While they may be paper and ink, they are the symbol of power!" he announced, "And I plan on using that power to restore order to this chaotic city and make sure that every single common gets locked away underground, and then build a world where only the strong will rule supreme!"

"You are despicable!" growled Noboru with complete disgust, "To look down on a duelist's cards that represent the heart and soul of their owner….You have no right to call yourself one!" he yelled while pointing out at his opponent.

"Hah! Save your speech for someone who cares lancer! Those who talk about honour and fair play are those who are weak and have no grasp of power!" Tetsu yelled back, "In the end only victory and the strong are all that decide the winners and those who stay in control! That is what matters!" he said as he clenched his fist, "It is a hard lesson that I will be more than willing to teach you, right here and now!" He then proceeded to begin his turn, "Draw!" As soon as he drew the card he subsequently activated it, "I activate card of demise! This lets me draw until I hold 5 cards, then in 5 turns they all go to the graveyard. Now let's see what my deck has in store for you." As he drew a number of cards from his deck he grinned maliciously at his selection, "Hehehe, excellent….with these in my hand destroying this lancer will be easy, and bringing back this city to how it should be will be even easier!" he thought to himself eagerly before holding himself back, "But what fun would that be to win so easily and so soon….I need to draw this out much longer, make him suffer the same humiliation I felt then I'll make sure his comrades and every single common in this tainted city experience the same fate!" he then took 2 cards from his hand, "I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

"That's it!? Are you mocking me!?" growled Noboru in annoyance.

"I'm merely showing you the respect you deserve, none of it! Hahaha!" laughed Tetsu in response which only continued to further aggravate the steadfast duelist, who was barely managing to maintain self control.

"Tch! You claim to keep peace as security, but all you are doing is bending the law to the way you desire!" he growled, "There is no order in what you aim to bring back and never was, therefore I will make sure you do not succeed!" He then proceeded to make his own move, "My turn! Draw!"

 **Gongnenzaka Deck: 20-19**

"It's here!" he thought as he drew what he was hoping for. Taking 2 cards from his hand, "Using scale 1 Superheavy Samurai General Jade and Scale 8 Superheavy Samurai General Coral, I set the pendulum scale!" He laid out his pendulum monsters across his duel disk and both his monsters rose in pillars of light, "With this I can summon monsters from levels 2-7 simultaneously!"

"Pendulum…." his opponent muttered.

"I pendulum summon!" 2 lights shot out from the sky portal, "Appear! Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter and Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer!" Both the small trumpeting tuner and crossbow appeared on Noboru's field, "Now I shall tune level 2 Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter to Level 8 Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!" Gongenzaka declared as his tuner changed into 2 rings for the large samurai to jump through! "Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling wave! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!" Gongenzaka's ace monster appeared on the field and slammed its weapon into the ground upon arrival!

"He brought out a level 10 monster so easily.….impressive…." Tetsu thought to himself seeing the match to finally get interesting.

"Your compliments mean nothing to me, and now I equip Soulpiercer onto Susanowo!" The crossbow then equipped itself to the warlord's arm, "While equipped with soul piercer, Susanowo can now inflict piercing damage! Furthermore like Big Benkei and Musashi it can attack while in defence mode using its defence points!" he announced, "Which means those worms will protect your life points no longer!"

Despite what he uttered, Tetsu remained undeterred, "Hehe…we'll see about that…." he thought to himself.

"Battle! Susanowo attacks Shield worm! Kusanagi Sword Slash!" Gongenzaka declared as his warlord swung its massive blade at the brownish worm and cleaved it in 2! It then exloded but as the dust cleared Tetsu stood firm without a single point of damage!

"Hehehehe…." he chuckled mockingly.

Gongenzaka widened his eyes in disbelief, "I…Impossible! You should have taken damage! How are you life points still intact!?" he gasped.

"The answer is simple, shield worm's second ability prevents me from receiving any battle damage involving it, so your attack was a failure!" His opponent laughed making Gongenzaka clench his fist in frustration.

"Grr….why you…."

"So much for your resolve and beliefs! They are as feeble as those commons were when I crushed them in merely 3 turns!" boasted Tetsu as he was eager to do the exact same thing to the lancer soon enough.

"Tch! You will get yours soon enough….this I swear….." Gongenzaka vowed as he continued his move, "Eventhough you won't take damage, your second shield worm will soon join your previous one in the graveyard! Courtesy of Superheavy Samurai Musashi!" As his sword master leapt forward and sliced the worm in half the explosion which resulted after blew away a card into Gongenzaka's direction!

"Tch! He's going to get that action card!" Tetsu hissed under his breath as he charged for it. To his surprise, Gongenzaka didn't budge at all!

"I will not move!" he announced.

"Huh!?" Tetsu was caught off guard by his words but that only spurred him to go after the card faster! "Heh, guess it's all mine then!" he said leaping up a platform and snatching it out of midair! He then played it instantly, "I activate the action spell attack and defence exchange! This switches your Musashi's 2300 defence points with its measly 300 attack points! Now your life points will take a severe blow!"

"I think not!" Gongenzaka defiantly cried out, "By targeting Musashi with that action card, I can banish Superheavy Samurai Flutist from my graveyard in order to negate its effect!" he said as the spirit of flutes appeared and blew a tune which caused the spell to explode!

"Tch!" Tetsu hissed in annoyance.

"Now Musashi! Move onward and destroy shield worm!" Gongenzaka continued as his samurai charged forward and sliced through the large worm in half! "And with that your defence is eliminated!"

To his shock, his opponent then began chucking disturbingly, "Heheh, for a lancer you aren't very smart! You don't even know how to take advantage of your own action field and action cards! You practically gave up one when you had the perfect chance to obtain it!" he mocked.

"You are mistaken, it is not I do not know how. I simply choose not to!" Gongenzaka retorted.

"Oh? And why is that?" Tetsu asked interestedly.

"Not that you would understand, but I believe in my deck and that its power alone along with my steadfast resolve will be enough to grant me victory!" he answered, "Therefore I shall not move and will remain true to my beliefs!"

"Is that so….heh….I thought you were crazy before…but to trust in your cards that much is downright outrageous!" Tetsu laughed before deciding exactly the move he'll do next, "In that case, I will take deep pleasure in tearing it from you piece by piece until there's nothing left! Hahahah!" He then held his hand out to one of his facedown cards, "I trigger the trap Grave of Enkindling! Since my monster was destroyed in battle, this trap allows me to revive a monster from my graveyard in defence mode! Now rise once more shield worm!" The previous monster appeared from a portal in the ground in defence mode.

"Tch! Not again…." Gongenzaka said in annoyance under his breath.

"Oh yes, and now that its back you have to discard the top card of your deck!"

"Ngh…" begrudgingly Gongenzaka discarded another card from his deck.

 **Gongnenzaka Deck: 19-18**

"But don't feel too bad, now you are allowed to bring back a monster of your own. Not that it matters to me, for I'll be sending it back to the graveyard soon enough." stated Tetsu confidently.

"We will see about that…." Noboru replied but before doing so, "The card that was just sent to my graveyard was Superheavy Samurai Giga gloves! When sent to the graveyard and I have no spell or trap cards in my graveyard, I can look over and rearrange the top 5 cards of my deck!" He then took out the top 5 cards of his deck and observed them, "Hmm….at the rate things are going I'll have no choice but to improvise….If the worst comes….I may need to resort to a new strategy in case….so when that happens….." he then rearranged them and put the cards back, "With that out of the way, now thanks to your trap card I revive my Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!"

"Monsters summoned by my trap's effect cannot change their battle positions except with effects." stated Tetsu.

"That is fine for me, because now with Big Benkei back I can attack your revived shield worm once again!" Gongenzaka yelled as his Big Benkei let out a battle cry and smashed its fist down, creating a shockwave towards the worm!

"As if I'd be stupid enough to actually let you!" yelled his opponent who leapt out to snatch an action card! "I activate the action spell Evasion! Which negates your attack!" A shield generated around the worm which blocked the shockwave.

"Tch! I end my turn…." The steadfast duelist hissed under his breath in annoyance.

His opponent then widened his eyes with madness and began snickering deviously, "Hehehe, just look at you, standing still begging me to end your suffering….don't worry I'm through playing, now it's time for me to exterminate you and those commoner cockroaches once and for all…." he said, "I draw!" Looking at his hand he then smirked at it, "Yes…this will do nicely….But first, a little insurance!" He then leapt out across a floating platform and grabbed a floating action card!

"He obtained another action card….." Gongenzaka thought to himself as he began to feel the pressure of the duel weigh down on him.

His opponent then took a different card from his hand, "I activate Spellbook inside the pot! This allows us to draw 3 cards each!" he said.

"Hmm…." Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy to gain 3 new cards thanks to me hmm?" asked Tetsu rather mockingly.

"Either he plans to make me run out of cards faster…or he has something else planned…." Gongenzaka thought as he and his opponent drew their cards

 **Gongenzaka Deck: 18-15**

"Hehehe…it's finally here! Now I can finally eliminate that walking boulder right here on this very turn!" he thought to himself as he proceeded to make his final move, "I activate my second trap known as Spirit hunting! This trap switches my shield worm into attack mode and in turn destroys all defence mode monsters on your side of the field!" He cried out as his worm swapped battle modes.

"What!?" Gongenzaka gasped in horror as the trap shot out a stream of dark beams which pierced through all his monsters which caused them all to explode! "Argh!" the grunted as he held his arm out to shield himself. As the dust cleared Gongenzaka could only stare in disbelief.

"Hahaha! Now watch as your so called impenetrable wall crumbles into dust!" Tetsu laughed mocking him as his hard work and efforts were wiped out before his own eyes.

"No…all of them…gone…." shaking his head he cleared his mind of his uncertainty and doubt before remaining firm in his deck, "Tch! When Soulpiercer is sent to the graveyard it's special ability allows me to add a Superheavy Samurai monster from my deck to my hand." A card then ejected from his deck and he added it to his hand.

 **Gongenzaka Deck: 15-14**

"The one I choose is the tuner monster! Superheavy Samurai Drum!" Gongenzaka declared as he revealed the card.

His opponent then smirked deviously, "With each card you draw you come closer to your own defeat!" he said holding out his fingers and doing a small countdown, "And if you think I'll give you a chance to utilise that tuner on your next turn, you are sorely mistaken!" he then declared, "For I plan on finishing you off on this turn! And with a new power unlike anything you have ever seen!"

Noboru raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "A new….power?" upon realisation his eyes widened and he gasped, "Wait…you don't mean!?"

"Wait and see, I'll show it to you soon enough." said Tetsu menacingly taking a card from his hand and playing it, "I play the spell worm bait! As I control my insect type shield worm, I can special summon 2 worm tokens to my field!" The spell vanished and in its place came a pair of insect larvae monsters, "Now I tribute both tokens in order to tribute summon Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue!" Both tokens vanished and appearing was a red and greyish fiend monster which cackled rather disturbingly upon appearance.

"D….Dark tuner!?" Gongenzaka gasped as he laid eyes on the very monster Rin warned him about.

Tetsu then grinned with evil intention as a dark aura began to build around him with the tuner's arrival, "The time of talk is over, now you have the privilege of experiencing the powers of darkness first hand!" he declared, "I tune Level 8 Dark tuner Chaos Rogue to my Level 4 Shield worm in order to dark synchro summon!" The dark tuner exploded into several stars which then pierced into shield worm, the stars canceled one another out until 4 remained and as the worm exploded the stars turned dark and generated a dark mist, "When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of underworld will be opened to the world without light! I dark synchro summon! Show yourself, Dark Diviner!" As the dark fog dissipated, appearing from it was a cursed looking fiend monster in a set of shady robes and wielding an ancient staff with several beads in it.

Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes sensing cursed energy from inside the creature, "That monster….it reeks of evil….also…it has a negative level…." he pointed out.

"Correct! Unlike your pathetic monsters that have to unite on one another to make each other stronger, mine devour one another and feed off each other's energy to grow stronger! As you see before you!" Tetsu declared boastfully.

"Tch! What a disgusting, perverted form of synchro summoning…..a complete abomination!" Gongenzaka spat in disgust after seeing how painfully tortured shield worm was before being used as material.

"You'd best save your breath, because you'll soon draw your last!" Tetsu retorted as he pointed at Gongnenzaka, "When Chaos Rogue is used in a dark synchro summon you are now forced to discard the top 5 cards of your deck!" he announced as Noboru's deck glowed dark purple, forcing him to discard once more!

 **Gongenzaka Deck: 14-9**

"Grrr….destroying the very pride of a duelist….his own cards….you have no honour or pride!" Gongenzaka bellowed furiously.

Tetsu smirked unfazed, "Say what you want, in the end a victory is still a victory even if it's through underhanded methods as you claim it to be." he said before widening his eyes maniacally and the dark aura surrounding him flaring up even more so! "Now I will show you how meaningless your silly ideals are! Feel free to stand there peacefully as I destroy you with a direct attack and everything you hold dear! And soon, all the measly commons will suffer just the same as I rip apart everything they hold dear!" he declared as his dark diviner began to feed off his very energy and power up for its attack!

"Unforgivable…." the steadfast duelist said under his breath.

"Dark diviner! Attack directly with doom sceptre blast!" Tetsu commanded as his fiendish monster fired a ball of eerie magic from its staff! "Now I'll seal your fate with the action spell Double attack! My monster's attack points are now doubled!"

 **2000-4000**

Gongenzaka sweated and widened his eyes, "4000 attack points….if this attack connects….."

"Hahaha! With that you're finished!" Tetsu laughed maniacally as the attack closed in and Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth, bracing for impact!

 **Hi there hope you enjoyed what I wrote here. Stay tuned as Shingo and Gongnenzaka fight what might be their hardest duel in a long while! Also, Gongnenzaka's Superheavy Samurai Tachiban uses the OCG effect of trumpeter since it defer quite a fair bit from its anime effect, also it means a person on guard duty during the war times.**

Superheavy Samurai Tachiban

If you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). After this card was Special Summoned this way, you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Superheavy Samurai" monsters. If this card is Tributed for the Tribute Summon of a "Superheavy Samurai" monster and sent to the Graveyard, and you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Shingo took a few steps back from the cold and at the powerful dark synchro monster that was just summoned before him! "If you think your situation is hopeless now, just you wait!" Grady called out as he pointed his finger, "Catastrogue's special ability activates! When used to dark synchro summon I can destroy one card you control!" he shouted pointing at his intended target, "Say goodbye to your pathetic excuse of a performer! Abyss actor Superstar!" Shingo's monster suddenly exploded in his face!

Shingo then grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes, "Grrgh! I won't let you get away with badmouthing my favourite monster!" he yelled angrily, "Sassy rookie's pendulum effect activates! When an abyss actor would be destroyed, I can destroy this card instead!" As his pendulum card exploded, Superstar immediately reconstituted itself!

"Hmph, you may have saved that one but you won't save the other!" Grady countered, "Frozen Fitzgerald! Attack Wild Hope! Wicked Blizzard!" he commanded as his monster generated a powerful gust of wind

"As if I'd be stupid enough to just let you!"

"I activate the action sp-"

"Pointless! When Frozen Fitzgerald attacks, spells and traps cannot be activated!"

"What!?" gasped Shingo as his action card gained an X mark and was forced out of his disk! The attack then recommenced and the blizzard froze up wild hope, causing it to crumble away while the remaining wind hit their marks directly against Shingo!

"GURGH!" he grunted as he could feel the force of the win against him!

 **Shingo: 3700-2800**

"Tch! It's freezing cold! I can really feel the duel….like that time with Yuto before….only now…I can feel this guy's anger straight from his monster….." he cursed inside before returning to the duel at hand, "When wild hope is destroyed I can add an Abyss actor card from my deck to my hand, so I think I'll add Abyss Actor Extras!" The pendulum monster ejected from his deck.

"The good that monster will do you." said Grady unimpressed, "With that my turn is finished, now hurry up and draw your meaningless card so I can get back to completing my revenge! We've been under the thumb of the Tops for too long, now I'm going to make sure they feel the bitter cold sting of our wrath!"

Shingo clicked his tongue, "Tch! I don't know what your big deal is, all this talk about revenge and being consumed by your past grudges. But the fact is you're living in the past and the City you once knew is over! If you refuse to change with it then you'll just get left behind with it!" he shouted, "And since words won't be enough to convince you I'll just have to make you listen!" He then placed his hand on his deck, "My turn! Draw!" As he drew he could feel a sense of numbness flow through his arm and body, "Brr…it's getting way too chilly in here….after today I'll never be able to look at snow the same way again….." he thought to himself before looking at his hand and smiling at his ray of hope, "But still….these conditions make a perfect setup for a climax! And now it begins!"

Grady noticed his change in attitude and raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "He's finding this all amusing? The cold's definitely gotten to his meager head and even more minuscule brain…." he thought to himself.

Shingo then began laughing with glee to his surprise, "Haha! Now the story takes an unexpected twist for our protagonist! But rest assured, justice shall soon be served to the evil demon of the frozen frontier and the hero prepares to make his counterattack!" he declared, "First I use scale 3 Abyss Actor Extras to complete the pendulum scale!" He used the new pendulum monster to fill in for sassy rookie, "Now I may summon level 4-8 monsters all at once! But before that I activate the trap Abyss actors backstage!" he declared revealing his trap card, "Now I can add 2 Abyss actor monsters to my extra deck from my main deck as I control 2 abyss actor cards in my pendulum zones!" 2 cards ejected from his main deck, "I choose Abyss actors Evil heel and Funky Comedian!" he revealed before adding them inside, "Now I pendulum summon!" he announced as 2 lights shot out!

"Be reborn Abyss Actor Wild hope!" The cowboy motif actor appeared once more, "And now Abyss Actor Evil heel it's your cue!" The bulky grotesque fiend appeared next, "When Evil heel is successfully summoned, it's special effect reduces the attack points of one monster by 1000 for each Abyss Actor I control! As I now control 3, your Frozen Fitzgerald's attack points are about to plummet right into 0!" He declared as Evil heel glowed purple and prepared to let out a negative wave towards Fitzgerald, however a sudden breeze of cold winter hail blocked it! "H….Huh!? Why didn't its points decrease!?" Gasped Shingo in surprise

"Heh, didn't you forget?" Grady snickered, "My curtain of hail is still in play! Therefore all my level 3 or lower water monsters are unaffected by any of your pitiful effects!" he said.

"But how!? Your monster isn't a level-" Shingo widened his eyes in realisation, "Wait a minute! It's level is a negative, that's definitely less than 3….which means…."

"Which means it's shielded by my curtain of hail!" Grady finished, "Therefore it's invincible! Nothing you do can possibly break through this freezing nightmare of a monster now! Hahahaha!" he laughed.

Shingo then scoffed, "Hmph! No matter, I still have more than one act prepared just in case, so the show's not over yet!" he said as he took a new card from his hand, "Now I summon Abyss actor Trendy Understudy from my hand!" A small round but somewhat well dressed actor in a top hat peered while holding a small trumpet. "I activate Understudy's effect! As I control 2 Abyss actor cards in my pendulum zones, by tributing understudy I can special summon a level 1 or level 8 Abyss actor monster from my hand or extra deck! Take a bow Understudy and exit stage left," he said as understudy blowed on the trumpet before taking a bow and exploding into yellow sparkles! "Now Funky Comedian it's time for you to take center stage!" A larger more flabby and disproportionate actor appeared in place of understudy! "When funky comedian is summoned, it gains 300 attack points for each Abyss Actor I control and since I have a team of 4 perfect performers, he now gains 1200 points!" Comedian then glowed as it powered up from its costars.

 **300-1500**

"So you've gathered a bunch of ugly monsters onto the field, big deal." Grady scoffed unimpressed.

"Tch! Tough crowd….we've got here…." Shingo spat in annoyance, "No one likes a critic but maybe this ought to change your tune! Wild Hope's effect activates! He gains 100 attack points for all actors on stage, so with 4 he gains 400 points!" Wild hope then powered up once more.

 **1600-2000**

"Then I will activate Abyss Script-Rise of the Abyss King! Now for every abyss actor monster I control I can destroy one faceup card on your field! And considering the current field conditions, I'll just have to destroy curtain of hail!" he aid as the spell fired a purple flame stream towards the spell and destroyed it in an instant! As it did, the hail storm began to die down, "And with that it's bye bye Blizzard! Phew….next time I take a vacation, I'm making sure we go to a tropical beach." Shingo said to himself feeling much better though it was still very cold.

Grady narrowed his eyes at the loss of his protective shield, "Hmph….even you can destroy my Frozen Fitzgerald now your monsters still don't have what it takes to take me down." he said.

"Are you sure about that?" Shingo replied taking the challenge, "Now I activate funky comedian's other ability! Until the end of this turn, it grant its attack points as a power bonus to my superstar!" Funky comedian performed a rather hilarious dance to take Superstar laugh in amusement, powering it up substantially!

 **2500-4000**

"Bravo! Bravo! Exemplary team work boys!" Shingo clapped praising them, "And now Superstar's effect activates! I add Abyss Script-Opening ceremony from my deck to my hand!" He said as the spell ejected from his deck, "But it won't stay in my hand for long because now I'm playing it! This allows me to gain 500 life points for every Abyss Actor I control! So with 4, I gain 2000 points!" The spell granted Shingo an extra power boost as it glowed in a wide array of colours and the Actors did a bow.

 **Shingo: 2800-4800**

"How's that? It's as if your overgrown snowflake did nothing to me." said Shingo smirking at Grady.

"Grrrr….why you….." the cold hearted common then clenched his fist angrily, "Keep acting like you've won and have the upper hand, very soon I'll stuff every ounce of my resentment down that throat of yours…" he thought to himself.

"Now for the main event! The part where I finish you off in a 4 way attack finale!" declared Shingo as he made his big move, "Superstar! The stage is all yours! Attack and shatter his block of ice now!" He called as Superstar leapt up and did a dive kick! Grady quickly rushed out and grabbed an action card floating above a platform!

"I activate the action spell damage banish! This negates all battle damage to me!" he declared as the spell generated a shield around him.

Shingo then smirked, "Hmph, the good that'll do you, since I have 3 more monsters left to attack with and your life points wide open I'll-"

"Frozen Fitzgerald's effect activates!" Grady interrupted.

"Eh!?"

"When destroyed by battle it automatically special summons itself form the graveyard! Now rise once more!" A portal opened on the field and the cursed frozen monster rose from it!

"It's back just like that!?" gasped Shingo in disbelief.

"This monster is the embodiment of my cold bitter hatred and anger to the tops! No matter how many times it is shattered it will always return!" Grady yelled back in response as he continued to fuel Fitzgerald with his very negativity.

"Is that so? Well I'll be the judge of that!" Shingo replied undeterred, "Evil heel! It's your turn now! Attack!" he called out as his heel charged forward and smashed through Fitzgerald with its sheer brute strength!

"Frozen Fitzgerald's effect activates! When destroyed it revives itself once more!" Grady announced as the same thing repeated.

"Hmph, if that's your game then I am terribly disappointed, I expected you to put on a far more impressive show than this but then again what's there to expect from someone like you?" scoffed Shingo earning him a vicious scowl from his opponent.

"Grrr…."

"Anyways, I'll be sure to clear the field of that persistent block of ice very soon for when Evil heel destroys a master in battle I can set an abyss script card from my graveyard to my field!" he said as a card ejected from his graveyard, "The one I choose is Rise of the Abyss King! And since your Fitzgerald resurrects itself only after being destroyed by battle, this spell will take out of play for good!" he said.

"Tch!"

"But then again, why stop while we've come so far? The show must go on and no way would I simply let it end off like this!" Shingo continued believing he was on a roll, "Even if I can't destroy it, at least I'll be able to put on a spectacular show and give the crowds their money's worth! Go Wild hope! It's your turn now!" He shouted as his monster took aim, "I activate the action spell Powerize! This gives Wild Hope a 1000 point power boost! Making him strong enough to blast your ice block into pieces!" he said as the spell boosted Wild Hope's energy!

 **2000-3000**

As it blasted a bunch of holes in Fitzgerald destroying it again, Grady shouted out, "Didn't you forget you idiot!? When Fitzgerald is destroyed due to an attack he revives once more!" he screamed as the ice flake monster appeared again, "When will you realise my hatred will never be destroyed!? Especially not by the likes of you!"

"Why not?" Shingo replied, "It's to keep the show going and to make it all the more exciting! And now for the next act of our show! Funky Comedian! Your turn!" He commanded as his comedian bounced onward to battle! "But don't think you'll be charging into the fray without any support!" Sawatari then leapt up and snatched an action card from the platform, fortunately he was able to make a split second before Grady could get his hands on it! "Ha! Too slow I activate the action spell Double attack! This doubles Comedian's attack to 3000!"

 **1500-3000**

After that Comedian jumped up high and did a body slam smashing Fitzgerald for the 4th time! "Hmph, there's no point in telling you since you lack common sense, but now my monster revives itself!" said Grady as Fitzgerald rose up once more.

"Man you sure are persistent…" Shingo scoffed shaking his head, "No matter, with my next card your monster will exit the stage for good! Maybe then you'll realise your act is wet." As he ended his battle phase, Grady then smiled seeing the time had come, "Now I….huh?" He stopped to see his opponent beginning to laugh at him!

"Hehehehe….you idiot….you've just made the last mistake of your miserable life.…." as he said that, bots of ice left behind on the bodies of Shingo's abyss actors began to grow and slowly cover all his monsters who were frozen to the ground when they tried to run! They began to panic as the ice slowly covered the entirety of their bodies! Shingo took a few steps back in disbelief and hour at what he was witnessing.

Suddenly the actors began to crack and crumble before exploding in a cloud of icy dust! "Wh….what the…what's going on!? AAAAAHHHH!" he gasped covering his face as the dust passed over him. As it cleared Shingo opened his eyes slowly to see his field completely bare! He pointed out shivering weakly in disbelief and from the cold, "My monsters….my whole cast….wiped off the field….h…how?"

Grady grinned maliciously as he stood alongside his monster, "Like me, my Frozen Fitzgerald never lets his foes get away with anything!" he screeched sounding almost demonic now, "When he's destroyed by battle, at the end of the battle phase all monsters that attacked him are destroyed!"

"N…No way!" gasped Shingo widening his eyes and nearly stumbling down onto the frozen ground!

"This monster represents me in every way, my frozen heart and bitterness followed by the power of a fearsome blizzard of vengeance!" Grady shouted, "All you've experienced so far is but a mere breeze compared to the blizzard I will unleash upon the Tops and everyone else who will get in my way!"

Begrudgingly Shingo had no choice but to end his turn there, "Tch….I….end my turn…."

As he did his opponent began to laugh at him instead, "Hahaha! How does it feel to be left with nothing!? To be the one shaking in fear and in the cold!?" he yelled before grinning at him sisterly, "Don't worry, maybe I'll show you mercy and spare you from anymore humiliation by finishing you off as quickly as possible." He then took a card from his deck, "I draw!" He looked at it and smirked, "Hehe this spell will help me rid the field of any wall monster he'll set up next turn, but for now." He then held out his arm, "You have nothing left to protect you lancer! Now Frozen Fitzgerald! Attack that miserable maggot directly! Wicked Blizzard!" He shouted as his monster let out a ghostly wail along with its powerful freezing blizzard attack!

Shingo was tempted to run for an action card but stopped in his tracks and cursed himself inside after remembering Frozen Fitzgerald's power, "Tch! There's nothing I can do to stop this attack….." he said to himself as he held out his hands and closed his eyes waiting for the blizzard to pass over! "AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!" he screamed as he was blown several feet away and even smashed through an ice pillar!

 **Shingo: 4800-2300**

"Grrrgh….No…not like this…." Shingo slammed his fist into the ground as he struggled to get back to his feet.

"I place 2 cards facedown and let you go, if you can that is hehehe…." Grady mocked while looking at his field, "Hehe go ahead and try, then fail miserably, because my field is perfect." he thought to himself, "Icy crevasse will destroy one monster on your field and damage you equal to its original attack points if you destroy my frozen fitzgerald with an effect. But if you somehow manage to summon a monster strong enough to wipe out my life points, ice barrier will freeze it completely in its tracks! Negating its attack and effects, reducing its attack to 0 and preventing it from switching into defence mode! Face it….you're through…." he thought to himself.

As Shingo gasped for air and reached out for his duel disk, a wave of pain struck him! "Tch! It's so cold….My hands feel like frostbite! At this rate….I might even….ugh…." ge stumbled to the ground, while his lancer duties wouldn't allow him to quit, at the same time he was beginning to lose hope of winning….what could he do? A monster that will revive itself over and over and leave him vulnerable to an attack? What can win against that!? He held still for several seconds as thoughts of doubt flooded his mind.

"How does it feel?" said Grady after that, "Weak and helpless out in the cold, with no one to save you! That's exactly the same kind of pain that I and many other commons suffered for so long!" he shouted, "Now you'll feel the bitter sting of our vengeance and soon many more tops and anyone who would stand against us!

As he said those words, the thoughts of people suffering under this madman's revenge and grudge awoken the fiery spirit and determination within Shingo's heart. He widened them and girt his teeth angrily, "That won't happen!" he then screamed.

"Hmm?" Grady looked on in surprise as Shingo stood up once more, clearly underestimating the lancer's resilience despite his motor mouth and obnoxious personality.

"Not on my watch…ugh! Not while I'm still standing! Gah!" he grunted as he forced himself back onto his legs despite the cold numbing his body or the pain coursing through him, "Because I'm going to stop you right here and now!" he yelled pointing out at his opponent who kn ly snickered back at him in response.

"Oh you actually think you have a chance of beating me? Ha! Don't make me laugh you clown of the lancers! You can barely move!" Grady laughed back.

"Me? A c…clown!?" Shigno gasped.

"Who else would I be referring to?" replied the bitter common, "From what I hear from Crow and the others once, you're basically the lapdog of the lancers, the weakest link in their chain! I bet without them bailing you out you would have been eliminated from existence long ago! I bet they have absolutely no faith in you, and have only sent you out here to get rid of you and have you lose to me!" he called out which struck a spear through Shingo's heart!

"Th…that's….not true…they're my comrades….they'd never…." his knees began to wobble at the sound of his words.

"Look at yourself now! Defenceless and all alone! Just like many of us commons because of the Tops ridiculing us! At least we had each other's backs and thanks to that we pulled through the toughest of times, vowing to protect each other and one day revolt against the tops. And because of you lancers I don't have that anymore!" Grady continued throwing all his inner pain and anger at his enemy, "But none of that matters anymore, because now no one will save you and then no one will stop us as we overturn this society into how we envisioned it so long ago!"

Shingo then fell forward to his knees, "I'm…alone….I'm….the weakest link….They see it too…." As he thought to himself he began to reflect the past times when he held the lancers back because of his attitude, how he lost so many times and was only given the role because he asked for it yet never proved himself for it. Also, others got hurt because of him, like Crow who sacrificed himself to save him or when he held Gongnenzaka back in their duel against the Tylers….now he had no one to bail him out. He was at the point of giving up but then remembered their reason for being here, to protect the people and they surely wouldn't give up and neither should he. As he told himself that, "But….this….this can't be it….I….I won't let it end like this!" he thought to himself inside.

Grady stood back watching his opponent lying forward on his knees not moving or saying a thing "What's the matter? You finally realise that a spoiled childish brat like you has no hope of winning and you finally decided to surrender?" he asked insulting him.

"No….." Shingo replied, "I was just thinking about what you said….and now….I think my eyes are finally clear….." he said as he stood back up again with a smile this time, "Hehe….you know it's funny….even at this point, you're actually teaching me something, and I can't believe I'm saying this but….thanks…."

Grady raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Oh yeah? What's that?" he asked.

Shingo didn't want to say it at first bit he finally confessed after swallowing down his pride, "I didn't want to admit it, for a long time I buried this deep inside me but thanks to you….I finally realise I am the weakest link in the lancers." he said, "I have been looking down on many people from a very early age, even on my own comrades at times….simply because I was born into royalty. I thought myself as high and mighty over many others just because I was a lancer with the goal of saving the 4 dimensions, but compared to most of the others, I was simply given the role because I demanded it, while everyone else proved themselves to be fit for the task and I didn't. I always talked a big game but there were several times when I actually held back my comrades, no, my friends and the mission because I did as I pleased without thinking about them or our cause. Because of my selfishness and for being weak, there were many times they had to bail me out." he continued, "I always had everything handed to me while never proving myself worthy, while looking down on everyone else who struggled hard to get by with what little they had and to earn greatness. So in a way, guess you're right, maybe I am like the Tops."

"Heheh…I knew it all along…." Grady snickered.

Shigno widened his eyes and glared at him seriously then, "Don't think for a second you've got me all figured out though!" he shouted suddenly his face filled with confidence and genuine selfless determination, "Even if I am a spoiled kid at least I'm nothing like you! You call me arrogant and snobbish, but you attack the helpless and the innocent! Even going as far as turning on your own friends who changed with the city while you dwelled in the past and remained hateful!" he shouted, "You can drop your act about fighting to avenge the commons, it's so terrible and obvious I can see right through it! You're only doing it for yourself not for the commons!"

Grady widened his eyes furiously and snarled at him, "How dare you accuse me of such an act!?" he screamed, It's because of the tops we suffered so much and I will never rest until they see justice for all their crimes and for wronging us!"

"It's true the tops made mistakes but look at what you're doing! Not only are you making the same mistakes as they did but you're adding new ones to them!" Shiongo countered before pointing at him, "You're no better than they are! Actually I take it back, you're way worse! You're a criminal! A menace! An enemy of peace! You wouldn't hesitate to destroy anyone who doesn't agree with you, you don't want to avenge the commons all you want is to control the city don't you!?"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Grady screeched covering his ears and then glaring ice daggers once more, "When my turn comes around I will completely destroy you! You miserable speck!" he swore under his breath.

"Like I just said, not going to happen! Because this is my show and my script says so!" Shingo said as he prepared his last turn, "Even if I am a joke of the lancers, at least I can admit it and am more than willing to accept help from my friends and believe in them even when they won't! And right now in honour of them and the people of the synchro dimension, I'm going to protect the innocent people!" He then placed his hand on his deck, "Now prepare for the grand finale, where I defeat you and save the City from your evil! DRAW!" As he drew the new card he smiled at it as if it was a sign for him to keep going, "Heh, thanks for the card Yuya, will be sure to put it to good use."

"Now I pendulum summon! Return to the stage my performers!" he announced as 3 lights shot out from the portal, "Abyss Actors Superstar! Wild hope! And last but not least, Evil Heel!" All his monsters took to the field in their positions, "As Evil heel was special summoned, his special effect weakens your giant snowflake by 3000 points!" His heel began to glow.

"Tch! As if I'd let you!" Grady hissed as he ran through the field and grabbed an action card, "I activate runaway effect! This spell negates your monster's effect, inflicts 500 points of damage as well as thwarting your pathetic comeback!" He shouted as the spell shot a beam piercing through evil heel and then to Shingo himself!

 **Shingo: 2300-1800**

"Urgh…." he grunted but then shrugged it off and smiled, "Heh, no biggie. A good actor always knows how not just to go with the flow but also to be flexible make it up as it goes! That's what makes the show all the more interesting!" he said, "Now for a plot twist! The hero's first attempt has failed, but he doesn't give up and now he tries yet again!" he announced, "With a card entrusted to him by his faithful ally and irreplaceable friend." He then played it, "I play pendulum card burst! By destroying 2 pendulum monsters I can draw 2 cards from my deck!" He looked towards Evil heel and wild hope, "Sorry guys, but sometimes if you want to make it big you'll have to cut down an ally or 2 for a greater cause." His monsters nodded to him before looking to Superstar who gave them an assuring look that he would get the job done. Both his monsters then left the field in a flurry of sparkles! "Now let's see if I can turn it around! The crowd is tense as the hero makes his final move! Draw!" He drew his card and looked at it, "Heheh, just what I was hoping for." he smiled proceeding to the next act of his final comeback! "Now to set the stage for the grand finale! I activate the Continuos spell! Abyss prop wild wagon!" Appearing on the field was a cursed chariot pulled by a pair of ghostly horses, which superstar leapt on board and then rode around the field from the sky! Trailing off a shroud of purplish flames in am amazing spectrum of art, an aurora to be precise amongst the icy encrusted field!

"Wh…what is this nonsense!?" Grady exclaimed in disbelief.

"How rude! That's no way to show respect to one of the greatest creations in the performing world!" Shingo said pretending to feel hurt before smiling with a cunning plan in mind, "Especially now thanks to this, I can target one Abyss Actor monster on my field once per battle phase and have it become unaffected by any of your effects! Also, as an added touch it can't be destroyed in battle!" he stated as the prop glowed and so did superstar!

"Tch!" Grady spat seeing his traps were now useless!

"Now I could activate my already set rise of the abyss king, but what fun would that be? The conclusion would be far too unfitting of a show as great as this, not to mention too anti-climatic." Shingo thought to himself before deciding to take a page from Yuya's book of entertainment duelling. "So instead, I'll use this!" He said taking a different card from his hand, "I activate the continuos spell Pendulum Illusion! Another card courtesy of a close friend and worthy rival of mine!" Appearing on the field was the very continuos spell Yuya used to beat Gongnenzaka a while back. "Next I'll use Superstar's effect again, in order to add Abyss Script-Fire dragon's lair to my hand!" he continued as a card was ejected from his deck, "Then I activate Twinkle little star's pendulum effect! I can target one Abyss Actor monster I control and then it can make up to 3 attacks on your monsters this turn!" He announced points out at Superstar who glowed from his pendulum monster!

"Say what!?" gasped Grady in shock.

"You don't sound too pleased," smiled Shingo feeling proud and certain he won't miss, "Well perhaps this dazzling finisher will change your mind! Go my superstar! Attack his Frozen Fitzgerald now!" He called out as his monster leapt into the air and prepared a dive kick!

"You idiot! Both our monsters have the same attack! Even though both will be destroyed, mine will return instantly!" Shouted Grady.

"I wouldn't count on that if I were you." smirked Sawatari.

"Huh?"

"I activate the effect of Pendulum Illusion!" he stated as his spell glowed, "When my pendulum monster attacks an opposing monster, by sending a spell or trap card from my hand to the graveyard, I can send a spell or trap from my hand to the graveyard in order to cut your monster's attack and defence points in half!" He said as he discarded Abyss Script-Fire Dragon's lair, causing the giant frozen monster to weaken!

 **2500-1250**

"My Fitzgerald!" Grady gasped in horror.

"Now my superstar destroys your stubborn old snowflake!" Shingo continued as Superstar landed a kick on Fitzgerald's chest causing it to crack and explode!

BOOM!

 **Grady: 1500-250**

"Grrrgh!These desperate moves change nothing! Since my monster was destroyed by battle it returns to my field again! This time in defence mode!" Grady shouted out as his monster rose from the graveyard portal. "Now you're finished! Attack me 2 more times and they'll still lead to nothing! Not only will my life points remain intact but once this battle phase ends I'll-"

Shingo suddenly cut him off, "Sorry to say this, but in the script that I have written for this occasion, you're about to suffer a crushing defeat!" he announced, "You see, not only can I use pendulum illusion's effect again, but it also allows me to inflict piercing damage! So when Superstar attacks once more it's game over and the curtain will soon fall down on you!" he announced.

Grady widened his eyes in disbelief as the tables were turned in an instant, "N…NOOOOO! How could I lose to someone as weak as you!? I refuse to except this! I've come too far to lose now! This can't be happening!" he screamed.

"Too bad for you, you're not getting what you want or doing as you please anymore." Shingo replied before smirking to himself, "Heh, almost reminds me of how I acted before…..maybe after this….I should start doing something good for a change….." he thought to himself before putting on a serious expression, "This is for Crow and Shinji!" he declared as he prepared for the end scene, "And now for the closing act! The Grand Finale! Finish it Abyss Actor Superstar!" He announced as his monster leapt upwards and began to do a diving kick! "I discard Abyss costume Dwarf Shield to cut your Fitzgerald's defence points in half!" He said discarding the spell from his hand and weakening the ice monster once more!

 **2500-1250**

"Now take piercing damage and lose!" He shouted as Superstar spread straight through the ice monster's armour and after striking a bow and victorious pose, the evil frozen monster exploded in a shower of sparks!

Grady stood on captivated by the magnificent performance before being blown away himself, "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHH!"

 **Grady: 250-0**

 **Shingo: WIN!**

As Grady sled across the ground forward, Shingo then brushed away his hair, sweet and forehead with his forearm as the duel field faded along with the ice at last, "Phew glad that's over with." he said before shaking weakly and raising his hand to his face he could see his vision beginning to blur, "Oof….boy did that duel sure take a lot out of me….oh well…it is my bed time anyways….urgh….fur mattress…." he breathed falling on his back and knocking himself out cold!

A few moments after that, Yugo came charging out of the underpass, having somehow managed to thaw out Crow and Shinji and giving them space to recuperate while he headed out to check on his friend, "Oi! Shingo!" he called out as he arrived. As he did he saw Grady knocked out at the other side of the plaza. He then brightened up with joy as his brothers seemed rather bewildered Shingo actually managed to pull it off, "Hey nice work bud! Congra-" As he turned around to see his friend lying on the ground he then narrowed his eyes assuming him to have been sleeping, "Tch! This is no time for a nap! You won! Come on! Celebrate and brag about yourself like you always do come on!" he yelled into his face as he came up to him. After a moment he received no response, he then realised it was far more serious! Picking him up in his arms as he got down to his level he tried shaking Shingo, "Pull yourself together man! Everything's going to be alright now! So please! Be okay! Shingo!" he cried worryingly.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Hahaha! With that you're finished!" Tetsu laughed maniacally as the attack from Dark Diviner closed in and Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth, bracing for impact!

Gongnenzaka widened his eyes angrily as the attack drew near, "I will never allow myself to be defeated by someone as low and despicable as you!" he suddenly said, "I activate the effect of Superheavy samurai Giga gloves from my graveyard! By banishing it when an opponent's master attacks directly, I can draw a card! Should it be a Superheavy samurai monster your monster's attack points will drop to 0! Giving me one more turn in this duel!" He yelled as the soul of giga gloves appeared from the ground and changed into a huge battle glove which equipped itself onto tis master's hand as he reached for his deck!

"Tch! With so few cards left in his deck, he's using the ones in his grave…." he spat as the persistent steadfast duelist prepared for his turnaround.

"Draw!" he declared as he drew the card with all his might!

 **Gongenzaka Deck: 9-8**

As he flipped it over he smiled as if not only he knew his deck wold answer him but also it was a card he was hoping to draw, "The card I drew was Superheavy samurai Hexagon! Which means Dark diviner loses all its attack points!" He said as he swung his fist hard and punched the dark sphere back towards Dark diviner!

BOOM!

As the dust cleared dark diviner emerged unscathed but heavily battered and scarred.

 **4000-0**

"No! I was so close!" screamed Tetsu in anger and frustration before glaring back at Noboru, "Tch! No matter, if you insist on prolonging your suffering be my guest!" he yelled taking 3 cards from his hand, "I place 3 cards facedown, turn end."

"Then it is my turn now." said Gongenzaka as he prepared to draw his card, "At least with his monster weakened to 0 attack points I can destroy easily now, all I need now is the right monster….." right before he place his hand on his deck Tetsu called out to him.

"Hold it!"

"Hmm?" Gongenzaka looked up, "What is it you want?" he asked in suspicion.

Tetsu then smirked, "Before you begin your turn, allow me to first point out how futile your situation is!" he called out, "My dark diviner cannot be destroyed in battle! Therefore no matter which monster you may summon in your next turn not only will you fail to wipe out all my life points but my monster will survive!" he announced, "Also, when my turn comes around, all I need to do is simply declare an attack on whatever monster you choose to bring out and if it it battles a more powerful monster with more attack points, no only will its attack points become equal to dark diviner's but for every 100 points your monster loses you will have to discard 1 card!"

Gongenzaka took a step back in disbelief, "What!?" he gasped.

"Thanks to you my monster has 0 points, so bring out a monster with at least 1300 attack points and you're finished! " the security officer cried, "And even if you don't I'll simply wipe out all your other pitiful trashy cards myself! Just like how I did with those weakling commons and so many more!"

Gongenzaka's eyes began to fill with deep immeasurable rage and anger, "How….how dare you!?" he growled holding out his fist.

"Face it! There's absolutely nothing you can do! Give up and surrender quietly! One way or another you are finished!" Tetsu called once more and waited eagerly for his opponent to make the smart decision and give up. But instead was met with the answer he least expected.

"Never!" the steadfast duelist yelled even more determined than ever.

"Come again?" questioned Tetsu raising an eyebrow.

"I'd much rather give up duelling than ever yield to someone as low as you!" Gongenzaka retorted, "In honour of Yuya, I shall prove to you my strength of the bonds I share with not only my friends but also in my precious cards! The very symbol of my honour and my resolve!" he called put as he placed his hand to draw, "Now in the name of my ancestors who preceded me, as heir to the Gongenzaka dojo of steadfast duelling, I shall end both this duel and your despicable acts right here and now! DRAW!"

 **Gongnenzaka Deck: 8-7**

Tetsu then narrowed his eye and hissed in anger, "In that case I'll be sure to crush your family's pride and your will with my own hands!" he hissed clenching his fist tightly as his dark aura grew more so and his dark diviner been to feed off that negativity as well.

"Someone like you could never hope to accomplish such an impossible task even if you had a hundred centuries!" Gongenzaka retorted feeling disgusted a despicable human as his opponent would dare make such a statement.

"We'll see about that! I trigger the trap Skull Invitation!" said Tetsu as he triggered his facedown card, "Now whenever a card is sent to the graveyard, my trap card will inflict 300 points of damage to its owner!" he said with a hideous grin.

"But wait, that would also include you!" gasped Noboru in shock.

"It matters not, because with so few cards left in your deck I can afford a few measly points of damage." Tetsu replied unconquered.

"Tch! He is mad beyond comprehension…." Gongenzaka thought to himself as he grit his teeth with disgust and narrowed his eyes.

Tetsu then observed his field once more and grinned to himself seeing his strategy to be full proof, "And to make sure he loses all his cards when my turn arrives, my first facedown destruction trigger will make him discard 5 cards from his deck should he destroy another of my cards with an effect, no doubt he'll aim for skull invitation for sure." he thought before looking to his last card, "Then my other facedown battlefield tragedy shall force him to discard the top 5 cards of his deck if he declares battle, sure it will affect me as well but I couldn't care less since my victory is assured." Then he looked at his hand, "And if somehow that isn't enough, my spell shield attack will turn his greatest defensive strength into his own downfall….hehehe….no matter what he tries….this duel is decided!" he thought to himself eagerly as he waited for Gongenzaka to make his final but meaningless move.

"Here it goes, my final turn. Unless I end this here and now I will most certainly lose the duel….." he thought to himself before remembering all he had lived through, his close friends and the pride he had in his deck and family lineage, "However, I believe my cards will see me through just as they have been time and time again. And with my reason for duelling, I shall not fall!" he vowed as he drew his card! "With the set scale I pendulum summon!" He announced as 2 lights shot out, "Appear! Superheavy samurai Hexagon and the tuner monster Superheavy samurai Drum!" Both the engine shaped drum and battle ready warrior monster with a long staff to the field!

"Planning to perform a synchro summon again?" Tetsu questioned, "You do realise that when you send those cards to the graveyard you will get slammed with 600 points of damage!"

"It is a chance I am willing to take, otherwise I have no right to call myself a duelist!" called out Noboru, "Also the situation requires a much different approach, and a different strategy, one that I am more than willing to utilise." he said willing to put his faith in a new monster he recently acquired thanks to Reiji, "I tune level 6 Hexagon with level 1 Drum!" he calle out as drum changed into a single ring for his level 6 hexagon to jump through, "Shards of tempered steel and the will of iron-clad alloy are forged together to create a powerful new force! I Synchro Summon! Level 7! Samurai Destroyer!" Taking to the field was a tall and strong red and yellow armoured mecha warrior who carried a long sword on its back in a sheath, in attack mode.

"A monster in attack mode this time?" Tetsu questioned rather surprised before smirking again, "Heh it won't do you any good considering my monster cannot be destroyed in battle! Furthermore thanks to skull invitation you take 600 points of damage!" The ghost from the trap flew out and spun around Gongenzaka draining him of energy!

"NGH!" he grunted as he felt the sting of damage.

 **Gongnenzaka: 4000-3400**

Gongenzaka shrugged it off, "This merger amount of damage pales in comparison to the months of training I undergo each day, to strengthen not just my body but also my beliefs! Now you shall experience it first hand!" he declared, "Samurai destroyer! Attack Dark diviner now! Samurai sword of justice!" he cried out as Destroyed unsheathed his fearsome blade and charged forward with a battle cry!

"Pointless! Weren't you listening!? Your feeble monster's sword couldn't possibly-"

"When Samurai destroyer attacks, it negates the effects of any monster it battles during the battle phase! Also, my opponent cannot activate cards or effects until after the damage step!" Gongenzaka retorted as Destroyed unleaded a series of laser beams form the 3 gems on his arms and chest as they rendered Dark diviner's effects useless!

"What!?" Tetsu took a step back in disbelief!

"Recommence! Samurai Sword!" Gongenzaka ordered as his warrior sliced through the fiend's staff, robes and buy with ease causing it to blow up!

"AAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" Tetsu gasped as he was blown back!

 **Tetsu: 4000-1400**

As he sat up he stared in disbelief at the ashes of his precious dark synchro, "My monster…..was destroyed!? Impossible!" he cried.

"And now due to your own trap card you now lose an additional 300 life points!" Gongenzaka pointed out as the spirit came out of the trap and began attacking its own master!

 **Tetsu: 1400-1100**

"ARGH!" he cried as he shook off the ghost and got back to his feet. As he stood up his eyes seethed with rage and his gritted his teeth, his facial veins popping out showed he had lost all sense of self control now, "YOU! How dare you!? A maggot like you damage me!? Unacceptable! Completely unheard of!" he screeched, "You try to stand up to power and now you are going to get knocked back so hard you'll never be able to stand again!" he growled as he grabbed an action card on the ground nearby him, "Now I will put you in your place! I activate the action spell single distraction! As you control one monster only this spell destroys it! And then due to skull invitation you'll receive 300 points of damage! Take this!" The spell shot a beam which pierced through destroyer causing him to blow up, from the dust and ashes the spirit came from the trap which once again drained energy from Gongenzaka!

 **Gongnenzaka: 3400-3100**

"Hmph…." he said shrugging it off.

"Ha! And now your field is wide open!" Tetsu mocked pointing out at him, "On my next turn, I'll-"

"You will get no such thing!" Gongenzaka yelled back to his surprise.

"What!?"

"You claim to stand up as authority, but you and all other security are even worse than the criminals you lock away!" yelled Noboru recalling the time he and the others were in the Facility and underground, "People like you are the reason the city needed to change and now I will make sure it stays that way!" He declared, "When Samurai destroyer leaves the field due to an opponent's card effect, it's ability special summons a machine type monster from my graveyard!

And what monster would be more fitting to end this duel than with my Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!" The soul of Samurai destroyer reappeared and opened a portal in the ground, reaching his hand inside he pulled out Susanowo before disappearing, who took tot he field in his steadfast stance as before!

Tetsu soon realised it was all over as waves of fear and bewilderment began to flow through his very being, "N…No! How could I lose to scum like you!? It's….impossible!" he gasped before stumbling back on the ground.

"This ends here! Susanowo! Attack directly with Kusanagi Sword Slash!" Gongenzaka yelled as Susanowo battle cried and swung his blade which such force it generated a wave of energy which knocked his opponent straight into a brick wall!

"AAAAARRRRGGGH!" he cried before slamming hard into it and causing several cracks and pieces to break off before falling down himself to the ground, unconscious and defeated!

 **Tetsu: 1100-0**

 **Gongenzaka: WIN!**

As the field vanished, Gongenzaka breathed out a few final words in his breath as the fatigue due to lack of rest and from the duel began to catch up to him. Despite his tolerance and resilience he was still human and even he had his limits, and now he had reached his, "Finally….it is finished….urgh…." he gasped as he fell forwards onto the ground.

A few moments later Rin ran out from one of the alleyways and was horrified to find her partner on the ground surrounded by massive damage! "Gongenzaka!" she cried as she ran up to him. As she came to examine his injuries her sisters looked around him feeling worried themselves.

"My goodness what happened!?" trotting behind him was Chojiro Tokumatsu, and in both his arms were Damon and Tony.

"A duel…that's what happened….." Rin replied. He was completely taken by surprise at what he found, at first Rin called him over to help her get their pals to safety only to discover even more serious collateral damage! She then looked to him, "Chojiro, can you and your boys help me get everyone to somewhere safe? We'll need all the hands we can get for a job this big." she said.

The middle aged man nodded firmly, "Of course, I will go get help immediately, until then hang tight until I return." he said as he ran off with both Tony and Damon in his hands.

"Will do." she said before retuning her attention to her exhausted friend, "Gongenzaka….please….hang in there….." she pleaded.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Little did anyone know was that their activities had been watched from the very start. At Shingo's side a mirage dragon was flying high above concealing itself with its cloaking abilities to make itself appear as a cloud over the Tops Plaza. While at Gongenzaka's side, a serpent night dragon was watching from the shadows before sliding away into the darkness. Both of them returned to a place in neutral territory (The borderline between tops and commons) where I awaited them at the Duel Statue, a place where people form both sides considered sacred as they went there to make wishes after making offerings. Both dragons appeared before me and turned into cards and as I slid them back into my deck, the screen on my duel disk then played back the events that had taken place.

I then narrowed my eyes, while the rest of the lancers had fared well against the threat so far, it also succeeded in incapacitating 2 of my friends in the process….."The situation is getting far worst than we first imagined Zarc….." I aid as my old friend materialised next to me.

As he saw what I showed him on my disk he then gained an expression similar to mine, "Maybe it's time we did something too….." he suggested.

I nodded in response, "Agreed…..And I think I know what we can do." I said as headed out of the place, dialled a few buttons causing a shadowed dragon shaped duel runner to materialise from solid vision out of it! Putting on the riding suit and helmet that came with it I then drove off.

 **And thus concludes the first duels of the synchro arc. Hope you enjoyed what I used here and that both Sawatari and Gongnenzaka both had their wins after losing quite a fair bit already. Also the card Shingo used is the ocg effect of abyss prop wild wagon. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Far off on the outskirts of the City in a special underground area was the Black Market area where several residents of the city, be it Common or Top, would often gather with 'special dealers' to get easy access to nearly any kind of good at much more affordable prices. From cards and duel runner parts to basic goods and necessities, the only things that can't be obtained here are perishables or a spouse. The area was very poorly lit except for isolated lights hung up on the stands set up in the dark underground. Usually all sorts of shady characters would be running the stalls and making deals with even more shady collectors or clients, but today the entire market was deserted like a ghost town. The only beings there were a pair of duelists, one heavily battered Top in a torn business suit with a Fabled Ragin and his opponent, a man in a rugged brown riding outfit, with sideburns and a piercing gaze with eyes like that of a hunting beast! On his field was a shaded ape like monster in yellow and black robes while holding up a powerful demonic staff!

Little did either of them know, their duel was carefully cached by a pair of eyes hiding in the shadows behind a stall. "Wow Yamata, who would've thought that guy Kurumizawa would have given us a worthwhile tip to find out where a dark synchro user would be." I said to him as he materialised just behind me while I was peeping out from the corner.

"Heh, told you I knew a lot about reliable sources," he smirked rubbing his nose confidently, "Sure he may seem like the sleazy type but as long as you give him something good in return he'll pay you back in full for sure." He said remembering how he got a load of info earlier on possible leads in exchange for a poster featuring a gamble angel bunny.

"That's good and all, now that we're here we'd best get to work." I said as I raised my duel disk up to my face and observed it carefully, "Hopefully this new duel anchor we put together will be able to hold…." I thought to myself hoping it would suit our purposes.

We could see the duel was reaching its climax as the dark synchro user used wild nature's release to power up his beast monster making it strong enough to destroy the last of his opponent's life points! As I was about to step into the field Yamata then placed a ghostly hand on my shoulder, "Hey Ryuga, let me take a crack at it this time," he said to my surprise, "You and Nushi had your fun back in standard and fusion, since we're on my home turf I think it's time I had a go too!" he said cheerfully and brimming with excitement, "Also if you don't mind, I'd really like to borrow a certain neck of yours….please….?" he then pleaded.

I then eyed him with some slight suspicion before smiling in response, since he was my brother it's only natural that I have plenty of faith and trust in him too. "Sure why not, just don't get too crazy okay?" I said to him.

"Heh relax, this match is in the bag!" he replied as he took control of the body and leapt out from where we were hiding before charging straight at the duel!

"Aargh!" cried the Top as the dark synchro monster's blast pierced through his synchro monster, causing it to explode and blast its owner several feet through a stall! "Urgh…." he groaned weakly as he barely had the strength to get back up. His eyes widened in a panic as his attacker walked slowly towards him, while carrying a disgusting grin on his face.

"Hehehe this is almost too easy you make pathetic look good..." snickered the dark synchro user as he stepped over the Top and elated down into his fearful face, "Now hand over all your rare cards right now, or I'll squeeze them out of you like this can!" He demanded as he grabbed a nearby soda can and crushing it with ease!

The Top then looked over his scattered cards, his own pride and joy which he took nearly his entire life to accumulate. "No, no please...these cards...I worked so hard to acquire them, they're my very life's work as well as my life!" he pleaded scooping them all up and clutching them to his chest.

Sadly for him, his pleas fell on death ears as his attacker loomed over him and smirked demonically, "Hehehe, guess I'll just have to take your life along with your cards then." he said as he opened his hand and prepared to rush it in to the guy's head!

"No...NOOOOO!" the Top pleaded closing his eyes and covering his face!

Before he could grab the Top's throat, a red chain like energy feature shot out of the darkness and wrapped around his duel disk! Forcing it to activate! "Huh!? What the!?" he growled in surprise as he followed the chain back to an area covered by shadows.

Stepping out of them was a young boy with red and blue hair, where the other end of the chain was attached to his duel disk arm. Eying the injured Tops seriously, "You, get out of here now while you can." he said.

The Tops widened his eyes recognising him in an instant, "I…its you! B…but why are you-"

"I said get out of here now!" the boy then demanded angrily.

"Y….yes sir!" the Tops reacted out of fear and ran off to safety!

"H...hey!" As the attacker duelist tried to give chase he felt himself being tugged back! "Grrr..." he growled angrily before trying to tug back and even try to snap the chain with his bare hands but to no avail, "Why won't this thing come off!?" he yelled after a number of failed attempts to cut or snap to like a piece of string.

"Don't even bother trying to break free," stated Yamata catching the guy's attention, "This duel anchor was made to last the only way it'll come off is if you somehow manage to beat me. So what do you say? Are you man enough to face a real duelist?"

The grunt then spat in disgust, "Tch! I was about to get my hands on some very rare cards form a wealthy tops who could never see their value and would only lock them away to rot in a museum!" he yelled.

"Better for them to be put in a display case to be treasured and admired than be wasted on a lowlife like you..." scoffed Yamata in response earning him a look of hatred from the man.

"Why you…." he growled shaking his fist, "I was willing to overlook your meddling, but now all your precious cards are about to become the property of yours truly, Taiga the Dangerous beast!" he announced introducing himself.

Yamata then scoffed unimpressed, "Hmph….A filthy piece of scum like you doesn't even deserve to pick up a deck, time to clean up this mess." he said.

 **Field Spell, Crossover!**

The market place was enveloped in a bright blue space with various floating platforms materialising in different places, with the action cards dispersing all around the market.

DUEL!

 **Yamata: 4000**

 **Taiga: 4000**

"The first turn's mine!" declaring Yamata starting the duel, "I activate cards of consonance! Now by discarding The White stone of ancients from my hand, I can draw 2 cards!" He discarded his tuner and drew 2 extra cards, observing them he smirked, "Hmmm not bad….not to mention some of these cards will come in handy too." he thought to himself looking at a few new additions we recently added to the deck.

"Good thing we came up with these too." I thought to myself observing next to him, knowing we needed very edge we could get.

Yamata then took a card from his hand, "I place one card facedown and end my turn." he said.

His opponent then grinned disgustingly, "That's it? Ha! You just left yourself wide open to an attack!" he laughed.

Yamata on the other hand smirked himself, "Oh really?" As he said that a bright light shone from a graveyard portal on the ground!

Taiga widened his eyes and took a few steps back, "Wh…what the!?"

"Due to the effect of white stone of ancients, during the end phase of a turn when it's sent to the graveyard I can then special summon a Blue eyes monster from my deck!" declared Yamata as a card ejected out, "And what better monster than the legendary Blue eyes White dragon!" As he said that BE rose out of the portal and landed on the ground and roared powerfully! Sharing the very earth itself and shining bright in luminous light! Yamata then looked up to her, "Blue eyes, I know I'm not exactly your partner but let's work together and do our best okay?" he said.

Looking down to him she nodded in response, "Of course Yamata, of course." she replied willing to lend him all her strength for this duel.

The Dangerous Beast man then gritted his teeth angrily and clenched his fist, "Tch! The only way you could have gotten your hands on a card that powerful and rare is from the Tops! You're a traitor just like Jack Atlas was! And I'm going to make you pay!" he growled angrily.

Yamata then shook his head in disappointment, "Man oh man, you really need to move on and keep up with the times. Don't you know those days are long behind us now?"

"Wrong! They'll be over when the tops are all crushed and they get the payback they deserve!" Taiga yelled defiantly as he began his turn, "Draw!" His hand then reached for a different card, "To start things off, I summon magician ape!" Appearing on the field was a rather small ape dressed in a mage's cloak and wielded a cursed staff.

"Hah, that little monkey doesn't even come close to Blue eyes' power!" Yamata laughed only for the rest of us to frown at him disappointedly. Turning to us, "What?"

"Seriously Yamata?" I asked.

"Would he or anyone actually summon a monster like that with Blue eyes out without another plan in mind?" added Jin stating how it's unbelievable that he of all people would be falling for one of the oldest tricks in the book, overconfidence over attack power.

"Yeah I know, but no way that little monkey could have an effect that powerful right?" added Yamata.

Taiga raised an eyebrow in suspicion at Yamata talking to himself but ignored it, "My monkey happens to be an ape, they are 2 completely different things….." scoffed Taiga in annoyance making Yamata turn back to him, noticing he had a malicious intent on his face., "And my ape does have an ability you would be smart to be aware of."

Yamaha raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "What's that?"

"Hehe, once per turn, at the cost of one card from my hand, my magician ape can take control of a monster on your side of the field!" Taiga answered as he ran up an snatched a nearby action card for the cost as Yamata widened his eyes in shock!

"Say what now!?" he gasped in alarm.

Taiga grinned as he proceeded to make his move, "I send this action card to the graveyard in order to take control of your blue eyes white dragon!" The card was absorbed into the ape's staff which caused it blast a wave of dark miasma onto the white dragon who roared in pain as the magic began to corrupt her!

"ARGH!" she screeched and thrashed ferociously before being pulled over to the opposite side!

"Blue eyes no!" Yamata gasped as his only monster was taken from him!

Taiga then snickered in amusement, "The best part of all this, your legendary monster now belongs to me! And soon all your other cards too!" he laughed.

Yamata narrowed his eyes and tightened his fist, "Grr….you're going to be so sorry for taking my friend!" he growled. That move not only leaving him wide open to a direct attack but seeing one of his friends under enemy control just like with the securities a long while back is something he couldn't tolerate for even a second! He then looked to the captive Blue eyes and said to her, "Don't worry Blue eyes, I've just the card to get you back, just as soon as this turn passes."

She then tensed up as if even communicating was taking a toll on her! "You'd better! I already can't stand being next to this hideous man or his disgusting ape!" she snarled narrowing her eyes to their enemy controlling her!

Taiga then snickered in amusement at Yamata's claim, "Oh I'm afraid that won't happen, because I'm about to destroy you right here on this very turn!" he declared taking another card from his hand, "I activate the spell Poison Fangs!" He said playing the spell with the disgusting artwork of beast fangs on it, "Now whenever a beast type monster inflicts battle damage, this continuos spell will inflict an additional 500 points of damage!"

"Tch! And if he combines that with his 2 direct attacks….." Yamata narrowed his eyes knowing he was about to expect a lot of hurt….

"We'll be done for!" I added in alarm.

"Battle! Magician ape attacks you directly!" Taiga commanded as his ape fired a dark energy ball which hit its mark at Yamata!

"Grrgh!" he grunted holding his arms out and emerging from the dust rather dusted up.

 **Yamata: 4000-3200**

"Next, due to Poison fangs you take 500 points more damage!" The spell fired a ghostly pair of fangs which latched onto Yamata's arm and bit down hard into them!

"Argh! Gross!" he spat in disgust as his life points whittled further away!

 **Yamata: 3200-2700**

"And now, to finish you off with your own monster!" Taiga declared eagerly as he eyed the powerful white dragon under his control! "Blue eyes white dragon! You belong to me now! And I command you to strike down your former master with White lightning attack!" He yelled as she began charging her lightening attack in her jaws, but to his surprise she began holding it back!

"Grrgh! Yamata! Get out of the way!" she growled beggingly as her ally was still rather dazed and shaken up by the previous attacks! "I can't resist any longer…." She pleaded as she gradually was losing her will to resist firing!

"Hold it back as long as you can!" Yamata then called out as he looked frantically around for a way out! "Action card….action card…."

Taiga then glared furiously, "Tch! What's wrong with you you useless monster?! Attack! Do as I command!" he yelled! BE snarled back at him in disgust which pushed Taiga to use more drastic measures, "Magician ape! Do it!" he then commanded as the ape's staff glowed a dark purple as she finally lost control of herself and fired her beam!

"Grargh!" she cried as the attack was set loose!

As Yamata looked around his eyes finally caught something floating near a pile of boxes and merchandise at a stand! "Aha! There!" He then ran towards it and managed to get a hold of it, when the beam came within close reach of him! "Huh?" As Yamata looked he could see the beam within reach of his face!

BOOM!

"No!" BE cried in despair as the explosion blew up several stands and sent up several piles of debris into the air!

Taiga then grinned to his delight and burst into uncontrollable laughter to Blue eyes' disgust, "Hahaha! I win!" he laughed before stepping forward to claim his prize in the dust. As he took a few steps he then stopped as a silhouette began to appear from it, soon revealing itself to be the Dragon master himself completely unscathed and untouched!

"Huh!?" Taiga gasped in shock while Blue eyes was in the opposite kind of surprise, more joyous to be precise.

"Yamata! You're okay!" she gasped in amazement.

He then grinned and flashed a certain card next to him, "Too bad you creep, I activated the action spell evasion! Which allowed me to evade my stolen monster's attack at the last second!" he said.

"Tch! How annoying….it seems I expected too much from your dragon." Taiga grunted disappointedly, "Maybe after I win and claim your cards I'll be sure to make each and every one of your rare and powerful monsters bend completely to my will! Just like all the others I took from the duelists I defeated before you hehehe…." he said snickering to himself recalling the enjoyable moments before where he had duelled several opponents regardless of top or common, as long as they had rare cards with them anyone was fair game. Monsters he had currently acquired included Crystron, Naturia, Ice barrier and Vylon.

"Grrr….you dirty snake…." BE hissed furiously while Yamata narrowed his eyes in disgust.

"Since it has come to this, I'll activate the continuos spell Spiritual Forest!" Taiga announced playing a spell from his hand, "With this on the field the first beast monster can avoid destruction by battle!"

"So unless I can't take out that monkey you'll just keep stealing my monsters again and again? Darn that's annoying…." thought Yamata to himself outloud.

"Tch! I said it's an ape not a monkey! Get it through your thick skull!" yelled Taiga in annoyance before taking another card from his hand, "Anyways, I set one card and end my turn."

"Guess it's my move then! And operation-get my monster back and crush you begins now!" stated Yamata wasting no time to turn the duel back in his favour again, "Draw!" Looking at it he then smiled at it, "This should do the trick!" He thought to himself before returning to the duel.

As he did his opponent then chuckled in amusement, "Hehe, I'm going to enjoy wiping you out with your own monster next turn, or would you have the guts to destroy it yourself? Either works just fine for me!" he said to Yamata and BE's frustration.

"Grrr….."

"Tch! No way am I letting you get away with what you just did! Not to mention I have no intention of letting you have your way!" yelled Yamata angrily, no way was he going to let some punk disrespect not only our cards but the bonds we built with them as well. "First I'll activate a continuos spell of my own! White Blizzard!" He said as a new spell materialised on the field, "Now whenever one of your monsters is destroyed by battle, this card will deal you 600 points of damage!" taking a different card from his hand, "Then I summon the tuner monster sunny pixie!" Appearing on the field was a jolly little fairy like monster who giggled happily upon appearance!

"A tuner monster? But what's the point if you don't have another monster to tune it with?" scoffed Taiga.

"You're missing the point!" he countered, "You see I'm going to be rescuing my dragon which your disgusting monkey took from me!"

A tic mark appeared over the beast's head in annoyance, "Stop calling it a monkey!" he yelled.

Yamata paid no attention to him, "Whatever! I'll use my trap! Synchro material! This allows me to synchro summon using monsters on your field!" he stated to Taiga's shock.

"Say what!?" he gasped as the trap glowed and activated, causing BE to leave his field and return to him!

"Heh, this trap proved really handy lots of times whenever securities came and took my monsters, and today isn't any different!" smirked Yamata before looking up to the rescued Blue eyes, "Glad to have you back Blue eyes, told you I'd save you!" he said.

"Phew….thank goodness….I didn't know how much longer I could stand being on that despicable man's field…." she breathed feeling relieved.

"Now I tune Blue eyes with Sunny Pixie!" Both minsters took to the air as Pixie changed into a single ring for Blue eyes to fly through! "Legendary Dragon of White! Shed your earthly skin and be reborn in radiant glory! I synchro summon! Appear! Level 9! Blue eyes spirit dragon!" Emerging from the light was a more transparent and ghostly dragon shining even more so than her previous form!

As she descended Taiga observed the monster carefully, no taking his eyes off her for a second. "A level 9 monster….I'll definitely defeat him and get his rare cards for sure…..hehehe…." The Beast thought to himself as he smiled deviously for the rare cards he would soon add to his collection.

Yamata narrowed his eyes knowing exactly what he was thinking, and swore to himself he'd never let that happen. "When Sunny Pixie is used as synchro material for a Light monster, I can then gain 1000 life points!" The spirit of pixie appeared and showered light sparkles over him.

 **Yamata: 2700-3700**

"Hmph! No matter, even if you attack my monster still won't be destroyed in battle!" scoffed Taiga undeterred.

"I'm not done yet!" said Yamata picking a new card from his hand, "I activate white mirror! This spell lets me revive a white monster from my graveyard and then add another copy of that card to my hand from my deck! So rise once more blue eyes white dragon!" As a portal in the ground opened up BE returned shining gloriously and roared! "And now another copy gets added to my hand!" stated Yamata as another white dragon got added to his hand.

BE then looked next to Spirit dragon and chuckled in amusement, "Hey hee how interesting to be standing right next to my evolved form…." she thought

Taiga then narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth in annoyance, "Tch! Now he has 2 monsters out, and if they both attack they'll devastate my life points for sure…..No way will I let that happen." he thought to himself.

"Alright Blue eyes You get first dibs at payback! Attack Magician ape with white lightning attack!" called out Yamata.

"It will be my pleasure!" she roared as she began to charge up a powerful bright beam in her jaws! As she did Taiga then ran to the side and grabbed an action card on the ground!

"Not so fast! I activate the action spell Quick Guard! Which changes my ape into defence mode!" he called out as his ape covered itself with its cloak as she finally let loose her attack! "And thanks to spiritual forest it isn't destroyed in battle!" The spell glowed which created a shield around it, rendering the attack meaningless!

"How unfortunate….I was hoping to repay him for what he did just now….." grunted BE in disappointment.

"Hmph! That move may have spared you some battle damage, but at least it won't save your monster from being destroyed!" yelled Yamata continuing his battle phase, "Blue eyes spirit dragon! Finish the job with Shining Burst!" the bright synchro dragon roared next as it began to attack!

Taiga then smirked, "Rather than let my monster get destroyed like that, how about I make use of him first!" he declared, "I trigger the trap Beast Burial Ritual! By destroying a beast monster on my field I can draw 2 cards!" Magician ape exploded into sparkles allowing him to draw.

"Eh!? You just left yourself wide open!" gasped Yamata in surprise while the rest of us had our suspicions.

"Did I?" replied Taiga smirking seeing his plan was coming together, "When a beast type monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard outside of the damage step, by paying 1000 life points I can special summon Green Baboon Defender of the Forest from my hand!" Appearing on to the field was

 **Taiga: 4000-3000**

"Whoa…now that's one big monkey…." whistled Yamata taking a few steps back, "2600 attack points….guess that means I'll have to call off the attack….and end my turn." he said as a drop of sweat fell from his cheek to the ground, which was a signal that the duel was just about to get serious now.

"Heh, too bad for you, your rescue attempt and feeble attack was a complete waste!" mocked Taiga before yelling once more, "Again with the monkeys!? Tch I give up call them whatever you want, I don't care anymore." he scoffed in annoyance. As he drew his card he then gained a small grin, "Now it's time I turned it up a notch! I activate card of variation! This lets me draw 2 extra cards." He said as he drew 2 new cards, "Then I activate Take Over five! This spell sends the top 5 cards of my deck to the graveyard."

"Why would you get rid of your own cards like that?" asked Yamata curiously also finding it rather insulting after the guy talked about cards and value.

"You'll see soon enough." Taiga replied discarding his cards which were Egotistical ape, battle instinct, beast soul swap, ayers rock sunrise and bazoo the soul eater. "Alright! Green Baboon attacks Blue eyes Spirit Dragon now!" he commanded as his ape growled before leaping into action and swinging its powerful club with ferocity!

"Not so fast! Blue eyes' effect activates! By tributing it I can special summon a Light attribute Dragon type synchro monster from my extra deck in defence mode! However during the end phase, that monster is destroyed!" Announced Yamata as Blue eyes shined so brightly before vanishing the baboon was forced to stop in its tracks and shield its eyes with its arm. A card ejected from Yamata's extra deck, "The monster I choose is Azure eyes silver dragon! Appear before us in your dazzling brilliance!" The shining dragon type synchro appeared on the field cursed up in a defence stance!

"I would love to see that bumbling baboon of yours try and break through its 3000 defence points!" called out Yamata confident our defence would hold, though Taiga seemed to have other plans considering he gained a malicious smirk over his face.

"Oh my beast will do more than try, he will! The attack recommences!" he declared to our bewilderment!

"Huh!?"

"Is he nuts!?"

As we saw his monster charge towards us I noticed him leap up the platforms, after letting Yamata know about it we both realised what he was aiming for, "Don't tell me he's going to-"

He then seized an action card floating above, "I activate the action spell Charge recklessly! Now my baboon gains 600 more attack points during this damage step! Making him strong enough to smash through your dragon's scales and into pieces!" he cried as his beast's attack points rose!

 **2600-3100**

"Not if I can help it!" countered Yamata snatching an action card of his own after leaping up a platform and onto the roof of 1 stand!"I activate the action spell Block draw! Not only does this stop your attack but it also lets me draw 1 card!" The action spell generated a shield around Azure eyes which fended off the baboon's club! After that he drew a new card from his deck.

Taiga grit his teeth angrily, "Tch! Now that the battle phase is over, my baboon's attack points drop back to normal." he spat with frustration.

 **3100-2600**

"How annoying….but still….heh, maybe I could lure him into a false sense of security with this." he thought picking another card from his hand, "I summon berserk gorilla from my hand in attack mode!" A large reddish gorilla appeared onto the field beating its chest violently and growling!

Yamata then raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "You're bringing out a monster with less attack points than either of my dragons?" he asked as the rest of us materialised to spectate the duel.

"I have my reasons." Taiga replied, "Next I place another card facedown and end my turn."

"Is he actually trying to bait me into triggering his facedown?" thought Yamata.

"Or is he bluffing so that he can buy himself a few more turns?" added Jin.

"Either way, neither bodes well for us…." I added.

"Due to card of variation's effect, I'm forced to discard one card from my hand otherwise I'd take 3000 points of damage. So I think I'll just get rid of this." he said as he discarded a card form his hand, "When card of compensation is sent from my hand to the graveyard, it's effect allows me to draw 2 cards!" He then drew a pair of extra cards again at the cost of his first one.

"That can't be very good…." thought Yamata seeing his hand was pretty loaded now.

"Yeah no kidding…." added Nushi feeling rather uneasy.

"And now due to your own dragon's effect your azure eyes is now destroyed! Leaving your field with one less monster!" called out Taiga after that pointing at the dragon.

Yamata then smirked, "Heh, actually….no it won't."

"Hmm? And why not?"

"Duh? Don't you know about azure eyes' own effect?" he countered snarkishly, "On the turn it's special summoned, my dragon type monsters cant be targeted or destroyed by card effects! So I'm afraid its here to stay! Haha!"

The man then clenched his fist furiously, "Grrr…..why you little…."

"Too bad for you, now it's my turn again! Draw!" said Yamata beginning his turn.

Taiga then grinned deviously to himself, "Hehe enjoy your monster while you can, because once you spring my trap you're dead meat!" he thought looking at his facedown which happened to be Berserking. No matter which beast was attacked it would soon be strong enough to overpower any monster Yamata would set against it.

Fortunately though, if there was one good thing that living on the streets taught our good synchro counterpart, it's to be aware of everything and everyone. Noticing Taiga's smirk was just the giveaway he needed to confirm his suspicions, "If you think I'm stupid enough to see through your plan then you're even more stupid monkey man!" called out Yamata taking out a new card from his hand, "I activate the continuos spell white night fort!" As the spell appeared it generated a powerful gust of icy wind after generating a frozen fort around Yamata's side!

"Tch! What's that supposed to do?" grunted Taiga covering his face, "If you're trying to use a little cold air to make me back out forget it!"

"Oh this spell does more than change the weather," smirked Yamata, "As long as this is in play, neither player can activate trap cards during their opponent's battle phases!"

His eyes widened in shock and displeasure, "N….NO!"

"I take it you aren't too pleased, guess that means I shut down your plan didn't I?" asked Yamata cheekily, "Well then, guess that means nothing's going to stop me from doing this!" He stated, "First I switch Azure eyes silver dragon into attack mode!" His dragon uncurled itself and rose up on its hind legs with a snarl, "Now Blue eyes white dragon! Attack Green Baboon Defender of the Forest with white lighting!" Yamata commanded.

"With pleasure." she replied as she charged up a powerful beam in her jaws! "Take this you hairy beast!" She growled before unloading it at the green baboon!

"Tch! Nice try, but due to Spiritual forest, green baboon isn't destroyed!" shouted Taiga defiantly as a defensive shield formed around it!

"But you still take damage!" added Yamata as the resulting shockwaves pierced though!

"Grrgh!"

 **Taiga: 3000-2600**

"Now Azure eyes finishes the job! Shining Stream!" Yamata called out as the second light dragon prepared to attack!

"Have you lost it!? My baboon has more attack points!" exclaimed Taiga.

"Not for long!" he called out as he leapt up high and grabbing a nearby action card, "I activate the attack and defence exchange action spell! Switching my dragon's attack and defence points! Making it just as strong as my blue eyes white dragon!" The spell swapped the dragon's stats which then made its stream even more furious and powerful!

 **2500-3000**

"And since you used spiritual forest's effect up, now baboon goes bye bye!" As he said that the dragon's attack enveloped the large ape which screeched in pain before exploding in Taiga's face!

 **Taiga: 2600-2200**

"Finally, thanks to White blizzard's effect you take 600 points of damage since your monster was just destroyed in battle!" The spell shot out several dragon shaped blizzard streams which then pierced right at Taiga himself, blowing him back into several stands!

"Gargh!" he growled was the rest of the debris and stands collapsed on him!

 **Taiga: 2200-1600**

"And bye bye goes the big bad baboon!" chuckled Yamata pleased with the successful attack!

"Why you…" Taiga hissed angrily as he pushed away all the debris which fell on him before stomping right back into the duel field.

We then smiled seeing the duel was now shifting in our favour, but one thing still bothered me, "Hey Yamata." I asked as he looked up at me, "Why didn't you attack berserk gorilla instead? Wouldn't that have done more damage?"

"Also, green baboon can revive itself you know?" added Nushi knowing its effect could revive it at the cost of 1000 life points if a beast type monster is ever destroyed outside of a battle.

"Yeah I know that guys." he replied unbothered, "But if we leave that baboon out it'll be way more risky than with gorilla. And besides, he knows he can't switch his gorilla into defence mode otherwise it'll destroy itself, so basically he's left us a target for an open attack." he said, "Still, he could revive green baboon that way, so it's a good thing I have this." He said flashing a certain card, "Before I end my turn, I activate the continuos spell Infernal White!" The fiendish white spell generated a white veil around Yamata, "Now you're in trouble, because with this spell you'll take 600 points of damage on each of your standby phases!"

Taiga took a step back, "What!? No way!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"The only downside is that this spell forces me to play with my hand revealed, so take a good look, not that it'll do you much good." He said flashing his hand to be rider of the storm winds and the blue eyes white dragon acquired from before. "Hehe, just one more attack and you're done for dude." chuckled Yamata stating how his opponent's life points would drop to a 1000 after his next turn comes.

"Tch! You're really starting to get on my nerves kid…." grunted the beast in annoyance, but unfortunately for him, Yamata wasn't quite done with his trash talking just yet.

"You know, I bet each and every one of your baboons are more than twice the genius you are. Hahahaha!"

After that I noticed something rather ominous stirring in the wind and it all pointed towards Taiga himself who was filling himself with pure rage and hatred! "Uhh Yamata, you might want to hold back the insults a bit." I stated but my warning came too late as a hideous dark aura flared up around the beast as he roared furiously!

"GRAGH! That is it!" he screamed before flashing a ferocious glare at us! "I may have thought of taking your cards and adding them to my collection of rare treasures, but I've changed my mind! This time I won't simply take your cards, I'll rip each and everyone of them to shreds as soon as I am done with you!" he roared as his aura exploded into flames of dark fire! "GRAAAAGGGHH!"

"Oh boy…." Yamata whistled seeing he may have bitten of more than he could chew.

"Here it comes….." we observed carefully as our foe began to make his big move.

"I draw!" he roared as he drew his card.

"Now that it's the standby phase, infernal white inflicts 600 points of damage to you!" called out Yamata as the spell unleashed a flurry of white spectral flames at our enemy!

"Grrgh!"

 **Taiga: 1600-1000**

"Haha! With that you can't summon back green baboon cause you don't have enough life points to pay! And if you switch berserk gorilla into defence mode you'll just end up without a monster! So with just one more attack you're done for!" laughed Yamata seeing we may have been worried for nothing.

"Wow, this was a lot easier than I expected." added Nushi feeling the same as he did.

"Indeed….almost too easy…." thought Jin out loud feeling suspicious. In fact, he wasn't the only one though…..

"Yeah….why do I have the feeling that things are about to take a turn for the worst?" I thought to myself.

Taiga then grinned maliciously, "Hehe, keep laughing wise guy, it'll make it all the more sweet after I smash you into pulp…." he thought as he observed his perfect hand, "With what I have in my hand I won't be needing green baboon anymore…I've got something far worse for you in mind." he said, "First, due to takeover five's effect by banishing it I can draw another card!" He then drew a new card, "Hehehe….now to finally put you in your place! I activate the spell painful choice, with this I pick 5 cards from my deck, then you choose one of them and after it gets added to my hand I send the others to the graveyard." he stated picking 5 cards form his deck and flashing them on his duel disk, "Now go ahead and pick." he said revealing his arsenal of voltic kong, fighter ape, ancient crimson ape, yellow baboon defender of the forest and beast striker.

"Hmm….no way can I let you place another monster in defence mode so that rules out beast striker and voltaic kong….but one of those higher level monkeys can be a problem….." thought Yamata weighing the ups and downs of the monsters he had to choose from. Eventually he came to a decision, "Alright, I choose fighter ape!" he called out pointing at the card.

"Very well then." stated Taiga as the card was added to his hand while the others vanished. "Now I activate the spell card advance! With this spell I can rearrange the top 5 cards of my deck, then due to its additional effect I can perform a tribute summon in addition to my normal summon this turn!" He said as a smirk appeared on his face, something we caught wind of and didn't like one bit. "Okay, now I summon the dark tuner monster dark ape!" Unexpectedly he then played out an odd looking monkey monster with a dark sphere at the center of its body. What was even more surprising was that it was a level 2 dark tuner monster!

"Wait? A dark tuner monster!?" gasped Yamata in surprise at the new arrival, "I thought those cards were supposed to have high levels outrageously high levels!"

"Well this one doesn't, and now thanks to what I have in my hand I now have everything I need to bring out my dark synchro monster!" said Taiga grinning to himself holding out a certain card in his hand. "Due to card advance's effect I can tribute my berserk gorilla in order to summon Fighter ape from my hand!" The raging gorilla exploded into sparkles and was replaced by a smaller but just as large ape!

"His gorilla was stronger so why do that?" thought Jin to himself out of curiosity. I had to admit the move seemed to make no sense at all, there had to be more to his strategy somehow…..

"Hey wait a minute! Hold the phone!" Yamata then called out, "To dark synchro summon you need to subtract levels not add them, since they have negative levels, and with the current setup no way you can do that!" he yelled.

"You're right, with the way my field it I have no hope of doing so," stated Taiga before suddenly smirking deviously! "Unless I have this card!" he then called out holding a card in his hand and activating it! "I activate the spell Dark Wave! Now by targeting my Fighter ape with this spell, it's level becomes a negative level!" The spell generated a dark wave of energy which changed the stars of fighter ape into dark stars!

"N…Negative!?" gasped Yamata seeing the conditions were now perfect for a dark synchro summon! "With a dark tuner….That means…"

"Ahahah! Exactly!" laughed the beast in response, "Now, just as you feared I now dark tune my level 2 Dark Ape to my Level -5 Fighter ape and perform a dark synchro summon!" the dark ape exploded into 2 stars which pierced into fighter ape's body. After that it exploded into 7 negative stars and generated a dark portal, "The one born from the darkness, become the supreme ruler who shall lead all of creation into the negative world! I dark synchro summon! Appear now, Zeman the Ape King!" Rising out from the portal was a maroon coloured ape which stood on its legs like a human, wearing a set of robes he then slammed his staff into the ground and let out a shrill cry to demonstrate his power!

We then stood back observing the wicked monster standing before us with iced emotions, "So this is the dark synchro summon we've heard so much about….." said Jin observingly.

"Hehe, this should be fun…." chuckled Nushi seeing the duel had gotten a bot more interesting.

"Be careful Yamata, who knows what that beast is capable of…." I said warning Yamata.

"Whistle…That's one pumped up primate you've got there buddy….." commented Yamata at first glance, "But still, it's got fewer attack points compared to my dragons! Let alone your green baboon which I creamed easily."

"Heh, you shouldn't be so quick to judge kid. First due to dark ape's effect I can draw one card from my deck after being used as dark synchro material." He said drawing a card, "Next, maybe a change in scenery ought to teach you a little more respect!" he said picking another from his hand, "I play the closed forest field spell!"

"Creepy…."

"I've got a bad feeling about this…." I said feeling that series sensation given off by the forest field around us.

Taiga then snickered at Yamata's growing worry, "How'd you like it? With this field no other field spells can be activated! Also all my monsters gain 100 points for every beast in my graveyard!" he announced to our horror!

"Say what!?" gasped Yamata as his eyes widened.

"All of them!?" I added just as shocked as he was!

"That's right! And in case you lost count I have 10! So Zeman gains 1000 attack points for each of his subjects sleeping in the grave!" The souls of all the apes and monkeys rose forms he graveyard before assimilating into the ape king himself! Raising his power to dangerous levels!

 **2500-3500**

"3500 attack points…." muttered Yamata narrowing his eyes.

"Now prepare for the royal treatment! Zeman attacks Blue eyes white dragon with cursed flare!" Taiga announced as his ape king fired a dark flame from his sceptre!

"Yamata! Do something quick!" she cried as it approached her!

"I'm on it!" he said as he raced for an action card and snatched it!

"Pointless! When Zeman attacks you can't activate any spell or trap cards until the end of the damage step!" Taiga then announced to our horror!

"No way!"

"There's nothing you can do to save your precious monster! Now hear her scream in pain!" he proclaimed as the flames engulfed BE and caused her to be destroyed in an instant!

"AAAAARRRRGGGHH!" she cried as she suffered tremendously under the evil flames before disintegrating before our eyes!

"Blue eyes!" we both cried before the leftover flames went over us! "Grrrgh!" The duel was so real that despite being a spirit I could feel the pain myself!

 **Yamata: 3700-3200**

"And thanks to poison fangs being in play you take another 500 points of damage!" continued Taiga refusing to let up as his spell shot the ghostly fangs and snapped into Yamata's arm once more!

 **Yamata: 3200-2700**

"Urgh!"

"Yamata!"

"Are you okay!?"

"Yeah….I'm good….gasp…" after recuperating from the attacking he then held up the action card and frowned in disappointment seeing it was mad hurricane, "Tch! There was nothing we could do…." he muttered feeling regretful at being so helpless and failing our friend.

Noticing Yamata's expression Taiga then snickered in amusement, "Heheh, too bad that card you got was a complete miss!" he taunted to Yamata's annoyance.

"Why you…." Yamata was tempted to run out and punch him in the face for taunting our friend, but I held out a hand to his shoulder to calm him down.

"Even if the action card was a success it would still do us no good." I stated which helped him to calm down just a bit.

"Yeah you're right…..still bites we couldn't d anything to help out Blue eyes…." he said begrudgingly before putting that behind for now and returning to the duel, "At least that's over with…. we still have 1 monster to protect us." he said referring to azure eyes silver dragon.

"That's where you're wrong!" retorted Taiga revealing a newly acquired action card, "I activate the action spell second attack! Now my Zeman can attack once more and this time will wipe your field clean of any monsters that stand between him and your life points! Go my ape king! Attack Azure eyes with cursed flare!" His ape king fired a second dark flare from his sceptre which then engulfed Azure eyes which roared in pain before exploding!

"No…Not azure eyes too!" Yamata grunted as the resulting flames blew in his face! "Urgh!"

 **Yamata: 2700-2200**

"And don't forget about poison fangs!" Once more the ghostly fangs shot out from the spell and snapped at Yamata's arm!

 **Yamata: 2200-1700**

"Argh!" he grunted before slumping to the ground, nearly drained of energy and even feeling the effects of the repeated bites starting to take effect!

"Hahaha! Not so tough now are you wise guy?" taunted Taiga sadistically, "Face it! In the face of my king none of your measly monsters stand a chance! So give up, there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Tch! Me? Give up to you? Forget it!" spat Yamata defiantly getting back on his feet the best he could, though the effects of the poison fangs were beginning to blur his vision and the impacts from the shadow duel were beginning to take their toll on his body! "Urgh….must….hold together…." he said to himself trying desperately to get at least to his feet.

"Hmph, like I figured…." scoffed our opponent in annoyance at Yamata's persistence, "I place one card facedown and end my turn, so go ahead and draw whatever lame card you have from your deck! It won't help you one bit! Hahahah!" he laughed! "With only a level 8 and a level 1 in his hand no way he'll be able to protect himself for my next attack. And even if he did, they won't do him any good, not with what I have planned hehehe…." he chuckled to himself, "Thanks to his spell, his cards are now as private as a prime time lineup! If he draws a spell or trap I'll be more than prepared with my set deck order." He said to himself remembering he rearranged his cards with card advance, "Next turn I'll draw Pot of greed, which will help me draw another berserk gorilla and the spell mystical space typhoon, letting me clear the way for a direct attack! If he sets a monster, my facedown roaring earth will make ensure that damage will be dealt and then combed with poison fangs, the duel will be mine!" he thought to himself as his anticipation for victory was beginning to show itself all over his face through his disgusting smirk on his already hideous face.

"Tch! This guy is really starting too get on my nerves…." grunted Yamata in annoyance as the thought of actually losing to this guy motivated him enough to stand back up firmly, even shrugging off his weakness form the poison.

Observing the situation I narrowed my eyes, "At this rate, it's be too risky to wait for infernal white to take him out….so it means the next card….will decide it all." I stated feeling rather nervous….and yet despite all this I wasn't too troubled at all.

Yamata then smirked feeling more optimistic and positive, "Heh, but I'm too worried, cos you guys have my back." he said as seeing us by his side helped him shake off any doubts in his mind.

The rest of us then shared his enthusiasm and optimism for a turnaround, "Yeah, we've been through way worse. Compared to our previous battles this is just a walk in the park." said Jin in agreement.

Nushi then smirked rather cunningly knowing what we'll get next will turn the match around, "And now, I think it's time we started getting serious." He said seeing no more reason to hold anything back.

"Here goes! Draw!" As Yamata drew he played it in an instant, "I activate card of adversity! Since you have a special summoned monster and I have no monsters, I can draw 2 cards!" He said placing his hand on his deck. At that point Jin and Nushi felt Yamata pretty much had this match in the bag so they left it to him, though I still remained behind to give him my support by being there for him, "Now for the moment of truth! Draw!" As Yamata drew from his deck and looked at them he then grinned joyously at what he got, "Just what we needed!" he called out, and thanks to Infernal white already on the field Taiga soon got a glimpse at the horrors that were awaiting him. In the dragon master's hand was Blue eyes shining dragon and a certain fusion spell.

"P.…Polymerisation!?" Taiga was caught completely by surprise at the card, "Don't tell me you're actually going to…."

"Heh, looks like it's time to take this card out for a spin!" stated Yamata smirking at his new hand, "But first I activate the spell mad hurricane! Shuffling all our cards on my field back into my deck!" As he did so the wind from the card shuffled all of his current cards on his field back inside his deck, also causing his revealed hand to fade away.

"You'd leave yourself wide open like that!?" gasped Taiga in surprise.

"With what I have in mind I won't be needing other cards." Yamata replied seeing his victory was pretty much guaranteed. "I activate polymerisation! With it I can fuse Blue eyes shining dragon together with the blue eyes white dragon currently in my hand!" Both the majestic shining dragon and its ancestral form rose into the air before fusing as blue and yellow orbs! "Sacred dragon of light, combine your luminous glow with the legend of power and be reborn as a divine new radiance! I fusion summon! Arise! Level 11! **Sapphire eyes Shining dragon**!"

Rising from the fusion portal was a radiant white dragon whose body resembled shining dragon at first glance but it's scales glimmered as clear as transparent crystals even more so than its previous form. It's head resembled that of the original blue eyes white dragon but was more pointed and its forehead, chest, legs and 2 wings (were more flared out and its tips resembled that of angel feathers) were embedded with a sapphire gemstone and its eyes were deep bleu like sapphire as well. It's tail resembled that of neo blue eyes ultimate dragon which ended in a snowflake shaped tip and its legs were more armoured and bulky than white dragon's which were splayed out in 3 reptillaine shaped toes and claws.

 **Sapphire eyes Shining dragon ATK: 4000 DEF: 3000 Level 11 LIGHT Dragon Fusion**

"4000 attack points!?" gasped Taiga in horror at the divine sight of the mighty dragon type fusion monster!

"Alright! It's time to finish this clown once and for all." I said before turning to Yamata and Sapphire eyes, "You guys ready?"

"Heh, I was born ready!" chuckled Yamata.

"Time for some well deserved payback. Never will I allow my honour to be sullied by the paws of a mere primate!" roared Sapphire eyes, who was apparently BE now, ready to avenge her previous loss.

"Alright! Sapphire eyes! Attack that overgrown ape with Shining stream of eradication!" Yamata commanded as the gems on the dragon's body glimmered with radiant blue light as she charged up a white beam in her jaws and unleashing it in full force at the evil ape king!

"Tch! That's an impressive attack, but even so due to spiritual forest my ape king still survives!" yelled Taiga as his spell created a defensive shield around his dark synchro monster! Yet despite that he still took the difference as damage! "Argh!" he growled as he was pushed back by the resulting shockwaves

 **Taiga: 1000-500**

As the attack subsided he then looked up with a grin on his face, "Ha! Your attack accomplished nothing!" he mocked.

"Are you sure about that?" smirked Yamata in response.

"Huh?"

"I activate sapphire eyes' special ability! After attacking and if she's the only faceup card I control she can attack once more by sending a blue eyes fusion monster from my extra deck to the graveyard!" he announced before grinning, "Best part, she can do this 2 more times!"

Taiga's heart skipped a beat and he turned pale at the sound of his words, "No way! Don't tell me that's why you used mad hurricane! You planned this didn't you!?" he cried.

"Heh, you catch on quick, too bad its too little too late," A card then ejected out of Yamata's extra deck, "I send Blue eyes twin burst dragon from my extra deck to the graveyard, so now Sapphire eyes can attack again! Go Sapphire stream of eradication!" Upon command the light dragon roared powerfully before firing another burst of light from its jaws towards the cursed dark synchro monster!

"Tch! No way will I let it end like this!" Taiga grunted to himself cursingly.

"Now it's time to crown the loser!" yelled Yamata seeing the beam had neared its target. But at the last second he noticed an action card floating near some fallen debris, maybe a little insurance wouldn't hurt…..

Meanwhile as the attack closed in on Taiga's ape, seeing there weren't any action cards to get to in time he grit his teeth in frustration, "Grr, guess I have no other choice….I activate Zeman's last effect! By sending a monster to the graveyard, including himself, I can negate an opposing monster's attack!" As Zeman vanished from the field the light beam dissipated, "Now you can't attack me anymore!" he yelled thinking he had passed the turn.

"Are you sure about that?" smirked Yamata as he held up an action card to Taiga's horror, "I activate the action spell wonder chance! Now my dragon can attack one final time! And this time with no monsters to protect you, it's game over for you!"

Taiga stumbled backwards and fell overwhelmed with shock and bewilderment, "NOOOO! This can't be! Not when I was so close to having all the rarest cards in the City all to myself!" he wailed, "How could I be beaten by some snot nosed kid!?"

"Oh I'm no ordinary kid." replied Yamata before pointing to himself with his thumb, "I'm the drag racer! Dragon master and protector of the city's peace! Remember that!" he shouted, "Alright Sapphire eyes! Finish him off with Sapphire stream of eradication!" The radiant fusion dragon fired off one final burst of energy from its jaws which blasted Taiga several feet away through a number of stalls before crashing into a wall behind!

BOOOM!

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

 **Taiga: 500-0**

 **Yamata: WIN!**

"Monkey see, monkey do stay down." said Yamata as the duel field vanished and the entire market had been turned into pretty much a ruined wasteland. It probably would have been better this way though, now there won't be any illegal deals or corruptive activities continuing behind the people's backs anymore. As he headed over to the now unconscious beast, Yamata noticed the several bruises and battle scars that he had now earned all over his face and body, as shown from several parts of his clothes being ripped away and injuries underneath them.

"Whistle….we really did a number on him didn't we?" he said as I appeared next to him.

"We had no choice…." I replied feeling slightly regretful of what we had to do today, but what's done is done….I then turned to my synchro counterpart, "Alright Yamata, time to see what we have here."

"On it..." he said as he reached for Taiga's duel disk and began flipping through the cards until he noticed one was coated in dark miasma and energy, "Looks like this is it..." he said picking it out. As we observed Zeman the Ape King much more closely we could see it was tainted in darkness and reeked of evil, "Ugh this card is just as ugly as the guy who uses it…." said Yamata in disgust as he held the card, hoping we could get rid of it soon.

Deciding we needed a more careful inspection, "Hey Yamata I need to talk with a certain someone for a moment in private, hope you don't mind sitting this one out." I then suggested to him.

"Yeah sure no problem," he replied feeling rather bummed out, "It's a shame that he can only talk to you, wanted to ask him a couple of things myself, in fact the rest of us do…..but guess that's how things have to roll..." he said before he vanished.

After he disappeared I then observed the dark synchro monster a little more carefully before calling my friend out for a closer inspection, "Hey Zarc, do you feel anything?" as I asked he then appeared next to me in place of all my counterparts. As he leaned in for a closer look he then felt the negative energy pulsating out of it before narrowing his eyes seriously and confirming his suspicions and fears.

"Just as I thought, is card was the one amplifying all of that man's deepest and darkest emotions and desires…." he said before looking out in another direction, "Also, I can feel something very sinister inside it...almost like the dark force I felt some time ago...no doubt there are still more out there...lots more...even if we do trace it back to the source we'd be overwhelmed in an instant if we go after it ourselves." he said.

"If that's the case this could take a lot more than just us and the lancers..." I replied before thinking to myself for a moment on what our best course of action would be. It didn't take long for me to come up with a possible answer though, "Think we should call in synchro dimension's big shot then?" I then suggested.

Thinking to himself Zarc then nodded in agreement, "That sounds like a plan."

"Okay then, I'll have Jin set up the message and call." I replied as I had Zarc take his leave while I made preparations with Jin.

 **Hey everyone hope you all enjoyed this new chapter I put together. Here the blue eyes deck was also equipped with white cards used from Ren in the Arc V manga (which of course differ quite drastically from their OCG ones) as well as some of the white cards used in GX by Chazz and Alexis when they were in the society of Light. Also his opponent is a character from the 5ds manga under the same name. The new fusion monster I introduced here, Sapphire eyes, uses the OCG effect of Neo blue eyes ultimate dragon since its ocg effect differs form its anime one in Darkside of Dimensions. Stay tuned for what comes next!**

 **P.S-Hope you all are enjoying your holidays and Merry Christmas to you all!**

Sapphire eyes Shining Dragon

Blue eyes shining dragon+ 1 Eyes of blue monster or Blue eyes monster

At the end of the Damage Step, if this is the only face-up card you control, and this Fusion Summoned card attacked: You can send 1 "Blue-Eyes" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard; this card can attack again in a row. You can use this effect of "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" up to twice per turn. During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that targets a "Blue-Eyes" monster(s) you control: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was early morning and the sun had just arose over the City from the sea, and its light had just illuminated the hospital area which revealed Yugo standing beside a pair of stretchers. Upon each one lay Gongenzaka and Shingo who were resting rather peacefully after their duels with some dark synchro duelists the other night, which had left them pretty much wiped out to the point of being in a coma! Yugo waited anticipating for the arrival of some help from standard hoping they would arrive sooner, and within a moment a portal opened up in front of them, stepping out were the Fuuma brothers Tsukikage and Hikage.

Yugo breathed a sigh of relief at their arrival, "Hey guys, thanks for dropping by to pick up our pals…." he said having a burden lifted off his shoulders now he could trust his friends into good hands.

"It is nothing Yugo," replied Tsukikage in response, "We are merely doing what we lancers should naturally be doing, lending aid to any injured ally or comrade of ours whoever or wherever they may be."

Hikage then took a look over their 2 allies and narrowed his eyes, "I can't imagine who could possibly do something so atrocious and willingly as well….." he muttered.

"Someone not only powerful but no doubt despicable as well….a dangerous combination of traits to find in an enemy." followed his brother.

Yugo then glared furiously at the thought, "Yeah I know…..it's just….despicable…." he grunted hardening his gaze and tightening his fist in anger. Beside him his brothers floated about gazing upon their friends with expressions of concern or fury, especially Yuya who had been devastated to see 2 of his best friends injured ti such an extent. Remembering something Yugo then reached into his pocket and picked out a pair of cards from them, "Here," he said handing the ninjas each a dark tuner and dark synchro monster used by each of their enemies the other night, "Have Reiji take a look at these too, see if he can finding anything we can use to get to the bottom of this whole mess, also they'd be way safer in his hands than here in synchro." he asked.

"You have our word that it shall be done Yugo." said Hikage as he and his brother both bowed honouring his request.

"Thanks you guys." replied Yugo with a light smile before scratching his head and making another request, "Say umm….please make sure when you get them back to standard they receive the best medical attention possible. I….I just don't want them to suffer anymore than they already have….."

Tsukikage then bowed, "Rest assured they will receive the best care we can offer."

"We promise once this task is complete we shall join you and your efforts to not only protect this dimension," added Hikage who opened his eyes firmly, "But also to hunt down those who were responsible for committing this vile act." As they began typing on their duel disks for the standard dimension coordinates they then flashed each other a certain look before sending themselves as well as the 2 unconscious lancers back home in a flash of light.

As soon as they left Yugo immediately punched his fist into his palm and gnashed his teeth like a wild beast, "Grrr…..I swear I'm going to make those punks pay for hurting my friends!" he growled swearing vengeance, "The moment they get out of that hospital room I'm going to beat them down so much they'll never dare pick up their cards again!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He did so knowing it was still early morning so there wouldn't be anyone listening in on his rants as well as his intentions to get even with those who wronged his close friends.

"Tch! This is just like that time before….unforgivable!" thought Yuto recalling the events of xyz dimension's war and the severe causalities it had on the people and on his own friends, to relive it was starting to push him towards vengeance once more. Yuya and Yuri though were a little more self controlled but no less as furious as they were. True Yuri may not care that much for them and Yuya wouldn't approve of violence even he couldn't let something like this go unpunished. Whoever was responsible had committed an inexcusable crime had to see justice for it.

Little did they know was that he was indeed being watched by someone, or in a way, 4 someones. "Yugo….." said Rin clasping her hands together sadly as her sisters looked on at their respective friends being dragged down into deep negativity and on the verge on acting upon it.

"Whoa they sure look ticked off don't they?" commented Ruri feeling nervous.

"That's…an understatement…." Selena corrected with Yuzu nodding in agreement.

Rin was the one who carried the most concern, "I know Yugo can be thick headed, obnoxious and immature….but I've never seen him this furious before….." she said observing him. She knew him since they were kids but not once had she seen Yugo act like this before her eyes, it was almost as if he was a different person now, "Now it's almost as if he's out for blood….."

Looking at him Yuzu recognised this same bloodlust and hatred back when they were under the influence of Zarc, "I can't blame him and the others though," she said admittingly, "Gongenzaka and Shingo got really hurt last night to the point they're out of commission until further notice. I'd be just as furious too, if we didn't learn the truth behind their attackers…." she added as the other girls nodded in agreement. After learning about what happened to their friends the girls were just as furious as the boys were at their attackers for hurting their friends. But Yuzu decided to hear the truth first before they jump to any quick decisions on impulse. After they learnt their side of the story, they became more understanding and sympathetic towards them for what they did.

"Well in any case we can't leave them as they are now, if they act on their emotions they'll do something way beyond stupid, it'll be downright dangerous." said Rin dotingly.

"What do you suppose we do Rin?" asked Ruri curiously wondering if her sister had an idea, "I mean you've known Yugo far longer than any of us, you know how he ticks so surely you must know of someway to get him to calm down right?"

Rin folded her arms and shook her head, "Usually yes, but the Yugo I'm looking at now isn't the one I know" she said putting a finger to her chin in thought, "In fact if this keeps up he and the boys may go out of control and into a rage back when Zarc was taking them over….even I'm shaking in my shoes just looking at them now….." she said eying the boys nervously.

"So you're saying there's nothing we can do to help?" asked Yuzu sadly.

Thinking hard Rin realised the best way to get them back to normal would be to deal with the boy currently in charge now, this case Yugo, but considering the state he was in words and reprimanding as usual would do nothing, in fact there was even a chance he may turn that anger on her which was something she would prefer to avoid. She had to think outside the box for this, and right now she felt there was only one way to do that, "Sigh…..There may be one way I can get him back to his usual goofy self…..still…." she swallowed nervously as beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

Her sisters turned to her curiously, "Yes?"

"Is something wrong Rin?" they asked.

She shook her head in response, "It's nothing, this is more important so I'll just have to swallow my pride and….pucker up…." she muttered at the end.

The girls blinked in surprise wondering if their ears had just played tricks on them, "Excuse me?"

"What did you just say?"

"Rin, what are you thinking of doing?"

She then smiled nervously, "Trust me girls, it's guaranteed to work…just don't say a word and leave it all to me." she said grinning and weekly holding a thumbs up. She then strolled up to Yugo from behind, blinded by his anger and completely oblivious to her presence, "Gulp…..here goes….." she thought to herself as she swallowed down painfully. She then reached her hand out and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey Yugo?"

"Hmm?" As he turned around curiously to see Rin, she immediately pulled him in and kissed him soundly to everyone's surprise!

SMOOCH!

"HMPH?!" gasped Yugo as his brain immediately shut down and he stared blankly, frozen in place like a statue.

"EH!?" everyone gasped in bewilderment, unable to comprehend what took place before their eyes.

"There…..have we calmed down yet?" asked Rin snapping him out of his faze with a bright smile while shaking with anxiety inside her head, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I actually just did that! Really hope I won't have to do that again for a while now….."

"Err….." he had no idea how to respond but scratched his head in confusion.

The others too shared his thoughts and feelings, "Whoa….clearly did not see that coming…." said Yuya outloud.

"I have no words to describe what just happened…." said Yuzu.

Rin then put on the most confident poker face she could come up with and smiled proudly putting her hand on her hips, "See? Told you it'd work." she said proudly as her sisters nervously clapped for her.

"Err…Unusual but…..effective….though not highly recommended…." thought Selena uneasily even though she kissed Yuri once though on the forehead. She knew Rin was daring but not to the point she'd kiss someone like that without fear. They looked to selves wondering whether they should do the same too some other time.

Rings smile vanished as she then flashed them all a glare which made them freeze in place, "Not a word of this to anyone else….got it?" she growled.

"Uh huh….." they all nodded in response.

"Good." she smiled warmly once ore before returning to the matter at hand.

"Whoa Rin….haven't seen you do to me that since we were kids….." muttered Yugo who had just recovered from his initial shock.

Everyone's eyes widened as they focused on the synchro couple, "Say what!?" they all exclaimed.

"You did that when you were kids!?" gasped Ruri.

"Hehehe this is going to be juicy!" chuckled Yuri next.

Rin sweated rather profusely before turning her head at Yugo, blushing red with embarrassment, "YUGO! That was a secret!" she screeched.

"Urk! Sorry!" he croaked gulping hard.

Yuri then grinned rather maliciously, "Someone's been a naughty little girl…." he snickered to her dismay.

"Wow, I knew you were daring but I didn't think you'd actually go that far….as kids even….." said Yuzu in amazement.

Rin the closed her eyes and groaned, "Sigh….fine I admit it, I kinda….smooched him a long time ago when we were little…..but not the way you think!" she said.

 **(Flashback several years ago)**

"Hee hee! Looks like I'm taller than you Yugo!" giggled a young Rin as she stood up and was in fact a couple of centimetres taller than Yugo who stomped his feet in a tantrum.

"Grr no fair Rin!" he whined shaking his fists like a kid. He then opened his eyes with determination, refusing to give up, "Okay then how about this?" He then stepped up on his tip toes and tried his best to keep stable, "Urk….Ah ha! Yes!" he cheered as he managed to keep himself still and stand taller than she did.

"Huh?"

"Hehehe!" he chuckled before grinning at her.

She then raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, "Hmph…." without him knowing she leaned in and kissed him directly on the lips to surprise him!

SMOOCH!

"MPH!" he gasped in shock.

 **(Present)**

"We were kids back then," continued Rin as she finished her story, "Had I known the value of a first kiss sooner I'd have stomped on his foot instead…." she then muttered twiddling her fingers shyly while hiding all her mixed emotions of embarrassment and regret of having thrown away her first kiss since that day.

"On the bright side at least it wasn't wasted that's for sure! Heheh…." chuckled Yugo scratching his head while blushing bright red and grinning widely.

"Don't push it Yugo….." said Rin eying him seriously before turning play at everyone staring at her playfully, "S…stop looking at me like that guys! It's embarrassing!" she cried covering her face.

"Hehehe, wait till the guys hear about this when they get out of bed." chuckled Yuya in amusement eager to share the new gossip with them, or maybe even more others too.

To his surprise, Rin then turned towards him menacingly with a shade over her eyes, "They'll never find your remains Yuya….." she growled as her eyes flashed a deep blood red.

"….I'll be quiet now…." he replied without much emotion though inside he was shivering to his core.

She then turned back to Yugo with a more gentler tone, "So anyway, feeling calm now Yugo?" she asked.

"Y…yeah I guess so Rin…." he replied scratching his head and looking away from her shyly, "Why'd you do it though? It seemed so out of place too."

"Do you really have to ask Yugo?" she replied, "Gosh you really are dense…." she sighed shaking her head in disapproval, "You weren't yourself, and I couldn't just leave you like that, otherwise you'd do something rash and impulsive….as usual but maybe even more so…." she said, "Obviously words weren't enough to bring you back to normal, so you can see why I needed a more…creative approach this time."

"Heh, can't argue with you there…." Yugo chuckled in response not denying it, "You're right though, I really was going to do something stupid….I was so caught up in making those guys who hurt our friends pay I was even willing to cross a certain line without hesitating…a line I'd never be able to come back from too…."

"And now you're thinking clearly again like you should." said Rin happily before frowning sadly, "I'm feeling the exact same as you too Yugo, but right now getting hateful and angry over what happened or even at the guys who did it won't help us get anywhere." she said before getting to the point, "I actually found out some things you ought to know about the attacks last night, but I'd rather not talk here, for now let's go home and plan our next move carefully. Hopefully until help arrives the 2 of us will be able to handle things on our own."

Yugo thought about what he said for a moment before nodding and sighing in response, "You're right Rin," he said as they began walking off from the hospital back home. Along the way he then spoke out to her, "Hey err….thanks….for helping em out just now….I needed that….." he said rather sheepishly.

"No problem," she replied, "We're friends after all so it's natural we'd have each other's back and stick with each other through thick and thin." She then smirked to herself and giggled childishly, "Also, consider that's me marking you as mine too hee hee….also that face you make, it's completely and utterly priceless hee hee!" After getting the thought out of her head she then got back to the issue at hand, "Come on let's go, sensei's no doubt going to be so worried when she realises we've been gone for a while now."

"Yeah, we've seen more than enough people suffer already, no way would I ever want Sensei to be added to that list." said Yugo in agreement as he followed along with her. He then started running off ahead of her to her surprise, "Come on! I'll race you home! Last one back has to do all the talking!" he challenged.

Rin then grinned, "Heh! You're on!" she called out accepting his challenged as she too raced off after him, closing the distance between them in no time at all!

Little did they both know was the their entire conversation was watched closely by a figure hidden deep in the shadows of an alley way corner behind them, "…."

 **(Later)**

A little while later the pair arrived back home at the orphanage and opened the door to find their caretaker busy sweeping the floors while humming to herself, "Hi Sensei!" Yugo called out waving his hand, catching her attention and off guard.

Looking up curiously her eyes then widened in surprise as she dropped her broom to the floor, "Yugo!? Rin!?" she cried to their surprise as she rushed in with arms wide open, "Oh thank goodness you're both alright!" she said feeling deeply relieved as she embraced them both in a really tight hug! In fact tears of relief began flowing from her eyes as if her desperate pleas and prayers were finally answered.

"Ack! Easy…Sensei….There's only so much love…I can take….!"

"That's too tight….can't breathe….I think my vision's….fading…." The 2 of them gasped as their eyes began to bulge out and they pretty much began choking for air!

She then opened her eyes and immediately released them from her joyous grip, "Oh sorry there…." she apologised as they both gasped for air and tried to catch their breath again, "I was just so worried, when I found out you and your friends weren't in your rooms this morning and after all those horrible events taking place lately, I thought something terrible had happened to you both! Why…you didn't even leave a note behind…." she said choking with sadness in her voice.

"Ack!" The both of them gasped realising they had made a huge mistake without even knowing it, "We're really sorry Sensei! Really!" They both bowed frantically.

"We didn't mean to go out without informing you honest!" said Rin as she tried desperately to come up with a good excuse, "It's just….Shingo and Gongenzaka both had a really important family matter that came up unexpectedly early this morning."

"Yeah that's right!" followed Yugo, "It happened all so sudden, and we didn't want to wake you or anyone else up for that matter so we quickly rushed out first thing and then….well…." he then twiddled his fingers together nervously having had his tongue tied and Rin flashed a fierce glare at him, angry he couldn't finish his sentence and it'd only make them look even more suspicious.

It soon disappeared however when Sensei seemed to have bought it and had claimed down more, "Oh, I see….." she breathed placing a palm to her chest. She then showed an expression of sadness,"It's quite a shame really, they were such good people too, they didn't even have time for breakfast either." she said looking to the kitchen where several slices of buttered toast and a bowl of warm tomato soup rested waiting to be eaten, "Looks like I'll just have to keep that for a later time then." she said to herself before turning her attention back to the 2 kids, "Everyone else has eaten and gone off for their morning lessons, your breakfast is just on the dinner table now."

"Really!?" Gasped Yugo in joy, "Thanks sensei!" he cheered.

"You're the best for sure…." added Rin.

"My pleasure dearies." she replied, "It's a relief nothing bad happened to you…if anything were to happen to one of my precious little children I don't know what I'd do."

A moment of silence filled the entire room as both Yugo and Rin became flooded with guilt and regret having to keep such dark secrets away from the person who loved them more than anyone else in the world.

As she said that Sensei then look an arm basket and headed for the door, "Now that you're back home I hope you both can do me a favour and watch the house for me. I have to make a quick trip to the market place now so there's no one else to help watch over things, so can I trust the both of you even if it's only just you 2 in the house?" she asked.

'Yup! No problem Sensei!" said Rin nodding eagerly.

"You can count on us just fine!" said Yugo pointing a thumbs up to her in reassurance.

"Thank you very much children." she replied feeling relieved the house was in capable hands and feeling assured her kids could look after themselves, "Well then, I'll be back as soon as I can. Take care now." she said.

"Bye sensei!" they replied waving at her as she opened the door and closed it behind her. As she left their smiles vanished and were replaced with more serious ones, "For now I think it's better if we not tell her the truth Yugo, last thing we'd want is add to her list of many worries." said Rin not facing him while she continued staring at the door with him.

Yugo nodded, "I was just thinking the same thing." he replied as they both headed to the kitchen to have their breakfast. A little while into their morning meal of bread and soup, Yugo then looked up to Rin from his plate having finished first,

"So Rin, care to enlighten the rest of us on what you found out today at the hospital?" he asked after swallowing his mouthful and wiping it clean with a napkin.

"Mhmm, I was just getting to that." relied Rin as she put down her spoon after sipping her soup. Everyone else then materialised around them knowing this was the time to share classified information between them and also ti was a serious meeting as lancers now, "When I went to the hospital to check out both Shingo and Gongenzaka's attackers, I actually found out that they were a common and former security respectively." she explained to the boys' surprise.

"Say what!?"

"You're kidding me aren't you?!" They exclaimed.

Selena shook her head wishing that were the case as well, "I'm afraid not."

"Apparently from what I heard they each had grown bitter and distrustful of the other side for some time since the City was united, detesting the idea of the 2 social groups coexisting peacefully and holding on to past grudges too instead of moving on." said Rin recalling what each of them said after eavesdropping from their rooms while being interviewed and interrogated by reporters and securities. "However, despite harbouring ideas of taking out their anger and frustration on the opposite sides they each weren't willing to cross the line and commit the acts due to ethical reasons or simply because they were lacking the necessary power."

"We also overheard them mention something about receiving a certain card from a certain individual one night at different times respectively, who told them the card would help them grant their dearest wishes and desires locked away in their heart. It was an offer they found too tempting to refuse…." said Ruri feeling rather worried after recalling those facts.

"After that they mentioned being consumed by their darkest desires, which spurred them into finally attacking innocent people out of the malice they harboured within their own hearts." added Yuzu seriously after that while comforting Ruri with some shoulder patting.

Yugo then placed a finger to his chin in thought, "Dark synchro monsters….Just like the old rumours Sensei told us…." he said to himself.

"So then they were just being used in the end?" asked Yuya curiously.

"Mhmm," nodded the girls.

"Apparently they have no recollection of who their benefactor was, only that it was really dark and the best they could make out was being approached by a certain individual from the shadows." said Selena, "They were told if they gave themselves over to the power inside the cards they'd have their wishes granted for sure. So it's like you said, they were being manipulated like pawns and against their own will….." she finished rather seriously and concerned at the magnitude of the situation.

The boys looked at each other with disheartened expressions, same as the girls too, "That's awful…." said Yugo sadly.

"And to think you were actually going to beat the living snot out of them too the moment they step out of that hospital room." replied Yuri moving him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

The others then eyed him angrily, "Yuri….."

Looking at them all and shrugging his shoulders, "What? You know it's true." he said.

Selena then face palmed and shook her head in disappointment, "Even under a serious situation as this, you never can keep your obnoxious sarcasm to yourself…..why do we even put up with you?" she grumbled before returning to the topic at hand, "In any case, the fact remains while those guys were responsible for those attacks the fact remains there's someone else out there pulling the strings." she said.

"And who knows, unless we take care of the problem at the source no doubt these incidents will only be the beginning, they may even get far worse for all we know too." added Yuto.

"Doesn't this remind you of anything guys?" said Yugo recalling a similar incident not long ago.

"Like the time at Academia? Where Roger and the others had a mysterious benefactor aiding their escape?" asked Yuri to which Yugo nodded.

"Are you suggesting that they're connected Yuri?" asked Rin curiously.

"Connected, not sure." he replied before shaking his head, "But coincidence? I think not."

Yuto thought about it for a monet and he could see logic to his words, "Hmm….Regardless, we'll never know until we somehow manage to capture whoever's responsible for synchro dimension's attacks." he said.

Yugo then grit his teeth and hissed in frustration, "Tch! If only we had some kind of lead or clue we could use…." he grunted slamming his fist into his palm.

"Yeah, it's just too bad it's not going to simply pop up conveniently in front of us….." said Yuri sarcastically. Bizarrely as soon as he finished saying it, Yugo's duel disk suddenly rang.

RING RING

They all looked curiously to Yugo's duel disk arm which was blinking. As he tapped the screen it displayed an email icon with no sender on it, "Huh? A message?" he asked.

"From an unknown sender too?" added Rin as she and the others gathered around to see.

"Does it say anything?" asked Yuya.

Looking at it Yugo read out loud, "Subject says-'Really important message'."

Yuri raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Sounds very suspicious if you ask me." he said.

Yugo thought for a moment agreeing with his brother but on the other hand, it could also be something at least worth checking out, after all what did they have to lose now? "Well there's no harm in at least checking what's inside at least." said Yugo tapping the icon and opening it. As it opened, it displayed a message written inside it-

'If you are reading this message then that means you must be trying to get to the root cause of the recent attacks taking place in the city by now. Due to the magnitude of the situation, I am unable disclose my identity at this point in time, however, I can at least provide you with intel that will help aid you in your investigation. I understand if this may sound suspicious but time may be running out for the City and this may be your best chance to put a top to it once and for all. The information in this data packet will also help give you an edge that you would need as well. After that, the rest is all up to you. Good luck and may fortune favour you all.'

After reading it, Yugo noticed an attachment labeled right below the text.

"Better not open it Yugo." said Rin suspiciously, "If that doesn't scream 'obvious trap' then I don't know what will."

"I agree with her," said Selena, "For all we know, this whole thing could be the work of one of those hackers, maybe it's got some kind of virus in it! Or worse, maybe this is from the culprit himself!" she exclaimed. The others looked around curiously, unsure of what to do.

Yugo on the other hand was more than willing to take his chances and go with his gut, "It could be….." he said as everyone looked towards him, "But….we don't have any other choice now. This could be the only lead we could possible get…." he said before grinning eagerly and rubbing his palms, "Besides…if it is for real we could put a stop to this once and for all. Also, not knowing what you're going to get is what makes cracking this little present up all the more fun and interesting." Everyone sighed or faceplamed at his over enthusiasm but decided to let him go along with it, if it turns out to be a trap or anything likewise, they'd at least have all the time in the world to make him take responsibility in whatever way they see fit.

As Yugo eagerly opened the attachment and everyone braced themselves expecting some sort of virus or even an explosion, they were instead met with several duel runner screens, schematics, riding techniques and complex formulas all over them, some of which Rin and Yugo recognised in an instant. "Whoa, haven't seen these in a long while." she said in awe as she looked through them.

"Yeah not since we started building our first duel runner…." added Yugo, "Come to think of it, wasn't it Yamata who came up with most of this back in the day?" he then thought.

As several thoughts and theories twirled about in his mind, he was cut off from them when Rin suddenly called out, "Hey, what's that?"

"Hmm?" he then looked towards where Rin was pointing, at a pair of windows, one featuring a streetlight near the sidewalk at night and the other was taken at an alley way further off on the other side of the city. Both of them had a 'play' button next to it. "Don't know, let's see." He said as he pressed 'play'. As he did, the screens depicted both the security known as Tetsu and the common known as Grady step into view of both areas respectively, apparently looking around for someone or something.

"Is this security camera footage?" asked Yuzu curiously.

"Sure looks like it," answered Yuya, "It's been taken a few days ago too, right before the attacks took place." he said noticing the dates they were taken.

Narrowing his eyes at their dates, "These took place both on the same night, so there's gotta be more than one culprit." said Yuto.

"Perhaps this can help shed some light on the situation too. On how it happened or who we may be dealing with." said Selena out loud. Everyone nodded and quietly observed. Soon both men were approached by a figure obscured in the shadows out of the camera's view and beyond range of the nearby street lights. Apparently both the common and security were engaged in some sort of conversation and seemed to be striking a deal of some sort with the mysterious characters.

"Hey Yugo, you think maybe you can zoom in for a closer look on their faces? Or maybe turn up the volume up a bit so we can hear what they're saying?" asked Rin.

As he tried searching for ways he could do so he then shook his head in disappointment, "Sorry I can't, looks like that feature's locked out." he said with no success, "Not surprised though since the data packets have to be much smaller in order to be sent to a duel disk rather than a computer."

"That's too bad I guess," she muttered, "Would have been really helpful if we knew what they were talking about….."

"Looks like we'll have to make do with what we have so far." said Yuya as they went back to observing the footage.

"Seems that way."

As they continued both sides apparently shook hands with their visitors before being presented with cards coated in dark black and purple miasma, which they knew had to be the dark tuner and dark synchros they used to hurt innocent people and their friends! As soon as they took hold of the cards the dark aura immediately enshrouded and took control of them to their shock and horror, as they cried and screamed in pain as the darkness began to force out their deepest hidden desires and negative feelings to feed on, before finally taking them over and causing them to laugh out loud like crazed maniacs!

Putting that part on pause, some of them covered their mouths or looked away in horror or sadness, while others glared fiercely with burning anger at the footage, "So that's what happened….."

"This is terrible…." said Ruri while she and Yuzu looking away painfully with Yuya trying to comfort them both.

"Yeah no kidding….." said Yuri thought displaying no emotion on his face he was nothing less than displeased with what he saw. Though he would normally indulge and enjoy such things, this time was completely different, instead it only served to agitate and anger him on the inside.

"Grrr…." growled Yuto, Yugo and Selena who pretty much hardened their expressions, grit their teeth of tightened their fists.

"Maybe if we continue watching we can see where they go after this." suggested Yuya to which they decided to do.

Continuing from where they left off, while the security and common were in the midst of being controlled, the characters hidden in the shade moved out of sight. The screen switched to another camera each where they disappeared into separate alleyways before bursting out on duel runners each of them similar to the ones used during the friendship cup, one streamlined and the other sturdy. "So they're turbo duelists too….." noted Rin putting a finger to her chin.

"That can be troublesome given our position….." said Yugo considering they didn't have a runner of their own which would be useful if they were to even the odds. Both runners raced across several highways before the screen shifted to an old and ruined looking building with several smashed down windows and crumbling walls, with a large bold letters written out over their sections such as ATM or BANK.

"Hmm? Isn't that the old bank on the outskirts of the commons district?" asked Rin almost recognising it.

The others looked to her, "You know that place Rin?" asked Ruri.

Her sister and Yugo nodded, "Yeah, it was a bank back in the old days where all people used it to withdraw money like usual." said Rin

"But after some time after the social divide occurred, robberies and thefts took place due to commons being desperate for money or out of greed." added Yugo, "So after a while the place became abandoned and now Tops keep their money in more secure banks kept in the high rise areas."

It wasn't long after Yugo said that when the 2 turbo duelists arrived at the front of the bank and then drove straight into the open entrance, "Well it doesn't look like it's abandoned anymore."

"This was from a few days ago, there's a chance they may have moved from there since then." suggested Yuto.

"Perhaps, but maybe there's still a chance they could still be hiding out in that old place." said Selena, "And even if they didn't they should at least leave behind a clue that we could use to help us find them or at least tell us about what their next scheme or target could be."

"So basically either way we've got to at least investigate right?" asked Yuzu.

"Pretty much…." answered Yuya.

Yugo then grinned as he smacked his fist into the palm of his hand eagerly and then shooting it up into the air with great force and energy, "Alright then it's settled! Let's-"

"Hold it-" said Yuri interrupting his brother's battle cry.

"Hmmm? What's up?" He asked.

"Haven't you forgotten that the bank is like half the dimension away from where we are now? You plan on going foot? By the time you make it there or even halfway there the synchro dimension would be doomed." he said rather snarkishly with folded arms, "Also, good luck trying to find someone who'd be willing to lend you a good runner to take you that far too."

"Tch! Reality sure bites….I hate it when that happens…." Yugo hissed as his thunder got shut down.

"So I guess we're stuck then….." muttered Yuya sadly as everyone gained expressions of sadness or frustration.

"Tch!"

"Hmm…."

"Ngh…."

"Maybe not…." said Rin noticing something else hidden in the line of data files which caught her eye as she began flipping out other screens towards it.

"What are you getting at Rin?" asked Ruri interestedly.

"Think about it," she explained motioning the files to the rest of the gang, "Whoever sent this to us obviously knew who we were somehow, and obviously we don't have duel runners….at least not anymore…." she said rather sadly being reminded of her previous moment of destroying their old runner, "If he or she is sharing this much info with us, it's obvious he must want us to help go after these guys yet already taking into the account the possibility of us not having any efficient transport or capability to duel them on equal terms."

Hugo's eyes brightened up, "Which means there has to be something in his message that may help us get us a duel runner or 2 we could use to go after them!" he cheered, "Hey that actually makes sense! You're a genius Rin!"

"Hee hee! I have my moments." she giggled blushing red while scratching the back of her head.

Floating above the duel disk's files Yuto looked through until he found a rather interesting looking file, "This looks like something…." he said getting the others' attention. As Yugo went over and tapped the icon, a bright red and black message opened up on the screen-

"WARNING! Do not open unless outside in an open space." It said.

"So it wants us to open it only if we're outside?" Yugo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Again that sounds really fishy." added Yuri folding his arms.

"Well with what it's given us so far there's no reason for us not to trust it now." his brother replied as he headed outside the door and Rin followed him, with their siblings trailing from behind. Stepping out onto the front yard Yugo found the button once more, "So I just press this then?" as soon as he tapped it, a bright blinding light suddenly shot out from it, catching everyone present off guard!

"Whoa!"

"AAAH! My eyes!" It was so bright their other counterparts faded away back inside them, unable to take the glaring radiance a second longer!

As it began to die down slowly, both Yugo and Rin began to slowly and painfully open their eyes, "Urgh…what the…." as they fully opened them they felt their very breath taken away and their very hearts skip several beats. "Gasp!" Standing before their very eyes was none other than their very white duel runner which they built together with their blood, sweat, tears and dedication for so many long months! It's hornet like frame was completely exact to the smallest detail and its chases and frame had no sign of any dent or damage of the slightest, and its paint job was pure and shining like how it was once before in its prime!

It was unbelievable they felt they had to be dreaming, but after rubbing them several times they realised their eyes were not deceiving them, it appeared in perfect condition without a single scratch, as if it had returned from the realm of the afterlife the way it was before, no, even more so! It's appearance was far more than being returned from a repair shop or coming fresh out of the woodwork it was as if it had been completely reborn anew!

"It….it can't be…."

"I see it but I don't believe it….I…I saw it being destroyed myself…."

They walked over to it and as Yugo began stroking his hand across its frame down to the end of its back wheel, "It's 100% solid vision….and yet….it's exactly alike it too….." he said before bursting out into miraculous and joyous laughter, "Ahahaha! It's a miracle! It's as if the runner we built together with all our heart and soul has finally come back ton us Rin! Isn't it awesome?!" he cried with joy as he began running around it like an energetic child who received a dream present from his parents for being good.

"Y…yeah….is sure is…." said Rin, while she was happy she too was rather suspicious of how it was even possible in the first place, "H…how can it be? No way anyone could have come up with a solid vision programme that would make something like this outside of a duel….also no one could know that much about our runner down to the smallest detail….unless…." her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden sound of a roaring duel runner engine!

"VROOM!" Rin jumped back a bit in surprise but saw it was Yugo testing its power after starting it up, "Woo hoo! Listen to that engine purr! It even sounds exactly the same too! This is beyond awesome!" he cried out!

"Even the engine too? No way can this be a coincidence….." thought Rin to herself before shrugging it off and smiling peacefully. Whoever gave their runner back in the form of solid vision definitely knew what they were doing and clearly knew who they were, but it was clear that they had guardian angels watching over them from somewhere, so for now maybe she could rest easy knowing they were on their side at least for now.

Meanwhile Yugo had just about finished reading though all the files on his disk to refresh his memory on duel runners and how to run them as well, after that he put on the Solid vision helmet which was hanging there, which almost felt like putting on an old sock, "Alright, time to put the pedal to the medal!" he said to himself grinned eagerly for some action and to save the city, "Get ready you creeps cos here comes Yugo!" he cheered as he revved his engine powerfully!

"Not so fast there hot shot," a voice interrupted him. As he looked to his side he saw Rin coming towards him, "I'm coming along with you." she said warming up with a few stretches on her arms and legs before hurrying up to her boyfriend's side, "No way am I going to let you have all the fun to yourself! Make some room for me!" She said as she was about to hop on when Yugo suddenly stopped her with his arm! "Huh?"

"Sorry Rin, no can do…." he said firmly, "You're staying here where its safe."

She blinked a few times in surprise, she clearly never expected such words to come out of Yugo's mouth so it took her a few moments to recollect herself and recover from her initial shock, "Wh…what?"

Yugo looked away from her reluctantly but he had made his choice and wasn't about to go back on it, "Rin….no doubt this is where the end game that decides the fate of the city begins, we already suffered some causalities….and there's no way am I going to risk your life out there and join them in the medical bay in critical condition." he said firmly referencing their friends who had been sent back to standard for care, "Also, I need someone to stay back and hold the fort, to take care of everyone back home in case I don't make it back." He said with a small smile as he prepared to speed away.

Before he could, Rin suddenly grabbed his shoulder tightly and glared at him with fiery and enraged eyes, "Oh no mister! After everything we've been through together no way am I going to let you cut me out at the last second!" she yelled feeling betrayed. To her surprise, Yugo suddenly pulled her into a warm and embracing hug! "Huh?" she gasped, blushing slightly to be so close to him so suddenly without warning.

Taking off his helmet he looked into her eyes, "Rin, please….." he pleaded with the most sincere eyes Rin had ever seen, so much that she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with emotion, "You and the girls went through enough since that incident at Academia a while back, no way will I ever let anything like that come to you again!" he yelled to her surprise. She was almost speechless and couldn't help but submit to him, "Besides…..there's more than one enemy out there and I'm the only one with a duel runner to turbo duel with….so please understand where I'm going here…..don't make this harder than it has to be." he pleaded once more.

"Yugo….." Rin breathed realising the message he was trying to convey to her. As painful as it was to stay back and do nothing, on the other hand, Yugo meant what he said so she had no right to refuse. Also, the more time she spent fighting him the more time they'd waste, so there really was nothing she could do to get her way. Realising that she then took a breath to calm herself down and swallow down her pride, "Tch! Fine….." she hissed reluctantly.

"Thanks Rin….you're a real lifesaver you know…." said Yugo feeling relieved and having a burden lifted from his chest as he released her from his hug.

"But you better come back in one piece you hear me!?" she then shouted, "If you don't I swear I'll sell every one of your toys and collectibles in your room! So if you want your stuff to be safe don't YOU DARE LOSE!"

"Heh….Wouldn't have it any other way Rin." he chuckled rather nervously as he put on his helmet once again, "Also thanks…..I promise I'll protect you this time and this entire city with all my strength and power." After that he revved up this runner which powered up to max, "See ya! Wish me luck!" he said waving to her as he sped off and disappeared down the road leaving Rin alone with the house.

After staring down the road and waving for 5 minutes straight, "Okay….go get em I guess….." she replied softly with deep dissatisfaction in her voice before heading back inside to wait for him to return.

 **(Sometime later)**

A while had gone by since Yugo left the premises and Rin struggled in finding ways of keeping herself occupied, along with her own worries and fears. She focused on trying hard to make sure the house was in perfect condition for either him, Sensei, the other kids or anyone else in particular should they return. From sweeping the floors, taking out the trash, making the beds or even scrubbing the toilets she busied herself with all the chores or anything productive she could find to do around the house. Now she sat at the dinner table waiting in anticipation for someone to come home. In fact her other sisters shared similar feelings as she did as they sat around the tables with her. A long while had passed and they each couldn't help but look at the hanging clock and wait for time to pass by and for someone to come home safely. They knew Yugo and the boys could handle themselves just fine, considering they used to be an all powerful dragon, so there was nothing to worry about. But still, there was always the lingering emotion of doubt and concern which continued to take root in each of their anxious hearts no matter how hard they tried to remind themselves of what Yugo told them to do.

Eventually the feelings of anxiety and impatience overcame her promise to Yugo as she grasped her hair tightly in both her palms, "Gaaargh! I can't take it anymore!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs as the other girls jumped in surprise. Slamming her fists with full force on the table she then looked up with ferocious glaring eyes and gritted teeth, "That guy thinks he can keep me here, treat me like I'm like some kind of helpless damsel in distress like before who can't take care of herself? Who does he think I am!?" The feeling began to remind her of being trapped in the tower all over again just waiting to be saved but it never arrived. She decided no more waiting for miracle to happen, now she planned on making one happen with her own 2 hands, "If you think I'm just going to standby and let you fight this battle all on your own Yugo, you're sorely mistaken!" she growled getting up from her chair and standing up, "I don't care what you say, I'll fight too whether you like it or not! And f you plan on stopping me, I'll beta you into a pulp!" she grunted as she stomped her way towards the front door with her sisters trailing after her.

"Rin! What do you think you're doing!?" called out Yuzu as she reared for her sister's shoulder, "You heard Yugo! You promised that-"

Rin then turned to her fiercely and to her surprise, "I CAN'T just sit by and do nothing but watch while everyone fights their battles!" she yelled, "This city is my home too, I'm not going to stand idly by simply observing and yet do nothing like the high council, I'm going out there even if it kills me!" she said filled with determination before glaring at her sisters, "Admit it, you're tired of playing cheerleader to the boys who always end up playing the hero in the end aren't you?" they said nothing in response, "Well if you girls want to play obedient little girl that's fine, but me? I'm sick of standing on the sidelines, and I'm going to prove I'm not the same as I used to be!" she then shouted furiously.

"Rin…." said Ruri sadly holding her hands together while the other girls gathered around her. They too had expressions of conflict and guilt themselves too after hearing what she said, and reflecting upon themselves they really haven't done anything of significance the entire time since they undertook this task.

"She's right you know." said Selena suddenly as the others turned to her. She then lowered her head and began reflecting upon some of their past experiences, many of which were bitter and painful to relive since it involved them worrying their closest friends and being completely helpless to do anything, "For too long we've always been on the sidelines and let others fight our battles yet we did nothing, either trapped, on the run or completely helpless. Also it's like Rin said, I'm disgusted of having to play the princess in need!" She growled punching her fist into the palm of her hand, "This time I'm taking the action of being a true lancer and to protect the peace of the 4 dimensions!"

The others gasped in surprise at her sudden proclamation but Rin was the first to agree with her, "Even if we aren't as strong as some of the others we are lancers in the end and it's our responsibility to protect the innocent people who can't protect themselves from this new incoming threat!" she said, "I don't care what happens to us, if we can just do at least something to help Yugo and the other guys take down whoever's behind all this then we finally put all this worrying and dwelling in self pity like little kids behind us for good!" She then opened her eyes filled with determination like she never had before and turned to face her other sisters, "So what do you girls say? You in? Ready to save Synchro dimension?" She asked.

Without hesitation Selena then grinned excitedly, "You bet!" she said, "I've been itching for a good fight myself for a while now, so why not?"

"Yuya's done so much for all of us, I think it's time I helped shared his pain and show him that he can rely on me as well." said Yuzu thinking out loud before flashing an expression of determination, "I'm in too!"

"I dislike having to resort to fighting…." said Ruri uneasily before shaking it off, "But there's no other way now, I'm willing to put my life on the line to protect any more innocent people from getting hurt! No way will I let something like the Dimensional war ruin any more lives! Say the word Rin and you'll have me by your side too!" she said reassuringly.

Smiling at the support she was receiving from her sisters, Rin felt waves of confidence and determination surging inside her. She then smiled and shed a single tear of happiness, "Thanks you girls….you really are the best….sniffle…" wiping it away she then gained a firm expression, "Looks like it's all settled then…Okay guys! Let's go-" Before she could finish however, a sound soon echoed in the distance. A sound which sounded like a dragon's roar yet also quite different.

(Vroom…)

"Hey….You girls hear that?" asked Rin as she and the girls looked around curiously around the neighbourhood for the source.

"Sounds like a duel runner?" questioned Yuzu, "Why does it sound familiar though?" she thought recalling it somewhere yet she couldn't put a finger on it. The sound couldn't be traced yet was getting louder and no doubt its source was closer.

VROOM!

A sudden loud roaring sound soon came into hiring range which immediately shocked all 4 of the girls at once! "Wh….what the!?" gasped Rin as she jumped and her heart skipped a beat!

"Over there!" called out Yuzu as her eyes caught sight of something speeding in towards them at the end of a street ahead of them! As Rin turned she had to blink a few times thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her, but they surely weren't. Charging straight at them was a rider in a pitch black riding suit with a full face helmet shaped like a dragon's with red eye patterns above its vizor screen! His suit had serrated spiked edges around it as well and his runner was shaped like a black dragon with a pattern of yellow stripes around its mainframe and its front hood ornament had a dragon's head baring a set of ferocious fangs! The front and back wheels were clasped together with dragon claw handles and the back of the seat ended what looked like a dragon's tail with a pointed crest at the end!

To their shock the runner and rider accelerated suddenly in front of them a burst like a sonic boom trailed behind him! He then did a sudden turn and did a slide straight at Rin who gasped and covered her eyes and face as a huge cloud of dust kicked up at the scraping wheels! "Ah!" she cried as the dust swept over her, as it cleared out she opened her eyes slowly and took a few steps back in awe to see the mysterious rider in front of her up close. He appeared even more fearsome and imposing than he did a moment ago and she was rendered nearly speechless, "Whoa….." she breathed widening her eyes.

Her sisters shared the same expression as she did, just as paralysed with shock and awe, "Get a load of this guy…." gasped Selena nervously. Her time with her friends taught her to never judge others based on how they looked, and right now she could tell this rider had way more ability than his appearance showed and she could feel immense levels pressure coming off from him that would be enough to bring even Gongnenzaka to his knees.

Ruri and Yuzu slowly and painfully turned towards Rin, who hadn't taken her eyes off their mysteries visitor for even a second since he arrived at their doorstep, "You….know him Rin?" they asked nervously, swallowing down hard.

"Nope….Never saw him before….." she replied softly, even sweating rather profusely, "If I knew who he was I'd remember him for sure…."

Yuzu anxiously turned back towards the black rider, "Well whoever he is…..is he friend? Or foe?" she asked.

"Not sure…..But it looks like we're about to find out….." Selena tensed and narrowed her eyes as the man got off his runner and walked towards them slowly.

Rin tensed herself as he came within arm's reach of her, he then stopped and a moment of silence came between the 2 of them before he spoke out in a deep but muffled voice, "Pardon me, but I couldn't help but overhear you….thinking out loud to yourself." he said as Rin blushed in embarrassment slightly, not realising some stranger was somehow listening in on her pep talk with her sisters. She then looked on in surprise when he suddenly clapped, "I must admit, that was quite a bold statement you just made earlier….." he said praisingly.

"Th…thanks?" replied Rin uneasily before asking out of curiosity, "Wh….who are…you?"

"My name, is of no importance." the mysterious man replied in a more serious tone, "While I am impressed by your words, they are merely empty words and nothing more," he said, "Because of that I cannot allow you to continue forward from here. You're staying where you are."

Rin's eyes widened in shock at his sudden words, "Wh…what!? How could you say such a thing!?" she gasped. After that she glared back at him forgetting any possible danger she may be in, overcome by her own anger and frustration, "The city is in danger and so many people have gotten hurt already!" she yelled, "Not to mention this may only be the start of something way bigger and evil in the making! And they'll only get worse by the minute if nothing is done! Don't you care about the synchro dimension and all the innocent people living in it!?"

The rider said nothing at first before replying, "How could I not, this city…happens to be my home as well. Anyone who doesn't would be completely heartless, and it's in by….moral code that I protect those who can't protect themselves." he said.

"Then help us all fight too!" demanded Rin, "You seem to be a really powerful turbo duelist yourself and we'll need all the help we can get! Won't you fight with us as well!?" she asked.

"You fail to grasp my meaning." he replied to her confusion, "When I said I'm here to protect those who can't, that also included you."

"Wh.…what?"

"You may have the desire to help your friends and many other people but you're completely blind to the fact that you're only a liability! A hindrance! A weak link!" The rider announced pointing out at her.

She was so taken aback by his sudden outrageous proclamation she couldn't know any other way to respond other than with anger, "What did you say!?" she shouted at the top of her lungs, "I don't know who you think you are or what your problem is and frankly I don't care anymore, but the city's in danger and my friend no doubt is too!" She then raised her duel disk arm showing she wasn't afraid to try a more hands on approach to getting the rider to move, "Get out of my way or I'll beat you up myself in a duel!"

The other girls, were most offended by his words too and were overcome with either anger or shock, "You show him Rin!" called out Selena and Ruri encouraging her, "Teach this wise guy not to mess with us girls!"

Yuzu on the other hand was slightly more intrigued by the man's runner, which bared a resemblance to a runner she saw a long time ago, "Why does that runner look so….familiar?" she thought to herself knowing she had seen it somewhere once yet couldn't put her finger on it.

The man was somewhat stunned for a moment at Rins outburst but went on, "Perhaps you can, but then what would that accomplish?" he said.

"What….do you mean?" asked Rin suspiciously raising an eyebrow, "I'd be taking you down and with you out of the way I'd be helping my friend!" she yelled.

"When you get there, what will you do? Yell for attention? Hoping that whoever's duelling your friend would willingly pull over and challenge you to a ground match?" the man replied, "All you'll accomplish is making yourself look like an easy target and give him something more to worry about! You'd only be hindering him, not helping him! Far from it!" he yelled which put Rin on dead silence! Shocking her to her very own soul! "You have no runner to turbo duel on, you'll only hold him back and be a hindrance to him." he continued before looking at her face more closely, "I can see it in your eyes, you've been someone who only watched and did nothing but get captured, letting others fight for you yet you did nothing. Perhaps you may have been unable to do anything at the time somehow, but in the end the fact remained that you were weak and helpless." he said as Rin took a step back unable to comprehend how he knew so much about her. From his words she recalled the time she was helplessly kidnapped by Yuri and then brainwashed by the Doctor into doing his vile bidding, and while Yugo fought to his last breath to save her and ultimately failed she couldn't do anything at all for her friend. The rider was right, she was pretty much useless and had no right to make bold claims of helping him if she couldn't help herself before, "Because of that your friend insisted you stay here, so you wouldn't get hurt or taken from him again. It would truly devastate him if something terrible were to happen to you wouldn't it?" The rider continued as Yugo's previous words began to echo inside her mind once more just before he took off.

"How does….he know?" Rin breathed in amazement as her previous feelings of regret returned to her once more, "Ugh…." she gasped as she then covered her hands over her head as painful memories and feelings long buried within herself began to return.

"Rin! Don't listen to him! Just duel him and beat the snot out of him!" yelled the other 3 girls not wanting to take anymore of the stranger's insults lying down a second longer. But as they turned towards their synchro dimension sister they saw she was paralysed by her own doubts and now her mind was in a completely different place. "R…Rin?"

"He….He's actually….right….I really can't do anything for Yugo and the others the way I am even if I wanted to….My heart may be in the right place but…." she kept talking to herself over and over, as his words and her old memories continued to replay themselves over and over again, so it was so devastating on her she could feel her own heart beginning to crack after being hit in the face with the painful truth.

"Rin….." the girls said to her sadly unable to say anything that would be able to bring her heart any peace. They could sympathise with her since they went through the same as she did…..but in the face of being completely helpless that time…..that was something they wouldn't be able to deny.

"It seems you finally do understand." said the rider seeing exactly the reaction he expected from her. But after that he then asked her another question, "But tell me honestly though, do you really want to help your friend?"

His question immediately brought Rin back to her senses, "O…Of course! Obviously yes!" she then shouted out somewhat outraged that he'd ask such an obvious question. She then lowered her head remembering something else she did since the day she and the other girls returned to the world thanks to Yuya's efforts, "You may not know this, but….I also swore a pact to myself a while back." Turning around to her sisters and whispering to them, "Remember what we swore last time girls?"

"Of course…..how could we forget?" replied Yuzu as Selena and Ruri then shared similar expressions with her.

 **(Flashback)**

One night several days after Yuya managed to defeat Reiji and unite the dimensions with his duelling, Yuzu was in her room on her bed reflecting on the past few days since then, hugging her legs together she then sighed as her other sisters materialised around her, "Yuya and the others did so much for us and the 4 dimensions." she said, "Risked everything to not only bring peace but also to save us…."

"Yugo and Yuto as well…." added Selena in agreement.

"Yet we did nothing, only watched helplessly while remaining prisoners in our own minds and did nothing back for them." said Ruri recalling how their closest friends ended up getting hurt because of them. In fact all 4 of the girls shared similar feelings of pain and remorse.

Yuzu then looked up from her knees with firm determination "But not anymore." she said as she tightened her hands into fists, "From now on, I'll share Yuya's pain! I won't let him suffer and fight by himself anymore!"

"And I'll share Yuto's!" added Ruri.

"Yugo for me!" followed Rin.

They atone turned towards the odd girl of their group, "How about you Selena?"

She then folded her arms, "Well Yuri hasn't really done anything but cause trouble not just for me but all of us…." she muttered before smiling with them, "But….I suppose I should as well, after all they are my comrades so its only natural that I also put everything on the line for my comrades and my friends, otherwise, I'd be disgracing myself as a duelist."

Yuzu then smiled gladly, "I'll take that as a yes then. Welcome aboard, from now on we fight with our friends and make sure we can protect them like how they tried to protect us." she said as she and her sisters all nodded in unison.

 **(Present)**

After the memory passed Rin then smiled looking to her 3 sisters, "Well girls, I think it's time we kept our promise that day, what better time to prove we mean what we say than now." she said, "So what do you say? Are you ready?" she asked her sisters as they all nodded together in unison with expressions of faith and confidence. Rin smiled and held out her fist to them, "Alright, let's do this!" she cheered out loud as they followed and fist bumped her, unaware they weren't alone…..

"You were…talking to yourself?" asked the mysterious rider behind her who apparently saw everything she was doing from the very start.

Rin jumped in embarrassment only now realising she was in the middle of a conversation, "S…sorry about that, please forget it!" she pleaded blushing red and shaking her hands out frantically before clearing her throat, "Ahem….Anyways, we really do want to help and we know the risk." she then lowered her head with humility, "And you're right, we I mean I was helpless and taken captive a long time ago, waiting for someone to save me." she then flashed an expression of courage and determination, "But because of that incident I've grown stronger, with the friends I have beside me who stuck by me to the end! I'm not going to let that all go to waste and repeat my mistakes!" she yelled, "I don't know who you are and how you managed to know so much about me, but I'm not going to let you stop me from at least trying to help my friend! I'll do anything it takes! Even if it costs me my own life! Anything!" she vowed as she once more took a firm stance and was willing to carry out her words to her very best.

The man said nothing for a moment before to her surprise, began applauding her courageous performance, "Impressive….A most bold statement you have made, not only determined and sincere but perhaps you may even have the ability to back it up." he then stopped clapping, "They are most wasted though, because I won't be stopping you."

The 4 girls were taken aback, "Eh?"

"Say what now?" they said in confusion.

"You've passed the test." he answered.

"Test? What test?" asked Rin.

"A test of your resolve, and you've proven the courage you have inside you to brave any risk for the sake of others and that you possess the determination to see it through, and that you're not acting simply on blind emotions." he replied as he reached out into his pocket, "And as a reward for your efforts and determination, you've earned this." he then tossed something towards her, which she managed to catch in time

Looking at it she realised it was a data disk drive that was meant for duel disks, "What's this?" she asked curiously.

"Insert that into your duel disk and you'll see for yourself." he insisted assuring her that it was nothing for her to fear, "I'm certain you still have many questions and I don't blame you," he said before turning around and walking back towards his duel runner, "Sadly though I'm afraid I'm all out of time now, so I'll have to cut our little discussion short." he then turned his face towards Rin once more, "Although, I have a feeling this won't be the last time we meet, Rin….."

Her eyes widened and she could feel her heart skip a beat at his words, "H…How do you know my name!?" she exclaimed.

The man didn't answer as he hopped on board his dragon runner, "Farewell." he then pressed his accelerator which degenerated a loud roar from the engine as he prepared to speed away.

Rin then ran out with her stretched out arm to stop him, "WAIT!" her words fell on deaf ears as he immediately turned around and with a jet like exhaust flaming out from its back exhaust pipe the rider sped off into the distance and was out of sight within seconds.

The girls stared in silence at the distance trying hard to press what just took place before their eyes but to no avail, "What was that about? Who was that guy anyway? And how did…..he know my name?" Rin asked herself over and over again unable to get his words of advice out of her head. She soon began to realise that the only people who could possibly know her name were those she had met personally before….so maybe…. "Could it…?"

"Hey Rin!" called out Selena snapping her out from her funk. Blinking her eyes a few times and shaking her head clear she then turned towards her 3 sisters, "We're just as confused as you are, but we can't just stand here doing nothing but contemplate, go check out what he just gave us!" she insisted as Ruri and Yuzu nodded insistingly as well.

"Oh! R….right of course…" she replied as she quickly dialled on her duel disk and began flicking through the screens until she found a new file on it, "Looks like this is it, time to see what his little parting gift is all about…." As she pressed it and it opened, several files flashed before her onscreen. Displaying several formulas, templates for a rider outfit and even for a runner, Rin expected many things coming from the mysterious rider but this was certainly not one of them. As she came to a certain programme inside the file, "Th…this is!" The girls shared Rin's expression of bewilderment that the files were also exactly the same as the one Yugo got, it even came with a marked location on the displayed map which happened to be the old bank located on the far outskirts of the commons district in the city. "Could that guy just now have been the same one that gave Yugo his copy of this data?" Rin asked herself before closing her eyes and drifted into serious thought, "With this….I can finally pay Yugo back for everything he's done for me. Now his pain….will be my pain as well." she opened her eyes firmly, "Yugo, you don't have to do this on your own anymore, from now on, I'll be there by your side." she said to herself as she pressed the button flashing on her disk and before long she was enveloped completely in a bright light which enveloped her completely!

 **(Meanwhile)**

"YEEEHAAAA! This new baby drives like a dream!" cheered Yugo at the top of his lungs as he and his runner raced through the streets and onto the highways at maximum overdrive! Looking down at his duel runner monitors and at the current speed meter he grinned with deep satisfaction, "Sure it may be solid vision but it still packs as much as a punch as the real thing!"

"Yeah I agree Yugo, you took that curve like a champ!" cheered Yuya impressed with his feat.

"Hehehe!" chucked his brother proud of himself, "True, but as good as this runner is my original one can never be replaced. Still I've got to admit, for one being made out of solid vision it actually handles pretty good, I can even feel it possessing the very soul of old runner. I could actually get used to this and I'll make sure when I ride I'll be honouring the memory of my old runner and the heart and soul Rin and I put into building it." he said with Yuya nodding in agreement with him.

"This isn't the time for joyriding or sightseeing you guys…." said Yuto appearing next to them seriously, "Remember we're on a job here, we need to go check out that old bank on the outskirts of the city and see if we can find anything, or better yet the hideout of the ones behind the incidents that have been going on these couple of days!" he said.

"Come on Yuto, no need to be such a party pooper. Let them have their fun." said Yuri who appeared next to them with a smile on his face while crossing his arms pleased.

"Excuse me Yuri?" his brother turned to him with a raised eyebrow and an 'You can't really be serious?' expression.

"I get your deal, but come on, do you know how long it's been since he's laid hands on one of those bikes?" Yuri countered.

"It's not a bike Yuri! It's a duel runner!" Yugo protested shaking his fists in anger, fortunately the solid vision runner had an auto drive function programmed as well so he could use his hands freely whatever way he wanted.

"Hmph fine….a duel runner then….." Yuri scoffed rolling his eyes back and turning towards Yuto once more. "No offence but after so long being apart from one of those he might be a little out of practice. So why not take the time to get back to the basics of riding one while we're at it?" he suggested, "Besides, you saw it yourself, we'll be up against enemy turbo duelists who probably have been riding around since we became one, so Yugo's going to have to be at his best if he's going to have any chance of winning. Get my logic you guys?" he asked looking towards Yugo and Yuya together.

"That actually makes sense." said Yuya admittingly.

Yuri then shrugged his shocker, "Besides, since his old one got completely and utterly trashed, he deserves his time to ride down memory lane as well, if you guys lost something precious yourselves you'd want to spend as much time with it should you somehow manage to get it back. Some things just can't be appreciated until they're gone after all." he said before eying his brother at the driver seat, "Isn't that right Yugo?"

Yugo blinked his eyes a couple of times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, "Wow Yuri, you actually stood up for me?" he asked, "Either I must be dreaming or you've got yourself hit on the head that time when you were babysitting the kids."

Yuri then scowled, "Haha very funny. Maybe next time I won't then, happy?" he replied going back to his usual ways, it would take him the rest of his life to wonder why he bothered supporting him in the first place.

Meanwhile Yuto decided to say his piece, "Even so, there's a time and place for everything. Getting back up to speed with practice is one thing but playing around is another. We can't afford to waste precious time-"

Yugo interrupted him, "Relax Yuto, do you really think I've been goofing off since the moment we took off from the house?" he said eying him with a confident grin and then motioning to the duel runner's GPS, "After finding out the bank is where we need to focus on, I keyed in the location into this new solid vision location system. Right now I'm just following the fastest route there." he said as the runner was currently en route through the quickest possible path and with the least obstructions. "And along the way I might as well take the time to get back my groove back too! Like Yuri said I have gotten a bit slow and maybe a little rusty, which is why I'll have to take every opportunity which presents itself, like now." he continued, "Basically it's taking out 2 birds with 1 stone! Sweet huh?" he finished before winking and holding out a thumbs up.

"Hmm….in that case I take it all back then. I should've known better." replied Yuto placing a finger to his chin in thought.

"Heh, guess even a doofus can surprise you once in a while." smirked Yuri teasingly.

"And you should know Yuri." Yugo scoffed.

A little while later the scenery around them soon changed form the bright and bustling city to the darker and more ruined areas of the commons district. The areas that were still left untouched and ruined, with old run down and falling apart buildings to nearly empty streets and sheets of newspapers blowing in the wind like tumbleweed. Billboards were quite faded away and vehicles left out to rust in the streets or the sidelines. These parts were now home to some of the hardened members of society and actual criminals still dwelled and lurked about in these areas, which made it the perfect hideout for any criminal mastermind who would orchestrate those attacks on the main city.

"We're nearly there…." said Yugo taking note of the surroundings changing gradually around them. "For the sake of everyone back home, I'm ending this today…." he vowed to himself thinking of Gongenzaka and Shingo who were hurt and for Rin, Sensei and their other friends back home who they were planning to protect form meeting the same fate.

Yuya then sighed, "You know I feel kinda bad for leaving Yuzu and the girls all alone back home." he said feeling rather downcast, "They all really wanted to help out too…..it's kinda sad."

"They'll understand Yuya," said Yugo to him keeping his eyes on the road while Yuto put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, "Besides, you know Rin doesn't have a runner of her own so she can't turbo duel, she'd basically be a sitting duck!" he yelled, "And everyone we know who can ride a duel runner with decent enough skill is pretty much recuperating after those attacks last night, so I'm afraid we're on our own this time." he said referring to Crow and his gang, along with the other lancers who were busy off with their own duties.

Yuya sighed once more knowing he had to accept that fact no matter how hard it was, and despite that, it didn't mean he had to like it. In fact his feelings were pretty much shared by his brothers but they couldn't afford to get sentimental now with a big battle just waiting ahead of them at the end of this road. "Guess you're right." he said relenting.

Yuto then narrowed his eyes, "Even so it's still going to be 2 against one, or maybe more even. You really think you're up for it Yugo?" he asked.

"I'm not sure….." his brother replied hardening his gaze, "But I've got to try at least. That much I know."

A few moments after he finished his sentence, the sounds of a loud duel runner engine could be heard from behind them.

Vroom….

Hearing that Yugo decided to go to a stop so he could hear better, "Hey you guys hear something?" he then asked as they all looked around them. The sound gradually became louder.

Vroom

"Actually yes…." Yuri blinked turning around, "And it sounds like it's coming close." The others then looked behind them. Within moments, something white came into view at the end of the road behind them.

It was a duel runner no doubt, and as it got closer, Yuya's eyes widened upon recognising it. "Hey! That looks like-" Before he could finish, the Phoenix Whirlwind whooshed passed them in a blink of an eye, bringing up huge clouds of dust which pretty much covered them completely!

VROOM! SCREECH!

"Whoa!" They gasped as the dust smothered them!

"Cough! Cough….can't see!" Yugo gagged covering his mouth and spitting out the dirt that had gotten inside his mouth. As it cleared up his eyes widened as he laid them upon an all too familiar ally of theirs who had come to a halt before them. Stepping off the runner was a rather tall man with spiked yellow hair and purple eyes, along with a muscular riding suit. It didn't take them more than a second to recognise who he was, "No way! Jack Atlas!? Here!?" Yugo gasped in awe before grinning with joy and his eyes brightening before his idol, "Oh boy! Oh boy! I must be dreaming! In that case don't wake me up!" he giggled fanboying like crazy.

The other boys weren't as much crazed fans as their synchro counterpart but were no less surprised than he was, "Never saw that coming….." said Yuri while the others nodded with him.

As Jack stepped forward and looked down before the boy present before him, he then rubbed his chin in thought, "You are…Yugo….from the Friendship Cup before…." he said.

Yugo's eyes widened, "Y…yeah that's right! You remember!" he cheered.

Jack then smirked, "A champion never forgets a face, especially one who bears a striking resemblance to Yuya Sakaki. The only duelist to have ever defeated me and to have saved the world through his entertainment duelling." he said as if it was to be expected of him.

"Hehe you got a point there, I really am unforgettable aren't I?" replied Yugo scratching the back of his head while both blushing and grinning with glee to the dismay of his brothers for hogging all the credit for himself.

"Hmm…."

"So Jack, what brings you out here?" Yugo then asked curiously.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," the King replied, "But since you are here I can assume it has something to do with a certain message about the attacks taking place within our city on innocent people?" he then added which caught the boy by surprise.

"You…you know about that!?" he gasped widening his eyes.

Jack raised an eyebrow feeling rather insulted, "Do you take me for a fool child? I have been wise to these attacks and assaults on the innocent for quite sometime now, after all such news like these get around rather quickly and they are something I cannot turn a blind eye to." he explained, "However, for someone of my caliber I cannot simply act out of aimless emotion without first analysing the situation before hand." he continued narrowing his eyes, "Initially I had no possible lead but earlier this morning, my assistant presented me with important information that may in fact lead me to the lair of the enemies responsible for these atrocities."

He said as he flashbacked earlier this morning at the duel palace where he was at his room sipping some Blue eyes coffee while reading the recent news about the attacks on innocent people. He hardened his gaze in disgust at the atrocious acts and vowed to tear apart the ones responsible piece by piece. It was at that point when Sam, the bellboy, entered his chamber with a parcel for Jack, which he opened up and found a data drive on it. After inserting it into his duel disk and playing it-

"Hey! That's the same video feed I received today! You actually got it too!? Talk about mind-blowing!" Yugo gasped in amazement as Jack displayed that very same footage to him, "Also, how can anyone possibly know how to send it to Jack of all people too?" he then thought to himself curiously.

"Hmm, I highly doubt this can be a coincidence…." said Jack suspiciously before putting his disk away and hopping on board his runner once more, "Though I may no longer be King, I still hold a responsibility to the protection of its people. Something I should have done a long time ago….." he said having recently reflected upon his past deeds as King, how he achieved the title yet did nothing but turn his back on the commons that he once lived among and only let the wealth and power of the Tops consume him and instead of helping to achieve piece all he did was stand by and watch others change the city instead of him. Focusing his eyes on Yugo, "I understand you are a lancer, however this is my City to protect. Therefore it is my fight." he said with warning in his voice as he put on his helmet, "I strongly advise you to turn around while still can and leave this to me. I swear that with my power alone I will make the ones responsible for these vile acts pay with their own flesh and blood!" he swore tightening his fist so much he could even crush a small stone if he wanted!

Yugo then narrowed his eyes, "Sorry Jack, but no can do, even if it is coming from you." he said getting on board his runner and fasting his helmet, "These guys have made it personal, they not only try to destroy the peace we dreamed of after so many years of disharmony they also hurt 2 of my irreplaceable friends!" he yelled seriously, "I too have people to protect and avenge like you do, so this is fight is just as much as mine as it is yours! I'm staying and there's nothing you can do to change my mind!" he proclaimed with fierce eyes and unyielding resolve in them.

Looking at each other straight in the eye, it was clear neither one was willing to give in to the other and they each and made their case clear. In the end though, Jack backed down at the last minute, "Hmph, it would appear you have made your decision, without hesitation no less. It would be a waste of precious time trying to get you to turn back." he said closing his eyes before turning his runner around and starting its engine, "Suit yourself then. Just don't get in my way or slow me down at any point in time, otherwise you're on your own."

Yugo then smirked taking it as a challenge, "Heh, don't worry about me Jack, I can hold my own just fine in a turbo duel! Just you see! In fact, I might even give you a run for your money!" he boasted.

"Is that so?" Jack replied smiling in amusement, "How about you prove it to me then in a simple duel runner race to the old bank? If you can get prove yourself worthy to keep up with me then I'll gladly lend you my support." As he finished he started his engines which roared with the power and ferocity of a ruler!

"Hehe you're on!" chuckled Yugo as he began starting up his own runner as his engine roared with the heart and spirit of a warrior.

"Prepare to witness the majesty of a champion first hand!" Jack then boasted as he accelerated at full turbo!

"Oh yeah! How about you prepare to eat my dust!?" Yugo replied as the he raced off after him across the highway towards their intended destination at really high speeds! Both of them pretty much neck in neck with one another, "Awesome! With the 2 of us those creeps are going down!" Yugo thought to himself eagerly as the final battle for synchro drew close.

 **(Meanwhile)**

As the 2 riders in their white duel runners zoomed across the highways suspended over the city towards the commons district, little did they know they passed by a pair of security cameras which were carefully hidden above the street lamps. Their approach had not gone unnoticed as deep inside a dark room, with only an old desk with a lamp shinning and illuminating little of the room with its little bit of light it could spare (revealing the place to be old and decrepit with plenty of dust on the floor and on the desk itself). A certain shadowed individual in a brown trenchcoat sat in a chair while observing the events onscreen on a laptop on the desk, the rest of him concealed by the darkness.

The sound of a door opened up further ahead and a pair of shadowed males entered the room and stood in the first man's presence, the light from the lamp on the deck only barely revealing themselves as a man in a blue and red furred jacket like riding suit and the other in a dark black trench coat with a full body riding suit underneath it, "You summoned us sir?" one of them asked.

The man in the seat motioned to them as he flipped the laptop around, "Take a look you two…." he said as they stepped in closer for a look thought their faces were still obscured by the darkness. "It seems things have taken a rather interesting turn for us." he said with a smirk as the screen displaced a pair of incoming turbo duelists from the main city who were soon approaching their hidden base in the abandoned bank.

One of them grinned deviously, "Well well, it looks like we have a couple of trespassing visitors." he said.

"What a surprise, it's the ex-king Jack Atlas and that lancer Yuya….at least I think that's him….or it could be that Yugo guy too, either I don't really care….." the other scoffed.

"…." Their boss said nothing in deep thought before closing the laptop down on them. He then stood up and walked away with his back faced towards his 2 men, "I didn't think they'd be on to us and our plans to spread chaos and fear this soon, I mean we covered our tracks with each pawn we sent out so there's no way they'd be able to trace it back to us, at least not now." he said as he faced towards a nearby trunk which was stacked to the brim with several dark tuners and dark synchro monsters like Dark tuners Doom submarine, Goddess Witaka as well as Dark Flattop and Underground Airachnid. "It matters not though, this was an inevitability that was bound to happen sooner if not later." he said, "Regardless of occurring at an earlier time or not, everything is still going according to plan, it's only been accelerated even further to the climax and nothing more." he finished with a smirk on his face.

"You want us to finish them both off sir?" asked one of his henchmen curiously.

"No….I want you both to focus all your efforts on the boy." he replied to their surprise as he returned to the table and enlarged the screen to focus on Yugo alone, "As skilled as he is, even he would be no match for the all powerful monsters we have been given thanks to a certain someone." he said as he picked out a card from his pocket which was coated in dark fiendish miasma!

His minions then grinned as they pulled out pair of dark cards from their pockets too, "Hehehe, yeah! With cards like these not even the mighty lancer who united the 4 dimensions would be able to beat us!" one of them laughed eager for action, "We'll send him back into the minor leagues in a flash!"

The boss nodded, "Our benefactor wanted us to create as much fear and chaos as we could throughout this miserable city, in return for those cards he granted us, and I think it's time we delivered our end of the of the deal." he said.

"But what about Jack Atlas?" asked the other henchman as he scrolled the screen to focus on Jack himself, "We certainly can't leave him as a loose end that's for sure."

Their boss said nothing for a moment before stating his plan, "Do not touch him, in fact kindly welcome him into our base of operations."

"Huh?"

"Excuse me sir?" they both asked curiously.

"The honour of crushing the man who humiliated us in the very first Friendship Cup, is one I plan on reserving for myself." he replied with a menacing grin, "After all, he and I have an old personal score to settle as well….and I've even set the perfect stage for him as well hehehe…." he chuckled sinisterly before facing his 2 men, "You both have your parts to play in this grand scheme, do not under any circumstances fail me. Do I make myself clear?" he said with a warning.

They both stood tall and replied, "Sir yes sir!" they vowed.

"Good, now go forth and by the time this day is over the City, then the synchro dimension, and finally….the 4 dimensions will be ours to rule!" he proclaimed as they all burst into menacing laughter which echoed through the dead empty halls of the ruined bank, "Ahahahahaaah!"

 **Hi everyone hope you enjoyed my first chapter of the new year. Sorry it took so long, have been busy with work lately. Now the epilogue for the synchro arc approaches as our heroes prepare to face off against the masterminds of the attack incidents in the city, stay tuned!**

 **If there is anything I can do to improve my writing or if I have made any mistakes feel free to let me know.**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Stay alert Yugo, we are nearing the enemy's lair." said Jack carefully as they began nearing the the abandoned bank as they entered the heart of the old commons district, which was also known as the B.A.D area. They now were pretty much surrounded by several run down and crumbling structures and barely flickering streetlights on the lower grounds, there was no place that hadn't been touched by urban decay, on fact even the highway was beginning to show signs of neglect and ruin as some parts and lanes were beginning to crack and crumble down into the town below. The very sight of it was beginning to put most of the other boys on edge or alert, but Yugo as oblivious as ever to the impending danger showed no signs of worry but kept a confident expression on his face.

"Relax I ain't afraid of anyone or anything!" he responded to his partner driving beside him, "Whatever's about to come our way, I say bring em on!" he proclaimed shooting a fist into the air.

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Hmph, you indeed possess spirit and courage, admirable qualities but they are still meaningless without sense and tact." he said.

"Alright alright….sheesh if I had known you were such a buzzkill maybe I wouldn't have went overboard and prayed to that poster of you in my room before I sleep every night." Yugo scoffed and rolled his eyes back feeling let down before covering his mouth at the last bit.

Jack blinked in surprise before turning to him, "What was that?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Nothing….." Yugo replied looking away from him before focusing at the front. As he did he could see a pair of figures coming in from the far front of them. Blinking his eyes and then squinting to focus better he could indeed see 2 approaching figures from the distance, "Say Jack, do you see that ahead?"

"Hmm?" As Jack looked forward, the figures came into view revealing themselves as a pair of turbo duelists, each on a duel runner like the ones used at the Friendship Cup and in riding suits, one which was dark black and sleek and the other buffed and furred with shades of red and blue. He widened his eyes realising they were actually coming at them full speed! "Move now!" he yelled in alarm as they managed to stop at the sides of the road as they zoomed past them in the middle!

"Whoa!" lapsed Yugo barely making it out of the collision by the skin of his teeth! Jack skidded slightly ahead of Yugo while the boy nearly slammed into the side lane as the new turbo duelists screeched their runners and made a 180 degree turn towards them.

"Hehe…..look what we have here." said the furred one snickering as he and his partner got off their rides and stepped forward before them.

"A pair of trespassers sticking their noses where they don't belong." said the black suited rider rather sinisterly.

"And for that, you're going to have to pay the price!" his partner added. As they finished speaking, Yugo could pretty much feel their dark and negative aura flaring up from within them, no doubt form heir own dark cards inside their decks.

"This aura….it's just like…." Yugo thought as it somewhat reminded him of the time when Zarc rampaged a while back.

Jack narrowed his eyes firmly and hardened his gaze, "Ramon Kagura….Adolf Mueller….I never expected to see the both of you again." he said apparently recognising their voices despite their faces covered by rider helmets.

"Heh, so you do remember us King…." said Adolf who was the black suited rider.

"Or should we say Ex-King instead hehe…." chuckled Ramon as he and Adolf took off their helmets revealing their faces. Adolf's face was half covered by a mouth mask and he had a pair of cold eyes and whitish hair underneath. Ramon on the other hand had a red mask covering over his eyes and around his nose and he had somewhat messy short blue hair.

"Huh?" Yugo blinked his eyes in confusion looking back and forth between them, "You…know each other?" he asked curiously.

Jack hardened his gaze feeling insulted at them calling him ex-king, "Unfortunately, I know them all too well." he muttered recalling a time before in his earlier days, "During the very first friendship cup ever orchestrated by the high council, I encountered the both of them as opponents completing for the same spot for the position as King." he said also recalling how his crimson blader decimated the both of them in his matches with them, "If memory serves, I was not only defeated you both without even using a fraction of my full power, but I also gave the entire population of the city back then exactly what they wanted to see as an added bonus." he said also remembering how he was earning the praise and the favour of the crowds at the time, uniting them as one for the first time.

The both of them grit their teeth and narrowed their eyes at his words, "Tch! That very loss has scarred us for life, even the very thought and memory of that humiliating defeat you gave us back then continues to haunt us to this day! It's revolting!" spat Ramon clenching his fist tightly with the flames of vengeance burning inside.

Jack then focused his gaze, "Considering you both are here trying to stop us, I can assume you are indeed involved with the attacks that have been taking place in the city for the past few days, or should I say the ones who orchestrated them?" he said.

"Heh, as usual your intuition serves you well Atlas." chuckled Adolf closing his eyes and smirking under his mouthpiece, "That's right, we sent out those pawns hoping to cause enough chaos in the city and maybe even bring it to its knees."

"For what foul purpose would you corrupt the minds of the city's people?" Jack then asked while Yugo grit his teeth in anger recalling how these guys were also inadvertently responsible for not only endangering several innocent people but also hurt 2 of his best friends.

"Heh, let's just say it's part of a plan we came up with to seize control of the synchro dimension, after of course weakening to the point where its people are no choice but to yield to us." Ramon snickered.

"But apparently good help is so hard to comedy these days. The pawns we enlisted clearly weren't up to the task, so it seems we'll have to do this ourselves." added his partner.

"Why you…." growled Yugo angrily.

Jack then scoffed unimpressed, "Hmph, I'm not surprised you'd rely on mere pawns to do your dirty work." he said, "After all being complete and utter weaklings it's not surprising you'd resort to become such cowards in the long runs, you truly are pathetic to the end."

Both of them gnashed their teeth angrily and widened their eyes with deep fury, "That was then, this is now!"

"This time we'll avenge our losses back then a thousand times over! We'll be sure to make sure to shove down the bitterness of that defeat down both your throats!" declared Adolf pointing out at their enemies.

Jack then smirked finding it rather amusing, "In that case, why we get started then? In fact, I'll even be generous enough to give you both a handicap and take you both on at once, at least that way you might at least put up a decent challenge." suggested Jack.

Yugo then grinned joyfully, "Oh boy I can't wait to see how this goes!" he thought to himself looking forward to see Jack Atlas himself duel, also hoping he'd give them both the thrashing they truly deserved. "This is going to be so awesome!"

Adolf then smirked, "Heheh, that does sound tasty doesn't it Ramon?" he chuckled.

"Indeed Adolf, indeed." his partner replied in agreement before looking to Jack, "It's a shame though that we're going to have to turn down your 'generous offer'."

"Hmm?" Both Yugo and Jack were rather taken aback by this.

"As much as we would love to settle our score with you Jack, our boss instructed us not to even lay a finger on you because he wants you all for himself." he said as they both turned to Yugo at the side, "In the meantime, we'll have to settle for just you kid."

"Say what?" mouthed Yugo pointing at himself dumbfounded.

"Orders? From whom?" asked Jack with suspicion.

"You'll find out soon enough Atlas, at the end of the highway at the old bank." said Adolf pointing out along the path in the direction they first came, "And I highly recommend you make haste, the boss doesn't like to be kept waiting." he said as they both began to focus on Yugo who then grit his teeth in frustration of being cornered.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" yelled Jack furiously at their cowardly and dishonourable tactics as he revved his engine and prepared to charge them, "Face me you cowards!" he yelled.

Ramon then eyed him with a devious smirk, "Oh I wouldn't worry about the kid if I were you Jack, in fact, you should be more concerned about yourself!" he said taking out a card from his deck and playing it revealing it as a blast sphere which then latched itself into the center of the road and began to glow as the trigger was activated!

"MOVE!" Jack then gasped in alarm to Yugo as he reversed at full throttle as the bomb exploded!

"GAAAH!" gasped Yugo as he frantically revved his engine and put as much distance as he could between himself as the crumbling highways! Eventually he managed to outrun the crumbling roads and as he turned behind to look he could see large levels of debris now collapsed on the ground below them, which had even flattened a couple of shanty houses below. "Whoa…that was way too close…." he breathed placing a hand to his chest.

"Yeah…no kidding…" added Yuya just as relieved to be alive and standing on solid ground rather than buried alive.

"Fortune has smiled upon us for now." said Yuto.

Yuri then turned around and narrowed his eyes, "I don't know about you guys, but it looks like now right be sooner than we think…." following his gaze Yugo saw both Adolf and Ramon both on their runners and geared up to take him down!

"Hehe, now it's just you and us now." they chuckled like wolves closing in on a cornered deer and the boys eying them carefully!

"Oh boy…." muttered Yugo feeling rather nervous and realising he may have bitten off more than he could chew.

"Well, better hope you've got life insurance then Yugo." said Yuri.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence…." his brother scoffed in annoyance.

"Hang on Yugo!" yelled Jack calling from the other end of the road divide, with the massive chasm between, "With enough distance I'll be able to-"

"Forget about me Jack! It's all on you now!" he yelled to Atlas' surprise, "Take out their boss and save the city once and for all! Protect the people like a real king should!" he said firmly, "Don't worry! I can take care of myself just fine! Just go!"

"Yugo…." Jack then respected his words and decided to carry them on as his own, "Very well then, may fortune smile upon the both of us." he aid as he manoeuvred his runner around and sped off into the distance leaving Yugo to his fate.

He then faced both his foes without any fear, "You punks want me!? Then come and catch me!" he yelled before kicking his runner into high gear and speeding away!

"Aww how cute, the little shrimp wants to play a game of cat and mouse with the both of us." chuckled Adolf in amusement.

"Well then, let's not keep him waiting!" his partner added as they both raced after him.

Fuelled by raging levels of adrenaline, Yugo kept nearly all his focus on the road and on his runner, remaining focus on his runner's performance and on his surroundings, as well as his enemies behind him. Looking back for a moment he noticed they actually were struggling to keep up with him, "Hahaha! You guys are such slowpokes, I bet a turtle could outrun you guys if it was at the wheel of a runner hahah!" he laughed mocking them after being their disgruntled and frustrated expressions.

While Yuya kept encouraging and cheering Yugo's efforts, Yuri and Yuto had their suspicions, "Stay focused Yugo, they're up to something I just know it…." said his xyz bother not taking his eyes off their pursuers for even a second.

"Relax Yuto, you're just acting paranoid, what's there to worry about?" he scoffed without much care.

Behind them Adolf and Ramon both maintained pursuit though the distance between them wasn't about to close anytime soon, "Heh, the brat's actually a lot better than we expected." said Adolf rather impressed with Yugo's performance on the wheel.

"That means his runner will may a fine addition to the many others we've already collected so far thanks to all those idiots in the city focusing on the pawns we sent out." suggested Ramon knowing exactly what they'd do after they manage to take him down.

"We'll have to catch him first though, got a plan?" his partner asked.

Ramon's eyes turned to the side noticing a branching off pathway, seeing it he then smirked having a plan in mind, "As a matter of fact, I actually do." he said, "Get him to focus on you, I'm taking a shortcut." he said as he sped off and break away from the main highway.

"Hehe, no problem." his partner replied as he stayed the course. They soon were entering the main city once more as the high rise tops and active commons districts below were coming into view.

Looking back Yugo snickered rather pleased to see they now had one less problem to worry about, "Well well, looks like we managed to lose one of them, that'll make a duel that much easier, cos if he somehow catches up to us, he'll take the intrusion penalty and we'll get an advantage still!" he cheered excitedly as he prepared to decelerate and initiate a turbo duel.

As he closed the distance between himself Yuto narrowed his eyes with suspicion, "Something doesn't seem right though…." as he looked behind recalling a certain path branching off from the road earlier, he saw that it now was going over a large highway and was about to reconnect with the path they were currently on up ahead, "Wait a sec, that highway seems to branch off from there and it seems to be connecting just in front…..but if that's the case then maybe…." his eyes widened upon realisation, "It's a trap!" he yelled warning Yugo.

"Huh!?" His warning came too late unfortunately as a second runner appeared out of nowhere right in front of them!

"Haha! Got ya!" laughed Ramon as he came instantly in front of the boy's path and ramming him at the front by reversing into him!

"Argh!" gasped Yugo latching on to the handles tightly to avoid falling off. Shaking it off and regaining his focus, "What the!? Where'd you come from!?"

"Hehehe, now we have you right where we want you!" laughed Adolf as he closed in from behind, "Here comes the pincer of punishment!" he yelled as he and Ramon charged at Yugo from both sides and rammed him in between!

"Grrgh! You guys don't fight fair!" he yelled angrily barely managing to keep himself stable.

"Hehe, this isn't some official tournament match kid," snickered Ramon in amusement, "Especially not some little kids game with lousy rules to tie you down!"

"You've got a whole lot to learn about the harshness of the real world, so be glad we've decided to become both your first and last teachers hahaha!" laughed Adolf as they did their coordinated attack once more ramming Yugo on both ends!

"Grrgh! I can't take much more of this!" grunted Yugo seeing the damage readings on his sensors reaching the danger zone, "At this rate….." He then grit his teeth and sweated rather nervously as they both began to perform the pincer once more for the final time! Readying themselves as they began revving up their engines and preparing to smash him in between!

"This is the end!"

As Yugo closed his eyes bracing himself, "Hang on Yugo!" a familiar voice suddenly called out from his monitor on his runner which woke him up!

"Huh!?"

As he opened his eyes, in a flash a pink and white runner raced up from an intersect they passed which rammed off Ramon from the front of him onto another road, cutting off the pincer attack completely as Yugo managed to sidestep the attack from behind in time!

"Argh!" growled Ramon as the newcomer threw him off course to Adolf's dismay.

"What!?" he yelled in anger seeing their plan had been foiled.

Meanwhile the Yu boys were rather taken aback by what they just witnessed, "Whoa! Who was that!?" gasped Yugo.

"That's something you don't see everyday…." stated Yuri feeling rather speechless.

Yuya however took notice of the runner's colour scheme reminding him of one he saw at the Friendship Cup once, "That runner….that colour scheme….it can't be…."

A call soon rang up on Yugo's duel monitor, "Huh? A call?" as he answered it he was greeted by an unexpected face which caught him and the boys completely by surprise.

"Yo Yugo! Didn't expect to see me did you?" said a girl with orange eyes on the other end, riding a pink and white duel runner outfit and helmet like the one Yuzu wore in the tournament before!

"R…RIN!?" they all gasped in alarm and bewilderment.

"She actually saved us….never thought I'd see the day…." said Yuri.

"She sure can handle herself just fine on wheels too….." added Yuto feeling impressed.

"Well, since she helped build a duel runner in the first place, I shouldn't be surprised she can handle one herself….though I never expected her to be THAT good." admitted Yuya admiring her skill and talent.

Yugo on the other hand was more focused about something entirely different, "I….is that you!? When did? How did-" he then shook his head straightening out his thoughts, "N…never mind! Get out of here, I can handle this!"

"Oh sure, like you didn't need me to bail you out when you were tightly sandwiched between the 2 of them like a slice of ham between bread right?" she scoffed rolling her eyes back, "In fact a little while longer you would have been as flat as that ham too."

"Err…." he scratched his head in embarrassment.

She then took a breath and sighed, "Look Yugo, I'll explain everything when this is all over, right now we both have a duel to focus on!" she said, "Don't you worry about me! Right now focus on your match! We'll meet up later okay!"

"B…..But Rin…."

"No buts! I'm handling this and that's final!" she yelled interrupting him.

Yugo then narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue, "Tch! Alright fine….but don't you worry! I'll be there as soon as I'm done wiping the pavement with this chump!" he yelled.

Rin then smirked, "Heh, relax, I would've taken care of this guy here by the time you're finished on your end, maybe even before then hee hee!" she giggled, "Anyways, gotta go now, will talk later okay? Chow!" she said as her screen went blank.

As she finished Yugo noticed Adolf coming in from behind and driving right next to him, "Aww isn't that cute, your girlfriend's giving you a little pep talk before I send you right into the scrap heap! Hehehe….as soon as I'm done scraping your remains off the highway, she'll be next!" he said.

"Not a chance you punk!" Yugo yelled angrily in response. While a part of his mind was still partially distracted and focused on Rin's safety, another part of him was assuring him to focus on what's in front of him now before worrying about later, closing his eyes he took a breath to straighten his thoughts and get himself in the game, "I've gotta trust Rin, can't afford to slow down even for a second, the entire city depends on it…." thought Yugo to himself shaking off any doubts and fears he had on his friend and shifting his focus to 100% on duelling the henchman next to him, "Here we go!" he declared pressing a button on his front monitor.

 **Field Spell, Crossover Acceleration!**

The duel lanes became enveloped in a blue space and action cards were distributed across them.

"Riding duel! Acceleration!" both turbo duelists yelled as they accelerated at full throttle! Both of them were evenly matched in speed, neither being able to overtake the other while the lane was straight, even going as far as to slam into one another as sparks flew out from their collision! Eventually they both took notice of an upcoming bend in the distance.

"First one to take the corner gets the first move!" yelled out Adolf as he pressed down on the accelerator!

"You're on!" called out Yugo answering his challenge as he began to match his opponent's speed. Despite being a copy made of solid vision, the runner operated almost as powerful as the original, which Yugo knew by heart and thus was able top handle it relatively with ease!

As the turn came within a few seconds' reach, Yuya and the others focused hard at their brother's performance. At times they felt unsure whether he could make it since the odds were completely even, so they could only hope he'd be lucky enough to pass buy a hair's width. "Come on Yugo…You can do this…." thought Yuya praying for his success. As the turn came, Yugo then worked up the determination to go maximum overdrive, pressing down on the accelerator so hard it went past it's own maximum! Allowing him to cut the corner a split second before Adolf did!

"Oh yeah! I made the turn!" he cheered in excitement as his brothers praised and applauded his efforts in return! Turning next to his opponent who was now behind him he shot a snarkish grin, "Heh, guess that means I go first!"

"Hmph! Like it'll do you any good….." scoffed Mueller narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

Looking closer, Yuto took notice that since it was a solid vision duel runner it wouldn't really suffer as much from technical or mechanical problems like real ones, "Heh, guess Yugo figured all that out on his own. Maybe the odds aren't completely gains us after all."

"That may be Yuto, but that doesn't change the fact we're still in a duel against a dark synchro user." replied Yuya eying the match seriously, "Let's just hope Yugo's riding duel skills haven't wavered as much as his handling….."

DUEL!

 **Yugo: 4000**

 **Mueller: 4000**

Yugo began the duel with the first move, "I activate speedraw! Since I have no cards in play, this lets me draw 2 cards as long as I send a speedroid monster from my hand to the graveyard after that." he stated as he drew 2 cards from his deck, "I send Speedroid Tri eyed dice to the graveyard." He discarded the tuner from his hand, "Since I control no monsters I can special summon Speedroid terrortop from my hand!" Appearing on the field as Yugo's runner raced along was a set of red spin tops which spun around with several sharp edges, "When successfully summoned terror top lets me add another speedroid monster from my deck to my hand!" A card ejected from his deck, "I choose the tuner monster, **Speedroid Shuriken**! But it won't stay in my hand for long because I'm summoning it to the field!" Appearing on the field was a red shuriken mobster with a single eye at the centre, as the monsters shown in the trap Speedroid shuriken hurricane.

 **Speedroid Shuriken ATK: 1700 DEF: 0 Level 2 WIND Machine Tuner**

"It won't be on my field for long, because now I tune it with my level 3 Speedroid Terrortop!" declared Yugo as his tuner changed into a pair of rings for terror top to fly through, "Lively soul of swordplay. I synchro summon! Come, Level 5! High Speedroid Chanbara!" Appearing from the bright light was the sharp edged speedroid which appeared like a curved dagger and it wielded a pair of blades on its hands as well.

Adolf looked up impressedly at the newly appeared synchro monster, "A synchro summon on your first turn, not bad, but that's to be expected I suppose." he said.

Yugo on the other hand didn't quite like his opponent's compliment and took it more like an insult due to his confident expression and tone, "Hmph, I'll wipe that smug look off your face soon enough!" he growled taking a card from his hand, "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Guess it's my turn then…." right before Mueller drew his card he then chuckled rather sinisterly to Yugo's confusion, "Hehehe….."

"What's so funny you punk!?" the banana haired boy growled angrily.

"Nothing really, just excited I have a chance to duel against one of the runner ups from the Friendship Cup that's all." his opponent snickered, "I watched your duels and I've got to admit you do make quite a decent duelist and a worthy opponent."

Yugo widened his eyes in surprise, "R…really?" he then blushed and grinned, "Hehehe thanks…."

"Yugo!" his brothers growled.

"Stay focused you're in a turbo duel now!" said Yuya feeling worried his brother would lose track of his surroundings and may end up crashing.

"You're actually going to buy what this guy says!?" yelled Yuri in annoyance, "I knew you were dense but not this stupid….." he groaned face palming.

Yugo then scowled, "Hey, the guy's a fan of mine! I can't help but feel appreciative of him, I'm sure you guys would feel the same way if you were in my shoes. Still, I can understand if you're jealous….." he said to his brothers' dismay.

"Don't let it get to your bloated head though kid." said Adolf straight after that.

Yugo turned to him in alarm, "Say what!?" he gasped before shaking his fist in anger to his opponent behind him, "I'll run you off the road for that!"

"Wow, even he thinks so too. Heh, maybe he's not so dumb after all…." smirked Yuri in amusement.

"We'll see about that. If you think your little toys are going to cut it against me you're sorely mistaken!" Adolf declared before finally beginning his turn, "I draw!" He then smirked at what he drew, "Hehe, I've already got something that will short circuit your little plan and put a shock to your entire system!" he called out, "First I play a spell card known as Lightning Crash! This card lets me add a thunder type monster from my deck to my hand but I am not allowed to summon it this turn." He said as a card ejected from his deck, "The one I choose is plasma ball!" He stated revealing the monster before switching to a different card, "Then I summon a monster that will easily bring in the thunder! Rise **Thunder mountain**!" As he played the card, some shockwaves could be seen erupting from the ocean itself was a massive crystal shaped mountain which was made was transparent glass like rock and was covered like limestone and had several cracks along its body shaped like lightning bolts. At the top of its peak it was emitting sparks and crackles of dangerous electricity.

 **Thunder Mountain ATK: 1200 DEF: 2000 Level 3 LIGHT Thunder**

Yugo and the boys couldn't help but stare in awe of the monster's sudden appearance, "Whoa….check out the size of that thing…." breathed Yuya in amazement.

Yugo then grit his teeth, "It may be big but it's weak. Chanbara will knock it down easily as if it were a domino." he said.

"I'm not finished just yet, since I have a thunder monster in play I can special summon **Rolling thunder** from my hand in defence mode!" called out Adolf as he played a new card from his hand! Appearing out of the sky was a set of dark clouds that twisted into a serpentine shape until it formed what appeared to be a cloud serpent which cracked with vicious lightning and it hissed along with its thunder as it glared with its piercing yellow eyes!

 **Rolling Thunder ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000 Level 3 LIGHT Thunder**

"When summoned, rolling thunder switches my thunder mountain into defence mode!" The thunder cloud snake gathered itself around the peak of the massive mountain and circled around, causing the mountain's mode to shift as the and its lightning calmed down.

 **1200-2000**

As Yugo noticed the gathering dark clouds and the mountain they surrounded he couldn't help but whistle rather nervously at the sight, "Whistle….Looks like we're in for some really nasty weather ahead boys…." he said.

"Good thing I'm a ghost so there's no need for me to pack my umbrella and raincoat." said Yuri before eying down at his brother, "Too bad the same can't be said for Yugo here." he said which made his brother scoff in annoyance.

"Hmph…."

Adolf then took another card from his hand, "Now the conditions are set for me to activate the continuos spell electromagnetic shield," An electrical wall formed itself around the base of Thunder mountain before rising up as tall as it was, "Thanks to this protective forcefield my level 3 or lower thunder monsters in defence mode can't be destroyed in battle! Meaning none of your little toys can touch my monsters now!" he boasted to Yugo's frustration.

"Tch!"

Adolf then smirked in amusement at Yugo's expression and had just the card to add to his list of troubles, "Now to turn up the voltage and crank it up to 1! I activate rampage condenser!" The spell appeared on his field and glowed, "I can only actuate this if I control a thunder monster, now whenever a machine monster that my opponent controls attacks its' controller takes 500 points of damage!"

Yugo widened his eyes in shock, "Say what!?"

"This guy's not messing around for sure….he really knows what he's doing." said Yuto analysing the situation.

His brother in the driver's seat then hissed and clicked his tongue, "Tch! All speedroids are machine type monsters, so if any one of them moves within 3 feet of that guy's field we'll be getting a couple a hundred volts!" he said, "To think he's already come up with a countermeasure against most of my deck already…."

"Hehehe, shocked? Well don't be, because now's only the calm before the storm!" laughed his opponent, "But don't feel too worried though, because I'll have you out of commission before the real storm even begins heheheh…"

"Grrr…." growled Yugo tightening his grip on his runner's handles in anger.

"I place 1 card facedown and end my turn." he said setting a card from his hand. "Due to thunder mountain's special ability, at the end of each turn I draw a card for each faceup thunder monster I control. With 2 that means I gain 2 more cards! Electric Gift!" The mountain then sparkled at its peak and his deck glowed allowing him to draw, "Heheh, I'm getting a charge out of this…." he chuckled to himself.

Yugo narrowed his eyes at the 2 colossal monsters out at the bay near their duel lanes, "Man, if I don't do something about those 2 right now, I could be in for some big time trouble later on if he draws something like a dark tuner monster." he said.

"Then do something about it already." stated Yuri in a mocking tone.

"Alright alright, sheesh….just give me a chance will ya?" he grunted in response, "Here I go! I draw!" Looking at his hand and then at the field, "Hmmm, I still don't have anything that can bypass that spell of his." he thought before gritting his teeth, "Guess that means I'll have to toughen it up, risk it and take it like a man!"

"Just be careful Yugo." advised Yuya with caution which only earned him a smirk from his brother.

"Come on you oughta know me better than that!" he replied, "I'll admit sometimes I go overboard but I know better than to charge in without a plan. But this time I've got one," he said with confidence, "And besides, what better time to test out this card Yamata gave me than now." he said before issuing his command, "Alright Chanbara! Attack and tear through that thunder cloud!" he commanded as his machine's thrusters erupted as it charged straight at the swirling cloud snake above in the sky at the mountain's tip!

"Gahaha! Did you forget what I just said!? Not only are my monsters indestructible but if one of your machine monsters attack you'll get shocked with 500 points of damage!" Adolf laughed, "Maybe this ought to give your memory a little jolt! Go rampage condenser!" The spell then shot out a brightly coloured surge of energy straight at Yugo!

"Yugo!" based his brothers in shock at his outrageous move.

He then responded with a counter, "Here goes! I activate the quick play spell dicephoon!" he declared playing a card he got from Yamata, "With this I can roll a die and its effect is determined by whatever number I roll! If it's 2-4 I can destroy 1 spell or trap on the field, if it can destroy 2! But if it's either a 1 or 6 I take 1000 points of damage!" he explained.

"Oi! Oi! You'd really want to gamble at a time like this!?" exclaimed his opponent in bewilderment.

"Why not? It'll make things all the more fun and interesting," he said with a grin, "Besides sometimes relying on luck isn't such a bad thing, and with the way I've been playing so far I'm actually feeling rather lucky today!" said Yugo feeling confident with himself, "Now go dice roll!" The spell then shot out a small die which spun across the duel lane before landing, "It's a 4, that means only one card is destroyed." said Yugo feeling mildly let down after feeling he had it in him.

"So much for relying on luck…." scoffed Yuri in disappointment that it was 1 number away from the best result.

The feeling was very much mutual for Yugo, "Not quite what I was hoping for but close enough…." he thought.

Adolf then narrowed his eyes, "Well then, what are you waiting for kid? Go ahead and choose a card to blow away." he said urging his opponent to get it over with.

Yugo then observed the field carefully to take sure he to think things through, "Hmm, well rampage condenser is a pain, but with electromagnetic shield in play that means not only his monsters will remain on the field but he'll also get 2 draws at each of his end phases and that could be mean trouble for us….looks like this choice isn't so hard." he then pointing out to his target, "I destroy electromagnetic shield!" The die then exploded into a tornado which blew away the electrical forcefield and absorbed its card right inside it before destroying it altogether, "With it gone your monsters are now vulnerable! Now the attack recommences!" he called out as Chanbara once again thrusted out towards its target!

"Perhaps, but don't forget with rampage condenser you'll still be in for a shock!" called out Mueller as his spell shot out the shimmering sparks out once again towards Yugo! To his surprise Yugo smirked as the charge approached him.

"Not if I activate my facedown card! Speedroid Shuriken hurricane!" The trap card then flipped upwards, "Once per turn if I would take effect damage, this trap bounces it right back to you! Not so fun getting a charge out of your own medicine huh!?" he called out which then absorbed the lightning before firing a set of flaming shurikens back towards his opponent!

 **Mueller: 4000-3500**

The flaming blades knocked his opponent about and caused to stumble slightly, "Grrgrh! Why you little….." he grunted cursingly.

"Now Chanbara! Shred that cloud to pieces!" Yugo commanded resuming his attack, "At this timing, Chanbara's effect activates! When it attacks it gains 100 attack points!"

 **2000-2100**

As it did, Chanbara easily shredded the cloud in half with its mighty central blade!

"So you got rid of one monster, big deal." scoffed Mueller unimpressed by Yugo's meager achievement.

"I'm not done yet! Chanbara can attack twice each turn and now I'll have it set its' sights on your mountain! Strike it down! Furthermore it also gets a power boost" He commanded as Chanbara did a U turn and sped up towards the mountain ready to smash it down!

 **2100-2200**

"Not so fast! Didn't you forget that my rampage condenser is still in effect!? This time you won't be skipping on your electroshock therapy! Take this!" The spell refired its electrical surge which finally managed to hit its mark on Yugo! Causing him to stutter and slow down!

"BZZT! ERRGH!" he cried in pain as he shook unsteadily!

 **Yugo: 4000-3500**

"Urgh….that actually kinda stung…." he groaned dizzily before shaking it off, "But even so my Chanbara is still taking out thunder mountain!" His synchro then charged straight up before flying high above thunder mountain! After that it fired its boosters at full power before cleaving the mountain straight in half! Causing its 2 halves to fall into the sea sideways generating mild tidal waves which rocked the sides of the bay and even shaking up the lanes somewhat!

Adolf then scowled underneath his half mask, "Tch! To think a kid like you would actually take down both of my monsters in a single move…." he hissed in anger,

"Hehe not so feeling the thunder now eh?" smirked Yugo in amusement, "I end my turn. Come on Sparky, is that all you got? Or did your spark plug just blow a massive fuse?"

"Heh, I'm going to enjoy giving you the shock treatment of a lifetime. Draw!" Adolf drew his card and couldn't wait to make his opponent eat his own words, "I activate the spell recycle batteries! Now I can take 2 thunder monsters with 1500 or fewer attack points from my graveyard back into my hand, so welcome back thunder mountain and rolling thunder!" Both monsters returned from his graveyard into his hand.

Yugo grit his teeth in frustration, "Aw man! Not again! After all the hard work I put into getting rid of them they're back!?" he screamed.

"Guess we know what's coming next…" stated Yuto knowing exactly where this was going.

"I summon thunder mountain!" The massive mountain erupted from the sea once more, turning the skies dark and cloudy in its wake! "Then I special summon Rolling thunder!" The snakelike cloud monster appeared and swirled around the mountain peak forcing it into defence mode, "But now, thunder mountain's ability activates! Once per turn I can special summon 1 thunder monster from my hand and I choose my plasma ball!" A bolt of lightning struck out from the mountain onto the duel lane, emerging from it was an eerie looking ball monster with a single eye in the center. "Then I trigger the trap Judgement of thunder! Since I summoned a thunder type monster I can destroy one of your cards! And I choose your Hi Speedroid Chanbara!" The trap flipped up which shot out a burst of lightning, overloading Chanbara which screeched in pain before exploding!

"No! Chanbara!" gasped Yugo as his field was laid bare and his trap exploded into sparkles, "With it gone, speedroid shrunken hurricane destroys itself since I control no more speedroid monsters…." he hissed begrudgingly.

"Upset I took away your little toy?" mocked Adolf feeling proud of himself, "Well don't be, you should be thanking me instead! It's not safe for kids to play with knives anyway!"

"Oi! Quit calling me a kid already!" yelled Yugo in annoyance shaking his fist, "Also don't call my monster a toy!"

"Calm down Yugo, can't you see he's trying to get under your skin and rile you up?" said Yuto with concern as the others mirrored his own expressions.

"Stay out of this you guys! It's personal now! Grrr…." he growled back in response before returning to the match in front of him.

"That guy does have a point though," muttered Yuri holding out his hands and smirking, "I mean this is Yugo we're talking about right?"

"True…." replied Yuya and Yuto nodding in agreement.

Ignoring his rants Mueller continued his turn, "Next from my hand I activate the continuos spell wattcine! If a thunder monster inflicts battle damage I can then gain that damage as life points!" he declared.

Yugo hissed in annoyance refusing to let him get away with it, "Tch! No way am I going to jus let this guy do as he pleases…." he grunted as he noticed an action card in the bend and headed straight for it!

Adolf then narrowed his eyes seeing what he was up to, "An action card? Not if I can help it! Plasma ball! Attack him directly!" he commanded as his monster let out an eerie howl and headed straight for Yugo!

Fortunately however, the young boy was able to make a grab for the card at the lasts second and played it, "I activate the action spell Evasive Evasion! Since you attacked I can special summon an evasive evasion token to my field!" A fiendish token monster appeared on the field, "Once per turn if this monster is attacked I can negate the attack! So don't even try."

Adolf smirked under his mask, "Actually, I think I will."

Yugo raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Say what? Didn't you just hear what I said this time? If you attack it'll still be pointless."

"That's where you're wrong." he replied, "You see Plasma ball is a monster that can bypass all your monsters and attack you directly!" he yelled to Yugo's shock.

"No way!"

"Yes way! In fact I'll do that right here and now! Go plasma ball, and strike him directly!" he commanded as his monster flew right past the evasion token and came dangerously close to Yugo!

"Are you just going to sit there and let him Yugo!? Do something!" yelled Yuri frantically.

"I'm on it!" he yelled in response speeding for another card coming up!

"I won't let you interfere!" yelled Adolf angrily as he sped up to the side and rammed his runner right into Yugo's!

"Gragh!" he cried as the impact rattled him and he desperately hung on and tried to maintain stability! The attack also knocked him off course, causing him to lose sight of the action card! "Dang it!" he cursed as the plasma ball came within arm's reach of him and self destructed in his face!

BOOM!

As he came out of the smoke, Yugo gritted his teeth in pain while covered in soot and a few injuries over his clothes, "Grrgh…"

 **Yugo: 3500-2600**

"When plasma ball attacks directly it automatically self destructs, but its loss is still my gain because now I gain life points equal to the damage it just dealt!" Adolf's spell then glowed and supercharged his runner allowing him to continue speeding up ahead of Yugo, as well as replenish his own life points to their original amount!

 **Mueller: 3400-4000**

Yugo then clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Great, now I'm right back where I…no….I'm way off than when I first started….." he thought to himself realising he may have gotten ahead of himself.

"I set one card on my field, which ends my turn." said Adolf setting a card on his field, "Now due to thunder mountain's special ability I can draw a card for each thunder monster I control! Electric gift!" His mountain sparked and lit up his deck allowing him to draw twice, "Come on now! I was hoping you'd put up more of a fight than this, but guess I was expecting too much from such a little kid. Maybe you ought to stay off the roads and leave the turbo duelling to the adults and professionals, maybe even send that joke of runner of yours to the recycling center for spare parts!" he mocked.

This then set Yugo off the edge for good, "Alright that does it! No one talks to me or my runner like that and gets away with it!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, he had just gotten his beloved runner back somehow by a guardian angel of the sort and no way was he going to let some lackey badmouth it. Observing the field he knew he also needed a different approach and decided to use his anger for something good instead, "Since it's come to this, it's time to pull out all the stops and bring in the big guns! DRAW!" As he drew his card he smirked at the sight of it, "Just what I was hoping for! Now the training wheels can finally come off and we can kick this duel into high gear!"

"First I activate Speedroid Shuriken's special effect! By banishing it from my graveyard I can special summon another speedroid tuner from my hand or graveyard, so I banish shuriken and revive speedroid tri eyed dice!" As he banished his tuner, the first one then revived itself from his graveyard onto his field, "Next I activate the spell Speedrift! Since I control a speedroid tuner monster I can special summon a level 4 or lower speedroid from my deck! Some come on out Speedroid double yoyo!" Appearing from his deck was a green yoyo monster with serrated edges on its sides, "Now that I have both these monsters out on my field, I now tune level 3 tri eyed dice to level 4 double yoyo!" His dice exploded into 3 rings for the yoyo to pass through, "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! I Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear wing synchro dragon!" Hugo's ace monster appeared from the light and let out a fierce growl!

Adolf then narrowed his eyes at the monster behind him, "A dragon type monster? I assume that's your ace correct?" he questioned curiously.

"You guessed right, now he and I are going to turn the tide of this duel my way!" answered Yugo feeling confident with himself, "But he won't be doing it alone! Now I activate the junk dealer spell card! This revives 2 machine monsters from my graveyard but they can't attack or be tributed. So I welcome back Speedroids double yoyo and tri eyed dice!" His 2 previous monsters appeared back on the field, "What can be done once can be done again! I synchro summon once more using these 2 monsters!" Once again the tuner changed into 3 rings for the yoyo to pass through, "Shining wings, deliver divine speed and illuminate Heaven and Earth! I Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clear wing fast dragon!" Appearing from the light was the shining white and green dragon which once belonged to Yamata, it let out a loud roar in resonance with synchro dragon.

Adolf then eyed both the 2 synchro monsters closely, "You synchro summoned 2 dragons in one turn? Hehe, guess I may have underestimated you." he chuckled getting rather excited and impressed with the way things were going now.

"You sure did big time! Now it's time I taught you a lesson in respect!" Yugo yelled in response, "Since neither of my monsters is machine type, rampage condenser's effect can't be used! Which means they are now free to swoop in and clear your field of monsters!" he pointed out to Adolf's annoyance, "First up is clear wing synchro dragon! Attack Thunder mountain with Spinstorm Sky Strike!" His dragon roared before taking high to the air and preparing to spin a whirlwind before striking down at the mountain!

"I don't think so! I activate the trap lightning talisman!" Adolf's trap flipped upwards and shot a powerful lightning bolt form the sky stopping the dragon in its path! "This trap not only stops your attack but makes you draw a card." he said.

"Wow thanks!" called Yugo feeling rather excited as he drew. After that he saw something coming in the distance, "Oh hey an action card!" He then reached out and snatched it from the road and smiled at what he got.

"Don't think those cards will come for free, because after you draw my trap shocks you 400 points worth of damage for every card in your hand!" called out Adolf.

"Eh!? I just picked up an action card….so with 2 cards now in my hand…." looking at his hand nervously and doing the math.

"You take 800 points of damage!" Adolf finished as a new bolt shot down from the dark clouds above and onto Yugo!

"ARGH!" he cried as he barely damaged to hang on after that jolt, even feeling suggest of paralysis and numbness coursing through his veins, at this rate he'd fall off his runner long before his life points reach 0!

 **Yugo: 2600-1800**

"Tch! This is starting to get really annoying….." he grunted as he shifted towards turning the duel back his way again, "I activate the action spell wonder chance! This lets my monster attack a second time this turn!" The spell glowed and charged up clear wing synchro dragon with energy, "This time I won't miss! Go clear wing! Spinstorm Sky Strike!" Once more clear wing roared and spun around in a whirlwind before piercing through the center of the mountain causing it tor crumble down and explode!

BOOM!

"With that oversized boulder out of the way, I can now tear rolling thunder to shreds like before! Go Clear wing fast dragon! Razor tornado wing!" He called out as his second dragon shrieked and charged straight at the huge thunder cloud snake, as it struck out with open jaws its wings shone bright green before cleaving straight through it into pieces!

"So you managed to destroy both my monsters again on the same turn….not bad….." Adolf noted.

Yugo then took a card from his hand, "I set one card and end my turn." he said setting it, "Alright, with both my monsters out there's no way I'll lose! Gotta thank Yamata for handing me those new cards to me the other day too." he thought to himself feeling confident he'd win.

"My draw!" As his opponent drew his card his eyes narrowed at it, a sinister smile spread across his face underneath his mask, "Heh, and I couldn't have asked for a better one, with this card my victory is all but guaranteed!"

"Wh…what card?" Yugo asked rather nervously after hearing his tone.

"You're about to find out! Prepare as I call forth the herald of your destruction!" Adolf replied beginning his turn "Thanks to you clearing my field last turn, now I control no monsters. However, because of this I can special summon this to the field! Come on out **Dark tuner Masked Tengu**!" Appearing on the field from a dark portal was a purple winged tengu with a broad body and a rather muscular build of dark raven like feathers. It also wore a sinister looking fox like mask over its face as it cackled with a grin filled with sharp teeth and had a dark pearl embedded in its mask's forehead!

 **Dark tuner Masked Tengu ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Level 2 DARK Winged Beast Dark Tuner**

Yugo and his brothers widened their eyes in shock, "A dark tuner monster!?"

"That can only mean-"

Adolf held out his hand, "I activate its' special ability! When successfully summoned, I can add a level 4 or lower monster from my deck straight to my hand." The tengu glowed purplish which caused a card to eject from his deck.

"If he does that he'll have what he needs for a dark synchro summon!" gasped Yuya in horror at what may come out soon if this combo completes itself.

Yugo narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth, "Not if I can help it!" he yelled, "Clear wing synchro dragon's effect activates! When a level 5 or higher monster activates its effect, clear wing can negate and destroy that monster! Dichroic-"

"Don't even bother," interrupted his opponent clearly expecting him to do that, "When masked tengu activates this effect, you can't activate any cards or effects in response!" He said as the dragon's wings stopped gaining light and went back tot heir usual colour.

"What!?" gasped Yugo in horror.

"Tch! There's nothing we can do…." hissed Yuri cursing under his breath.

"Which means I can now add lightning conger from my deck straight into my hand without any interference!" called out Adolf proudly adding the green and yellow eel normal monster to his hand!

"Is he going to summon that thing now?" asked Yugo focusing his eyes on his opponent in front and not taking his eyes off for even a second.

"Not quite yet, first I'm going to even the playing field and activate the special ability of electric virus in my hand!" he announced showing another monster in his hand resembling an electrical fiend. "By discarding this monster I can take control of one of your machine or dragon type monsters!" He said sending it to his graveyard!

"Say what!?" Yuya gasped being caught by surprise!

"One of my dragons!?" added Yugo in bewilderment.

"This is bad….." muttered Yuto narrowing his eyes while Yuri grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes in anger.

Adolf then narrowed his eyes at the choices available to him, "I've been thinking, I've seen both monsters being used in the Friendship Cup a while ago and they both have impressive effects….however the choice isn't a tough one," he then pointed out at the monster he wanted, "Clear wing synchro dragon! You're under my command now!" The virus monster shot out of his graveyard and possessed the dragon! It roared in pain as electricity surged through its body, before its' mind was taken over and it flew over to his side!

Yugo blinked his eyes a few times before screaming in horror, "Clear wing!" he had encountered so many tough opponents before but none of them had the idea of turning his most precious partner against him.

"Hehehe, how does it feel having your favourite monster on my side? I say it looks good flying next to me don't you think?" laughed his opponent mockingly as clear wing roared in agony.

Yugo widened his eyes with flaming fury, his grip on his duel runner tightened so hard a few cracks could even be seen on them! "How dare you!? You've just made a huge mistake taking my dragon away from me!" he yelled, "Taking my monster, my partner who's been with me since as long as I could remember and sticking by my side even though the worst battles of my life, and using it against me!? Even for a swine like you that's going too far!"

"But it works doesn't it? Heheheheh….." snickered Adolf, "In fact, I think having both your dragons clash and destroy each other in a fight to the finish should be very amusing shouldn't it hmmm?" he suggested entertaining the idea in his mind.

Hearing that outrageous plan ticked Yugo even off more, "You.…wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I most certainly would." he smirked under his mask, "But, consider yourself lucky I won't, because I have something way better in mind hehehehe….." he chuckled as Yugo hardened his gaze and maintained his full focus on the duel.

"Since clear wing is on my side I won't have to worry about its' special ability anymore! Which means I am now free to do this!" said Adolf, "Masked tengu's second ability activates! When used in a dark synchro summon I can also use a monster in my hand!" he proclaimed to the brothers' shock.

"Say what!?"

"No way!"

"In his hand!?"

"Brace yourself Yugo! The nature of this duel is about to get even more extreme!"

A dark miasma formed itself around Adolf as his eyes become more psychotic and he burst out in sadistic laughter, "I tune level 10 Masked Tengu to my level 3 Lightning Conger!" The spirit of Lightning conger appeared on the field, masked tengu then exploded into 10 stars which pierced into the eel's flesh, cancelling out is stars before destroying the monster and leaving behind 7 dark stars which degenerated a dark fog and portal from the thunderous clouds above! "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls forth and reveals a world without light! I dark synchro summon! Descend! Level -7! **Mutus Electro**!" The sky ravaged with purple lightening and roaring thunder as a vortex like hole appeared like the eye of a storm. Appearing from it was a large green fiendish like monster with a pair of bat like wings and a long serpentine like tail ending with a trident like crest. Upon its demonic head was a unicorn like horn which surged with dark energy and it let out nightmarish shriek upon arrival!

 **Mutus Electro ATK: 2900 DEF: 2000 Level -7 WIND Thunder Dark Synchro**

The boys couldn't take their eyes off the new monster for even a single second, "So this a dark synchro summon….." said Yuya rather uneasily.

As he and the others narrowed their eyes with disgust Yuri on the other hand smirked, "Heh, this should be fun…." he thought hoping to actually see it with his eyes, and maybe defeat it too if he ever had the chance.

Yugo on the other hand was the most furious of all, "Tch! To think these guys have been tainting the city and our dimension nor only with so much pain and suffering but also our synchro summoning!? No way am I going to let that slide!" he thought to himself being to defeat his opponent no matter the cost.

"I'd love to see you try without your precious monsters to back you up!" Adolf retorted, "I activate Electro's special effect! Once per turn I can target faceup monsters on the field equal to the number of thunder monsters in my graveyard and destroy them! Since I have more than enough thunder monsters already sleeping in the skies above your field will be laid bare! And after that, you take damage equal to their combined defence points!" he declared as his beast began gathering electricity from the sky through its horn!

Yugo widened his eyes in horror, "Say what!?

"All of them!?"

"No way!"

"Eh!?" the others gasped in bewilderment knowing it would leave them completely defenceless!

Adolf held out his arm, "I destroy your evasive evasion token, clear wing fast dragon and clear wing synchro dragon and inflict all their 4000 defence points to you as damage! Go! Gigavolt Havoc!" His beast then shrieked as it prepared to fire off the bolts of energy into the sky, which began reacting in the clouds above and were about to drop down those very powerful lightning strikes at their intended targets! "This is the end!"

Yugo then sweated seeing the move he had been dealt, "Tch! I can't block it with clear wing fast dragon otherwise he'll use my own synchro dragon against me…..then again at least it'll help reduce the damage I'd take….…..but if I do that…." he then shook his head and made his decision, "No! I can't hesitate! This is the only way now!" He looked at his monster one more time with regret but it could see his reasons for doing so, so it gave a small nod knowing it was willing to go through with it, "I'm sorry buddy….." he thought before doing what he had to, "I activate clear wing fast dragon's special ability! Once per turn during either player's turn I can negate the effects of an opponent's extra deck monster and reduce its attack points to 0! Go dichroic prison! Seal away Mutus electro!" Fast dragon roared as its green wings flashed and prepared to shine on Mutus Electro.

In response to the move Adolf couldn't help but burst into laughter, "Hahahah! You idiot! Have you actually forgotten your own monster's special ability!?" Yugo narrowed his eyes, "With clear wing synchro dragon's effect, I can negate a level 5 or higher monster's effect, destroy it and have it gain that monster's attack points until the end of the turn! Go! Destroy your comrade with dichroic mirror!" Synchro dragon growled in pain trying to resist but the virus possessing it surged once more filling it with pain and forcing it to use its effect against its ally, destroying it and then becoming stronger!

As synchro dragon's light shone across fast dragon Yugo could hear both his dragons cry in agony as fast dragon exploded and synchro dragon became stronger!

 **2500-5000**

"Buddy….I'm so sorry….." said Yugo filled with deep regret as the bolts of lighting struck from the sky which destroyed synchro dragon and his evasion token before a wave of surging energy poured into him directly! Right before it struck though, he was able to snatch an action card in the nick of time! "I activate the action spell Full fairing! With this I halve all battle and effect damage this turn!" The spell generated a faint shield which held off most of the electrical assault but he could still feel the energy surge through him painfully! "EEEERRRGGGGHHH!" he cried with immense pain flooding his entire being before nearly slumping down and falling off his runner!

 **Yugo: 1800-800**

His brothers gathered around him with alarm and concern, "Yugo!"

"You okay!?"

He looked up at them weakly, his body still sparking with some static electricity but he was still very much alive, "Huff….Yeah….that really…drained me….." he breathed with a weak smile.

Adolf then narrowed his eyes realising Yugo's previous move was actually a calculated one to bait him into reducing the number of monsters on the field so Yugo would take far less damage and still hang on! "Hmph, how unfortunate….." he scoffed, "Mutus electro can't attack the turn this effect is activated, so you're lucky this time, but don't expect it to last. I end my turn." he said.

Hearing the cries of both his clear wing dragons Yugo then made a vow to them, "Don't worry guys, I swear I will avenge you…." Despite still feeling numbers in his arms he fought on against his own pain forced his hand towards his deck, "Argh…it's my…."

"Don't even bother, you're finished." interrupted Adolf to his surprise.

Looking up, "Huh? What are you taking about!? I still have life points left so that's more than enough reason to keep fighting!" yelled Yugo.

"With what? You have no cards in your hand and your 2 dragons are now out of commission!" retorted Mueller, "I've studied your duels carefully before our match, and all you have left are machine monsters! Attack me even once with a machine monster and my rampage condenser will finish you off!" he called out, "Just face it, the outcome of this duel was decided the moment this duel started! I know every single move you'd make and nothing you do will surprise me or change this! The only option you have left are either surrender or be destroyed! Either way you can't win!"

Yugo said nothing for a moment before scoffing at his outrageous remark, "Hmph! Sorry dude, but the only time you'll find the word surrender and my name in a sentence is when the word NEVER is in between! Giving up and surrendering don't exist in my dictionary, never have and never will!" he yelled, "Besides, after what you just did there's no way I'm going to let you get away with disrespecting my most prized monster and my closest duel monster partner!" he continued, "And right now, with the help of my brothers and the bonds of my closest friends in my deck, I'll turn this duel around and defeat you on this very turn!"

Adolf then smirked in amusement at Yugo' defiance to accept reality, "Heh, if you insist on fighting a hopeless battle go right ahead and lose. I won't stop you, seeing you wipe yourself out is too much fun to pass up." he said.

Yugo ignored his last remark and managed to get his hand on his deck, "Come on deck, I know you've never let me down but please give me something I can use…..DRAW!" As he nervously flipped over his card he then smiled in delight at what he acquired, "Alright! Thanks Yamata, you came through for me!" he thought inside as he began to play it, as well as trusting in the card entrusted to him by one of his closest friends, "I activate the spell roll of fate! Thanks to this card I can draw that many cards from my deck just as long as I banish the same number of cards from the top of my deck after that!" he called out, "Since this card is the only one in my hand now, the number I roll will now determine the outcome of this duel!" Willing to show the bonds with his friend along with the hope in winning the duel Yugo prepared his leap of faith, "Now go dice roll!" A large fist came out of the card which shook before throwing out a die that began to roll across the field. Both sides looked on completely focused on the number it would land on. It began to slow down and finally as it landed, the biggest smile ever came across Yugo's face, "Alright! It's a 6! Now I draw 6 cards!" he cheered as he drew a new hand!

His brothers exploded with joy, "Way to go Yugo!" cheered Yuya with excitement and his hopes reignited.

"I knew lady luck hadn't forsaken us yet." smiled Yuto while Yuri nodded.

Adolf on the other hand did NOT share their enthusiasm, "To think he'd actually get that lucky…." he hissed.

Yugo then grinned, "Heh, I knew my deck wouldn't let me down, and not just it, my friends too" he thought closing his eyes before opening them again filled with conviction, "Alright guys this is for you!" He took a pair of cards from his hand, "I use scale 1 Speedroid Marble machine and Scale 8 Speedroid Domino butterfly and set the pendulum scale!" He laid out both cards across his duel disk and rising up in pillars of light was a bipedal b daman shaped marble robot and butterfly with domino wings, "With the set scale I can summon monsters from levels 2-7 simultaneously!"

"You possess the power of pendulum too!?" gasped Adolf in pure and utter disbelief.

"You bet! And now I pendulum summon!" A light shot out from Yugo's extra deck, "Be reborn! Clear wing fast dragon!" To Adolf's bewilderment the previous dragon that was destroyed returned to the field in a shower of light!

"Impossible! I just destroyed that monster!" he gasped.

Yugo then smirked, "Looks like someone's a little forgetful," he snickered, "Surely since you've researched the Friendship Cup duels you couldn't have forgotten fast dragon was a pendulum monster right?" he said, "Tell you what, I'll even bring you up to speed! Pendulum monsters go to the extra deck instead of the graveyard! Therefore I can revive my dragon again and again no matter how many times it gets destroyed!" he boasted.

Adolf then grunted in frustration, "Tch! I studied every aspect of this duel and anticipated every possible scenario….How could I have not seen this!?" he snarled, "But still, if you think you can render my monster helpless that easily then your efforts are wasted!" A veil of wind suddenly erupted around Electro and it hissed menacingly in response.

"Huh? What gives?" asked Yugo curiously.

"You see thanks to my monster's final ability, while there are at least 2 Wind attribute monsters on the field, it can't be targeted or destroyed by card effects!" answered his opponent boastfully, "And since we each have a wind monster, your dragon's abilities can't touch it!"

Yugo then narrowed his eyes undeterred in his resolve, "In that case, I'll just have to push beyond my limits and brave whatever storm blows in or smash down whatever roadblock comes my way! No matter the challenge I'll always ascend it and never back down until I overcome it!" he proclaimed already having a plan to this,"I activate my facedown Space Dragster!" His trap flipped upwards, "This card special summons itself as a level 1 tuner monster!" The race car like monster depicted on the card shot out onto the field and raced along the lanes with Yugo!

"You've never used that card before….." muttered Adolf eying the new monster on the field.

"You spent so much time studying my past you never bothered to look at the present! I'm way stronger than I was back then thanks to my friends and the people I fight for! And now with them backing me up I'm going to take you then your boss down!" Yugo yelled, "I tune level 1 Space Dragster with level 7 Clear wing fast dragon!" The tuner changed into a single ring for clear wing to fly through, "Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal wing synchro dragon!" Appearing from the light was Yugo's best monster whose wings shone brilliantly and even began to drive away the dark thunder clouds from the sky with its radiance!

"Tch! You actually brought that monster out….." grunted Mueller in frustration knowing that dragon's capabilities outranking it previous form.

"So much for studying me and all my matches before," said Yugo, "But like I said it's impossible to predict or anticipate everything or anything that could happen! Like the wind, the flow of the duel can change in an instant! It may have blown with you just now, but it's over and now it's on my side!" he said with confidence.

"Is that so? Then allow me to point out that these desperate moves still change nothing!" retorted his opponent defiantly, "Your dragon is still a wind monster therefore my electro's protective veil of wind still remains intact! Shielding it from any and all effects!" as he said so the wind around Mutus Electro regenerated itself once more.

"In that case, maybe I should change things up a bit!" said Yugo picking a card from his hand, "I activate the spell Hi-Speed Re-level! By banishing a speedroid monster from my graveyard, all monsters on the field have their levels become equal to that monster's level until the end of this turn! So by banishing level 5 Hi-Speedroid Chanbara from my graveyard, all our monsters become level 5!" As the blade synchro monster disappeared form the grave it showered light on the monsters present on the field making them 5!

"My dark synchro's negative level became a positive?" Adolf mused, "What do you think you're doing? Whatever it is it won't work!" he then yelled.

"Don't be so sure." replied Yugo seeing his plan was coming together, "Before, your monster's level was negative, so all my dragon's abilities are pretty much useless. However, now that it's at least level 5, my crystal wing's final effect can finally work! To prove what I mean, I'll attack right now!" he declared, "Crystal wing synchro dragon! Attack Mutus Electro with Crystal Cataclysmic Strike!" he commanded as his dragon roared and its wings shone brilliantly before swooping up and diving straight at the electrical enemy monster which struck lightning bolts in response! "When crystal wing synchro dragon battles a level 5 or above monster, it gains that monster's attack points during damage calculation!" he declared as Crystal wing dodged the bolts effortlessly despite their speed and it gained great power in response!

 **3000-5900**

"Grrr! I'm not going to let you do as you please!" growled his opponent angrily, "I activate Mutus Electro's final ability! Once during either player's turn I can set a spell or trap from my graveyard to my field, but it becomes banished when it leaves the field!" Mutus electro snarled aggressively as it opened a portal from the ground revealing a familiar trap, "The card I chose was lightning talisman!" The trap then set itself on the field, "But thanks to electro's effect I can activate that card now!" Electro then sent a jolt of energy into he card enabling it to be activated! "Lightning talisman negates your dragon's attack and makes you draw a card, then inflicts 400 points of damage for every card in your hand!" 2 bolts of lightning shot out from the sky due to the trap, one stopping crystal wing in its tracks and the other one heading straight for Yugo! "Now you're through! Ahahaha!" he aligned believing he had won.

"Tch!" Yugo hissed as the bolts came close to him leaving him no time to run for an action card! But suddenly to hi surprise a shadow swept over his head causing him to look up! "Huh?" As he looked up he saw crystal wing drop down an action card before him which he quickly snatched from the air! "Hehe, thanks buddy! I knew you'd come through for me!" he thanked with a thumbs up while his dragon responded back with a happy growl!

"Your dragon helped you!?" gasped Adolf in bewilderment at what he just witnessed.

"Surprised? I'm not because that's what friends do for each other! Even monsters! If I believe in them, they will respond too!" Yugo replied as he prepared to utilise his dragon's gift, "I activate the action spell acceleration! Which not only negates the effect damage that would have finished me off but also gives me another chance to take you down!" Pressing down on his accelerator Yugo swooshed out of the bolts's way with great speed, even getting ahead of his opponent!

"Why you….." cursed Adolf under his breath of being cheated of his victory.

"Great work Yugo!" cheered Yuya as he and his brothers applauded Yugo's achievement.

"All thanks to you Yuya." he replied.

"Perhaps we should all take a page out of your book some other time." said Yuto to their tomato haired brother who blushed and scratched his head with glee.

"Hey hee sure! I'd be honoured!" he chuckled.

Back at the duel, Adolf then narrowed his eyes, "Hmph! You may have avoided damage, but your attack has been blocked so your turn is over! And so is your pitiful attempt at a comeback!" he yelled.

"I'm not finished just yet! I still have one last trick up my sleeve courtesy of a close friend of mine!" Yugo replied with a smile as he activated a certain spell from his hand, "From my hand I activate the quick play spell card Double or nothing! Since my monster's attack was negated, this card not only doubles my monster's attack points but allows it to attack again!" The spell charged up crystal wing as it flared up with tremendous energy and its wings shone even more magnificently as it prepared to launch another attack!

 **3000-6000**

Adolf's heart skipped a beat, "NO! Do you have any idea what this means!?" he yelled.

"I know exactly what it means! Your monster is finished and you're about to take some big league pain!" Yugo answered, "For when Crystal wing synchro dragon battles a level 5 or higher monster, it gains that monster's attack points during damage calculation!" His dragon repeated its previous attack manoeuvre and sapped back down at its target!

 **6000-8900**

"I won't let you!" Adolf then rushed to the side and snatched an incoming action card! "I activate the action spell miracle! This halves the battle damage and prevents my monster's destruction by battle!" The spell generated a shield around his dark synchro monster, "Ha! Which means I will pass this turn!"

"Not if I can help it!" retorted Yugo activating another card from his hand, "I activate another quick spell! Double tension! Since my monster attacked a second time, I can double my monster's attack again!" The second quick spell supercharged his dragon that its attack points then reached even more tremendous heights to Adolf's horror.

 **8900-17800**

"NOOOO!" he screamed seeing there was nothing he could do to stop the attack that would finish him off!

"You should have known better than to mess with my home and with my monsters, and my friends! Now Crystal wing synchro dragon! Finish him off with Crystal Cataclysmic Strike!" called out Yugo as his dragon spun hard and speared straight through the dark synchro monster which screeched in pain as its body was pierced through at its center before exploding! The fire and cloud of smoke swallowed its master up who was then blown off his runner and out of the match!

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" he screamed as he fell forward several feet and his duel runner crashing against the side and exploding!

 **Mueller: 4000-0**

 **Yugo: WIN!**

"Phew…we did it." breathed Yugo wiping the sweat from his forehead relieved that the ordeal was over for them. Heading over to the unconscious Adolf, he then flicked through his deck and took out the dark tuner and dark synchro monster in it, "Better make a call to security first and have them take him in, after that we're going to help Rin and Jack." he said firmly.

 **And there goes Yugo's duel, hope you enjoyed it and the new monsters I came up with for his opponent. Stay tuned as things been to heat up on Rin's end! P.S-Thunder mountain and Rolling thunder are a pair of monsters used by Thunder Spark in the Zexal manga but here I used them for myself with my own effects since they were never highlighted properly in the manga.**

Speedroid Shuriken

You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Speedroid" Tuner monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Speedroid Shuriken". You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Shuriken" once per turn.

Thunder mountain

During your end phase you can draw 1 card for each faceup thunder type monster you control. Once per turn you can special summon one thunder monster from your hand.

Rolling thunder

If you control a thunder type monster on your field, you can special summon this card from your hand in defence mode. If this card is special summoned, switch one other monster you control to defence mode, otherwise destroy this card.

Mutus electro

1 non-Tuner monster - 1 Dark Tuner

In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a "Dark Tuner" monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card. This card is also treated as a LIGHT monster. While there are at least 2 WIND monsters on the field, this card cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can select one spell or trap card in your graveyard, set it to your field, that card can be activated this turn but banish it when it leaves the field. Any monster that battles with this card and is not destroyed by that battle, cannot attack during the following turn, also its effects are negated.

Once per turn, you can target one faceup monster on the field for up to each thunder type monster in your graveyard, destroy those monsters and if you do:-

1-inflict their defence points as damage to your opponent's life points

2-gain lp equal to their defence points.

This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Rin rushed onto the scene on board a pink duel runner created from the solid vision programme after receiving it from a mysterious stranger, not to mention a full on pink riding suit and helmet on the process. She didn't have time to stop and think about what took place though, as she immediately took to the highways and headed to the abandoned bank in the far commons outskirts. Along the way she took notice of Yugo being ganged up and sandwiched in between a pair of goons sent after him. Fuelled by raging levels of adrenaline she immediately turned herself around and then found the quickest route to the main highway, without hesitation she charged full speed ahead and rammed the front goon like a freight train without breaks Knocking him off course and getting Yugo out of harm's way.

"Urgh…what was that?" groaned Ramon holding his head in his hand while trying to stabilise his vision after being caught off guard for a moment, which nearly sent him flying off the highways. As he turned around he was rather surprised to see himself being pursued by a girl turbo duelist, and was more surprised to see it was actually a girl which had managed to knock him off course and ruin the plan he and his partner Adolf had so carefully crafted together.

Rin then drove up till she and the thug were side by side with each other, "Hey there you punk, ganging up on just 1 duelist? That's hardly fair don't you think?" she said, "I think it's time we even the odds, your opponent's going to be me now!" she declared pointing out at him.

Ramon hissed in annoyance, "Tch! Don't waste my time little girl, I'm busy." he then smirked, "Tell you what though, since I'm in such a good mood I'll give you a little chance." he snickered, "In fact, if you turn around and go back to playing your little dolls back at your little home I might forget about you smashing into me just now. How's that sound?"

Rin scowled in response to his remark, "Hmph! You think just because I'm a girl I can't turbo duel! I'll be sure to run you off the road for that!" she yelled.

"Oooh, seems like we've got a fighter here eh?" chuckled her opponent in amusement, "Hehe, alright since you insist so much I'll play with you a bit. Shouldn't take long." he said.

"Yeah, for me to kick your sorry butt!" added Rin at the end as the 2 of them began to approach an incoming bend in the road.

"How about we see who makes it to the other corner first, then the winner decides who goes first." said Ramon.

"You're on!" replied Rin as they both were neck in neck as they neared the curve, eventually Rin was starting to get ahead of her opponent as she maintained her balance and kept the speed at an equally fast pace, "I'm going to make it….I'm going to-"

"You're not half bad," said Ramon interrupting her before he grinned rather deviously, "But let's see how well you handle your runner when I do this!" He then shifted himself to the side and knocked Rin off balance as she began to spin rather out of control! "Whoa! EEEEKK!" she cried before she managed to regain control of her steering but fell behind her opponent a few feet behind as he made the bend first!

"Hehehe! Looking a little shaky there eh? Then I hope you don't mind if I take advantage of the situation and take the first move!" laughed Ramon pleased with himself to the frustration of Rin and her sisters.

"Tch! That jerk just cheated! Wait till I sock him for that!" growled Rin shaking her fist in anger before shaking suddenly and holding herself together once more, "Still….it's clear that I've been more out of practice than I thought…." she then said rather nervously as she looked over her runner, in fact last time it was usually Yugo doing all the riding not her. Though she studied the theoretical literature she never once had gotten practical before.

"Maybe when this is over you ought to go back to your old training regimes with Yugo." Selena then suggested as Ruri and Yuzu nodded.

"I'll definitely consider that Selena." said Rin in agreement with her before returning to her opponent in front of them, "But first we'll have to kick this guy's butt then get back to Yugo as soon as we can." She then pressed a button on her runner.

 **Field Spell, Crossover Acceleration!**

The field was enveloped in blue space and action cards were dispersed all across the lanes.

DUEL!

 **Ramon: 4000**

 **Rin: 4000**

"I think I'll start things off nice and easy." said Ramon picking a card from his hand, "I activate card of safe return! With this continuos spell, if a monster is ever special summoned from the graveyard I am then allowed to draw 3 new cards."

"That can be troublesome for us, because that spell works no matter who revives a monster." stated Selena narrowing her eyes.

"Then I'll begin turning up the heat by activating the continuos spell twin volcanoes!" As the spell revealed itself it caused a pair of miniaturised volcanoes to sprout from the card itself as they leaked steam and lava from their vents!

"Oh dear…." said Ruri covering her mouth nervously.

"First turn and he's starting to heat things up…." said Rin as she could feel the heat beginning to get to her, "Who knows what other hot surprises he's got in store for us….no pun intended…."

Ramon then picked out 2 cards from his hand, "Finally, I set one card facedown and a monster in defence mode." Both the monster and a facedown were set on the field, "And that's it for me." he concluded to Rin's surprise.

"Eh?" she questioned, "That's it? No monsters in attack mode? Just a bunch of spells and traps to inflict damage?"

Ramon smirked, "Like I said, a kid like you isn't worth my best. Besides, I don't usually like beating up on girls, it wouldn't do well if I were to completely singe you and that adorable little scooter of yours into a crisp." he mocked.

Saying that made Rin and her sisters flare up with anger, "Oi! Are you one of those guys who looks down on female duelists!?" she screeched, "If you are, you better be ready for a really big trouncing courtesy of yours truly!" she said taking both her hands off her handles and popping her knuckles showing she meant business.

Ramon however wasn't convinced, "Hehehe, tough talk coming from a little girl, let's see if you can actually back that up." he snickered.

"Oh I can and I will!" she answered back, "And for the record, I love this runner and I'll pay you back for denting its frame earlier! Draw!" As she drew her cards she then grinned at her sisters, "Alright girls, let's give this jerk exactly what he deserves."

"You got it Rin!" cheered Yuzu with enthusiasm while shooting a fist to the sky.

"I really detest men like that, he really needs to be taught a lesson in respect." said Ruri nodding seriously.

Selena folded her arms, "I agree, and don't worry Rin, we've got your back for this." she said.

"Thanks a lot, you girls are the best." she smiled as she looked at her hand, "Alright let's see here….." Observing her hand she had a few new editions to her arsenal that she could make use of, "Thanks to Reiji, my deck's got a little extra kick now, now it's time for me to start kicking butt!" she thought eagerly taking a card from her hand, "I activate the spell wind calling bell chime from my hand! By revealing Wind witch Ice bell from my hand I am then allowed to special summon another copy of it from my deck straight to the field!" She revealed said card from her hand as another ejected from her deck which she then played, causing a female spell caster with purple hair riding on board a bell shaped broom and giggling with glee.

Ramon snickered, "Heh, aren't you a little old to be using little dolly monsters like that? Especially those you find in fairy tales?"

Rin narrowed her eyes, "Hmph, you won't be laughing when my little witch does this! When ice bell is summoned she deals you 500 points of direct damage!" Ice belle giggled as she twirled he wand about and sent a flurry of small ice shards straight at her opponent in front of her!

 **Ramon: 4000-3500**

"Hehe, you call that damage? That barely tickled." Ramon chuckled brushing the frost off his suit.

"Hmph, in that case, maybe this next move would sting!" said Rin in annoyance, "I summon the tuner monster, wind witch snow bell from my hand!" Appearing next to ice bell was a small white bell with a pair of wings at the top of it. "Then I tune level 1 snow bell to level 3 ice bell!" She declared as the small bell changed into a single ring for the witch to fly through, "Souls in the wind emerge from the echoing breeze! I synchro summon! Appear! Level 4! **Wind witch-Frost Bell**!" Appearing from the light was a monster which had the main base of a temple bell shaped but was encased in whitish armour plating and encrusted with blue ice crystals all around it. The monster also carried a rather feminine face and upper torso like that of winter bell's but appeared more human and had a line of long blue hair which straightened out and was sharpened. She also had a pair of curved blade like jet wings sticking out from the bell's sides and at the end of the clapper was like that of a jet's thrusters which erupted cold snowy air as she shot out of the light!

 **Wind witch-Frost bell Pendulum Scale: 4 ATK: 2000 DEF:1500 Level 4 WIND Spellcaster**

As Rin's synchro monster descended to her side Ramon could feel the cold it was giving off was starting to rival his heat, "So you synchro summoned on your very first turn eh? Not bad…." he said.

Rin raised an eyebrow, "Not bad? Then how about this!?" she shouted, "Once per turn breeze bell can target a wind witch in my graveyard and deal you damage equal to its level x 200! So by targeting my level 3 ice bell I can deal you 600 points of damage! Go icy wind!" Frost bell shot forward over Ramon and turned around to face his front as she shot forward a burst of cold air from her bell's core which actually made him stumble backwards slightly!

"Urgh…."

 **Ramon: 3500-2900**

"It's merely the start of the duel and she's already whittled down my life points….maybe I ought to take this match seriously…..otherwise she may end up putting me on ice long before I burn her to the ground." he thought to himself as his smirk vanished and was replaced with a serious scowl.

Rin on the other hand continued her relentless assault of attacks, "Alright, frost bell! Attack his facedown monster with frozen gale chime!" she called out as her monster did an aerial flip before diving headfirst into the facedown monster while singing a cold echoing song. The facedown revealed itself as a small fox with a flame at the end of its tail which howled in pain before exploding. "So much for your little monster." she said pleased with herself. She was then surprised when she saw Ramon gained a smirk on his face instead of an angered one.

"On the contrary, you did exactly as I hoped for!" he said as a facedown card on his field flipped up and shot out a stream of fire at Rin!

"Wh….what the!?" she gasped as she quickly shielded her face from the incoming flames! "ARGH!" she cried as she could feel her arm burning from the vicious heat and the flames beginning to eat into her suit! She batted it off and saw her sleeves of the solid vision riding suit was rather charred and even beginning to peal off!

 **Rin: 4000-3500**

"Wh…what was that?" she gasped looking up.

"By destroying my fire monster you triggered my trap known as backfire!" Ramon answered revealing his continuos card, "Now whenever you destroy one of my fire monsters this card will deal you 500 points of damage!" he laughed.

Rin narrowed her eyes in response, "Trying to fight back with burn damage then? First time I ever came up against such an opponent…." she muttered.

"Don't say I didn't warn you just now, mess with me then you better be prepared to play with fire!" her opponent laughed.

"Urgh….like getting a little singed is going to stop me," she grunted shrugging off the pain, "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Now that you have ended your turn, the effect of my fox fire activates! If destroyed by battle it revives itself to my field!" A flame erupted from a portal in the ground as the flaming fox returned to the field in defence mode! "And since a monster was revived, card of safe return its me draw 3 new cards. Not too shabby wouldn't you say?" he said picking up 3 cards from his deck to replenish his hand.

"Tch! This isn't good girls," said Yuzu narrowing her eyes, "With that combo he'll keep bringing back that fox as a wall monster every time we attack and destroy it."

"Then with his spell he'll end up with 3 new cards and that many new options to use….have to admit that's rather crafty and effective….." added Selena who was beginning to sweat rather anxiously.

Rin scowled, "Hmph, he may think he's hot stuff now, but next turn I'll get serious and put out his fire for sure." she replied to them reassuring them that everything was going to be alright.

"If you don't mind, I'll be taking my turn next." said Ramon taking his turn next, "Due to twin volcano's effect it now deals you 500 points of damage!" The volcano on the spell fired out a large molten chunk of rock out of it spout which headed straight for Rin.

"I activate my own trap! Dust tornado!" she countered as her trap flipped up and shot out a brownish tornado, "With this I'll destroy twin volcanoes!" she said pointing out at the spell as it headed towards it!

Ramon smirked having anticipated this, "In that case, rather than let it get destroyed I'll activate its' second effect! I send it to the graveyard to inflict an additional 500 points of damage! This ought to heat things up real good!" The volcano shot out a second chunk of rock as the card exploded into sparkles and disappeared from dust tornado's path, while the second bit of rock that was erupted suddenly exploded at Rin!

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" she cried shaking unsteadily while coming out of the dust. She hissed in pain after that while clutching onto the side of her other arm for a moment.

 **Rin: 3500-3000**

"Dust tornado now loses its target, and don't forget about my first eruption!" The earlier molten rock fragment exploded too in Rin's face who held on tightly to her runner as the explosion shook her rather powerfully!

"GAAAAHHH!" she cried.

 **Rin: 3000-2500**

"RIN!" her sisters exclaimed in horror.

"Are you okay!?" gasped Yuzu as she and Ruri tried to come to her aid, though she shrugged them off assuring them she was fine.

"Urgh….don't worry girls," she groaned while trying her best to keep herself straight and firm, "I'm good….oh dear he even singed my riding suit….." she said looking at herself now charred and partly covered in soot

"Once the matter missy?" yelled out Ramon out at the front, "Too hot for you? Maybe then you should stay off the road and leave turbo duels to the real men!" he laughed to the annoyance of Rin's sisters.

Rin narrowed her eyes, "That so? Know any real men for that?" she replied.

He then clicked his tongue, "Tch! You little girl….It sees I'll have to teach you some manners…." he growled taking a spell from his hand, "I play bonfire! With this spell I can add a level 4 or lower Fire monster from my deck to my hand." A card ejected from his deck, "The card I just added was my solar flare dragon, which I'm now about to summon!" A flaming serpent like monster appeared on the field and snarled viciously as it stared down Rin as its next victim!

"That's one hot headed snake you've got there…." she said looking up at the newly appeared monster.

"And he has an even more fiery ability to boot too!" added Ramon, "You see as long as I have another pyro type monster, in this case my fox fire, it can't be targeted for an attack!" The flames around its body flared up even more so in Fox fire's presence, "But that's nothing compared to the flames I am about to ignite right here and now!" he declared taking another card from his hand, "I activate the continuos spell volcanic wall! Once per turn by sending the top 3 cards of my deck to the graveyard I can deal you 500 damage for each pyro monster sent!" A ring of fire circled around his duel runner and flared up.

"Again with fire damage!?" yelled Rin in frustration, "Don't you know how dangerous it is to play with fire!?"

"Maybe for a windbag like you maybe, but me? Hahahaha! It's just too much fun!" he laughed shrugging her off as he began picking up his deck's top 3 cards.

She tightened her grip on her handles and grit her teeth in annoyance, "Tch! He's really going to get it when I'm through with him…." she grunted already infuriated with his fiery attitude, even he had Yugo beat in terms of obnoxious personality.

As Ramon revealed his top 3 cards which contained molten zombie, final flame and raging flame sprite he then exploded in huge laughter, "Hahaha! I'm on fire baby! With 2 pyro monsters you're about to get slammed with 1000 points of damage!" He laughed as the wall of flames shot out 2 bursts of fire at Rin!

"Tch! No way am I letting this hothead mess me up again!" She hissed as she turned to the side and snatched an action card, "I activate the action spell full fairing! This halves all damage inflicted to me this turn!" The spell created a rather blurry shield which shielded her from the flames though not from the impacts. "Urgh…." she grunted being shaken up.

 **Rin: 2500-2000**

Ramon scored in disappointment, "Hmph, due to volcanic wall's effect I can't declare an attack this turn. But no matter I've still got a couple more fiery surprises in store for you." he took another card from his hand, "I activate another spell card called fire recovery! With it I send Twin headed fire dragon from my hand to the graveyard in order to revive molten zombie from my graveyard." As he discarded the powerful pyro normal monster, the flaming lava zombie rose from the graveyard portal! "When molten zombie is revived I can draw 1 card, but with card of safe return also in play I can draw 3 extra cards too, giving me a grand total of 4 new cards!" He drew 4 new cards replenishing his hand!

"This guy is really grind my gears….." grunted Rin who was beginning to burn with rage herself.

"Now I activate another spell card called soul of fire! This spell lets you draw a card but in exchange I can banish one pyro monster from my deck and hit you with half its attack points as damage!"

"Not again!" screamed Rin in exasperation as she drew her card and anxiously awaited to see what was in store for her.

Ramon meanwhile picked a card from his deck and threw it into the banish portal, "I just banished Infernal Flame Emperor, now you take half of his 2700 points as damage! Prepare to feel the burn!" He declared as he fired a stream of fire from his duel runner's exhaust!

Rin narrowed her eyes at the incoming flames, "Full fairing is still in effect so the damage I take is still cut in half! Meaning I'll only take a quarter of your monster's attack points as damage!" she yelled as the shield reformed around her which shielded her from the worst of the flames. "Argh…."

 **Rin: 2000-1275**

As the shield died down Ruri covered her mouth over the extent of her sister's injuries, "Whoa….that looked like it really stung…." she gasped worrying about how it'd be for her to be in Rin's shoes.

"I'm sorry, is starting to get hot? Oh wait, that's just me hehehe…." snickered Ramon to himself seeing Rin's agony to her dismay and frustration.

"Grrr…."

Selena shook her head in disgust, "I hate to admit it, but I doubt any fire fighter could ever put out that guy's hot headed ego….."

"Agreed….." they said in agreement.

Ramon then continued, "I think it's time I mixed things up a little, with a facedown card and the continuos spell flame wall!" A facedown appeared on the field followed by a vortex of fire swirling up with volcanic wall! "Now with this fiery wall surrounding me I won't be taking any damage from any of your card effects! Which means none of your little breezes will be putting out anymore of my flames or my life points anytime soon!" he boasted, "The best part now is that I can damage you as much as I want with my flames while you'll only be spitting a few puffs of air at me heheh…"

"Great, now he's shutting down my best tactics….." grunted Rin who was beginning to feel the pressure of being backed even more into a tight corner, "Guess I'm going to have to think outside the box like Yugo….." she thought.

"With that I end my turn, and since it's my end phase solar flare dragon's other effect activates! Causing you to take 500 points of damage!" His serpent then snarled before firing a fireball from its jaws at Rin!

"Newsflash flame-brain! Full fairing is still in effect so I only take 250 points of damage!" She called out as the shield appeared around herself for the umpteenth time as it helped shield her from the impact though not before feeling the heat of the attack get to her.

 **Rin: 1275-1025**

"Huff….phew….who knew turbo duelling would work up this much of a sweat…." she panted wiping her forehead for a moment with her arm while still driving, "After this duel maybe I ought to go for some ice cream….." she thought.

"Feeling the heat yet missy?" taunted Ramon hoping she'd be smart to call it quits, unfortunately for him Rin knew better than to throw in the towel in the middle of a duel.

She then put on the best confident face she could, "Haha! You call this heat? I've seen kitchen stoves way hotter than this!" she laughed fighting against her frustration, "Aww heck, this feels more like a cosy campfire compared to previous duels I've faced!" She called out putting up a strong facade, for she couldn't afford to show weakness or waver. Right now, she was willing to take the challenge and willing to break through just like Yugo and Jack Atlas and never giving p no matter the odds.

"Hmph, you're an even bigger glutton for spicy punishment than I thought." her opponent scoffed in annoyance before smirking impressed, "Hehe, still you've got a lot of fire in you, in fact I can see the steaming passion and determination in your eyes, it's actually something quite admirable." he admitted.

"Wow really? Gee umm thanks…." she replied smiling lightly.

"Too bad for you, that's the kind of fire I don't like one bit, some I'm afraid I'm going to have to extinguish your spirit before beating you completely and utterly!" he then added with a maniacal expression in his eyes.

"And here I was thinking you were at least a decent human being….guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up." said Rin taking back what she said while starting her turn, "It's my turn, draw."

"Even though it's your turn, I think it's time to turn up the heat even more!" Ramon bellowed suddenly, "I activate the trap volcanic armour!" His card flipped up revealing itself, "Now if you destroy a pyro type monster in battle you'll take 500 points of damage!"

"Trying to combo that with backfire?" Rin questioned with a small smile, "Not bad, but not good enough!" She then snatched an action card before taking another from her hand, "I activate the spell twin twisters! By discarding this action card to the graveyard I can destroy up to 2 spell or trap cards on the field, so I destroy both your trap cards!" The spell shot out a pair of powerful twisters which blew away the flames of both traps along with them into the air where they exploded into yellow sparkles!

"Tch! How dare you snuff out my beautiful flames!" he hissed angrily.

"Let's just say things were getting too hot for my taste, so I'm making things a little more comfortable." she replied casually before looking to her sisters, "Perhaps after this we ought to go somewhere chilly for vacation eh girls?" she suggested.

"Agreed." said Ruri.

"You get no argument from me." added Selena.

"I'm all up for it." concluded Yuzu.

She nodded at their answer before narrowing her eyes back to the duel, "But for now, I attack! Go Wind witch frost bell! Attack his molten zombie with gale chime!" As she commanded as her synchro hummed a loud chime before racing towards her intended target and fired a barrage of ice shards with her singing.

Ramon hissed in annoyance but noticed an incoming action card which made him smirk disgustingly, "If you can use action cards then why not me!?" he called out as he reached out and snatched it, "I activate the action spell battle change! With this card I change the attack target to fox fire!" The shards changed direction and struck the fox which howled in pain before exploding into sparkles!

"Oh great….exactly what I DIDN'T want to do…." Rin grunted, "I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

"Heheh you know what comes next don't you?" Ramon snickered.

"Yeah yeah, first your little vixen comes back from the grave and then you draw 3 cards thanks to card of safe return." Rin grudgingly replied.

"Bravo! Give her a prize!" he cheekily praised her as the fox revived itself from the graveyard and his spell enabled him to draw 3 cards, "Too bad the only prize you're getting from this is a one way trip into the inferno hehehe…." he said as his cherish smile changed into a sadistic grin. "It's my turn now! I draw!" He then turned around, "Battle! Molten zombie attacks Wind-witch frost bell!" he commanded as his melting magma zombie began to charge up a ball of magma before throwing it at her Frost bell!

"Has the heat gotten to your brains? My monster is still stronger!" Rin retorted but soon saw what he was up to as an action card closed in. She tried to to prevent him form grabbing it but he was too quick for her, as he outmanoeuvred her and grabbed the card in the process, "Darn it!" she cursed herself inside for her lack of experience.

"I activate the action spell attack force! Since my monster has fewer attack points this card raises it's attack points by 600! Making it stronger than your overgrown wind chime!" Ramon called out as the magma ball grew larger and burned ever more so!

 **1600-2200**

Rin narrowed her eyes at the incoming attack, "In that case, I activate the trap magician's selection!" The trap flipped up, "This negates an attack on a spellcaster monster and then destroys the monster you control with the least attack points! Meaning fox fire is about to get extinguished for good!" Her trap absorbed the fire ball before firing a dark beam at the fox causing it to howl in pain once more and explode into sparkles! "Since it was destroyed by a card effect, fox fire won't resurrect anymore, so not only is your defence thinned but you won't be getting an extra cards anytime soon!" she said to his dismay.

"Grrr….you're only delaying your defeat." he growled angrily at his thwarted advances, "I switch solar flare dragon into defence mode and set one card facedown, ending my turn." he said as his dragon curled up into a defensive stance and card was set on his field, "Since it's the end phase, attack force's effect now ends and molten zombie returns to normal."

 **2200-1600**

"Also, due to it being the end phase of my turn solar flare dragon deals you 500 points of damage!" The dragon snarled as it raised up its head from its coils and spat a fireball at Rin which exploded in contact with her and shook her up quite a fair bit!

"Urgh…" she grunted this time taking the full force of the attack this time!

 **Rin: 1025-525**

"Hehe it won't be long now, in just 2 turns I'll turn you into food for my flames!" he snickered licking his lips.

"That's if I give you that long." said Rin deciding now was the time for the training wheels to come off and to take this seriously, "I draw!" She looked at her hand and saw a card inside it that would help her turn the tables and the duel in her favour, "Alright, no playing around, this time we play for keeps." she thought to herself before issuing her command, "I attack molten zombie with frost bell! Go Gale chime!" This time without a moment's waste, Frost bell accelerated forward and blocked off Ramon's advance towards another action card to his dismay and then fired her icicle barrage at his monster again which froze in the cold wind before shattering into bits form the solid barrage!

 **Ramon: 2900-2500**

"Tch!" he hissed, as he was a man who disliked the cold very much.

"Then I set one card facedown and call it a turn." she concluded.

"Hmph, well I call that pathetic! Now to finish you off!" yelled Ramon seeing it was now the time he stopped playing with her and now got back to his job of eliminating Yugo as planned.

"Not so fast!" Rin interrupted before he could make his move, "I activate the trap heavy storm duster! With this I destroy 2 spells and traps on the field! So I think it's time I got of those 2 eyesores of yours! Flame wall and card of safe return!" The trap shot a pair of powerful dust tornadoes which swallowed up both cards and ripped them into pieces, at the same time removing the wall of fire surrounding Ramon!

"NO!" he cried seeing his cards get destroyed before his eyes and his best chance at taking Rin out disappear!

"Bye bye!" she cheekily waved, "With those gone now you're no longer safe from ME damaging your life points! Hee hee!" she giggled.

He then shot her a fiery glare to her surprise, "You!" he growled, "You've just added an entire super tanker of fuel to my fire!" he yelled, "For that I will incinerate you! And my trap volcanic mine will do the trick!" The trap revealed itself and shot out 4 molten rocks to Rin's side of the field which then filled up her all her monster zones!

"Wh…what are these things?" she asked nervously looking around her as her sisters shared equal expressions of anxiety just looking at them.

"I don't like where this is going…." said Yuzu feeling rather anxious.

"They don't look friendly that's for sure…." added Ruri just as terrified. From the looks of things the rocks appeared they could explode at any given time, which was what worried them.

Ramon smirked maliciously, "Those are bomb tokens and thanks to my trap card I can summon as many of them to your field as possible! Also this trap negates your monster's special abilities until the end phase of the turn!" he called out, "But none of them will be around for much longer because I now equip the spell prominence to my solar flare dragon!" The spell caused his dragon to flare up even more viciously as it snarled and hissed with its power up! "Very fitting don't you think? Now due to Prominence's effect I can destroy my dragon along with all other cards on your field! And for every monster incinerated in the process you'll get roasted with 500 points each!" he called out to the girls' horror

"That's insane!" They exclaimed.

"You'd destroy your own monster just for that!?" yelled Rin both horrified and angered.

"You've got me steamed and now anything goes! I'm all fired up to the max!" Ramon yelled in response as his eyes widened psychotically and veins began to throb over his eyes and head, "Now prepare to feel the wrath of the sun! Go incarnate all before you solar flare dragon!" His dragon flared up as it took to the sky before finally exploding into a shower of fireballs which rained down from the sky heading to Rin's field as she could only look on helplessly as they approached her!

"Oh boy…." she muttered as they began exploding around her, clearing her field completely and soon enveloping her in a massive cloud of dust and ash, "AAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed closing her eyes and holding on for dear life.

Looking behind him Ramon then exploded into uncontrolled laughter completely pleased with his work, "Ahahah! Finally she's defeated!" he laughed psychotically but as he opened his eyes he noticed a silhouette beginning to emerge form the dust, "Huh!?" he then gasped widening his eyes to see Rin emerging from the clouds completely unscathed!

"Guess again hothead." she said with a confident smile on her face.

"B….But how!? I saw you swallowed up completely by the flames of the sun!" he gasped pointing out at her.

"I almost did, but thanks to this action spell I managed to avoid it in the nick of time!" she said revealing it to be acceleration, which allowed her to evade the effect damage in the nick of time.

Ramon clicked his tongue and grit his teeth ever more with frustration, "Tch! Just how many lives do you have!?" he growled before calling himself with a breath, "No matter, my move at least wiped your field clean of monsters leaving you wide open to a direct attack! Also, I still have one last trick up my sleeve that ought to put you down for good!" he declared picking a card from his hand, "I summon **Fire blade Iffrith** from my hand in attack mode!" Materialising on the field was a humanoid monster in blue knight like armor but its head was made of flames with an empty black mouth and eyes appearing form it with a malicious haunting ghost like laughter. It's gauntlet hands were also flaming powerfully along with its upper thighs, and it held a sword which blazed with powerful flames!

 **Fireblade Iffrith ATK: 1700 DEF: 300 Level 4 FIRE Pyro**

"And next, since I control a level 4 monster, I can special summon **Dark tuner soul scissors** from my hand!" he called taking another card and playing it, it revealed itself as a fiendish monster with a single eye and its upper parts where the scissor handles would be ended with a pair of clawed hands and holding daggers in them! It's legs ended with a set of blades which closed together like a giant pair of scissors, it also had a pair of small bat like wings and onto of its head was a crest which had the dark sphere reminiscent of all dark tuner monsters.

 **Dark tuner Soul scissors ATK: 0 DEF: 0 DARK Fiend**

Rin widened her eyes, "A dark tuner monster!?" she gasped, "Th…that means…."

He then grinned maliciously seeing the time had finally come, "How right you are! When soul scissors is used in a dark synchro summon I can treat the other monster's level as a negative level!" The fiendish scissors opened its blades and sliced the soul of Iffrith in half! With his soul gone, the levels of his body began to turn negative 4! "Now I tune my level 4 Soul scissors with Level -4 Fireblade Iffrith!" he proclaimed as scissors' sphere exploded into 4 stars which pierced into the other monster's old husk before exploding out of it as 8 dark stars which degenerated dark portal! "Prepare as the infernal flames of the underworld and punishing fire of the dark sun collide together and become your own undoing! I dark synchro summon! Arise! Level -8! **Emperor of Flames**!"

Rising out form the dark portal erupted a pillar of tremendous fire! Emerging form it was a towering humanoid behemoth completely enshrouded in red and black flames. The monster's entire figure was bulky thought mostly flaming, except for a pair of green metal arm bands that he sported around his fists, allowing the beast to maintain its solid form. He sported a green crown on his head with blood red eyes peering out from his head and as it descended to the ground it let out a tremendous roar of power which made the temperatures around them soar to nearly dangerous levels, even the pavement was beginning to melt in face of the Lord of fire's tremendous power!

 **Emperor of Flames ATK: 1700 DEF: 300 Level -8 FIRE Pyro Dark Synchro**

As Rin laid her eyes upon the huge monstrosity of infernal flames she then hissed in both fear and annoyance, "Tch! Would it kill you to summon or even do something which doesn't involve fire for a change!?" she exclaimed.

Ramon only snickered in response, "Hehehe, and what fun would that be? I never thought I'd have to bring out my most powerful fire monster since the start of my duel, but now that I have I can finally get serious and go all out!" he screeched,

The rest of Rin's sisters were at a loss for words at the sight of witnessing the dark synchro for the first time ever, and were already horrified and disgusted at the monstrosities that it could give birth to, "I don't believe it…."

"Dark synchro…."

"Hehehe! Now you've finally met your match and it's time to really set you on fire!" laughed Ramon taking a couple of cards from his hand, "From my hand I set one card facedown and then activate another oldie but goodie of mine! Flame wall!" As he set a card down another flame wall erupted around him,

"You have another one of those!?" Rin gasped in exasperation, as if that card hadn't given her enough trouble already the first time.

"Of course, a good duelist always keeps a few spares of the same great card in case of an emergency after all hehehe." her opponent chuckled to her displeasure, "But now it ends here, with my emperor's ability, I can target any fire or pyro monster in my graveyard and either revive it or absorb that monster's attack points or abilities!" he said.

"His graveyard is already filled with plenty of those…." Rin thought to herself sweating from anxiety and from the heat, "Who knows what he could do with that overgrown walking furnace…."

"I'll have it copy the effect of my fire blade ifrith!" he then declared, "With it I can select and banish a card which inflicts damage from my graveyard once per turn, and when I do should the conditions fit I can activate that said card's effects!" He announced as a spell ejected from his graveyard and he revealed it with a sadistic grin, "I banish the spell Final Flame which deals 600 points of damage and is more than enough to take out your remaining life points!"

"Tch!" hissed Rin as the emperor absorbed the spell into his own body and fired a huge fireball straight at her! "Say goodbye missy and say hello to the inferno! This time I will not miss!"

"RIN!" her sisters cried looking at her frantically.

"I'm on it!" she replied answering their calls as she see forward.

"Hahaha! Finally! This time I've won!" Ramon boasted once more only to see Rin snatch an action card once again!

"Not quite yet!" she declared playing it, "I activate the action spell stand up! This lets me negate effect damage on your turn and end it automatically!" The spell allowed her to speed through the flames as a force field generated around her, shielding her from the massive flames and keeping her in the duel once more cheating defeat!

"GRRRRRRR! NOW I'M REALLY STEAMED!" Ramon exploded nearly turning red himself and gripping so hard on his duel runner handles they were starting to bend!

As Rin saw his furious expression she couldn't help but whistle, "Wow, guess calling you a hot head really is an understatement….." she said.

"You may have gotten away now, but I swear that will be the last time that happens!" her opponent vowed already memorising his strategy in his head, "Next turn, I'll copy raging flame sprite's effect and have my emperor attack directly! Over kill, complete and total overkill, heheh yes, that's what I'll do…then after that, I'll personally see to it that her precious boyfriend joins her in the fiery pit hehehe…." he snickered to himself as he waited patiently for Rin to finish her turn, the last turn she'll ever get in this duel and any other.

Rin on the other hand breathed a sigh of relief being lucky to have made it out of the last turn unscathed, "Phew….we managed to make it girls…"

"Yeah, by the skin of our teeth." said Selena feeling relieved herself too, breathing calmly and resting her ghostly heart, there were so many close calls today if she had another she'd be in the hospital room by now!

Looking at the situation Rin narrowed her eyes, "We don't have any cards left on our field, so this draw will decide this whole duel." she thought looking at her deck.

"I….I don't know if I can bet the outcome on one draw….it sounds way too risky…." Ruri said rather nervously, "I always know that believing in yourself when all hope seems lost can create a miracle…but…will it work this time?"

Yuzu on the other hand remained positive and wasn't about to give up hope just yet, "Don't worry guys, I know we'll win!" she said cheerily as the others looked to her, rather amazed she could be so positive with so few life points and everything going down to a single draw. "Remember what Yuya used to tell us," she continued, "When a duel swings one way it'll eventually swing the other way. The fact that we made it to our turn now could be a sign the odds may be on our side now!"

Hearing her say that was enough to lift Rin's spirits, "Yeah…you're right Yuzu, I mean…what have we really got to lose." she replied, "Except maybe the duel and the city falling into chaos and panic, but then again…what's new?" she then thought shrugging it off and reaching out for her deck.

"Whatever you draw Rin, we'll believe in you and that it will help us win." said Yuzu as she, Selena and Ruri placed their hands on her palm and on her deck, "Alright, here goes….draw!" they called out together pulling out the new card from the deck!

Looking at it Rin smiled pleased, "Yes! This can work just fine!" she said being a glimmer of hope that the winds may not have left her yet and may soon blow in her way soon enough, "I activate the spell card of sanctity! With it we each draw until we hold 6 cards in our hand!" she said as she began to draw.

"Heheh, you've only added even more fuel to the fire." chuckled Ramon adding more cards to his hand.

As Rin drew she and her sisters observed what was available to them, "With a full hand of 6 there must be something we can use….." they thought as they began looking over the hand dealt for them, "Alright, we've got a pair of matching pendulum cards, now all we need is-Gah!" As Rin scanned over her hand her heart skipped her beat at the last one at the end. Her sisters felt the same way as she did, especially Selena and Ruri.

"That card….."

"How…how did this card….." Rin began shaking her hand rather unsteadily she almost let go but some part of her told her to keep holding onto it somehow.

Selena then hissed in annoyance, "Tch! Why that no good Yuri! Of all the time to prank us….wait till I get my hands on-" As she popped her knuckles ready to give him a pounding at any time, Rin then snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Wait guys," she said getting their attention, "I think this card….maybe the key to getting out of this mess."

They blinked and widened their eyes in surprise at what she said, "What?"

"Really?"

"Are you sure of this Rin?" asked Selena leaning in close to her, "Remember what happened last time?" she asked.

Rin closed her eyes, "Of course Selena…How could I ever forget…." the haunting memory of when the Doctor bugged her with Fusion parasite and when she used a certain monster under the control of fusion to hurt her closest friend and destroy their most precious treasure, and she was helpless to do anything at all….."I never thought I would ever resort to using this power again after how I used it to hurt Yugo….but we have no other choice now…" she said placing the card to her chest and preparing to accept all that had happened in the past and no longer running away from it, "Last time I did nothing but fell under the control of fusion," she then opened her eyes firmly without any fear or wavering feelings, "But now, I'm going to make its power my own and use it to protect the city! I can feel it…the wind is finally with me….and together….we'll snuff out this evil fire!" she said feeling the determination and power she had back then well up inside her, only now she was prepared to face and master it! Shifting her hand aside she took a pair of separate cards first, "Get ready! I use scale 2 **Wind witch-Chill bell** and Scale 5 **Wind witch-Cold bell** to set the pendulum scale!"

The first new wind witch appeared as a majestic set of white snow encrusted wind chimes with snowflake like ornaments dangling from a number of strings at from a crystallised bar chime at the top, each string ending with a transparent bell like that similar to snow bell, with small fairy wings on their bells and bits of snow crystals embedded in them.

 **Wind witch-Cold bell Pendulum Scale: 5 ATK: 500 DEF:500 Level 4 WIND Spellcaster**

The second one was a magical with a similar outfit to that of ice bell, except that she had medium length orange hair and boots and she was riding on board an icicle covered broom which ended with a set of sleigh bells at the end of it.

 **Wind witch-Chill bell Pendulum Scale: 2 ATK: 1400 DEF: 800 Level 3 WIND Spellcaster**

"With the set scale I can summon monsters from levels 3-4 altogether!" in openly declared.

Ramon's eyes widened in horror, "Pendulum!? Impossible!"

Rin then giggled to herself with excitement, so much she felt she would burst if she didn't do it soon, "Hee hee, I can't believe I'm actually going to be doing this!" she thought to herself, "I pendulum summon!" 3 lights then shot out form the portal above, "Appear Wind witch ice bell!" A second ice bell appeared on the field. "Next, glass bell!" A shorter green haired witch appeared next to her comrade on a glass bell broom. "And revive from my extra deck, Frost Bell!" Ron's synchro monster revved herself from the extra deck and floated in between the 2 smaller witches, "The show's not over yet! I tune level 4 glass bell to my level 3 ice bell!" Both witches giggled happily as glass bell became 4 rings for ice bell to fly through, "Midwinter wind. Make ice and snow my power and blow through! I Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Wind Witch - Winter Bell!" Appearing from the light was Rins signature monster who hummed serenely as she appeared on the battlefield.

"A pendulum summon straight into a synchro summon?" Ramon questioned.

"This is just the beginning, next I activate the spell that will put an end to this duel right here and now!" Rin declared taking the card she never thought she would ever use, "I activate polymerisation!"

Her opponent widened his eyes, "You use Fusion as well!?" he exclaimed.

"That's right! With the power of this spell I fuse Winter bell and Frost bell together!" She declared as both her synchro monsters rose into the air and fused together as blue and green lights, "Sound of the wind running through a snowfield of midwinter. Become one with the gentle breeze, and give a more powerful echo! I Fusion Summon! Appear, bell of crystal echoing solemnly! Wind Witch - Crystal Bell!" Appearing on the field was Rin's fusion monster singing a deep and powerful hum, the one granted to her by Academia long ago to use as their pawn, only now she was about to become its mistress.

Ramon clicked his tongue, "Tch! Not only did she synchro and fusion summon after pendulum, but she called forth a monster with the same number of attack points as my Emperor of flames…." he muttered as the massive fusion monster began to stare down his Emperor, both sides generating powerful heat and cold which were cancelling each other out! "I can't believe how much I actually underestimated her…."

Rin then looked up at her fusion monster, who actually looked back at her, "Crystal bell…." she said closing her eyes and recalling the event that haunted her mind for who knows how long, "You were born from my corrupted self, and you hurt my most precious friend…." she said feeling disgusted before shaking her head and putting it behind her, "But now, I will use your power to protect the innocent instead of destroy." as she said that her bell responded with a nod of acknowledgement. "I activate Crystal bell's special ability! Once during either player's turn, I can target a monster in either of our graveyards, and then my crystal bell gains that monster's abilities until the end phase of the turn!" Crystal bell glowed as the spirit of raging flame sprite emerged from Ramon's graveyard, "I choose raging flame sprite! Now my monster can attack your life points directly!"

"Tch! That's exactly what I was going to do on my next turn!" he yelled, "Too bad I'm not about to let you get away with doing it! And it's all thanks to my trap Big Burn!" His trap card flipped face up, "Since a monster in the graveyard was targeted, this banishes all of them!"

Rin responded by swerving to the side and grabbing an action card, "I activate the action spell, trap eraser! This negates your trap and shuffles it into the deck!" Her trap shot a wave of negative energy which shorted out the trap and made it vanish! "With it out of the way, raging flame sprite's effects are now mine!" The soul of flame sprite was absorbed into crystal bell as she rose into the air and prepared to aim directly at

"Tch! Why you…." Ramon cursed seeing his fire was about to get snuffed out by a girl's lucky move. If this went through he'd never be able to live it down.

"Battle!" Rin called out, "Wind witch crystal bell attacks directly! Hurricane chime!" Her monster began charging up energy within her core before unleashing it as a gale of powerful freezing wind!

"I won't let you!" Ramon growled seeing as the attack headed straight for him! He raced onward and grabbed an action card after leaning in just enough to snatch it form the road, "I activate the action spell battle change! With it I'll force your crystal bell to attack my emperor of flames!" His dark synchro monster roared as it leapt into the path of the winds and shot a double stream of fire from his arms against the winds!

"Their attack points are the same, which means they'll both be destroyed…." noted Rin.

"Perhaps, but at this timing I'll activate emperor of flames' effect and use it to copy my fox fire's abilities!" The spirit of fox fire was absorbed into emperor of flames before the cold winds and raging flares cancelled each other out in an explosion which wiped both monsters out from the field! Ramon then grinned, "Meaning during this turn's end phase to will resurrect and you'll be left wide open for a direct attack! Face it! I win and you lose!" he yelled pointing out at her.

His mojo however faded away as Rin responded with a rather sinister smirk of her own, "Heh, I'm afraid you've got that backwards." she said.

"Huh?"

"When Wind witch-crystal bell is destroyed, I can target 1 wind witch-winter bell and a level 4 or lower monster from my graveyard and special summon them!" she announced as 2 monsters rose from her graveyard and reappeared on her field, "Come forth! Wind witch winter bell and glass bell!" she declared as both her monsters appeared on the field by her side!

Ramon's fire in his spirt was snuffed out by the cold wind and he turned pale, "N…NO! How could my fiery duelling lose so easily to a little girl!?" he gasped shakily as shivers came down his spine from the cold both monsters gave off.

"Like I said, play too much with fire and eventually you'll get burned!" Rin called out preparing for the big finale, "Ladies, time for mister hothead here to cool off!" She called out to her monsters who charged forward!

"W…Wait! Time out! Stop!" he begged though his cries for mercy came too late.

"Cyclone Chime!" Rin commanded as both monsters merged their powers and fired a powerful blizzard of wind, ice and snow which swallowed Ramon completely and blew him off his runner!

"AAARRRGGGHH!" he screamed as he and his runner became completely frozen in a block of ice!

 **Ramon: 2500-0**

 **Rin: WIN!**

As the duel ended the field disappeared and Rin came to a complete stop in front of her now defeated and frozen opponent. As she stepped off her runner she groaned before collapsing to her knees, "Urgh…. glad that's over with…." she said while looking at a frozen Ramon whose flames were now snuffed out in the wind, "Well, the only place you're going to now buddy is a cold dark jail cell in the Facility." she said rather jokingly, "Still, I have to admit….for a creep that guy was pretty good."

"Yeah…calling him a complete and total hothead would be an understatement." said Yuzu nodding in agreement with her and relieved their ordeal was over.

"I almost thought I'd get roasted even if I am a spirit." said Ruri breathing a sigh of relief putting a hand to her chest.

"Let's be thankful that's finally over with." said Selena observing the situation with her arms folded.

Looking down to her deck, Rin then smiled warmly, "Thank you, Crystal Bell. I couldn't have won this without you." As she said that he could faintly hear the cry of her fusion monster which now sounded far more happy and gentle than before, as if a curse was finally lifted after so long. "Also, better thank Yugo or Yuri for giving me polymerisation. Not only did it help us get out of a pinch, but I think I'm finally over what happened at Academia." She said filed with confidence in herself.

As Yuzu and Selena went around to praise and encourage her efforts, Ruri stood back thinking to herself, "Hmm….if Rin can overcome her fears of fusion….maybe it's time I did so as well…." she thought closing her eyes and opening them firmly again.

 **And there goes Rin's duel, hope you all enjoyed it. As for her new Wind witch monsters most of their effects come from the OCG effects of her cards. Stay tuned as Jack faces off against the mastermind behind Synchro dimension's attack in the next chapter!**

Wind Witch-Chill bell

Pendulum effect

Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving a monster you control and an opponent's monster: You can activate this effect; that monster you control cannot be destroyed by that battle.

Normal effect

If you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then you can Special Summon 1 "Windwitch" monster from your Deck, but it cannot be Tributed. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck the turn you activate this effect, except Level 5 or higher WIND monsters. If this card is Normalor Special Summoned: You can inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You can only use each effect of "Windwitch - Chill Bell" once per turn.

(OCG effect of ice bell)

Wind Witch-Cold bell

Pendulum effect

Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can activate this effect; you take no battle damage from that battle (even if this card leaves the field).

Normal effect

Once per turn: You can target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card. A WIND Synchro Monster that was Summoned using this card as Synchro Materialcannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects.

Wind Witch-Frost bell

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner WIND monsters

Pendulum effect

Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that face-up monster has its effects negateduntil the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field).

Normal effect

You can target 1 "Windwitch" monster in your Graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent equal to that target's Level x 200. During either player's Battle Phase: You can target 1 "Windwitch" monster you control; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with a Level less than or equal to that monster, but it cannot attack this turn. You can only use each effect of "Windwitch - Breeze Bell" once per turn.

Fireblade Eifleet

Once per turn during either player's turn. Target one card in your graveyard that would inflict damage to a player. If the conditions are correct, you can banish that card to activate that card's effects.

Dark tuner soul scissors

If you control a level 4 monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can target one monster you control. If used for the synchro summon of a dark synchro monster, it's level is treated as a negative level.

Emperor of flames

In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a "Dark Tuner" monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card. Once per turn, while this card is on the field, any effect damage a player would take is doubled. Any effects that would become life points become an effect that damages a player instead. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can target one FIRE or pyro monster in the graveyard, you can:-

-Special summon that monster but destroy it on the next standby phase.

-Have this card gain that monster's effects until your next standby phase.

-Have this card gain that monster's attack points until the end phase.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

While both Yugo and Rin faced off against the 2 henchmen sent after them, Jack continued on the pathway through the decrepit outlines of the city. Eventually he launched himself from the higher road and onto the streets below, taking a shortcut through several alleyways and streets until he came in front of the abandoned bank as shown on the camera footage he received, "So this is the place…." he muttered as he drove closer to the broken glass entrance. Narrowing his eyes he took a breath before yelling at the top of his lungs inside, "Where are you!? Come out and face me!" There was a momentary silence for a while, till Jack heard the faint sounds of a duel runner engine roaring from inside. As he noticed a bright light emanating from inside the darkness of the empty bank. As it glowed brighter, Jack immediately drove out of its way as a black streamlined duel runner with purple markings across its sides burst out of the front door and did a skid across the road as the rider and Jack circled each other and came to a stop in the center on opposite sides and staring each other down after kicking up huge clouds of dust!

Both men said nothing to the other as the tension in the air thickened so much the pressure would weigh down any ordinary men to their knees. The rider, in a dark black and green riding suit and his head covered by a duel runner helmet sat up and spoke out loud, "So…the King has finally arrived to grace me with his presence at last…..I am deeply honoured." he said.

Jack narrowed his eyes recognising the voice, "Divine…..I should have expected someone like you to be the one pulling the strings behind this incident, if not Roger." he said with great displeasure in his tone.

"Hehe, so you haven't forgotten me at all Jack," chuckled the sinister mastermind as he took off his helmet and revealed his face with messier red hair, which barely covered a vicious red scar over the right side of his face, though Jack maintained his stoic expression. "How fortunate, I was beginning to worry that all your time living at the top, being surrounded by fame and fortune during your every waking moment all these years, would have made you forget about our old score that we haven't settled." he said.

Jack scoffed feeling rather insulted, "I never forget a face, even someone whom I completely crushed in a single turn during the Friendship Cup exhibition match." he said as Divine grit his teeth and tightened his fist before regaining his composure.

He then smirked, "Heh, I see that not even the loss of your precious title as King has done nothing to tame that sharp, untameable tongue of yours Atlas." he said, "Acting high and mighty even after you've fallen from your high and mighty throne in the Tops? How pitiful…."

Unmoved Jack replied, "Hmph, though I no longer possess my former title as the King of the City, my honour as both a duelist and as this city's symbol of hope still remains firm and embedded with my very heart and soul." he declared patting his arm firmly to his chest.

"Symbol of hope!? Ahahahahaha!" Divine then laughed clutching his face tightly and laughing uncontrollably before gasping for air and glaring at him with burning hatred and fury as his eyes widened maniacally, "What a joke, you were nothing more than a false hope for all the commons alike!" he yelled pointing out at Atlas in front of him.

Jack then narrowed his eyes unmoved though slightly unnerved by Divine's sudden mood change, "Excuse me? You'd be wise to mind your own tongue Divine, and to remember your place at the bottom, no wonder you needed help from that rat Roger in order to get even a slight chance of a rematch against me, which you failed miserably too." he said adding even more to Divine's humiliation after reminding him of his utter defeat at the hands of a certain lancer in the recent Friendship Cup.

Divine spat and clicked his tongue with spite, "Tch! Can you really blame me for being desperate for another chance to take you down?" he hissed painfully forcing out the words from his mouth, "After the humiliation you dealt me and the scorn I suffered for years after that, not just by the Tops but even my fellow commons, who had the nerve to side with you after falling for your lies….all because of you…." he said as painful bitter memories returned to him, being ridiculed by society because they all sided with the strongest regardless of being Top or common, even to the point he was beaten up and left for dead several times in alley ways. "Because you won the Friendship Cup and gained the power and respect of the tops, all other commons including myself believed they had a chance themselves." he said looking up at the sky before glaring at Jack again, "But they were wrong, all they ended up doing was lose everything they had trying to reach a wall that they could never overcome! And after they fell, they fell into pits deeper than the abyss itself!" he screeched remembering the time he suffered deep in the underground for what seemed like forever, and even after the city was untied the painful memories hadn't lessened or left him at all, never giving him a moment of rest or peace, "You were to be our hope but you did nothing but watch us continue to suffer under the thumb of the Tops you sided with or even rotting in the Facility and Underground!" he screeched, "It's because of you that not just me but many more commons were robbed of their own dreams and lives, and now I finally have the chance to wipe your filthy stain clean from the face of this city once and for all!"

"I've heard that before…..blaming all you suffered on me? I believe it's you who's pathetic." said Jack uninterestedly, "It was your own fault for being weak in the first place, in fact you should have known long before that the road to the very top was not for the faint of heart and that to reach the summit of success you'll need the skill and determination to risk losing everything! Which was something I was capable of and you were not!" he proclaimed, "The bottom line is, you're the one who's responsible for putting yourself through all that you suffered! So instead of making pitiful excuses and wallowing in self pity you ought to take responsibility for your own foolish choices and move on with the times!" he countered as Divine hissed in response. "Putting that aside you'd best explain yourself," he continued, "What merit do you plan to gain by orchestrating attacks on innocent people and corrupting duelists into giving in to madness?" he then asked seriously.

Hearing that caused a sinister smile to come across Divine's face, "Heh, so you've gotten familiar with my handiwork, so it appears my plan to lure you out has been a success." he snickered putting his palms together, "It's really rather simple, I and handful of others were actually plotting to take vengeance on you and this city for the humiliation dealt to us, and even after this so called union of the 2 factions we had no intention of letting all that go just because everyone did. In fact, you wouldn't believe how many others aren't fond of this new mix of the commons and the Tops." he said, "It was at that point when an opportunity arrived…." as he said that picked out a card coated in darkness from his pockete which then caused a dark aura to firm around him.

"The dark synchro monsters….." said Jack narrowing his eyes, "How did you acquire them? They were locked away for all eternity, in fact as far as I know every effort was made to ensure those cards never saw the light of the outside world ever again."

"Hehe, let's just say there's someone who despises you and this city as much as we do, and in exchange for this power he managed to acquire for us….let's just say we were more than willing to follow along with his plans." said Divine as he flashbacked to a previous time when he, Ramon and Adolf were visited at their hideout by a mysterious figure in a dark cloak, who handed them a trunk filled with several cursed cards inside them, which caused them to become completely consumed by their own darkest desires.

"Who!?" demanded Jack after that.

Divine smirked, "Heh, even if I knew who he was I wouldn't tell you. I do owe him for this chance for revenge and I'm going to make sure to repay him for granting me this opportunity." he said as he placed his dark synchro card back into his extra deck, "Using the shadow pawns we brought under our command with these special cards, we planned to stir enough dissension between both sides of the city, and once they were driven into war again there would be so much chaos the City would be far more than willing to welcome my leadership in exchange for the safety and order which I would provide them." he continued, "Of course, to make sure our rule was secure we'd also have to eliminate the strongest duelists the city has in offer so that no one would dare challenge us, which of course includes you of course King, and considering we'd be eliminating the bane of our existence in the process it'd be as killing 2 birds with a single stone. True the lancers may have interfered but that was to be expected, and right now while my men are finished with eliminating them, I can finally settle things with you once and for all hehehe….." he chuckled as he looked over his duel monitor to see both Rin and Yugo engaged in a duel each and were driven into a corner in their respective matches. He then returned his attention back to Jack, "Simply eliminating you would be far too small, soon this entire city which ridiculed me will burn to the ground will finally have my revenge! Ahahahaha!" He laughed maniacally which began to enrage Jack.

He then widened his eyes deep with anger and yelled at the top of his lungs, "How dare you!?" he screamed vowing not to let this go unpunished, "You would drag countless innocent civilians into fear and madness all because of a mere grudge you hold against me? If you think that I'm going to get away with committing such atrocities against the innocent people of the city you couldn't be more wrong!" he declared pointing out at Divine who grinned in response.

"I expected you'd say that, and in fact I was hoping you'd do it too!" he replied, "I'll see to it that you suffer for the humiliation you dealt me in front of millions years back! And not just you but this entire wretched city can burn for all I care!" he proclaimed, "In fact, now right is on my side for I also stand fighting for every one you wronged both directly and otherwise!"

"Don't make me laugh, you're simply fighting for your own petty ambitions and no one else." scoffed Jack, "Life is a game, and if you can't win it then don't even bother trying to play! So stop making excuses and blaming others and move on from your worthless revenge!" he shouted before calming himself down and not letting himself become consumed by his own emotions, "Nevertheless, though I may not be king anymore Divine, I shall accept your challenge with my honour as the synchro dimension's greatest duelist! Come! Let's see if you are worthy of facing me!"

"Exactly the answer I was hoping from you." his opponent replied as he went back on board his runner and the 2 of them raced through the streets before making it to the upper lanes once more! They each then pressed a button on their runners.

 **Field Spell, Crossover Acceleration!**

The duel lanes became enveloped in a blue space and action cards scattered across them. Both Divine and Jack started up their duel runners and began to warmup their engines, focusing straight ahead at the path before them, ready to undergo their rematch and settle the score once and for all. Looking up at the sky above Jack narrowed his eyes, "We shall start when the sun appears behind that cloud, the first one to take the corner makes the first move." he said.

"Agreed." replied Divine as they kept their eyes on the cloud which hid the sun. A few moments passed and yet neither of them wavered in their focus, one desiring revenge and to rule the city while the other fighting to protect the peace and the people as the True King should have done long ago. Finally as the sun's light shone from behind the cloud-

"Riding duel! Acceleration!" the both yelled as they accelerated at full speed ahead!

DUEL!

 **Jack: 4000**

 **Divine: 4000**

Both runners were evenly managed in speed and power, in fact even Jack himself was beginning to feel impressed at Divine's sudden new power, not just in his runner but he could also feel there was something sinister dwelling inside his soul, "It matters not what challenge I face, I shall smash through it with my own resolve and power!" he thought to himself as he pressed harder on his runner causing it to accelerate pass its speed limits, allowing him to not only get ahead of his rival but even make the turn with ease! Looking behind him to see his opponent trailing just a few meters behind, "You are far too slow! Therefore I shall go first!" he announced.

Unbeknownst to him, Divine was actually smirking underneath his helmet, "Hehe the fool, he's so blinded by his arrogance and prowess he never suspected I allowed him to get ahead of me." he thought pleased with himself seeing how it all went according to plan and how Jack never bought him holding back his throttle unpurposely, "Now I can relish in obliterating him completely and utterly just like how he did to me, right when he believes he has the advantage I too shall send him into complete oblivion!"

Meanwhile Jack paid no attention and focused on his turn, "I summon red sprinter from my hand!" Taking to the field on all fours was a horse-like demon sprinting across the field, "When this monster is the only monster I control, I can special summon a level 3 or lower tuner monster from my hand!" He then took another card from his hand, "Come forth! Red resonator!" Appearing next to the jersey demon was a fiery resonator monster which emitted a tuning sound upon arrival. "I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Jack unexpectedly declared as he set down his cards.

his opponent raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "That's it? You're not going to synchro summon with those monsters?" he questioned.

"You are unfit of facing my full power Divine." Jack replied, "The last time we fought in the Friendship Cup I defeated you with easier a single turn without even using half my strength! Also, I witnessed you being completely and utterly crushed in the next tournament by a certain lancer even though you were given power by Roger! So there's no reason of me having to go all out form the start against someone as weak as you!" he yelled pointing out at him.

His opponent grit his teeth and tightened his grip on his runner's handles, "Tch!" he hissed, "You'd be wise to know Jack that I am not the same duelist as before in the previous friendship cups. I have gained a new power far beyond anything you have ever witnessed in your entire life, you'd do well not underestimate me otherwise that mistake will be your last!" he then yelled with venom and hatred in his breath.

"Then prove that your words have meaning Divine!" replied Jack, "Show me this new power you boldly claim to have obtained and I will if it is truly worthy of facing me! Prove it to me then I shall respond back with all my strength!" he challenged.

Divine then smirked, "Very well Atlas, since you are so insistent of a challenge then I have no reason why I shouldn't give you one." he said, "Get ready for my revenge because here I come! Draw!" Looking at his card he then played it, "I summon Jinzo Jector!" Appearing on the field was a humanoid cyborg monster with several long wires sticking out of its head like hair and wearing a green and black outfit.

Jack narrowed his eyes at the new monster on the field, "Divine never used that monster before….." he thought suspiciously, though it would take more than a single new monster to throw him off and make him admit Divine had new powers.

"Next I activate its special ability, I tribute it in order to add its' more powerful form to my hand! Jinzo!" The smaller machine monster exploded into yellow sparkles which then allowed Divine to add said monster to his hand from his deck, "It may leave my field empty for the moment, but by doing so I can reveal as many of your set cards in your spell and trap card zones! For each trap card you have I can summon a jinzo monster from my hand to the field! Now let's see what you've got planned for me….hehehe…." Jack then hissed in annoyance as his facedown cards then flipped upwards, exposing themselves as revival gift and nightmare archfiends!

Divine then smirked in amusement, "Ahh yes, I remember those 2 cards very well….You used those in combination to defeat me in our very first duel." he said recalling a certain match the both of them once had, when Jack used revival gift to revive dark resonator before tuning it with level 5 red giant to synchro summon Scarlight red dragon archfiend and in turn summon 2 gift tokens to Divine's field. After that, he used nightmare archfiends to summon the tokens to fill his entire field up and then Scarlight's ability to not only destroy them and inflict 500 damage for all the monsters destroyed but the resulting damage from the destroyed archfiend tokens was able to wipe out Divine's life points from full, taking him out in a 3 turn prediction Jack had predicted, humiliating him in front of the entire city.

"Hmph, so you haven't forgotten your crushing defeat at my hands then?" smirked Jack hearing his words.

Divine then hissed angrily, "That defeat even now continues to haunt and scar my mind….." Reliving the very duel which not only scarred him for life but also earned him the scorn of the entire city, ruining his entire life and rendering it almost meaningless until an opportunity for revenge was granted to him. Now he had been given a second one, which was nearly impossible for many and he wasn't about to let it go to waste. "Too bad, now that I can see your plan I'll easily thwart your advances here and now!" He then took a pair of cards from his hand, "I summon Jinzo returner and Jinzo itself!" Appearing on the field was a smaller cyborg monster in a yellow and black suit followed by a taller one with a rather bald head and a long green trenchcoat. Jack then took notice of both his traps gaining a pinkish aura around them, "As long as Jinzo is on the field all face up trap cards will be negated, so do so much as activate one and it will automatically get neutralised!" called out Divine.

"Hmph….what a nuisance…." muttered Jack under his breath, "But this effect also applies to you as well. Therefore the odds are still very much equal!"

"We'll soon see about that," replied Divine, "Now to begin my attack! Jinzo attacks red resonator! Cyber energy shock!" he commanded as the tall monster charged an energy sphere in its hands and firing it and the tuner monster!

Jack then sped up and snatched an incoming action card, "My traps may be sealed but at least I still have access to spell cards! I activate the action spell evasion! This negates jinzo's attack!" The tuner monster sidestepped the attack and cackled in amusement.

"For now perhaps, but I'll be sure to remedy that in due time." scoffed Divine narrowing his eyes in disappointment, "For now, Jinzo returner attacks you directly! Psychic wave!" The small monster shot an electrical attack from its brain bypassing both of Jack's monsters and striking him directly!

 **Jack: 4000-3400**

The attack shook him and his runner slightly but he still stood firm, "Hmph, this mild bit of damage doesn't come close to fazing me!" he yelled.

"A little bit adds up overtime, but if you desire more then try this on for size!" retorted his opponent still keeping up his attack, "I activate the spell psychic wave! While I control Jinzo-Returner, by sending a Jinzo from my hand or deck to the graveyard you take damage equal to that of my Jinzo-Returner!" The small monster was absorbed into he spell before firing another wave of energy at Jack!

 **Jack: 3400-2800**

Despite the double damage he took Jack still remained undeterred, "If this is the best you can come up with Divine, it's pathetic and pointless." he stated unimpressed.

"Be patient, like I said, this duel is merely the beginning of your end." replied his opponent picking out a pair of cards from his hand, "I place 2 cards facedown on the field and end my turn."

"How unusual," noted Jack, "With his Jinzo out, trap cards including his own are rendered useless. Either those are spells or he's trying to bluff me….." he thought, "Either way, I fear nothing! Whatever cowardly scheme you are planning it is no match for the power of my soul! My turn!" He drew his card then took a different one from his hand, "I activate the continuos spell resonant destruction! Each time a resonator monster is used as synchro material I can destroy one card on your field!"

"So that's why you held back your synchro summoning…..clever…." muttered Divine feeling he should have expected this too.

"Now watch as level 2 red resonator tunes level 4 red sprinter!" The flaming monster struck its instruments together before changing into 2 rings for the horse demon to leap through! "Glare at all creation and display your ferocious might! I synchro summon! Appear! Level 6! Red rising dragon!" Rising out from the light was a fiery red dragon which resembled Scarlight though was smaller and more ghostly, "With resonant destruction's effect I destroy Jinzo!" The spell let out a loud sound similar to the tuning of the resonators, which caused Jinzo to cover its ears in pain before exploding! "When red rising dragon is successfully synchro summoned I can special summon one resonator tuner monster from my graveyard! Return! Red resonator!" The tuner monster rose out from a portal on the ground and struck its instruments again with a sinister cackle! "Now that red resonator is special summoned, I gain life points equal to the attack points of a synchro monster I control! Since I control red rising dragon, I now gain 2100 life points!" The tuner struck its fork and the gentle sound restored some of his life points.

 **Jack: 2800-4900**

Jack however was far from done, "Now prepare to witness the descent of a true champion! Level 2 red resonator tunes level 6 Red rising dragon!" The fiery fiend once more struck a tune before changing into 2 rings for the dragon to fly through! "The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! I Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Scarlight Red dragon archfiend!" Emerging from the flames was Jack's very own ace which let out a mighty roar of power!

"He's managed to call forth his ace monster on his very first turn and gain a large number of life points in the process…." noted Divine who then smirked to himself feeling impressed, "Heh…As to be expected of the king…."

"You made a foolish mistake challenging me to a rematch Divine, and an even bigger one when you instigated all those attacks on several innocent people and taking advantage of that very chaos to seize control! Just like that cowardly weasel Roger!" yelled Jack angrily, "Perhaps after I crush you completely this time you will stay down! I shall also make you see justice for your crimes!" He then pointed out with his finger, "With resonant destruction's effect I now destroy your remaining monster! Jinzo returner!" The same sonic sound emitted from the card which then caused the smaller monster to explode from massive pain! "With that your last line of defence is eliminated!"

"Is that so?" Divine then smirked deviously, "Hehehe how wrong you are."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"You see when Jinzo returner is sent to the graveyard I can special summon 1 Jinzo from my graveyard! Return to me!" His signature monster rose from a portal in the graveyard in defence mode, "Now you won't be able to strike my life points directly."

"Hmph, that makes no difference to me Divine. You will still fall in defeat as before! Only even more so this time!" replied Jack unconcerned, "I activate the spell red dragon vase! As I control my red dragon archfiend on my field I can draw 2 cards!" He drew 2 new cards from his deck, "Battle! Scarlight Red dragon archfiend now attacks Jinzo! Molten crimson tide!" His dragon fired a stream of fire from its jaws which incinerated the cyborg in an instant!

Divine however smirked expecting the move completely, "Since you destroyed a machine type monster you've activated my trap card! Loaner delivery!" The trap flipped up, "Now I can special summon a level 4 machine type monster from my deck! Come forth plasma eel!" A mechanical eel like monster with bead like segments and a pincer at the front appeared from the trap card.

"It doesn't matter what monster you call forth now Divine, because now it ends here!" declared Jack triumphantly, "I activate the trap revival gift! With this I-"

"Oh please Jack, do you honestly think that old trick will work on me?" his opponent interrupted, "Since you were kind enough to not only rid the field of my Jinzo and activate a trap, I'm allowed to activate my own trap card! Psychic Shockwave!" Divine's own trap flipped up and in the process he snatched an incoming action card which was evasion, "By discarding a spell card I can special summon a level 6 Dark machine type monster from my deck! So come forth once more my Jinzo!" As he discarded the action spell a second Jinzo appeared on the field, "And as you already know, Jinzo negates all trap cards so I'm afraid I'm going to have to refuse your little gift." he smirked as Jinzo's eyes pierced through Jack's card and rendered it useless!

"Hmph….perhaps there is some truth to your words after all Divine….Maybe you have improved since then…." Jack scoffed admittedly.

"I'll admit, the last time you used that card together with nightmare archfiends and Scarlight's effect to take me out in 1 turn, was most impressive." said Divine before hardening his gaze, "However, like I said I am a new and improved man, and I know each and every one of your little tricks so don't expect this duel to go as easily as the last time!"

"We will see about that," Jack retorted, "I activate Scarlight's special ability! Once per turn I destroy all special summoned monsters on the field with equal or fewer attack points! After that you received 500 points of damage for each one! Absolute Powerflame!" His dragon gathered flames in its cast like arm before firing a stream of flames at Divine's team! Creating a massive explosion which shook him up slightly but as he emerged from the flames he appeared relatively unscathed.

 **Divine: 4000-3500**

"Hehe, the fire still burns bright in you I see." he chuckled, "It seems your defeat at the hands of Yuya Sakaki hasn't slown you down in one bit, in fact it seems to have made you stronger…..this ought to make things all the more interesting….."

Jack then raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Explain yourself." he said, "Why didn't you take 1000 points of damage? My dragon should have eliminated both your monsters and damaged you for each one."

Divine then grinned maliciously, "Why not take a closer look at your precious soul Atlas, then you'll see the answer for yourself."

"Hmm? What are you-" As he looked up to his dragon they widened in horror to see Plasma eel wrapped around his dragon's body and constricting it tightly! "Scarlight!" he gasped as the eel tightened its hold and bit straight into its chest causing the dragon to roar on pain! Jack then glared and grit his teeth furiously at his opponent, "You! What have you done!?" he demanded.

His opponent chuckled sadistically in his face, "Heh, why I simply activated plasma eel's special ability, you see during either of our turns I can equip this monster to one of your monsters!" He said motioned to his eel's tight grip on Jack's ace monster, "As you can see your dragon has just made a new friend. One which drains 500 attack points during each of your end phases! Hope you can appreciate MY gift to you now hehehe…." he laughed as Plasma eel surged with dark electricity which then entered Scarlight and caused it to roar in pain as it weakened.

 **3000-2500**

Jack grit his teeth furiously, "Grrrr! I'll make you beg for mercy! For mocking my monster and tainting my soul!" he yelled.

"I would most certainly love to see you try and deliver your empty promise Jack!" Divine retorted, "This is only the beginning of what I have in store for you. For humiliating me and subjecting me to years of pain and suffering, I will make you suffer a thousand times over! I draw!" As he looked at what he drew he then grinned once more, "Alright, perhaps it's time I actually started trying." Picking a different card from his hand, "I set one card facedown, then I activate the spell card of sanctity! With this we both increase our hands to 6 cards."

"How generous…." muttered Jack as they both drew their new cards and replenished their hands.

"Then I activate another spell card known as fair exchange! I send the top 3 cards of my deck to the graveyard and then you have to send cards from the top of your deck equal to the total levels of the monsters sent from my deck! Now let's see what fate has in store for us!" called out his opponent.

Jack kept his usual expression, "I do not believe in fate, I forge my own future no matter what happens in the present. Even so, I'll play your little game if only because it entertains you….." he said unwaveringly.

"Then let's get on with it, I send these 3 cards from my deck to the graveyard." He took 3 cards and revealed them to be KA-2 Des scissors, Needle burrower and Cannon soldier, "What a surprise, they all are monsters and their combined levels are 13, so send 13 cards from your deck to the graveyard!" he announced.

"Hmph, deck destruction? I'm not surprised you'd resort to cowardly tactics, since you don't have the courage or strength to face me with honour." said Jack as he sent the top 13 cards from his deck to the graveyard, which consisted of several of his best cards and tuner monsters.

"Oh please, that is merely a luxury in the bigger picture I can assure you. My real objective is far bigger than anything you could imagine King…." thought Divine to himself seeing the combo in his hand that would seal this very duel, "Next I activate painful choice! With it I select 5 cards from my deck and reveal them! After that, you choose which one gets added to my hand and which get sent to the graveyard." 5 cards ejected from his deck and Divine revealed them to be Drillago, Bowganian, Jinzo 7, Jinzo Lord and another plasma eel, "Choose wisely, because the card you pick will determine the outcome of this duel!"

Jack narrowed his eyes at his choices, "Hmm…none of his monsters can hope to stand against Scarlight, even in its weakened state….but at this point there is only one monster that will put up the least amount of resistance." He pointed out at the card of his choice, "The card I choose is Jinzo 7!" The card appeared in Divine's hand and the others vanished.

"Why thank you," he said smiling deviously, "You see, that was the card I was hoping you would choose from the very start! And since you have, your fate is sealed!"

"You must be deluded to say such things." replied Jack unconvinced.

"Hehehe, as usual you couldn't be more wrong Atlas. Then again, I expected nothing more from a former king who fell from grace, and still dwells in the past." he replied snarkishly.

Atlas then spat in annoyance, "Tch! You seem to enjoy talking but as always lack the action to back up your words! Next turn I will finish you off with a single strike!" In his and he pictured banishing red rising dragon to revive a pair of tuners which he would then use to double tune his Scarlight and bring out his ultimate monster of all.

Divine however could see exactly what he was planning and had anticipated a countermeasure for this very move, "A nice tactic….but this time will be very different as you will soon see." he said taking another card from his hand, "I activate the spell Tribute burial! With this spell, by banishing a monster from your graveyard I can normal summon a level 5 or higher monster without tributing!"

Jack widened his eyes with horror, "What did you say!?"

He watched helplessly as the spell shot out an arm into his graveyard and pulled out a certain monster he planned to utilise on his next turn, "I banish red rising dragon! And with it gone you won't be able to call forth your ultimate monster, tyrant red dragon archfiend!" Divine boasted to Jack's displeasure.

"Tch! He actually saw through me…." he hissed.

"Now with tribute burial's effect I summon dark tuner nightmare hand!" Appearing on the field was a hideous looking humanoid monster!

"Dark tuner….." Jack mused, "So…he plans to bring out the forbidden dark synchro monster I've been warned about….."

"With nightmare hand's effect I now summon the level 2 Jinzo 7 you added to my hand a moment ago!" he then played called a very small but heavily mechanised cyborg humanoid monster to the field.

"With those monsters…..It's coming…." Jack thought bracing himself.

A dark miasma then formed itself around Divine, "Now prepare to witness the very last monster you will ever lay eyes upon Jack! I tune my level 10 Dark tuner nightmare hand to my level 2 Jinzo 7!" Nightmare hand then generated a dark blag fog which engulfed Jinzo 7, before its 10 stars pierced into its body, cancelled out 2 of its stars and destroying the monster itself and creating a dark fog where several purplish eyes gazed out from it! "When the curtain of darkness comes down, the eyes of the underworld will open. Swoop down, darkness! I Dark Synchro summon! Show yourself, One hundred eyed dragon!" Exploding out from the dark fog was a monstrous grotesque dragon with several eyes across its arms, body and chest down to its tail, it let out a hideous screech as it took to the field and flew beside Divine!"Quite the looker isn't he?"

Jack grit his teeth in furious anger, "What a hideously grotesque beast…..an abomination to all synchro monsters to be precise!" he yelled.

"Oh my dragon holds much more than a mere appearance Atlas. You'll soon realise that the hard way!" called out his opponent, "You see, one hundred eyed dragon gains the effects of every dark monster in my graveyard! So each one basically gives me one way of finishing you off!""

Jack widened his eyes, "Impossible! It possesses that kind of power!?" realising his opponent had several dark monsters in his graveyard already and his dragon can pretty much access them now!

"Indeed it does, and I'll enjoy introducing you to each power one by one!" said Divine maliciously as his plan for revenge was finally about to bear fruit! "First of all, with plasma eel in my graveyard my dragon can't be destroyed in battle! Also, as it now possesses the power of Jinzo, all your trap cards can't be activate and are negated!" The silhouettes of both monsters appeared in 2 of its eyes as it absorbed their abilities, "Now for the good part, by channeling Jinzo-Lord's ability I can reveal your entire hand and field, destroy any and all traps you may have and inflict 300 points of damage for each one!"

"Tch!" Jack hissed as the dragon all seeing eyes pierced through his facedown nightmare archfiends and the traps red cocoon and red carpet in his hand

"I see you possess 3 trap cards which means not only you now take 900 points of damage!" The dragon shot out 3 eye beams from its eyes which perched through the 3 cards causing them to explode in Jack's face!

"ARGH!" he growled as the explosions caught him by surprise and caused him to decelerate!

 **Jack: 4900-4000**

"Enjoying the new view Atlas?" called out Divine to him as he and his dragon got ahead of Jack and Scarlight! "Tell me, who's the king now? Who is the superior duelist!?"

"Tch! As if you could ever surpass me!" retorted Jack patching a fist to his chest filled with his pride and resolve, "As long as my soul still burns I will never surrender my crown to the likes of you!"

"Hmph, stubborn as always I see…." scoffed Divine in annoyance, hoping to crush his will and spirit by now, but he should have expected better from the Duel King himself, "I could easily destroy your pitiful Scarlight now and wipe out your remaining life points with KA -Des Scissors and Needle burrower's effects combined. I'd say your fire would be extinguished for all eternity after a complete and utter defeat as that wouldn't it hmm?"

jack narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth at his outrageous claim, taking it as a full on insult to him, "Grrr…."

"But, then it wouldn't satisfy this hungering grudge and thirst for vengeance which has harboured in my former heart for so many years! I think I'll just settle for this instead, and make you suffer!" Divine then said to Jack surprise, "I activate my dragon's ability once more, channeling the ability of Jinzo 7! Allowing him to bypass your pitiful dragon and attack your life points directly!" he declared as Jack grit his teeth and braced himself! "Go my mighty beast! Infinity Sight Stream!" His dragon charged a purplish flare in its jaws before undoing it in full force against Jack! Resulting in a massive explosion of black smoke and ash!

BOOOM!

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Jack growled as he decelerated heavily and actually struggled to hold himself together!

 **Jack: 4000-1000**

Divine gave Jack a smug look seeing the former king hang on and pant with exhaustion, "Still hanging on by a thread I see, how annoyingly persistent." he said.

"You….will never….defeat me…..I won't allow it!" Jack yelled defiantly while shrugging off his own pain and his fiery spirit burning as strongly as ever, "Even with all this so called power, you are nothing but an imposter, a fraud….masquerading as a duelist!" He yelled pointing out.

Divine closed his eyes and scoffed, "Even now you still continue to hurl insults when you're on the verge of an inevitable defeat? I was longing to see your face of despair and agony before crushing you completely, but perhaps I was hoping for too much from a has-been king like you and too merciful even. On my next turn I swear I will destroy you once and for all!" He said vowing to show no more mercy and to wipe Jack out without hesitation, "Before that happens, I'll activate card of burial magic. By banishing 3 spells from my graveyard I can draw 2 cards." He then banished painful choice, fair exchange and the action spell evasion from his grave and drew, "Now to make sure you don't interfere and pull off any miraculous escapes, I'll equip One hundred eyed dragon with Amplifier! With this I am no longer bound by my monster's abilities and am free to use any trap card of my choosing! So I bet you can guess what kind of card this facedown will be." He said sneakily setting a card.

"Hold on just a minute, that spell can only be equipped to Jinzo, so your hideous excuse for a dragon doesn't qualify!" Jack pointed out.

"Hehehe, how quick to forget, then again for someone who's spent their life on the top they fail to see what happens below at the bottom, bottom of the graveyard to be precise." Divine chuckled in response, "With Jinzo Jector's effect it is treated as Jinzo while on the field or in the graveyard, which means my dragon is now treated as Jinzo and fits the conditions for amplifier perfectly!"

Jack then clicked his tongue, "Tch!" he hissed under his breath.

"Finally, I activate a continuos spell known as trap request!" he declared activating another spell card, "During each of my standby phases I am allowed to set a trap card from your deck to your field, the best part is that it can't be activated and should it get destroyed you'll take 1000 points of damage!"

"And with One hundred eyed dragon having access to Jinzo Lord's abilities….." Jack then made note of the situation knowing if it got destroyed he'd receive an additional 300 points of damage too. The pain would only worsen if he drew a trap himself.

"Furthermore, your dragon is weakened beyond recovery so it's special ability won't save you this time!" Divine pointed out fighter adding to his troubles.

"How could I have allowed him to have gotten the better of me so easily?" Jack then questioned himself.

Seeing him finally begin to waver, Divine decided to rub his victory in Jack's face and hopefully crush his spirit even more so, the one thing he desired to achieve much more than simply winning his revenge match, "How does it feel King? To be on the losing end for a change! What I show you know is the harsh reality of the cold world you subjected me and many others to after you humiliated them in front of countless spectators!" he yelled out!

Looking down at himself, Jack began to question whether if he could actually win in this situation, "How can this be? Am I to be defeated by….Divine?" For the first time ever he felt actual fear and discouragement inside his heart and it began to fester and grow within him! It would have taken him too if it wasn't for the roar of Scarlight echoing to him at the last second. Opening his eyes widely to see his dragon in pain because of Divine, and not just that, what were to happen to the people of the city I they realised their champion had failed them at their time most in need? Would he be able to live with himself because of such a loss? To a disgusting wretch like Divine!? Never! "This is impossible….I will never allow this!" he vowed to avenge his soul and pride, as the fire in is eyes burned brightly.

Divine took notice of Jack's dead silence and grinned with satisfaction believing he had finally managed to break his spirit and his soul, "Well King? Are you ready to admit your defeat, and to submit to the City's one true ruler?" he asked expecting an obvious answer, but what he received was the exact opposite of what he hopes for.

"Hmph, you really are pathetic to the end Divine. I'm surprised that you are oblivious about my answer to your ridiculous question." said Jack firmly to his surprise, "No matter what the odds, I didn't become King of the city by allowing ridiculous follies like destiny or fate control me! It's the choices that we each make that determine our futures, and I decide my own fate and pursue it without hesitation, and if I must I shall smash down any wall or mountain on my path and carve my own path!" he declared, "I can promise you, that I will defeat you on this very turn! Right here and now! I draw!" As he drew his card he flipped it over to look at it, "It's here….But first…." He took a different card from his hand, "I activate Scarlet Security! As I control Red dragon archfiend, this spell will obliterate every spell and trap card on your side of the field!" Scarlight managed to gather some flames within its arm despite being in a bind hold and it prepared to slam its fist down and send the flames over to Divine's side! "And when amplifier is destroyed, so will the monster that is equipped with it! Burn away you overgrown eyesore!" Jack declared voicing out his aim.

Divine then scoffed, "If you insist of struggling on be my guest. So allow me to further show you how hopeless your position is!" he called out, "I activate the continuos trap imperial order! This will cancel out all spell cards and their effects, so your flaming resolve is about to get snuffed out like a candle in the wind!" The trap flipped up and the man depicted on the trap appeared to deflect the flames away! "There's more, while trap request will be negated for now, amplifier's effect can't, which means that while I can't activate any other spells for this turn I still have the advantage in traps. Which means I can activate this!" he said, "I equip my dragon with the trap metal coat! Rendering him indestructible to all card effects!" The trap shot out a blob of metal slime which then coated the dark synchro dragon in metal armor! "Ahahaha! Now my monster is virtually invincible! On my next turn you are finished, as all I need to do is destroy my own trap card and then destroy you with my hundred eyes dragon, with a combination of trap request, jinzo lord and bowganian's effects!" he boasted.

A shade covered Jack's eyes for a moment before he spoke out, "No you won't be getting another turn Divine," he said.

"Excuse me?" his opponent questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Because of what you've just done my victory is now certain." Jack replied with a smile on his face which actually put Divine on the edge.

"You….you must be bluffing! My combination is perfect! I've sealed off any and all possible means of you making a comeback!" he yelled.

"I told you just now, not matter what stands before me I will always forge my own path when no other way presents itself! Watch and behold the splendour and strength of the King!" Jack declared taking his drawn card, "As I control Red dragon archfiend I can special summon Red nova from my hand!" Appearing on the field was a red fairy like monster, "Finally, I summon dark resonator!" Next to Scarlight's other side was another of Jack's more classic tuner monsters which too struck a tune with its fork.

Divine narrowed his eyes at the new arrivals on Jack's field, "2 tuner monsters….." he muttered, "Even so, their levels are beyond 10, so you do not possess the means to call forth your best monster, tyrant red dragon archfiend! So your move was pointless!"

Jack then smiled, "Whoever said I was planning to use tyrant?"

"Y…You're not?" Divine asked feeling nervous.

"Even after all these years and suffering a huge defeat by my hands you still know nothing about me." said Jack, "You've spent so long dwelling in the past, wanting to defeat me, the Jack from so long ago. You've even spent many long years planning your revenge and against every possible strategy and move I would make…." he then opened his eyes firmly with burning rage and pride, "However, you failed to realise that the Jack you aimed to get revenge on no longer exists! My former self lost to Yuya Sakaki that day, and now before you stands a new Jack Atlas! A far stronger and more worthy king than before!" he roared, "You lived in the past and failed to see the change brought to the city thanks to Yuya and the lancers! Which is why you will never defeat me! I am humble enough to accept both my losses and admit my strength wasn't enough against Sakaki, and it was thanks to those defeats I was able to be reborn and move forward! Something you never could and never will!"

Divine grit his teeth feeling Jack's words of insult pierce his own dark heart, "Why you….."

"Once I stood tall from above and looked down upon others waiting for someone worthy to overcome the same challenges as I once did, hoping they would prove a worthy opponent for me. Till that day came I always looked down upon anyone beneath me as a maggot and nothing more." he said recalling his ascension to the title of King and being overcome by his pride a long time ago, "But now I understand the pain they suffered due to my negligence and arrogance, and therefore in my new self I shall devote my entire soul to protect them as a true King would!" he declared, "Now prepare to witness my newfound power as I double tune my level 1 red nova and level 3 dark resonator to my level 8 Scarlight Red dragon archfiend!" Both tuners changed into a total of 4 flaming rings as Scarlight broke out of Plasma eel's grip and roared powerfully as it flew through the rings!

"Both tuners….but combined….they make…." Divine's heart skipped a beat realising the grand total made 12!

The King and the Devil, here and now shall become as one. Savage soul! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! I Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 12! Red nova dragon!" Erupting from the great flames was a new and improved red dragon as if it had been reborn from the fiery pits of the underworld and was about to unleash its burning wrath!

Divine widened his eyes in horror and sweated profusely at the sight, "A level 12 monster!?" he gasped.

"Behold my newfound strength! Red nova dragon's effect activates! For every tuner monster in my graveyard it gains 500 attack points!" he announced adding to Divine's increasing number of worries, "Thanks to you I now have 6 tuner monsters in my graveyard, which grants my dragon an additional 3000 attack points!" The souls of Jack's tuners (Red nova, Dark resonator, Red resonator, Clock resonator, Trap eater and Barrier resonator) appeared from the ground and were absorbed into the dragon whose attack points then flared up tremendously!

 **3500-6500**

"6500 attack points!? NO!" Divine gasped.

"This is the end for you! Red nova dragon! Attack and destroy one hundred eyed dragon now!" Jack commanded as his beast took to the sky and and began to wrap itself in flames!

"Tch! There is no way I will let it end here!" Divine cried swearing revenge as he charged forward and grabbed an action card! "I activate the action spell-" As he played it to his horror it was instantly negated due to his own Imperial Order trap card, "NO!"

"You have locked yourself into defeat, so there is no escape!" said Jack firmly seeing his victory was now sealed and as he predicted.

"NOOOO! This can't be! My entire plan, was so close to reaching fruition…..my power….crushed so easily after so long…..my revenge…..it can't end this way!" Divine cried frantically seeing he was so close and now everything was ruined.

"Prepare to kneel before the king! Take this! The full power of my very soul and existence! Burning soul strike!" Jack roared as his dragon pierced through Hundred eyes' metal armor and body, straight through its chest eye as it road in pain before exploding!

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" cried Divine as the impact and explosion sent him flying off his runner which tumbled into the sea below and he crashed several feet ahead and was knocked unconscious!

 **Divine: 3500-0**

 **Jack: WIN!**

As the field disappeared Jack drove over to an unconscious Divine who lay some feet away from the flaming wreckage of his duel runner. He then looked upon him with disgust but also with a small amount of pity as well, "Those seeped in power and revenge are destined to become blinded and consumed by it. Your nose was so close to the grindstone you couldn't see anything else, meanwhile the entire world changes and grows and you were blind to it, ignorant and even proud of it too. That was why you lost." he said.

"Urgh…." his opponent groaned having heard his words before completely succumbing to his injuries and passing out completely.

"Hopefully with this wretch finally brought to justice, the city will be able to return to its true peace and unity like it should." said Jack after that confirming the danger had passed. After that he sighed, "As pathetic as he sounded though, he was right about one thing…." he said opening his eyes reflecting on how Divine called him selfish when he reached the status of the Tops and even turning back on his roots and doing nothing for them in return, "Perhaps when this is finally over, I should finally become more than a champion, I'd ought to be the true hero that the City both needs and deserves." he said to himself as he looked over the horizon to the mainland of the City across the sea, as the sun beamed through the clouds and shone upon him.

 **Hi everyone hope you all enjoyed the grand duel here with none other than the mastermind behind the synchro dimension's events. In case some of you are confused I edited a previous chapter in one of my earlier stories so that Hundred eyes dragon would be sued here as it would make much more sense as well. Also Scarlight RDA uses its OCG effect here so it can use the support cards of the original RDA as well. Hope you enjoyed reading this and stay tuned!**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was late evening and the sun was beginning to set over the sea, painting the skies in a bright array of yellow and orange before slowly turning into dark blue and eventually black. Peace was soon returning to the city as a number of crowds looked on either cheering for the lancers' and Jack's efforts for saving their city, while others on the other hand were booing or throwing garbage at the criminals being carted away into the trucks to be locked away for a very long time…..

"We're lucky that Security just so happened to be close by too, that makes carting off those punks much easier than we thought." said Yugo wiping away the sweat from his forehead, "Not to mention all those cards they got hoarded up in their base." He said noticing they were also loading a turn full of the cursed dark cards inside another van, "Phew…glad that's finally over with…." he said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, at least for now….." said Rin as she walked up to him rather seriously while looking at the van and truck driving away into the city, no doubt to the facility where they would be locked in a cell without a key.

Yugo then turned to her curiously, "What do you mean Rin?" he asked as the other boys and girls materialised around them interest in listening in.

She appeared rather uneasy before mentioning what she overheard a moment ago, "I actually listened in on Securities earlier when they were questioning Divine and his cronies. Turns out all along they were nothing more than pawns themselves." she said to their surprise. She continued, "Apparently from what they said, someone had broken into the security vault through unknown means days before this whole mess started, then later shipped them off to those punks to use as part of a scheme to throw the City into chaos and in exchange they could have what was left of it after and do with it as they pleased." she said.

Yugo then hissed in anger along with his brothers who were just as disgusted, "Tch! That's the worst deal I ever heard of!" he growled.

"Who would want the city become a ruin anyway!?" added Yuto as the thought reminded him of Heartland's darker days.

"Yeah no kidding, who would've thought that there'd still be people who'd be so rotten to the core they'd refuse to let go of the past and move on with everyone else…." added Selena feeling frustrated herself eat the attitude of some people even after all they been through.

"I find it more unthinkable that there would be some people who haven't been at all affected by Yuya's entertainment duelling that saved the worlds in the first place…." said Yuzu sadly as they all turned to her and then she jumped in shock seeing Yuya lowering his head feeling reply discouraged.

Yuzu then frantically apologies, "S…sorry Yuya….I didn't mean-"

"No, you're right Yuzu." he said softly interrupted to her surprise, "I'll have to accept that even with all my power and all the heart I put into my duelling, there will always be a limit to the number or kinds of people that I can save….it's a harsh reality but that's just the way the world is, and pretty much always has been even before it got split into 4." he said admitingly, "I may have thought my success in making Reira and Zarc smile before would have been enough to convince me that duelling with my father's beliefs alone would solve everything and they have so far. But after today and what happened at Academia, I've come to realise the world is still as it is and people will always be people. There's only so much I can accomplish on my own even with all my strength, but the world is still a huge place with different people, if I am unable to see that then I'd only be deluding myself and be duelling in vainly."

"Yuya…." she said feeling empathising with his feelings. Similar expressions of worry and sadness were soon shared around all 8 of them.

Yuya then smiled lightly at his girlfriend, "It's alright Yuzu, I'm actually at peace with that. Even with such a hard obstacle before me, I'm not about to let that stop me, in fact I'll just look at it as another challenge to surmount, maybe even as something I can aim towards as my life's purpose. And even if I can't reach out and win the hearts of everyone with my duelling and entertainment spirit, then I'll just focus on doing the best I can and saving those that I can." he said feeling hopeful and grasping his pendant with his hand, "Hopefully those I am able to save and touch would be able to see my actions as an example, therefore helping as well spreading the philosophy that duels shouldn't be used as a tool for violence or self gain. That way, we can all build a better and longer lasting utopia where we can all understand each other and make peace without ever needing to resort to violence."

The others then gave him an applause for his inspirational speech, "That's a great way of thinking Yuya," said Yuzu encouragingly, "And I for one fully support you and your dream too."

"Yeah, I almost thought you'd be moping about it but you may be more of a man than I first thought." snickered Yuri before being pinched on the chin by Selena! "OW!" He then saw her smirking at his pain before he rubbed it begrudgingly, "Jerk…." he grunted.

"What Yuri meant to say is the fact you're not only humble and willing to accept the truth, that there aren't many people out there like you." said Selena eying him seriously before returning to Yuya, "Instead of facing their problems they cower with fear and may either make excuses and blame others without taking responsibilities or even turn tail and run like the cowards they are. You should be glad that you're not one of those Yuya, in fact you're definitely a shining example of what all people in the 4 dimensions should be following or living up to." she said proudly.

Yuto then went up to Yuya and placed a hand on his shoulder, "If you ever feel like you're about to fall, just remember the hearts of those you have already saved, use that to remind yourself that you have been a hero to so many before and you still can and will be."

"You're carrying on their hopes and wishes, so let them give you the strength to brave any kind of danger the world may throw at you no matter how bleak or hopeless the situation may be." said Ruri kindly clasping her hands together.

"Also, just know that, if your back is ever against a wall, just remember that you'll never be alone. We promise it'll never come to that." said Yuzu taking his hands, "We'll always be there with you in spirit or otherwise."

"Friends to the end." they all said together.

Yuma's eyes began to water as his heart began to well up with emotion, "Thanks you guys…sniff….it really…means a lot…." he sobbed trying hard to fight the tears and wiping away those that have already fallen from his eyes.

"Hey come on now don't cry on us now….you're actually making me tear up too…." sobbed Yugo who was far less adept at keeping control of himself compared to Yuya.

"Wimp…." snickered Yuri only to be smacked by Selena again!

SMACK!

"OW!" he yelped covering his other cheek which was now swelling up and glowing redder than an apple!

"Apologise now…." she said to him firmly.

Yuri scowled and muttered, "S…sorry…." though Yugo took no notice of it because it was almost inaudible and he wasn't paying attention.

Yuya then tightened his fist ad looked up proudly, "Now I no longer have any doubts about what I'll do in this new war. I won't quit trying no matter the odds, and if the situation demands it I'll fight if I must, and I'll be sure to back up my words with the strength and action necessary." he then turned serious, "I now know there is definitely someone out there who wishes to harm the dimensions, to hurt our closest friends, to destroy everything we know and love, and everything we worked so hard to repair and build. And I vow I'll do everything in power to prevent that from happening, I'll be willing to do anything it takes without hesitation and I'll never quit trying until the day I give up duelling!"

"So beautiful…." thought Yuzu as she and the others felt rather inspired and motivated by Yuya's own positive energy and outlook on life as well as his sincere desire to protect. Some even were beginning to get all emotional….all except Yuri.

"Hmph…you guys are such wimps…." he said.

"That's cause you have no soul Yuri…." added Yuto to Selena's amusement, considering he already was a soul now.

"Hmph….."

"Well guys, I think we've spent enough time here in synchro, let's head home to Maiami and let Reiji know about everything that's gone down." suggested Yuya seeing as the sun was going down and it was almost nightfall.

"Sounds good to me." nodded Yuzu in agreement as Yugo and Rin began dialling on their duel disks to take them home.

"Alright, Maiami here we-" right before he could press the button to take them back their names were called by a familiar voice.

"Yugo! Rin!"

"Huh?" they turned around to see Jack Atlas himself coming before them.

"Hey Jack, what's up?" asked Rin curiously.

He then did small bow, "On behalf of the synchro dimension allow me to extend my hand of gratitude to the both of you for your effort in bringing this scheme to an end before it could grow into a calamity." he said as the people around began to applaud and cheer for them in thanks, "Once more we owe you lancers a great deal, a debt we cannot possibly repay you easily. So thank you." he said gratefully.

Yugo and Rin couldn't help but blush red in embarrassment, with all the praise they were receiving now it was nearly impossible not to, "Aww don't mention it Jack, we were just doing what anyone should be doing." chuckled Rin as she gave winks and cute poses for the cameras.

"Then again as lancers it's part of our job to be thwarting dimensional threats after all hehehe…" snickered Yugo as he waved to the people around them or gave cool thumbs up and poses for the reporters as well. They always wanted to be stars in the city once, and now that they achieved it they didn't write exactly know how to react, especially not with dignity or restraint.

"That is true," said Jack with a smile on his face seeing the children enjoying themselves, "But still if it weren't for you the City's newfound peace would have been short lived and everything we worked hard to build would be destroyed in a matter of days." he continued, "As Synchro dimension's greatest duelist I shall be willing to lend you my strength to help protect the peace of all 4 dimensions should you ever require it."

"No worries Jack really! There's no need for you to be so-" Yugo then stopped as a thought came into his head, "Actually….there is something you could do for us."

"Hmm? And what would that be?" he then asked.

"Excuse me Yugo?" asked Rin feeling rather suspicious, "What crazy idea has gotten into your right now?" she asked raising an eyebrow and shooting him a firm gaze. Considering they were in public and on live tv now she did have her worries on her friend doing something stupid in front of the cameras and making them a laughing stock.

"Relax Rin, it's nothing sleazy I promise!" he said assuringly while waving his hands out, feeling rather anxious at her piercing gaze. "In fact, I think you'll love it." he then said as he then grinned.

A little while later both of them found themselves duelling along the highways against Jack himself while being followed by several large groups of people just like the commons and tops did when Yuya was in his Friendship Cup duel. From row's gang following them on their runners and reporters coming in live from helicopters, the city night was bustling with light and energy for sure, "Can you believe it Yugo!? We worked so hard to duel Jack long ago when we were kids, now we finally get to do it together! Isn't this awesome or what!?" cheered Rin at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah! I know! It's like being in a dream come true! That's the best feeling you could ever experience!" he replied back as they both began laughing together with measureless joy. As they continued riding on Yugo felt the wind blowing across his face and as it did he could feel himself drift off into a world of speed. It was peaceful and calm yet also powerful and energetic, you'd have to be a turbo duelist to understand this feeling as such a duel under such high stakes and excitement also links them together. As he looked to the side he noticed Rin smiling and grinning deeply in excitement. He also felt it rather ironic considering it was also En Winds that was clear wing's weakness, which it also happened to represent as well.

"Hahahaha!"

A while into the duel when Jack synchro summoned Scarlight Red dragon archfiend and Rin had just finished calling out Wind witch-winter bell, Yugo then remembered something he meant to tell her so he dialled on to her communicator considering they were a little far apart, "Hey Rin, I just remembered something." he said.

"Oh? What's that Yugo?"she then asked curiously.

He then scratched his head rather uneasily, he usually had a huge ego as large as his head was so it was hard for him to show gratitude to others but he nevertheless managed to force the words out of his own mouth, "T…thanks a lot for saving my butt earlier today. If you hadn't come in at that moment, those goons would have had me flatter than a flapjack." he muttered.

Rin then grinned in response, "Hee hee, no problem Yugo, you'd have done the same for me anyways. We are friends after all." she giggled, "Then again, maybe I'd be doing the saving more than you since it's obvious who the smart and responsible one is."

"Heh! That's rich coming from someone who was completely helpless and locked in a tower 24/7 after being taken by Academia." said Yuri shrugging his shoulders.

"Yuri…." the others then eyed him with piercing glares.

"What? You know it's the truth, and no way am I about to let her get one up on us." he then added.

"About that…you wouldn't happen to know about a certain fusion card in my deck now would you?" said Rin after remembering something she wanted to say to them.

Yugo blinked, "Card?" he then remembered and turned rather pale after realising what she meant, "Wait could she mean….." he uneasily turned his face to the monitor where he could see Rin staring back a him with narrowed eyes, "Err Rin…about that…it was Yuri's idea!" he then said.

"Hey!" his brother growled angrily having the blame shifted to him.

"Is that so?" she replied as the monitor focused on his face despite him being a ghost.

Yuri then turned his head away and folded his arms, "Tch…fine…here it comes…let me have it as usual you nag…."

What she responded with instead came as a surprise to the others, "Thanks a lot."

As she said that the others looked to each other with puzzled looks or raised shoulders and arms in confusion, "Huh?"

"Say what now?"

"Definitely not what I was expecting….."

Rin continued, "It was thanks to you adding that card to my deck I've been able to get over my old trauma. Now I think I wouldn't mind using fusion as well as other methods in the future," she said feeling at peace now, "I may have used it to hurt last time, but now I'm not about to let that control who I am anymore. I'll use that power to help protect those who can protect themselves and make myself stronger, that's a promise!" she vowed giving him a firm expression of her vow.

Yugo felt rather speechless to learn RIn actually did use fusion and not only that she also got over what happened in the past "Wow Rin, that's great to hear. Glad you finally moved on from that too…." he said praising her efforts also knowing she was indeed stronger than before, "Maybe now we wouldn't have to worry about them so much as before…." he thought to himself.

Yuto on the other hand had thoughts go his own, "If Rin can grow out of her fears….maybe Ruri can too….I hope…." thought he still had a bit of uneasiness with her using fusion after what she once tired to do to him and Shun, he still knew the benefits if that power could be used for right instead, so began filling himself with hope that his close friend would be able to move and get stronger too.

Rin also recalled another previous thought form before and her smile vanished and was replaced with concern, "Although…."

Yugo's ears perked up hearing her, "Yes?" he asked curiously.

Rin then said her piece uneasily, "If it wasn't for a certain person the motivation I needed, I never would have worked up the courage to come to your aid or use fusion in the first place." she said admittingly.

"Really? Who?" the then asked as the other boys listened in interestedly.

The girls looked at each other before facing Rin, "The funny thing is…I don't really know…." she admitted scratching her head.

"Eh!? What do you mean you don't know!?" exclaimed Yugo in surprise.

"C…calm down will you!?" Rin responded, "I mean the guy who spurred me into casting aside my doubts to help you also gave me the this solid vision duel runner and riding suit, so I assume he's probably the same guy who gave you back your runner. Not sure how though….and I would've asked if he hadn't left in a hurry." she added.

"I see…." he replied interestedly, "Do you remember how he looks like though?"

"If you saw him like I did you'd never forget him." she answered, "You hold have seen his really gnarly black get up, also his runner, it was shaped like a really vicious black dragon! Even looks like one too! You won't believe how many times I felt it was going to snap at me at any time. It's like nothing I ever seen before!" she breathed in amazement as she described the whole experience as she began to relive that breathtaking moment once again.

Yugo's eyes widened in shock and exclaimed at the top of his lungs, "Shaped like a dragon!?"

"Y…yeah why?" Rin asked uneasily knowing that he knew something about this and wasn't screaming out of awe or surprise.

"Rin….you're not going to believe this….but the only one I know who uses a runner shaped like a dragon….is Yamata!" he answered to everyone's bewilderment.

"Say what!?"

"Yamata!?"

"The surprises never end do they?"

"Hmm?" Jack turned his head around suspiciously, "What are you both talking about over there? You seem to be rather unusually loud for a casual conversation…." he said.

"Oh! I…it's nothing Jack! Really! Honest!" cried Rin trying her best to hold a poker face.

"Y….yeah, just discussing a team turbo duel strategy to use that's all haha…." chuckled Yugo nervously.

"Is that so?" he replied before smirking in response, "Heh, well no matter what you come up with, I Jack Atlas shall easily smash through it with all my strength! Just wait and see!" he bellowed as the kids took a breath of relief that he actually bought what they were saying.

"Let's talk about this later Rin, right now let's focus on dethroning the King." suggested Yugo.

"Yeah, you get no argument from me…." she replied as they decided to put all their thoughts aside for the time being and focus on what was ahead for now.

 **(Ryuga POV)**

Unbeknownst to the rest of the lancers, their efforts had not gone unnoticed by a certain rider who had been secretly observing them from afar the entire time. The same mysterious rider, who had given Rin the motivation she needed to come to Yugo's aid as well as the programme she needed to ride a solid vision duel runner, was watching overhead from a much higher platform onboard his dragon shaped runner. As he took of his helmet for a better look, it revealed to be none other than a smiling Yamata! "Look at them enjoying themselves, also I'd say the problems in the City will be solved for good after all that." said Ryuga who appeared next to him watching their friends in a fun duel against Jack with a warm smile, and they were soon joined by Jin and Nushi. Earlier today after sending the information to Jack and spurring him to aid in the attack against Divine and his men, they also sent word out to Security so they knew where to go and apprehend the criminals as well as helping to send word about their capture which would help bring peace back to the city at last.

"Yeah….would have been nice to enjoy the sights too along with them, and that duel looks like so much fun too….." said Yamata sighing rather disappointed, "Wish I could be down there with them to experience the new city rather than stay cooped up in an old garage working on those solid vision duel runners all day and night or patrol and observe the others from a distance." he pouted with a rather sour expression putting his hands on his hips.

Ryuga moved in and placed a hand on his shoulder compassionately, "I know how you feel Yamata, but you know if we want to protect them without exposing our cause we'll have to at least prepare and watch over them to make sure nothing wrong happens." he said patting him encouragingly, "Besides, after that pep talk you gave her back at the garage she and the girls will be able to defend themselves and their friends better than before. Overcoming their past fears and worries too, so the others won't need to keep protecting them, now they can protect others too." he continued.

"Yeah…." he then replied before looking at the others with an unpleasant expression, "But still why'd you have me talk like that? I sounded like some kind of old guru! Not to mention that outfit you made me wear, I also looked like some kind of shady hoodlum, the kind of person I absolutely can't stand the most!" Yamata then complained, "You won't believe how many bullets of sweat I made underneath my helmet the entire time, I even felt my tongue was about to get twisted or even choke at certain points!" he cried before lowering his head sadly, "Also, I can't believe you guys had me say some pretty nasty things to my friend too…."

"Why else would we role-play and have you rehearse those lines again and again the last few days?" said Nushi shrugging his shoulders.

"You'd easily give yourself away to them if you spoke normally, that's why you had to be…'out' of character so they wouldn't recognise you." nodded Jin in agreement.

"Also, you knew we had to motivate her somehow." continued Ryuga, "After their traumatic experience in Academia a while ago, no way were they fit to duel the way they were," he said acknowledging how severe that event was though gained a light smile after that, "Though it was lucky for us that Yuya and the others somehow snuck in a fusion card into her deck too, so that pretty much helped her out too in the duel and to believe in herself don't you think?"

Yamata sighed, "Yeah I guess so…but still….I sounded like a complete and total jerk too….also that dialogue was really corny and uncool too…." he said swallowing rather painfully with a memory that was engraved on his mind for a long time.

Jin then patted him encouragingly on the shoulder, "Well I found it to be very stoic and powerful in my opinion, if I were in Rin's shoes I'd definitely see the motivation in your words. You did great in my book that's for sure." he said praising him.

"I for one am relieved the girls could be fooled by a simple paint job and a little obvious acting too," said Nushi looking at the black dragon duel runner and Yamata's riding suit as he headed over to it.

They soon changed back to their normal colour schemes and design after Yamata dialled a few buttons on the runner. "Ahhh, that's much better…." he then breathed feeling more relieved to be in something more familiar and comfortable.

"We didn't have enough time to design and test out a new duel runner design, so we had to reuse your old dragon model with a different colour scheme. It's a miracle it turned out a success." said Jin.

Ryuga then placed his hands on his shoulder feeling rather pleased of their accomplishments over the last couple of days, "All in all, I'd say that everything here well won't you agree guys?" he asked to them as they nodded in response.

"Actually, I'd say that went way better than we hoped for." said Jin.

Yamata then nodded, "Mhmm, now not only is the City safe again but Rin managed to get over her trauma over fusion and hopefully Ruri would too later on. That would make them all much better prepared against whatever gets thrown at them in the future."

"Agreed, we'd also want to keep them all out of this as best as we can." said Ryuga in agreement looking down at the duel lanes seeing Yugo and Rin fighting with all their heart and determination Clear wing synchro dragon and Wind witch-winter bell against Jack's own burning soul, Scarlight Red dragon archfiend, "Hopefully while they deal with the symptoms we can handle the root cause and hopefully before it gets way out of hand. Last thing we want is to drag countless more innocents into another war, no….an extinction….." he then said with a serious expression which were soon mirrored by the other boys. "Who would've thought our dragons, would have had such a history too….maybe even before the Original Dimension." Over the last couple of days while in hiding, the 4 boys had been learning a few history lessons from each of their respective partners which had been quite the eye openers for them, a stunning revelation which would no doubt change the lives of everyone they knew and loved for the worst forever should they fail in their task…..

Looking around and noticing the people working more closer than ever in rebuilding the city and their ties with each other, they could tell the problems in the synchro dimension would be solved in a matter of days. "Well, looks like our enemies won't be attacking synchro again anytime soon, so I say it's time we moved on." said Ryuga as everyone then nodded in agreement.

"I say we check out the xyz dimension next," Nushi suggested, "No doubt that would be the most likely target, considering it's still undergoing repairs both physically and emotionally, making it an invitation for them to strike." he said from his experience as a former assassin of Academia when to capitalise a moment of weakness.

Jin nodded uneasily agreeing with Nushi's logic, "I agree, there's no way they'd risk attacking pendulum at this point, after their failures here and in fusion it stands to reason that xyz is most likely next on their hit list." he said before smiling lightly, "Also, personally I'd like to check up on my old home and comrades while we're there to see how they're doing too."

"Sure thing Jin, we'll do that while we're there." said Ryuga as he took control of the body from Yamata.

"Thanks Ryuga." said Jin in response.

"Then to xyz we go. Any objections?" asked Ryuga to the others for their opinions.

"Nope."

"None here." They all said or simply shook their heads.

Smiling firmly Ryuga then looked towards his disk and began dealing the coordinates, "Alright, now we-" right before he could press though, his eyes caught sight of something on a rooftop a few blocks away. A sight that made him skip a heartbeat and freeze in place for a moment.

The other boys looked at him curiously finding his sudden silence to be odd, "Is something wrong?" asked Jin knowing that if he were to get like this something was obviously wrong.

"Why did you stop Ryuga? What's holding you-" As Yamata looked in the direction of his eyes, the same feeling of anxiety came over him as the others turned around and saw the reason for Ryuga's pause. Far across them they could see a pair of figures leaping across them at rapid speed and heading towards where they were. They had suspicions on who they were but confirmed them after getting a closer look through an ancient telescope, revealing them as both Tsukikage and Hikage! Reign's loyal ninjas who were no doubt sent to hunt them down!

"Tch!" Taking refuge behind an alleyway, Ryuga then clicked his tongue in frustration seeing as though they were pretty much cornered, "I knew they'd find us here eventually, just never expected it to be this soon…." he muttered under his breath.

"You think they'd spotted us?" asked Yamata who was starting to panic somewhat.

"I hope not," Ryuga replied with a firm expression, "If they did no doubt they'd alert Reiji by now and pretty soon we'd have even more search parties after us. It's far too soon to get them involved in something they wouldn't understand or know how to handle, they'd only be hindering us and put themselves in danger."

Nushi then smirked deviously, "Then it's a good thing we're one step ahead of them right?"

Taking out his duel disk, Ryuga narrowed his eyes as he dialled over to a 'secret programme' we designed for this moment, "Yeah, I think it's time we used…that…." he said pressing it without hesitation.

 **(Ninja POV)**

Both ninjas were in hot pursuit after catching site of their target assigned to them by Reiji. After learning of the attacks that took place in synchro a while ago they eventually returned knowing there was a chance Ryuga would be present as his sense of loyalty to his allies and his concern for the innocent would not allow him to ignore their cries for help when they are need. Sure enough their suspicions were confirmed when on patrol they caught sight of what appeared to be Shirogane down by a lower duel runner highway. "Do you see him brother?" asked Hikage turning to Tsukikage as they stopped right above the rooftop at where they last saw him before he vanished..

His brother narrowed his eyes, "It was for a brief moment, but I am certain it was him. Though I cannot confirm it just yet….." he replied.

"Regardless, Master Reiji did require us to alert him the moment we acquire the slightest lead." Hikage then added.

Tsukikage nodded, "I suppose this would count then." he said as he reached out and began to switch on his disk as he began transmitting a call, "Master Reiji, this is Tsukikage We have-"

BZZT!

Suddenly his connection was cut off, "What?" he said dumbfounded.

Hikage walked over he himself was surprised at the sudden unexpected development, "No signal? Impossible…."

Tsukikage placed a finger to his chin in thought, "Hmm…There can be only 2 reasons for this, 1. The connection is poor which is unlikely, 2. There is a jamming signal being used." he said.

Hikage nodded acknowledging his brother's theories, "But who would-"

VROOM!

The sound of a duel runner engine caught their attention. As they turned to the side they saw a red dragon shaped duel runner shoot out of the alleyways and rode away through the streets in a flash! Taking a closer look Tsukikage immediately recognised the runner and rider from the Friendship Cup, "It's him! It's Ryuga!" he cried out.

"What!? Are you sure!?" Hikage gasped.

Tsukikage nodded, "Yes I am certain of it," he said, "Think about it, would it be a coincidence that our signal would get jammed the moment a duel runner takes his leave from an alleyway? I think not."

Hiakge then nodded, "Come, let's make haste like the wind before we lose him! This may be our only chance yet!" They both then leapt across the rooftops and lower ground levels as fast as their ninja skills could take them! Not once letting the runner out of their sight!

 **(Ryuga POV)**

Ryuga kept riding across the highways before breaking off the main road and into the lower grounds of the alleys to prevent drawing too much attention and giving away his position to anymore people. Eventually after zig zagging across the streets he came to the end of a narrow alleyway, covered in old strips of posters and graffiti and surrounded by rubbish of all sorts, and made a stop there when reaching the end. "Tch! A dead end….." he hissed at first before smirking slightly. After getting off he then dialled a few buttons on his duel disk before causing the runner to dissipate back into data and the riding suit to vanish as well, being replaced with his usual attire. After that he turned around to the entrance,

"Or so we want them to think, it won't take them long to come after and find us."

The other boys appeared around him ready, "Mhmm, we've prepared for this day and went through all sorts of scenarios, we're fortunate we ran through this one the most….and so far it's going according to plan….here they come….." said Nushi as Tuskikage and Hikage appeared in a flash before them.

"So we have finally found you Ryuga Shirogane." said Tsukikage as he and his brothers stepped forward and began closing the distance between them and Ryuga.

"Our search for you has taken us far and wide across Maiami and even the entire pendulum dimension." continued Hikage.

"But never in our widest imagination did we expect to come across you in another dimension, in the very same one where we detected chaos and dark synchro summoning." said Tsukikage, "I highly doubt that this can be a coincidence."

"It's good to see you guys again…." said Ryuga rather uneasily in his tone before admitting some truth, "And you're right, I am here on a mission of my own. One which I prefer to keep to myself and would appreciate if you'd not interfere or inform anyone else of." he said rather firmly.

"Regardless of whatever your cause is, we are here right now standing before you after searching for quite some time, and therefore we humbly request that you accompany us back to LEO Corporation," said Tsukikage as respectfully as he could, "Master Reiji has several things he would like to discuss with you."

"I admire your tenacity and determination to carry out Reiji's plans to the end with devotion and loyalty you guys." Ryuga replied as the ninjas smiled feeling relieved that their old friend was willing to come around, sadly for them, he had other plans in mind, "But as much as it pains me, I can't do that just yet."

They both raised their eyebrows suspiciously, "And why would that be?"

Ryuga sighed painful as he lowered his head feeling rather remorseful, "First off, I'll admit I may have been lying to you guys and doing plenty of things behind your backs for quite some time now, so I deeply apologise for that," after that he opened his eyes firmly, "But like I said, I'm on an investigation of my own and it's one which I wouldn't want anyone else to get involved in no matter what." he then said.

Hikage narrowed his eyes rather seriously, "Whatever your intentions are, we won't allow to continue operating like a loose cannon, you're returning with us one way or another, this is for your own-" As he stepped forward his brother then stopped him by holding out his arm, "Brother?" he asked turning to him surprised he was stopped.

"Wait Hikage," the blue ninja replied, "Let's be reasonable here, Ryuga is a fellow lancer and he probably has his reasons too." he said, "Allow me to speak with him more openly, he'd be more forthcoming if he weren't threatened or cornered." Hikage thought for a member moment before sighing and backing down, allowing the alter brother to do the talking instead. "Ryuga, surely you must have witnessed the events that have transpired here in the synchro dimension, and in the fusion dimension not long ago." he said, "The lancers are in need of your help and you know it. Even if you may have a secret mission of your own, but there's no need to undertake it all on your own. And besides, after what just occurred it isn't safe for one of our comrades to be on his own without any additional support." he said.

"Technically you guys I'm not quite alone on this." Ryuga replied placing a hand to his chest, "You do know that like Yuya and Yuzu, I have….inside friends that will lend me a hand when I need them most."

"Perhaps, but for what reason would you have to cut all ties with the lancers and to undertake this mission all on your own? It isn't like you at all." he continued trying to understand.

"Indeed, you are who values friendship and bonds more than any of us as far as we know." added Hikage, "Furthermore, many of us have feared the worst since your absence, and now that we have found you we can help them feel much more at ease knowing you are alive and well, or better yet back within our ranks."

Ryuga then hardened his expression at the thought of what his friends may be going through without him around in these dark times, "I'm well aware of that you guys….you won't believe how painful it has been to have kept such a secret from you all….my closest friends…or the pain or burden of having to have undertaken this task alone." he said, "But I can't afford to stop now, in fact it's because I can't let you all get involved is because I have to keep doing this by myself! And I'm not about to let anyone stop me now, even you!" he announced with unwavering determination.

The 2 ninjas then closed their eyes sighing that words won't be getting them anywhere now seeing as their friend had made his decision, "I see, so you have reasons you do not wish to disclose with us or with your follow lancers." said Hikage, "It is also clear you know something that we do not."

"It would also appear that your mind has been made up and you won't be listening to words or reason anytime soon." said Tsukikage next, "We will not force you to speak, however, we were ordered by master Reiji not to return without you." As Ryuga expected the both of them got into a fighting stance as they both armed themselves with their duel disks, "Because we are duelists of honour like you, I believe it's only fair we settle this with a duel, followed by an equal wager on both parties."

"We shall settle this with a duel. If we win you will return with us without another word or any shred of resistance immediately." said Hikage.

"However, should you somehow manage to emerge victorious against the both of us, not only shall we keep quiet about this meeting but we should the time come we will do everything in our power to convince Master Reiji to leave you alone." added his brother at the end.

Rouge's counterparts appeared around him, most of them with suspicion though only Yamata was the only one oblivious to it, "Alright, if we win this we'll be able to get the others off our backs for a while!" he cheered excitedly before looking to Ryuga enthusiastically, "I say we go for it, we can take these clowns easy."

Nushi placed a finger to his chin, "This sounds way too easy and good to be true." he said cautiously, "What's to stop them from running away in the middle of the duel or even giving away our position in the middle of the duel?"

"Nushi makes a valid point there…." added Jin, "They too have pledged loyalty and their word to Reiji, so it's likely they too would be doing something else instead to inform him, maybe they would be alerting him to our presence now."

I nodded in repose to them, "Thanks you guys for the heads up, and I think I've already got that covered." he said to them before facing his rivals, "A tempting offer you guys….But…."

"But what?" they then asked.

"How will I know you guys will keep your end of the bargain?" questioned Ryuga, "You guys are loyal to Reiji you'd even give up your own lives to help his cause and mission, how will I know if I can trust you on this?" he continued shooting them a firm expression, "As far as I know you might try to run in the middle of the duel and give away our location to the others, or you might have already notified them and are just stalling me till they get here."

"A fair point, but know this, despite being ninjas of the Fumma Duel School and clan, we too are noble duelists by heart." said Tsukikage, "We know much better than to for that would not only break our oath as honourable ninjas, it would also sully our honour and disgrace ourselves as duelists."

"Therefore we swear that you have our word we will keep our end of the promise, after all, not only are we allies as lancers but friends as well are we not?" added Hikage further reinforcing his brother's point, "Also, we will keep this duel between us, and we shall duel with our upmost abilities without any dishonourable means or tactics until the last life point is lost."

Ryuga then turned back to his brothers for their opinion, "What do you guys think?" he asked, "Sounds like they can be trusted."

While the others seemed satisfied with what they overheard Jin still had his doubts, "Just be prepared for when they may pull wool over your eyes or would try to make a break for it at any time." he said, "Knowing how tactical and crafty they are, they may use loopholes to our agreement or even somehow establish contact with Reiji or anyone else during the duel or even now. They might even be recording this here and now for later even if they can't share it to them."

"Then it's a good thing we have that little contingency ready as well." said Nushi motioning to my duel disk alone with another fail safe programme we also developed over the past few days.

Secretly tapping it and activating his duel disk Ryuga responded, "Very well you guys, I accept your challenge. We'll duel to settle my fate."

"Thank you for being reasonable Ryuga." said Tsukikage feeling grateful.

"But since we're duelling we'll play by a few conditions, after all it's 2 against 1 so I think it's only fair that you play by my rules." he then added.

"Hmmm…..despite the importance of our mission it too would be most disgraceful for the both of us ninja to duel against you under normal battle royale means." said the Blue ninja narrowing his eyes and finding my reasoning to be plausible, "Very well, name your conditions Ryuga and we shall determine if they are acceptable."

"Glad you guys can always be counted on to listen to reason." the dragon user replied, "Firstly, since it's 2 vs 1, I think it's fair that you both share 4000 life points to yourself, as well as sharing a single field, graveyard and a pair of pendulum zones to your side as if you both were 1 duelist. I on the other hand will still keep the basic 4000 life gauge and field setting for myself." he explained, "Then like a normal duel, the player that goes first cannot attack, and finally you both will be switching control when your side's turn comes around. Any objections?"

Both ninjas then looked to each other as if they were communicating on a telepathic level from what it appeared, "Hmmm…." they both then nodded in response.

"Your requests are both reasonable and acceptable." said Hikage.

"Very well then, may the best duelist win!" Ryuga respond as the field was enveloped in blue space and action cards were dispersed around and platforms materialising around.

 **Field Spell, Crossover!**

DUEL!

 **Ryuga: 4000**

 **Ninjas: 4000**

"You guys can have the first move." said Ryuga calmly.

"We shall take you up on your kind and generous offer Ryuga." said Tsukikage politely.

"However, this is a duel for keeps so do not expect us to show any mercy." added Hikage strongly after that.

"I shall go first." his brother said picking a card from his hand, "First I set Scale 1 twilight Ninja Jogen in the pendulum scale!" he said laying 1 half the scale on his disk and the ninja monster rose in a pillar of light.

"I can almost bet Hikage's got the other half in his hand right now…." thought Ryuga narrowing his eyes as Tsukikage continued his move.

"Then I shall summon Twilight Ninja Shingetsu!" The swift and agile 4 armed ninja leapt onto the field, "Next I equip my loyal ninja with the equip spell **substitution shield**!" An ancient hazy shield appeared around the right side of the ninja, "With this my monster can negate an attack which targets it once per turn." Tsukikage explained as he took another 2 cards from his hand, "I then set one card facedown and activate the continuos spell Illusion ninjutsu art of hazy shrunken!"

As the all too familiar spell revealed itself Ryuga couldn't help but sweat a little anxiously knowing its effects all too well, "Oh boy….."

"That card sure brings back memories…." said Yamat sharing his brother's same expression and worry.

Nushi looked to them curiously, "What does that supposed to do?" he asked.

Tsukikage then explained, "While I control a ninja monster, if I ever add a card to my hand I can send it to the graveyard in order to inflict 300 points of damage to you!"

"*Whistle* Well that's going to be very annoying…." he then replied narrowing his eyes knowing we could be in for a rather short duel if we slip up even once.

"Yeah, if he adds so much as an action card to his hand he can inflict 300 points of damage to me." said Ryuga noticing the action cards hidden in various places around us and the fact they were facing off against 2 expert opponents.

"There's 2 of them on top of that, if they keep it up we may run out of life points before we even finish our next turn…." said Jin as Nushi then narrowed his eyes to Ryuga.

"You just had to challenge them both didn't you?"

"Relax guys, I have a plan, don't worry." he whispered to them assuringly, which had been noticed by their opponents.

"Discussing a plan of attack with your alter egos? You'd better hope it is a good one for your sake." said Tsukikage narrowing his eyes, "My turn is complete, it is your move now."

Ryuga then held back for a moment thinking carefully, "If I remember correctly Tsukikage usually plays defensively and prefers to wait for the right moment to strike while defending effectively, while Hikage focuses on a much more offensive play style and unleashes a powerful onslaught of attacks….just like the sun and moon they portray despite their contradictions they also greatly support each other." he said.

Yamata then smirked, "Guess it's a good thing we put together a new deck that should throw them in for a loop and give them a taste of their own medicine." he said knowing the ninjas themselves were in for a surprise of their own.

"I draw!" Ryuga declared drawing a card!

"Pardon my rudeness, but I shall take advantage of my brother's spell card right now!" declared Hikage who seized the opportunity of the standby phase to snag an action card from a wall before ejecting it into his duel disk! "Take this!" He declared as he threw 3 purple shurikens straight at Ryuga who held out his arm to block the incoming projectiles!

 **Ryuga: 4000-3700**

"Urgh….That actually stung…." he grunted but as soon as he recovered he widened his eyes to see Tsukikage on the move too!

"And now from me!" he declared taking another and using it to deal damage a second time

 **Ryuga: 3700-3400**

"Urgh….Double teaming on me alone?" grunted Ryuga as he pulled out one of the blades from his arm and tossed it aside.

"Call it unjust if you want, but there is a limit to our honour as duelists." said Hikage.

"We are still ninjas bound by an oath to see a mission to the end, so we will do what is needed to defeat you and succeed for Master Reiji." added Tsukikage as they both leapt into the air to continue their assault before he could continue his turn!

"I expected nothing less from you guys, but you'll need way more than chip damage to beat me." said Ryuga determined to stop them, "Since you control at least 1 monster and I have none, I can special summon Envoy of the Sun from my hand!" he called out as the ancient sun priest appeared on the field. "Then I activate the spell tuning! This spell allows me to add any tuner monster from my deck to my hand in exchange for sending cards from the top of my deck equal to its level." A card ejected from his deck, "The monster I choose is the level 3 Fire Ant Askator!" The monster was added to his hand and the top 3 cards of his deck were discarded being Prime material dragon, Kaiser Glider and Stardust shimmer, "But it won't be staying in my hand for long because I summon it to my field!" Appearing on the field was the ancient red ant monster.

The ninjas couldn't help but stop and see, "A tuner monster?"

"That can only mean one thing…."

"That's right you guys, what comes next is a synchro summon!" he announced as the level 3 ant changed into 3 rings for the priest to fly through! "When the Sun rises in the sky, it will illuminate all darkness! Pour down, radiant light! I Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti!" As the light disappeared a powerful dragon appeared as its 4 heads roared an snarled viciously protruding from its sun body and it glowed as bright as the morning sun despite being under the night of the moon!

"A dragon that represents the blazing sun itself, impressive…." complimented Hikage as he had to cover his eyes with his arm due to its glaring radiance.

"3000 attack points…..but even so attacking is futile! My Shingetsu is still protected by substitution shield!" countered Tsukikage fearlessly.

"For one attack only, which is why I'm going to wait till I can get a second monster out or at least take out that shield." said Ryuga, "But for now I have no other choice but to end my turn."

"Then it is my turn then! I draw!" declared Hikage as he drew his card, as he did he then turned his head to his brother nearby, "Tsukikage!"

"I am on it brother!" he answered as he leapt onto a floating platform and snatched an action card there, "With hazy shuriken's effect I'll inflict 300 points of damage!" Once more the spell shot 3 dark shurikens which then struck Ryuga directly!

"Urgh…." he groaned as his side cringed with pain forcing him to clutch it.

 **Ryuga: 3400-3100**

"You'd better do something quick Ryuga." said Jin feeling concerned.

"Yeah, at this rate if they keep this up, not only will we run out of action cards but we may run out of life points!" cried Yamata frantically.

"I'm way ahead of you guys." he responded eying his opponents carefully with their various movements and formations, "If I know them, what they plan to do now is-"

"Now for my turn!" declared Tsukikage as he raced for another action card, as he predicted.

"Don't think for a second I'm going to just sit back and let you!" Ryuga called out as Sun dragon shone brightly from the sky and into the ninja's line of sight!

"Gah! My eyes!" he cried as he stumbled back to the ground and began rubbing them, "Urgh…." he groaned trying to regain his balance and his vision only to find Ryuga now in possession of it while riding Inti!

"Sorry, but this card is mine." he said flashing it to the ninjas and halting their assault for the time being.

"Using your monster to stop me….impressive." Tsukikage muttered admittingly.

"It's obvious I'm no match for your physical skills, yet I can't just let you both keep damaging me as you please, so I'll have to improvise." replied the dragon tamer.

"In that case, perhaps I'd best get on with my turn." said Hikage preparing to avenge his brother, "I now set Scale 10 Twilight Ninja Kagen in the other pendulum zone!" The second ninja pendulum rose in a pillar of light and finished the scale, "Now with our complete scale we may summon ninja monsters from levels 2-8 simultaneously! Pendulum summon!" announced the red ninja as a pair of lights shot out, "Appear! Twilight Ninja Shingetsu!" A second 4 armed ninja appeared on the field, "And next, Twilight Ninja Getsuga the Shogun!" The powerful level 8 shogun appeared on the field in the center of both smaller ninjas!

"While 1 Shingetsu is in play, you can't target any other ninja monsters on our field for attacks or effects," said Tsukikage.

"But now that we have 2, our field is now untouchable!" concluded Hikage powerfully and proudly.

"Or so you say….." thought Ryuga already seeing a way around it.

Hikage unaware of this continued his move, "Next, I shall activate an equip spell of my own known as Fuhma Shuriken! And equip it to my own Shingetsu!" A large razor sharp shrunken appeared on the back of the ninja, "Now my ninja gains 700 attack points!"

 **1500-2200**

"Prepare for defeat Ryuga, as our army now storms forward into battle!" he called out announcing his battle phase like a war general, "First Shingetsu attacks Sun Dragon Inti!" His ninja leapt several feet into the air before rising above Inti as it prepared to throw its massive new shuriken!

Ryuga narrowed his eyes, "Your monster is 800 attack points weaker, and if you think I'll let either of you snatch an action card like just now you're sorely mistaken!" he called out.

"A bold statement, but unfortunately for you that is not the case this time Ryuga." said Hikage, "I activate the pendulum effect of Kagen! Once per turn when a ninja battles, it gains 1000 attack points during the damage step!" The pendulum monster flowed which then caused Shingetsu to gain an extra 1000 points to surpass Sun dragon Inti's!

 **2200-3200**

"Tch! That makes it stronger than my dragon….." Ryuga clicked his tongue before smiling under his breath, "But….at least my dragon won't be going down in vain nor alone." As the shrunken pierced the core of Inti it caused it to crack apart as light began gushing out of it! The dragon roared in pain before exploding!

BOOM!

The shockwaves only pushed Ryuga back slightly as he dug in his heels and held out his arms to shield himself.

 **Ryuga: 3100-2900**

"Now your beast of the sun has been slain by a true warrior of the sun!" boasted Hikage triumphantly as his ninja took a stand by his side once more.

Ryuga looked up from his arms and smirked to their surprise, "Not bad Hikage, too bad I just so happen to be one step ahead of you."

"Excuse me?"

"When Sun Dragon is destroyed in battle, its special ability os triggered which not only takes its attacker down with it but it also deals you damage equal to half its attack points!" he called out as the soul of Inti rose form the grave and prepared to charge up a powerful ghostly flame in its jaws!

Both ninjas were taken aback by the unexpected development, "What!?"

"Impossible!"

"Hope you guys packed sunscreen because here comes Solar flare!" The synchro dragon fired its powerful flames at Shingetsu causing it to cry in pain before exploding into flames in front of both ninja brothers!

BOOM!

"ARGH!" they both cried being blown back before backflipping into an upright position again.

 **Ninjas: 4000-2900**

"How's that for a counterattack? Now our life points are even!" smiled Ryuga also aware that he managed to shatter their invincible wall in a single turn.

"Huff….most impressive…." breathed Tsukikage admitingly before pointing out at their opponent! "Yet we too are also one step ahead of you!"

"When Fuhma Shuriken is sent to the graveyard it deals 700 points of damage straight to your life points!" declared Hikage as the shuriken materialised in HIS hand!

Ryuga widened his eyes in shock, "Say what now!?"

"Consider this a parting gift from vanquishing our comrade!" he declared throwing it himself at full force knocking the boy off his feet!

"GAH!" he cried landing with a hard thud on the ground!

 **Ryuga: 2900-2200**

"Tch! That actually stung…." he hissed grasping the side of his shoulder before forcing himself back up.

"When Twilight Ninja Shingetsu is destroyed, its special effect allows me to add a new ninja from my deck to my hand to take its place." a card ejected from Hikage's deck, "The monster of my choosing is Twilight Ninja-Nichirin the Chunin!" he declared revealing it, "Now that your field is laid bare, Getsuga the Shogun and the remaining Shingetsu now attack your life points directly!" The shogun bellowed loudly as he threw his ;once straight at Ryuga! "Take this!"

Without hesitation Ryuga played the action card in his hand, "I activate the action spell big escape! Thanks to this the battle phase is now over!" The lance froze in place inches from Ryuga's face before returning to Getsuga's hand.

"A miraculous escape indeed." said Hikage before raising an eyebrow in curiosity, "Why did you decide to play it now? Had you used it earlier, you could have saved your sun dragon."

"True, but if I did that I wouldn't have been able to break your impenetrable lock would I?" Ryuga replied.

"Hmm?" After realising what he meant Hikage couldn't help but smile underneath their masks impressed, "Very clever indeed…..a risky manoeuvre but one necessary in order to achieve a great reward…." he said concluding his turn, "I now end my turn. It is your move now."

"Okay then, I draw!" called out Ryuga drawing his card.

Tsukikage then turned towards Hikage, "Brother quick! Before he summons any monsters!" he called out to his partner who responded with a firm nod as they both leapt into the air repeating their combination once more!

"Tch! They're certainly not wasting any time…." grunted Ryuga in annoyance as they each snatched an action card on opposite sides!

"Take this!" they both cried out as they threw a flurry of shrikes each which struck Ryuga and brought him to his knees!

 **Ryuga: 2200-1600**

"Argh!" he hissed in pain but managed to hold himself together before collapsing to the ground, "Not yet….." he grunted forcing himself to his knees and seeing the card he drew. As he did he brightened up with a light smile, "Perfect! I activate the spell double summon! This spell allows me to normal summon twice this turn! With it I then summon Apocatequil and the tuner monster Supay!" Appearing on the field were a pair of ancient looking monsters, one a humanoid shaman wearing a huge mask and the other a large fiendish head, "While a tuner monster is on the field, Apocatequil's level increases from 4 to 5!" The level 4 thunder monster became 5 as Supay glowed in resonance with it, "Now I tune level 1 Supay to level 5 Apocatequil to synchro summon the embodiment of the night's moon!" The head changed into a single ring for the other monster to leap through, "When the moon is full in the darkness, the whispering of the night will be heard! Bury your foes in the shadows! I synchro summon! Show yourself, Moon Dragon Quilla!" Rising from the light into the moonlight sky was a beautiful blue dragon with 4 heads, similar in appearance to Inti though weaker in attack strength and had a moon core.

Both ninjas took a few steps back in awe at the magnificent monster appearing before them, "A second synchro summon…." breathed Hikage.

"First was a dragon of the sun, now a dragon which represents the moon….." added Tsukikage before eying Ryuga, "Surely this can't be a coincidence can it Ryuga?" he questioned.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." he shrugged in response, "Next I activate the spell pot of greed, which lets me draw 2 extra cards from my deck." He drew 2 more cards and played them, "Now I play 2 continuos spells! Card of safe return and then Temple of the sun!" Both spells appeared on the field and glowed.

"What function would those 2 cards serve?" asked Hikage.

Ryuga smirked, "Wait and see," he replied picking another card from his hand, "I activate the spell monster reborn! With it I resurrect prime material dragon from my graveyard!" The physically disproportionate dragon of light rose form the graveyard, "Card of safe return's effect activates! When a monster is revived I may draw 3 cards!" He drew 3 extra cards due to the spell, "Then, with temple of the sun, when a monster is revived it gains 300 extra attack points!" The spell glowed brightly which gave power to the revived dragon!

 **2400-2700**

"This is most troublesome…."

"Yes it is indeed brother…." both ninjas muttered under their breath realising the potency of their opponent's combo.

Ryuga then hardened his gaze at the new cards he acquired, "Hmm…these cards aren't what I was hoping for…..but maybe this one can….." he said noticing one of them which helped him think of a possible strategy later on. Returning his focus to the duel, "Since Substitution Shield can only negate one attack a turn, now that I have 2 they are now free to do battle! Moon Dragon Quilla attacks Twilight Ninja Shingetsu! Moongeist Flare!" The moon dragon's heads snarled viciously before firing bluish flames from them towards Tsukikage's monster!

Unfortunately, they were prepared for such an event, "It won't be that easy!" called out Tsukikage, "I activate the trap ninja smoke ball! With this trap I now end the battle phase!" The trap shot out a smoke ball which exploded after coming into contact with moon dragon's fire, completely smothering Ryuga's side of the field!

"Cough! Cough! I can't see!" he coughed covering his mouth as his eyes began to water and sting from the dust in the air!

"Now is our chance Hikage!" called Tsukikage immediately seizing the opportunity.

"Yes Tsukikage!" responded Hikage as they both leapt up and grabbed an action card each from different areas, "With Hazy Shuriken's effect you now receive 300 points of damage!" Declared Hikage as he discarded his and fired out 3 shrikes into the smoke! But as the dust cleared Tsukikage was about to discard his when his eyes widened at Ryuga instead standing firm with fewer injuries and more life points!

 **Ryuga: 1600-1900**

"Hehe thanks for the extra life points guys." he chuckled in amusement.

"What!?" they both gasped in bewilderment, "Why did you gain life points instead!?"

"Simple, as long as prime material dragon is on the field, all effects that would damage a player instead increase their life points instead." he replied motioning to his dragon who was shining a bright healing light over him, earlier as the shurikens closed in Prime material flew into their way and caused them to explode into yellow sparkles which instead rained down upon Ryuga and restored his points rather than damage him! "Also, any effects that would destroy a card(s) on the field would be negated as long as I discard a card from my hand." he then added at the end.

Tsukikage then narrowed his eyes, "Hmmm, that monster very much shuts down nearly all of our tactics…..It's as if he planned for this very scenario when we were to find and duel him…." he muttered as his brother nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps we'd best hold off our shuriken strategy until we can rid the field of his dragon…." he said.

"While I am satisfied about the extra 300 points and having preventing you from continuing your strategy of using your teamwork wot whittle down my points, I still am a little disappointed I couldn't get you guys this time, but I can wait an extra turn before that happens. Turn end." said Ryuga ending his turn feeling satisfied with what he accomplished so far even if it wasn't as such as he initially hoped for.

The ninjas on the other hand held back and regrouped to strategise once more, "It appears we may have underestimated our opponent Tsukikage." said Hikage seriously.

His brother nodded, "Indeed, perhaps it is time we started duelling with all our might, for the glory of the Fuuma Duel School!" he responded as he began his turn, "I draw!" He then shifted to a different card in his hand, "I activate the spell armour ninjutsu art of reveal in order to resurrect Twilight Ninja Shingetsu!" The spell created a portal in the ground which caused the 4 armed ninja to rise up from the grave.

"I should thank you for that." said Ryuga suddenly.

"And why's that?" asked Tsukikage curiously.

"Because, since a monster was just revived, Card of safe return's effect activates! Allowing me to draw 3 new cards!" The spell glowed as Ryuga drew 3 new cards into his hand.

"So that card activates no matter which player revives a monster? This can be most troubling…." muttered Hikage while his brother held his firm expression.

"No matter what cards you drew, none of them will be able to break through our newly restored Ninja Combo Wall!" he proudly announced showing how the 2 Shingetsus once again created an impenetrable defence over their shogun warlord!

"We'll see…." said Ryuga under his breath as he narrowed his eyes.

Looking to each other the ninjas nodded, "It is time we divided and conquer!" announced Hikage loudly.

"Agreed! I shall draw his fire, you cover me!" his brother replied as they both leapt into action splitting off in 2 separate directions, making it impossible to keep an eye on both at once!

"They're splitting up? Guess they're trying to split my focus…." thought the dragon emperor as his brothers helped him keep a close eye on both opponents and their rather erratic movements all over the walls and platforms.

"Ryuga!" Tsukikage then called out catching his attention as they all turned to him as he closed in from their left side! "Your opponent is me! Twilight Ninja Getsuga the Shogun attacks Prime material dragon!" The large warlord bellowed a battlecry as he leapt forward and prepared and to cleave the dragon in 2!

"Here it comes…." thought Ryuga knowing exactly what was coming next.

"Due to the pendulum effect of Kagen, Getsuga now gains 1000 attack points!" called out Hikage as the pendulum glowed and gave a power boost to the warlord!

 **2000-3000**

"Not if I can help it!" announced Ryuga seeing exactly what he was up to. He then ran up to a nearby dumpster and grabbed an action card stuck there, "I activate the action spell battle change! With it I can make my moon dragon the new target of your attack!" Prime material dragon flew out of the blade's way as Quilla appeared in its place! "At this timing, Quilla's effect activates! When targeted for an attack, I gain life points equal to half the attacking monster's attack points! Moonlight restoration!" Quilla let out a cry as it glowed brightly in the moon's light, showering Ryuga in more restoring light as he gained more life points.

 **Ryuga: 1900-3400**

After that, Getsuga's blade cleaved it in half as it cried in pain before exploding!

BOOM!

 **Ryuga: 3400-2900**

Ryuga used his arm to shield himself from the rest of the blast.

As Tsukikage landed on the ground after the attack he couldn't help but feel respect and admiration for the monster's sacrifice, "So your monster gave you a final parting gift before it met its end, a very noble and loyal monster it was." he said rather solemnly but was immediately replaced by surprise after seeing a smirk appear on Ryuga's face.

"Your victory over my dragon is my gain and for that I'm actually grateful to you for doing that Tsukikage." he said to the ninja's shock.

"Come again?"

"Because you destroyed my moon dragon it's final ability activates! This revives Sun Dragon Inti which sleeping in my graveyard! Now rise and avenge your comrade!" A portal opened in the graveyard and rising from it was the even more powerful sun dragon Inti! It roared powerfully and gave off a newfound radiance like a phoenix revive from its ashes!

Both ninjas took a few steps back in shock and disbelief at the development before their eyes, "Impossible!" they exclaimed.

"I'm afraid not," said Ryuga shaking his head, "Now due to my spells I draw 3 new cards and my dragon gains 300 attack points!" Both spells glowed brightly rigging the deck's key revival combo as Sun dragon grew stronger and Ryuga reloaded his hand with more cards to use for later.

 **3000-3300**

"One more thing you ought to know." he continued, "If sun dragon inti gets destroyed, during my next standby phase I can then bring back Moon Dragon Quilla. However, if Quilla itself gets destroyed I can revive Inti automatically." he explained as both Hikage and Tsukikage were beginning to sweat rather nervously.

"I see, when the sun falls the moon rises in its place." said Tsukikage.

"But when the moon falls the sun rises to avenge it…..An impressive way of showing the cycle of night and day." Hikage added.

"It's like you guys in a way too, opposites yet also the same, aiding each other side by side despite being beings of light and darkness." said Ryuga.

"I shall take that as a compliment. I am deeply honoured." replied Tsukikage praising Rouge's efforts, but as Ryuga turned his head to see what his brother thought, his heart skipped a beat to see he wasn't present there anymore.

"Wait a minute..…where's Hikage?" asked Yamata who was beginning to feel just as nervous as Ryuga was.

As they all looked around for him, Jin was the first to notice him leaping above the higher platforms for an action card from behind! "Over there Ryuga! Behind you!" he cried out as they frantically turned around to where he was pointing.

"Huh!?"

As they did they saw Hikage grab hold of an action card, "You are too late!" he cried out, "I activate the action spell illusion fire! Now Getsuga the Shogun may attack once more in exchange for our other ninjas to stand down this turn!" The spell glowed around Getsuga as he stepped forward glowing with the aura and powers of his fellow ninja!

"Just like your dragons we too can aid each other when one needs it!" called out Hikage as he landed beside his partner.

"When it comes to bonds and trust in a partner no pair of duelists comes close to our skill!"

"Having me focus on the battle and using your own brother as a decoy to make me lose track of a sneak attack from behind? Sneaky….but clever…actually…." muttered Ryuga narrowing his eyes realising how easy it would be for them to take advantage of a situation the moment he lets down his guard. A mistake he would be very sure not to repeat again next time, if there was one.

"Oi! Is this really the time to be complimenting them!?" exclaimed Yamata who was starting to panic.

Ryuga looked to him assuringly, "Despite the stakes this is still a duel between honourable duelists and each with a noble cause so why not?" he said as the others nodded in agreement with him though Yamata still wasn't as enthusiastic.

"Now prepare to face our full powered teamwork!" called out Tsukikage as he resumed his battle phase, "Getsuga! Attack his Prime material dragon now!" he commanded as his shogun leapt into action once more! This time he won't miss since battle change only works once per monster. Anticipating what would happen next Ryuga turned around to see Hikage leaping out for an action card!

"Inti! Stop him!" Ryuga called out as his dragon charged ahead and bared its fangs trying to stop his advance!

"Too slow!" A second sooner, the red ninja managed to snatch the floating action card before narrowly avoiding the dragon's 4 jaws!

Ryuga grit his teeth in frustration, "Tch, now they're being way more coordinated and synchronised….they're moving too fast now, I can't keep up with their movements!" he inwardly cursed as Hikage played the card he gained to aid his brother's attack.

"I activate the action spell attack and defence exchange! This changes Getsuga's 2000 attack with its 3000 defence!" The shogun's stats were swapped, outranking prime material's strength by 600!

 **2000-3000**

"Now! Slay his dragon!" he commanded as Getsuga managed to slice up the second dragon in half causing it to screech in pain before exploding!

"Tch! There goes my life shield…" grunted Ryuga seeing the balance of power shifting away from him once more.

 **Ryuga: 2900-2600**

"Now that your defence is no more, you have nothing to protect yourself with from our combined barrage!" yelled Hikage pointing out at him, "It is only a matter of time now….I end my turn." he said concluding his turn.

Narrowing his eyes Ryuga was beginning to feel the pressure getting to him, but realising the stakes of the duel and wanting to keep his friends safe spurred him to continue fighting. "I won't give up….I can't….not with everything's that on the line….I have to win this no mater what!" He thought as he reached for his deck, "Here goes…I draw!" he declared drawing his card. Looking at it he smiled seeing it to be something he could really use now, "Alright! This could be just what I needed!" he thought to himself.

His cue to use it came just as Hikage called out. "I activate the effect of Hazy Shrunken! With it you will receive-" Before he could discard the action card-

"Not this time!" Ryuga interrupted cutting him off, "I activate the quick spell Bounce spell!" He quickly activated the spell form his hand, "With it I can take control of a faceup spell card as if I just activated it myself! Meaning Hazy Shrunken is now mine!"

"WHAT!?" both ninjas gasped and widened their eyes in disbelief as the spell glowed and caused hazy shuriken to disappear from their field and appear on Ryuga's!

"Since it can only remain in play if I control a ninja monster, it destroys itself since I have none," the spell then exploded into sparkles, "With it gone it means you guys won't be able to keep attacking me from a distance with your cheap cowardly tactics anymore." he said smiling confidently.

Tsukikage then placed a finger to his chin in thought, "Hmm….that was very unexpected yet most effective…impressive work breaking through our combination." he praised clapping before hardening his gaze seriously, "However, our teamwork is much more than hazy shuriken just so you know. Our bond will not be easily broken after a single fortunate move as that."

"I'm well aware of that, but at least this is a start." replied Ryuga as he narrowed his eyes at the situation, "Hmm since they both have their Shingetsu out, attacking and targeting them with effects would be meaningless….guess I have no other choice now…." he thought before looking at his hand, "Still, these 2 cards could be what I need to win this right here and now, or at least, gain one more turn…." He then took them, "I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

"That's it?" questioned Hikage, "Still unable to break through our combination I see…."

"Brother, we should strike while we have the chance!" called out Tsukikage to Hikage who responded with an affirmed nod.

"Agreed." he said reaching for his deck, "I draw!" Looking at it he smirked under his mask, "This shall do nicely," he said taking it, "I set one card on the field facedown!" A new card appeared on the field, "And then I shall Pendulum summon!" A single light shot out from the pendulum portal, "Appear! Twilight Ninja Nichirin the Chunin!" A red muscular ninja warrior appeared on the field, "And now my warriors is time to wage an attack against the enemy! Getsuga the Shogun attacks Sun Dragon Inti!" He commanded as Getsuga charged forward into battle and laid out his great lance! "Kagen's effect activates! When a ninja battles it gains 1000 attack points during the damage step!" The pendulum glowed transferring a large amount of power into the charging shogun who lead his army into battle against the great sun dragon!

 **3000-4000**

"What is he thinking!?" exclaimed Yamata in bewilderment as Ryuga looked on just as puzzled.

"Even if he boosts its attack….." The ninja sliced a deep cut into the core of Inti as it roared on pain, sending a surge of electricity from Ryuga's disk into him! "Grrgh!" he grunted as it surged through him!

 **Ryuga: 2600-1900**

Ryuga grit his teeth in frustration looking up as Inti's soul rose from the graveyard, "I don't know what you were thinking Hikage, but by destroying Inti it's special ability now destroys Getsuga! Inflicting damage to you equal to-"

"I activate the action spell Mirror barrier!" Tsukikage then called out activating the action card from his hand which created a forcefield around the shogun and blocked the incoming flames from Inti's spirit, "With it Getsuga is spared from being destroyed by your dragon's ability!"

Ryuga clicked his tongue, "Tsukikage…of course…." he hissed in frustration before looking to a backup plan, "Even so, I still have this! The trap cosmic blast!" The trap flipped up which then absorbed the sun dragon's soul inside, "When a dragon type synchro monster is removed from the field I can then inflict damage equal to its attack points! Meaning this duel is now over!" he called out defiantly as the trap fired a powerful dragon shaped flame straight at the blue ninja!

"What!?" gassed Tsukikage widened his eyes as he had only just exhausted himself physically after the previous move and was now trying to recuperate. Considering they both were sharing the same life points it wouldn't really matter who he targeted, though if he struck while Tsukikage was recovering he wouldn't be able to provide backup to his brother at a later time. As underhanded as it sounded Ryuga had to do what was necessary in this scenario to win. "Tch!" he hissed as he began sweating under the immense heat approaching him!

"Fear not brother!" a voice called out catching his attention at the last second!

Ryuga then quickly shot glance to the direction of the voice and gasped, "Huh!?"

Hikage charged into the fray holding out an action card, "I activate the acton spell acceleration! Thus negating your effect damage Ryuga!" He sped forward with his speed tremendously boosted by the spell as he leapt in and snatched Tsukikage out of the flames' way!

"They even avoided that too?" gasped Yamata who was nearly pulling out his own hair out of sheer frustration over the ninjas' store of miraculous escapes!

Ryuga narrowed his eyes, "You guys planned that from the start didn't you?" he suspected.

They both nodded, "We told you that you would be no match for our team work!"

"And now the bond of the fuuma brothers will see us victory!" They each said before ushering their command!

"Go! Shigetsu! Nichirin! Attack him directly and bring us victory!" they commanded as their remaining ninja warriors leapt into action straight towards Ryuga!

He narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth in response, "It's not over yet! I activate the trap Iron Resolve!" The trap flipped up and created a shield against their incoming flurry of blows and fists! "By halving my life points I can stay and fight for one more turn!" he grunted as the vibrations through the shield shook violently though he held his feet in place and remained firm!

 **Ryuga: 1900-950**

As the ninja monsters returned back to their place both Tsukikage and Hikage couldn't help but feel impressed at his determination yet also rather remorseful that they had to crush it in order to defeat their old ally, "So you hang by a thread now…." said Tsukikage.

"Your resolve is admirable, but even so we cannot allow you to win this duel." said Hikage picking another card from his hand, "I set one card facedown and my turn is done."

Ryuga then fell to his knees and cringed with pain, "Urgh….This is getting way out of hand, but like them I can't afford to lose this match….for everyone's sake I must win!" Despite how much his body was suffering his spirit hadn't wavered at all. Slamming his fist into the ground he then pushed himself back up and stood up rather groggily before panting with exhaustion. Before the ninjas could say something out of concern, "It's my turn! I draw!" he declared drawing his card while fighting every ounce of pain coursing through his veins, in fact even his own breathing was beginning to put a strain on him but still his spirit continued to fuel his determination to win. "Now that the standby phase has been reached, Moon Dragon Quilla now rises from the grave!" The dragon of the moon rose from the graveyard into the night sky, "And due to my spells it gains 300 attack points and I draw 3 cards!" Both spells glowed unlocking the revival blessing combo once again as Quilla became stronger and Ryuga gained new cards.

 **2500-2800**

Seeing his field was no longer bare, Ryuga gained a brief moment of hope, "Alright, now that I have a monster I can-"

"Not this time!" called out Hikage as he leaped into the air and grabbed a floating action card! "I activate the action spell Sky meteor! With this card I can banish a monster on the field with 2500 or more attack points!"

"What!?" Ryuga looked helplessly as a huge meter came in from the sky which hit its mark on Quilla, causing it to screech in pain before exploding into purple sparkles! "Quilla NO!" he cried as his monster was banished. But losing his monster and his field being bare again was only the beginning of his troubles.

"Since Quilla was banished it's special ability cannot bring back Inti! Thus breaks your cycle of the sun and moon!" called out Hikage pointing out at him.

"To think they'd managed to find its weak point…." muttered Jin rather disappointedly though also somewhat impressed.

"Now your field is laid bare, what will you do now?" asked Tsukikage calmly.

Ryuga then grit his teeth in annoyance, "Tch! There's nothing much I can do now…." he muttered painfully.

The blue ninja then closed his eyes, "It appears you can do nothing more, but perhaps that is your fate." he said, "You should make it easier on yourself and come quietly with us Ryuga, we shall allow you this one chance to resolve this peacefully without anymore needless force or violence." he said calmly offering a chance, "Whatever it is that is troubling you Ryuga, we can help you. Come back to the lancers with us, end your fruitless struggle and surely we can-"

"I refuse." said Ryuga taking a card from his hand, "I set one card facedown….and end my turn."

Hikage raised an eyebrow, "So you wish to go on?" he asked while Tsukikage sighed in disappointment seeing his negotiations turned down.

"Why would you continue to fight against us so much? Are your reasons that important?" he asked.

"More than you could ever imagine…." Ryuga replied under his breath while tightening a fist, "The very thought of seeing you guys get hurt by the disaster that would befall us too enough haunts me ever since I found out about it. In fact, everything that's happened so far is just a prelude and nothing more!" he yelled as if saying the very words were hurting him, in fact his expression tightened so much a tear could be seen falling from one of his eyes.

Both ninjas were taken aback, "D…Disaster!?"

"Prelude to something far worse!?" they gasped.

Ryuga clicked his tongue, "Tch! Guess I said too much there…then again I'm really frustrated so something was bound to slip up…better make sure that doesn't happen again.…" he thought to himself before sighing and deciding to confess at least a small amount of info so they wouldn't be left hanging, "I'll say this, thing will only get a whole lot worse if I don't do something about it soon! I can't disclose anymore about it for your sakes, and that's why I can't let you win this duel!" he declared.

Both ninjas said nothing at first till Tsukikage said, "If that is truly the case, you must know much more about this crisis than we first expected, perhaps this may be on a more cataclysmic scale than Academia or even Supreme King Zarc….."

"Which means we have all the more reason to win this duel and fulfil our mission!" finished his brother confidently before closing his eyes with some amount of remorse, "We hope you can forgive and hold nothing against us Ryuga, but we are merely following Reiji's orders and we shall see them through to the end!" Looking toward his partner on the side with his most serious expression ever, "Brother! Let us win this together with one last move! And dedicate this to our opponent who fought most honourably to the finish."

"Agreed." Tsukikage responded firmly as his turn began as he reached for his deck yet now he and his brother were now of both 1 mind and spirit for this, "Our draw!" they both yelled as the draw commenced.

"This is our final move Ryuga! Twilight Ninjas Shingetsu, Nichirin and Getsuga! Attack Ryuga directly with all your strength!"

"Bring us victory!" They commanded as all their monsters charged forward and leapt into battle against the now defenceless Ryuga who now narrowed his eyes and didn't budge form his spot despite the inkling monsters ready to assault him! "You are finished Ryuga!"

As they declared that, he couldn't help but smirk as his brothers too kept the same expression of confidence as he did, "They fell for it…." snickered Nushi in amusement.

"Do it Ryuga." said Jin instructing him to use their facedown card.

Without hesitation Ryuga did as told, "I activate the trap **Full Steam Synchro**!" As the trap flipped face up it displayed Junk warrior, Turbo warrior, Road warrior and Nitro warrior all charging straight into a Gate blocker 2 which was cracking up and about to smash into pieces, "This trap ends the battle phase the moment I am attacked directly, and when it does it special summons both a tuner monster and a synchro monster from my graveyard! Rise once more! Fire ant Askator and Sun Dragon Inti!" Both the fire ant tuner and sun dragon rose from the graveyard onto the field, "Now with my combination of spells, temple of the sun and card of safe return, they each gain 300 attack points and I draw 3 cards for each for them!" The spells glowed empowering both revived monsters and allowing Ryuga to draw 6 cards and refill his hand.

 **3000-3300**

 **700-1000**

"Even now you still continue to resist…." stated Tsukikage, "Most admirable, but also futile! I trigger the trap Armor Ninjutsu art of rust mist!" The trap flipped face up and generated a rain clid over the field as it poured down rather quickly and ended shortly after that before a mist rose and enshrouded the field.

"Wh….what is this?" asked Ryuga uneasily knowing there was more to the card's effects than a change in the weather. He could tell also seeing that his sun dragon and fire ant were becoming slower and more sluggish from the cold and moist air.

"Allow me to answer your question," said Tsukikage calling out from his side of the field, his figure and side almost completely hidden from sight because of the mist, "With this toxic mist, the attack points of all your special summoned monsters are now cut in half!" As he said so, both monsters shivered gained a dark aura which drained them severely of their strength!

 **3300-1650**

 **1000-500**

Ryuga's brothers narrowed they eyes or hissed in frustration alone with him in the tight spit their were forced into, "Tch! They're really trying to pin us down now….." grunted Yamata in annoyance.

Jin and Nushi however weren't as put off as he was because they knew they still had a chance to turn their situation around, "Even so, we still do have one shot at this Ryuga." said Jin a he nodded in response.

"Yeah," looking at his hands he noticed a handful of cards that would help finish a winning combo, one which neither Tsukikage nor Hikage would be able to defend against. All that was missing was just a single card, "I need just the right card then our winning combo will be complete….." he thought as he focused his attention on the duel.

Both Hikage and Tsukikage were planning contingencies of their own, "At this point, Ryuga's only possible aim would be to aim for our ninjutsu cards…..however," Tsukikage looked to his brother Hikage who nodded back at him.

"I now possess a twilight ninja Shingetsu in my hand, with nichirin I can send it to the graveyard in order to protect them from being destroyed." he said eying his field and hand, "Furthermore, Tsukikage and I each have an action card, evasion and acceleration. With this our strategy and teamwork cannot fail!"

"This duel is ours!" they both thought together confidently.

Ryuga took notice of their facial expressions even when afar and through the mist, "I know that look in their eyes…..they think they've gotten us beaten and cornered." he thought out loud to his brothers.

"Hehe, well they couldn't be more wrong." snickered Nushi as the others nodded in agreement.

"We still have one draw left, and despite these odds I know my deck will respond…..it has to…." as Ryuga put his hand on the top of his deck his brothers placed their hands with him, showing how they were going to give him their strength for this last draw. Feeling the power and faith coursing through his hand he knew his next draw would not miss, "Tsukikage, Hikage." he said to their surprise.

"Hmm?"

"I understand your determination to see every mission through, the courage to brave any and all risks and dangers, and your honour as both ninja and duelists to keep your customs and traditions passed down from your many generations." Ryuga continued, "You both have been worthy duelists to drive me and some of my best monsters into such a small corner. With that you both have earned my respect."

Both ninjas were rather taken aback by his words expecting something else rather then praise and respect. But nevertheless they were flattered and could tell he was indeed genuine, "We are honoured to be praised by you Shirogane." said Tsukikage as he and his brother bowed down. "Does that mean you will be surrendering peacefully?" he then asked.

"Far from it." Ryuga replied to their surprise, "It's because you earned my respect I'm going to hold nothing back from this point on. Also, for the sake of our mission and to protect our friends I have to win this! Which is why I'm betting this outcome on one final draw!" he then called out.

The ninjas blinked in disbelief at what they just heard, "Sake of your mission?"

"Protect your friends?" They both questioned.

At that point they both could sense Ryugas determination not only to win but also to protect grow even more stronger than ever, "His resolve….it's growing even stronger than ever….."

"His quest….Is it truly….that serious? If so….."

"We've come too far to lose, and there's no way I'm about to let myself get defeated here, losing isn't an option, not in this duel and not in this war!" said Ryuga as he and his brothers performed their destiny draw, "Draw!" After that looking at it they could see it was exactly the card they needed, "It's time to end this once and for all! I tune level 3 fire ant Askator to level 8 sun dragon Inti!" he called out as fire ant changed into 3 rings for the flaming sun dragon to pass through!

Both ninjas widened their eyes, "What!?"

"A third synchro summon!?

"Out of two will come one, and out of one comes great cosmic might! Watch, as the cosmos creates a monster of galactic right! I synchro summon!" A star in the sky began to flare up brightly despite being so high above in space, "Appear! Emissary of the flaming star! Level 11! Star eater!" A massive supernova of an explosion occurred in deep space, rising out and wrapping its body around it was an enormous red serpentine dragon which wrapped itself completely around it and it roared powerfully before descending to earth and blazing so brightly in the night sky that it could be seen from anywhere in the entire city!

The ninjas couldn't help but step back in awe and stagger at its enormous pressure that it gave off, "A dragon that represents the brightest star of the galaxy….." breathed Tsukikage.

"The one used by a tops duelist in the Friendship cup…..but now it runs brighter than ever in the hands of a true dragon master….." gasped Hikage before narrowing his eyes firmly, "Remarkable, but even that monster cannot hope to overcome us! Especially with rust mist still in effect!" The mist rose up and enshrouded itself around Star eater's flames weakened and its attack power halved and it groaned rather weakly as well.

 **3200-1600**

"Now your dragon's flames are about to get extinguished!" he called out.

"It won't be long before that star burns itself out." added Tsukikage feeling more confident about their chances of winning.

Ryuga however held a firm expression, "Even in such a weakened state, my star can shine brightly, and will even more so after this!" he said taking a card from his hand, "I activate Shrink! This halves the attack of a monster on the field!" He said as the spell appeared on the field and glowed.

"Pointless! With our Shingetsus on the field you can't target any ninja monsters with attacks or effects!" called out Hikage defiantly but Ryuga only smirked in response.

"I never said I was going after your ninjas." he said.

"Hmmm?"

"You're not?" they asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously knowing something was up.

"No, the monster I intend to weaken is my own star eater!" Ryuga answered as the spell caused Star eater to shrink to half its size.

 **1600-800**

"Why would you weaken your own monster?" asked Tsukikage curiously and rather surprised as the move made little sense, unless there was one more card left to play. Which of course was the case.

"It's so that I can use this!" Ryuga answered taking the card to complete his winning combo, "The continuos spell Hidden Passage!" he announced activating the spell from his hand, "Once per turn, if all my monsters have attack points lower than my opponent's weakest monster, this turn it can attack directly!" The spell glowed around Star eater as it granted it the power to bypass the enemy monsters, "Go Star eater! Attack directly with Burning Supernova!" Despite being weakened the dragon glowed a bright red as its flames flared up best it could as it fired a stream of vicious fire pass the twilight ninjas and straight at both Hikage and Tsukikage!

Seeing the attack as hardly a threat to them, both ninjas simply held firm, "You would waste so much effort in order to attack us directly with a mere 800 points of damage?" asked Tsukikage feeling rather unimpressed.

"Too bad it is all for naught!" called out Hikage as he planned to activate evasion from his hand, "I activate-"

"It's over for you guys! Nothing you do will save you now!" Ryuga interrupted as Star eater suddenly flared up and its size began to increase!

"What!?" they gasped in disbelief.

"When Star eater attacks, it is unaffected by other effects until the end of the damage step! Therefore the effects of Shrink and Rust mist are no longer applied, so my dragon gains its full strength once more!" called out the Dragon emperor as Star eater rose back into the sky and regained its full power once more, in a direct attack that could not be stopped!

 **800-3200**

Seeing themselves unable to do anything to prevent their inevitable defeat, both ninjas couldn't help but stagger to the ground or fall backwards as the attack closed in, "Impossible! How could our teamwork be easily overcome!?"

"There's nothing we can do….we're finished…." as they focused their eyes on Ryuga's expression they finally understood why they had lost, and so they closed their eyes gracefully accepting their loss.

"His determination to keep fighting brought him a miracle…."

"So this is his…..resolve….." they both said as the attack finally hit its mark!

BOOM!

 **Ninjas: 2900-0**

 **Ryuga: WIN!**

As the field dissipated and the dust cleared, it revealed both Fuuma brothers knocked back several feet through the alleyway and they were now lying on their backs, "Urk…I never once fathomed the possibility that our combination would actually lose….." groaned Tsukikage as he awoke to see Ryuga holding out his hand with a smile to him. "Urgh…you are as strong as always Shirogane….no wonder you were able to handle yourself just fine all this time….then again, it shouldn't be a surprise." he smiled taking the hand and getting up. After that he did the same for Hikage and helped him to his feet as well.

"Thanks, and you guys were great too. In fact your teamwork skills are far beyond anything I ever imagined." said the victorious dragon duelist as he smiled back at them putting his hands on his hips, "But we did have a deal…..I won the duel, so you keep quiet about our meeting okay?"

Both ninjas looked to each others for a monist before nothing firmly at Ryuga, "Yes, as the victor of the duel you have earned your reward and we shall honour our agreement." said Tsukikage as he and his brother both bowed down in respect to the victor.

"Perhaps we can trust you to handle yourself on your own mission, and you have our word that we will not say a word of this to Master Akaba." said Hikage in response.

"After that stunning performance as well as managing to breakthrough the teamwork we spent years mastering, it's only fair that we keep end of the promise as well." added his brother who was still rather reluctant though his honour and pride as both ninja and duelist kept him from dwelling too much on their defeat. They both then looked up to Ryuga rather firmly, "We still do not know what would drive you to go so far, but if it is that important to you, perhaps we should respect your reasons."

"But know this, if you are ever in need of assistance, know that the both of us shall rush to your side without a moment's haste." said the other after his brother.

"I'll keep that in mind you guys. Thanks." replied Ryuga knowing that they had earned the trust and respect of the Fuuma clan duel school's best students as well as Reiji's most trusted warriors.

"Farewell." with said as they vanished into thin air, no doubt returning to the standard dimension.

After confirming that they had curly left the area, Ryuga placed a hand to his chest and breathed a deep sigh of relief, "Finally, it is finished….." he said pretty much tuckered out completely from the duel as the fatigue returned to his entire being once again. The feeling was mutual among the rest of the dragon boys as they appeared and sat around Ryuga.

"Phew! That was way too close for my comfort." said Yamata wiping away some ghostly sweat from his brow, "I was biting my finger nails the entire time!"

"Even I had some doubts that we'd be able to win, but in the end you can never count out faith in your cards." said Jin feeling rather proud of their new victory and achievement.

"Yeah, let's hope we can keep up that firm belief in our cards and friends too." stated Nushi, "I have a feeling things in the xyz dimension would only become that much harder….."

"All the more reason to keep believing in each other and in our cards I suppose." said Ryuga as he mustered the strength to stand up again, "Anyways, lets get out of here while we still can. No doubt that match caught the attention of the entire synchro dimension. We'd better hurry on out of here while we still can." As the others nodded in agreement, Ryuga dialled a few buttons on his disk which opened a new dimensional portal to the xyz dimension which they all stepped through.

 **And thus concludes the synchro arc. Hope you enjoyed the duel conclusion as the lancers' mission will soon take them into xyz! What new challenges shall they face and overcome? Just what lies in wait for them in the city of Heartland? Find out and stay tuned!**

Full steam synchro

When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: End the Battle Phase, then you can Special Summon 1 Tuner and 1 Synchro Monsterfrom your Graveyard, but they have their effects negated.

Substitution shield

Once per turn, you negate an attack on the equipped monster.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next morning, after enjoying a fun night of duelling against Jack in front of the entire city watching them, both Yugo and Rin were then treated by the King himself to a victory party and celebration in honour of their heroic efforts as lancers. The spent nearly the entire night partying and enjoying the moment until Yugo passed out from fatigue and exhaustion due to all the excitement, also due to getting sick after stuffing his face with too much Top food, leaving Rin having to carry the poor boy back on her own when it was all over to her dismay. If he rode around in his runner while in that condition he'd be a danger to society, that's what she thought.

Next morning the pair said goodbye to Sensei and all their friends, along with Chojiro, Crow and the rest of the gang before heading back home through the Arc V corridor located at the Central Tower. After arriving home, the switched control back to their standard counterparts Yuya and Yuzu and now heading up the LDS building to see Reiji. After Nakajima showed them through the door they found Reiji typing something on his laptop before looking up to see them greet him with a smile, "Hey Reiji! We're back!" he called out waving his hand with a big grin on his face. Yuzu on the hand was more reserved and simply smiled.

Reiji put aside his laptop and stood up, "I've received the report regarding your efforts in the synchro dimension," he said before a smile appeared on his face, "Well done Yuya, as expected I knew you and Yuzu were able to not only eliminate the threats there but also bring peace and unity to the City once more." he said clapping lightly.

"Heheh thanks Reiji…." Sakaki grinned and blushed while scratching his head.

Yuzu narrowed her eyes and pouted slightly at his insensitivity before pushing him aside, "Well we can't take all the credit, technically it was all thanks to a collaborative effort between us and our friends really, but all in all we did pretty good didn't we Yuya?" she asked turning to him rather seriously.

Yuya then sweated nervously, "Err….yeah we sure did Yuzu." he chuckled nervously in response while inwardly apologising to their counterparts.

Satisfied she smiled again turning to Reiji, "In fact, I feel this may have not only made us stronger but maybe brought us closer together with our…..siblings too." she said.

"Hehe, I feel exactly the same way." replied Yuya in response scratching his cheek with a finger in thought as Yuzu giggled cheekily.

"Hee hee…."

"That's good to know." replied Reiji feeling happy for them before pushing up his glasses and adopting a more serious demeanour which they immediately noticed. Reiji then caught their full attention as he brought up the big screen and began bringing up past images from the attack on Academia (such as the damage from the aftermath) and compiling it with the more recent attacks on synchro (displaying some of the sites where people got attacked). "In fact, not just fusion but now the synchro dimension was under attack." he said as the pair listened closely, "After the reports I received from Security stationed there, I have no doubts that these weren't merely isolated incidents but no doubt orchestrated but some unknown party." he explained as Yuya and Yuzu remained silent, "Both times the dimensions have suffered heavy blows that may take time to recover from. And this deeply troubles me on whether we may be able to adequately prepare ourselves should the threat reach the pendulum dimension." He returned his attention to the lancers before him, "Seeing as you both are the very best warriors the lancers have to offer and are the dimensions' best hope, I would greatly suggest that you maximise your bonds with not only each other, but also with your counterparts within you." he said instructingly, "Hopefully you will all be able to strengthen each other in preparation for the battles that may lie ahead for all of us, for I fear that the attacks in the City involving the dark synchro monsters may only be the beginning for something even worse to come in the future."

Yuya then lowered his head and sighed rather disappointedly at the fact he had to use his bonds as effective weapons to fight enemies now rather than use them to reach out to others instead. His duelling philosophy to bring smiles often clashed with having to use it to actually fight, but considering the situation he knew that may not be an option now, considering the possibility of a new war against evil may actually be certain. While encountering situations where he had to fight and cast aside his ideals while using his cards as weapons were inevitable, it didn't mean he had to like it…

Noticing Yuya's disappointment made Yuzu more empathetic towards him. She could understand what he went through once and she also hoped that would be the last time that happened. Now that it was happening all over again, the told herself that it was up to her to help keep her best friend in high spirits in the event he felt lost or would fall into despair. "About that Reiji," she then asked deciding to shift the topic to something she was rather curious to know herself, "I am rather curious, were you and the others able to get anything out of those dark synchro cards we handed to you before?" she then asked, "Maybe they might have something that could give us a clue to who or what may be behind this whole fiasco. And if that's the case we could track them down and put a stop to them before they even try something else!" she then added at the end.

"I was just getting to that part." Akaba answered as he pushed up his glasses. He then switched the big screen to some data files and wavelength graphs. Some of which had very complex formulas and numbers all over them while others showed bar charts of energy outputs, "While studying the cards you sent us, my scientists found several traits on a similar energy output to the synchro dimension's synchro summoning. The only difference was that they were in a negative opposite wavelength, hence the name dark synchro." He said referring to a chart comparing synchro and dark synchro, where the normal one had an equal level but opposite output. "However, we also learnt from studying the cards that each of them contained a kind of unknown energy source embedded deep within them." he continued narrowing his eyes seriously. An expression which put both Yuya and Yuzu on edge as it was one of those looks they haven't seen in a long time but never forget after seeing it once.

"What kind of energy?" asked Yuya as he sweated slightly from Reiji's intense expression.

He said nothing for a moment before answering, "That is a question I haven't been able to answer just yet….." he said, "From what we were able to gather so far was that the cards also gave off traces of an energy unlike any we've ever seen. Apparently it consists of negative emotions that when in contact with a human, it causes their darkest desires to be unleashed from deep within their hearts. No amount of self restraint could ever hope to hold them back as it also amplifies a person's innermost darkness a hundredfold." he continued. Even saying it out loud made him feel disgusted on the inside.

The pair then looked to each other in amazement, "Hey, that's exactly like the old stories we heard while we were in the synchro dimension." said Yuya.

"Yeah….also….it does sound somewhat similar to the way you and the others were influenced by Zarc's evil before….." muttered Yuzu uneasily after that.

Yuya then hissed and grit his teeth in annoyance, "I thought dealing with war, destruction and crazed maniacs was bad enough….now we have to deal with dark magic and pure evil too? Why does this have to happen to us?" he thought to himself feeling rather bitter and angry though he calmed after Yuzu began placing an arm on his shoulder reassuringly.

Reiji then continued, "Sadly we weren't able to gather sufficient data as the amount of energy present was minimal, most likely the energy must have been purged after their owners were defeated in battle." he said summarising a theory, "Also any remaining traces had strangely vanished moments before you arrived, bizarrely the case is also the same with the cards that were confiscated by security according to reports I received." He then pushed up his glasses once more, "Overall, with what little knowledge we currently possess, creating an efficient detection device would prove to be impossible."

"That's too bad…." said Yuya feeling rather let down they were at a dead end.

Yuzu on the other hand had concerns of her own, of the supernatural kind, "Energy that corrupts people now vanishing mysteriously? Talk about creepy…..Brr….."

"Still, we are thankful to the both of you for acquiring these cards." added Reiji to their confusion.

"Huh?" they both went feeling rather surprised that he'd be thanking them in a situation like this.

He then switched off the screen and flipped over his laptop which displayed the cards in their possession were now being carefully studied, "After running several tests and confirming that the negative energy is no longer present, the cards are now very much harmless and safe to use." he said, "In fact with enough time we may even be able to produce safe copies for commercial use just like pendulum cards."

The pair felt rather conflicted at their leader's opportunistic view considering what they went through because of those cards, "That's…an interesting thought Reiji….though I'm not too fond of having people run around with dark synchro monsters after all the trouble they caused us…." said Yuya uneasily as Yuzu mirrored his concern.

"I understand your concern well, but there's really nothing to worry about." he replied assuringly, "With our technology and expertise the cards we will produce will be nothing like the ones you encountered, far from it, they will be perfectly safe for anyone's use just like all other cards we produce here in LEO corporation." he said, "Like with pendulum, these monsters may prove to be a useful new addition to the lancer's arsenal in the future, no doubt helping to provide new strategies we can implement and even open up new horizons for us to strive forward with confidence and without hesitation. You both should be honoured to have helped usher in this new step for us."

"When you put it that way…..I guess it does make me feel better….I mean it's not the cards that are evil but the one who uses them…." said Yuzu feeling more at ease after hearing him say that though a small part of her still felt somewhat concerned for their wellbeing later on.

Yuya on the other hand smiled happily to see the bright side of things, "Well if you really want someone to thank for those cards, thank Shingo and Gongenzaka." he said, "I mean they were the ones who won their duels so-" He then widened his eyes in shock upon realisation, "Gah!" he gasped suddenly to Reiji and Yuzu's alarm.

"Yuya!?"

"I just remembered!" Yuya then ran up to Reiji at the desk, "Reiji! How are my friends!? Are they okay!?" he cried in alarm looking into Akaba's eyes who held a stoic and firm expression. Yuzu then remembered herself and walked closer to hear what he had to say.

Without denying anything, Reiji pushed up his glasses once again, "You have nothing to worry about." he said as he switched the big screen to the hospital monitors at LDS, showing both Shingo and Gongenzaka doing just fine in their hospital beds and clothes. While they each had their own patches over their faces or a few bandages around their chests they still were pretty much the same despite their injuries.

Noboru bowed respectfully giving thanks to the hospital meals he was granted as he ate humbly as his fatherland a few of his dojo mates paid him a visit, while Shingo as usual was throwing a tantrum while his 3 friends sweat dropped and his father began pampering him to his heart's content.

"As you can see they are in the best care that we can provide them. In a few days they should be fully recovered and clear for duty once more." said Reiji calmly as both Yuya and Yuzu felt a burden being lifted off their shoulders.

"That's awesome!" Yuya cheered excitedly knowing his friends were going to be alright.

Yuzu placed a hand to her chest and breathed a sigh of relief, "Phew, what a relief…I was beginning to worry about them…" she thought to herself.

She then noticed Yuya putting an arm around her shoulder, "Hey Yuzu, we should go pay them a visit, no doubt they must have been worried about us since we parted ways back at the City." he suggested.

Yuzu smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, imagine their faces when we tell them we won and saved the synchro dimension!" Their plans however were cut short the moment they turned around to leave.

"As much as I would hate to spoil your plans…..I'm afraid I can't allow that just yet." said Reiji rather firmly to their surprise.

They both turned around with widened eyes, "Huh!?"

"Why not!?" they both exclaimed in bewilderment.

"Please calm yourselves down and let me explain," he then said, "Not long before the both of you returned here, I received a transmission from Shun in Heartland." he explained.

"Shun?"

"The xyz dimension?" They each asked curiously.

Reiji nodded, "That's right. Apparently he and Dennis encountered a situation that he described would require some extra assistance from any available allies."

"What kind of situation do they mean Reiji?" asked Yuya.

He said nothing for a moment before answering, "Unfortunately they weren't willing to enlighten me with any further details. They believed it would be better if you were to come see for yourselves so they could explain to you themselves." he answered, "Considering that Shingo and Gongenzaka are still out of commission and you both having just arrived and are still able to handle yourselves, I believe you may know what I am suggesting as your next task."

"You want us to assist Shun in the xyz dimension investigation?" Yuzu then suggested.

"Precisely."

Yuya placed his arms behind his head and groaned, "Aww man….just when we came back and thought we could kick back, relax and say hi to some familiar faces like our friends in the hospital or even our pals back at You Show Duel School! Life really can be so unfair….." he moaned as Yuzu reprimanded him with a smack to the head!

"Yuya! You really should take this seriously you know!" she cried hitting him hard and making hi cringe with pain!

"Tch!" he hissed before looking up at her disappointed expression, which put him off from saying something back at her.

"I'm just as disappointed as you are," she sighed sadly at first before shaking it off and replacing it with seriousness, "But right now our priority is the safety of our friends in Heartland. Since the enemy attacked Fusion and Synchro it stands to reason that xyz could be next. You know we can't let that happen, especially when they're all on the road to recovery after so many months of war and hardship…." she said feeling the sorrow from Ruri inside her.

Understanding what she was feeling as he tapped into Yuto's inner emotions Yuya then sighed "Yeah Yuzu….I guess you're right." he said in defeat.

Reiji felt rather guilty for putting more burdens on them after they had just been relieved of some, "I deeply apologise for the….unfortunate inconvenience." he said rather regretfully catching their attention, "If it would ease a few burdens off your shoulders, I will send word to Noboru and Shingo about your success in the City. I am highly certain the both of them will be most pleased." he suggested before focusing on Yuya, "Also, I've recently heard that your father Yusho Sakaki is currently present in the xyz dimension, perhaps this can be a good opportunity for you to spend some time together as well should time allow it."

Yuya's eyes brightened up, "Really!?" he gasped, "My dad's in Heartland now!?"

Yuzu covered her mouth in surprise.

Reiji smiled and nodded, "Indeed, in fact if you hurry now you just might be able to catch him and have a chance for some….parent and child bonding before he would have to leave for another dimension." he said encouragingly.

"In that case, there's no time to waste Yuzu!" he said feeling very enthusiastic, "Come on let's go!"

Yuzu then sighed, "Sigh….same old Yuya…." she then smiled warmly after that, "Hee hee….Okay sure, since you're so eager, let's not waste a second here longer." she said as they both headed off together for the door. As they did Yuzu then made a suggestion, "You know Yuya, I think we ought to let our xyz counterparts have their fun now."

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing." he replied in agreement before turning around to Reiji once again, "See ya Reiji! Will keep in touch!"

The leader of the lancers smiled back at them, "Please do, and good luck out there." he then turned serious, "Be careful too, and try not to send the populace into a panic about possible attacks, it's the last thing any of us would want at such a delicate time no less."

"Sure thing!"

"Will do!" They both said at the end making sure to not only have fun but to also be responsible and alert as well.

As they both shut the door behind them and Reiji felt they were out of hearing range he then called out, "Tsukikage, Hikage." In a flash both red and blue ninja appeared before him kneeling down before their master. "Report." He then firmly instructed.

At first they said nothing for a moment, as if pondering what news to give their master. But as they spoke, "Master Reiji….." they said so rather solemnly which caught his attention in an instant.

"We hoped to bring you great success from the synchro dimension….however, we were unable to locate and secure Ryuga…." said Tsukikage as he and his brother spoke without making eye contact with him.

Reiji raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Pardon? You're saying you could not locate Shirogane in the City? Despite being the 2 elite tracking ninja in the Fuuma clan?" he asked.

They looked to each other uneasily before replying, "We are deeply ashamed to return with news of failure despite Yuya and Yuzu's victorious efforts…." said Tsukikage.

Hikage then followed, "We sincerely hope you would forgive us for dishonouring ourselves, and we swear we shall be more successful next time…."

Then then communicated telepathically with each other, "While this lie would sully our honour as ninja, we are still duelists and are obliged to listen to the request of an honourable victor…"

"Still….Master Akaba is most sharp…..if I know him…..he'd no doubt get suspicious." They each thought sweating under their brow,

Reiji narrowed his eyes at both his subordinates. Judging by their facial expressions and their tone, the signs that they were hiding something was more than obvious. "Your words are most intriguing you two." he said as he then stood up from his chair, "However, I am not fully convinced…"

They both sweated nervously, "As we expected, his observation skills and instincts are as sharp as our kunai…..maybe even more so….." they thought feeling an immense wave of pressure overflowing through them as their master stepped out in front of them.

As he looked down on them from his upright position it felt as though a boulder was dropped on their shoulders. "If I may have your duel disks for a short moment?" He then asked holding his hand out, "Unless of course….you have something to hide?"

They both grit their teeth painfully under their masks in frustration, but their honour wouldn't allow them to disobey a direct order. Reluctantly they submitted to their master's will, "N…no sir…"

"We would never entertains such thoughts….." they each said as they both detached their duel disks from their arms as requested, "Here, as you commanded." they said as he took them.

Using a wire he hooked both of them through his computer and he began to search on their most recent activities. If they were hiding something he'd find it sooner or later. "Hmmm….." he went as he focused his eyes completely on the screen.

Despite his focus completely occupied the ninjas knew they couldn't just up and leave, looking to each other they whispered, "When he finds out what took place earlier, there is no doubt that his trust in us will be seriously undermined." said Hikage as low as he could.

Tsukikage then closed his eyes willing to accept their fate, "At least with this….we will be keeping both our promises to Ryuga and Master Reiji brother."

His brother nodded in response, "Yes, we merely promised that we wouldn't say a word but the duel disk records all matches that involve the wielder. That way we will have succeeded in notifying master that we have made contact with him in the City, all that is required after that….is a valid explanation….if we can come up with one…." he said under his breath as they waited patiently for Reiji to finish finding the data he was looking for and then give them their punishment for lying to him.

As they were expecting Reiji to deliver what they deserved for both failing and lying to him, to their surprise he simply blinked in confusion, "Hmm? This is most unusual." he then said.

"What is?" asked Tsukikage as he and his brother both looked up.

He then answered, "Apparently…..there is no data or any record of a recent duel from synchro dimension…."

As he said that they widened their eyes, "What!?"

"Impossible!" they exclaimed

Reiji then raised an eyebrow feeling rather surprised, "Pardon? This comes as a surprise to you despite your claims of not meeting Ryuga in the synchro dimension?"

"N….no sir…." they then said in response taking their words back, "What we meant was…..it's just as we told you…."

"Y…yes…as you can see, we did not encounter Shirogane at all in the synchro dimension….nor did we duel even once….." They said rather painfully. Inside they could feel their own hearts being torn into pieces for lying even once. Forget duelling against Academia and getting sealed into cards, the pain they were suffering on the inside, the blows to their pride and honour, these were scars that would not heal so easily conspired to flesh wounds or broken bones.

Reiji narrowed his eyes and said nothing for a moment before closing them, "I see…" inside though he was thinking something different, "It's far too obvious they are keeping something from me…..The only way they'd resort to even trying like this, is if they lost a duel and had no choice but to accept the consequences for their loss….no doubt against Shirogane." He then reflected back to a previous incident the other day, "Considering there was a connection cut moments after they contacted me earlier, I can assume that a jamming signal was being utilised earlier…..while it may have rendered the live feed useless the disks were still useable for duels." He looked at them both carefully and saw the look in their eyes, "They are men of honour and have their own dignity to hold, so I'd only be tarnishing it should I force the answer out of them…..perhaps we can afford to wait a little longer for the answers to this little mystery." Folding his arms, "Tsukikage, Hikage." he then spoke out.

"Sir!" they said standing up firmly.

"You've….done well. Despite the unfortunate result I will at least commend you for your hard efforts." he said doing his best to accept the given results despite falling short of his expectations, yet he couldn't deny the effort they at least put in. "Do not fret, for there shall be more opportunities in the near future, this I am certain of." he said.

"Th….thank you sir."

"And we promise next time we shall redeem ourselves." they swore as they both bowed down before him.

"Very bold words indeed, I can feel your determination and conviction as well." he said in a pleased tone, "However, it would be better if you could also support them with action in your next task." he continued.

"I assume you wish for us to patrol the xyz dimension next?" asked Tsukikage.

"Not yet," Reiji replied shaking his head, "With the current situation at hand, it would be unwise to send even more lancers into the fray….otherwise we'd be inciting fear with the possibility of another conflict, which would no doubt in turn raise the friction and distrust that we've been trying to reduce between the 2 factions all this time." he said, "After what Heartland has been through before, I believe it is in everyone's best interests we first try a more peaceful approach and send those who would be able to become one with the locals, namely Ruri and Yuto." He then switched to the screen where Yuto and Ruri were stepping into the dimensional corridor on the lower floors, "Besides, considering the counterparts have had their time in their respective home dimensions already, I believe it stands to reason that the xyz counterparts be given their chance as well."

"Understood sir."

"As you wish." They each said owing before him, "Just know that if you require our aid we shall be there."

"I will keep that in mind you two. Until then remain on standby until further notice." he said, "For now, you are dismissed."

"Thank you sir." They said as they vanished from sight leaving Reiji to ponder up several theories in his lonesome before deciding what move to make next.

Outisde on the LDS rooftops, both ninjas stood up tall overlooking the entire view of the city from above. Hikage then turned towards Tsukikage who was sitting cross legged on the edge while he himself was leaning on the higher point tip of the building. "Brother….you don't think?"

His brother nodded, "It's highly likely to be Ryuga's doing….no doubt he must have engineered a virus into our disks the moment we initiated that duel with him…." he theorised before lowering his head in shame, "I feel rather conflicted about this development….but at least for the time being we have an appropriate excuse for our actions, that way we are still able to keep our word."

"Brother, for now I believe it is best we hold on to our promise to Ryuga….at least until we find him again and somehow manage to capture him…." suggested Hikage as the blue ninja nodded at his response.

"I agree, no matter the situation we never break a promise as honourable ninja." he replied before overlooking the horizon once more as well as the rising morning sun, "However, no doubt there will come a time where we may need to break that vow and inform the lancers of what we learnt…let's hope it that doesn't come anytime soon….." he said as they both vanished from sight as the sun rose over LDS.

 **(Elsewhere)**

Far away in another dimension, instead of being illuminated with bright light the area was engulfed in complete and total darkness. With dark dust swirling in a nebula like galaxy and chaotic red and purple lightning striking in multiple directions. Deep inside were the ruins of a once great city, with several floating plateaus and structures which were once bright and colourful were now dark and wasting away through the ravages of time, though it wasn't completely deserted as a figure wearing a dark purple robe was slowly walking through the barren streets towards the center of the area, which was a wide stairway leading into the ruins of an old tower. As he reached it he was suddenly surrounded by several fiendish monsters which materialised out of nowhere from the darkness or even swooping in from the dark sky above! They ranged from Ryu Kishin powered, Legendary fiend, Dark jeroid and phantom sky blasters! Larger more demonic once included Darkness destroyer and Maju Garzetts.

The shaded figure stood back in surprise and appeared to be panicking as the horrendous fiends closed in on him on every end! Until an ominous voice spoke out of nowhere, "Let him pass…." upon hearing it the fiends all melted away into the darkness. Looking up the hooded person looked up above the staircase to see a mysteriously figure cloaked completely in a robe of black shadows. The hooded man kneeled before him as a pair of blood red reptilian eyes peered from it, "Roger…..why do you present yourself before me?" he then asked as the hooded man revealed himself to be none other than Jean Michel Roger himself!

He carried a rather nervous expression on his face as a drop of sweat painfully oozed out from his face and onto the ground. He then swallowed hard and painfully as he began to speak, "Master….while it pains me deeply to bring you most unfortunate news….I….I believe it is in our best interests that I inform you of the recent events that have transpired in the synchro dimension." he said.

"….Very well, you may speak….." replied the ominous figure standing above him. Despite the distance between them his voice was powerful and imposing, making it sound the same to Roger as if he were standing directly in front of him.

The former Academia rebel then took a breath and began speaking, "Master….I did as you instructed with the dark synchro monsters you have granted me from the synchro dimension's vault." he said clasping his hands together, "I managed to hand them over to the City's most suitable duelists that it had to offer for our plan, in order to have them carry out our will to plunge it into chaos…..at first it went exactly as planned and progress was more than satisfactory….but then-"

"Do not waste my time any further with the details," the figure said to him cutting him off firmly to his horror, "Get to the point, now." he then demanded in a thunderous voice which shook the heavens themselves!

"R…right I will…." Roger squeaked before forcing out the words painfully form his mouth, "Unfortunately….due to the unfortunate meddling of those infernal lancers…..the pawns we sent out have all been eliminated and our plan turned out to be a huge failure….."

"…" The ominous figure said nothing in response.

Taking it as a bad sign Roger bowed down grovelling on the ground, "P….please pardon my incompetence! I know that I am in no position to ask of you for your forgiveness, but should you grant me a chance to redeem myself, I swear that I shall never disappoint you again!" he cried.

His 'master' said nothing at first, so he was expecting brutal punishment or even elimination, but instead, "You may rise and lift your head Roger." he said.

"Huh?" He looked up in confusion.

"You have not failed me….yet." responded the master, "The moment the lancers decided to meddle in our synchro dimension affairs, the outcome of the plan was decided from the start." he said.

"Then….if you knew from the start how the plan would turn out, why did you not do anything about it?" Roger asked curiously.

"I merely wanted our enemies to believe they have won." the master explained ominously, "It would make them fall even more completely into a pit of despair form which they cannot climb out from, once we crush them completely." he said as a clawed hand came out from one of his shadowed sleeves which he clenched tightly, "This victory of the lancers will easily delude them into believing they have dealt a fatal blow, but nothing could be further from the truth." As he opened the palm of his hand a ball of light green energy materialised inside it, with a few shades of dark black in them too.

Roger took a few steps back, "Th….that's…."

"I enhanced the cards with a portion of my own strength before entrusting them to you, to enable them to into the deepest and darkest emotions of their hosts so that they'd be able to draw more than enough power for our plans." the master said, "Thanks to your efforts in the synchro dimension, I have been able to harvest a vast amount of synchro energy from the duels conducted there through the dark synchro monsters." As the ball of energy was absorbed into the figure's body Roger could sense a terrifying surge of power coming from him. "The only thing I didn't forsee was to have gathered this much power from a single dimension, no doubt it was all due to you actions and strategic choosing of the most suitable pawns." he said praising the man, "I must admit, you have exceeded my expectations most exceptionally. Well done."

A relieved smile came over his face as he bowed down submitting once again, "Th….thank you master! You are far too kind! It truly is an honour to be serving under such a benevolent yet all powerful deity such as yourself….." he said praising his master and trying to butter him up best he could, unknowingly hiding a devious smirk underneath, "Hehehe…."

"Then allow me to reward you with your next task." replied the master up above him as Roger looked up and listened, "I want you to monitor the situation in the xyz dimension, ensure that things go as planned with the pawns that we have gained there, though you are not to interfere directly."

"And….why would that be master?" Roger asked curiously.

"The reason is simple, we cannot afford to make my presence known just yet otherwise our enemies would no doubt get in the way of and thwart my plans that much sooner, making the task of acquiring sufficient amounts of xyz energy next to impossible." he explained, "Even if conquering the dimension itself isn't successful, it is no loss for it's merely a luxury in the vision I have. It's the energy of the xyz which I require, and once I have acquired enough then in 1 fell swoop all existence will be in my claws." He said tightening his grip on his already revealed clawed hand, "And once that happens, you and your cohorts will receive your reward in full. That, I promise you."

Roger then bowed down in respect once again, "I understand master, and rest assured you shall not be disappointed. I shall carry out your glorious plans to the best of my abilities! Rest assured I shall not fail!" he then proclaimed confidently to the dark skies above.

"I expect even greater things from you Roger, now go forth and do not disappoint me." the master commanded.

"As you wish." said Roger as he put his hood back on and turned around, "Heheh, that's it…..very soon, the moment you let your guard down our positions shall be reversed, I shall be master and you will be my eternal servant….." he thought to himself maliciously inside, "And when that happens, with your power at my disposal the entire universe will bow down to me as a God!" He then vanished into the darkness, melting away into the shadows like the monsters that cornered him earlier.

As he disappeared the master then opened up a pair of vision portals to oversee 2 more of his servants and their activities. In one he saw Sanders now wearing a more dignified dark commander outfit as he was rallying together an army of Gaap the Divine soldiers and Archfiend soldiers and giving out various war speeches, as well as ordering them to fight each other in order to weed out the weaklings, hoping that an ultimate warrior would be born out of the army of monsters he had under his command. Considering the monsters were already demonic and heartless to start with, there was no chance of rebellion or insubordination making them far better soldiers than the Academia students he trained before. In another, the doctor was giggling to himself manically as he worked alongside a team of Kozaky as he was experimenting on several monsters from fusion devourer, memory crush king and xyz avenger as the monsters screeched in horror as he began implanting his parasites into them, testing for different reactions between monsters and test subjects, and so far he was having the time of his life not only indulging in his research but also seeing the dream of creating the perfect parasite for the future invading armies they would deploy into the 4 worlds.

Behind the master, the earth shook and a huge crack appeared, slithering out of it was a monstrous dark shadowed serpent with a serrated hood frame like that of daggers, as well as 3 deadly horns on its head. The rest of its body was massive, long and serpentine with a number of bladed scales protruding out from its back and sides down to its pointed tail. It then lowered its head down to the master who didn't so much as turn to look at it, already acknowledging its' presence. "Hiss…..My lord, not that I doubt your all seeing omnipotence, but do you really think it's wisssse to continue to allow thosssse humanssss to continuing doing as they pleasssse?" it hissed in a sinister female voice, "With all the power you have already besssstowed upon them?"

"Of course not," the master replied simply, "That's why I never trusted them to begin with, whether it'd be their chances of success or even their so called loyalty to me." he said as he smirked a malicious grit underneath his dark cloak which was as black as a bottomless pit inside where his face should be, "Have you ever heard the old saying, great power given to you will always come at a price just as great? They are no different, in fact my loyal servants which I have entrusted to those blind fools will also be acting as a failsafe in the event they harbour the thought of betraying me or even deciding to commit the deed." he said as he held out his hand, "As long as they continue to dwell within their own decks they can hide nothing from me, in a matter of saying, their fate very much rests in my claws even as we speak." he said grasping his hand tightly, hinting he could terminate them at any time whenever he saw fit.

"Sssss…..hisss…..As alwayssss my lord, your all sssseeing wissssdom knows no boundssss…." hissed the giant serpent with glee,

"I actually deeply look forward to watching the entertainment unfold in the near future, as they and our enemies fight and destroy each other." said the master sinisterly, "The best part, no matter who wins we will have one less problem."

"Perhapsss pawnssss can accomplissssh great thingssss after all.…as long as you're able to usssse them correctly, which of coursssse includesss sssssacrificing them." the serpent hissed once more.

The master chuckled, "I've known for a long time how easily humans can give in to their own pitiful desires on a whim, and would listen to or do anything to accomplish their goals." he said, "How easily they can be manipulated into doing your own bidding without even knowing it, still bewilders me even to this day." he stated as he drifted back into a time when this world was once alive and populated with countless humans and their technology, which he found to be utterly revolting, considering they used monsters in cards when those very monsters once ruled the world. An opportunity arose for him when he met a certain man with silver spiked hair and yellow eyes, who wielded a red dragon with red and green eyes, seeing him as the potential to be a most useful pawn to carry out his very plans. Back to the present he then opened another vision portal to see Roger walking towards the dimensional gate situated in the dark world while simulate nosily observing Sanders and the Doctor. "As ambitious as those 3 are, it's their very own predictable ambitions that makes them all the more easy to deceive and control." he said, "Of course, whether they fail or betray me matters not, I need only keep them long enough until my full strength returns. When that happens, I plan on disposing of both them and every single wretched human being in existence." he said eagerly looking forward to that moment when his years of patience and waiting would pay off and his plans will reach fruition. "When that is accomplished, then we can finally reset this entire universe into how it should be. A world of darkness, a world where true monsters rule."

The serpent nodded firmly as she lowered her head in to be stroked by him, "Yes masssster….." she hissed, "No matter what move our foessss shall make, our victory is sssssealed. The only thing that we require of now….is more energy and time….." She hissed as the visit portals of their minions banished and were replaced by 4 windows to the 4 dimensions outside their own world, knowing it won't be long now before their time to strike arrives. Then, the true war will begin, a war they plan on winning.

 **And there's chapter 21, hope you enjoyed reading it. This sets the scene for the future as the lancers head to the xyz dimension next. What new threats lie in wait for them there set by their unknown foes? Who is this new enemy they now face? Find out next time and stay tuned!**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It was a bright day in Heartland as the morning sun rose high in the sky where its light revealed the metropolis' wounds now healing from the ravages of the dimensional war, though with a few scars left behind such as some structures still in ruin. Nevertheless, the times of fear and hatred were now a distant memory as people from both fusion and xyz now worked tirelessly together to undo the foolish mistakes of the past and hopefully rebuild and restart anew. A shining portal soon opened up at the base of the city's biggest landmark, Heartland Tower, and stepping out from it was none other than Yuto and Ruri.

"Well Ruri….here we are, home sweet home…." he said as they both began looking around and taking in the sights of their birth place. Initially they were hoping to receive a warm welcome after finally being able to come back after so long, but after taking a glance at their surroundings, the evident scars on the city from the war appeared all around them in the morning sun's light which illuminated the ruined streets and the damaged buildings which were either desolate and falling apart or even completely reduced to rubble, "Or at least….I was hoping it'd be for us both." he then said solemnly as they continued staring around them. Pains of the past began to return to the memories of both xyz counterparts, as they experienced it first hand before their eyes they were the ones who felt much more impacted by it compared to the counterparts. While the pendulum and synchro counterparts felt pain in general, Selena herself felt devastated that she wanted to take part in this war once and she herself couldn't believe she saw this as a battle for honour, no, it was an invasion of an innocent world who did no wrong. In their vain arrogance they permanently ruined the lives of many and committed atrocities they could never take back. Yuri on the other hand stared with a blank expression. He was only around for a short time only to capture Ruri once, but his time with his counterparts taught him compassion for others, so inside he was feeling some remorse for the first time.

"…" Ruri said nothing feeling impacted the most, out of the 4 counterparts she was the one who hated violence the most so they could understand how she felt. A tear of sorrow began to form in her eye but before it completely took shape she was stopped as Yuto placed a hand on her shoulder unexpectedly.

"I know things still look rather bleak at the moment for our home Ruri." he said to her as she turned to him. She then curiously saw a light smile form on his face, "But I'm certain thanks to the efforts Yuya and the lancers I'm sure Heartland can have a much better future." He said encouragingly, "If you don't believe me, look." gestating her to look at ground level she felt her spirits lifted as she noticed the people of her own home world. Some of which she recognised as carded families and children now had returned home and were going about their daily lives as best they could. She also saw a number of new faces, some of which from the fusion, synchro and even pendulum dimension, mainly construction workers and relief teams, were now providing aid to former refugees and assisting in rebuilding the ruined city using combined expertise from the 4 dimensions. From Academia troops providing first aid and food at medical bays to Synchro and pendulum workers utilising solid vision to help repair damaged roads and structures.

Ruri felt a wave of relief easing her heart seeing the cooperation and newfound bonds being forged before their eyes, "With everyone now working together in rebuilding it, I'm certain from this fall it may even grow bigger and brighter than it ever did before it was visited by Yusho and Academia." her friend mentioned to her as she nodded with a sigh of relied.

"Yeah, you're right Yuto." she said feeling more calm and at peace, "No matter how bleak things get, like Sensei Yusho once said, when you feel like crying laugh. As long as we keep believing and never lose hope, there will always be a chance it will go back to good once again, no matter how slim the chance, we should always continue to believe in it and never lose hope." she said recalling some words he once said to her that had always managed to lift up her spirits whenever she was deeply discouraged both before and during the times of war, "All those bitter and traumatic memories should stay in the past, that way it wouldn't affect the choices we make or our own performances in the future." she then added at the end feeling ready to move on.

Yuto then smiled pleased with her brave response, "I couldn't have said it better myself Ruri." he said, "Now that we're together again that it, at least things will get better for us from here on."

"Mhmm….." she nodded after that.

After that Yuto stretched himself backwards a bit, "Well, now that we're here we might as well do what we came here for as lancers." he said after that putting aside their previous topic and moving back to what to the reason they came here.

"Yes, let's do that, don't want to keep big brother waiting since he called us here for an emergency." Ruri replied in agreement as they both headed off into the streets towards the former Academia base which had now been converted into an embassy. As they made their way there, the 2 of them noticed the people around them engaged in lively conversations with one another and families with young children happily playing ball in the small parks they passed or some of the old stores that have recently reopened once more and the shopkeepers welcoming in customers from all backgrounds with open arms. "It's so nice to see smiles and laughter on everyone's faces again." said Ruri feeling encouraged for Heartland's future.

"I agree, it's been so long since xyz dimension experienced such love, warmth and kindness." replied Yuto in agreement before his smile vanished and was replaced with that of concern, "Though I can still see some traces of the past lingering on in some people's eyes…" he said noticing there were a number of people here and there who were still salvaging or scavenging rubble for anything they could use with looks of sadness or even bitterness in their eyes.

Ruri took notice of her friend's observations and sighed, "Things may never go back the way they were, and nothing can change what happened…..but what matters now is that we learn from the mistakes of the past and move forward." she said as they continued forward without a backwards glance.

"No matter what threat awaits us, if we can put Academia's actions behind us and overcome Zarc's evil, there's nothing we can't overcome." Yuto added at the end knowing that they shouldn't have anything to worry about in the long run, and that no threat would be too large for them to prevail over after all they had been through.

"You're right Yuto. Thanks for reminding me….." she replied as they continued their walk. "If we have time, we ought to get reacquainted with home." she then suggested after a while of noticing their surroundings along the way, "We've been apart for so long I almost forgot what it feels like. Also, we should help to instil smiles and kindness into the people who still ahem't recovered yet, after all it's a new world now, so we should do our best to remove of any stains of the past war wherever or whenever we can." she then said thinking about the people and hoping to share their own joys and happiness with them so they wouldn't be completely left dwelling in their pasts.

Yuto smiled and nodded in agreement at his friend's consideration and kindness, "I agree." his expression then became serious after noticing their destination in sight, "But for now though we ought to focus on what's in front of us first." he said as the base came into view.

"Shun's waiting for us there." said Ruri noticing it.

"Let's not keep him waiting then." her friend replied as they quickened their pace towards the building.

As they did they noticed a familiar face step out of the entrance and into the light of the sun, "Hey Edo!" called Yuto out to the former commander himself.

"Hmm?" he looked around in a few directions wondering where the voice came from, before taking notice of the approaching xyz counterparts. He then smiled, "Yuto! Ruri! I've been expecting you." he said as they came up to him, "It's great to see you both."

"The feeling is mutual." Yuto replied as they shook hands, having made peace with each other ever since Yuya changed his heart and those who were stationed here before.

Looking around curiously, Ruri saw no signs of her bother anywhere, "Hey, where's Shun?" she asked.

Yuto soon followed her, "Yeah, isn't he supposed to be here to inform us about some issue that just came up?" he then added just as curious.

As he asked Edo's smile vanished and was replaced with one of concern, "Well he was…..until matters that required some of his undivided attention came up and he had to leave immediately, at the most unpleasant timing as well….." he answered uneasily while scratching his chin.

Ruri raised an eyebrow, "What sort of matters?" she asked.

Edo appeared rather conflicted about whether he should tell them the truth, but soon got over his feelings knowing it was the right thing to do considering they were now here as lancers on a mission. "Well….let's just say due to something that happened last night, tensions have arose between the people of Heartland and the Academia relief teams." he said uneasily, "Recently there have been some arguing and even protests between both sides so he left to oversee them, to make sure they get settled peacefully and that no fights break out."

As he answered Ruri covered her mouth in shock, "That's awful….." she gasped.

Yuto narrowed his eyes, "It's like back in synchro…." he thought recalling how the tops and commons were on the brink of fighting again and bringing the city into chaos once more. He then clenched his fist angrily, "Just what happened last night that created such friction between Xyz and Fusion?" he asked.

"Shun did ask me to pass on his message to you, so I'll do that right now." Phoenix replied as he prepared himself, "It all began just last night."

 **(Flashback)**

It was one seemingly normal night at the duel lodge where Noro Mamoru stood outside at the entrance awaiting the new cooking supplies that were to be delivered for the preparation of a huge feast to celebrate the efforts of the 4 dimensions for helping to put Heartland back together, as well as give them all a proper invite and welcome. Looking at his watch which stated 7:30pm at night, the second hand passed 12 and as it did, "They're late again!" screamed the former vice commander at the top of his lungs in frustration, "I send those Tyler sisters out on a simple errand to get food supplies back from Academia and they can't even make it back on time!? Unbelievable! To think they were some of our finest warriors back in the day!" he hissed in annoyance while stamping his feet and flashing bright red !

"Calm down Mamoru….." said Edo causally as he stepped outside with his former subordinate with a cheeky smile, "Keep screaming that loud and acting all uptight isn't going to do your blood pressure any justice, not to mention your wrinkly face or even your old age." he chuckled.

The old man gained a tic mark at his forehead, "Old age!? What nerve!" he growled shaking his fist, "Just because you were commander of our forces doesn't mean you can simply speak so casually! You have an example to set remember!?" he yelled before huffing and folding his arms, "Besides, you know they're responsible for helping to feed all these people and it's something they ought to take seriously!"

Edo then chuckled and waved his hands out, "Calm down will you? Relax and take it easy, we're not in war anymore so there's no need to be such a slave driver." he said, "And besides, by now you should know they're always fashionably late, so why bother making a fuss about it?"

Noro then clicked his tongue, "Tch! It's their laid back attitudes I find most unbearable sir, you won't believe the countless ridiculous excuses I've received from them every time they come back late." he hissed under his breath before stamping his foot firmly on he ground, "Well I won't stand for it any longer! When they come back tonight I'll-" Before he could finish, a massive explosion erupted down below the lodge in the inner areas of the central district! Catching both men by surprise!

BOOM!

"AAAAHHH!" he gasped jumping back as Edo hardened his gaze, caught by surprise and already knowing such a thing should not happen at all in these peaceful times.

"Perhaps that would count as a valid excuse tonight?" was what he was tempted to say, but now clearly wasn't the time for sarcastic jokes.

"What was that!?" Mamoru then exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I'll go check it out." Phoenix replied charging down the stairways into the city.

"W…wait for me sir!" Noro called out as he hurried off after him.

Edo, being the younger and more active man for being on the frontlines, had made much further progress into the dark ruins of the city compared to Mamoru who panted deeply, desperately trying to keep pace. "S…slow down Commander Phoenix! I'm not as young and vigorous as I used to be!" he wheezed lowering himself down to his knees trying to catch his breath, "I-" as he looked up he saw Edo staring at a huge cloud of dust that had erupted from the explosion. As it began to clear a pair of figures appeared from it causing both men to their widened his eyes in surprise, "Gasp!" Noro turned nearly pale at the horrendous sight to see both Gloria and Grace lying on the ground both beaten and heavily battered in a duel, with several of their cards scattered about the field.

"Urggg….." Grace groaned painfully as she noticed her commander and struggled to crawl to him, while Grace lay backwards unable to move.

"Gloria! Grace!" Edo gasped as he ran to their side, resting them both in his arms gently, "Are you alright!? Say something!" he cried as Mamoru simply stared in utter shock, paralysed with fear and unsure of what to do.

"C…commander…..help….."

"X….xyz…rank up…..urk…." they each said before finally passing out in his arms.

"Tch!" he then hissed angrily wanting to get revenge on the one or ones responsible for doing this to his subordinates.

"I'll…call for a medical response team immediately sir….." said Mamoru weakly as he began dialling on the phone to call for help.

 **(Present)**

After hearing the story both Ruri and Yuto were rendered almost completely speechless at the outrageous story Edo told them, "That's awful…." said Ruri clasping her chest and fearing for the worst. They both were beginning to have some nasty flashbacks on the war as this attack reminded them of it somewhat. Yuto on the other hand was more furious at the thought, and even more so at the fact that an xyz was responsible.

"That's merely an understatement." replied Edo as he shook his head with disgust, "It was a horrendous sight for us, seeing both the Tylers completely incapacitated to such an extent. Not once has such a thing ever happened to them." he said finding it unimaginable that warriors f their caliber would have been beaten so utterly, "What was even more alarming was that they said it was xyz who had done them in. Which shouldn't happen…." as he said that Ruri sadness and Yuto's anger began to amplify, "Because of that, some of the fusion relief members stationed here are beginning to grow distrustful of the residents here, evening distancing themselves from them in fear of getting backstabbed themselves. While the Heartland residents seem to be digging up old grudges for being blamed for attacking the Tylers when they were the ones who were dealt a preemptive strike before." he said recalling some of the initial reactions from the citizens of Heartland as well as his own men.

Yuto then snarled viciously in anger, "Who'd do something so unforgivable in this time of peace!? Don't they realise their actions could start another war!?" he yelled to Ruri's surprise as he turned to Phoenix, "Edo! Who did it!? You have to tell us now!" he demanded.

"Yuto….." said Ruri understanding his anger was that of the war yet was too frightened to say anything to him.

Edo then lowered his head to the side in regret, "I wish I knew," he said looking towards the base entrance which he came out from, "They both passed out and have been lying out cold in bed since last night. I'm not sure if they've regained consciousness yet, but you have my permission to visit them now, just make sure to keep it down though." he said as a ring came on his duel disk.

RING RING

"Hold a second." he then said as he stepped out of ear range and answered the call, "Hello, it's me." a voice muttered at the end, "Really? It's that serious? Surely you can….I understand, I'll be there shortly." As he finished he then turned to face Ruri and Yuto once more with some regret, "Sorry you 2, I'd love to stick around and answer more of your questions, but there some matters I have to attend to now." he said.

"Is it regarding fighting between Heartland and Academia?" asked Ruri sadly.

Regretfully he nodded, "Sadly yes," he said shaking his head, "I wish things didn't have to come to this, especially with the fragile truce we've managed to establish so far an event like this is the last thing we'd need to achieve peace." he then began walking away from the base into the city streets, "When I find out anything I'll inform you both straight away, until then you're welcome to get all you can out of the Tylers, if they can give it to you that is."

"Good luck Edo. You'll need it." said Yuto to him as he left the premises.

"It's so nice he's working towards helping xyz dimension instead of destroying it now." thought Ruri smiling lightly.

"Yeah…..after all the hard work we put into rebuilding everything that was taken away, I won't let it go to waste." Yuto replied clenching his fist in anger, "Whoever was responsible will see justice for their crimes, even if they are one of our own, that I swear."

Ruri narrowed her eyes, "I'm with you Yuto, no way am I about to let whoever's responsible get away with this." she said filled with the determination that she wouldn't let anyone or anything destroy their beloved home once more.

"Glad to hear that Ruri." said Yuto pleased with her newfound confidence, no doubt granted to her by her experiences in the war and by her sisters now supporting her in spirit. "Come, let's see if they're awake yet and what we can find out." He said as they both went inside the base to visit the Tyler twins for answers.

Inside the Academia base's sick bay, Gloria and Grace were recuperating in a shared medical room with the beds being side by side, one closer to the door and the other near the window. Grace sat down on her bed with a big medical patch on her cheek along with one of her arms in a cast and wearing a buttoned up medical robe. Gloria on the other hand had a set of bandages wrapped around her forehead and had one of her legs streteched out in a cast, with a set of bandages wrapped around her torso underneath her partially opened robes. While Gloria understood her situation and handled it rather maturely, her sister on the other hand…..didn't…."Awwwww, I'm like so totally boooooored…..can't even move my arm properly in this cast….." she whined for the umpteenth time to her sister's dismay, "I want to get out now and have some fun!"

"Urgh….next time I'm getting my own room," Gloria was beginning to lose her patience, she may have tolerated and understood her sister's immature behaviour for sometime but even she had limits, I'm getting sick and tired of listening in to your endless moaning ever since you woke up Grace!" she growled with irritation clear in her voice, "Listen to yourself! You sound exactly like a 5 year old! It's downright ridiculous!"

Her silver haired sister scoffed, "Hmph! At least I'm honest about my feelings and know when to let them out when I need to Gloria, unlike you, in fact you're starting become exactly like mom did! A nag that's what!" she cried, "You think so mature, too old for fun, no wonder you're always such a grouch and have almost no friends, at this rate I wouldn't be surprised if you remain single forever."

A huge tick mark appeared on Gloria's forehead and her eye twitched, "Okay…..I didn't hear that…." she told herself turning herself away from her sister, resisting every urge to get out of bed and silence her permanently, though it wasn't easy considering they had been sharing the same room since they first arrived.

Grace then lay down in her bed in boredom and cried out at the top of her lungs, "Awww, isn't there anything we can do to get rid of all this boring!?" she then huffed having lost all motivation, "Then again it's not like the answer is going to walk in here anytime soon."

"Hello, mind if we come in?" a voice then said which caught their attention.

"Hmm?" They both turned their attention towards the entrance to their hospital room to see both Yuto and Ruri step inside, though Ruri was keeping herself behind Yuto the entire time out of caution, considering they were in the same room as the 2 people responsible for nearly devastating the Spade Resistance Branch, regardless of whether they were hospitalised or not.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything….But we thought we should just let ourselves in." said Yuto as respectively as he could also after overhearing their conversation earlier.

Gloria blinked her eyes to get a better look at their 2 visitors, immediately recognising them as the xyz counterparts of Yuya and Yuzu, "You….aren't you-"

Before she could finish though, her sister instantly made a miraculous recovery, "Oh Yuya sweetie! You've come back!" she fangirl screamed at the top of her lungs as soon as she saw his face, not realising it wasn't exactly him though and instantly broke out of her arm cast to everyone's bewilderment!

"Huh!?" As soon as she leapt out of her bed she rushed straight towards him so fast he didn't have enough time to get out of the way, as she instantly enveloped him in a tight hug!

"Ack!" he then gasped as she began strangling his neck to everyone else's surprise, especially Ruri…..who was stunned beyond belief, the colour rushing away from her face making her almost as pale as a ghost.

"EEEEEEEHHHH!?"

"Oh boy….." thought Gloria to herself as a huge sweat drop appeared on her head, "That's it I'm done….." she groaned to herself as she face palmed herself and looked away, unable to bear with her sister's unrestraint and undignified behaviour any longer.

Grace however had no sense of self awareness as she continued doing as she pleased without any regard for her surroundings, "Oh I missed you so much! I've been so bored to tears these past few days!" she cheered as she continued smothering Yuto in love and happiness, while also swinging him around like a rag doll, "It's always rebuild this place, cook that, rehabilitate those people, same thing day after day…..ugh….." she whined, "Then last night happened, oh that was the worst….." she said sounding downcast, "We've been down in the dumps lately ever since we got ourselves beat by a couple of mean old xyz creeps last night, and I think a good dose of your entertainment duelling is just the cure the doctor ordered!" she then cheered up again with excitement. "So stop wasting time and give us a good show already!"

Even thought she was facing away from her obnoxious sister, Gloria could still hear her loud and clear no matter how much she tried to cover them with her palms or plug them with tissue, "Sigh…honestly Grace, do you not even have the slightest trace of dignity or self restraint?" she said to herself, "Sometimes I can't believe I'm related to you….."

Overhearing her Grace turned to her grouchy sister with a pouty face, "Oh stop being such a sour puss Gloria, you've been bored out of your mind too. You should be glad that it's finally over now with Yuya here!" she said as she took a good look at the boy who she apparently had pressed against her chest. As she took him off he started gasping for air, grateful he was given a breath of precious air. Upon closer inspection of his face she then realised it wasn't him, "Wait a second, you're not him, you're his xyz counterpart Yuto…."

"She only just noticed? Boy is she dense….." snickered Gloria amused for the first time in a long while.

"Change places now with Yuya! On with the entertainment already!" she then yelled while shaking him furiously and looking at him in the eye, "Well, what are you waiting for!? It's rude to keep the audience waiting in suspense! I want to see a dazzling entertainment show like the one which won my heart that day right now!" she demanded.

Having no idea how to react, Yuto scratched the side of his cheek, "Errr….."

Yuya on the other hand, despite not being in control, didn't have it any easier as Yugo and Yuri, "Hehehe…..Sounds like you've got a huge fan Yuya." chuckled Yugo finding it hilarious about how much of a fangirl Grace was.

Yuri on the other hand grinned rather maliciously towards him, "What's the matter? Yuzu not enough for you?" he snickered knowing he dug up serious pay dirt today.

Yuya then waved his hands out frantically, "D…don't look at me like that guys! It's nothing like that at all…" he said with embarrassment though he had no way to say in his defence.

His xyz brother on the other hand was in a sticky situation of his own, knowing Yuya was busy at the moment so he couldn't really satisfy Grace's demand, "I…err…." Yuto's predicament grew even more complicated as he felt murderous intent flare up behind him, which made put his entire soul on ice, felt as though a mountain of pressure was on his shoulder, as if someone was glaring daggers that were piercing straight through his heart!

"Yuto….."

"Huh?" As he slowly turned his head behind, his eyes widened and his heart skipped several beats as he saw a shade covering Ruri's eyes yet she was coated in a dark purple indigo, "R…Ruri!?" It was as if a demon of vengeance had possessed her, and she was just about each it upon his innocence!

"What is the meaning of this?" she then asked in a rather dead tone yet at the same time was filled with 'dark' intentions.

"I…it's not what you think….I can explain!" he then cried out but his words couldn't reach her.

"You do know that she and her sister once devastated the resistance from Spade Branch….and yet you guys are in a forbidden relationship? Tell me….what has been going on ever since I got taken? Have you been seeing any more women while I was gone?" she asked as she revealed her eyes having lost their pupils and kindness from them.

As she began to step closer to him, he struggled as hard as he could to weasle his way out "N…NO! I'd never do such a thing! Honest!" he then cried out at the top of his lungs to no avail. He tired to get away but he was still hugged tightly by Grace so he had no way to escape form the incoming grim reaper!

"Then explain….now….or I'll extract it from you with pain and suffering….." she then added as she took out the fan from the side of her and began fingering it, straightening it out and removing all crumples from it for maximum power.

"W…well….it's kinda complicated…." he replied scratching his head.

"Whistle….note to self, watch out for the quiet ones." whistled Yugo in amazement making an important note to himself.

Unable to stand the pressure any longer, Yuto resorted to desperate measures, "But really if you want answers proper answers, Yuya's the one you want! Not me!" as he cried out, he was enveloped in bright light which forced the others to cover their eyes and Grace to let go.

As it vanished he was replaced with Yuya who looked around in confusion, "Huh?" Immediately realising Yuto left him to dry his eyes widened, "EH!?"

Instantly recognising him, Grace's excitement peaked to tremendous heights, "Oh Yuya! You've finally come back to me! I can hardly wait for the show now!" she cheered with glee before smothering him in love once again to his dismay, as well as Gloria's and the girls'! "I think I should actually take you home with me when this is all over."

"Tch! First we got trounced so badly and wound up in the medical bay, now this? This day is full of humiliation….." Gloria grinned once again to herself rubbing her temple.

"WHEEZE!" Yuya managed to wrestled his fcae out from Grace's hug before looking to his side and gritting his teeth in anger at his brother, "Yuto….How could you!?" he hissed under breath while Grace continued to hug him lovingly.

Yuto turned his head away, "Well this is technically your doing, you decided to use your entertainment dulling to win them over to our side when you helped to change Academia here before, even if you did end up capturing her heart unintentionally in the process. I was merely a spectator when that happened so you'll have to take the responsibility." he simply stated unwilling to take the fall for him.

Hearing his logic Yuya found it hard to disagree against his logic, "W…well that is true….you do make a good point. But still-"

"So you admit it then…..Yuya….." a familiar voice spoke out from behind him.

"Ack!" Yuya quacked realising it was his turn to face the music. He then saw Zuzu's soul floating up from behind Ruri who too was engulfed in a murderous aura and her eyes flashed demonic yellow! "Y…Yuzu….! Th…this is just a whole big misunderstanding! I swear!" he yelled, but like with Yuto, his words didn't reach the heart of his friend to his horror.

"As if Mieru wasn't enough, now you're into older women? You need to be punished….." she said menacingly as she began channeling her anger into Ruri who tightened her grip so hard the handle of the fan began to crack!

"N….no!" he whimpered as he could feel his day of reckoning was upon him.

Yugo and Yuri simply looked on relieved they weren't in the middle of the whole fiasco. Yuri also snickered to himself, he felt as though he was watching a gold class romantic comedy, only this time it was in real life, "Hehehe, sounds like he's a ladies man….you sure know how to pick them don't you." thought to himself after hearing what Yuzu had said.

"Glad we're still ghosts, but if Yuya survives this, I'd better avoid using the body for a while unless I want to end up feeling all sore." thought Yugo to himself as he looked around at Grace and Gloria, "Still I have to admit, they look pretty…." he said unaware it was all out loud. He felt his heart jump as soon as he finished, "Uh oh….why do I feel a murderous intent behind me?" As he tune red around unsteadily he was horrified to see Rin had joined Ruri and Yuzu's side!

"Yugo…do I need to teach you ANOTHER lesson?" she growled popping her knuckles and giving her energy to Ruri which put even more deep cracks in the fan as her grip tightened even more!

"Eeep!" he squeaked.

The only ones who didn't take part in the complicate situation were the fusion counterparts. After being in a war based environment for most of their lives they new better than to act like toddlers in tantrums. "Don't look at me Selena, you should know me by now." Yuri said in response to her looking at him suspiciously.

She then shrugged her shoulders satisfied, "True…..you'd just scare the living daylights out of any girl who'd get within 3 feet of you anyway." she said, "But if anyone did try to make a move on you, I'd see to it that they learn their place….for their own sake and safety that is." she said trying to convince herself not to follow the same route as her sisters even though she wasn't that honest with herself.

The remaining boys either got down on their knees to beg, pray or covering their faces while awaiting divine retribution. Surprisingly though, they were about to receive help from the most unlikely of places, "Hey now, who is this little pint sized twerp who dares talk down to you like that!?" called out Grace having noticed that Ruri had been talking down rudely to her dream boy, "And why are you paying so much attention to her all of a sudden when you came here to see us!?" she then cried looking down at Yuya before looking back at Ruri then to him again, "Hold on a minute, don't tell me SHE'S your girlfriend Yuya!" she then gasped in shock.

"Err….This is getting awkward and out of hand….." thought Yuya to himself as he, Yugo and Yuto sweat dropped in confusion, unsure of how thing turned out the way they have when all they wanted to do was get answers.

"Talk about poor taste, you deserve way better!" she said while completely disregarding the fact that Ruri was still in the room. Hearing those words made her shift her anger towards the Tyler away from the boys.

"Ack…..can't breathe…." Yuya croaked as Grace began squeezing and hugging even more than before! Had he had known his entertainment dulling would have changed her this much he may have actually toned it down a little.

"This is getting awkward…..and out of hand…." thought Yuto unable to comprehend the situation before his eyes.

"Agreed…." his brothers added in unison.

"I don't believe this….." Gloria groaned in agony as a throbbing headache came over her, forcing her to rest it in the palm of he hand, "How the Tyler sisters managed to get reduced to such a state is beyond me…" she muttered shaking her head in disappointment. Whether it was her sister's embarrassing behaviour or her own fatigue the was causing her pain, it didn't matter, both were just as unbearable for her.

"Get your hands off him you thieving cat!" growled Ruri as she stepped onto the scene, unable to stand on the sidelines any longer.

Grace however barely acknowledged her presence and scoffed, "Hmph! Coming from a scrawny little twerp like you, I'll take that as a compliment." she said.

A huge tick mark appeared on the young Kurosaki's forehead, "S…Scrawny!?" she screeched unwilling to take that lying down, being a member of fusion was one thing, but making moves on her childhood friend was something else.

"Aww….What's the matter? Did little missy get her wittle feelings hurt?" said Grace mockingly as she continued to make advances on poor Yuya, "In that case, why not go back to the play pen and have fun with your little dollies or even go home crying to your big brother? He's way out of your league anyway, far too good for a pipsqueak like you." she said.

Ruri then tightened her fists even more, putting away the fan she decided to settle this with her bare hands instead. "Grrrrr…" she growled as her sisters gave them their full support.

"Why I ought to punch her lights out….." thought Yuzu as nothing was holding her back this time.

"Tch! I never liked them anyway…." added Selena recalling how the twins often teased her for being little in the past and that she was too delicate for the big jobs of the elite, something which only duelled her desire to be on the frontlines.

Rin then turned towards Ruri who was in charge of the body now, "You going to let her get away with that Ruri!?"

"Never….." she replied as she came up with a comeback of her own, "Yeah? At least I don't have to worry about getting wrinkles on my skin any time soon you old hag!"

As soon as she uttered those words, the room became filled with dead silence. Grace loosened her grip which gave Yuya the chance he needed to slip away. She however paid no attention to him but instead turned towards Ruri and snared at her, "What….did you….CALL ME!?" she growled viciously, almost as much as her Amazonness Pet Liger.

Gloria then shook her head in disapproval, "Sigh…..there she goes again….." she muttered knowing how this would turn out as before, at least at first. As she turned to look was however a little surprised that Ruri held her ground and showed no signs of fear unlike previous unfortunate victims that called her sister by that name.

Ruri smirked upon seeing she managed to strike a nerve "Oh? Didn't quite hear what I just said?" she said, "That just proves you are getting old after all aren't you? Ahahaha!" she laughed, "In fact, you even have the white hair to go with it! Ha!"

"Oh yeah! Great comeback Ruri!"

"That's what I call giving her a taste of her own bad medicine!" Her sisters praised her.

"GRRRRR!" Grace then began gnashing her teeth and clenching her fists and the boys could have sworn her eyes and even her teeth had sharpened to be more like a wild animal's! Ruri on the other hand did pretty much the same, even striking a little crane battle pose in the process!

"Uh oh…..This is going to get ugly….." muttered Yuya stepping as far to the side as he could from the inevitable girl fight that was about to breakout! His brothers, except for Yuri, nodded in agreement and with fear too. Yuri on the other hand seemed to find the situation rather amusing.

"Sigh….this won't end without bloodshed, I just know it….." Gloria thought to herself, unwilling to step in, knowing there was nothing she could do even if she tried. She even had a few scratch marks underneath her arm sleeves from her sister's nails when she tried to intervene in a similar situation before, a reminder to her as to never get on her REALLY bad side.

"Oh? So little miss thinks she's got what it takes to play with the big girls?" grunted Grace in annoyance, "Ever since Yuya showed us duelling in a new light, I gained to have a soft spot for young kids. But it seems I'll have to make an exception this once and teach you some respect!" she growled popping her knuckles, "Prepare for a spanking brat! I'll be sure to make you squawk for mercy!"

"Bring it on gramma! You don't scare me!" Ruri countered unafraid of her rival.

Yuya banked his eyes a couple of times, the Ruri he was looking at now was completely different from the one they all knew, "Never seen this side of Ruri before." he said.

"Neither have I…..and chances are you never will again." Yuto replied, "Depending on how you look at it, you're either lucky and should enjoy the moment while it lasts or run for cover." he said. Seeing that things were safe for them at the moment he decided to reassume command of the body again.

"Oh you're begging for some hurt now!" Grace screeched as she leapt forward and so did Ruri

"YAAAAHH!" they both cried as they charged at each other! Ruri made the first move tugging hard on Grace's hair who retaliated by strangling her neck! After that Ruri made a huge slap across Grace's cheek who then returned the favour with a fist to her head!

The boys gasped seeing an actual duel between women without the use of cards and duel disks. "Ummm….Shouldn't we stop them?" suggested Yuya with concern seeing this fight would only leave both sides scarred and battered.

"Unless you want to get your eyes clawed out or lose a few teeth in the process, I suggest no." said Yuri with a fair bit of warning, because no way was he going to risk his own life in that brawl.

"Good point." Yuya replied as he sat back and watched. The fight soon turned more brutal as Ruri managed to throw Grace over after grabbing her arm as she tried to punch her, only for the older woman to flip her across to the other side of the room, smashing the potted plant in the process! After that, Grace began drilling her knuckles into Ruri's head only for her to slip out at the last second and deliver a blow to the Tyler's gut with her fist!

The boys remained transfixed on the catfight, not blinking for even a second, "Whoa look at them go….." gasped Yugo in awe as the 2 girls continued their scuffle.

"I know I shouldn't be watching but….I can't take my eyes off…." said Yuto.

"Girl fights really are scary….." said Yuya as he and his brothers were unable to comprehend what they were seeing.

The only one in the room who found the whole drama entertaining was the odd one of the bunch, Yuri. "Hehe, well I find them priceless. I only wish I had brought my camera though, imagine how much everyone would pay to see this….." he snickered deviously to himself as the other raised an eyebrow against him, "What?" he simply stated shrugging his shoulders.

After a while of watching the 2 women catfight each other Gloria decided she had just about enough sitting on the sidelines doing nothing, "Sigh….seeing as this is getting us nowhere….." she sighed as she looked towards Yuto who hadn't taken his eyes off them for even a single second, "Guess it's up to me then…..as usual….." she thought as she called out to him, "Hey you, Yuto was it? Come over here."

Hearing her voice Yuto turned towards her, "Yes?" he asked as he stepped towards the more level-headed Tyler.

"Seeing as how my sister clearly isn't in her right mind at the moment….how about I bring you up to speed on what happened to us last night." she suggested, "That way you'd be able to do something before it gets way more out of hand than it already has."

"Yes…please do." He then replied as he pulled the curtain divider to separate their conversation from the 'fight' outside as well as trying to tune out the background noise best he could. Sitting down on a chair next to the hospital bed Gloria was lying down on he then asked, "I heard from Edo that you guys were attacked by an xyz, is this….true?" he asked.

It took Gloria a moment to swallow her pride before admitting the truth, "As hard as it is to believe, or even to accept….it is all true…." she begrudgingly muttered, clearly the duel from last night not only gave her several injuries and hospitalised both her and her sister, but her pride and ego was rather damaged as well. "The 2 of us completely creamed by xyz, unacceptable!" she growled slamming her fist onto the railing by her bed before breathing in and calming herself down, "Then again, they weren't your everyday kind of xyz."

Yuto raised an eyebrow as soon as he heard that rather suspicious statement, "What do you mean by that?"

Gloria then closed her eyes and sighed, "Sigh….I think I ought to start from the beginning….." she said as she reluctantly tried to recall all the events that took place from last night.

 **(Flashback)**

A night ago a portal opened in the middle of the street as the 2 Tyler sisters stepped out of it carrying a bag full of cooking ingredients each. While Grace was smiling filled with joy and excitement, her sister Gloria on the other hand wasn't as enthusiastic as she was in cooking for the kids, "Sigh….why do we have to keep doing this? Such mundane are what grunts and mere underlings are for, not us!" she groaned rather boredly while folding her arms behind her head.

Her sister pouted at her poor attitude, "Duh? It's because we're helping to rebuild lives and homes sis, isn't it obvious now?" she replied, "Yuya wanted us to not only make up for all we did to Heartland and its people, but also to help contribute to uniting the dimensions together!" she then cheered clasping her hands together like a fangirl, "And after that unbelievable duel he pulled off against the Professor's son we have no reason to refuse, also….he's just so cute, you just can't say no to that adorable face of his!" she giggled as she shivered like Futoshi would wont excitement.

Gloria has as much as she could take with her sister's obsession and exploded, "Ugh! Yuya this, Yuya that….I'm getting sick of you blabbing about him every waking moment! Even hearing his name is beginning to make me feel nauseous!" she growled.

Grace covered her mouth in shock, "Gasp! You take that back this instant!" she then cried waving her fist in protest.

Her sister then smirked having found something that she could tease her overbearing sister with, "Oh? What are you going to do about it?" she then asked.

"Simple! The way we always settle our arguments even before we joined Academia." Grace replied flashing her duel disk, "With a duel!"

Gloria then face palmed, "Sigh….here we go again….this ought to make it our 3rd week in a row for being late, then we'd have to listen to Mamoru giving us another of his endless rambles….." she muttered as she clasped her duel disk onto her own arm, "Still, at least this does make our grocery trips at least a tad bit more meaningful." Putting the groceries down both women began to step on opposite sides of the street in preparation for their 3rd match in a row, thus continuing their streak of late arrivals.

Grace then jittered eagerly while her sister groaned once more hoping to get it over with as soon as possible, "Alright now it's time to-" Before they could start however, the sounds of approaching footsteps caught their attention.

"Hmm?" As they both looked ahead they saw a pair of figures step out of the shadows of the night from the street into the main city. Both of them covered up in brown ragged cloaks, stepped forward before the sisters. As they stopped, an ominous silence came which created an eerie atmosphere which was quite unnerving for the sisters, though it was more for Grace than for Gloria who was agitated instead. "Who are you guys supposed to be?" she then asked seriously, "You don't look like you're from around here, identify yourselves." she demanded.

Both twins felt something wasn't right when they received no reply. The 2 cloaked figures looked to each other and spoke, "Looks like we've found a pair of them." said one.

"Yes, I recognise that duel disk anywhere." Replied the other having noticed the Fusion Dimension duel disk the Tylers wore. Having said that they both turned around to face the twins, "You two, duel us now." The one on the right spoke out while raising a pointed hand at them, revealing an arm with a rather torn sleeve. It was dark at night so they weren't able to notice a red bandar wrapped in the palm of the hand.

Both the twins however were caught rather off guard by the sudden demand, "Say what?" muttered Gloria blinking her eyes as if she didn't hear correctly.

Grace on the other hand replied in a more casual tone, "Umm in case you boys haven't noticed, we're in the middle of something here." she then said.

What their visitors said next came as the biggest shock of all, "I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter."

"For your day of judgement is at hand Academia scum!" They both then yelled as they both revealed under their cloaks a pair of xyz duel disks!

Both Tylers gasped in alarm at what the 2 mystery men said to them, "Huh!?" They didn't have much time to react as both of them shot out a pair of red duel anchors, like Edo did with Yuya, which then snared their own disks and forced them to activate!

FORCED DUEL ENGAGED

OOVERRIDING DUEL DISK

The enemy's duel disks beeped as their blades activated along with the Tylers'!

"Wh.…what the!?" Grace gasped as she began panicky tugged and dialled whatever she could on her disk in the hopes of breaking the link but to no avail.

Gloria on the other hand hissed in frustration before catching sight of something unusual, "Those duel disks….xyz?" she muttered narrowing her eyes toward their opponents' arms!

"Unless you want to be sealed into cards for the rest of eternity,"

"You'd better duel for as if your filthy tainted lives depended on it!" they each said menacingly as they commenced the match!

DUEL!

 **(Present)**

"After that we duelled them just like they demanded." Gloria continued before lowering her head down, "Despite our teamwork, the way those guys duelled was unlike any xyz duelist we ever faced, making our combination look like child's play….." she said as spite began filling her voice.

Auto's eyes widened, "Seriously!? You both were responsible for wiping out the Spade Division's resistance and these guys beat you that badly!?" he gasped in alarm to think 2 of the most powerful fusion warriors they ever faced were done in that badly.

Hearing that statement made Gloria flash a glare at Yuto, starting him, "Hmph…."

"S…sorry…." he then replied.

She shook her head in response, "No you're right….it's the bitter truth…." she said as she grit her teeth in frustration, "Tch! Just thinking about it again makes my blood boil…..urgh….and makes my head feel like exploding….." she then added placing a palm to her forehead as pain began to throb.

"Umm…would you by chance have any idea who attacked you guys last night?" Yuto then asked curiously hoping that her description night give him and the others a clue into their investigation later.

Gloria then tried her best to recall everything she could from last night. While recalling the match they had they were entirely focused on the duel and at being overwhelmed to such an extent they didn't have much time to pay attention to who their opponents were, then again they couldn't really in that situation since survival was their top priority. Also, apart from being in the dead of night and that their opponents were cloaked in rags made it difficult to not out any distinguishing features. On top of that her throbbing headache from trying to remember was starting to take its toll on her, "Urgh….sorry to disappoint you but no." she groaned rubbing her bandaged forehead. "They were all wrapped up underneath brownish cloaks so we couldn't really see their faces, not to mention we were in the dead of night…though I'm certain they both were male.…not that it matters though…Their abilities were unlike any xyz duelist we ever faced before…..especially with that rank up as well, that was what did us in…"

What she said at the end piqued Yuto's interest, "They used rank up?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded, "But….it wasn't like any rank up we're used to….this one seemed….evil in a way…." she added still feeling rather unnerved by what she witnessed that night.

"Evil?" Yuto then questioned puzzled by what she meant.

"Yeah." Gloria nodded, "If you saw it yourself you'd understand what I mean." She said recalling when they each played a pair of cursed rank up magic cards, ranking up their 2 monsters, a pair of armoured clad knight like monsters, one with long hair and long sword while the other sported a large cape and a massive blade, which then produced a massive warrior with a castle like armor for a body and the other which became clad in serrated armor and had an even more menacing blade!

Turning his head to the side, "Umm you guys?" the others then materialised around him, "You don't think-"

Yuri then placed a finger to his chin in thought, "There may be a connection to what happened in synchro….but we can't be sure just yet…." he said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Anyway…those monsters of theirs made mincemeat out of us…..we may have been knocked out cold but if I remember before passing out," Gloria continued sounding more downcast and her spirit being crushed, "If it wasn't for commander Edo finding us in time they would have finished us off for good." she admitted recalling how their opponents mocked them while they were weak and helpless, harbouring thoughts of carding them at that very moment too. "To think xyz were really capable of this much…..if they were….maybe the outcome of the war may have turned out differently…." she then thought to herself knowing the power they faced that night would make any warrior of Academia think twice about attacking them.

"I'm…sorry for what you both went through last night…." Yuto said uneasily feeling sympathy for them. Even if they were enemies once even they didn't deserve harsh treatment like what they went through last night, "I hope you won't hold any grudges towards us for this…..but…."

"I know, it's okay." Gloria interrupted smiling lightly, "I may not admit it, but I actually enjoy the newfound unity and peace between us and the rest of the 4 dimensions now. Whoever was behind that attack was no doubt trying to intentionally destroy it…..and that's someone I won't forgive." she then said tightening her fist in anger, also wanting to avenge their humiliating loss the first chance they get.

"Rest assured Gloria," said Yuto standing up firmly from his seat, "When the lancers find out the ones responsible we'll punish them, that I promise."

She then smirked, "Heh, I know you guys will, and I'm counting on it too." she said, "Well, I've given you all I know so far and I've kept you here long enough, I'm sure you'll find more clues somewhere else out there if you make a move now. And don't worry, one we're back on our feet again we'll join the search too." she said assuring them that she and her sister would be just fine.

"Glad to hear it." Yuto smiled as he opened the curtain and stepped out. As he did, both he, the boys and Gloria were rather bewildered to see the rest of the hospital room in a mess, with the other hospital stretcher overturned, chairs and table tossed aside and the potted plant knocked down, even the television set had a hole in its screen! Hearing the sounds of gasping they saw both Grace and Ruri at the other side covered in bruises, their clothes rather dusted up or having their hair in bundles.

"Tch! I'll let you off easy this time you little brat!" Grace hissed under her breath as she turned around having enough for the day. Despite being the older and taller woman, Ruri did manage to do a number on her to Yuto's surprise.

Ruri on the other hand began straightening out her clothes and dusted herself off, "Ha! I'll take you on any day of the week old lady!" she proudly boasted putting her hands on her hips.

"Be quiet!" Grace then growled before noticing Yuto who had just finished his conversation with her sister. She then widened her eyes, "Hey! No fair! You were hogging him all to yourself weren't you Gloria!?" she then whined before skipping over to him playfully, "Yuya sweetie, I still haven't gotten that marvellous show of yours yet, and I'm not letting you leave until I see your live performance…." she pretty much sang while covering him to his dismay!

"Err…."

Ruri began to turn red once again and started popping her knuckles, readying for round 2! No way was she about to let some old lady make a move on her boyfriend before she did. Seeing her, Yuto swallowed painfully as a drop sweat trickled down his cheek and onto the floor! Ruri would have charged ahead to make a sneak attack on Grace from behind, had someone else not intervened first.

"That tears it." muttered Gloria pretty much having as much as she could handle already from her undisciplined sister. She managed to rip off her entire leg cast before leaping out of bed and delivering a hard karate chop to the top of Grace's noggin, which knocked her out cold as she slumped to the ground instantly.

"Urk…" she groaned as she face planted on the room floor.

Both Yuto and Ruri were taken buy surprised at what just happened before their eyes and could only stare on speechlessly, unsure of which surprised them more, that Gloria made such a miraculous recovery or that she could take out a person with just blow to the head like that.

"Gulp…."

"Honesty it's as if I'm looking after a 5 year old….." she grumbled in annoyance as she hoisted her sister onto her shoulder. As she did she then tuned her attention to the pair of lancers, "I'm sure you both have more important things to do and a case to solve. And don't worry about my sister here, I'll make sure she gets her head straightened on and her priorities fixed too." she said assuringly.

"Yeah….you do that Gloria….." replied Yuto uneasily taking a step back out of her arm's reach.

"Glad you both are better already….." added Ruri unsure of how to make of it.

The blond haired Tyler then chuckled, "Heh, hate to admit it but it's thanks to you visiting us." she said before passing them a few final words of encouragement, "Good luck out there you two, you'll need it."

"Thanks…." said Yuto as he and Ruri stepped outside of the room leaving Gloria to discipline her sister.

As they stepped outside into the open it took both of them a few moments to process everything that had just taken place inside, "Well that was….an experience I won't forget…." breathed Yuto to himself with relief though it wouldn't last long.

"Yuto….."

He then turned his head to the side, "Y…yes Ruri?" he then felt rather unnerved seeing she had a shade covering her eyes. A sudden chill filled the air which made his warrior's spirit waver and his heart race, "Y…you're not mad are you?" he asked nervously expecting a harsh lecture form her, or worse a hard thrashing.

To his surprise she instead smiled back at him warmly, "Of course not." she said to his relief, "I only learnt that I'll have to show some backbone from here on, and prove to them all that you're mine and mine alone, by staking my claim to you and to make sure you know it too." She stepped closer to him while looking at him in the eye, "Of course you understand what I mean, right?" She added as her eyes stared right into his very soul!

He then swallowed painfully and sweated hard as he nodded weakly, "Y…yes….ma'am…." he whimpered frantically, giving Ruri the answer she wanted.

"Good. Now don't you forget it, who knows what might happen if you do. But of course you'd never do that ever would you hmm?" she added at the end with her classic happy face though behind that front was something other than warm and kind. And Yuto knew it too.

"I understand….."

Inside him, his counterparts snickered and chuckled in amusement, "Seeing Yuto flustered like that sure is a rare occasion." chuckled Yuya.

"Hehehe, if only he could see the look on his own face now." snickered Yuri knowing he had some effective blackmail material to use against the xyz boy for another time.

"Yuto!"

"Ruri!" a pair of familiar voices called out in the distance catching their attention.

"Hmm?" Turning to them, they came to see a pair of familiar faces running towards them, some old friends they hadn't seen for a while and were happy to reunite with.

"Allen! Sayaka!" Ruri cried out filled with great amounts of joy as she and Yuto raced towards them.

Yuto and Allen did a friendly fist bump as both old friends and former partners as resistance, "Hehe so nice to see you again old buddy!" he grinned.

"I could say the same for you." Yuto replied.

"Ruri!" cried Sayaka as she immediately embraced Ruri in a tight hug to her surprise, "It's so good to see you! Oh how I missed you so much!" she sobbed as tears of joy wrinkled down her cheek.

"Whoa whoa! Hey Sayaka, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" gasped Ruri in surprise, she may have expected Sayaka to greet her in such a way but not so suddenly. "Also, I don't remember you being this clingy…." she added while also feeling the hug being tighter than she expected

"Oh sorry!" she gasped as she loosened her grip around her friend's waist. She then put a little space in between them before sobbing to her surprise, "It's just….I…I almost thought you'd never come back again and that you liked it better in standard with your new father…..to see you here again…sniff…." she sniffled before pulling Ruri in for another close hug while crying on her shoulder.

"Wh…what made you think I'd do that?" Ruri then asked curiously, puzzled as to why her old friend would act in such a way, as she usually was so positive and bright last time she saw her.

"I'll tell you why Ruri." said Allen as he came into the picture with Yuto who was also interested to know, "Ever since you got taken by Academia, she's always been blaming herself for being weak and helpless." he explained, "Since she couldn't do anything for you at all when you needed it most she felt she could never look at you in the face again for letting you down like that."

As he he said that a feeling of sadness and guilt filled the atmosphere around them, filling the heartfelt reunion with bitter memories, "I remember now….." Ruri thought out loud recalling that one night she was trying to get water for some of the refugees only to be separated by them and cornered by Yuri. That night was one of the worst night she ever had, while she was frightened beyond belief then she couldn't compare them to the feelings of fear and helplessness that Sayaka experienced when she only stood by and watched her get taken before her eyes.

As Sayaka lowered her head in downcast, Allen continued explaining knowing they had to hear the whole story since they came this far, "She was really hurt by that, for not only losing you but for doing anything when she should have done something." he said.

Yuya and Yuto remembered this story but said nothing in response. While Yugo felt the same since Rin was taken from him before, Yuri turned away feeling rather guilty, unwilling and unable to face up to the fact he was the one who caused them such pain in the first place. He's usually just put it behind him an move on, but after learning the importance of friendship from the others for so long and the rebuking he received from Nushi a while back he found it hard to cut out the feelings of his, and they were pretty much eating him from the inside.

"I'm sorry….I'm so sorry….." wept Sayaka bitterly with her voice filled with not just sorrow but also with self hate.

"She actually thought you might hate her for being so weak and she couldn't bring herself to come see you when we heard you were visiting. There were times when she was being hateful of herself too…." continued Allen as he explained,

"It was only by luck I managed to convince her to come out of her shell. Still….you can't really blame her for what she's going through now can you?" he said sympathising with her. There was only so much he could help to ease her pain and worries, but after knowing what her best friend had gone through at Academia because of her weakness it was no wonder why she would act in such a way.

Yuto said nothing in response but could understand what she was going through since she explained it to them once.

"I see….I understand…." thought Ruri before looking at her friend in the face, "Sayaka."

"Y…yes?" she braced herself expecting the worst, but instead was met with kindness and warmth to her surprise.

"It's alright, I forgive you." she said patting her on the back.

"R…Ruri?" she asked in confusion.

She then closed her eyes and smiled, "You cared that much for me even when I was taken, it just shows how much of a true friend you really are. In fact I feel pretty lucky about that most of all." she explained in a comforting motherly tone, "Don't beat yourself over it, even if we don't like there are some things beyond our control, and we have to accept that." She could understand her feeling back then because she herself was paralysed by fear against Yuri herself. Even if Sayaka did come to help it wouldn't do her any good against him, and if her close friend got carded because of trying she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"B…but….I should have at least tried….." Sayaka then whimpered, unable to fully accept Ruri's forgiveness.

"Sayaka…." she then responded wiping her tears away with cloth from her pocket before hugging her closely again, "It's okay. That's all in the past, let's not dwell in what happened then alright?" she said. "We can't change what happened then but now we can make a fresh new start for the future." After that she gained a rather firm expression, "Also, how could you even think I'd do something as heartless as leave you all behind like that! Just who do you think I am!?" she then cried rather angrily at her initial remark of not coming back to see them again to her friend's surprise.

"Gasp!" Sayaka went as she covered her mouth with her hands in surprise. Even Yuto and Allen who were present felt taken aback by how headstrong she had grown since they last saw her, which was a while ago since the start of the war.

Ruri's firm scowl vanished and she smiled once more, "You all have a place in my heart and I'll never forget that, no matter what happens I'll always have my birth place here in Heartland, so you can be sure I'll come back anytime you want if you ever miss me, my friends…." she said which finally convince Sayaka to put aside her sorrow and bitter feelings.

"Th….thank you…." she then sniffled fighting back her tears of both sorrow and joy, knowing if Ruri could put beside her bad past she could too.

Seeing it was over, both Yuto and Allen smiled too feeling happy for there friends having made up, "Glad that's finally settled." said Allen as he became more serious, "It's actually good you guys came along too, not just to help Sayaka get over herself but also because we need your help."

Ruri and Yuto then turned to him rather seriously themselves, "Is in regards to last night's attack?" Yuto asked.

"Yeah…." Allen replied reluctantly with a discouraged expression as he began to recall recent events, "Ever since last night, many of us here have been on the edge lately. For one having Academia accuse us of attacking them is downright outrageous considering we were the ones attacked without warning before, and a number of us are growing wary of them retaliating against us in response to last night's event." he said gritting his teeth angrily before shaking his head and clearing his thoughts so he could think straight again, "On the other hand Academia is growing rather distrustful of us too, considering they helped put in a lot of effort to make up for their deeds, some have even been wondering about whether they should cut off their aid and leave for good us for good. Either way, neither option bodes well for both sides."

"Tch!" Yuto hissed as Ruri and Sayaka began to worry somewhat.

"From what we can tell someone is no doubt trying to sabotage the fragile peace which we took so hard to build after that war." said Allen feeling angry about whoever in their right mind would dare to stir conflict again after the hard times and suffering they all went through both by the war and Zarc. "We're not sure who started this, but it couldn't have happened at a worse possible timing. The way things are going, I'm not sure how much longer it'll last before one side attacks and we're dragged into another conflict…..if that happens…no way we can take another fight…." he added having recalled seeing some people between both factions argue with one another, even accusing the other of turning traitor first.

A wave of fear began to fill Sayaka's heart and mind as she clasped her hands together tightly while Ruri held on firmly without giving in to her negative thinking on what may possibly happen, knowing while they were here they could no doubt do something to prevent that.

"You'll have nothing to worry about Allen." Yuto said placing a hand on his comrade's shoulder.

"Yuto?" he then asked looking up at him.

His fired gave him a reassuring smile of confidence, "What matters is that we're here now to fix things, and we won't be going anywhere until this matter is completely resolved and the ones responsible see justice." he vowed placing his arm to his chest, "This we swear as lancers and as a residents of the xyz dimension."

"Y….you promise?" Sayaka then asked meekly.

"Yes, we promise." Rural responded with a smile of her own.

Allen then grinned, "Hehe you haven't changed at all have you Yuto?" he chuckled glad that his old friend was still as self sacrificing and noble as always, maybe even more so now with his counterparts merged with him and the same for Ruri. "Glad to hear that, now I know we're safe thanks to you guys, especially after that whole Zarc mess too….considering you were him and were able to overcome him I'm sure we can count on you for this too."

"Thanks Allen, we promise your faith won't be misplaced." Yuto answered wanting to make sure Allen wouldn't be let down like how he did when Yusho disappeared once during the war when they needed hm, only this time they were here to stay.

Ruri then brought them all in close together to their surprise, "Well gang, now that that's out of the way," she said as she got them into a group huddle, "How about we go have some fun together as we friends did before? We can go have fun at a cafe, hangout at our old school and see old faces or even visit the Heartland Amusement Park! That should help lift everyone's spirits a little right?" she suggested filled with cheer.

"Oh! That sounds like fun Ruri! I can't wait!" Sayaka then cried out filled with excitement for old times as she held hands with Ruri and jumped around for joy and eagerness.

"Umm….okay Ruri….that felt all sudden and out of place…" muttered Allen scratching his head, considering she was helping to encourage a sad Sayaka earlier, that she was able to bounce back much faster than usual was even more amazing to him.

He wasn't the only one who didn't share the girls' enthusiasm, "Umm Ruri," said Yuto as he sweat dropped, "Aren't we supposed to be finding clues as we should as lancers? I don't think we have time for fun at a time like this, especially since everyone's on high alert." he suggested.

"Oh don't be so stiff Yuto," she replied, "Sometimes you need to live in the moment while you can, besides we can't all be so tense all the time while we're home in Heartland, a place where we all duel for smiles and fun remember?" she said staying on the positive side, "We've been away for so long I think it's only natural we get back to our roots first, I mean who knows when we'll get another chance like this, also we can do our work as lancers anytime too. Besides, you missed home as much as me and you want to take the time to enjoy yourself too while we're at it don't you? Not to mention see how much it has recovered ever since the war as well."

Seeing no way to talk back to her he then sighed and relented to her reasoning, "Sigh I suppose you're right Ruri, I can't deny that at all." he admitted having wanted to enjoy home for sometime now himself but always put everyone else first, maybe it wouldn't hurt to kick back and relax for a bit after all they went through in Synchro and fusion dimensions the days before. "Okay fine, we'll have fun but we also keep a sharp eye out for anything suspicious or any clues at the same time. Deal?" he then added.

Ruri then thought for a moment, "Hmmm….I'm good with that." she said as they shook hands on it.

Allen then snickered and put his hands on their shoulders, "Hehe, guess we're all in the same boat then? Alright let's go have some fun!"

"Yay!" they all then cheered as the foursome headed off into the city to see where their hearts and inspiration would take them.

"Hehe, it's just like old times….." snickered Allen.

"Yeah, can't wait to live those days with you and our closest friends again." said Yuto in response.

Ruri then smiled seeing the feelings of warmth and friendship emanating from her friends around her, and she was going to enjoy every moment of it, lancer or not. She then noticed Sayaka was somewhat distancing herself from the group and was looking down at the ground a bit, in deep thought it seemed. "Sayaka? Is something wrong?" she then asked curiously.

Sayaka then looked up at Ruri's voice and smiled lightly back at her, "N…no it's nothing….I'm fine…" she said with her best poker face to hide away her true feelings, which was enough to convince Ruri fortunately for her.

"Oh….." she then replied as Sayaka hurried up to regroup with them. Despite her outward expression, inside she still hasn't gotten over her bad memories of the night Ruri was taken away by Academia. The event had traumatised her and emotional scars run deep inside her heart. With the rising conflicts once more, she feared the worse may happen to her friend again because of Academia…..no matter what, she vowed not the same mistakes as before and she was going to do whatever it took to protect her friend this time…

 **(Ryuga POV)**

On the far outskirts of the city, a certain figure stood above a rocky outcrop overlooking the metropolis now being restored slowly bit by bit with the dimensions' combined efforts, "Well guys looks like we're here." said Ryuga as his counterparts appeared behind him.

"So it seems." said Jin as he took control of the body and took Ryuga's place standing above, "Feels good to be back home again….." he said pleased with the city's rate of recovery and the progress it had made in rebuilding its bonds.

"I'm sure you'd love to say hi to some of your old friends Jin," said Ryuga rather seriously, "But you know we're not here to sight see or play catch up, we don't have the time for that."

Jin narrowed his eyes and closed them calmly, "I'm well aware of our mission Ryuga." he replied, "I was just taking the moment to enjoy the view of my old home while I can first." he said turning to the pendulum dimension counterpart, "You know what happened to Synchro and Fusion, so we can expect the same thing to happen here."

"I couldn't agree more…." said Ryuga as the others came up to them.

"So Jin, since we're on your home turf now, we'll put you in charge of things." said Yamata feeling rather confident and laid back as he folded his arms behind his head with a grin on his face.

"Thank you, and you can be sure I won't let you guys down." the silver haired xyz counterpart replied feeling encouraged by his brothers' faith in him.

"We know you won't. We'll leave ourselves in your capable hands." added Nushi.

"Well then, enough chit chat what's the plan cap?" asked Yamata rather snarkishly, interested in hearing their next course of action.

Placing a finger to his chin in thought, "Hmmm…..After what we went through in synchro dimension, it's clear we may actually need some help in this….." Jin said out loud as the others shared his expression of thought.

"Hate to admit it, but you're right." said Ryuga recalling their encounter with the ninjas back in synchro dimension before adding another suggestion at the end, "But still it's best we keep the others out of this, at least for now."

"Any ideas who we can look to for allies and assistance?" asked Yamata, "As far as it all goes, they've gotta be someone who can keep a secret, someone who'll never crack under pressure no matter who or what they ask."

After giving the question some careful thought Jin then smiled, "As a matter of fact, I think know who we might be able to trust….." he said feeling confident that the people he had in mind would be just they allies they could rely on.

 **Hey there, sorry for being inactive for so long, been really packed these days so not much time to type. Hope this intro to the xyz arc and the moments I added in it will help show you that I'm not out just yet. Still I may not be able to upload as frequently though.**

 **In response to the guest review, yes I do read the Arc V manga. I don't intend to spoil the plot of the villains just yet though.**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"I'm glad all's been well with you guys in the pendulum, fusion and synchro dimensions." said Sayaka with a warm smile on her face towards Yuto and Ruri as the 4 friends continued their walk down the street through the slowly recovering metropolis of Heartland.

"Sounds like you guys have had quite the adventure yourselves." Allen continued feeling happy for them though also slightly envious at the fact the pair went on all sort of adventures and have fun seeing new people, while the rest of them had to remain here to oversee the recovery efforts all day and night. "Being lancers, fighting evil and protecting the peace and all, I feel almost jealous that you guys didn't call us to back you up." he then grumbled.

"Hahaha….maybe next time Allen…." chuckled Yuto with a friendly smile he hadn't wore for sometime. "So how have things been for you and the others lately?" he then asked.

"I….really hope the attack from the other night hasn't caused any problems for you all." added Ruri with concern in her voice.

"Oh, there's really no need to worry at all Ruri! Everything's fine…." Sayaka said suddenly in response best she could to keep a strong front.

"You sure?" her childhood friend then asked making sure.

"Absolutely!" She then replied once more firmly, "I mean, the attack only happened only a short while ago, and before that everything was all fine." she then said twiddling her fingers together nervously.

Allen then folded his arms behind his head, "Sure we may have gotten off to a rough start at first after that whole inter dimensional war and Zarc thing….." realising what he just said he quickly turned towards Yuto, "No offence Yuto…."

"None taken Allen." he calmly replied.

Kozuki then breathed a sigh of relief that his friend wasn't offended, "Anyways, we may have had an uneasy truce at first given our initial start," he continued before his mind drifted back into past memories, "But after Yuya duelled that day, it's safe to say we all were able to turn over a new leaf and move forward." he said reminiscing about that very duel which shook the dimensions to their core and established a bond between all of them that would never be broken. "Sure there may have been a few old grudges here and there but they were simply small specks of dust compared to the entirety of Heartland. Especially now that xyz dimension is receiving aid from all 4 dimensions now." he said.

"With pendulum dimension's expertise in solid vision, Synchro dimension's resources and Fusion dimension's manpower, it's safe to say that after all this is over, we could potentially be looking at a new and improved Heartland." Sayaka added feeling hopefully at an even brighter tomorrow to come as she clasped her hands together.

As they continued their stroll both Yuto looked around observing their surroundings, "Somehow I get the feeling Reiji Akaba would be redesigning the xyz dimension to model the very action field spell that he used during the Maiami Championship." he thought to himself recalling once when he saw Shun duel during the tournament where he exposed Sora. "Except now instead of looking at a painful reminder of the ordeal we went through, we can truly took towards a great new future ahead of us." Reiji used it as an effective motivator for his xyz comrade, before it only brought back pain and bitterness, but now was about to become something completely different, "I can almost see the city will be rid of all traces of the war and the people will no longer be bound by the shackles of fear and spite from before." he then said out loud as the others nodded in agreement at his statement.

"That sounds absolutely lovely." thought Ruri to herself feeling a warmness inside her heart, as if she could feel peace being in her homeland once more. Bizarrely, the way he made it sound almost made her believe that getting wrecked was a good thing, so it could get a new facelift and emerge even better than before.

"It sure does Ruri," said Yuto after that, "Finally we can move on and put the past behind us. All those days will be and memories and nothing more when this is all over….."

Before they could continue their moment Allen gave them a quick reminder that it wasn't just 2 of them, "Oh yeah I just remembered," he then said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of cards, "Just last week, I got a couple of new cards from my big sister Anna from overseas! Here check them out!" He said flashing them to Yuto with pride, which included Snow plow hustle rustle, Night express knight and Heavy freight train Derricane.

His friend then nodded and whistled, "Wow, they're all level 10 monsters too….." he said impressed.

The poncho wearing boy smirked, "Yup, I've even been working on a couple of new moves too! Maybe if we have time later on we could have a sparring match! What do you say?" he then asked.

Yuto then laughed gladly, "Hahaha! I'll keep that in mind Allen." he answered.

Sayaka saw her chance to speak next, "I've heard that Kaito's been spending plenty of time with his family lately ever since they came back." she said.

Ruri and Yuto raised their eyebrows in curiosity, "You mean with his father Dr Faker and Haruto?"

"That's right," she answered, "In fact, the moment they returned home I feel their bond as a family had only grown stronger than ever. You should have seen it yourselves." she said remembering a young Haruto running into his older brother's arms and Kaito doing the same to his father after that. She shed a tear at the heartfelt reunion, once which the family had deserved after all they went through (Flashbacking to when they were trying to evacuate their home when Academia suddenly attacked, Haruto slipped and fell, spraining his knee. His father ran back to help him and Kaito realised too late as they were carded before his eyes, causing him to develop immense hatred for Academia and the fusion dimension since then, now that nightmare was put to rest once and for all).

"I've actually seen Kaito working on a new robot in his workshop a while ago to help out with looking after Haruto while he helps oversee the restoration of Heartland. Think it was called Orbital 7 or something like that." said Allen tapping his finger on hi chin in thought.

"Strange name…..Well whatever he'll call it, I can't wait to see what it can do when it's finished." said Ruri feeling interested.

"Whatever it'll turn out to be Ruri, I'm certain it'll be spectacular." said Sayaka, "After all, considering it was Kaito and Dr Faker who helped out Sensei Yusho in bringing solid vision here to Heartland, I'm sure this will be a breeze."

Yuto raised an eyebrow at the statement, "Really? They were the ones who helped out Yusho in bringing entertainment duelling and solid vision to Heartland in the first place?" he asked rather surprised as Allen and Sayaka answered his question with a nod. "Well well, you learn something new each day." At that moment he heard a whisper inside his head coming from a certain brother of his. He then smiled and nodded in response, acknowledging his request, "That reminds me, I think we should go pay him a visit while we're here too. I think it'll be great for Yuya to have some father and son bonding time after a while."

"How thoughtful of you." Ruri then smiled clasping her hands together as a similar whisper came inside her mind as well, "I think I'd like to pay my old teacher a visit too….same with Yuzu as well…." Turning to both Allen and Sayaka her expression became more concerned, "How has he been these days? Hope the attack from last night hasn't given him any problems."

They both looked at each other unsure of what to say but then decided to tell her what they knew, "Well….it has worried him and a few others slightly, considering the peace as it is is already very fragile…." said Sayaka uneasily.

Allen then grinned enthusiastically after her, "But, knowing him, I'm sure he's got a plan to sort this all out in jiff, I have no doubt about it." he said confidently. There was a time once when Allen had lost faith in his old teacher, even accusing him of abandoning them during their time of need. But his recent efforts in xyz dimension and formal apology, along with Yuya's efforts had managed to restore his faith once more. "Yup, we should definitely pay him a visit to give him our full support too." He said rubbing his nose and holding his head up high with eagerness.

"Glad you think so too Allen." said Yuto pleased before noticing something up ahead and smiling with delight, "But for now…."

"Ah here we are!" cheered Ruri eagerly as they came up to an open gate leading in to a wooded nature park on the outskirts of Heartland nearby the old shrine where Jin lived, and was used as a refugee camp.

"Wow, we've been talking so much and catching up a lot I didn't think we'd get here so fast." said Sayaka in amazement at how time flew so quickly.

Yuto then noticed Ruri walk up ahead of the group and was the first to step through the gate with eagerness and excitement barely contained, "Welcome back to your favourite spot Ruri…." he said putting a hand on her shoulder. Seeing a bright smile on her face warmed him on the inside though looking around he noticed a number of trees were felled and some craters were left in the ground, along with a few boulders and rocky areas cracking apart under pressure. Even here the scars of war on the natural and once untouched landscape were evident. Ruri then frowned upon noticing the damages on her most treasured spot and once more her best friend came in to comfort her, "It may look a little….different since last time, but I'm sure we'll see all your old friends again." he said encouragingly.

"I really hope so too," she replied feeling worried and hopeful for their safety, most of their home may have been ravaged but hopefully they survived at least and are living somewhere else.

"Well, there's only one way to find out if they've flown the coup or not." said Allen stepping inside the park not wanting to waste anymore time.

As the others began to follow Sayaka then blinked in realisation that someone was missing from their usual group of friends, "Umm, hey….I was wondering…." she said as the others stopped and looked behind towards her.

"Yes Sayaka? Is there anything wrong?" asked Ruri curiously.

Her friend scratched her cheek in thought, "Umm…why isn't Jin with you?"

The very question seemed to have taken the breath out of Yuto and Ruri's lungs, caught by surprise with a question that had no answer to, "J…Jin?"

"Well yeah," added Allen in agreement, "I mean, you 3 were practically the most inseparable of friends from our pack of pals. I'm surprised he didn't show up with you to Heartland…considering you're fellow lancers and all." he said wanting answers too.

"Umm…." The pair looked towards unsure of what to respond with and hoping the other would have an appropriate response. Ruri then leaned in closer to Yuto and whispered, "Should we tell them Yuto?" she asked quietly while turning her eyes backwards to their friends behind them who were eying them with suspicious expressions.

Thinking it over Yuto then shook his head feeling some regret, "No, they'd get worried for sure, we don't want to further add to their burdens do we?" he said rather painfully knowing it was for the best at this point, and also because they didn't know themselves.

Ruri then nodded reluctantly in response, "You're right…." she replied as they both returned their attention back towards their friends.

"About Jin….He err, said he had things to do back in pendulum dimension. Yeah, that's right I remember now!" said Ruri nervously before Yuto cut in knowing her awful poker faces would give them away.

"Yeah, something about helping Reiji with some new cards and things like that. Helping the lancers back at our home base." he said with assurance in his tone though inside he felt like keeping the truth from some of his close friends was tearing him inside out.

At first Allen and Sayaka looked back without saying another word, making the pair nervous that they would be on to their lie. Fortunately at the last second before Ruri could confess under pressure Sayaka then answered, "Really….that's too bad I guess." she said sadly.

"Yeah, was really hoping to catch up with him too." Allen continued feeling disappointed, "I really wanted to try my luck against him and that new galaxy eyes of his as well! What a huge letdown…." he moaned as Yuto and Ruri let out a sigh of relief that their act had been bought.

"Maybe next time Allen," said Yuto comforting him with a pat on the shoulder before smiling, "But for now let's just have a fun time together, just the 4 of us." he then added as Ruri placed her arm around Sayaka's shoulder after him.

Unsure of what to make of it they both then agreed, "Yeah guess you're right….." said Allen shrugging it off as one of those days.

When they were all on the same page they all walked into the park to start their day together, "Come on let's see where your feathered friends have flown off Ruri." said Yuto heading off first into the woods as Ruri happily followed after him with the others trailing after him.

A while later they came into a meadow in the middle of the woods. After Ruri made a bird call, one of her unique talents, she felt rather downcast at first that it wasn't answered. All that changed in a few moments as a flock of birds from multiple directions and swamped the group to their amazement, from sparrows to larks and swallows to jays, it was a sea of bright colours, wings and feathers in all directuons! Ever since Jin introduced this special spot to Ruri, she had been coming here several days straight with her friends and xyz children to feed the birds and have various activities with them such as bird watching and collecting feathers. Her favourite one however was feeding them, as she handed her friends each a bag of birdseed and they went into different corners to feed them.

"Whoa look at them go! It's like a feeding frenzy!" gasped Allen in amazement as he tossed a handful onto the field in front of them as the birds swarmed in like blood for sharks!

"Yeah, never thought we'd see so many birds gather together so soon back in Heartland, guess the restoration efforts are having more of a positive impact on the natural environment than we first thought." said Sayaka with similar feelings.

"No kidding…." said Allen as he decided to walk off to another spot, only to trip over a rock, "Whoa!" he gasped as he stumbled and fell forward on the ground! As he got back up in annoyance he noticed he fell on his bag of seed and found them all over his clothes, "Aww nuts…." he groaned in frustration as he began picking them off his clothes and Sayaka came in to help him out. Even with the 2 of them it took them 5 minutes to only remove barely a quarter of the seeds on Allen's poncho. "Ugh…these bird seeds stick on you really easily like chewing gum on your boot…it's kinda gross…." he moaned as he began to realise some had even gotten into his hair!

"Here, I'll help you with that." said Sayaka noticing it as she began to reach for it. As she did however to their surprise a pigeon landed on Allen's left shoulder.

"Oh?" They both eyed it curiously as it moved up to Allen's face, only for the bird to start pecking at the seed in his hair! "Ow! H…hey! Get off me! Find somewhere else to perch!" he grumbled flailing his hands out and scaring the poor bird away! "Rat with wings….." he grumbled as it disappeared into the trees.

"That wasn't very nice Allen….." said Sayaka feeling sorry for the bird as she continued to pluck out more bird seed from his jeans.

"Yeah well too bad….." he mumbled crossing his arms before an idea popped into his head, "Actually….this gives me an idea…..hmm…" he thought to himself placing a finger to his chin in thought.

On the other side of the meadow, Yuto and Ruri were having a much better start to feeding the birds than Allen and Sayaka were. Ruri was holding out some bird seed in her palms as a pair of sparrows flew in and landed in to eat, "There, you like that don't you?" she giggled as she began stroking one of them with her finger, which then nuzzled against it. "Tee hee, why of course you do." she smiled.

Yuto meanwhile laid back against a tree observing her happily, "Heh….Look at Ruri enjoying herself like that, never imagined I'd ever see that kind and warm smile again….." he thought to himself remembering the warm welcoming smile she wore on her face prior to the inter dimensional war. He became all the more impressed seeing the bird gathering around her as she began handling them and feeding them birdseed. "Her way with birds never ceases to amaze me, it's almost as if she's one with them in heart and soul." he thought to himself seeing as she somehow understood them and even managed to communicate with them. The very sight of her reminded him of something, "Now that I think about it, she represents En birds, the antithesis to dark rebellion xyz dragon." he then smirked in amusement, "Kinda ironic that the power to tame such a rebellious soul as my dragon could be found in creatures so gentle and innocent…."

"Hey Yuto!" Ruri then called snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" he blinked his eyes and looked up to see her waving at him.

"Are you just going to stand there? Come on! It's time we headed down to the lake! I hear the ducks and swans should be returning home this time of year!" she called out to him eagerly, "Oh yeah, and if we're lucky we may be able to see some ducklings and cygnets too."

"Heheh alright alright I'm coming. No need to be so impatient." he chuckled as he followed her down to the lake.

Behind them Sayaka stepped out of the woods doing her best and failing to suppress a laugh, "Hee hee, I didn't think feathers were your thing Allen." she snickered covering her mouth as Allen came out after her in annoyance, covered in all sorts of feathers all over his clothes, his hair ruffled up in bundles and scratches all over his poncho.

"K…knock it off Sayaka, you're embarrassing me….." he grumbled turning red with anger and embarrassment, "It wasn't supposed to end up like this…." he sighed being in an even bigger mess now than before, he couldn't even imagine why he thought exposing himself to the birds and letting them peck off the seed from him was a good idea.

"Hee hee, that's just their way of showing they like you." Sayaka added after that before turning down to the lake and seeing both Yuto and Ruri happily throwing out breadcrumbs to the water birds and hand feeding the chicks as well. Seeing them smiling and laughing joyously again after so long made her feel very warm inside and wishing it would never end.

Later that morning the group headed off to Heartland theme park that was newly rebuilt and reconstructed to its former glory as one of the first major steps in the city's rebirth. They had plenty of great fun together riding the various attractions like Surprise Slide and the ferris wheel, visiting the house of dolls, getting an exciting visit to the Horror tower before finally ending it off at the crystal view rollercoaster!

"Hahaha, that was fun!" laughed Ruri joyously as she stepped out from the exit while getting her hair back down to normal, "I haven't had that much excitement in a long while."

Yuto came after her unfazed but satisfied no less, "Heh, compared to riding around on your monsters in action duels and the practice we go through everyday, this feels more like a simple hayride in comparison." he said before turning around, "Well Sayaka? Allen?"

"Huh?"

Both of their friends stumbled out of the exit like intoxicated drinkers, Kayak's head was spinning uncontrollably she bumped into the wall a few times before managing to stabilise herself at a lamp post, "I feel so….dizzy…..it feels like the world is spinning out of control…." she moaned while desperately hanging on.

Allen on the other hand wasn't as fortunate as she was, "Ooh…..I don't feel so good…." he groaned turning green and clenching his stomach, before feeling an upchuck so he covered his mouth a the last second and swallowed it back down.

"You guys? Okay?" asked Yuto considerately even though the obvious was right before his eyes, making Allen scowl at him viciously!

"Maybe we should sit down and take it easy for a bit." said Ruri kindly holding out her hand to Sayaka who graciously accepted.

"Urgh….I think I'd like that Ruri, thank you…." she said as Ruri supported her and helped carry her to a nearby bench to sit and straighten herself again.

"How about you Allen?" Yuto then offered, "You look like you could use a break yourself?"

His friend however then grinned and stood tall again almost instantly at his statement, "Hehe, you kidding? This is nothing!" he boasted holding his head up high, "I was a freedom fighter in the war of Heartland, if I fell to my knees after a little rode like that, I'd be a disgrace to the entire resistance!"

Yuto then chuckled in response, "Hehe, glad to see your spirit's still intact after all this time old friends." He then placed his hands on his hips and took a look at their surroundings seeing all the excitement and heartfelt cheers echoing around them, "Still, I think we've had our fair share excitement and joyrides for the moment, how about we settle down and-"

"Oh! Ice cream! I could sure go for some right about now." Ruri then cut off at the sight of a man at an ice cream cart near Nature Crooz.

"Hmm….Come to think of it, we haven't had anything since we got here." added Yuto considering the idea.

"I'm pretty sure that neither of us, scratch that, no one in the xyz dimension has had a single scoop of ice cream ever since the war began." said Ruri after that recalling that sweets and desserts were pretty much non-existent in the refugee camps she was part of before.

"Hehe, then I guess this is a good time for us to get back in touch with the old days." chuckled her boyfriend as he looked towards their other pals, "Well guys, what flavour would you like? It's on us today."

"Urgh…food…." Allen then moaned as the thought of food entered his mind, causing his stomach to bubble and erupt like a volcano again! "I take back what I said, gotta go! Hurf!" he cried covering his mouth immediately as he turned cheek and his cheeks bulged ready to burst.

As he ran off for the nearest restroom Sayaka shook her hand in front of them, "We'll….sit this one out for now you two." she moaned groggily, "You go on right ahead….I need to go see the little girls room to…powder my nose….." she said as she followed Allen, leaving both Yuto and Ruri alone.

"Oh my…..I actually feel sorry for what they're missing out on…." said Ruri feeling rather sorry for their friends' condition and that they would be eating ice cream without sharing with them.

Yuto then kindly patted her on the back, "Don't sweat about it Ruri. I'm sure after a little breather they'll be back to normal in no time." he said assuringly to her.

She then nodded, "Yeah, you're right Yuto. I should have a little more faith in our friends, they're tough as nails as far as we know, I'm sure this is nothing to them." she then smiled warmly, "On the bright side, more fun for us then Yuto. Tee hee!" she giggled and Yuto smiled back in response.

As they walked up to the ice cream stand Ruri began to reach into her pocket for her wallet, "Alright, now to just fetch a little spending money from my wallet and-" as she opened it she found it to be nearly empty except for a few leftover notes and coins, "Oh dear….it seems I'm a little short today…." she sighed before recalling she nearly blew all her cash on treating her friends to the rides at the park, "Guess I got a little too carried away….." she pouted only for her 'Phantom Knight' in shining armour to save her.

"In that case, allow me to treat you then Ruri." said Yuto as he stepped in front of her and waved a few big notes in his finger in front of her eyes.

She then widened them in surprise, "Really? You….mean that Yuto?"

"Of course I do," he chuckled, "Besides I still have some cash on me, spending on a cone or 2 will be perfectly fine." he said.

While Ruri was grateful she couldn't bring herself to accept his kindness, "But….but….."

He then cut her off, "Besides, after the fun experience you've generously given us today, think of it as me showing my appreciation." he said.

"Th…thank you…." she replied feeling al sorts of emotions well up inside her.

"No sweat it, we are friends after all." he responded, "Now just sit back and wait." he said as he went to place an order.

As she sat on the bench waiting, her sisters materialised around her with admiration, "Wow Ruri, you sure are really lucky to have a closest friend who treats you almost like royalty." praised Rin, with a hint of jealousy that her childhood friend didn't have as much commons sense or courtesy.

"Yeah, that's just how Yuto's been as long as I knew him." she replied gladly, "He's always been a selfless gentleman who puts the wellbeing of others first and himself last, not to mention he's courageous and strong too….he's just so mature I can't help but fall for him, not to mention he's actually cute when he blushes…." she chuckled remembering times when he got embarrassed each time she leaned on his shoulder or when he stuttered when trying to talk or doing thing for her at times.

"Hehe, he's kinda like Yuya in a way," Yuzu giggled, "Sure he may be a little dense at times but they're almost splitting images of each other, I can understand why you're so attached to him." she said understanding her sister, "You certainly have good taste in men for sure."

"Aww thanks Yuzu…." Ruri replied feeling encouraged by her kind words as she saw the ice cream man scoop into a cone before handing it to Yuto.

"You sure are one lucky lady for sure Ruri, just wished Yugo was just as faithful as Yuto was." muttered Rin feeling jealous as she recalled times when Yugo may have had eyes for other girls besides her and was almost always getting on her nerves in more ways than she could believe.

Selena was tempted to ask her sister to trade boys, but after remembering knowing Ruri's experience with Yuri before she then decided that wouldn't be a good idea. So she decided instead maybe she could help her become strong enough to protect him. "Then that's all the more reason why you need to stake your claim to him." she then said catching everyone else's ears and eyes.

"S….stake my claim?" Ruri asked in confusion.

Selena nodded, "Yeah, you've got to be strong and to show others that he's yours and yours alone, before any other hussy or harpie snatches him away from you!" she stated while clenching a fist.

Rin and Yuzu then looked towards Ruri understanding what Selena meant, "Selena's right! A guy like him comes only once in a lifetime!" said Rin firmly, "Seize the day while you have the chance before it's too late!"

"Oh my…." she gasped putting her hand over her mouth, "But ummm….how exactly do I do that?" she asked nervously.

Yuzu then closed her eyes and smiled, "That's easy," she giggled, "First you have to make sure HE knows he belongs to you and only you." she said, "Relax, just follow what we tell you and in no time he'll have eyes only for you."

"That is of course….if you're willing to let other girls call dibs on him first." added Selena at the end.

Thinking it over while Ruri was a little hesitant, knowing Yuto would never fall for anyone else, she then recalled even if he didn't go after women nothing would stop them from going after him. Recalling the incident earlier with Grace she clearly didn't want to have that again, "I'm….listening…." she said as the girls huddled up and whispered to her.

After they were done, "So you got it?" asked Selena.

Ruri then scratched her head unsurely and anxiously, "Y…yeah….But I don't know…." she answered feeling doubtful in whether she'd be able to pull off what they discussed.

Looking up Rin noticed Yuto had just finished paying and was about to head back to where they were, "You better make up your mind now, here he comes."

As he began to turn around a bead of anxious sweat dropped from her forehead, "I don't know if I can do this…." she thought to herself panicking.

Yuzu placed a ghostly hand on hers, "Relax, just take a deep breath and smile, it'll all come to you naturally." she said encouragingly, letting Ruri know they would be there to support her when she needed it most.

Taking a deep breath and having their assurance she nodded, "I…I'll try…." she told them as Yuto finally approached her.

"Hi Ruri, here you go, one scoop of Vanilla Volcano." he said handing her a cone with french vanilla and vanilla bean blended scoop in it.

Ruri's eyes brightened as she clasped her hands together in deep excitement, "Wow Yuto! Even after all this time you remembered my favourite flavour!" she cried.

"Hahah of course, just who do you take me for Ruri?" he laughed, "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't remember what you loved most of all?"

"Hee hee good point Yuto." she giggled before taking the cone out of his hand, "Thank you." she thanked as she began to lick it.

"So how is it?" Yuto then asked.

"Mmm, it's just as how I remember it." she replied satisfed.

"That's nice. Glad you like it." he said feeling happy for her.

"Thanks Yuto, in fact you're just as sweet as this ice cream." she said which made Yuto blush in embarrassment as he turned away and scratched his head.

"Ehehehe….."

"Oh! Where are my manners?" she then remembered as she held the cone towards him, "Here."

Yuto blocked his eyes a few times in confusion, "Umm….what are you doing Ruri?" he asked.

She giggled, "Isn't it obvious? I'm sharing with you of course! I'd be a terrible friend to you if I didn't at least offer you some." she said to his surprise, "Well what are you waiting for, don't be shy, just take a bite!"

As he looked at the cone she offered he then sweated feeling under pressure, "Ugh…."

At that point his brothers began whispering to him in his head, "I don't know…..should we? This doesn't seem very hygienic….then again she is offering generously….." said Yuya thinking it over.

"Come on, she's offering you some Yuto, just accept already! No big deal!" said Yugo budging him with an elbow.

Yuri on the other hand had other ideas, "Eww, gross…..I've got 2 letters for that-N O!" he cried sticking his tongue in disgust and turning his head away, "Anyone in their right mind would agree Yuto, I mean no way you want girl cooties all over your insides would you? Then again we're sharing the same body so it applies to us both." he then said after that.

Yuto had a tic mark appear on his head in annoyance that they couldn't see it in front of them, "You guys really are dense…..This is way more than that….." he thought as he swallowed down painfully looking at the cone and at Ruri's pleading face, "If I take so much as a lick it'll be like….like….." he then grit his teeth and shut his eyes tightly, "I….I just can't do this!" he screamed to himself inside before taking a breath and saying his piece, "Umm Ruri,"

"Yes?" she then asked curious at his change in tone.

"Actually I have a different flavour in mind, so I'll just be going now. Bye!" he said suddenly as he hurried back to the ice cream stand to place a new order.

"Oh….." she replied as she was left standing there holding out her cone to no one.

As he headed back to the stand, "Wow, what a jerk….." grunted Yugo in disappointment, "Never thought you'd be such a wimp, to pass up such an offer."

"Refusing an offer from your childhood friend? That's kinda harsh don't you think?" asked Yuya feeling sorry for how Ruri was stood up.

"I don't really care, at least I won't need to be washing my mouth out anytime soon." muttered Yuri uncaringly.

"Shut up you guys…." grunted Yuto after that as he made his new order.

Meanwhile Ruri sighed sadly while some of her sisters pouted in annoyance for their failed plan.

"Aww! We almost had him!" cried Yuzu.

"The nerve! What kind of boy refuses what a pretty girl offers!?" growled Rin.

"Well, that's just how Yuto is, he's straight in every way possible. That's also part of his natural charm too." stated Ruri in response.

Selena then smirked as she began popping her knuckles, "Then we'll just have to try harder, and get him to bend our way then. Looks like it's time to pull up all the stops." she said out loud as she brought her sister in for plan B, "Listen up Ruri, here's what you've got to do."

Whisper Whisper

As she finished Ruri then took a step back and covered her mouth in shock, "Gasp! I can't possibly-"

Selena then brought her in and looked her in the eye, "Look, do you want to keep cowering in the corner like a caged sparrow and let every opportunity pass by, live in regret for the rest of your life? Or are you going to take the first step into a new horizon and soar free like an eagle?" she said firmly.

"Ummm…."

"Selena's right you know." said Rin supporting her fusion sister as she and Yuzu came up to them, "Think about it, I guarantee you may never get another chance like this, it's now or never Ruri, your choice will determine the rest of your life from this point onward." she said, "If you don't mark your territory now, who knows if someone snatches him away, or worse something bad happens. At least you won't harbour any lingering regrets in your heart now will you?"

"I…..can't argue with you there….." added Yuzu knowing if it were her she'd do whatever it took to make sure other girls stayed clear away from her Yuya and she'd make sure he wouldn't go after anyone else either.

Seeing as how all 3 of her sisters were on the same page Ruri had no way to back out or refuse, "I guess you're right…." she admitted knowing she had been indeed too soft. Now was the time for her to toughen up not just so she can protect herself and others in this dark time, but in other equally important social aspects of herself.

"Then you know what you have to do." said Selena as the others nodded with her.

"Y…yeah I do…." she replied rather meekly before standing up straight again with a firm nod.

Looking up Selena noticed Yuto was just about finsihed getting his order, "Here he comes again, you know what to do." she said as her sisters aniseed leaving her to face her 'trial' alone.

As he came close she then took a deep breath, "Here goes. Hello new strong self, goodbye helpless old self." she told herself as she ate the rest of her cone before swallowing it hard and firmly.

Yuto meanwhile was eying his cone with eagerness and couldn't wait to sink his teeth into it, "Ahh, chocolate twirl….it feels as thought it's been an eternity since I last laid eyes on you." he said to himself looking at a scoop with swirls of dark and white chocolate in a vortex like pattern similar to an xyz portal. "Well then, don't let me keep you waiting." he said as he opened his mouth. "Aaaah!" As he was about to take a bite he was surprised that all he bit into was a mouth of air!

SNAP!

"Huh?" opening his eyes in surprise he saw he was holding nothing. Looking up he saw it was now in Ruri's hands.

"Uh uh Yuto, not just yet…." she said waggling her finger at him cheekily.

"R…Ruri?" he blinked his eyes surprised at her sudden behaviour, "What are you doing? You've already had an ice cream cone didn't you?"

"Yup," she replied, "But I'm afraid I can't let you have yours just yet. Not until I do this first." she said as she handed the cone towards him like how she did hers before, "Say aaah!" she sang as Yuto only looked on unsure of how to respond.

"Umm….errr….." he sweat dropped before asking nervously, "R….Ruri? What exactly are you trying to pull?"

"Why, I'm only trying to be nice Yuto." she answered, "I mean, if you won't accept a bite of my ice cream you could at least let me feed you."

"That's…..very thoughtful of you Ruri….." he responded curiously wondering if she hit her head earlier on the rides and now she's not herself, "I….err…appreciate your concern, but I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself, there's really no need for you to-"

"Gasp!" Ruri then covered her mouth in shock, "Are you saying you don't trust me? I….I thought we were friends….." she sobbed suddenly.

"Ack! N…No….that's not what I meant!" he cried frantically while waving his hands out.

"Sniff…sniffle….sob…." As she continued, he almost swore he saw a tear drop fall from her cheek. As that happened he felt his heart skip a beat realising it wasn't just her relationship with him that was at stake. If Shun found out about this, he'd easily rip him apart with his bare hands!

"Alright Ruri!" he then exclaimed wanting her to stop.

"Hmm?" as she looked up she saw him blush red and sweat rather profusely as he opened his mouth.

"Aaaaahh…." In his mind he cursed himself inwardly at his humiliating position.

Wiping away her false tears Ruri quickly recovered and giggled, "Hee hee, okay then." she said, "But first, close your eyes now."

Yuto was unsure of why she wanted him to do that, or why she wanted to make a big deal out of feeding him, but didn't bother questioning her. Knowing her she'd probably shed tears again the moment she felt he was suspicious of her, then he'd be waking up the next morning chained underwater at the bottom of Heartland pier courtesy of her big brother! He saw her slowly handing the cone towards him so he saw no reason to distrust her so he closed his eyes as told. to his surprise instead feeling the cold creamy sensation of his treat, his lips were met with something quite different.

SMOOCH!

As he opened his eyes he widened them in bewilderment to see Ruri had taken the cone away and instead seized the opportunity to give him a kiss! "MMPH!" he gasped as his brain shut down and he pulled himself away from her! He then stared into blank space for several seconds straight unable to process what had just happened.

"Hee hee, you always look so cute whenever you make that face you know?" Ruri giggled in amusement, also pleased with herself after what she accomplished. Looking at him for a few more seconds and seeing no reaction or even an eye twitch, "Oh dear, it looks I froze him….." she though to herself before smiling happily, "Oh well, at least I was final able to get that off my chest once and for all." She then remembered she was holding something in her hand, "Oops that's right, here you go!" she said as she handed him back his ice cream cone, "Hope you enjoy your sweet treat Yuto, hee hee." she cheekily giggled as she kissed him on the cheek and snapped him out of his trance.

"Huh? Wh…what?" as he regained his senses and saw the cone ins and and Ruri smiling warmly at him he then smiled back in response, "Y…yeah sure Ruri….thank you." he thanked while blushing deeply and staring into space like a lovesick baboon, "Heh….."

Meanwhile as Ruri's sites praised and cheered for her, his brothers were busy conversing among themselves over what just happened, "Aww isn't that just the sweetest thing you've ever seen?" thought Yugo feeling the most moved.

"Yup sure is, sniff…." said Yuya as he wiped away a small tear of joy from his eye.

As he did, Yuri snuck behind him and placed an arm around him, "Well, that just leaves you Yuya, maybe you ought to put the moves on Yuzu then eh?" he sneakily remarked, "In fact, considering you're both the main personalities it's only natural you both take your relationship a step further than we have."

Yuya then sweat dropped and scratched his cheek thinking it over, "Errr…." considering what his brothers and their girls went through for their own 'dates' he wasn't exactly sure if there was anything he could do that was more than they did, and if if there was could he be able to deliver it?

"Relax, in fact since I'm such a nice guy I'm more than willing to give you tips on how to make your girl come around nicely." said Yuri 'kindly' offering him.

Thinking about what his brother right tell him to do he shrugged him off, "Yeah….I think I'm going to have to pass on that Yuri, you're not exactly the best when it comes to approaching girls." said Yuya feeling all too suspicious of him.

"Hmph, you wound me….." his brother scoffed while folding his arms and pouting in disappointment.

 **(Elsewhere)**

Shun was carrying a box full of supplies down the road over his shoulder, when all of a sudden he felt a sudden rush of cold air blow across his spine which made him stumble and nearly drop what he was carrying! "Gah!" he gasped as he secured his footing in time.

"Hmm? Is something wrong Kurosaki?" asked Dennis curiously who was accompanying him at the time.

Shun blind his eyes a bit before shaking his head, "I….could have sworn I felt a chill down my neck…." he said suspiciously, as if there was a something which had disturbed the balance of nature somewhere.

Dennis raised an eyebrow, "A chill? You're joking right? It's midday and the sun is high in the sky!" he cheered as he raised his hand up towards the midday sun, "You should lighten up, nothing's going to happen, in fact, I bet my career as an entertainment duelist on it!"

"Hmm…." he replied shrugging it off but had a feeling he knew what or better yet who was responsible, and he was going to find out about it indeed.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"We're back guys!" called Allen as he and Sayaka came out of the restrooms and were hurrying towards them.

Seeing them Ruri waved to them, "Hey there Allen, Sayaka!" she called out, "So? Feeling better now?

"Sigh…much better….." breathed Sayaka with relief placing her hand on her head.

"Yeah, I'm glad that's over with now." nodded Allen in agreement feeling like his usual self once more. They both soon took notice of Yuto staring blankly into space while still holding his chocolate twirl ice cream. "Say, did anything happen while we were away? You look like you just woke out of a trance or something." Asked Allen suspiciously as he raised an eyebrow.

The sound of Allen's voice was enough to snap Yuto back to reality as he shook his head and blinked his eyes a few times before beginning to eat his ice cream, before they could ask anything more.

"Tee hee, nothing happened of the sort." giggled Ruri as she winked at Yuto, who turned away in embarrassment.

"I see…." replied Allen oblivious to the situation though Sayaka smiled in happiness, knowing full well they both some kind of moment in their absence and she was happy as ling as her best friends were happy.

Later after that they left the amusement park and headed back into the main city, "So, where to next?" asked Yuto allowing them to decide their next destination.

"Oh I just can't wait to see what else home has to offer now….." giggled Ruri with glee. Everything so far was great, but that was only an appetiser to her desire for home felt experiences, now she was ready for the next course. An idea came to mind soon, "Come to think of it, ever since the war began, we never had a chance to go back to Heartland Duel School for fun or learning activities. Back then it was always used as a base of operations….before getting wiped out completely by Academia….."

"Yeah, I remember…." added Sayaka still feeling rather devastated about the events of the past that still continued to haunt her nightmares to this day, "It'll be really nice to be able to see it again like the old days, when everyone duelled for fun and to bring smiles to others, uniting them together rather and to be simply used to defeat and destroy each other in the war…." she said meekly. Even with Yuya's entertainment duelling some of her mental scars hadn't quite healed completely yet.

"I'm really hoping to get reacquainted with more of our old friends and teachers too," added Ruri feeling rather eager to go back to school, "Maybe we'll even be able to make some new friends too now that people from across the 4 dimensions are coming here to learn about xyz dimension culture as well."

"That sounds like a really nice idea guys." said Allen in agreement before frowning at having to disappoint them, "Except that, right now the school isn't quite ready to open for public visit yet."

"Oh? How come?" asked Yuto curiously.

"Well, apart from trying to recuperate from the aftermath of the war, the school has been trying really hard to develop new curriculum in order to accommodate the new influx of students from other dimensions, not to mention the mountains of applications or job offers they're setting up in the hope of employing new staff to help out with the new term." he explained, "Not only that but….with the attack from last night, everyone's pretty much on edge so they are exactly ready to welcome newcomers in just yet, especially fusion applicants….for safety reasons and trust issues I assume…."

"Oh I see….." said Yuto feeling let down.

"It's unfortunate….but I guess there's nothing we can do about it then….you can't really blame them you know for being suspicious of everybody." added Ruri feeling just as disappointed, "That's…too bad I suppose…..I was really hoping to see some old faces and get back to removing the good times before….."

"Sorry to let you down Ruri….Yuto…." said Sayaka sadly before remembering another idea, "But, on the bright side we could all go and visit Sensei Yusho at his new entertainment duelling tent which he's currently setting up near the old resistance base."

Allen then brightened umm "Oh yeah! I remember now! He also said that he was preparing some special event too. We would've asked for more information but he said it was a surprise and he didn't want to spoil it." he said, "It's been days since and just thinking about it gets my heart pumping with incredible excitement!" he cried getting giddy.

"That sounds lovely!" Ruri cheered clasping her hands together, "I can't wait to see what kind of show he has in store for us! His performances were literally out of this world, surely this one would make his old acts look like tricks for children."

"Heh, that sure sounds like Yusho alright." chuckled Yuto, having seen his foster father's talents up close he could instantly tell he was the real deal, a man with not only a duelist's heart and spirit but also with noble resolve to back it up, "No matter how great the show is he's always looking for new ways to improve and new tricks to inspire and move the audience's hearts with. Have to admit, even I'm excited for this too. Hopefully a show like this would help keep everyone's minds off their worries too…." he thought to himself.

"So what do you say guys? You in?" Allen then asked.

"Hahaha, I wouldn't miss it for the world." laughed Ruri.

"You didn't even have to ask Allen." added Yuto at the end.

"Alright, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" he cheered as he ran ahead leading the way.

"Yeah!" Ruri and Yuto cried out following him, though Sayaka however wasn't as enthusiastic as she lagged behind some feet away.

"Yay….."

As they came to the main square they came face to face with a massive brightly coloured circus tent stretched out and flashing in a wide array of bright lights and colours! "Wow…." breathed Yuto and Ruri in awe of the breathtaking sight, but as they looked down they were taken aback to see crowds of people gathered at the entrance and around the perimeter of the tent lining up to get in!

"Whoa there sure are a lot of people gathered here today…..I can tell some are no doubt from other dimensions too…." breathed Yuto.

"Yeah, way more than the last time I visited," added Allen at the end, "The other time it was more like a lineup for tickets at the cafeteria compared to this."

"I'm not surprised," said Sayaka, "Considering everyone's excited and waiting in anticipation of the tent's grand opening and the many entertainment duels that will take place here soon after." she explained.

Despite the presence of the huge crowd, Allen's determination and excitement hadn't been affected one bit, "Heh, I'm itching for a fight myself…..can't wait to throw down on the duel field for fun like the old days." he said as he punched a fist into the palm of his other hand.

"Sounds like fun! I feel the same way too!" cheered Ruri.

"Heh, just like old times…." added Yuto as they went up to the tent and the massive crowd before them, everyone pushing and shoving about for a chance to get inside.

"Still, we'll never get to Sensei Yusho in this crowd….." said Ruri as she looked all around yet could find no way for them to get through. Any entrances they could see were already crowded with visitors or workers and others were blocked from view.

"You're right, it's like trying to find a needle in a really big haystack." muttered Allen in annoyance.

Thinking to herself Sayaka then suggested, "In that case, why not we split up for the time being. We'd be able to cover more ground that way."

"But if we do that then it'll be harder to meet up again in this huge mess." Allen countered.

"Then we'll break up into teams of 2," Ruri added in support of Sayaka, "Me and Yuto will try to find a way through the front while you guys go around to the back entrance." As she said that she then turned towards Yuto, "What do you think Yuto?"

Thinking it over for a second Yuto had no qualms so he nodded in agreement, "I have no problem with it." He then turned to their other friends, "How about you Allen and Sayaka?

Thinking it over they each smiled and nodded, "Hmmm, I'm good."

"Umm I'm alright as well…." They each responded seeing that they didn't have any other good ideas to offer

"Then it's settled, good luck!" said Ruri to Allen and Sayaka as they tried to head around to the back of the crowds

"You too!" they called back before vanishing from sight in the sea of people.

"Well Yuya, looks like this is where you take over." thought Yuto to himself as he glowed and switched places with his brother.

"Thanks Yuto." Yuya responded before turning to Ruri, "Well Ruri, let's go."

"Right behind you Yuya." she replied as they both prepared to go through the lineup of visitors.

Yuzu then appeared next to Ruri after that, "Not that I don't trust you Ruri, but don't you dare try anything funny with him, got it?" she said.

"Hee hee, I wouldn't dream of it Yuzu," her sister giggled in amusement, "Besides, Yuto's the one I'll only have eyes for and always will."

It took them over an hour in the lineup before they finally managed to step inside the tent. Once inside they widened their eyes in bewilderment, apart from the various workers doing construction work and setting up of various facilities like lightnings, pathways and equipment, there were a number of duelists spread out across the tent duelling against one another. Some were apparently signing up at a registration table before some workers while others were apparently demonstrating their skills in a duel before some inspectors. One side had a duelist with silver hair and wearing a super hero get up resembling the monster D.D Esper Star Sparrow with a Superdimensional Galaxy robot destroyer facing off against another a pair of male duelists with Battlin Boxer Lead Yoke and Heroic Champion Excalibur. Around the area included more colorful and friendlier xyz monsters which reminded them of happier times before the war such as playmaker, twin tail cat lady, antidote nurse, tin archduke, sumo king dog and even tomato king. On other areas there were various other summoning methods used such as a synchro user with Catapult warrior and Junk Gardna taking on a fusion user with Masked hero Anki and Vision hero Trinity, it was clearly a duelist's paradise.

"Wow, it looks like everyone's getting ready for some big event that's going to be held here." gasped Ruri in awe.

"Apparently duelists from across the xyz dimension, not just Heartland, are gathered here. Some of them look like pros." said Yuto observing the situation around them as a ghost, he had to admit even he didn't expect duelling activity of this scale.

Yuya then smirked, "Hehe, knowing my dad I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. He's always looking for ways and opportunities to spread the true meaning of duelling far and wide across the world, and now he's taking all that to the 4 dimensions." he said, "It makes me all the more proud and honoured to be his son and to help ensure that dream became a reality." he then thought to himself on the inside. If he hadn't been reborn into this family nothing would have stopped Zarc from destroying the world, so maybe, some part of Zarc may have wanted him to stop so it may not have been truly a coincidence. "All these new duelists, so many new opponents and duelling styles to face….Seeing them all is getting me psyched for a duel myself!" he cheered barely managing to restrain himself, unable to wait a second longer he wanted nothing else but to join in on the action and win over the hearts of the crowds with his own entertainment duelling!

"Hahah I knew you'd say that Yuya, you really are Sensei's son for sure." laughed Ruri happy for him, "Still, I don't mean to burst your bubble, let's not get distracted, you know why we came here right?" she then stated.

"Yeah yeah…to say hi to dad and to check in with him on how things are with the xyz dimension." Yuya replied casually remembering the important part before smiling back at Ruri, "But, that doesn't mean we can't enjoy the moment too right?"

"Hmm, that's true, but maybe another time okay?" suggested Ruri.

Seeing her to be a lot like Yuzu, he knew what might happened if he pushed his luck even further so he reluctantly agreed, "Alright…..still, some dishes are better served cold, I think I can wait a little longer." he said referencing something his friend Michio once told him a while back. As they continued walking about and checking out the place they soon found themselves at a backstage entrance where only staff were allowed. "That looks like the place where the manager of the tent would be. I'll bet you my whole deck that dad's in there right now." said Yuya feeling sure of himself.

"Let's go see then." said Ruri in agreement as they went up to the 2 guards who were stationed there.

"Umm….Excuse me but could you please let us through?" she then asked.

"I'm sorry children, but we can't allow anyone beyond this point." said one of them firmly.

"Huh? But why not?" Yuya then asked curiously.

"Currently the manager is heavily occupied with important matters and wishes to remain undisturbed."

"Therefore no one is allowed entry until further notice. No exceptions." they said.

Yuya felt a bit put off the 2 guards hadn't heard of him or his great achievements but he decided to try his luck a little more, "But, it's just for a little while! I just want to say hi to my-"

"It's alright, you can let them through." a voice suddenly said from inside which caught their attention.

"Huh?"

As they all turned in the direction of the voice, a familiar man in a red showman attire and top hat stepped out from the entrance with a big welcoming smile on his face, "How's it going son?"

"Hi dad!" Yay then cheered brightening up with joy.

"Gah!" The guards were taken back by what he said and by Yusho's surprise appearance, "So then he's-" Looking back at Yuya then at their boss Yusho a couple of times they began to piece things together. "Yuya Sakaki? Son of Yusho Sakaki!? The saviour of the 4 dimensions!?" they gasped before kneeling down on the ground like begging dogs.

"Our apologies sir!"

"Please forgive our disrespectful manner!" they each said before Yuya and Yusho.

"Wow, such formality." said Ruri chuckling to herself before smiling at Yuya, "You should be honoured Yuya." she said elbowing him.

"Err….hehe it's nothing really." he blushed in embarrassment scratching his head, "As much as I love receiving applause and praise I don't exactly enjoy being worshipped like a God…..eventhough I technically used to be one…." he thought remembering his Deity complex when he was Supreme King Zarc.

"You both may step aside now, I'll handle this." said Yusho to the 2 guards as they both nodded in respect.

"Y…yes of course sir."

"We shall leave you 2 alone now." they each said before taking their leave and walking off someplace else.

Yuya could barely contain his excitement as he ran towards his father with arms stretched wide open, "Dad!" he cheered with all the strength in his lungs before throwing himself into his father's embrace!

"Hahaha! It's great to see you again Yuya." laughed Yusho as he returned Yuya's welcome with a hug, "My you've certainly grown sturdy since the last time I saw you." he said feeling son had no doubt felt a little more muscular than the last time they hugged.

"Heheh, well you've been dimension hopping for a few months now so it's really no surprise you missed a lot while you were away." blushed Yuya as he scratched his head in embarrassment before smiling again, "It's great to see you again dad, I almost thought that I'd never get a chance to be with you again because of all our tight schedules."

"And now you finally have that chance. So let's make the most of it while we can." his father responded in agreement.

"That's something I'll definitely do."

Ruri shed a small tear at the momentous reunion before stepping forward to speak, "Umm….hi sensei…." she said meekly while waving lightly.

"Hmmm?" As Yusho looked up he smiled back at the approaching girl, "Well look who we have here. If it isn't my old student Ruri." he said as he opened his arms wide and welcomed her into a hug too. "You've been doing well I see, good on you."

"You look great as always yourself Sensei." Ruri replied.

"Ah that's right! Ruri used to be dad's student too." Yuya remembered patting his fist in the palm of his other hand.

"Have you been behaving well at Shuzo's? Getting along well in the pendulum dimension with your sisters? Making new friends?" Yusho then asked wanting to know if she was well cared for while in Maiami City.

"Ahaha, why of course! Living with in the pendulum dimension with a parent and a full family has been fantastic!" Ruri cheered happily, "I mean, sure I had Shun but as long as I remember it's always been the 2 of us," she said recalling as long as she remembered, being in the Heartland duel school dorm and living with just her big brother looking after her since they were kids. "Now that I think about it, I never really knew what it's like to have parents really….considering that I am the xyz counterpart of Ray and her actual father was Leo….it's still pretty complicated and I haven't been able to get my head around that yet." she thought out loud to herself in mild confusion.

"I think I understand how you feel Ruri," replied Yuya as he walked up to her and Yusho, "I mean, as part of Zarc I was born into existence under my dad. When you think about it, it may be rather confusing when we consider about our current place in the world." He said.

"But what matters is the life you yourself are living now and not letting your past or anyone else define who you are." added Yusho encouraging them both not to worry, "Don't fret about it too much alright?" he said as he placed his hands on both heir shoulders.

Thinking about what he said Ruri nodded, "Yeah, I'll be sure to remember that Sensei Sakaki." she replied, "Anyways, I've been getting along well with my sisters too, we play all sorts of family bonding games and activities together and take turns sharing control of the body at times too. And I've made many great new friends too! In fact if I had to write a book about my experiences I don't think I'd be able to finish it!" she cheered excitedly.

"Hahaha, that just means your life is most fulfilling and enjoyed. It's good to hear that you are doing great." Yusho laughed with vast amounts of joy before eying both the children in front of him, "So, I heard you all have been working hard as lancers in the fusion and synchro dimensions. While I must commend you on your great efforts, I still can't help but feel some guilt for not being able to be there for you during your ordeals." he added with a hint of remorse at the end, "I almost feel as though I may have abandoned you like how I did during the war and when you all needed me most."

Yuya widened his eyes and waved his hands along with Ruri frantically, "Oh no dad! We're fine really!" he said, "In fact, the 2 of us handled the problems in the dimensions easy! We're just glad you're fine yourself, especially when the You Show Duel School fusion branch got attacked."

"It was quite a shame really, to think such negativity and bitterness of the past remained in the hearts of some." said Ruri putting her hands to her chest feeling rather downcast as well for those whose hearts were still tainted in darkness.

"I feel bad for not being there for my students but sometimes matters like these are beyond our control, and that includes the willingness of people whether they wish to change or not." replied Yusho encouragingly while forcing a smile on his face when he needed it, "All we can do is the best we can and be proud on what we managed to accomplish rather then dwell in what we failed to achieve."

"I'll be sure to remember that dad, thanks….." replied Yuya clearing the doubts from his mind and the regrets of what he couldn't accomplish.

"Same here Sensei." added Ruri who was having mutual feelings as Yuya did.

Putting that topic aside they then decided to get on with what was going on now, "So, what have you been up to lately? Catching up with your old students from the xyz dimension?" asked Yuya.

"I certainly hope that what happened the other night hasn't caused you all any problems." said Ruri after that.

"Oh, so you heard about it too…." replied Yusho frowning sadly, "Indeed, such news spreads like wildfire, especially during tense times like this. Why anyone would want to commit such acts is beyond me….." he said.

"It's been hard on us too," said Yuya, "As if synchro and fusion weren't bad enough, now xyz too. No way this can be a coincidence." He then gained a more serious expression, "Reiji thinks that these events may all be connected to something bigger. We're not sure what but it couldn't have happened a worse possible timing."

Yusho said nothing at first and remained serious but soon returned to his usual smile, "Well whatever the case may be, I am certain it isn't anything to worry about you two, so smile and relax." he said comforting them with head pats and rubs, "If you both were able to overcome the end of the world by Zarc's hand then I have no doubt that you will be able to prevail."

Ruri smiled warmly as she heard his kind words, "Thank you for heaving such faith in us Sensei."

Yuya then tightened his hands into fists and put on a brave face, "We'll make sure to fight hard to protect the 4 dimensions, our friends and put a stop to whoever is responsible."

Yusho nodded in acknowledgement and approval of his son's determination and resolve and felt he should do his part to help ensure their mission was a successful one, "I might actually be able to help you with your problems here in Heartland actually." he said which caught their attention, "When I first came here I initially felt I should do my part in helping efforts in bringing life, joy and colour to xyz dimension once more. And because of last night's….unfortunate event, I decided I needed something a performance bigger and more spectacular than I've ever conducted before to truly unite everyone together." he declared to their interest as he stretched his arms wide open to show them the entire duelling arena they were standing on! "Which was why I had this new entertainment duel tent being built right this moment, I plan on hosting an entertainment duel tournament here in Heartland bringing together the greatest entertaining duelists from around the 4 dimensions together! I also intend on being part of the exhibition match to celebrate its grand opening! Should this be successful, this tournament will be brunt into the eyes and hearts of everyone in Heartland and I have no doubt they'll be able to bury their bad memories in the past for good."

"That sounds amazing dad!" Yuya cheered as Ruri clapped expressing her excitement.

He then turned his eyes towards the children, "If you'd like, I may be able to slip you in to be my opponents or even my partners in the exhibition match, together we'll truly create a performance beyond anything the xyz dimension has ever seen before!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Awesome!" Yuya cheered with just as much vigour and enthusiasm, every vein in his body was itching for an entertainment duel of the century.

Ruri then whistled in amazement, "Wow, sounds like a lot of work for you Sensei, sure must have kept you busy all this time."

"Indeed it was," he answered with a nod, "It was quite a challenge to get volunteers for helping to make this possible, especially after how everyone is suspicious and distrustful of one another after last night's attack." he said as he turned more serious again, "If it wasn't for Shun and Dennis's support and assistance I wouldn't have half the help I have right now, let alone get it started."

Ruri then widened her eyes, "Oh yeah! I forgot they both were stationed here." she said as she walked up towards him, "Have you seen them around lately? My brother and….Dennis?" she asked a little hesitantly while still harbouring some bad memories about him being the green lighter for the invasion and a spy.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid you just missed Dennis." her sensei replied.

"Huh?"

"Say what?" they both asked.

Yusho then looked up towards the other end of the tent, "Last I heard, he just left to help to train some new recruits ready from the Academia depot."

"New recruits? For what?" asked Yuya raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

His dad smiled in response, "Let's just say that thanks to your efforts in uniting the 4 dimensions before, some members of Academia have been rather enlightened and wish to follow in your footsteps in duelling for joy and to pass that on to the next generation, especially here in the xyz dimension where it's needed most. Also the fact for an event of this scale we'll need all the help we can get." he explained as Yuya felt quite honoured his efforts did have more of an impact on the fusion dimension than he first thought, "In fact, he's actually become quite popular with the children here, they've actually forgiven him for his past deeds. In fact, most of the xyz residents have taken such a liking to him, I may decide to take him on as my assistant both as a teacher and in the duel ring when this is all over."

"That's actually really cool…." said Yuya in awe feeling proud of their duel a while back in the xyz dimension and how much he and the xyz residents have reconciled, "Any idea when he'll be back though?"

Yusho shook his head, "Sadly no, but he just left so I'd say for probably a couple of hours or so. Not much of a surprise, considering most of Academia were trained in the ways of combat and don't really have the slightest clue on how to entertainment duel, so it'll take him quite a while to get them up to speed."

"Oh, that's too bad I guess…" replied Yuya feeling disappointed as Ruri comforted him with an arm on his shoulder.

"In that case, could you then tell him we said hi and give him our best regards?" she then asked.

Yusho nodded, "Of course. I'll also be sure to tell him to pass on any intel he gathered while at Academia to you as soon as he can." he said.

"Thanks dad." said Yuya with a smile.

As Yusho turned his head to the side he then smiled as his eyes caught sight of a certain individual who had just arrived, "Speaking of Shun however…."

"Ruri! Yuya!" the raid raptor duelist called out as he put down his box of supplies and ran towards them

"Huh?" as they looked both Yuya and Ruri smiled and greeted Shun with a hi five and hug respectively.

"Hi Shun!"

"Big brother!"

"Heh, nice to see you again Kurosaki." said Yuya with a big grin on his face.

"Same to you as well Yuya." Shun replied as he shook hands with Yuya before turning his attention to his beloved sister, "And to you as well Ruri." Looking at both of them together, "I heard from Reiji about your success in the synchro dimension. I'll admit that I may have been slightly worried at first, but….now I can see you've grown up in more ways than one…..I couldn't be more proud to be your big brother." he said to his sister almost shedding a tear.

"Shun….."

"I'll admit there were times when I was scared too without you," he said eying Ruri rather seriously, "But….one thing I did know was that I couldn't remain that way forever, especially with new danger looming about." he continued as he focused completely on his sister.

She then shook her head, "It's alright Shun, you don't have to worry about me anymore." she said showing him a firm expression on her face and balling her hands into fists, "I'll get stronger, so that I can protect everyone I care for and many others too, even you big brother."

"Ruri…." Shun replied feeling rather taken aback by her sudden rush of confidence, no doubt to was their experiences in synchro and fusion away from him that helped her to grow on her own.

"I'll fight hard so that I won't need anyone to protect me again," she said determined not to hold anyone else back and be the same caged bird she used to be. She then smiled warmly at her brother after her show of strength, "But no matter what happens Shun, I'll always be your little sister, that's a fact that will never change."

Shun shook as he felt himself overwhelmed with heartfelt emotion welling out from his heart, "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that Ruri….." he said feeling proud, "To think you were once the little sister I helped piece together her deck from scratch, reading you bedtime stories and even taking you out to play in the park. When I look at you now….you've really grown up, and I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Shun….." the 2 siblings then came into a warm embrace together as both father and son looked on with pride and joy.

"Aww isn't that just sweet?"

"It sure is Yuya." said Yusho as he placed hand on his son's shoulder, "The only bond that comes close to a great friendship is that of a loving family member." he said. The moment however was interrupted as Yusho received a call on his duel disk.

RING RING

"Oh, excuse me one moment." he said to Yuya as he stepped to the side where it was quieter, "Hello this is Yusho…I see…..Now?…..But my son has just arrived and I'd appreciate it if….I..understand….I'll be there." as he ended the call he turned towards Yuya with a rather disappointed face, "Sorry Yuya, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut our reunion time a little short today."

Yuya widened his eyes, "W…wait dad! We only just met!"

Yusho flashed his son a rather sad smile, "I know Yuya, but as much as I would love to spend some time with you I'm afraid other equally important matters demand my undivided attention at the moment." he said sadly with some regret before looking up at the Kurosaki siblings still talking with one another, "Besides, I think you all have some catching up to do." he said assuringly to his son, "I've also heard from Shun how he's been wanting to talk to Yuto for a while now, so think it's time you gave him his moment with his old friend."

Looking at how Shun was enjoying his time with Ruri now, no doubt he deserved a moment with his old friend as well, "I guess you're right dad….." he said reluctantly agreeing with him.

"Hmm….." Seeing his son's disappointment made Yusho feel rather guilty and luckily he knew the perfect way to make up for it, "Tell you what though son, maybe afterwards when everything is complete and sorted out I might even give a starring role in the show? How does that sound?"

Yuya immediately bounced back from disappointment and winded his eyes with immeasurable amounts of joy, "R…really!?"

"Hahah, of course. Anything for my favourite son." Yusho laughed patting Yuya on the head before realising something, "Umm if your 'brothers' can hear our conversation, tell them I don't mean to offend them." he then whispered.

"It's cool no worries, they understand." Yuya chuckled, "Anyways, that's great! Thank you! I'd do anything for a place in a show you have planned out!" he then cheered with excitement hoping the workers would speed up faster so they could get the show ready for everyone to enjoy.

"Hahah, it looks like we have a deal then." laughed Yusho proud that everything was sorted out between them, "I'll be sure to make it the best father and son bonding experience that we can, and for everyone else in xyz to see. That way we can put all this negativity and tension behind us and be untied in the wonders and joy that is duelling."

"I won't let any of you down! I promise!" Yuya promised.

"I know you won't son. After all, this should be a cakewalk in the park compared to your past achievements after all." Yusho added.

"Heheh, you make a good point there." his son chuckled as he recalled all his past accomplishments prior to today, "Well then, don't let me keep you from doing what you need to do. See you later dad!" he said waving goodbye to his father who was taking a few steps backward.

"Same to you Yuya." he said a few parting words before taking a vow and cheering out loud before the spotlights that were shown on him, "Now for the big exit!" he proudly boasted as he grabbed a smoke ball from his pocket and threw it on the found, causing a great cloud of smoke to erupt around him!

BOOM!

As it cleared out he was nowhere to be seen, "Hahaha, I never get tired of that…." laughed Yuya in amusement before turning around to the Kurosaki siblings who were in a conversation. He knew they were catching up, but what he didn't know was how deep they were going.

"You sure you and Yuto haven't been doing anything….intimate lately behind my back have you hmm?" asked Shun with authority as he stared down Ruri in the eye and raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

Ruri could feel an immense weight being pressed on her chest as her brother continued staring her with the evil eye. She sweated like a waterfall and found her feet frozen in place, even muttering word was beginning to make her throat sore, "Err…hehe…what could you possibly mean Shun?" she squeaked anxiously, "We're family right? I'd never keep a secret from you would I?"

"Hmm….I'll be the judge of that….." he replied suspiciously knowing she was keeping something from him.

Before he could press on-

"Hey Shun, you and Ruri done catching up?" Yuya asked as he raised a hand and waved.

"Hmm?" turning around, "Oh Yuya, there you are." he replied as a smile came across his face and he walked up to him. "I heard from Reiji about what you accomplished in Synchro dimension, congratulations, you've earned your victories." he said holding out his hand as Yuya shook it with honour.

"Hahah, it was nothing really Shun." he blushed scratching the back of his head, "Technically Yugo and Rin were the heroes of that story but we all contributed in some way overall." he added.

"Be that as it may, I wanted to say thanks a lot for looking out for Ruri," Shun thanked, "In fact, thanks for being there for her and her sisters. Without you I don't think they would have found the determination to take a new step forward." he said with gratitude.

"It's all cool Shun," replied Yuya, "We're friends after all, so it's only natural we be there for each other. In fact, I'm more than certain the outcome would have been the same if our positions were reversed."

"Indeed," Shun nodded in agreement before his smile disappeared and became one of mild guilt, "I'm sorry about what happened to Shingo and Gongenzaka, but I'm not too worried and neither should you." he said giving a reassuring expression, "I'm certain they'll make a fast recovery, after all they're a lot stronger than they appear."

Yuya nodded, "I agree, but still that doesn't change the fact I feel bad for what they went through though." he said feeling rather down a bit.

"What's done is done Yuya," Ruri interrupted as she came into the conversation, "We can't worry about them now, it's what they would've wanted too." she said placing a comforting hand on Sakaki's shoulder, "We'll just have to hope Reiji patches them up real soon so they can come give us a hand when we really need it."

Thinking it over Yuya nodded and smiled back, "You're right, it's all we can do now." he said before turning his attention back to Ruri's older brother, "In any case Shun, I heard from dad how you and Dennis have been giving him a hand in setting up this entertainment duel tournament in Heartland. Thanks for the help!" he cheered.

Shun smirked, "Heh, I'll admit it wasn't easy working with Macfield at first….considering he was the signal lighter for this whole mess in the first place" he said with some lingering spite in his voice, "But thanks to your father I was able to let bygones be bygones." he continued more positively, "After hearing what he had to say, it's clear to me you had a great father and teacher Yuya, I can also see why Ruri and many others admired him so much."

"Hee hee," giggled Ruri feeling honoured that he understood her, "He's definitely one of the greatest people the dimensions would ever see."

Shun nodded in agreement, inside he felt tempted to take part in entertaining the crowds for a change and duelling for fun like old times. For a long time he had forgotten what it was like but Yusho helped reignite his old self inside, "Agreed." Looking around the tent's construction inside with workers setting up the seatings and lights up high, "Besides, I still think this tournament may be the best way we can remove any bitter memories or old grudges xyz dimension may still harbour towards the dimensional war and Zarc, especially after what happened the other night." he continued as he hardened his gaze and tightened his hand into a fist, "Whoever's responsible for this atrocity…starting up a new conflict again after all we went through and the efforts we put into rebuilding Heartland….I'll be sure to make them pay when I get my hands on them…."

Yuya frowned in response along with Ruri, "It was the bad huh?"

"That would be an understatement Ruri," he answered her with anger in his tone.

On that topic Yuya then asked out of curiosity, "So Shun, have you…learnt anything here while on your investigation here in Heartland the past few days with Dennis?"

Shun then shook his head, "Not much to be honest, the attack last night happened out of the blue and before then everyone was going about their daily routines in repairing their old lifestyles and making new bonds in the hopes of rebuilding and recovering faster." he said recalling the events over the past few days, "Apart from running into a number of residents and former resistance members who still had bad memories of the war or distrust of Academia among us, I didn't really find anything suspicious or out of the ordinary till last night. As for Dennis, sadly he didn't find much evidence on Academia regarding to the outside parties responsible for the attack back then. Other than some classified information by some of the Fusion higher ups he's pretty much at a dead end."

"I see….thanks for the intel Shun." Yuya replied as he put a finger to his chin in thought, "Still, would love to check in with Dennis and ask him what he thinks next time we see him." he said recalling a similar incident regarding distrust between the Tops and Commons before fights broke out.

"You do what you need to, should I find any clues I'll be sure to inform you both immediately." said Shun after that.

"Thanks big brother, you're a big help for sure." thanked Ruri feeling glad to have him on their side.

Shun smiled back, "Anything for the lancers and to protect our home form anymore destruction." he said clenching his fist before eying them both more seriously, "While I would normally suggest you both to enjoy your visit, with the events that just transpired, I believe I don't need to tell you to watch out for each other, okay?"

"Will do big brother." replied Ruri with a firm nod.

"I'll make sure to never let them out of my sight Shun." added Yuya at the end.

"I'll hold you both to that." said the elder Kurosaki sibling feeling more safe with their confidence, "Thank you for coming by, and good luck in your mission. Don't forget to enjoy the rest of your day."

"Yup!"

"See ya later!" they both said as they turned to leave.

Before they could exit though, Shun recalled one thing he forgot to ask so he called out "By the way Yuya,"

The red and green haired teen turned around, "Yeah Shun?"

"Would you mind if I have a moment with Yuto for a bit?" he then asked.

"Umm sure why not?" Yuya replied granting his request, "I'll get him right away."

It didn't take more than a moment to realise Yuya was lagging behind, when she turned around she was a bit surprised to see Yuto now conversing with her brother, "Hmm?"

"A moment please Ruri," Shun said to her, "I'd like to say something private to Yuto for a bit."

"Umm….okay why not?" she answered curious to know what they were talking about but decided to let them have their moment together.

"Well Shun, is there anything you wanted to ask about?" Yuto then asked curious to know what was the reason.

Shun looked at him for a bit and sad nothing at first, which seemed to put Yuto on the edge a little before he broke the silence, "I assume you were listening in to our conversation just now correct?"

"Umm…yes why?" Yuto answered uneasily at the odd question, "If it's about protecting Ruri then you have nothing to worry about," he replied with a firm expression, "I'll give you my word that I'll be sure to keep her safe while we're out. I won't lose her again like during the war, you can count on me for sure."

"I know you won't, and thank you my old friend." Shun answered feeling glad and relieved to hear that, also giving him a handshake for old times. In his mind though he was wishing Jin were here as well so they'd be more safe and he'd feel more secure in leaving his sister's side. After that though he then narrowed his eyes and looked at Yuto, "By the way, enjoying your time with Ruri since you came home?" he then asked, "I certainly hope you have, just as long you haven't done anything close have you?" he then asked folding his arms.

Yuto then gulped, "Umm, where did that come from?" he asked nervously at being caught off guard at the sudden question and out of place topic. Considering he and her had a 'moment' in the amusement park, which she started, he had more than one reason to be worried.

"Just answer the question, and don't beat around the bush." Shun asked once more with a voice that seem to pierce the poor boy's heart like an arrow!

Yuto stuttered and he began to sweat rather profusely, "Wh…what are you talking about Shun? Of course we wou-"

Shun cut him off, "Don't bother trying to hide anything from me, I know that you're a terrible liar better than anyone else." he said, "Also the fact that Jin had helped me keep tabs on you both whenever you said you were busy and whenever Ruri said she was having 'special' duelling practice with an excellent teacher of hers." he said as he remembered those times when he felt offended that she wanted training from someone else other than him.

Yuto felt his heart skipped a beat at that revelation, "H…He did all that?" he gulped hard as if his day of reckoning had come.

"Jin's has always been quite competent at reconnaissance, even before the war began, in more ways then you can believe." Shun continued, "Even I find it impressive too, then again, considering able to communicate with his monsters and use them in such a way, it's not all that surprising."

"You don't say….." Yuto replied before cursed under his breath, "If I get out of this alive, wait till I get my hands on him….."

"It's fine though Yuto," Shun then said interrupting his revenge scheming.

His statement caught Yuto by surprise, "Huh? R….really?" he asked as he blinked.

Shun nodded, "You've always made Ruri happy, and that's what matters most to me." he said, "She's grown up now and able to decide for herself, so I'm more than willing to….trust you with her completely."

"Shun…." Yuto was beginning to tear up at the thought of his best friend finally approving of their relationship and he swore to himself that he wouldn't let Shuns faith in him be misplaced, "Th…thank you….I promise I won't let you down." he answered with full confidence.

"I know you won't old friend, and I certainly have no regrets…." Shun replied patting him on the shoulder. Deep down he knew this would happen sooner or later someday, but was fine that the man of her choice was one of his best friends. Suddenly however he grabbed Yuto by the collar and pulled him in to the latter's surprise, "But make her cry or upset in anyway, and we're going to have words….do you get it?" he asked in a rather demonic voice while staring straight into Auto's eyes and soul with a death stare far scarier than any monster he ever faced on the battlefield.

With no other answer to give Yuto nodded quickly, "Y…Yup…." he whimpered as he became mentally scarred with a face that he will be seeing in his nightmares for days to come, and to remind himself never to let him down.

After receiving Auto's answer, Shun released him, "Good." he said as Yuto took a deep breath and placed a hand on his chest to stop his racing heart.

Seeing the conversation was taking a tad bit too long Ruri decided to intervene, "Shun?" she called out catching the attention of both boys, "What's taking so long? Are you whispering something secretive behind my back? Something I shouldn't hear about?" she asked curiously.

"Oh no Ruri, I'd never keep secrets from you." her brother replied with a bright smile as he pulled Yuto in to his side and wrapped his arm around Yuto's neck, clutching him to his side, "Just making sure Yuto stays alert and keeps a close eye out so that nothing bad happens while you're here on your stay in Heartland." As he said that he looked at Yuto with his same bright expression which was no doubt harbouring 'other' feelings behind it, "Right?"

Yuto nodded quickly in response, "Y…yeah…I got it….." he choked both under pressure and from Shun's grip on his neck.

"Good." the elder Kurosaki replied as he released him and Yuto took the opportunity to pace himself from his friend and tocathc his breath again.

"Oh…okay…." replied Ruri finding their behaviour odd, completely oblivious to the murderous threat Shun had parted on Yuto.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Outside the tent, Allen grunted in frustration as he continued to fight through the crowds of people surrounding the area. He finally managed to catch a lucky break as he pushed himself out and fell forward on the ground in front of him, "Gasp….Finally, I thought we'd never make it out of there…." he panted deeply before taking a deep breath. As he stood up he then frowned to see it was a a ruined concrete wall in front of him rather than an entrance into the entertainment tent, "Oh great, we've taken a wrong turn Sayaka….." he then mumbled before noticing both his hands were empty as he gripped them. Blinking his eyes he then stood up and turned around, "Sayaka?" Looking around his surroundings he found no trace of her, which further added to his impatience, "Great, now I've lost her too…." he hissed as he charged recklessly into the crowd once again to look for her, "Tch! I swear if anything happens to you….." he grumbled to himself as people began shoving against him once more, he was beginning to wish he had chained her to him with a duel anchor.

In an alleyway just outside the vicinity of the circus tent, Sayaka was kneeling down all alone while grasping her hands over her head, "I can't face them….I just can't….." she cried frantically to herself. She had been bottling up her feelings of worry and anxiety for a very long while, and was near her breaking point. The attack from last night, the growing tensions between fusion and xyz along with Ruri's return had finally set her off the deep end and now she was overwhelmed by all of her contained emotions at once. "What if something happens again to everyone? Or worse…Ruri….." she thought to herself as several negative emotions and fears erupted within her, as she began recalling the inter dimension war and witnessing Ruri's kidnap before her eyes. "I can't go through that again….that feeling of helplessness…..I can't let anyone suffer like that anymore I just can't!" she screamed as tears dropped down from her eyes, "But….what I can do? I'm still so weak….scared…..pathetic….is there nothing I can do for my friends?"

"There is a way you can protect them." a voice spoke to her from out of nowhere to her surprise.

"Huh!?" She frantically looked up in the direction of a voice and caught sight of a hooded figure under a cloak emerging from the other end of the alley. She quickly got to her feet unsteadily before flashing her duel disk defensively, "Wh…who are you? Tell me now!" she yelled trying to put on a brave face though she was shaken with fear in the inside.

"There's no need to be frightened," said the mysterious male who clearly saw right through her front, "I am merely someone who shares the same goal as you do. And that's to protect our homeland and to take vengeance on those who wronged us, Academia."

As soon as he said that, Sayaka's eyes widened with horror recognising him as who he may be, "Y…You're….." she then stepped back before stumbling and falling back down realising him to be 1 of the duelist who defeated the Tylers from the other night, even without a duel she could tell his power was not to be trifled with. "S….stay away from me!" she cried as she crawled backwards hoping to get away but he soon caught up to her with ease, with his presence freezing her in place and keeping her from crying out for help.

Standing up over her he responded, "You have nothing to fear from me, I can assure you…." he said as he lowered his head down and looked her in the eyes. His face was still covered up by the cloak so Sayaka couldn't quite see him, however, his voice was vaguely familiar. "However," he then spoke interrupting her train of thoughts, "I can see it in your eyes, the fear and insecurity of what may happen, the possible danger that may befall upon those close to you." he said which rendered her speechless. His deductive skills were spot on and he wasn't finished yet, "Your instincts are good, you should know well that as long as Academia walks among us, xyz dimension will never truly be safe." he continued.

"B…but…"

"Look inside yourself, you know it's the truth don't you. If you're afraid to do so, then allow me to give you the push you need." he said stopping her as he took his hand out of one sleeve of the cloak, holding a card covered with a dark pink aura around it. Sayaka quickly took notice of a resistance bandana wrapped around the wrist of his right palm holding the card and widened them in surprise. She tried to say something but her eyes soon caught sight of the card he held, whose light was like a hypnotising lure and soon she was completely entranced by it!

Her mind became flooded with all her past memories from the war, some of which she buried deep within her own heart and now were resurfacing. "Academia…..they destroyed our home….captured our friends….took Ruri….they can't be trusted ever…..they'll betray us in the end…" she said to herself as the card's power caused her to be fully taken over by her fears!

"Now that your mind and heart are clear of all doubts, all you need is power." continued the cloaked stranger as he then held the card towards her, "And I can give that to you."

As she took hold of the card, she felt immense power of xyz coursing through her very veins, unlike anything she ever felt before! "This card…..I can feel its' power….it's….incredible…." she breathed as her eyes glowed purple before her pupils vanished from them.

Underneath his hood, the stranger smirked pleased with the result, "With this, Academia will fall like flies before us, we will use their methods of fear and oppression against them! They will rue the day they set foot in xyz soil for the rest of their lives." he said, "Now, deliver upon them the heavenly judgement of punishment they have brought upon themselves. Punish them for their sins…..their horrendous unforgivable deeds…." he continued before stepping back into the shadows, "You know what must be done." his final parting words before disappearing completely.

As Sayaka continued to stare at the card she received she failed to notice that Allen had managed to find her in the alley, "Sayaka!" he cried out to her, causing her to regain her self awareness.

Shaking her head and blinking her eyes she turned around to see her friend panting deeply as he ran up to her, "A….Allen?"

"There you are." he said lowering his hands onto his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Looking up at her he then grit his teeth angrily, "Tch! What were you thinking!? Didn't I tell you to hold onto me tightly!? Do you have any idea the trouble I had to go through just now!?" he hissed.

"S…sorry about that….urgh…." she replied before feeling a throbbing headache causing her to place her entire palm on her forehead to stop it.

Allen's anger vanished as he noticed something seemed a little off, "Are you….okay Sayaka?" he asked.

She then shook her head and nodded, "Yeah…I'm fine Allen….just needed to get my head cleared up that's all." she said firmly with an unusually serious expression.

"I see….." Allen replied still somewhat unconvinced before shrugging it off, "Well next time don't run off somewhere without telling me okay!? Do you have any idea how worried I was about you!?" he then yelled, "At times like these, you getting lost and hurt are one of the last things I want." he said as he took her hand with concern.

"Don't worry Allen, it won't happen again." she replied monotonously as she shook her hand out of his grip to his surprise.

"S…Sayaka?" he asked blinking his eyes as she walked past him.

She turned her head towards him seriously, "Sorry for worrying you, but I promise you won't ever have to worry about me like that anymore." she then said, "I'll watch out for myself next time, but for now let's go back to the others, no doubt they're getting worried themselves." she continued before continuing to the end of the alleyway.

"Err….sure….." Allen then replied feeling awkward at her out of character behaviour before following her. It could be his imagination but at the back of his mind, he knew something was clearly off with his childhood friend, he just didn't know what.

Little did he know, Sayaka's pupils vanished from her eyes and she hardened her gaze as she began plotting something, "I know what I need to do now." she thought to herself, "For the sake of the xyz dimension….for Ruri and all my friends….I'll cleanse this city from the stains of Academia once and for all…." she thought fingering the new card in her hand which she silently slipped into her extra deck in her side pocket, ready to take action against the people who plagued her nightmares for so long.

 **Hi everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter I wrote. I've actually been losing a lot of motivation for writing this story lately due to other things popping up that grab my attention more than the story writing. Still trying when I can though.**

 **In here we see the plot move forward a but more as things begin next chapter. Hope I can write it out well.**

 **On a secret note Ryuga and co. are able to keep track of the other lancers' progress through some of the cards they gave them like when they traded with Yuya and the others one time, as the monsters they traded are linked with their decks and act as their eyes and ears too.**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It was late at night and the moon rose over the sky and the stars glittered in the night over Heartland. As everyone was inside getting their rest in preparation for the next day, all was still, except for a shadowed figure moving towards the newly constructed Duel Tower that was developed inside the Duel Coaster Stadium, where the resistance camp once stood during the inter dimensional war. Appearing at the foot of the tower was a male figure covered underneath a grey cloak, standing at the bottom of a stairway leading to the entrance. He awaited a few moments before another male enshrouded in a grey cloak stepped out of the doors and stood above where he was at the top of the stairs "I trust everything is in order partner?" he asked.

His accomplice nodded, "That's right, in fact, I've selected the ideal agents to aid us in our cause." he said, "By tomorrow when Heartland Duel School reopens, they'll be sure to give those from Academia, a welcome they'll never forget." he concluded with a grin underneath his hood.

The other male then smirked underneath his with disgusting pleasure, "Excellent. I'll be sure to keep a close eye on matters and make sure they run smoothly." he replied, "In the mean time, I'd like you to continue scouting out anymore potential new recruits in Heartland. If we're going to make Academia suffer like how we did, we'll need as many duelists as we can rally to our side."

"I'll do just that." the other responded before voicing in some concern, "But what about the lancers? No doubt after that preemptive strike we dealt the previous night they're bound to be here by now. After their previous exploits and accomplishments in the other dimensions, they are not to be taken lightly." he said.

"You need not worry yourself too much, they're nothing more than distractions." his partner replied without any worry, "With the power we've acquired from that man, should the situation demand it we'll deal with them swiftly when they least expect it. They'll never know what hit them until it's too late." he voiced out as he reached into his sleeves and pulled out a pair of cards which glowed in a malevolent pink aura around them, as his eyes underneath his cloak glowed pink with the cards.

"Hehe, yeah you're right, we have nothing to worry about for sure." his partner replied grinning deviously as he pulled out a pair of cursed cards himself as his eyes flared dark pink with the cards.

"With this new power, we shall not only avenge the wrongs committed to us, but justice will finally be served." His partner declared with full confidence in their success, ready to take revenge on Academia.

 **(Next morning)**

As the next day came, the city streets were filled with the sounds of excited cheers as crowds lined up at the gates of Heartland Academy. Once the building was known as Heartland Duel School and was divided into the Spade and Clover branches, but the xyz dimension's symbol of education and nurturing young minds for the future was devastated in the war and with it so was the hopeful future that came with it, as its' students were forced to wield their duel disks as blades to fight a war instead. Now however, due to the combined efforts of the 4 dimensions, the school had now been reborn as a new and improved beacon of hope, Heartland Academy. Where a ruin once stood, now was replaced with a large, glassy circular building where it was divided in half at the center, with several courts within its arena like space and several other facilities and features branching out from it. The new school brought immeasurable amounts of joy to its returning students as they couldn't wait to return back to learning environment they enjoyed most, and maybe experience even more than before!

Among the many individuals gathered at the entrance and barely able to hold in their excitement were none other than Yuto and the Kurosaki siblings, as they stood within the sea of people and barely managing to hold their spots with everyone else pushing and tugging at one another hoping to get a better look at the facility or to shift forward. Yet none of the 3 wavered in their determination to stand firm and pass through the gates of their once proud school, "Isn't this exciting Yuto?" Ruri cheered with pure joy brimming over her face, "After so long we finally get to go back to school! Oh I can hardly wait! EEEEE!" she screeched in excitement clenching her fists all pumped up while skipping about like a child, despite her adolescence inside she was just like a child who couldn't wait for her turn to go on a ride.

"Hahaha, the feeling's mutual Ruri." Yuto laughed with his face brightening up, feeling warm and comforted to see her happy like she was back before the war. Looking around to see everyone just as pumped up to go through the school doors he couldn't help but chuckle to himself, "It's rather ironic considering that last time, many would have been distraught at the thought of having to return to school. Though considering what we've been through, I'd say that anyone and everyone would be more than willing to return." he thought.

"Judging from our surroundings I'd say everyone else here is thinking the same thing as we do Yuto." commented Shun doing the same as his friend, "It's only been months and yet it seems like forever since we stepped upon these grounds."

"I agree Shun,"Yuto nodded, "Only this time, I'm certain it'll be even better than before."

"I really like its' new makeover," said Ruri who was completely captivated by the new sights and additions to their school, "I can't wait to see what new things it has to offer. Oh doesn't it just fill you with excitement, I almost feel like I'm going to explode!" she cheered once more and stretching her arms out widely.

"Hahah, slow down Ruri, no need to let it out all at once." chuckled Yuto calming her down as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, if I remember something Yusho mentioned to me while I was working under him, its that every good thing should be enjoyed slowly rather than all at once. That way you'll be able to treasure the moment all the more." added her older brother waking up to her before looking around them, "And besides, Allen and Sayaka aren't here yet, you wouldn't want them to miss out on the experience would you?"

"Not to mention, like a good meal, it'll be far more meaningful and memorable to share with friends." added Yuto having remembered something his foster mum Yoko had told him once when they were at dinner, in fact his new parents were so filled with great words of wisdom and inspiration he took them all to heart never forgotten even once.

Ruri then sighed calming herself down, "I suppose you're right Yuto…." She then looked around feeling somewhat concerned as it had been almost half and hour since they first got to their spot in the crowd and waited for their friends to arrive, "Still, it isn't really polite of them to keep us waiting like this." she said.

"True, I wonder what's keeping them." added Yuto as he and Shun began to mirror her expression, "Hope it isn't anything serious though." he added feeling worried if it may involve Heartland's recent incident, knowing Sayaka was affected the most by it.

They were almost about to begin worrying when a familiar voice called out along with a raised arm poking out from the crowd in the direction of the voice, "Hey guys!"

They immediately turned around to see a familiar boy and girl heading up towards them through the crowd and brightened up at the sight of them, "Allen! Sayaka! Good morning." called out Ruri in joy as Shun and Yuto brightened up at the sight of their friends.

"Heheh, sorry we're late," Allen snickered and grinned as he headed up to them, "Hope we didn't keep you waiting for too long."

"Oh no worries about that, it's all good." Yuto replied.

"We were just worried that you wouldn't be able to make it for the grand opening of the new Heartland Academy," added Shun who smiled with relief, "But now that you're here that's all that matters."

"Heh, better late than never I suppose." the poncho boy breathed with relief, "Thanks you guys, you're the best."

"Hahaha, don't mention it." Yuto chuckled before his smile vanished and was replaced with an expression of curiosity, "I am rather interested though, what was with the hold up?" he then asked.

"Yeah, usually you guys would be the ones waiting for us, not the other way around. Did something happen?" added Shun.

Before Allen could say a word however, Sayaka interrupted him, "I apologise for the delay, it's all my responsibility." she said in a rather monotonous voice to everyone's surprise. In fact, her face was rather expressionless and her eyes' pupils seemed to have vanished, making her almost lifeless.

"Y…you Sayaka?" her friends then asked rather surprised.

She then nodded, "The minute I woke up this morning, I was busy thinking about everything that had been happening lately here in Heartland and then began setting myself new goals to achieve. I was so focused on it all that I accidentally lost track of time and that's when Allen came for me." she explained having turned to Allen who was eying her with a rather odd expression.

Uneasily, Ruri then asked, "Sayaka….are you feeling okay? You don't sound like yourself at all, not to mention, making plans? That's not like you either…."

"That's what I told her a moment ago." added Allen at the end.

"Let's just say I've taken the time to think things over and for myself," Sayasama answered, "After that I realised that I needed a change of pace and move on with the times just like the city." she said closing her eyes before smiling rather lightly, "Today's a new day in xyz dimension and it's the same for me. You guys won't have to worry about me anymore, I'm certain I'll be able to protect both myself and everyone else from any possible danger that may come to us and our home. You can believe in me for sure." she answered sounding somewhat confident for once. Something which the others found really odd and they couldn't believe their ears.

"I'm….really glad you think that way Sayaka, and I'll say I'm very moved by your determination to get stronger, I fully support your decision to change too." cheered Ruri who was a bit unsettled at first but decided to trust in her close friend's words.

"The same is for me too, great on you Sayaka."

"Mhmm. I'm sure you'll make us proud." replied Shun and Yuto deciding to accept it as how it was.

While the others smiled back at Sayaka feeling rather proud of her 'new resolutions', Allen on the other hand narrowed his eyes in suspicion knowing something wasn't right with the picture he was seeing, "Hmm….."

Checking the time on his duel disk, "It's almost time to open the gates." said Yuto noticing it was almost time and the people around them were getting more restless.

"It's too bad Kaito couldn't join us," said Ruri feeling rather disappointed, "Then again you can't really blame him, he's got plenty of lost time to make up with his dad and brother."

"I can understand what he's going through, though I do hope he can make it the first chance he gets." added Yuto.

"It's not just him," said Allen, "I also tried pitching in a call to Kyoji and Luna, but Kyoji said he had errands to run at the orphanage and Luna simply messaged she was occupied and nothing more." he said shrugging his shoulders.

Shun placed a finger to his chin, "Hmm, they were among the best at the resistance, other than that we didn't really get to know them that much even if they were close partners of Jin." he thought out loud recalling the time Jin left to bring Kaito back and the other 2 deciding to leave and find other survivors further out in Heartland sometime later, before they met up with Jin to start up a second resistance team in the Heart of enemy grounds.

"That's quite a shame, I was hoping to get to know them a little more today….." sighed Ruri.

"Also Jin….." thought Yuto as he remembered the friend his age who helped him when he needed it most one time, and was kind enough to let the resistance use his home, the duel lodge, as a base should the situation ever demanded it. "Ryuga, Nushi and Yamata as well….just what is going on….." he thought again hoping to get to the bottom of this crisis as soon as possible, and hopefully get some answers out of their friends regarding their secretive actions and behaviour lately.

Feeling a ptuwat on his shoulder, he found Ruri pointing her finger out towards the front doors of the entrance where a red ribbon was stretched across the doors. It was at that point when a man, whom they assumed to be one of Yusho's staff workers, dressed in a bright formal suit and top hat stepped up at the front holding a pair of large scissors in one of his hands, "People of Heartland, it is with great honour that I declare Heartland Academy as opened!" he announced with a low bow before snipping the ribbon. After it was cut, roars and cheers mixed with applause echoed through the city as all the people gathered at the front immediately charged in through the doors like a tidal wave on a beach!

"Well, no point in worrying or feeling bad for them now." thought Yuto deciding to put the matter behind him and live in the moment while he can otherwise he'd be missing out a lot. As the 5 friends went inside together, they took their time enjoying the newly rebuilt and refurbished hallways of their former school now outfitted with a new array of colours splashed along the walls facilities inside. Passing by some of the classrooms they could see newly developed lecture halls and computers built into desks along with a couple of students already getting settled in. Other rooms and facilities they visited included a brand new gymnasium and swimming pool located next to it (even with it's own diving board). Heading outside they also taken the time to get to accustomed to the now repaired tennis court and sports fields too. To all the visitors, it was like they had time travelled into the future, as their old school couldn't compare to what they were witnessing now, filling them with great amounts of joy and excitement, making them almost want to start school again immediately. As they continued to dwell in and enjoy the moment, the school bell rang with an announcement being spoken through he school speakers.

BEEP! BEEP!

"Attention students, please gather in the auditorium in 15 minutes for a special announcement." an electronic voice spoke out.

Everyone looked at each other and began murmuring and conversing with one another, "Special announcement?" asked Yuto out loud.

"What could they be on about?" added Ruri curiously as they went together with their friends and everyone else towards the auditorium located in the center of the Academy.

Inside past the front doors was pretty much the same as last time, where several seats were on the borders of the room both on ground and on upper levels, and in the center was the stage where announcements and even duelling took place before between students or branches. Stepping into the middle of the hall was the same man from the entrance. As he cleared his throat everyone stopped talking and immediately listened to wha he was about to say, "Ahem! Greetings honoured students, visitors and freshmen of Heartland and xyz dimension!" he bellowed excitedly through the microphone, "It is with great honour that I now stand before every single one of you on this momentous day in our dimension's history!" As he began everyone then roared with applause and excitement, while Ruri couldn't help but cheer with the crowds, Allen, Yut and Shun simply smiled in a more reserved manner, though Sayaka however held a rather expressionless face and simply observed. "As magnificent as this occasion is," the announcer continued with much less positive energy than before, "We cannot forget the ordeals we went through during the inter dimensional war and by Zarc. A tragedy it was that we all faced and how each day we lived was a waking nightmare, how deeply we begged in agony that it would all end, as enemy forces grew stronger and ours lost hope…." as he said that in a solemn tone everyone else remained silent having their joy and positively being replaced with bad memories. Some of them were even questioning whether it was wise to bring up old history again.

"Yes, we have all suffered many severe losses in the past, that we cannot ever forget and deny. However, what we can do is move on and learn from the experience in the hope that it will only make us stronger. And in fact, that dream has now become a reality!" As the man called out once more everyone again roared with applause and positive energy again. The man shined a brilliant smile as he held out his arm and spun around to the crowds, "Thanks to the combined efforts and generous contributions by the 4 dimensions, Heartland and the entire xyz dimension has been slowly rebuilding piece by piece and its full restoration shall be achieved in only a matter of days now!" Everyone then smiled at each other seeing it was the combined efforts of all 4 worlds and Yuya who united them all together through duels and smiles, "Very soon, the nightmare we all endured for what seemed like forever shall soon be a memory of the past and nothing more! And we shall no doubt move on to a much brighter and prosperous future!" Everyone cheered louder than ver before with those words. The announcer grinned eagerly as he got to his favourite part of the speech, "Therefore, in order to celebrate the end of the war and to honour our newly developed allegiances with the 4 dimensions, we shall hold an exhibition duel right here in our new Heartland Academy to also commemorate its grand opening and the welcome of duelling to our beloved city once more!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs which caught the awe and shock of the entire audience.

"An exhibition duel!?"

"No way!"

"Wonder who's going to be in it?"

Shun blinked his eyes in surprise, "I definitely didn't see this coming."

"I think it's a really lovely idea brother." said Ruri who smiled warmly and clasped her hands together closing her eyes, "With this xyz dimension finally be able to let go of its old history with fusion and we can all get along like we should, uniting one another through duelling, just like Sensei Yusho always said we should do."

Shun then smiled back at her proud at her answer, "Glad you agree Ruri. I was thinking the exact same way."

"Finally, no more suffering, no more pain and no more crying….all that will be in the past." said Yuto in agreement before turning to Ruri, "In fact, if it wasn't for you there would have been times I would have crossed the line or worse gave up on hope…..thank you." He said remembering how he saw her pleading once with some of her fellow resistance members at the camp hoping for a more peaceful solution despite the ordeals they were going through. If it wasn't for her persistence in wanting to achieve peace he would have given up a long time ago and become merely a vessel harbouring vengeance like Kaito did, only even more so since he was one of Zarc's counterparts and the holder of dark rebellion xyz dragon.

Ruri then smiled back at him, "Hee hee, of course Yuto, I'm sure you'd do the same too….." she giggled.

Little did she know was that Sayaka was eying her rather intently before looking away back at the announcer who was still in his long winded speech.

"She's right about that." Shun thought to himself as he flashbacks to the time when Yuto knocked him out and fully restrained him back when pendulum dimension was standard, and also when he himself was going to cross the line during the war, "If it wasn't for you holding me back time and time again, I would have gone too far a lot more than I already have…..thank you my friend." After that he looked at Ruri with a smile she had grown up since the war, maybe there was some good that came out of their ordeals back then after all. "I never thought I'd see the day when I'd be able to duel for fun and smiles again, not to mention supporting the younger kids who looked up to me too." Shun then said as he laid back in his seat and looked up high.

"Hehehe, sounds like a lot of fun Shun! I just can't wait to get in on the action!" chuckled Allen excitedly as he held a straight fist up to the sky with eagerness. "I think with this we can say we'll all sleep easy knowing nothing bad will happen to us again. Don't you think so Sayaka?" Realising he didn't get any immediate response puzzled him, "Huh?" As he turned to look he noticed her staring seemingly into blank space, no way could she of all people be completely into the announcer's speech.

"…"

"Sayaka?" he called once more as he waved his hand in front of her eyes.

At the sound of his voice she then blinked her eyes suddenly and shook her head, snapping her out of her thoughts, "Oh sorry Allen, I was just thinking to myself about all this." she said turning to her friend who looked at her in a puzzling manner.

He raised an eyebrow win suspicion, "Thinking and keeping to yourself? Not even carrying the slightest expression at all? Again that's waaaay out of character for you." said Allen before leaning in, "In fact, I don't think you've been yourself one bit at all since yesterday evening when we went home. You didn't even seem to care that we didn't manage to see Sensei Yusho, you sure everything's okay?" he asked both suspiciously and out of concern.

Sayaka simply waved her hand out at him, "Oh Allen, really I'm okay. Honest." she said calmly, "I was just think about the efforts that Heartland and Sensei Yusho are putting into not only rebuilding Heartland but also restoring our trust with the outside dimensions. Even, welcoming in the very people who started the war with us in the first place…" Looking down below and seeing people across xyz, fusion and many more all gathered in 1 room excitedly awaiting the exhibition match, she even started to break slight smile "I think….it's great…..all of us finally being able to put behind all our sufferings and bad blood in the past and make peace once and for all….in fact, I can't wait to see what happens next for us, especially with what happened with the Tylers the other night, maybe things will be better."

"Riiiiight….." Allen replied pretending to buy her words, already seeing that her smile was forced and she was clearly hiding something. Though he couldn't figure it out, now clearly wasn't the time to be picking at her as he returned his focus to the event, "I've seen plenty of folks on edge since that incident, hopefully with this we can all forget about it and sleep easy, then again….things are never that simple…." he thought feeling Kayak's facade might be just to hide her worries, or maybe something else.

The announcer carried a rather nervous expression and sweated a bit before regrettably forcing out the next bit of his speech, "Unfortunately due to some unlucky timing, neither our school's greatest teacher Yusho Sakaki nor one of our best duelists, Kaito Tenjo, will be able to participate in the exhibition match to help kick off this new year." he said sadly, earning all sorts of boos and negative rants from the audience.

"Aww….."

"No fair!"

"Say what!? Is that what this is about!?"

"Building up our hopes just to smash them down again!?"

"I want my money back!"

"Boo!" Several held thumbs down or were even tempted to throw rubbish at the poor announcer.

Yuto and the others then sighed in disappointment at the unfortunate news.

"That's too bad I guess…." said Ruri feeling let down.

"Hope Kaito can make it up to everyone else when he gets the chance." added Yuto, "If he doesn't no doubt he'll have a riot on his hands…."

"Agreed…." The others replied to one another.

As the crowds began to feel more agitated and restless, the announcer quickly clapped his hands to get their attention, "Everyone please remain calm and hear us out." he said as everyone remained silent, "We understand how disappointed you may all feel having such high expectations for an event such as this." He then brightened up into an excited and energetic smile, "Which is why in place of Kaito Tenno, will be none other than one of our school's greatest sophomores and now a pro duelist!" He announced at the top of his lungs as everyone became puzzled and murmured to one another over who it could be.

"One of Heartland duel school's seniors?" asked Yuto.

"Who could they be talking about?" added Shun just as curious.

Ruri however gained an idea, "Wait a minute…could it be?"

Her thoughts were interrupted as the announcer continued, "Everyone, please give a warm welcome for Daisuke Katagiri!" As he annocuned to one of the entrances, stepping out from it and onto center stage was a tall young man with brown eyes, along with relatives spiked blond and brown hair, he also sported a red wearing a reddish jacket over a grey inner layer and he also wore a set of jeans. As he flashed a smile everyone seemed to instantly recall who he was and soon the hals were filled with the echoes and sounds of cheers and amazement!

"Whoa!"

As the announcer passed the microphone over to the returning duel pro, he then took the time to say a few introductory words of his own, "Thank you all for this momentous occasion, never in a million years would I ever pass up a chance to return to the very place which helped set me on the path to become the duelist I am today!" he announced as everyone clapped, "Once I stood upon these school grounds as one of you, now I am truly honoured to stand before all of you my fellow students both new and old alike. I will say this, no matter where we come from or what history we may have had, we are all equals here. I do hope we can all become great friends and kick off this new beginning with a bang we'll all remember for years to come!" As he said so everyone started cheering and felt more pumped up than ever, "Without further ado, let's kick off this new school year with an exhibition duel!"

The cheers and capping immediately transformed into roars and applause as they couldn't wait a second longer for the show to start. Daisuke then raised his arm to the hallways at the opposite side of the auditorium, "And for my first opponents, I shall give a heartfelt welcome to some new students who have travelled far and wide across dimensions to come here! Now let's all welcome them right here and now!" A group of transfer students form Academia stepped out from the hallways and at their position on the duel field as they all prepared their duel disks for a match to remember!

"Hehe, he sure knows how to get the crowds rolling." chuckled Allen with an excited grin.

Placing a finger to his chin, Yuto realised he may have met him somewhere before, "Hey Shun, haven't we seen him before? He looks familiar….." he asked.

Focusing his eyes a little more Shun could see what Yuto was thinking, "Hmmm now that you mention it….ah I remember now, we saw him at the duel lodge back when we arrived back in the xyz dimension." he said recalling when they first arrived at the resistance base/refugee home where Jin once lived.

They both then turned towards Allen who seemed to know a fair deal about him, "Hey Allen," he then turned towards them, "Any chance you can tell us about who he is?"

He blinked his eyes in surprise, "Say what? You seriously haven't heard about Daisuke you guys?"

They both then gained rather sheepish expressions at his reply. Looking away or scratching their head.

"Well I guess since you haven't been around Sensei Yusho much I'm not that surprised." said Ruri deciding to shed a little light on them.

They both turned to her in surprise, "Come again Ruri?"

"You mean he's-"

"That's right you guys!" Allen interrupted answering their question, "He's another one of Sensei Yusho's pupils like most of us here back at the clover branch." he said, "In fact, he was one of Sensei's best, second only to Kaito."

Yuto blinked his eyes, "Second? He's….that good?" he asked curiously.

Ruri nodded, "Mhmm, and you should see him in action on the duel field too. He's certainly a sight to behold." she said.

"In fact, he actually graduated from school and made a name for himself amongst the Heartland pros in Spartan City, where the greatest pro duel tournaments in the xyz dimension are held." added Allen, "True he may not be as strong a champion as Kaito is, but he's just as talented."

"Is that a fact?"

"How interesting." Yuto and Shun added smiling with interest, feeling somewhat eager to test their own skills against him, a pro duelist, when they have the chance.

"In fact, why don't you guys watch and see for yourselves, then you'll see where we're getting at." continued Allen as they all returned their attention to the duel.

"We'll be the judge of that."

Soon Daisuke's opponents assembled a myriad of xyz fusion combos, from D.3.S. Frog and Treatoad, Cyber dragon infinity and Chimeratech rampage dragon and even Elder Entity Norden and Outer Entity Nyarla. Little did everyone know was that from within a dark corridor backstage, a certain cloaked inficidual had been observing the entire event from start, and he was less than amused at what he saw, "Tainting our beloved homeland with the filth of fusion…..unforgivable….." he breathed furiously with venom under his hood.

Seeing the competition before his eyes however, Daisuke couldn't help but grin rather eagerly in contrast, "Combining the powers of xyz and fusion together eh?" He in fact enjoyed the thrill of this new twist and challenge, "Your skills are impressive, but not impressive enough!" He eventually assembled onto his field Beast king barbaros, Mosaic manticore and Manticore of darkness onto his field, "Go! Attack altogether!" he declared as all his monsters charged together and unleashed a furious barrage of attacks which took out all the enemy monsters and his opponents in a single turn!

As the explosion cleared, all his opponents were lying down on the ground beaten while he himself did a bow before the audience, earning praise and applause from everyone present.

"Whoa….."

"Okay I'll admit, he's impressive." Yuto and Shun had to admit, to pull of a combo as such to win required not only time and effort, but also a great deal of skill and talent. In their opinion he was indeed a worthy duelist.

"Told ya so!" said Allen while he held his head up high with a huge grin on his face.

"Beating them all like that, with a style of mercy and power, you don't see duelists like that everyday do you?" added Ruri who was quite moved by the display.

"Heh, I wouldn't mind having a go at him any day of the week." chuckled Yuto feeling rather pumped up.

"That goes double for me Yuto." added Shun.

Sayaka on the other hand said nothing in response but simply observed the entire match from start to finish without even mentioning a single word. While no one would really pay attention because of the duel up front, Allen on the other hand never took his eyes off from minute 1, and narrowed his eyes with suspicion.

Daisuke on the other hand made a statement in celebration of his victory, "Yes, they all lost, but on the bright side, they all get autographs and pictures of me!" he proclaimed as he was surrounded by a mountain of fans rushing in to get momentos of this glorious moment.

After that, both Shun and Yuto sweat dropped, "Kinda a glory hog though…." they both thought before smiling lightly, "Still, he does duel to make others happy and to inspire the next generation, I can clearly see Yusho's influence on him."

"Can I get a picture!"

"Duel me next!"

"Can I please have your autograph!?" Each of the fans requested or even begged as they each struggled desperately for a piece of him.

"Hahaha, of course of course, anything for such loyal and devoted fans like yourselves." he replied as he took out a pan to sign whatever they wanted, though it was rather difficult as they continued to push and shove giving him little room to move, "But please, one at a time, there's only so much of me to go around." he chuckled nervously and sweat dropped, showing the downside of being a popular pro.

"Wow, a man with the right balance of strong skill and noble of heart, just what you'd see in your perfect soul mate…" thouhght Ruri to herself feeling rather moved, though her statement was actually out id when her friends could hear her.

"Ruri….." she then turned and jumped in surprise to see Yuto and Shun glaring at her suspiciously.

"O…of course you'll always be number 1 in my heart Yuto! Really!" she quickly stuttered shaking her hands out.

"Hmm….." Shun then raised an eyebrow.

"D…don't look at me like that big brother! I know what you're thinking, but you know I'd never do something like that!" she then blurted out as she blushed red and steamed in embarrassment.

Shun then smirked, "Hehe, I know you're way better than that Ruri, just messing with you." he chuckled.

"Huh?"

She then noticed both Allen and Yuto were snickering in amusement. "You should've seen your face, it was just priceless!"

"My only regret was not having my duel disk's camera feature on."

She then puffed up her cheeks and steam erupted form her ears, "H…hey! That's not funny you guys! Stop teasing me like that! Meanies!" she growled in embarrassment and anger as she started to shake her fist at them, "Or would like to say it straight to my fists!" She then began to pound on them rather mercilessly for a girl, only for Shun to take hold of her and restrain her properly.

Back on the auditorium stage, Daisuke laughed joyously before taking a bow before everyone else, "Hahah, thank you thank you, you've been a wonderful audience. How it deeply pains me that I am all out of time for the moment." he then said sounding as sad as he could.

"Awww….."

"No fair….." everyone moaned disappointedly hoping to have more of him.

He then brightened up and pointed right to the sky, "But never fear, in fact over the next few days I'll be holding a special duelling class right here in Heartland Academy for all our students returning and new alike!" he cheered to everyone's amazement, "It'll be free for all and it'll surely help to inspire and help cultivate some new young minds so we can help build a better Heartland for tomorrow. And should you sign up for it, I might even give you the chance to duel me too!" he announced as everyone roared again in excitement, some of which were more than eager to enrol in his class.

"Whoa!"

"Duelling a pro xyz duelist who's also gonna teach too!?"

"Sign me up already!"

"I am truly honoured to see such enthusiastic young minds among you all." said Daisuke feeling very proud and honoured to be adored and appreciated by so many young souls, "But if you'll excuse me for the moment, I'll be going off to get myself some lunch." he said as he excused himself from the premises.

"See you later Daisuke!"

"Be sure to keep your promise!" They each cried before a group of teachers come form the stands to keep the students in line, also advising them to give Daisuke his privacy.

The cloaked individual kept watch over the entire event unbeknownst to everyone else, "Daisuke eh? Last I checked he wasn't exactly a fan of Academia when they attacked Heartland." he then smirked before turning around, "Perhaps he needs a little reminder about how disgusting and unforgivable they truly are." he thought to himself before melting away into the shadows.

"I've seen enough now, now it's time to make my move." thought Sayaka to herself as she stood up, having seen enough already.

Allen immediately noticed and turned to her, "Huh? Where're you going Sayaka?" he then asked curiously.

"I just need a little fresh air, this room's little stuffy for me." she simply replied without turning to him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Stuffy? Really?" he then sniffed and found the air to be perfectly normal, "It feels fine to me."

"Well….I'm not you okay? Now excuse me for a bit." she replied back before taking her leave after that.

"Okay…" Allen narrowed his eyes knowing there was definitely something going on. He may tolerated her secretive and somewhat rude behaviour at first but now was the last straw, "I don't know what's going on Sayaka, but I'm not buying it…..You've been acting weird since yesterday evening, you're hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is." he thought as he stood up, "Say guys, I've gotta go to the bathroom for a bit. Catch up with you later!" he said to Yuto, Ruri and Shun before he hurried off.

"Okay then, sure."

"See you later Allen!" they said to him.

"Same here, take care you guys!" he replied waving before he hurried doff hoping to catch up with his best friend as fast as he could, "I don't know what you're keeping to yourself Sayasama, but as your friend there's no way I'm going to standby and let you do things behind our backs."

Soon later after that, as everyone else was leaving the auditorium and going off to wherever they needed to me. Yuto and the Kurosaki siblings met up in the hallways together outside, "So, anything else you want to do today guys?" asked Yuto as students walked to and fro past them.

"As a matter of fact Yuto, I-" Suddenly Shun felt his duel dish vibrating, looking at it he saw there was an incoming call.

RING RING

"Hang on a sec." he replied as he stepped away into a more quieter spot away from the moving students, "Hello? Hmm, I see….like now? But I'm currently spending time with Yuto and Ruri now, can it wait?…..I understand, I'll be right there." after ending the call he sighed in disappointment before returning to Yuto and his sister, "Well…..unfortunately Yusho is in need of my assistance back at the grand tent, so I'm going to have to cut our time a little short today." he said sadly.

Ruri frowned, "Really Shun? There's noting you can do about it?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Sadly that's the case Ruri at the moment. Sorry about that, was really looking forward to enjoy the new sights and experiences here in the new school." he said looking around, he had hoped to enjoy more of the school's new atmosphere with his 2 favourite people in the 4 universes. Turning to the 2 of them he then broke into a war smile, "On the bright side, at least you both can have more time for yourselves doing what you want. In fact, you both have my permission." he said patting them both on the head.

As Ruri blushed in embarrassment, Yuto then raised an eyebrow,"S…since when did we ever need permission from you Shun?"

"Since I said so," he suddenly said rather grimly, to their surprise. He then leaned in close to them, a little close for their comfort, "I have to make sure you both don't get up to anything naughty behind my back without my notice after all." he said with fire in his eyes that could no doubt burn the world to ashes.

"Wh…whatever do you mean by that?" They said nervously, for once completely paralysed by Shun'a gaze!

He then suddenly smirked, "Heh, just messing with you." he snickered to their dismay.

They sweatdropped as he turned around and began making his way to the exit, "Just enjoy yourselves, in fact you're on school grounds, nothing bad can possibly happen. But still watch out for each other and say hi to some of our old friends for me will you?" he then asked turning his head to them.

"Of course Shun, we'll take care of ourselves just fine." replied Ruri.

"You can count on me to watch over Ruri and make sure she doesn't get herself into trouble like before Shun, you have my word." said Yuto bowing down.

Upon hearing her boyfriend's words, Ruri then blushed red in embarrassment and pouted her cheeks, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean!? I'm no damsel in distress and you know it Yuto!" she cried out shaking her fists at both Yuto and Shun who couldn't help but laugh at her childish behaviour.

"Hahahaha….." to them she hadn't changed a bit.

"Ugh! You guys are the worst!" she cried out before turning away and pouting, "Hmph!"

Despite the drama that just played, Shun was still at ease knowing that Ruri would be in good hands, "You'll both be fine don't worry about it." he said fully trusting them with the day, "Anyways, I've got to go now, see you both later, ciao." he said as he began to walk away. As he did he made serious eye contact with Yuto whom he was passing by, as if they were communicating with each other telepathically, "Yuto, make sure she's well looked after, I'm counting on you for this."

Yuto narrowed his eyes in response and nodded, "I promise I'll look after her like the elegant nightingale she is Shun, you have my word."

With that Shun then smiled as he parted ways with them and headed outside the school entrance.

"Bye Shun!"

"Take care big brother!" Both Yuto and Ruri called out as he disappeared from sight.

After that they each turned to each other to discuss what they should since they had the day to themselves now, "Well Ruri, anything you'd like to do?" Yuto asked considerately wanting her opinion first, "I actually plan on checking out some of the classes already in session and seeing how the teachers and students are getting along, maybe even say hi to some old and new faces too, get to know our surroundings and all that. You know?" he then suggested.

"That sounds lovely." Ruri replied with a smile.

"Interested in joining me?" he offered.

She then clasped her hands together, "Oh I'd love to Yuto," she replied before her smile loosened up and she turned to a bulletin board on the wall on the other side of the hall, "But, I was thinking of checking out the clubs first, in fact I've seen a couple of new ones on the roster when we were coming in so I wanted to go have a look. Not to mention, I also want to see a couple of my other old friends leading the clubs too."

"I see," Yuto then thought to himself before smiling back at her, "In that case, don't let me keep you waiting. Go ahead and have your time with your friends and we can catch up later."

"Sounds like a plan to me." she answered.

"I know Shun said we'd have to keep an eye on each other but I'm sure splitting up for a couple of minutes would hurt." said Yuto feeling confident nothing could possibly occur in such a short span of time and in such a good time as now.

"Yeah, what's the worst that can happen." Ruri giggled in agreement as they began to turn around and split up, "Catch you later Yuto." she called out as they split up in separate directions.

As the couple parted, little did they nor anyone else in Heartland knew that their daily activities were closely being watched. From the shadows, the head of dark armed, the savage onslaught dragon peered out from one of the empty hallways where only a dim light bulb flickered from above, observing the students passing by while keeping out of sight. As that took place, Judgement, the splendid celestial dragon flew high with the sun directly behind him to remain hidden from plain sight, keeping watch over the newly rebuilt Heartland shopping centre and seeing the people coming in and out of the place. At the heartland theme park, Trishula, the ice prison dragon kept a vigilance looking through the water at one of the river rides, seeing the smiles over families' faces as they had a splendid time enjoying the rides and each others' company.

At a new restaurant district in the city, where several new or rebuilt eateries like the BARian, Poka Poka Restaurant and Do! Do! Donut were being set up, Jin was standing by a secluded lamppost while drinking a strawberry milkshake he got just now from a snack bar, while observing everything the dragons were seeing through their eyes through his own duel disk and all seemed good as he had hoped. "All these people smiling warmly at each other, after a performance like earlier it's not surprising everyone is all warm and genuine." he thought to himself feeling at ease that everything was calm and no conflicts or tension between the masses mixed together, "Guess this shows our 2 worlds finally making peace and coming together like the monsters and the duelists who use them." This was something Jin had been wishing to achieve since the very beginning of the war, despite being a member of the resistance he always believed that establishing peace would be best for both sides and now he could rest easy seeing that was now the case before his eyes. His smile soon vanished and was replaced with looks of concern, "Still, I get the feeling this isn't going to last much longer…..so we'd best remain on guard." His thoughts were soon interrupted as he received a ringing sound on his duel disk.

RING RING

Having read the caller he immediately answered before it could ring a second time, "Hello it's me." he said into the voice receiver. He then raised an eyebrow upon hearing the voice at the end, "You have a lead Luna? Good to know." he replied pleased, "Be sure to inform Kyoji about this and get him ready to move at anytime, and don't worry, I'll see to it that the orphanage is kept safe while he's away." he concluded before ending the call. Having finished his shake he then tossed the cup into a rubbish bin nearby, and as he eventually left the area in a flash, a plump egg shaped robot on 4 small wheels with a sad like cade and a heart stamp on it aside rolled out of the alleyway and began sorting out the rubbish in the bin before devouring the rest and carrying the sorted out trash away in bags.

 **(Meanwhile)**

After the overwhelming experience back at the auditorium, Daisuke was lucky to be able to make some time for himself in the locker room where he could cool off a bit in privacy, "Hahaha, it really feels great to give back to my old fans. Seeing their smiles helps fill me with the energy to see each day to the end." he laughed joyously, "Not to mention those fusion kids were so much fun, I haven't had such a great time duelling for years." As he said that his mind flashbacked to when the great times before then changed lost immedietarly for what seemed like forever when Academia invaded and turning their paradise into a war zone. After seeing so many people get carded he almost felt helpless 24/7 being cooped up at the duel lodge, and the nightmare finally ended when Yuya and the lancers arrived and set everything straight again, even turning their enemies into excellent allies, "It's quite ironic, considering they were the ones who invaded our homes in the first place." he chuckled lightly before sighing. Apparently the memories of all those times still hadn't faded away, in fact every night they continued to haunt him before he slept from exhaustion. Despite the doubts he had he then shook his head clear, "Still, they're actually pretty full of hope and promise once you truly get to know them." he then said to himself, "Maybe, there's a chance we all really can live together in peace and bury the past for good. No doubt we can make a better tomorrow for all of us together."

"You might want to give up on that ridiculous pipe dream while you still can." a voice suddenly spoke out to him from behind to his surprise.

"Huh!?" he gasped and turned around, "Who's there?" He nearly jumped when a mysterious cloaked figure who wasn't there before suddenly appeared before him, "Wh…who are you?" he asked nervously as a bead of sweat dripped from his face.

"Someone who sees what you don't, and that's the truth about Academia." the figure replied to him with a rather ghastly voice under the hood.

"The…truth?" Daisuke asked in confusion.

"That's right." the figure nodded, "Academia, scum of fusion, they are irredeemable, heartless monsters. They can't be trusted and will never change, you've seen their work first hand, all they've done is merely change their approach and the moment they establish a foothold in our own home of Heartland, they'll easily manipulate and doom us all!" he hissed aggressively.

Daisuke blinked his eyes in disbelief, unable to accept or process what he had just been told, "B…but that can't be….I saw it in their eyes…hope, good and sincerity, they'd never do such a thing to us again! I just know it!" he yelled back.

The figure said nothing for a moment before shaking his head in disapproval, "I see that their so called faces of joy have blinded you, deceived you." he said, "I don't blame you though, there was that time when their spy Dennis Macfield had infiltrated our city and we never suspected anything of him." He then reached into one of his sleeves before pulling out a card coated in dark pink aura! "However, with this card, you'll be able to open your eyes and see the truth." He then threw the card before Daisuke could respond!

"Wh….what the!?" before he could react, the card embedded itself deep into his chest before entering and possessing his mind and body completely! "AAAAAAAHHHH!" he cried in pain as dark powers began to corrupt his soul and he collapsed to the ground.

"You'll get used to it soon enough, when you do, heh, you'll be able to pay back those Academia swine a thousand times over." said the figure pleased with his work before taking his leave, "With that, you'll be able to pay them back exactly like how they did to us. I have no doubts about it." After he said that he vanished from sight.

Daisuke remained motionless on the ground for several minutes, but soon he began to stir as he tightened his palm into a fist. As he lifted up his head, they hardened and a dark pink aura glowed within them, "Urgh…Grr….."

A little while later, a trio of transfers from Academia, a pair of blues and a yellow, were walking across the courtyard behind the Academy searching for a certain person in mind. "You see him anywhere?" One asked.

"No, but I was sure I saw him coming down this way." Another replied.

Looking around, the 3rd student caught sight of just who they were looking for and pointed out, "Look! Over there it's him!" he cried. As they turned to where he pointed they saw Daisuke walking out from the locker room, slouching somewhat.

"Daisuke sir! Please just a moment!" they cried out to him as they hurried up to where he was.

He remained silent for a moment before stopping and asking, "Can I help you?" he asked without bothering to turn around.

"S…sorry to barge in on your private time," Yellow asked, "But me and some of my fellow students from Academia would really want to ask you for a small favour." he said.

Upon hearing his words, a sinister smirk appeared on Daisuke's face, "Academia? So you're from Fusion then?" he asked.

"Yeah that's right."

"I know you said you wanted a little time for yourself but we were really hoping you'd consider having a duel with us!" the others then said.

"Hehehe, a duel you say?" he chuckled, "Consider your wish granted."

The 3 students then brightened up and leaped for joy, "Th…thank you sir!"

"Aha! Yeah! I can't wait!"

"You don't know how much that means to us! We're really grateful for this."

"Well then, I'll be sure to give you kids a duel you'll never forget." he said which made them cut their celebration short as they then looked at him in confusion, realising something was off about him. He suddenly turned around with a maniacal look which caught them completely off guard! "One that'll burn into your puny little fusion minds forever! Just like how you burned our lives and scarred us!" he growled.

Their moment of joy soon ended and was soon replaced by shock and fear the moment they saw the demonic expression on Daisuke's face, "H…HUH!?" they all gasped.

"Let's DUEL!" Daisuke declared as he activated his duel disk!

 **(Meanwhile)**

Kaito was walking down the path away from his home at the newly remodelled and rebuilt Heartland Tower, which was slowly being rebuilt to a new and improved form based on the Action Field Neo heartland city. After spending an entire day of playing catch up with his brother Haruto and his father Dr Faker, he was ready to check out Heartland Academy, hoping to make up for lost time with his friends. Having just finished completing Orbital 7 and a number of new robots, which Haruto dubbed litter bots, alongside his father to take care of home and to speed up Heartland's restoration he was on his way down the road for a little while before arriving at the entrance to the new school, "Phew, finally I made it." he breathed as he gazed upon the new school with his own eyes with pride and content, "This sure is a sight for sore eyes, never in my wildest dreams would I have expected to be able to come back here after the war." he thought to himself as he began to step through, "I may have missed the welcome festivites but at least now I'm here to-"

"HEEEELLLLPPP!" A sudden scream from out of nowhere caught his ears.

"Huh!?" He turned around trying to find the direction of where the voice where it was coming from, till he eventually caught sight of an adolescent in a yellow uniform running by frantically with panic all over his face.

"Somebody! Please help!" he screamed at the top of his lungs desperately. He was so caught up in looking for someone to come to his aid when he tripped over an uneven floor tile, "Ack!" he was barely able to use his hands to break his fall, only to land on his stomach on the ground. "Ooof….." he grinned having landed hard on the ground, and almost about to give up all hope. Luckily for him, an unlucky ally was about to come to his aid.

"Here, let me help you." a man said to him as he laid out an outstretched arm to him on the ground.

"Urgh…thanks….." the boy replied lifting his arm up. As he opened his eyes to get a better look at the person who answered him, he felt his heart skip a beat, "H…Huh!?" He jumped up and widened his eyes when he came face to face with a male duelist with a black trenchcoat with light blue-grey eyes, blond curled hair with spiked green bangs. There was no mistaking who this man was.

He blinked his eyes a bit in confusion to the boy's sudden change in behaviour, "What's the matter? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Gasp! Y…you're….Kaito Tenjo!" The boy gasped scampering backwards a bit while pointing out at him.

Kaito narrowed his eyes, apparently seeing him once before at a school signup a few days back, "You….you're one of the new Heartland Academy freshman from the fusion dimension aren't you?" he asked, apparently understanding his worry, considering he himself was well known for defeating many Academia duelists who went after him.

The boy stuttered wondering to himself whether he found someone far worse than who he was running from earlier, "I….I….." he froze in place as Kaito walked up to him, wanting to run but his legs firmly held still. He braced himself for the worse but instead was met with compassion.

"You have nothing to fear I promise you." said Kaito once again firmly, "Now tell me, what's the matter?"

The boy blinked his eyes a couple of times in disbelief, he couldn't believe he was engaging in a conversation with the notorious fusion hunter for over a minute, by now he'd have been sealed into a card. But he then shook his head remembering the reason why he was out to begin with, "C…can I really trust him? He's not exactly friendly with us fusion…..but….I may not be able find anyone else in time…..I've got no other choice now…." he then closed his eyes and grit his teeth as he cried, "I…it's horrible….my friends are being attacked! When all we wanted was just a friendly duel!"

Kaito's eyes widened in shock at the words he said, "What did you say!?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"I can't tell him it's Daisuke otherwise he'll never believe me….." thought the student knowing that it'd only make him look suspicious, "C…come! I'll show you! You'll believe me when you see it!" he said then.

Kaito narrowed his eyes feeling defensive, for all he knew this could be a ruse to get anyone's attention, but from the way this student was behaving, maybe he could be telling the truth. Inches heart he knew there was only 1 way to find out, "Alright, lead the way then." he said firmly and the student nodded, showing him as they both ran off.

When they arrived on the scene, horror was the only word that could describe what they were feeling deep down inside and the expressions on their faces. Both the other 2 students were badly beaten, 1 of them knocked unconscious and lying down on the ground, and the other, barely able to stand and draw a card, let a lone duel! "Urgh…." he groaned as his vision began to blur and fatigue began to sweep in.

"Aw, what's wrong? Is that all you got!?" mocked Daisuke sadistically while he had Coach king giantrainer on his field with 2800 attack points. "You're no match for me! You've got no right to call yourself a duelist!" He continued to hurl painful insults which pierced the student's heart like a dagger, further weakening his resolve to fight, the fatigue was soon beginning to get to him even further as thoughts of discouragement continued to seep in.

"S…see? Just like I told you…..they just wanted a duel, but then he attacked us mercilessly!" croaked the student with Kaito as they watched from a distance behind some trees, "I was barely able to get away because of my friends….and now…."

Kaito then grit his teeth and hissed angrily under his breath, "Tch! What is he thinking!?" he thought furiously before raising a hand to the student next to him, "Stay here, I'll handle this." he said as he stepped out into the open. Before he could take another step, he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"G…good luck Kaito! Please save my friends…." the student begged desperately with tears in his eyes.

Kaito never imagined he be doing such a thing for a user of fusion, but he smiled back and nodded, "I promise." he replied, "Now go." The student then nodded and hid behind some bushes as Kaito prepared to take matters into his own hands.

"No more…please…no more…." Daisuke's opponent begged as tears from both emotional and physical pain began to get to him.

"Crying won't make anything better! Now go on it's your turn!" Daisuke demanded furiously, with immeasurable amounts of rage and impatience building up in his eyes, "Go on and bring out that last pathetic card I know you want to play! It won't save you!" he then grinned maliciously, "Or should I end you myself?!" At that moment, the student lost the will to continue and collapsed on the ground unconscious, thus causing Daisuke's monster to fade away and ending the duel without a conclusion, "Hehehe, how does it feel to be on the receiving end of the duel disk huh?" Daisuke snickered as he walked up to the defeated student and grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up high, "I never knew beating up on you Academia fodder could be so much fun, you losers ought to quit hanging around our dimension while you still can, or better yet, quit being duelists while you still have the chance! Hahahaha!"

"Daisuke!" a familiar voice yelled from behind him, interrupting his moment of glory.

Turning around, Daisuke then smirked in amusement, "Ah Kaito it's you my old friend." he said, "A little late to the party, but you're just in time to see me finish wiping the floor with these punks who are even lower than dirt!" He said as he began to pull back a punch to the boy's face!

Before he could deal the final blow to the now beaten and battered Academia student, Kaito charged straight at him, taking him down by surprise! "Argh!" Kaito grabbed him by his side and threw him, only for Daisuke to flip himself around back onto his feet to prevent himself from falling down to the ground.

Kaito then quickly grabbed the falling student and settled him down gently on the ground before turning to face the assailant, "What do you think you're doing!?" he demanded fiercely, "Attacking young kids!? Fusion no less!? Have you lost your mind Katagiri!?" he then added in disbelief and immeasurable amounts of confusion and anger mixed in.

Daisuke on the other hand grinned in response after he picked himself up and brushed the dirt off his shirt, "Heh, on the contrary, my head hasn't been this clear in years!" he said before cackling like a maniac, "I finally realised the truth! As long as Academia remains on xyz soil we can never be truly free from their horrendous acts against us!" he screamed, "In fact, their so called declaration of peace is nothing more than a facade! They're simply biding their time to attack us the moment we drop our guard! Heh, well not if we strike first! In fact, once we show them our strength and give them a taste of their own medicine they'll be the hunted and we'll be the hunters!"

Kaito couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his friend's mouth, "You….you've lost it…." He knew him from a long time in the pro tournaments they competed in, he was always a kind and compassionate duelist to any and all his opponents. He never cared whoever won or lost, all that mattered was that both duelists had a great time. But now, he hardly seemed like the same person at all!

"Come on Kaito, what do you say?" Daisuke asked once more holding out his hand, "Together we can cleanse this entire dimension from the filth of Fusion! Then after that, we'll eradicate them from their own world just like they did ours! Doesn't that sound just fun thinking about it old friend?"

At that point Kaito had all he could take, he then tightened his hand into a fist and yelled, "You're out of your mind for sure! We've worked hard to regain peace to Heartland, things are bad enough as they are already and I'm not about to let you make it any worse! No way am I going to let you go through with this!" he growled while hardening his gaze, "I don't know what's come over you, but know this, I want nothing to do with hatred and vengeance against Academia ever again, and I'm going to make sure you don't fall down the pit of hatred that I once did and drag countless innocents down with you."

Daisuke then grit his teeth, "Tch! I actually believed you'd understand our pain, guess I was wrong then." he scoffed in disappointment, "In that case, if you're not part of the solution then you're part of the problem!" he yelled as he readied his duel disk, "Prepare to duel! Maybe you'll give me more of a challenge than those jokes of duelists I crushed earlier!"

"You're the one who'll get crushed Daisuke! You've gone too far and I'm stopping this madness right now!" Kaito yelled as he activated his own duel disk.

DUEL!

 **Kaito: 4000**

 **Daisuke: 4000**

"I will go first!" declared Kaito picking a card from his hand, "From my hand, I summon cipher twin raptor!" a purplish mechanical dinosaur took to the field with a snarl, "Then I activate the spell Level doubler! By sending a card to the graveyard from my hand I can double the level of a level 4 or lower monster I control! Meaning Twin raptor's level now becomes 8!" Kaito discarded Neutrino dowsing from his hand as the raptor's level doubled. "When Cipher twin raptor is used for an xyz summon it counts as 2 monsters! Now I overlay my 2 level 8 Cipher Twin Raptors!" The raptor split itself into 2 before they both dived into the xyz portal. "Galaxy shining in the darkness, dwell in the demonic god of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kaito's signature monster rose out of the portal and flared out its multicoloured wings with a powerful roar!

Daisuke looked up at the colossal dragon unimpressed, "So you brought out your ace already?" he scoffed, "You're getting way too predictable Kaito."

"Maybe, but it's a strategy that works." Kaito replied undeterred, "Then how about this? Using Galaxy eyes cipher dragon itself, I xyz summon a new monster! With this 1 monster I rebuild the overlay network!" He announced as cipher dragon changed into yellow energy as it dived into the xyz portal again! "Galaxy shining in the darkness, bend to my will and unleash vengeance upon my enemies! I xyz summon! Rise! Rank 9! Galaxy eyes cipher blade dragon!" Rising form the portal was a larger evolved dragon which had a pair of vicious blades at the end of its arms.

"That's a new one…." Daisuke whistled rather surprised.

"During the war I've picked up a couple of tricks myself in order to survive on my own, and I'm not about to let you start it up again because of your selfish grudge!" Kaito retorted to his opponent's irritation.

"Grrr…." Daisuke growled with bitterness as he shook his fist with uncontrollable anger at the horrible memories he experienced, in fact it could be seen all over his face as he grit his teeth like a caged beast ready to be unleashed, "We suffered so much in the war excuse of Academia, you should have known that better than anyone else…..I actually thought you'd understand how I felt, but I guess I was just kidding myself." he breathed remembering how when he was at the Duel lodge he among several others were completely helpless despite being among the best in their time, even witnessing several of his fans who were non-duelists get carded before his eyes had scarred him on the inside. "Guess I'll have to do this job myself then! I'll destroy any duelist who gets in my way of avenging xyz dimension, starting with you!" He yelled furiously at the top of his lungs while pointing out at his opponent. He now had a chance to drop his smiling facade which he forced on for so many long months, in order to keep others from not losing any hope, and get payback on all those who wronged him, his fellow xyz and his own dimension.

"You're welcome to try and fail Daisuke." Kaito scoffed holding a stoic expression, "Especially since I'll also be equipping Galaxy eyes with the spell **Galaxy Barrier**!" A shining forcefield covered over cipher blade dragon. "With this my dragon can't be destroyed by battle and any damage I take involving it is halved!" He announced feeling confident with the setup of his field. "Now I end my turn."

Daisuke then narrowed his eyes, "Tch! Trying to buy yourself time? You've really grown soft. But I'll be sure to smash down your puny defence in the blink of an eye!" he growled aggressively, "I draw!" After he drew he picked another card from his hand, "And to start I play card of adversity! Since you have a special summoned monster and I have no monsters I can draw 2 cards!" He then drew, "Then I activate the training grounds field spell!" As he played the spell, the field around transformed into an ancient dojo field, "With this, by sending 2 monsters from my hand to the graveyard I am allowed to normal summon a level 7 or higher monster without tributing!" he announced taking a pair of cards from his hand, "I send Coach Soldier Wolfbark and Ghost knight of Jackal to the graveyard in order to summon Coach Captain Bearman!" A large bear wearing sports attire took to the field with a big growl "With bearman on the field I can activate the spell Bear's boot camp!" He declared playing the spell, "Now my Bearman can call in a level 4 beast warrior training partner to help me whip you into shape Kaito! So come on out Coach Soldier Wolfbark!" The bear did a series of warmup movements before a portal generated before it, leaping out of it was a silver wold in a full on gym suit and sunglasses. "Next I activate my wolf bark's special ability! Once per turn, he can summon another Wolfbark from my graveyard! So come on in and join the pack!" The wolfbark on the field howled summoning another from a graveyard portal. "Now that the pack is complete I can give you a free class on how to get schooled in a duel! By using Bearman's ability, the levels of all level 4 or lower beast warrior monsters are now doubled!" Daisuke called out as Bearman did a series of warmups which were mirrored by both Wolfbarks, and soon their levels were the same as its' own!

Kaito narrowed his eyes, "That combination gave you 3 level 8 monsters…." he muttered already expecting what was to come next.

Daisuke grinned, "How observant, and since we've duelled many times before in the pro tournaments you should know what comes next! I overlay my 3 level 8 coach monsters!" The 3 beast like monsters changed into red energy orbs as they dove into the xyz portal generated! "Class is now in session! I xyz summon! Rank 8! Coach King Giantrainer!" Rising out of the xyz portal was a large warrior monster in an armoured sports-like getup and had a wide array of exercise tools and weaponry on its back, while wielding a large baseball bat in its arm!

Kaito narrowed his eyes recognising it in an instant, "It's been a while since I saw your ace monster Daisuke…." he said before gritting his teeth, "Tch! And it's obvious what you're aiming for…..and you have no idea know irritating I find that ability of his….."

"Which is exactly the reason why I'll be using it right now!" Daisuke laughed sharing feelings opposite to his opponent's, "By using one overlay unit, our decks are shuffled and then we draw a card and compare them!" The coach king absorbed an overlay unit into its baseball bat as it then slammed it into the ground with a mighty thud on the ground, shaking the area around them violently!

"And if we both drew monsters, the player who drew the one with the lower level takes 800 damage….." Kaito finished begrudgingly, having recalled this combo the last time he and Katagiri duelled in the pro circuit, and he did not like it one bit.

Daisuke then grinned maliciously knowing just what to expect, "So glad you remembered Kaito, after that we send those cards to the graveyard, so you better not get too attached to them." he chuckled, "I'm going to enjoy this very much hehehe….."

Kaito then grit his teeth and hissed under his breath, "Tch! My deck is mostly filled with low level monsters….so this wouldn't go well for me…."

"But it will for me! Now we draw!" His opponent declared as they both drew their card! Flipping it over, Daisuke gained a confident grin, "Heh, I drew level 8 Beastking Barbaros!" He declare flashing the card.

Kaito on the other hand scowled and flipped over his card, "I drew level 4 clone dragon…." he said flashing the dragon.

"Ha! I knew it! Because of that you take 800 points of damage!" Giantrainer fired an energy beam from its back which hit its mark at Kaito!

"Urgh…." he grunted shielding his face with his right arm.

 **Kaito: 4000-3200**

"I've suffered way worse than this…." he grunted.

"Perhaps, but that was then and this is now." Daisuke added, "As powerful as your xyz monsters are, your main deck's made up of so many low levelled monsters I can't even count, meaning you'll be taking 800 points of direct damage easily without me having to lift a finger!" he boasted pointing out at Kaito who hardened his gaze and tightened his hand into a fist.

"Tch!" he grit his teeth in frustration.

"Your lesson isn't over yet, I activate Giantrainer's effect again! Now we reshuffle our decks and draw a second card!" Both duelists' decks shuffled once again as Giantrainer absorbed another unit and slammed its baseball bat into the ground.

"I'm not afraid of you, let's do this!" Tenjo replied ready to take his challenge.

Daisuke smirked at Kaito's strong confidence, "Very well then! Let's go!"

"DRAW!"

As they both drew, Daisuke's smirk grew ever more wide and disgusting, "Well well, I drew mosaic manticore! Another level 8 monster!" he snickered flipping over his card.

Kaito scoffed once more in disappointment as he revealed his top card, "Hmph, you win, I drew level 6 Cipher Biplane…." he said.

"You know what that means, you take damage again!" Giant trainer fired an energy beam once again which exploded in Kaito's face and the same process occurred again to his annoyance!

"ARGH!" he growled having felt the impact this time.

 **Kaito: 3200-2400**

"I really hate this lesson…." Kaito growled as his face became a little scarred from the explosions and he started to fall to his knees a little.

"That's too bad, because I still have one more unit left and I'll use it here and now!" Daisuke announced relentlessly pouring on his barrage of attacks! As his monster used its overlay unit and slammed its bat into the ground both duelists drew, looking at his card, Daisuke grinned disgustingly, "Heh, I drew level 6 manticore of darkness. But, I don't even need to look because yours is obvious lower than mine." he snickered arrogantly but instead was met with surprised as he saw Kaito smirking this time.

"Hehe….So sorry to let you down," he said as he flipped over his card, "But the monster I just drew was this. My level 8 **Cipher Serpent**!" He revealed an electric blue snake like monster covered in purplish armor at the top and enshrouded in a multicolour aura like that of other cipher monsters, it also had a pair of shining blue eyes and had an open jaw filled with reptilian fangs and an electrical tongue.

 **Cipher Serpent ATK: 0 DEF: 0** **Level 8 LIGHT Reptile**

Daisuke took a step back in shock, "What!? Level 8!? No way! You've never had that before!" he gasped widening his eyes.

"Let's just say I've been picking up a few new moves here and there lately," Kaito replied smugly, "And now due to your own monster's effect you now get slammed with 800 points of damage!" Giantrainer turned around and fired the beam from its bat back at its own master, catching Daisuke by surprise and sending him flying back!

"ARGH!" he growled as he landed with a huge thud on the ground!

 **Daisuke: 4000-3200**

"Heh, you'd make a lousy teacher at Heartland Duel School if you conduct your lessons like that Daisuke." Kaito chuckled finding ti rather amusing despite the duel's stakes.

"Tch! I can't believe you actually got that lucky…." his opponent growled as he slammed his fist into the ground and forced himself back up.

"Now that your giantrainer is all out of overlay units, I assume you're finished?" Kaito asked, "I mean, it's obvious your monster is no match for mine so there's nothing more you can do this turn, so you might as well end it right now."

To his surprise, Daisuke instead began chuckling under his breath maniacally, "Heheheh….you assume wrong…."

"Hmm?" Kaito raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

Turning around, Daisuke's expression turned far more psychotic as he burst into uncontrollable laughter, "Hahahaha! Very good! You actually managed to pass my first class Kaito!" he laughed clapping his hands together, "Maybe now you're ready for my advance lesson, and there's way you'll pass the final!" As he said that Kaito widened his eyes seeing a pinkish aura flare around him and his eyes turned red! "It's time I taught you the most important lesson of all! Nothing can stop the power of chaos!" He said picking a card from his hand that was enshrouded in a dark aura, "I activate rank up magic Barian's force!"

"What!?" Kaito gasped in alarm as Daisuke activated said rank up spell, "I've never seen that rank up card before…." he said gritting his teeth unsure of what to expect now.

"After today you'll never forget it! With this spell I rank up my xyz monster into a Chaos xyz monster! So I rebuilt the overlay unit with Coach King Giantrainer!" Giantrainer transformed into a stream of pink energy before diving into a dark xyz portal and it exploded into streams of dark energy! "With the power of chaos flowing through his veins my king of trainers will now be reborn anew! Rank up! Chaos xyz evolution! Appear! Cxyz Coach Lord Ultimatrainer!" Appearing from the green sphere of power was a large silver warrior monster with streams of pink over it and massive 4 arms, as it landed on the field it let out a huge battle cry! It's red overlay unit transformed into a diamond shape.

Kaito then grit his teeth in frustration feeling the monster's aura, "Tch! This monster reeks of putrid energy…." Even cipher blade dragon was getting agitated like its master was..

Daisuke grinned seeing it was coming to his favourite part, "Barian force's second effect now activates! Chaos drain!" Coach lord ultimatrainer suddenly fired out streams of pink negative energy from its arms as it snatched both of Cipher blade dragon's overlay units away!

Kaito took a step back in shock, "Wh…what's happening!?" he gasped in alarm.

"My monster now has the ability to steal the units of an opponent's xyz monster and make them its own chaos overlay units! After that your monster loses 300 attack points for each unit it lost! Since Cipher Blade Dragon lost 2, it loses 600 points!" Cipher blade dragon's units then transformed into diamond like chaos units, and after that it then fell to the ground drained of some of its power!

 **3200-2600**

"That means my dragon is now vulnerable to attack!" Kaito widened his eyes.

"Precisely! You get an A! Too bad an A in this case means a massive beatdown!" Katagiri boasted confident his next move won't fail, "Go Ultimattrainer and school this fool! Take out Galaxy eyes cipher blade dragon with flurry of blows!" The warrior let out a battle cry as it charged forward and began unleashing a barrage of fist blows to Kaito's barrier!

"Did you forget?! With Galaxy barrier's effect my dragon is-"

"That's where you fail!" Daisuke interrupted, "With Barian force's final effect my chaos xyz monster can negate any effect that would negate destruction by battle!"

Kaito gasped and widened his eyes in horror, "What!?" He watched as the barrier began to crack under pressure from all the incoming blows. He then grit his teeth and shouted another statement of defiance, "Even so, with its second effect the battle damage I would take is cut in half!" As the shield shattered and Coach lord unleashed its fury upon Galaxy eyes, who roared in pain before exploding under the immense barrage of attacks, Kaito then braced himself as the incoming blast shook him heavily! "Urgh…." He grunted barely able to stand, he had faced all kinds of xyz challenges before, but this new chaos power was something he never once experienced.

 **Kaito: 2400-1800**

"I'll give you an A for effort at least, but too bad that was pointless!" Daisuke called out, "When my monster destroys a monster in battle I can activate its special ability! Go! Ultimate trial!" Coach lord then let out another battle shout, "By using all of its chaos overlay units you must shuffle your deck and then draw a card for each one, if you pick up any level 4 or lower monsters you'll take damage equal to its attack points!" he called out as his monsters absorbed all its 3 units, "The best part of this, is that you'll be destroying yourself and its thanks to the monsters in your own deck!" he laughed pointing out at Kaito who was basically right where he wanted him.

"Tch! There is no way I'd ever hire you as my teacher…." Kaito grunted in annoyance at the fact many of his monsters happened to be level 4 so he knew this was going to hurt quite a lot. He then opened his eyes firmly, ready to brave the trials ahead of him, "Regardless, as a student of Heartland duel school I would never skip out on any class, so I'll go along with your little lesson and get it over with." he said firmly.

Daisuke then grinned maliciously at his words, "Someone seems rather confident, maybe you'll change your tune when you draw!"

"Hmph, we'll see!" Kaito retorted as he drew his card. He then narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth in frustration as he flashed his card, "Tch! I drew level 4 Cipher wing…" The mechanical wing monster revealed itself from his hand.

"Level 4? That's too bad because now you take 1400 points of damage!" Daisuke laughed as the monster exploded in Kaito's face and pushing him back several feet!

"ARGH!" he growled as the impacts rattled him and he fell down to his knees clutching his side!

 **Kaito: 1800-400**

"Urgh…." he panted as he forced himself back onto his feet and had clutched his side painfully.

"Hahaha! One more draw and it's game over for you!" Katagiri laughed pointing out at him and his agony!

"Grrgh! The duel isn't over yet!" Tenjo growled unwilling to yield.

"Maybe but you still have 2 more draws to go, now get to it! Draw already!" his opponent then demanded impatiently.

"If you insist…" Kaito then grunted as he drew. Seeing it he then smirked lightly, "Too bad…for you. I drew the trap Cipher shield!" he said before discarding it.

"Tch! How unfortunate," Daisuke hissed in disappointment before grinning once again, "But I'm not too worried, you still have one more draw left and class isn't dismissed yet, so the moment you pick up a monster it's bye bye to the rest of your life points!" he laughed feeling confident that his victory was secure.

To his surprise though, Kaito showed no signs of despair or giving up just yet, "I'm not too worried," he said reaching for his deck, "Because this next card will be just what I need to win this duel and put an end to your lousy lesson Daisuke." he declared.

"Oh please! Get real Tenjo! You're finished and you know it!" his opponent called out finding his statement to be absurd.

Kaito then closed his eyes and calmly explained, "Under normal circumstances perhaps….even I felt finished many times during the war for Heartland, even like giving up no matter how many soldiers I defeated several more took their place." he said recalling his days in solitude as he patrolled the streets hunting for anyone who so much wore an Academia uniform or wore a fusion duel disk, or for anyone who had the guts to come after him. Yet no matter how many he defeated it seemed like there were several more replacing them, further angering him and filling him with despair. "But that was when I met Sensei Sakaki and his son Yuya." his thoughts calmed down as the silhouettes of the 2 great entertainment duelists manifested within his mind and they began to fill his duels and even his own life with meaning again during the dark days of Heartland. "They both taught me to never give up on hope until the very end, and right now I see a hope and a way to win!" He then declared as he reached for the top of his deck, "Behold my resolve! HA!" He drew the card with all his might and as he flipped it over he then revealed it, "I drew a level 1 monster! **Cipher Specter**!" The monster that he revealed next was a faceless ghost enshrouded in a ragged cloak which had all the rainbow colours of the other cipher monsters, as well as surrounded by flames in rainbow light.

 **Cipher Specter ATK: 0 DEF: 0** **Level 1 LIGHT Zombie**

"Level 1? Ha! That means it's over and you lose!" Daisuke laughed triumphantly.

"Heh, you're only half right Daisuke." Kaito chuckled to his surprise, "While my monster is less than level 4 I won't take damage excuse it has 0 attack points!" he declared.

His opponent widened his eyes in surprise, "0…0 attack points!? No way!"

"Guess that means I'm still in this duel doesn't it?" he replied calmly.

"Tch! I set a card facedown and end my turn." Daisuke muttered in frustration as he set a card being call of the haunted. If anything happened he'd be able to get a monster on the field to protect his life points.

"There's one more thing you ought to know." said Kaito after that.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Daisuke raised an eyebrow and asked.

"When both cipher serpent and specter are sent to the graveyard their special abilities automatically get triggered!" Both monster cards rose out of a graveyard portal and glowed, "I can now add 2 cipher cards from my deck to my hand! And I know just the cards to put you in your place once and for all!" He confidently declared as a pair of cards ejected from his deck, "The cards I chose were rank up magic cipher pursuit and cipher diffusion!"

The sight of the 2 cards made Daisuke skip a beat, as well as throwing a wrench into his plans, "N…NO!" he cried.

"Looks like it's my turn then, and I draw!" Kaito declared as he drew, ready to end it this very moment, "It's time to finish this Daisuke." he then said seriously, "Maybe it's time I taught you a lesson of my own, never get cocky even when it seems you have your opponent on the ropes. Too bad some just have to learn that the hard way…." he then opened his eyes and glared daggers at his opponent, "Not only are you defiling our peaceful city after we worked so hard to achieve it, the very monster tarnishes the purity of what we hold most precious! Therefore it is my duty to not only protect Heartland but to also wipe this stain clean from xyz dimension!" He then played the spell he acquired, "I activate the spell monster reborn! With it I revive Galaxy eyes cipher dragon!" His signature ace monster appeared from the graveyard with a loud roar, "I activate cipher spectre's effect from my graveyard! By targeting a cipher xyz monster on my field it attaches itself as an overlay unit!" The light ghost rose from the graveyard like a spirit before changing into a yellow unit orbiting the dragon, "Now I activate galaxy eyes' special effect! By using an overlay unit I take control of your monster, turning it into a galaxy eyes cipher dragon! Cipher Projection!" Swallowing its unit, galaxy eyes shone radiant light over Coach lord.

Daisuke grit his teeth viciously and in frustration, "Tch! I'm not going down that easily! I activate Ultimatrainer's final ability! Once per turn it can't be affected by monster effects!" The chaos xyz monster bellowed a loud battle cry as it began punching away at the light until it dissipated.

"If there's one thing I've learnt during my time in the war, it's that to always have a second blade should the first ever fail." Kaito replied unfazed, "I activate rank up magic cipher pursuit! Since the difference between our life points is 2000, I can rank up Galaxy eyes into a cipher xyz monster 1 rank higher! Now I'll show you the power of a true xyz evolution!" Galaxy eyes then glowed bright yellow before diving into the xyz portal, "Galaxy shining in the darkness. Release the forever unchanging light and become the beacon that illuminates the future! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Descend, Rank 9! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Rising from the xyz portal was the evolved form of cipher dragon and Kaito's most powerful monster of all! As it took to the field it flared its mighty wings which glowed in a spectrum of bright colours and it roared powerfully shaking the area around them!

"Tch!" Daisuke then grunted as he could barely hold himself in place with the power of the dragon's roar!

"Looks like it's your turn to get schooled Daisuke!" Kaito declared ready to begin the endgame, "Due to cipher pursuit's other effect I can activate Neo Galaxy eyes' effect! Cipher Super Projection!" Neo galaxy eyes devoured all of its units as it shone immense light from its wings and bathed its enemy in it, "Now your Ultimate trainer becomes a neo galaxy eyes cipher dragon on my field!" The cursed xyz monster soon transformed into a second neo galaxy eyes after it disappeared from Daisuke's field.

 **3800-4500**

"Tch! You may have taken my monster, but I won't go down so easily! I activate the trap Call of the haunted!" Katagiri shouted defiantly, "Thanks to this I can revive a monster from my graveyard, and I choose my Coach King Giantrainer!" His original xyz monster appeared on the field but Kaito reminded unfettered.

"How futile, because I activate cipher diffusion!" he declared playing the last card in his hand, "Now by reducing the attack of my copy Neo Galaxy eyes to 0, my original dragon can now attack you 3 times this turn!" The clone dragon's attack points dropped down while the spell powered up the original with immense power, causing it to roar ferociously as it began charging bright energy spheres in its 3 jaws!

 **4500-0**

"Grrr! This can't be….I was so close! How could I lose!?" Daisuke cursed himself on the inside as negative energy continued to run wild inside of him in frustration of his loss.

"Are you ready to repent?" Kaito asked menacingly his signature statement before raising out his arm and declaring his attack! "Go! Ultimate Cipher Stream of Destruction!" His xyz dragon's 3 heads roared greatly as it fired a powerful spectrum blast from its' 3 jaws which completely enveloped Daisuke in its radiance before ending in a mighty explosion!

BOOM!

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" The blond haired man wailed as he was blown into the air and crashed down several feet away with his entire deck scattering across the pavement. He then collapsed on the ground falling unconscious as a crater was left in the ground where he once stood.

 **Daisuke: 3200-0**

 **Kaito: WIN!**

As the monsters vanished Kaito's legs began to give way as he fell forward on his knees, "Huff…..that was actually more difficult than I expected…..glad it's over with now….." he panted as the toil he experienced in the duel began to catch up to him. Turning around he found the boy he saved earlier tending to his 2 friends' and their injuries as well as helping them up, at least to their knees. Smiling to see the genuine good between them, it helped lessen the former animosity he held against them before and headed towards them after forcing himself back onto his feet. As he got close the 3 students looked up at him with anxiety, recognising him as the heartless hunter of fusion during the war in Heartland. Expecting the worse, the 2 who were beaten closed their eyes and shivered hoping their ordeal would end soon.

"Relax guys, he's on our side." their pal then said suddenly which made them open up their eyes in surprise.

"H…he is?"

"Say what?" they gasped blinking their eyes a couple of times in disbelief at the words their friend just uttered.

Their friend nodded, "I'm the one who called him here to help you out. He's a good guy, really."

As they looked uneasily towards Kaito, "Are you alright?" he then asked as they all looked up towards him, seeing his eyes filled with concern and compassion, something they ever thought they'd ever see from him considering they were from fusion dimension, which proved how he truly had let go and moved on from his past before.

"Y…yeah….thanks for the save….."

"I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come to our aid in time." they each said both grateful and unsure, "Never thought I'd actually be thanking the hunter of Academia for saving our skins."

Their friend then bowed himself and began grovelling at Tenjo's feet in gratitude, "Thank you….really….thank you…." he said while shedding a few tears from his eyes.

Kaito then smiled warmly, seeing that Academia weren't all heartless after all, "No thanks are necessary, I simply did what was right. It's what anyone should've done." he replied to their surprise and relief.

"But…why would you risk your neck out for us? After what we did to you and the xyz dimension in the past?" one of them asked.

Kaito closed his eyes in thought and his smile vanished, "It's true, even now I still may harbour some scarring memories and bitter feelings towards Academia had done…." he said as the boys became rather regretful and nervous as to what he may do to them. He then continued, "Even if we did have some old history between us, attacking you like that and oppressing you as such….wouldn't make it right, I know that now….." he said remembering what Yuya taught him and also when Jin had to smack some sense into him too.

As he said that, the other 2 Academia students then bowed before him apologetically, "We're really sorry for everything that happened…." they said, "But know this, we'll do everything we can to make things right. It may take lots of time and we probably may never be welcomed here completely, considering what we were put through just a moment ago….but we know we must at least try. In fact, we promise we'll do whatever it takes." they vowed.

Kaito then smiled back in response, any lingering distrust and hatred he harboured towards fusion had completely vanished after feeling their genuine desire to make things right in their words, "Thank you, I never thought I'd say this to a member of Academia but, I hope we may be able to strengthen our ties for the future."

"Same here for us." Student 3 said as his friends nodded in response, feeling they could trust xyz themselves now.

Their moment was cut short as they heard a low groan behind them, "Urgh….."

Turning around they all saw Daisuke was coming to, "Gah!" the 3 students gasped in horror.

Stepping out in front of them, "Go you guys, now. Leave this to me." he said affirmatively.

"Y…yes sir!" Student 3 said without hesitation before turning to his friends, "Come on guys let's get out of here!"

"No need to tell me twice!" they all then quickly ran away while Kaito walked up towards Daisuke who has just managed to reign himself up to his knees.

"You….." Kaito breathed barely able to restrain the pent up anger that had built up in him since the start of the entire fiasco. He had just finished popping his knuckles and was about to completely let loose on Daisuke, for his outrageous actions by endangering innocent students, when his former comrade looked up at him, rather weakly.

As his vision came to, he got a good look at Kaito who strangely to him was glaring daggers at him, "Urgh…ugh….huh?" he cringed painfully having received a full force attack earlier, so his entire body was battered and bruised though he himself was still alright, "K…Kaito? There you are." he said before smiling like usual, "Hehe, a little late for the exhibition duel I see, no need to worry, I filled in for you just like you asked." he chuckled whites scratching the back of his head.

Upon hearing his words Kaito stopped and blinked in surprise, "Wh….what?" it was most bizarre, just a minute ago he was duelling psychotically and out of character, now it seemed he was back to normal again.

"Yeah, that's right." Daisuke continued, completely oblivious to what had happened earlier, "Let me tell you though, they all loved it, ha, they couldn't get enough of me! It was the most fun I had in like forever! You should've seen the smiles on their faces, shame you missed it all." he laughed despite being covered in injuries himself.

"D…Daisuke….You….don't remember the duel we had just now?" Kaito asked uneasily.

His friend then blinked his eyes in surprise, "Huh? We duelled each other? What are you talking about?" he then asked before a sudden rush of pain swept through him, "Urgh! Come to think of it….what am I doing out here? On top of that, why do I feel like I just got run over by a truck?" he groaned as he clutched his head with his hand. He cringed painfully and soon took notice of his entire deck scattered on the floor in front of him. Eventually a certain pair of cards had caught his eyes, "Huh? Say….." he picked them up, Rank up magic barian's force and Cxyz Coach lord ultimatrainer. "I don't remember having these cards in my deck, let alone seen them before…." he muttered.

"You…..honestly don't recall a thing that happened just now?" Kaito asked once more, any hatred and anger he was holding was slowly dissipating away, despite what he did he couldn't hold it fully against Daisuke if he couldn't remember anything that happened, he could also tell Daisuke was being truthful in his words and wouldn't hide anything from him.

"Yeah, I mean seriously, if I used a monster or rank up spell like this I'd definitely remember." Daisuke replied. "Still, the fact I'm on the ground and my cards are scattered all about means I did have a duel….and no doubt I lost….but why can't I remember anything?"

At that point Kaito realised his friend was simply being used like a pawn, eventually deciding that this may have been for the best, "If he knew the truth, no doubt about it he'd never forgive himself," Kaito thought, "Maybe it's better this way that he doesn't know…..now if only I can explain it to those kids…..but for now….." He then walked up to Katagiri who was struggling to pick up his cards before they blew away in the wind. "Daisuke." He said catching his attention.

"Yeah Kaito?" he asked looking up.

Kaito then picked up both brain's force and Coach lord, "Would you mind if I were to borrow these cards from you for a bit?" he asked, "You may not remember, but I believe it had something to do with them, that's why I'd like to take them back to my lab for study purposes." he said.

Daisuke smiled warmly, "Heh, if those cards were to blame for what happened to me you can keep them." he said without hesitation.

"Thank you." Kaito replied as he kept them away.

"No problem old friend." his friend replied back to his old self, "But if you wouldn't mind, I could use some help in putting my deck back together."

"Heh, of course not." Kaito smiled as he helped pick up some of the other cards that were on the other end of the field.

"Hehe, thanks."

Midway through their scavenge for cards, Daisuke felt a certain memory return to him, one which he felt he should share with Kaito, "You know Kaito, now that I think of it. Last I remember I was having a few concerns regarding Academia and fusion a moment ago, about whether they would actually attack us after what happened the other night….." he said as Kaito listened carefully, "I was about to deny the thought in them retaliating when some guy in a hood came up to me and threw some cursed card at me….after that it's all a blank….."

"Is that so?" Kaito then asked rather seriously.

"Yeah," Daisuke nodded, "Tell you what, I'll tell you the whole story later? After we're done cleaning up of course."

"You'd better tell me everything you know, for our sakes….." Kaito replied as he drifted into thoughts of his own, "Something's definitely wrong here…..whatever it is, I'm going to get to the bottom of it." he thought realising Daisuke was an unwilling pawn to the real culprits responsible for the previous night's attack. He narrowed his eyes picturing the possible war that may break out because of a few lingering grudges that everyone worked hard to end or put behind, and he vowed himself that he would get to the bottom of this, "No doubt the lancers would want to know about this too, better give them the heads up once I'm done here."

 **Hi there, hope you enjoyed this chapter, the duel may have been a little simple but I didn't know how else to make it happen. I also made Arc V's Heartland change to reflect more on the Neo Heartland action field as well as Zexal's too, which I may dive into a little more in future chapters.**

Cipher Serpent

When a "Cipher" monster you control is destroyed by battle and sentto your Graveyard: You can discard this card; send 1 card from your hand or field to the Graveyard, and if you do, Special Summon that destroyed monster. During the End Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was sent there this turn: You can add 1 "Cipher" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Cipher Serpent" once per turn.

Cipher Specter

If this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can target 1 "Cipher" Xyz Monster you control; attach this card to it as an Xyz Material. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Cipher" Spell/Trap Cardfrom your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Cipher Specter" effect per turn, and only once that turn.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Meanwhile back at Heartland, while Kaito was duelling against Daisuke….

"Sayaka! Sayaka!" Allen cried out as he ran out of the school's back door. He then panted and rested his arms on his knees for a moment to catch his breath before looking around the corridors to see that he had lost sight of his friend, whom he had been chasing around for a while the moment they left the auditorium, only to lose her after coming through a passing crowd. "I take my eyes off you for 1 second and then you disappear completely…..Tch! I might as well keep you on a leash…." he hissed under his breath before continuing his search for Sayasama outside the back entrance. He then narrowed his eyes, "When I find you, I'm going to drag you back to everyone else and make sure you spill the beans on what the heck's going on with y-"

BOOM!

A sudden explosion nearby erupted and was followed by a high pitched scream after, "AAAARRRGGGHH!"

"What the!?" Allen immediately stopped in his tracks and widened his eyes at the sudden plume of smoke rising from behind the school's storage room on the other side of campus, "Sounds like it came over there…..better check it out….." he thought to himself seeing this to be more important than finding Sayaka for the moment. An explosion that loud could only mean a duel, really big one too….whoever was on the receiving end of that blast, he didn't want to think about it.

At the scene of the explosion, an Academia duelist in red lay down on the ground, completely and utterly defeated, "Urgh…." he groaned weakly before passing out face flat on the ground. His attacker hidden within the smoke appeared as a silhouette within as an adolescent female along side a humanoid monster with large wings and a dark pink aura of energy around it before it vanished in sparkles.

As the smoke cleared, she stood above him expressionless, while she was victorious in her duel, there was only one thing left for her to trump completely over her unworthy and helpless foe, "Now to finish this." she said staring down with cold lifeless eyes. Grabbing the defeated fusion duelist by the back of his head, she was about to deliver the finishing blow when a loud voice stopped her at the last second.

"Stop!" she froze in an instant at the sound of the voice, which caught her by surprise, "Hold it right there!" She then let go of the fusion duelist's hair as it fell back on the ground.

Allen stood behind the attacker, he couldn't see properly because he was still some distance behind but he fully readied himself for a duel as he continued forward, "I don't know what your problem is, but attacking an innocent duelist from Fusion is something I'm not about to stand for, even if you are-" As she turned to look straight at him, Allen's heart skipped a beat and he froze instantly in his tracks. He widened his eyes in shock and disbelief, he at first believed his eyes were playing tricks on him, but after a closer look he realised it was all too real. "S….Sayaka!?" he gasped as his friend stood up and turned fully towards him, glaring at him with a cold set of eyes. He knew his closest friend was keeping a secret, but he never imagined it would be something like this, that she could possibly be one of the rogue xyz duelists who may threaten the delicate peace between their people and Academia. Countless thoughts were spiralling out of control within his mind he didn't know what to believe, "Wh…what is this!? T…tell me this is a joke….it has to be….."

Sayaka then closed her eyes and sighed, "Allen….you shouldn't have followed me, now you know too much." she then opened them firmly and raised her duel disk arm, "You leave me know choice, I'll have to eliminate you too."

Hearing her words Allen hissed angrily, "Sayaka, I knew that there were some of us in Heartland who held grudges against Academia, but I never imagined you of all people would go this far." he growled and gashed his teeth furiously, "What are you thinking!? Have you lost it!?"

"On the contrary, my conscience hasn't been this clear in a very long time." she replied solemnly without any emotion, "I'm simply doing what I should have done a long time ago Allen." She then hardened her gaze, "No more have I any doubts about myself or in my capabilities. From now on, I'm going to make Academia and every member of fusion pay for what they did to Heartland! Not a single trace of them will be left! This I swear it!" she then yelled angrily, an emotion she never once shown in her entire life. And this was no momentous occasion to be proud of, Allen knew that very well.

"Sayaka, listen to me, you're not thinking straight. Stop what you're doing right now, and we can-"

"You don't get it Allen!" she cut him off, "You don't know what it's like to be living scarred by regret every waking moment of your life, over something you should've and could've done!" she then screamed, with a small tear shedding underneath her eye.

"Sayaka…." Allen then realised what she meant, her insecurities and worries over Ruri, since the day she was kidnapped by Yuri, they had been gnawing away at her for so long she couldn't bear with them any longer so she eventually gave in to them. It wasn't just that, apart from regret and sadness he could see now that anger had grown within the darkest recesses of her heart.

"But not anymore, I know what I must do." she continued, "I'll deal Academia the preemptive strike they dealt us before! I'll eliminate any threat to our dimension! To Ruri! My best friend of all! I won't let anyone get in my way of protecting her from our home!" she yelled before focusing her sharp gaze on Allen, "That includes you."

Allen then grit his teeth in frustatrion, he didn't want to fight either but now his hand had been forced, "Tch! Clearly you're not thinking straight at all. Guess you leave me no choice." He then armed his duel disk on his other arm, "Time for me to knock some sense back into you with a duel!"

DUEL!

 **Allen: 4000**

 **Sayaka: 4000**

"I'll go first!" declared Sayaka violently seizing the first turn, "I activate the continuos spell Valhalla hall of the fallen!" she said playing the spell, "Once per turn if I control no monsters I am allowed to special summon a fairy type monster from my hand!" She reached out for another card in her hand, "With Valhalla's effect I'll summon Hysteric fairy to the field!" The librarian like fairy appeared on the field as she flicked up her glasses, "Then I normal summon High Cupit!" Appearing next was a green haired fairy with a feathered bow and starred arrow, "High cubit's effect activates! I send up to 3 cards from the top of my deck to raise her level by the same number of cards sent until the turn's end phase!" Sayaka then picked up 3 cards from her deck and discarded them, revealing them as Dancing fairy, fairy dust and pixie gong, "I send 3 cards meaning she now becomes level 4!" High cubit shot an arrow into the sky which showered starry light which raised her level to 4!

Allen narrowed his eyes, "2 level 4 monsters already….."

"Using my 2 level 4 fairy monsters I build the overlay network!" both female monsters changed into yellow spheres of energy as they dived into the xyz portal, "An angel's smile for the heroes who keep fighting! I Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Fairy Cheer Girl!" Leaping out of the portal was Sayaka's signature monster who did a happy cheer upon her appearance.

"She summoned her ace monster already with such skill and ease, without hesitation no less." Allen then noted.

"I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn." she said setting a pair of cards on the field.

Allen then raised an eyebrow, "Hey Sayaka," he said, "You could have used your cheer girl's effect to draw a card, don't tell me you've forgotten that again."

"Don't flatter yourself," she grunted, "I know exactly what I'm doing. In fact, I haven't been sure in my entire life!" she then shouted impatiently, "Now go! Make your turn and be quick about it! I plan on making Academia pay for everything they've done and if you get in my way I'll eliminate you along with them!"

Allen then hissed in annoyance at her new snippy attitude, "Tch! She's definitely not herself that's for sure….No way she's ever been this aggressive, let alone confident in herself…." he thought, "Sayaka….I don't know what's gotten into you, but you're definitely not yourself." he then hardened his gaze, "But I swear no matter you do to me, I will get you back!" he then yelled as he began his turn, "It's my turn! I draw!" He then played his new card immediately, "I activate the spell Double summon in order to normal summon twice this turn!" He then picked another card, "First I'm calling out Dekoichi the battle chanted locomotive!" Appearing from the portal was a purplish demonic like train monster, "Then I play lionhearted locomotive!" Appearing next to the purple train was a green steam train. "Now I overlay both my level 4 locomotives! All aboard you two!" Both monsters turned into orange and purple spheres as they dived into the xyz portal, "Impregnable iron fortress, make the earth tremble violently and charge down the railway crawling with the enemy soldiers! I Xyz Summon! Full speed ahead, Rank 4! Heavy armoured train iron wolf!" Charing straight ahead was a streamlined train with a wolf shaped head which let out an engine howl sounding like a wolf's cry.

Sayaka looked up at the massive train before her, "So you summoned your ace as well…." she said.

"That's right, and I'm going to use its special ability right off that bat!" Allen declared, "By using an overlay unit, iron wolf can attack directly this turn! Maybe this should wake you up Sayaka!" Iron wolf then absorbed 1 unit before revving up its engine, "Go! Charge straight ahead Iron wolf!" he called out unchain his hand straight froward as the train charged straight forward and fairy cheer girl hastily getting out of the way and looking in a panic as Sayaka was straight in tis way!

She however held firmly together without any concern, "You're way too predictable Allen." she said to his surprise, "I activate the trap Sacred Revelation! When I find myself the target of a direct attack, by sending 2 level 4 or lower fairy type monsters from my deck to the graveyard, I can negate the attack!" She declared as 2 cards ejected from her deck, "I send little fairy and fairy archer to the graveyard and cancel out your little toy's attack!" The 2 fairies joined together into an energy shield which repelled the train! "So much for the little engine that couldn't!" she then shouted

"Whoa…..she actually expected me to do that…." Allen blinked his eyes in disbelief before narrowing them, "Something's definitely wrong with this picture here. You're clearly not the Sayaka I know!" he shouted.

"The Sayaka Sayasama you know isn't here today!" Sayaka retorted furiously, "You'll be getting no mercy from me, that I can promise you!"

"Is that so, guess I have no choice but to end my turn now…." Allen grunted in disappointment, "Guess I'm going to have to try harder to knock sense into you then. Hopefully you'll go back to your usual self when this is over."

"That's it? Pathetic." she then scoffed, "I expected much more from you, guess that makes finishing you off all the more easier. Now I trigger the trap solemn wishes. Now whenever I draw a card, this trap card allows me to gain 500 extra life points!" She declared unveiling her second trap.

Allen took a step back, "I definitely did NOT see that coming….." he gasped.

"Now it's my turn!" Sayaka then drew her card, "Since I drew, solemn wishes now grants me 500 life points!" The trap showered her with healing light.

 **Sayaka: 4000-4500**

"Then I activate Fairy cheer girl's effect! Once per turn I detach an overlay unit in order to draw a card!" Her fairy absorbed a unit which charged up her pom poms and allowed her to draw, "Since I drew once more, I gain more life points!"

 **Sayaka: 4500-5000**

"Is that why she with-held her units earlier? So that she could benefit from solemn wishes?" Allen thought curiously, "If that's so, that's actually not half bad…."

Looking at the card she drew, the then narrowed her eyes before facing her friend desperately trying to save her, "You're in trouble now Allen! Because I now activate rank up magic limited barian's force!" she declared activating the spell card!

Allen widened his eyes in disbelief, "What!? A Rank up magic card!? Since when did you get a card like that!?" he gasped.

"Like I said, the Sayaka you knew isn't here today, nor will she be anymore!" she shouted back as her card began to glow dark pink, "With the power of chaos I'll burn Academia and all other fusion duelists into the ground!" she proclaimed, "With this card I rank up Fairy cheer girl into a chaos xyz monster 1 rank higher!" as she said so, fairy cheer girl transformed into a pink stream before diving into the dark portal and creating a dark explosion!

"C…Chaos Xyz monster!? What the heck is that!?" gasped Allen.

"Just wait and see Allen! I now rebuild the overlay network using fairy cheer girl!" Sayaka declared as she prepared to summon forth the very monster that brought her victory against her previous opponent, "Angel fallen from grace, with the power of chaos, be reborn and reap vengeance on those who wronged you! Rank up! Chaos Xyz Evolution! Descend! Cxyz Dark fairy cheer girl!" Appearing from the sphere of chaos came forth a taller dark fairy in more ghastly clothing and now wielding a black wand as a weapon in place of her pom poms!

Allen looked upon the monster and grit his teeth under pressure, "I've never seen this kind of xyz evolution before….." he grunted.

"This is only the beginning," Sayaka continued, "Next I activate card of sanctity! This lets us each draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands!" They both then drew till they held a full hand each.

Allen then widened his eyes, "She drew again, then that means…."

"Correct, I now gain 500 more life points with solemn wishes in effect!" Her trap once again showered her in healing light and raising her life points even higher.

 **Sayaka: 5000-5500**

"5500 life points…." he breathed wondering when did she ever get so good, "If she wasn't so out of her cord I'd be praising her by now." he thought.

Sayaka paid no attention to his remark as she played another card from her hand, "I equip Dark Fairy cheer girl with Cestus of Dalga! Raising her attack points by 500!" A pair of sharp blades then equipped themselves onto Dark Fairy's shoulders.

 **2500-3000**

"Battle! Dark Fairy Cheer Girl! Turn his iron wolf into a pile of iron scrap! Fairy's Fury!" She called out as her fairy spun her wand and fired a deadly beam which pierced through iron wolf and made it explode and blow Allen back several feet away!

"ARGH!" he growled as he scrapped against the ground painfully before coming to a stop.

 **Allen: 4000-3200**

He felt a sharp sting of pain course through him as he struggled to get back to his feet, "I…actually felt that…..Also….her monster…she's as hateful at Academia as Sayaka now…." he thought feeling the immense hatred and anger that was carried within the attack he just received, but it wasn't just the emotion in the attack, there was another power at work but he just couldn't put a finger on it….

"Due to Cestus of Dalga, when my fairy monster inflicts damage I can then gain that many life points!" Dark fairy cheer girl then flew up and the blades from her shoulder then glowed dark, enshrouding Sayaka in light aura as she gained more strength!

 **Sayaka: 5500-6300**

Allen then hissed in frustration, "She's getting stronger already, I've gotta do something to stop her….." he thought out loud tightening his fist.

"You won't!" Sayaka then shouted hatefully, "Especially not after I activate Dark Fairy Cheer girl's special ability! When she destroys a monster in battle, by using 1 chaos overlay unit you take 500 points of damage for every card in my hand!" She declared to her opponent's horror.

"What!?"

She then flashed out her hand, "I now hold 5 cards, so you take 2500 points of damage! Dark Bambi Jumper!" Her monster spun her wand and again let out a savage energy attack from it, severally punishing Allen's life points even more!

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" he cried in agony before slumping onto his knees severely weakened!

 **Allen: 3200-700**

"When….iron wolf is destroyed….urgh…I can add a level 4 machine monster from my deck to my hand…" he groaned as a card ejected from his deck, "I choose….express train trolley alley.…"

"I think you've suffered enough for one turn. Now I end mine." said Sayak unfettered, "Now it's your turn, make it quick so I can finish you off and then that Fusion duelist." she said impatiently gesturing to the unconscious student nearby Allen.

Looking up, Allen hardness gaze with both sadness and anger, "Urgh….Sayaka….." he groaned as he forced himself up to his legs, which were wobbling and about to give out at any moment, "You have to stop this….please….this isn't what Sensei would want….."

"Sensei is blind!" Sayaka then shouted in an intact, which shocked Allen in disbelief that she would dare utter such spiteful words of the teacher she looked up to for so long, "He thinks he can easily forgive Academia, but he doesn't even understand a thing about how we felt on the inside!" she continued, "When he wasn't there to fight by our side, I was crushed, devastated….since then I felt nothing but fear and helplessness at the hands of all of fusion dimension's duelists!" she cried placing a hand to her chest, "I felt useless and angry with both myself and for our attackers, all along I tried my best to bottle all that inside me and making myself believe Sensei would come back and save us from oppression." she said softly before tightening her hand into a fist and glaring back at Allen full of anger and hatred, "But he never did, and deep down I began to question everything we did till that point, duelling for fun and to bring smiles…..none of that meant anything to us in our time of need, all that mattered was surviving and nothing more." she said, "Yuya may have ended the war, but my inner hatred towards Academia hasn't changed in the slightest and now I'm doing what I should have done so long ago! Take action and wipe them out of Heartland and the xyz dimension for good!"

It took a moment for Allen to process everything she had said in order to get his thought straightened properly, "I can't believe what she's saying…." he thought. At first he was tempted to give up on her, but then remembered what Yusho and Yuya had taught before to never give up no matter how bleak the situation got. Thinking clearly gains after a breath, he clearly knew that Sayaka wasn't herself now, but under the influence of something else. Gazing to the xyz monster on her field and the rank up card she had used to summon it, he then realised he may have found the answer, "That card…..could it be somehow related to all that negativity she had bottled up in her heart for so long? Could it have been the card to call it all out?" he thought to himself before deciding what to do next, "Guess there's only one way to snap her out of this. I'll have to convey all my emotions and into a single attack and win this, as well as overcome her monster too." he said vowing to win this duel.

"Sayaka…." he then said with a shade under his eyes, "Believe it or not, I was the same like you." He said which caught her attention as she raised an eyebrow, "I too felt betrayed when Sensei wasn't there to fight for us….there were times too when I hated Academia for everything they did to us." He then looked up at her with eyes filled with clarity, "But deep down I always held onto the faith in Sensei's words, that hope will eventually take the place of despair, and Yuya was that very hope which helped us save Heartland's future with another way!" he declared, "And now, on their behalf I'm going to show you just that! Like how they saved us from war and from our despair, I too will do the same! Get ready Sayaka, I'm going to save you this time!" He placed his hand at his duel disk, "Like Sensei would say, a duel swings both ways….it may have gone Sayaka's from the start but if I believe hard enough I am sure it will go my way now!"

"DRAW!" He declared and as he looked at it, a glimmer of hope came over him, "Yes! This is just what I needed! Thank you so much sis, because of you I'll be able to save one of my best friends ever…..I really owe you one for this…." He then began his winning combo, "I summon Express train trolley olley from my hand!" A reddish train appeared on the field with 1800 attack points, "Since I summoned an earth machine monster I am allowed to special summon Heavy freight train Derricane from my hand!" Taking to the field was a massive yellow train carrying construction vehicles, including a crane at the back of it! Making trolley alley look more like a toy in comparison! "When summoned this way however, its' attack and defence points are halved!"

 **2800-1400**

He then reached out for the special card he drew, "Then I activate the spell southern stars! Which changes my level 4 Trolley to a level 10 monster!" The small red train's level rose drastically to 10! Matching Derricane's!

Sayaka widened her eyes in shock, "2 level 10 monsters? That can't be…."

"It is Sayaka!" Allen retorted, "Now using my 2 level 10 monsters I build the overlay network!" Both monsters changed into orange spheres before diving into the xyz portal, "From beyond the railway, arriving here and now, alongside the tremors of the earth. I xyz summon! Appear, Superdreadnought Rail Cannon - Gustav Max!" Rising out onto the field was a massive train monster carrying a gigantic cannon over it as it towered completely over the opposing Dark fairy cheer girl!

"A rank 10 monster…." Sayaka breathed in surprise before narrowing her eyes seriously, "Even so, both our monsters have the same attack points, so if they battle they'll just destroy each other." she stated.

"I have no intention of using a half-hearted strategy Sayaka!" Allen retorted, "In order to get you back I'll duel you with all my might until you return to your senses! As Trolley Olley was used for an xyz summon, Gustave Max gains 800 attack points!"

 **3000-3800**

"Then I'll activate its special ability! By using an overlay unit it can deal 2000 points of damage straight to your life points!" The massive dreadnought absorbed one of its units before charging up its cannon and taking aim at Sayaka! "I'm sorry for this Sayaka, but it's the only way!" Allen cried knowing he would regret this, "Go! Cataclysmic Cannon!" The cannon fired full force blasting Sayaka powerfully!

BOOM!

 **Sayaka: 6300-4300**

As the dust cleared, Sayaka lowered her arm which she used to shield herself best she could though she emerged from the smoke covered in several battle scars, "Urgh…..even if you attack that's still not enough to beat me!" she groaned.

"I'm not finished yet! Like Sensei Yusho would say, the best performance should always be saved till the last moment! Only then will the hearts of the audience be truly captured and captivated the greatest!" Allen proclaimed which seemed to have gotten through to Sayaka as she gasped in realisation.

"Sensei…Yusho…." she breathed recalling everything that Yusho had done, and how he was here doing everything in his power to make things right again to make up for his absence in the past.

"Now for the finisher! I activate the spell limiter removal!" he said playing his final card, "This turn the attack points of all machine type monsters are doubled!" Gustav's attack points then rose to tremendous levels, causing Sayaka to buckle to her knees weakly!

 **3800-7600**

"7-7600 attack points!?" she exclaimed knowing there was nothing she could do to stop it from attacking!

"Here I come Sayaka! This is for you!" Allen cried out as he began his final move, "Super dreadnought Rail Cannon - Gustav Max! Attack Cxyz Dark fairy cheer girl! Free Sayaka from the darkness that surrounds her heart! Gustav Hammer!" He commanded as the great machine monster slammed its massive weapon down upon Dark fairy cheer girl who cried just before she exploded!

BOOM!

"AAAAAAHHHH!" cried Sayaka as she was blown away by the massive impacts of the explosions before coming to a stop several feet away!

 **Sayaka: 4300-0**

 **Allen: WIN!**

As she fainted on the ground, dark energy dispersed from her, though Allen paid no attention to it as he ran straight to his friend's side, "SAYAKA!" he cried as he went to embrace her in his arms, "Sayaka! Are you alright!?" he cried with as she didn't respond at all, except with weak breathing, "Wake up! Please! You just have to!" he cried as a few painful tears fell from his face and he grit his teeth in agony. Moments passed by and still nothing, Allen was about to curse himself for what he did until he heard Sayaka stir.

"Urgh…..Allen?" he looked down the moment he heard her voice and his eyes brightened with relief to see her come to, back to her normal self.

"Sayaka! Oh thank goodness!" He cried as he then hugged her close, "If anything happened to you…I…." he choked unable to imagine what he would do if he ever lost her.

Upon feeling the genuine care in his words and embrace, Sayaka then felt overwhelmed with emotion, "Allen….." realising her selfishness and how she had endangered not only an innocent life but the safety of their dimension she exploded into tears, "I…I'm sorry!" she cried pushing Allen away to his surprise.

"S….Sayaka?"

"I'm sorry….I did a horrible thing….I was so scared and worried about what might happen to Ruri, to you…to everyone….." she sniffled as she began remembering the war and also when her close fired Ruri was taken, "I felt helpless and that I couldn't do anything…and then…that was when…a stranger came….gave me that card saying I'd be able to protect Ruri and everyone else….that was when it took me over….then….sniff….I'm sorry….." she then revealed.

Allen widened his eyes, "Someone….did this to you?" realising he was no doubt the same one who started this in the first place. Who even used his close fired as tool for whatever scheme he was concocting. The thought of it made Allen tighten his fist with rage, "Unforgivable….." he hissed under his breath.

Sayaka continued to weep bitterly, "I made things worse for us all…..now….now Academia and Heartland will-" She was soon cut off as Allen rushed in to embrace her with another warm and comforting hug.

"Huh?"

"It's okay Sayaka….I'm here now." he said gently patting and stroking her, "It's over, you don't need to be afraid anymore. Whatever happens, we'll work through it together. That's what friends are for." he said as he brought her closer to him.

Feeling overwhelmed with emotion and more secure than before, Sayaka then smiled lightly and returned with a hug of her own, "Allen…sniff…..thank you….." she said.

As they had their intimate moment with one another, Allen then narrowed his eyes vowing to make sure the one responsible wouldn't get away with this, "Whoever did this to you….I'm going to make them pay….." he thought to himself.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Earlier when Sayaka insulted iron wolf as 'the little engine that couldn't' I wanted to make that a pun to the children's book the little engine that could. Made sure Allen also used a couple of cards that his big sister Anna sent him too and that Sayaka may develop a little more too.**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Meanwhile after parting with Yuto, Ruri was heading down the hallway with her sisters floating behind her till they came up to a bulletin board with several notices posted on it, surrounded by many gathering students. It took them a while to fight through the crowds, but as soon as it died down and students began dispersing to the clubs they were interested in, the girls made much better progress to the notices. Looking over the many different club options available, Ruri couldn't help but brighten up with excitement, "My what a wide selection of clubs and after school activities they have. I don't know where to start looking." she said putting a finger to her chin and focusing hard while looking over the available choices.

Yuzu smiled seeing her sister being so enthusiastic, "Take your time Ruri, we're in no hurry to go anywhere." she said encouraging her, "In fact I'd love to see all these clubs too, there are so many that even our school doesn't have back home." Even she was interested in the clubs shown and wanted to check them out herself.

"Hee hee, I'll be sure to check them all out one at a time just for us then Yuzu." Ruri giggled.

"From what I see it's better than Academia already." muttered Selena feeling somewhat jealous, "The only activities we ever had outside of studying fusion summoning and duelling was training, learning battle tactics and pretty much reciting our vision to unite the dimensions like some national anthem." she huffed.

"Wow, sounds more like a training camp for soldiers than a school when you put it like that." said Ruri feeling glad to never have been part of Academia's activities, despite being turned into 1 of their pawns once.

"Good thing it's becoming a real school with actual education and activities now huh?" thought Yuzu recalling their previous visit to the fusion dimension a while back.

"At least you guys had the privilege of going to a school." said Rin speaking up, "Long as I remember, me and Yugo pretty much grew up in the orphanage and ended up being homeschooled everyday by Sensei, but not once did we even step inside any kind of school or learning environment." she said feeling a little sad.

Yuzu then placed an arm around her shoulder, embracing her and bringing her closer with the group, "Well now that you're with us, you finally get your wish right Rin?" she then smiled.

"Hee hee, you're right Yuzu." Rin giggled before excitedly proclaiming to the group, "Well girls, let's go have some fun!" to which they all cheered.

After that they went over to check out the different club orientations being held through out the campus grounds. It didn't take long for many to take notice of her being interested in their clubs and did whatever they could to get her to join them. As flattering as their opinions were to Ruri, she much preferred to see what they were made of first, in duelling. One by one, different captains and team heads tried their best to beat her but she and her Lyricluscs managed to overcome each and every opponent, from a Playmaker from the soccer captain to Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights from the Kendo Team leader! (With a little encouragement and motivation from her sisters here and there too)

He performance during her matches were so captivating, some male members of the clubs were even thinking of asking her out before remembering she was best friends with Yuto and the sister of Shun, soon seeing her way out of their league. Soon, when some realised they couldn't win her over in with their duel skills they thought they could try besting her in other competitions, but due to harsh athletic training at Yusho Duel School, Ruri was able to overcome the various challenges thrown at her, from Ping pong, baseball and even basketball! Clearly the teams all underestimated her severely.

Eventually they completely gave up and turned away from her rather begrudgingly, making Ruri feel rather conflicted about her victories, "Oh dear, hope they don't think too badly of me or Shun…." she sighed.

Rin the placed an arm around her shoulder this time and grinned, "Hehe, relax Ruri, you did great!" she cheered, "Besides, those guy were such wimps, they didn't deserve to have you in their teams even if they did manage to pull off a miracle."

Selena folded her arms crossly, "Hmph, they're all talk and no action. Bet they only see girls as pretty faces and no more….." she grunted in disappointment.

"Aw just give them a break, they did try hard at least." said Yuzu.

"Yeah but trying hard means nothing without results." Selena then replied.

"Sigh….some things just never change do they?" sighed Yuzu.

Thinking it over, Ruri thought it may not have ben such a bad thing. At least now she showed that she can be more than capable of defending herself in case anyone had a grudge against Shun or Yuto and wanted to take it out on her. Also, she might be able to protect them for a change herself. Looking down at her new map of the campus on her duel disk she then smiled, "Alright girls, the next one should be right….here." She said as she looked straight ahead to see a fairly wooden door with a flowery pattern on it, along with a pair of kimono wearing girls standing at the entrance.

"The Ikebana club?" Rin then asked.

"As in like flower arranging?" added Selena curiously raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, that's right." Ruri nodded with a smile, "In fact, it's the one that I've been hoping to visit most of all today."

"That's….interesting." replied Yuzu. Though her deck was partially based on flowers, she was much more into music than with actual plants, also as much as she liked flowers herself, arranging and pruning them was another story.

Selena however was much more honest about her own feelings, "What's so special about that? I know some people have unusual hobbies and likes, but I didn't think snipping and arranging flowers could get exciting for anyone." she voiced out.

"Like you said, everyone has different tastes, and it's better to try it before you knock it." Ruri replied, "Besides, a friend of mine actually manages this society, and I've been wanting to catch up with her for some time now since the war, and there's no better time than now."

"I see…..must be nice….." thought Selena to herself. Feeling some lingering regret over what Fusion did to xyz and having wanted to take part in the war herself.

Yuzu smiled seeing her sister to be very thoughtful, "Well, don't let us keep you waiting, go on ahead Ruri."

She then went on ahead towards the door, "Hello," she said to the girls who apparently recognised her and bowed in respect.

"Welcome back Ms Kurosaki."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." They each said calmly with welcoming smiles.

Ruri then blushed and scratched her head, "Oh come on girls, I told you before, you can just call me Ruri." she said sheepishly.

"Pardon our apologies, but Ms Hanazoe said that we of the Ikebana club address you, her closest friend, with such formality." they then replied.

Ruri sweat dropped in response, "I see…..okay then….." she chuckled nervously.

"Wow, she must really like you a lot….." whispered Yuzu as the other girls flashed a cheeky grin at her, making Ruri blush red.

"Heheh….."

The girls bowed nicely and opened the door, "She is inside right now, feel free to enter as you please." they said as they showed her in.

"Alright then," said Ruri as she stepped right inside. As she stepped in the girls came face with a japanese style room with several female students all dressed in kimonos, yukatas and furisodes with flower or tree themes. Each of them were sitting cross legged or kneeling down on cushions and pillows while trimming and snipping away at several different types of plants, apart from flowers like orchids and irises, there were even a couple of small japanese trees being pruned.

Walking around and carefully observing them was a young woman with blue eyes and wore a red kimono. The top of her head also resembled a pair of butterfly antennae, where she also wore a clear hair veil over her straight long black hair, "Excellent, you've done better than I expected." she said pleased looking over a student with a well trimmed japanese maple. Turning over to a hard worked camellia she too smiled warmly, "Your work clearly displays the fruits of your efforts." Both students bowed their heads in thanks. Looking over to a student who seemed to struggle with a white orchid she then smiled lightly, "You show promise, but your skill still needs a little more pruning." She said before turning to them all, "Nevertheless, you have all done well. I couldn't be more proud to see to have reaped and cultivated such a wonderful harvest." She said as everyone bowed together.

Ruri and her sisters couldn't help but sit back and look on with admiration, "Wow, she seems really nice." said Yuzu feeling quite moved.

Her xyz sister nodded, "She is Yuzu, in fact, she's more than that. Like a rose with thorns, she too is quite the duelist herself." she said.

"Wow, that sounds nice." said Hiragi again.

"No doubt she uses a plant deck I bet." muttered Selena folding her arms.

"You guessed it. How'd you figure it out?" asked Ruri cheekily.

"Gee I wonder, could it be because we're in a flower arranging society or that we're pretty surrounded by plenty of flowers everywhere?" she questioned rising an eyebrow.

"Hee hee, nothing gets by you does it Selena…." giggled Ruri to which her sister smirked.

"Heh, I have my moments."

Looking around Rin couldn't help but admire the tranquil atmosphere and the elegance and grace displayed by the people around her despite bing a tomboy who was used to living on the wild side, "Have to say, everyone's dressed so elegantly and neat. And it's all so peaceful and calm. A nice change of pace since Synchro dimension….." she said eying around them.

After checking out all her members' efforts, Aika then took notice of someone standing up just in front of the entrance. "Oh?" Looking up she took notice of a familiar long haired girl waving at her.

"Hi Aika!" called Ruri waving joyfully at her old friend.

Hanazoe responded with a light smile and bow, "Ah Ruri, it's you. Welcome." As she said so everyone else stood up and bowed welcoming the newcomer. As Ruri stepped inside she took notice of a red orchid flower on the front desk by the windows in the room.

Her eyes brightened in amazement at the pristine health and elegance of the flower, "Wow, did you do this all by yourself Aika?" she asked curiously.

"Why naturally Ruri," her friend smiled, "Careful pruning such as this takes months or even years of skill to fully master after all. And there's no other person better than doing so other than myself." she said gently stroking the branches and petals of the plant with pride and joy.

"I don't doubt that." Ruri replied in agreement before raising an eyebrow at the plant, "Say, doesn't this flower look familiar?" she then asked curiously.

"It should." Aika then replied, "After all, this is in fact the lovely orchid you gave to me as a gift a long time ago before in Heartland's golden days." she explained.

Ruri's eyes widened in surprise, "R…really!? That's the same flower from before? You kept it all this time?" she asked.

"Why of course, in fact of all my beautiful flowers, this one happens to be my most prized one of all." her friend replied as she gently stroked the plant with her fingers and straightened out its leaves and branches, "After all, it was given to me by a friend, so naturally it's like the apple of my eye." she said turning her eye to Ruri, who picked up what she meant.

"Wow Aika, I….I don't know what to say….." Kurosaki replied unsure what to say, before noticing her flower was significantly different from when she last saw it, "I hardly recognise it now…." she said noting how the plant was much thinner and had fewer branches and stems than before. She then turned uneasily towards Aika, "Don't you think you've trimmed it enough though?" she asked feeling very concerned for the plant itself even though it was now Aika's, "It's even less than half the plant it used to be."

She then smiled, "Oh you shouldn't worry yourself too much Ruri." she said calmly, "You see we pride ourselves in knowing just how far to take our flora, that way each and every one of its buds will be able to flower into a spectacle of beauty." she said sounding rather seductively while stroking a pair of scissors she just picked up before snipping away a stem from the plant, "After all, it's only natural to prune your plants to make sure none of its precious energy is wasted on any unfruitful or unnecessary branches." As she said that, everyone else nodded in response/

"I see, well I won't judge since you're all the experts…." Ruri replied rather uneasily. Despite being friends with Aika she still hadn't gotten fully used to the concept of flower arrangement or how the club members perceived the activity.

"But enough about that," said Aika as she decided to turn to more personal matters, "I'm actually rather pleased you were able to come pay us a visit after so long, I was actually beginning to miss you Ruri….." she then said, "Still, considering you're one of the lancers now Ruri, I assume you're here on an important mission and not a visit hmm?"

Ruri then blushed seeing the other girls gathering around her like some celebrity, "Oh that, hehe….well technically yes I am on a job looking out for any trouble alongside Yuto and my brother Shun," she chuckled nervously, "But we've also taken the time to take in the sights and visit old friends too."

"That sounds absolutely lovely and kind of you." replied Aika, "You haven't changed a bit I see, no matter how much….pruning you receive of your own, you still manage to bloom brightly, Shun and Yuto are both lucky to have you." she thought to herself then. "But you need not concern yourself here in the academy. I can assure you that all is fine and that you have no need to conduct any investigations here anytime soon." she said assuringly as the other girls nodded in agreement.

"That's good to know." Ruri breathed relieved, "So anything happen with you and the rest of the committee since the opening of the academy and the Heartland Fun Fair? You must have had a lot of visitors coming and out of you club haven't you?" she then asked curiously.

Aika smiled, "Oh yes indeed we have, glad you asked." she said as a somewhat suspicious smile appeared on her face, something which Selena took notice of but the other girls were oblivious to, "In fact, I'd say we made ourselves a lovely harvest of new members." she said closing her eyes and clasping her hands together with a warm smile, "This may surprise you, we've even decided to invite in a few members from the fusion dimension into our lovely garden." she said as the other girls nodded with her,

Ruri and the other girls widened their eyes, "R…really? You took in members of Academia too?" she gasped.

"Why of course, we're also looking for opportunities to plant seeds of xyz in new soil after all." Aika replied, "That way, I'm certain it'd help to ease tensions between our 2 dimensions and help us achieve a new age of peace." she said to Ruri's disbelief and shock.

"That's….really cool Aika….I…don't know what to say." she said.

"I think it's only natural for us all to turn over a new leaf on those days. In fact we were more than willing to give them all a wonderful welcome." replied Aika, "I told them that they'd find the club the perfect place to let their roots settle, that we'd even provide a sunny patch for them to flourish in our little garden."

"I see…" Ruri sweat dropped at all the plant puns she had been receiving for one day, also finding the new one somewhat unsettling. Looking around she found no sight of anyone from Academia seriously, "So where are they all now?" she then asked.

"Oh, they're in the room right next door." motioned Aika to the door on the other side of the room which was decorated with flower heads all around it, "Right now they're….being oriented and briefed on how things are here in the Ikebana club, so if you'd be so kind not to disturb them, that would be much appreciated." she said.

"I see, okay then….that's too bad I suppose…" she sighed feeling somewhat letdown, "I was actually hoping to get to know some of them and make some new friends, maybe help remove anymore bad blood between us too." she said out loud.

Upon hearing that, the other girls began whispering amongst themselves and eying Ruri. Aika on the other narrowed eyes somewhat angrily before closing her eyes and putting on a warm smile, "Perhaps another time," she then said before motioning Ruri to an empty seat, "Until then, why not take a crack at our wonderful trimming activities? In fact, we even have a flower just for you." A pair of kimono girls carrying a magnolia plant in a pot.

Ruri's eyes brightened at the sight of the plant, "Oh Aika it's lovely!" she said excitedly.

"And don't forget your kimono Ms Kurosaki." said a girl walking up towards her with a purplish set of robes in her hand, "Wouldn't want you to get your clothes messy now would we?"

Ruri smiled with glee, "Thank you! I'll do my best!" after eagerly putting it on, she sat down and pulled out a set of scissors and began snipping away at the plant as Yuzu and Rin cheered her on. Little did they know was that Selena had her eyes fixated on Aika for a while before turning around to see smiles on everyone else's faces as they observed Ruri, suspicious as the smiles they all carried seemed false and blank with no emotion behind them. About half an hour had passed as Ruri kept her gaze solely on her tree as she began snipping and shredding away through the many stems and leaves, she even pictured herself as if she was cutting someone's hair and did so as her sisters continued encouraging and cheering her on. A little while later, Ruri scratched her head and blushed in embarrassment after looking over her final 'masterpiece', "Err…..did I get too carried away?" she chuckled nervously having gotten too excited she shaved away nearly every single clump of leaves and branched leaving only a single main stem with a single bush on top, with the rest of the leaves and twigs covering the lap of her kimono or even in her hair. In fact, even Rin and Yuzu were feeling embarrassed having been caught in the moment themselves and letting Ruri go too far.

While the other girls in the room began giggling, Aika covered her mouth while chuckling in polite amusement best she could to be polite, "Hahaha, it's alright. You're merely a shoot who's only beginning to sprout her leaves." she said encouragingly as she patted Ruri while helping to pick out the bits of plant in her hair, "If you'd like, you're welcome to join us and we'll help prune you into an orchid that will be the envy of all flowers." she then offered as the other girls gathered around hoping for her acceptance.

Seeing everyone's hopeful faces Ruri couldn't help but blush and scratch her head in embarrassment, "Heheh….Thanks for the offer Aika…." she said before regretfully shaking her head, "But I don't think flowers are really my sort of thing…sorry…." she said sadly to everyone else's disappointment.

"Hmph, that's too bad I suppose." Aika scoffed before smiling once more, "No matter, the offer still stands and will be waiting for the day you'll reconsider." she said as Ruri took off her kimono and handed it back to Aika's assistants.

Ruri nodded and bowed as she took her leave, "Thank you very much for the experience though. See you later." she waved goodbye as she took her leave, unaware of the smirk on Aika's face as she shut the door behind her. As she walked down the hallways, she began talking about it with the rest of her sisters who appeared, "That was quite the event wasn't it girls?" she asked.

"Yeah too bad about the flower though, I never imagined you had such an unsteady hand Ruri…no offence…" said Yuzu rather uneasily.

"None taken."

"It's your fault Yuzu!" Rin then growled, "If you hadn't kept telling her to snip at the tiny edges she wouldn't feel pressured and shaky!"

Yuzu then scowled, "Back off Rin! You kept nagging at her to chop it off all at once from the main stem! I thought no one could be more reckless than Yugo, but now I see you're a contender for that position too!" she retorted.

"Oh now you've done it sister!"

As they began arguing, Ruri sighed sadly seeing them fight among each other, feeling quite devastated. "Umm guys, come one can't we just all get along?" she pleaded to make them stop but to no avail.

While the 2 of them drowned each other with harsh words and insults, Selena took the opportunity to have a private moment with a distraught Ruri, hoping to share some of her concerns she had on her mind, "Ruri, that friend of yours….Aika right?" she asked.

Ruri nodded with a warm smile, "Yup. Isn't she great Selena? I know you think so too."

To her surprise Selena then shook her head, "Not quite. You can call me crazy, but something clearly wasn't right with her."

"Huh?" Yuzu and Rin turned to look also confused by her sudden unexpected words.

"Wh…why would you say that?" Ruri asked sadly and also curiously.

"Let's just say I always listen to my instincts." Selena answered hardening her age back towards the direction of the club door, "Call me paranoid if you want but she's hiding something I know it." she said.

Ruri widened her eyes and turned angry at her sister's outrageous suspicions, "H…How could you think such a thing of her Selena!?" she yelled, "You don't even know her and now you're making accusations!?"

"Yeah, have you hit your head again this morning? I think you really need to loosen up." added Rin snarkily at her fusion sister's attitude.

Feeling rather offended Selena simply huffed and turned away, "Hmph! Doesn't it seem awfully suspicious to you that we haven't even seen a single student from Fusion in that room the moment we stepped in?" she said to backup her theory, "She did say they were in the other room, but I still say she's keeping something from us."

Ruri was beginning to lose her patience, "That still doesn't prove anything! I know Aika, and she's kind and sweet! She'd never-"

"Hey has Momoe come back yet?" A voice interrupted. As they all turned around they saw a pair of boys, one with spiky brown hair and another with glasses and slobbish blue hair. Both in blue Academia uniforms.

"No not yet," said the blue boy shaking his head, "Still it's been a couple of hours since she and Junko paid a visit to that Ikebana club. I haven't seen them come out since they went through those doors and I went off to check out some other club." he said placing his hands on his hips and turning to the side where the club door was, "I tried to go back in but the girls at the front wouldn't let me pass."

"Come to think of it, I haven't even seen Ran and Rose yet since they told me they were paying a visit to that place." said the brown boy, "Think they're hiding some kind of curse or something?" he jokishly stated.

"Brrr, just thinking about it gives me the creeps man…..as if things weren't bad enough back at the opposite branch with all those new rules too for us Fusion folk…." his friend shivered to get with the mood before snickering it off.

"Good thing flowers and us guys don't go well together eh?" said the brown haired boy scratching his head with a childish grin.

"Yeah…hehehe…" his friend chuckled as the 2 boys laughed with each other as good friends, "Well hope they come back soon, don't want them to miss out the other fun stuff this here Academy's got." He said as they began trailing off in another direction.

"Yeah, wonder if the Professor would consider introducing some of these activities back on campus."

"Maybe we ought to beg really hard!"

"Yeah! Let's do that! Maybe we should even start some petition too! Get our voices heard, then the teachers will listen!"

"Hehe you read my mind!"

"Let's get started then!"

"Right behind you!" They said to one another before disappearing out of sight behind the corridor, the entire conversation being overheard by the girls.

"Those were members of Academia….." said Yuzu.

"Still think I'm crazy?" said Selena raising an eyebrow towards the other girls.

"M…maybe it's a coincidence?" Added Ruri nervously trying to deny it, "She'd never."

"Say whatever you want about this," Selena interrupted cutting her off, "But this has you can't deny the fact that this needs at least some investigating and you know it."

"B…but…"

"Please Ruri," Selena replied this time pleadingly, "I know you don't want to think badly of your old friend. But you have to trust me on this…." She said to her sister's conflicted emotions. Taking up her hands with her ghostly ones she looked Ruri in the eyes, "At least do this for me, and for my fellow people of fusion dimension. Please?"

Rin and Yuzu looked to one another, staying out of this knowing that this was Ruri's call. She too had suspicions as to Aika's strange behavior earlier but she didn't want to think badly of her and also harbored a few feelings of fear on her mind. However, after seeing her sister resorting to begging she couldn't refuse her justified request, "Okay fine, but only because this will prove to you that you're wrong about Aika!" She replied as they turned around back to the club door.

When they arrived at the same door earlier, they found the entrance girls to be away from their post, "Hey, they're gone now. This could be our chance to sneak in." Said Rin as Yuzu and Selena nodded in agreement with her.

"I don't know about this you guys…." Said Ruri as she began to shiver somewhat nervously, fearing what she may find out or what Aika would think of her if she caught her sneaking around.

Selena hardened her expression, "We've already come this far, don't you dare back out now. Especially after you gave your word."

Yuzu and Rin shot her an angered glare for being disrespectful before turning to Ruri with more empathy, "Don't worry Ruri, you're not alone in this."

"If anything happens you can just switch places with us, that way you have nothing to worry about." They said to her assuring her that they will be there for her.

Feeling stronger thanks to their support, Ruri mustered up whatever courage she had in her and nodded firmly, "That's good to know, thanks…." She said before narrowing her eyes at the door, "Still…I have to be brave here, since Yuto and Shun aren't around…I can't depend on them now….then again…I can't always hide behind them like before…." She then gulped down hard and hardened her gaze, "This was bound to happen sooner or later…..so better sooner." She thought as she soon headed up towards the door, "Okay, here goes….." She then said as she reached out for the door knob and opened it slowly.

It was only a gap and she peered through just enough for her single eye to look through. It was still rather dark but she could see that the main room had been completely cleared of the potted plants and there weren't any people in sight. Her sisters soon wanted a peak of their own so they struggled to see with what little they could, even if it meant shoving against one another.

"Hey, i cant see..."

"Move over! Stop hogging all the space!"

"Urgh you ought to lay off the desserts..."

"Why you..."

Selena then gained a tic mark in impatience and frustration of having to put up with her sisters' childish behavior before turning to Ruri who's gaze was still fixated inside, "Hey Ruri, mind if you open up a little wider? That way we could-"

"Ssh!" She hushed firmly to them, catching them off guard, "Be quiet, i think there's someone inside." She whispered as the others perked up and kept quiet. They cleared away and gave Ruri the space she needed to focus. As she looked harder she noticed a pair of kimono girls enter the scene from the side before heading through the side door Aika pointed out earlier. She noticed they had rather suspicious smirks before they disappeared behind the door.

Seeing that the coast was completely clear she opened the door and let herself inside before walking up towards the entrance to the other room. Standing before it she took a breath of air and readying herself, "This is it, no turning back now." She told herself as she reached for the doorknob and entered. The girls soon found themselves in a greenhouse, with several potted plants, from orchids to small trees, being laid out in rows and stacks across where they were, and above was a semi-circle shaped glass dome where the sun was turning to late afternoon. It was also rather hot and humid, the perfect conditions for keeping the club's plants, though not the most comfortable for people.

"Ugh…this must be where the club keeps their plants…." muttered Rin uncomfortably, feeling glad she wasn't in the body now.

Ruri on the other hand shrugged it off as there was something else on her mind than her own discomfort, "An unusual place for the club to be heading to at this time of day. Also, why on Earth would they want the fusion visitors here?" she thought out loud as she continued making her way further in. After getting past the rows of pots and plants, the floor beneath them soon turned unusually grassy and trees began coming into view. Unusually with vines hanging about from around them, the greenhouse soon became a forest! Ruri and the rest of the girls were continuing to feel on edge as visibility continued to lessen. "Just what is going on with this place?" Ruri then asked herself out loud.

"I don't know," added Selena remaining on high alert, "But whatever it is, we're getting close…." she said knowing they were nearing the center of the area. Hearing voices up ahead, the girls then quieted down as Ruri went in slowly, trying to muffle the sound of her foot steps amongst the grass so she could hide her presence from whoever was in here.

Eventually, as they came into an open clearing through the forest they had the shock of their lives! Ruri gaped in disbelief at the sight of the missing Academia students all under the mercy of several vicious plant xyz monsters! A number of red and yellow uniformed males were under the dreamy influence of a traptrix rafflesia as the girls of the plant monster were hugging and seducing the boys who were unaware of the fact that they were slowly being devoured by the monster itself! An Orea, the Sylvan High Arbiter was spreading deadly pollen from its wings over a number of blue students who were being put to sleep. A fairy knight Ingunar had ensnared a handful of female students in tight thorny vines and a Meliae of the Trees had encased a number of other students in plant cocoons that were hanging from the huge tree in the center of the glade!

The girls could hardly believe their eyes, "Wh…what is this?" breathed Ruri in horror, the sight was something that very few horror movies she had seen could match.

"Disgusting!" cried Yuzu covering her eyes in sheer disgust and horror as Rin went to comfort her, while Selena hardened her gaze furiously at the atrocities being committed against her own people.

Taking a closer look, Ruri was horrified to see that the monsters' owners happened to be the very same members of the Ikebana club that welcomed her earlier in the afternoon! She was at a complete loss for words and no words could describe the emotional shock she was going through, which completely froze her in place and rendered her unable to process what was before her eyes! "Ahahahaha, excellent work, you have all done well." a voice laughed catching their attention to the side. Ruri's disbelief was taken to even greater heights as the voice came form none other than her friend Aika Hanazoe who stepped into the scene! "Finally, our long months of arduous of preparing this has finally beared fruit! Now to finally dispose of these disgusting weeds of fusion once and for all." She said as the rest of her disciples began chuckling and laughing maniacally with her.

Ruri then clutched her head in disbelief, trying to block out what they were saying, but no matter what she couldn't deny what she had just seen, "No…this…this can't be…..this is…this is…." she took some steps back in confusion and the other girls could understand what she was going through. They wanted to say something to calm and comfort her, but they couldn't think of anything that may even have a chance of getting through.

Selena then widened her eyes as Ruri had lost track of her surroundings and yelled, "Ruri stop!"

CRACK!

Her warning came too late as her sister in her blind confusion ended up stepping on a pile of dead leaves and twigs which let out a loud cracking sound which echoed through the entire greenhouse, catching the attention of the entire Ikebana club!

"Hmm?" Turning around, Aika soon fixed her gaze at a distraught Ruri who was caught out in the open away from the cover of the bushes!

"Gah!" she then gasped as her sisters turned to her.

"Ruri….of all the times you had to be a klutz!" Rin growled frantically.

"Can it Rin!" Yuzu yelled covering her mouth not wanting her to make Ruri feel worse.

Selena then grit her teeth in frustration, "Enough you guys, get ready! Here she comes!" She said as they all focused on an approaching Aika, who smiled rather deviously as she approached Ruri who appeared all confused and distraught.

"Well well, it seems a little chick has wandered too far from the nest." she chuckled as she continued her approach towards Ruri, who held her head down while shivering uncontrollably. As her disciples began to follow, Aika then held out a hand to them, "Not yet, I'd like to have a moment with my dear friend Ruri first." she instructed them affirmatively to which they all bowed and nodded with respect.

Ruri then looked up to her friend, with a single bitter tear shedding from her eye, "Aika…what is this? Why….What….I…." She then lowered her head and fell to her knees, a shade covered her eyes as Aika was soon in front of her.

"Now now Ruri, I know how….overwhelming this may all appear to be, I can assure it's nothing to trouble yourself with." said Aiak as she lowered herself down to Ruri with a smile on her face. "I did say I was going to integrate the visitors of fusion into xyz society, but what better way for them to do so than through a proper introduction than through our monsters?" She said rising her arms up with pride and showing off the work her club had been putting into. Ruri said nothing. "With this they'll merely become one with our city's soil and they'll be able to experience the wonders of xyz dimension first hand from our world's core." She continued, "I know this is a lot for you to take in, so how about we-" as she reached her hand out to Ruri, she was caught off guard by Ruri instantly smacking it away!

"Gah!" she and the other club members gasped at Ruri's sudden behaviour change, even her sisters were caught by surprise.

Kurosaki turned to look straight at Hanazoe in the eyes, only this time with a fierce glare, "Do you take me for some naive child!?" she yelled furiously, her fists clenched up and shaking with fury. "I trusted you Aika….I actually believed you were willing to forge bonds with Fusion like I have…..I thought you were willing to make amends with Academia after everything they did…." she sobbed bitterly with anger and sadness before flaring up again at Aika, "But that was all a lie wasn't it!? You simply used the fun fair as a trap didn't you!? To lure unsuspecting members of fusion just so you could eliminate them didn't you!?" she yelled pointing out at Aika, "The whole thing, was nothing more than a ruse the whole time from the start!? It's nothing more than a scheme for revenge isn't it!? Admit it!"

There was a brief momentary silence, but was soon broken as Aika began cackling maliciously which further unnerved Ruri and the rest of her sisters, "Hehehehe hahahaha!" she laughed before smiling darkly at Ruri, "My my what a clever girl you are Ruri. Guess there's no point in beating around the bush." she said, "Astute as ever I see, the war not only taught you to be more alert and aware of the situation, but none of that has dulled in the slightest since you got taken."

 **Flashback**

Earlier when several new arrivals from fusion arrived, she had them separated into a different room from the xyz visitors, as separating chaff from the wheat. There she began snipping away at her flowers and continued to talk a sweetly welcome to each and every one of them before they all fell into a trance and into a deep sleep. After that, they were each taken away by her club members into the greenhouse where they were to become nourishment for their own monsters!

 **Present**

As Aika concluded her confession, Ruri said nothing but grit her teeth in anger at Aika's wicked plan, even her sisters too were sharing her emotions and mirroring her very expression too.

She then smirked, "But so what if you have managed to put 2 and 2 together, very soon my plan to uproot the weeds of Academia and fusion will soon come to full bloom! In mere moments, they will become nothing more than sustenance for my pretties! Ahahahah!" she laughed diabolically raising her arms up towards the monsters who were taking the students into higher levels of the greenhouse where they couldn't be reached so easily.

"Why….why would you do something like this? It's just….terrible!" Ruri yelled.

"I believed I did mention previously, that I've turned over a new leaf." Aika replied before her smile vanished, "But allow me to answer your question with one of my own. Why would you even think of calling me, your friend terrible? That's something you ought to be saving for these….weeds." she spat disgustingly, "Why even bat so much an eyelid towards these pawns of fusion? Who clearly aim to taint our precious homeland with their putrid fusion summoning or worse with their very presence? They're completely unredeemable, despicable, nothing more. Surely you can never forget the horrendous acts they've committed against us and our people can't you? Admit it, you know how right I am and how much they deserve what their deeds have brought upon themselves, which is exactly what I am doing."

Ruri closed her eyes and gave thought to Aika's words. She has to admit even now after Academia's reform she still had terrible memories and experiences because of what they did to them and the other dimensions. If she herself were in her friend's sandals she would've even done the same thing she was doing right now. Harbouring vengeance and deep grudges, never resting until they've received the punishment that fitted their time…..but even so…."You're right Aika, I could never forget what I went through, both during the war and after when I was taken. As much as I hate to admit it, I still experience nightmares and scarring from those days even now….." She admitted rather regretfully as she let out her hidden feelings.

Aika then gained a smirk on her face feeling Ruri had seen it her way. She then reached out her hand to welcome her, only to be caught iff guard by Ruri suddenly smacking it away and glaring at her, forcing her to back off!

"But that that still doesn't give you the right to do this at all! Especially after everything we fought for, hoping to achieve peace, in the war and after. What you've done is unforgivable!" Ruri yelled furiously, at the fact that Selena was right about her suspicions and that Aika would actually commit such atrocious acts. "I'm not going to stand by and let you do as you please to these innocent students any longer!" She then armed herslef with her duel disk and entered a fighting stance confidently with her sisters giving her their support, "Let's duel!" She then announced confidently.

Aika then narrowed her eyes and scowled in disappointment, "Hmph, so that's your answer then." She scoffed, "How unfortunate it would have to come to this….." Her disciples then handed her a duel disk as they stepped back allowing their leader to handle this, "We may have been old friends Ruri, but now that is meaningless in the face of my plans! I've come too far and waited lomg for this very moment, I won't let even you get in my way, so I'll make you regret interfering with my plans to make our City's bud truly blossom." She declared as she entered a duel stance of her own, "Like these weeds of fusion, you're about to get uprooted!" She announced.

"I'm about to make you eat those words Aika." Ruri retorted determinedly, "I'm stopping you and your disgusting schemes right here and now!" This time, her reason to duel wasn't merely to save the students, but also to stop Hanazoe once and for all and hopefully bring her to her senses. She also decided that she had to be strong, otherwise if anything happens to her, Shun and Yuto would never forgive themselves. For them and for everyone else she vowed to win.

"We'll help you every step of the way Ruri!" said Yuzu backing her as Rin and Selena nodded in response. Smiling with confidence that her sisters would be supporting her the whole way, Ruri activated her duel disk alongside Aika who activated hers.

 **Field Spell, Crossover!**

The room became enveloped in bright blue space and platforms materialised everywhere, with action cards dispersing around.

DUEL!

 **Ruri: 4000**

 **Aika: 4000**

"I will take the first move." said Aika as she picked a card from her hand, "It seems this duel has just begun to bloom. I summon fire lily in attack mode." she said as a thin red mechanical flower rose from the summon portal.

"That's one fiery flower she's got….." muttered Rin taking notice of it.

"Yeah….No kidding…." added Yuzu.

"Then I activate the spell terraforming," Hanazoe continued, "This allows me to add a field spell to my hand from my deck! And I have just the one in mind." A card ejected from her deck, "Now I shall set the stage for our delightful duel, I activate Zen Garden!" The room they were in transformed into that of a traditional zen garden, one which Ruri took notice of when she looked all around.

"This field…."

Arak smirked, "I can see you remember it, but just in case you've forgotten after all your time from Heartland I'll generously refresh your memory." she said, "Not only does this field beautify the scenery, but if I control a plant type monster I am allowed to plant another straight from my hand." She said reaching for another card, "I summon ferocious flora!" Erupting from the ground was a wide turret like flower monster next, "Your problems aren't done sprouting yet, you see since I now have 2 plants on my field I can special summon Cosmos!" Appearing between the 2 fire flowers was a pink one with a long stem shaped like a spaceship.

"Her first turn and she's already assembled an impressive array of flowers on her side." said Selena as she folded her hands and taking note of the situation, seeing that this xyz duelist may not be as easy as she initially expected.

Her xyz sister on the other hand wasn't as worried, "I'll be sure to whack those weeds soon enough." said Ruri confidently which earned her a scowl from the plant duelist.

"How rude, comparing my beautiful flowers to the like of vile, unattractive weeds….." she grumbled before smirking deviously, "Perhaps once I merge their might you'll be sure to think twice about that! I overlay my level 3 ferocious flora, fire lily and cosmos!" Her 3 plants changed into 1 purple energy and 2 red spheres as they dived into the xyz portal, "Flowers of unrivalled beauty, join your souls and grow! I xyz summon! Appear! Rank 3! Battlecruiser Dianthus!" Appearing from the portal was a long and sleek flower in the shape of a battlecruiser which fired out its petals and had 3 overlay units orbiting it.

Yuzu blinked her eyes in surprise at the new arrival, "Whoa….I like flowers a lot but….wow….."

"I remember that monster….." said Ruri narrowing her eyes seriously.

Her opponent smiled, "I'm glad you do Ruri, in fact I used this very monster against you in our match in the tournament some time ago." added Aika remembering the time they duelled before back at Duel School, "This time though, my flower will be packing much more punch in it petals this time. Especially since my Zen Garden field spell raises the attack points of all xyz monsters by their ranks x100!" The giant plant gained a bight aura as it powered up.

 **2100-2400**

She then grinned as it came to her favourite part, "But that's not all, by using one overlay unit you take 300 points of damage for every card in your hand! So with 5 cards in your hand that makes 1500 points of damage!" The plant absorbed one unit, while Ruri looked at her hand as her 5 cards glowed and the plant's front cannons began to absorb their power and charge it up! "Go! Big cannon!" Aika declared as she unloaded a powerful blast from her monster!

Unable to find an action card to run to, Ruri ended up getting bombarded by the powerful beam! "URGH!" she grunted as she raised her arm to shield herself from the incoming attack!

"Ruri!" her sisters gasped in shock, but soon reappeared from the smoke, panting and covered with a few battle scars but still standing firm.

 **Ruri: 4000-2500**

Aika smirked in delight, "It appears my strategy is beginning to take root wouldn't you agree? While your confidence is being uprooted hehehe….." she snickered.

Ruri then hissed in annoyance, "Tch! It'll take more than that to keep me down…." she grunted.

Her sisters looked on spectating, "It's her first turn and she already has a massive advantage….." said Yuzu with concern putting her hands together.

"In monsters and life points…." added Rin.

Selena folded her arms, "She's clearly got some skill for a school duelist." she admitted.

"Yes, but something's not right here…." whispered Ruri under her breath to her conversing sisters, "Normally she duels with grace and kindness, but today she's fighting will full force and mercilessness….even her monster is reflecting her very anger…." she said observing the situation and seeing a sadistic expression on her former friend's face.

Yuzu blinked her eyes in confusion, "So you're saying she's under some sort of control then?" she asked.

Ruri nodded answering her, "Yes, the Aika I know is a kind rose with gentle thorns," she then looked towards their opponent, "But now….the thorns she's displaying even course with venom in them…." she said.

Selena then narrowed her eyes, "Even so, we can't afford to lose otherwise we may end up in as plant food like the others are."

"You're right Selena. And I won't lose." Ruri answered beginning her turn, "It's my turn now Aika! I draw!" drawing her card she smiled at it, "Alright, this will do nicely." she said taking it, "Since I control no monsters I can special summon **Lyrilusc Amber Wren** from my hand!" Appearing on the field was a yellowish bird girl with a bird headpiece with a sharp pointed beak.

 **Lyrilusc Amber Wren ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Level 1 WIND, Winged beast**

"When summoned I can special summon another Lyrilusc monster from either my hand or graveyard, and since I don't have any monsters in my graveyard my hand will have to do. So kindly welcome Lyrilusc cobalt sparrow to the field!" Taking to the field besides her first bird was a brownish bird who let out a joyful giggle upon arrival. "When cobalt sparrow is special summoned, I can add another one from my deck to my hand!" Said Ruri adding the second copy of her monster to her hand, "As I control a Lyrilusc on my field, I can special summon Lyrilusc Sapphire Swallow, along with another Lyrilusc monster from my hand! So welcome both sapphire swallow and my cobalt sparrow!" Appearing on her field were a pair of lyriluscs that joined their sisters on the field. "As cobalt sparrow was special summoned I can add a third copy of it from my deck to my hand, but it won't stay there for long because I'm summoning it! Join the flock and soar with your sisters!" Appearing in her final monster card zone was her final cobalt sparrow.

Aika narrowed her eyes at the 5 birds on Ruri's field, "So you've gathered 5 level 1 monsters out on your first turn, I'd say I was impressed but I've seen you pull this off before so I'm not." she said.

"Then how about I activate a spell from my hand, maybe that ought to change your mind." Kurosaki replied, "With wing requital I pay 600 life points to draw cards equal to the number of winged beasts that I control, with 5 that means I draw 5 cards!" As she lowered her own points she drew an extra set of cards as her 5 monsters glowed.

 **Ruri: 2500-1900**

"So now you've managed to restock your hand, guess that's mildly impressive." Aika stated.

"The cards I drew can't be used this turn," Ruri added, "But that won't matter much because now I build the overlay network with my 5 level 1 Lyriluscs!" All her monster changed into green streams of energy as they dived into the xyz portal, "Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! I Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale!" Rising out from the portal was Ruri's signature monster who gave a joyful laugh as she took to the air.

"Your ace monster already…." said Aika having recognised the monster in an instant.

"Now it's my turn to give you a reminder Aika," said Ruri, "Assembled Nightingale gains 100 attack points for each overlay unit she possesses, and not only that she can also attack directly for each one! Furthermore, thanks to your field spell which you so generously set up, she now gains 100 more attack points!" She announced as it powered up.

 **0-600**

Aika then girt her teeth and sweated, "But with 5 units and 5 direct attacks, the combined damage I would take-"

"Go! Assembled Nightingale! Attack Aika directly!" Ruri declared interrupting her, as her Nightingale unleashed a powerful stream of wind by flapping her wings striking directly at Hanazoe!

"Urgh!" she grunted clutching her side.

 **Aika: 4000-3400**

"I'm not done yet! There's still more to come!" Ruri declared continuing her assault as her nightingale swept 2 more wind strikes!

"Ack!" Aika gasped as the next attacks brought her to her knees!

 **Aika: 3400-2200**

"Now for the last 2 attacks!" Kurosaki finally declared as Nightingale unleashed her last 2 wind sweeps which knocked Aika onto her back!

"ARGH!" she growled as she flew backwards and scrapped against the ground, to her apprentices' shock.

 **Aika: 2200-1000**

"Wow! What a comeback!" gasped Yuzu in amazement.

"I concur, it seems Ruri does know what she's doing…..Maybe we were worried for nothing…." noted Selena with a confident nod.

"Considering Nightingale and save herself with an overlay unit and negate damage to us at the same time, I'd say we're pretty much secure since we've got 5." said Rin feeling secure.

Ruri held a firm gaze, "I'm not going down without a fight Aika, you can be sure of that!" she declared as Aika began to force herself to her legs. "Had enough yet?"

She then grit her teeth furiously, "Tch! As always you're as troublesome as aphids in a flower field, but you can be sure that I'll exterminate you soon enough…." she hissed to Ruri's disappointment.

"I guess not….." she sighed before opening her eyes firmly, "That's too bad, I didn't want to do this but it seems I'll have to teach you this lesson the hard way." she said picking a pair of cards from her hand, "I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

"Duelling me was a huge mistake Ruri, and I'm about to make you reap what you have sown!" Aika yelled as she began her turn, ready to repay Ruri for the damage she dealt, "I draw!" As she saw the card she drew a disgusting smirk appeared on her face, "Hehe, now prepare to witness the bloom of your end! I activate Rank up magic barian's force!" she laughed as she activated said card which glowed a cursed pink to her opponents' shock and horror!

"R…Rank up!? No way!" She gasped taking a step back.

"From the way Ruri's acting, I guess her friend never used that before….." Selena noted beginning to feel uneasy and that their situation was about to change.

"Guess she's got plenty of bad seeds left in that garden of hers…." said Yuzu feeling concerned.

"Tch! That means we're in for a nasty surprise….." Rin grunted knowing it was too easy.

Aika then smirked, "Caught you by surprise didn't I?" she said snarkily, "This spell card ranks up my xyz monster into a chaos xyz monster! So watch as I rebuild the overlay network with battlecruiser dianthus!" The purplish flower xyz monster changed into a pink energy stream as it dove into the ghastly overlay network above!

Ruri widened her eyes, "C…chaos…xyz?"

"What's that Ruri?" Yuzu asked quickly turning to her sister feeling anxious, only to grow more so when she saw how agitated Ruri was getting.

"I've never heard of that form of rank up before, but it looks like we're about to find out the hard way…." she sweated as they looked upon Dianthus' transformation.

"Wilted flower be reborn from the soil and blossom ever more with the power of chaos which fills your petals! Rank up! Chaos xyz evolution! Appear! Cxyz Battleship Cherry blossom!" Descending from the sky was a massive metallic flower shaped battleship which dwarfed its previous form in size and in power! It's orange units then turned into diamond shaped chaos units.

Gazing upon it in shock and awe Ruri and her sisters were overwhelmed by merely its entrance and some were even stumbling back in shock! "No way am I ever looking at pretty flowers the same way again….." breathed Ruri.

"Agreed, that is one formidable flora she's got there…." nodded Selena with widened eyes.

Aika smirked deviously getting just the reaction she hoped from her opponent, "My flower is more than pretty petals Ruri, it also carries with it some vicious thorns!" she announced, "But don't worry, you're about to find out how much it power it possesses, the hard way!" she grinned sinisterly to Ruri's frustration.

"I can take anything your overgrown petunia can throw at me!" she retorted defiantly but Aika simply smirked at her attempt to be brave and strong.

"Oh I highly doubt that," she said, "First off due to Barian force's second effect my Cxyz monster can attach all of your monster's overlay units to itself!"

Ruri's eyes widened in horror as Cherry blossom shot out streams of energy which enveloped all 5 of her nightingale's units! "What!?" she gasped.

"Go! Chaos drain!" Ruri looked on in horror as her monster's units were dragged away and enveloped the enemy chaos xyz, which then changed into orange diamond units too!

After losing its power, Assembled Nightingale slumped down to the ground apparently exhausted and unable to lift herself off the ground anymore! "No! Nightingale!" Ruri and her sisters looked on unable to comprehend what they just witnessed.

 **600-0**

"Ahahaha! Now that your bird has lost her precious units, she loses all her precious attack points as well as her special abilities!" Aika laughed sadistically seeing her foe now completely vulnerable, "Which means there's nothing you can do to save her from getting her lovely feathers plucked! Hahahah! Just like a neglected flower left out in the cold, I will watch you wilt!" She continued with a deep sinister grin as her eyes flashed pink, "Or better yet, a sad little bird caged her entire life, who never once experienced the joy of freedom and the open skies, is about to have her wings clipped! Never to soar above the clouds again! Ahahahaha!" she laughed as Ruri began to grow weak and her knees began to buckle, not only was she reliving horrible memories back when she was trapped in Academia's towers, but the fact that one of her close friends was saying such crude and horrible things to her that pierced through her soft heart and into her vulnerable soul!

"You….how could you….." she sobbed bitterly.

Selena then grit her teeth in frustration, her mind focused on other matters, "It gets worse, now that overgrown flower has 7 overlay units!" she noted.

"Hang in there Ruri! Don't listen to her!"

"Keep fighting! We believe in you!"

Seeing their sister beginning to fall apart, Yuzu and Rin both tried to voice in as much support as they could though with little success in bringing her spirit back.

"I warned you to get out of my way while you had the chance, but you couldn't be left well alone could you?" said Aika shaking her head in disapproval, "So now you're about to reap what you've just sown!" she then declared holding nothing back against her old friend, "First I set one card facedown," she set a card, "Now Cherry blossom's special ability now activates! By using 1 chaos overlay unit, you take 400 points of damage for every card on the field!"

"What!?" Ruri and her sisters gasped as the massive flower absorbed one of its units and it began charging energy into its multiple cannons!

"I thought Yuri was an expert plant duelist, but she may actually give him a run for his money…."

"I can't believe what I'm seeing…."

"There are 6 cards on the field," Aika counted, "So prepare to suffer 2400 points of damage! Take this! Flower shower!" She announced as it fired a barrage of lasers from its cannons!

As they approached Rin began to panic seeing Ruri still wasn't snapped out of her funk yet. Desperate she then screamed at the top of her lungs, "Do something quick Ruri!"

Fortunately her words were able to reach her as she then shook her heads and snapped back to the present, "Don't worry, I'm way ahead of you Rin!" She said making her move, "I activate the trap moon dance ritual!" She declared as her trap flipped up, "Thanks to you leaving my Nightingale with no overlay units I was able to activate this trap card Aika, and now by targeting her, all faceup monsters have their effects negated as long as she is on the field! Which means your cherry blossom's shower is about to become something much less than a sprinkle." As the trap glowed with Nightingale, Cherry blossom's lasers dissipated before reaching Ruri, as her sisters breathed with relief.

Aika narrowed her eyes, "Hmph, you may have dodged my flower's ability but can you dodge its attack!?" she yelled, "Go! Destroy her helpless bird and clip its wings!" She commanded as the massive mecha flower charged up its cannons once more!

Wasting no time, the other girls turned to Ruri with urgency, "Time to move!"

She nodded as she ran across the garden grounds before snatching an action card stuck on the nearby fountain, "Tch! Not what I was hoping for….." she grunted in frustration before looking up and seeing the Battleship's cannons unloading on her! "But at least it's better than nothing." She thought before playing it, "I activate the action spell choice choice! This card gives me 2 options and I choose to halve the damage I would take!" The spell generated a small shield around her, she watched helplessly as Assembled Nightingale cried in pain before exploding and the shield only reducing the impacts she took! She held out her arm and braced herself, digging in her heels best she could despite being pushed back, "Urgh….."

 **Ruri: 1900-700**

As the shield died down she panted, "Shame it wasn't miracle, if it was not only would Assembled Nightingale survive but I could then attach Moon dance ritual to her as an overlay unit….." she thought out loud.

"Better luck next time I guess….." sighed Yuzu.

"Assuming we have one you mean." added Rin who was beginning to have second thoughts on their current situation.

Aika hardened her gaze in disappointment, "So you hang by a thread, like a dandelion in the breeze, but that move only bought you only a tiny bit of time. Speaking of which I shall bide mine." she said as her devious smirk returned while she placed one card facedown, "Still, let me ask you though, just how much longer can you last?"

Ruri then glared back at Aika furiously, knowing that the gloves were off now, "Let's find out then shall we!" she yelled, "I draw!" As she flipped over her drawn card her eyes brightened up upon sight of it. The very card she laid eyes upon brought back dark memories back from when she was in Academia and under the influence of Fusion Parasite, she couldn't deny the fact she still harboured doubts about using said methods before, but now….."This card….maybe this could be the way to opening up Aika's heart…." she thought to herself closing her eyes and opening them firmly, knowing the source of Aika's hatred and that this may be the only way she could possibly free her.

"Tell me something Kurosaki," Hanazoe then called out to her, "Why are you risking yourself life and limb for the very same people who wronged countless innocent xyz people, including your own friends and family?" she asked firmly, "Because of them our life will never be the same again and you know they're only getting exactly what their deeds deserve." she continued as a hard and fierce scowl appeared across her face, reflecting the immense anger and bitterness she was harbouring inside her heart after witnessing them card her precious apprentices and many more of her fellow people. She then adopted a slightly more calm expression after taking a small breath. "Yet instead of helping me and your own people who share the same mindset get our revenge, you're protecting them instead? Why?"

Ruri then narrowed her eyes having an answer already for anyone who would ever ask her that very question, "Simple, I forgave them!" she yelled without hesitation or doubts on her mind.

Upon hearing the very words she never would've expected Ruri to ever utter from her mouth, Aika's heart skipped a beat and she took several steps back widening her eyes in bewilderment, "You did….what!?" She screamed as several of her apprentices in her room too mirrored her expression.

Ruri closed her eyes having no regrets about what she said, "It's true, time and time again the memories of the war continue to haunt me to this day….." as she continued she began to reminisce about the dark days of Heartland, which were brunt into her memories and scarred her heart. How countless innocents ran and screamed while being hunted mercilessly by the invading Academia forces, how the chaos giants and soldiers ravaged their homeland and how their feeble resistance barely managed to slow them down despite their best efforts. She then opened her eyes firmly, "But even so, I've been able to put it all behind me and move onward to a bright future where all the 4 dimensions are truly united as one!" she yelled firmly declaring her beliefs, "Academia has really being doing its hardest to undo its mistakes and make things right, so they deserve that chance, something that Sensei Yusho taught me once." she said remembering what Sakaki had taught her and the many other things she learns form him and others from pendulum dimension and onwards, "They also bring new culture and ideas to help Heartland grow and expand into a home even greater and grander than it once was. When Sensei first came here from standard he helped us open our possibilities beyond what we were in the xyz dimension, without him several of us would have lost hope or gave in to despair and hatred." she said, "Now we have that chance to not only move on but also grow from that experience, and I'm about to make sure of it! But rather than talk, I'd much rather let my cards speak so here goes!" she proclaimed before beginning her turn to Aika's frustration.

"Tch!"

Ruri picked out a card from her hand, "Since I control no monsters I can special summon Lyrilusc-Turquoise warbler!" Appearing on Ruri's field was a small green bird girl with a cheerful smile, "Due to her special effect, from my hand I can special summon a new addition to my flock of birds! **Lyrilusc-Emerald Finch**!" Taking to the field beside Warbler was a darker green bird girl with a broad beaked bird head piece.

 **Lyrilusc Emerald Finch Pendulum Scale 2 ATK: 0 DEF: 100 Level 1 WIND, Winged beast**

"Due to Finch's effect I can add 1 level 1 winged beast from my deck to my hand once per turn, so I welcome **Lyrilusc-Ruby Robin**!" A card ejected from her deck revealing a reddish bird girl with a white underside and a blackish bird headpiece.

 **Lyrilusc Ruby Robin Pendulum Scale 0 ATK: 100 DEF: 0 Level 1 WIND, Winged beast**

Ruri's turn was far from done, "As I control a winged beast on my field ruby robin special summons itself along with another level 1 winged beast from my hand! So I summon it and Lyrilusc-Sapphire Swallow!" Taking to her field was the red and blue lyriluscs which joined their sisters in unison. "Now for the moment of truth! I overlay my 4 level 1 Lyrilusc monsters!" She declared as her 4 birds changed into green energy spheres and dove into the xyz portal, "Birds with magnificent feathers, gather together and sing the cherishing chorus! I xyz summon! Rank 1! Lyrilusc-Recite Starling!"

Aika looked up observingly at the new xyz bird with starry patterns on her wings and flashy feathers, "Hmm…." she thought knowing there was no doubt more to Ruri's strategy after the bold claims she made.

"Since Ruby Robin was used as xyz material, I can attach a Lyrilusc monster in my graveyard as another xyz material! Giving my Starling 5 units!" Lyrilusc Cobalt Sparrow (Which was detached earlier from Cxyz Battleship Cherry Blossom) rose from the graveyard portal and changed into a green orbiting overlay unit, "Recite starling's effect activates! When xyz summoned, 1 monster on the field gains 300 attack and defence points for each of her overlay units! You know what? Why not I target herself with that effect so she gains 1500 attack points, along with your own field spell's bonus!" Ruri called out as a green aura enshrouded Starling allowing her to gain more attack points.

 **0-1600**

Aika smirked rather confidently, "Not bad, but your monster is still too weak to pose any threat to my Cherry Blossom!" she announced.

"On her own perhaps, but she won't be for long." Kurosaki stated feeling confident and sure of herself, "I trigger the trap bonds of hope! Since an xyz monster was just summoned I can revive another xyz monster from my graveyard! Take to the sky and soar beautifully once again Assembled Nightingale!" Shooting out from the trap card was her original ace monster who landed right beside Recite Starling, "Then after that, I attach all the units of another xyz monster on my field along with this trap card to her as xyz material! Giving her a grand total of 6 overlay units!" The trap changed into a glowing green sphere and Recite Starling did a twirling dance before transferring her units to Nightingale who graciously accepted them. With her units and the power boost from the field spell she powered up.

 **0-700**

Aika then hissed angrily seeing the Nightingale had more than enough power to finish her off and she had nothing to stop her with, "Tch! I can't believe this…." she grunted.

Rin then pumped up her arm confidently, "Alright! Now we can finish her off right here and now!" she cheered excitedly and was about to urge Ruri to deliver the knock out blow only to notice she wasn't as enthusiastic as she expected.

"Yeah we could…but…." she muttered uneasily.

"Ruri?" they all looked to her curiously wondering what was going on with her, "What's wrong? Aren't you glad we can win this now?"

She shook her head, "No it's not that, it's just….winning this way won't change how Aika feels towards Academia. She'll just continue to resent them and never see the good they all possess." she said sadly.

Thinking it over, they soon realised what she meant, "Hmm….you're right Ruri….Winning without showing her the good in fusion won't solve anything at all." said Yuzu in agreement.

"So then….what do we do then?" asked Rin not having any ideas to offer.

Unbeknownst to them, Ruri herself had the solution, "Well…." motioning her hand and flashing a certain card at the group they then saw what she meant. Discussing amongst themselves they soon came to an agreement.

"Yeah…that could work." said Rin.

"Just what I was thinking," added Selena folding her arms pleased, "Winning with that should help you get over your personal funk with fusion as well as help her see the truth as well." she said.

Her sisters then placed their hands upon Ruri's own hand with the card, looking to them, "We're with you Ruri…." they said to her. With their support behind her, Ruri nodded, finally clearing her head of all doubts and ready to take her next step out of her old self, "Glad we're in agreement girls." she said before returning her attention to the duel.

"What are you doing Ruri? Stop stalling and make your move already!" yelled Aika impatiently having notice her hold up, "Or is it you do't have the guts to finish me, your own friend hmm?" she taunted with a devious smirk which only annoyed Ruri.

"Far from it Aika!" she retorted as she reached for the very card she drew at the beginning of the turn, "It's time I opened your mind and free you from your hatred with the spell polymerisation!" she announced activating the spell to Aika's shock.

"What did you say!?" she exclaimed in disbelief along with her apprentices in the background, at the sight of the bane card of all xyz users.

"That's right, and with this spell I fuse both Assembled Nightingale and Recite starling together!" Ruri declared as both her xyz monsters rose into the air and merged as blue and yellow orbs, "Twitter of the songbird that resounds in the dark night. Become one with your sister of song and sing all the more magnificently! I Fusion Summon! Fly down! Noble isolated night bird! Lyrilusc - Independent Nightingale!" Diving out of the fusion portal was the very first fusion monster that Ruri had ever used, once when under the influence of fusion parasite, now she was using it under her own free will.

Upon sight of the fusion monster, Aika clenched her fist and gnashed her teeth furiously that veins could be seen popping out form her face, "How dare you taint our prized summoning methods with that of our most hated enemies!?" she screeched, "It's bad enough you've even befriended some of these disgusting pests….but to think you'd actually resort to using fusion summoning willingly!"

Ruri closed her eyes having no doubts or regrets about her actions, "Like a certain friend of mine once taught me, it isn't the summoning that makes it evil but the duelist who uses it." she said, "And right now, I'll use the power of fusion to make you see the light! When Independent nightingale is fusion summoned it gains levels equal to the number of overlay units Assembled Nightingale had, since my xyz monster had 6 units Independent Nightingale gains 6 levels!" Her monster's level greatly shot up, "Independant nightingale gains 500 attack points times her level so since she's now level 7, her attack points now become 3500!" Her attack power soon rose.

 **0-3500**

"That makes her more powerful than my Cxyz monster!" Aika exclaimed taking a step back.

"You may call me tainting xyz with fusion, but you've corrupted our rank up with something that's even worse! It's time I wrapped this duel up with one final move!" Ruri yelled determinedly, "I activate Independent Nightingale's special ability! Once per turn I can inflict damage to you equal to her level x 500! That means 3500 points of damage!" Her nightingale's wings flared up as she flapped them hard and sent a wave of powerful energy sweeping towards Aika! "With that you lose!"

Aika grit her teeth as it closed in, "No I think not!" she yelled refusing to be defeated by a fusion monster. She then ran across to a floating platform and despite wearing a kimono she was able to reach out and snag an action card from nearby, "I activate the action spell acceleration! With it I can negate your silly effect damage!" She then sped away from the incoming damage!

Ruri was still undeterred and continued to press her advantage, "Then with a battle! Go! Independent Nightingale! Attack and destroy that Cherry blossom!" She declared as her Nightingale nodded acknowledging Ruri as her mistress before flying high into the sky and skydiving straight towards the enemy xyz monster!

"I will never allow myself to lose to a fusion monster!" Aika yelled as she triggered her facedown card, "I activate the spell Flower judgement! By detaching all of my plant xyz monster's overlay units I can raise its attack points by 800 for each one! With 7 units it now gains 5600 points!" The battleship absorbed all of its units before all its cannons charged up beams ready to fire at the incoming fusion monster!

 **2800-8400**

"Whoa! That flower definitely needs pruning!" Yuzu gasped as the other girls looked on in horror at its immense strength, Ruri however held firm.

"Ahahaha! Say goodbye to your little birdie, it's clearly no match for my frightening flower!" Aika laughed confidently.

"Think again Aika! I'd never let that happen!" Ruri shouted catching her attention.

"Huh?" As she looked again Ruri has leapt up a few platforms to snatch an action card of her own.

"I activate the action spell restore! This returns cherry blossom's attack points to their original value!" The spell glowed a bight light which resetted the Chaos xyz monster's immense power down to the original level!

 **8400-2800**

"She risked herself to save a fusion monster!?" Aika gasped in disbelief, unable to comprehend a duelist of Heartland ever doing such an act.

"Let's try this again! Independent Nightingale! Attack and finish off Cxyz Battleship Cherry Blossom now!" Once again Independent Nightingale dive-bombed straight through the core of Cherry Blossom as it began to crack and fall apart from the immense hole left in its center!

"No! My beautiful flower…it's…wilting….." Aika gasped in shock seeing her monster lose power before succumbing to the fusion monster's attack and exploding on contact!

BOOM!

 **Aika: 1000-300**

"Urgh…." Aika held out her arm to shield herself and as she lowered it her face hardened into one of pure anger and hatred, "This isn't over! I'm still standing!" she declared defiantly vowing to finish it on her next turn.

"Not for long! Ha!" Ruri declared leaping up the floating platforms one by one until the last, launching herself into the air! Everyone couldn't believe their eyes as Independent Nightingale swooped down and grabbed her arms in her talons before soaring together with her into the sky!

Aika widened her eyes in bewilderment at what she was seeing, "She's working in sync with a fusion monster!? That's…impossible!" she gasped taking several steps before falling back gazing upon the Ruri and her monster soaring freely in the sky above. Her legs lost all their energy gave way after she witnessed and even felt the genuine unity between both the fusion monster and Ruri of all people!

"Nothing's impossible if you just believe Aika." she said confidently as she continued to hover above with Nightingale, "In fact, me and any others can see the good in Academia now, and we'll do everything in our power to protect their smiles as much as ours!" she declared as her monster threw her up into the air and she somersaulted before swiping a floating action card in midair! Only for Independent Nightingale to swoop down, catch her and land safely on the ground again! "I activate the action spell burning barrel! Since a monster was just destroyed in battle you now take damage equal to half its original attack points! Which is more than enough to finish you off here and now!"" She said as a fiery energy barrel shot out of the action spell towards an overwhelmed Aika!

Paralysed and overwhelmed by confusion, Hanazoe was completely and utterly helpless before the incoming barrel, "This….cannot be….my flowers have never failed me…." she breathed in disbelief.

"There's a first time for everything Aika, and that includes me being able to trust fusion dimension and their monsters." said Ruri seriously seeing the match had been decided now, "Hopefully after this, you can see that too." she thought as the barrel collided with her old friend, with a plume of smiled enveloping her completely!

BOOM!

As the explosion cleared, Aika laid flay down on the ground with several thoughts filling the recesses of her mind, unable to comprehend what had taken place before her eyes, "How…..How could I have…lost?" she breathed questioning herself and how her motives could have been wrong, before finally passing out on the ground.

 **Aika: 300-0**

 **Ruri: WIN!**

As the action field began to disappear, Ruri turned to look up towards Independent Nightingale who smiled benevolently as if she had been purified from her corruption before vanishing with the field. "Thank you….." Ruri said finally feeling at peace and being able to move on from before.

The rest of the Ikebana club members gaped in shock as they quickly hurried over to their defeated leader's side. "Mistress Hanazoe!" Some of them cried in horror while others held expressions of anger and were prepared to take action of their own, "Come! We shall avenge-!" Before they could engage a massive pink aura swelled over them completely and they all cried out in pain! "AAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

"Huh!?"

To Ruri and her sisters' shock a wave of dark pink energy swelled out from their eyes and mouths before it dissipated into dust, and the rest of the girls collapsed and fainted along with Aika! As they did, their monsters too exploded into sparkles and the cocoons and vine prisons that held in the abducted Academia students vanished too, leaving behind an entire room of unconscious students.

The girls blinked in disbelief at what they just witnessed, taking them a while to process everything that took place before Ruri shook her head, "What was that all about?" she asked uneasily.

"I don't know…..but I don't like it one bit." added Selena feeling on edge.

Shrugging it off, "Never mind that, right now we need to get you guys out of here….." Ruri said as headed over to the students with concern for their own wellbeing.

Looking over the many students who seemed almost lifeless, Yuzu placed a hand over her mouth trying to keep herself from hurling in disgust, "A…are they?" she nervously croaked as Rin and Selena looked on.

Having some experience in medical health since the war, Ruri looked over them and checked for vital signs, breathing a sigh of relief having found light breathing and stable heart beating, "They should be fine, just unconscious that's all." she said to her sisters' relief.

"That's good to know, a little longer and they'd end up as plant food…." said Rin looking up around the room where the plant monsters were a moment ago feasting on the students, "On that note, I'm never looking at my vegetables the same way ever again…."

"Heh, almost makes me feel like going on a full meat diet….." Selena chuckled as the others sweat dropped.

"Eheheh…."

She didn't look like it, but keeping it to herself, she was for first time ever feeling genuine concern for her own people when back then everyone looked out for themselves only. This time, with all the problems that were coming up for fusion in xyz dimensions, she was going to do her part to make it right for both sides, "When they wake up, we'll be getting some answers." The other girls nodded in agreement with her after that as they went over to tend to the victims and even their abductors.

 **Hi there hope you enjoyed this chapter with Ruri and her overcoming her fear of using Fusion summoning. Stay tuned as Yuto finds himself fighting against the school's justice system against Academia!**

 **P.S-Just to let you know, neither this arc nor this story has anything to do with Barians and dark signers, I just wanted to use another corrupted summoning method to use as the antagonists of the arc and that's it, so hope you don' criticise me for it. (This case only Cxyz archetype of monsters and no numbers)**

Lyrilusc Amber Wren

If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is Special Summoned from the hand: You can Special Summon 1 "Lyrilusc" monster from your hand or Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler" once per turn.

(OCG effect of Turquoise warbler)

Lyrilusc Ruby Robin

Pendulum effect

When a monster(s) you control is destroyed by a card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. You can only use this effect of "Lyrilusc Ruby Robin" once per turn.

Normal effect

If you control a Winged Beast-Type monster: You can Special Summon both this card and 1 Level 1 Winged Beast-Type monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Lyrical Luscinia - Ruby robin" once per turn. A WIND Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as Xyz Material gains this effect.

● If it is Xyz Summoned: You can target 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" monster in your Graveyard; attach that monster to it as Xyz Material.

Lyrilusc Emerald Finch

Pendulum effect

If your opponent controls a face-up monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and you do not: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. You can only use this effect of "Lyrilusc emerald finch" once per turn.

Normal effect

If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 Level 1 Winged Beast-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Lyrical Luscinia - Emerald Finch" once per turn. A WIND Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as Xyz Material gains this effect.

● Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects.

 **By the way while I had Rin use a synchro pendulum monster, I do have fusion pendulum for Selena (and Yuzu which I hope to use later) along with an Xyz Pendulum for Ruri, not so sure if I will be using them in the story but these are the ones.**

Lyrilusc Tranquility Hummingbird Rank 1 0,0 Xyz Pendulum Scale 3 WIND Winged beast

2 or more Level 1 monsters

Pendulum effect

During your turn, you can reveal 1 card in the top of your Deck for each monster(s) in your Graveyard, then, add 1 of them to your hand.

Normal effect

This card gains 200 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it. This card can attack your opponent directly. While this card has Xyz Material, it can attack a number of times each Battle Phase, up to the number of Xyz Material attached to it. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; for the rest of this turn, "Lyrilusc" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, also you take no battle damage.

(OC card with Assembled nightingale's OCG effect)

Lunalight Jaguar dancer Level 6 2200, 1800 Fusion Pendulum Scale 2 DARK Beast Warrior

2 "Lunalight" monsters

Pendulum effect-If you have a "Lunalight" card in your other Pendulum Zone, except "Lunalight Puma dancer": You can destroy this card, and if you do, draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Jaguar dancer" once per turn.

Normal effect

Cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can Tribute 1 other "Lunalight" monster; for the rest of this turn, the first time each monster your opponent controls would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed, also this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, twice each, this turn. If this card declares an attack: Inflict 100 damage to your opponent.

(OCG effect of Cat dancer)


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

In the opposite wing, Yuto was walking down the hallways checking out each of the classrooms in order one by one, each of the rooms had a glass window to see through so visitors can take a peak inside without disturbing the classes that were in session. Each door was also equipped with a student ID scanner to prevent anyone from barging in unannounced and disrupt the lessons taking place, and also as an extra act of security. A feature which impressed Yuto and the other boys. Taking a peak inside he could see the students, both xyz and fusion, taking their places inside as the teachers began their lessons on either duelling or on general studies.

"Glad everyone's enjoying themselves, makes me feel more at ease." said Yuto commenting on how everything was going swimmingly so far.

"Hehe…it's a good thing we don't need to go school yet cos we're on a job to save the world." Yugo chuckled as he laid back in relaxation while Yuya sighed.

"Sigh….for the umpteenth time….look at all the fun we're missing out on….." he moaned seeing some of them had some rather entertaining ice breaker games taking place to get to know everyone. Was way better than anything he ever had at school back home.

Yuri on the other hand scoffed uncaringly while folding his arms at the back of his head, wanting nothing more than to get out of xyz dimension as soon as he could. Though as they passed by another class, something caught his eye as he headed towards the see through window on the opposite room. He then narrowed his eyes rather hardly before calling out to the others who had passed by, "Hey guys, you might want to take a look at this."

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

They all then headed back to where Yuri was floating, "What's up?" they curiously walked dup to where he was, but noticed he wasn't the slightest bit amused, and that worried them.

"Not that I care for others' wellbeing, but I thought you guys should check this out." he muttered before stepping aside and motioning them to window.

As they peered through they noticed the class representative of the classroom assign the students to their seats. Coincidentally, while the usual students sat in well maintained desks or seats, transfers from Academia or the fusion dimensions generally received poor quality seats that were either rusted, poorly made as well as desks that may have been worn down or messy with pieces of leftover gum or muck! In fact, some students even had their chairs crack and give way, causing them to fall down and become the center of laughter for the rest of them! The sight of humiliation to the fusion transfers became somewhat of a concern for the onlooking boys. Though it wasn't clear, they could hear some voices through the door, how the class rep assured them that they would receive new seats eventually though for the time being they'd have to make do.

"Oh dear…..talk about bad luck…." sighed Yuya sadly, though he was used to people laughing at him for being a clown, he was able to roll with it though he couldn't really say the same for the kids who were going through a tough time.

"You think it's coincidence it's only the Academia transfers that are being given a hard time in there?" said Yuri feeling rather offended at the sight, "Guess this Academy isn't so perfect after all eh Yuto?" he said eying his brother in charge, who too was feeling disturbed.

"I'm certain there should be a logical explanation for this," Yuto replied trying to stay optimistic as he could, "After all, I'm certain that the last thing anyone from the xyz dimension want is to raise the tensions between them and Academia." he added. His theory though was put further to the test as when classes ended, class reps from each room also had the Fusion transfers remain behind to sweep up the floors, tidy up the desks or even clean the messes simply as 'part of the welcome orientation' as they claimed.

"Gee, I thought people of fusion would be forgiven and treated as equals now that the war is over…..not that I really care…." muttered Yuri folding his arms. Though trying his best to keep it to himself, after spending much time with family and friends for a long time, Yuri had grown rather empathetic and considerate of his fellow people of fusion so it was starting to gnaw at his heart seeing them being mistreated as such.

"They are equals Yuri, honest….." Yuto continued assuringly, "I'm sure they'll make the transfers feel properly welcomed in Heartland in no time…..They have to…." he then added starting to feel even more concerned.

Yuya then tried to lighten the mood, "I'm sure it's nothing bud temporary bad luck you guys…..don't worry about it." he said cheerfully putting an arm around their shoulders and smiling nicely, hoping to lighten the tension Yuri may be having towards Yuto.

Evidence contradicting Yuya's claim soon became more apparent as the boys continued their tour around campus, in the form of the very strict student rules being enforced by the new Disciplinary system that was installed in order to maintain a new orderly behaviour. Around stairways, hallways or even outside on school grounds there were disciplinarian officers in big green soldier like uniforms and hats passing out 'misconduct cards' mainly to the Fusion transfers, for the most extreme or ridiculous reasons such as the students bringing in non-approved belongings from the Fusion dimension into xyz school campus (like lucky charms or comic books). Others were penalised for obstruction by simply standing in the hallways or sitting at stairs, using 'undesignated' facilities meant for Fusion, entering certain areas without a pass, transfers being late for a class and forced to stand outside the room (Eventhough xyz students were gladly welcomes), even transfers that tried to take naps in quiet, secluded areas like under trees or at the rooftops weren't safe from being penalised too!

To make matters even more harsh, other violations included improper attire, simply littering or even standing within 2 feet of an xyz classmate was considered a school offence to the disbelief of the Transfers despite no student of xyz making any attempt to speak out, other out of fear or even without any care. Everywhere the oppression of the transfers from the Representatives or Disciplinarians was made clear, making life extremely miserable for them, several even pushed so painfully hard they even considered leaving Xyz to the shock and horror of the boys who passed by them!

"Sheesh, isn't Heartland supposed to be a democracy? Why is this place feel like it's under the rule of a dictator?" Yugo shivered uneasily getting bad vibes back when Tops and Securities were in charge of Synchro dimension.

Yuri narrowed his eyes firmly as they continued down the hallway they were in."Hmph….I find this rather offensive….if I were in control I'd give those punks a piece of my mind." The only thing that was holding him back from doing so was that Yuto was in charge and that he also made a promise to his brothers stay in control too, a promise he was beginning to regret. His anger soon reached breaking point when they came across an officer harassing a young Transfer, attempting to confiscate his fusion cards for bringing in unauthorised items as he claimed. When the student refused, the officer then demanded his entire deck to the shock and horror of the Yu-boys.

Yuto tightened his hand, "This is going too far…." he thought as he headed over to the scene, knowing he couldn't merely spectate a second longer.

"I won't repeat myself! Hand them over or I'll-" before the officer could finish pulling back his fist, only to have it grabbed and held back! "Wh…what the!?" he then gasped realising the person who had a grip on his arm was actually quite strong. As he turned around he saw Yuto who had took ahold of his arm in time before he could throw a punch!

"That's enough." Yuto said firmly into the eyes of the disciplinarian who gazed back at him in shock, realising who he was that moment.

"Y…you're…." Being caught off guard, the harassed transfer picked up his cards and quickly scurried off in tears, "H….Hey! Get back here right now! I'm not done with you!" The officer yelled as he tried to run after him, only to have his arm tugged back by Yuto!

"Yes you are." he said firmly, maintaining his stoic expression without even the slightest hint of giving in.

"Why you!" The officer tightened his fist and girt his teeth angrily but saw Yuto shooting him a fierce glare himself. Knowing this wasn't a fight he couldn't win he begrudgingly let it go, "Tch! Fine whatever, I'll let it slide just this once." he scoffed straightening up his uniform before turning away, "To a citizen of xyz would even consider sticking up for those fusion scum…." Upon hearing that statement Yuri had just about enough, he then seized control of Auto's body, as his eyes then flared violet and he grabbed ahold of the officer's collar and slammed him into the wall! "Ack!

"I'd take that back right now, otherwise you'll be waking up the next morning trapped in a-" At that point Yugo and Yuya managed to get ahold of their brother and restrained him!

"Yuri!"

"Get ahold of yourself man!" they growled trying their best, but even with the 2 of them it took everything they had simply to keep him from going wild!

"Argh! Let me go! Let me at him! He's not getting away with this!" he snarled viciously trying to escape his brothers' grasp, wanting retribution for the wronging of his fellow fusion users. At that moment, Yuto calmed him down with an hand on his shoulder as he took over again.

"Argh! Get your hands off me you!" The officer grunted pulling Yuto's arm off his collar and straightening his uniform again, "Why I ought to-" he growled though Yuto held himself firmly without showing any weakness, "Tch! You're lucky I'm a good mood today, otherwise I'd hand you 10 misconduct cards for the offence of laying hands on an officer, then have you suspended on the spot!" he grunted knowing he wasn't going to expect an apology from Yuto anytime soon.

Yuto narrowed his eyes trying his best to keep control over himself, as much as he wanted to give a piece of his mind to the Disciplinary committee he knew he'd be no better than a delinquent himself if he disobeyed the rules openly like Yuri did just now.

After straightening out his uniform the officer spat, "Look, I'm just doing my job. If you got a problem with the school rules, go make a complaint or something to President Mamoru Jinguji. Not that it'll do you any good…." he grumbled at the end before storming off to find rules to enforce and crackdown on anyone who would even think of violating them.

As he left Yuto narrowed his eyes firmly deciding what he would do next, "Oh believe me, I will." he said, for this was clearly not the Heartland Academy that anyone had wanted or hoped for since the xyz dimension's rebirth. After managing to calm Yuri down and assuring him that he will set things right himself, he was then heading down the hallway towards the center of the complex ready to put an end to all this once and for all.

His brothers then appeared around him a little while later after he had come quite far, "Say Yuto, where are we going?" asked Yuya curiously.

"If we're going to stop this from getting out of hand, we'll have to stop it at the source." he answered, "That means going to see the person in charge of all order and discipline in this entire Academy."

"The Student Council President that guy mentioned?" Yuya asked, to which Yuto responded with a nod.

A little while later, the boys ended up at a dimly lit hallway with a flickering set of ceiling lights and a door in front of them, with the red crest disciplinarian logo on it, along with a see-through window. "So this is the place huh? Kinda gloomy and sad if you ask me." muttered Yuri as they all came up towards it.

"Shh!" Yuto then silenced him with a loud firm hush as he tiptoed up to see through the glass while also doing his best to remain unseen. Inside as he peered through, he noticed a small group of disciplinary officers standing together in an orderly line before a large desk in a dark poorly lit room (Only with light peering through the gaps in the winder drapes. A computer sat on the desk with the monitor facing forward with a young man with brown and blond hair sitting in the arm chair eying it closely. While it wasn't very clear, Yuto also took notice of a few Academia boys in red and yellow having a casual conversation with a couple of girls who were heading to the shower rooms after had just finished their sports classes.

The person sitting in the chair smirked deviously to himself placing his hands together, "Trying to harass girls? That's a serious rule violation we simply can't let slide can we?" he said before turning to the officers, "Go do something about it."

"Yes sir!" They said in response before heading to the door.

"Quick! Hide!" Yuya exclaimed as Yuto backtracked and took shelter in the shadows behind the corner, as the officers walked past without noticing him. The boys narrowed their eyes firmly before heading back to the front door. Yuto couldn't risk exposure but he needed to know what was going on, luckily thanks to an old programme Jin left him during their war days, he was able to hack into cameras in Academia security systems to keep track of some of their plans. Fortunately, the school's security monitors were no different as he soon got ahold of Jinguji's room and began spying on him. After dealing and shuffling through the monitors he found the one he was looking for, with Jinguji standing up from his chair and gloating out loud.

"Hehehe, everything's going according to plan," he snickered to himself rubbing his pals, "With a few new rules alone with the enforcement that comes with them, those invaders will soon be forced out of our society once and for all! It's only a matter of time before the entire Academy accepts the new system of order and keeping them from squealing shouldn't be too much trouble. After this, they'll think twice before ever setting foot on school grounds and soon our entire dimensions will be completely cleansed from all those filthy scum." he snickered to the boys' surprise, shock and disgust that he was intentionally making school life miserable for Fusion duelists simply to get back at them! Mamoru's grin disappeared and was replaced with a more hateful expression, "People of the fusion dimension, in our school? On top of that, from Academia of all places? They not only invaded our world, turned countless numbers of us into cards, hunting us like animals and oppressing us for many moons! They're like stains on a window frame that needs to be wiped clean from this school! They treated us like scum, well, let's see how it feels for them to be on the receiving end for a change hehehe…." he then chuckled sinisterly as the boys continued looking on. "Ever since this new school was proposed, I've worked my way up tirelessly to ensure that I could create an upright and orderly student society, so that we can bring back those bright and glorious days and ensure we're much more safe and secure with discipline and example being exercised in pretty much every corner of the Academy." he said continuing to monologue, "Thus, as Student Council President it's my job to keep everyone in line and ensure that everyone knows their place, in fact even the teachers are no exception. Through my efforts I've won the love and support of pretty much everyone in the entire student body, therefore I'm more than certain that everyone's place is known and once they all see that, no one would ever have the heart to oppose me as I crackdown on those fusion duelists however I please. Best part? I won't be held responsible hehe….." he gloated deviously to the disgust of the boys overhearing every word he had uttered since minute 1.

"That guy sure loves hearing himself talk doesn't he?" sweat dropped Yuya and Yugo, "I thought Sawatari was full of himself, but this guy may actually have him beat by a landslide…." Yuto and Yuri on the other hand were just about had enough. Stepping up from his spot, Yuto decided it was time to take action as he headed towards the front door and politely knocked on it, catching the attention of Mamoru who was still relishing in the moment only to be interrupted.

Knock knock

"Hmm?" he blinked and returned to his chair, "It's open, come in." he said as Yuto stepped in seriously.

"Mamoru, we need to talk." he said.

On sight of the visitor, Mamoru couldn't help but smile with pleasure, "Ah Yuto, it's you. Just the man I wanted to see." he said, "Have a seat." he then offered politely to the visitor chair in front of him.

Yuto sat in without any difficult and immediately got down to the matter at hand, "We have business to discuss." he said.

"I was about to say the same thing." replied the President, "Glad we're both on the same page. In fact, I have a proposal just for you, considering you were one of the lancers that helped bring peace to our world." he said catching Auto's attention.

"Proposal? What kind?" he asked suspiciously.

"Why the kind that comes once in lifetime, and the kind you'd be foolish to refuse." he replied putting his hands together and carrying a devious smirk. "In fact, I'd like to appoint you as the head disciplinarian of Heartland Academy." he said as Yuto raised an eyebrow.

"Me? Head of discipline?"

"Why yes Yuto, in fact I couldn't have thought of anyone better than you for the job." he said, "You see, despite my efforts to instil proper behaviour and conduct in this new Academy, I'm actually in need of somebody of great integrity who also understands the importance of order. And no person comes to mind better than you." Yuto said nothing, "With someone like you, a great war hero of Heartland, leading the school's new system of discipline and upright behaviour, everyone will have no reason to go against us, we'd no doubt be able to set any…troublemakers straight. Thereby ensuring all our precious xyz students stay safe and secure, so they wouldn't end up like….last time….." he added sounding sad, referencing to how Heartland Duel School was utterly devastated during the war and how the students were among the first to be carded.

Yuto narrowed his eyes, he would have bought into Mamoru's offer due to the trauma and horrendous experiences of the past. However, if he hadn't heard about what said President was monologuing about earlier the outcome of this conversation would have been very different. "I'm flattered you picked me and all Mamoru, a shame that I'm going to have to turn down your 'generous' order." he answered to Jinguji's surprise.

"Hmm? Now why in the world would you ever think of something so outrageous?" he asked, "Surely you can see the logic in my words, with you leading the way we'd be able to ensure better student security and that no one, especially newcomers from the fusion dimension, would ever think to get out of line."

"That's exactly what I'm here to discuss about." Yuto replied seriously, "I've taken a first hand look around the school and into your handiwork, and let's just say I am not at all pleased at what you've done."

Mamoru then began to feign innocence in response, "Oh? And why might you think that? I can assure you that each and every student is taken into careful consideration and-"

"Just drop the act already Mamoru, I can see right through it." Yuto interrupted, "You may act like a perfect student on the outside and fooled everyone else into believing this is for a better student society, but I can see right through it, you're simply abusing your authority and twisting the rules to your advantage, simply to get even with Fusion aren't you!?" he shouted. The Head council member then narrowed his eyes, his smile vanished knowing what Yuto was trying to pull off. "I'm sure you're already aware of the fragile situation between both Xyz and Fusion. You have to ease up a little or you'll only make frictions and distrust between both xyz and fusion even worse!" Yuto added at the end.

His words however were only met with an unconcerned scoff, "Just what do you mean by that? I'm simply doing my job as maintaining an incorruptible and orderly student body. Hoarding a grudge towards Academia has nothing to do with it." he said shrugging his shoulders, "No one's above the law, not even visitors, especially those from the other dimensions. They have to follow the rules just like everyone else. Besides you have no right to question my authority, and besides, just what are you going to do about it?" he added with a smirk as he laid back in his chair and lifted his legs onto the desk.

Yuto then smirked having foresaw this outcome. "In that case, I hope you don't mind if I release this straight to the school board now do you?" He said as he then held out his duel disk and after dialling a few buttons on it-

 **Hehehe, everything's going according to plan. With a few new rules alone with the enforcement that comes with them, those invaders will soon be forced out of our society once and for all! It's only a matter of time before the entire Academy accepts the new system of order and keeping them from squealing shouldn't be too much trouble. After this, they'll think twice before ever setting foot on school grounds and soon our entire dimensions will be completely cleansed from all those filthy scum. Best part? I won't be held responsible.**

The President turned pale at the sound of his own voice being spoken through the disk.

"Words of advice, never gloat until you've actually won. In fact, don't think out loud in general, you'll never know who's actually listening in." said Yuto having the evidence he needed before reaching for another button on it, "In fact, with a push of this I'll be sending this straight to both the Leader of the lancers or even the Professor himself." he added.

Mamoru then hardened his gaze and grit his teeth knowing now that Yuto had something that could actually damage his reputation or even end his life at the Academy permanently "You wouldn't dare…." he said furiously as he stood up.

Yuto held his ground firmly, "If I have to go against even my own people to ensure peace between and equality between our words, then I'll do it without hesitation." he said. As his brothers looked on pleased with his brother's attitude and firmness, Yuri was actually rather speechless, even if they were brothers he never imagined that someone from xyz would actually stand up for Academia even after what they did before.

"Tch!" Mamoru clicked his tongue as he lashed out at Yuto! Jumped at him in the hopes of catching him off guard, but was soon met with a vicious reversal which sent him flying across the room to the other side of the room! "Argh!" he grunted as he collapsed on the ground having knocked over a bookshelf in the process!

"It's obvious you're no match for my strength Mmaoru, so we'll settle this properly like men." said Yuto calmly, "With a duel."

As he stood up and rubbed his sore head, "Hmph, it would appear you have an objection to the Council's decision. How disappointing…." he grunted spitefully before brushing off his clothes, "I actually expected much better from you Yuto, to think you'd resort to siding with the likes of Fusion, I never imagined you'd stoop so low as to their level….but nevertheless to prove that I am a reasonable person I'll accept your silly little challenge." he said straightening his clothes and regaining his clam composure. "If you win, the Council will revoke all current punishments that have been placed so far, and we'll even decide to end the Disciplinarian programme once and for all. In fact, I might even relinquish my title as President and hand it over to you. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Yuto narrowed his eyes suspiciously once again, "Too nice to be true. What's the catch?" he asked.

"Astute as always Yuto, I'm glad that side of you hasn't changed. Very well, I'll get to the point, nothing to be gained in beating around the bush after all." Maori replied before giving out the other conditions of the duel, "If I win however, not only do you delete that recording and speak none of this to anyone, but you'll also cut all ties with the lancers and the 4 dimensions and become head disciplinarian without question, answering only to me and me alone!" he declared to the frustration, shock and disgust of the 4 boys.

"Tch!"

"Say what!?"

"That's crazy!"

"Grr…."

"I'd say that's a fair and just wager wouldn't you agree hmm?" Mamoru then smirked placing his arms on his hips before holding out his hand, "So what do you say? Are we in agreement?

"Yuto…." the brothers looked to him waiting for his decision, feeling conflicted on whether he should go through with this.

He however had made his decision to help the Academia students and see it through to the end, so there was no wager he wasn't willing to decline in order to set things right, "I accept." he said with no regret or doubts as he shook hands.

"You can always be counted on to listen to reason." Mamoru replied as a sly smile came upon his face, "Very well then, let's begin shall we?" As they each stepped to the opposite side of the room, Mamoru engaged the door locks through his own duel disk to ensure no one would interfere with their match. After that both boys faced off and activated their duel disks!

 **Field Spell, Crossover!**

The inside room was enveloped in a light blue space and platforms materialised all around, with action cards dispersing everywhere.

DUEL!

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Jinguji: 4000**

"Since we're in my courtroom Yuto, we'll be duelling on my terms." said Jinguji initiating rather proudly.

"Go on." Yuto replied monotonously though feeling a slight degree of concern as to the condition the president would implant on their duel.

His opponent smirked in response, hoping to break Yuto's smug attitude when the duel is done, "Very well, first off if justice is to be properly served and a fair trial is to commence I suggest that both players are forbidden from picking up any action cards, otherwise they wold be struck with a harsh penalty of 500 life points." he stated snapping his fingers as the action cards suddenly gained a dark red aura around them to the boy's annoyance.

"Man, that would really hinder our chances wouldn't it?" moaned Yuya feeling let down at the fact they wouldn't be able to show off their action duel skills under the conditions, as well as losing their advantage.

"We could always just say no." suggested Yugo.

"We could," added Yuto before shaking his head, "But even so, if we don't play by the rules, then we won't be able to abolish those ridiculous rules on the Academia students, not to mention their harsh sentences. As much as it pains us…." he then added

"Nah its fine, we don't need those things anyway," said Yuri waving his hand snarkishly, "We can duel just fine without them, no biggie."

Yuto placed a finger to his chin in thought, "Hmm, yeah you're right, like Gongnenzaka said we can't keep relying on them to bail us out all the time, maybe this could be a good change of pace for us." he replied.

"If you say so." said Yuya shrugging his shoulders willing to go for it.

Turning to his opponent at the other side of the field, "Very well Mamoru, I accept." he said.

Jinguji smirked in response, "Glad you can listen to reason, that's one aspect I like about you." he said, "Also, I hope you don't mind me taking the liberty of deciding who makes the first move."

"Go right ahead then Jinguji." Yuto replied without any complaint.

"With pleasure. At least you still have manners, maybe after this I'll lighten your sentence a couple of weeks if I feel generous enough." he said before looking at his hand and frowning at it, "Hmm, considering the situation I've decided to allow you the first move." he said politely holding out his hand to Yuto.

"More like he has a bad hand if you ask me." snickered Yuri.

"Very well, in that case." said Yuto beginning the turn and taking 4 cards from his hand, "I set 4 cards facedown," he said as 4 facedowns appeared on his field. "Then I activate the continuos spell Veil of darkness, now when I draw a dark monster during the draw phase I can send it to the graveyard in order to draw another card." He said activating the final card in his hand.

"Not bad Yuto," said Mamoru with a confident smirk, "But I've studied most of your techniques in anticipation for this duel, so don't think for a second that I'm going down easy." he said, "Time to make you obey the rules of this society, I draw!" He then moved his hand to another card, "I activate the continuos spell, Spell Sanctuary!" The spell appeared and created a large spell circle above the entire room which shown bright yellow light, "When activated we each can add a spell from our decks to our hands, and as an added bonus, this special place of order and peace allows us to activate spell cards during our opponent's turns." he said as a card ejected from both their decks.

"That can be both beneficial and troublesome…." noted Yuto as he picked his card and Jinguji took his.

"I just added the field spell court battle," said the Student Council leader flashing the card, "How about you?"

Yuto revealed his card without any qualms, "I chose magic planter." he said.

"Good for you, and as for me, I'll set the perfect stage for us so that justice can be served!" He grinned as he picked his card, "I activate the field spell Court battle!" A huge blinding light erupted from the center of the field, forcing the boys to cover their eyes! As it cleared the scenery transformed into that of a huge courtroom, with several seats on both sides of the room and Mamoru at the judge chair along with Yuto standing in the defender's stand!

"Whoa, I feel as though we're being prosecuted….." said Yugo in awe as they looked all around them at the new duel field.

"Fitting isn't it? But this room is more than just a place of law and order, you see when activated we each get a scale," As he said that, a huge set of weighing scales erupted on the sidelines with each of its scales ending off at the opposite ends of the duel field! "Here's how it works, if either of us destroys an opponent's monster be it by battle or effect, we place it upon our own scale rather than send it to the graveyard as a scale counter. Once one of us assembles 3, we can then attach those counters to an xyz monster we control as overlay units!" he explained confidently that victory and justice were on his side.

"I hope we have a good lawyer just on case we lose.…" muttered Yugo who was beginning to nibble his fingernails under the pressure, much to Yuya and Yuri's dismay who shook their heads or faceplamed in disapproval.

"Don't worry I won't lose." said Yuto looking back to his brothers, though his statement was overheard by Mamoru.

"I highly doubt that Yuto," he said with a smug look on his face, "You see justice always wins, and for siding with Academia I'll be sure you get the maximum sentence as they will!" He announced, "I summon Tamagushi the Righteous from my hand!" Appearing on his field was a young woman in a traditional japanese outfit while holding a branch in one hand.

Yugo blinked his eyes, "Did he just summon a level 6 monster without sacrificing?"

"Isn't that illegal? And he says he's a man of honour…." scoffed Yuri folding his arms.

"I'm afraid he's allowed to do that." said Yuto correcting them, having known the monster's ability.

"Very perceptive," clapped Jinguji pleased, "You see Tamagushi's special ability allows me to summon her without tribute, for the small price of lowering her attack points to 0." As her attack lowered, her hakama shortened and her legs became much more exposed to her embarrassment.

 **1000-0**

"Whistle" Yugo whistled at the sight.

"Whoa whoa Yugo, you wouldn't want to make Rin jealous again would you?" Yuyz chuckled as his brother immediately turned pale at the thought of her charging in with demonic eyes and the fan!

"Gulp….Is she here?" he swallowed hard as Yuto tried his best to tune out the background noise and focus on the match beforehand.

"Since I control Tamagushi I am allowed to special summon Sakaki the honor student!" Appearing next on the field was a young boy in long japanese clothes and wielding a long spear!

"Hey that monster has my name…." muttered Yuya feeling rather offended, "On top of that, now he's got 2 level 6 monsters!" he then gasped at the end.

"Here it comes…." Yuto thought as he narrowed his eyes.

"Now watch as my Tamagushi and Sakaki earn themselves an A+ for teamwork! For extra credit, these two perfect pupils will build the Overlay Network together!" Mamoru declared as his 2 spell casters changed into yellow energy spheres before diving into the xyz portal! "I Xyz Summon! Appear! Protector of the rules, descend! Norito the Moral Leader!" Appearing out of the xyz portal was a priest in black robes with 2 yellow units orbiting it.

"He xyz summoned already…." thought Yuya anxiously seeing their field was bare.

"2700 attack points, that's actually pretty tough…." Yuri whistled mildly impressed, "This may actually be a challenge….."

"If you're trying to bait me into a trap Yuto, you're wasting both your time and mine." said Mamoru rather confidently with a smirk which piqued Yuya's interest.

"What does he mean by that?" he asked Yuto curiously.

"I'm guessing from the way this guy talks, he pretty much knows your deck Yuto, and you probably know his strategy too." Yugo bluntly pointed out.

"You've guessed right." their xyz brother answered, "But rather than explain just what and see." he said telling them to be quiet so he could concentrate.

"Norito! Why not move in and deliver justice to the traitor?!" Mamoru commanded as his monster gave a battle cry before swooping in straight at Yuto!

He however was more than prepared, "Not so fast! I activate the trap Phantom Knight's Fog Blade!" he announced as his trap flipped up! "You triggered this the moment you attacked, and not only does your monster's attack get negated but its effects also get negated!" He declared as the trap began to release a dark fog!

"Oh yeah! He never saw that coming!" cheered Yugo excitedly jumping for joy!

"Huh?"

"Guess again Yugo," said Yuri who couldn't wait to burst his brother's bubble, "Look." he pointed out to Mamoru who was carried a confident expression.

"Heh, like I said, what you're doing is pointless!" he countered, "I activate Norito's special ability! During either player's turn, by using an overlay unit I negate the activation of an opponent's spell or trap card and destroy it!" The priest fired one of its overlay units which caused the trap to disappear! "Like I said, there's no use trying to avoid the law, so prepare to face justice like a man!" He announced as Norito resumed its attack!

"Man, if you knew he would do that, then why bother activating that trap!?" yelled Yugo scrunching up his hair in his hands.

"Because of this." Yuto replied, "I activate my second trap! **The Phantom Knights of misguided mace**! With this I can negate Norito's attack!" The trap flipped up revealing a dark ghostly spiked bone mace which shot out straight at Norito!

"Tch! I can't afford to use my remaining unit…." Mamoru hissed begrudgingly as the mace slammed itself into his monster thus stopping the attack!

"Then after that, I summon this card as a monster!" As Yuto finished, a blue ghostly hand formed around the handle of the mace and soon a being made of bleu spectral flames formed out of the shadows of the trap card, collecting around it were bits and pieces of armour until they collected into the form of a fairly large headless berserker warrior with some damaged armour bits leaking out blue spectral flames and 0 defence points.

"You got lucky that time, now I end my turn…." The president huffed in disappointment before reluctantly ending his turn.

"Alright we stopped him!" Yugo grinned as everyone else looked on pleased with the result.

"You knew what he was planning and how he would react didn't you?" stated Yuya as Yuto smirked back in response.

"I sure did," he replied, "I've seen the way he duels before, always keeping to the rules but at the same time playing safe to make sure he keeps his own high position secure as well." he said, "He wouldn't be foolish enough to risk using all his ammo at once, so his strength can also be a weakness we can exploit." He then proceeded with his turn, "I draw!" He then revealed it, "I drew The Phantom Knights of fragile armor, and due to veil of darkness I send it to the graveyard to draw another card." He drew a second card, "Next I trigger the trap **The Phantom Knights of Infernal Infantry**!" The trap depicted a group of ghostly warriors in armor, some with knight helmets and others being headless, but all enshrouded with dark cloaks, battle scarred clothes and blue ghostly flames, all wielding an array of weapons like swords and spears. "This lets me send a Phantom Knights card from my deck to my graveyard."

"So you can use it during an inconvenient time? I think not!" Interrupted Mamoru, "I use Norito's remaining overlay unit and negate your trap card!" His priest shot its final unit which destroyed the trap, "You can't escape the power of the law and you know it! So accept your just desserts!"

To his surprise, Yuto simply smirked in response, "Why thank you Mamoru." he said smugly, "You knew how my deck works so when I activated that trap you had no choice but to use your monster's ability. However, now that your Norito is all out of overlay units I can move on to my real plan without any further interference!" he declared, "I activate the trap The Phantom knights of Lost Vambrace! With this I can lower the attack of an opponent's monster by 600 and then summon this card as a monster! Furthermore, Phantom Knight monsters can't be destroyed in battle this turn." The trap released the monster depicted in tis art worked which then shot out a set of ghostly flames which possessed Norito and weakening it!

 **2700-2100**

Mamoru then hardened his gaze and git his teeth in anger, "Tch! How could I misfire twice in a row!?" he hissed unable to compute his mistakes.

"You fooled yourself that's why," Yuto answered, "Since you'd do anything to keep your position as disciplinary squad leader secure, it makes sense you'd snap at the chance to thwart any sneaky attempts to knock you off your spot outside of a battle." he explained, "However, because you're so easily paranoid and having an obsession with control, it's also simple to deceive yourself into falling for any kind of ruse, which is exactly what I just did!"

"Why you…." Mamoru cursed inwardly.

"I know your tactics, how you'll always try to control the situation and sometimes even manipulate the rules to your benefit, so I came prepare with a double layer of tactics and contingencies in the event you would try to thwart my initial advances. Then again, it's only natural to have a second blade in the war, something useful I picked up during my time with the resistance." Yuto continued calmly, "Now I overlay my level 2 misguided mace and lost embrace!" Both dark warrior monsters turned into dark energy sphered before diving into the xyz portal, "Piercing through ten thousand warriors, the cursed spear of rebellion entombed in darkness, descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 2! The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!" Rising from the portal was the skull warrior with a long pointed javelin, skull shield and in ragged clothes. "Battle! Cursed Javelin attacks Norito the moral leader!" Yuto commanded wasting no time as his warrior leapt into action! "At this timing, I activate its special ability! By using an overlay unit I negate the effects of Norito and reduce his attack points down to 0!" The warrior absorbed one of its units before throwing its spear straight at Norito, striking it in the chest and draining it of all its power!

 **2100-0**

"Nice work Yuto!" cheered Yuya along with the rest of his brothers at Yuto's moves, "No way that priest is going to survive this!"

As cursed javelin charged across the courtroom in for the attack, Mamoru grit his teeth and sweated in frustration before it changed into a devious smirk at the last second! "Heh, looks like you've fallen into my trap Yuto!" he called out.

Yuto widened his eyes, "What!?"

"Have you forgotten about my spell sanctuary? It allows me to activate any spell on your turn!" his opponent answered confidently reminding Yuto about the mistake he made as he picked a card from his hand, "And I choose this! Mirror stage of discipline!" A japanese style stage erupted from the ground, from which Norito stood above on, "As long as this is on the field the stats of all my monsters will remain at their original value!" The light xyz monster's eyes glowed suddenly before it powered up and yanked out the dark spear from its body and regaining all its former power!

 **0-2700**

"Oh no!" Yuto gasped in alarm as his attack was about to seriously backfire!

"For attacking a noble keeper of society's principles, you'll face a shocking punishment!" Jinguji pointed out as Norito counterattacked by taking a swipe at the lanky warrior, causing sending several hard shockwaves toward Yuto who covered up with his 2 arms forward!

"Urgh!" he grunted holding his position, "Due to lost embrace's effect, phantom knights monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn!" he growled as Cursed Javelin struggled to get back onto its feet.

 **Yuto: 4000-2900**

"Good thing I had this just in case!" Mamoru declared holding up a quick spell and playing it almost immediately, "I activate double check! This spell destroys a monster that wasn't destroyed in battle! So say goodbye to your xyz monster!"

Yuri then clicked his tongue as the spell glowed, "This isn't good….not only are we going to lose our only monster, we can't do anything to stop it…." as he finished, Cursed Javelin exploded before Yuto's eyes, as he held his arm out to cover his face from the debris.

"Sorry my friend…." he said as his field became bare.

Mamoru then grinned seeing he had the advantage once again, "Since your monster is destroyed it now becomes a counter on my scale!" The debris collected up into Cursed Javelin as it landed on his side of the scale,causing it to tilt in his favour!

"Tch, 2 more and he'll be able to use them as overlay units for his xyz monster." grunted Yugo.

"No biggie, thanks to Yuto that moral leader isn't going to be setting any examples for anyone, I mean its abilities are negated so what's the point if it picks up a few extra overlay units right?" said Yuya trying to lighten the mood.

Yuto however narrowed his eyes, "Somehow I don't think that will be the case…" he said as he watched Mamoru begin his turn.

"It's my turn now! I draw!" As the corrupt student council president eyed the card he drew, a disgusting grin appeared across his face, "Heh, with this card I'll be able to command proper respect from you for sure…..but there's no need to rush so I'll just save it for now, though once I put it into play nothing Yuto does will make a difference!" he chuckled to himself before turning to Yuto, "Since you have no more traps Yuto, Norito the moral leader can now attack you directly!" He declared as Norito charged straight ahead!

"Yuto!"

"Hurry!" His brothers then turned frantically to him, considering action cards were banned in this duel he had to have something to stop the attack!

He then smirked, "Hope you don't mind if I make use of your own card Jinguji!" he openly announced, "With spell sanctuary's effect I can activate magic planter! I'll use it to send veil of darkness to the graveyard to draw 2 extra cards!" As Yuto activated his spell, his other one exploded into sparkles allowing him to draw a pair of new cards.

"That makes no difference to me, you're still going to take damage from a direct attack!" Mamoru declared undeterred as his moral leader waved out its arm and shot a stream of energy at him!

"Are you sure?" he then answered back confidently to Jinguji's surprise.

"Huh?"

"Since you're attaching me directly while I have no cards on my field, I can activate the effect of The Phantom Knights of Infernal Infantry from my graveyard!" He then announced as Mamoru widened his eyes.

"Say what!?" Rising from the grave were a small squadron of the warriors depicted on the trap card in defence mode.

"I special summon this card as a monster to take the front of your attack! Also, its defence points increase by 300 for each phantom knights card in my graveyard!" Yuto announced.

 **600-1500**

The student council president then grit his teeth in frustration, "Tch! In that case I'll just destroy it then! Go Norito! Wipe out that defiler now with disciplinary order!" He commanded as his xyz fired its energy bolt and destroyed the opposing blockade of warriors before it!

"When Infantry is destroyed as a monster it banishes itself." Yuto then explained.

"Under normal circumstances perhaps, but with court battle in effect in instead becomes another counter on my scale! Especially since it's already treated as a monster and not a trap card!" Jinguji called out as Infantry recollected itself as a second counter on the scale.

Yuto narrowed his eyes seeing the odds of him winning were continuing to stack against him, "He managed to make use of my own move….now just one more and he'll be able to use my cards as units for an xyz monster…." he thought as he looked towards his deck, "Hopefully what I draw next can keep that from happening…." He decided to trust in fight and reach out for it, "I draw." He narrowed his eyes, "Hmm….I set 2 cards facedown and summon The Phantom Knights Cloven Helms in attack mode." He said as he laid a pair of cards on the field and summoned out the set of ghastly hemet and gauntlets out. "With that I end my turn." He concluded calmly hoping for the best.

His opponent raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "That's all you're doing? Come on Yuto, you're not even trying….it's as if you want me to attack and destroy you." he then smirked, "But if you're making it easy for me, I won't complain. After all, it's important to pay your respects to authority after all."

"Under normal circumstances maybe, but not in this case." Yuto interrupted with anger burning in his eyes, "Hurting and discriminating innocent fusion duelists just because of past mistakes and refusing to even give them the chance to make things right? You're no example for society Mamoru Jinguiji, you're simper a tyrant posing as a moral leader! Because of that I'm going to take you down!" he yelled pointing out at Mamoru who widened his own eyes with rage!

"Grrr, I'll make you sorry for disrespecting me Yuto! It seems I'll just have to teach you the rules the hard way and punish disobedient little children in the process!" he yelled furiously, "And trust me, you're no exception! So prepare to suffer the consequences!" After he drew his card he reached for another in his hand, "First I activate the equip spell lightlow protection, with it I equip this card onto cloven helms!" He said as cloven helms was enveloped in a bright aura to the brothers' confusion.

"Why would he do that? Equipping it to our monster instead of his own?" asked Yuya curiously.

"Not sure, but we'll just have to wait and see…." Yuto answered as Mamoru continued with his turn.

"Norito! Attack Yuto's cloven helms now! Maybe now you'll learn to show respect to your superiors!" he announced as Norito once more charged in for the attack!

"I activate the trap **Phantom Knight's Lonely Grave**!" Yuto countered as his trap flipped up depicting an ancient deteriorating grave with a skull on it surrounded by the remains of armour and bones leftover by defeated phantom knights. "With this I can target an effect monster on the field and not only negate its effects but also stop it from attacking!" He declared as the trap shot out a number of ghostly spirits which possessed Norito and gave it a ghastly aura as it froze in place!

"Not bad Yuto." Yuri clapped admittedly.

"Oh yeah bring it to em!" cheered Yuya and Yugo together excitedly.

Mamoru however didn't share their enthusiasm and simply hardened his gaze, "That's if I let that happen that is!" he announced reaching for a card in his hand, "It's time I put you in your place for good! I activate rank up magic quick chaos!" He announced as he activated the quick play rank up from his hand to the boys' surprise.

"Say what!?"

"Rank up!?"

"Now!?"

Yuto was the most caught off guard by the sight of the new card, "I've never seen that rank up card before, it reeks with evil…." he thought deeply as it leaked dark energy from it!

At that point, Mamoru's grin turned psychotic as his eyes turned pink and dark energy began filling every vein in his body! "Get ready Yuto! for the last duel of your entire life!" he declared, "With this spell card I rank up my xyz monster into a chaos xyz monster 1 rank higher!" Norito the moral leader then transformed into a stream of pink energy which shot into a dark xyz portal before creating an explosion of chaos! "Great leader of morale, with the power of chaos rise once more and punish those who defy your sacred law! Rank up! Chaos xyz evolution! Your judgement is at hand Yuto! Appear! Enforcer of all law and order! Cxyz Simon The great moral Leader!" Appearing from the sphere of dark energy was a powerful priest figure in white robes and wielding a pair of vicious golden whips on the ends of its arms!

Yuto and the boys couldn't help but step back and gaze upon the new monster with mixed feelings of awe and agitation, "Chaos xyz….." breathed Yuto before realising something, "This feeling….Like that time when we faced dark synchro back in synchro dimension."

Yuya then widened his eyes, "No way, are these 2 events….actually connected?" he gasped.

Yuri then smirked contrary how the others felt, "Things are finally getting interesting now…..heh, why weren't they like this when we first invaded, maybe then we would have had half a challenge…." he thought to himself despite the situation.

Mamoru then grinned seeing the balance of power had shifted to his side once more, this time he had the means to keep it that way, "Since your trap lost its target it no longer takes effect." he stated, "And now I can resume battle! Simon the great moral leader attacks and destroys cloven helms!" The chaos priest whipped up its whips and sent a barrage of attacks heading towards Cloven helms!

"Quick your other trap Yuto!" Yuya quickly yelled.

"I was just getting to that!" Yuto replied wasting no time, "I activate phantom knight's sword! By targeting Cloven helms with this card it gains 800 attack points and should it be destroyed by battle I can send my sword to the graveyard in its place!" he said as his trap flipped up and glowed in sync with cloven helms!

 **1500-2300**

"Thereby giving you a chance to xyz summon…." Mamoru noted before grinning in response to the futile move, "Too bad I'll put a stop to that by activating lightly protection's effect! When a card or effect changes the attack points of the equipped monster I destroy that card!" Cloven helm then gained a bright aura which overcame the dark one and soon burned the trap card to dust!

Yugo then slammed his fist in frustration into the palm of his other hand, "Rats! He had us figured out!" he growled.

"Not quite," corrected Yuto, "When a Phantom Knight's card is sent to the graveyard, cloven helms gains 500 attack points!" He said as Cloven helms gained an extra power boost!

 **2300-2800**

"It makes no difference to me," Jinguji scoffed without any concern, "Your monster is still going to get destroyed! Simon the great moral Leader! Attack and wipe this filthy stain clean from this pure society!" he commanded as Simon unleashed a deadly whiplash whirlwind which made short work of the helpless set of armour!

"Tch!" Yuto grunted as his life points took some mild damage while shielding himself from the remains of his defeated monster with his forearm.

 **Yuto: 2900-2700**

"And now I can add your cloven helms as the final counter to my court battle field spell!" Mamoru declared as the remains gathered upon the court's scale and not finally weighed completely on his side!

Yuya and the others narrowed their eyes or hissed in frustration, "Tch! He's got 3 now….that means….."

"I now attach all 3 monsters under my scale to my Cxyz monster as overlay units! Giving him a grand total of 4!" All of Yuto's defeated monsters transformed into diamond tipped overlay units which positioned themselves in front of Simon, "One more thing you should know, with Simon's effect I change the battle mode of any of your monsters and negate its effects until the end of the turn, so any hopes you have of blocking my attacks will be futile!" he announced confidently to the discomfort of Yuto.

"That can't be good….." he muttered seeing the difficult task of winning and setting the school straight had just grown even more difficult.

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." he said placing one card on his field before pointing out at his opponent, "It is pointless to resist Yuto! This could have been avoided if you had just followed the rules of the school like a good student and kept your nose out of it, but it's far too late now! Just admit defeat and accept your punishment!" he declared.

Despite the odds, Yuto held firm together and yelled out an unexpected comeback of his own, "Ever heard the saying Mamoru? Rules are meant to be broken weren't they? Especially those that have twisted solely to benefit those who made them rather than maintain order. And right now, I'll be sure to break more than just your ridiculous rules, I'll also shatter that evil xyz monster which corrupts you!" he vowed more determined than ever as he began his own turn, "It's my move! Draw!" Seeing it he played it in an instant, "I activate pot of greed! This spell allows me to draw 2 extra cards from my deck." He said as he reached for his deck, "It all comes down to this next draw…." After closing his eyes and taking a breath he opened them firmly as he took his leap of faith, "Here we go!" Seeing what he drew he knew what he had to do, "Looks like it's all or nothing now. I activate the spell Overlay Dark Reincarnation!" he announced confidently, "Thanks to this I can select 1 random xyz material from an xyz monster you control to the graveyard. As a bonus, if it happens to be a Dark attribute monster, not only can I summon that monster to my field but I also get to draw another card. However, if not then my life points will be halved."

"You're playing a dangerous gamble here Yuto." said Mamoru, "My Simon has 4 overlay units, only 2 of them are dark monsters being The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin and Cloven Helms. And cursed javelin is the only one that can give you only a tiny possibility of a comeback." he said rather snarkishly, "You would risk half your on a 50%, no, a 25% chance?"

"I never made it through the war by simply playing safe Mamoru." Yuto replied with his mind clear of doubts, "There were times when we had to risk everything in order to win a single battle while on the frontlines, something which you wouldn't understand since you are so used to standing from afar and expecting others to do as you say." he said to the President's annoyance, "Even with all odds stacked against us we never came up and always continued to fight believing in that small chance of success and victory, and right now that very same hope is going to help me win this very duel!" As he finished he then pointed out to the unit on far right, "I choose that one!" The unit then flashed and revealed itself as The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin, to his relief, his brothers' amazement and Mamoru's disbelief! The monster then reappeared on his field as Yuto's brothers cheered and coached him on with their fullest support.

"Alright Yuto!" cheered Yugo and Yuya with excitement while Yuri simply folded his arms and smiled.

"Of all the monsters we could've gotten we got the one we aimed for…..heh, maybe there is a benefit to having faith after all…." he thought.

Mamoru clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Tch! You may have gotten your monster back but it still won't help you." he said.

"Maybe not the way it is now," Yuto replied beef gaining more confidence in himself, "But thanks to my spell's additional effect I may draw 1 card, and with the way this duel's been transpiring so far, I'm certain it will be just the game changer I've been waiting for." He then reached for his deck and drew his card, "Hah!" Seeing it, his face then brightened up at the sight of the new card, "Yes! This will work! Will have to thank Jin after this when I see him." He thought to himself before instantly activating the card! "I activate rank up magic astral force!" He announced as the card appeared on his field and glowed!

His opponent widened his eyes in shock and disbelief, nearly stumbling and falling onto his back from the sheer shock, "You have a new rank up magic card!?" he exclaimed.

"Correct, and like you I'll be using it to rank up my xyz monster! This time however, it'll be into an xyz monster 2 ranks higher!" The spell glowed which caused Javelin to change into a dark energy sphered before diving into an xyz portal! "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuto's ace monster took to the field with a ferocious snarl, ready to reap revenge!

Mamoru then hardened his gaze, "Tch! Impressive, but your ace monster is still no match for my great moral leader, and its ability only works on level 5 or above monsters while Simon has ranks!" he pointed out.

"I'm not finished yet!" Yuto retorted, "I'm also going to activate The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch!" He said as he played a second rank up! "With it I rank up Dark rebellion xyz dragon into an xyz monster 1 rank higher! And then, this card attaches itself as an additional xyz material to that monster!" Dark rebellion then became enshrouded in a veil of darkness as it began to undergo metamorphosis, "From the depths of purgatory, dedicate to the unsinking souls your song of rebellion! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Appear, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!" Rising up and flaring its wings was Yuto's evolved dragon as it took its stand by its master!

"That still makes no difference to me." stated Mamoru undeterred, "As it's previous form, your dragon's abilities only work on monsters with levels! A quality that xyz monsters lack. Furthermore, our monsters have the same attack points so they'll simply destroy each other."

Yuto then reached for another card in his hand, having just the remedy for the situation, "I activate the equip spell xyz crown! By equipping this to Simon the great moral leader, it can be treated as a level 7 monster now!" The chaos xyz's dark stars then turned red to Mamoru's frustration seeing the conditions were met.

"Tch! That means…" he hissed.

"Now that your xyz monster is treated as a level 7 monster, I can activate Dark requiem's special ability!" Yuto answered, "By using 1 overlay unit, my dragon can drain all the attack points of an opponent's level 7 or higher monster and gain those attack points as its own! Requiem Retribution!" Dark requiem then shot out dark streams of energy which ensnared Simon and caused it to weaken tremendously while it became even more powerful!

 **3000-0**

 **3000-6000**

"Now your great moral leader isn't so great after all!" Yuto taunted.

"Not bad Yuto, but don't forget, thanks to the effect of my mirror stage of discipline, Simon's attack points return to normal!" Mamoru retorted as Simon broke itself free from its dark restraints!

 **0-3000**

"Perhaps, but at least my dragon has your moral leader outmatched! Go! Dark requiem! Attack Cxyz Simon the great moral leader with Disaster Disobey of Requiem!" Dark requiem took to the air before its wings lashed magnificently like those of a cathedral window pane before diving down with its front mandible poised to deliver the finishing blow!

"That's an impressive attack," Mamoru grunted before grinning maliciously, "But unfortunately it's about to slam straight into my mirror force trap card!" He announced as the trap flipped up and created a forcefield around Simon! "Now your monster's attack is about to destroy itself!"

"I don't think so Jinguji!" Yuto yelled undeterred, "Dark requiem's second ability activates! When an effect that would destroy a card is activated, I can negate that effect by using 1 more overlay unit!" Dark requiem absorbed another unit as its mandible pierced through the mirror force field with ease! "In addition to that, I can summon an xyz monster from my graveyard! Rise once more dark rebellion xyz dragon!" A graveyard portal opened behind Dark requiem as its original base form rose from it and took to the air beside it!

"No!" Mamoru cried in horror taking several steps back, "How could justice, no, I lose to a rebel of all people!?" He then stumbled and fell backwards helpless to stop the barrage from both dragon as they rose into he air and spun together as a single dark torpedo!

"It's time for an all out rebellion against the tyrannical dictator of Heartland Duel School!" Yuto announced as if he was leading the charge of a rebellion, "Dark rebellion! Dark requiem! Attack together! Dark thunder revolution!" he commanded as the dark torpedo speared straight through Simon, causing it to explode and blow Mamoru into the wall behind him!

"AAAAAHHHH!" he cited before slamming into the wall with a huge crack sound as he slumped down unconscious!

 **Jinguji: 4000-0**

 **Yuto: WIN!**

As the duel ended, the courtroom disappeared and the boys looked on to see a stream of negative energy flow out from Mamoru's unconscious body. Unbeknownst to them, outside the other disciplinary officers, hall monitors and class representatives all collapsed to the ground as if they were freed by a curse, to the curiosity ad uneasiness of the other students around them.

"Phew….glad we finally managed to sort that out." breathed Yuto a sigh of relief as Yugo and Yuya suddenly came in for a ghostly bro hug to his surprise.

"Woo hoo! Great job Yuto! I knew you could do it!" clapped Yuya encouragingly.

"Aw yeah! You showed that jerk who's boss!" cheered Yugo throwing his fist into the air, "Man oh man did that feel good….defying authority and kicking butt, you almost reminded me of myself back when I was a rebel against Securities. Of course not as flashy as me though, but still you did a great job standing up for those who couldn't."

Yuto couldn't help but blush in embarrassment at his brothers' compliments, "Hehe thanks you guys, I really appreciate it a lot." he grinned scratching his head before noticing someone feeling left out on the sidelines. With a welcoming smile he ushered him over, "Come on Yuri, don't stick out like a sore thumb, come on join us."

Yuri then blinked his eyes in surprise, "You…really expect me to join your little mushy mushy circle? Heh, thanks but I'll pass….." he scoffed looking away before suddenly dragged in by Yugo! "Ack!"

"Come on sour pus! There's more than enough room for you on board this party!" he grinned as he brought him into the group hug to Yuri's annoyance, who then lightened up after his next words, "Besides, if it wasn't for you wanting to stand up for your fellow fusion mates we never would have come here in the first place! Really appreciate you wanting to do something for them in the first place too."

Yuri blinked his eyes for a couple of moments, for the first time in a long while he had been given genuine warmth and kindness from others, he had no idea how to make of it, in fact the feeling was new, making him feel all warm and tingly inside….he wasn't sure he could like it, but maybe he could get used to it for a change. "Heh…." he breathed before looking towards Yuto and reluctantly forcing out a few certain words he never thought he'd ever say, "Yuto…."

"Hmm?"

"Th…thanks…. for standing up for my fellow members of Academia…." he mouthed out, almost feeling sick for even saying them. In fact, being the one to hurt Yuto the most from his past counterparts it was the hardest thing he ever said and done. It also came as a complete surprise to the rest of the boys too.

"Whoa! Did I just hear that right? Yuri apologising!? I must be dreaming that's the only logical explanation…." Yugo gasped grasping his hair in his head.

"Aww, I knew there was a heart down there under that nasty front of yours. Glad you're finally deciding to be honest with yourself." said Yuya feeling the most emotionally moved.

Yuri then turned away, "Hmph! Don't get used to it. That's a once in a lifetime event, you'll never see it again, that I promise you." he said.

"And he's back again…." Yugo sighed shaking his head before Yuto smiled in response.

"You're welcome Yuri," he said warmly, "Like I said, any bad blood between us is long behind us. And I'm going to make sure there isn't anymore between our 2 worlds." he vowed seriously before turning towards the other side seeing their defeated foe lying on the ground.

"So what happens now?" Yugo then asked curiously as he and the other ghost boys simply stared.

Yuto then narrowed his eyes, "Now we get some answers." he said as he headed towards the defeated and unconscious Mamoru before picking both the corrupted rank up and the chaos xyz monster that laid among his scattered cards.

 **Hi there hope you all likes this chapter. Here I used court battle form the zeal manga and a few other anime exclusive cards too. Hope you likes me using Astral force here, thought it may fit Yuto as well. Also several of his new cards use OCG effects so hope that clears up some confusion.**

The Phantom Knights of Misguided Mace normal trap

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Negate the attack, then Special Summon this card in Attack Position as an Effect Monster (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 2/0 ATK/0 DEF), and if you do, it gains this effect. (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.)

● During either player's turn: You can send this card and 1 face-up "The Phantom Knights" monster or "Phantom Knights" Continuous Spell/Trap Card you control to the Graveyard; draw 2 cards.

You can banish this card from your Graveyard; send 1 "Phantom Knights" card from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only use each effect of "The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves" once per turn.

The Phantom Knights of Infernal Infantry normal trap

Send 1 "Phantom Knights" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to the Graveyard. When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while you control no cards and this card is in your Graveyard: Special Summon this card in Defense Position as an Effect Monster (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 300/DEF 600), but banish it when it leaves the field. (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.) If Summoned this way, this card gains 300 DEF for each "Phantom Knights" Spell/Trap Card in your Graveyard.

Phantom knight's Lonely grave continuos trap

Activate this card by targeting 1 Effect Monster on the field; negate that face-up monster's effects, that face-up monster cannot attack, also monsters cannot target that face-up monster for attacks. When it leaves the field, destroy this card. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 "The Phantom Knights" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Phantom Knights' Cursed Grave" once per turn.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

It was late at night that very same day, early the entire school had been cleared of students as they all made their way home at least an hour ago from the evening as classes ended. All was dark and quiet, except for one room which was lit. Having gotten permission to use the small study room for their after hour discussion, Yuto, Ruri, Allen and Sayaka were now inside waiting for a few more of their friends to show up so they can share information with one another based on the recent events that transpired. While Yuto folded his arms and paced about the room seriously, Ruri sat by one of the chairs looking over Sayaka with concern and empathy while Allen sat next to her comforting her at the table they were at. The door knob then twisted around as it opened and everyone else looked and saw the person stepping in to join their discussion.

"Ah Kaito it's you, welcome." said Yuto with a pleased smile.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, I tried to be here as soon as I could." he then said with slight guilt upon his arrival.

"It's alright Kaito." replied Ruri compassionately, "It's not easy having to make so many apologies on Daisuke's behalf, after what he went through he must be in so much distress."

"Devastated is a much better way to describe it." Tenjo replied looking down as he began to remember what he had to go through earlier the afternoon to repair his friend's reputation and career after his unfortunate intentions, "After realising what he did, Daisuke almost decided to step down from the Pro leagues and give up his entire career as a duelist." What he said alarmed the rest of his friends in the room.

"Gasp!"

"You can't be serious!" They all gasped in disbelief.

Kaito then shook his head wishing it were true but unfortunately it wasn't, "I'm afraid so." he replied reluctantly, "In fact, he was too ashamed to face the students he hurt while under the influence of these cards." he said reaching into his pocketed and picking out the cursed rank up magic and chaos xyz monster cards before throwing them onto the table with the rest of the cards they gathered. "If it wasn't for the fact that I, the former hunter of Academia, saved them from him, I don't think they were ever going to hear us out let alone forgive him." He added, "After that, I was only barely able to convince him that it wasn't his fault…..barely….." The only thing that kept Daisuke from casting aside his entire career and years of effort were Kaito's words of encouragement, which took everything he had to keep what was left of his spirit together, though mending it would take much more that what he could offer. "But still, to lose all that trust and respect so easily….they may have forgiven him but there's no doubt they'll never forget." He said at the end which further added to the growing sorrow and negativity in the room.

"When trust is lost it can be very difficult to re-earn, it must have really damaged his image and his sense of self too, I think I'm starting to understand now." said Yuto sympathising with Kaito and Daisuke.

"That's just awful….." said Ruri clutching her hands together.

Yuto then looked towards her, "You're lucky that Aika and both her disciples and victims woke up without recalling anything Ruri."

"Yeah, and that may be for the best Yuto," she said agreeing with him fully, "I mean almost getting turned into food for plant monsters or being the ones who orchestrated it all, is an experiences I highly doubt anyone would want to ever recall."

"Mhmm…." he nodded.

"So then.…how were things in the other wing after you straightened things out with Jinguji and the student disciplinary committee Yuto?" she then asked curiously.

"It must have been quite difficult, after all the harsh sentences they placed on the transfer students….." said Kaito feeling somewhat uneasy bringing it up.

"Sigh….tell me about it…." Yuto shook his head in exhaustion, "After the duel and the entire council regained their senses they had no memory of their actions prior to Jinguji's defeat. It didn't take long for the Academia transfer students to begin taking out all their bottled up frustration and of course having no clue about what was going on the disciplinarians were pretty much helpless." he said, "If I hadn't stepped in in time to settle the matter, and boy it wasn't easy, who knows the kind of trouble the Academy would be facing, not to mention the many months of self image the xyz dimension built up to this point at risk of going down the drain."

"Phew, I knew you were a great peace keeper Yuto but I didn't expect you to be able to calm down the entire student body." said Allen with relief which made Yuto blush somewhat sheepishly.

"Heheh, I'm sure any of you would've done the same, no need to make it that big of a deal." he chuckled.

"Come on buddy, no need to be all modest. If you weren't around no doubt we'd have a riot on our hands." Allen continued insisting that his friend accept his words of praise.

"Hehe, well when you put it that way…." he scratched his head and chuckled in amusement and everyone else clapped for him.

Sayaka looked up and smiled rather weakly, "I'm really glad you've all managed to fix problems on your end." she said as she caught everyone's attention, "But as for me….all I did was make things worse for everybody…." As she said that the joy and positivity in the room took a u-turn, "If I wasn't so weak then I wouldn't have-"

"Sayaka!" Allen cried out as he pulled her face towards his own, "We've been over this already, what you did wasn't your fault!"

"Allen…." Yuto and the others looked on knowing they couldn't just intervene.

"But it was," Sayaka continued insistingly that the fault was hers, "Don't try to comfort me with false words of encouragement. The fact remains that because I was weak, I gave into my own insecurity and became an easy target….then I….I….I did something completely awful….sob…." she then covered her face with her hands and began to wept bitterly, so much even the tears could be seen dripping through the gaps between her fingers.

"Sayaka….." Yuto and Allen trued to move in to comfort her, only to be held by Kaito who shook his head firmly.

"No, she needs to let it all out now, otherwise she'll never get over it." he said with authority as Sayasama continued to weep and bawl her eyes out.

"I guess….." said Allen feeling unsure whether this was the best thing to do though he did have a point.

Looking at her cry uncontrollably for several minutes straight made them both feel guilty being unable to do anything to help Sayaka. At that moment though, Ruri felt she couldn't sit back anymore and watch her friend dwell in her own self pity anymore. She came in and embraced her old friend to the surprise of the others, "It's alright Sayaka, it's over now….I'm here….." she said gently stroking Sayaka's hair and hugging her closely. "Yes, I understand you did hurt a student of Academia, but despite that, we're still friends and I just know you'd never do such a thing of your own free will."

Sayaka blinked her eyes in surprise, unable to comprehend why Ruri would ever give her any kind of care after what she did. After that she then realised she didn't need an explanation, this was her close friend Ruri Kurosaki, the most kind hearted and forgiving person there is. She then wept once again before returning the hug, "Ruri….I'm sorry….I really messed up and did something I can't take back….and I-"

"It's okay Sayaka." Ruri said cursing her off and patting her on the back, "If it makes you feel better, I'm actually touched you cared that much for me and were willing to fight even Academia with everything you had without hesitation in order to keep everyone in our home safe, including me." she said to her friend's surprise. "Even if you weren't in your right mind, you did something the old you would never bring yourself to. Also this all came out because you had the genuine desire to protect me and that's all that maters to me." she continued, "The only wrong here was that someone had took advantage of your vulnerability and twisted you into someone you weren't."

"Ruri…" Sayasama breathed.

Ruri then smiled with motherly affection before looking at her purple haired friend in the face, "In fact, if you still aren't satisfied, then how about you take responsibility by helping to be close by my side until this is all over. That way I'll certain we can protect each other, besides I'd personally feel more secure with you around too." she then suggested.

Sayaka blinked her eyes in disbelief at what her friend just told her, "Sniff…Y…you would? You'd really….want me by your side again? After all I did?" she sobbed.

"Of course Sayaka, that's what friends are for," Ruri nodded, "We're there to shelter each other in our moments of weakness and help pick up one another too when one of us falls. And I have no regrets at all for having you as one of my best and closest friends of all."

"Th…thank you…." Sayaka breathed with her heart feeling at peace as they embraced one another almost like sisters, bring a warm and fuzzy feeling to the boys who eyed them. It was so moving Allen couldn't help shed a tear while Kaito and Yuto held a more stoic expression though were pretty much the same as he was on the inside.

"I knew things would work out in the end." said Yuto as Tenjo nodded in agreement with him.

"Phew….Glad that's over with, I don't know if I could handle another hour of her crying on my shoulder." Allen snakily added which earned him a few piecing glares from the others.

"Err….that came out wrong." he scratched his head uneasily before changing the topic quickly, "Have to say, I knew Ruri was always kind and compassionate towards others, but I didn't think she'd have such a way with words."

"Did you ever expect anything less from her?" replied Yuto having known she would have been able to do it. Also, seeing that Sayaka was developing the desire to become stronger herself in order to protect her home and the people most precious to her, was perhaps another good thing to come out of this incident after all.

The moment however was rather short lived when another person suddenly burst through the doors which caught everyone by surprise.

"Eh!?"

As they all looked they saw Kurosaki panting hard from rushing over, which was evident seeing several beads of sweat drip from his face and hair along with his deep and long breaths. "Sh….Shun?"

"Whoa, you look as though you were being chased by a rabid dog…" said Allen snarkily which earned him a swift pinch from Yuto.

"Ow!" he cried before hissing in pain, "Hey!"

"Would you quit it with your lame jokes Allen? This is serious." he grunted with a sharp and firm expression making him hold his tongue and refrain from anymore.

"Sorry….." he then apologised.

*Pant* *Pant*

Shun panted hard and deeply, struggling to get us breath back, though it didn't take long. He soon looked up and rushed towards the first person he laid his eyes on, "RURI!" he cried as he ran in to hug her closely.

"Big brother!?" she gasped in surprise at his sudden and unexpected embrace.

"I came as soon as I got your message," he answered with relief, "I didn't think anything could happen while you were at school of all places. If anything….anything at all I'd….." he started to sob with worry as the thought of losing her again like during the war haunted his mind the moment he received her message.

"Shun…." Ruri breathed before smiling and hugging him back, "I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm just fine big brother, you don't have to worry about me now."

Everyone looked on, even though they knew Shun loved Ruri more than anyone else, they still couldn't help but be amazed at how much love he showed. Then again they were't too surprised, after what he went through in the war and since she returned, he vowed he was never going to lose her ever again.

Yuto feeling rather uneasy stepped in and patted the older Kurosaki sibling on the shoulder, "Umm…Shun…."

Upon hearing his voice Shun quickly turned towards him, to his surprise he shot him a ferocious glare which caught him completely by surprise! "YUTO!" he growled angrily before grabbing hold of Yuto with his bare hands and hosting him up into the air!

"Ack!"

"Sh…Shun!?" Ruri exclaimed as the others gasped or took a step back in alarm at Shun's sudden and unexpected actions.

"You were supposed to be watching her!" he yelled staring at Yuto in the eye before lowering his head and shaking uneasily, "I trusted you….turned my back for a few hours….I didn't think she'd ever get into trouble with you watching her…but you….You!" he was about to pull his arm back and let loose his frustration on his old friend when suddenly-

"Shun stop it!"

"Ruri!?" he gasped in surprise as his sister took hold of his arm and fully restrained it.

Allen and Sayaka tried to step in to reason with Shun as well, only to be stopped by Kaito at the last second, "Stay out of this, you'll only get hurt and further complicate things. Also, we have no right to intervene, at least not yet." he said as they reluctantly held back and let it play out. While Kaito himself could hold his own against Shun in a duel or physical fight, even he knew better than to try his luck on him when he was in his current state.

"It's not his fault!" Ruri cried, "I told him I wanted to go explore on my own initiative! So the responsibility falls solely on me and not him! Besides, none of us knew what was going on and it all happened so unexpectedly, it was beyond our control and-"

"No Ruri, he's right." Yuto stopped her, "Shun trusted me with your wellbeing and I let him down. And yes, I did have my hands full at the time with similar matters that's no excuse for betraying his trust." he said closing his eyes ready to accept what ever anger Shun wanted to take out on him, feeling he deserved it for failing him.

"Yuto….." she said softly.

Shun blinked his eyes in surprise upon hearing his friend's words, "S…similar matters?" he asked as his rage disappeared, causing him to loosen his grip and let Yuto out.

"You might want to take a seat Kurosaki." said Kaito as he ushered him to a seat at the table, "It's a very long story."

Realising it was more serious than he expected, he sat down and hardened his gaze "…Go on….." And so each of them explained everything that had transpired that day.

"And that's how the entire story goes." Yuto concluded after finishing their full recap of the day's events.

"I see….." Shun replied as he folded his arms, trying his best to process and take in everything he heard. He then turned to Ruri who then smiled back warmly at him, which made him ease up slightly, "I suppose if there's one good thing that's come out of it, it's that she's finally able to move on past her trauma of fusion summoning." he then closed his eyes, "Even if I still don't fully approve, if it'll keep her safe and help her grow stronger then that's good enough for me." he thought to himself before gritting his teeth angrily, "Tch! It's completely unforgivable….when I find those cowards responsible for using innocent people in committing these atrocities…I'll do much worse than seal them into a card!" he hissed under his breath while clenching his fist tightly, enough to squeeze the juice out of an entire piece of fruit.

They've been through much already, now the enemy is targeting not only his friends but also targeting their weakest and taking advantage of their lingering resentment towards Academia and attacking during a fragile time

"It's truly unbelievable indeed, I mean how could anyone still hold a grudge towards Academia even after everything they've done to help rebuild our once devastated homeland." They knew well the grudge that Kaito and Shun once held against Academia, but the fact they were able to let go of all their former hatred and spite and others weren't, the thought of others harbouring grudges just as or even deeper than their's was truly frightening.

"To think there's actually be those who's hearts were that hardened that not even that final entertainment duel from Yuya and Reiji wouldn't move them….I can understand but for them to manipulate others as pawns for their own selfish goals…that's something I won't simply let slide." Kaito thought to himself knowing how hurtful it would be to Yuya or some of the others.

"Don't worry Sayaka, we'll get to the bottom of this and set everything right, you'll see." Yuto said to her encouragingly lifting up her spirits as she responded back with a soft nod and smile.

"Y…yeah…."

Yuto then recalled something familiar regarding the recent events, "This situation….it actually reminds me of the one back in the synchro dimension." he said as everyone else looked to him.

"Hmm? What makes you say that Yuto?" Shun asked.

"Putting all the facts together, this is taking place in the dimension's fragile recovery stage as well as the transition into a new one." he answered.

"Like when the City was adapting to the unity of the Tops and Commons and how those involved in the attacks were the only ones against it and were being used by others?" Ruri suggested.

"That's right Ruri." he nodded, "Not only that, they were also being manipulated by cursed cards as well."

"In the Synchro dimension, I heard from Reiji it was called Dark synchro," spoke Shun out, "Now here…."

"It's chaos xyz." Yuto added.

He then grit his teeth furiously and tightened his hand into a fist, even hitting it against the wall in anger, "Tch! To think they're now tainting our precious xyz summoning for their own twisted purposes….they've gone too far this time." he hissed which shocked Sayaka and a few of the others for being so sudden.

"It's not just that." Yuto continued, "After defeating their users, apparently not only do they revert back to their original selves they also have no recollection of the deeds they committed while under the influence of those chaos xyz monsters and rank up magic cards."

"Hmm….That may be for the best." thought Kaito to himself though a few of the others were also having the same thoughts as he did.

"Well that's not entirely true," Yuto continued, "Daisuke and Sayaka happened to recall what they had done while under the control of those cards, wonder why." Everyone one else then looked at Sayaka who then lowered her head meekly hoping to avoid as much eye contact as usual.

"I'd….assume it may depend on the user." suggested Allen. He knew this would be painful to his friend but at the same time it was something he couldn't simply keep to himself. "Compared to everyone else who was using those cards, they were the only ones to harbour any form of worry and doubt in themselves before they were corrupted, maybe those lingering feelings are what allowed them to remember what they did?"

"That's…..highly likely…." said Kaito after that agreeing with Allen's theory.

Having heard what he said Sayaka lowered her head in sadness, most of the others were lucky, compared to her they could easily move on as if nothing happened unlike her who had to live with the guilt and memory of the heinous acts committed.

"Sayaka…." Ruri then moved in next to Allen to try and comfort her, but she shook her head and smiled lightly hoping it would be enough to show them she was fine, "I'm alright Ruri…Allen….thank you…" she replied hugging them both, showing her appreciation for their concern and care which helped lighten the mood in the room slightly.

While everyone else smiled happily with them, Shun's disappeared rather shortly and he hardened his gaze, "Tch! Twisting the innocence and insecurity of our people for their own selfish purposes….I'll swear I'll make them pay when I find them….." he hissed under his breath.

"The feeling's mutual Shun, believe me…." said Kaito having overheard him and coming up to him along with Yuto.

"This can't possibly be a coincidence could it? Someone's definitely pulling the strings for sure….." Yuto then said as he got everyone's attention once more.

"You're suggesting that these incidents are linked with Academia's outbreak and the attacks in Synchro?" asked Ruri curiously.

"If that's the case, this may very well turn out to be something just as big as that incident with Academia or even Zarc for that matter!" Allen exclaimed which earned him several sharp and fierce glares considering one of Zarc's alter egos was in the room now with them, "S…sorry Yuto…." he answered back regretfully slipping down into his chair, wishing he could take his words back.

Yuto however shook his head and smiled lightly as he placed a hand on Allen's shoulder, "It's alright, in fact you might be right on that. This is a serious situation and we need to take action that's for sure." he said firmly as everyone else nodded with him.

"I agree."

"Mhmm…."

Yuto smiled seeing everyone was in agreement before putting his fingers to his chin in thought, "This is going to take everyone that's for sure. I just know it….but what we do?"

Everyone too mirrored his expression in deep thought, wondering what their best course of action would be, though none of them could come up with anything…..except Shun.

"I really wished Jin were here, his deductive skills are among the sharpest in all of xyz dimension, no doubt he'd be able to piece this puzzle together or at least connect together several of the dots.….but he's not so we're on our own….." he thought to himself before he decided to try thinking like his old friend and consider the facts that were available to them at the moment, "Hmm, looking at the situation, no doubt there has to be someone inside Heartland who's been passing around those cards and infecting people and corrupting them. But the people targeted are those who are most vulnerable and have difficulty in moving on from the past or changing with the times….." his deduction then reminded him of a similar situation from before, "Considering looking back at the situation in synchro, there might be a chance that the inside agents may also be under control themselves under another mastermind….who would be the most likely candidates for that role here in Heartland….." he then raised an eyebrow, "Come to think of it, there was a time when we did have a rather large argument and dissension amongst a few members of our former resistance…..while some of them did came around there are 2 in particular I haven't seen or heard from since then….they couldn't be involved in anyway this could they?"

"Shun? Is something wrong?" Kurosaki then snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Allen calling him.

"Hmm?" he then turned around to see the others looking at him strangely.

"You're staring into black space for almost 5 minutes straight, is something wrong?" the poncho boy asked him curiously.

"Could it be that you've got an idea on what's going on?" Yuto then asked, "If so care to bring it up with the rest of us?"

He shook his head, "N…no it's nothing really….I was just processing everything we've gathered so far and trying to plan what our next best course of action would be." Shun answered back, fearing his thoughts would raise tension and suspicion between his group of friends and those outside of their circle. He also wanted to avoid raising their hopes until he was absolutely sure of what they were dealing with. Changing the topic really he then turned his attention to the cards they all gathered thus far, "For the time being, it's best that we get these cards over to Reiji Akaba in the pendulum dimension and have him take a look." he said as he uneasily picked up rank up magic barian's force from on top of the pile, "I'd definitely feel a lot safer if we got them out of reach of anyone else's hands. Maybe he can even put together some sort of invention to help us track down who's responsible for this before they worsen our already strained ties with Academia." he said.

Yuto nodded in acknowledgement, "I'll be sure he gets them Shun, you have nothing to worry about." he said volunteering.

Shun smiled in response, "Thanks Yuto. I'll leave it to you then." After that he then stretched his arms out tiredly, "Anyways, now that we've gotten that cleared out, I think it's time we turned in for the night and hit the hay."

"I agree, I'm feeling pretty beat after today actually." yawned Yuto.

"Same here." added Kaito as Ruri and Sayaka nodded as well.

Allen widened his eyes in bewilderment, "Excuse me!?" he exclaimed catching everyone's attention. "How can you possibly suggest sleeping at a time like this?"

"I know we've all been through a lot today, but as the old saying goes, part of a soldier's duty is keeping himself in prime fighting condition." said Yuto, ""Besides, worrying and wondering about what to do next won't get us anywhere right now, it's beyond our control now." he added at the end rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I agree with what Yuto's saying." said Kaito, "Besides, it's getting late, Haruto and my dad are probably worrying about me by now." he said eying his duel disk and the time displayed.

"You can't really be serious….." Allen groaned rubbing his temple but after seeing everyone else was in agreement it didn't take long for him agree, though reluctantly, "Oh alright….."

A while later after everyone had dispersed and went back to their respective homes, Yuto met up with the ninja brothers Tsukikage and Hikage at the dimensional portal and he handed them the stack of cards in a deck holder, "Here you guys go, make sure these get to Reiji." he said firmly.

"We'll personally see to it. Good luck and may fortune smile upon you and your friends." Tsukikage nodded as his brother took them off Yuto's hands. Upon eying the cards they instantly had a flashback to their time in Synchro dimension, when they had an encounter with Ryuga and he made them swear not to say anything to anyone. They were aware that he knew something that no one else did, and as painful as it was to keep that secret safe, they took an oath so they had to deny their own honest feelings to follow their own ninja code of honour.

"Is there something wrong you guys?" Yuto then asked raising an eyebrow curiously after he realised they simply froze in place for a few moments.

They both then turned around and shook their heads in response, "No, nothing of the sort." They said before taking their leave through the dimensional portal.

Yuto narrowed his eyes, he knew very well they were keeping something…which wasn't a surprise, but he saw no point in wanting to figure it out since it was getting late and his eyelids began to grow heavy on him, "Okay then…." he then replied deciding to leave it at that as he headed off in the direction of his old homestay which was situated nearby the academy. As he reached his room he found his old key which he hid under the doormat and unlocked it. As he stepped inside the living area which had a small couch and TV along with an indoor kitchen and pantry at the other end, he made a beeline straight for his bedroom and came into his old place which had a rather comfy bed in the centre along with a desk with light and a bookshelf which had some old notebooks and comics which had been gathering dust since his absence. It didn't really matter much to him since the bed was the only thing in his sights, "Home sweet home." he said with a glad smile before sleep began to kick in and his eyes began to feel heavy again, "Yawn….alright, time to hit the hay…." he yawned drowsily covering his mouth before he instantly headed for his bed and went under the blanket without changing and fell into a relaxing dream along with his brothers.

 **(Next morning)**

"Rise and shine sleepy head! Come on up! Up! Up!" a sudden voice shouted which made Yuto open his eyes suddenly, which were still reddish with fatigue, and jump out of bed in a fright!

"Gah!" ha gasped before landing in a seating position an looking around, "Ergh….what time is it?" he then groaned rubbing his eyes drowsily.

"It's morning duh!" Yugo answered as his brother turned his eyes towards the clock on his side desk.

As soon as he saw it, he hardened his expression into a glaring scowl, "7am? Really?" he grunted apparently wanting to sleep in more.

"You're the lucky one actually….He woke us up too….." Yuya yawned sleepily as he appeared along with Yuri next to him, who looked as though he was about to fall asleep on the ground at any moment.

"At 6:30 am no less….Yawn…" Yuri moaned as his face seemed to slouch into that of a cranky old man's.

Yugo grinned childishly at his brother's discomfort, "Hehe, sorry guys but I couldn't help myself! I'm just super psyched for another day of fighting evil and kicking butt! The earlier the better!" he cheered.

"Wish I could kick your butt….." Yuri grumbled in response, he was feeling rather spiteful having had a good dream about him and Selena out on a picnic only to be rudely awoken suddenly by his brother's voice coming out of Selena' mouth! Yuya on the other hand had dreamt he was leading a parade of his performapals through the streets of Maiami while he rode on hip hippo, but when his hippo suddenly spoke to him with Yugo's voice he felt deeply scarred!

Yuto on the other hand wasn't dreaming of anything in particular luckily and only awoke froths brother's loud shouting. He shook his head knowing getting angry wouldn't do any of them good at this point, "Sigh….well he does have a point, might as well get started." he moaned as he headed for the showers. After a good morning cleanup he changed into his old clothes that he wore once before the war began then headed to the indoor kitchen to whip up a nice homemade breakfast which consisted of fluffy scrambled eggs along with bacon and mushrooms, and a few fruits on the side.

"Wow Yuto, I didn't know you were so adept at cooking." said Yuya feeling impressed, though unwilling to admit he would give his mom a run for her money.

"Heh, well Jin and Ruri actually taught me a couple of things here and there, so they deserve the credit." Yuto replied with a smile, "It sure beats Shun's and Kaito's meals for sure…." he then shuddered upon recalling a time they were having a campout and the 2 of them were doing the cooking, that day though they ended up with a charcoal rich diet of burnt rice, burnt eggs and even burnt miso soup! Since then they made sure the 2 of them stayed well clear of the kitchen or anything cooking related.

Upon sight of the hearty meal before them, Yugo's mouth began to water and Yuya's eyes glistened brightly with excitement, while Yuri simply smiled reservedly.

"Bon appeti-"

RING RING

"Huh?" As they sat down and were about to dig in to their morning meal Yuto's duel disk on the center table suddenly buzzed catching their attention.

"Hmph, who calls during breakfast, no manners at all….." Yuri scoffed folding his arms.

"That phone is keeping us from eating what's in front of us!? Unforgivable!" Yugo growled impatiently.

"Boo! Boo!" Yuya went childishly.

Yuto on the other hand narrowed his eyes, "Well if it's a call this early in the morning it has to be urgent….." he thought as he went over to pick it up, seeing that leaving it won't make it stop. "Hello." he answered.

"Hey Yuto it's me." A familiar voice answered at the other end.

Yuto smiled hearing with delight his friend as the first voice of his day, "Oh hey Ruri, good morning. How are you feeling-"

"Listen to me, turn on the news right now!" she interrupted rather frantically, "It's really urgent!"

Yuto blinked his eyes in surprise, "Huh? The news?" he would've asked what was going on but hearing how panicky she was meant it was important and there wasn't anytime to argue. He then walked over to the nearby desk and picked up the remote, "Okay then…." he switched it on and the screen displayed a breaking news report with reporter with long red hair and a microphone speaking.

"Last night, a group of students from Heartland Academy have mysteriously gone missing during their return home after a trip to the BARian around midnight." She explained which caught their attention.

"Missing?"

"Many have even begun to speculate the missing group of students may also be involved with the recent number of disappearances over the past week or so." As the reporter finished the screen shifted to one depicting a group of 6 students of different ages, all of which the boys recognised from the other day.

"Hey? Aren't those all transfer students from the fusion dimension?"

"No way…..don't tell me….."

"While the causes of their disappearances is still under investigation, some have even begun to speculate them as actual kidnappings after a pair of litterbots, recently developed by Heartland's now returned Dr Faker, captured this scene on camera."

"Kidnapping!?" They all exclaimed in alarm. The screen shifted to being taken from an alleyway, where a young boy in an Academia uniform was heading down the street but was suddenly approached by a pair of bikers who then pursued him out of camera sight. Another camera shot depicted the boy tripping and falling down, only for the thugs to hoist him onto their rides and then take off somewhere else! The scene was incredibly overwhelming for the boys to take in, they were utterly speechless and unable to comprehend what their eyes just witnessed.

"While we are unsure whether these 2 incidents are connected we advise everyone not to panic. Nevertheless, residents of Heartland, especially visitors from other dimensions, are advised to remain on high alert or seek shelter until further notice." The reporter continued sounding serious, "We shall return after these messages." The news channel changed to an advertisement of a child superhero with spiky blue hair, cloak and a red mask only for Yuto to switch it off.

As he turned to his brothers who were showing more concern than ever he then narrowed his eyes, "This is getting serious….."

 **(Meanwhile)**

That same morning while the Yu boys were being occupied, a teenage female student with long brown hair in a sleeveless yellow Academia uniform and skirt was walking down an empty street humming to herself rather peacefully and minding her own business. Little did she know was that she was being watched from the shadows by a pair of grinning thugs on their bikes wearing sleeveless leather suits, with mohawk hairdos, piercings and tattoos over their arms were stalking her. One of them did a hand sign and the other nodded, then they both charged out full throttle on their bikes and zoomed past her and did a sharp turn before stopping right in front go her, catching her completely off guard! "Where do you think you're going missy!?"

"You're coming with us Fusion scum!" They each said with malicious intent.

The girl quivered with fear and began to sea rather profusely under pressure, she immediately knew she was in deep trouble, "Th….there has to be some mistake! You've got the wrong-"

"Can it!" one thug interrupted, "We saw you use that polymerisation card with a smile on your face that's as bright as day!"

"You'd better come along quietly, that way you'll save us both a lot of trouble and yourself a world of hurt!" The other added as they took out a pair of chains frothier belts and began whipping them around like cowboy ropes!

The girl found herself cornered and seeing there was no way she could possible outrun them. She then grit her teeth in frustration and closed her eyes tightly, "Can't believe I'm doing this….." she thought to herself before kneeling down on the ground, "A…alright I will! Just please don't hurt me…." she pleaded as she shook with fear and sadness.

Both thugs then grinned with sadistic delight, "Heheh, that's a good girl." One said as he came down from his bike and tied her hands up in ropes before hoisting her onto his ride, "Heh, didn't even put up a fight, guess we were worried about nothing." He said as they cackled maniacally before driving off through the alleys to avoid being seen by any witnesses. It was a rather bumpy ride, intentionally, over the worn down roads or through trash cans before they finally arrived at the Heartland City pier, where they parked their bikes outside a Waterfront warehouse along with the rest of their gang's rides. They both then took her off and lead her to an outside container that was marked with all sorts of horrendous graffiti. "Here we are, your new home!" Said one as he began to unlock the door on it.

"You won't be needing this anymore!" The other said as he yanked her duel disk off her arm painfully!

"H…hey!" she cried as she tried to get it back only to be pushed down with little effort! "Ack!"

"You're lucky that's all we're taking from you! Now get in there!" Thug 1 said as he opened the door and shoved her inside with brute force!

"Agh!" she cried as she landed down on her front though she was able to turn herself over and sit up, "Urgh…rude much?" she grunted with irritation.

"Hehe, you should appreciate the fact we've gone easy on you, compared to the rest of your friends who actually thought they could get away or even put up a fight they couldn't win!" Thug 2 laughed.

"Now play nice if you know what's good for you, cos you're going to be here a very long time….." the other said as he closed the door behind her before she could move!

Realising they were gone the girl then tried hard to get loose from her tough rope binds, but her arms were bound so tightly in an uncompromising position she couldn't make much effort on them. She sighed exhaustedly before turning around, only to be met with a most traumatising sight before her eyes! Though it was quite dark inside there were a few window openings in the container where some sunlight and air cold still enter and it was enough to see inside, though it was something the girl had come to regret. Inside with her were several other Academia students that had been taken over the past few days, from reds, yellows and blues, as well as youths and teens. All of which were in terrible condition, from being beaten and bruised, others being sleepless and exhausted, depraved of food and water some had even become to look like skeletons! Some had just about given up hope and had life drained from their very eyes as they simply hugged their legs in and cowered like helpless children! She covered her mouth in sheer absolute horror at a scene that very few kidnapping or criminal movies could match…..

Meanwhile outside the thugs had finished locking the door to the container. They are really pleased with their accomplishment till one of them gained a suspicious expression, "Hey buddy, didn't she seem almost too easy? It's like she wanted to get caught." Thug 2 said.

"Nah you're just overreacting, no way these fusion users at that smart." Thug 1 shrugged it off, "Besides they're all just a bunch of weaklings, if they tried anything they knew what they'd be getting themselves into. Can't believe we were actually let those weaklings turn us into cards, it's quite humiliating now that I think about it." he added rather spitefully putting his arms on his hips.

"Yeah, you can say that again…." replied Thug 2 having recalled during Heartland's war and when their gang were turned into cards mercilessly by the invading forces of the fusion dimension.

They then walked over to a large garbage dumpster and as they opened it they then tossed in the new duel disk in with the others they had acquired from their kidnapped victims, "We oughta smash those disks into junk while we're at it." suggested thug 2.

"Forget it," Thug 1 shrugged it off, "We can do that any time, right now the boss has got a big juicy reward waiting for us, that comes first!" he grinned, "Besides, it's not as if those kids can call for help anyway, they're trapped in a cage like the rats they are."

Thug 2 then chuckled with him, "Hehe, yeah you're right about that. Maybe I was overthinking things." he said as they went around the corner to an open warehouse and went inside where the rest of their gang had taken refuge.

Meanwhile back inside the container the girl grunted with annoyance as she continued to wriggle and thrash herself trying to get free from the binding ropes around her wrists, "Can't believe they made me the bait, I'm starting to regret taking up fusion summoning….." the growled before managing to flip over and kick up herself to get her hands to the front. After that she then reached in her palms into one of her side pockets, "Almost….got it!" she smiled as she managed to pull out a small pocket knife and she clicked it open. Skilfully she flipped it forward and began cutting away at the ropes against the solid wall till her hands were finally free! She then opened and clenched her fists in a grip a few times to get the feeling back before reaching into her other pocket where she pulled out a small chip with a button on it, "Heh, they may have taken my duel disk but they've already taken the bait." she said with a smirk. The commotion she had brought up had attracted the attention of a nearby boy in red

"Huh?" he then hurried towards her and eyed her curiously, "Y…you…what are doing over there?" he asked which caught her a little by surprise.

"Shh, be quiet, I'm going to get us out of here." she whispered.

"G….get us out?" he replied in surprise, "B…but how? We're locked in here and those goons are all out there with the keys! And we don't have anything to contact the outside with!" he cried before sitting down and clenching his head in his hands while shivering uncontrollably in fear and despair, "It's all hopeless, we're done for!" he cried, "We should never have come here in the first place, after everything we did I knew it was a mistake thinking we'd ever be welcomed…." he then whimpered missing his parents back home and almost felt like giving up completely and accepting his faith.

Feeling pity for him, the girl then sighed as she then placed a gentle hand on his shoulder which made him look up, "I wouldn't give up on that just yet." she said eying him with warmth and compassion before tearing off her wig and her out of her yellow uniform. Revealing herself to have pink hair on top and purple longer hair below it. She also wore a light purple sleeveless top with darker purple arm sleeves and purplish leggings.

The boy widened his eyes recognising her that instant as Luna, one of Jin's lieutenants in the resistance squad during the war, "Y….you're…."

She smiled back at him, "Your prayers have been answered, don't worry help is on the way, till then hold on." she said as she clicked the button. Her fusion duel disk then gained a glowing red light which blinked on and off inside the garbage dumpster.

About half an hour later, a pair of young boys had arrived on the scene above some all cranes that were suspended over the pier. "Heh, that tracker you made worked like a charm Jin." smirked Kyoji to his partner next to him.

"Well naturally, I did made it specially using the best parts from all 4 dimensions after all." the silver haired dragon boy replied before looking down below to see the dumpster and the container nearby it. He narrowed his eyes seeing their target was in sight, "Anyways now that we're here, we can move onto phase 2."

Kyoji nodded, "Yeah, first you get the boss' attention, then while you're distracting him I'll go in and rescue the students."

Jin then looked back at him with some concern, "You still sure you can take on an entire gang on your own?" he asked.

His friend however responded with a confident grin, "Heh, me against a whole gang of moronic brutes? Hehehe, isn't it obvious who will come out victorious hmm?"

"Good point," Jin replied acknowledging his friend's confidence and abilities, "Alright be careful in there. Make sure Luna and the kids get out in one piece." he added at the end.

"You have my word Jin." Kyoji nodded before grinning back at him, "Now go kick some butt."

Jin smiled and nodded, "With pleasure." he said as he leapt down onto the ground and his brothers appeared around him. They all nodded firmly with him as he stared at the hideout of the gang, knowing a big fight was right before them. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "This is it, no turning back now." he said to himself as he stepped forward without any doubts in his mind. He pulled out a rather large stone from one of his bigger pockets before throwing it through the window and it smashed straight inside! Upon landing he could hear a loud commotion going on from the thugs, as well as a large thonk meaning it had hit its mark on someone's head apparently!

"Oooh, that must have hurt." Yamata cringed before grinning with excitement, "But that felt so good."

"Hehe, if you asked me we should have used a grenade." chuckled Nushi as they all shot him a glare, "Just kidding….mostly."

They heard footsteps approaching he front door so Jin readied himself for the battle that was approaching behind the door. "Oi! Who did that!?" A spiky haired punk growled angrily as he barged out of the door.

"Whoever you are you're dead meat!" a punk girl with lip piercing and heavy face paint added as she followed him though.

They then caught sight of a silver haired boy walking towards them without any fear, "Hmph, everyone knows strong words are meaningless without the action to back it up." said Jin confidently as he eyed his agitated foes.

"Who's this kid?" the guy asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion

Jin shook his he'd in disapproval, "If you 2 clowns have even the slightest shred of intelligence, you'd bring me your boss right here and now." he demanded without any hesitation.

The 2 punks were bewildered at Jins sudden outrageous demand but the male the smirked and began popping his knuckles, "Ooh, a tough guy eh? Heh, maybe a little thrashing should teach you a lesson in man-" He was sudden;y stopped by the girl who held him back.

"Wait….haven't we seen this guy before?" she then said apparently finding Jin's appearance to be strikingly familiar to someone they met before.

"Now that you mention it…." the guy caught on and after squinting his eyes hard he then widened them upon realisation, "Wait! Isn't this guy…." They immediately recognised him as one of the top members of the resistance during the inter dimensional war, and even recalled him xyz summoning some of the most powerful rank 8 monsters they had ever seen including Hieratic Sun dragon overlord of heliopolis and Divine dragon lord felgrand!

They both swallowed hard and painfully upon realisation of who they were dealing with, "Gulp…there's no mistake….it's him!"

Looking to each other and sweating bullets like crazy, "Better do what he says…Hurry!" they cried as they ran back inside screaming at the top of their longs! "BOSS!"

"LEADER! HELP!"

The rest of Jin's brothers stared blankly or sweat dropped at the comedic drama that had just played out before them, "That was easier than expected…" said Ryuga.

"Hahahaha! You see the way they run? They literally looked like chickens!" laughed Jin who wasn't able to hold back any of his amusement.

"Yawn…Shame….I was hoping for at least an appetiser before the main course." yawned Nushi with boredom and disappointment.

"Like I said, empty words are meaningless without the skill and courage to back it up." said Jin before he motioned to Kyoji, who was now on the roof of the hideout. His partner nodded as he slipped in through an upper window, leaving Jin to face the leader of the entire gang.

"Boss! Over here! Quick!" They then overheard going from inside, they then heard large and loud footsteps approaching which then put them on high alert knowing who was coming now.

"Though I can't say the same for him." said Jin narrowing his eyes as the 2 previous thugs ran out first and were followed by a bulky large man with long, lavender hair with several ebony bangs. He also wore a dark gray vest with a brown collar and black pants and shoes.

He carried a very ferocious glare on his face as he hissed at his 2 underlings who cowered before him, "You 2 better not be wasting my time or-" he then looked up and focused his gaze entirely on Jin. "You….I remember you….." he pointed out.

"Same here, we met a long while back….." nodded Jin. Recalling a time once when he tried to surround and overwhelm the boy with sheer numbers only to be rescued and won over by Yusho's entertainment duelling a long time ago.

The boss, who also recalled the time, then spoke to his goons without looking at them, "You 2 get inside, this isn't someone you can handle." he said firmly to their surprise.

"Y…you sure about that boss?"

"I mean, with all of us ganging up on him we'll overwhelm him for sure!" his minions added hoping to get in on the action too.

The boss shook his head denying their request, "Forget it, you'd be doing me a favour by staying out of my way." he said, "Besides, he'll eat you alive long before that happens."

"Isn't that kinda overdoing it?" Yamata said as he sweatdropped at his remark.

"N…not that we doubt your skill and power sir, but maybe-"

The boss then shot them both a piercing glare which cut off their words completely, "Do as I say you lousy klutzes or I'll do something even worse to you than he ever could!" he bellowed which made them freeze and turn pale with fear!

"Y…yes sir!" they both squeaked as they rushed back inside and closed the door behind them, leaving the 2 outside to settle their old score.

Upon facing Jin he then adopted a more sinister grin, "So, what brings you here to our humble home? Because I don't recall inviting you over." he started.

"You skip the pleasantries Fuma and cut to the chase." said Jin seriously hardening his gaze and refusing to waste time beating around the bush, "I know what you and your goons have been doing these past few days and I'm here to make sure none of you even think of laying even a finger on another innocent Academia duelist again!"

Fuma widened his eyes and gashed his teeth like a rabid dog, tightened his fist before he growled furiously! "Innocent!? You've gotta be out of your mind!" he yelled with complete unrestraint, "During Heartland's war, me and my entire gang got sealed into cards because of those fusion scum! Now the entire dimension's welcomed them with open arms!" he yelled before grinning psychotically, "We're merely showing them OUR form of hospitality and nothing more! Hahahaha!"

Jin held firm doing his best to restrain his own emotions, "Why are you doing this? Didn't Sensei Yusho teach you guys a long time ago that using duelling to hurt people isn't the way? If he saw you right now he'd be terribly disappointed in you." he said calmly shaking his head in disappointment.

"Hmph! Like you just said that was a loooong time ago!" Fuma spat, "Your teacher may have been flashy and inspiring back then, but that none of that did any squat during the war! In fact, all to did was made us soft and unable to fight back!" he yelled recalling how he and his gang were carded during the war, "Now they're roaming free in our dimension, anywhere and everywhere! It's complete and utter treason!" he continued his rant letting out all the hatred and animist he harboured against fusion deep down inside him, "Rather than fighting me you ought to be helping me! Join us and take revenge on the same guys who ruined us! Even you can see where I'm going, surely you can't possibly let them go unpunished!" He then pointed out to Jin, "Admit it! You want payback just as much as most of us do!"

Jin said nothing at first but lowered his head and closed his eyes, "It's true, while there are some things I can never forget," he said before opening them firmly with clarity, "At the same time taking revenge isn't what Sensei would've wanted." he continued, "And besides, look at what you're doing to them now! The war's over and we've made peace with fusion dimension already. And you and your thugs are attacking and kidnapping innocent students who had nothing to do with the war, you're no different than they were!" he yelled which further set Fuma off the edge!

"Say what!? You actually care for those maniacs!? You're even more crazy and mad than they are!" he growled. Having heard enough he decided to take action, "Tch! Forget this! If you want to save those scumbag Academia duelists you'll have to go through me traitor to xyz dimension!" he hissed, "Anyone who sides with Academia will be considered an enemy, and I'll beat down into a pulp without hesitation, no matter who they are or which dimensions they come from!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he clapped on his duel disk.

"I didn't want it to come to this but it seems I've got no other choice….." Jin replied as he prepared his own disk, "Very well, let's duel." he said as they activated both their duel disks.

 **Field Spell, Crossover!**

The space around the pier and docks were enveloped in a blue action field, with he action cards dispersing all around and floating platforms materialising everywhere.

DUEL!

 **Jin: 4000**

 **Fuma: 4000**

Blink light on disk

"Alright, by now Kyoji must have sabotaged the arms, that means phase 3 is now underway."

"Guess it's our turn to play our part and buy them some time."

"I'll start things off." he then declared making sure to draw away his opponent's attention. Eying his 5 cards he then narrowed his eyes in mild disappointment seeing he couldn't summon anything useful, "Not exactly the best hand to start with, better do something about it." he thought before smiling at another card in his hand, "Good thing I have just the card for that." He then picked it out, "I'll begin my turn by activating photon trade. By sending a photon monster from my hand to my deck I can draw 2 cards!" He then picked out a certain monster and sent it to the graveyard, "Sorry my friend, but I'll be sure to bring you back soon." He thought hoping for something he could use as he drew, "I draw!" He then nodded at them, "Not bad, this can work." He said as he continued, "Since I control no monsters on my field I can special summon Photon Thrasher from my hand!" Appearing on the field was the armoured humanoid warrior with a huge blade! "Then I summon Galaxy dragon!" Taking next to the warrior was the mini version of Galaxy eyes as it landed on the ground.

Fuma then smirked in response to both monsters, "2 monsters with at least 2000 attack on your first turn eh? Heheh, this should be fun." he chuckled.

"It won't be fun for you I'm afraid," Jin responded seriously, "I overlay both my level 4 Galaxy dragon and Photon Thrasher!" Both monsters changed into yellow energy spheres before diving into the portal, "With these 2 monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Starliege Photon Blast Dragon!" Rising out of the xyz portal was a shining armoured dragon in defence mode and 2500 defence points!

"What the…are you nuts?" Fuma raised an eyebrow before grinning maliciously, "You traded both your powerful monsters for 1 that's way weaker than they are? What could you be thinking?" he snickered.

"Strategy, that's what." Jin replied unfazed, "When successfully xyz summoned, my dragon's ability activates! Now I can special summon a photon monster from my hand! Come forth Photon Wyvern!" Rising from a portal generated by the xyz was a shining ghostly dragon which let out a loud shriek upon appearance! "As long as Starliege is on the field, you can't target any of my monsters with 2000 or more attack points with card effects, also they cannot be destroyed by your card effects either!" Jin announced to his opponent's annoyance.

"Tch! How annoying….." Fuma spat seeing how Jin's first turn had given him quite the advantage already before grinning again in response, "Guess that means all I've got to do is take out your little lizard before dealing with your bigger fish then. Hehe, no problem at all…." he then snickered confidently believing he could easily overcome the dragons before him.

"You won't be laughing for long." Jin responded seriously, "I place 1 card facedown and end my turn."

"We're off to a pretty good start wouldn't you say guys?" whistled Yamata as he and the other boys appeared around their silver haired xyz counterpart.

"Seems that way," added Ryuga having already known from experience, "But the tide of a duel can change at any moment, so we can't afford to drop our guard just yet."

"Yeah, I agree." nodded Nushi in agreement, "Not only does he have some cursed xyz monster in that deck of his somewhere, it's his turn now." he said as they observed Fuma begin his move.

"It's my draw!" He declared as he drew his card before shifting to another,"To start my turn, I summon Djinn cycle from my hand!" Appearing on the field with a loud engine roar was a medium sized bluish motorcycle with a beast hood ornament. "Then I activate the spell Dark engineering!" Fuma announced powerfully playing the spell, "This lets me special summon a machine monster from my hand with the same name as one on my field! So I think I'll be calling up another djinn cycle!" Appearing next to the first cycle was a second one only reddish this time. "Alright boys! Rev up your engines because it's time to overlay!" He declared as both his monsters changed into purplish energy spheres before diving into the xyz portal, "Fairy forged from finest machinery, come forth to serve your maker! I xyz summon! Appear! Rank 3! Mechquipped Angineer!" Rising from the portal was a mechanical angel like monster with a pair of orbiting yellow overlay units!

"An xyz summon on the first turn too…..compared to his henchmen this one may actually have some decent skill." thought Ryuga feeling rather cautious.

"Well naturally, how else will he be able to get such a large gang to stay in line?" added Yamata already having experience with dealing with gangs since he spent most of his life on the streets.

Jin on the other hand was more focused on the duel rather than his brothers' chatting and narrowed his eyes at the new xyz monster with 1800 attack points, "Not bad, but your xyz monster is pretty weak if you ask me." he stated unimpressed.

Fuma then grinned and cackled maliciously to Jin's unease, "Hehe, how's this for weak!? When djinn cycle is used for an xyz summon, you take 400 points of damage! But since I used 2, that means 800 points!" Both overlay units fired out streams of electricity which then gave Jin quite a shock though he shook it off soon after.

 **Jin: 4000-3200**

"Hmph….."

"Next I place a facedown card." Fuma grinned as he set a card, "With that I end my turn."

"Not bad….." Jin admitted, "But I've suffered far worse than this. I doubt anything you throw at me will come close to the toll the war's ordeals had on me." he stated before hardening his gaze angrily, "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised with power this weak, you'd be among the first to have fallen then." he then announced to his opponent's bitter anger.

"Tch! Wise guy eh?" he spat before grinning maliciously again, "Hehehehe, let's see how long you can keep up that facade! I'm looking forward yo giving you a good sized thrashing!" he laughed.

"It's no facade, that I can promise you." Jin replied as he began his turn, "It's my turn, I draw." He then shifted to a different card, "As of now I'll equip Photon Wyvern with Photon Strike!" The energy wyvern then flared up even more brightly with the equip spell, "Next I switch Starliege Photon Blast Dragon into attack mode!" The xyz dragon then stood up and flared its wings and fangs with a vicious snarl! "My monsters outnumber and outmatch his, yet he still seems confident…..must be because of his facedown card…." Jin noted carefully assessing the situation before shaking his head, "Only one way to find out of it's a bluff or not, and if not, better to spring the trap now than later." He thought already deciding his move. "Go Photon Wyvern! Attack Mechquipped Angineer now with Photon Flare!" He commanded as the dragon snarled viciously firing a bright white flame from its jaws!

As the attack came in Fuma simply smirked in response, "Haha! So predictable! You'll have to play better than that to get me!" he laughed, "I activate my monster's ability! Not only does it save itself from destruction at the cost of an overlay unit, but it also switches into defence mode!" Angineer absorbed one of its overlay units before shifting modes and generating a powerful shield in front of it to block the flames!

"Wow, for a weak monster it's got a pretty decent effect….." Yamata whistled.

"Guess he's not some random punk after all, he actually can back up his words…." Nushi added.

Jin however continued his assault undettered, "Your monster may be safe but your life points aren't!" he announced.

Fuma's eyes widened in shock, "Say what!? But my monster is in defence mode!" he gasped.

"That may be, however due to photon strike, my wyvern can inflict piercing damage when it attacks a monster in defence mode!" Jin revealed to his opponent's horror!

"What!?"

"Angineer's defence points are 1000, photon wyvern's is 2500, the difference is 1500, so take that much as damage!" The flames then spread over the shield until they enshrouded the gang leader as he braced himself from the incoming attack!

"AAARGH!" he growled in pain before kneeling down and using his fist to keep himself from falling completely.

 **Fuma: 4000-2500**

"Due to photon strike's effect you'll receive an additional 1000 points of damage when you take piercing damage!" A shockwave from the attack then took Fuma by surprise as he was blown back several feet across the pier grounds!

"GAAARGH!" he then grunted before falling face flat!

 **Fuma: 2500-1500**

He then slammed his fist into the ground and flashed a vicious glare towards Jin, filled with immense hatred and fury as he forced himself back up! "Y….YOU! I'll admit, at first I was going to take it easy on you, but now you've done it! You've cross the line of no return! I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart with my actual skills now!" he growled ferociously which was putting some of the boys on edge.

"That guy does not look like a happy camper." Yamata whistled.

"No he does not Yamata…." Ryuga answered before eying Jin, "Better watch out Jin. No doubt he'll be using his real moves now."

"I'll keep that in mind." he responded before turning to his starliege photon blast dragon, "I'd love to use my xyz's ability first chance I get….but perhaps it'd be best to wait and see what he does first….." he thought calmly, "I'll end my turn."

"Heheheheh, it's been a while since I got serious, now it's time I started trying!" Fuma announced as he drew his card, "I draw!"

"Just so you know, I haven't been trying myself either. Let's see you back up those claims of yours." said Jin to his opponent's frustration,

"Grrr….Are you mocking me!?" he growled tightening his fist and tensing up his muscles, "You take me for some kind of amateur!? I'll teach you some manners!" He then eyed the card he drew and grinned upon seeing it, "This should do the trick and earn me some respect! Prepare to bear witness a power you've never seen before!" he snickered before playing it! "I activate the spell Rank up magic Argent chaos force! With this spell which gives me unbeatable power, I'll rank up my Angineer into a chaos xyz monster!" Angineer changed into a pink stream of energy before entering a chaotic overlay network in the sky!

"Chaos….xyz…." breathed Jin and the other boys narrowed their eyes upon the dark pink card glowing in front of them.

"With the power of chaos fuelling the angel of perfect machinery, the time has come for your foes to fall! Rank up! Chaos xyz evolution! Come forth! Cxyz Mechquipped Angeneral!" Appearing out from the portal was a larger and darker mechanical angel with pink energy coursing through its body and its purple units changed into diamond tips! "Ahahahaha! Now that I have this new monster, you'll regret ever crossing me and every inhabitant from Academia will be suffer ever setting foot in our home!" Fuma laughed maniacally as a pink aura enshrouded his entire being and his eyes flashed a psychotically!

"First corrupted summons in synchro, now xyz dimension…..this is getting serious…." Ryuga breathed hardened his gaze, "Get ready Jin, who knows what that new monster can do." he then added to Jin telling him to proceed with caution to which his brother nodded.

"Mhmm."

The gang leader then picked out another card from his hand, "Before I put my monster to good use I'll be activating the xyz treasure ticket spell card! With it I can draw cards equal to the rank of a rank 4 or lower xyz monster I control! Since my Angeneral is rank 4 I can draw 4 cards!" He then drew 4 cards from his deck and grinned with dark pleasure as soon as he saw them. "Hehehe with this you're finished! I activate Oni-Gami combo! By removing all of my monster's overlay units it can attack twice this turn!" The chaos xyz monster's 2 overlay units then fell into a graveyard portal as the monster itself glowed darkly!

"Oi! What could he be thinking!?" Yamata then cried out, "Sure his Chaos Xyz is stronger than both of ours, but 700 points of damage isn't worth giving up all of its units!"

"Maybe we got under his skin and he made a mistake?" Nushi then suggested.

Jin narrowed his eyes, "What are you planning? Shedding off your monster's abilities like that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Hehe, I'm not done yet! I activate the trap Overlay connection!" Fuma continued revealing his facedown card, "Since my xyz monster has no overlay units I can attach this card as 1!" The trap then transformed into a chaos unit, "Then I activate the spell Overlay regeneration! This spell attaches itself as another overlay unit!" The spell transformed into a second unit.

"Now it has overlay units back!" Jin then gasped.

"Heheh, that's right and I'm about to use them!" Fuma announced, "But the first order of business is taking out those annoyances of yours! Let's see how they like being on the receiving end of a blast!" He declared pointing out to both of Jin's dragons, "Angeneral! Blast Photon Wyvern out of the sky with Doom's air raid!" The chaotic monster then fired a barrage of lasers towards the energy dragon! Jin tried his best to run for an action card but the lasers hit their mark moments before he could grab hold of the card! The explosion then blew the card away and sent him flying back a bit in the process!

"Grrgh!" he grunted before digging in his heels and stabilising himself firmly.

 **Jin: 3200-3100**

"Urgh, that's only a bit of damage…." he said unfazed.

"It won't be for long!" Fuma interrupted, not willing to give him even a moment's rest! "When my Chaos xyz monster deals even a single point of battle damage, its ability activates! I use all of its overlay units in order to deal you 500 points of damage for each one!"

Jin clicked his tongue in frustration, "Tch! With 2 units that means the damage is-"

"1000! Now go! Chaos barrage blast!" Fuma interrupted as his xyz absorbed its units and fired a pair of dark lasers from its eyes towards Jin directly!

"Jin! Move now!" the others then cried out frantically.

"I'm on it!" he responded as he charged straight ahead towards where an action card was floating above a platform. He was able to leap up onto it and out of the laser's way!

Despite his feat, Fuma simply folded his arms and smirked, "Hehehe, you'll never outrun this….." he thought confidently, knowing that Jin would fail.

"Almost there….just a little more…." he thought to himself as the card was within inches of his fingers, but to his surprise he saw the lasers turn around and then hit him straight head-on giving him no time to react! "What the!?"

BOOM!

"ARGH!" he cried as he was blown back onto the ground!

 **Jin: 3100-2100**

The other dragon boys appeared around him, "JIN!"

"Are you alright!?" they cried rather frantically.

"Ack!" he opened his eyes rather painfully before forcing himself up despite the pain coursing through his body, "Yeah….I'm fine don't worry….." he grunted.

"Not for long you're not!" Fuma interrupted, "Angeneral now attacks your weak little dragon! Doom's air raid!" The Chaos monster then fired another large beam straight towards Jin's remaining monster, Starliege photon blast dragon!

He tried to react but as he took a step, a student rush of pain flooded his leg, freezing him in place! "Ack!" he cringed as he grit his teeth hardly. Looking up he widened as the beam was about to make contact with his xyz monster! "Shoot!" he hissed as it suddenly got caught in the blast! Roaring in pain before exploding in his face!

BOOM!

"GRRRGH!" he grunted as he brought his arms out to shield him from the incoming impacts and dust! The force was beginning to push his weakened body back and was about to send him flying, till a massive figure suddenly landed in front of him which took the front of the blast and give him a moment's rest!

 **Jin: 2100-1300**

"Gah….pant….." he breathed heavily before looking up at a shining dragon towering above him and shielding him from the blast! Seeing it made him and the others smile with relief.

"Good thing we had a little help, otherwise that blast would have knocked you out cold!" cheered Yamata as the others nodded with him in agreement.

"Grrr….." Looking up at the colossal dragon shielding him Jin smiled, "I told you that I'd be back for you," he said before eying back to the duel, "Now to turn this duel around."

Meanwhile as the dust still erupted from Angeneral's attack, unable to see through it and assuming he had done plenty of damage to his opponent, Fuma then laughed triumphantly, "I warned you not to mess with me, and now you'll pay the price!" he gloated before noticing an action card floating near him, making him grin eagerly, "To make sure you pay in full, I'll be using this!" he said while leaping up and snatching the action card, "I activate second attack! With this my Cxyz Mecquipped Angeneral can now wage another attack! One that will finish you off for good right here and now!" The spell made the chaos xyz glow red as it charged up for another attack! "Hahaha! Now you're done for!" he laughed.

"I wouldn't count on that." Jin spoke through the dust catching the maniacal gang leader off guard!

"Huh?" As he took a closer look a sudden roar through the dust blew it all away, forcing him to shield himself with his forearm! "Grrgh! What the-" as he looked again he widened them and took a step back in disbelief to see the mighty galaxy eyes photon dragon on Jin's field! "Wh…what the!? Where did that come from!?" he gasped.

"It's really quite simple. It happened moments before your attack reached my Starliege Photon Blast dragon." Jin answered.

 **(Flashback)**

As Angeneral's attack closed in, Starliege absorbed both of its units and generated a light portal, of which galaxy eyes flew out of just as the lasers destroyed the xyz dragon! "Due to it's effect, on your turn I'm allowed to use one of its overlay units allowing me to bring back Galaxy eyes photon dragon from the graveyard." Jin explained, "In case you're wondering how it got sent there in the first place. It happened at the very first turn of the duel." Back at photon trade, Jin discarded Galaxy eyes in order to draw 2 new cards.

 **(Present)**

Fuma grit his teeth in frustration and clenched his fist before grinning after, "Heh, clever….but not clever enough I'm afraid…." he said as he took a card from his hand, "I set 1 card facedown. Then I activate the spell overlay rebirth! By targeting an xyz monster I control and 2 monsters in my graveyard, I can attach them both as overlay units!" As he set a facedown, a pair of djinn cycle cards emerged from the graveyard portal and reattached as 2 chaos units! "With that, I'm ending my turn." He said with a confident smirk.

Ryuga narrowed his eyes with suspicion with Fuma's sudden change in mood, in face of the mighty dragon they now had on their field he still seemed pretty confident with his chances, "He seems pretty confident, no doubt he's planning something." he said.

"No doubt about it," Jin replied before narrowing his eyes, "But I'll be sure to throw a wedge in his plan soon enough." he then added as he reached for his deck, "It's my turn! I draw!"

"Heh, even if you attack me I'll only take 400 points of damage. Nothing more than a mild scratch." Fuma then taunted.

"I plan on giving you much more than a scratch." Jin responded, "I activate the spell triangle evolution! With it, my galaxy eyes photon dragon can be treated as 3 monsters when I use it to xyz summon this turn!" He announced to his opponent's shock and disbelief.

"It counts 3 monsters!? Impossible!" He gasped thing a few steps back as Galaxy eyes roared and split into 3 monsters! The 3 dragons then changed into 3 energy streams before taking to an xyz portal in the sky!

"Radiant galaxy, here and now become the striking light, and show yourself!" Jin announced as the sharp red and black spear materialised in his hand before he threw it with full force into the overlay network, resulting in a mighty big bang explosion! "I xyz summon! Descend, My very soul! Neo Galaxy eyes photon dragon!" Appearing from the portal was galaxy eyes' evolved form which let out a mighty roar as it appeared!

"Urgh…unbelievable….!" Fuma grunted as he used his arm to shield himself from the emitted shockwaves!

"That was just a taste, now prepare for the full course!" Jin announced, "But before that, due to triangle evolution's effect, my dragon loses 1000 attack points." A dark purplish aura came over neo galaxy eyes as it weekend.

 **4500-3500**

"This is only a temporary dilemma though, as my neo galaxy eyes negates the effects of all other monsters on the field when its xyz summoned using galaxy eyes!" All 3 of the dragon's heads snarled as it prepared to unleash photon howling! "Now prepare to-"

"Ahahahaha!" Fuma suddenly laughed to Jin's surprise, "I was hoping you'd do that!" he boasted to the boys' surprise or suspicion.

"Say what?"

"He's lost it…." They muttered amongst themselves till Ryuga called out.

"Not quite, look!" he said pointing to the facedown card on their opponent's field!

"Since you were so kind enough to summon your all powerful xyz monster, I'll be sure to respond back in kind with the trap rank revolution!" Fuma declared as his trap flipped up an glowed along with Cxyz Mechquipped Angeneral! "If my only monster is an xyz monster, by targeting it, all other monsters with levels or ranks higher than its own have their effects negated!" As the trap glowed, Neo galaxy eyes' shining red energy then dulled as it landed on the ground heavily weakend and stripped of its power!

"My dragon…." Jin breathed, "It's powerless now…."

"Hahaha! Looks like your hope for a comeback has been nothing more than an illusion!" Fuma laughed triumphantly to the dismay and frustration of the dragon boys.

"Tch! That's going to be really troublesome…." grunted Yamata.

"Not for long it won't." Jin responded clearly anticipating this outcome, "I activate the trap Dragon's orb! Thanks to this mystical gem, dragons can't have their effects negated this turn only!" The trap then glowed and restored Neo galaxy eyes' energy, allowing it to regain its abilities and its skin flashed a bright red once more as it roared powerfully!

"Grrr! Why you…." Fuma growled furiously clenching his fist with venom!

"Now that my dragon's light has been restored, I can now utilise my dragon's powers to it's fullest potential!"

Fuma then grinned once again, "Hehe, that's quite the comeback, too bad it's still all for nothing."

"Why's that?" Jin asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Because, rank revolution has 1 more effect," Fuma answered, "An effect which protects my monster from attacks coming from other monsters with higher levels or ranks! Hahahahaha!" he laughed to the boys' frustration and annoyance.

"Tch! Now that's annoying…." Nushi muttered.

"Jin's best monsters are either from level or rank 7 to 8, which pretty much locks down nearly all his strategies….." added Yamata.

"True, but I'm not about to let this minor setback throw me off." replied Jin feeling undeterred in the slightest.

"Oh please, drop the tough guy act already!" Fuma responded believing him to be faking it, "Just give it up and accept your loss like a man! Face it! With my trap I'm untouchable now! You're absolutely done! You have no hope of winning hahahah!" He then laughed.

"Ugh….The guy sure loves to hear himself talk." moaned Yamata feeling annoyed and already having his fair share of their opponent's boasting.

"He even thinks he's got us pinned down so easily, but nothing could be further from the truth right?" said Ryuga as he smiled to Jin who responded back with a smirk of his own.

He then hardened his gaze as he returned to the duel once more, "It's time we finished this here and now and get those kids home." he said as he prepared his endgame, "Using Neo Galaxy itself, I rebuild the overlay network and xyz summon a new monster!" Neo galaxy eyes roared as it changed into a yellow energy stream and dived into the xyz portal generated before it!

Fuma widened his eyes caught off guard! "Say what!? Xyz summoning using an xyz monster on it's own!? You can't do that!" he gasped in disbelief.

"I can and I will!" yelled Jin, "Due to the effect of my next monster, all that's required is a galaxy eyes xyz monster as the xyz material!" As Neo galaxy eyes entered the xyz portal a black and white lance with a handle serrated like a dragon's spines and a pointed top which resembled that of a dragon's head, with some eye patterns, materialised in his hand as he threw it into the eye of the portal! An explosion erupted from it as it then took the form resembling a galaxy swirl! "All the forces in the universe gather at this moment! With the savagery of a supernova and the cataclysmic force of ten black holes put together, vaporise everything in your path! Manifest before me right now! I xyz summon! Arise! Rank 8! **Galaxy eyes Antimatter Dragon**!" Shooting out of the portal was an enormous bipedal dragon heavily armoured in black plating and whitish highlights around its head, body, limbs, wings and down the upper half of its tail which ended in a 5 pointed crest. The rest of its body was an unstable and electrical dark purple and red like that of antimatter, and it's physical form appeared to be partially distorted too. It stood up in with a set of vicious black claws at the end of its arms and legs and in its jaws were lined with several razor sharp teeth and inside its jaws was like that of a black hole! Its headpiece was pointed and spread out like a 3 pronged crown with a gem embedded in the center of it, with a color these like that of a white hole. In its eyes was a whitish galaxy swirl resembling the andromeda nebula in the midst of a deep dark space.

 **Galaxy eyes Antimatter Dragon Xyz Rank 8 DARK Dragon ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000**

As the dragon roared powerfully it released shockwaves of such immense power it shook the very pier itself to its core and massive waves were degenerated across the sea surface they even rattled nearby boats! They made Neo Galaxy eyes' roar feel more like a kitten's meow as Fuma had to cross both his arms in front of him and yet was pushed back by the sheer power of the roar! "Grrgh! Such power….." he grunted painfully as he could feel immense pressure weighing down on him from the dragon itself! As he looked up weakly he then smiled and clapped mildly, "I've gotta admit, I didn't see this coming….But that move was not only pointless but a complete waste of time! Not only did you trade in your monster for a weaker one, but you forgot I still have rank revolution on my field and that means-"

"It means nothing in the face of my new dragon." Jin interrupted to his surprise.

"Huh!?"

"No card you play stands a chance against my mighty dragon. Firstly, by using one overlay unit my dragon devours every overlay unit from all your xyz monsters, then it gains 500 attack points for each one! Go! Black Andromeda Hole!" As Antimatter dragon generated a dark hole in its hands which absorbed its units it then lifted up its arms with the black hole as it created a massive vacuum which sucked in the chaos xyz's units away from it into the darkness of the hole before devouring the entire thing! It then spat out some black dust before roared powerfully!

 **5000-6000**

"Didn't like the taste of that did you?" Jin said to it as it responded with a low growl.

"Grr…."

"I don't blame you since cursed energy courses through those units." he added before hardening his gaze, "But we'll be rid of it soon enough."

"6000 attack points!?" Fuma then gasped seeing the immense power the dragon now possessed! He then grit his teeth and yelled out defiantly, "But still, it makes no difference since you can't attack due to my trap rank revolution!"

"As I told you, your card is powerless in the face of my new dragon!" Jin added on impatiently, "Especially now that I activate it's other ability! By using one overlay unit, Antimatter dragon automatically destroys one card on your side of the field!"

Fuma then sweated frantically and widened his eyes, "What!? No way! I am not liking where this is going!" he cried out with his heart racing uncontrollably.

"But I do, now go Galaxy eyes Antimatter dragon! Erase the darkness of Cxyz Mechquipped Djinn Angeneral with your radiant light! Go Interstellar Storm!" Jin commanded as Galaxy eyes swallowed its next unit before unleashing a dark hole from its jaws which then unloded a ferocious dark cosmic lightning that instantly vaporised Angeneral in an instant, along with rank revolution in the process!

"Why you…..I won't let you get away with this!" Fuma cursed while clenching his fist spitefully.

"I'm afraid I already have." Jin replied unconcerned, "You see the best part, my monster hasn't attacked yet, which exactly what I'll be doing right now! Antimatter beam of desolation!" Galaxy eyes then shrieked upon his command as it charged a massive dark black beam in its jaws before firing it out at full force!

As the beam came close Fuma grit his teeth angrily, refusing to let his plans get derailed nor lose the duel to the likes of a kid! "Grrr! I'm not going down like this! Not now, not ever!" he swore as he ran to the side quickly and grabbed another action card! "I activate the action spell evasion! With this I negate your attack!" A force field came up around him which blocked the incoming attack! Despite that, he could still feel the massive vibrations shaking through it before it cleared. He breathed with relief but unfortunately it wasn't to last.

"Your struggle will amount to nothing," said Jin seriously, "You see when Galaxy eyes activates Black Andromeda Hole and absorbs your monster's overlay units, it can attack for each one of them! Since it absorbed 2, it can attack another time!" he revealed as the dragon charged another beam in its jaws!

"N…NO!" Fuma then exclaimed with horror and widened his eyes with terror before hardening his gaze defiantly, "But still, I won't let it end like this!" He rushed and leapt up and grabbed another action card, "I activate-"

"I don't think so!" Jin responded unwilling to stand by and do nothing any longer. He then leapt up a platform and grabbed an action card of his own, "I activate the action spell Action Crush! This spell destroys your action card and for the rest of this turn any action cards that get added to our hands is destroyed!" His spell then fired a bolt of energy which vaporised Fuma's newly acquired card which blew him back onto the ground! "Argh!" he growled as the bolt struck him midair and he landed on his back with a loud thud!

"Now there's no escape for you now! Prepare to face judgement!" Galaxy eyes towered over its helpless cowering victim before readying to fire at point blank range! "You should have known better than to attack innocent children, and just like our invaders before, you'll pay for your crimes!" Jin yelled with his voice filled with immeasurable righteous anger before delivering just punishment! "Go! Galaxy eyes antimatter dragon! Attack with Antimatter beam of desolation!" His dragon shrieked ferociously before finally unloading its full force black beam at Fuma who held his arm out and let out a wail of agony!

"NOOOOO!"

BOOOM!

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he was blown back with such force he landed with a huge splash after landing into the sea behind! Living behind a massive crater in the ground where the blast took place.

 **Fuma: 1500-0**

 **Jin: WIN!**

As the dust cleared and the battle was over, Jin breathed a sigh of relief as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Phew, guess that takes care of him." he hufffed before picking up a pair of cards on the ground that had just landed, "And these…." he said eying the cursed pair of cards. He and the others then nodded at one another seeing their mission here was accomplished. The sounds of cheering reached their ears as they turned around the corner, to see a whole group of kidnapped Academia and Fusion students run out of the warehouse, cheering joyously and excitedly as they immersed themselves in the warm sun for the first time in a while.

"Well well, looks like they're safe too." said Ryuga feeling pleased with the result, having realised that Kyoji and Luna must have unlocked the gate and freed everyone who was trapped while they duelled.

"Yeah, hopefully now they see that some xyz do care for them, they wouldn't cut ties so easily with us now." added Jin seeing there may be some good to their ordeal, hopefully.

"Mhmm," the rest of them nodded. "But still there's that other thing…." Ryuga then said to which Jin already knew.

"I know…." he said seriously as he headed out to the front where his 2 partners were waiting for him.

"Phew, a job well done if I do say so myself." breathed Kyoji feeling deeply pleased.

"Yeah, it sure was." added Luna feeling proud before scowling, "But did you guys really have to make me the bait? Do you know how many times I felt like screaming my head off just by acting like some damsel in distress, I could have taken them at any time!" she then cried in frustration and almost felt like she would burst a vein.

"True," Jin interrupted in time, catching both their attention, "But then we wouldn't have been able to take down the entire lot of them at once, nor would we have been able to rescue very single one of the kidnapped students and Fusion visitors." he said before smiling encouragingly, "Besides Luna, you played your part extraordinarily well, even better than I expected. You should be proud of yourself." he praised.

"Yeah good on you!" added Kyoji flashing a grin and a thumbs up which made the pink haired girl blush sheepishly.

"Err hehe, when you put it that way…."

Kyoji then turned towards their leader, "So Jin, care to join us on celebration? We plan on meeting up with he rest of the gang after this when we get back." he suggested hopingly.

To their surprise Jin's face showed signs of uneasiness rather than excitement or enthusiasm, which puzzled them, "That sounds….fun…." he smiled rather weakly while trying his best to hide his regret. Seeing they were eying him suspiciously he knew he couldn't play dumb with them for long so he decided to admit the truth, "I really appreciate the invite, really I do…but there's something I have to do first and it really pains me to not go along, really it does…." he said rather painfully.

"Oh, that's too bad…..was really looking forward to having a full on hangout with the old gang." Kyoji sighed in disappointment.

Luna raised eyebrow unwilling to accept the answer as that, "Is there something you're keeping from us? Because it doesn't seem like you to keep to yourself." she asked putting her arms on her hips while hardening and locking her gaze on Jin. Her glare was so fierce and sharp Jin literally felt chilled to the bone and unable to move from his spot!

"Umm well, it's just….it's nothing serious that needs anyone else to get involved or anything hehe…." he chuckled nervously. He also began to sweat rather profusely, he tried to look to his brothers for advice or suggestions on who to deal with this particular situation, but Luna's glare even had them at a loss for solutions. As he returned his focus to his 2 friends who were now casting suspicious looks at him he sighed in defeat, "Sigh, okay fine I'll confess….." He took a deep breath as Kyoji and Luna focused entirely on him and on what he had to say for himself. "Let's just say I'm actually occupied with another investigation of my own, one that I find much more preferable to conduct alone." he said.

They blinked upon hearing him, "An investigation?"

"Into what?" They both asked curiously.

"You mean like into some plot or scheme you may think is at work behind the scenes or into someone pulling the strings? Like say, regarding the recent incidents we've had involving our fragile relationship with Academia and the fusion dimension?" Luna then asked.

Jin swallowed hard, "Y…yeah…something like that….." he said. In reality though he was more focused on a much bigger plot behind the scenes of the current problems they were experiencing now.

"Are you really sure that's a good idea?" Kyoji then asked feeling concerned, "I mean, even you must realise that there's merit if we or anyone else were to help too."

Luna nodded, "Yeah, surely you'd be able to accomplish so much more if you had the extra help, also it'll just be that much safer and easier on you."

Jin closed his eyes rather tightly and painfully, having to fight back against their logic and concern was both painful and bad for his usual noble image, "Yeah I know, but it's just….." he paused, at a loss for words and unable to say anymore. He was almost tempted to turn around and make a run for it when Luna smiled lightly and spoke.

"I get it, you don't want them to get involved for their own sake right?" she then asked.

"Y…you knew?" Jin breathed feeling rather surprised.

"Heh, of course, it's pretty much as plain as day old friend." Kyoji shrugged his shoulders in amusement, as if he should have expected it from the start, "That's just like you, always putting the wellbeing of others before your very own. That selfless side of you surely hasn't changed one bit even after you've merged into 1 body with your counterparts."

"It's also the reason why several of us resistance looked up to you and rallied to your side and made you our leader back in the war." said Luna warmly as she leaned in closely to him and batted her eyes, making him blush in mild embarrassment.

"Err hehe…." he scratched his cheek having the words taken out of his mouth.

Kyoji however then gained more serious expressions which made him a bit more on edge, "Look Jin, we appreciate you looking out for others and their wellbeing, but it's also quite selfish if you push them away and refuse to consider how they'd feel about you." Kyoji then spoke out rather angrily, "Surely you'd actually realise they care about you just as much as you do for them, and what good will protecting them be if you won't be able to protect yourself!" he yelled which made the silver haired dragon boy look away as if guilt was beginning to gang away at his own heart.

"Kyoji….." said Luna sadly understanding him but at the same time feeling sorry for Jin who was on the receiving end of Kyoto's dagger like words.

"We're not like lost kids in the war anymore, we can handle ourselves too, so whatever threat you're trying to take down we promise we can help fight too! For our home and those we care about as well." At that point, having noticed Jin closing his eyes and turning away, Luna decided to step in and take hold of Kyoto's hand. He turned around in surprise to see her shaking her head in disapproval. He then blinked and saw Jin struggling with inner conflict, then took a breath to calm himself down, "But if this is really what you want, we'll respect your decision and stay out of matters involving you until you say it's time." he then added reluctantly respecting his old friend's decision.

Jin then breathed a sigh of relief, "Th…thanks you guys, you really are some of the best friends a guy could ever ask for. You don't know how much of a burden this helps lift from my shoulders." he said feeling completely and utterly grateful for the turn of events.

"Of course buddy." Kyoji replied patting him on the shoulder, "That's what we're here for."

"Whatever you plan on doing, just know we're routing for your success every single day till the end." added Luna and the end wishing him success.

Jin nodded in acknowledgement, "I'll be sure to remember that always." he said before reluctantly recalled else something he had to do, "If you don't mind though….there is one more favour I could ask of you…."

"Oh? And what's that?" Luna then asked as she and Kyoji curiously looked back at Jin who seemed to be reaching into his pocket. As he pulled it out he handed out to them a pair of cards, rank up magic argent chaos force and Cxyz Mechquipped Angeneral.

"I'd like you to get these cards over to Yuto and the other lancers when you see them," he said, "Tell them nothing of me and say that it was you who helped rescue the kids and brought Fuma and his gang down." he said which caught them both by surprise.

"Huh!?" Kyoji gasped in an outburst. Keeping the first secret was one thing but this was crossing the line for him, "Are you cra-" Before he could finish he saw Jin's eyes were full of clarity and of purest intention in them, as if they were already saying to him that he really needed them to do so.

"Please…."

Eventually, after a little persuasion from Luna, Kyoji finally sighed in defeat, "Alright fine, but you owe us for this." he grunted in annoyance as he took the cards he held out, "And if they find out on their own don't hold it against us." he added rather spitefully before walking off.

Jin lowered his head feeling rather conflicted on whether what he did was the right call, but Luna then came up to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "He means well Jin, don't worry you can count on us to keep your secret safe." she said with warmth and kindness which made Jin feel a little more sure of himself. "But know this, there come a time when you may need the support and help of your friends. So when that time comes, I hope you won't hesitate to ask for it." She added at the end seriously before following Kyoji to bring the kidnapped students back home and call the authorities to round up the criminals who were lying about the area beaten and unconscious.

Reflecting on his friends' words Jin then closed his eyes and left the premises to continue the rest of his dimensional investigation with his brothers, but not before a certain thought crossed his mind, "You guys are right about one thing…..I just hope that time doesn't come soon….."

 **(Afterwards)**

Much later that afternoon, the entire biker gang along with Fuma himself was being lead away by a group of security Orbital robots that were developed by Dr Faker and Kaito themselves, into a special Academia transport to be sent away for public safety, along with Kaito and Shun overseeing the matter. On the other side, the kidnapped kids were safely returned to the dimensional portal before being dropped off home or to be nursed and given immediate care at the Academia depot.

At the other side of the commotion, Luna and Kyoji had just handed off a chaos xyz monster along with its rank up magic card into Yuto's hands as both he and Ruri had arrived in time to give them their upmost thanks.

"Wow guys, I don't know what to say but I'm really impressed." said Yuto deeply pleased, "We were just about to launch a search party till we got the news of you both bringing them all in."

"Phew, you have no idea how relieving it is to know that those thugs are now going away for good." added Ruri with relief wiping away some sweat from her brow with her arm before shaking their hands with gratitude, "Thank you so much, you really are great."

"Hehe, well we were just doing what we anyone should do." chuckled Luna as she blushed receiving the praise.

Kyoji smirked while shrugging his shoulders rather smugly, "Fusion, Xyz, we're all people in the end so it's natural we should look out for one another." he added having finally let go of all his past hatred and animosity towards Academia.

Yuto then smiled, "I couldn't agree more," he and Ruri then shared rather discerned expressions.

"How could they ever do something so vile and revolting…." Ruri said sadly as she brought her hands together.

"That's anyone's guess….." said Luna as she and Kyoji mirrored their expressions being on the same page.

Yuto then paused for a moment before smiling lightly at his fellow xyzians, "You know, even though we haven't exactly gotten to know each other that well, I can see you're both really great members of the resistance and you clearly see the unity between our people." he then held out a hand to them, "I really hope we can meet up more often so we can become much closer friends."

Looking at it for a moment, both Luna and Kyoji returned Yuto's welcome with a smile, "Mhmm, same here! I'd certainly love to get to know you more too. Maybe we could even have a duel while we're at it."

"Hahah, anytime you two, anytime." Yuto laughed as he shook Kyoto's hand and Ruri took Luna's.

"By the way, how did you both manage to pull off such a task so big as this?" Ruri then asked curiously, "I mean I know you 2, are good but to have accomplished a case as big as this in only a few days is really incredible." she praised.

Yuto then raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, you must have known about something like this before most of us didn't you?" he then asked which earned them a pair of anxious looks from both Luna and Kyoji.

They looked to each other unsure of what to answer back with and stared at each other for a few moments hoping one of them would volunteer to speak first. Eventually Kyoji volunteered right before the moment could get awkward from the silence, "Well….let's just say we had a hunch that something like this was going on for a while." he started, "So we practically did stakeouts at various possible locations where the kidnappings took place or where they may happen."

"One of us even volunteered to go undercover and get taken, while carrying a tracker so the other could follow." Luna added at the end which shocked both Yuto and Ruri.

"You did what!?" they exclaimed in bewilderment the their new friends would do something so drastic and daring. "That's dangerous!"

"We….we know, but there wasn't really any other way." Luna answered uneasily, "Luckily it turned out to be a well-paid off risk."

"After that we eventually managed to follow them to their base and then….well you know the rest." said Kyoji hoping they wouldn't press on anymore because he was running out of material to use.

Yuto and Ruri both blinked in amazement before fortunately buying into their story, "Wow, that's…actually pretty cool, I don't think anyone else would be able to pull it off." breathed Yuto, even for members of the resistance he had to admit such a plan wouldn't be easily pulled off and had to be accomplished by the best of the bets, and he was looking at 2 such members now. "I see Jin was wise in choosing you to be part of his resistance force."

His words caught Ruri's ears, "Now that you mention it, this kind of plan sounds like something only Jin could think of. It's so out of the box and improvised too, yet completely effective." she said.

What she said made Luna and Kyoji start to sweat nervously, "Yes….he definitely was….." they said trying their best to hold a straight face, doing so took so much more effort than enduring through the war.

"It's a real shame he wasn't here to see this, he would have been so proud of you guys to have done such a great job and to have learnt from him." Ruri then said which further added to the pair's anxiety on keeping their friend's important secret.

They then looked towards one another, "Yeah….too bad about that…." said Kyoji as he scratched his head uneasily while Luna looked away doing her best to avoid eye contact while keeping it subtle.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"…" Yusho carried a rather serious and concerned expression on his face having witnessed the massive arrest on his duel disk, as well as sighing in disappointment at the state Heartland was coming to, considering that he had once won the gang over a long time ago and now had fallen away. He was soon approached by one of his staff workers from behind, but already recognising his presence, he spoke to him without turning around, "Is it done?" he asked.

"Yes sir, as you requested and to your specifications." the worker replied bowing his head respectfully.

Yusho then smiled pleased with the news, "Excellent, now get a message to the entire city of Heartland, no….the entire xyz dimension." he said affirmatively, "Tell them that the greatest entertainment duel of a lifetime will soon commence, one which will put an end to everyone's fears and insecurities once and for all. That after today, a new age over Heartland shall dawn, an age of peace and unity where war and conflict have no such place and never will again."

"Absolutely sir!" The worker replied as he hurried off in another direction to the news station in order to get Yusho's message out.

Turning around Yusho came face to face with his newly completed big show tent, which also happened to be his trump card, ace up his sleeve, his best shot and the last chance he had to completely turn over all the people in the xyz dimension for good, "I have been hoping to take part in this momentous event with my son for a long time….." he said with a smile before it turned into one of disappointment, "But…with all the recent hullabaloo that's been going on lately, it would seem I'd have to make a few changes to the script." He then added in the end, having made a firm but heavy hearted decision on what he needed to do for the sake of the dimension's future and its people.

 **Hi there hope you all enjoyed this chapter, took me a while to put together. Jin's new galaxy eyes uses the OCG effects of both Galaxy eyes full armour photon dragon and Neo galaxy eyes photon dragon, so hope you like how the duel proceeded. Stay tuned for the next chapter as Yusho attempts to perform his greatest act of all, will it prevail in winning over and uniting every heart in the xyz dimension? Find out next time and stay tuned! Hope you enjoyed this and feel free to leave your thoughts so far.**

Galaxy eyes Antimatter Dragon

5 Level 8 monsters

If this card is Xyz Summoned using "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" as any of its materials: All other face-up cards currently on the field have their effects negated. You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Galaxy-Eyes" Xyz Monster you control as the Xyz Material, except "Galaxy-Eyes Antimatter Dragon". (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) Once per turn: You can target up to 2 Equip Cards equipped to this card; attach them to this card as Xyz Materials. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; destroy it. Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card; detach all materials from monsters your opponent controls, then this card gains 500 ATK for each, also it can attack up to that many times during each Battle Phase this turn.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Large crowds of people from around the city of Heartland were queued up in massively long lines outside the entrances to Yusho's big top circus tent, all of them excited and shaking with anticipation or frustrated with the constant pushing and shoving with one another and impatient with the long waits to get inside. The reason being, Yusho had made an announcement to the entirety of the xyz dimension declaring he was planning to host a tag duel entertainment tournament in wake of the recent ridicule of Academia by xyz since they arrived here, and in fear of the growing tensions between both factions and the possibility of a new fight breaking out between them. In his hopes he believed that this duel, like how the Friendship Cup was conducted, he'd be able to bring the people together through joyful smiles and duelling therefore helping them to trust each other and realise they aren't all as bad as they have labelled each other due to the events over the past few days. As soon as the entrance opened, everyone rushed inside the massive tent which, like any other great circus tent, had a giant find shaped field in the center surrounded by a ring of raised seating booths with stairs. The upper levels were supported by very large poles and the there were several colourful flashing lights shining with many patterns all along the red and black patterns of the tent ceiling. It didn't take long for the seating booths to be completely flooded with people as they rushed in to grab the first seat they could get their hands, or butts, on.

"They're late!" Mamoru cried impatiently sitting in one corner, after looking at his watch and seeing that his subordinates were a minute late from bringing him snacks and drinks from the stands outside, "They can't even order the Super snack combo as I requested 10 minutes ago! The show's about to begin and I'm famished!" he ranted shaking his fists in the air as some spectators nearby him scowled in annoyance or moved away to further seats.

"Maybe next time if you want something done right do it yourself?" a voice snarkishly said to him making him turn, as he saw Gloria and Grace taking their seats next to him, with a few bandages on their cheeks and foreheads, as well as a few bandages under their clothes or around them. Despite the heavy injuries they took earlier, they were much stronger than they appeared and had made great progress and recovery.

"What are you both doing here?" Mamoru questioned, "Shouldn't you both be resting in bed now?"

"Heh, and miss the main event? Please…." Gloria snickered in reply.

"Besides, I've been wanting to see how great Yusho Sakaki, the father of Yuya, duels for quite sometime now." said her sisters Grace as she eyed the duel field very eagerly and she quivered with excitement, "If he's the one who taught Yuya how to duel so magnificently then he must be just as, or even greater than he is! This is something I'm not about to let a few scratches and bruises keep me from!" she cheered.

"Sigh….sometimes I don't where she gets it…." Gloria sighed in response.

They weren't the only familiar faces to attend the grand opening of the big top tent, Sayaka and Allen sat next to each other on one end of the tent at one of the middle levels, while on the far opposite side on the highest VIP seatings were Kaito, Shun and Edo who were soon joined up with Kyoji and Luna who too were interested in seeing Yusho's grand performance. Others also included the previous users of chaos xyz monsters including Aika, Jinguji and even Daisuke too. Despite the differences in seating class or factions where they originated from, one thing was that was shared between everyone were the positive feelings of excitement as to the grand show Yusho was about to put on for them and also how they couldn't contain their excitement. Despite the friction that had grown between Fusion and Xyz for sometime, one thing that tied them together was Yusho's entertainment duelling philosophy which had rubbed off on them on how duelling must never be used for violence, while some may have used this as a way to escape from the harsh treatments they were receiving before, others saw this as the best hope Heartland had to put an end to all that once and for all.

Everyone was waiting in anticipation as it neared the time of the duel, and everyone was excited and were in high spirits, hoping Yusho would put on a show worthy of the entire dimension…..all except for one spectator. "Sigh…" Yuya sighed both boredly and in disappointment as he leaned forward and rested his head on his arms, which were resting on their elbows on his legs. His eyes appeared to have lost all life and motivation in them and despite the news of his father duelling and putting what be his greatest act yet he was lacking his usual enthusiasm.

Something which Ruri took notice of as she was sitting next to him up in the center seats a few rows above where Allen and Sayaka were, "Yuya…." she sighed sadly, understanding why he was acting as such.

 **(Flashback to earlier this morning)**

Earl in the morning when the final details were being made to the tent, Yuya met up with his father early in the morning, excited to discuss the kind of show the 2 of them as family would put on before the people in Heartland. Unfortunately for him, the news Yusho had for him came as a big surprise his son hadn't expected. "What!? Why not dad!?" Yuya exclaimed in shock and with a hunt of betrayal after learning his father told him they wouldn't be teaming up in the exhibition match, "You promised me that I'd be your partnering up together with you in this special entertainment duel to help bring the people of Fusion and Xyz dimension together! How could you just make a sudden change like that and not tell me!?" he said as a few tears began welling up in his eyes, not the sad kind but the disappointed type.

Yusho closed his eyes feeling rather guilty having come to this decision, "I know Yuya, and I truly am sorry I'm going to have to go back on that promise….." however, deep inside he knew this was for the best and the right decision to make, "I promise to make it up to you another time, but the recent events in Heartland have made me realise that I am in need of another's talents and abilities for this match." he said as he closed his eyes and paused for a brief moment, giving time for his son to brace himself. He then uttered the name of the duelist he intended to have take his son's place, "Dennis."

Unfortunately Yuya hadn't prepared and he widened his eyes and exclaimed at the tip of his lungs, "EH!?"

Nearby as Dennis was carrying a box full of supplies, upon hearing what Yusho had said he was stunned beyond belief. His grip on the box loosened and he dropped it where he was standing! Despite landing on hs own feet, his pain was drowned out by the immense shock he was experiencing, as he slowly and unsteadily pointed to himself, "M…me Sensei!?"

 **(Present)**

"Urge…." Yuya moaned unable to get his mind off the morning's events since then.

Ruri then smiled rather meekly as she moved in to pat Yuya on the back, "I'm sure your father had good reason for choosing Dennis as his duel partner instead of you Yuya…." she said trying to comfort him, "Besides, I'm sure he's wanted a chance to properly make up for what he did in the past, being the one who greenlit the xyz dimension's invasion and all….." she added having recalled how Dennis had picked her from the crowds that faithful day. Despite his actions she felt there was some good in him since then and always hoped he would one day see the errors of his ways and make up for it, now he finally had that opportunity to start over and set things right for everyone. "Instead of moping around what can't be done, you should be more supportive of them both and for the duel they're both about to undertake for Heartland's people, surely you can imagine all the pressure that's weighing down on their shoulders now. If your dad really thinks Dennis is the best choice for this situation, then we'll just have to trust him." she then said to him hoping he'd man up and accept the way it was now, "So please…cheer up and be happy for them. Dennis is your friend after all isn't he?"

Wiping away a tear from his eyes and sighing hard he than sat up straight again, "Yeah I guess…" he sniffled before understanding what she meant, though that didn't mean he had to fully like it. "I still I think I would've been a better choice….I'm a way better entertainer than Dennis is. Don't you think?"

"Haha, of course, no way he could ever compete with your skills in the entertainment department Yuya." Ruri giggled before turning rather concerned, "But still, in all honesty…considering the opponents who will be facing them, I think it's understandable why your father would want to have Dennis as his partner." she added to Yuya's curiosity.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked,

"From what I heard, their opponents happen to be Mr and Mrs Hagara, both of them happen to be pro tag duelists." she explained, "Among the pros in xyz dimension they happen to be among the greatest, the best when it comes to tag duelling strategy. As both husband and wife I haven't seen anyone have a closer bond than the 2 of them." she explained having once witnessed a duel they were involved in and how they won through not only their effective teamwork skills but also the bond of both trust and love they had for one another.

"Is that why dad chose Dennis instead of me?" Yuya then asked rather suspiciously, also feeling mildly insulted, "I mean, sure he and dad were teacher and student, but I'm family. Wouldn't I have made a better partner than Dennis if that were the case?"

"If it were I'm sure he would've picked you….." she answered before lowering her head feeling quite concerned, "But, that isn't." she said.

"R….Ruri?" Yuya blinked his eyes curious to his friend's sudden drop in attitude, as if she was trying to hide something he shouldn't know. But those kinds of facts are those he needed to know the most so he pushed on, "Please, tell me what's wrong? It's more than simple trust and skill isn't it?"

She then sighed knowing there was no getting around it, so she turned to Yuya and nodded, "You see back in the war days of Heartland, I heard they were actually among the first to have been carded, and it happened all the more brutally too. I don't know the full story, but from what I heard it happened when Umimi helped use her own body as a shield for her husband during a surprise attack from behind…then after that I think they were carded together." she explained, "Even after they were freed from their cards the 2 of them still haven't been able to recover from their trauma over Fusion users, even after that grand victory you pulled off against Reiji Akaba." she explained, "Also with the recent attacks and growing animosity between xyz and fusion, no doubt they're feeling more on edge than ever….and I don't blame them for that."

"That's horrible…." Yuya breathed in realisation, feeling sorry for what they went through.

"I know." Ruri nodded in agreement, "It was a risky gamble getting the 2 of them to agree to this duelling match on behalf of the well-being of fusion duelists. But I think your father felt that they would be the best choice to be able to convey this message of unity to everyone in Heartland, being 2 of the most well-known pros and all. Also, he probably thought that having Dennis as his partner would not only show how much he puts his trust in them after all they did, but also that he'd be the perfect example to show them to good side of Fusion that they never knew." she said smiling with comfort, "If I know your dad, he'll always try to help those weakest in spirit first and do it the most unconventional and memorable way possible, and I can't thin of any method better than the one he's using now."

"I think I get it now….." Yuya said at the end finally understanding Ruri's words and feeling at peace with his father's decision. Having sat down comfortably in his seat, he eyed the duel field firmly as the staff members had finished the finishing touches on the lightings and stage and heading off backstage to inform Yusho and the other duelists. "In that case, we'll just have to wish them all the best." he said with a firm expression.

"Mhmm." Ruri nodded as it soon became 5 minutes to the start of the exhibition match, and the stakes couldn't have been higher.

 **(Backstage)**

Meanwhile backstage, in one dressing room Yusho had just finished putting on his trademark red coat and hat. He gave himself a grin in the mirror to make sure he didn't have anything stuck in his teeth and to look good for the fans as well, he knew he had to make a big impression if he was going to take a mark at this point in xyz history, and for the good of all the people too. Seeing he was all spiff and ready, "Well Dennis, are you ready to hit the big stage and give the people an entertainment extravaganza?" he asked his assistant and student, who was nervously shuffling up his deck near the mirror next to him.

After double checking his deck a few more times and inserting his card into his duel disk, he then gave a deep wheeze and felt his heart race a million time faster than when he would be on the duel field. "Are you sure about this Sensei?" Dennis asked feeling rather nervous, not because of stage fright, but because of Yusho having him be the one to represent all of Academia and why they were to be respected and given another chance. "Not that i wouldn't give up the chance to duel alongside you onstage, I mean that's an honour no one would ever pass up hehe." he chuckled uneasily, even sweating bullets and having to pull out his collar and let in a little air, "But….surely Yuya would have proven to be a far better choice than I would, I mean…I'm a duelist of Academia, the type of person who's on the target list of nearly every xyz duelist here in Heartland? Also what would the Hagaras think if they saw me as your partner? What would they make of you? How could I possibly bear all that?" he cried out rather dramatically before burning his face in his hands.

Understanding his pain and doubts in himself, Yusho walked up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. As he looked up, he saw his sensei's face with a heartwarming smile, "Dennis, I wouldn't have chosen you for this if I didn't think you'd be able to." he explained, "I've known for a long time you've wanted to fully are up for everything you did not only to the lancers but to the people of Heartland as a whole. I've also noticed that your recent doubts and regrets have resurfaced ever since we've had problems that have arisen over past grudges against Academia. You've tried your best to do as much good as you can by making others smile, but you yourself haven't been able to smile or she as brightly as you could." he said.

Dennis stared at him for a few brief moments before chuckling in response, "Hehe….nothing ever escapes you does it Sensei." he said not bothering to deny it.

Yusho continued, "It's understandable that some may take longer to recover than others, what I can't allow is for them to act upon their bitter emotions and oppress Fusion users and threaten other innocent lives." he said, "My son Yuya may have succeeded in uniting the dimensions together, but I personally believe that you and you alone are the one who'd truly be able to herald in a new age of peace between Xyz and Fusion dimension, one where the bitterness or hatred of the old wouldn't have any role to play of the sort." he said explaining his reason for his choice and putting his faith in Dennis for this occasion, "As the first duelist from Academia to have travelled here, I think it was more than merely because you were to act as spy, but to act as the bridge to connect both worlds together. Of that, I have absolutely no doubt in."

Dennis blinked his eyes, stunned beyond belief and unable to comprehend the genuine trust and purity in Yusho's very now words, "Sensei, you….truly believe in me that much?" he asked.

Yusho nodded and smiled warmly, "Of course Dennis, while I don't fully approve of what you used my duelling for, I do see you truly enjoyed entertainment duelling from the bottom of your heart." he said, "That is enough reason why I think you deserve a second chance to redeem yourself, and what better opportunity than right now in this very exhibition match!" he proclaimed raising his outstretched arms to the entirety of the room, "I can think of no one better to represent Academia, no, the fusion dimension better than you. And I know that you will make us all proud."

"If you truly believe in me that much Sensei…." he said, doing his best to fight back the tears and emotions welling up deep within him. As he sniffled and wiped away the tears from his eyes and blew his nose, he carried on a new face of confidence and smiles, "I promise that I, Dennis Macfield, your greatest apprentice and duelist of Academia, will do everything in my power to make this duel successful and make our dream of building a true utopia and ushering a new age, a reality!" he announced at the top of his lungs while holding his fist to his chest like how he once did back when he was a soldier of the fusion dimension, only now he was fighting for a truly righteous cause.

Yusho clapped and applauded in honor of his student's valiant display, "That's the spirit. I knew you had it in you from the start." he said before overhearing the cries from the audience demanding the state of the duel soon. He then smiled seeing that his pep talk didn't come a moment too soon, "Now come, it's rude to keep the audience waiting." he said as he turned around to head outside.

"Right behind you Sensei!" Macfield cheered as he followed after him! As he left his smile vanished slightly as a thought crossed his mind, "With so much going on, we're both going to have to be at the top of our game today. That means I'll have to refrain from putting any worries on his mind for the time being…..especially regarding Roger, Sanders and the Doctor's escape…." he thought to himself having recently learnt from his superiors about the bad news but forced to withhold letting others know, knowing that they already had more than enough on their plates already.

 **(Meanwhile)**

In the other dressing room, Umimi and Tobio Hagara had just finished getting their decks sorted out, and while Tobio felt rather enthusiastic and excited to get back in the duelling ring, against one of his old associates no less just like the old days. As he finished his preparations he smiled proudly at his hard work and he couldn't wait to test out some of his new combos he had just came up with, "Hey dear, I'm all set and ready to go, how about you?" he said rather enthusiastically. As he turned to see his wife at the bench who was looking down with a lowered head and with discomfort. Noticing this he walked up to her and lifted up her head to his, "Honey, you're worried aren't you? About Academia again?"

She looked up at him and sighed, "How can I not be worried Tobio. We're about to be duelling to bring together our people, with that of Academia….the very same monsters who attacked us in the beginning." she said as her mind flashback to a horrendous memory.

When Academia invaded, the cities were deeply ravaged and the sounds of screams and despair echoed across the burning skyscrapers and blazing sky! Ancient gear soldiers marched through the streets alongside their maniacal users as they attacked and carded alone who got within their line of sight! At the time while the resistance were occupied to fending them off, the Hagaras were on support, doing their best to rally together and evacuate as many people as they could before they got in harm's way, a difficult job but just as important as the fighting the resistance were putting up against the never-ending waves of enemies!

Eventually at one point Tobio broke away from the pair to help save a group of people from being crushed by a chaos ancient gear giant's foot, by destroying it with the special ability of his xyz monster, Skypalace Gangaridai! Unfortunately, his heroic deed had caught the attention of a nearby pack of Academia grunts who sent out their ancient gear soldiers to fire their guns directly at him! Umimi rushed in and knocked him out of harm's way, but in the process, Tobio's duel disk was severely damage in the fall, causing his xyz monster and their only protection to vanish, leaving them with at the mercy of the squadron of Academia soldiers and their Ancient gear soldiers and hounds surrounding them in a ring! As the pair realised this was it for them, they both shared a final passionate hug (As depicted in the spell devoted love) before being sealed into a single card.

"Ever since that day, I've been plagued with nightmares non-stop, even after our worlds made peace." Umimi continued with worry in her voice, "When peace was made and we all returned I thought that would be the last time we would ever see them, but now the've begun to move in and set a foothold in our home….." she said, "And now, we're to duel and help make them feel welcome as equals in Heartland? With all the recent commotion that's being going on, what are the chances they may retaliate us and invade once more when we're already so weak….I…I don't know if I can handle that again…." she sniffled with fear and anger in her voice as hard painful tears fell from her eyes, "After all they did to us….how can they ever expect us…to….."

Her husband stopped her by pulling her into a warm embrace, "I understand Umimi, because I feel exactly same." he said to her, "Like you I too worry for our own wellbeing and safety ever since Academia began moving into our homeland I always had fears and worries of them biding their time, and then strike at us when we least expect." he explained admitting his inner thoughts before smiling lightly, "But believe what I say, Yusho wouldn't have gone through all this trouble to set this up if he wasn't certain our worlds could make peace. So don't worry, let's have faith and trust in him, I know he won't let us down." he said to her sounding kind and compassionate as he could.

"But what if-"

He stopped her, "If anything were to happen, I promise I'll be there to protect you my dear. This I promised you the day I confessed to you, to be your shield and support, and this I promise till the day we depart." he vowed to her and hearing his words she smiled warmly, feeling secure and safe to be in his presence.

"Tobio…..thank you…." she whispered before they kissed each other passionately as true lovers. As they kissed it seemed as though time slowed had stopped and they could be doing it for hours without realising it, despite being married for a long time they never got tired of being passionate to one another, and they certainly would have enjoyed much more…

"How very sweet, it's certainly worthy of being the focus of my next big script." a voice spoke which woke them up from their romantic trance suddenly.

"Wh…who's there!?" Tobio gasped as he woke up first and turned around, the both of them were shocked to see a sudden new arrival, a figure wrapped in a brownish cloak who was now in their waiting room with them!

"Don't mind me, I'm simply letting myself in." he said to them causally.

Umimi looked in shock as her husband stood forward and got into an armed stance ready to defend his wife with his own life! "Who are you and what are you doing here!?" he demanded furiously.

"Now now, no need to get all hostile," the figure replied, "I was simply passing by and overheard your little conversation through your open door. I must say, your words of love and devotion for one another truly is something to be most admired and revered, to have been kept intact especially after the inter dimensional war is something to be respected." he said before smiling with disgust underneath his hood, "Though you really should keep your door closed, you'd never know when an Academia spy may be eavesdropping on you."

Umimi gasped and Tobio grit his teeth in anger, "Tch! Then you're-"

"Tsk tsk tsk. You've got it all wrong, I'm actually in the same position as you." the figure replied wagging his finger, "Like you, Academia once brought ruin upon my life, and I've actually found the power I need to get even with them!" he announced as he revealed his other hand under his sleeve holding up a pair of cards both of them coated in a dark blue aura this time! "And now, I'm more than happy to share that very power upon you both! Enjoy and embrace it!" He screeched as he threw one each to the couple!

"What are you-" Before they could respond, the cards (1 rank up magic and the other a chaos xyz monster) embedded themselves inside both Umimi and Tobio, causing them both to be overwhelmed by excrutiating energy and immense pain followed by it!

"AAAARGH!"

"AAAAAHHH!" They both cried as they then collapsed down to the ground as the cloaked figure looked down on them with glee.

"I know, it feels unbearable at first. But eventually, you get used to it hehehe…." the figure snickered disgustingly as he took his leave through the door and closed it behind him, leaving the couple to roll around on the ground and writher in pain! "Heheh, all is going according to the script, very soon I'll turn their precious morale boosting rally into a morale busting rally! With those 2 of our best cards under their control, there's no way we'll fail this time. With this display, every duelist in Fusion will get the message that they're not welcome in Heartland ever again, and then….ehehe….the real fun will begin." he snickered maliciously as he left the premises.

 **(Later)**

As the time had finally arrived for the exhibition match to begin, the crowds all turned silent as an announcer clad in a colourful reddish suit and top hat similar to that of Yusho's stepped into the center of the arena. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great honour that we now officially declare the beginning of the You Show Tag Duel Cup!" he announced through his microphone which stirred up massive levels of excitement and praise from the crowds! He then raised his hand to quiet them down as he continued, "To commemorate this glorious occasion in our city's bright and rich history, we shall commence with an exhibition duel to kick start the tag duel tournament and bring our worlds even closer together!" Once again the crowds roared with applause and excitement as he then held his arms outstretched, "Now, let's all give a round of applause as we welcome our 4 contenders who will partake in this exciting exhibition!" He turned his arm to the direction of the left as a curtain pulled up and revealed an entrance, "In this corner, please welcome one of the greatest duelists ever known and the pioneer of entertainment duels across the 4 dimensions! Yusho Sakaki and his student Dennis Macfield!" A set of flashing lights and smoke erupted from nearby machines as Yusho and Dennis both leapt and somersaulted into the open before waving their arms out to the roaring and screeching fans!

"Woo hoo!"

"Go Yusho!"

"Dennis! Do your best!"

"You can do it dad!" Yuya cheered while Sayaka, Ruri and Allen chanted together for their teacher.

"We believe in you sensei!"

As they arrived on the center of the field where the duel would commence, the announcer proudly shifted focus to the opposite side, "And now, in the next corner! Hailing down from the Pro leagues, I welcome our returning tag duel champions Tobio and Umimi Hagara!" As he finished the crowds applauded and cheered as the curtain unravelled down and stepping out from a firework show along the walkway was none other than the Hagara couple, both standing rather proudly and confidently now as they walked up calmly to the center stage where Yusho and Dennis awaited them.

"So that's them," Yuya commented as the couple made their way to the duel field, "They do look quite strong too, but I know dad can pull this off for sure!" he cheered pumping up both his arms energetically.

"I hope so too," Ruri smiled, "But, in the end, we're all duelling to give everyone here a good time, so I don't really think it matters who wins or loses." Little did she know though, was that she was very wrong…..

As they made it to the duel field, Yusho stepped forward and opened his arms widely to welcome the couple with a friendly hug, "Umimi, Tobio. I am deeply honoured you both were willing to accept my humble duel challenge for Heartland." he said.

"The honour is all ours Yusho." Umimi smiled rather pleasantly as she and her husband shook hands with Sakaki after that.

"After all we have endured, there's nothing we wouldn't do, in order to bring a much better tomorrow for Heartland." Tobio then stated.

"Well said both of you," Dennis chirped as he nuzzled in between the threesome, making it a foursome, "Now here's to a great match for our people and may the best duelist win." he then said as he happily held out a hand to the couple hoping they would hake his like they did with Yusho.

Upon sight of him, the couple stared at him for a brief moment, their smiles disappearing almost instantly as though they recognised who he was. Tobio then turned over to Sakaki and eyed him questionably, "Yusho, I….don't understand. I thought we were to be duelling both you and your son Yuya?"

Yusho then chuckled in response, "Ohoho, silly me, it seems I forgot to tell you. There have been a few slight changes and I decided to have my student Dennis be my partner for this very match." he said as he placed an arm around the boy's shoulder who then blushed in mild embarrassment. After that Yusho then spoke more seriously, "I've heard about your recent history with Academia and well, due to the recent attacks that have been going on in our city for some time now I thought maybe if I had him partner alongside me in this duel, you'd be able to see the good side of the fusion dimension you couldn't before, and maybe it'll help you both move on." he said, "I honestly did mean to inform you both in advance, but I suppose it must have slipped my mind. I hope it doesn't trouble you too much."

"But do expect an entertainment duel unlike anything you've ever seen before!" Dennis then butted in, hoping to lighten the mood and make everyone smile, hoping to also reduce any tensions they may be harbouring against him.

"Ahahaha, he is an enthusiastic one." Yusho laughed patting his student on the back before returning a smile at the Hagaras, "But do take his word, we intend to give you and everyone here a show they all deserve." he said. Little did he know, was that his efforts to bring joy to their opponents were amounting to less than nothing…..

Upon sight of Macfield the Hagaras each then developed a rather sinister but near unnoticeable smirk, inside though there was immense hatred and rage being built up and was just waiting to be unleashed. "Yusho, you do realise that this one here happens to be the whole reason Heartland fell into despair and ruin ages ago, and yet you had the nerve to put your faith and trust in him!" Tobio suddenly yelled which took the pair of entertainers by surprise! "It wasn't just me and Umimi who suffered, it was because of them and their wretched invasion and their ridiculous ideal to build a utopia through destruction that many other paid the price in that war they started!" he growled furiously.

"Also, I'm certain you've realised what's been happening these past few days," Umimi followed up seriously as she hardened her gaze into a peering glare, "What are the chances they may not retaliate against us at any given moment. Surely you've considered that possibility too haven't you?" Upon hearing their words, everyone in the tent went silent, they thought they heard wrongly but the Hagaras said just that. While members of the fusion dimension were feeling rather agitated by their harsh words, people from the xyz dimension were either starting to reflect upon themselves and think they may be right, or fear immediate retaliation from the people of the Fusion dimension who were sitting around them.

The increased muttering and conversing with one another in the seatings was beginning to make Dennis nervous as well as set the lancers on edge, they were prepared to engage if necessary though if a fight of such a massive scale;e were to break out they'd have something far more than a mere riot, they'd have a war on their hands!

Realising the situation at hand, Yusho calmly responded, "I understand you both may be harbouring some rather….bitter feelings of your own after what you both went through." he said before becoming serious, "But I am not one to bear any grudges that do nothing but hold me back, in fact I sincerely believe everyone deserves another chance, and Academia is no exception." he said as he gestured to members like Edo and the Tylers in their seats,"You've seen how hard they've been working since then to undo their mistakes and make up for their past deeds, and how they've been ridiculed unfairly and unjustly. I for one cannot allow such acts to continue on in our new age of unity and peace, and will gladly oppose such injustice if I must." As he said so more positive and calm emotions were made as the people of fusion were beginning to feel more appreciated and xyz members were also starting to understand and see what Yusho was talking about too. He then gestured over to Dennis and coaxed him to come in closer and not feel worried, "Which is exactly the reason why I've chosen Dennis here to be may partner for this duel, and I for one believe he represents the very best their dimension has to offer and I am certain there are many more just like him too if we give them all a chance to truly shine." He said bringing him closer with an arm around his shoulder.

Feeling his warm and kind embrace, Dennis felt himself become filled with emotion, one which he couldn't describe, "Sensei…." he breathed.

Tobio then scoffed, "Hmph, I see, in that case if you believe in them so much, how about we test it to see if you truly mean what you say and if your faith is real or not?" he then said with a smirk.

"Oh? And how do you propose we do that then? What do you have in mind?" Yusho asked.

Umimi then smiled rather snidely, "Well, it wouldn't be much if we were simply having a match for fun, why not we add to the stakes and make a little wager on top of it?" she suggested as the audience turned silent, listening closely to what she was about to say. "If you manage to pull of a victory in the duel and convince us in your little tag match that people from Academia are as good as you claim them to be, then we'll fully believe what you say and we'll put everything behind us once and for all."

"However, if you lose then we want you to personally see to it that each and every one of them leaves Heartland and never returns again!" Tobio then announced to the bewilderment and utter shock of the crowd, stirring them up once again.

"Say what!?"

"You're kidding me!"

"How can they say such things about us!?"

"This is the thanks we get after all the hard work we put into trying to fix our mistakes!?"

As some even began to argue and accuse one another of being an enemy, Dennis then sweated nervously as he tapped Yusho on the shoulder, "Whistle…looks like we've walked into some really high stakes here Sensei." he said before leaving in and whisper in, "You know….it's not too late to back out."

Ignoring him and seeing what the Hagaras were intending to do Yusho stepped in once again, "Tobio, don't you think that's a bit too extreme?"

"It's only fair Yusho." he replied, "After all, if you truly mean what you've just said then you wouldn't hesitate to stand up for them and prove to them that they won't turn on us and are worth keeping around." he said.

"I see, so there's no getting around it." Sakaki said feeling sadly as he closed his eyes in disappointment. It had become clear to him that he had greatly underestimated their feelings of bitterness towards Academia, it was understandable but all the more reason to accept the duel challenge if he was to save everyone from another war. He also believed that if he could save them maybe he can save many more too before they may eventually turn like others have over the past few days. Opening his eyes firmly, his mind was clear and he knew exactly what he had to do, "If those are your conditions then very well, I humbly accept your conditions. And to further prove how much I believe in Academia's reformation, I too shall stake my very own job as a teacher of Heartland Academy! Should Dennis and I lose, I too shall depart Heartland and you will be free to rebuild and do as you wish." His declaration made the crowds even more bewildered than ever!

"I don't believe my ears!"

"That's too much!"

"DAD!?" Yuya exclaimed in utter shock that he'd wager his entire career of being a teacher in the xuz dimension like that.

"Sensei!?" Even Dennis himself found it outrageous he'd do something so daring. Either he was brave, desperate or out of his mind, "I know you always enjoy a thrilling match, but what if we actually lose!?" he gasped with his heart racing having so much at stake and fearing what may happen to both him, his sensei and everyone from the fusion dimension already here, and the possible after effects that may come with it.

To his surprise Yusho smiled back at him without any doubts or regrets over what he had declared, "Fear not my student." he said calming with a pat on his head, "Haven't you forgotten what I once told you? The word lose doesn't exist in the Entertainment Duelist dictionary." he explained, "Victory or defeat in the match doesn't matter, as long as we manage to convey our message through our duel and make everyone smile then that alone is victory enough."

Dennis blinked his eyes in realisation to the true meaning of being an entertainment duelist, no matter the stakes of the duel their ultimate aim is to make others smile. As long as they were to truly enjoy and have fun, they wouldn't have any regrets no matter the outcome. "Ahh…I see…..in that case, I'm behind you all the way Sensei!" He then cheered with vigorous energy.

Yusho smirked in response to Dennis' confidence, "It seems I made the right choice choosing you for this Macfield. Now let's see this through together!" they both then fist bumped together.

Their act simply made their opponents scoff or shake in disapproval, "Hmph, this isn't some kids show where the hero always triumphs Yusho, you really haven't changed have you?" Umimi asked.

"You're far too naive, putting too much faith in that pawn of fusion," added Tobio before turning serious, "But if you insist on going through with it then very well. Prepare to fight your last duel!" he yelled as the tensions were further raised in the tent as everyone else looked on seriously, unable to determine how the tide of the duel may shift.

"Dad and Dennis really are serious here….." Yuya noted feeling worried for them, but deciding to put his faith and trust in them nevertheless.

Ruri narrowed her eyes seriously, "Something isn't right…..Mr and Mrs Hagara suddenly making harsh demands like that to duel? That doesn't sound like them at all….could it be….." she then shook her head clearing her thoughts, "No, we can't worry about that now. For now we can only have faith and hope for the best."

"As per rules of this tag duel, no one may be allowed to attack on their first turns and we each will receive a set of 4000 life points, furthermore the starting player may not be allowed to draw, any objections?" Tobio stated explaining the conditions.

"We find the rules perfectly acceptable as well Tobio." Yusho responded in full agreement.

"Very well then, let the duel begin!"

 **Field Spell, Crossover!**

The entire audience gasped in amazement as the whole tent arena became enveloped in bright blue space and several platforms materialised around and action cards dispersed.

Yuya narrowed his eyes as the entertainment duel that would decide Heartland's future began, "This is it…..Good luck dad, Dennis. I believe in you both." he thought hard as he then tightened his hands on his knees.

DUEL!

 **Yusho: 4000**

 **Dennis: 4000**

 **Tobio: 4000**

 **Umimi: 4000**

"Get ready you two, because here we come!" Tobio announced picking a card from his hand, "And to start I'll activate the spell balloon party. This spell lets me summon 2 balloon tokens to my field." Appearing on the field were a pair of hot air balloons with man's faces and long moustaches too. Their appearance brought forth plenty of laughter from young spectators or curiosity from others.

"Hahahah! Those look so funny." laughed some of the children with glee, including Kaito's little brother Haruto.

Others like Edo or Shun simply observed or kept their focus on the duel.

"What's the point of that?" Yuya then asked curiously as his brother appeared next to him.

Yuto then had an idea on what was going on, "I think….maybe…."

Yuya then blinked and looked to his brother."Maybe?"

He soon got his answer as Tobio continued his turn, "Next I tribute both my tokens in order to summon my Indestructible Airship Hindenkraft!" Both the balloons exploded and in their place emerged a gigantic red sky ship with a golden angel idol at tis front! Everyone gasped in awe and amazement at the sheer size and power of the massive monster that appeared in the tent!

"Wow, that's actually pretty smart…." Dennis whistled starting to feel like an insect before the machine's might! Yusho though simple smirked welcoming the challenge.

"He brought out a level 10 monster with insane attack points on his first turn!" gasped Yuya in amazement though some of the others didn't seem as surprised.

"Mr Habara isn't one of Heartland Duel School's best teachers for nothing…." added Allen as others nodded with him, "Focusing on level 10 monsters, he won't be an easy opponent to overcome."

"Then I activate the field spell Iceberg ocean!" Tobio continued as he activated a field which transformed the field arena into a sea with the surface encrusted in ice though some parts were divided and cracked up. It also brought with it chilling winds and a much more hazardous, slippery terrain. "As long as this is in play all monsters in defence mode have their defence points become 0!" While Tobio and his wife seemed unaffected by the biting cold and freezing breeze, it seemed to have an effect on both Yusho and Dennis who tried to hold their clothes together to preserve their body heat.

Up above the audience wasn't any better at dealign with the sudden weather change either, "Brr, I'm getting chilly already…..that field spell sure lives up to its name…." shivered Grace who wished she had wore thicker clothing.

"If I knew what we were in for, I'd have packed warmer clothes before coming here…." grumbled her sister who sat down in irritation while hugging herself to keep herself warm.

Yuya though was more concerned with another matter, "As if the field's effect isn't enough, it'll also be tricky for Dad and Dennis to get action cards in this weather…." he said feeling rather worried though he was met with an encouraging pat from Ruri.

"Don't worry Yuya, I'm sure they'll manage somehow." she said to him as Yuzu then took control for a moment as her eyes turned blue, "This is Dennis and your dad we're talking about here, and they are expert entertainment duelists too. They'll be fine I know it." she said encouragingly which managed to lift his spirits a little.

"Yeah, I'm sure you guys are right….." he nodded before smiling back to his friend and father below, "Good luck dad, and Dennis…." he thought to himself.

"I'll end my turn at that." Tobio concluded.

Looking up at the enemy field being set up on the very first turn, Yusho couldn't help but feel impressed and even excited, "Whistle* Going straight to the point and down to business as usual eh Tobio?" he whistled before smiling.

Tobio narrowed his eyes, "You should know by now that I never play around Yusho, no matter the occasion I always duel for keeps." he said firmly.

"The same goes for me as well." added his wife stepping forward, "Do not expect either of us to be pulling any punches today, this match is all business! You'd best take it seriously as well otherwise you'll be defeated completely and utterly!" she declared to the unease of the crowd.

Seeing the tension in the air was beginning to defeat the purpose of the duel they worked hard to set up, Dennis decided to step in himself, "Eh? Beating us down with sheer brute force and out of spite? That's just no fun at all…..Lighten up will you?" he sighed shaking his head with disappointment, "Sure this may be a high stakes duel but that doesn't mean we can't having fun and smile too." he said warmly.

Unfortunately his attempt to make peace was met with vicious aggression, "Don't talk to us like that you Academia pawn!" Tobio yelled startling him and unnerving the audience, "You're the one who greenly the invasion on Heartland before, and you can be sure we'll be paying you back a thousand times more than any of the other students from your school infesting our city!" As he yelled the crowds around them turned silent and looked on with concern and worry on their minds.

"Habara….." Yusho breathed feeling concerned for his old friends, knowing Dennis would be the main target of their vent up frustration he also feared for the safety of the audience and the future peace between xyz and fusion dimensions. Despite his unwavering spirit in uniting hearts and bringing smiles to people even he was starting to feel a few doubts on whether he may be able to save them.

"Sigh….some people just can't let go of the past can they…." sighed Dennis once again shaking his head but then he fell into a rather depressed state, "Can't really blame them though, I did do all sorts of terrible things before….." he added at the end feeling regret starting to take root in his heart.

"Don't worry Dennis," Yusho then said walking up to him and placing a compassionate and welcoming hand on his shoulder, "With you and me on the same side there's no way we can lose!" he then cheered encouragingly, "Together we'll open their hearts up to the world of entertainment duelling and when they see the light they'll return back to the mailing couple they once were." he said. While Yusho did indeed have a few doubts on his mind, having to fight for a cause, but most importantly, to support his student and partner in this duel was stronger than that, which helped reignite his determination once more.

His pep talk also managed to lift Dennis' spirits too as the former spy of Academia brightened up with energy, "Y….yeah of course Sensei! Silly me for doubting you or myself." he cheered as he declared that the crowds once again roared and applauded for the pair of entertainment duelists.

Their opponents hissed somewhat in disgust seeing sheer enemies being portrayed as heroes, "We'll prove to you and everyone else here that our bond as husband and wife surpasses that of your master and student bond." declared Umimi confidently.

Dennis then smirked at her statement, "Then how about we put that to the test then? But before that," he then snapped his fingers and flashed out his arms wide open, "It's showtime! Prepare to be amazed! Watch in wonder as we, the dynamic duo of the entertainment world prepare to fight heroically for our beloved city against the wicked pair of frozen hearted villains before us!" he proclaimed which earned his team even more praise than ever before from the masses!

"Go for it Dennis!"

"We believe in you Yusho!"

This however only served to anger their opponents even more, "Us wicked!?"

"You have some nerve to call us that!" they each growled.

"Come now you two," said Yusho speaking out, "Let's just enjoy the how and play along, after all that's exactly what the people want." He then turned his attention to the crowds and stretched his arms wide open, "Isn't that right everyone!?" he bellowed which echoed through the tent and further got the crowd into an excitement frenzy!

"Yeah!"

"Give us a show we'll never forget!"

"The people have spoken, and now their wish shall be granted!" Dennis responded as he drew his card and then activated it subsequently, "Watch in wonder as I activate Magical pendulum box!" Dennis announced cheerfully, "With this I draw 2 cards and anything other than pendulum monsters gets sent to the graveyard."

Yusho smirked, "Now that's quite a gamble….But, that's what makes it all the more fun." he added.

Everyone watched in suspense as Dennis reached for his deck, as he drew he then smiled brightly with joy and hope, "Lady luck has smiled upon our heroes for I have indeed gained 2 pendulum monsters! Performage Fire and Water dancer!" he announced showing them the 2 cards.

"You go Dennis!" cheered Yuya excitedly to see his old friend succeed. He wasn't the only person in the masses applauding though.

"Go on! Show em how it's done!"

"Show us the good in Fusion!"

"Why thank you! All of you!" Macfield bowed, "As promised expect to see a fabulous performance courtesy of yours truly!"

As he continued bathing in the glory and joys of the fans, his opponents continued to feel more and more bitter towards him as the cold was already, "They're cheering on for him….the very same man who heralded the invasion which scarred us….."

"Unforgivable…."

Yusho however smiled on with pride to see him winning over the hearts of the crowds, "Yes that's it Dennis, show them the light and good inside Academia's students, if anyone can open the hearts of those who have fears and doubts about fusion dimension, it's you." He also narrowed his eyes with a bit of concern upon noticing the growing animosity in the Habara couple.

Oblivious to the growing hatred towards him and to the cold of the field, Dennis prepared his opening act, "Now with this duo of delightful dancers I'll set the pendulum scale!" He called out as he laid the fire and water performages in his pendulum zones and they both rose in pillars of light to the awe of the crowd, "With the set scale I am allowed to call forth multiple performers from levels 3 to 5 all at once! Feast your eyes on centre stage everyone, as I pendulum summon!" A pair of lights shot out from the generated portal, "Give us a grin! Performage Trick Clown!" Appearing first was a goofy looking clown balancing on a very small round ball, "Take a stand Performage Bubble Gardna!" Appearing next was a small girl in a bubbly hat and clothes along with a toy crab at the end of her staff!

"You summoned a monster in defence mode, and due to iceberg ocean's effect, your bubble gardna's defence points will make a pop right into 0!" Tobio called out as Bubble gardna shivered in the freezing cold, even her bubbles began to harden up and become encrusted in ice!

 **2000-0**

"My my that certainly will not do! An innocent child has fallen victim to the harsh winter! Such a cold and cruel world it is….." Dennis sighed sadly before brightening up again "Fortunately I have just the solution to this sticky situation!" He snapped his fingers and pointed upwards, "I activate water dancer's pendulum effect! Once per turn I can change the battle mode of an opponent's monster from attack to defence mode!" he then grinned eagerly and pointed out at his intended target, "And I choose Hinderkraft!" Water dancer did a nice twirl before she waved her 2 wands which glowed, causing the massive airship to land down on the icy ground! It's massive wait cracked the ice below it as it gave way and it landed inside! After that it began to freeze over to the frustration of the Hagara couple!

"Grrr….."

"To think you'd use our own card against us…."

 **2000-0**

"Now Bubble Gardna has a friend to keep her company so she doesn't freeze alone." Dennis chuckled as he continued to win over the favour of the crowd even more so.

"Aww isn't that just sweet….." thought Sayaka feeling rather moved by the performance.

"Hehehe, I've got to admit, that Dennis sure knows his stuff." snickered Kyoji who found the move to have been quite effective.

"Both crafty and entertaining at the same time….maybe there is some good in that guy after all…." thought Shun admittingly having let go of some of his former animosity since he began working with him.

The one who couldn't be more proud than anyone else was none other than Yusho, who clapped his hands in delight and showered his pupil with immeasurable amounts of praise, "Hahaha, bravo! You clearly deserve points for creativity! Well done!" he applauded as Dennis took a generous bow.

"Why thank you Sensei. I am deeply honoured by your generous words." he said before picking another card from his hand, "And such I shall end my turn with a facedown card," he said before facing the crowd, "But rest assured folks, now that the opening act has passed the main event shall soon commence!" he announced as everyone cheered with excitement.

"Yay!"

On the other side of the field Tobio tightened his fist with anger and frustration at the turn of the crowd's favour in that of fusion dimension, "Grrr, how dare you turn my own card's effect against me….." he growled before his wife calmly placed a hand to his shoulder.

"Rest assured dear, I'll avenge you for being mocked in such a way." she said as she commenced, "It's my turn! I draw!" she declared picking up her new card and then shifting to another, "I activate the spell raft party! This card gives me the power to summon 2 raft tokens to my field." Floating up to the ocean surface were a pair of rubber rafts in the shape of chickens which brought some cheerful jeers from the younger audience.

"Aww those are cute!" Dennis clutched his hands together childishly.

"Too bad they won't stay for long," Umimi responded as she smirked, "Now I tribute them both to summon my Unsinkable Titanica!" As both tokens exploded into sparkles they then submerged beneath the surface of the ocean. A little while later the water began to ripple and the ice shook before cracking and exploding, revealing a massive cruise ship!

"Whoa, now that's a really big ship….." Dennis whistled in amazement as he widened his eyes, his knees were also beginning to shake under both the cold and the immense pressure of the monster's appearance!

"Excellent Umimi," Tobio commented as she responded with a nod, "Due to Titanica being summoned, Hinderkraft's special ability activates! The moment a level 5 or higher monster is summoned, all level 9 or lower monsters the opponent controls switch into defence mode!" He declared as Hinderkraft glowed brightly which caused Dennis' trick clown to leap off its ball and then clutch it tightly in the cold!

 **1200-0**

"Not my clown too!" he gasped in horror as he clasped his face in.

"Titanica's special ability activates!" Umimi continued, "Once per turn, it can destroy a monster on the field with 0 defence points! Then after that you take half its attack points as damage! Say goodbye to your Performage Trick clown!" Titanica then unleashed a loud piercing horn sound from its engine which began shredding through the ice like it was nothing and heading straight for the near frozen clown!

"GAAAH!" Dennis cried in horror.

"Dennis hang on!" Yusho yelled as he prepared to leap up fro an action card, "I'll-"

He then grinned to his surprise, "Fear not Sensei!" he then interrupted breaking out of his fearful facade, "I activate Performage magic tactician's effect from my hand! By sending it and my trick clown to the graveyard I can change the target to my bubble gardna!" He sent the first performage to the grave which caused trick clown to explode into sparkles, thus redirecting the sound waves to bubble gardna! "Of course, bubble gardna's special ability prevents her or any other performage monster from being destroyed by battle or effect once per turn, so she comes out unscathed!" Bubble gardna then became encased in a bubble shield which enabled her to withstand the incoming sonic boom though she did tumble about in the bubble shield for a bit before it popped and her head was spinning out of control! "Now trick clown leaves behind a parting gift! When sent to the graveyard I can special summon a performage from my graveyard by both lowering its stats to 0 and at the cost of 1000 points of damage! So let's give a warm welcome for the return of our heroic heroine, Performage Magic Tactician!" Appearing on the field in defence mode was Dennis' petite pink haired magician but as it did he aimed a negative purple aura around him as he took the damage, though he shrugged it off soon after.

 **Dennis: 4000-3000**

"Hmph….You got lucky that time, but don't expect it to last…." Umimi scoffed in disappointment, "I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

Dennis then frowned and placed an arm on his hip, "It would appear we've got a tough crowd here sensei…." he commented.

Yusho then placed a finger to his chin but he instead smirked with confiedence, "Indeed Dennis, but a challenge makes it all the more fun to overcome and even more rewarding once you succeed in accomplishing it." he said feeling certain that he could turn the couple's hearts around, "Well then, it looks like it's my turn now. Looks like I'll have to give this one my very best!" The lights then cut off and were focused on him as he raised his arms out to the seats, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Prepare to be dazzled beyond your wildest imagination as I welcome you all to the wondrous world of entertainment duelling!" he proclaimed which further added to the flames of excitement in the crowds!

The one whose excitement brunt brighter than anyone else's was none other than Yuya, "Go dad!" he cheered at the top of his lungs, followed by Ruri cheering for her teacher. Their sibling s sat on the sidelines either cheering too or simply smiling and feeling void by the entertainment.

Yusho smirked seeing he got the response he aimed for, now he planned on bringing out even more of it. "Now I will enjoy this with you. I draw!" he proclaimed, "As there are monsters on your field and none on mine, I can special summon Performapal Revue Dancer from my hand!" Appearing on Yusho's field with a joyful giggle was the female showgirl with a whip! "Now watch closely and behold as the magic happens! Revue Dancer can be treated as 2 tributes for the summon of a performapal monster!"

Upon hearing his words everyone murmured amongst one another, "2 tributes? So a level 7 or 8 monster is coming?"

"What could he be using?"

"He couldn't be…."

"Is it coming now?"

Yuya then widened his eyes with excitement knowing exactly what was coming next, "This is the best part! I can't wait!" he cheered, "You go for it dad!"

As if on cue Yusho went on to bringing in the main event, "I tribute Revue Dancer to summon Performapal Sky Magician!" he announced as revue dancer exploded into sparkles and taking to the air was his very own ace monster who let out a proud chuckle as it descended slowly and gracefully.

"Dad's ace monster!" Yuya cheered as everyone else followed him. "Woo hoo!"

"Bravo Sensei!" clapped Allen and Sayaka and many others.

"You can do it Sensei Sakaki!" Dennis cheered excitedly.

More stoic members of the crowd like Shun, Kaito and Kyoji simply smiled and looked on, "Not bad…." however there smiles soon became more serious, "But still…."

Back on the duel field Tobio looked up and returned Yusho's feat with a smirk and a slow clap, "Impressive Yusho, but don't forget due to Hinderkraft's special ability your magician goes into defence mode and my field spell drains it of all its defence points!" Hinderkraft then glowed which caused Sky magician to shift modes and then it began to feel chilly and its rings began to grow icicles in the cold!

 **2000-0**

"Awww….No fair…." sighed Ruri in disappointment along wit some others.

Yuya then put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Its alright," he said, "Dad's ace monster may be down now but it certainly won't be out so easily."

Yuzu nodded as she took control of Ruri's body and her eyes turned blue, "I believe you Yuya. I'm sure uncle Sakaki can find away around this somehow." she said.

"I hope so too….." Ruri added as she returned to the duel feeling rather cautious, "Both Habaras are experts in tag duel strategies and have never lost one as far as I know, this certainly won't be easy even for a pair of pro entertainment duelists like Dennis and Yusho."

"We'll have to see how it goes though. Let's watch for now." Yuya replied as they looked on.

Back at the duel things weren't looking up well for the dynamic duo of entertainers. "That combination is rather unpleasant Sensei…." commented Dennis uncomfortably.

"Do not fret Dennis." Yusho responded unfazed, "Rest assured, our troubling situation is merely a temporary illusion that will soon pass." he said as he began to prove his point, "Next I activate the spell magician's archive! This lets me add 1 spell from my deck to my hand and then shuffle it!" A card ejected from his deck which he revealed, "The spell I chose was none other than Magician's left hand! But it won't be staying in my hand for long because I shall now-

"Before you do that I activate my facedown!" Umimi interrupted, "The trap gift of greed!" The trap flipped up to Dennis' interest.

"Oh?" he went placing a finger to his chin.

"This allows another player to draw 2 cards from their deck." She then turned to the side towards her partner, "Tobio, my gift to you."

Her husband's deck glowed and 2 cards ejected from the top which he added to his hand, "Thank you my dear, your gift is most appreciated." he responded before smirking at Yusho and Dennis, "How's that for teamwork Yusho?"

He in turn responded and clapped his hands, "Bravo! Most impressive, as to be expected of 2 devoted partners after all." he said, "Also, you took advantage of the only opportunity you had to use your trap. Nevertheless, I shall now activate magician's left hand from my hand!" he declared as the spell appeared on his field along with a giant left hand on top of it, "I assume you were aware of my spell's effect to negate and destroy a trap card once per turn, which was why you activated gift of greed as soon as you could didn't you?"

Umimi smirked in response to his remark, "We've been teaching classes together for a while now Yusho, it's obvious we'd be aware of at least some of your cards and strategies by now." she said.

"Is that so?" he replied, "Well, we can't have that can we? After all, what hurts a magician most is when the audience isn't enjoying the show, and that includes you both as well!" he announced, "Which means, even if it seems impossible, I'll just have to come up with new ones right off the bat! Also, making up the show as I go will make things all the more interesting and challenging wouldn't it?"

Hearing his statement peeked the interest of the audience, "Oh? This I'll definitely have to see…."

"Surprise us!"

"Can't wait to see what he comes up with!"

"As a continuos spell was played Sky Magician gains 300 attack points!" Sky magician glowed for a moment before powering up slightly.

 **2500-2800**

"Since your monster is in defence mode that move was meaningless." Tobio pointed out.

"It's easy to assume that, but one must never judge first appearances." Yusho waved his finger, "I now set one card facedown and end my turn." he said.

The audience then frowned or gave sighs of disappointment, "That's it?"

"I'm kinda let down though."

"In the position he's put in there isn't much he can do, at least for now." commented Edo who sat next to Shun, Kaito and Kyoji.

Allen then hissed under pressure, "Hope he'll be able to do something soon because Mr Hagara's turn is coming up!"

"My draw!" Tobio declared drawing his next card. He then turned towards his wife.

"It's time we demonstrated the true power of our love Tobio!" She called out to him.

He nodded, "I couldn't agree more Umimi, but first, there are some preparations needed before that." He then took another card from his hand, "First I activate a continuos spell Level Limit Area B!" The spell appeared on the field and glowed, "With this all level 4 or above monsters will be forced into defence mode and will remain that way!"

"Oh no!" cried Dennis as Yusho held his gaze firmly, "That means our monsters will all be vulnerable to the effects of Unsinkable Titanica!"

"Fear not Dennis," Yusho interrupted undeterred, "Watch as I pull of a miraculous rescue with Sky Magician's special effect! Once during either player's turn, if a spell or trap would be activated, I can return 1 continuos spell on my field to my hand to activate a new one in its place!" Magician's left hand vanished, "Taking Left Hand's place will be Magician's Right hand! This allows me to negate a spell once per turn, so your spell is now cancelled out!" Right hand appeared and snapped its finger, causing Level limit to explode in sparkles!

"Oh my, usually I play the role of the hero but to be the damsel in distress is quite an interesting twist on this tale." Dennis breathed recovering from his shock.

"Tch! You had that in your hand the entire time didn't you?" Tobio hissed in annoyance with his wife seeing their plan was foiled.

"Hehehe, so I did." Sakaki chuckled, "Even so, what fun would it be if I spoiled the surprise?" He then continued, "As another continuos spell was activated, Sky Magician's attack points increase once more!" Sky magician let out a chuckle upon power up.

 **2800-3100**

"Yeah! Nice save dad!" Yuya cheered.

"Phew, he actually had me worried there…." breathed Ruri with relief as she placed a hand on her chest.

"They might actually pull this off." Shun commented feeling more assured with their victory.

Edo on the other hand thought things more realistically, "Still, they've still got a long way to go if they're going to win this…." he thought seeing that both Tobio and Umimi were about to get serious now.

"Hmph, since you just negated my continuos spell, it means I'm free to activate more of them this turn." Tobio scoffed as he moved on to plan B, "First I set 2 cards facedown, then activate card of sanctity! This allows all players draw until we hold 6 cards!" All 4 duelists drew cards till they held a full hand.

"Thank you darling." Umimi smiled to him pleased with her hand.

"Consider me repaying you for just now honey." he replied.

"Wow, they really are working in sync, we might actually be in trouble…." Dennis breathed as he was beginning to sweat under pressure. In fact, his usual positive demeanour was beginning to replace itself with worries, despite being master and student, the both of them never once actually duelled as a pair before so he was beginning to doubt that they may actually be able to win this.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around he saw Yusho smiling at him reassuringly, "Don't worry Dennis, his move has also helped us too." he said motioning to their now full hands, making Dennis look with him too, "Don't worry, just be patient, stay calm and as long as we're all having fun we'll win for sure.."

"Sensei…."

The Hagaras having heard their heart to heart conversation simply smirked in response, "Oh I highly doubt it." thought Umimi as she nodded to her husband to proceed.

He then grinned, "Get ready you two, as I overlay my level 10 Hinderkraft along with my beloved Umimi's Level 10 Titanica!" Both massive monsters changed into green and blue energy spheres before diving into the xyz portal! "When the Hero dashing across the sky joins hands with the princess of the sea, the wonders of this great, big world bloom! I Xyz Summon! Come, Sky Palace - Gangaridai!" Descending from the dark clouds was a massive sky ship with 2 halves shaped like torpedoes and a pair of green overlay units orbiting it, along with a colossal 3400 attack points! It's appearance made the entire audience wow with amazement as well as worry for a certain few.

"Whoa, that's one massive monster…." whistled Luna feeling impressed sitting with Kaito and the others.

"A rank 10 just from a simple xyz summon….." added Edo having his expectations exceeded.

On the duel field below Yusho smiled feeling rather honoured to face the mighty xyz before him, "The monster which represents the bond and love you both share," he said before eying the Hagara couple, "I am deeply honoured to be standing in presence of such a marvel." he added with a polite bow.

"Umm Sensei…." Dennis whispered tapping his shoulder, "Not quite the best words to use in this situation…." he said feeling rather intimidated being dwarfed by the massive monster.

Tobio then smirked in response, "Since you are so honoured to be in our monster's presence, then you'll be even more privileged to experience its power first hand!" he declared, "Battle! Gangaridai attacks Sky Magician! Torrid Tornado!" Gangaridai then readied its cannons and began charging them straight at Yusho's ace monster, some of the audience even covered their eyes or begged the attack to stop but to no avail!

Yusho on the other hand wasn't at all deterred, for he had a trick up his sleeve "I-"

"Never fear! Dennis Macfield is here!" Dennis interrupted catching everyones attention as the spotlights shone on him leaping into the air and having landed on a platform above to grab an action card, "You saved me now I'll save you! I activate the action spell battle change! This forces you ship's attack to redirect to my bubble gardna!" The monster's cannons shifted targets and fired a tremendous energy blast at the little bubble girl, who soon grew a bubble shield around he to protect her from the incoming blast! "Since my monster can't be destroyed by battle we'll be getting out of this unscathed!" Dennis proudly announced flipping his hair and receiving more cheers from the audience.

"You couldn't be more wrong Fusion pawn!" Tobio yelled furiously which caught him by surprise.

"Say what?" he blinked in confusion.

"From my hand I activate the quick spell Aftershock!" he announced, "Now when my machine type monster attacks it inflicts piercing damage to a monster in defence mode!" He announced as shockwaves began to ripple across the bubble, as bubble gardna inside began to cover her head in fear while the resulting waves came to Dennis who gasped and widened his eyes in fear!

"No way!" gasped Allen and Sayaka in shock.

Grace covered her mouth while Gloria folded her arms and narrowed her eyes, "His monster has 0 defence points, so if that behemoth's 3400 attack points collides with it…." she commented.

"It'll be a huge disaster for Macfield…." stated Kaito.

Shun then closed his eyes calmly, "Maybe before I would enjoy watching him suffer for what he did…." then opened his eyes, "But now…." he was beginning to have second thoughts on Academia since they reformed, even they didn't deserve something like this after all they did.

As the shockwaves neared Dennis's side he then whimpered, "Mommy….." He then covered his face and shivered, just waiting for it to pass even though he knew it would hurt….a lot…..

When all seemed lost for the heroic entertainer, a beacon of hope soon shined upon him! "I activate a trap!" Yusho announced as what appeared to be a starry magic curtain appear in front of Dennis which shielded him from the incoming shockwaves!

"What!?" everyone exclaimed in shock and disbelief, though none more so than Dennis himself.

"S…sensei?" he breathed as he saw Yusho standing firm with a raised arm over his trap which depicted Performapal Revue dancer and performages trick clown and hat tricker hiding scaredly behind a curtain as a furious audience of goblin attack force were angrily throwing garbage at them!

"Behold the trap **Curtain cover**!" Yusho bellowed, "While this continuos trap remains faceup, we won't take any battle damage involving Performapal or Performage monsters!"

Dennis blinked his eyes in surprise, unable to comprehend what just happened, "Sensei….you saved me…." he gasped before falling on his knees feeling rather overwhelmed.

"You alright Dennis?" Sakaki asked looking to him as he even held out a hand to him.

Looking at it, Dennis slowly reached out for it and took hold of the hand as Yusho helped him back onto his feet again, "Yeah….thanks…." he nodded before smiling rather mischievously, "Admit it, you had that trap the entire time didn't you?" he asked raising a finger up, "Guess that meant I didn't need to risk my neck for you with battle change just now." he then added scratching his head and shaking it in disapproval.

"Hahaha, so it would seem." Yusho laughed joyously, "I tried to tell you but you jumped in and reacted before I could. Still, I do appreciate what you did for me though." he said, "Even if I didn't Dennis, I'm certain that you'd be able to find a way, that's what an entertainment duelist does after all."

"Heheh, silly me I forgot about that too…." Dennis than chuckled in amusement after.

"How dare you protect him Yusho!?" yelled Tobio furiously suddenly interrupting their moment, "Surely you remember what the role he played in green lighting Heartland's invasion, along with the carding of several innocents including us and our child! How could you ever turn a blind eye to his deeds!?" he shouted with his eyes widening with pure rage as he pointed out to Macfield, his actions were starting to put most of the audience on edge, as Fusion castors were beginning to house negative feelings of their own inside.

Yusho sighed sadly in response to their bitter words and growing resentment towards Dennis and Academia which was no doubt intended to stir more friction between the already uneasy factions of xyz dimensions, in fact deep down he was beginning to have some suspicions of his own on how the flow of the duel would soon change, "I understand your pain and what you both suffered my friends, but regardless of being a fusion or not, he is still my student and I can never forget that." he answered firmly, "Also, regardless of what he and his cohorts have done before in the past I sincerely believe they are deserving of a second chance. Maybe you can't see it, but deep down I can see good inside their hearts and their potential for change! Because of that I too will fight by his side, so if you wish to hurt him you'll have to do the same to me as well!" he announced to the amazement of the audience, especially those of fusion dimension.

"Sensei….." Dennis breathed in amazement at the sheer faith and belief Yusho still had in him despite all his past misdeeds.

"Tch!" Tobio hissed in annoyance, "If that's how it is then so be it, that can be well arranged." he said as both he and Umimi smirked rather sinisterly together as Yusho and Dennis readied themselves.

"Whoa, he just issued a challenge straight to their faces…." gasped Yuya as he and other onlookers continued to observe from the safety of their seats unsure of how things would turn out.

Back on the duel field both entertainers were instead tingling with excitement, "Oooh, this should be fun Sensei." went Dennis.

"Oho, I couldn't agree more Dennis." followed Yusho who was starting to become giddy with the increased tension of the duel.

Their opponents however weren't sharing their feelings of excitement, "Laugh while you can."

"Your moment of relief will be short lived!" Umimi and Tobio yelled each, for them they clearly weren't on the same page as their opponents were, "Due to Gangaridai's effect, by using an overlay unit once per turn, one monster on the field is destroyed and its owner loses half their life points!" The massive rank 10 monster absorbed one of its units before charging up its cannons to the shock and bewilderment of the audience.

"What an insane effect!" cried out Yuya.

"I can't watch…." sniffled Sayaka covering her eyes while Allen sweated and grit his teeth rather profusely.

"Oh boy…."

Dennis then turned pale and swallowed hard seeing Gangaridai's cannons take aim. "Gulp…."

Seeing the cannons locked on Tobio then smirked with disgust as they became fully charged, "Take this! Titanic Dive!" he commanded his monster to unload its full force blasts straight at Bubble Gardna who let out a terrified scorem as a massive explosion erupted and a cloud of dark smoke swallowed Dennis and Yusho's side of the field completely!

Many of the audience let out gasps or cares of shock or terror knowing that was no ordinary blast for sure. "GASP!"

"DENNIS!" cried Yuya almost tempted to run out onto the field himself unwilling to sit back a second longer, the only thing holding him back was Ruri who wasn't about to let her friend do something reckless on instinct.

Others on the other hand were able to hold themselves back though were no less worried or concerned, "That looked really nasty!" Gloria went cringing with pain while her sister covered her mouth in shock and Mamoru started pulling his hair frantically.

"I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that….." commented Luna as she continued to observe alongside Kyoji, Shun, Kaito and Edo at their section.

Back on the duel field, Tobio and Umimi smirked with delight thinking Dennis must have taken a massive amount of damage both to his life points and physically, considering they intended to vent out their inner frustration and hatred towards Academia along with Gangaridai's effect. But as the smoke cleared, what emerged from it surprised them. They widened their eyes to see that a large curtain of energy was present and after it unfolded it revealed Performage Bubble gardna sighing with relief. "What!?" They both exclaimed in bewilderment.

"How is it still standing!?" Everyone else looked on amazed at the unexpected outcome or relieved to see Dennis had made it out without a scratch.

"Hohoho! It's really quite simple you two." Yusho laughed as he casually stepped out from the smoke, "Due to Curtain cover's second effect, each performapal or performage monster we control can't be destroyed by battle or effect once a turn." he explained as Dennis soon followed him out onto the field.

"And since Bubble Gardna wasn't destroyed my life points remain unscathed!" he announced as bubble gardna began giggling rather mischievously. Macfield then slumped down to the ground feeling rather overwhelmed, "Phew….I don't know how many more times I can take this Sensei….." he wheezed in exhaustion and placing a hand to his chest trying hard to stop his heart from racing more with adrenaline than his body could keep up with.

Waking up to him with a smile of compassion on his face, Yusho gently placed a hand on his shoulder making him look up toward him, "Look on the bright side Dennis, we are giving the crowds their money's worth are we not?" as he asked that Dennis looked up curiously and he widened his eyes in surprise to see how much praise and support he was receiving from the crowds.

"Yay!"

"Woo hoo!"

"You rock Dennis!"

As he gazed upon countless smiles and happy faces, followed by the warmth of their hearts which followed them he felt even more convinced by Yusho's next words of encouragement, "That is what we came here to do from the start is it not?" he then held out an arm to him, coaxing him to stand again, to which he took hold of quite eagerly.

"Haha, yeah, guess so." he chuckled in amusement while scratching the back of his head, "It's part of the job after all, if we're going to move the crowds we'll have to do something crazy and exciting ourselves too." Yusho nodded with hum as they both turned seriously to face their opponents again.

"Grrr….you've been lucky this time Macfield, but know that it will soon run out." Tobio grunted angrily while placing a card facedown and tightening his fist.

"That we can and will promise you." his wife Umimi followed as she shot them both a fierce glare to their disappointment.

"Hmm…what a pity…was really hoping you'd see things our way but guess not….oh well, can't win them all…." Dennis shrugged though he did have hope that he may be able to turn them around, "Looks like it's my turn now…." he sighed as he drew his next card.

Yusho looked on and focused his gaze hardly on his student, whom he was putting his upmost faith and trust in knowing only he, despite being the spy that greenly the invasion, was the first ever fusion duelist to set foot in Heartland, could be the one to forge the bond between the xyz and fusion dimension once and for all, "Go on Dennis, belief in yourself and I'm certain you can move their cold and bitter hearts for sure….." he thought as he saw Dennis look up firmly with clarity on his eyes.

Dennis then closed his eyes and began to speak a rather heartfelt speech he had been wanting to say on his mind for some time, not only to them but also to every single one of Heartland's people, "Listen, Mr and Mrs Habara….." he started out, "I may not be able to fully comprehend the pain you and many other suffered, and I hold sole responsibility for what Heartland went through for so long…..in fact I probably wouldn't ever deserve your forgiveness in a million years, and I'm at peace with that." As he said so the entire crowd went silent and looked on. He then opened them firmly with determination, "But even so, no matter what you both say, no matter how much you shun or refuse to accept me," he then placed a firm fist to his chest "My entertainment spirit will never be broken! I shall never give up! Not until you have at least a little bit of fun!" he proclaimed with positivity and energy which made the rest of the audience scream with encouragement and excitement for his next act. "I draw!" he announced, "From my hand I activate a spell card known as pendulum xyz! Thanks to this I can xyz summon with monsters in my pendulum zones! Now I build the overlay network using level 4 Performage Fire and water dancer!" he announced as both performage monsters in his pendulum zones leapt out from the pillars of light and dove into the xyz portal as red and blue energy spheres!

"An Xyz summon with the pendulum zone!?" Yuya gasped in surprise, performing special summonings from pendulum was one thing, but using the actual pendulum cards was another.

Others in the audience looked on in amazement and excitement, looking forward to whatever act he had in store, "Cool!"

"Go for it Dennis!"

Seeing he had won over the hearts and attention of the crowd, Dennis was more than prepared to give them the show they all deserved, "Then by all means, the show must go on!" he announced as the crowd roared with applause, "I xyz summon! Take center stage! Rank 4! **Performage Ringmistress**!" Taking the stage from the xyz portal was a rather tall female humanoid monster with long wavy blond hair and a medium sized top hat on her head. She also wore a dark lace goddess masquerade mask embedded with various gem beads over her shining blue eyes and she also had star shaped patches over her cheeks and she also wore red lipstick and a bow tie around her neck. Her outfit was that of an opened reddish outer long sleeve jacket like layer, exposing her rather large bust which was also worn over with a blackish inner layer which came down as a skirt which glistened rather brightly. She also wore black leggings up to her knees and also sported a pair of ruby red high heels and also carried a whip in one of her gloved hands which ended in with a bright red ribbon. Her appearance was quite a spectacle for most of the audience, though more so for most men than others.

 **Performage Ringmistress Rank 4 2000, 1500 Xyz LIGHT Spellcaster**

"That's a new one…." Yuya whistled impressed, also looking forward to what else Dennis had in store.

Ruri's eyes brightened and she flashed a rather big smile, "Wow! She's pretty!" she went with admiration.

"This should be good." Allen commented as Sayaka looked on more hopefully for his success.

Shun then narrowed his eyes carefully, "Not bad….guess I've underestimated his capabilities with xyz…." he then admitted, "Maybe he might have a chance after all."

Back on the duel field, once more Dennis' efforts to win over the hearts of his opponents had only served to create the opposite of what he intended, "A fusion user, using xyz….."

"Unforgivable…." both Tobio and Umimi hissed with disgust.

"Now now let's put all that negativity and bitterness aside for now shall we? It certainly won't do in a grand performance would it?" Dennis went hoping to lighten the mood, "If it helps make you both feel better, I vow to use only xyz monsters for the rest of this duel as a show of complete respect for you." he said bowing down, "Next I activate my trap Pendulum Transfer! Thanks to this I can now place Performage Magic Tactician and Bubble Gardna which are on my field into my pendulum zones!" Both his monsters leapt up high into the pillars of light where they rose high above the duel field, "This not only gives me access to a new pendulum scale but now I can use their pendulum effects as well!" he said snapping his fingers, "But while we're at it, I'll attack Skypalace Gangaridai with my Ringmistress! Go! Wondrous whiplash whirlwind!" he commanded as his ringmaster let out a battle cry as she leapt up and began to spin while whirling around her whip rapidly!

Tobio grit his teeth furiously, far be it form him to let his team's ace monster from falling so easily to a fusion user's mockery of xyz, "I activate a trap! Electric shock! This not only negates an attack against a machine type monster but your monster also lose 500 attack points!" he announced as the trap flipped up and sent out a surge of electricity towards ringmistress who was charging straight into it!

Quickly reacting to sudden development, Dennis turned to his partner, "Sensei! That's your cue!" he cried out.

"Right back at you Dennis!" Yusho responded, "Performapal Sky magician's effect activates! I swap Right hand with Left Hand! This allows me to now negate your trap card and destroy it!" Magician's right hand swapped places with Left hand, and with a snap of the finger, electric shock's energy fizzled out and the trap exploded harmlessly! "As another continuos spell was played, Sky Magician's attack increases once more!" Sky magician once again glowed as it gained more power.

 **3100-3400**

Dennis then flashed a snarky grin seeing he was now given the all clear, "And with that little obstruction out of the way, my dazzling damsel can now resume her attack!" he announced as his ringmistress spun around with her whip once again!

"Tch!" Tobio grunted with frustration as the attack closed in on his helpless Gangaridai, but as he turned his eye to the side corner a smirk came across his face.

"I activate the action spell evasion!" Umimi announced as she leapt off a floating platform with an action card she activated and landing into Tobio's catch! Which caught the duo of entertainers by surprise as Gangaridai turned intangible and Performage Ringmistress' attack phased through it!

"Eh!?" Dennis gasped in surprise while Yusho narrowed his eyes firmly.

"You're not the only ones who know teamwork you know." she stated as she walked up next to her husband and hugged his arm tightly to her chest rather lovingly.

"That's right," said Tobio to her before facing off against Dennis and Yusho again, "I'll have you now that we've never lost a tag duel once, the only reason we were captured into cards before was because we were separated at the time till it was far too late, had we been together the outcome would have been very much different, as you'll soon see." he added at the end.

"Oh dear….." Dennis sighed lowering his head feeling let down disappointedly, "Guess I have no choice but to set 2 cards on the field and end my turn…." he sighed as 2 facedowns appeared on his field.

As soon as Dennis reluctantly concluded his turn, Umimi eagerly began hers, "Now I Draw!" as she drew she then eyed the card she obtained, which glowed a cursed blue, and she smiled sinisterly at the sight of it, "It's here….with this the match will be ours and we can be rid of all Academia once and for all." she thought before returning her attention to the duel, "Your last move was a letdown, but before I eliminate that sham of an xyz monster, there's a certain nuisance we'll have to take out first." She said as she faced Yusho.

Looking around curiously and seeing no one else in her line of sight, he then pointed to himself in surprise, "Eh? You can't possibly mean me could you Umimi?" he then asked.

"Who else? After all, as much as we are concerned, Dennis is merely a sidekick who holds you back!" she boldly declared as Macfield instantly turned red with frustration.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" he yelled out in frustration while stamping his foot, nearly throwing a fit like Sawatari usually would, "I take that as a huge offence!" he continued while letting out steam.

"We can eliminate him at our leisure," she continued tuning out his rants as background noise, "It's you who keeps getting in the way and presents the biggest threat to our strategy, so hope you don't mind if you become the center of attention first!" she announced, "First I switch Gangaridai back into attack mode!" Gangaridai rose up from the ground and taking to the air once more as its 0 defence points swapped with its massive attack points and preparing to take aim!

As Yusho narrowed his eyes readying himself for what Umimi had in store for him, Dennis decided to seize the opportunity to make himself not feel left out to the duel and the crowds, "Maybe this will change your ill impression of me!" he cried out, "I activate Ringmistress' special ability! Once per turn during either player's main phase I can use an overlay unit to target one attack mode monster on the field!" Ringmistress let out a confident laugh as she spun around and absorbed an overlay unit into her whip, which she then sent as a wave of energy towards Gangaridai making it develop a yellowish aura. "Now your Gangaridai is powered up so much it's able to attack twice this turn! Isn't that just nice?" he smiled to the confusion of the crowds over his nonsensical move. He quickly answered them unable to keep the surprise a secret much longer, "Buuuut…there's a catch! As a price for receiving that wondrous overboost, your sky palace Gangaridai will then destroy itself during the end of the battle phase!" he then laughed rather proudly "Awww, don't look so sour, nothing is free after all, so consider this little gift a give and take haha!"

"How disgusting….." grunted Umimi with frustration as Dennis' sudden interference would no doubt would put a damper on their strategy.

"Are you sure about this Dennis?" Yusho turned to him feeling rather worried considering the monster's already high attack power, "That move is quite a gamble…."

Dennis flashed him a confident smile, "Relax Sensei, at least we'll be certain that their monster will be gone by the end of this turn." he said feeling assured, "Besides, with the way we're duelling so far I'd be surprised if we weren't able to find a way out of this."

After hearing his reasoning Yusho then miles back in response deciding to put faith in his student's plan, "Hehe, I suppose it was silly of me to worry then…." he said calmly before looking to the other side of the field, "Well Umimi? Come! Let us see what you've got! Give us all a show we'll never forget!" he proclaimed with his arms wide open as if he was welcoming her to attack to the amazement and anticipation of the crowds!

Umimi then scoffed and closed her eyes, "I'm not playing any part in your childish theatrics Yusho, but I will be making this something no one will ever forget." she then said while opening her eyes firmly with clear intent on what she was going to do, "First I use Skypalace Gangaridai's ability! Using my last overlay unit I destroy Performapal Sky Magician! Titanic Dive!" Gangaridai absorbed its last unit before taking aim and charging its cannons at Yusho's ace monster before firing them with full force!

Yusho however smirked in response having easily anticipated this, "Due to curtain cover's effect Sky magician emerges unscathed!" he announced as a glamorous curtain like shield took form around Sky magician which took the front of the blast! As the explosion cleared the curtain opened up and sky magician emerged without a scratch!

As everyone else cheered or looked on pleased in response to Sky magician's escape act, Yuya narrowed his eyes feeling rather unsettled, "She should have known that already, so why'd she bother?" he asked out loud.

Ruri then stopped her cheering upon hearing his words, which made her feel rather suspicious of her teacher's motives too, "Yeah, wonder what's her game?"

"That effect works only once per turn Yusho, so that won't save it from an attack!" Umimi Hagara declared as she readied her second attack! "Go Torrid torpedo!" Upon receiving its orders, the massive Skypalace prepared its next attack as it readied a set of torpedoes which then fired away at Yusho's ace performapal and star of the show!

Yusho then grinned eagerly immediately capitalising on the situation and turning it into his next masterpiece performance, "Now this is where the magic happens!" he boldly announced as he leapt up a floating platform into the air and took hold of Performapal Sky magician's ring before rising up with it!

Everyone in the audience gasped or shrieked in excitement upon recognising his trademark manoeuvre, "He's riding Sky magician!"

"Just like that time when he first came…."

"Wow!"

Yuya smiled with delight and felt a warm feeling of nostalgia come over him, "No matter how many times I see it I never get tired of it." he said to himself as he continued to watch on hoping for the best.

Everyone wowed and exclaimed with delight as Yusho and Sky magician swooped all around the tent, narrowly avoiding the homing torpedoes and at the same time braving danger and performing all sorts of daring stunts such as loops or causing the missiles to fire into each other in the process in order to capture the hearts of the audience, as well as hoping to do so with the Hagaras so their mindsets on Academia would change. Little did he know was that his act was moving the hearts of the Academia and other fusion visitors so much, all animosity or grudges they harboured against xyz themselves had vanished into thin air! Even Dennis himself felt utterly captivated by the stunning act, even admitting to himself that he had a long way to go if he was to surpass his mentor, let alone stand at his level. After Yusho felt that he had put off the duel enough, he decided to resume his search for an action card and seized the chance at one floating in mid-air! Upon flipping it over he then widened them, "Oh no!" he gasped as everyone else soon realised he didn't get what he needed, which had them on the edge of their seats!

Umimi then grinned rather eagerly upon realising he was wide open for her now, "It looks like your little gamble didn't pay off, now your magician's about to get booted off the stage! Go! Titanic Dive!" she commanded as Gangaridai fired a second set of torpedoes again at her target!

"Guess that's my cue again!" Dennis thought to himself thinking of it as a chance to play the hero again! With everyone focused on Yusho, he snuck to the sidelines and leapt up a floating platform to grab an action card, though he frowned upon sight of it, "Darn it…." he grunted in annoyance before smiling lightly after, "Oh well it's better than nothing I guess….." As he finished he turned around and watched helplessly as Sky magician threw his matter out of harm's way as he landed rather gracefully on the ground while the torpedoes hit their mark!

BOOM!

Upon it's destruction, Yusho gained a shield protecting him from the resulting shockwaves of the blast due to his trap curtain over, but despite him surviving, the entire tent turned to complete dead silence upon the destruction of Performapal Sky magician, "Awwww…..what a bummer…." groaned Allen in disappointment.

"They actually destroyed Sky Magician…." said Sayaka in disbelief, not in any duel did she nor anyone in Heartland had ever seen Yusho's most prized and ace monster get taken down before. So seeing it happen for the first time stunned them absolutely.

While others like Edo, the Tylers or Shun looked on fixated on the match, Ruri then nudged Yuya a bit getting his attention, "Still think he'll be okay?" she asked feeling rather worried now.

Yuya felt rather reluctant to sugar coat what may be the harsh reality of the situation, but he shook his head and smiled lightly deciding to trust in his father and Dennis, "It's fine, dad may have lost Sky Magician a few times like how I lost odd eyes," he then smiled more confidently and returned back to the duel field, "But that's never stopped him before and no way he'll let it happen now." he said as Ruri followed his gaze and decided to put in more faith in her sensei and Dennis.

"Well, I'll have to compliment you for being able to destroy my monster Umimi," smiled Yusho before clapped mildly, "However, my magician will be leaving behind a small parting gift for you if you don't mind! When removed from the field my Magician destroys a face up spell card on the field! It's been getting far too chilly in here, so I think I'll destroy your field spell iceberg ocean!" He snapped his fingers which caused the iceberg field to explode into sparkles and everyone was standing on solid ground again!

"Tch!" While the Hagara's hissed or grit their teeth with frustration at having their success turned against them, with the field's disappearance so did the cold, which also brought in warmth and relief to the audience in its' place.

"Aaaah….warm…." went Grace sighing with relief along with Gloria acting more reserved than her twin. Mamoru then quickly took off the many new layers he had put on after burning up under so much insulation, while others like Sayaka or Allen felt much more relieved or relaxed with the departure of the cold.

"That feels so much better now…."

"You can say that again…."

"Now they can play monsters in defence mode safely now." stated Edo noticing the odds were turning back in Yusho and Dennis' favour.

"Don't forget about me! I just so happen to have a parting gift too!" Macfield then called out hoping not to feel left out as he caught everyone's eye at the side as he played the action spell in his hand which he acquired not long ago, "Behold! The action spell Shot bomb! Now one of you take 1000 points of damage!" As he activated the card it generated a large smiling missile from it which was pointing at the opposing field! Dennis then placed a finger to his chin in thought, "Now which one of you shall receive my precious present? Hmm…eenie…meanie…miney…" he went as he pointed his finger and waved them between the couple before getting an idea on his mind, "I know! Tobio! Since you're the main man on stage now, please accept my generous gift to you!" he sang as the rocket ignited and fired straight away!

"Why you…." he hissed feeling rather insulted and also quite pressured as the rocket neared him!

"I play engagement destiny!" Umimi quickly declared as she her quick play spell card, "Since you planned on dealing Tobio effect damage, this spell not only cuts the damage in half but it also so makes it so that I share his pain!"

Tobio widened his eyes in surprise to see his wife stand by his side as the rocket came in! "Umimi!?

"This is for you my love…." she breathed as she brought him by her side closer, just like the card depicted, and the impact of the missile was split between them both!

"AAARRGH!"

"URGH!" They both cried out as an explosion shook them rather hardly but they emerged together without much serious harm and to the amazement of both the audience and Dennis and Yusho.

 **Tobio: 4000-3500**

 **Mimi: 4000-3500**

"Whistle…Didn't expect that….." Dennis whistled, he had seen bonds before but never ones on such a close emotional level as the one he just witnessed.

"The bond between the 2 of them is stronger than you'd expect Dennis," Yusho explained rather seriously, "Do not underestimate them for even a second." He knew well from experience the moment they'd serious and truly put all their heart into even acting as shields for the other, having learnt that the hard way once when he decided to duel them in a handicap match a long time ago when he first arrived.

Taking note of Yusho's rather hard expression and firm tone in his voice, Dennis knew that he was dead serious in what he just said. "I'll keep that in mind Sensei." he replied knowing well he'd best be on high alert as well, the moment he lowered his guard would be the end of them both.

Little did he know though, was that Umimi's devotion for her husband Tobio had also inspired a little personal reflection for Yusho, who was contemplating on something he should do for his own wife the next chance he got, "Perhaps I should do something for Yoko when I return home, it's been a while since I spent time with her so maybe I'd ought to make up for our lost time…." he thought to himself setting it as one of his later goals.

Up in the seats and viewing stands, everyone was conversing with one another rather deeply regarding Umimi's noble sacrifice for Tobio despite their harsh bitterness towards Academia earlier as well as their course words against Dennis and Fusion summoning prior to earlier, "Did you see that!? She shielded him with her own life points!"

"She's got plenty of guts I'll give her that."

"I never thought anyone from the xyz dimensions would be capable of showing that much devotion for someone they love and care for."

"I actually feel quite bad now for what we did….."

"Wish I had someone who'd do that for me one day…." Ironically their actions had actually inspired in Academia more positive feelings and a renewed perspective on xyz dimension, even getting them to reflect upon themselves and their past deeds, even coming to an understanding on why they were attacked or ridiculed over the past few days.

Between a certain couple in the crowd, a much more different scene was unraveling between them, "That was just beautiful….." breathed Yuzu, feeling absolutely moved beyond belief by one of the greatest acts of love she had ever did see, as she clutched her hands together while in Ruri's body again. She nearly teared up emotionally as several indescribable feelings began to well up inside her, it was as if she was watching a live action romance drama movie where love can overcome any challenge the world can throw at them, even though they were now coming from people who were against one she and the other lancers were fighting for. A that point she then turned her gaze over to Yuya, focusing her sight on him she then took a breath and gather up her courage to force out what was on her mind to him, "Umm Yuya?"

He then blinked his eyes feeling rather surprised to be called out of the blue, turning to her he then asked curiously. "What is it Yuzu?"

Yuzu felt as though she had a hard stone in her throat as she swallowed down hard and sweated rather profusely, despite that she managed to force out a few more words, "Umm after seeing that I was wondering….would you…." she stuttered while twiddling her fingers together.

"Yes?" Yuya asked again as he raised a brow finding her behaviour rather strange and odd. Despite being oblivious to what her actual intentions were, the others pretty much could see what was going on and were either hoping Yuya would realise it or that Yuzu would be able to work up the courage to confess. They all gathered around with excitement and anticipation, patiently hoping for a single ideal scenario and outcome even though it was tearing their souls apart from the inside out!

Before she could finally muster the determination to spill the beans on how she really felt, Yuzu then blushed red and shook her head frantically and waved her hands out at the last minute, "N…never mind just forget it!" she squeaked before turning the other way and whistling rather casually.

"Oh okay then…." Yuya then added shrugging it off as nothing before returning his full attention to his father's match without even the slightest care in the world.

As soon as that happened their brothers and sisters either face palmed, moaned or even let out various rants in disappointment or frustration at being letdown at their long most waited moment ever! The boys looked down to Yuya and scowled at him to which he noticed, "Wh…what is it? Something on my face?" he asked uneasily.

"Dense….." they said to each other after before not saying anything else afterwards to Yuya's conclusion.

Yuzu wasn't fairing any better as her sisters were pretty much scowling at her mercilessly while she lowered her head in shame, "You wuss….." they said at her as she continued wallowing in her own embarrassment and regret.

Back on the duel field a much more serious scenario was taking place in the match, as Tobio began to tend to his wife as she then fell to her knees, shaken rather hard after the explosion from Dennis' action card, "Umimi! Are you alright!?" he cried in horror to see her now battered and somewhat bruised now.

"Yes…I am….now that you're alright…ugh…." she grunted as she tried to stand back up again, though some parts of her body began stinging with pain, causing her to tense up or grit her teeth.

Closing his eyes and then opening them seriously, this time with fury and near murderous intent now, "I swear to avenge you…..Nobody messes with my wife and gets away with it!" he then shouted at the top of his lungs as he prepared to unleash his monster's second attack, this time knowing exactly who to focus his anger and efforts on, "Gangaridai! Attack and destroy his insult of an xyz monster now!" he commanded in place of his wife as the red sky palace prepared its torpedoes and fired them straight at Performage Ringmistress who trembled and cried out in fear as they neared her!

"Oh boy….." Dennis whimpered apparently feeling Tobio's fiery fury within the torpedoes, it so immense it made Shun'a anger towards him feel like a childish tantrum!

He was frozen in place feeling overwhelmed by the anger he sensed in the incoming attack, but luckily at the last minute Yusho called out to him which snapped him out of his faze! "Dennis! Look out!"

He shook his head clearing his mind and refocusing his attention onto the duel once more. Turning to Yusho he nodded firmly and smiled with confidence, "Don't worry Sensei! I've got this!" he replied as he left up onto a platform and launched himself high into the air before managing to pluck another action card in mid-air! This time being one he could use, "I activate the action spell battle lock! This spell throws a wrench, or better yet a chain, into your well oiled machine's gears so it can't attack this turn!" A set of energy chains shot out from the card and tied themselves around Gangaridai, shutting down its weapon systems and even causing the already fired torpedoes to lose power and explode into glittering sparkles of fireworks, further bringing joy and cheer from the crowds. Smirking rather confidently at his achievement at not only saving their skins and giving the audience a good time, "And now that you're out of monsters to attack with, Gangaridai now destroys itself at the end of the battle phase!" he then concluded as Gangaridai then exploded into golden sparkles as well!

"Grrr….You'll pay for that….." Tobio hissed furiously while clenching his hand into a rock hard fist.

"I'll make sure you do Tobio," Umimi whispered under her breath as she stood up again. Shaking off whatever weakness she was showing earlier and planting her feet in the ground firmly in the process as she then resumed where she left off, "I now set 2 card facedown and end my turn…." she said as she and her husband both shot hateful glares at both Yusho and Dennis once more, though unbeknownst to them, they also eyed each other and smirked having a plan in store.

Seeing their best efforts to win over the hearts of their opponents were still resulting to nothing, Dennis let out a huge sigh of disappointment and exhaustion, "Oh boy, they're getting all hard and bitter again…." After that though he instantly made a quick recovery, brightened up and grin again as usual, "Well that means I'll have to try all the more harder to make you smile!" he sang with glee.

Yusho eyed his student's enthusiasm and couldn't help but smile proudly at his efforts, inside he couldn't describe how proud he was feeling at that moment on how far he had come since his days as a spy from Academia, now he was well on his way on becoming a true entertainment duelist. "Even with all their rejection and hatred he's still willing to go all the way for them…..that's my boy Dennis" his smile vanished and was replaced with an expression of both sadness and discomfort, "But still…." he turned his attention towards his old fiends the Hagaras. So far they had completely closed off their hearts towards all their attempts at Dennis and him making them smile. He was beginning to suspect there was something else amidst but he still couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Perhaps if Dennis can't move your hearts maybe I can. Hang on, I'll save you…." he vowed making sure to not only win but to make them smile and free their hearts from the past gripping them both, "It's my move, and I draw!" he announced. As he looked at his newly drawn card he closed his eyes and chuckled in amusement, "Hoho….you showed up later than I expected….oh well…better late to the party then never I suppose. Now to set the stage for your debut!" he announced proudly as he picked another card from his hand, "Since there are no monsters on your field Umimi, it would mean I am now free to wage an attack against you directly with this monster! Presenting-"

"Before you even think of launching an attack Yusho, I activate xyz reborn!" She interrupted to his surprise, "This trap revives an xyz monster from my graveyard and then attaches itself as an overlay unit! So return from the depths of the great beyond Skypalace Gangaridai!" The ground cracked deeply and arising from the chasm created was the gigantic sky palace once more! After that the trap transformed into a green overlay unit which orbited it.

"Oh dear…..Just when I went through all the work of destroying it now it returns again…." Dennis sighed in disappointment.

Yusho however, welcomed the xyz's return with open arms, "Well! I certainly wasn't expecting a surprise guest making their appearance on my turn, but then again, it would have been anticlimactic to have ended my turn with just a simple direct attack." he said, "Still taking advantage at the time when my magician's left hand wouldn't activate since I controlled no spell casters is quite effective too…." he thought to himself also realising what she had aimed for. Nevertheless he wasn't about to let this unexpected development throw him off, he'd just have to improvise. As his student told him once, …..the show must go on! "Now where was I? Oh yes, presenting our next performer! I summon Performapal Sky Pupil!" Leaping onto the field with an energetic laugh was a young boy with a pair of hoops in his hands, "I'll then set 2 cards facedown." he said as he placed 2 cards down on the field before smiling having waited long enough for this moment, not only to bring a new twist to the show and introduce a new monster but also to give his son Yuya a surprise he had been saving for some time, "And for the next act I shall introduce a special guest to the stage! And thanks to his special status he can be special summoned by tributing a performapal monster on my field as long as it isn't a pendulum monster!" he announced as the crowds came to the edge of their seats in excitement.

"A new performer?!" Allen and Sayaka exclaimed surprised.

"Who could it be?" went Grace as Gloria simply stared, being the less dramatic of the pair, though Noro himself was biting his finger nails unable to contain his excitement.

"This should be interesting…." voiced Kyoji as he and the more stoic members of the group looked on with interest while everyone else all went muttering with one another with anticipation, fortunately for them Yusho had no intention of keeping them in the dark for long.

He smirked hoping to get pleasing reactions from them as he revealed to them the next act of their wondrous entertainment duel show, "Now the moment you've all been waiting for! I tribute Sky pupil and Special summon Performapal Sleight of Hand Magician!" As Sky pupil somersaulted into the air and exploded into sparkles, appearing in his place was a mysterious masked magician in a set of red and gold shining robes, it wielded a staff in one hand and a set of small orbs in the other, and as its name stated its body was that of a pendulum crystal similar to Yuya's!

Everyone gasped in amazement at the sight of the new arrival, "Wow!"

"Amazing!"

"It's even better than I first thought!

"It's just as powerful as his sky magician too!" Yuya gasped before blinking his eyes in surprise as he took a closer look at it, "It looks almost like my pendant….." he pointed out with his finger in disbelief.

"Hee hee, guess even you've been rubbing off on your father too….." giggled Ruri in amusement as Yuya blushed in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head.

"Ehehehe…."

"And now for my next trick I'll begin by activating my magician's special ability!" Yusho announced proudly, "All I need to do is discard a card from my hand and then I can destroy your Skypalace! Causing it to fall from the sky and end in a massive, extraordinary explosion of wonder!" he declared as he prepared to pick a card from is hand to discard.

Umimi then smirked upon hearing him finish, "That's what you think Yusho." she said stopping him before he could make his move.

He blinked his eyes in surprise, "Hmm? Now what do you mean by that Umimi?" he asked curiously.

"I mean if you think that you'll be able to make use of your new monster now you're sorely mistaken." she said as she then grinned rather maliciously, as he had played right into her hands! "You see by summoning a monster you've allowed me to activate this from my hand! The spell intervention of fate!" She announced as she activated the spell from her hand to the shock and disbelief of both Yusho, Dennis and the crowd!

"What!?"

"A normal spell on his turn!?"

"She can't do that!"

"Actually she can and she will," corrected Tobio rather confidently as he held a rather sinister expression on his face, "And it's thanks to Yusho summoning a monster, with its effect it can be sent to the graveyard in order to activate another normal spell from the hand!"

"Eh!?" Dennis exclaimed.

Despite the shock and bewilderment everyone was going through, Yusho placed a pair of fingers to his chin in thought, "That's….quite ingenious….." he then deduced from the way they were acting smugly, no doubt that not only they rent themselves but they were also about to play their trump card….and if his suspicions were right…..

Tobio then turned over to his wife and gave her a nod with a serious gaze, knowing that she had their secret weapon in her hand and that now was the time to use it, "Umimi," he said, "It's time we avenge everyone who was wronged in the war by Academia, and to do that we'll have to be willing to go far enough and to do anything it takes. That includes using that card." Hearing his words she eyed the card which was enshrouded in a blue aura, as if it was calling out to be played, "We've put it off long enough, now the time for insecurity and fear has passed," walking up to her he then placed an arm on her shoulder and looked at her reassuringly, "And don't worry, I'll be right beside you the entire way."

As he said that she nodded and smirked in response, "Alright, let's do this." she stated as she turned towards their opponents once more, "Prepare yourself Yusho! And you too pawn of fusion scum!" she declared as she reached for the card in her hand and activated it! "The spell I activate from my hand is the last you'll eve see! Rank up magic Numeron force!" The card shone brightly upon activation, and its appearance brought most of the audience off their seats in amazement, shock or bewilderment.

"What!?" exclaimed Dennis as he stumbled back being caught of guard, he knew he'd expect something different out of this tag duel but this wasn't clearly one of them!

"A rank up magic card!?"

"I've never seen that one before either…." Everyone gasped or looked on stunned with complete and utter silence.

Yusho hardened his gaze, "Hmm…just as I thought….which means-"

In the seats above Yuya tensed up and grit his teeth under pressure, "Don't tell me….like the others it can also-"

"This card ranks up our xyz monster and summons a chaos xyz monster 1 rank higher!" Umimi announced as her husband looked on with a smug expression as their monster transformed into a reddish colour and dove into the xyz portal.

"A chaos xyz monster!?" Dennis exclaimed while Yusho grit his teeth seeing that things were about to become all the more complicated for them now.

"This is not good…." Ruri went as she tightened her hand grip on her knees seeing the nature of the duel was about to become much more extreme!

"Brace yourself Dennis!" Yusho warned.

"We rebuild the overlay network with rank 10 Skypalace Gangaridai!" both Hagaras chanted as a massive explosion erupted from the overlay network! "With the power of chaos, the palace of love shall now be born! Rank up! Chaos xyz evolution! Appear, Cxyz Skypalace - Babylon!" Descending from the dark clouds in the sky was a massive purple and white fortress with pink energy surging through its core systems and a pair of diamond tipped chaos units! As it came near ground level it sent out shockwaves of massive energy which blew away everything within range, even shaking the seating booths violently to their core and forcing the spectators to hold on to their seats or each other!

Dennis and Yusho had to both dig in their heels as hard as they could or stabilise themselves with a fist in the ground to keep themselves from being blown away! Looking up Dennis clicked his tongue in frustration seeing their situation was turning south now, "As if that monster was menacing already….but now it's ranked up…." he hissed under pressure.

As they both gazed upon it seriously, Tobio then put on a smug grin and "Well Yusho and Dennis, what do you have to say to the monster that represents the bonds of love we both share, combined with the vengeance we desire towards the fusion dimension!" he announced as the crowds began muttering amongst themselves with concern for their own safety and to the situation beforehand.

"Tch!" Dennis hissed angrily as he looked upon one of the monsters that had been giving his people such a hard time in Heartland, he knew before hand they corrupted their users which made him hate them all the more so. Yusho on the other hand said nothing but held his firm observation trying to figure the best way to handle the situation for their safety and to hopefully keep the crowds from panicking.

"Our monster is the least of your concerns," Umimi added, "Due to Numeron force's additional effect all other face-up cards have their effects negated until the end of this turn!" The spell generated a negative wave which caused Performage Ringmistress and Performapal sleight hand magician to weaken and lower to the ground with exhaustion!

"Oh man….this doesn't look good…." Dennis went seeing how they couldn't use their monster's effects as well as curtain cover or Magician's left hand this turn!

"Tobio….Umimi…." Yusho breathed feeling disheartened by their behaviour, even if it was under dark influence he also knew that the strong their bitterness or insecurities, the worse it'd be under the control of the chaos xyz monsters.

Up above Yuya shook restlessly with worry and agitation, he was barely able to contain himself before he finally jumped out of his seat, "Dad! Get out of there now!" he yelled to the surprise of the other spectators around him, including his siblings and Ruri's.

"Yuya!?" she gasped in shock seeing him jump up so suddenly.

"I'm not sitting back any longer, I'm getting in there and-" before he could rush down, Yuzu took control and grabbed his hand before he could do anything rash.

"Yuya!" she yelled seriously, "Calm down!"

He then turned to face her with widened eyes, "How can I calm down if dad and Dennis are about to get annihilated by that chaos monster?!" he exclaimed, "I'm not going to sit idly by and watch them get demolished!"

"Yuya…." Yuzu could feel his concern for his father and friend who were now on the field which was about to become a war zone, if her dad was in Yusho's position shed be just as worried as him, but also….maybe Yuya would do the same for her and she was going to do for him now, "I understand how you feel….but trust me, everything's going to be alright." she said warmly and call as she could, "Give Dennis and your dad some credit, they can win this if they work together like the Hagaras have." She then turned to look down at both Yusho and Dennis, appearing more determined than ever to win the duel now before focusing entirely on Yusho himself, "Your dad is one of the greatest duelists I have ever seen in my life, there is no way he'll lose so easily." she said assuringly.

"B…but."

"Better listen to her Yuya," Yuri interrupted placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, as he appeared alongside the others, "Take it from me, your dad really is persistent and has an annoying habit of making a comeback at the most precious moment. The same goes for Dennis too." he said with a strike before eying his foster father on the duel field, "I'm sure they'll pull an escape out of their hats of his soon enough and then follow it up with a miraculous comeback which defies logic. So take my advice, just sit down and leave it to them."

"Guys…." after hearing all their encouragement Yuya finally calmed down with a breath nodding in response, "Alright." As he sat down he looked on seriously mixed with concern, "Dad…Dennis….Be careful…." he prayed as he held his arms together over his knees.

Down on the field both sides remained motionless for several moments, as Umimi and Tobio stared down their opponents with smug expressions seeing they had the upper hand now, Dennis sweated and grit his teeth feeling pressured by Cxyz Skypalace Babylon towering over them! A shade covered Yusho's eyes and he remained rather expressionless. "Are you ready to admit defeat Sakaki?"

"Came to realise your situation is hopeless? That the only way out is to surrender? Let's hear you say it!" The Hagaras taunted feeling confident their advantage was now their's to hold on to.

"Tch!" Dennis hissed as the pressure was getting to him, he was usually cheerful and optimistic but seeing things now, he didn't know if there was a way out, was it possible for them to win in their current situation he asked himself. If they lost then not only would Yusho lose his job at Heartland, but all of Academia would soon be subjected to even more harsh ridicule from the xyz dimension! Losing wasn't an option for sure, and yet it did;t seem winning was either…..Dennis was about to give in to the despair that was eating away at his heart when he heard some chuckling next to him.

"Hohohoho!" he widened his eyes in surprise to see it was Yusho who had suddenly burst into joyous laughter! "Ahahahaha!"

"S…sensei?" he asked curiously as everyone else soon mirrored his expression.

"You find your hopeless situation amusing!?" yelled Tobio feeling quite insulted by Sakai's sudden mood change.

He then stopped and smirked, "Amusing? Of course, after all to think you were able to give the audience a most incredible surprise! You should be proud of yourselves!" he proclaimed as he clapped his hands in praise. As he said so, the crowds began murmuring to one other, questioning whether Yusho knew what he was doing, if he was really enjoying himself or had just lost his mind. "Now the question of whether Dennis and I will be able to surpass your monster, that we shall soon see. We'll be able to capture the hearts of the audience for sure with this get wouldn't we Dennis?" he asked turning to his student who eyed him in confusion before finally understanding how they could use this turn of events to their advantage!

"Err….Pfft! Hahaha! Why yes of course! This will make the match all the more interesting for sure! As the heroes brave danger to defeat the evil empire standing against them! A masterpiece of art if I do say so myself!" he laughed before turning to the crowd and making a big announcement, "Behold ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages! Hold on to your seats and stay tuned, as the greatest action duel story ever is about to unravel before your anticipating eyes!"

"Yay!" the crowds roared with excitement.

"They're turning their situation into an opportunity to entertain…." noted Kaito with a confident smirk.

"Looking at the bright side of every situation and never falling into darkness….." breathed Edo in amazement, no matter how many times Sakaki did so he never understood it.

Yuzu smiled warmly and closed her eyes in thought, "Just like Yusho and Dennis to come up with a crazy stunts like that….then again….now we know where you get your spunk and courage from after all Yuya….I find that rather charming." Little did she know was that she was actually thinking out loud and her words were picked up by Yuya who turned over to her quickly!

"Huh you said something Yuzu?"

She then blushed as red as chilli before shaking her head in denial, "Errr never mind….Let's just focus on the duel now. Haha…."

On the duel field the Hagaras were far from pleased seeing Yusho and Dennis turn their revenge stunt into an advantage for them, "Tch! You are far too optimistic as usual…." Umimi hissed in annoyance as she tried to further point out the hopelessness of their situation, "Your magicians both lack the strength to overcome our Babylon, face it, there's nothing more you can do this turn!"

"Like you said, that is what you think." Yusho countered, "While our monsters lack in power they more than make up for in spirit! No, all you did was fire up its' will and my determination even more!" As the spotlights focused on him Yusho made yet another bold proclamation, "Ladies and Gentleman! Be hold as I attempt to undertake the incredible and impossible!" Everyone cheered with excitement looking towards what he had in store next for them, "I activate the spell wonder balloons! Now I can send any number of cards to my graveyard from my hand then this card gains that many balloon counters! After that by sending this card to my graveyard one monster the opposing player controls loses 1000 attack points for each one!" As he said so he leapt up and grabbed hold of one of Sleight hand magician's hands as they took off in search of action cards! It didn't take long for him to pluck 1 (miracle fire) and then a second (Encore)!

Yuya blinked his eyes, "Hey that move…." he felt as though he had seen it before.

Yuzu then widened her eyes realising it first, "It's just like when you did it against Ishijima a while back!" she gasped which made Yuya grin with even more delight.

"Yeah! You're right!" he cheered as he shot up his arms in excitement "You go dad!"

Umimi hissed realising what he was attempting to do. Turning to her husband, "Stop him Tobio!" he snarled to which he acknowledged.

"I'm on it!" he responded as he prepared to have Babylon shoot Yusho out of the air! As it prepared to lock it's cannons Dennis suddenly jumped into view unexpectedly!

"Not so fast!" he interrupted, "Don't you forget about me now, this is a tag duel after all!" He then looked up towards Yusho above him, "Sensei! I'll draw their fire! You focus on getting the cards to take that ship down!"

"Will do Dennis!" Yusho responded as he and his magician took off! As Babylon continued to fire its cannons, Dennis continued to have his Performage Ringmistress and himself act as a diversion to distract their focus and draw their attention away! Seeing the combination between Yusho and Dennis in such sync, everyone felt utterly moved by their complete trust in each other and their monsters, it was no longer merely a duel to decide Heartland's fate, it was now an entertainment duel of highest caliber!

"Look at them go…." breathed Sayaka in amazement as Allen had his jaw drop in speechlessness.

"It's like watching a classic…." Mamoru breathed as Gloria and Grace watched on completely captivated.

"Woo hoo! This hero vs villain scene is better than any movie I've watched in my life!"

"Now this is entertainment! I'm on the edge of my seat now, I can't wait to see what happens next!" Others went as they watched the incredible teamwork the entertainers put on.

As before the Hagaras who were completely blinded by the corruption of their chaos xyz monster failed to see or receive the message they were trying to deliver to them, "Grrgh! Get out of our way!" Tobio yelled furiously and with increased frustration in his tone.

Dennis smirked rya her smugly, "Sorry no can do!" he sand, "Besides, you said you wanted payback against Academia well here's your chance! If you can catch me that is!" he teased which was enough to set them off the edge!

"You asked for it…." Umimi hissed as she and her husband continued unloading their barrage of attacks at Dennis, who continued to dodge them effortlessly with his Ringtrainer, leaping across the floating platforms or letting his monster use her whip to swing him to even greater heights to safety, till he almost appeared as if he was dancing in the air! His act continued to capture and move the hearts of both xyz and fusion alike! Unfortunately for him his time in the spotlight soon drew to a close as he realised he found himself cornered at the edge of a far away platform and losing track of his surroundings!

"Oh no! I'm trapped!" he gasped while dramatically squeezing his cheeks in horror! He turned around and went pale to see the Babylon had cornered him and all its guns were locked onto him! "Gulp…."

"No where to go now fusion scum," grinned Tobio disgustingly as he had Babylon lock on its entire weapons arsenal at Macfield! "Prepare to-"

"Not so fast!" A certain voice interrupted from behind.

"Huh!?" As they turned around they saw none other than Yusho Sakaki standing high above the massive chaos xyz monster with a mirror barrier action card!

"Sensei!" Dennis gasped with delight seeing he was about to be saved.

As Yusho discarded his action card he smirked with delight, "Now that I've discarded 4 action cards, I now send wonder balloons to the graveyard in order to drop Skypalace Babylon's attack points to 0!" Wonder balloons ejected a large funny box as it released 4 huge balloons into the sky which popped and exploded around the sky palace! As it cleared up the mighty palace became nothing more than a balloon house of many different colours!

 **3800-0**

"No!"

"Our fortress which represents our love…." The Hagaras gasped in disbelief at the state their monster was reduced to.

"Phew….your timing couldn't be more perfect sensei…." Dennis wheezed with relief as he fell back down where he was standing.

"Hahaha sorry to have taken so long, but you've played your role well as the hero's sidekick." Yusho laughed.

Macfield sat up and and pouted mildly upon hearing him, "Don't you mean partner Sensei?"

"Huh? Oh yes of course haha…." he then laughed in response scratching the back of his head childishly before becoming serious again, "Now that Babylon is helpless, we'll now be able to take it down! Go! Sleight of hand magician! Give our lucky lady Umimi Hagara, an experience she won't ever forget!" He commanded as Sleight of hand magician spun its wand before charging it and launching an energy blast at the weakened Babylon as well as deliver the damage straight to Umimi who grit her teeth in frustration and braced herself.

"Tch!"

"Trying to attack my wife!? I won't allow it!" Tobio yelled furiously as he ran in front of his wife and stretched his arms widely to everyone surprise, "I activate my facedown Devoted love!" he announced.

"What!?" Yusho exclaimed widening his eyes knowing exactly what the card's effect was, "Is he serious!?"

Umimi's eyes widened with disbelief at her husband's actions, "Tobio! Wh….what are you doing!?"

He smiled at her in response, "Hehe, what does it look like? Protecting you like how you would do for me…." he replied before revealing the card's effect to the rest of the audience, "With this card's effect I can end your battle phase and allow another player to draw a card, and then during the end phase my life points drop to 0."

Everyone in the entire tent gasped in disbelief, not once had anyone form either dimension had ever seen a partner willingly give up all of their points for another, while some saw it as a waste or being ridiculous, others realised it was much more meaningful than it appeared.

"Is he for real!?"

"I knew they were close….but I've never seen them go this far…."

"I don't believe it…."

Yusho narrowed his eyes, "Tobio….to think you'd go this far for your own cause….it's almost unimaginable…." he had to admit, he too felt moved by their display of love and trust in each other. Even so, he still couldn't allow them to succeed because of their cause, though he also had a feeling he'd be harbouring some regret smashing their ambitions after he won later.

"The rest is in your hands…..make them pay for what they did….." Tobio breathed as he closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

"NOOO!" His wife cried as an explosion suddenly erupted in front of him which blew him away several feet and knocked him out at the sidelines!

 **Tobio: 3500-0**

The audience gazed at the sight of the defeated Tobio with near speechlessness after witnessing his most noble act, many of which were beginning to feel sorry for or even sympathise with him and understand why he and his wife were so bitter towards Academia. "Oh my…."

"Whoa…."

"I can't believe what I just saw…."

"He sacrificed himself to save her….." Everyone went in amazement at the incredible display of love that was demonstrated before them.

Umimi ran over and brought up her husband in her arms, "Darling! Please! Get up! Say something!" she cried and pleaded. Her words were soon met with a weak gasp of air and parting words.

"I'm sorry for failing you, but it looks like it's all up to you now….please…fulfil our wish…." were his last words before he succumbed to fatigue and passed out cold.

A single hard tear fell from Umimi's eye before she tightened her fist with anger, "I promise….they will suffer for what they did to you….." she vowed before standing up firmly with vicious intent in her expression now, "Get ready you two, this is the last duel you'll ever have in xyz dimension or in any other!" she declared pointing out toward her opponents.

"She doesn't look too happy does she Sensei?" Dennis squeaked uneasily.

Yusho narrowed his eyes, "No she doesn't Dennis….no she doesn't….." he answered, knowing the real duel was about to begin.

As Umimi's rage and fury built up, it soon took the form of a dark blue aura around her, something which put everyone in the tent on edge fearing what were to happen if she turned that rage on them! "I don't like where this is going…." Dennis stated addressing both Umimi's condition and the safety of the crowd.

"Whether we like it or not, it's about to go that way right now….." Yusho replied reluctantly.

"I draw!" Umimi roared as she drew her card with full force! After that she focused her ferocious piercing glare onto Dennis making him jump, as his heart began to race with worry. "I made a mistake disregarding your presence and my husband paid the price for it. You can be sure that I will never repeat it again." she stated before holding out her arm, "First I activate the spell pot of greed! Allowing to draw 2 cards from my deck!" She then drew her 2 new cards, "Then I activate the spell Mystical space typhoon! With it I'll rid the field of that annoying curtain cover for good!" As she activated the spell, it caused the curtains from the trap along with it to be blown away and explode into sparkles!"

"Oh no!" Dennis cried in horror seeing now he and Yusho were now completely exposed!

"Battle! Sky palace Babylon attacks Performage Ringmistress with Destiny Demolisher!" She commanded as Babylon began charging up its strongest attack within its central cannon!

Dennis clicked his tongue, no way was he about to let Umimi have her way, "Tch! Looks like its time for me to play hero and save the damsel in distress once more!" he declared as he leapt up high and grabbed an action card from a floating platform, "I activate the action spell Choice Choice! With it I save my leading lady from a horrendous fate!" he proclaimed proudly as a shield formed around the Performage to block the beam!

"That fate of yours is sealed!" Umimi countered to his surprise, "You see when numeron force is used, that new xyz monster negates any effect that would negate its destruction in battle!"

"What!?" he exclaimed as the beam pierced through the shield and vaporised Ringmistress, who cried in terror as she was erased from the filed! After that there was a resulting explosion which sent Dennis flying back!

BOOM!

"AAAARRRGGHH!" he cried as he landed hard on the ground with a huge thud!

 **Dennis: 4000-2200**

"Dennis!" Yusho gasped in shock.

"Oh no!"

"Get up Macfield! Now!" everyone's hearts began to race seeing Macfield now at the non-existent mercy of an enraged Umimi Hagara!

"It's not over yet!" she announced continuing her assault, "When Babylon destroys your monster in battle you then take half the destroyed monster's attack points as damage! Go secondary disaster!" Babylon's cannons charged and fired a quick barrage of blasts too fast for Yusho or Dennis to react in time!

BOOM!

"AAAARRRRGGHH!" he cried once more as he was blown back several feet away and onto his front this time!

 **Dennis: 2200-1200**

"Oh no! This is just awful!"

"Get up Dennis! Don't give in!" Despite being a duelist of the fusion dimension, Dennis' actions and even his continued beatings was winning him the favour of the crowds even more so! He was determined not to let them all down, but even if it all seemed hopeless for him, he wasn't going out without a bang or at least not without a fight.

"Urgh…I'm not finished either!" he grunted as he forced himself back up to his legs despite the pan surging through his limbs, "When my leading lady leaves the field…ugh…her special ability leaves me with a new assistant to take center stage in her place!" he announced, "Come on out Performage String figure!" Appearing from a portal in the ground was the colourful lanky clown monster who giggled mischievously as he landed on the field. "Phew, at least now I have a performer to work with for my backup act in the show!" he sighed with relief before doing a hair flip, "With a little fusion into the mix of course, I'll be sure to give your outlook on us a 180 degree turn!" he cheered, unfortunately for him his moment was short lived.

"That's where you're wrong Pawn of Fusion!" Umimi yelled, "I activate Babylon's final effect! By using one chaos overlay unit it can attack a second time this turn! With this you're through!" she declared as the massive sky ship absorbed one of its units before charging up its massive cannon for another attack!

"Say what!?" he exclaimed in disbelief along with his clown, "Can't believe I let my guard down….If I knew it had that effect I wouldn't have left it in attack mode….." he thought to himself gritting his teeth in frustration and regret as Babylon had fully charged its weapons!

"Tch! He'll never survive a blast like that at point blank range!" Kaito grunted.

"Get out of the way!" Yuya cried while Ruri covered her mouth in shock!

Dennis desperately tried to make a run for it, but unfortunately his legs wouldn't move as he wanted, as he stumbled down to his knees and he cringed with pain, "Urgh…." he grunted before sighing knowing his time was up.

"Hang on Dennis! I'm coming!" Yusho called out as he rushed over, but to his surprise Dennis held out an arm to him, stopping him in his tracks!

"Stand back Sensei! Don't interfere!" he yelled, stopping his teacher dead in his tracks!

Yusho blinked his eyes in surprise, "Wh…what?" he then saw Dennis stand up but he didn't budge from where he was, as Babylon finally unloaded its second attack straight at him!

"Are you nuts!?" Allen yelled as he grit his teeth in frustration and alarm.

"Don't just stand there like a sitting duck! Quick move!" Gloria yelled as others soon joined them in trying to motivate him to keep fighting, but he shook his head in response.

"I'm not moving….." he answered back which stunned them absolutely, "She wants her revenge on me…..and I deserve to suffer every bit of her wrath…..her pain….I also hold sole responsibility for that….so if it's the only thing that will begin her peace then I'm satisfied with that myself….so please….it's what I want too….." he said finally as a weak smile came across his face.

"Dennis…." Yusho said softly understanding his reasons and choosing to respect them.

Umimi raised an eyebrow upon hearing his bold statement, "Accepting your defeat already?" she then closed her eyes and smirked in amusement, "I'll admit that's rather noble of you, but if you think it'll earn you mercy or even a shred of pity think again. Prepare to feel the full force of our pain!" she declared without hesitation, "Multiple Launcher!" Babylon fired its laser straight towards Dennis at point blank range! He stood still, no linger trying to defy his cruel fate as the sounds of the mighty energy attack blocked out the many frantic screams from the audience around him.

But Dennis didn't care, a smile came across his face as he now he felt truly at peace and that he paid for his sins in full, now he just had to past the torch of the duel on to the one man who could truly unite xyz dimension together once and for all, "Before I part ways and fall into my finale, allow me to conduct one final act!" He announced proudly and cheerfully his facedown card flipped up, "I activate xyz reborn! This revives my Performage Ringmistress then attaches itself as an overlay unit!" Appearing from a graveyard portal was Dennis' xyz monster who did a happy giggle and wave to the audience as the trap card changed into a yellow overlay unit which orbited her.

"I should have known you'd try to hide behind your monster again, typical of fusion scum…." Umimi grunted in annoyance, "It matters not, once my monster attacks you're finished either way!"

"I know…which is why I'll be using my last trap! Fellow's gift!" he snapped his fingers as his last card flipped up, "With it my Ringmistress is all yours Sensei!" His female xyz monster blew a kiss at her master before she vanished and appeared right onto Yusho's field!

"Wh…what!?" he gasped in surprise before turning back to his student, "D…Dennis?"

He then held a thumbs up, "Please accept my parting gift Sensei, since I'm done for anyway it'd be no fun if I just sacrificed my monster, it'd be a terrible script ending wouldn't you agree?" he chuckled, "Besides I think it'd be much more fun to leave my final wishes with you, she might not be much but I'm certain she'll be the perfect assistant to help you in your grand finale." he continued, "Just promise me not only you'll win but you'll also…save them both….if anyone can really do it….it's you…." As he finished the beam finally enveloped him, as a massive explosion erupted and blew him up several feet into the air before he landed on the ground with a huge thud!

BOOM!

THUD!

 **Dennis: 1200-0**

"DENNIS!" Yusho cried in alarm as he ran over to tend to his student, he brought him up into his arms and saw his near lifeless look on his face. "Dennis! Are you alright!? Say something!" he cried desperately hoping for a sign of life. A few short moments passed and Sakaki began to fear for the worst. Luckily for him, a weak grunt and a cough from his student brought his worries to an end as it was quickly replied by a wave of relief instead.

"Urgh….guess this is it for me Sensei….to be honest….it feels kinda pathetic to go out after all my best efforts…." Dennis wheezed feeling somewhat discouraged.

Yusho smiled at him in full acknowledgement, "Dennis….you've come a very long way and you've surpassed my expectations, I couldn't be more proud you." he said before becoming serious, "I swear I will make your wish come true, I won't let your efforts go to waste."

Feeling his spirits restored Dennis smiled back warmly knowing that Yusho will be able to deliver his promise, "I now you won't….now make us all proud Sensei…." he breathed before closing his eyes and smiling peacefully on the battlefield.

Up above in the stands the crowds began to converse with one another over the events that just transpired, "Poor Dennis…." Sayaka sighed sadly as Allen grit his teeth and tightened his grip on his knees in frustration.

"I have no words to describe what I just saw…." breathed Luna who was almost speechless alongside the others she was sitting with.

"I can't believe I'm saying this….but I actually feel sorry for Macfield…." Shun muttered closing his eyes, though stoic as usual inside he was beginning to empathise with his former enemy.

Ruri looked on with horror and she covered her mouth in shock, "How could Mrs Hagara do that!? It's so…awful…." she asked herself finding it unimaginable that her wonderful teacher would resort to commit such atrocities, even if she was under the influence of an evil card she never thought it would drive her this far.

Yuya hardened his gaze seriously, "I know…..this has to stop…..and only dad can do it now." he then stated as Ruri turned to him rather uneasily but then nodded in affirmation.

"We'll just have to believe in him then." she said putting a hand on Yuya's as they both wished Yusho the best from the bottom of their hearts as they saw him pick up Dennis and walk away to the sidelines.

As he settled his unconscious safely out of harm's way he turned around to face his final opponent, "It's now just you and me Sakaki. My husband gave himself up for me because of your student's interference and now I've taken him out. Consider us both even." she said before holding up 2 cards in her hand, "I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn." As she concluded her turn, the pinkish energy around Babylon flared up even more so, along with the blue aura enshrouding Umimi, something which Yusho instantly took notice of.

"That chaos monster….it's amplified by the anger of both her and her husband…just like the others before….the only way she'll come back is if Sensei manages to defeat her." Sayaka noted having come to the same deduction as he did.

"Can he though?" Edo asked even feeling rather doubtful of Sakai's chances, "Cxyz Skypalace Babylon has got nearly 4000 attack points and Yusho's monster is completely outclassed. Even if he does manage to use its abilities again no doubt she must have something planned….."

"The duel will be settled this turn," Yuya admitted but then he broke into a confident smirk, "But I believe in dad….I know he'll make a miracle happen…just like the way the pendulum swings…."

"Here we go, the turn that shall decide this duel! Ha!" Yusho announced as he drew his card. Adding it to his hand he eyed Umimi seriously before lowering his head and a shade covered his eyes, "Umimi, I understand how badly you want to avenge the wrongs of the past but to use duelling as an act of violence to accomplish it is something I will not allow or tolerate." He then opened them firmly, "For the sake of Dennis and all the students of the fusion dimension who's futures are on the line here in Heartland, I'm going to finish this now and open your heart to the truth and light!" As he did so, the spotlights then all shone on him as he made a big announcement with outstretched arms! "Ladies and Gentlemen! Feast your eyes on the grand finale as I make my final move that shall shine a light so bright it shall overcome the darkness that now surrounds the heart of Mrs Hagara!" As he made his declaration the audience was once again riled up into a frenzy!

"You can do it dad!"

"Give it your all!"

"Bring Mrs Hagara back!"

"For Dennis!" They all cheered, this time after all their efforts the crowd had been united as one, no longer harbouring any animosity towards each other, now they were with one cause, for Yusho's victory and for Umimi to see the light as they all did.

As she heard all their words of motivation for her opponent, Umimi scowled rather intensely, "As always you've managed to sway and corrupt the audience to side with you regardless of the situation or what's at stake…." she grunted.

"Umimi, in a duel there is no good and evil, only those who are simply misguided and have lost their way." he replied with a warm smile, "Right now, you and your husband's eyes are clouded with grief and pain, but once I finish this duel I promise your scars will finally be able to heal." he said, "I activate the trap Performapal Show up! With it the attack points of my Sleight Hand Magician are now doubled!" The trap flipped up and also caused it to glow and power up tremendously!

 **2500-5000**

He then smirked as the main event came in, "And last but not least I'll use the effect of the monster entrusted to me by my ever loyal and faithful student Dennis, Performage Ringmistress!" He declared showing off to her as she did a bow, "By using 1 overlay unit my Magician now has the ability to attack twice this turn!" She did a charming laugh as she spun around and used her whip to snatch her overlay unit and throw it over to Sleight hand magician who became powered up by it. Leaping up and somersaulting into the air he landed professionally onto a high platform as he began his grand finale! "Umimi! Prepare to experience the full force of the bond between teacher and student! Battle! Performapal Sleight hand Magician now attacks Skypalace Babylon!" Upon his command, his magician let out a proud and confident laugh before fully charging its wand and firing a mighty multicoloured beam from it! As it did, the crowds gazed on in amazement at the spectrum of colours that flashed out from it!

"It's so pretty!"

"Alright! He's won!" Yuya cheered along with Ruri smiling with glee.

Umimi hardened her gaze, "Not yet!" she yelled defiantly, "I activate my facedown! Foreman's fury! This turn any monster that battles Babylon will lose 1000 attack points!" The trap released a negative wave which lowered Yusho's magician attack power slightly.

 **5000-4000**

"But I'm not done! Next I'll activate Limiter removal!" She followed up as her quick play spell flipped up! "This spell will double then attack of my machine type monster until the end of this turn! True this may cost me my monster in the end but that's a small price to pay after my Babylon's effect destroys you and the rest of your life points!" As it activated, a powerful red aura flared around the mighty chaos xyz monster before it fought back with its own mega laser attack which easily overpowered Sleight hand magician's with ease!

 **3800-7600**

As it pushed back the rainbow blast, everyone looked on or gasped in horror or covered their eyes unable to look! "Oh no! Dad stop! Call off the attack!" Yuya cried desperately even though there was nothing that could be done.

"I can't watch!" Ruri exclaimed with shock as she covered her eyes. As everyone looked on hopelessly, Yusho gained a small and nearly unnoticeable smile as the red light from Babylon soon enveloped both him and Sleight hand magician!

BOOM!

A massive explosion erupted from where the legendary entertainment duelist stood, many in the audience stared absolutely stunned with shock. Others like Sayaka began to cry thinking Yusho had lost, while some like Shun, Edo and Kaito hung their heads. None was more impacted by the display the Yuya Sakaki himself, feeling almost devastated to have witnessed one of his father's greatest feats of all get rejected and destroyed as such before his eyes. Even if his father had survived with life points, would he be physically alright….or if not…."No….It can't be…." They all focused hard on the cloud of smoke and soon a figure emerged from it as it cleared up, revealing Yusho Sakaki standing completely fine and without a scratch!

 **Yusho: 4000-400**

"D…dad's alright!" Yuya exclaimed in disbelief as everyone else gasped or cheered seeing he had survived! Despite the massive damage he took he appeared relatively unscathed! As the dust further cleared so did another, "And so did Sleight hand magician!" Yuya pointed out as the magician let out a proud laugh.

Umimi widened her eyes in shock and disbelief at what happened, "You cheat! How come you're still standing!?" she yelled furiously.

Yusho chuckled in amusement, "Since you've played your part so well and made the duel so convincing to capture the attention of the entire crowd Umimi, I'll show you." he answered as he snapped his fingers and a trap card revealed itself, "Behold! I used my trick box trap card!"

"Explain yourself." his opponent questioned.

"It's easy. When my monster would be destroyed, I can prevent that by negating its effects, then after that I can switch my monster with that of my opponents'!" he answered proudly, "So if you don't mind, I think it's time we swapped dance partners." As he finished both sleight hand magician and Babylon swapped places with one another to the confusion of Umimi Hagara and several members of the audience.

"Wh…what?"

"Isn't it nice to share once in a while hmm?" Yusho smiled in response.

"He's managed to gain control of Mrs Habara's xyz monster!" gasped Kyoji in amazement, even the more stoic members of the audience couldn't help but gasp or widen their eyes in amazement.

"It's just like that time back at the Battle Royale a while back…." Yuzu took note of remembering how Dennis pulled off the same trick and defeated her with it.

"He isn't going to destroy it, but instead communicate his thoughts to her….with her own monster…." Yuya realised before smiling calmly, "That's…just like him….most of us would resort to destroying the monster which corrupted our friends…but he's going to show that even it has good inside it too….something most of us wouldn't be able to see…."

Yusho closed his eyes and smiled, "Now behold as the curtain closes on our heated match which shall now end with a final big bang!" he announced as the bright lights shone on him as he leapt on top of Cxyz Skypalace Babylon after traversing several floating platforms. Looking down below at Umimi who stared in horror while taking a few steps back of having her own monster being used against her, Yusho said to her, "Umimi, I know you intended to have this monster be used for revenge, but even if it was born from all your negativity and animosity towards Academia, I can show you that it is capable of so much more."

"B….But…"

"If you still don't understand, then observe as I attack Performapal Sleight hand magician! Destiny Disaster!" As he commanded, the massive machine chaos xyz monster obeyed without question, but as it fired its massive beam attack, it came out as a colourful spectrum instead of a bloody red laser beam to the amazement of the audience and to Umimi's disbelief.

"I…I don't believe it….." she breathed as she felt herself overwhelmed with emotion, which drives out all her negative and bitter feelings that were stirred up by the corrupted cards she received earlier.

"Can you see it now? Thanks to your monster you'll bring happiness and joy to all the people of Heartland." Yusho explained as he motioned to the people in the seats, no matter who it was, be it Fusion or xyz, they all were enjoying every moment of the show they had brought forth together. No more insecurity, bitterness or animosity between them, now there was pure joy and unity.

As she finally realised that, Umimi smiled and shed a small tear of joy before wiping it away, closing her eyes and accepting her loss, "It's….beautiful…." she breathed as the rainbow spectrum enveloped her and Yusho's monster before a massive explosion sent her flying back rather gracefully, before she landed next to her unconscious husband Tobio and placed her hand with his.

BOOM!

 **Umimi: 3500-0**

 **Yusho: WIN!**

As the duel concluded everyone instantly cheered and praised Yusho's triumph as many even began to throw flowers upon him, to which he accepted graciously and with a bow.

Little did he know was that Dennis had only just opened his eyes and wiped away the sweat from his forehead, "Phew, looks like my possum act did wonders to motivate Sensei. He did even better than I thought." he breathed a sigh of relief before smiling back at him, "Just as I knew he would….." It didn't take long for him to stand back up again and rush out into the open alongside Yusho, who welcomed him and the 2 of them bathed in the glory of their sweet victory together, as well as the dawn of a new age in Heartland.

Nearby, Tobio was the first of the Hagaras to awake, as he first sat up and girt his teeth as several bruises and aches began acting up on him, "Wh…what happened? And why do I feel so horrible?" he asked himself as his wife Umimi soon followed.

"Urgh…I'm not sure….." she grunted rubbing her forehead painfully.

Upon heaving their voices, Yusho headed over to where they were, leaving Dennis to take the credit and glory for a job well done. Noticing him approaching, Tobio looked up at him rather curiously, "Yusho? Would you mind explaining what just happened to us both?"

Realising that neither of them had any recollection of the duel nor of their heinous actions during it, Yusho smiled with relief seeing that even they were given a new fresh start in the rebirth of the xyz dimension, "You've just helped me put on the greatest show xyz dimension has ever seen Tobio, Umimi." he said to each of them proudly, "So thank you, without you this wouldn't have been possible." he concluded with a rather gentlemanly bow to the couple's confusion.

"Yusho? We…..really helped make this happen?" Umimi asked.

Yusho nodded in response, "Thanks to you both, we've finally managed to unite the hearts and put an end to the bitterness between our people." he said showing them the cheering crowds and applauding audience, upon noticing they had come to, they began chanting their names pressingly, having forgiven them for their actions already. Something Yusho was relieved to see, "You both helped bring about this new age for the 4 dimensions, you should feel most honoured. Now come, it's time for us to guide them onto the path we all hoped for from the very beginning….." he then reached out his hand, coaxing the both of them to stand as he welcomed them into their newly reborn home.

"Oh…okay….then." The Hagaras were still quite unsure about what was going on but nevertheless smiled and accepted Yusho' stand as he helped them up. Then the 4 of them all joined together in a single group and waved out to everyone, as the pioneers of the new age of xyz dimension and fusion dimension, a new bright future was dawning and everyone was in great joy to be a part of it. Soon after that, many duelists from both factions of xyz and fusion began to register for the tournament, in excitement they were more than willing to partner up with one another and eventually build closer and stronger bids with each other, which replaced the fears and doubts they may have harboured before. The entire day was filled with hearty duels and growing friendship and trust with one another, the utopia that Leo Akaba had originally tried to build through force was now becoming a reality, one which made everyone truly smile now.

Unbeknownst to the entire crowd, hanging above near one of the upper poles holding up the tent was Jin, who had been present and had observed the duels from start to finish while completely out of sight of the tent's spotlights. He couldn't help but smile with deep pleasure and joy to see that, despite the unexpected appearance of a chaos xyz monster and the intense friction that was brought up because of it, Yusho was still able to make use of the situation and even unite the people's hearts together. He and his brothers could also tell that after this duel all bad blood between fusion and xyz was no doubt gone forever and now a new age can truly begin for the 4 dimensions. His smile however soon vanished as he took notice of some movement near the shaded section of the upper tent. Focusing his gaze he could see a cloaked person perched on top of a pole and was leaning down, apparently he wasn't the only person taking a backstage peek at the performance.

Unlike him though, it appeared this person didn't seem to enjoy the show as much as he or everyone else did, "Tch! What a waste….It seems we'll have to do this ourselves." he muttered before leaping out of sight.

"Hmm…." Jin narrowed his eyes firmly as he then gave chase, leaping across the poles while slowly shadowing the cloaked spy from behind.

Much later after the magnificent performance, everyone departed the premises filled with joy and happiness, through the actions of that single duel everyones entire outlook on each other had changed instantly. Now the bitterness and insecurity each side harboured against one another was finally gone and everyone was at peace with each other. As several had left the tent to go back home looking forward to a new and better day, some were still staying back asking Yusho and the others questions or even getting autographs having been moved deeply by their actions in the duel. Yuya especially wanted to have some quality time with his father and compliment Dennis on a job well done, so he bid Ruri and the others farewell and a wonderful tomorrow as they parted ways.

After saying goodbye to their friends and sending them on their way home, Ruri and Shun were both walking down the street heading towards to their home in the suburban district, with only a handful of streetlights to light the way out of the main city they were exiting. Both of them were smiling, enjoying not only each other's company but also still having their minds set on the wonderful show they had just witnessed and had no doubt saved their home from another conflict. "Wow Shun, I've never seen you smile like that in a long time." she giggled having noticed him in a really good mood as they walked together under the night sky.

"Heh, is there a reason why I shouldn't?" he chuckled in response, "Have to admit, I can see why now you were always making such a huge deal of Yusho Sakaki so much every time we were done with school, and also why you were always so filled with hope during the war. I always thought he was some kind of flashy showman and no more, but after today, I can tell he's the real deal…..guess we know where Yuya gets it from too huh?"

"Hee hee, you can say that again." she giggled, feeling glad that Yuya was now getting the time he wanted with his fatter now and was hoping he was enjoying every moment of it too. Like

Shun then smiled once again, "I actually feel bad now for skipping out on all those times you tried to invite me out to his classes….and also for yelling at you to grow up numerous times in base camp during the war too…." he then added at the end with some guilt before shaking his head and smiling again, "But that's all behind us now. What matters is looking forward." he said, "I think I'm ready to forget bout the past and move on forward, I won't let it control my actions in the present any longer. Like the

"I could;t be more happier to hear you say that big brother." Ruri smiled as she hugged his arm and closed her eyes feeling secure to have her older sibling at her side now. He was finally like the brother she once knew before the war and he was here to stay. Her smile and her happy thoughts soon vanished as it was soon replaced with one of mild insecurity, "But….you don't think Heartland's situation is completely resolved like that? Do you?"

As soon as she asked him, Shun's smile disappeared too. "Hmm….that's hard to say really." he said feeling somewhat concerned. He then narrowed his eyes having pieced together another part of the puzzle, how everyone so far was a pawn in a big scheme. No doubt there was still a puppet master out there somewhere…maybe even within Heartland now….no doubt whoever was responsible may have planted the chaos xyz monster and rank up magic card in the Hagaras decks, since the negative attitudes towards Academia would have been obvious and they were perfectly fine before the duel had started. Also having checked up with the Tylers recently they each said that none of the xyz duelists that were defeated were the ones who wiped them out and started the conflict in Heartland at the start. "It'd take a real cold, hardened and closed off heart to not be moved by Yusho and Dennis' efforts." he thought knowing that with a duel that huge no doubt they would have been spectating that duel as well, if even that failed to impact them then no doubt the battle was yet to be finsihed…..

"Shun?" Ruri raised a brow curiously having heard him mutter his thoughts out loud.

Shun then turned to her firmly, "Ruri, I'd do anything to keep you safe. No matter what happens, I will journey to the ends of this or any world to find you. That is a promise." he looking into her eyes assuringly as a true older sibling would.

"Th…thank you….it…makes me feel very safe to hear that brother." she replied. Hearing him say that made her realise their battle wasn't finished yet, but no matter what, now that they had the entire dimension's support together once again they'd be able to get through this for sure. They both nodded at each other firmly as lancers.

Suddenly, something rustled behind them, "Huh?" Shun was the first to turn and noticed a nearby sheet of scrap paper flip and blow away in the wind. The wind had blown the clouds over the night sky, covering up the moon and drowning out the shadows of the city structures in darkness. Shun kept his wits about him, his senses on high alert as he looked around, having heard some footsteps despite being muffled by some wind.

Realising he was on edge, Ruri couldn't help but feel a but unnerved herself to see her brother act as such, "Shun?" She hadn't seen him like this since the war, when he knew an ambush was near or when they were being tracked by enemies, "Umm….What's wrong?" she asked.

"Shh!" he quickly hushed with a serious tone which caught his sister by surprise!

"Huh!?" she gasped in alarm as he covered her mouth and he placed a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet, to which she nodded.

Moving his eyes around he then narrowed them hard having realised the change in the atmosphere, "We're not alone here…." he said which made Ruri's heart race anxiously. If he ever spoke like that, it meant there was someone following them….in the really bad way, "Stay alert, they're close by." he added as the Kurosaki siblings stood on alert, watching each other's back to take sure they weren't taken by surprise. It went on for a while but eventually Shun stopped to take a small breath and close his eyes.

Suddenly, catching sight of someone within the shadows of the alley behind her brother, as a glistening street light flashed on again, Ruri's eyes widened in horror as a cloaked figure rushed out at him from behind as he dropped his guard! "Shun! Behind you!" she screamed.

"Huh!?" He quickly turned around, unfortunately her warning came too late as the cloaked figure rushed in and delivered a swift knock out punch to Shun's gut before he could react in time!

"Agh!" he coughed nearly throwing up due to the sheer force of the blow to his gut, his vision then blurred and he slumped to the ground unconsciously!

"Shun!?" Ruri gasped in horror, almost paralysed by fear as the cloaked figure who knocked out her brother soon set her sights on her! As frightened as she was, she eventually recalled her past situation with Yuri, so she quickly shook her head and cleared out her thoughts of fear before refocusing on what was in front of her! Before she could reach for he duel disk, another hand from behind grabbed her arm to her surprise, "Gah!" she gasped, but before she could retaliated, the second cloaked person shoved a cloth drenched in chloroform into her nose and mouth, covering it completely! "AAAH!" Were the last words she could get out before she could do nothing but helplessly inhale the toxic fumes from the cloth!"Mmmph! Mmph…." she grunted and shoved defiantly as hard as she could, but no matter what she tried she couldn't break free from the tight lock her attacker had restrained her with, and her efforts become even more fruitless as she could feel her eyes grow tired, heavy till eventually she passed out.

After noticing she wouldn't struggle anymore, the second figure removed the cloth from her face and smirked disgustingly under his hood, "Got her. Heh, this was even easier than I thought." he chuckled maliciously before eying Shun down on the ground out cold, "All according to the script hehe…."

"Indeed," his partner said sounding pleased, "Now let's get out of here." he said as he prepared to head off down the alley.

"What about Kurosaki?" his partner then asked curiously, knowing it'd be unwise to leave him be when he could get up again later.

"His sister should be enough," his partner insisted, "Besides he'll only slow us down and there's no containing him even if we could bring him along, he'll be far more trouble than he's worth." he added.

"You make a good point." The other figure replied in agreement as he hoisted Ruri onto his shoudler and followed his partner into the dark alley. Before he left, he grinned deviously under his cloak as he left the unconscious Shun a few parting words, "Enjoy your nap time Shun, you're going to need it for what we've got in store for you hehehe." he laughed before the both of them disappeared completely into the darkness.

Back behind, Shun was beginning to regain his senses, and he dug in his fingers on the ground into a tight fist, 'How could I have been….so careless?" he cringed with pain as he slowly lifted up his head, his face hardened with an expression filled with pure rage and determination, "Ruri….I'll save you…..I….promise…" he breathed weakly eying the alleyway the felons took, but despite his physical weakness deep inside he vowed he wouldn't rest until justice was finally delivered, once and for all. As he closed his eyes and fainted again, a male figure stood above him as he reached out and dialled something on his own duel disk, sending a message to Shun's duel disk before chasing after the 2 kidnappers.

 **Hey there, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, was really big and it took a long time to put together. That being said hope you enjoyed this chapter involving Yusho and Dennis together, thought they may deserve a moment to shine together as well and thought they should be the ones who'd best win over the hearts of xyz and fusion together, instead of it being Yuya all the time. Hope you enjoyed this and that you didn't mind me using Numeron force here, wanted to make use of the C support cards as I could find. Things are acting up for me lately, and I'll be very busy for a while now. Till next time.**

Curtain cover continuous trap (OCG effect of bubble barrier)

Each "Performapal" and "Performage" monster you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect once per turn. You take no battle damage from attacks involving "Performapal" and "Performage" monsters you control.

Performage Ringmistress

2 Level 4 Spellcaster-Type monsters

You never take damage if the amount is less than or equal to this card's ATK. Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase 1: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up Attack Position monster the turn player controls (other than this card); it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn, also destroy it at the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, or if this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Performage" monster from the Deck.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"…Ooogh….Urgh….." Shun groaned painfully as he slowly began to regain his senses, as well as the pain in his lower abdomen where he been punched earlier. As he slowly regained the use of his arms and forced himself up onto his legs a sudden rush of pain suddenly flooded through his lower abdomen, making him cover it over with his hand instantly! "Urk….ooof….Argh….my gut is killing me…." he hissed as he fought hard to hold back his tears. After rubbing it for a bit he then felt a sudden streak of pain course through his head, "Ugh….What happened? Last thing I remember was that I was-" At that instant his memory came back to him and he widened his eyes, "Gah! Ruri!" he gasped as his moment of realisation erased the pain completely from his focus. His heart began to race as he looked around frantically searching for any signs or trace of where she could have gone, "RURI! WHERE ARE YOU!? RURI!" He screamed, but his cries went unanswered. After that, Shun felt the energy drain from his limbs which soon began to buckle, till fell forward on his knees. As painful memories of the past began to return to his mind, Shun's eyes soon welled up with tears of sadness and anger, "No…..NO NO NO NOOOOOO!" He screamed loudly as he wept bitterly and slammed his fist into the ground many times until his hands turned red and swollen, but he didn't care, no physical pain could ever match the emotional suffering he was enduring at that very moment, "I can't believe it….I….I lost her again…..when she was with me…..I was supposed to protect her and now she's…..she's….." He grit his teeth furiously before standing up and yelling at the tip of his lungs which echoed through the night sky and across the area, "AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" A shade covered his eyes before his fearsome trademark glare returned, "Grrr…..I swear….as long as there is still blood pumping through my veins, I will not rest until I find you Ruri, and make those responsible pay with their own lives!" he swore under his breath before taking a breath to keep his mind clear, before typing the search function on his sister's duel disk only to find that he received nothing, "Tch! I can't get her signal, those thugs must have no doubt jammed her signal. Guess that means I'm going in blind now…." he hissed before placing a finger to his chin, "I'd try and look for her myself…..But I can't, there's no doubt about it that I need help to find her. "If only I had some kind of clue then-"

RING! RING!

"What?" He opened his eyes as a duel disk ring soon snapped him out of his thoughts. As he answered the ringing he discovered a new message in his mail which was labelled '?' by the sender, "An unknown sender? Sounds suspicious…" he raised an eyebrow before shaking his head clear from any doubts he had on his mind, "I've lost Ruri already, I have nothing left to lose…" he told himself as he opened it. After reading the mail his eyes widened, "I've got to tell Yuto now." he said as he began dialling for his closest comrade and friend.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Back in the main city, Yuto was enjoying a rather nice and relaxing stroll back to his homestay with Yuya floating right beside him as a ghost feeling also as joyful. Yugo and Yuri both had their fill of fun and were tuckered out and resting, leaving the 2 closest of the boys to walk home together, "That tournament was the best ever wasn't it Yuto?" he asked.

Yuto nodded in agreement, "Sure was, my only regret in life now is that I never got the chance to meet your dad before the invasion of Heartland." he said, "If I had maybe I would have had a much more positive outlook on Academia and maybe Zarc wouldn't have been able to take over me as easily." he then thought wondering if there was anything he could've done to make things better in the past.

"Hey, what's in the past will stay in the past Yuto." Yuya cheered patting him on the shoulder, "What matters is now, and right now you can learn everything you need to know about entertainment duelling and everything that makes duelling fun from my dad. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to take you under his wing as an entertainment duelist and to help teach others to smile too." he said as he flashed a smile at his brother who soon mirrored his expression back at him.

"Haha, I'll keep that well in mind Yuya." Yuto chuckled before taking a calm breath feeling completely relaxed for the first time in a long while.

"After today, it's safe to say that all our problems here in xyz dimension will be solved, there's nothing more to worry about." said Yuya feeling quite secure after all their hard efforts.

"Yeah, for once I may actually agree with you completely Yuya." Yuto replied, "No way anyone could possibly remain antagonistic towards Academia after the performance your dad and Dennis just put on." he said, "Tomorrow morning after we've said goodbye to everyone we'll head right back to the pendulum dimension and then-"

RING RING

A sudden ring from his duel disk interrupted him and Yuya's conversation. "Huh?" As he opened it up, Yugo and Yuri soon appeared next to them, having their nap interrupted by the phone's ringing. "It's from Shun." said Yuto as he checked the caller.

"Didn't he just leave with Ruri like an hour ago?" asked Yuya curiously.

"Yeah, wonder why he's calling now. Must be important…." thought Yuto as he answered the call, "Hello?"

"Yuto, thank goodness you answered." replied a rate exhausted Shun on the other side, his voice tone sounded quite deep and he seemed to be panting quite frequently as if he had just finished running a marathon.

Yuto blinked his eyes already seeing those as bad signs, "Shun? What's wrong? You're breathing pretty heavily, did something happen?" he asked uneasily.

Shun paused for a moment readying himself before spilling the news, "….Unfortunately yes…." he said as he braced himself for what he was about to admit to Yuto, "Ruri….has just been taken…."

As he said that all 4 boys had the surprise of their lives, "What!?"

"No way!"

"That means Rin, Yuzu and Selena too!?" They each exclaimed or cried out in alarm, after the best night ever news such as this was clearly something they didn't expect.

"What happened Shun!? Tell me everything!" Yuto yelled into the receiver.

Shun grit his teeth painfully having to admit the truth, "Tch…..It pains me to relive that moment but…..earlier after we left and were on the way home, the both of us got ambushed." he said as the boys listen carefully, some of them unable to believe what they just heard, "One guy in a cloak knocked me out by surprise, and I only just saw bits of Ruri getting snatched by another before I passed out….." he said before tensing up and his voice becoming filled with regret and anger, "It was my fault….I let my guard down and she got taken…..RARGH! How could I be so foolish!?" he then screamed.

"Shun! Get a grip will you!?" Yuto yelled trying to calm his friend down while also making sure they were alone and no one would be hearing on them, "Listen, I'm just as frantic and worried about Ruri as you are, believe me I understand, and I'm certain the rest of us would to." he said as he eyed his brothers next to him. While Yuya and Yugo lower their heads sadly or looked firmly back at Yuto, Yuri turned away, though he couldn't really sympathise with his brothers being the ones responsible for their suffering he pretty much understood where Yuto was getting at. "But getting angry and letting your emotions cloud your judgement isn't going to bring any closer to finding her, and you know that too." Yuto continued sounding as calm as reasonable as he could.

As Shun processed Yuto's words he then took a breath to straighten himself once more, "Sigh…thanks Yuto, sorry…I was just so angry at myself for letting my sister down…after working so hard to get her back the first time, now to have her take before MY own eyes….." he said bitterly as Yuto sighed back at him in response.

"Shun….."

"Yuto, there something else I also received too." Kurosaki continued remembering the reason why he called his friend to begin with, "I'll send it over to your duel disk right now."

It didn't take long for Yuto's duel disk to receive a new message with an unknown sender labelled on it, "A message from an unknown sender?" Yuto questioned. "Sounds fishy to me."

"I thought the same thing too, till I opened it and read myself. Thought you should see it too." Kurosaki replied on the other end assuring him that it was perfectly alright.

Yuto thought to himself for a moment, "Hmmm, if Shun didn't have any problems with it then I guess it's safe….." he then decided to trust his instants and opened it himself revealing a rather peculiar message inside the mail.

-If you're reading this, that means Ruri's been taken hostage. If you want to save her, you'd best hurry to this location." Was all it had said as a location appeared as a blip on the map which came with it.

"Isn't that the Duel coaster stadium and the Duel tower?" Yuto asked curiously.

"Sure looks like it too." his friend replied on the other end.

Yugo then moved in to sneak a peak and grinned after hearing what his brother mentioned, "A duelling stadium with rollercoasters? Sound like a blast!"

"Not the best time for this Yugo." Yuya replied.

"But he's right though, in the old days that stadium was the best duel attraction in all of Heartland, where he held special contest speed duels along with tournaments at the central tower where the top pros competed to be the best during its glory days." said Yuto, which made Yugo grin and snicker with excitement over such an attraction though Yuri sighed and shook his head in disbelief at his brother's childish behaviour. "Since the war begun the place took a heavy beating and it's been shut down ever since…..no one's been there for months now, even though there have been plans of renovation." Yuto continued.

"Sounds like the perfect place for a hideaway to me….." huffed Shun at the end, "Fitting for a bunch of cowardly rats who hide in the dark….."

"I don't know Shun," Yuto replied feeling unconvinced, "I mean first you get attacked in the dark and Ruri gets taken, now they're expecting to be found already? That doesn't make sense…..for all we know this could be a trick, and if not, a trap even." he said.

"There's no doubt about it Yuto. Both possibilities seem possible….." his friend answered him at the other end believing his logic, "But we have no other choice, this may be our only clue to finding Ruri, even if there is an ambush in wait I don't care, I'm going in there with or without your help! And you better not try and stop me!" he yelled with firm determination.

"Shun…." Yuto sighed feeling rather sad for the pain his friend must have bene experiencing at the time. Taking a breath and understanding his side of things he then smiled at his friend's determination to help the girl they both loved and cared for the most, "Since you're that determined to save her, I'll come with you too, no way am I letting you do this alone….." he said as his brothers nodded in a agreement with him, "Also, Ruri's a precious friend to all of us, no way am I about to let her kidnappers get away with this atrocity."

"Thanks Yuto, I knew you'd never let me down." Shun replied feeling relieved to have his friend's support by his side.

"I'd prefer to avoid contacting the others for the time being," Yuto added with concern, "Otherwise Ruri's kidnappers would likely flee the scene with her if too many of us showed up, also we'd lose the element of surprise."

"You make a good point," said Shun in agreement, "So I guess that means the 2 of us are on our own on this….."

"We'll have to be sneaky about it too…I think I may have just the idea that could work." Yuto suggested as a thought came into mind.

"I'm listening….."

 **(Meanwhile)**

It was near midnight and the moon was reaching the highest point in the sky as the light began to shine over the ruins of the duel coaster stadium, where there were large holes and cracks in the grounds and upper seating areas crumbling apart, where coaster tracks were heading into a tunnel they too were crumbling away. The remains of former rail cars were either left rusting in peace or tossed around in different areas, with fading paint and colour symbolising how much time and neglect and affected them. Further off in the distance within the stadium stood a rather large tower column, with several large platforms sticking out around its sides which were cracking part and some of which had already fallen down into the ruined area. Inside the lower levels in one of the darker hallways, a cloaked figure had just stepped out of the darkness to meet with another who stood by an open window with moon light peering through.

"Is she secure?"

His partner snickered with glee underneath his hood, "Hehe, no worries, she won't be getting out of that room anytime soon." he then did a snap of his fingers, "I even took an extra step further and threw away the card key to her door, I'd say she's even more secure than she was back in Academia."

"Good, I want to make sure of that too." the other stated as he turned around.

"Oh, so I guess we'll be going with the classic story of where we use her as bait to lure in the other lancers into a trap?" his friend asked.

"No, I have no intention of using such a common cliche as that." Cloak 2 denied rather harshly to Cloak 1's shock.

"Cliche!? Why, that's one of the best storylines ever designed! As an artist and writer myself I know what I mean!" he wailed somewhat dramatically.

"And one of the most predictable." Cloak 2 responded firmly, "If we do that we may eventually have prices put on our heads and have duelists from across the 4 dimensions after us, and we already have more than enough problems with Fusion already." he said as he clenched his hand into a fist, "Now that we've lost all our pawns courtesy of the lancers, we're now forced to resort to more desperate means of accomplishing our goal."

"So what do you have in mind then? Use her as a bargaining chip?" Cloak 1 asked curiously.

"That's exactly what I had in mind." Cloak 2 answered, "As long as they they realise only we know her location, any rescue attempts would amount to nothing and they wouldn't dare try to lay a finger on us let alone interfere with our plans to destroy Academia and the entire fusion dimension." he said as a sinister smirk appeared under his hood, "Eventually we can even use her to sway them to join our cause in exchange for her return, it's just so easy how the most stoic of spirits can easily waver with a single hostage at risk."

His partner rubbed his hands together with excitement, "Oooh, now that sounds just as marvellous as the one I originally envisioned, perhaps I can make a few alterations to our plans and make do with what we have-" Suddenly, Cloak 1's duel disk began flashing red to his surprise, catching the attention of his partner as well. "Hmm? The sensor's picked up something…." Flicking it on it displayed a red blip coming close to the front entrance of the duel tower, "An intruder? Coming in from the Duel Stadium!?" he gasped.

"Put it on screen." Cloak 2 calmly responded.

As he tapped on the icon to get a better view, it soon revealed it to be a familiar young man in a purple trench coat heading straight towards their hideout with angry intent on his mind!

His appearance came as a complete shock to Cloak 1, "Shun Kurosaki!? Impossible! I thought we knocked him out cold! He shouldn't have recovered so easily!" he gasped in disbelief.

Cloak 2 folded his arms in displeasure, "It appears we underestimated his tenacity, though it still doesn't explain how he found us so soon." he muttered, "Tch, well I'm not about to let this plot twist ruin our act when we've finally gotten back on track! I'll go and-" His partner stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait! Why not I go ahead and take a crack at it this time personally?" he suggested smirking under his hood, "I've got the perfect stage in mind just for Kurosaki's final defeat, there's no way it'll possibly fail!" he cheered with sinister glee, "Of course, with a little insurance from your end to make sure he cooperates?"

Thinking for a moment Cloak 2 huffed in annoyance but nevertheless accepted, "Fine, I'll play my part in your little fairy tale, just make sure you deal with him quickly, I don't want him to call in anymore of his allies, they've interfered enough already and I won't let them get in our way now." he instructed.

"It is as good as done hee hee hee! There's no way he'll be able to escape the cruel fate I've got planned for him, it'll be the most tragic tale of all time." his partner cackled sisterly as he headed down the shadowed hallway to meet Shun on the battlefield.

As cloak 2 headed towards Ruri's door to take his position, he then received a red flashing light on his own duel disk, "Hmm? Another signal?" He switched on his duel disk and observed it was coming on from the opposite side of their base, "From the duel tower entrance this time….." Zooming in it revealed a certain young boy who had climbed in through an open broken window before running down swiftly through the hallways. "Yuto….." he hissed angrily before smirking, knowing exactly where he would be headed, "Things have gotten quite interesting indeed….." Turning towards the locked door he then scoffed with disinterest as he headed away to meet his opponent, "She's not getting out anyway, might as well deal with this pest problem personally." He thought to himself as he left his post for the frontline. Unbeknownst to him, a certain figure was lurking behind in the darkness and after Cloak 2 disappeared, assessing the situation for a few moments and making sure all was clear, he stepped out into the light revelling himself to be none other than Jin as he began dialling on his duel disk and began hacking the electronic lock on the door.

 **(Later)**

Right outside Shun had arrived at the rather ruined entrance to the duel tower, with several cracks and rubble among the stairs leading up ti the entrance where there were several pieces of rubble or shards of broken glass and windows lying about the front doors, "Looks like I'm here now….." Shun thought as he looked up at the tower and around, seeing no other entrances but at the front, "Only one way in, then that's where I'm going."

"Not one step further!" A voice suddenly shouted as soon as tried to take a step up! He quickly turned his attention to the entrance as a certain cloaked individual stepped out of the darkness, "I commend you for coming this far young duelist, but this is the end of the line." he said muffling up his voice trying to sound mysterious and sister, hoping to intimidate Shun.

Shun however didn't by into the bluff and simply hardened his gaze angrily, apparently he recognised the voice already the first time before he passed out and now he couldn't wait to give it to him. "You can cut the act already, and you might as well throw away that ridiculous cloak, because I see right through you." He said before revealing the cloaked figure's name, "Chitaro Ariga!"

The figure took a step back in surprise before laughing sinisterly under his hood, "Hehehe, a brilliant deduction, though I shouldn't be surprised…..you happen to be the sharpest blade in the armoury after all." As he finished he threw off his cloak revealing himself as a teenage boy with red hair tied in the back of a pony tail and a beret on top of his head. He also wore a white shirt with blue lined sleeves and a set of blue jeans and brown shoes, a pencil tucked in his ear and a bag strap containing a sketchbook and a few other art tools in it, "So what gave it away Kurosaki?" he snickered, "The fact that only a brilliant artist like me could come up with such an elaborate and elegant scheme to take your precious sister hostage hmm?" he gloated.

"Don't flatter yourself Chitaro," Shun growled, he clearly wasn't in a good mood for sure and had no time for any games, especially from the lowlife kidnapper he gazed upon, "I always knew you detested Academia from the bottom of your heart since your return, but I didn't think you'd have the guts to go this far, especially after what we went through that day.…." He then flash backed to a time before when he and a certain other member of the resistance were making harsh claims towards Academia, they also tried to stir up the rest of them in the hopes of retaliating against them, but their efforts were denied and they ended up getting dismissed from the group entirely in order to preserve the peace, a decision that Shun didn't enjoy but knew had to be done.

"Then it appears you've underestimated my talents and capabilities Shun, I'm rather offended." Chitaro scoffed feeling bitter after recalling that day, "After everything Heartland and all of us xyz suffered at the hands of Academia, all the sacrifices we made, all our spilt blood and efforts….you all had the nerve to make peace with them!" he sneered as his face flashed an expression of anger and hatred before he claimed himself down again, "I'll admit, we nearly fell into the same lie of peace and unity as everyone else had, if not for a certain man who shared our same perspective of the situation, and so he gave us the power to grant our deepest wish." He said remembering how he and his partner were considering believing a new age had come for the xyz dimension and were abut to rejoin their old comrades when they were approached by a mysterious person in a coat with a hat covering his face. He offered them a pair of cards which infused them with tremendous power, as well as unlocked the immense hatred and anger they held against Academia within heir hearts and increased it over a hundredfold!

Shun raised an eyebrow, "We? You mean someone else is in league with you?" he asked before hardening his gaze, "Also who gave you those wretched cards to begin with!?" he then demanded.

"Hehehe, let's save that for another time Kurosaki, after all we wouldn't want to get sidetracked from our story now would we?" Chitaro snickered in response as he continued his story, "Originally our plan was to show everyone in Heartland how despicable and untrustworthy Academia truly was, and to those who wouldn't take the first step we had to give them a little push in the right direction so they'd see the truth with their very own eyes." He said referring to the chaos xyz and rank up cards they also received from their benefactor in order to recruit followers to their cause, "All of them such great actors with important roles to play in our grand act, how beautiful it was and how it was all coming together so nicely….." he said sounding rather depressed, wiping away an imaginary tear before glaring at Shun, "It would have been a masterpiece of an ending, if you all hadn't interfered and ruined everything….." The he grinned psychotically and began to laugh like a maniac, "So it seems there's no choice but to resort to plan B, we'll have to do the task ourselves and destroy Academia by any means necessary! Along with anyone else who'll stand in the way of our goal to eradicate Fusion dimension hahahaha!"

Shun had all that he could take from the maniacal artist before him as he clenched his fist furiously and snarled, "Too bad for you Chitaro, I'm about to put an end to your plans once and for all!" he pointed out at him, "What you've done is completely unforgivable! I'm taking you down right here and now!" He then clamped on his duel disk and entered a fighting stance, "Duel me you coward!" he demanded.

"As you wish then Shun, that was exactly what I intended to do from the start." Chitaro smirked as he activated his won duel disk.

 **Field Spell, Crossover!**

The inside of the entire arena was enshrouded in a blue space and action cards dispersed all around them along with several floating platforms.

DUEL!

 **Shun: 4000**

 **Chitaro: 4000**

"I'll start." Chitaro declared as he observed his hand and picked out 1 card, "First I activate spell book inside the pot, which allows us both to draw 3 cards." Both he and Shun then drew from their decks, while he smirked at what he acquired Shun held a firm fixated gaze on his opponent, unwilling to take his eyes off him till he knew what he was dealing with. "Next from my hand I activate the spell reinforcement of the army, allowing me to add a level 4 or lower warrior monster to my hand from my deck." A card ejected from his deck, "The noble warrior I chose was Tristan, Knight of Tragedy, but he won't remain in my hand for long because I now summon him to the frontlines!" He announced as he called forth a white knight with long blond hair and wing-like extensions protruding from its back. "Then I activate a spell card known as vow of the sword! This card allows me to special summon a level 4 warrior type monster from my hand to join his brother in arms on my field! Come forth Lancelot, Knight of the Lake!" Appearing next to the white night was a fierce looking black one with maroon hair.

Shun narrowed his eyes, "He's assembled 2 level 4 monsters….that means only one thing…."

The crazed artist then grinned smugly, "Perceptive as usual Shun, I overlay my level 4 Tristan and Lancelot!" Both monsters unsheathed their swords and put them together before transforming into a pair of orange overlay units and diving into the xyz portal! "Great king who wields the sacred sword, from the land of myths take to the field!" I xyz summon! Appear! Rank 4! Comics hero king arthur!" Appearing on the field from the xyz portal was a large bulky knight with long blond hair and powerful sword!

"His ace monster….." Shun breathed having already been familiar with the monster and what it was capable of.

Chitaro then continued his turn seeing Shun was starting to get on edge, with his sister in captivity it won't take much to send him over it and he knew that everything was just as he had scripted, "Then I'll set a card facedown and activate the field spell known as comic field!" As he set a card facedown the field activated, transforming the arena into that resembling a well drawn castle on a sketchbook! "Since we've duelled alongside one another in the war 'comrade', I assume you remember what my card does correct?" he said with a smirk.

Shun hardened his gaze, "After what you did to my sister, we're not comrades anyone you fiend….." he hissed under his breath.

"You're right, in fact we haven't been comrades since you cowardly turned your back on our cause…." Chitaro then responded as his smile vanished, "Nevertheless in case your memory has faded, I'll let you know that in the event a comics hero monster would be destroyed in battle this field will boost its' attack power by 500!" He announced proudly, "Just like the resistance, no matter how many times we're knocked down we rise up against strong, never yielding until we take back or avenge what we lost. Not only is it the ideal setting for our duel, but it also fits perfectly as one of the resistance wouldn't you say hmm?"

Shun widened his eyes furiously, filled with pent up rage, "You have a lot of nerve to speak so proudly of a cause, who's name you sullied when you committed these atrocious acts!" he yelled before pointing out at him, "You're no member of the resistance, in fact you're nothing but a disgrace!"

"And you're nothing but a lowly traitor Shun!" Chitaro spat back in response, "Just like the others who spinelessly disbanded the resistance and gave up fighting For turning your back on what we fought for and even forgiving the very people who took our families, homes and livelihoods form us when we committed no wrong!" he yelled as a shade covered his eyes and immense hatred began to well up from within his heart, "Now me and Taiki are the only ones left to complete the revenge you never had the guts or capability to do!" he screeched.

Shun narrowed his eyes in response and calmed himself with a breath, making sure to keep his emotions in check, "If you want revenge against Academia you're free to take it, just leave other people out of your personal agendas, like my sister for instance!" he yelled.

"It's not that simple Shun," said Chitaro, "We made so many sacrifices to survive those nightmarish days of Heartland and suffered so many losses during the war! You betrayed our cause when you made peace and invited Academia, our hated enemies, into our home!"

"That was a long time ago Chitaro." Shun calmly responded "I may have considered all fusion dimension duelists as heartless monsters who hunted people for sport, but while I was right, I was also wrong about them too."

"And I was wrong about you, thinking you were actually my friend!" His opponent yelled with venom in his tone, "I expected you, Kaito and several of our old friends to understand but to think you've grown soft….losing your own talons for this disgusting peace…." he said as he grit his teeth in frustration and tightened his hand into a tight fist, "When this duel is done I'll turn you and anyone who would interfere with us into a card so you wouldn't get back up and get in our way again!" he declared at the top of his lungs.

Shun narrowed his eyes, "You're welcome to try Chitaro, but know that you'll be in for the duel of your very own life if you even dare think of carding anyone in our home!" he yelled as he pointed out to him, "Not only will I take Ruri back, but I'll also see to it that no one ever suffers from your selfish and reckless revenge anymore!" He yelled making his own vow as he reached for his own deck, "I draw!"

Chitaro then grinned rather maliciously, "In my script which I prepared specially for this moment, you fight your hardest to your last breath but ultimately succumb to a complete and utter defeat." he thought to himself feeling he had the upper han din this match for sure, "And not just that your sister too shall share your fate, the best part, no matter how hard you struggled your fate is pretty much written in pages of stone." he chuckled to himself as he awaited Shun's move.

Shun hardened his gaze noticing Ariga's smug look, it reminded him of the ones Academia had when they hunted his people or drove them into corners, but like them he intended to wipe off that smug and give him exactly what he deserved! "I summon Raidraptor Napalm Dragonius from my hand in attack mode!" Taking to the air on his field was a white raptor with dragon like tail feathers.

Chitaro smirked in response, "As I expected you to, now I trigger the trap Ordeal of the hero!" he announced as it flipped face up. "Since you normal summoned a monster, my trap forces you to summon 2 monsters with the same level as it does with their effects negated, and if you can't it'll deal you 400 points of damage!" He cackled, "Of course considering your monster is a level 4 it shouldn't be too much of a problem for you would it?"

Shun raised a brow in suspicion, "Why would he force me to bring out 3 level 4 monsters? No doubt he has something in mind for that….." he thought.

"There's no getting out of this, do it!" Chitaro then demanded impatiently snapping Shun from his thoughts.

"Fine, we'll do things your way for now, but you'll come to regret it soon enough." Kurosaki scoffed as he did as he was told, "I summon raid raptor sharp lanius and tribute lanius!" Appearing next to Napalm Dragonius were a red and blue metallic raptor!

Chitaro clapped proudly seeing all 3 birds on the field, "Good, everything's going according to plan, now use all 3 of them to bring out a worthy foe for my King Arthur."

"As you wish," Shun replied feeling rather disgusted having to follow his opponent's script, but before that he had a little plot twist to add to the mix, "But first I activate my Dragonius' special effect! Once per turn it inflicts 600 points of damage! Go Fire Bomb!" His Dragon bird screeched before flew up high and spat a stream of fire straight at Chitaro, who held up his arm quickly as the flames grazed against it!

 **Chitaro: 4000-3400**

"Tch! To think you'd take such a cheap shot at me…." he hissed in pain feeling the cinders fly across his face and the stinging sensation in his arm.

"Just like in the war, sometimes you can't afford to hinder yourself with honour if your opponents aren't willing to do the same." Shun responded "The fact that you kidnapped my sister makes you no different than Academia that time, so you don't deserve my respect." He said as he reached for another card in his hand, "Next I activate raid raptor sanctuary, this allows me to draw 2 cards as I control 3 raid raptor monsters." He drew 2 cards as the spell made his 3 birds glow, "Now as you so called predicted, I overlay my 3 level 4 monsters!" All 3 birds changed into purple energy streams before diving into the xyz portal! "Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! I Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Raid Raptor - Rise Falcon!" Taking to the sky enshrouded in flames was Shun's ace monster as it let out a mighty shriek upon its' descent! Despite it's appearance on his field Shun noticed Chitaro was still fairly confident, as if he wanted him to do as he did. "As much as I detest following your terribly written script I have no other choice now…." he muttered begrudgingly already knowing exactly what was going to happen now,"I activate rise falcon's effect! By using one overlay unit it gains the attack points of all special summoned monsters you control until the end of the turn!" Rise falcon absorbed an overlay unit before gaining power from Arthur and powering itself up!

 **100-2500**

"Battle! Rise falcon attacks Comics King hero Arthur! Brave claw Revolution!" Shun declared as Raid raptor covered itself in flames and charged straight through Comics hero King Arthur which then ended in a massive explosion!"

BOOM!

"Urgh…" Chitaro grunted as he dug in his heels to prevent himself from being blown away by the shockwaves!

 **Chitaro: 3400-3300**

As it died down, looking up at the plume of smoke that had erupted, Chitaro then fell to his knees and slammed his fist in the ground, "This can't be! The Great Arthur has been beaten!? NOO!" he wailed before raising his arms out as if he was praising to a God, "King Arthur! The fate of the kingdom rests on your shoulder! You must rise up and fight!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Shun then grit his teeth in annoyance and frustration, already seeing through his ridiculous act, "Quit your awful acting and stop wasting my time!" he yelled impatiently.

Looking up, Chitaro then frowned rather childishly dropping his overdramatic play, "Hmph, you're no fun at all…." he then grinned rather psychotically in response, "But if you insist I'll activate Comic field's effect! This not only negates the destruction of my Comic hero but it also allows him to return, 500 points stronger!" The field glowed which then drove away the dark smoke to reveal a weakened and kneeling Arthur, who then worked himself to his knees and let out a powerful battlecry while holding up his sword!

 **2400-2900**

"But that's not all," he continued, "When Arthur's attack points change I can use 1 overlay unit in order to inflict damage to you equal to the difference! Go! Storm Sword!" The large knight absorbed an overlay unit into his sword before slashing a large wave of energy towards Shun, who held out both his arms to block it, though it managed to push him back slightly.

 **Shun: 4000-3500**

"See that, no matter how hard the odds are or how much he's knocked down my warrior king will always rise again," Chitaro boasted at the top of his lungs arrogantly, "Stronger than before to deliver justice to evil! Just like the resistance themselves! You should have known better than to have attacked knowing what I was capable of doing." he laughed.

Shun suddenly smirked, "Actually, I should thank you for raising your monster's attack points like that." he said.

"Why's that?" blinked Chitaro feeling surprised, also wondering whether Shun was bluffing, though something was telling him it wasn't.

"You're about to find out. Now I draw!" Shun replied as he drew a card from his deck, "By sending a rank up magic card from my hand to the graveyard, I can rank up a rank 5 or lower raid raptor xyz monster into a new monster! I rebuild the overlay network with rank 4 rise falcon!" He discarded rank up magic skip force which cased rise falcon to change into purple energy and dive into an overlay network, "Fierce, fearless, ferocious fighter! Set your wings ablaze and lock your gaze on our ill-fated foe! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Arise! Rank 6! Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon Airraid!" Appearing from the overlay network was a raid raptor xyz monster which resembled Shun's ace rank 6.

Chitaro narrowed his eyes curiosuly, "That monster looks just like revolution falcon…..yet I suspect it is very different is it not?"

"You catch on quick Chitaro," Shun answered, "When Airraid is successfully xyz summoned I can destroy one monster on your field and inflict damage to you equal to its attack points!" He announced as he pointed out towards Chitaro's xyz monster, "Since your field spell only protects your monster from being destroyed in battle, this time it's about to fall to a defeat it'll never recover from!" he announced.

"Tch!" The duelling artist clicked his tongue in frustration.

"Go! Barrage Bombardment!" Shun commanded as Airraid let out a shriek and opened up its weapon compartments and unleashed a barrage of missiles from them!

"That's what you think!" Chitaro yelled defiantly as he ran to the side and grabbed an action card to Shun's surprise, "Thanks to your action field, I think I'll activate the action spell mirror barrier! This protects my monster from being destroyed by effects this turn!" A shield formed around his ace xyz monster which shielded it forgetting destroyed by the raptor's missiles!

"How annoying…." Shun grunted seeing that attacking Arthur now would amount to nothing, reluctantly he took another card from his hand, "I set 1 card facedown and end my turn." he said.

"It's my turn and I draw!" He then subsequently played the card he drew, "I activate xyz treasure ticket! This lets me draw card sequal to Arthur's rank! Since he's a rank 4, I draw 4 cards!" Chitaro drew 4 cards from his deck in response, "Then I'll equip Magnum Shield to my Comic Hero King Arthur!" Materialising on one arm of Arthur was a brown and gold shield! "Here's the fun part, while my King is in attack mode he gains attack points equal to his defence points, and vice versa should he be in defence mode! Since he's currently in attack mode, he now gains 1200 extra attack points!" His monster then powered up dangerously!

 **2900-4100**

"4100 attack points…." Shun noted as he narrowed his eyes.

"And next I'll use my monster's remaining overlay unit to damage you once more! Storm Sword!" His xyz warrior absorbed his last unit and unleashed a large wave of energy which battered Shun rather badly, only barely managing to hold his ground now!

"Urgh!" he grunted looking up with a few bruises after the wave died down.

 **Shun: 3500-2300**

"The best part? I haven't attacked yet! Go Arthur! Clip his bird's wings with Radiant Sword!" Chitaro commanded as his warrior charged straight ahead and swung its sword out at Airaid!

"You think it'll be that easy!?" Shun yelled in response, "I activate the trap Raidraptor evasive! By returning one of my monster's overlay units to my hand I can negate your attack!" One overlay unit returned to Shun's hand which allowed the falcon to dart out of the way of the sword!

"Like I figured," Chitaro grunted in disappointment as he responded with another action card he found floating, "Then it's good thing the action spell Second attack would crush your hopes of avoiding further damage this turn!" Arthur bellowed a loud battle cry as it charged ahead for another attack!

Shun clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Tch! So that's how you want to play it? Fine then…." He leapt up a few floating platforms before grabbing his own action card, but before he could play it-

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! I wouldn't do that if I were you." Chitaro called out as he wagged his finger.

"Hmph! Well you're not me, and even if you were, why's that?" Shun scoffed.

At that moment a rather psychotic grin came across the artist's face, "Hehehe, because if you did that I can't guarantee anything would happen to your precious Ruri." he chuckled deviously, which made Shun widen his eyes and caused his heart to skip a beat.

"What do you mean?" he then asked.

"Oh that's right! I haven't told you yet have I?" Chitaro chuckled, "You do want to know where she is don't you? Hmm?"

Kurosaki then burned with rage upon hearing his opponent's taunts, "Answer me you swine!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"My my, you shouldn't act so stern and uptight, it certainly wouldn't do you any good, especially in a duel." Chitaro mocked as he continued to toy with Shun's feelings a little longer before he confessed, "Very well, I'll just cut to the chase then." he said as he held his arms outstretched, "Didn't you know, this very comic field happens to be a world of my own design so while we're in here we'll be duelling on my terms. And let's just say she's locked away in a certain dungeon room of my choosing in this very castle." as he said so Shun grit his teeth in frustration, barely able to contain himself or hold himself back from eating physical with his opponent, but seeing Chitaro act so ugly about having Ruri in his clutches almost reminded him about his time when Dennis revealed he took her, to go through all that again was most unforgivable. "Don't worry though, she's perfectly fine and healthy I assure you." He then added making sure Shun wouldn't make the attempt, "A certain partner of mine is keeping close watch over her after all," he then grinned maliciously as he held up his duel disk, "But of course all I need do is pitch in a certain word over to him and well…..hehe, I'll leave it up to your imagination. Though I bet it'll be something of tragedy hehehe…." he snickered.

At that point Shun was set really off the edge this time, "You think this is funny!? You're even lower than Academia scum!" he screamed with vicious intent in his voice. He didn't care if Chitaro was under the control of a card, what he did now demanded action of immediate justice, which he vowed to deliver with his own 2 hands!

"Consider it payback for betraying the resistance, it's the least you deserve believe me." Chitaro replied smugly, "And now back to the matter at hand, what were you going to do hmm?"

"Grrr…." Reluctantly Shun held his hand back from playing his action card to the pleasure of his opponent.

"That's right! Nothing! And now prepare too feel the sting of my warrior's blade!" As the attack recommenced, this time the blade cleaved Airraid in half which then exploded in Shun's face! Blowing him off the platform and landing hard on the ground! "AAARGH!"

 **Shun: 2300-200**

Shun grit his teeth cringing with pain but also with ferocious determination! The kind he hadn't experienced since the inter dimensional war, "Grrgh! You call that damage? I've suffered far worse in my life…..pain much more severe than anything you can ever dish out!" he hissed as he forced himself back up to his legs, "Suffering that you'd never understand…."

"Suffered? Heh, you don't know the meaning of the word….if you think you've had it worse than anyone else you're sorely mistaken….." said Chitaro in response as he flashbacks to his days being part of the resistance, how he and several others had fought valiantly, he himself having allies and innocents carded before his very eyes before falling himself to the never-ending waves of foes from Academia, "We've all endured pain and losses as great as you did, so don't call yourself high and mighty just because you had something precious taken from you when we all lost something irreplaceable in our lives!" he screamed, "I planned to make only Academia suffer the receiving end of our blade of hatred but since it's come to this you'll be the first to fall!"

Shun narrowed his eyes, "Is that so? I'll see to it that you occupy the very grave that you dug for Academia then….." he said, despite his difficult position he wasn't about to go down without a fight, "When Revolution falcon-Airraid is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, its special ability allows me to special summon Raidraptor revolution falcon from my extra deck!" Appearing on the field in a blaze of glory was the original revolution falcon which let out a powerful shriek upon arrival! "Then after that, airraid attaches itself as an overlay unit from my graveyard!" Air raid rose from the graveyard behind revolution falcon before transforming into a purple unit which then orbited it.

"Tch! That monster may put a damper on my strategy…." Chitaro hissed in annoyance knowing all too well what it was capable of, "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn. It's your move." he said concluding his turn.

As Shun looked up at the sketched castle behind Chitaro, he focused his gaze upon it intently, "He has Ruri somewhere in there…..unless I get her out I'll never be able to save her or stop them from continuing these attacks….." he thought before closing his eyes, "Yuto….please find her soon….." were his last thoughts before he opened his eyes filled with vigour, "For kidnapping my sister and instigating all these attacks on innocent people….corrupting good people of xyz into the very invaders that destroyed our homes in the first place….after we worked so hard to end it all….I'll never forgive you Chitaro! Never!" he yelled as he reached for his deck to draw.

 **(Meanwhile)**

As Yuto passed through a corridor searching for where Ruri may have been kept, he heard loud noises coming from outside some window and as he looked out could see Shun had already begun a duel against an opponent down below them, "Alright, everything's going as planned." he said as his brothers appeared around him, "Now all I have to do is sneak in and get Ruri out of here as soon as possible."

"If only I knew where to start, this place is huge….." commented Yuya as he looked around.

As they continued onward they came across an elevator at the end of the hall, as Yuri examined it he then smirked pleased with what he found out, "This elevator seems to still work, maybe they'll be keeping her in the basement somewhere." he said knowing that's where he'd keep a hostage himself.

"Then that's where we'll go." replied Yuto as he entered the elevator and dialled it to go down to the lowest level. However, bizarrely after pressing the switch the elevator began to move upwards instead!

"Wait what the-" Yuri then turned to him in alarm, "Didn't you set it to go down and not up!?" he yelled.

"I did Yuri! I did!" Yuto responded, "It's moving by itself!" He tried to get it to stop or open on another floor but to no avail.

Yugo, feeling trapped in the closed elevator heading up to who knows where, along with the dimming lights inside was beginning to get to his mind, "Is this place haunted!? Get me out of here!" he screamed as Yuri moved in and smacked him on the head!

"Get real will you, you dummy." he grunted in annoyance.

"Oi! You take that back or I'll-"

"Will you both quit it!" Yuto growled grabbing all their attention at once, "We've arrived." he said as it opened up, and they found themselves at the base of a rather large duel tower at the very top of the tower! "This is the top of the tower….." he said as he headed over to the edge and looked over.

"Whoa….that's really high….." Yuya commented as he and his brothers couldn't help but gaze in awe of the scenery of the entire duel stadium, roller coaster lanes and duelling fields spread out and beyond the borders of the stadium was the rest of Heartland. Yuto himself felt a wave of nostalgia come over him to see the ruins of one of the greatest amusement parks of Heartland ever in its golden age and too hoped that it could be restored to its former glory once again. Blinking his eyes in realisation, Yuya was the first to snap back to the matter at hand, "How did we end up here?" he asked.

Yuto narrowed his eyes, "Good question, I have a feeling we've been set up…."

"Going somewhere Yuto?" a voice suddenly spoke, "You look kinda lost, maybe you should go back the way you came."

They quickly tuned around and came face to face with a cloaked figure, who soon pulled off his hood revealing himself as a young teenager with brown eyes and purple hair, which split in 2 ends at the front though one was larger and his hair also ended with a pair of spiked edges at the back around his neck. Upon seeing his face Yuto widened his eyes recognising him, "Taiki!? I…is that you!?" he gasped as the others looked towards Yuto in surprise that he recognised him.

"I'm pleased you still remember me Yuto," he said calmly, "I was beginning to think that after all your time in pendulum dimension you'd forget about the people you once grew up with and fought along side with in the inter dimensional war, as well as where your loyalties should lie." he said as he opened his eyes shot a rather sharp glare at Yuto.

He on the other hand hardened his gaze too, "I heard about everything from Shun on the way here Taiki, and you have a lot of nerve talking about loyalty after everything you did to so many innocent people, both Academia and our own!" he yelled angrily pointing out at him, "No doubt you and your partner were the ones who initiated that attack on the Tylers and started this entire conflict in Heartland in the first place, in this most fragile time of peace."

Taiki then clapped his hands applaudingly, "A preemptive strike, to think they actually gave us so much trouble before in the past." he smirked, "They actually believed we'd allow them to live peacefully in the dimension they and their fellow members of fusion invaded and attacked and that we wouldn't do anything about it." He then widened his eyes maniacally and cackled like a madman, "That was their mistake letting their guard down, thinking we'd never bare our flags at them after what they did to us."

Yuto grit his teeth angrily, "You're trying to turn us all into the exact kind of people Academia were, to hunt down the weak and oppress the innocent!" he yelled.

"All I'm doing to Academia is simply give them a taste of their own medicine," Taiki retorted, "Beating them at their own game and see how they enjoy being on the receiving end of oppression! And I have them to thank for teaching me that." he said as a certain hard memory passed through his mind, which further served to harden his heart.

Yuto clicked his tongue, "Tch! It's one thing to hold a grudge and hate against Academia, but to drag innocent people into another war we worked so hard to end out of your own selfish ambitions is unforgivable!"

Taiki glared back at him, "Our people have lost our senses ever since that ridiculous truce was ever set up! They foolishly bury away their past and put it behind them like it was nothing! Outrageous!" he yelled further justifying his own side and cause, "I almost feel prey to that lie, till my partner and I had our eyes opened thanks to the new power we gained." he said as referred to the chaos xyz monsters and a certain cursed card he held in his hand before shuffling it into his deck, "Now I will make things right once and for all, and I won't let anyone stop us from making Academia pay for their crimes with their very own lives! Particularly not you…." he hissed as he glared sharp daggers straight at Yuto, who lowered his head and sighed in disappointment.

"Then you leave me no choice," he said sadly as he armed himself with his duel disk, "It's time to finish this once and for all."

"Oh I agree….." Taiki smirked as he activated his own duel disk in response.

 **Field Spell, Crossover!**

The inside of the room was enshrouded in a blue space and action cards dispersed all around them along with several floating platforms.

DUEL!

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Taiki: 4000**

"I'll start." Taiki announced as a sinister aura already began to form around him from the card he picked from his hand, "For my first move I'll be activating a card you've never seen before Yuto! Feast your eyes on this! The continuos spell card known as Don Thousand's throne!"

Yuto's eyes widened upon hearing the card's name, "Say what!?" he exclaimed as a large bead of sweat appeared on his forehead, one which he had never heard of yet he didn't like one bit.

A large sinister thrown erupted from behind where Taiki stood, Yuto and the rest of his brothers widened their eyes in horror as several tendrils ejected from the throne and then wrapped all around Taiki, before encasing him in a demonic set of armour! "So what do you think? I'd say this new armour suits me doesn't it?" he said as cursed aura began to form around him!

"What has that card done to you!?" Yuto exclaimed unable to comprehend what he had just witnessed, he had seen all sorts of sinister supernatural events before but this one was beginning to rival the events with Zarc!

"What it's done is grant me powers beyond comprehension Yuto." Taiki answered as a malicious grin appeared across his face, "But what fun would it be if I were to give away all of my surprises so soon?" he said holding up a card in his 2 fingers, "I'll then place 1 card facedown. Now my turn is finished." he concluded as his turn ended.

Yuto hardened his gaze seriously at the display, "He laid a facedown and activated a spell, yet summoned no monsters…..Baiting me to attack?" he then shook his head, "No….knowing Taiki, there's no way he'd go for such a simple and obvious strategy….there's got to be much more to his strategy than he lets on…..If he and Chitaro really did take down the Tylers, no way can I afford to get careless now….." he thought as he reached for his deck, "It's my turn! I draw!" He then narrowed his eyes unpleasantly at his hand, "My hand isn't exactly the best now….guess I'll have to make the most of it…." he thought as he picked a pair from them, "I set 2 cards facedown, that ends my turn."

"Using the same strategy as before?" Taiki muttered as he shook his head in disappointment, "You never change do you? Always showing mercy and restrict no matter the opponent or cause, that's why you never have the guts to finish the job whenever necessary due to your own measly moral code." he said, "I on the other hand am a far different and duelist than last time, and I have a mission of my own to accomplish and I'll eliminate anyone who'll get in my way! No matter who it is! Be it friend or foe, Fusion, Xyz or anyone for that matter!" he then yelled as a dark purple aura enshrouded him!

Yuto took note of what was happening, "He's completely encased himself not merely in that cursed armour, but in his hatred…..he allowed himself to be consumed by it…Taiki…..I swear I'll bring you back from the pit you've fallen into. I promise…." he vowed as he then braced himself for his opponent's turn.

"It's my turn Yuto and my move!" Taiki announced as he drew his card, "I activate another continuos spell Contract with Don Thousand!" He declared playing a second cursed card from his hand!

"Again, another new spell…." Yuto and his brothers focused their gaze upon the card bracing themselves for whatever nasty surprise it had in store.

Taiki grinned maliciously as dark miasma materialised before him on the field, "This spell requires a cost of 2000 life points to be activated, but unlike most other cards, it'll be you who pays that cost instead of me!" he pointed out.

"What!?" The Yu-boys all exclaimed, clearly not expecting said effect! The dark aura released a set of tendrils which ensured Yuto and began to drain half of his life points and life force in the process! "AARGH!" he yelled in agony as his energy was siphoned out and he fell to his knees drained! Bizarrely the effect even seemed to work on the rest of his spirit brothers who all cried in pain before falling down weakened!

 **Yuto: 4000-2000**

"Taking our life points for his card!? That's just cheap!" Yugo growled in response looking up!

Yuto hissed both in pain and in anger as he looked up, "Tch! I never imagined you of all people would resort to using such vile tactics Taiki….Doing anything to accomplish your goals regardless of the cost….." he hissed as he forced himself up to his legs, "Why Taiki? In the old days you were a duelist of honour and respect, like Kaito, Shun, Jin and me we always duelled with a noble cause and you always showed respect to your opponents and even showing them the proper path should they have lost their way…." He then glared furiously and yelled, "Tell me! What happened to you!? How did this happen to you!?"

Taiki said nothing in response at first, but then lowered his head and a shade covered his eyes, "Do you really not know Yuto? I don't expect you to but I'll try to explain, maybe then you'll at least understand my pain and be better equipped to face me." He said as he flashbacks and explained a time before during the war, when he had faced off against a member of Academia. He had him on the ropes with his xyz monster one eyed skill gainer but at the last second he held off his final attack, feeling pity for the duelist who was at his mercy and he believed he couldn't fight back. However, as he gave that duelist a chance to turn around and surrender, said duelist laughed maniacally and did a comeback with Megaton Ancient gear golem and mercilessly obliterated him to his horror! After that, he looked up in horror as the duelist he spared carded him without hesitation while laughing at and mocking him before a bright light enveloped him completely. "Even since being freed, those memories were burnt into my eyes and feasted on my heart and soul. Nightmares….plaguing me every single night since then…." he breathed before opening his eyes with a sharp glare as Yuto said nothing but listened, "Since then I detested them all from the start, honour and respect would only hinder yourself on the battlefield. The moment we lower out guard, they'll turn on us without hesitation! I realise that now ever since I got hold of my new powers." he said referring to a time when he and Chitaro were in doubts and insecurity themselves but were then handed a set of cards form a mysterious man in a cloak, who set their hearts and minds free from their doubts and giving them a new sense of clarity as well as fuelling their thirst for revenge until it outweighed their old duelling spirits and honour. "Such meaningless ideals would do little to no good in reality when they would only restrain you, otherwise you'll lose the ones you love and they'll pay the price because you failed them!" he yelled as bitter tears began to form in his eyes, "Now I'm going to finish the job and avenge them all, I've come too far now and will willingly sacrifice my own life if I need to!" he roared, "I don't care what the measures are, as long as accomplish my goal of ridding xyz dimension of Academia and paying them back in full for the damage they did to us!" he shouted clearly displaying his resolve, "Maybe you can forgive them and move on but I can't. I've come much too far to give up now! I'll see Academia destroyed if it's the last thing I do!" he declared.

"Taiki….." Yuto said sadly seeing how his old friend and comrade had deeply lost his way now, as his brothers looked on observing the situation, sympathising with Yuto.

"Whoa….he's had some major issues…." said Yuri in response while twirling his fingers around making him seem crazy.

"You're also to blame Yuri!" Yugo yelled in response which caused them to get into another of their childish disputes again, while Yuya sweat dropped trying to get them to stay focused..

Ignoring their bickering, Yuto focused his eyes on the armour that had now encased Taiki, "No doubt it's that card's doing, that means we've got to beat him in order to save him….." he said.

As he said so, each of his brothers nodded in response as they got their acts together again, "Right."

"We're with you Yuto!"

"Go kick the darkness out of him!"

"Enough talk," Taiki said to Yuto, "We're in the middle of a duel and I intend to defeat you no holds barred! So don't expect any mercy from me simply because we were old comrades!" he announced, "The second effect of my Contract spell now activates! This allows us both to draw a card, so go on, draw."

"Very well then." Both of them drew a card each, "After that we reveal them, and from now on if we reveal any and all cards we draw. Should a spell card be among them, we're not allowed to normal summon for that turn." he said.

Yuya widened his eyes, "Not allowed to normal summon!? That's crazy!" he exclaimed.

"But wait! That effect applies to both of us so it you could end up leaving yourself vulnerable!" Yuto pointed out.

"Save your pity for someone who needs it Yuto," Taiki rebuked him, "Believe me, mercy, sympathy and pity are emotions I've rid from myself along time ago in order to get to this moment! And besides, you should already know me better than that." he said.

Yuto then narrowed his eyes, "True….every time he plays a gambling card he'll always anticipate any outcome and have a countermeasure ready for any detrimental effects it may have….." he thought before hardening his gaze, "However, the last time he'd refuse to make such a choice if it'd end up hurting innocents around him….now he's willing to make any and all risks needed and he doesn't care who suffers as long as he achieves his aim….." he noted knowing that he'd have to be ready for any other dangerous risks Taiki may attempt in order to win, including cheating. He then flipped over his drawn card, "The card I drew was The Phantom Knights of silent boots."

Taiki followed, "And I drew the spell xyz unit, meaning I'm not allowed to normal summon this turn." he said.

"Phew, lucky us right Yuto?" Yuya breathed a sigh of relief.

"That remains to be seen Yuya." his xyz brother responded.

"This makes no difference to my strategy Yuto, so don't think for a second you have a chance to rest easy." Taiki stated as he continued his turn, "Since you drew a card yourself, I can activate the trap Appropriate! From now on should you draw a card outside of your draw phase, like you just did thanks to my contract spell, I can draw 2 cards!"

"Tch! He actually turned his backfire into an advantage….." Yuri clicked his tongue.

"Told you he isn't one to be underestimated….." Yuto replied before drifting into thought, "Maybe I should actually take his advice….it's clear he's already made his choice and there's no changing his mind unless we defeat him….I can't afford to go easy on him, and will have to duel with all we have if we're going to not only save Ruri but free him from his hate."

"I agree Yuto, you're exactly right." Yuri nodded without hesitation even though Yugo and Yuya weren't in complete agreement, seeing that he then pointed out, "Besides, you also know he and Chitaro were the ones responsible for hurting your friends and other innocent people here in Heartland, no way you're going to let him get away with that right?"

"That's true….." Yuto responded as his answer was mirrored in his other 2 brothers. He then turned to face his opponent without any doubts and with his firm resolve, "Friend or not you also committed countless atrocious acts, I'll see to it that justice get delivered!" he declared.

Smirking in response, "Well well, it seems we now both have a reason to duel. I suppose it then comes down to whoever wants to win more."

"And that will be me!" Yuto interrupted, "For Sayaka, Dennis and everyone else you've hurt and wronged, I'll make you pay for your crimes and for everything else what you've done to xyz dimension and our irreplaceable friends!"

"Then prove it then, hold nothing back, like in the war there's no room for mercy and pity! I have no intention of repeating my mistake back then and you'd be wise not to otherwise there will be dire consequences!" Taiki yelled in declaration as he held out a pair of cards in his hand, "I set 2 cards on my field facedown." 2 facedowns materialised on his field. "Now it's your turn! Prove that you're not making empty claims and that you have the resolve to see it through!"

"I intended to do just that from the very start Taiki." Yuto responded as his turn started, "Here I come! I draw!" He then eyed it and flipped it over, "I drew the spell gift of the weak, which means I can't normal summon this turn. However, like you I still have more methods at my disposal." He said, "By playing gift of the weak, I banish a level 3 or lower monster in my hand, in this case my The phantom knights of Silent boots, in order to draw 2 extra cards." His monster disappeared into the banish portal and he drew, "I drew the Phantom Knights of Ragged gloves and The Phantom Knights of Cloven helms!

"You just drew 2 new cards, which means I draw 2 more myself thanks to Appropriate." Taiki pointed out as he drew 2 new cards and revealed them, "I drew Gillagilancer and Parry Knights!" He said showing the 2 warrior monsters in his hand.

"Basically no matter how many times we increase our hand he'll be increasing his duel options as well!" Yugo cried.

"That could be bothersome in the long run." said Yuri in irritation.

"Hopefully I'll be able to draw something that will help us remedy that soon." Yuto thought as he picked out a pair of cards from his hand, "But for now, I'll use scale 1 **The Phantom Knights of Spectral Axe** and Scale 5 **The Phantom Knights of Shade Sabatons** to set the pendulum scale!"

 **The Phantom Knights of Spectral Axe Pendulum Scale: 1 ATK: 2000 DEF: 0 Level 5 DARK Warrior**

The first new phantom knight was a ghostly spirit warrior in a set of old rags inhabiting a set of armour and it carried a dark axe with a bone handle.

 **The Phantom Knights of Shade Sabatons Pendulum Scale: 5 ATK: 500 DEF: 1400 Level 2 DARK Warrior**

The next phantom knight was a set of ghostly metallic sabayons which were possessed by spectral flames and were floating and cleaning together. Both monsters rose up in pillars of light.

Taiki looked up and focused his gaze upon the floating pendulum monsters, "So you've acquired access to pendulum monsters and pendulum summoning as well…..this should make the duel a bit more interesting or maybe even half a challenge now…." he said as a small smile of interest came across his face.

"Even though I can't normal summon this turn, with the set scale I can special summon monsters from levels 2-4 all at the same time!" Yuto announced, "But first I activate the trap The Phantom Knights of Mist claws! With it I return a banished The Phantom Knights monster back to my hand!" A banish portal opened which returned his silent boots into his hand, "And now I pendulum summon!" A pair of lights shot out from the portal, "Appear! The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots and Ragged Gloves!" Appearing on the field was a ghostly spirit in a brown peasant outfit and a ghostly warrior with large metallic gloves.

"2 level 3 monsters….that can only mean one thing." Taiki noted before smirking, "Bring it."

"Now I overlay my level 3 silent boots and ragged gloves!" Both dark warrior monsters changed into black and purple overlay units before diving into the xyz portal! "Spirits of fallen warriors, rise up once more from the shadows of the abyss to reap vengeance on those who slain you in battle! I xyz summon! Arise! Rank 3! **The Phantom knights of Possessed Bows**!" Appearing from the xyz portal was an armoured archer with a set of cursed arrows in a container tied around its back to its chest, the head was covered by a metallic knight like helmet but with holes and cracks in it, revealing a ghostly flame and a black skull from the openings, along with a red eye shining from one eye hole. The monster also had several puncture makes and cracks in its armour and a large bow stopped to its side made form bones, along with a number of arrows already puncturing through itself, battle scars it sustained from battles long ago.

 **The Phantom knights of Possessed Bows Xyz ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500 Rank 3 DARK Warrior**

"The effect of Ragged gloves now activates! When used as xyz material, that xyz monster gains 1000 attack points until the end of this turn!" The ghostly archer powered itself up and let out a ghostly howl.

 **1500-2500**

"Since you control no monsters, I can now wage a direct attack against you! Take this! Infinity arrows!" Yuto declared as his archer snarled as it grabbed a set of flaming arrows from its case and fired a mighty barrage which rained down upon Taiki at high speeds!

"Alright we got em now!" Yugo cheered though Yuri ad Yuya didn't seem to share his enthusiasm.

"It seems almost too easy…."

Their suspicions were soon proven to be true, "Not so fast Yuto! By attacking me directly you triggered the special ability of my gagaga gardna in my hand! Allowing me to summon it to the field in attack mode!" As Taiki declared as a warrior in a trenchcoat wearing goggles and wielding a massive shield appeared on his field to take the incoming rain of arrows! "Furthermore, I can negate its destruction in battle by discarding a card from my hand!" He declared as he discarded a card to create a forcefield around it.

"Even so you still take damage!" Yuto pointed as the arrows raining upon the shield created shockwaves which rattled Taiki somewhat!

"Urgh!" he grunted lowering his arm as he looked up seeing the attack to have subsided.

 **Taiki: 4000-3000**

"The card I just discarded was card of compensation and when it's sent to the graveyard from my hand I may draw 2 cards." He drew a pair of new cards from his hand, "Due to contract with don thousand I'm forced to reveal these 2 new cards so take a look." He revealed them to be parallel unit and gagaga mirror.

"Those don't look too troublesome….." stated Yuya being no threat in them.

"Maybe but they will give him the opportunity to xyz summon later on his next turn." Yuto replied narrowing his eyes, "To make sure he doesn't get the chance I'll activate Possessed bows' special ability! By using an overlay unit once per turn I can destroy 1 card on both our fields! Spectral shower!" The archer absorbed one of its overlay units into an arrow which it launched into the air and split in 2! One aiming for Taiki's field and the other at Yuto's! "I destroy my facedown card along with your Gagaga Gardna!"

The arrows destroyed with cards in massive explosions! "You'd destroy your own trap card?" Taiki questioned suspiciously.

"In order to activate its effect!" Yuto answered, "The trap I destroyed was dummy marker, and when it gets destroyed I can draw a card." He drew a new card.

"You just drew outside your draw phase, which means I can draw 2 cards of my own once more!" his opponent called out as he drew another pair of cards, "Now we reveal them to each other!" he revealed his new cards to be Total defence shogun and Onomatopaira while Yuto revealed his card to be hidden soldiers.

"Why'd you do that knowing he'd increase his options?" Yuya asked with concern.

"Let's just say I've seen his duels and believe me his xyz monsters are not to be trifled with." Yuto answered, "It's a risk I had to take if I was going to clear his field of monsters and prevent him from being able to xyz summon."

"Too bad your risk didn't pay off Yuto." Taiki called out, "I trigger the trap Puzzle reborn! When a monster has been destroyed by an effect, this trap revives that monster!"

"Tch! Now he has his level 4 back…." Yugo grunted in annoyance.

"That means I'll have to set up a defence now…." Yuto replied as he reached for another card in his hand, "I set a card facedown and end my turn." he said as a facedown materialised on his field, "Now Ragged gloves' effect ends so Possessed bows' attack points return to normal." He said as his xyz monster depowered.

 **2500-1500**

As he ended his turn, he widened his eyes as streams of negative energy streamed out from the throne and surged through Taiki's armour! "Wh….what's happening!?" he gasped in shock.

"Aahahaha! I can feel the power of chaos restoring my strength! It feels glorious!" Taiki laughed maniacally as his eyes flashed malevolently and his wounds began to heal along with his life points!

 **Taiki: 3000-4000**

"W…What just happened!?" Yuto exclaimed in bewilderment along with his brothers.

"I think it's time I shared you a secret of my spell," Taiki grinned with delight looking forward to see despair upon his opponent's face, "You see if I've taken damage, Don thousand's throne will automatically restore my life points back to their original amount at the start of the turn! Meaning none of your feeble attacks will never be able to so much scratch me!"

Yuto's heart skipped a beat, "Say what!?" he exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me!?"

"No way!" Yugo and Yuya went.

Yuri narrowed his eyes and hardened his gaze, "That means unless we take him out in a single turn he'll return to full strength at the end of every turn!" he growled in annoyance.

"Tch! Our difficult task just grew even more difficult…." Yuto clicked his tongue as pressure began to get to him.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Urgh….oogh….why do I feel so horrible?" Ruri groaned as she gradually came to her senses and opened her eyes weakly. As she sat up she could see the dark empty room she was locked in spin around her as she tried to hold her head in place, "Whoa! Why am I so dizzy?" she gasped as she stood up and nearly toppled over to the other side! Fortunately, she was able to hold her footing in at the last minute before stabilising herself against the wall.

"Careful Ruri!" Yuzu gasped as she and the rest of her sisters appeared and came over to their sister's side to support her, the best their ghost selves could.

They then came over to her and slowly coaxed her to stand up slowly one leg at a time, "Easy now….."

As Ruri shook her head and opened her eyes clearly she could see all 3 of her sisters had gathered with her, "Rise and shine sleeping beauty, better late to rise than never I suppose." Selena smirked with pleasure.

"Oh, hey girls." she smiled before looking around them, finding themselves to be in a dimly lit empty room with nothing but the front door in front of them, "Urgh, where are we?" she groaned as she placed a hand to her throbbing head again.

Her sisters looked at each other with concern, and uneasiness before turning to her, "Wish we could answer that for you." said Yuzu.

"After you got knocked out by a couple of goons, we each tried to take control when you were out cold." said Rin next before huffing, "But those jerks snuffed you out with chloroform, so each time we took the driver's seat we ended up dozing off and another one of us had to take over only to end up the same way!" she cried remembering how she and Yuzu tried taking control but over only to pass out each time..

"In the end, I knew if I tried I'd end up the same as you 3, so I put had you back in control of the body while I kept an eye out." said Selena as she looked around observing the place and recalling what they passed by, "Far as I am aware they took us to some huge tower with several outer platforms sticking out by the sides, they had us all locked up in some underground basement too." she said with frustration as she grit her teeth in anger, "If it wasn't for that cowardly move of putting you to sleep I would have given those punks a clobbering they'd never forget…." she vowed before turning over to her sisters eying her, "Luckily Yuzu and Rin woke earlier before you, since they weren't as exposed to the chloroform a you were."

"Phew, that's fortunate to know." Ruri breathed feeling relieved as she looked over to her pendulum and synchro counterparts, "Glad you both are feeling better."

"Thanks Ruri…." they said feeling appreciative of her kindness.

Suddenly she widened her eyes in shock, remembering when she was caught and also seeing her brother get his lights punched out of him! "Wait! What about Shun!? I last saw he got knocked out by one of those thugs!" she gasped frantically as she headed to the door, "I need to see if he's okay!" As she attempted to knock through she ended up slamming into what felt like a brick wall and falling back on her behind! "Gah!" she cried as she landed on the ground again! "Urgh…."

"Tch! it's no good, were locked in!" Rin hissed as she observed the door enough, while Yuzu held her hands together in sadness while Selena hissed in anger. The situation was reminding her of how cooped up she was back at the Synchro dimension during the Friendship Cup, but Ruri however was recalling memories from a far more traumatising experience.

"Oh no….oh no….." she suddenly cried as she sat down and clasped her hands in her hair.

Her sisters widened their eyes in alarm of her sudden change in behaviour and headed around her, "Ruri! What's wrong!?" Yuzu gasped.

"This sensation, it's just like back at Academia….when I was locked up for who knows how long!" she cried remembering when she was locked in and afraid of what could possibly happen for several days straight, in solitude and having lost contact with the outside world, till the day the doctor implanted her with a parasite monster, "Oh no….all those memories I worked so hard to bury are coming back! I'll be trapped here, no knows where I am, no one will save me in time before I get used again for some scheme!" She cried as tears quickly welled up in her eyes and she wept bitterly, "No no no no no!"

"Oh no, she's freaking out!" Rin gasped in alarm before understanding what she meant, "Urgh, I'll admit even I'm getting bad memories of that too….." she muttered empathising with her, before she shook it off and brought her self down to Ruri's face, "But still, pull yourself together Ruri! This isn't like that now!" she yelled in her face making her look up and at her in the eyes, "We're in Heartland your home dimension surrounded by friends and family, not in Academia! Also do you really think Shun and Yuto are just going to sit back and let those things do with you as they please!?" she yelled. As she continued being more of a tough mother figure, Yuzu and Selena stood back and watched her in amazement, they knew she was great at giving pep talks but this was on another level to them.

After a little encouragement from Yuzu, Selena decided to say her piece too, "They care too much about you to give up without a fight, they'll be here soon enough to save us, I just know it for sure. That I promise you." she said.

"Rin….Selena…." Ruri sniffled as she wiped away a tear from her eye. She also took notice as Yuzu leaned down to her as well.

"I believe too, they won't let us down, they'll come for us like they did last time. Have faith Ruri….." she said kindness and compassion in her tone in the hopes of lifting up her spirits.

"Yuzu…." she whimpered before smiling feeling comforted at last and wiping the last of her tears with her eyes. "Alright, thanks you guys, I really needed that." She said getting back to her usual cheerful self again.

"No problem Ruri, we're all sisters after all." said as she came in to share the credit for lifting her spirits, "I say this calls for a Group hug!" she cheered as the others followed.

"Yay!"

After coming together for a close hug, as much as hugging ghosts could, Selena popped her head out from the group, "Alright alight enough mushy mushy already." she said getting back to her usual grumpy self and spilling the mood somewhat, "Now, are just going to sit here on our butts and wait for the boys to play the hero again? Because, you can count me out from that!" She said.

"Yeah, they can't all the glory and we can't be stuck like some damsel in distress like for the umpteenth time!" Rin called out, "It's time we busted out of this little rat cage!"

"Right!" They cheered with her as Ruri readied herself at the door, "Alright, here goes!" She cried as she charged straight at the door! "ARGH!" Instead though, she felt herself smash into the wall and then falling back once more on the ground! "Urgh, it's no good, it won't budge!" She grunted as the backlash she felt from ramming the door had gotten to her. She then tried so again a few more times and shifted places with her sisters when she got tired from fatigue, but after several tries they all were becoming exhausted and Ruri's faith was soon beginning to waver once again, "Urgh…..what's the use….." she grinned as she pulled in her knees and buried her face in her hands, "Let's face it, it's hopeless….I can't do anything like this…..I'm just like a caged bird again….."

Seeing her losing hope again her sisters mustered up whatever strength they all had left so they could stand again, "Don't give up yet Ruri!"

"Try again one more time! We'll help you this time! Altogether now!"

"You can do it! We believe in you!" They each cheered hoping to inspire more positive enthusiasm and determination in her once more.

"Girls…." hearing their motivational encouragement she fired herself up to her legs one more time, "Alright, here goes, one more time! If this doesn't work nothing will….." They took their place by her side and readied themselves for one more charge.

When the time came-

"CHARGE!" They all yelled as they rushed straight at the door! At the last second before they made contact, the door suddenly flipped itself open to their surprise!

"EEEP!" Ruri cried as she skidded across the floor and fell face flat on the ground!

THUD!

"Oww…" she groaned underneath, "Wow, guess I don't know my own strength….." she added afterwards.

Her sisters on there other hand were much more fortunate being ghosts and able to stop themselves quicker than Ruri did couldn't help but sigh looking over their face planted sister on the ground. "Not the most graceful landing for a lady….." Yuzu chuckled nervously searching the back of her head with a sweat drop.

"This is no time to be all eloquent Yuzu!" Rin grunted taking her sarcastic remark as an insult to poor Ruri.

"I agree with Rin, do you really think it's the best time to joke?" Selena added raising an eyebrow at her.

"Wh…what? I'm just being honest here….." she replied feeling rather nervous at their steely glares at her, before hefting the topic to the good news, "Besides we're out now right?" she said as she motioned to around them being inside a dark hallway with open windows right at the front where they could maybe climb out of or look through for a way out.

"Wow, guess if you really do have faith you can accomplish all sorts of things." Rin commented as she thought about their escape.

Selena n the other hand was rather suspicious, thinking on a much more logical point of view, "Still, you think it's odd that the door would just unlock after that? Can't be a coincidence right?" she questioned as she noticed the door happened to have an electronic lock on it, no doubt they had help from the outside to escape.

"Hmm….You make a good point…." Yuzu and Rin agreed before noticing their sister was still on the ground, "We'll worry about that later." they quickly said as they rushed over to tend to her.

"You okay Ruri?" they came over to where she was and she looked up at them with a rather bruised forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks….ouch….." she hissed feeling the sting in her forearms and knees, even more so as she tried to stand up again.

"Easy now." Yuzu said as she carefully helped support her sister with her own energy as she wobbled about, till she stood firmly. "That's better."

"Thanks Yuzu." Ruri said gratefully before looking around, "Now how did-" She quickly noticed a shadowed figure leap out from an open window directly ahead of her, which caught her attention immediately!

"Hey you! Stop right there!" she yelled as she and her sisters gave chase. As they peered out the window and looked down they saw no one in sight from the floor of the tower they were at down to the ground where the stairs were, which puzzled them deeply as to how anyone could get out of sight that quickly.

"Hey! Where did he go!?" Rin yelled in frustration as she couldn't see anyone at all.

"He just leapt out several stories high, you'd think we'd be able to see him by now…..or at least a splattered body on the ground…." Selena commented which earned her a yell and some scowls from her sisters.

"Selena!"

"What? You know I make sense right?" she shrugged her shoulders before catching sight of something above them, "Up there!" She called suddenly as they all quickly followed where she pointed. They all caught a glimpse of a male figure with a flowing cape in the wind on board a medium sized black and purple dragon as it swiftly took to the air and out of sight behind the tower.

"He got away…." Yuzu sighed while 2 of her sisters grunted in annoyance.

"Aw nuts!"

She soon noticed Ruri was still staring rather intently at the sky where the mysterious person had disappeared from, "Ruri?" she asked finding her sudden silence to be rather curious, "Is something wrong?" The others turned to look at Ruri, who seemed to be in thought.

"That monster…..it can't be….." she muttered inaudibly under her breath.

They couldn't hear what she said so they eyed her even more suspiciously, "What's up? Why you've gone all silent on us now?"

"Is there something you know that we don't?"

Tuning out her sister's questions with background noise Ruri was beginning to picture together an idea o who their mysterious guardian angel may have been, "That monster….was galaxy stealth dragon, and the only duelist I know with that card is-"

BOOM!

"AAAARGH!" A sudden explosion and yell which followed from another corner of the tower caught their attention.

"Huh!?"

"What was that!?"

"I think it came from over there…." Yuzu pointed out to the other side where they could see a plume of smoke erupting. As they ran over to the windows on that end they peered out trying to look.

"Down there!" Selena pointed out as the dust cleared, revealing a pair of duelists going at each other in a duel in a castle field! "Is that who I think it is?" she asked as they focused there attention on one of them who was dressed in a trenchcoat.

Ruri widened her eyes and smiled with joy upon seeing him, "Shun!? He's okay! I knew it!" she gasped with delight and feeling a weight lifted from her heart upon seeing him full of energy and visor.

"Phew what a relief….." Yuzu said feeling delighted.

"He's even tougher than Yugo's thick head, and that's saying a lot….." Rin commented while Selena nodded in agreement.

"Big brother up here!" Ruri then called as she tried to get his attention while waving her arms but to no avail after a while.

Selena narrowed her eyes, "We're too high up, we'll have to get closer for him to know we're alright." she said.

"Okay," looking to the other side Ruri noticed a stairway leading to the lower floors, "I think that's a way down!"

"Alright then let's go!" Rin cried spurring Ruri to make a move. As she ran down the stairs a thought crossed her mind, "Still…if that was galaxy stealth dragon then that means…." She then shook her head clearing it out from her head, "No, can't think about that now, right now Shun's safety is what matters most. Just you wait big brother, I'm coming…"

 **And there's chapter 30, hope you enjoyed this double duel! Stay tuned for what happens in the finally of the xyz arc!** **Hope you enjoyed the new cards I used here too.**

The Phantom Knights of Spectral Axe

Pendulum effect

Once per turn: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card you control; it cannot be destroyed by card effects.

Normal effect

If you control a "The Phantom Knights" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "The Phantom Knights of Shadow shield" once per turn this way. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Phantom Knights" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "The Phantom Knights of Spectral shield" once per turn.

The Phantom Knights of Shade Sabatons

Pendulum effect

Once per turn: You can target 1 monster you control; it cannot be destroyed by battle.

Normal effect

If this card is in Attack Position: You can target 1 DARK monster on the field; change this card to Defense Position, and if you do, that monster gains 800 ATK and DEF until the end of your opponent's turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "The Phantom Knights" card from your Deck to your hand, except "The Phantom Knights of Shade Sabatons". You can only use each effect of "The Phantom Knights of Shade Sabatons" once per turn.

The Phantom knights of Possessed Bows

2 Level 3 monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 card you control and 1 card your opponent controls; destroy them. If this Xyz Summoned card is destroyed: You can target 2 "The Phantom Knights" monsters with the same Level in your Graveyard; Special Summon them and increase their Levels by 1, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"For kidnapping my sister and instigating all these attacks on innocent people….corrupting good people of xyz into the very invaders that destroyed our homes in the first place….after we worked so hard to end it all….I'll never forgive you Chitaro! Never!" Shun yelled furiously towards his opponent Chitaro who had taken his sister captive and used her as a threat against him.

"Oh dear I'm shaking in my boots…." Chitaro snickered in response, "Don't make threats you can't deliver Shun. Especially since your sister's fate is in your hands." he said with a malevolent grin that further got on Shun's nerves.

"Grr….I draw!" he growled, as he eyed his hand he then grit his teeth in frustration that he would have to play by his despicable opponent's rules, at least for now, "So Chitaro, you're going to threaten me and force me to pass my turn?" he asked begrudgingly.

"On the contrary, it would be far too easy if you were to just throw the match." he replied shaking his head, "No, my script requires a far more worthy victory! In fact, I'd prefer you to struggle hopelessly for a bit before succumbing to an utter defeat." he said before raising his arms widely as if he was welcoming an attack! "So come! Give me your best shot!"

"You'll regret that soon enough!" Shun growled, "Raid raptor revolution falcon! Dethrone Comics Hero King Arthur!" As he commanded the xyz falcon shrieked as it fired a barrage of missiles straight at the xyz warrior!"When Revolution Falcon battles a special summoned monster, that monster loses all its attack and defence points!" Revolution falcon released a negative energy wave as Comics hero King Arthur weakened and fell to its knees!

 **4100-0**

"In that case, I activate a trap! Intrigue Shield!" Chitaro responded, "By equipping this onto Arthur while he's in attack mode, not only does he survive the battle but I take no damage either!" Appearing on the other arm of Arthur was an ancient mystical looking shield, using it Arthur was able to deflect off the incoming missiles and emerge unscathed! "And once more the hero emerges victorious from the battle!"

"I should have known he wouldn't make such a bold statement and daring me to attack without a sort of countermeasure…." thought Shun in irritation, "Even so his monster has lost all its attack points so all I need to do is summon another monster next turn and I'll get rid of it for sure….." he thought as he held another card in his hand, "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn again so soon? Hehehe very well then." Chitaro snickered as he drew a card, eying it he developed a cursed area around him and grinned ever more so maliciously! "Now for the plot twist on our little story I activate Rank up magic Barian's Force!" He announced holding the card high up in his hand!

Shun took a step back and narrowed his eyes at the card that appeared, "That rank up magic….." He then blinked upon realisation, "But wait….that would also mean…."

"I rank up my xyz monster into a Chaos xyz monster 1 rank higher! This will not only bring my warrior to even greater glory but will also give me the power of chaos, which I'll use to smite evil and cleanse Heartland of every fusion user and everyone from another dimension once and for for all!" Chitaro announced, "I now rebuild the overlay network with Comics Hero King Arthur!" His warrior discarded its weapons before changing into a stream of energy and diving into the xyz portal! "Almighty king whose power knows no bounds! With the power of chaos, arise and be reborn as a true legendary champion! Rank up! Chaos xyz evolution! Rise! Cxyz Comics Hero Legend Arthur!" Rising out of the portal and letting off a massive earth shake upon its arrival was a very large and bulky version of Arthur, now merged with a castle as part of his body and an ever more impressive sword!

"It has 3000 attack points…." breathed Shun, but he grit his teeth bracing himself for what was to come next.

"Thanks to Barian force's effect now your xyz monster's overlay units become my chaos xyz monster's overlay units! Go chaos drain!" Arthur bellowed powerfully as it a stream of dark energy shot out from him and it snatched up Revolution falcon's unit! "That's not all, for every unit taken your monster loses 300 attack points!"

 **2000-1700**

"Grrr…" Shun growled, "It still changes nothing Chitaro! You may have a new monster but my Revolution Falcon will render it powerless the moment it comes in close contact with your so called Legend!" he yelled defiantly.

"I'm in the process of changing that little equation of yours," his opponent calmly responded, "But for now I'll leave this card facedown on the field until the time is right. Right for me that is, and then nothing you do will make a difference. Your move." he said as he set another card.

"You're testing my patience…..Draw!" Shun drew having enough already, he was going to end things now before they scale even more out of control! "I'm done playing your games, and I'm done following your lousy script! Even if I have to risk Ruri's life I refuse to let you get away with this any longer!" he yelled furiously holding nothing back now, "Go revolution falcon! Attack and destroy his abomination of an xyz monster!" He commanded as revolution falcon took to the air and began to dive-bomb straight into the chaos xyz monster!

Chitaro grinned in response having been prepared for this, "Hehehe such a predicable move, then again it's to be expected considering what's on the line." he snickered, "I activate the trap Barian's Battle Buster!" Said trap flipped faceup with the symbol on it!

Shun widened his eyes, "Another barian card!?" he gasped, "That proves he and Taiki really were the ones responsible behind everything that's happened…."

"I can activate this by banishing another barian card from my graveyard, such as rank up magic barian's force," said Chitaro as his rank up was banished, "Now I can negate up to 2 attacks each turn! Meaning your desperate attack is now useless!" The trap unleashed a forcefield which then blocked Revolution falcon and sent it back!

Shun grit his teeth in frustration, "Darn it…..If this keeps up…." he then shook his head and took a calming breath, "No….So far my anger's been only clouding my judgement, I'll have to duel smartly otherwise I'll never save Ruri….Right now all I can do is…." he calmly reached for his hand, "I'll set 2 cards facedown and end my turn….."

"That was your last one." Chitaro thought as he grinned with disgust seeing his moment of glory had finally arrived, "Alright, I've toyed with you long enough, now to finally put an end to this weakness! I draw!" He announced as he drew and subsequently played his card, "I activate the continuos spell Barian's Gateway!"

"A 3rd barian card….." Shun noted.

"Here's how it works, at the end of this turn you'll take 800 points of damage for every card that was destroyed and sent to the graveyard this turn!" Chitaro explained with delight, "So even if you manage to avoid the damage from my Legend Arthur's attack, my spell will make sure you don't make it out of my turn unscathed!" he proclaimed with confidence in his voice, "But before I continue with my turn, I'll have to remove all obstacles your monster will present to me! First I'll equip fusion sword murasame blade onto my Legend Arthur!" The xyz warrior's sword transformed into that of an ancient japanese blade and powered it up!

 **3000-3800**

"This new blade not only grants a power boost to a warrior monster but it also prevents it from being destroyed by card effects!" he announced confidently and to Shun's frustration.

"Tch! That means my **Raid raptor Bomb Buzzard** will be useless….." he grunted as he eyed a raid raptor in his hand which resembled a mechanical buzzard with serrated jet wings and turquoise markings carrying a large explosive mine in its' talons.

 **Raid raptor Bomb Buzzard** **ATK: 500 DEF: 2000 Level 5 DARK Winged beast**

"Now to seal the deal, with the spell overlay flash!" Chitaro cried out as he played his spell.

Shun widened his eyes in horror knowing the spell's effect all too well, "Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" His opponent grinned, "By detaching an overlay unit from my xyz monster, I can negate the effects of a monster you control! This will see to it that your monster doesn't save you from your unavoidable defeat!" Arthur sacrificed one of his diamond tipped units into the spell which then shot a blinding stream of light at Revolution falcon, making it screech in pain as its effects were negated!

"Revolution Falcon!" Shun cried out as his monster's defence was now eliminated.

"Now we've arrived at my favourite part!" Chitaro proclaimed triumphantly, "Cxyz Comics hero legend Arthur! Move in and vanquish Shun once an for all! Shockwave Slash!" he commanded as his giant warrior bellowed a battle cry before charging in with its massive blade and taking a swing at Shun's helpless Falcon!"

Shun then focused his eyes down on his field, "If I activate my trap I'll be able to last another turn….but if I don't….." he then sweated and grit his teeth in frustration knowing well what would happen if he were to do that.

Chitaro knew it too, and he couldn't help but grin sadistically and gloat about his assured victory, "Sad isn't it? Not only will you lose this duel but you'll lose the only chance to save your precious sister! Hahahaha!" he mocked as he clenched his face in his hand.

Kurosaki's determination began to slip away, as he lowered his arms and they slumped down weakly. His motivation and desire to protect not only his sister but also his people, his friends and his home. The life from his eyes began to leave, he truly had lost not only the duel, but all hope as well….. "There's…nothing I can do…..I've failed….again….Ruri….I'm so sorry….I tried my very best….." he breathed as a tear shed from his eye.

"Your best failed you! A tragic twist isn't it? Shame with all that's on the line." Chitaro laughed psychotically, "But don't worry, I'm not without mercy. I'll at least see to it that you won't carry on in the world without her. I'll seal you both into cards and anyone else foolish enough to challenge me will suffer the same fate!" He annocuned as his warrior's blade came within centimetres of connecting with Revolution Falcon!

As Shun closed his eyes ready to accept his fate, "Shun!" a familiar voice shouted from his duel disk!

He opened his eyes suddenly and quickly in alarm, "RURI!?" he exclaimed before looking around aimlessly for her, "Wh…where are you!? Tell me!" he called out. The voice sounded so near yet he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Just look up and see!" her voice repeated. Listening for it, he realised it came from his very own duel disk, after that as he looked up he saw Ruri herself perched ontop of the castle of comic field! She looked down upon her brother from above, with her hands clasped together and with pleading eyes filled with hope.

As soon as his eyes met hers, Shun felt a massive weight upon his shoulders being lifted and his heart began to feel more at ease. "She's okay…." He breathed a sigh of relied before hardening his gaze seriously with blazing determination once more, "Which means only one thing left now…."

"Hahaha! It's over for you!" Chitaro laughed as his eyes widened maniacally with anticipation, he was so caught up in his final attack he took no notice of Shun's conversation nor of his change in reaction, that mistake was going to cost him.

"I activate the trap raid raptor readiness!" Shun declared as his trap flipped up to Chitaro's alarm.

"What!?" he exclaimed in disbelief as Legend Arthur cleaved Revolution Falcon in half causing it to explode!

"This trap prevents me from taking damage! Therefore I'm still in this!" Shun declared as a shield formed around him to protect him from the incoming damage!

Upon seeing his victory go up in smoke, Chitaro widened his eyes with rage as a vein began to pop across his forehead, "No! How dare you ruin my grand finale!? You were supposed to lose!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he stomped his foot i frustration. He then glared daggers towards Kurosaki as he then grinned with malicious delight while holding up his duel disk, "Apparently you've forgotten the consequences for breaking away from my perfect script! So allow me to give you a reminder-"

Shun then broke into a smirk, "You might want to check your eyes." he said confidently as he focused his eyes above.

Chitaro blinked his eyes in surprise, "Say what? Where are you-" As he looked up he widened them in shock and disbelief, "What the!?" he exclaimed as he saw Shun's sister Ruri up on top cheering Shun on.

"Keep it up big brother! I know you can do it!" she cried excitedly as Shun smirked and nodded in response.

The turn of events made the duel artist grit his teeth in furious anger! "Grr….How did she escape!? That's…impossible…." he grunted as he began dialling on his duel disk with the communicator functions.

"What's going on over there Taiki!? Weren't you supposed to be watching her!? How did she get loose!?" he yelled into the receiver, which was overheard by Shun on the other side of the duel field.

"Taiki huh? I should have known he'd be involved in this….." he thought to himself wondering why he didn't realise it sooner.

"Can't talk right now Chitaro!" an angry voice replied on the other end, "My hands are tied up with Yuto at the moment so deal with it yourself later!" He growled before switching it off.

His partner blinked his eyes in confusion, "What!? Yuto!? Since when-" his eyes then widened upon realisation, "Oh no….."

"So much for your perfect stage Chitaro," spoke Shun as he shot a serious gaze at his opponent, "Yuto and I thought a few steps ahead of you and we decided to use an old strategy of ours we used back in the war. While I took the front and drew out your attention, I made sure I gave Yuto time to infiltrate the back door and rescue Ruri, in case you planned to use her as a bargaining chip, or worse a shield!" he growled, "Until I received his all clear, I had no choice but to play by your lousy script, the only thing I didn't count on was her being able to get out by herself, but thus works much better, now Yuto will have fewer things to worry about." he explained before smiling proudly back at Ruri above. "And by the way, great job getting out Ruri, maybe I was too worried after all."

Upon hearing her brother's proud statement, Ruri then scratched her head and tried to avoid eye contact with her brother, "Hehe…yeah….thanks Shun…." Ruri chuckled rather uneasily as she tried to put on her best poker face. She didn't want to ruin Shun's praise nor give him anything else that would distract him from his duel now.

On the other side of the field Chitaro snarled furiously as he clenching his hand into a fist and stomped in tantrum "Tch! NO! NO! NO! It's not fair! I had the perfect victory planned out and it's now ruined!" he yelled as he began throwing a tantrum, he even resorted to throwing the sketchbook he had strapped around his back and began jumping on it!

"Great job Shun! I knew you could do it!" Ruri cheered for her brother already knowing he wouldn't go down so easily.

"Thanks Ruri, it's great to see you're safe too." he replied before his smile vanished and was replaced with one of curiosity, "But still, how did you…."

She quickly cut him off before he could finish his question, "It doesn't matter now! I'll explain everything later but now you keep fighting with everything you have!" she called out seriously, "Big brother! Don't let some ridiculous comic story decide your fate! Seize it with your own hands! Keep fighting! I know you can win this! I believe in you!"

Taking her words to heart Shun took a breath and cleared his mind from his many thoughts and got his focus back again, "She's right….I've been letting Chitaro play with my emotions since the beginning of the duel, all the time I was simply a side character in his ridiculous story. But now, it's time we made some changes." he thought seriously before looking up at his sister again, "Ruri! I swear I'll never surrender to anyone or any threat no matter how great it is! I'll keep fighting to the end to my last dying breath! As a member of the resistance and duelist of Heartland!" He proclaimed at the top of his lungs.

"That's the way to go!" Ruri cheered with excitement, looking forward to the good thrashing her brother was about to bring down on her kidnapper. Her excitement though was rather short lived as her brother turned over to her.

"I've got this duel in the bag Ruri. Go on and find Yuto, he may need your help more than me." he instructed.

"Oh okay then….." she said sounding rather disappointed before hurrying off in the other direction, "Take care Shun! I'll be back as soon as I can! Good luck!" she called out to him as she headed off down the path through the door at the other end.

Seeing is bargaining chip depart, Chitaro returned his attention to the duel and clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Tch! That was a very nice speech, and you've somehow managed to get a lucky break…." He then suddenly grinned sinisterly, "But you're too late! Since a card was just destroyed and sent to the graveyard, barian's gateway will now deal you 800 points of damage! Say goodbye!" His spell glowed bright pink before firing negative energy streams towards Shun!

"I don't think so!" Shun retorted, "I activate raid raptor readiness' second effect from my graveyard! By banishing this trap and making my life points 10, not only will that damage get negated but I won't be taking any damage anymore this turn!" As the trap vanished from the graveyard a forcefield formed around Shun which shielded him from the effect of the spell!

 **Shun: 200-10**

"Tch! That means my monster's ability will be useless now….." Chitaro then grunted in frustration seeing how he was cheated of victory when he came so close. "You got lucky Shun, but I still have the advantage! And on my next turn I swear I'll end you, and after that I'll lock you and your little sister up in a cage without a key, just like the birds you both are!" he yelled as his eyes widened and red veins began bulging in them, "You might as well face it! With no monsters left to hide behind, you're done!"

"Wrong Chitaro." Shun responded calmly to his opponent's surprise, "Now that Ruri is safe there's nothing holding me back anymore. Now I can go all out and make you suffer the exact same rage and pain you just subjected me to, a thousand times over!" He yelled which began to put Chitaro on edge as fear began to build up inside him as he soon noticed crows were all gathering around them on the outside area of the stadium! He took a few steps back and shivered with worry clearly having lost his advantage, now he had to face Shun's full power and unrestraint fury! "RARGH! I draw!" As Shun drew, it sent out a shockwave that sent the birds all flying, covering the sky in a coat of black!

"I activate the trap xyz reborn plus! With it I'll revive my Raidraptor Revolution Falcon Airraid and then attach itself as an overlay unit!" The trap flipped up and flying out of it was Shun's powerful xyz, then the trap changed into a purple obiting unit, "I activate Xyz reborn plus' effect! With it I send it to the graveyard in order to draw 2 new cards from my deck!" As he drew he focused his eyes on them intently, "They're here, now I can finally put to good use the new cards Reiji gave me. The ones I should have accepted from him a long time ago…." He then held out both cards, "From my hand I'll set the pendulum scale with scale 1 **Raidraptor Razor Kite** and Scale 7 **Raidraptor Emergency Osprey**!" His 2 winged beast monster appeared in pillars of light and rose up high!

 **Raidraptor Razor Kite Pendulum Scale: 1 ATK: 2100 DEF: 1500 Level 7 DARK Winged beast**

The first raptor was a mechanical black and blue predatory bird with a short neck and hooked beak and bluish eyes, with broad outstretched wings and a power core embedded in its chest, it also carried a pair of blades in each of its talons and even had a sharp razor embedded within its back. The Raidraptor crest was embedded on its forehead.

 **Raidraptor Emergency Osprey Pendulum Scale: 7 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1400 Level 7 DARK Winged beast**

The second new raptor was a mecha black and white predatory bird shaped somewhat like a streamlined jet, with thruster feathers beneath its wings and its eyes were that of a red vizor. It also had a pair of raid raptor crests on each of its wings.

"A pendulum scale!? Impossible!" Chitaro gasped in shock and disbelief.

"I'm far stronger than ever now thanks to the friends that I believe in and the people who believed in me." responded Shun calmly, "While you and Taiki dwelled in the past and remained bitter and hateful towards everyone else I've grown and expanded my circle of trust and friends with people form all the worlds. And now you'll see what true power is all about!" he declared proudly, "I pendulum summon!" A single light shot out from the generated portal. "Appear! Raid raptor Bomb Buzzard!" Appearing on Shun's field was his bomb carrying bird from his hand.

"Hmph! You pendulum summoned a single useless monster? What a waste…." Chitaro scoffed unimpressed as his feelings of worry began to dissipate.

"It's no waste Chitaro," Shun retorted, "Watch as I activate my Razor Kite's pendulum effect, by tributing my buzzard I can regain a rank up magic card from my graveyard," The Osprey glowed as Bomb buzzard disappeared into a graveyard portal and rising from it was the rank up magic Shun had in mind, "The one I regained was Rank up magic skip force!"

Chitaro widened his eyes and sweated, "That's the card you discarded to rank up your rise falcon several turns ago!" he cried out.

"Glad your memory isn't so short," Shun smirked seeing the tables have now turned, "And next I activate the rank up advantage continuos spell card!" He played his spell which then glowed, "Now whenever I rank up an xyz monster with a rank up magic card, I get to draw a card, but before that, I'll use Emergency Osprey's effect to rank up my Raidraptor Revolution falcon Airraid into a raid raptor xyz monster 1 rank higher!" Air raid changed into a stream of energy before diving into the xyz portal above!

"What!? Ranking up with a pendulum effect!? Impossible!" Chitaro gasped as he began to sweat profusely this time and his heart started racing like a galloping horse!

"From the blood red sky, the falcon soars on wings of courage, talons ready for the assault! Rise and master the skies! Rank up xyz evolution! Descend! Rank 7! Raid raptor! Arsenal falcon!" Swooping down from the field was a large sleek and powerful winged beast shaped like an airborne aircraft carrier which let out a powerful shriek as it appeared! "Now I activate rank up skip force! This ranks up my Arsenal falcon into another more powerful raid raptor 2 ranks higher!" His bro quickly returned into a steam of energy before diving into the xyz portal again! "Terror of the skies! Predator of blazing force! With wings that slash and talons that tear! Rank up! Xyz evolution! Take flight! Rank 9! **Raid raptor-Aerial assault falcon**!" Taking to the air was a red and white torpedo shaped bird, with outstretched wings on its side and a pointed head shaped like the nose cone of a missile and the raidraptor crest on tis forehead, with red eyes glowing on the sides of its face. It lacked legs but instead where its tail ended was large thruster allowing it to jet at incredible speeds! (Based off megaman star force 2 Terra condor)

 **Raid raptor-Aerial assault falcon Xyz ATK: 3200 DEF: 2000 Rank 9 DARK Winged beast**

"Due to rank up advantage's effect I draw a card!" Shun drew, "Aerial assault falcon's effect activates! When summoned through rank up, it destroys all your spells and traps, so now you have nothing to hide behind!"

"No way!" Chitaro cried in horror as he took several steps back and stuttered feeling completely overwhelmed by the immense pressure Shun was exerting upon him!

The missile holders on the falcon's wings opened up, "Go! Blitzwing bombardment!" Shun commanded as it fired out several bird shaped rockets which then exploded in contact with Chitaro's cards, sending him flying back a few feet before landing on his front! "Aaaargh!" he cried before forcing himself up to his feet again with frustration, "URGH! Why you-"

"Then I trigger the trap card explosion wing!" Shun declared refusing to let up for even a second, "For every card destroyed by an effect this turn you take 500 points of damage! Since 3 cards were just destroyed you take 1500 points of damage!" The trap fired 3 mines with bird wings which flew straight towards Chitaro!

He tried to run to the side to grab an action card, but his leg suddenly gave in causing him to stumble and fall! "Ack!"

"There's no escape form justice! Take this!" Shun declared as the bombs made contact and exploded!

"Argh!" as the dust cleared Chitaro was revealed to be heavily battered and bruised, his clothes were deeply soiled and he was all groggy and pathetic compared to earlier.

 **Chitaro: 3400-1900**

"Grrgh! I'm not done yet!" he hissed defiantly refusing to quit despite being on the losing side now, "Even if you attack I'll still survive!"

"I told you, I plan on ending you this turn Chitaro, and this time I have every intention of delivering my promise!" Shun countered to his opponent's shock and horror!

"Eh!?"

"I activate the spell rank up return," he declared, "This allows me to reclaim a rank up magic card from my graveyard, and I'll be bringing back Skip force!" His rank up spell ejected from his graveyard and he reclaimed it, "I could easily take you out this turn if I wanted, but I feel after what you've done, you've earned yourself a defeat that you'll never comeback from." he vowed as he began his final move! "I'll rank up my aerial assault falcon with Rank up magic skip force!" His rank 9 monster changed into purple energy before diving into the sky xyz portal!

Chitaro couldn't believe his eyes as he stumbled back down, looking up helplessly at the massive monster that was about to emerge from the portal! "This can't be happening!" he screamed.

"Almighty falcon of great destructive power! Set your opponents down to a fiery blaze! Burn all our hated foes till there's nothing left! Rank up! Xyz evolution! Arise! Rank 11! **Raid raptor-Atomic falcon**!" Descending from the portal was a massive dark blue predatory bird, with its upper half being relatively short and with a set of jet shaped wings on its size and a mechanical pointed head at the top, its bottom half though was shaped like that of an atomic bomb, inside containing massive amounts of energy ready to go off at any given moment!

 **Raid raptor-Atomic falcon Xyz ATK: 3700 DEF: 2500 Rank 11 DARK Winged Beast**

"Impossible! A rank 11 monster!?" Chitaro exclaimed in horror at the power Shun had managed to call forth.

"Here I come Chitaro!" Shun declared as he was about to reap judgement upon his enemy, "Atomic falcon's effect activates! By using one overlay unit my falcon gains all your special summoned monster's attack points!" The bird shrieked a sound so loud it cracked the sky as it fired it towards Cxyz Comics Hero Legend Arthur, and then it gained that much power back as the energy returned to it!

 **3700-6700**

"It has over 6000 attack points!? This can't be!" Chitaro's heart was racing so fast it could explode at any time, there was absolutely nothing he could do!

"With this you're finished!" said Shun as he commanded his ultimate attack, "Battle! Raid raptor atomic falcon! Decimate Cxyz Comics hero legend Arthur! Atomic Bomb!" His bird shrieked before taking off high into the night sky until it was completely hidden from sight in the clouds! After that, it began to disengage its bottom half, as it disconnected it revealed itself to now have a set of razor sharp talons and long pointed diamond tipped tail feathers. The bomb half fell down from the sky and was directly above Chitaro himself!

Paralysed by immense fear and unable to move even a single muscle, the renegade xyz duelist could do nothing as judgement from heaven was delivered upon him in a mighty explosion that created a massive plume of fire and smoke in the process! "AAAAAARRGH!" Chitaro screamed as he was blasted away straight through his castle wall, which then caused it and the entire structure to collapse on top of him in the process!

 **Chitaro: 1900-0**

 **Shun: WIN!**

As the action field cleared and so did comic field, Shun walked up to see Chitaro was unconscious on the ground, heavily injured but alive, to which Shun breathed a sigh of relief as he decided to hold back the strength of his last attack at the final precious second, defeating and sealing others into cards was one thing, but to take a life would have sent him down a path of no return. Clearing his mind of such thoughts and shaking his head, he looked around him to ensure the coast was clear, "Now that that's been taken care of, all that's left is Yuto's part." he said to himself as he looked up at the duel tower in the distance from the stadium.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Inside the duel tower, Yuto wasn't faring well in he position he was in. With Taiki's solid defence with Gagaga Gardna, Don Thousand's throne regenerating his life points and Contract with Don Thousand allowing him to anticipate Yuto's moves, he continued to remain at full strength while Yuto himself grew more wary and fatigued with pressure, "I find it rather amusing to think you'd be able to accomplish such an impossible feat Yuto, nevertheless you are welcome to try when your turn comes." Taiki grinned, "But for now it's my turn! Draw!" He flipped over the card he drew, "I drew Tasuke knight, meaning I will be able to normal summon this turn as I didn't draw a spell card." He smiled as Yuto grit his teeth and sweated tensely.

"Oh boy….I don't like the sound of that at all…." went Yuya as he observed from the sidelines feeling rather anxious.

"I summon Tasuke knight to my field in attack mode!" Appearing on Taiki's field was a large bulky red warrior, "Then I activate the trap Copy Knight! This card special summons itself as a monster as the same level as a level 4 or lower warrior type monster that I just normal summoned!" The trap flipped up generating a set of armour which then changed into the form of Tasuke knight!

"That'll give him 3 level 4 monsters!" Yugo gasped, "That means he's going to xyz summon!"

"Well duh Captain Obvious….." Yuri scoffed unimpressed, also wondering why people tend to do so often when everyone else should already know what was going to happen.

"Not yet! I activate my hidden soldiers trap card!" Yuto declared as his trap flipped face up, "Since you normal summoned I can activate this trap, which allows me to special summon a level 4 or lower dark monster from my hand, so come forth The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helms! Defence mode!" Appearing on Yuto's field alongside his Phantom Knights of Possessed Bows was a ghostly knight helm with a pair of small gloves and 500 defence points.

"Trying to strengthen your defences?" Taiki muttered, "A noble but futile effort, with what I'm about to call out you'll need more than a departed archer and a ghostly helmet to protect you!" He boasted continuing his turn, "I activate gagaga mirror, by targeting a gagaga monster on my field this spell becomes a monster with the same level for an xyz summon!" The spell then shone upon Gagaga Gardna before changing into an exact copy of the monster! "Then I play parallel unit! With it I can target a monster on your field and this spell becomes treated as a monster with the same level which I can then use for an xyz summon! And what better target than your level 4 The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helms!" His spell card shone upon Yuto's monster, transforming it into a ghost copy!

Yuya's eyes widened, "Now he has 5 level 4 monsters!?"

"Brace yourselves guys!" Yuto warned as he grit his teeth and readying himself knowing the duel was about to become that much more extreme!

"First I overlay my level 4 Copy Knight, Tasuke Knight and Parallel unit!" Taiki's first 2 monsters changed into 2 yellow and 1 purple energy stream before diving into the xyz portal! "With these 3 monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon! Wandering warrior, with the all seeing wisdom within your single eye, appear and fight by my side! Appear! Rank 4! One eyed skill gainer!" Appearing on his field was a samurai like monster in rather tattered rags ad wearing a white mask over its face.

"He xyz summoned a monster with 2500 attack points…." Yuto breathed realising it must have had quite an effect if it required 3 monsters to be summoned.

"But that's not all, next I'll overlay my 2 level 4 gagaga gardnas!" His opponent eagerly declared as both his warriors changed into orange energy streams and dove into the xyz portal! "General who leads warriors to battle, take a stand and lead you mighty legions into battle! I xyz summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Zubaba General!" Appearing on the field next to skill gainer was a large bulky warrior in white armour and with a reddish cape and massive sword!

"His ace monster….this won't turn out very well…." Yuto narrowed his eyes.

"Huh? That's his best for real?" Yugo asked blinking his eyes in confusion, "I mean it looks cool and all but it doesn't seem all that impressive compared to his other monster…."

"Just watch and you'll see what I mean." Yuto told him in response also asking him to keep quiet so he could concentrate.

"I activate Zubaba general's effect! By using 1 overlay unit I can equip it with a warrior type monster from my hand! Furthermore my general gains attack points equal to all monster equipped to him! Go warrior's alliance!" The general raised up his sword and absorbed one unit into it causing it to clog, which resonated with another card in Taiki's hand, "I equip Gillagillancer from my hand, allowing Zubaba general to gain an additional 2200 attack points!" The card transformed into the spirit of the warrior which was absorbed into the sword and granting the general a massive power boost!

 **2000-4200**

"4200 attack points!?" Yuya and Yugo gasped.

"This may turn out to be a really short duel…." Yuri added folding his arms while Yuto said nothing but narrowed his eyes.

"I'm just getting started, One eyed skill gainer! It's your turn now!" Taiki continued refusing to let up, "By using one overlay unit my warrior can gain the special abilities of The Phantom Knights of Possessed Bows!" The warrior absorbed one unit before absorbing an energy stream from Yuto's own xyz monster!

"Things just got from bad to worse!" Yuya cried in shock.

"Now to use your own monster's powers against you! I use an overlay unit to destroy one card on both our fields! Go Infinity Shower!" Skill gainer let out a battle cry as a ghostly bow appeared in one of its hands! It then launched one of its blades into the air which then split into several arrows falling on both sides! "I'll destroy your Possessed Bows along with my own Appropriate Trap card!" The arrows struck both cards and caused them to explode! "Now once I eliminate your little wall monster Cloven helms, you're-"

"Not going down that easily!" Yuto interrupted, "When possessed bows is destroyed, its second special effect allows me to special summon 2 Phantom Knights monsters with the same level from my graveyard and then raise their levels by 1! I resurrect Ragged Gloves and Silent boots both in defence mode!" A pair of portals opened up in the ground before Yuto causing both of his previous monsters to rise up from them as level 4!

"Planning to xyz summon your ace monster next?" Taiki smirked, "A nice attempt, but too bad you won't get the chance once I eliminate 2 of your monsters first! One eyed skill gainer! Attack Cloven helms with dark blade!" His warrior roared before charging at Yuto's helmet with its blade!

"Not if I activate the pendulum effect of Shade Sabatons!" Yuto countered, "Once per turn, a monster on my field isn't destroyed in battle!" A forcefield appeared around cloven helms which shielded it from harm!

Taiki clicked his tongue in response, "Tch! That means you'll still have your requirements to xyz summon…." he grunted annoyance, "In that case I'll just eliminate Ragged gloves with Zubaba General! Go Zubaba blade!" His general cried out 'Zubaba' before charging in and cleaving ragged gloves in half!

"He took one the one that would give us a power boost….." Yugo pointed out.

"Good for him, bad for us…" Yuri scoffed in annoyance before eying is back row, "Not to mention with those continuos spells in play we won't be able to take so much as a dent in his life points…."

Yuto narrowed his eyes hardly knowing Yuri was right, but he wasn't about to let that deter him from trying, "It's my turn!" He drew and flipped over his card, "I drew the spell Rank up magic Dark Force."

"A rank up spell?" Taiki asked before smirking in response, "Even so, you won't be able to normal summon this turn. Not to mention that card's no good at all."

"Maybe not, but I can at least do this!" Yuto hissed, "I overlay level 4 Phantom Knights of Cloven helms and Silent boots!" Both ghostly monsters changed into purple energy spheres before diving into the xyz portal! "Dragon from the bleak, black pit! Fangs of rebellion from out of the dark! Rise up and bury your foes in the shadows of their nightmares! I Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! **Dark Rebellion wraith Dragon**!" The dragon that took to the field was one that Jin had given him a whole back, with a lower jaw mandible that split into 2 ends and it had a set of horns on its head that curved backwards. It had a pair of sabre teeth on its top jaw pointing down and its arm blades were more jagged and serrated even, along with its wings which were blade shaped and it had a long fin at the end of its tail.

 **Dark rebellion wraith dragon Xyz Pendulum scale: 8 Rank 4 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 DARK Dragon**

"That dragon resembles your usual one…." Taiki muttered not expecting the new monster.

"Despite his similar appearance his effect is actually much more versatile in contrast to my original dragon, as you'll soon see!" said Yuto, "By using both its' overlay units, dark rebellion is able to permanently halve the attack points of any monster you control and then gain that lost attack as its own! Go Vengeance Voltage!" His dragon absorbed both its units, cursing them in its hands before unleashing a wave of negative energy which heavily drained the general of its power, ensnaring it in an electric restraint causing it to kneel!

 **4200-2100**

 **2500-4600**

"Looks like your general isn't fit to be leading any armies to conquest and victory any time soon, let alone into battle." Yuto pointed out to his opponent's annoyance.

"Tch! You'll pay for that!" he spat.

"I'm not so sure you will, considering your Zubaba general is vulnerable to attack!" Yuto countered, "Go Dark rebellion wraith dragon! Attack with Outrage of Obliteration!" His dragon roared ferociously as it charged forward straight towards his general!

Taiki leapt to the side and did a barrel roll before grabbing an action card, "I activate the action spell Battle Change! This forces you to attack One eyed skill gainer instead of Zubaba General!" At the last second, the dragon shifted directions, causing it to turn towards the other rank 4 xyz monster, as it punctured a huge wound straight through it and caused it to explode in Taiki's face! "Grrgh!"

 **Taiki: 4000-1900**

"Tch! Now he's using action cards too…." Yuri hissed in annoyance as Yugo and Yuya narrowed their eyes firmly.

Taiki lowered his arm after shielding himself from the inning ash and debts from his destroyed monster, "Urgh! Since I took battle damage I am allowed to special summon Parry Knights from my hand!" He called forth the pair of part goers, one in a disco outfit and afro hair and the other a woman in high heels and a rather skimpy outfit, both wielding swords! "After that, I can summon an additional monster from my hand as long as its attack points are less than or equal to the damage I took! Kindly welcome total defence shogun!"

"Both his monsters are level 6," Yuto noted, "So that can only mean-"

"Correct, next turn I'll have what I need to xyz summon a new monster in place of my one eyed skill gainer!" Taiki answered triumphantly!

Yuto grit his teeth angrily in response, "Tch! Not if I can help it!" he hissed as he leapt up to grab an action card! As he flipped it over he clicked his tongue in frustration seeing it to be battle lock, "This can't help us now…." He had hoped for either wonder chance or second attack so they could end the duel now, but apparently luck wasn't on their side this time. "I end my turn." he said reluctantly.

Taiki grinned, "Since you failed to defeat me this turn, I'll regain the life points you just took away from me once more!" His armour replenished his strength once more as negative energy flowed through the throne and into him!

 **Taiki: 1900-4000**

"Back to square one again…." Yuya sighed feeling let down that this duel could go on forever at this rate, and he really wanted to save Yuzu as soon as possible, not to mention go home and enjoy his mom's pancakes.

"It's okay, dark rebellion has 4600 attack points, no way it'll go down easy!" Yugo cheered up.

"I'm not so sure about that." Yuto replied seriously, "I have a hunch I know what monster Taiki plans on bringing out next and if my suspicions are correct, no amount of attack points would keep dark rebellion safe….." he said which put the others on edge.

"I don't like the sound of that."

"I doubt any of us would Yuya….." Yuri sighed.

"My turn now! Draw!" Taiki declared at the start of his turn as he flipped his card over, "I drew the spell Onomatopoeia, meaning I'm not allowed to normal summon this turn." He then smirked after, "But that won't be necessary, because for my next move I'll build the overlay network with level 6 Parry Knights and total defence shogun!" His 2 monsters changed into orange and purple overlay units before diving into the xyz portal! "Fearless warrior who commands the savage blades! Heed my command as I call upon you to serve me in battle! I xyz summon! Appear! Rank 6! Sword Breaker!" Appearing on the field was a large and bulky armoire knight which was fully armed to the teeth with its vast array of weaponry from swords, axes, blades and maces!

"Only 2700? No biggie!" Yugo scoffed with confidence.

"Haven't you learnt by now to never judge a monster by its attack points?" Yuri faceplamed and sighed, "Sigh….you really are a total moron Fusion…."

His brother gained a tic mark and began yelling angrily towards his laid back brother, "Oi! Take that back! And it's Yugo! Not Fusion!"

"I use one overlay unit to activate Sword Breaker's special ability!" Taiki declared as it absorbed an overlay unit, "I declare one monster type and should my warrior battle that type of monster, it'll automatically get destroyed at the start of the damage step!" The warrior then reached out for one of the swords in its back sheaths, "And the type I choose is dragon type!" As the warrior pulled out the sword, it was shaped into the form of a dragon appearance to show how much that blade had tasted the blood of dragons and it soon had its sight set on Yuto's!

"Tch!"

"No way! That means if a dragon gets within range of that blade, it's going to get slaughtered no matter how high its attack power!" Yuya cried out.

"That is one impressive special power….." Yuri admitted.

"Oh man, if those 2 attack us this turn we're toast!" Yugo cried in alarm as he began to pull out his own hair frantically!

"Stay calm, we can still survive this turn." he said to them.

"Oh I highly doubt that Yuto," Taiki gloated, "Because with your monster's pendulum effect you'll only be able to protect your monster in battle and not by effect! This is the end! Sword breaker! Move in and slay his dragon with Sword of dragon's bane!" He commanded as his warrior bellowed and charged straight for Dark rebellion!

Yuto quickly reacted with his action spell, "I activate the action spell battle lock! This turn, none of your monsters can declare an attack!" A set of chains erupted from the ground which completely ensnared the warrior's arm and preventing it from moving! The same too was for Zubaba General who was rendered immobile due to the action spell!

Taiki spat in annoyance seeing his efforts thwarted once more, "Tch! You've got lucky this time, but I promise you it won't last for much longer!" he yelled as he leapt up and grabbed an action spell acceleration, "By discarding this action spell card I'm able to activate the spell Onomatopaira! With it I'm allowed to add 2 monsters from my deck to my hand." 2 cards ejected from his deck, "I choose Gogogo Giant and Dododo buster! With that I end my turn."

A bead of seat formed on Yuto's forehead as the pressure and intensity of the match was getting to him, "This match is getting too close for comfort, hopefully I'll be able to end it with my next turn." As he drew his card he flipped it over due to the effect of Taiki's contract with Don Thousand, "I drew the trap pendulum reborn. Since you already know what it is I'll just place it on the field now." He said setting the card, "Battle! Dark rebellion wraith dragon attacks Zubaba General! Outrage of obliteration!" He quickly commanded as his dragon snarled ferociously and charged headfirst into battle! In the process Yuto also leapt up a floating platform and snatched an action card stuck there!"This is it! I'll also activate the action spell double attack! Now my dragon's attack points double!" The spell supercharged the dragon's attack points to fierce heights!

 **4600-9200**

"9200 attack points….." he said noting the dragon's power!

"Oh yeah! No way he's going to get out of this battle unscathed!" Yuya cheered with Yugo while Yuri shrieked seeing there was no way he was escaping this time!

"Your cursed suit of armour won't protect you this time Taiki! This is the end!" Yuto declared as Dark rebellion charged straight towards Zubaba, as the attack finally connected a massive explosion erupted where they were which completely swallowed up Taiki and his entire field!

BOOM!

Dark rebellion swooped out of the dust and landed in front of Yuto, who took a sigh of relief and he closed his eyes feeling at peace, "It's finally over." he breathed.

"Celebrate your victory so soon? I didn't expect you to have gotten so soft Yuto." A voice spoke through the dust which caught the brothers off guard!

"What!?"

As the dust cleared it revealed Taiki alive and very well with his life points fully intact! "Heheh, did you really think it'd be that easy Yuto?" he snickered to his opponent's disbelief. His cursed armour then began to crack and peel away before exploding into sparkles along with the throne! "My armour doesn't just provide a strong defence, it also has another power too! By sending this card to the graveyard it not only blocked your attack against my xyz monster but it also ended your turn!"

"Say what!?" Yuto exclaimed.

"Ended the turn!? No fair!"

"First he takes our life points and now he skipped our turn hen we were just about to win!? That's totally cheating!" Yuya and Yugo cried while Yuri hardened his gaze seeing this was getting ridiculous now.

"There's more," Taiki added as he gained a magical grin across his face, "After that it ranks up the very xyz monster you tried to attack, into a chaos xyz monster that's 1 rank higher!"

The boys widened their eyes, "A chaos xyz monster!?"

"Rank up now!?"

"I don't like where this is going…."

"That general was already trouble enough…but when it ranks up…."

"I rebuild the overlay network with rank 4 Zubaba General!" The general transformed into a store of pink energy before diving into the xyz portal! "Great general fallen in battle! With the power of chaos rise once more and lead your great armies in complete conquest over all! Rank up! Chaos xyz evolution! Appear! Cxyz Zubaba Saikyo General!" Appearing from the xyz portal was a taller and more powerful general monster with a new more impressive set of dark black and red amour and a ferocious blade in one arm! It's appearance on the field was beginning to set the boys off edge, of all the chaos xyz monster they came across this one was the most imposing of all!

"Oh boy looks like we're in for it now…."

"Don't go there Yugo…." Yuto hissed in response to him, "As my turn has ended, Dark rebellion's attack points return to normal….."

 **9200-4600**

"It seems I can no longer put this off, as you can see I've wasted enough time holding back my full strength, and now you're about to feel the full force of my true blade!" Taiki declared as his entire being flowed with the negative energy which he was empowered with earlier and now he was unleashing it in full force! "Draw!" He looked at his card, "To put an end to this once and for all!" he yelled furiously as he flipped over his card, "I drew chaos tempest draw! This may prevent me from normal summoning this turn due to my contract with don thousand, but that rule will no longer apply once I activate it from my hand!" He announced, "Since I control a chaos xyz monster and a card in my spell and trap zone, this card will wipe out every single spell and trap on the field and allow me to draw an extra card for each one!"

"Say what!?"

"Every spell and trap card!?"

"That means dark rebellion….."

"Say goodbye to your last line of defence Yuto and witness true power!" Taiki declared as the spell unleashed a dark negative wind from it which began to cause massive damage to field around them! The ground and the wars around the began to crack and buckle under the immense pressure, even bits of the terrain were being lifted up and scattered to the winds! Yuto did his bet to dig in his heels, with his brothers thankfully supporting him by giving him their strength so he could hold himself in place though barely! Soon the spell begun to eradicate every single spell and trap on the field! First was contract with Don Thousand and then as it reached Yuto's side of the field, it soon began to shake up his pendulum cards!

"Urgh! I can't believe this wind….." he grunted feeling the real effects of the spell , they were far more than anything real solid vision could hope to accomplish! He then grit his teeth and opened his eyes best he could to avoid any debris getting in, "I activate the pendulum effect of my spectral axe! This turn one spell or trap card can't be destroyed by effects this turn! And I'll target my pendulum reborn!" The axe glowed brightly which then created a abrader around Auto's trap card, "I'll also be targeting Dark rebellion with spectral shield so this turn it can't be destroyed in battle!"

"Not if I activate the action spell invisibility! And I target Dark rebellion wraith dragon with this card's effect!" Taiki countered quickly having seized an action card moments before Yuto could continue his turn!

"Huh!? Dark rebellion!?"

"What's he thinking!?" As his brothers questioned the logic of Taiki's move, Yuto instantly realised it and his heart skipped a beat.

"Oh no…."

Taiki smirked in reponse, "It seems you've figured it out, with invisibility now active your dragon is no longer safe from battle!" Shade Sabaton's effect bounced off before it shattered along with Spectral Axe!

"Tch!" Yuto clicked his tongue in frustration.

"That's one way of using an action spell I'd never think of doing…." commented Yugo admitting that move was rather impressive.

"Due to chaos tempest draw's effect I can now draw 3 cards from my deck under the condition they can't be used this turn." Taiki stated as he drew his cards, "I'll then set 3 cards facedown on the field. Then I activate the spell xyz unit! By equipping this onto Zubaba Saikyo General he gains 200 attack points multiplied by his rank! Giving him an extra 1000 attack points!" The equip spell gave it a rather operate power boost.

 **2300-3300**

"I'll also activate xyz unit's other effect! By sending it to the graveyard I can activate the special ability of an xyz monster in place of an overlay unit!" He called out as xyz unit exploded ad the remains were absorbed into the general itself as if it was absorbing one of its diamond overlay units! "Unlike his previous form, Saikyo General's effect isn't limited to warrior monsters, which means I can now equip any monster from my hand onto him and have him absorb all of its attack points!"

The boys widened their eyes in horror, "Any monster!?"

"I don't like where this is going…."

Saikyo general raised up its sword which glowed a cursed pink which resonated with a card in Taiki's hand, "I equip Gogogo Goram from my hand onto Cxyz Zubaba Saikyo General!" The large bulky golem monster was absorbed into the sword and the general powered up tremendously!

 **2300-4600**

"4600 attack points, that makes it equal to dark rebellion….." Yuto commented as he took a step back.

"Perhaps, but I have no intention of letting my general fall to a simple tie, that would be far too merciful. So instead I'll have to tip the balance in my favour!" As he raced for an action card, Yuto tried to run after it first being closer, he was within reach of it, only to have Taiki bash him with a shoulder tackle and knocking him back!

"Argh!" he grunted as he landed back on the ground with a large thud!

"You jerk!"

"Wait till I get my hands on him…."

"I told you, honour and fair play is meaningless in the face of war! Now to put an end to this little game one and for all!" he responded as he assured his command! "Zubaba Saikyo general move in to slay your beast once and for all! Go!" he commanded as his warrior whipped up its sword and absorbed a bolt of negative energy from the sky and then swinging it straight at dark rebellion who charged forward through it! "Now I activate the actin spell miracle! Meaning only your dragon will be going down this time!" The waves of electricity soon overpowered dark rebellion as the force of the energy pushed back and caused it to explode in pain!

"There goes Dark rebellion….." muttered Yuri feeling rather uneasy now their field was left bare.

"Relax! With pendulum reborn we'll be able to shield ourselves and pass this turn!" Yugo cheered.

"No, not yet…." Yuto replied to his confusion.

"Huh why not Yuto?" Yuya asked curiously.

"Wait and see Yuya." He answered.

"I'm not finished yet! When my general destroys a monster in battle, by using an overlay unit I can special summon the Gogogo Gram equipped to him!" Taiki called out as it absorbed one of its chaos units and then released the spirit of Gogogo Goram which then solidified as an actual monster!

 **4600-2300**

"Now he's got 3 monsters now…." Yuto thought, but feeling confident he could make through the turn.

"This is the end! Feel the full force of my blade Yuto! Go! Sword of Dragon's bane!" Taiki laughed psychotically as Sword breaker charged forth and swung out its massive sword at him!

Yuto quickly reacted, "I activate a trap from my graveyard!" he declared.

"Graveyard!?" his opponent exclaimed.

"Due to the effect of the Phantom Knights of Mist Claws, when you attack me directly I can special summon a level 4 or lower phantom knights monster from my graveyard along with this card as a monster with the same level!" he announced as the trap revealed itself from the graveyard, "Return from the abyss, silent boots and mist claws!" Shooting out from the trap was silent boots and the monster depicted on the trap both in defence mode!

"Tch!" Taiki hissed in annoyance seeing his direct attack was blocked, "Those 2 spirits won't stop me for long! Sword breaker attacks Mist claws!" His armoured warrior charged and cleaved through Mist claws.

"When mist claws is destroyed it is banished instead of returning to the graveyard." Yuto pointed out as his trap banished itself.

"Now Gogogo Goram attacks The Phantom Knights of Silent boots! Send it back into the afterlife now!" His Golem growled before charging straight ahead and tackling Silent boots, sending it flying and exploding in the air! "And now your field is laid bare and you have nothing left to protect you!" he boasted with confidence.

"Not quite Taiki," Yuto replied calmly, "Did you forget about the facedown I left behind earlier? In case you did I'll activate it!" His trap flipped faceup, "With pendulum reborn I can revive a pendulum monster from my graveyard or extra deck! Rise once more dark rebellion wraith dragon!" The trap caused Yuto's extra deck to glow, shooting out from it was his xyz monster Dark rebellion which let out a ferocious screech upon its return!

Taiki raised an eyebrow upon seeing the monster's improbable resurrection, "So it's both a pendulum and an xyz monster?" he then smirked, "Even so, it won't change the situation at all! If you don't believe me then see for yourself how hopeless it is!" he boasted, "As you can see my life points still remain at their original total of 4000! And I possess 3 monsters on my field, no matter what you do you'll never be able to take me out! Destroy one monster, I'll have 2 more left to tear you apart on my next turn! Hahahahaha!" he laughed as Yuto sweated and grit his teeth feeling pressured.

"Tch! He's right….no matter which monster I attack it won't change the situation." he thought to himself feeling worried if the could actually win and save Ruri, "He's anticipated several of my moves so far and knowing him his facedown cards could likely be his steps to avoiding that….." he thought as he assessed the situation thus far since the start of the duel, "Is it possible for me to win under these circumstances? Have I really failed? My home…my friends….Ruri?" He then shook his head quickly before any more negative thoughts could get into his mind and distract him, "No, I can't be thinking like that!" he yelled to himself, "Compared to everything we've been through, from the beginning to the inter dimensional war and overcoming Zarc, this is nothing! If we could overcome that, then we can prevail over this too!" He stood up tall and yelled, "I refuse to quit Taiki! And that's final!"

"You really are stubborn…" his opponent spat in annoyance, "Even the greatest warriors have sense to make a tactical retreat and to back down, so surrender with grace now so you spare yourself even more pain and suffering!"

"Forget it Taiki, you should know me better than that!" Yuto retorted, "If I gave up as easily as that then I'd have been sealed away into a card long ago! If I really am going down, I'll go down fighting as a warrior of Heartland and as a lancer fighting for peace!" He yelled firmly declaring his resolve to never quit till the last breath as he reached for his deck, "Now let's finish this! I draw!" As Yuto put all his passion and emotion into his final destiny draw he then flipped it over, feeling a ray of hope shine upon him that very moment! "It's here…." He breathed before activating the spell! "I activate **Rank up magic-Phantom Force**!" The spell depicted a malevolent demonic shadow figure symbol, (with demonic curved horns and sharp fangs) surrounded by a swirling dark blue and indigo vortex, "With it I can rank up a dark xyz monster with no overlay units into an xyz monster 1 rank higher! I rebuild the overlay network using rank 4 Dark rebellion wraith dragon!" Dark rebellion transformed into a dark energy stream before diving into he xyz portal, "From the depths of purgatory, dedicate to the unsinking souls your song of rebellion! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Appear, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!" Appearing on the field was Yuto's rank 5 dragon with 3000 attack points!

Taiki scoffed feeling rather disappointed, "I'm not impressed Yuto," he said, "As powerful as your dragon is, it's ability renders it incapable of delivering the finishing blow you need. Right now the only monster you can target is my gogogo goram, but my facedown card will remedy that little weak spot soon enough!" he announced, "I activate the quick spell decrease! This lowers the level of my level 6 Gram to 4! Meaning it's no longer a target for Requiem Salvation!" The golem's level lowered by 2, "With that your strategy is useless!"

Yuto remained undeterred, "You may have prevented me from using one approach but it just so happens that I also have a contingency plan of my own!" he declared, "Courtesy of my old friend and comrade Jin! I activate Rank up magic Astral Force!"

Taiki widened his eyes at the sight of the shining rank up spell, "Another rank up magic card I've never seen before!?" he gasped as he took a step back caught off guard.

"That's right, and this card ranks up Dark requiem xyz dragon into an xyz monster that's 2 ranks higher!" Yuto announced further adding to Taiki's horror.

"What!? 2 ranks!?

"Now with Rank 5 Dark requiem xyz dragon I once again rebuild the overlay network!" The dragon changed into another dark energy stream before diving into the xyz portal! "Fangs of rebellion, gain new power and slash the pall of darkness! Rank up! Xyz Evolution! Arise! Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon!" Appearing in its place was a rank 7 dragon which resembled odd eyes rebellion dragon which let out a tremendous roar upon arrival!

"Impressive," Taiki grunted, "But your new dragon's attack points are the same as your previous one. How will it make a difference?"

"Wait and see for yourself!" Yuto yelled in response, "I activate my dragon's effect! By using an overlay unit not only does anthelion absorb half the attack points of an opponent's monster, it also restore those attack points to my life points! Absorbing eclipse!" The dragon swallowed one of its overlay units before draining the strength of Cxyz Zubaba Saikyo General, causing to kneel down weakened! After that the dark energy it absorbed exploded into bright sparkles which gave Yuto more energy!

 **2300-1150**

 **Yuto: 2000-3150**

 **3000-4150**

"An effect that weakens my monster and heals the user? That's actually very resourceful…." Taiki muttered in annoyance though not seeing it as a complete threat to his plans.

Yuto narrowed his eyes and hardened his focus towards his opponent, ready to deliver the final blow! "Battle! Dark Anthelion dragon! Attack and destroy Cxyz Zubaba Saikyo General! Dark Sun Strike of revolution!" He commanded as his dragon roared with power surging through its body as its wings flared up and charging its front mandible before struck straight forward towards Taiki's ace monster!

"That's an impressive attack," Taiki hissed before grinning at the last second! "But unfortunately one that I was well prepared for!" he then announced, "I activate the trap Chaos Alliance! This trap allows 1 chaos xyz monster's attack points to become equal to 1 monster I control with the highest attack points! So now with Sword breaker's aid my General's attack points become 2700!" Sword breaker then gained a dark aura which was then mirrored in Zubaba Saikyo general as it powered up too!

 **1150-2700**

"My dragon still outranks your monster by several points!" Yuto retorted.

"Then it's a good thing I have this in play as well! Baton of the hero!" Taiki countered flipping up his final trap card! "For this entire turn I can choose the target of your attacks, and now your dragon is forced to attack Sword Breaker!" Leaping into the dragon's way, Sword breaker then pulled out its dragon blade before swinging it at full force at dark anthelion! It's sword and the dragon's mandible clashed at each other ferociously as sparks flew upon contact! "With his dragon slaying sword ready your monster is destroyed!" Both monsters held their ground but eventually, to Taiki's surprise, Dark anthelion soon gained the upped hand as it pushed forward and eventually shattered the sword and completely obliterated Sword breaker in an instant! "What!? ARGH!" he yelled as he was caught in the explosion which heavily rattled him!

 **Taiki: 4000-2550**

As he lowered his arm he widened his eyes to see how monster was gone! "Impossible! Sword breaker was supposed to defeat Dark Anthelion Dragon in battle! How could its sword have been shattered so easily like a toothpick!?" he exclaimed.

"The answer is quite simple." Yuto answered as he stepped forward into the light, "On the turn Dark Anthelion uses Absorbing Eclipse, it can't be destroyed by battle or by card effect!"

"What!? It can't be destroyed!?" Taiko's heart skipped a beat, he couldn't believe he was lost his overwhelming advantage earlier.

"There's more!" he continued as he flashed an action card he took the opportunity to grab while his dragon fought with sword breaker, I activate the action spell Wonder chance! With it my dragon can attack once more!" Dark anthelion roared ferociously as it charged up for another attack!

"With baton of the hero's effect I make Gogogo Gram the target of your attack!" Taiki called out as his golem leapt in the way of the dragon's strike, which pierced straight through it like a marshmallow and making it explode!

"ARGH!" he growled as the process repeated for him again!

 **Taiki: 2550-700**

"I'm still standing Yuto!" he yelled defiantly, "You haven't won! And you never will! Not while my spirit still burns!" His rage and ambition had only grown since Yuto had forced him into such a state, and was no doubt about to spin out of control in a matter of time, something which Yuto took note of, making him close his eyes and sigh in disappointment.

"Then I'm sorry for having to do this old friend….." he said sadly, "That fire of yours is impressive but if it continues to burn, it'll eventually run into an uncontrollable blaze of vengeance, which will only lead you down to more destruction and pain, for others and for you….because of that I'll have to extinguish it first before I defeat you…." he declared as he leapt to the side and did a barrel roll int he process of grabbing a new action card, "I activate the action spell miracle fire, which allows me to copy the effect of an action spell used this turn. With it I'll copy wonder chance's effect and have Dark Anthelion Dragon attack one final time!" The spell charged up Dark Anthelion as it flared its wings and surged with electricity one more time!

Upon seeing the impressive display, Taiki lowered his arms, his determination seeping away from his very being and the fires of anger and hate were being put out from inside. "But that means…."

"You fought a good duel Taiki, I understand and respect you fight for a cause and you sincerely believe it's a noble one." said Yuto before opening his eyes firmly, "But when you fight using hatred and anger, now only will you fail your cause but you'll only end up destroying not only others, but also yourself. Now for the sake of everyone in the xyz dimension I'm ending this!" he yelled upon declaring his final attack! "Dark anthelion dragon! Destroy Cxyz Zubaba Saikyo General with one final Dark Sun Strike of Revolution!" His dragon roared ferociously before charging straight at the last chaos xyz monster, before puncturing a massive hole in its chest and destroying it in front of Taiki in an instant!

BOOM!

"I….lost….." he breathed as the explosion sent him flying back. But upon doing so, he felt for the first time, a sensation of peace and calmness as he closed his eyes and rolling across the ground and coming to a stop several feet away.

 **Taiki: 700-0**

 **Yuto: WIN!**

As the action field vanished Yuto took a breath of relief now knowing that Heartland could rest easy from now on, "Phew….finally it's over….." he said as his brothers nodded in agreement with him.

"Alright Yuto! I knew you could do it!" a voice called from behind.

As he turned around, he saw a familiar face popping out from behind a broken down wall, smiling with bright delight win his victory. "Ruri!?" he gasped in surprise as they each ran up to each other, "H…how did you…Where did you…."

"It's…..a bit of a long story really," she said cutting him off from his surprise and exhaustion, "How about I explain it to you and Shun later afterwards? Cos, now really isn't the best time…" she suggested.

"That….sounds reasonable." Yuto responded understanding her logic, though he had a small feeling that she was hiding something from him.

"I saw you duelling from behind that corner just now." she said before sighing, "Sorry I didn't step in, I just didn't think when would be a good time…"

"It's alright Ruri, I understand." he replied kindly, "Besides, after what they just put you and the others through, I can understand if you needed a bit of time to pick yourself up again." he said.

Hearing him say that helped lift up Ruri's spirits a little more, "Thanks Yuto, and besides, it seemed you had everything under control in the end, so you didn't really need me that much….." she chuckled, "Also….I'm….sorry for putting both you and Shun through so much tonight….."

"Like I said, it's alright Ruri, that's all behind us now." said Yuto as he pulled his close friend in for a hug, "All that matters is that you're safe now." The 2 of them came together for a loving and warm embrace under the night sky, also taking advantage of the fact that Shun wasn't there to spoil the moment. After having enough Yuto said, "Let's go home."

"Yeah…." Ruri nodded before taking notice of Taiki still out cold on the ground, "But first, I think we have a big mess here to clean up."

"R…right, of course hehe…." Yuto chuckled uneasily having caught up in the moment and lost track of his surroundings. As they moved over to get Taiki, they didn't notice that far in the distance Jin had keeping close watch on them on board his galaxy stealth dragon through a set of binoculars he had. After seeing that was well with them, he smiled feeling calm and that peace had returned to his home of Heartland, after that a he had his dragon turn around and take off into the sky, as he dialled a button on his duel disk, opened a new dimensional portal and disappeared through it.

Little did any of them realise, was that a figure had been watching them all from the shadows, clenching his fist tightly in anger and frustration he turned around and melted away into the darkness.

 **And thus concludes the xyz arc, hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to leave behind any comments or reviews you may have about the story so far.**

Raid raptor Bomb Buzzard

If this card is Special Summoned from the hand by the effect of a "Raidraptor" card, or Normal Summoned: You can inflict 600 damage to your opponent. When a "Raidraptor" monster you control is targeted for an attack by an opponent's monster: You can banish this card from your hand; destroy the attacking monster.

Raid raptor Emergency Osprey

Pendulum effect

● During your turn: Target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material.

● During your opponent's turn: Target 1 Xyz Monster your opponent controls with no Xyz Materials; take control of that Xyz Monster, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster, by using it as the Xyz Material.

(These Special Summons are treated as Xyz Summons. Attached Xyz Materials also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)

Normal effect

You can Tribute this card; your opponent takes no battle damage this turn, also you Special Summon 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck in Defense Position, but its effects are negated, also return it to the Extra Deck during the End Phase. You can only use this effect of "Raidraptor - Emergency Osprey" once per turn.

Raid raptor Razor Kite

Pendulum effect

Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Raidraptor" monster, then target 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand, also you cannot Xyz Summon for the rest of this turn, except with the effect of a "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card.

Normal effect

If a "Raidraptor" monster you control battles, while you have any Spell/Trap Cards on your field or in your Graveyard, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then gain 100 LP for each Spell/Trap Card you control and in your Graveyard. When an opponent's monster declares an attack that targets this card: You can Special Summon up to 2 "Raidraptor" monsters from your hand, and if you do, monsters your opponent controls cannot target those monsters for attacks this turn.

Raid Raptor Aerial Assault falcon

2 level 9 Winged beast monsters

If this card is Xyz Summoned by using a "Raidraptor" monster as material: You can destroy all Spells and Traps your opponent controls. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target, and if you do, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.

Raid Raptor Atomic Falcon

2 level 11 Winged Beast monsters

If this card has a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster as Xyz Material, it is unaffected by other cards' effects. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up Special Summoned monster your opponent controls; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's current ATK. Up to twice per turn, when this attacking card destroys a monster by battle: You can banish 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster from your GY; this card can attack again in a row.

Rank up magic Phantom Force Quick play spell

During the Main Phase: Target 1 DARK Xyz Monster you control with no Xyz Materials; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 DARK Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material, and if you do, attach this card to it as additional Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) During your Main Phase: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 DARK Xyz Monster you control; attach 1 "The Phantom Knights" monster from your hand to that monster as Xyz Material.

Dark rebellion wraith dragon

2 level 4 monsters

Pendulum effect

Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster you control; this turn, it can attack all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls, once each.

Normal effect

This card's name is also treated as dark rebellion xyz dragon. You can detach 2 xyz materials from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it's ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. If this card would be removed from the field, you can target one card in your pendulum zone, destroy it, and if you do, you can place this card in your pendulum zone.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Much had happened for the pair of lancers since that night at the xyz dimension. After defeating Taiki and Chitaro and managing to save Ruri, Yuto and Shun brought them before the entirety of Heartland the next morning where they admitted being guilty of the incidents that took place over the past few days, for attacking people from Academia and for corrupting innocent people of Heartland into doing so. While they expected and were ready to accept a harsh punishment or life sentence, they were all completely caught by surprise to be met with forgiveness and a welcome back into xyz society as long as they not only gave a proper apology but also did everything they could to aid in the restoration efforts of the city from the war and from the recent damage they caused by their own hands. They were so moved by the acts of kindness shown them after their horrible acts that they gladly accepted, which was looked on with great joy by the lancers who were overseeing the entire thing, Yuya especially seeing how it reminded him of how Dennis was welcomed by the children of Heartland despite what he did, no doubt it was thanks to their actions and also by the entertainment duel his father and Dennis had put on the day before that made this outcome truly possible, and for that, it was safe for them to declare their work in the xyz dimension was officially over.

Not long after that, Shun decided to remain back in Heartland to supervise matters there as the city was in a fragile recover stage, and Yusho as well in order to teach the next and current generation of people in the xyz dimensions the importance of unity and what duelling's true purpose should be. As they said their goodbyes to their friends and loved ones, Yuya and Yuzu returned home to the pendulum dimension and stood before Reiji Akaba, at his desk in the LDS office, to give their report. "And that's how it all goes Reiji." Yuya concluded having explained everything that had transpired thus far in the xyz dimension.

Reiji with his arms folded on his desk, then placed his fingers together and tapped them together as he took the time to process all his thoughts and the intel he received so far from the lancers, "Hmm…." after enough contemplating on the current situation and what the best course of action should be, he then pushed his glasses and smiled with great pleasure knowing there wasn't much else they needed to do now as Heartland was well on the road of regaining its former glory, "Excellent work, both of you." he said bringing relief to Yuya and Yuzu, "Thanks to your actions, not only have we managed to avert crises in the xyz dimension, but I finally believe we've managed to eliminated any and all former traces of Heartland's distrust and animosity towards Academia." He said feeling confident that all bad blood between the 2 sides have finally disappeared now and a new age of peace can be forged now for the former warring dimensions, "The fact that both sides were willing to forgive Chitaro and Taiki despite their actions is proof that both dimensions have now forged a new bond of friendship and unity with one another. Even now, I am receiving word from some of my agents, who were dispatched there to aid with efforts to rebuild, that they now welcome each other's presence wholeheartedly. " He said as he turned around on his chair to pick up a remote on his desk, then switched on the large screen which depicted several LDS staff overseeing rehabilitation or restoration efforts in Heartland with the people of Academia and Heartland, some pics showed Kaito and Dennis bringing joy to the children at Kyoji's orphanage while Yusho was performing alongside Allen and Sayaka in his big top tent, which had now become a great attraction for the people to take their mind off work and to be reminded of the boys of duelling as well. Seeing the great smiles and expressions of joy amongst the citizens of Heartland brought relief and calm to the 3 lancers present. "With this not only will the xyz dimension be fully restored and be even brighter with hope than ever before, now the vision of the 4 dimensions uniting together is now within sight. All thanks to your efforts, congratulations." he congratulated once more.

Yuya blushed and grinned childishly, "Oh it was nothing Reiji," he said scratching his head modestly, "We're just glad that no one got hurt and that everyone's finally happy in the xyz dimension." he said, "I'm sure Shun, Ruri and all our friends there are feeling safe and secure now that we're all friends."

"Yeah I'm really glad it's all over with." Yuzu breathed with relief as she placed a palm to her chest, "We've dimension hopped from Fusion, Synchro and Xyz, and we've managed to not only settle all the problems there but now everyone can truly smile again knowing they have a bright future ahead of them." As she turned to the side she then noticed Yuya's usual enthusiasm wasn't present despite the mild smile he was carrying, something she took notice of after their long time together as friends, "Yuya? Is something wrong?" She then asked which made him blink his eyes in surprise and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? N…no of course not!" he stuttered having little time to react and respond, "It's all good Yuzu. There's nothing wrong really." he said shaking his hands out at Yuzu.

Reiji narrowed his eyes seriously, "I don't believe that for a second." he said. "Normally you would show far more enthusiasm whenever we would make a breakthrough in achieving peaceful terms between dimensions, and I expected you to be far more pleased with the way things are moving forward towards your dream of bringing joy to the 4 dimensions, especially after your recent triumphs. I can tell right now that smile you're showing right now isn't genuine, in fact I'm certain anyone could." he said as his eyes fixated their gaze on Yuya who began to sweat under pressure. Unlike most other people, Reiji wasn't about to let things slide like that, when a problem was present he'd take care of it immediately before it got any worse than it currently was and in a time such as this it was best to eliminate any possible problem or hindrance to any one of his plans or lancers.

"Err….is it that obvious?" he chuckled nervously.

As Yuzu simply looked on with concern, Reiji leaned forward and had his hands close in together, "Would you care to share with us what's on your mind Yuya?" he asked in a way like it was an order not a request.

"Well…..do I have a choice? Heheh….eh….." Yuya giggled nervously as the eyes were focused on him completely. While Reiji maintained his firm gaze without blinking for even a second Yuzu walked up to him with concern.

"Yuya?" Her expression was the final push needed for Yuya to confess, as he took a breath ready to admit what he had on his mind for quite sometime since the dimensional incidents started.

"Sigh….it's just, I am really glad about everything we've accomplished so far. Really I am." he started forcing the best smile he could even though it was taking his best efforts. He paused for a bit as he tried gathering his thoughts, "It's just…..we've had a couple of close shaves these past few days and well, lots of people really got hurt too…..be it innocent bystanders or the victims being used." he said as he reflected upon how innocent people got hurt and how he and the other lancers had several close calls with the battles they fought, "Also Ryuga, he's still missing, and after hearing from Yuzu what happened it's clear he may know something we don't and he's still all alone out there, what if he gets hurt or something even worse happens?" He said remembering what Ruri had told him the other day and how she was saved thanks to him, knowing he was still out there by himself and deliberately distancing himself from the others for reasons unknown was on his mind, "Not to mention, there's still that evil mastermind lurking out there somewhere responsible for all the recent tragedies. I mean there's still so much we really don't know too, I'm just worried if we're not prepared when the next attack comes…..well…..I don't want to say anymore." He added at the end remembering the incidents were all connected by one factor, who they were instigated by some unknown party in the shadows.

"Yuya…..so that's why….." Yuzu sighed, she was always thinking of the success they were having in the present she never once gave thought to the bigger picture or the next battle that would lie ahead afterwards. Seeing that Yuya was having such worried on his mind all this time was saddening her deeply, worrying for who this would affect him later on in the next fight if it does come.

"I see….I understand now….." Reiji closed his eyes in thought before saying his piece, "Rest assured Yuya, you have my word that there is nothing you need to concern yourself with." he said calmly catching their attention, "Not only have I dispatched several teams to aid with undoing the damage caused by the attacks but they shall also be on vigilance 24/7 until further notice, each of them accompanied by the finest duelists their respective dimensions has to offer." He said as a few more images on the screen depicted others like Shun and Luna were handling the bigger matters alongside Edo and the other Academia higher ups stationed in Xyz, along with some LDS staff investigating alongside Sora and Asuka in Fusion dimension and with Chojiro, Jack and Crow in Synchro before finally ending off with a few guards on standby at the dimensional gate in the lower floors. "No one will be getting by us anytime soon, you can guarantee that." He concluded as he switched the screen off.

Yuya felt some wight and pressure lifted from his shoulders, as he smiled once more with relief, "That's good to know Reiji, at least we know they are in good hands." he said as he became concerned once more, "But still, will it be enough though?"

Reiji scowled somewhat feeling rather offended by Yuya's lack of faith in his personnel and plans, "Yuya, I ask that you leave the dimensional matters completely to me." He said patiently, "You and Yuzu Hiragii have been on the frontlines of these investigations for sometime now, after all you've done for us, it's only fair that I now take responsibility for the wellbeing of the people of the other dimensions."

"Really Reiji? You'd do that for us?" Yuzu gasped in surprise along with Yuya at his offer of kindness.

He nodded, "It's the least I can do for you both, and for the rest of your fellow lancers as well." He said, "For now I suggest the both of you have some fun, do whatever it is that makes you happy most. Be it entertainment duelling, spending time with your loved ones or even doing absolutely nothing but relax at home, it's all up to you both. It's what you deserve after all your recent achievements in the dimensions."

"Reiji…."

"And don't worry, whatever happens you can leave it to me and my teams to handle it, should any news of importance make itself known such as regarding Ryuga you can be certain that you'll be the first to know." he promised after that, making it sound almost like an order that Yuya and Yuzu keep themselves out of dimensional related matters during their stay in the pendulum dimension.

Feeling convinced by Reiji's current measures taken Yuya finally accepted and smiled, "Thanks…..I really appreciate that." he said as Reiji nodded in response as if he was saying 'welcome'.

"Fun….with all the excitement that's been going on lately it'll be hard to get back into our usual routine of everyday life again, but that doesn't mean it's impossible, right Yuya?" Yuzu suggested looking to him.

"I guess Yuzu….." he sighed, having experienced action and peace keeping for the past few days straight he almost forgotten what to was like to have fun and enjoy life like before.

Seeing him slightly downtrodden spread Yuzu into trying harder, "Aww lighten up Yuya! Cheer up!" she said as she flashed a bright and energetic smile, "Frowning really doesn't suit you at all 1 bit! I'm sure the others would agree if they saw how you are now." She added as she playfully pulled up his face into a grin, "Besides, didn't you say you wanted to pay Gongenzaka and Shingo a visit after our job at Synchro dimension? Also it's been a while since we paid You Show Duel School a visit, I hear they've been getting in some new students lately ever since your dad came back. We'd be able to teach them advanced entertainment duelling lessons and show them the ropes in the big leagues, that'd be fun too wouldn't it? Doesn't it make you all giddy with excitement like duelling always does?"

Hearing her suggestions reminded Yuya of something he had forgotten to do, now that days have passed no doubt his friends were out of the hospital by now which filled him with ample amounts of joy and hope, "Y…yeah, you're right Yuzu! We've been away from home fighting evil for so long, I can't believe I almost forgot about the friends and family we already had here! Thanks for the reminder!" he cheered as he turned around and raced straight for the door without a proper goodbye to Reiji, "Look out Maiami! Sorry to keep you waiting for so long, but Yuya Sakaki is back and ready to make you smile right to your very core! Woo hoo!" he cried at the top of his lungs as the doors closed behind him.

"Hahahaha! Now that's the Yuya I know!" Yuzu giggled as she hurried after him.

As the door shut behind Reiji couldn't help but smirk, "Heh the joys and hope of youth, that's something I wished I could have had when I was their age….." he thought as he remembered how his youth was spent being serious 24/7 being under pressure form his mother to be the best since Leo left them and also how he devoted his time and resources to developing the perfect fighting force against him as well. He then shook his head, "No matter, there's no changing the past, all that matters now is moving forward to the future and making sure others have that chance as well." As he turned back to his work and began arranging some reports he had compiled, his phone began to ring on his duel disk, to which he answered calmly with a press of a button, "Hello?" He answered, "I'm here Macfield, what is it you have to report?" Upon hearing Dennis' muffled voice from the phone he widened his eyes upon hearing the news he had to report, regarding 3 escapees from Academia. "Are you certain of this?" He then asked with slight worry in his tone, as soon as he received the confirmation from his agent he then narrowed his eyes firmly seeing the severity of the case had gotten even more so, "Let's keep this between us for now, not a word of this to anyone outside of this conversation." He concluded at the end as the call was cut off. Putting his duel disk aside he began to fold his arms together and look outside the window and gazed upon the sight of Maiami from the windows, unsure of what was to come next but knowing he and the 4 dimensions would have to be ready and at their best at any time.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Elsewhere in a dark space surrounded by swirls of massive chaotic energy was a nexus of deep black mist, within it were the ruins of the former original dimension now devoid of light. The dark master sat upon his throne which was situated near the ruins of an old skyscraper which was in the center of the dimension. As he waited patiently, tapping his fingers on the sides of his stone throne he saw 3 figures teleport before him down at the base of his throne. Upon their arrival they bowed down before him as he stood up and began walking down the long set of stairs till he stood just above them, "I trust you 3 have good news to report?" he spoke with a menacing tone towards Roger, Sanders and Doctor.

"Indeed master, we have done exactly as you instructed us." said Roger with a sinister smirk as 3 windows to the Fusion, Synchro and Xyz dimension, each depicting a deserted rocky island in the middle of the sea distanced between the mainland and Academia, the abandoned BAD area in the commons district and in the forests on the outskirts of Heartland respectively.

"Hee hee hee! We have hidden the seeds of darkness you have bestowed upon us within these 3 areas, those fools will never suspect a thing!" Doctor snickered with delight as a wide and unnerving grin spread across his face and he rubbed his hands together with excitement.

"Especially since your teleportation magic doesn't trigger anything on their dimensional sensors, that we can slip away like ghosts in the night with ease." said Sanders at the end feeling pleased with their accomplishments.

Beneath his hood, the master smirked feeling deeply pleased, "Excellent, you have done well as expected. For that, your efforts will be generously rewarded." he said.

"Your words of praise humbles us sire." said Roger with respect, "If I may ask though, what happens when they grow sir?"

The Master grinned, "Hehehe, let's just say I'd prefer to leave it as a surprise till the time is right," he said as he turned around and closed the windows behind his 3 minions, "But once they begin to bloom, it will be worth the wait, that much I can assure you all."

"I see….if that is how it is then so be it." Roger replied, unsatisfied with the answer though knowing the master knew what he was doing he decided to trust him.

"What about the lancers?" Sanders then spoke up, "They will surely interfere again like they did last time!" he yelled to the unease of the other 2.

"Forgive him for speaking out of term master, but he does make a point," said Roger trying to speak respectfully as he could hoping to calm whatever feelings Sanders may have stirred within the master, "They have succeeded in stopping all the chaos and destruction hoped to accomplish with those cards you created! The dimensions are growing even closer than ever too! Don't you think we should form a counterplan against them?"

"You need not concern yourself with that Roger," the master replied unconcerned, "In fact, the 'counterplan' you hope for has already begun, as everything has been going as I had foreseen it from the very beginning." he replied to their surprise.

"What!? You actually knew those plans in the synchro and xyz dimension were going to fail from the very start!?" Roger exclaimed in disbelief before calming himself down remembering his current place, "I mean, then what was the point? It would have made our efforts meaningless and a complete waste?"

"The lancers may believe that by now they've dealt a severe blow, but I promise you nothing could be further from the truth." he replied as a set of energy spheres materialised in front of him, being indigo, violet and green. "Their victories have only hastened the countdown towards their own demise," he said as the spheres vanished and he generated a dark sphere in one hand and he gazed upon it with delight, "With the negative energy amplified through their duels and the dimensional energy generated in the process, I've already harnessed what I need in order to put my masterplan into action, being those seeds I had you plant earlier." He explained, "In fact, you've done well to gather so much I even have some leftover to spare for future use. In the meantime, we'll lure our foes into a false sense of security and when their guard is lowered, we shall deal the first and final strike, which shall take place in mere days from now." He said as the dark sphere in his hand dissipated.

"Wooo….I can't wait till our efforts finally bear fruit!" Doctor grinned with delight as he rubbed his hands together.

"Ingenious….." Roger breathed seeing the logic in the master's plans, he was several moves ahead of their enemies and no doubt was going to proceed even further.

"And you shall not only bear witness the plan come to fruition," the master continued, "In fact, the 3 of you shall spearhead this entire operation as heralds and commanders of my dark army, with the power at your disposal, you shall not only take revenge in those who have wronged you but your deepest desires will finally become a reality." He said as a vision cloud materialised before them which showcased a mass army of dark demonic monsters (From darkness destroyer, legendary fiend or Maju Garzett) roaring and snarling, gnashing their fangs and sharpening their claws waiting for their chance to be free and unleash their wrath upon the 4 dimensions.

While Roger and Doctor looked on with intense delight and maliciousness at the power they would soon be gifted with, Sanders however filed his arms and raised an eyebrow feeling rather unconvinced, "This sounds almost too good to be true. How do I know this isn't some scheme to use us as scapegoats?" he grunted with suspicion as his 2 charts then gasped.

The master turned to him, silent for a moment before a pair of red eyes flashed underneath his hood, "How can you doubt my words Sanders? Such lack of trust will certainly poison my faith in you and your accomplices." he then growled as his eyes flared blood red and their gaze was piercing through the former sergeant's soul!

Sanders gasped feeling an enormous weight on his chest even though he was standing, "Urgh! No! Please!" he could feel immense pressure weighing upon him just by a simple glare as he fell to his knees and began to grovel, "Forgive me sir!" he begged.

Doctor flashed a glare of his own towards his accomplice, "You idiot! After coming this far into my research I will not allow your incompetence to ruin everything I've….I mean we've worked for!" he shrieked in alarm, fearing this may also threaten his own position, after coming far into researching the powers of darkness and coming close to fulfilling his dream of utilising monsters outside of duels and the limitless possibilities that may come with them. He then fell down and laid his arms out with respect towards the master, "We shall obey your every command to the bitter end my lord! For without you we would have no future at all! Whatever you wish is our command!" he cried out at the top of his lungs.

Sanders soon followed, "I understand completely, I humbly submit to you and your will, I shall gladly serve you in whatever way you see fit." he said before finally keeping his mouth shut and facing out any former thought he had of doubting him.

Seeing his 2 partners grovelling like mere peasants was rather sickening to Roger, but considering the situation he had no choice but to follow….for now, "Yes….we shall do exactly as you say without question….." He said as he bowed down with respect like that of a butler serving his master.

The master remained silent and looked upon them all before nodding and smiling underneath his hood, his face completely obscured by the darkness of an abyss under it, "Very good, your words are most pleasing," he said as the smile under his hood vanished and became suspicious, "Yet I am not convinced that you will be able to deliver me the results I desire, and your so called loyalty is yet to be proven." Upon hearing him they looked up to him with fear and a couple of them swallowed what seemed like a rock in their throats waiting what he would do to them. Instead though, what he said and did next caught them by surprise, "Which is exactly why I shall grant you the ability to do so." Before him, 3 cards materialised from the shadows and the silhouettes of their true forms, a dark sphere, a large winged and clawed fiend and serpentine winged monster appeared around them before they zoomed in and embedded themselves within their intended hosts!

"AAARRGH!"

"GUARRRGGG!"

"OOOOAAAAHHH!"

The 3 men were soon enveloped by a dark aura which flared around them, they grew increasingly maniacal as the immense anger and ambition within them was being released within and amplified a hundredfold within them! "Such power…such glorious power…I've never felt anything like this in my entire life! With this I hold power the lancers could never hold a candle to!" Rogers proclaimed as his eyes bulged and veins popped around his face and hands as feelings of hatred and ambition began to well up from within the darkest reaches of his soul.

"Yes! This is exactly what I have been searching for all this time! With this I shall create the ultimate warrior and fulfil my lifelong dream of perfection!" Sanders boosted out as even his body and muscles began to harden and bulge with power! He could feel with such power at his control he could soon fulfil his dream of creating the greatest fighter from within an army of evil monsters, not humans whose hearts are easily swayed, to work with now.

"HEE HEE HEE! I can feel so much energy and potential flowing through me this very moment! I'll show everyone the when I combine the potential of the darkness with the power of my ingenious science!" Doctor screeched as he cackled maniacally with all sorts of ideas flowing through his mind and limitless possibilities no longer hindered by mere ethics or boundaries that his former master Leo once had.

"What I've given you all is merely a small taste." said the master catching their attention, "For now we shall allow the 4 dimensions enjoy their brief moment of peace, for when their day of reckoning arrives it will be far too late." he smirked as he turned around, "Until then, you ought to take the time to make that power yours and prepare our forces for that very day. Should you succeed and please me, I'll grant each of you the greatest reward possible beyond your wildest imaginations." He said as he vanished from sight leaving the 3 psychotic men to indulge in their newly acquired power, the delight of taking revenge upon their enemies and the anticipation of the greatest reward possible.

"Heheheheh!"

"Bwahahahaah!"

"Muahahahaha!"

As he reappeared in another location, what appeared to be an old lab with several large tubes, the lab where Leo Akaba once worked at when he developed real solid vision. Regenerating the 3 energy spheres he collected so far he placed them each into a tube, causing them all to glow in sync with the colour of the energy granted to them. After that, a large shadowed silhouette of a serpentine monster with a draconic head and covered in several spines slithered out from the darkness by its master's side. The master then flashed a malevolent grin underneath his hood revealing several sharp demonic fangs from inside, "Of course, with every great power comes with a great price to pay, especially should you disappoint me…" he concluded after inserting a portion of dark energy from a sphere into each tube which took in the summoning energies of each tube and was slowly giving form to a terrifying monster inside.

 **(Back in the standard dimension)**

"Hey guys! Guess who's back from saving the world! Who's ready to have some fun!?" Yuya bellowed as he barged straight through the front doors You Show Duel School with excitement and joy, never before had the place looked so good, after being gone away for so long he almost thought he'd never see his old stomping ground again. His moment of glory was cut short though as his proclamation was met with awkward silence and even a piece of tumbleweed blew by across the school corridor. Yuya then gained a tic mark in annoyance of being left out to dry, "Umm guys, that's your queue to jump out and dog pile me….." he said before opening his eyes and looking around, "Ummm? Hello? Ayu? Futoshi? Tatsuya? Where are you?" He called out though his calls echoed through the hallways and went unanswered.

"Maybe they're hiding somewhere waiting to surprise us." suggested Yuzu as she caught up with him from behind.

"Hmm….could be," he thought scratching his chin before looking to her, "Come on let's split up and look for them. As far as I know, they're probably playing hide and seek."

"Mhmm." she nodded as they headed inside and went past different corridors. They spent a great deal of time searching through the play slides, the various training halls, lounge rooms before finally meeting up at the duel arena below, "Any luck Yuya?" she asked though Yuya responded shaking his head in disappointment.

"No, not even so much as a card left behind on the duel arena or a sheet of work forms out of place in the office….." he said.

Looking around Yuzu then rubbed her chin in curiosity, "My….I've never seen the You Show Duel School this quiet and empty before, even when it's during non-school hours….." she said.

"Yeah, you'd think they'd have at least Shuzo around in his office doing paperwork and stuff," Yuya added agreeing with her logic, "By now he'd have surprised us with his 'hot-blooded' welcomes by now."

"I agree…..can't believe I'm actually starting to miss it….." she sighed in disappointment considering she hadn't seen her pendulum dimension father for a while now and was beginning to miss him. The thought of her father then brought up another clue they could use, "Now that I think about it, dad always did leave note over at the bulletin board down the hall….." she said as she headed outside the arena door and Yuya followed. As they arrived at the bulletin board, where notices for the students such as after school tuition class signups, upcoming events or school news were posted, the couple caught sight of a certain notice posted in the center of the board. "Hey Yuya, take a look at this." She said as she plucked it off its pins.

Looking it over Yuya blinked his eyes, "A note?"

"Yeah, and it looks like it's from my dad." she said as she read through it, "Yup that sure looks like his handwriting."

"Well what's it say? Come on don't leave me hanging on a tightrope here!" Yuya cried out impatiently wanting to hear from her already..

"Alright alright hold your horses, give me a chance to read it out will you? Sheesh.…." she grunted as she began to read out the letter in her hands.

 **Dear Yuya and my precious daughter Yuzu,**

 **If you're reading this right now it means you've just came back home to the pendulum dimension after a long hard battle and saving the world for the umpteenth time. Just to say congratulations to you both and your fiery hot blooded spirits of youth! I'm certain you've been making all sorts of people smile since last time and I couldn't be more proud of you both! My only regret is that I am unable to welcome you both back with the passion of the You Show Duel School, for you see we've all gone on our junior team building retreat in the forest outside of Maiami for some hot blooded icebreaking and bonding! Don't worry though, we'll all be back before you know it and hope you both have some amazing stories of inspiration to fire up the spirits of all our new students too! And to my dear Yuzu, don't worry! Daddy's always there for you!**

 **P.S-In all the excitement of bringing everyone on camp, I forgot to put up the closed sign on our school door, please stick it up for me before you leave.**

 **With love, Shuzo Hiragi!**

Upon finishing her dear old dad's note Yuzu sweat dropped in embarrassment, "Yup, that sure sounds like my dad alright….." she groaned.

Yuya then looked around the empty premises and saw that the place really was empty, "Oh….so then….none of them are here then?" he asked.

"I guess so…..that's a bit unfortunate….." Yuzu replied making Yuya sigh in disappointment.

"Bummer….and I was just about to tell everyone about all our adventures in the fusion, synchro and xyz dimensions…." he said lowering his head, "I just know they'd have gotten a kick out of listening to us being the heroes of each world and kicking evil's butt into next week!" he then added at the end.

"Yeah, that is quite a shame….I was looking forward to seeing everyone's faces when we got back after so long, not to mention meet and greet new ones too." said Yuzu after that after also remembering their school had received some new applicants, some of which were even from other dimensions. She then tried to dial a number on her duel disk but barely a single ring in the screen displayed 'No Signal'. "Too bad we can't call them either to check on how they're doing, reception there's pretty awful….." she said.

"Yeah no kidding…." Yuya added recalling his own experience on the trip a couple of years back, "Last time your dad took us out there in the middle of the woods, I couldn't stand being unable to call my mum and dad and tell them about our days! It would've helped take my mind off the stress of being surrounded by all those annoying bugs and poison ivy….." he shivered reliving the experience of covered in so many itchy rashes in all sorts of areas including embarrassing spots, along with being irritated at the sounds of mosques buzzing in his ears or ants crawling under his clothes.

"Hahaha, I remember….." Yuzu snickered having remembered clearly about the trip and finding it hard to contain her laughter, something which Yuya took to offence as she failed to hide a smile nor her chuckling. She remembered when she, Gongenzaka and Yuya were taken out camping by her father and, Yuya who was fearless and excited about adventure, pretty much ignored everyone's warnings as he headed into the bushes to brave the challenges nature had in store for them, only to emerge half an hour later covered in rashes and a face full of regret, something they all would remember for a long time.

"That wasn't funny Yuzu….." Yuya pouted in annoyance wishing that memory wasn't brought up, while he enjoyed seeing people laughed he didn't mean for it to be at him.

"Hee hee, sorry Yuya, I just couldn't help it," Yuzu snickered doing her best to fight back her tears and giggles before she took a breath of air, "It's just something you don't see everyday, surely if the shoe was on someone else's foot you'd do the same."

"Heh yeah that's true," Yuya admitted, "Chances are you'll never see me do that again. As much as I love adventure and excitement, even that only goes so far." he replied learning his lesson to be more careful and not to charge in with blind fight and courage so often.

"Aww that's too bad….." Yuzu pouted childishly before returning to the matter currently at hand with You Show Duel School being empty, "So what happens now?" she asked Yuya open to nay ideas he might have.

He put his hands on his shoulders as he looked around, "Well there's nothing we can do about it but wait till they get back." he sighed before closing his eyes to think, scratching his cheek in thought before an idea popped up, "Oh yeah I just remembered, we should pay Gongenzaka and Shingo a visit! By now they should be out of the hospital beds and back home!" he cried out.

Yuzu instantly brightened up and clapped her hands together with delight, "That's a great idea Yuya! I'm sure they'll be delighted to see us back home in 1 piece and having saved Heartland too!" she cheered.

Sakaki then grinned as an idea to make their trip to visit their friends even better, "Well then, last one to the Gongenzaka Dojo has to do 1 thing the winner says!" he challenged as he got ready to sprint.

"Oh? Heheh, in that case you're on Yuya!" Yuzu snickered as she accepted, "Hehe, you're gonna regret opening your big mouth." she thought as every cell in her body flared with determination.

"Okay then! Let's go!" Yuya immediately declared as he sprung forward and leapt into the air, causing the wheels on his roller blades to open up and give him a tremendous head start to the distraught of Yuzu.

"H…hey! No fair! That's cheating! Get back here!" she yelled shaking her fist at him to no avail as he charged out of the front doors out of ear shot. She then flared up a deep red, her eyes burned with rage and steam erupted from her ears and she gnashed her teeth like a wild dog! "Grr! I'm gonna get you for this Yuya!" she growled as she charged after him as fast as her 2 legs could take her.

A little while later after racing one another through the streets, though more like Yuzu struggling to keep up with Yuya, they soon arrived at the stairway to the Gongenzaka dojo of steadfast duelling. "Hahaha! Looks like I win!" Yuya cheered triumphantly as he made it to the top of the stairs and jumped and down with joy as if he was king of the world.

*Pant* *Huff*

Yuzu was so tuckered out from the running she even resorted to crawling up the stairs on all fours till she reached the top, where she sweated like crazy under the sun's heat and her exhaustion. As she reached the top she forced herself to stand up straight before collapsing forward from exhaustion while gasping for air. Looking up she flashed a furious glare at Yuya who was full of himself for winning even if it was cheating, though she never said he couldn't do it, "If I wasn't…gasp….so poofed out right now….I'd give you the thrashing…..you so rightfully deserve…huff….you dirty cheat!" she hissed as she forced herself up to he legs once again fighting her fatigue and exhaustion with every ounce of strength she had left.

"Aww don't be such a spoiled sport, at least we're here now." Yuya cheered as he turned around, about to step through the doors of the dojo, before realising they were closed shut with a massive CLOSED sign stuck on it! "Eh!? Closed!?" Yuya gasped as he fell forwards in disbelief.

His shock was nothing compared to Yuzu, as her eye twitched madly and she did her best to hide her immense rage underneath a fake smile, "You're kidding me…..the steadfast duelling dojo's empty too!?" she then cried before falling on her knees and pulling her hair in frustration, "So I did all that running and climbing the stairs for nothing!?" she screeched as her eyes flared red and several large veins popped up around her forehead, a sight which made Yuya back off a bit in fear that she would turn into a demon herself. "When I get my hands on Gongenzaka I'm going to-"

"Hey look, there's a note on the sign….." he interrupted as he noticed a notice stuck on the front of 1 door.

As he walked up to it Yuzu picked herself up and took a breath to regain her usual composure as she followed Yuya to it.

"I'll read it out." he said as he spoke out what it said.

 **To whom this may concern, our deepest apologies but currently the entire dojo has departed on a duel training regime deep within the mountains where we shall undergo mental discipline and training that shall temper our own bodies and resolve into steel! We deeply apologise for any inconvenience that we may have caused you.**

 **P.S-If you Yuya and Yuzu are reading this, allow me to give you my humblest thanks for seeing our mission to the end in Synchro. I am now back to full strength after the best care LDS had to provide, and thus due to what we experienced firsthand the other day, I felt it is best that both myself and the other students of the dojo undertake rigorous training so we may be better prepared for the challenges that lie ahead for us all. Until I return to become a stronger ally to fight alongside you and the other lancers, I wish you all the best in what you do until I return home.**

 **With best regards,**

 **Noboru Gongenzaka**

"Bummer….." Yuya groaned with disappointment as he lowered half his body down to his legs, losing energy and motivation as if his victory in his race with Yuzu pretty much meant nothing to him now.

"Well, that makes 2 strikes….." Yuzu commented placing her arms on her hips in thought, "Guess that leaves Shingo then…." she added.

Her friend then picked himself up and smiled, "Heh, if I know him he's probably out of bed and on his feet accepting praise from his followers or whining in bed if he's still in bad shape…." he said as he turned around, "He may be our last choice, but there's no way we'll get that 3 times in a row! No one's ever that unlikely!" He was just about to rush off again when Yuzu grabbed him by the collar.

"This time call him in advance." she said rather firmly, unwilling to be put through another one of his childish competitions twice in a row.

"Aww, I was looking forward to having another race….." he pouted childishly though it was cut short as he felt a murderous intent directed straight at him!

Yuzu's eyes turned fiery with rage along with an inferno like background had enveloped around them, "Don't even think about it….." she growled taking out her paper fan and began straightening it out, and Yuya even began picturing her as a fiery demoness with a pitchfork ready to put him through eternal torment and punishment!

He swallowed hard and nodded weakly as a bead of sweat trickled sown his cheek, "O…okay…." he whimpered as she claimed down and smiled sunnily again as he began dialling on his duel disk.

RING RING

A few moments passed and no answer, "Come on pick up already….." he muttered impatiently as he and Yuzu awaited a response on the other side. He was just about to give up and switch it off when a voice spoke from the other end at last.

"Hello? This is the Sawatari residence, who may this be?" an elderly and respectful voice asked.

"Umm hey, this is Yuya Sakaki and Yuzu Hiragi, is Shingo home right now?" Yuya answered finding it odd the voice that answered wasn't anything like Shingo's.

"Yuya Sakaki….." the voice said before pausing for a few moments in thought, "Ah yes, Master Shingo expected you to contact him," he then answered revealing himself as Sawatari's butler. "Unfortunately he's unavailable to answer at the moment for he has left his duel disk behind, but he did prepare a message in advance which I'll relay to you right now." he answered as he began reaching in for something in his coat, from what it sounded like from Yuya's end.

Both teens looked to each other in confusion, "A message? Unavailable?"

"He left his duel disk behind?"

Yuya then realised, "Don't tell me…."

It didn't take long for the butler to return back to the call, "Now let's see here….now for my reading glasses….ahem!" He cleared his throat and took a breath before putting on his best 'Shingo' impression.

 **Well well Yuya,**

 **You should be honoured to call the house of the great Neo New Shingo Sawatari! In fact you should be honoured I even decided to share my number wth you, a treat very few receive, so be grateful! If you're calling me now I guess not only you've succeeded in the mission but you're also worried about my wellbeing. I must say I am deeply honoured my friend, though you need not concern yourself with such matters, for I, Shingo Sawatari am not so easily beaten! Through this trial, I shall no doubt rise again stronger than ever the next time we meet my rivals! My only disappointment is that you both stole my thunder and the glory of accomplishing the task in Synchro dimension without my help, which you no doubt needed more than anyone else, though for now I am feeling most humble and thus shall let you have all the honour and glory for now! Make no mistake though, our recent skirmish in the Synchro dimension only proved that I shall have to improve and evolve even further than the duelist you know right now, next time the glory will be all mine! Ahahahaha! Though unfortunately that won't be happening anytime soon as my family and I have taken a holiday trip to our private island villa to get away from all the stress and responsibilities of duelling and the city for a while. But make no mistake, when the time comes, I the great Neo New Shingo Sawatari shall return to lend you his unmatched strength in the battle against evil!**

 **Till then, take care!**

"Well that was embarrassing and rather long-winded…..sometimes I wish the young master wasn't so….narcissistic…." The butler sighed at the other end clearing his throat..

"I see…..even Shingo's out too….." Yuya sighed for the third time with his hopes shattered.

"That's…..rather unfortunate…." Yuzu replied patting him on the back trying to comfort him. Seeing he wasn't in the mood Yuzu decided to speak on his behalf to the butler, "Thank you that….long winded recital. If Shingo does come back do let him know we called." she said politely.

"Will do, thank you for calling and have a nice day." the butler concluded as the call was cut off at the end.

As the call ended Yuya let out a huge sigh of disappointment, "Sigh….." He lost all motivation to smile and he even felt his energy and hopes drain from him, after being let down again he felt as though he shouldn't bother again if he was going to be let down once more..

Seeing his incoming depression, Yuzu then walked in to place a compassionate arm round his shoulder to try and comfort him best she could, "Aww cheer up Yuya, these things….happen from time to time and sometimes there's nothing we can do about it." she said compassionately.

"I know….it's just….sometimes that really bites that you can't do anything about it no matter how hard you try, and when they're really bad it's just so unfair….." Yuya replied feeling disheartened.

"I get that too, I mean considering what happened during the inter dimensional war and all….." Yuzu said empathising with him trying to show she understood what he was feeling so he wouldn't feel left out, though it didn't seem to be enough to convince him at the time. Thinking for a moment she then had an idea, "On the bright side, at least we can settle for a consolation prize back home, I'm sure your mum would be delighted to hear about all our adventures and to see you again after being gone for over a week and all."

Yuya blinked his eyes and looked to her, "Y…yeah, you're right, I'm good with that too…." he said in agreement as some of his motivation returned to him. He then turned around and was readying himself for another sprint, "Well, last one there is-" He immediately froze stiff as a statue after sensing an immense wave of pressure come over him, along with a dagger piercing his heart. Behind him Yuzu carried her same casual smile but now she was tightening her grip on her fan and a demonic aura had enveloped her completely, only thing left was the right trigger.

"Care to finish that?" she said warning him to choose his words wisely, the next ones he uttered would be his last.

He gulped down hard in response, "N…never mind…." he sighed as they took the long walk back home together. After a long while of trekking back down the flight of stairs and Yuzu having to keep Yuya in check so he wouldn't try pull anything behind her back any chance he got they finally made it back to the Sakaki residence. First chance he got, Yuya charged straight ahead and flung open the door, "Mom! I'm home!" he called out only to find the inside where the living room and kitchen were to be rather empty like the school. He took off his shoes and stepped in, looking around and seeing no trace of her he called out for her once more, "Mom! You here? Hellooooo?" Once more only silence.

"Huh? That's odd, usually your mom would be in the kitchen already expecting you home by now, cooking up lunch or tending to the pets." said Yuzu raising an eyebrow curiously after she took off her shoes and came in.

"Yeah, it's so unlike her to disappear like this, almost reminds me of that time Nico Smiley told you guys to hide from me when I duelled against Gongenzaka." he replied before walking in to the kitchen and noticing a sheet of paper clipped on to the fridge with a magnet, "Good thing she usually leaves a note on the refrigerator." he said as he walked up to it and plucked it off, "This must be it." he began to read.

 **Dear honey,**

 **If you're reading this, welcome home! I heard you've been a really busy hero with all your friends as always, so I took the liberty of cooking up a set of delicious steak pancake sandwiches just for you and your friends if they're all with you right now. They're in the refrigerator so it's best you heat them up in the oven or microwave first. I'm really sorry I couldn't be here to congratulate you first hand, I actually won a grand prize in the mail for a deluxe package deal at Maiami Lady Spa and I decided to take the whole day off with the rest of my old friends in the Maiami Queens. I know it's rather inconsiderate of me but the deadline was today and I just couldn't pass up the chance. Besides, you're a grown up boy now, so I'm sure you can take care of yourself just fine, though I promise I will call you the first chance I get, see you tonight sweetie! Hope you also had a great time with your father in the xyz dimension. Take care now!**

 **Love mum.**

After that Yuya let out the deepest sigh of the day, "Even mum too isn't here…..this day sure keeps getting better and better doesn't it Yuzu…." he said disappointedly as he began taking out the sandwiches from the refrigerator and began putting them into the microwave to heat them up, hoping the delicious food would be able to help at least fill up some of the void in his empty heart now.

"I'm sorry Yuya….." she clasped her hand over her chest feeling very bad for him to have been let down once more, his duties had taken him away from what he wanted most and at this rate she knew he may begin having second thoughts of his own or would continue to dwell too much on what went wrong over what they did right. Looking around for something to say to help take his mind off his doubts she then brightened up seeing just what she was looking for, "Well on the bright side the house isn't completely deserted like a ghost town," she said tapping him on the shoulder as he was bending down eying the sandwiches heating in the microwave. As he turned around he noticed her point out, "Look!" following where she pointed he saw the family pets, first being En and Core, run out from behind the corridor and then from through pet doors and from upstairs towards where they were, greeting them with their joyful cries.

Meow!

Purr…

Woof woof!

Arf!

Yuma's face brightened with joy to see his old friends of the family come in to greet him when no one else could, "Aww En, Core and everyone else." he said as he kneeled down and open this arms up to welcome them in, like a tidal wave they all charged in and overwhelmed him with their furry cuteness and compassionate hearts, "Awww….Did you guys miss me? Ahahaha, of course you did!" Yuya went as he gave them each a big hug before they started returning with snuggles and licks over his face, "Ahahah! Stop that tickles!"

"Hehehe….aren't they just adorable…." Yuzu chuckled in amusement before remembering something her sisters told her, how they each wanted a pet of their own someday. Perhaps they wanted they could start here she thought as she walked over to Yuya who sat down not he floor gladly welcoming the love and adoration of his furry friends, "Any chance your mum will open up one of those animal shelters one of these days? Has she ever considered finding them all homes in the future?" She asked curiously hoping for a chance that she may be able to get Yoko to part with a few of them.

"Heh, if I know her she'll keep every single stray critter that wanders into our backyard and treat them all like family. No way she'll ever do that, she's way too nice for that." Yuya chuckled as he got them to settle down. He then walked over to the side to brush off the fur stuck on his clothes and mop up the drool on his face, "Even if she did want to give them away she takes them in far faster than she can find them homes." he laughed after cleaning himself up.

"Hee hee, that sure sounds like your mum alright." she giggled, "She just can't turn away an adorable face can she?"

"Nope," Yuya shook his head, "Though you should see her when she's a biker, you'd hardly recognise her as the same person." he said as he got the plates set up on the table and divided the sandwiches up evenly between him and Yuzu, "Last time she went into biker mode she almost ran me over on that bike of hers. Heh, she's got riding skills in a class of her own, she makes Yugo look like a law abiding citizen on the road."

As he finished he left everyone in the room completely shocked and speechless, apparently very few of them had known about Yoko's wild side and past life, and were pretty much grateful she wasn't like that anymore. "Remind me never to catch on her bad side….."

"Ahahaha, will keep that in mind." Yuya replied before his smile grew smaller. Yuzu took notice of it realising that while he was appreciative to have some familiar faces greet him since his return home, they still weren't the company he hoped for. The point was further proven during lunch time as they sat together and ate at the table, doing nothing but chew their food, only noise to keep the place lively were the sounds of the animals munching away at their kibble at the other side.

Seeing her friend fixated on his food with a rather downcast expression, Yuzu could easily tell he still wasn't quite himself. After finishing his last bite, without complimenting his great it was as usual he began poking at the left overs and gravy stains on his plate with his fork. Never has a meal time between these 2 friends been quiet or depressing as now, and she could tell this was one of those first time events that shouldn't happen. "I've got to find someway to cheer him up…..I can't leave him like this that's for sure….." she thought to herself as she swallowed down the last bit of her meal before resting her head in one hand, "Hmm….What to do? What to do?" She thought to herself before getting an idea, "I know, I can take advantage of this situation, maybe we can do things I've wanted to do with just him but never had the chance before." she brightened up as she remembered how she had plans of her own one time before the war, but never got a chance to do them because they were usually out with their friends, caught up with family matters or at school. "Say Yuya," she spoke up catching his attention and snapping him out of his daydreaming.

"Hmm?" He blinked and looked up.

"I've actually got a few things I want to do since we came back home, if you'd like you're welcome to join me." she asked nicely before leaning in a little closer to him, "That's if you don't have anything else to do, do you?" she asked.

"What? Oh no not at all Yuzu." he shook his head and smiled back, "I'd be happy to come along with you and help you out with whatever you need done."

"Awesome! That's so nice of you Yuya, thank you." she cheered happily as she finally had a chance to do something with just him and him alone after so long.

"Hehehe, don't mention it…." he chuckled and sweat dropped seeing her request to be so random, though he din't have anything else going on so why not. They soon heard a gurgling sound behind them, turning around they noticed some of the pets, being the cats and dogs, went up to the laid out litter boxes and newspaper layouts and began leaving behind pieces of treasure on them before heading off to the outside pet house for their afternoon nap.

Yuya swallowed hard and covered his nose after seeing the many 'gifts' the animals left behind for them, but owning a pet came with responsibilities and he had to do what he had to do, "Right after we clean up after ourselves and put them all back in the pet house….." he said covering his nose and mouth while Yuzu did her best to keep herself from hurling after just a whiff.

"Agreed." she nodded reluctantly while pinching her nose. Even though they weren't her pets, she wasn't about to let Yuya suffer alone, so she went over with him to the store room to get the gloves and scoopers before they got to work.

Later after nearly an hour of smelly cleanup after the pets and putting them all to bed, the couple headed out of the house for a day of bonding. "So Yuzu, where do you have in mind?" Yuya asked curiously as they headed off into town together.

She then grinned with excitement and glee as he asked, "Hee hee glad you asked because it'll surely bring a smile to your face!" she then reached out into her pocket and pulled out a brochure depicting several unique dishes from ramen noodles, dim sum and even pizza all at discount prices! In one section of the brochure even had the symbol of the cuisine duel school next to it, "First stop, the Maiami food district!" she cheered. As they went there they crossed through the food street with several stands, cafes and even restaurants laid out on the sides and chefs trying to get them to sample their luxurious cuisines. The place also had several mascots in costumes ranging from onion man, jerry beans man and curry fiend too and all sorts of unique dishes resembling duel monster cards including mooyan curry, hungry burger, doom donuts and even instant fusion were out for sale, customers there were pretty much in food heaven. There were so many different choices, though the one which caught their attention the most was a stand where Michio was serving a number of new recipes with his father, most of them resembling his royal cookpal monsters, and he recommended Yuya to try out a new special fish dish he made using ingredients he acquired from his new partner Teppei who was now on very good terms with him since the Maiami Championship.

After that the couple headed down into the city to get a glimpse of a new duel monster movie which featured Cinderella who was taken captive from the Golden Castle of Stromberg by an evil Witch of the Black Forest and Hexe trude, and a Gaia the fierce knight charging in to save her! While Yuzu found it to be quite heroic Yuya wished the plot wasn't so predictable to her annoyance. They then made a trip to the zoo where Yuya got into a bit of a squabble when he and Yuzu tried to get a picture with some monkeys only for one of them to jump on his head and swipe his goggles, making him rather entertaining for Yuzu when he tried to get them back. He then got back at her scaring her to near death with a live snake only for her to retaliate with her fan afterwards. Finally, when the sun had reached mid-afternoon and since it was rather cloudy and cooling it seemed like the perfect opportunity to end their little date at the beach and go splashing about in the waves.

"WOO HOO!" Yuzu cheered as she cannonballed into the water while wearing reddish bikini wear. Her head popped out from the waves and she spat out the water from her mouth before smiling with glee, "Did you see me nail that dive Yuya? How was it?" she called out to Yuya who sat on a blue and white striped beach towel, hugging his legs in while wearing a pair of blue swimming trunks with banana leaf patterns on it.

He then looked up, "Oh it was pretty good Yuzu! Bravo! I'll give that dive an 8.3." he replied.

"Hmmm, I kinda hoped for a higher score but I'm good with that." she said as she got out of the water and sat down next to Yuya as they both lay down looking up at the clouds that blew by them, "Still, don't you think is this the best day ever Yuya? Aren't you having lots of fun with just the 2 of us?"

"Yup it sure is a great day Yuzu and I couldn't be happier. It's just you, me and….no one else….haha…" Yuya laughed before lowering his head down again as he began staring off into the sand as it appeared.

Knowing how Yuya had fallen back into his earlier habit of being quiet and sighing, Yuzu decided she had enough of him sulking all day and decided to get to the bottom of it once and for all, "What's up? Is something wrong?" she then asked rather seriously.

He turned his head to her, "It's….nothing really Yuzu. Nothing to worry about." He quickly replied though lacking his usual energy before trying to avoid eye contact with Yuzu again to her annoyance.

She raised an eyebrow not buying it for a second, "Yuya, the sun's still high in the sky and the sea surface is out there just begging to be splashed! Yet since we got here you haven't even moved an inch from the beach towel mat, by now you'd have cannonballed straight into the water without hesitation and screaming your head off like a happy-go-lucky child." she stated before bringing her hand over to his face and turning him to face her, "Come on Yuya, what's the matter? Can't share what's on your mind even with one of your closest friends since we were kids?" she asked kindly, "I want to know what's really going on and understand you, also, I'm sure it'll also help relieve you of any worries on your mind as well."

Yuya swallowed hard unsure if he could admit what really was on his mind at the moment, even if they were friends. "D…don't get me wrong Yuzu, I really am enjoying our time together honest! I've been having fun since minute 1!" he stuttered before sighing deeply, "It just…..feels lonely without everyone else around to share it all with….."

"Oh….." Yuzu replied, surprised though also understanding part of his current mood stemmed from wanting to be with the others back here in pendulum since they departed for xyz days ago. "I know you're really excited too and I know I should be too. In fact, things have been calm around here….dimension and peace-wise that is. In fact the only cry for help we've heard since coming here, was coming from that kid who had get his cat down from the tree earlier." He said remembering on their way to the beach a little boy cried at having his pet stuck up in a tree and how Yuya heroically saved it before pulling off a spectacular backflip and save in the process.

"And….that's good right? I mean, how could it be bad at all?" asked Yuzu.

Yuya then widened his eyes, "Oh it's not Yuzu, not at all!" he gasped while shaking his hands out her before lowering his head again in sadness, "It's just, instead of enjoying the fact things are calm and peaceful, I just keep thinking about things going wrong even when they aren't now."

Yuzu blinked her eyes in curiosity after hearing his unexpected reply, "Well what could possibly go wrong? Have you actually thought about that?" she asked.

Yuya said nothing for a moment before answering, "The thing is….I don't know," he said reluctantly, "I shouldn't even be worrying now, I always roll with the good times and bad, beat each threat as they come and then go back to usual without looking back on the problem after it's all over." he smiled briefly before it vanished again, "But lately things are different. To think it's all over after what we've been through these past couple of days is just too….naive and childlike thinking."

"But didn't you save the world before?" his friend then asked trying to lift up his spirits, "You not only ended Zarc's evil forever, you also saved me and everyone in the 4 dimensions and brought smiles to each and every one of us. What's the worse that can possibly happen after all we've been through?" she then added.

"That's the thing I don't know." Yuya answered as he began to reflect upon what happened the past few days starting at Academia down to Heartland, "I did my best to bring smiles and yet there's still evil about in the 4 dimensions, you saw it too with your own eyes. There's really only so much my entertainment duelling can accomplish." he said feeling rather discouraged, "We've seen all sorts of terrible things happen to good people these past few days, sure they may not be as big as the inter dimensional war or even myself as Zarc, but still that doesn't mean they're no less serious. Is it because I'm not able to make every single person truly smile that there's still negativity about? That's something I ask myself for sometime now….." he then asked himself.

"Yuya…..it's not your fault." Yuzu said trying hard to get him to stop doubting himself nor beat himself up, "Like I said before, there are things beyond your control too, that's just the way things are sometimes. Everyone's unique and different so you can't expect them all to receive your words and message straight away." she said patting him on the back.

"Even so, I still feel it's my weakness and inability to change the hearts of some that is the cause of this happening too." Yuya continued, "Maybe there was someone out there causing this after failing to understand the value of smiles and unity, regardless it may be my fault this is happening to innocent people in the other dimensions. All sorts of new threats have been coming out of the woodwork lately, so it's anyone's guess what may happen to the pendulum dimension." he said as he continued his confession, "Since coming back I've been spending like 80% of my time thinking about them. Things may be fine but maybe they're not, I just can't tell anymore."

Yuzu said nothing in response.

"You have no idea how stressful it's been, never knowing when disaster strikes then you have to rush in and save the day while dropping everything at a moment's notice, with close shaves too afterwards. Like what happened earlier the other day when you an the other girls were…"

She then realised what he meant, from Academia when the Doctor and Roger nearly defeated them, or when they were kidnapped in the xyz dimension and locked up. "Yuya….I'm really sorry for worrying you…..but what happened wasn't your fault like I keep telling you." she said though her words had little effect on his current mindset.

"I know….but I can't seem to keep my mind off anything except protecting people in need and the evil running loose in the 4 dimensions somewhere." he said, "Also I've been asking myself when's the next attack going to be? Who are we going to stop when will this all end? When will it show up again and will we be prepared for it when it does? I just can't enjoy himself like I used to no matter what I try. We've all been given great responsibilities as protectors of the 4 dimensions and I know we have to be ready for whatever gets thrown at us. I guess knowing that is making me feel I can never really relax and let my guard down anymore…..So I end up obsessing about it and can't get it out of my own head." He then turned his head slightly over to her a she continued eying him, "With everyone else gone besides you, I don't have anyone else to help keep my mind off these worries. You're great and all Yuzu, you really are, but…..when I look back at these incidents and at you, I can't help but be reminded of how you and the girls are taken…." he said remembering the inter dimensional war how they got separated so many times, and not just her he also had the shared memories of Yuto and Yugo when Rin and Ruri were taken, as well as Selena back in the City when she was teleported away by Barett. The combined weight of the pain and guilt from the past was beginning to tighten its grip on his heart and fill him with doubt and insecurity, "You don't know what it's like, having the weight of the 4 dimensions being on your shoulders after being someone who once tried to destroy them…..When you say how some things are beyond control, what if any of our friends or us gets really hurt seriously, to not be able to do anything about it is the worst."

"So that's it….that is quote a toughie and hard to argue with….." Yuzu thought as she finally realised what was on is mind, she couldn't blame him for what he was going through and that kind of worry was a hard one to address. "I'm sorry Yuya, I really didn't know how bad it was to you…." She said sympathetically as she stroked him gently down his back in the the hopes of giving him at least some level of comfort.

"It's fine Yuzu," he replied smiling back as he took her hand, "The fact you care helps me feel a little better." he then blinked his eyes in curiosity at her, "Though I'll have to admit, I am a bit surprised you aren't feeling the same as I am, since you're just as involved in the inter-dimensional matters as well."

Yuzu shook her head and smiled, "Actually Yuya, believe it or not, even though I don't show it, I too feel the same was you are right now." she said to his surprise.

"Y…you do?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, in fact how me and my sisters got kidnapped by Academia a while back, that thought and memory still hasn't left us." she then lowered herself down to to the state he was feeling earlier, "After experiencing danger first hand I've been worrying myself about what harm and danger may come upon me or our friends too. In fact, sometimes at night before I sleep I even get scared that the world may suddenly blow up!" she said before calming down and looking into Yuya's eyes, "But then, it's because you're always there for me to save the day in our darkest hour, I know we'll all be okay."

"Yuzu….." he breathed feeling complete and utterly speechless that he was the reasons she always had her spirit strong no matter the odds they faced.

"I may not know the full scope of what you're going through, but my advice would be to trust things will work things out in the end." she continued, "If you spend too much time worrying about the bad things that might happen later on, you'll miss out on all the good things that are happening right in front of you right now and you'll never be able to enjoy them or live your life now to the fullest. You'll also lose sight of any opportunities that strike once and you'll only live to regret it later on, which will be much worse when the real disaster comes….if there is one to be speaking." she said before patting him on the back, "I'm sure everything will be fine, you may have had a rough journey coming here but in the end everything worked out in the end and you know it. It's not like you to be signing and frowning all the time, that's not the Yuya I know. He always tries to smile and have fun, and get others to feel the same way too so they wouldn't fall into hopelessness and despair." She then turned her attention up to the sky as the sun began to peer behind the clouds at last, "Look at it this way, if everyday was always peaceful with no excitement or bad guys to fight, that'd be pretty boring right If you had no one else to convey the message of smiles to that is." The wind then blew across the sea surface and rippled the waves gently, "Try to look at the unknown as an adventure waiting to be undertaken! If you never undertook the dimensional war can you imagine how things would be for you now?"

"That's right….." he breathed in amazement as he reflected upon the start of his journey through the 4 dimensions, when Reiji declared the lancers to fight against Academia, "If I never set out on that journey as a lancer to save you, I never would have learnt of there being 4 dimensions and so many people and worlds to explore too…..to spread the knowledge and ways of entertainment duelling and helping people realise the true meaning of duelling." he said remembering his time in uniting the people in synchro, then bringing hope to xyz and finally ending it all in fusion. "I wouldn't have learnt so much as I have now, grown as a duelist nor met so many new friends and learnt many great experiences…." he gasped in realisation.

Yuzu smiled pleased seeing exactly the reaction she had hoped for, "That's it, now you're getting it Yuya." she said, "Just stop worrying about what might or will happen, enjoy what happens now, and if things turn wrong that's beyond your control, work through it together with your friends. And if can't stop focusing on what's bad, try looking at the good side of things too. Like a pendulum! There will come hard times, it's inevitable for everyone, but there will be good times too, don't ever forget it."

"I remember….that's what my dad told me once too…." Yuya replied remembering when he was a kid and teaching him about how the pendant will always swing both ways, and they had to accept the bad times with the good.

"You know I'm here for you too, and I've grown a lot too since last time," said Yuzu as she put an arm around Yuya's shoulder an pulled him closer to her, "So you don't need to worry about me all the time otherwise you'll never live the joyful and meaningful life we were all meant to live." she said, "So come on, are you ready to put aside all your worries now and enjoy the rest of our day together? Like we should as 2 best friends?"

"Yuzu….." he then thought for a moment before standing up straight to her surprise, "Thanks Yuzu! You've really helped me get my thoughts straightened out! I'm really really grateful for it!" he cheered filled with his youthful vigour once more as if his funk earlier was now a distance memory, "I really don't know how I'd ever be able to move on without you…." he said thanking her as he looked back to her.

"Oh! Err hee hee hee! Anything to wipe that frown off your face and replace with the smile that was always meant to be there." she chuckled only happy he was back to normal again as she stood up to his level, "That's what we lancers and friends do for each other."

"I know, I can't believe I didn't see that before, now I feel my eyes are completely clear and I can see perfectly….." he said before his expression changed seriously, as if he no longer had any doubts and he knew exactly what he wanted, "I know what I've got to do now! I've gotta go!" he said in a hurry as he picked up his clothe which were neatly folded nearby and he begun changing into them.

Yuzu widened her eyes in surprised at his sudden erratic actions, "Y…Yuya!? Where are you heading off to?" she asked as he fully changed into his usual attire and began heading up back to the beach entrance.

"Sorry Yuzu, can't talk right now! I've gotta be somewhere like real pronto!" he said as he rushed off before stopping at the last second, "Oh! I just remembered, you've gotta do something for me since I won the race remember?" he asked again turning to her.

She blinked her eyes in surprise, "Say what!? Now hold on a second Yuya, you chea-"

"Meet me at the bench next to the pier at 7pm later this evening, you think you can do that?" he interrupted.

"Yuya! You're going to tell me what-" she growled impatiently though sadly was cut off once again.

"Okay thanks! Bye!" he hurried at the end as he ran off out of sight and ear shot.

"Wait Yuya!" she cried as she held an arm out for him but to no avail, "Urgh! He's just so immature sometimes, he'll never change will he…..?" she grunted stomping her feet into the sand before smiling lightly, "Still….at least he's gotten back his spirit again…." Little did she know however, was that a pair of eyes were spying on her from behind a pile of rocks by the splashing waves, only for a big wave to completely splash over and wash them away.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Yuya hurried off on his roller-skates as fast as he could for a while, till he arrived on a certain district in the city, which many often dubbed Gift street plaza, where people often gathered to buy gift related goods such as greeting cards, toys or chocolates for family, friends or even romantic occasions. He brightened up seeing he got there in time and that most of the shops were still open for business and how customers were coming in and out of the shops or simply window shopping, "Ah! Here we are! Just the avenue I was looking for!"

"Hey Yuya," a voice suddenly spoke to him.

"Huh?" As he turned around he saw his 3 brothers had appeared, all casting rather suspicious looks at him. "Oh, hey guys, what's up?"

"We were about to ask you the same thing." Yuto replied narrowing his eyes.

"Care to share what's on your mind now? It's not cool to be keeping secrets you know." said Yugo next as he looked on curiously at his brother.

Yay sweat dropped as he could feel their collective gazes beginning to pierce through his soul, "Err, can it wait now? I don't think I have time to explain." he said trying to weasel out, though he could then feel Yuri's ghostly hand latch onto his shoulder as he tried to turn around.

"Uh uh, you're not keeping us in the dark this time!" he said wagging his finger childishly before flashing a sadistic grin, "We're finding out what it is you're keeping from the others, even if we have to probe through your own mind and memories to do it!" he hissed menacingly before licking his lips excited to know what dirty secrets his brother may be keeping from them.

"Oi! That's intruding on another's personal privacy! Not cool Yuri!" Yugo cried out seeing that to be too far, as curious as he was to learn what Yuya was hiding even he wasn't that desperate.

"Heh, at least it's better than letting him keep doing things as he pleases behind our backs and getting off scot-free." Yuri countered justifying his case as he shrugged his shoulders.

Yuto lowered his head an sighed in dismay, "But still, we're not that desperate to find out are we?"

Seeing this was getting nowhere Yuya lowered his head and sighed in defeat, "Sigh…..alright guys," The 3 of them turned to him, "But you have to keep it between yourselves, I don't want anyone else to know about this." He said casting a serious look back at them. Looking to each other they then nodded in agreement.

"We promise Yuya, not a word of this will be heard by anyone else's was but our own." said Yuto.

"My lips are sealed!" Yugo added zipping his mouth shut.

"Cross my heart." Yuri drew on his chest.

Seeing them to be genuine Yuya took a breath before taking the step of no return, "Okay then….here goes…." he coaxed them in and making sure no one else was watching them, before whispering in their ears what he planned. As he finished his brothers each grinned, covered their mouth or gasped dramatically at what he said to them.

"Woo hoo! Congrats Yuya! I'm really proud of you!" Yugo cheered at the top of his lungs before whistling.

Yuto then clapped prasignly, "I'm proud of you Yuya, more than I've ever been. You never ceased to amaze me and I sure hope you never stop." he said as Yuya chuckled nervously in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head.

Yuri then moved up to his side and nudged him teasingly in his side with his elbow, "Ooooh, finally managed to work up the confidence to say it to her face eh?" he snickered deviously, "About time you decided to be a man and dive in without hesitation."

Yuay closed his eyes and took a breath, "I've thought about doing this for some time now," he said, "We never had found the right time, but now that no one's around to be responsible for or distract us, I think now's a better time than never. I have no regrets about it either, and I'm going to do it tonight." he said as Yuri smiled back in acknowledgement.

"Still, it's a really tall order and tough commitment to follow. You sure you're really up for it?" Yuto asked wanting to make sure his brother was willing to commit to the decision he was about to make.

Yuya said nothing back for a moment before finally nodding in response, "I am. I want to continue on my life together with Yuzu, after all we've been through together, it's not enough for us to be just friends anymore." he said before opening his eyes firmly, "After what she said to me earlier, there's no one else I'd want to be with but her. Only she can make me happy and truly smile in a certain way no one else ever can….no offence of course." he said.

"None taken Yuya." Yuto replied.

Yugo nodded, "We know exactly what you're talking about, and in fact were happy for you."

"Cos it makes us happy too, if you know what I mean." Yuri replied snarkishly earring him some rather concerned looks by his other brothers. (In his mind he was thinking maybe they could each take the time to have the other girls to themselves too behind one another's backs and explore their newfound unity and relationship in various ways no one would think of. In fact his wild imagination was pretty much written over his face, something which worried his brother over what he may try to pull off behind their backs)

"Not now Yuri." they said to him before returning their attention to Yuya.

"Even if I don't have it in me to fully commit later on, I'll work through it with her no matter what comes our way. I want to be together with her to the end of time and dimensions." he said firmly before sending up with confidence, "And I'm not going to let anything stop me now."

"Go get her Yuya."

"We're rooting for you all the way!"

"Give her the best confession you can do." They applauded and cheered which motivated him even further to take this next step in his life to come.

As he walked around browsing through the shops that were still open, Yuri then leaned in and whispered to each of them, "Heheheh, if Yuya really is going to become an item with Yuzu, guess that ought to make me and Selena official. Same goes for you both too I guess with your respective dates…." he said to Yuto and Yugo, "But would that also mean we each get to have all the other girls to ourselves too and share them as well? Maybe we can take the time to share with them our company too! That ought to spice up our little romance lifestyle wouldn't it?"

Yuya shuddered at what his brother was thinking and tried his best to tune out what he heard so he wouldn't be getting any impure thoughts on his mind, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that Yuri." he said.

His brothers however didn't take it so lightly, "Make a move on Rin and I swear I'll exorcise you!" growled Yugo popping his knuckles.

"Same goes for me as well Yuri." said Yuto hardening a piercing glare, "Lay so much as one finger on Ruri and I will personally tear your soul in half with my bare hands!"

"Heh, come at me anytime you guys." he chuckled opening his arms wide out welcoming them for a challenge anytime.

Meanwhile as Yuya still continued on passing by the toy stores and gift shops he still couldn't think of what would make Yuzu happy best. He knew she liked gifts from the heart but he wanted to show he really cared for her and that his gift to her would reflect his serious commitment to their new life together one day. But after passing by so many stands he couldn't make up his mind as he stopped in between a greeting card stand and a chocolate store, as he scratched his chin in thought considering how she may react to each possible gift.

Yugo walked up to him and gave him some advice, "If you want to show her you're serious about this Yuya, you'll have to put on the best romantic mood you can ever do. Make it extra special too, show her you're the man just for her!" he said encouragingly.

"And if there's one thing I've learnt reading novels or watching movies, it's that gifts are important too as well. Be it letters, chocolate, hey even flowers too!" Yuto added remembering his experiences with Ruri in Heartland.

Their ideas have him an idea, "Flowers….hmm…." after thinking for a moment he then brightened up, "Oh yeah, there's a nice florist not far from here. It should still be open now!" As he rushed down the street he found the flower shop still open and he brightened up with delight, "Ah! We're in luck!" he cheered as he went in. As he did they were greeted by the store lady at the front with a bow as she held her hand out to her available merchandise, encouraging them to take their time looking over and thinking it through too. Inside all sorts of flowers from lilies, orchids and tulips were on sale at discount prices along with a few new arrivals like sunflowers in another section, along with bouquets of multicoloured flowers wrapped up in bundles and hung up in vases at the side near the shop window display. There were also some artificial plants on sale, relatively cheap but not what Yuya had in mind, though some of the more genuine flowers like a large clump of roses were well beyond his own ideal budget. "Heheh these all remind me of some of Yuzu's melodious monsters in so many ways. Also, not to mention she represents En Flowers as well, the card which dealt the final blow against us when we were Zarc." he commented after looking through them before reaching into his pocket to see how much he had left on him.

"Heh, guess petals really do pack a lot of punch. I know first hand since I use such a deck." Yuri chuckled with pride.

"Not exactly the best comparison Yuri." said Yugo shaking his head. "Almost none of your plants have any flowers, instead they've got sharp teeth and a ravenous appetite."

"Not to mention they're rather hideous up close, hardly suitable for a girl if you ask me…." added Yuto in agreement as his brother folded his arms and huffed.

"Hmph, you just can't see the beauty in them like I do…." he scoffed.

"Oh dear…." said Yuya suddenly as he caught their attention. As they came over to him they saw his wallet was nearly empty! "I just realised I don't have much left since our time in Heartland, and I kinda forgot to restock from my piggy bank while we were home….." He said as he looked up at the clock which was nearing 5pm, "And it's almost closing time for the entire street, so no way I can make it home and back in time…."

"Sigh….." His brothers facepalmed in disbelief and shook their heads in disapproval, with one of them even muttering the word idiot to him as well.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Yuzu was in the park walking by herself carrying feelings of concern about Yuya, considering he ran off without telling her what was going on with him. She was beginning to feel worried about him acting behind her back as well, something her sisters noticed she was showing on her facial expression as they materialised around her.

"Hey Yuzu, you've been carrying that frown for a while now. You're not still thinking about Yuya are you?" asked Selena as she stepped up to talk with her first.

"I'm really worried about him Selena….." she sighed in response.

Ruri then smiled rather compassionately and put an arm around her shoulder, "I'm sure he's fine, you have nothing to worry about." she said.

"He still has Yuri, Yuto and Yugo backing him up. No way they'll leave him all down in the dumps like that. I'm sure they're just giving him some motivational pep talk and bring him up back to his old self in no time flat!" Rin cheered rather energetically which made Yuzu smile lightly.

"I guess you're right." she replied before her frown returned soon after, "But I still can't shake the feeling that he's hiding something….." she said as the others listened on, "Maybe he pretended to be happy to make me feel secure and take my mind off any worries, but in reality he's crying off somewhere to hide like last time when Yusho disappeared….he does know how to make a fake smile pretty well after all…." she said remembering him pulling something off like this before back when Yusho disappeared before his big duel with Ishijima. She then placed her hands over her chest as if she was experiencing a heartache, "Oh I really hope he's okay….I could never forgive myself if he were to suffer because of me….if I couldn't do anything to help share his pain…." she sniffled as a few tears of sadness began to drip from her eyes.

While Rin and Ruri moved in to try and comfort her, Selena held back assessing the situation, before a certain thought came to mind, "Yuzu? Are you-" Near the corner of her eye she noticed something move into the bushes nearby, she quickly turned and heard the faint sound of rustling leaves, something her ears easily picked up having honed her senses to the highest degree since she started training at Academia. "Ssh! Everyone quiet!" She hushed catching their attention. She placed a finger to her lips telling them to be quiet, putting them on high alert as they watched to see what she would do. Hearing a twig snap they turned to where it came from, within a clump of bushes under a tree nearby where they stood.

"You hear that?"

"Sure did Selena." Yuzu replied as she started to sweat rather tensely feeling like they were watched by some stalker, or worse, a dangerous foe.

"Sounds like it came from over there." said Rin as she pointed over to the biggest bush in the clump.

As they walked closer Ruri spoke out trying to be optimistic, "No need to be so tense, could be just a cat, or maybe….."

"Who's there!?" Yuzu suddenly yelled sounding brave, cutting off Ruri and surprising her, "Whoever you are show yourself! I'm…..not afraid whoever you are! Come on out and face me!" she demanded.

"Eep!" A voice suddenly squeaked as a figure leapt out of the bushes, surprising the girls!

"Ah!" Yuzu stumbled back as a rather small girl was lying face flat on the ground in front of her covered with leaves stuck on her long dress and with a few twigs stuck in her hair.

"Oww….that's the last time I'll wear a dress when I go bush diving…." she groaned before pushing herself up and brushing the dirt off herself.

Yuzu blinked her eyes and rubbed them to make sure she was seeing right, her vision cleared and she saw it was someone she hadn't seen for a long time. "M…Mieru Hochun?" she asked surprised as the little girl finally cleaned herself off.

"You know this girl Yuzu?" Selena asked as the rest of her sisters looked to her.

She scratched her cheek unsure of what to tell them, "In a way…..it's complicated….." no way did she have to tell them that she was also her love rival for Yuya, also they'd be laughing at her for days if they found out she was in a contest with a little girl about half her size. She turned her attention over to Hochun, "What exactly were you doing in there? Did your crystal apple tell you there was some lucky charm in those bushes and you decided to go scrounge around like a forest animal?"

"Hmph!" Mieru sweat dropped for a moment before putting on a confident expression and laugh, "Ha ha….As if I would ever do something so uncivilised, and even if it was something my clairvoyant powers informed me about, you should know me better than to try something like that." she boasted.

"Okay, sorry if I offended you….." Yuzu replied uneasily, "So what exactly were you doing in the bushes?"

She scoffed and held her head high with pride,"Hmph, I you really must know, I was merely waiting for the right moment when you both were apart." she said.

Yuzu blinked her eyes, "You were following us since the very start of this morning?" she asked feeling rather suspicious and offended, "Why would you-" She then had a thought and groaned in disbelief, "Wait, don't tell me it's that again?" She face palmed and shook her head in dismay.

"Thats right!" Mieru declared holding out her crystal apple in her hand, "I was waiting for the right moment till you both were alone so I could go over and confess my feelings to my sweet Yuya!" she proclaimed before eying Yuzu and pointing at her, "But, then I changed my mind and decided I tell it to you straight first that he's my darling and I don't plan on giving him up to anyone! So I came to give you this warning for you to back off from my one and only darling!" she yelled.

Yuzu then clenched a fist and a series of tic marks formed around her forehead, "Darling….." she growled but was able to hold herself back from using her fan on impulse.

"Wow….somebody's a crazed fan of Yuya….." Rin whispered to her sisters as they nodded in agreement.

"Crazed fan is only putting it lightly….." Yuzu said to them while carrying her anger on her face. She then took a breath to calm herself down before trying to deliver it straight to Mieru, "Didn't you already get it through that knuckle headed skull of yours Mieru? Yuya isn't YOUR darling and he even said so himself that he never will be! So why don't you just give up on whatever dream or vision you had last night and move on already?" she yelled.

"Ha! Give up!? Never! My love for darling will never perish so easily!" Hochun retorted unwaveringly, "He may have gone through much for you, but my oath to make him mine has never changed!" she then pointed out at Yuzu once more, "I'll simply have to steal him from you and prove that I am the one he's fated to be with!"

Yuzu began to grit her teeth furiously as immense levels of anger began building up within her, like a nuclear reactor about to explode! "Urgh….must….resist urge to strangle her….." she muttered under her teeth before speaking civilised again, "Forget it Hochun, there is no way am I agreeing to a duel just because you want Yuya for yourself. Besides, it's not my call to make, so take it up with him not me." She said as she began to turn away and avoid any more of her constant harassment before she would do something she couldn't take back.

Mieru's confident and snarky expression soon became far more serious and stern, "Hmph, this time is very different from all those times before." she said in a certain tone which caught Yuzu's ears.

As she turned back to look the fortune telling duelist in the eye she could see she wasn't the same now, as if she was a complete different person from the lovesick puppy she usually was and that didn't sound good. "How….so?" She then asked seriously though with a hint of being nervous in the mix, the only time she was like that was when it involved her in her fortune tellings of disaster unfolding, in her mind she was beginning to suspect and worry that would be the case.

Hochun nodded calmly in response, "I've come here to protect Yuya from the one who will soon lead him to an inescapable fate and shadow of disaster that has been cast upon him…." she said sounding rather solemn before opening her eyes firmly and pointing straight at who she saw as the source of the despair that would come upon her destined one, "YOU!" she shouted yelling straight at Yuzu.

Her words struck Yuzu like a dagger through the heart, she wanted to believe she misheard Hochun's proclamation but they were very much true. From shock and bewilderment soon came immense anger, "Excuse me!? What did you just say!?" she yelled in disbelief.

"You heard me loud and clear Yuzu!" Mieru pressed on, "I'm about to rescue my precious darling from the one who would soon drag him down into an abyss of despair which he'd never be able to climb out of!" she yelled, "And I speak of no one else other than yourself!"

"How dare you say such a thing of me?!" Yuzu grit her teeth furiously and hardened her gaze which reflected every ounce of anger she was harbouring towards Mieru. Last time was out of annoyance and frustration, this time not was personal, ""You've got some nerve saying that to me in broad daylight! I-"

"I speak….what is necessary Yuzu Hiragii." Mieru interrupted calmly as she closed her eyes with a slight hint of sadness, no doubt for Yuya and Zuzu's relationship, "I understand how difficult this must be to take in, even I find it hard to believe." She then opened her eyes firmly. "But I saw complete and utter disaster befall upon my precious darling Yuya….." She pointed at Yuzu once again and raised her voice, "All because of you! For you shall be the one to drag him down into complete and utter despair from which he'll never be able to bounce back from!"

Yuzu widened her eyes, "What!?" Her knees become weak and knobbly as if her energy to stand was draining, as well as some of her biggest fears and doubts which she buried deep within herself as well were resurfacing. "But…that can't be….it must be a lie! You must have said the wrong words or did something wrong when you did your fortunetelling!" she shouted back defiantly.

"It is, I saw it myself with my very own eyes this very morning!" Mieru retorted as she held out her apple before looking deeply into it, "No matter how many times I looked and looked the same future presented itself to me!" Yuzu was about to speak out once more but Hochun quickly cut her off, "Before you question me, do remember the only times my powers have ever been wrong was when faced with those who were strong and courageous enough to change their destiny, otherwise, my predictions have always been right!"

Yuzu felt the words taken out of her mouth. Mieru may have been rather bratty and snobbish at times but most of her predictions were spot on or nearly 100% accurate, and her latest statement was indisputable leaving her at a loss of words to counter with. "But….."

"You can try to deny it all you want, but I have seen first hand the horrible future that is to befall my precious darling in due time! All because of you!" Mieru pushed on relentlessly, "Think about it Yuzu, because of the trouble that fell upon you, it didn't take long for him to suffer the dire consequences that followed him soon after in his effort to save you! While he did succeed in the end, the fact remains as to the cause of the entire ordeal he went through is you!" Yuzu gasped in horror and took a few steps back unable to deny the truth in Hochun's words, "You're nothing but a burden to Yuya, surely you can understand what I am saying. Think back to the very beginning, during the Maiami championship and when Obelisk Force invaded our city." Her next statement made Yuzu think back to before. Despite going through uncontrollable events, he also recalled seeing him suffer and sacrifice for her, from Synchro dimension how he endured the pressures of the city, being separated while in the xyz dimension and then at Fusion when he tried to save them from Leo Akaba but failed in the end due to being overwhelmed by Zarc. How she was taken to Synchro dimension since the Maiami championship for first time probably reminded him of such things in the present now, all that began when they first decided to split up during the championship to look for Shun, that was the choice that would change their lives forever.

"B…but….it wasn't my…."

Mieru hardened her expression at Yuzu seeing her at a lost for words, "Your stunned silence suggests you understand clearly what I'm saying don't you?" she continued, "If you really do care for him then you'll do what I say and never get involved with him in any kind of relationship with him! His fate is in your hands, the choice is yours."

"I….I….." her sisters came around her with feelings of worry and concern. They wanted to step in and talk sense into Mieru themselves but Yuzu's mind wouldn't let any of them take over, despite it being painful this was something between her and Mieru and no one else had the right to get involved and she couldn't turn her back on this like a coward otherwise it'd be the same as admitting defeat. She then took a breath to calm herself down as some other memories came back to her making her realise the truth, "It's true….it's because of me Yuya had suffered so much time and time again…." she admitted.

Her sisters widened their eyes in bewilderment that she'd utter such words, "Yuzu!?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!"

"You don't need to buy into her phoney baloney! Just ignore her and leave!"

She suddenly glared back, which silenced them completely before continuing, "It was also because of me not only I held him back and then he eventually turned into Zarc….then bore the wight of the 4 dimensions on his shoulders to save me in the end….I'll admit it, it's because of me Yuya suffered so much and the recent dimensional incidents have probably reminded him of the horrible ordeals he and the others went through." As she finished Mieru smirked, but Yuzu then opened her eyes firmly, "But even so, I refuse to cut ties with him, not now, not ever!"

"Huh!?" Mieru gasped in disbelief while her sisters cheered feeling proud of her answer.

"Yeah!"

"You go girl!"

"Even if you aren't lying and that something terrible is about to happen, I'll never turn my back on any friend of mine, especially Yuya!" she declared, "We've been through all sorts of trouble thick and thin since childhood, from when his father disappeared to now, and that hasn't changed one bit!" She then placed a hand to her chest, "I made a vow long ago that things would be very different now, no more will I let him suffer alone, I'll gladly share his pain so he'll never suffer for my sake ever again!" She announced declaring her bond with Yuya and who she wasn't about to let anyone or anything break that, "And that's that! If you don't like the decision I've made then that's just too bad for you!" She yelled proclaiming her resolve to Mieru as her sisters all cheered and praised her for her admirable courage and wise choice.

"You tell her Yuzu!"

"I knew you had it in you!"

Mieru scowled in disappointment as she closed her eyes calmly, "I see. It seems you've made your decision." She then opened them, "In that case, since we're both on conflicting perspectives how about we settle this through a friendly little game?" she suggested as she took out her duel disk from her pocket.

Yuzu blinked, "Excuse me? You don't actually mean-"

"That's right! I challenge you to a 1 on 1 duel with my precious darling on the line!" she declared, "This is where I make my stand for my darling, and my declaration of war for love against you Yuzu Hiragii! "Defeat me and I'll acknowledge not only your words as true, but also as Yuya Sakaki's one and only true love, then I will put behind me once and for all everything about him being my fated one, but if I win you leave my darling and never see him again!"

Yuzu widened her eyes in shock and anger, "How could you say something like that and assume I'd agree to it!?" she yelled, "You must be crazy if I'm going bet my friend Yuya like some kind of prize or trophy! You can just forget it!"

"Yuzu….." The rest of her sisters sighed. While they completely understood her reason for refusing a challenge, considering they'd do the same if they were in her position, but still they didn't want her to just let it slide like that, especially from a toddler.

Mieru then smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I see I think I understand now." she snickered, "You're simply trying to put on a bold front earlier and nothing more, you don't have the guts or determination to back them up with action and I doubt you ever will."

Yuzu then twitched her eye and a massive tic mark appeared on her forehead, "Why you…."

She then grinned and turned around, "Guess I'll just have to find darling myself and tell it to him straight, maybe he'll at least hear me out and listen to reason." she said as she began to skip away.

At that point, both Yuzu and her sisters lost any remaining bit of self restraint they had, along with a blood vessel trusting inside her head due to the pressure of holding herself back earlier and from her immense shock and disbelief from Hochun's words. Now was the last straw and she was determined to see justice get served, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU PIPSQUEAK!" she yelled which stopped Mieru in her tracks, as a smile appeared on her face.

"Oh?"

Yuzu click her tongue, "Tch! I can't believe I'm actually going to say this….." she thought before speaking calmly, "I know Yuya well and he wouldn't want to hear a word of what you're about to tell him about me, so you'll be wasting your time." She then flared her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs, "But if you think you're going to get away with badmouthing me like that you're dead wrong Hochun! I'll show you just how wrong your little divination of fate is! If Yuya could overcome destiny then so can I!" She declared pointing out at Mieru, "If Yuya's going to become the sharpest blade to fight evil then I'll be the strongest shield for him! I'll prove to you just how real my words are and I can do more than simply back them up!" She yelled activating her duel disk.

Mieru scoffed unconvinced, "Hmph, I'll be the judge of that! This time, my victory is written in the stars! Just as I am destined to be with my precious darling!" She declared as she readied hers.

 **Field Spell, Crossover**

The park space was enveloped in a blue field as floating platforms materialised and action cards dispersed all around them.

DUEL!

 **Yuzu: 4000**

 **Mieru: 4000**

"Now then, how about we decide who goes first with an old trick of mine?" Mieru suggested as she took out a coin from her pocket, "As you can see this coin has a dragon on 1 side and a fiend on the other," she said shown both sides to Yuzu, "Whoever calls is right gets the first turn! Last time my sweetie Yuya had no such luck, think you'll fare any better hmm?"

Yuzu huffed in response, "Grr…..fine….since I'm such a good sport and all I'll go along with your little game." She said as she decided to give it a little more thought, "Okay last time Yuya chose dragon but he lost, so maybe it makes sense to choose the fiend? But then again, a fiend means evil so the dragon has to be good. But still, Yuya was an evil dragon so then…..argh! Why is this so hard!?" she cringed as she grit her teeth in frustration of so many thoughts coming at her at once.

"Being indecisive Yuzu?" Mieru spoke up noticing her conflicted emotions, "That just shows you aren't confident in yourself or in your own abilities. Then again, I suppose it's to be expected in my darling's fake girlfriend after all who isn't willing or even able to go the distance and do anything for him, which of course is something I'd easily do without hesitation!" she mocked further agitating Yuzu.

"Tch! How dare you say that?!" she growled, "I'll show you the bond between me and Yuya transcends all fate and destiny! To prove it, I'll choose the very same thing he did, the dragon!" Yuzu declared announcing her choice.

"Oh? Is that so? Let's see if your bond truly is true as you claim it to be." Mieru then flipped the coin as it began to spin a few times in the air. Both of them kept their eyes on it as it spun before falling back down.

"Come on…." Yuzu prayed as a drop of sweat fell from her cheek when the coin finally landed back in Hochun's palm.

"Now let's see what fate holds for us shall we?" She said as she revealed it, her eyes brightened with joy to see the result, "Gasp! Why…it's the fiend! Just like last time! Yay!" she cheered to Yuzu's shock and dismay.

"Wh…what!? No way! Y…you must be cheating! I demand a re-toss!" she yelled.

"Hee hee hee…. too bad Yuzu," Mieru said while wagging her finger, "It seems fate was on my side to give me this second chance, better luck next time, if there is one that is. Tee hee." she giggled before gasping melodramatically, "Gasp! Wait….could it be coincidence that I won exactly the same way as before? Is it destiny that Yuya is destined to be my fated one!? Oh thank you for being so kind with me goddess of destiny and fate, for giving me this second chance with darling!" She cried in excitement while shaking with glee, even tearing up with joy in the process.

Yuzu then flared up and she even took out her paper fan, "HUH!? Don't you dare give me that! I swear I'm going to tear you apart with my own 2 hands when this duel is over, and I don't care if I win or lose!" she growled threatening to use it herself the first chance she got.

"Okay, she's really starting to get on my nerves," muttered Rin before turning to Selena and Ruri, "She's a real brat you know that girls?"

"Mhmm, no way would Yuto ever go out with someone like her, she's far too narcissistic, not to mention underaged." Ruri nodded in agreement, though normally kind and sweet hearted even that had its limits.

"Bet Yuri would card her the moment she got within 3 feet of him." said Selena, "And honestly, I'm actually good with that…." she added.

"Tee hee! I'll be taking the first turn now Yuzu, or should I say, darling's soon to be ex?" Mieru teased as she continued to further irritate Yuzu.

"Why you little twerp….." she growled with displeasure as she waited patiently for her turn to come and the chance to inflict some real hurt.

Mieru picked a card from her hand, "With my first turn I'll summon Spirit of the Fall Wind in attack mode!" Appearing on the field was a rather small fairy like monster in green clothing, "Due to her special effect I can add a flip monster from my deck to my hand." Her spirit glowed as a card ejected from her deck, "And the one I choose is Prediction Princess Petalelf." She said revealing the flowery princess in her hand.

Yuzu narrowed her eyes, "That's going to be trouble later on….." she thought being aware of its special ability.

"Now with that I'll end my turn." Mieru concluded feeling confident with her lineup.

Selena folded her arms and scoffed unimpressed, "That's all she's doing? What a disappointment." she said.

"Yeah after all that talk about fate and destiny whatnot, I was expecting much more than that. What a letdown….." Rin added in agreement.

In contrast to them, Yuzu clicked her tongue reluctantly, "Tch! As much as it pains me to say this, I wouldn't be so quick to judge if I were you girls." she told them as they listened, "Mieru may be a glutton for punishment, but her monsters aren't to be underestimated, for their full potential lies within being facedown."

Selena raised an eyebrow, "Facedown? As in…a strategy focused around flip effects?" she questioned.

"That's the first time I've heard of such a thing. Sounds sneaky too." said Ruri.

"That's right, and each one really is a handful to deal with." said Yuzu, "In fact, from what Yuya told me this strategy caused him so much trouble he almost lost 1-sidedly." she added to their surprise.

Rin widened her eyes, "No way! This little kid did that to Yuya!?"

"In that case, I might take back what I just said, she might just have some degree of skill for a noisy brat….." Selena admitted as she turned to Yuzu, "With Yuya and the rest of our futures on the line there's only 1 thing you can do, and that's win! So don't you dare lose!" she said firmly.

"Yeah! No way am I ever going to let some pint sized pipsqueak lay a hand on Yugo!" Rin added determined not to let any hussy, especially a little kid, make any moves on her man.

Yuzu sweat dropped seeing the pressure that was being put on her by her sisters, "Okay okay, no pressure already…..sheesh…." she said to them.

Meanwhile as they talked Mieru was looking through her crystal apple and seeing 4 colourful souls glowing within it, "Oh my, that's quite the conversation that just be going on between them….." she said feeling rather concerned as they flared up, even though she couldn't see or hear them her apple still revealed them to her. With what was going on between them perhaps it was best for her to stay out of it, "Maybe it's best that I don't ask…."

Meanwhile Yuzu focused her gaze on the duel, "They're right about one thing, I can't hesitate or be fearful of the unknown, like I told Yuya I'll have to go forward no matter what lies in store for me! Just you wait Yuya, this is for you!" she told herself vowing to fight to the end for him like he did for her. "It's my turn! Draw!" She sighed at the hand she got, "Not the best hand but I can work with this…." She thought as she reached for a card, "Firstly, as you control a monsters and I control none, I can special summon this musical number straight from my hand! Take center stage Solo the Melodious Songstress!" Appearing in defence mode with a wonderful melody was a teenage girl in a red dress, wearing a winged headpiece and red shoes. "Then I'll summon Canon the Melodious Diva!" She continued as she played a purplish female monster with short spiked purple hair and a butterfly like mask. "Due to her special ability she switches into defence mode." Her monster then crouched down, "I'll end my turn now."

"My my, for someone who spoke so boldly of being my sweet Yuya's one and only, I expected something far more impressive." Mieru shook her head, "How disappointing, perhaps it is fate's way of showing it was never meant to be." she said which continued to add fuel to Yuzu's fire!

"Grr….I'll wipe that smug look right off your face soon enough! You'll see!" she growled as she tightened her fist as a vein pumped up in it!

"Ohohoho! I highly doubt that, this time the future is set in stone for sure! Ha!" Hochun chuckled as she drew her card, "Alright! Spirit of the fall wind attacks Solo!" Her spirit then let out a mild breeze which blew into Solo, who braced herself before blowing away in the wind! "Looks like your concert's about to get cancelled before it even begins!"

"Wrong! It's just getting started!" Yuzu retorted, "When Solo is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, her special ability allows me to summon an even better musical melodious monster from my deck to take her place on stage!" A card ejected from her deck which she then played, "Appear! Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!" Her ace monster in a large gown and butterfly like music wings appeared, along with rather joyous laughter.

"Oh dear…." Mieru covered her mouth in surprise at the new arrival.

"Alright! She's got her ace monster out!" Ruri cheered with Rin.

"Yup, looks like it's time for Hochun to face the music now." Selena nodded.

Mieru clicked her tongue as she reached for a card in her hand, "Tch! No matter, I can still set 1 monster in defence mode." A monster appeared on her field, "And that will do for now."

Yuzu focused her gaze on the set monster, "That facedown has to be petalelf for sure….." she thought, "It's effect is rather nasty, since when it's flipped up my monsters won't just go into defence mode, they'll be stuck that way too." She then reached her hand for her deck, "Better get rid of it early while I still can….." She then began her turn ready to do something about it, "I draw! Now I'll switch Canon into attack mode." Her purple melodious stood up ready for her next performance, "Now Mozarta! Let's put on a great musical show for Spirit of the Fall Wind! Graceful wave!" Mozarta spun around before striking out a wave of sound from her baton which caused Spirit of the Fall Wind to cry out in pain before exploding!

The impact then pushed Mieru somewhat backwards, "Urgh!" she grunted digging in her heels to hold her ground.

 **Mieru: 4000-3200**

"Looks like you managed to damage me first." she grunted brushing off the dirt from her clothes, "Guess that's an improvement over Yuya…." she then muttered seriously.

"I'm just getting started!" Yuzu continued having just started her comeback performance, "In fact, it's time for an encore! Canon the melodious diva attacks your facedown monster!" Canon then let out a loud sonic burst from her mouth which headed straight for her facedown monster, "Say goodbye to your pettlelf!"

Unbeknownst to her, Mieru grinned with delight at her chosen move, "Hee hee! Whoever said I set Petal elf? Because I sure didn't," As she said so the facedown monster revealed itself as a small blueish winged fiend monster with pointed ears and a wide grin filled with rows of jagged teeth. The monster's outfit was that in a set of robes but in one hand it held a skull of a battle ox and its outfit was also decorated in several bone pieces as well, it even wore a face mask which resembled that of a larger fiend over its head!

"Huh!?" Yuzu widened her eyes as the monster exploded under the noise of her own! "Wh…what was that monster?" she then asked.

"I told you I picked up a few new tricks since my defeat at the Maiami Championship….." said Mieru, "I was so devastated I couldn't duel and win to wake up my sweet Yuya, so since then I studied and trained tirelessly at school day and night and even expanded my ways of fortunetelling in the process! I even discovered new talents in myself I never knew before! Oh if only darling could see me, he'd be so proud of me right now…..haaaa….." she said dreamily thinking of what Yuya would think of her if he found to what she went through for him.

"Are you quite finished yet?" growled Yuzu menacingly as she held out her fan threateningly, 1 more strike and she was going to get physical without hesitation!

"Oh yes, back to the duel at hand." her opponent replied, "The monster you just destroyed was my **Prediction Princess Osteoimp**! Due to it's effect when it's flipped up I'm able to special summon a level 3 or above flip monster from my deck facedown in defence mode!"

 **Prediction Princess Osteoimp ATK: 200 DEF: 500 Level 2 DARK Fairy FLIP**

A purplish blue crystal seer materialised on the field in the imp's place, "And what better choice than my Prediction Princess Crystaldine!" Her monster then flipped facedown.

"Tch! That's not good at all….." Yuzu grunted.

"A level 5 monster in defence mode with 2200 defence points? That's a pretty tough one to break down….." Rin commented.

"That's just the surface." she explained, "When flipped up, it'll allow Mieru to add a ritual monster to her hand from either her deck or graveyard."

"R…ritual!?" Rin and Ruri gasped in surprise at what they just heard.

"A ritual user….something you don't see everyday." Selena commented thinking the match may be more interesting after all.

"That's right!" Mieru called out tot he surprise of the 4 girls, "I know I can't see your 'sisters', if that's how you consider them, but tell them this, yes I am a ritual user too! In fact, I'm one of the best you'll ever see!" she proclaimed pointing out at them.

"Tch! Would love to hear what Asuka would think of that….." Yuzu thought in annoyance before continuing, "Bottomline is, no matter who flips up that monster she'll be able to get a really strong ritual into her hand."

"Hee hee hee! Looks like you've underestimated me once again Yuzu, perhaps you shouldn't have been so quick and hasty." Mieru giggled childishly seeing she had been easily played.

"Tch! Even so, it's useless without the right ritual spell or enough monsters to tribute for it!" Yuzu retorted as she took a card from her hand, "I set 1 card facedown and that's it for me."

"Oh, that's something I'll remedy soon enough." Mieru smirked as she reached for her deck, "I draw!" She flipped over the new card and smirked, "Hehehehe, just as I predicted, just one more turn will do." she thought to herself as she made her move, "I set 1 monster in defence mode and another card facedown." A pair of cards were set, "And that's the best I can do right now, so once again I'll pass it over to you." She said.

As Yuzu eyed the field before her Ruri clasped her hands together feeling worried, "Oh dear, now she's got 2 monsters facedown in defence mode…." she said.

"We know one's Crystaldine, so the moment we flip it up she'll add her ace monster into her hand." said Yuzu assessing the situation, "We can assume the other may be petalelf this time, or maybe she's set a different monster now and she's trying to psyche me out again like before with a trap….." She then grasped her hands in her hair in frustration, "Urgh….No matter what I do she'll be able to gain a bigger advantage and put me in a tighter situation." she grunted before shaking her head clear, "No! I can't hesitate! If this were a duel of life and death I'd never forgive myself if I lost and then Yuya….." She closed her eyes then opened them firmly, "I'm going to have to take a leap of faith in this. Right here and now! It's my turn and I draw!" She drew a new card, "I activate Mozarta's special effect! Once per turn I can special summon a level 4 or lower melodious monster to take the stage with her! Come on out Serenade the Melodious Diva!" Appearing on her field was a reddish female in a long dress and pinkish hair. "Now sing everyone!" She called out as Mozarta waved her baton around, coordinating the voices of Canon and Serenade and their music filled the air around them.

"That's quite a nice harmony you've got there Yuzu I'll admit," said Mieru feeling slightly more relaxed before regaining her focus, "Though it'll take more than a few pretty voices to get the better of me." she said confidently.

"Then how's this for a change! Due to Serenade's own effect, she can be treated as 2 monsters when I use her to tribute summon a fairy type monster! Also due to being special summoned I can normal summon an additional Melodious monster this turn!" Yuzu announced, "First, I tribute Canon in order to summon Elegy the Melodious Diva!" Canon exploded into sparkles and taking her place was a purplish melodious female with green hair. "Then next, I tribute Serenade to summon Shopina the Melodious Maestra!" Serenade exploded and was replaced with a large female monster in a regal gown and butterfly wings, along with an energy piano keyboard at her finger tips.

"Oh my! 2 monsters with over 2000 attack points!? I didn't foresee this turn of events!" Mieru gasped covering her mouth,

Yuzu smirked seeing just the expression she wanted, "Heh, told you that it's impossible to precept the flow of a duel and that the future is never decided!" She announced pressing her advantage, "Now Shopina's monster effect activates! Once per turn I can regain a Light Fairy monster from my graveyard." A card ejected from her graveyard and she revealed it, "The monster I chose was none other than Serenade! Though she won't be making her appearance for a while, I'm certain the singing sensation I have out now will be plenty enough! Especially since my special summoned melodious monsters can't be destroyed by card effects thanks to Elegy!" She declared confidently before commencing her battle phase, "Battle! Mozarta that's your cue! Attack with graceful wave!" Mozarta laughed joyously as she did a spin and shot out a wave of energy towards one of the facedown monsters!

"That's actually not half bad….." Mieru admitted before smirking with delight, "Too bad unlike Yuya, your performance is far too predictable!"

"What!?" Yuzu gasped in alarm.

"You seem to have forgotten that I have a facedown card, and I plan on activating it now!" She declared, "Black catastrophe! As I control at least 2 facedown monsters, this trap automatically ends your battle phase!" The trap revealed a dark shade of mist and a set of ferocious feline eyes within them which cancelled out the attack and spooked out the remaining melodious monsters until losing their will to fight!

"Darn it! We almost had her too!" Rin growled in annoyance.

"She really played you there Yuzu….." Selena commented.

Yuzu however wasn't deterred, "Good thing I still have a facedown of my own!" she declared revealing her trap, "With musical mayhem, I'm allowed to dish out 800 points of damage for every Melodious monster I have out! Since I now have 3, you'll be taking 2400 points of direct damage!" The trap shot out a powerful burst of energy which headed towards Mieru!

She then narrowed her eyes, "That's what you think!" she yelled as she leapt up the platforms as the sound waves began to follow her!

The girls looked on in stunned belief, "Whoa look at her go!" Ruri gasped in amazement.

Yuzu then blinked her eyes in disbelief, "Okay, she's way more nimble and energetic than I last remember…." she commented.

"Love sure can push you in all sorts of directions." Ruri commented which earned her a bunch of glares form her sisters.

"Ruri!"

"Eep! Sorry….." she whimpered.

Meanwhile Mieru had managed to snatch an action card stuck on a platform and she played it quickly, "I activate the action spell acceleration! With this I negate your effect damage and escape unscathed!" She then let out of the way of the effect damage and landed back on the ground without a scratch! "Hee hee hee! Too bad Hiragii, looks like fate's on my side this time!" she giggled.

"Grrr…..I'll get you yet! Just you wait!" Yuzu growled shaking her fist at her.

"Oh I'm not going to sit back and wait anymore, now this is where I start getting serious!" Mieru retorted as she began her turn, "It's my turn!" She drew her card and saw everything was ready as she predicted, "Now I reveal my 2 facedown monsters!" Both her monsters flipped up revealing the crystal seer and sprite in long clothes holding a bow. "Prediction Princesses Crystaldine and Arrowsylph!"

Yuzu widened her eyes in horror, "Oh no! With those out….."

"Due to their special effects I can add both a ritual monster and ritual spell card from my deck to my hand!" Mieru announced as 2 cards ejected from her deck. "And I choose Prediction ritual and Prediction Princess Tarotrei!"

"And she had everything she needs to bring it out….." Yuzu noted to the horror of her sisters.

"Oh dear…."

"She's planned this from the start didn't she?"

"Now I activate Prediction ritual!" As Mieru activated the card it created a rate large altar with a spell circle in it, "With it I'll offer up my level 5 Crystaldine and level 4 Arrowsylph as offerings to ritual summon!" Her 2 monsters were absorbed into the altar as 9 fire torches lit up and a spell summoning circle was formed!

"Brace yourself Yuzu." Selena warned, "Here she comes!" Yuzu held herself back and hardened her gaze at the incoming monster.

"Priestess of ancient times who foresees everything! With the ancient description, now, be revived! I Ritual Summon! Level 9! Prediction Princess Tarotrei!" Appearing from the light was Mieru's massive 6 armed female monster which towered over the field as Yuzu and her sisters were beginning to feel overwhelmed by her presence as she loomed over them!

"Her ace monster…." Yuzu breathed, "It's not just strong, I feel it's got quite a lot of power too….." she noted already realising its capabilities when she witnessed Yuya duel it.

"Now I'll show you the power of my love for my darling! Tarotrei! Attack Mozarta the melodious Maestra now!" Her ritual monster charged up a powerful beam in her hands before letting it loose! The beam pierced through Mozarta, who let out a painful laugh before exploding in Yuzu's face!

 **Yuzu: 4000-3900**

She held out her arm to shield her face from the smoke and debris, "Urgh, that's only a little damage…." she grunted as it died down.

"For now perhaps." Yuzu looked on to see Tarotrei lift up Hochun towards another action card! "But now I activate the action spell wonder chance! Now my monster gets another attack, this time one your Shopina!"

Yuzu clicked her tongue in annoyance, "Tch! As if I'd let you!" As Tarotrei began charging up another attack, Yuzu leapt up some platforms herself and hone she grabbed an action card floating mid-air before landing back down on the field gracefully. As she flipped it over it turned out to be battle change, something she couldn't use at all, unless she wanted to take more battle damage! "Ack!" she gasped in shock.

"Tee hee! Bad luck Yuzu." Mieru giggled as her Tarotrei's attack was finally unleashed! "Now Tarotrei's attack goes through!" It then pierced through Shopina's keyboard ad through her body before she cried and exploded knocking Yuzu down onto her backside!

BOOM!

"Urgh…." she grunted as she painfully staggered back up again.

 **Yuzu: 3900-3500**

"Both of my strongest monsters gone…." she breathed in disbelief seeing herself to be vulnerable now.

"With that I'll end my turn." Mieru concluded before giggling and jumping with joy, "Oh just you wait darling! Just a few more turns and you're all mine!"

Yuzu grit her teeth in frustration at her opponent's obnoxious behaviour and arrogance thinking she had it in the bag "Tch! Don't count on it you little twerp! This duel's just getting started!" she yelled refusing to give up, "I draw!" As she saw her card to be Slow Tempo she showed, "Tch! This can't help me now…..Urgh….I can't believe I'm losing my edge now….." she grit her teeth in frustration and desperation as she turned to her field and picked a card from her hand, "Guess I have no choice but to place defence for now…." she thought, "I set 1 monster in defence mode and switch Elegy into defence mode." she said begrudgingly now that she had a pair of monsters in defence now.

"Oh? Is that it? Bad luck must surely be casting its shadow upon you now, I almost feel sorry for you." Mieru scoffed shaking her head in disappointment, further aggravating Yuzu. "Don't worry though, I'll be sure to wrap this up nice and smoothly, then you won't have to worry about Yuya anymore. I draw!" She eyed her new card and smirked at it, "I think it's time for me to try something a little 'unpredictable' this time wouldn't you agree Yuzu?" She suggested before going through with her intended move, "I play a new ritual spell known as **Prediction prophecy**!" The new spell she played displayed a clear crystal ball held in place on a table in a dark shadowed room,with a pair of sinister dark hands clawed waving around it and a pair of dark red eyes in the background gazing into the ball which depicted a shadowed sinister silhouette inside it.

Yuzu widened her eyes in shock, "You're going to be bringing out another ritual monster!?" she exclaimed.

Mieru smirked and narrowed her eyes, "Told you I've picked up some new tricks since my unfortunate defeat at the championship, but now fate has been kind enough to bless me with a second opportunity at my darling's heart! And I will be sure not to waste it! With it, I offer Level 3 Prediction Princesses Astromorrigan and Coinorma in my hand as tributes!" A large crystal ball formed on the field which absorbed both petite monsters into it!

"O ancient sorceress, who appears through the veil of life, may the supernatural secret spell awaken you without strife! I Ritual Summon! Appear! Level 6! **Prediction Princess Necronymph**!" Arising from a dark shadowy pool was a rather tall feminine monster with long elf like ears and had black and purple flowers in a wreathe over her head and sat between her ears, poking out over a purplish hood and only a pair of red eyes could be seen through them. Her upper outfit was that of a dark tattered robes with sleeves that covered over the arms and hands, with skulls or pieces of bones hanging around the torso as decoration, while the bottom half of the outfit was that of a large gown which waved somewhat like the ripples on surface of a dark cursed pool.

 **Prediction Princess Necronymph Ritual ATK: 2500 DEF: 1000 Level 6 DARK Fairy**

Yuzu stepped back in disbelief, "Oh my…." the new monster was beginning to make her feel rather anxious, she was picking up bad vibes, something her sisters could feel too.

"That one's almost as powerful as her other monster." Selena commented, "There's something really unsettling about this one too…."

"Behold Yuzu! The monster that shall be your undoing!" Mieru proclaimed confidently as she prepared her big move, "I activate her special ability! Once per turn I can flip a monster that's facedown on the field face-up! And since I control no facedown monsters at the moment, I'll be using it to flip your monster faceup!" Necronymph began chanting an incantation while generating a dark sphere of energy in her hands and then fired it at Zuzu's facedown, flipping it up as hr Serenade the melodious diva!

"Oh no my Serenade is exposed now!" Yuzu cried out in shock and horror seeing it was vulnerable!

"That's right, and now to take care of it! Prediction Princess Necronymph now attacks Serenade the Melodious diva! Necromantic Nightmare!" Mieru commanded as her monster called forth dark spirits from the ground before sending them all towards the cowering red melodious!

"I don't think so!" Yuzu cried defiantly, "I activate the action spell battle change! With it I'll switch your attack over to Canon!" The spirits then turned over to Canon, enshrouding her completely, who endured the never-ending torment and punishment the spirits dealt to her before they left only a set of golden sparkles behind!

"Urgh!" Yuzu grunted bracing herself, even though it was in defence mode she could actually feel that last attack!

Mieru narrowed her eyes, "You saved yourself that time, but no matter how hard you struggle you can't fight against what fate decided! Tarotrei now attacks Serenade!" Tarotrei then charged up another beam in her hands aiming it at Serenade!

"I need an action card now…." Yuzu thought as she frantically looked around for another card. She then found one perched high above some platforms, "There!" She cried out as she leapt up several platforms getting ever more closer as the beam neared full charge! It ws within hand's reach but she failed to notice her surroundings as she misplaced her footing and stumbled down again to a lower platform! "Urgh!" she grunted as she looked up, then widened her eyes seeing she was too late as Tarotrei unleashed her beam and completely enveloped Serenade in it!

BOOM!

"AAAAHHH!" Yuzu cried as the explosion blew her off her perch and she landed down on park ground on her back rather painfully!

 **Yuzu: 3500-1100**

"Argh!" she cried upon landing on the had ground underneath!

"Yuzu!"

"Hang in there Yuzu!"

"Tch! She's really in a huge bind now…." Her sisters cried as they gathered around her.

Mieru closed her eyes in disapproval, "You've fought a good duel Yuzu, but this is where your pointless struggle ends." she said picking a card from her hand, "I set one monster in defence mode and during the end phase Necronymph's effect allows me to special summon a flip monster from either my hand or graveyard facedown," Necronymph created a dark graveyard portal and appearing from it was one of tis form sacrifices in card form, "And the one I choose is Astromorrigan." The card then set itself facedown.

Yuzu had just sat up and witnessed what she had done, she grit her teeth in pain and frustration, "That can only mean…."

"That's right, my other monster is Petalelf." Hochun finished, "And I'm certain you remember the lock combo I used to eliminate nearly all of Yuya's moves that time." She said recalling the time her combo with Tarotrei, Astromorrigan and Petalelf had Yuya in a hard lock and rendered him nearly incapable of doing anything.

Upon realising this Yuzu realised she was trapped in that very same combo, only this time she had no way out of it. "No….." she breathed in disbelief as she fell to her knees, her will to continue slowly being drained away from her.

"I'll give you this, the future can be changed I learnt that after Yuya defeated me that time and won my heart." said Mieru, "But only by those strong and courageous enough to go the distance. From what I'm seeing, you're not such a person!" She then yelled pointing out at Yuzu who was kneeling down in her weakness, "So give up now and save yourself not only from a humiliating defeat but also from the danger you'll bring upon Yuya!"

Several dark thoughts began to come about in her mind, she was beginning to question herself as well whether she would really be helping Yuya or hurting him in the end. "I….Is she right? Is this really what's meant to be?" She asked herself as she fell forward onto her hands, "Maybe she's right….I have been bringing Yuya only pain and suffering since the day the inter dimensional war began….if I stay I might just cause him even more despair….I can't let that happen, especially in this new age of peace….." She then prepared to speak her last words, "I…." Suddenly she found herself in a dark space of her mind and Selena, Rin and Ruri began to appear around her with firm and serious expressions on their faces.

"Don't you dare quit Yuzu!"

"Yeah! This duel isn't over yet!"

"Get up! You can still win this! I know it!" They each said to her.

"G…girls? You're all here for me now?" she asked in surprise.

"Of course you dummy! Do you really think we'll just leave you out to dry like that? Just who do you take us for!?" Rin cried.

"I can't believe you'd even think of quitting on this duel and turning your back on Yuya forever just because of some crazy superstition coming from some snot nosed kid! That's just outrageous!" Selena added furiously.

Yuzu stuttered and choked, "But….you heard what she said! If I stay I may end up hurting Yuya more than helping him! What if it's true, that I'm not strong enough to change what Hochun foresaw!? What if I-" She was suddenly interrupted when Selena smacked her across her face! "Ah….." she then yelped before covering it over with her own hand.

"Get a grip Yuzu!" she growled authoritatively, "Do you think Yuya would ever approve of the choice you're about to make!? Have you even one thought about how he'd feel!?"

Yuzu widened her eyes and gasped.

"No, he'd always try to find a way to make it right even if he knew there was disaster inbound for him! He always faced his destiny head-on no matter the odds and overcame it! Fighting to his last breath and with every ounce of strength he had." Rin answered.

Ruri then stepped forward toner compassionately, "No one knows what the future holds, and there's no such thing as destiny either. It's the choices we make that determine who we are now." she said.

"That's right," followed Selena, "You might or might not bring trouble for Yuya, but if you turned away from him now, you'd definitely be bringing him pain and sadness he'd never be able to move on from."

"Not just him, everyone else too fought for you before, if you made this choice you'd be hurting them all too….." said Ruri sadly.

Yuzu looked to each of her sisters feeling enormous emotion well up from inside her, "Everyone…." she sniffled as tears welled up form her eyes.

"Like Yuya said, as long as you always fun no matter how hard the turn of events, you'll never truly lose." said Selena.

"If he could overcome this tight situation you're in now, I'm certain you can overcome anything the future throws at you." followed Rin.

"We believe in you, and I'm sure everyone else does too." Ruri concluded.

Taking in their words Yuzu wiped away her tears and nodded, "You're….right….." she breathed before smiling brightly once more like her normal self, "Thanks girls, you saved me from making a really horrible mistake just now."

"Of course Yuzu, we're all sisters after all, it's what we do after all." said Selena as she patted her on the shoulder.

"Besides, if you left Yuya, that meant we'd never see Yuto, Yugo and Yuri ever again, they'd be just as heartbroken as Yuya would, and we wouldn't want that to happen would we?" said Ruri.

Rin nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it was us who helped kept them in check before, without us no one will."

Yuzu then giggled, "Mhmm, they'd be hopeless without us for sure." They then began laughing together happily together as true sisters.

"Hahahaha."

"Hee hee hee hee."

"Heheheheh…."

"Tee hee hee…"

After they had their moment of togetherness, Selena then smiled towards her now official sister Yuzu holding out her hand, "Now what do you say Yuzu, ready to put this twerp in her place for good and show her how strong you truly are?"

Yuzu nodded without hesitation and took it, "You bet Selena." They then joined hands together.

"Now go kick her loud mouthed butt!" Were her final words as Yuzu retuned.

Back at the duel only a minute had passed and Mieru hadn't noticed what had happened within Yuzu's mind. Seeing she was still silent and hadn't said or moved she then called out, "Well Yuzu? Have you finally decided to forfeit and accept your fate?"

As Yusuf stood up again she then flashed a strong glare back towards her opponent, "You can just forget it Mieru! Because I'm not losing this duel nor to anyone else!" she yelled to Mieru's surprise.

"You're actually still planning on going on? Even in your helpless situation?" she asked.

Yuzu nodded, "You bet your silly little crystal fruit I will!" she said, "I may not be Yuya, but I know that if he gave up he would have lost to you back then, or worse the entire world would have been destroyed when he became Supreme King Zarc." she said as she placed her palm to her chest, "He always faced danger head on and prevailed in the end, and I'll be following his example and face whatever comes our way together with him! We'll forge a new future together for everyone!" she yelled.

Mieru was stunned silent beyond belief as Yuzu prepared her final move.

"Now as Yuya once said, this duel's about to swing my way now!" she declared as she drew her card, "I draw!" She then played her new card, "I activate pot of avarice! With it I'll take Mozarta, Shopina, Serenade, Elegy and Solo from my graveyard, shuffle them into my deck," She placed her 5 monsters back into her deck which reshuffled and ejected a pair of cards, "And draw 2 cards!" Flipping them over she smirked seen they were what she hoped for, "This could be just what I need." She picked one of them out, "I activate the spell Ostinato! Due to its effect, since I control no monsters on my field I can fusion summon a melodious monster using 2 monsters that are in my hand or my deck!" She announced to her opponent's shock and disbelief.

"A Fusion summon straight from the deck!?" she explained.

"That's right! However, my spell also comes with a price. During the end phase of my turn, my fusion monster will be destroyed and then the monsters I used to summon it will be summoned to my field." Yuzu explained, "Which means, it's the perfect time for my newest star to make her on-stage debut!" As a pair of cards ejected form her deck, Yuzu then held them up, "With Ostinato's effect I fuse Mozarta and Shopina the Melodious Maestras together to call forth a new singing sensation!" Both her maestras rose into the air and fused as purple and red orbs of light, "Musical maidens of angelic harmony, with the guidance of the baton, gather your voices in a new resonance of power! I fusion summon! Behold, the show-stopping songstress! **Bloom Prima Donna the Melodious Conductor**!" A large multicoloured flower sprouted in the center of the battle field and as it opened up and bloomed it began releasing several musical notes and petals into the air as a tall feminine monster emerged from its core, her outfit was that resembling a ball gown covered in various musical notes and bar string patterns all around it as well as a few roses that were attached down its base which lead up to being connected to the flower itself. The monster also wore a set of white arm sleeves over her arms, one with treble clef pattern and the other with a bass clef, and wielded a baton in one hand and the top of her gown where it met with her cleavage also had a rose attached to it. She also wore a reddish butterfly theme masquerade mask over the top half of her face and she had long whitish hair which waved flowingly in the wind as she let out a magnificent hum upon her appearance!

 **Bloom Prima Donna the Melodious Conductor Fusion Pendulum Scale 3 ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Level 7 LIGHT Fairy**

"A new fusion monster…..just like that time with Yuya…." Mieru breathed in amazement as the event reminded her of the time Yuya fusion summoned Rune eyes pendulum dragon and defeated her with it. She then took a closer look at the monster before her, "It has 0 attack points, so it must have some sort of effect to make up for it, especially since her spell would destroy her new monster during the turn's end phase." she thogutb before hardening her gaze firmly, "No matter, whatever she has planned I'm ready for it." She then commenced her counter plan, "I activate Prediction Princess Necronymph's effect! With it I switch my facedown petalelf faceup!" Necronymph generated a dark sphere causing her petalelf to flip up, "Now due to her own flip effect, your Prima Donna is now forced into defence mode and can't be changed!" Petalelf let out a flurry of petals blow into Prima Donna's face as she then retreated back into her flower which closed up!

"Tch….." Yuzu clicked her tongue in annoyance, though she still had once last trick up her sleeve and she was willing to bet everything on her last card, "I place 1 card facedown and end my turn….." she said calmly setting her card.

"An impressive attempt but too bad it was all for naught, it seems destiny truly has left you this time Yuzu!" Mieru proclaimed, "Especially now since your desperate last move now costs you your fusion monster!" The silhouette of her spell appeared behind Bloom Prima Donna but as her monster glowed nothing happened after as it soon vanished! Hochun winded her eyes in bewilderment, "What!? Wh….why wasn't it destroyed!?" she gasped.

"Simple," Yuzu smirked, "Due to her own special ability, my Bloom Prima can't be destroyed by card effects, and she can't be destroyed by battle either!" she answered confidently adding more to Mieru's disbelief.

"What!? It's completely indestructible!? I don't believe it!" she claimed.

"Believe it, this is the new monster which represents my unbreakable will for Yuya, my friends, family and the people of the 4 dimensions!" Yuzu declared, "No matter the hardships we face I'll face them head on without hesitation or fear! We'll brave through the danger which threatens us and will never give in no matter the odds or what comes our way! That is my declaration of resolve to you Mieru!" she yelled pointing out at her.

She then scoffed in response, "That was good speech and all, I'll admit I felt moved too." she said, "But now that your monster is completely frozen you won't be able to carry out the action to back up your words! On my next turn, you'll be through!"

"Don't be so sure…." Yuzu thought as she waited for her opponent to step right into her trap.

As Mieru drew her card and flipped it over it revealed nobleman of crossout, "All right, with this I'll finally be able to win this duel!" she thought, "By banishing Black catastrophe from my graveyard I'll be able to flip both Petalelf and her bloom prima into facedown defence mode. It may be indestructible while it's faceup, but facedown it's a completely different story! This duel is now mine!" Before she could continue, Yuzu began her game changing move catching her completely off guard!.

"I activate the trap battle mania!" Yuzu annocuned as her trap flipped up and glowed! "With this trap all monsters on the field are switched into attack mode and must attack this turn! Furthermore their battle positions cannot be changed!"

Mieru widened her eyes and gasped, "What did you say!?" Both Astromorrigan and Petalelf soon switched into attack mode, though only Bloom Prima remained in defence mode

"Due to your petalelf my Bloom Prima Donna can't switch modes, but now your monsters are now forced to wage battle this instant with her!" Yuzu declared.

"But what's the point!? If your monster's in defence mode and can't be destroyed there's nothing that'll come of it!" Mieru retorted as Tarotrei and and Necronymph fired a beam and dark spirit wave at the closed up flower!.

"Are you sure about that?" Yuzu countered .

"Huh?"

"I activate Bloom Prima Donna's special ability! When she battles a special summoned monster, you then take damage equal to the difference between that monster's original attack points and mine! Then she destroys that monster!" she declared as the attacks collided with the flower.

"But since all my monsters are now forced to attack her….that means…."

"I think it's time we all have a round of applause for her dazzling debut, as we now hit the closing performance!" Yuzu announced as she held her hands out and Bloom Prima Donna emerged from her flower and let out a magnificent flurry of musical notes and petals upon her return! "Bloom Prima Donna! Blow them all away wth radiant reflection!" Her monster smiled as she let out a magnificent song which unleashed a wave of petals in a sonic boom which overcame Mieru's monsters and caused them to explode!

As the wave of music and petals approached Mieru lowered her arms accepting her loss with dignity, "So it's just like last time….." She remembered who Yuya's dragon attacked all of her monsters and won in that very turn. She then smiled pleased with the final outcome of the duel, "That was excellent….Yuzu….." She held her arms out accepting her destiny as she became overwhelmed by the petals and music! "EEEEEEEKKKKKK!" She cried being blown away in the wind and then landing down face flat on the ground!

Yuzu did a cheery swirl and struck a cute pose, "Want an encore with that?" she said before winking.

 **Mieru: 3200-0**

 **Yuzu: WIN!**

As the action field disappeared, Yuzu walked over to her defeated opponent until she stood above Mieru with a furious expression, "I told you I'd beat you Mieru. That I'd be able to overcome destiny like Yuya did!" she yelled, "And if you ever come to me making such a declaration that I'd fail, I'll do it again too and prove you wrong!" she vowed as she held her arm out in declaration of it, showing she was willing to see it through and keep her word of being there for Yuya until the end of time no matter what they faced.

Mieru lay down on the ground with her eyes closed, remaining motionless for a while, when Yuzu was about worry about knocking her out a sudden grin came across her face which was followed by joyful giggling to Yuzu's surprise. "Hee hee I knew you could do it Yuzu." she snickered as she got back up onto her feet, "Congratulations to you, well done."

Yuzu blinked her eyes in surprise at the sudden development, "H…Huh? Wh…what?" She couldn't understand what was going on anymore, first Mieru was berating her for being weak and wanting to steal Yuya from her, now she was acting like a different person from before, things seemed rather topsy turvy now.

Mieru then scratched the back of her head and chuckled nervously, "Heheh….Sorry about all those nasty insults I hurled at you earlier, also for goading you…..but I didn't know how else to get you to agree to a match." she said.

Yuzu the held out an unsteady finger towards her, "Wait…so then….you only got me riled up just to duel me?" She was just about to get angry and let loose all her bottled up frustration upon the little girl till she interrupted her.

"Not just that, it's also because of…a vision I foresaw within my crystal apple this morning." she then admitted as she lowered her head slightly in disappointment.

Yuzu's anger vanished and she raised an eyebrow in curiosity upon Mire's unusual statement, "A vision? You mean a disaster that was about to befall upon Yuya because of me?"

"Well yes and no….." she shrugged before smiling lightly, "You see what I foresaw wasn't a disaster but the complete opposite. In fact, he found true happiness and everlasting peace in his heart because of you."

Now she was even more confused than before, this was clearly not what she had expected at all, "What? Peace and happiness….because of me?" she asked in disbelief as she pointed to herself.

Mieru gave a firm nod in response, "You both truly are a perfect match, as if you both were destined to be that way since….well maybe even since before the beginning of the inter dimensional war….." She said before sighing herself and lowering her head down, "It was painful for me to see that, to think that you were the one for him and not me….." She then looked up at Yuzu again, "But I wasn't convinced yet, considering fate can change unexpectedly sometimes, so I had to come down and see for myself firsthand if that was true." she continued flashing back to when she had been spying on the couple from the moment they started their afternoon date. "When I saw you both from a distance I saw proof that my vision was real and that you both were destined for great things on a path you'd both journey together for the rest of your lives….." she said with a smile before frowning again, "But after I overheard Yuya being worried, I didn't want him to be sad and depressed…..especially if another disaster were to befall upon you like the last time….." Remembering the sorrow he felt when he found out Yuzu was taken back at the championship before and how much anguish he was suffering at the time, "I didn't want to see him experience such despair and pain ever again, and seeing he truly was happy with you, I did what I could to make sure the thing he cared most of would be safe." she said.

Yuzu gasped in complete and utter disbelief, stunned speechless to think that Mieru was doing this both for Yuya's happiness and her own, even if it meant she had to give up and move on herself, "You duelled me…..so you get me prepared in case a real tragedy does occur, so that I wouldn't get Yuya worried again….." As Hochun confirmed with a firm nod, Yuzu smiled and nearly teared up in response as she placed a hand to her chest, "Thank you Mieru…..this…really means more to me than you can possibly know." She said with a slight bow before feeling somewhat conflicted about the turn of events, "I….I'm sorry if I may have hurt you-"

Mieru then cut her off before she could finish, "It's alright, I should be the one to apologise for antagonising you earlier." she said, "But this was the best thing I could come up with to show him I cared….and my last act of love before I say goodbye to him." She said, even if she had won or if her prediction of a disaster was real, she couldn't possibly take Yuya away from Yuzu, they were happiest together and knowing them they'd find a way to overcome it no matter the odds they faced.

"Mieru…." Yuzu then took a breath and smiled, taking back everything she had against her since the start of the duel and even before they left on their inter dimensional adventure.

Hochun then walked up to Yuzu and held out a hand to her, "Yuzu, promise me you'll take good care of yourself and Yuya, be there for each other and that you both have a happy life together ahead of you as well." she said rather firmly.

Yuzu looked at the hand for a moment before shaking it, showing she was willing to do just that, "I promise, you have my word I won't let anything happen to him or me ever again." she promised as Mieru smiled back with reassurance of her word.

"Good." As she let go she then pointed out at Yuzu childishly, "Because if you let anything happen to Yuya, I swear I'll be back for my darling! And when I beat you in a rematch I'll prove to him I'll be the one for him!" she shouted.

Yuzu then grinned and snickered in response, "Heheh, keep dreaming, because that'll never happen. I'm going to make sure of it too." she said before hardening her gaze, "Just make sure you don't make any moves on him behind my back, got it?"

Mieru nodded, "Mhmm, a deal's a deal after all…..he's all yours…..for now." She added at the end, showing she hadn't totally given up just yet. As she turned around to head off she left a few parting words of her own, "Anyways, take care and see you around. I'd better hurry if I'm going to make it for the new astrology workshop they're holding at my school! See you!" she said as she waved goodbye and Yuzu did the same.

"Bye bye!"

"Be sure to give my best regards to darling!" As she added that final tidbit Yuzu stopped waving and became somewhat conflicted with her request.

"Umm….sure…." she replied uneasily as Mieru finally disappeared from sight. After that, her sisters then materialised around her as she wiped away some sweat from her brow, "Phew, glad that's over with girls."

"Yeah, for a kid she's actually pretty tough…..she could actually back up those words of hers." Rin admitted.

"I didn't think we'd be able to pull of a win, could have gone either way too." added Ruri feeling relieved that their duel was over.

"Indeed, yet despite what she put you and us through, maybe she's not such a bad kid after all." said Selena after that. She didn't state it but she could tell that among pendulum dimension duelists she had to admit Mieru had skill and potential in her as well.

Yuzu held a new expression of confidence and seriousness in her eyes, her mind set on the bigger picture, "At least now we'll be prepared for anything the world can throw at us for sure, and Yuya will have nothing to worry about anymore." She said with a newfound clarity in her eyes.

They all then nodded together in agreement, "Mhmm." Their victory celebration and compliments were soon interrupted by the sounds of approaching clapping from nearby.

Clap Clap

"Huh?" As Yuzu turned around she was rather surprised to be greeted by a familiar girl with reddish eyes and brownish skin, with long black hair and in blue and yellow clothing.

"Nice work Yuzu Hiragi, that was the performance I'll have to admit. You should feel proud of yourself." She said praising her victory with respect before smirking rather cheekily, "Also, that was really sweet of you to say that as well."

Yuzu then blushed red and stuttered a few steps back, "M…Masumi? I…it's you….Wh…what are you doing here?" she asked nervously as her heart began to race.

"I was simply passing through on my way to LDS, then I couldn't help but notice your duel against that little brat Hochun." She answered simply as she shrugged her shoulders and held out her hands, "And I must say, that little thrashing you gave her was rather quite entertaining, so well done on that….." she said with a pleased smirk as she placed 1 hand on her hip.

"You've been watching my watching my match?" Yuzu asked.

Masumi nodded, "Thats right, I'll have to say that may have been one of your best performances yet." she said, "Not to mention that really moving statement you gave her too regarding Yuya."

"Umm….How much have….you heard?" Yuzu asked as a drop of sweat fell from her face and she scratched her cheek nervously.

"Just enough." she answered. She quickly changed the topic so as she wouldn't lag much longer nor fluster Yuzu anymore, already having her fun, "I'll have to say that it's been a long while since we last met and I see you've picked up some new moves since I last saw you. Glad you haven't gotten soft after everything that's been going on as of late." she praised.

"Heheh, of course not." Yuzu chuckled confidently now, "I can't afford to after all, as a lancer it's our duty to protect the safety of the 4 dimensions as well as those we care about!" she proclaimed full of energy.

"Naturally. And I think you guys have been doing quite well so far too, for that you have my thanks." she said with a grateful smile as she shook hands with her old friend and rival. A confident smirk then came across her face "Although, if you don't mind, I'd like to see your new skills first hand and if you'd be willing to put on another show, or better yet, an encore that is." She then proceeded to clasp on her duel disk, "Care to try your luck out against a real opponent?" She asked issuing her challenge as a blow of wind came in and blew their hair and clothes in it.

 **Hope you enjoyed this, was tricky to put the duel and dialogue together, hope you enjoyed how the plot progressed as well. As of here Yuzu has gone through the next stage of her growth as a person and a duelist, all for her childhood friend Yuya, and some spurring from her 'love rival'. Now another challenge now stands before her, ready to test her mettle. Stay tuned!**

Prediction Princess Osteoimp

FLIP: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or higher Flip monster from your hand or Deck in face-down Defense Position, also you cannot activate monster effects for the rest of this turn, except "Prediction Princess" monsters'.

Prediction Prophecy Ritual Spell

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Prediction Princess Necronymph". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 6 or more. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Prediction Princess" monster from your Deck to your hand.

Prediction Princess Necronymph

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Prediction Prophecy". Once per turn, during your End Phase: You can Special Summon 1 Flip monsterfrom your hand or Graveyard in face-down Defense Position. You can only use 1 of the following effects of "Prediction Princess Necronymph " per turn, and only once that turn.

● During either player's turn: You can target 1 face-down monster on the field; change it to face-up Attack Position.

● During either player's turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; change it to face-down Defense Position.

Bloom Prima Dona the Melodious conductor

2 melodious monsters

Pendulum effect

Once per turn, if your monster battles an opponent's monster, before damage calculation: You can make that monster you control gain ATK equal to the current ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling until the end of the Damage Step (even if this card leaves the field).

Normal effect

Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, also you take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. If this card battles a Special Summoned monster, after damage calculation: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between the original ATK of that opponent's monster and this card, and if you do, destroy that opponent's monster.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"You want to duel me Masumi?" Yuzu asked curiously as she pointed to herself after hearing her old rival's challenge.

"Why not?" Masumi replied shrugging her shoulders casually, "It's been a while since our last match, so I'm interested to see how far you've come as a duelist since then." she said before remembering something she heard regarding the inter dimensional incident from some of the other LDS higher ups, "It was rather unfortunate considering what happened to you during the Maiami Championship….." she said feeling sympathetic for Yuzu, considering she wasn't able to shine as she had hoped for after she had gotten whisked away to the Synchro dimension by Yugo in an accident. Yuzu sighed somewhat knowing what she was talking about before Masumi patted her nicely on the shoulder, "But that aside, surely you must have grown much stronger since then having travelled through and battling all kinds of opponents in each of the 4 dimensions. There's no doubt your admirable performance just now is proof of that, so I can't help but challenge you to a match and see your new skills with my very own eyes!" she added excitedly before clamping on her duel disk, "So what do you say? Feeling up to it? Fusion to fusion?"

Selena couldn't help but put a finger to her chin in interest, "Hoh? A fusion user eh? Now this is more of my style." she thought before turning over to her sister, "You both seem to know each other Yuzu, care to enlighten me?" she asked.

Overhearing her, Yuzu then whispered quietly while covering her mouth so only Selena could hear, "Well….we do actually have a bit of history since before the war Selena," she answered before introducing her friend, "This here is Masumi Kotsu, she's a member of LDS' fusion course, and we kinda did get off to a rocky start when we first met." she said.

Selena raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Oh? How come?"

Yuzu then scratched her head, "Well, it's kinda complicated….." she said uneasily before deciding to confess the short version, "But to put it in short, because she defeated me quite badly in a duel it was what spurred me to take up fusion summoning myself."

"I see…..so defeat was part of what spurred you to become the duelist you are, interesting…." Selena replied.

Yuzu smiled back, "Yeah, but we've actually come to an understanding and any history between us is pretty much in the past now."

As she said that Selena placed a finger to her chin in thought, "Hmm…."

Noticing Zuzu's sudden unusual behaviour, Masumi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in suspicion, "Umm, why are you talking to yourself?" she asked curiously, "It's rather disrespectful you know, especially since I just challenged you to a duel and you haven't even answered yet, I expected you to have better manners than that." Her words caught Yuzu by surprise as she quickly turned around.

"Oh! Masumi, sorry to be rude, I was just…umm…." as she tried to find something to say back to her, Masumi then realised it.

"Wait, I've got it now, you're talking to one of your counterparts weren't you?" She answered as Yuzu nodded back rather uneasily.

"Err yes that's right." She then smiled back and shrugged it off, "But it's nothing to worry about, in fact I was just about to say I'm ready to accept your challenge and I plan on showing you just how much brighter I've shone since our last match!" She cried out confidently earning Masumi's interest.

"Oh? Is that a fact? They say actions speak louder than words, so let's see how far you've really come first hand." She said accepting the challenge and preparing to activate her duel disk.

"Gladly." said Yuzu as she clamped on her own disk and the 2 girls got into a duelling stance ready for action! "Let's-"

"Oi! Masumi!" a sudden voice called out interrupting them both and catching their attention.

"Huh?" As they both looked up to a nearby hill they saw now other than Hokuto Shijima who was rushing down towards them and slid down the last bit before coming to a smooth stop before them. He then turned his attention towards Masumi and flashed a rather aggressive scowl at her, "What do you think you're doing Masumi!? I've been looking all over for you!" he growled impatiently and he looked as though he was about to burst, with flaring eyes, sweating profusely and deep heavy breathing showing he had been running a while apparently.

"Hokuto Shijima? What's he doing here?" Yuzu asked herself curiously as Selena narrowed her eyes at the newcomer.

"He looks familiar….." she thought somehow recognising him from somewhere.

Masumi then shook her head in disapproval of her friend's obnoxious attitude, "Cool your head Hokuto, I was just about to have a friendly sparring match with Yuzu here before you interrupted us, you really have no respect at all do you?" she mouthed out to him, which only served to further irritate him.

"Me? Disrespectful!? You're one to talk!" he exploded while grasping his hair in his head in frustration, "Did you even see the time now!? Do you have any idea how long Yaiba and I were waiting for you at LDS or how late we are for Lancer tryouts now!?" he cried, "You're lucky Nakajima was generous enough to give us time to find you! We'd be lucky if we even get accepted through the front door of LDS!"

Hearing his reasons Masumi had no choice but to go along with him, no matter how much she disliked having to listen to the loudmouth of her trio group. "Sigh…..alright fine…." she groaned in annoyance before turning around to Yuzu, "Sorry Yuzu, looks like we're going to have to postpone our rematch to another time." she said reluctantly.

"It's fine Masumi I understand." Yuzu replied with a light smile, "Though I am curious, lancer tryouts? Isn't the group already decided by Reiji now?"

"Hmm?" Hearing her question then made Hokuto smirk rather cockily before he walked up to her and looked her in the eye, unnerving her somewhat as she took a step back, "Heh, you think you're so special huh Yuzu Hiragii? You think just because the lancers are trained to deal with inter dimensional matters, that it's like some exclusive club party only you guys can enjoy? Ha! Well you couldn't be more wrong!" he laughed boastfully, "Right now LDS is holding some duelling entrance exams for backup lancer signups, since the pendulum dimension is a little shorthanded on forces stationed here on defence, and I don't plan on letting anyone or anything stop me from getting in!" he cried out before turning begrudgingly to Masumi, "Especially not a certain classmate of mine who plans on dragging me down and hurt my chances of winning by being late!"

Masumi then grit her teeth feeling insulted, sure Hokuto was arrogant and rude but she had just about more than she could take, "Tch! Why I-" before she could finish her statement though, a sudden devious smirk came across her face as she then came up with just the comeback, "Heh, you'd be lucky if President Reiji even considered enlisting you in his new group, considering an unfortunate accident caused you to become a no-show back then in the Maiami Championship." she snickered.

"Accident? No-show?" Yuzu asked outlaid before thinking back to the tournament. "Wait a minute, back then Hokuto never showed up for his second round match that time." She then recalled.

"Gah!" Hearing what both girls said to and about him instantly turned him pale as a ghost before he lowered half his body down drained of energy! After that he then flared up and shook his fist at Kotsu, "Oi! Take that back Masumi! At least I won my first duel when both you and Yaiba lost! If it wasn't for-" As he turned to Yuzu, a certain memory jogged his mind as he suddenly stopped talking, "Wait a sec…." He then focused his gaze entirely on Yuzu as she stared back at him in confusion and feeling rather unnerved. He then pointed out to her and shouted! "You!"

Yuzu jumped in surprised before she pointed at herself sweating anxiously, "M….Me?"

"Not you Yuzu Hiragii!" he corrected, "I'm talking about that cat burglar who not only humiliated me a long time ago, but also had the nerve so seal me into a card! Selena!" he shouted out loud to her surprise.

"EH!?" she exclaimed in bewilderment at his sudden accusation. Though after hearing what he said Selena had just recalled an old memory of hers, which took a while to since Hokuto was that forgettable to her.

Losing all restraint in himself he then grabbed hold of Yuzu's shoulders and began shaking her furiously! "Where is she!? I owe her some big time payback! Bring her out now!" he demanded as she sweated and panicked, seeing his maniacal expression up close was even scarier then most horror movies she watched before.

"Selena? S…She….sealed you into a card!?" she then exclaimed in bewilderment having heard this the first time.

Fortunately for her, Masumi was able to get ahold of her unstable friend and yank him away from Yuzu as she then held him back with all her strength! "Get a grip Hokuto! Maybe I should report you to President Akaba instead for harassing a girl like that in public!" she yelled though to no avail as he continued thrashing and struggling violently to get out of her lock!

"Let go of me now!" he yelled viciously with near murderous intent in his eyes!

As the 2 'friends' tried to sort out their problem, Yuzu saw the chance to back away from the fiasco and then get some much needed answers out of her sister who appeared before her, "S….Selena? You didn't really-"

"Oh, now I remember where I've seen him." she replied placing her fist into the plan of her hand in realisation, which made Yuzu gulp down nervously and a drop of sweat appeared on her cheek.

"Don't tell me-"

She then scratched her head and laughed nervously, "Yeah about that Yuzu…..it's a funny story really hehe…." as Yuzu then hardened her gaze at her she grew even more uneasy and sighed seeing there was no way out, "Sigh….Fine I'll confess." she said, "When I first came here to Maiami to track down the xyz duelist in question by Sora Shinuin, who was apparently Shun, I actually stumbled across mister loudmouth over there boasting about his skill as an expert xyz user so I thought he was the duelist in question." She said eying Hokuto who was now in a bitter bicker with Masumi as she then shook her head, "But unfortunately he turned out to be a complete disappointment considering I defeated him without using half my full strength and well after that…..err….well I couldn't just let him go after that could I." she said bluntly admitting what happened after that.

Yuzu gasped in shock, "Selena! How could you?" she said sounding almost betrayed.

"Umm….I'm…..sorry?" Selena scratched her head uneasily before shaking her hands out in a frantic, "But you can't blame me though right? I mean I thought what we were doing back then was right after all, and I've learnt my lesson now! Honest!" she cried.

"Right…." Yuzu answered back folding her arms and raising an eyebrow.

Meanwhile Hokuto had finally managed to wrestle himself out of Masumi's hold and he panted hard for a little while before letting lose what was on his mind, "That's it! I'm not leaving here until I get my rematch with Selena and win! I'll stay here even if it takes all night while I'm at it!" he screamed to the sky while kneeling down, like in some drama movie.

However it only served to further annoys Masumi as she face palmed in dismay, "I can't believe this…." she groaned, "Didn't you say like 20 seconds ago that we were going to be late Hokuto? Talk about hypocritical."

"Forget what I said! This is personal!" he retorted before turning his attention back to Yuzu, who jumped the instant he turned his glare over to her, "Well? What are you waiting for Yuzu!? Bring out your fusion counterpart already and let's have a duel!" he demanded rudely.

"I….well…." She then turned over to her sister pleadingly, "Umm Selena? A little help here?" she said nervously.

"H…Hey! Don't look at me like that!" she replied before huffing and folding her arms and turning her head away, "I want no part of this complicated situation, also that guy Hokuto was a complete joke, no way am I ever duelling him again he'll only end up embarrassing himself twice in a row." she replied.

"But Selena…."

"Hold it Hokuto!" Masumi then cried out, "Why should you get to duel her all by yourself? I challenged Yuzu first so I should call the shots here!" she said.

"Say what!? No way! You're not the boss of me! Besides my reason is way more important than yours!" Hokuto countered as they both once more fell into a 'friendly' disagreement over who should duel.

As they looked on, both Selena and Yuzu sweat dropped seeing part 2 of their old married couple argument, "Oh dear, at this rate they'll both be late and who knows what'll happen after that…." she thought feeling for them. Thinking on how she could help them both decide and make sure they both got what they wanted, she soon came to a solution, "Hey I know." She turned over to her sister who looked back at her, "Hey Selena listen-" she then leaned in towards her ear and whispered her idea, an idea which caused her sister to look back at her somewhat uneasily.

"Are you sure about this Yuzu?" she asked feeling concerned, while she admitted Zuzu's courage whether she'd be able to deliver what she had in mind was another.

Yuzu smiled back, "I think it'll be fun, that way everyone'll be happy and they wouldn't waste so much time arguing over something so silly too." she said as her sister smirked back feeling somewhat reassured.

"If you say so, just be sure not to hold me back okay?" she replied before eying her seriously, "I expect you to pull your own weight and don't expect me to pick up after you if things don't go as you planned, get me?"

Yuzu then smiled nervously and sweat dropped at her sister's blunt remark, "Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence….." After that she saw Masumi and Hokuto had just about gotten into a duel stance so she stepped forward to interrupt them before they could start, "Hey guys?"

They both turned to her curiously, "What is it Yuzu?"

"Would you make it quick too? We're about to decide who'll be duelling you with a duel!" They each said back to her.

"Yeah about that, I just thought of this, why don't you both duel together?" she suggested as they both eyes her in confusion.

"Say what? You're kidding me right?" replied Hokuto feeling unconvinced.

"Duel both of us at once? Either you're really confident in yourself or you're just plain crazy. Either way you might actually want to rethink that." Masumi added in agreement with Hokuto, probably the first time the whole day.

"Yeah! Besides she'd only hog the spotlight all for herself! Or worse she'd only slow me down and I'd never be able to unleash my full duelling potential with her around!" Shijima then added pointing out at her, once again grinding Masumi's gears!

"Why I ought to punch your lights out Shijima!" she growled popping her knuckles, showing she was more than willing to do things the old fashioned way if it came to it.

"Hehehe, come at me anytime Masumi!" Hokuto snickered taunting her as he opened his arms welcoming her in.

"Sigh this is getting us nowhere…." Yuzu sighed shaking her head in dismay before explaining her suggestion more clearly, "How about this then? We'll make it a tag duel, 2 against 2, we'll each have a shared field and life point gauge. Also, I was just talking with Selena and we agreed on switching places for each turn as if it really wa duel." She said as they both listened to her carefully, "That way you'll both get to duel against who you wanted and we'd be able to save more time before you'll have to get back to LDS for those entrance exams. So what do you say? Sounds fair?" She asked holding her hand out to them.

Looking to one another and considering her suggestion they could see there was logic in what she said, "Hmph, you actually make a good point there Hiragii." replied Masumi.

"Tch! Fine, it's better than nothing I guess…." Hokuto hissed reluctantly, as much as he wanted to have the glory all to himself in defeating Selena, it was clear neither of them was getting anywhere now, also it would beat having to argue with Masumi all night any day of the year.

"Maybe this may also be a good idea for us to get in a little tag practice," Masumi then added, "You'll never know who you'll be partnered with be it in the exam hall or in a battle royale out in the field."

"But more importantly it'll be a good chance for me get some well-deserved revenge!" Hokuto then called out, "And of course you'll get the duel you wanted Masumi it's like taking out 3 birds with a single stone!"

"Yeah, that too…." she added.

"I bet Ruri and Shun would feel offended if they heard that…." Yuzu thought to herself after thinking what Hokuto just uttered out. After that seeing how everyone was in agreement Yuzu wasted no time in getting herself ready for a duel, "Alright then, let's get this duel underway!" She cheered as they all armed themselves with their duel disks and decks at the ready!

"Ready when you are Yuzu!" Masumi challenged confidently.

"Heh, I'm always ready!" She replied.

"So am I." Selena voiced quietly as she took a backseat and decided to let Yuzu be the first to duel.

 **Field Spell, Crossover!**

The park was enveloped in a bright blue space as platforms materialised all around them and action cards disperse across the field.

 **DUEL!**

 **Yuzu and Selena: 4000**

 **Hokuto and Masumi: 4000**

"I'll start!" Masumi announced seizing the chance.

Hokuto smirked, "Go ahead Masumi, don't let us down."

She turned to him with a confident smirk of her own, "Hmph, I believe that's my line Hokuto." she said making him click his tongue in annoyance.

"Tch!"

She picked a card from her hand, "I summon Gem Armadillo in attack mode!" appearing on her field was a pretty large armadillo with reddish orange gems embedded in its body, "Due to its effect I can add a gem knight monster to my hand when it's normal summoned." It glowed and she added a card to her hand, "And I choose gem knight crystal! It won't stay in my hand for long because I'm going to be activating the spell Absorb fusion! With it, I add Gem knight Lolite into my hand." The card ejected from her deck, "Then I banish both my gem Armadillo and Gem knight Crystal together in order to fusion summon!" Both her monsters then rose into the air and fused together as orange and yellow orbs of light.

Selena raised an eyebrow while Yuzu kept her gaze fixed on Masumi's incoming fusion, "A fusion summon right off the bat? Not bad…." she admitted seeing Masumi may some skill in the art of fusion for a standard duelist.

"Crystal encrusted beast. Silver gleam of clarity. In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! I fusion summon! Appear! Level 8! Gem Knight Zirconia!" Appearing on her field was a colossal gem knight with 2900 attack points! As it landed it created a massive shockwave that shoo the land itself and everyone else too!

"Whoa! Now that's what I call power! Way to go Masumi!" Hokuto cheered as he regained his balance.

She smirked at his compliment before returning her attention to her opponent, "Surely you remember him don't you Yuzu?"

Yuzu took a step back and sweated nervously at the familiar sight, "Yeah, how could I forget…." she commented how that massive fusion monster acted as a block against her when they last duelled at the championship. Seeing it again was not very reassuring.

Selena nodded feeling quite impressed, "That's a big one…." she whistled.

"Yeah no kidding Selena, I remember that monster was quite the wall to overcome last time I saw it." Yuzu replied feeling uneasy under pressure with the fusion gem knight's presence, though she then felt a bit more encouraged when she felt Selena place a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at her reassuringly.

"Well last time you didn't have me by your side," she said with a confident smile, "but now that I am you'll bring down that boulder in no time at all."

"I hope so…." Yuzu replied before turning back to the duel, "Because it doesn't look like Masumi's fooling around now."

The LDS fusion duelist then picked a pair of cards from her hand, "I'll place a pair of cards facedown and end my turn." She said laying 2 cards on her field, "With that the turn's yours hope you don't disappoint."

Yuzu put on a confident expression in response, "Oh I don't plan on doing so Masumi. I'll show you how much I've grown since the Maiami Championship!" she declared beginning her turn, "I draw!" She then picked another card from her hand, "I'll begin my turn by activating graceful charity! With it I can draw 3 cards as long as I discard 2." She drew 3 cards then picked out another 2, "Alright, I'll discard these 2." She said discarding Canon the Melodious Diva and Beckoning light. After that she picked out a pair of new cards from her hand, "And now, I'll use Scale 1 **Octavia the Melodious Composer** and Scale 10 **Nocturne the Melodious Composer** and set the pendulum scale!" She then laid out a pair of new pendulum monsters across her duel disk which then said pendulum across the blade!

 **Octavia the Melodious Composer Pendulum Scale: 1 Level 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 1600 LIGHT Fairy**

Yuzu's first new melodious monster was around her size which wore a rather small red miniskirt coated in several musical notes and rests around them and she had a single wing sticking out on her left side. Her cheeks had bass clef markings and she had rather short black hair and she had a flowing wreathe ribbon around her which was comprised of music bars and notes.

 **Nocturne the Melodious Composer Pendulum Scale: 10 Level 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500 LIGHT Fairy**

The second new melodious pendulum too had a wreathe woven around her which was made of musical bars and notes in them, but was somewhat taller with a long blue dress with music notes around them and she had a single large fairy wing sticking out from her right side. On her cheeks were treble clef markings and her hair was also long and white. Both of them rose up in pillars of light.

"With the set scale I can summon monsters from levels 2-9 simultaneously!" Yuzu declared proudly to the astonishment of her opponents.

"You've acquired pendulum summoning now!?"

"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Both Hokum and Masumi exclaimed.

Selena smirked feeling quite impressed, "Well I like what I'm seeing." she said.

It didn't take long for the LDS pair to regain their composure and to welcome the new challenge with open arms, "Heh, this ought to be interesting." Hokuto smirked.

"Go on, show us what you're made of!" Masumi challenged unafraid.

"As you wish, here I come!" Yuzu declared before grinning and prancing joyously, "Can't believe I finally get to do this after so long." she jittered considering this was going to be her first pendulum summon since the battle royale. "I pendulum summon!"

"Appear **Cadenza the Melodious Songstress**!" The next monster Yuzu called out had very long pair of blue twin tails and she wore a pair of butterfly shaped clips holding them together. Her outfit was that of a rather flowing dress with music notes around them along with a pair of leggings and high heeled boots down to her feet and she also sported a pair of harp shaped wings with strings in between them.

 **Cadenza the Melodious Songstress Level 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200 LIGHT Fairy**

"And now Crystal rose!" Next to the Songstress was a red rock rose, one which Masumi recognised almost instantly.

"That's my crystal rose from before!" she gasped in surprise before smiling lightly, "So, you've actually kept it all this time didn't you? I'm quite flattered…."

Yuzu nodded, "Mhmm, sure did Masumi. Now you'll get to see it work for me once more!" She said, "But first, due to Cadenza's special ability, the moment she's special summoned on stage, I can add a Melodious monster from my graveyard into my hand." A card ejected from her graveyard, "The one I choose is Canon the Melodious Diva!" She revealed it.

Hokuto widened his eyes, "Wait a sec! That's the card she discarded with graceful charity!" he gasped, "So she planned this far ahead!? No way!"

Masumi on the other hand narrowed her eyes calmly and awaited what Yuzu would do next.

Meanwhile, Selena smirked knowing what was coming next, since she personally taught her sister some new tricks and now was the time to see their practice pay off. "Cadenza's special ability activates! Once per turn I can fusion summon using monsters on my field including it, and with Crystal rose's effect I'll have it be treated as my Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!" Crystal rose gained the appearance of Yuzu's Mozarta while her Cadenza gave out a lullaby as she created a fusion portal before them and they rose into it as yellow and red orbs of light! "Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! I Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!" Blooming from a bright pink flower was one of Yuzu's own ace monsters who let out a calm hum as she took to the field.

Masumi narrowed her eyes, "It's just like that time…." she then began recalling the first time Hiragii had used that fusion and how it lead to not only her defeat but also saved her too during the tournament. Seeing it again face her Zirconia was like dejavu.

Hokuto on the other hand had a more traumatic fit seeing the old monster appear again, "Oh boy, we're in for some big trouble Masumi!" he cried frantically knowing its capabilities.

"Keep your cool on Hokuto, this duel's just started." she said to him reassuringly.

"And so is my live stage performance, and very soon this duel's going to be over!" Yuzu added confidently, "Battle! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir attacks Gem Knight Zirconia!" Bloom Diva then let out a loud sonic boom that travelled towards Zirconia!

Masumi then smirked as the attack closed in, "If you think for even a second that I'm about to let you get away with this for a second time in a row, you're sorely mistaken Yuzu!" she yelled as she quickly rushed to the side and grabbed an action card which was lying on the grassy field, "I activate the action spell Evasion! This negates your attack!" Zirconia then turned intangible which caused Diva's attack to phase through harmlessly.

"Should have known that'd be too easy." said Yuzu as she and Selena both frowned with disappointment.

Meanwhile Hokuto jumped up with excitement at Masumi successfully holding off the attack and saving their monster, "Alright Masumi! You put that one hit wonder in her place!" he cheered.

Yuzu then shook her fist in annoyance, "Hey! Who are you calling a one hit wonder!?" she cried, "Maybe next time I'll target you Shijima, but for now I place a card facedown and end my turn." She said setting a card.

Hokuto then smirked deviously as his turn came up, "Hehe, that's IF you get a next time Hiragii. Now it's time for the real star to step up on stage! I draw!" He drew his card and grinned at it, "Excellent! With this your show's about to get cancelled!" He then played it, "I summon Constellar Pollux!" Appearing on the field was a bulky knight with a twin bladed sword. "Then due to its' effect I can normal summon an additional constellar from my hand, and I tribute it to summon Constellar Virgo!" Pollux exploded into sparkles and a helmeted female monster with armoured wings took its place, "When Virgo's successfully summoned, her special ability allows me to special summon a level 5 constellar from my hand on defence mode!" Virgo shot an orb of light into the sky which then exploded and rained down bright light shining on 1 card in Hokuto's hand, "And I've got just the one! Constellar Zubeneschamali!" Appearing next to Virgo was a tall lanky robotic monster with a set of sharp blades in its hands for claws and being equipped with a pair of shields. "When successfully summoned I can then add any constellar monster from my deck to my hand," A card ejected from his deck, "And I choose Constellar Rasalhague!" He said revealing the small yellow monster in his hand.

"He's got 2 monsters with the same level now…." Yuzu breathed as a drop of sweat dripped from her chin.

"That's right! And now I build the overlay network using level 5 Virgo and Zubeneschamali!" Both his monsters changed into yellow orbs of light before diving into the xyz portal, "Light of the stars, descend and shake this very earth! I xyz summon! Constellar Pleaides!" Descending from the sky was the light xyz warrior with a large axe and 2 units orbiting it.

"Pretty good Hokuto." Masumi clapped feeling impressed, though it was the least she expected from him.

Yuzu fixed her gaze upon the new yet not so new arrival, "There's one of his ace monsters….." she said as Selena narrowed her eyes at it.

"I remember that one," she said before smirking with pleasure, "And how easily my cat dancer tore it to pieces too. I look forward to doing that again when my turn comes about." She said feeling confident she could beat him easily again, though her confidence was put to the test as Hokuto played a new card.

"Now to seal the deal! I play the field spell Xyz Override!" As he activated the field which transformed the natural park scenery into that of an industrial interior hangar!

The other 3 duelists looked around both amazed and deeply at the sudden change, "Wh…what is this place Hokuto?" Masumi asked feeling somewhat uneasy despite belonging to her teammate.

"That's a new one…." Yuzu commented as she and Selena kept her guard up.

Hokuto grinned confidently in response to Masumi's confusion, seeing this was his chance to finally earn some respect, "The very card that'll give me the advantage I need!" he boasted, "With this if I were to use an overlay unit to activate an xyz monster's ability once per turn, I can banish a card from my hand facedown instead!"

"No way!" Both Yuzu and Masumi gasped seeing this field spell could be a game changer for most xyz monsters, especially if they were in an action field with so many action cards lying about to be used as xyz fodder.

"With that field he's pretty much eliminated the main weaknesses of xyz monsters, especially his own….." Masumi thought narrowing her eyes, "Can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe he's much better duelist than I've given him credit for…."

"This will be…..a challenge…." Yuzu muttered narrowing her eyes while her expression was mirrored by Selena.

"Hmm….maybe he has actually learnt something since then….." she thought, seeing his new movie to be rather strategic compared to the many times he blew his units at her bluffs.

A sly grin came across Hokuto's mug seeing he had set himself up a powerful combo he can utilise over and over again, "Hehehe! With this I'll never have to worry about running out of ammo anymore!" he chuckled believing he had the advantage now, "And I'll gladly start by using my Pleaides' effect on your Bloom Diva and send it back to your extra deck!" He announced before leaping up a platform and grabbing a floating action card! "At the cost of this action card!" He declared banishing it from his hand as Pleaides fired a stream of light from its weapon in place of its usual overlay units!

"Oh no!" Yuzu gasped as the stream of light headed straight for her monster!

"Using action cards in combination with that field spell sure puts him at a dangerous advantage….." Selena commented processing how she might deal with this when her turn comes around.

"Nice work Hokuto! You've actually done something smart for a change!" Masumi cheered with delight.

Hokuto then grit his teeth and gained a tic mark on his forehead at her comment, "Hey! Show me some respect will you! We're on the same team, be grateful I'm not against you!" he growled shaking his fist at her.

As the beam neared her monster and seeing no action cards to run to in time, "Guess I have no choice then…." she thought as she raised her hand at her facedown, "I activate the trap Melodious illusion! With it I return a melodious monster on my field to my hand in order to special summon another one in my hand, but in this case Bloom Diva returns to my extra deck!" Bloom Diva did a gentle hum before vanishing in a cloud of petals back into Yuzu's extra deck, "And now taking her place in the spotlight is Canon the Melodious Diva!" She declared as she played her purple melodious monster from her hand in defence mode!

"So you had that in case of a situation like this, not half bad Yuzu…." Selena smiled complimenting her.

Hokuto clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Tch! What's the point!? The result is still the same in the end! You no longer have your wall of a fusion monster anymore so now you're vulnerable to an attack!" he yelled.

"That may be, but if I let your effect go through then my field would have been laid bare for a direct attack. At least this way I'm not defenceless!" she answered back to his dismay as he turned pale and froze with shock!

"Ack….."

"That's actually pretty smart, she sure got you there Hokuto." Masumi teased as he regained his composure and hardened his expression and his fist.

"Tch! Yeah well, she can't dodge this at least!" he growled, "Battle! Constellar Pleades attacks Canon the Melodious Diva!" His monster yelled a battle cry before charging ahead and swinging its weapon out and cleaving Yuzu's monster in half as she screamed before exploding! "And since our fields and graveyards are shared, I can use Masumi's Gem knight Zirconia to attack you directly!" He annocuned as Zirconia charged straight ahead, with each of its footsteps shaking the earth itself with every step it took!

Yuzu took a step back and sweated anxiously, "I'd better move now!" she gasped knowing taking 2900 points of direct damage wasn't going to be fun! Looking around frantically she noticed an action card floating rather high above the field and she gulped nervously, "Oh dear that one looks really high, will I be able to make it?" She thought to herself wondering if she should risk it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Selena placed a hand on her shoulder, "Let me take over from here Yuzu."

"Huh!? Selena!?" she gasped before she felt her mind being replaced and when she opened again they were green. Taking action she leapt out of the way of Zirconia's fist as it slammed dead ahead on the metal causing a cloud of dust to fly up, as well as smashing the platform down below! After that she deliberately leapt up onto the monster's arm and ran up it before leaping off its head! Narrowly escaping its other arm before grabbing the action card in mid-air and somersaulting back onto the ground with no difficulty at all!

Hokuto widened his eyes and his mouth hung down, "Whoa! Since when could she do that!?" he exclaimed.

Masumi blinked her eyes in surprise at Yuzu's daring move, she knew You Show Duel Schol taught their students to be acrobatic and fearless but this was on a whole other level! "She's never been that agile before….either she had practice or….." she then narrowed eyes realising what was going on, "She's one yet not one also…..this duel has just gotten more interesting." She smirked, considering it was a 2 on 1 duel this kind of development should be fair.

Selena then played the card she obtained, "I activate the action spell evasion! This negates your attack!" She then leapt out of the way of Zirconia's fist once again before somersaulting ad backflipping onto the other side of the field once again!

Hokuto grit his teeth and stomped on the ground throng a hard tantrum, "Grrr! Why you…." he hissed shaking tensely with rage before begrudgingly calling off his turn, "I end my turn…." he then said.

Masumi then smiled with interest, despite her teammate's failure she was actually looking forward to him ending his turn for a few reasons, "Alright, time to see what Yuzu's counterpart from the fusion dimension is capable of…." she thought looking forward to seeing the other counterparts' capabilities for quite sometime now.

Back on the other side, Yuzu smiled with relief at her sister as she looked to her as a ghost, "Thanks for the save Selena." she said.

"Don't mention it Yuzu, we are a team after all." Selena smiled back.

"Mhmm." Yuzu nodded, "So Selena, looks like it's on you now, considering you beat him once, you think you'll be able to do it again?" she then asked.

Selena then narrowed her eyes considering the current situation at hand, she was unsure if she could win as easily as before, not just because it was a tag duel but also because Hokuto had actually improved since their first duel. She then smiled confidently shrugging off her concerns and dismissing them, "Relax Yuzu, he talks a big game but from what I've seen he's a hothead who enjoys running his mouth." she said as she turned back the match, "Just sit back and let me handle this, won't take long."

Yuzu appeared rather unsure and concerned but decided to trust in her, "Okay then, if you say so." she replied calmly nodding back as her body glowed brightly, catching both Masumi and Hokuto by surprise!.

"Argh!"

"Not again!" They each cried as Yuzu's body was enveloped in a veil of light before it disappeared and in her place was none other than Selena!

"Well well, looks like it's my turn now." she said upon her appearance.

Masumi blinked her eyes in disbelief, also to get them readjusted after the bright glaring radiance from earlier, "I said it once and I'll say it again, that was just freaky….." she commented.

Seeing the face of the one who humiliated him so much from before, Hokuto glared daggers at his former assailant with bitter vengeance, "Grrr….you!" he growled before pointing out at her, "About time you showed up you scaredy cat! Now I'm going to enjoy getting some well deserved payback time!" he shouted.

"In your dreams, you call yourself a star but you'll be seeing stars soon enough." Selena scoffed unconvinced as she began, "I draw!" As soon as she did a certain glow caught everyone's attention as they looked up at Yuzu's pendulum cards as their scales suddenly changed to random numbers before finally stabilising at 2 and 5!

Masumi and Hokuto gasped at the unexpected development, "Wh…what the!?"

"Did her pendulum scales just change like that!?"

Selena quickly turned to her sister for answers, "Yuzu? Care to explain what's going on?" she asked raising an eyebrow with suspicion.

Yuzu backed up a bit as she scratched her head nervously before explaining through her body again as her eyes became blue, "Err hehehe…..Well you see…..due to my pendulum card's effects, Octavia's scale will double while Nocturne's will reduce by 5 during each standby phase." she chucked nervously before gulping down hard and explaining the other side effect they had, "After that, any monsters that were pendulum summoned on the previous turn whose levels are less than and higher than their respective scales are then sent to the graveyard."

Selena then sweat dropped in dismay and in disappointment, "Gee, thanks for getting my hopes up…." she sighed before returning control, "Was really hoping looking forward to using that to use that high scale as well." She added as her sister twiddled her fingers together unsure how to make of it.

"Err….hehehe…."

Hokum quickly turned to his partner having heard their conversation, "You hear that Masumi?"

She nodded, "Yeah, talk about a high stakes gamble and a pendulum scale that works against you, never heard of that before." she then smiled seeing they could use it to their advantage somehow.

Selena on the other hand grunted at her disadvantage before narrowing her eyes at her set scale, "Sigh, it's fine though, with the set scale I can summon monsters form levels 3-4, I can work with this, also as long as I don't keep them on the field till the end of the turn it'll be all fine." she thought as she planned ahead, "Next turn, they'll become scales 0-4, rendering me incapable of pendulum summoning monsters from levels above 3, meaning I'll have to make this turn count!" She then picked a card from her hand, "To start my turn I'll activate a field spell of my own known as Fusion Gate!" The machine hanger of xyz override soon gained a rather large fusion vortex appear in the sky above it, "With this, the turn player can fusion summon monsters without the use of a fusion spell!" She declared.

"Say what!?" Hokuto gasped in shock while Masumi narrowed her eyes,

"That's quite a risky tradeoff, considering not only are your materials impossible to recover but it also applies to your opponent." she explained before smiling lightly, "Luckily for you, it's not my style to use my opponent's cards like that, I prefer to let my own gems shone brilliantly on their own."

"It'll be hard for either of you to shine once I do this!" Selena retorted, "I pendulum summon!" 3 lights shot out of the sky portal, "Appear Lunalight Crimson Fox, Blue Cat, and Purple Butterfly!" Taking their stand on the field in battle stances were a trio of some of Selena's best main deck monsters.

"She's got 3 monsters out on her field now!" Hokuto gasped seeing she had what she needed to call out a fusion monster.

"Guess we know what's coming now…." Masumi thought narrowing her eyes and getting ready to run for an action card, "Get ready Hokuto!"

"I hear you loud and clear Masumi!" he responded.

Yuzu grinned with glee loving what she was seeing, "Go for it Selena!" she cheered as her sister nodded back at her.

"With Fusion gate's effect I banish Blue cat and Purple Butterfly!" Both her monsters rose into the air and fused as blue and purple lights! "The cat prowling in the azure darkness! The butterfly that wields violet poison! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! I Fusion Summon! Come forth! Graceful beast who dances in the moonlight! **Lunalight jaguar dancer**!" Leaping out of of the portal and landing graceful onto the field was a tall mature leopard woman which was coloured blackish with yellow spots all around her body. She wore a reddish belly dancer like outfit with a maxi length sheer skirt, a sparkling jewelled crescent moon belt around the torso and she also wore a crescent moon themed halter top with gold details around her head where her feline ears perked up and her long white hair flowed. She wore a veil over her face with only her predatory eyes could be seen glowing in the darkness. She also had a medium sized tail sticking out from her backside and her hands were also equipped with a set of twin daggers in each one.

 **Lunalight Jaguar dancer Pendulum Scale: 2 Fusion Level 6 ATK: 2500 DEF: 1800 DARK Beast Warrior**

Hokuto scoffed in response of the new monster, "You may have fusion summoned a new monster, but it'll be all for naught when I do this!" he declared as he grabbed an action card hanging out at the side of the metal railings, "I banish this action card in order to activate Constellar Pleades' effect and return your monster to your extra deck!" Pleades gained some energy in its weapon before firing it at Jaguar dancer!

"Oh no!" Yuzu gasped seeing it would leave them wide open and vulnerable.

Masumi scowled somewhat, "A little underhanded, but anything to get the job done," she was a bit conflicted to see a fancy monster from the fusion dimension go down so easily but a duel was still a duel, "Still, if I know them, they wouldn't take this lying down." She thought suspecting things wouldn't go exactly as planned.

Her suspicion was proven when Selena spoke out defiantly, "You think I didn't see that coming? How predictable…." she said as she leapt up across the bridge to another one along with her Jaguar before grabbing an action card floating in midair, "I activate the action spell detour! This negates your monster's effect and deals you 500 points of damage!" Jaguar dancer leapt elegantly out of the energy's way!

"What!?" Hokuto didn't have time to respond as the action spell shot out an energy bolt which struck both him and Masumi together! "Ack!"

"Urgh…."

 **Masumi and Hokuto: 4000-3500**

As Masumi shook herself and recovered room the shock she glared at her teammate, "Tch! Nice work Shijima, now you've just given them a head start!" she spat.

"Sh…shut up! You'd have done the same thing too if you were me!" he retorted shaking a fist at her.

"Well thank goodness I'm not a loudmouth willed with hot air like you!" She yelled back.

"You take that back right now!" He growled furiously with steam fuming from his ears as they both continued to argue with each other, already losing their team spirit.

As they squabbled and yelled at one another like little children, both Selena and Yuzu stared and sweat dropped at the drama that played out before their eyes, "Boy they sure don't get along do they?" Selena questioned unsure what to make of it.

"Ehehehe….that's only putting it lightly…." Yuzu chuckled nervously as she scratched her hair.

"Tch! We'll settle this later." Hokuto spat after the arguing had gone on for almost 10 minutes and they decided to put aside their differences for the moment. "B…big deal! So you avoided losing your monster, but your kitten's attack points are equal to mine and are outclassed by Masumi's Zirconia!" He then retorted pointing out at Selena's jaguar and feeling confident they were secure.

Selena then smirked hearing his cocky remarks, "Oh? A kitten you say? You won't be saying that once she starts tearing you both to pieces!" she declared.

"Oh yeah? How so?" Masumi asked raising a eyebrow.

"Like this!" Selena answered wasting no time, "I activate her special ability! By tributing another Lunalight on my field my Jaguar is able to attack all your monsters twice each, and they can't be destroyed on the first battle!" She declared as Crimson Fox exploded into sparkles and were absorbed into the dancer's blades! "When Crimson Fox is sent to the graveyard by a card effect, I can reduce the attack of one monster on the field down to 0 until the end of the turn!" She pointed out at the very monster she had in mind to weaken, "And the one I choose is Gem Knight Zirconia!" The rock fusion monster suddenly turned rather dull, losing its lustre and even began chipping and cracking apart as well to Masumi's horror.

 **2900-0**

"What have you done to my beautiful gem!?" she yelled furiously.

"Tch! Now we've got a huge blind spot now courtesy of you Masumi!" Hokuto spat in annoyance as his partner turned to him and shot a glare.

"How dare you speak ill of my monster like that Hokuto?!"

Seeing their team spirit was pretty much lost at this point, Yuzu thought of no better time to take action than now. "Alright, now's our chance while they're busy fighting Selena!" She insisted considering they wouldn't be moving in to grab action cards any time soon.

Her sister nodded, "I couldn't agree more Yuzu, as they said in Academia, when opportunity presents itself you take it!" she said, "Battle! Lunalight Jaguar dancer attacks Constellar Pleades!" Her Jaguar dancer shrieked aggressively before charging straight ahead and flashing her daggers at Pleaides!

"Huh!?" The LDS pair turned around in surprise having overheard what Selena had declared, "What are you thinking!? Our monsters' attack are the same! Are you trying to go for a double ko?" Hokuto cried.

Selena shook her head in disapproval, "You think way too small, I'm disappointed in you for thinking so lowly of me." she said, "My dancer can't be destroyed in battle and every time she strikes she deals 100 points of damage!" she announced.

"No way!" They both exclaimed as Jaguar dancer held out her daggers like a pair of flags ready to sink into their prey!

"Your star's light in the sky is about to get swallowed up by the darkness of the night!" she declared, "The first attack!" Her dancer's blades struck down on Pleades who blocked off the attack with its axe though the resulting shockwaves rattled both Masumi and Hokuto after.

 **Masumi and Hokuto: 3500-3400**

"Now this will finish it off!" She yelled as her Lunalight Fusion struck again once more, this time smashing through the axe and shredding Hokuto's xyz monster to pieces!

 **Masumi and Hokuto: 3400-3300**

"My Pleades! No!" he gasped in shock, appearing rather traumatised to see his monster eviscerated before his eyes.

Selena then turned her attention over to the remaining monster on the field, "Now for that oversized boulder. Jaguar! Finish off Gem Knight Zirconia and end this duel!" she ordered as her Dancer leapt into the air, somersaulted before preparing to deliver the final blow!

Yuzu held her 2 arms out and cheered with joy, "Alright! If these next 2 attacks go through we win! Sisters rule!"

As Selena smiled with delight seeing her Dancer about to go in for the kill, Hokuto held himself back and grit his teeth with immense hatred and frustration, "Grr! This can't be it…." he grunted. Not only was he about to lose again but to be done in so humiliatingly and making all his weeks of training worthless…all because of Masumi holding him back…..

"Tch! This can't be happening….." Masumi on the other side hardened her gaze, she refused to lose so easily and to let her partner continue to be a liability while their opponents overwhelm them completely with near flawless teamwork. If they were to be picked as candidates as backup lancers they couldn't let this stop them. Begrudgingly she swallowed up all her pride, "Hokuto!" She suddenly yelled catching his attention,

"Huh!?" he gasped turnian to her.

"I'm going in now! Follow my lead!" She yelled as she was prepared to rush for a pair of action cards lying on the other side of the bridge!

"Why should you lead!?" he then retorted,

She grit her teeth at him in response, "Are you seriously going on about this now!? Would you rather lose a second time in a row to the same opponent!?" Without hesitation she ran ahead leaving her partner behind to decide.

Hearing her words struck his heart like a dagger, as much as he hated playing second fiddle to Masumi who insulted him time and time again, it was better than losing to the same opponent who humiliated him any day of the year, "Tch! Okay fine! You lead, I'll follow….for now…." he grunted as he ran after her.

Unaware of what they were planning, Selena placed a hand on her hip and smirked confidently as Jaguar dancer struck down on Zirconia, "Looks like this is it, didn't even break a sweat…." she thought closing her eyes waiting for their life count to reach 0. She was caught by surprise though when she overheard something unexpected.

"I activate the action spell Damage Banish!" A shield suddenly projected around Selena and Hokuto which shielded them from the incoming shockwaves from Jaguar's attack!

"Hmm?" She opened her eyes in surprise at the unexpected development.

"This negates the damage I would take from this battle!" yelled Masumi defiantly.

"Haha! That means we're safe from the 2500 point of damage you tried to dish out to us!" Hokuto laughed.

"That was unexpected," she said slightly surprised considering they were arguing not long ago, "But even so, Jaguar dancer still deals 100 points of damage!" A small shockwave soon blew them back slightly!

"Urgh…"

 **Masumi and Hokuto: 3300-3200**

"Heh…You can't keep a good gem down that easily!" Masumi chuckled as she lowered her arm as the impact died down.

"You may have avoided that, but you won't escape this! My jaguar always gets her prey in the end! Now attack one more time!" Selena commanded as her Lunalight leapt into the air and brought her blades down on Gem knight Zirconia, shattering it in an explosion! "This time I won't miss!"

"You sure about that?" Hokuto replied snarkishly to her surprise.

"Huh!?"

"I activate miracle fire! This copies an action spell that was played this turn, and that means damage banish once again shields us from any battle damage!" he called out as the shield generated itself around them once more!

"But you still take 100 points of damage!" Selena pointed out as the same small wave from Jaguar dancer's attack shot out at them!

 **Masumi and Hokuto: 3200-3100**

She the clicked her tongue in annoyance, "I can't believe I actually missed….weren't they fighting with each other a moment ago?"

"Doesn't look that way anymore to me." said Yuzu as she focused her eyes at their opponents before noticing something between them, "Look Selena, over there." She pointed out as her sister followed her to see them both apparently complimenting one another.

"See Hokuto? What did I tell you? Told you it'd work." said Masumi rather proud of her strategy paying off.

"Sigh, alright Masumi….maybe I should listen to what you or the others have to say…." he replied swallowing his pride and smiling lightly, "Thanks, you saved us."

"Don't mention it, thank you for having my back." she replied as they did a fist bump

"Heh, yeah well since it was your plan I think I'll let you take the credit this time." he scoffed.

Yuzu narrowed her eyes, "Looks like they're starting to sync up now."

"Seems that way, guess that means we better up our game then." replied Selena in agreement.

Hokuto then flashed a confident smirk at Selena in order to taunt her, "You see that!? Now that we've gotten our act together, you can expect a whole different game plan from here on out!" he boasted before laughing out loud and putting his hands on his hips.

"You'd better do the same as well, Yuzu and Selena, otherwise we'll leave you in the dust!" Masumi added feeling confident the tides of battle were shifting in their favour now.

"We'll keep that in mind." said Selena taking their advice as she readied herself for whatever they had next.

Masumi then smirked knowing she could do more, "Especially since by destroying Zirconia you activated my trap card! Go **Crystal Shards**!" Her facedown flipped up revealing a gem knight Alexandrite cracking up and exploding into many sharp and serrated pieces which were flying towards a group of picking goblin attack force! "When you destroy a gem knight monster, you take damage equal to its original attack! Since Zirconia original attack points were 2900, you'll be taking that amount as direct damage!"

"What was that!?" Both sisters gasped as the remains of Zirconia gathered together before shooting out and striking out in a blizzard of sharp edges knocking Selena back before she could react!

"AAARGH!" she cried as she was blown back and she skidded across the ground on her back!

"Selena!" Yuzu gasped in alarm seeing her sister knocked down so easily and now covered in several bruises and had a few rips in her clothes too.

 **Yuzu and Selena: 4000-1100**

"Nice shot Masumi!" Hokuto cheered pumping up his arm, "We've taken out over half their life points now!" He added punching out full of energy.

"Why thank you Hokuto, if you hadn't helped out earlier we might have been done for." said Masumi thanking him as he grinned back at her.

Back at the other end Yuzu looked on concerned for her sister's well being seeing she took a direct hit earlier, but breathed a sigh of relied as her sister grunted and forced herself back up through groggily. "Whoa, didn't see that coming…." She said as she stumbled a bit and cringed feeling a sharp sting of pain in her side though she still hung on.

"That looked like a huge hit too…." noted Yuzu before they both turned back to their opponents, "Looks like they aren't fooling around this time Selena." she said feeling a bit unsure about their odds now.

"I can see that," replied Selena acknowledging the situation though her will remained undeterred, "We underestimated their teamwork, a mistake we won't repeat again."

"Mhmm." Yuzu nodded.

"You guys are up now." Selena then called out passing the turn over to their opponents while readying herself for action cards as well.

"Gladly." Cots replied as she begun to take the turn.

"Hehe, go get em Masumi! I'll back you up every step of the way!" Hokuto snickered this time willing to go along with whatever plan his partner had in mind without question.

"It'll be my pleasure." she replied feeling assured, "I draw!" She then smiled as she eyed the field, "As generous as your field spell's effect is to allow both sides to fusion summon, it's not my style to use another player's card to fusion summon, I'll do it my own way with this!" She declared activating the card she drew, "I activate the spell known as Brilliant Fusion! With it, I can fusion summon a new gem knight monster using monsters in my deck!"

Selena raised an eyebrow, "A Fusion summon from the deck? Didn't see that one coming….."

"Oh dear," Yuzu sweated rather anxiously as she recalled a certain memory involving said spell card, something which Selena took notice of.

"What's the matter Yuzu?" she asked as Yuzu hardened her gaze and grit her teeth.

"Get ready, she's about to bring out her ace monster!" Yuzu warned to her sister's alarm.

"What!? How can you be so sure Yuzu?"

Yuzu turned to her, "I've duelled her before and she used this exact combo against me! Keep your guard up form here on!"

Taking her advice, Selena nodded and hardened her expression as she prepared herself for whatever Masumi was planning to core up, as 3 cards ejected from her deck.

"I send Gem Knights Lapis, Lazuli and Sapphire and fuse them together!" She declared as the 2 small female gem monsters along with a taller watery one appeared and fused together as blue, yellow and green orbs! "The blue and green stones that hides mysterious power. The gem as blue as the azure waters of the sea. Now, become light and appear! I fusion summon! Make way for my brightest and most prized gem of all! Gem Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!" Taking to the field was Masumi's ace monster and most powerful, who leapt onto the field and flashed her powerful sword upon arrival!

As Selena examined the fusion before her she couldn't help but nod in acknowledgement of it, "That's actually quite impressive…." she admitted.

"That's just the beginning," said Masumi feeling really assured of herself now, "First due to Lazuli's special ability, if sent to the graveyard due to a card effect I am allowed to regain my Gem knight Sapphire!" The water gem monster ejected from her graveyard back to her hand, "Next comes Brilliant Fusion's second effect. The fusion monster I summoned with it now has its attack and defence points drop to 0." Lady Diamond's attack soon dropped to nothing as a negative aura came over her.

 **3400-0**

Selena raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "That hardly seems worth the effort, in fact your priceless jewel looks nothing more than an ordinary stone now." she commented though it only earned an unnerving snicker from Shijima.

"Heheheh, you'll be eating those words of yours soon enough!" he chuckled.

"Hokuto's right, you see by sending a spell card from my hand to my graveyard, I can restore my Brilliant Diamond's stats back to their original value until the end of my opponent's next turn!" Masumi answered as she ran off across the bridge's edge in order to slap up onto a platform!

"Tch! That means only one thing….." Selena hissed knowing exactly what she was aiming for.

"Selena, you better make a move now!" called out Yuzu in alarm.

"I'm on it!" She replied as she raced off after their opponent, after leaping across a few platforms cutting past the long routes she made good progress catching up to Masumi as they played cat and mouse around the metal hangar. As she was within a few feet, Selena focused her eyes completely on her prey as they were about to leap off an edge and onto a floating platform where an action card was sitting, "Almost got her…." Selena breathed thinking she could catch up to her in time and stop her form jumping off! Suddenly she was caught by surprise as a purple figure jumped in front of her path. "Huh!?"

"Forgotten about me!? That's a big mistake!" Hokuto grinned as he jumped in the way, cutting off Selena's pursuit and leaving Masumi free to leap off the edge and grab ahold of the platform as she began pulling herself up!

"Get out of my way now!" she growled in frustration and impatiently.

Hokuto simply smirked and wagged his ginger in response, "Tsk tsk tsk! You know I can't do that, otherwise I'd be letting my partner down." he chuckled in amusement, also seeing Selena growl furiously too was rather entertaining for him.

"Grrr…." Selena grunted angrily and clenched her fist, her pride as a duelist wouldn't allow her to resort to using violence, at least during a duel so she could only look on helplessly as Masumi pulled herself up and took hold of the action card.

"Thanks for the save Hokuto!" She called out gratefully.

He held a thumbs up to her, "No prob Masumi, now kick this cat's tail and send her up a tree!"

She nodded in response, "I discard the action spell acceleration in order to bring my Lady Brilliant Diamond's attack points to normal!" As she discarded the action card her Fusion monster's attack points skyrocketed back to their original value!

 **0-3400**

"Tch! This is going to be a challenge…." Selena hissed seeing her monster was completely outmatched.

"I'm far from finished though, next I play monster reborn! With it I'll revive Constellar Virgo from the graveyard!" Rising from a graveyard portal was Hokuto's old constellar monster which came as a surprise to the other duelists.

The one most surprised of all was Hokuto, not once had anyone done something so generous for him both outside or within a duel, "Huh!? You brought back my monster Masumi? Really?" he asked as Masumi nodded in response.

"Mhmm, consider it a token of thanks, because now it'll shine just as bright as a gem!" She said, "With Lady Brilliant Diamond's ability I can fusion summon using only a single monster!"

Selena widened her eyes, "Only 1 monster!?" The sight reminded her of when Leo Akaba used Dis-swing fusion to use only 1 monster in a fusion summon, to see a pendulum dimension duelist use such a tactic was respectable.

"That's right, now I'll gladly welcome Constellar Virgo to the world of fusion!" declared Masumi as her Brilliant Diamond's sword glowed and caused Constellar Virgo to swirl into a vortex of fusion! "I fusion summon! Level 5! Gem Knight Seraphinite!" Appearing on the field in its place was a fusion gem knight which appeared to look like a cross with Gem Knight Lazuli and Hokuto's Virgo.

"Whoa, I didn't see that coming…." Yuzu blinked never expecting to see a monster that would represent the duelist they were facing now.

Hokuto smirked at what he saw, "Heh, I'm honoured that you'd actually be using my monster for a fusion summon Masumi, not to mentioned you called forth a monster worthy of my Virgo." he commented.

"A gem which shines as bright as the stars themselves." Masumi replied, "And you can be sure I'll put it to great use, especially since it allows me to normal summon an additional time this turn, and considering I haven't normal summoned yet this turn I now summon Gem knight Sapphire and Gem Knight Lolite!" Appearing on her field were a pair of gem knights, a whitish water one and another being bluish and icy! "Then I activate my facedown card, Pyroxene Fusion! With this I can fusion summon a gem knight monster using monsters in my hand or field! I fuse Gem knights Sapphire and Lolite together!" She declared as both her monsters merged as blue and green orbs of light!

"A 3rd fusion summon!?" Gasped an amazed Yuzu seeing this duel made her last one look like mere child's play.

"This is going to get rough…." Selena thought as she sweated anxiously and raced herself for battle.

"Rock encrusted in ice. Gem as blue as the azure waters of the sea. In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! I fusion summon! Appear! Gem Knight Aquamarine!" Taking to the field in attack mode was a medium sized fusion gem knight with bulky blue armor and a big shield on 1 arm.

"3 fusion monsters at once, this will be tricky…." the sisters took a step back feeling rather overwhelmed by the forced that was assembled against them!

"Hehehe, what's the matter? Where's all your big talk now? Cat got your tongue? Hahahahaha!" Hokuto laughed mockingly, apparently he had waited far too long to get his payback on Selena and drive her into a corner like a rat, this time he was going to enjoy every moment of being the cat himself!

"Grr….." she growled in response knowing exactly what he was thinking and feeling quite offended by it too.

"Enough Hokuto, it's time we wrapped things up." Masumi yelled to which he grunted back in response.

"Agreed." he huffed, still wanting to enjoy his fun a bit longer.

"Battle! Gem knight Lady Brilliant Diamond attacks Lunalight Jaguar dancer!" Masumi then commanded as her ace fusion monster leapt ahead and struck out with her sword!

Selena hardened her gaze, "Even though I'll still take damage at least Jaguar dancer will survive!" she yelled defiantly.

"That's what you think!" Hokuto called out catching her by surprise with an action card he plucked from the side!

"Huh!?"

"I activate the action spell single destruction! Since you only have 1 monster out, this spell allows me to destroy it! Say goodbye!" He laughed maniacally as the spell shot out a beam which pierced through Lunalight Jaguar dancer as she cried in pain before exploding!

"No Jaguar dancer!" Selena grunted as dust blew in her face and she had to cover her eyes using her arm and she became swallowed up by the dust cloud!

"Nice work Hokuto!" Masumi cheered while her partner snobbishly rubbed his nose with his finger cockily.

"Hehe, just doing what I can to help the team!"

"Now you're wide open for a direct attack!" Masumi declared recommencing her battle phase and seeing that their opponent was now wide open! "Gem knight Lady Brilliant Diamond! End this now with a direct attack!" She commanded as her Gem Knight fusion monster leapt forward ad swung her sword out at Selena as she emerged from the dust!

As the blade came in, she wasted no time in defencing herself, "I activate the action spell Big escape! With it the battle phase is now over!" Lady Diamond's blade came within a few feet of Selena's face before she stopped, froze in place momentarily and then leapt back to the other side to its controllers' surprise and puzzlement.

"When did you get that!? You didn't even move from your position!" Hokuto cried in bewilderment.

She smirked in response, "Heh, I got it thanks to you actually." she said as earlier when she was in the dust cloud, she felt something smack against her arm and when she lowered slightly as the wind died down, she saw it was an action card to her surprise. "When you destroyed my jaguar dancer, I happened to stumble upon it, guess that was her parting gift to me." She said with a smirk while Hokuto flared red and gnashed his teeth with immense fury at being cheated of victory once more!

"GRRRRRR!"

Masumi however couldn't help but smirk rather smugly, as if she was hoping she'd make it out of that. The duel was rather far more fun and exhilarating than she anticipated and she didn't want it to end so soon, especially because she found a pair fusion users truly worthy of her respect, being both Selena and Yuzu. "Hehe, you really do have 9 lives after all Selena, I'm impressed you managed to hold out this long against us." she said complimenting her, "But they'll soon be up." she thought to herself feeling confident in herself.

Back on the other side Yuzu appeared next to her sister and patted her sister on the shoulder, "Well….looks like it's my turn now…."

"Yeah so it is…." she replied before sighing in disappointment, "Sorry Yuzu, I did what I could but it looks like it's up to you now." she said sadly before eying Yuzu, ready to pass the baton back to her.

Seeing the way they were left with no monsters, faced with 3 powerful fusions and abut to have a much smaller pendulum scale and now the duel was about to pass on to her really weren't the most reassuring of conditions to be playing under for her, as she sweated rather uneasily and her heart began to race, "Err…hehe sure, no pressure or anything eh Selena." she chuckled nervously as her sister smiled back at her.

"You'll do fine, I know you will," she said placing a hand on Zuzu's shoulder, "It doesn't matter if we win or lose, as long as you have fun and enjoy yourself to the end it's pretty much a victory in its own way."

Yuzu was take aback slightly by Selena's change in attitude towards winning, but she soon smiled seeing her sister's now renewed mindset after having spent so much time among friends and family she couldn't be happier to see her view duelling in a new light. "Yeah, like how Yuya would've wanted, have to admit, I'm getting pretty excited myself now…." She said shaking with anticipation for action considering things were heating up now.

Selena smiled, "Atta girl, now go out there and give them a performance they won't forget." she said as Yuzu nodded.

"You got it."

As they changed places again, a bright light emanated from Selena's body which further disorientated Hokuto and Masumi once more, "Argh! Not again!" he grunted in annoyance before it died down and revealed Yuzu in her sister's place once again. Hokuto then smirked in response, "Well well look what the cat dragged in." he snickered.

"Welcome back Yuzu, ready to accept defeat in place of Selena I assume?" Masumi stated with a confident smile while placing an arm on her hip.

"Heh, hardly you two." Yuzu chuckled, "I'm actually having so much fun now, I just couldn't wait till my turn came up! Now I'll show you what I can do!" she cheered full of energy.

Hokuto smirked hearing her confident words, "Well then, bring it on! With myself and Masumi working as a team now, you don't stand a chance against us!" he challenged.

"We'll see about that! It's my turn! Draw!" As she drew her pendulum scales shifted through multiple numbers before landing on both 0 and 4. "Okay, with that scale I can only summon monsters from levels 1-3 now, not exactly the best scale….." She thought before noticing her hand, "At least I have what I need now. I pendulum summon!" A portal opened up in the sky and a pair of lights shot out, "Appear Sonata the melodious diva and Score the Melodious Diva!" Appearing on Yuzu's field was a tall green and blue female monster and a smaller young girl in a while dress while holding up a book.

As they both sang in harmony Hokuto suddenly held a thumbs down and booed to their surprise, "Lame! I expected a way better show than that!" he ranted as both female monsters huffed feeling offended.

"Indeed, a little lacklustre in my opinion, considering how outmatched they are." Masumi added feeling rather letdown.

Yuzu scowled a bit before shaking her head and taking a calming breath, considering there were times Entertainers would get criticised this wasn't any different. That meat she just had to take it up a notch! "I'm aware of that, which is why I'll be using the effect of Selena's Fusion Gate and fusion summon using them both!" A fusion vortex appeared from above and both her monsters fused together as purple and green orbs! "Musical maidens of angelic harmony, with the guidance of the baton, gather your voices in a new resonance of power! I fusion summon! Behold, the show-stopping songstress! Bloom Prima Donna the Melodious Conductor!" Appearing on Yuzu's field from the fusion vortex was none other than Yuzu's own fusion pendulum monster who bloomed out of the multicoloured flower and let out an angelic harmony in a dazzling shower of petals and musical notes upon arrival!

Hokuto widened his eyes in amazement stunned almost speechless but the monster's beautiful appearance and voice, "Whoa, now that's something you don't see everyday." he breathed.

"I saw you use that monster to beat Mieru earlier," Masumi commented hardening her gaze, "I actually hoped you'd try something a little more original." While she admitted its entrance and abilities were impressive she was hoping for something else, both for entertainment purposes and also because its effect was very difficult to get around.

"Hee hee, well you know what they say if it isn't broke don't fix it." Yuzu giggled as she eyed her monster with pride and she responded with a kind hearted smile, "Besides, with her amazing talent no one will ever get tired of her appearance! Especially since I'm about to begin our final concert!" She then issued her grand finale, "Bloom Prima Donna! Attack Gem knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!" Her monster let out a loud sonic wave from her mouth which travelled straight towards Masumi's ace monster who readied her sword for battle!

"She's attacking even though it has 0 attack points?" Hokuto questioned before a thoguht returned to his mind, "Wait a second…." he then recalled bloom diva the melodious choir from before, if Yuzu was attacking with a monster with even lower attack points then its effect must be even more devastating! "Gah! We need an action card now!" He screamed in alarm as he ran off to the side for an action card floating aside!

"I don't think so!" said Yuzu as she leapt up across platforms and swung herself over from a hanging metal pole in the hangar and shooting herself through and snatching the action and out of Hokuto's reach! "Got it!" She gained to his dismay.

"No!" he cried as he looked back at the field to see the attack closing in on Gem Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!

"Now it looks like the curtain's about to fall on you guys!" Yuzu called out confidently.

"Heh, are you sure about that?" a familiar voice spoke out from behind her!

"Huh?" As she turned around she was caught bus surprise to see Masumi had rode upon Gem Knight Aquamarine's shield arm which brought her up to another action card hidden within a metal tower structure! "I activate the action spell battle change! With it I'll switch the target of your attack towards my Gem Knight Aquamarine!" Her Aquamarine then thrusted her upwards as she somersaulted and landed back onto the ledge as the sonic boom changed course towards her monster as it lifted up its arm to guard itself from the attack!

Yuzu grunted in annoyance, "Bloom Prima Donna can't be destroyed in battle, and when she battles a special summoned monster it destroys that monster and the opponent takes damage equal to the difference between it's original attack points and Bloom Prima's." she explained as her Prima's sonic attack caused the shield to crack before finally shattering and perching through Aquamarine causing it to explode! Its' debris remains pummelling Masumi and Hokuto like shards of hail!

"Argh!" they cried after feeling the impacts shaking them up quite roughly.

 **Hokuto and Masumi: 3100-1700**

"Phew, just as I thought, it'd have been a disaster if she got to Lady Diamond…." Hokuto breathed placing a hand on his chest to stop his heart from racing out of control!

"You swapped the attack to a weaker monster to lessen the damage didn't you?" Yuzu asked suspiciously.

"That was only part of the plan Yuzu," Masumi smirked uneasily, "The next part is that when Aquamarine leaves the field I can return a card on your field to the hand!" She revealed to Zuzu's horror!

"Oh no!" As she looked at her hand she saw the action card to be battle lock, something she couldn't use to stop it! And since her hand couldn't hold another action card she could only look on helplessly as her Bloom Prima was retuned into her extra deck leaving her without a monster once more!

"Looks like your hit was a one hit wonder after all. Quite a shame really, don't feel too bad though it was a pretty good one at least." Masumi commented to her opponent's frustration.

Reluctantly with nothing more she could do, Yuzu was forced to end her turn, "Urgh….It's your move…."

"Since it's the end phase, Lady Brilliant Diamond's attack points return to 0." spoke Masumi as her Lady Diamond's points returned to 0.

 **0-3400**

Seeing they had the advantage once more Hokuto began snickering with confidence, "Hehe, looks like 2 heads really are better than one after all don't you think?" he said shooting a smug look at them which irritated Selena and put some pressure eon Yuzu as she realised the truth.

"Tch! Even though this is a tag duel, it's obvious we're in a disadvantage here…." said Selena noting the situation.

"Yeah, I was really hoping to do much better Selena, sorry for letting you down." You apologised feeling like a failure.

Her sister however returned her sorrow with a forgiving and compassionate expression, "There's no need to apologise, you did your best and more importantly you had fun and that's all that matters." she said before eying the situation seriously. "Just get ready to run for an action card though, I have a feeling things are going to get really rough from here on."

"I'll be on guard, don't worry." Yuzu nodded as she readied herself.

Hokuto then grinned deviously and rubbed his hands together with excitement, having looking forward to the day he'd get payback and force Selena to bear the sea kind of helplessness he suffered before, "Hehehe, looks like this is it for you! Shame, I was really hoping for a bit more sport but it looks like it's all over now hehehe!" He drew his card, and now he was ready to exact revenge which couldn't be sweeter! "Now I-" Or could it? "Wait a minute…." He stopped before conducting his battle phase, having remembered how he was beaten so badly despite all his power and skill, while Selena barely broke a sweat and humiliated him one sidedly. He then girt his teeth and clenched his fist, "No, this isn't what I wanted….all those months I spent training was for a perfect victory….after everything she put me through she deserves to be crushed by my power alone!" he hissed in dissatisfaction before noticing a card in his hand which caused him to grin sinisterly, "And I've got just the card to do it!" He then raced off to the side and snatched another action card after leaping up a few platforms, "First off, I'll discard this action card to return Masumi's Lady Brilliant Diamond back to full strength!" He called out discarding the action spell acceleration to power up his partner's fusion to full strength!

 **0-3400**

"Alright! Nice work Hokuto! Now they really don't stand a chance now!" Masumi cheered as Yuzu clicked her tongue as pressure continued to pile up on her.

"Tch!"

Hokuto however turned his gaze over to his partner, with a look showing he had other plans in mind, "About that Masumi….there's been a change of plan." he said to her surprise.

"Say what?"

Her answer came clear when he played his card, "I activate the spell constellar star cradle! With it I can add a pair of constellar monsters from my graveyard into my hand, but in exchange I can't conduct my battle phase this turn." he said to everyone's confusion.

"Huh?"

"Is he nuts?"

The one who was taken aback most of all was his partner who flared out at him, "Excuse me!?" she growled in immense anger!

"Don't get the wrong idea, I'm simply taking my time with you." Hokuto said over to Yuzu as his partner shouted back at him.

"Hokuto you dunderhead have you lost it!? You just passed up the chance to attack and win!" she yelled.

"You think I don't know that Masumi!?" Hokuto countered, "After everything that cat put me through, I've waited and trained a long time to get payback, and I want to do it through my own blood, sweat and tears! I can't brag about winning or move on from that humiliation if I won using your cards! No, I'm doing this on my own with my power!" he ranted rather dramatically, "This is personal, so don't you dare interfere!"

Masumi then folded her arms and scoffed, "Humph….this is the last time I'm teaming up with you." she hissed bitterly as she turned her head away from him.

"Just sit back and watch, this can't fail!" he called out assuringly feeling confident in himself.

On the other side of the field Yuzu sweat dropped at the drama she just witnessed "Whoa, he definitely has some issues with you Selena…." she whispered to her sister who was unsure of how to make of it.

"If I had known he'd act like that maybe I would've been a bit more sporting instead of taking him down completely and utterly." she thought having folded her arms and giving her past actions some reconsideration.

"With constellar star cradle I add back Constellars Pollux and Zubeneschamali!" Returning to his hands were his bulky knight and lanky robot. He then picked another card from his hand, "Next I summon Constellar Rasalhague!" Appearing on the field was the yellowish spellcaster monster who twirled its wand, "Due to it's effect, by tributing it I can special summon Constellar Zubeneschamali from my hand in defence mode!" It's wand glowed and it called forth the light machine monster from Hokuto's hand! "Zubeneschamali's effect activates! I now add Constellar Kaus to my hand!" A card ejected from his deck and he revealed the Constellar monster based off the Sagittarius constellation which was a centaur wth a bow and arrow! "Next, due to Gem knight Seraphinite's effect I can normal summon again, so I summon Constellar Pollux!" He summoned forth his bulky knight with twin bladed sword! "Now Pollux allows me to normal summon another constellar, so welcome Kaus!" It glowed allowing him to summon his centaur to the field, "Kaus' effect activates! Twice per turn I can change the level of a constellar on my field by 1, so I raise both its level and Pollux's by 1, making them level 5!" It shot a pair of arrows which rained down on itself and Pollux as their levels rose by 1!

"3 level 5 monsters!?" Yuzu and Selena both gasped as Masumi turned around and blinked realising what he was up to.

"I see now….." she then smiled lightly maybe deciding to give him a bit more credit next time, "Maybe this can work….."

"Now behold as I call forth your very own destroyer! I overlay my level 5 Kaus, Pollux and Zubeneschamali!" Hokuto chanted as his 3 monsters changed into yellow units and dove into an xyz portal in the sky! "The light of distant crystal stars shatters the dark of night! I xyz summon! Appear! Rank 5! Stellarknight Constellar Diamond!" Rising out of the xyz portal was Hokuto's massive Light dragon like monster who let out a loud shriek which shook the area around them as it took to the field along with a magnificent shining radiance!

"Wow, now that's a bright xyz monster!" Yuzu grunted covering her eyes up while Selena did the same by using her arm as a shade. She never encountered this one in their last duel, and her instincts were telling her that this was 1 monster she wouldn't want to mess with.

"The monster which represents both my gem knights and his constellars," Masumi breathed remembering him play it against a certain duelist days before, "I have my pride as a fusion user and his as an xyz user, perhaps it's better this way." She smiled.

"Ahahaha! With this you're done for! With him out, you can no longer send cards from your deck to the graveyard nor add cards from your graveyard to your hand! My victory is all but assured now!" Hokuto laughed triumphantly as his oversized ego began reaching new heights, something his partner didn't approve of as she face palmed and sighed shaking her head in disapproval.

"Sigh….somehow I feel I'm going to regret this…." She groaned.

"Good luck with your last turn Selena, you'll need it, even though your chances of winning just went up in smoke!" Hokuto taunted.

"Ugh, he sure loves to hear himself talk," Selena scoffed in disgust before eying the dragon on their side of the field with deep intent, "Still he seems to have a lot of faith in that monster of his, and it isn't misplaced since most fusion strategies resolve around the effects it prevents….." she noted.

No doubt he must also have something planned too." said Yuzu as she turned over to her sister wishing her the best, "You're going to need to bring in your A game if you're going to win this Selena."

Her sister responded with a confident smile, "That's exactly what I planned on doing from the start. Last time I barely broke a sweat, but now he's actually making me try." she said with some acknowledgment in his skills now, "You've done quite well Yuzu but I'll take it from here now." She said facing the field with confidence, "I won't let your battle go to waste."

"I know you won't, show them how we really work as a team." said Yuzu approvingly as her sister nodded back.

"Gladly." She shone once more before Selena took her place once more, "Alright Hokuto, you really want a perfect victory, then just you wait, I'm about to bring out my very best and don't you dare go back on your word." she said accepting his challenge.

Hokuto grinned, "Heh, that's just fine, with my Stellarknight Constellar diamond out I'm ready for anything you throw at me this time! So bring it on!" he boasted.

"As you wish." She then reached for her deck, "Here we go, I draw!" Looking up to her scales they fluctuated until they stabilised at 0 and 8, "Alright, now the scale is perfect for a comeback. Here goes everything!" She thought as she played a card in her hand, "I activate the spell Lunalight Perfume! With it I'll special summon a Lunalight from my graveyard! "Kindly welcome back Lunalight Crimson Fox!" Appearing on Selena's field from a graveyard portal was her reddish fox woman who leapt out from it and landed gracefully. "Next I activate Lunalight perfume's effect from my graveyard! I banish it and discard a card from my hand to add a Lunalight monster straight to my hand from my deck!" A card ejected from her deck, "The one I chose was Lunalight Kaleido Chick!" she said revealing a bird like girl monster which resembled Ruri's Lyrilusc monsters somewhat. "Now with the set scale I'm allowed to summon monsters from levels 1-7 all at once! I pendulum summon!" A portal opened and 2 lights shot out, "Appear Lunalight Kaleido Chick!" He chick did a cheerful dance and spin as she appeared, "And revive from my extra deck, Lunalight Jaguar dancer!" Her Jaguar dancer did a spin and flashed her blades upon her return!

Hokuto widened his eyes in shock, "Say what!? But I just destroyed that monster!" he exclaimed taking a step back in disbelief.

Masumi narrowed her eyes, "That means…."

"Correct, Jaguar dancer is both a fusion and a pendulum monster!" Selena finished.

Hokuto then grit his teeth in annoyance, "Tch! It may be back but it's powerless against my Stellarknight! Just try it and you'll see how hopeless your effort will be!" he announced but Selena remained undeterred.

"I believe I told you I intended to bring out my very best Hokuto, and I intend to keep my word." She said, "I activate Kaleido chick's special ability! I send Lunalight Panther dancer from my extra deck to the graveyard in order to have her be treated as Panther Dancer!"

As Kaleido chick glowed Hokuto narrowed his eyes, "I could activate my diamond's effect to negate that chick….." He then shook his head, "But, I've been waiting a long time for this, I want to beat her at her strongest, only then I can really move on from that time….." he thought as he passed up the chance and allowed Selena to continue with her turn, a decision he would soon come to regret. Panther Dancer ejected from her extra deck which she then discarded, after that Kaleido Chick did a spin before a moonlight glow transformed it into the form of the dark female panther dancer. "Bring it!" He called out at the top of his lungs.

"Consider it brought! With Fusion Gate I banish Jaguar Dancer, Crimson Fox and Panther Dancer and fusion summon!" A vortex opened in the sky causing her 3 monsters to fuse as red, blue and yellow orbs! "Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! Beautiful beast dancing in the night! The fearless fox with the ferocious spirit! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! I Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Moonlight Leo Dancer!" Rising out from the fusion portal was Selena's most powerful fusion monster of all, with a puffed up hair in the shape of a lion's mane and a long pony tail like that of a lion's tail! She also unsheathed a ferocious blade and flashed it out towards her opponents who were taken aback by her sheer strength!

"It has 3500 attack points!?" Shijima exclaimed as he nearly turned pale and shook panicky like an earthquake!

"I think you may have bitten off more than you can chew Hokuto." Masumi noted as a drop of sweat dripped from her chin and her heart began to race with alarm, seeing it outclassed her best monster too!

Selena then smirked with confidence seeing she won't miss this time, "Alright, you guys wanted my best, now you've got it! Battle! Leo dancer attacks Gem knight Lady brilliant Diamond!" She declared as her Leo dancer let out a battle cry before charging straight ahead!

"She's going for Lady Diamond!?" Masumi gasped in surprise as the 2 fusion monsters clashed with their blades and engaged in a close up quarter sword fight! Both appeared evenly matched for a while as sparks flew between their swords, until finally Leo Dancer managed to kick out Lady Diamond's weapon from her hand with a backflip kick before striking the finishing blow and cleaving her opponent in half causing her to explode!

 **Masumi and Hokuto: 1700-1600**

"Now Leo dancer's special ability activates! When she successfully attacks and goes through damage calculation, all your other monsters are destroyed! Crescent wave!" She annocuned as her dancer swiped out a massive blade of energy with her sword which came towards their field!

"What a powerful effect!" Masumi gasped and widened her eyes as the energy amplified itself! Desperately she turned to Hokuto, "Do something quick Hokuto!"

He grinned with delight seeing his opportunity had come! "Hehehe, I was waiting for that! Now I can take the pleasure in bringing down your very best!" He raced to the side and grabbed another action card and raised out his arm, "When a dark monster's effect activates, by using an overlay unit, Stellarknight Constellar Diamond negates and destroys that monster! Go!" He announced as he proceeded to banish the action card he obtained.

Selena kept her gaze focused on the bright dragon which roared with power, "So that's what it was, I'll have to say that would have been a most a troubling effect…." She then smirked rather cunningly seeing it was too late now, "Too bad it's for nothing!"

As Hokuto tried to activate his monster's effect suddenly his duel disk gained an X and an error sign lit up on it!

ERROR!

"Say what!?" he exclaimed before trying a few more times but to now avail! "Why isn't it working?!" His panicked reaction was also putting Masumi on edge, and their biggest worries were confined by Selena.

"The answer is simple," she spoke up catching their attention, "When Kaleido Chick is banished you aren't allowed to activate any cards or effects during this battle phase!" She announced to their horror!

"No way!"

"This is bad!" They could only took helplessly as Leo dancer's energy attack erased their remaining monsters from the field in an instant! "She wiped out our entire field like that…." Hokuto breathed as he pointed out weakly, unable to process what just happened.

"I'm afraid I have been more bad news for you both," said Selena, "Lunalight Leo Dancer has the ability to attack twice! And now that Kaleido chick is in effect nothing's going to save you now from this final attack!" She declared as Leo Dancer unsheathed her sword once more!

"Say what!?"

Masumi shot a ferocious glare at him, "This was all your fault Hokuto! I can't believe I actually trusted you!" she yelled as he began shaking his hands out in a panic!

"I…it wasn't my fault!" He then fell to his knees in defeat and looked on helplessly as Leo Dancer charged forward at them! "This can't be happening! How could I lose to the same duelist twice! It's just not fair!" He cried in dismay and shaking his fists at the sky.

"You fought a good duel Shijima, I'll admit you actually had me on the ropes a few times too…..perhaps you did improve since our last match and for that you have my respect." said Selena catching his attention and his surprise. She then opened her eyes firmly, "However, your arrogance is what costed you this match and unless you do something about that oversized ego of yours you'll never be able to beat me!" She pointed out as the final attack closed in! "Now Leo Dancer, attack once more and end this duel!"

Both her and Yuzu cheated together as they called the attack! "Go! Crescent Blade!" Their fusion monster did a massive sword swipe which landed on both Masumi and Hokuto, seining them both flying back several feet away in the process!

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAARRRGH!"

 **Masumi and Hokuto: 1600-0**

 **Yuzu and Selena: WIN!**

"Wow Selena, you really gave to them." Yuzu whistled impressed eying both LDS duelists lying down on the ground ahead of them as the action field vanished.

"And I couldn't have done it without you Yuzu." Selena smiled before blushing slightly in embarrassment, "So thanks…." she mouthed swallowing some of her pride with it. "Maybe there is more to trusting in your partner and working as a team after all…." she thought to herself wishing she had realised that much sooner too.

"Hee hee, don't mention it." Yuzu giggled finding her expression and behaviour rather enjoyable before they both swapped places with each other. Noticing Masumi was beginning to move her arm she then headed over to where she was to help tend to her.

When she got there Masumi grit her teeth rather painfully feeling aches and sores in various places, "Urgh….that was unexpected…." she grunted as she lifted her head up to see Yuzu hiding out a kind hand to her.

"You alright Masumi?" she asked with concern.

Kotsu then smirked back at her, "Heh, a little bruised but no big deal." she breathed before taking her hand and getting up. She was a little groggy the moment she stood up but managed to stabilise herself soon after, "I am still a little sour about losing," she said in disappointment before shaking her head and smiling back at Yuzu, "But I have to say that was a pretty good sparring match, haven't had a fun duel like that in a long while. Also, I'd give that performance a 4 out of 5, it's clear you both are really close and that Hokuto and I have some team building skills we need to work on if we're ever going to stand a chance at getting elected as lancers in the entrance exams." She then held out her hand towards her rival fully acknowledging her as a duelist who truly shone, "So thank you, for helping me realise it and that exciting duel."

"Aww it was nothing Masumi." Yuzu smiled joyfully as she shook hands with each other, "Selena and I are just happy everyone had fun and that we're all happy now."

"GAAAARGH! NO! NO! NOOOO!" the sounds of angry screams soon shattered the moment between the 2 girls. They turned around to see Hoktuo kneeling on the ground and slamming his fist into the ground with bitterness and frustration with each pound, "How could I lose not once but twice!?" he screamed to the sky.

"Well….almost everyone…." Yuzu added at the end while rubbing her chin with her hand, she felt rather sorry for the poor boy despite giving everything he had, but a duel was a duel and she couldn't throw the match knowing Masumi and Selena wanted a no holds barred match, though that didn't make her feel any better to see one of her opponents act as though he was in agony though.

Masumi face palmed and groaned in annoyance, "Oh give it a rest you numbskull, the duel's over so stop whining and get over it already, you're disgracing our image as students of LDS." She said. She also knew there wasn't any doubt that his behaviour would easily hurt his chances at a place in the lancers too.

He flashed a glare at her in response, "Grrr! That's easy for you to say!" he growled as a few bitter tears began welling up in his eyes, "First I lost to Selena horribly, and after I lost to Ryuga I trained even harder than ever and yet still lost again to Selena for the second time! It's not fair!" he cried before bawling his eyes out on the ground.

Masumi lowered and shook her head in dismay at her friend's childish behaviour, forget Shingo, Hokuto was now officially the real big baby of LDS now in her book. "Sigh…what am I going to do with you….." she groaned.

Yuzu suddenly widened her eyes upon realising what he said, "Wait," she then walked to where he was. As he looked up she then asked him firmly, "Did you just say you duelled Ryuga?"

He blinked his eyes in surprise at her sudden question and change in demeanour, "Umm….yeah I did, what's it to you?" he sniffled as he wiped the tears from his eyes. To his surprise she suddenly grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him in! "Gah!"

"When!? I need to know now!" she demanded fiercely looking at him in the eye! Now he could feel his own heart racing and he even begun to shiver with fear seeing her fury up close and personal!

Masumi blinked her eyes in surprise, taken aback by the sudden development, "Whoa, what's gotten into you Yuzu?" she asked though Yuzu paid her no attention and kept her firm gaze fixated on Shijima! Seeing her like that made Masumi freeze in place, if she tried doing something now the way she was who knows what Yuzu may actually do to her!

"T…Take it easy! You already beat me now you think you can do as you please with me!?" Hokuto yelled back as he tried to wrestle his way out of her hold, though she remained a firm tight grip on him his struggle proved vain and pointless! His will to resist weakened and vanished when Yuzu pressed on.

"I need to know where and when did you duel Ryuga. Tell me now." she said quite darkly which make him guy down hard and turn pale with fear!

He swallowed hard and sweated profusely, "I…uhh….it…it was…." he kept stumbling uneasily, unable to focus or choose his words carefully with Yuzu staring at him with furious unblinking eyes! And she wasn't about to make it any easier for him…..

"Spit it out already!" she demanded suddenly to Masumi's alarm.

"Yuzu!?"

She was about to take action and rush in only for Hokuto to scream out loud, "Alright alright! It was about a few weeks ago! He just came across us when we were doing some duel training and I challenged him to a duel…and lost…." he said weakly at the end, "But that's all I know I swear!" he then added.

Thinking it over Yuzu then realised this took place before he went off the radar, so she then sighed in disappointment that her lead turned out to be a dead end, "I see…."

Seeing her loosen her grip on him, Hokuto saw his chance and pried her hands off him! "And get your hands off me already!" he yelled as Yuzu blinked her eyes in surprise, "You're ruining my coat, and you were strangling me on top of that too!"

Realising what she had down, Yuzu quickly bow her head down, "S…sorry about that. I didn't know what came over me." she apologised feeling guilty, despite the need for important information on her dear friend Ryuga, it still wasn't any excuse for her behaviour just now.

Thinking it over Hokuto then shrugged it off, "It's fine….I guess we can call it even now…." He had the intention of reporting her for assault, but remembered he did the same to her moments ago so he decided to let it slide, for now.

Masumi then walked up to her questioningly, "Yuzu, what's up with you just now? It's not like to get up close an physical, and what's Shirogane have to do with it?" she asked as Yuzu looked towards her and painfully admitted what was on her mind.

"Sigh….well it's just….we haven't seen or heard Ryuga for days now." she said, "After what we've been through in the other dimensions for the last few days and thinking about how he's on his own out there, not to mention we haven't been able to contact him at all….I just can't stop thinking about what kind of trouble he'd be getting himself into and why he'd want to distance himself from us when we're all friends….it just….doesn't make sense…" she added at the end feeling really worried.

After hearing what was on her mind both LDS students looked to each other then back at her sympathetically, "Oh…." went Hokuto before going completely silent and forgiving her for what she did completely, also feeling rather guilty for what he did to her too.

"I'm sorry to hear that Yuzu," said Masumi empathetically before placing a compassionate hand on her shoulder, "But I think you worry too much Yuzu," she added encouragingly, "I mean he's as tough as a nail, in fact you've even seen his capabilities first hand, they're pretty much on par with Yuya and President Akaba, I'm sure he's taking good care of himself just fine."

Thinking what she said Yuzu then smiled lightly in response calming down, "I suppose you do have a point Masumi. Thanks." she then said.

Masumi nodded back at her, "Well….I hope you find your friend soon too, also the fact you'd need all the help you can get."

Hokuto then smirked rather snobbishly getting his spunk back, "Heh, who needs him! Between me and the many new backup lancers you're about to get, you'll have all the muscle you need right here!" As he boasted both girls then shot ferocious glares at him which made his heart skip a beat and he slumped down again in defeat, "Sorry not the best time for this….I'll be quiet now…." he whimpered before kneeling down in the corner and twiddling his fingers.

"Don't mention it, still do let us know if you do manage to find him, we hope the best for you and the others in your success in protecting all our worlds." said Masumi before holding a thumbs up with confidence, "And you can count on us to join you soon enough.

Yuzu nodded acknowledging them both as great and reliable future allies, "Will keep that in mind, glad you'll be having our backs too."

After Mausmi nodded back and she shook hands with Yuzu, she then turned around to see her friend picking up mushrooms in the corner, "Hey Hokuto, do know what time it is now?" she asked snapping him out of his daze.

"Huh the time?" As he switched on his duel disk he jumped up in alarm and his jaw hung, "SHOOT! I can't believe we're so late for the lancer test duels!" he exclaimed seeing it was nearly time's up for resgitration!

Masumi sighed and faceplamed for the umpteenth time, "And just who do you think is to blame for this huh? Not me."

"Yeah well…..why didn't you stop me!?" Hokuto tried bak refusing to take the blame for this, "Tch! We can point fingers later! Come on let's get a movie on before Chairwoman Akaba grinds us into paste!" he hissed as he began to run off in the direction of LDS. He then stopped remembering something important, "Oh! One more thing!" He then turned around, "Yuzu Hiragii!"

"Y…yes?" she replied back to him.

"Tell Selena this, I'll admit defeat today, but I will have my revenge next time!" he announced proudly, "Be ready because I'll give you every ounce of power I've got! Mine and mine alone no hooks barred! Until then you'd better hone your skills because I will win win win!" he proclaimed pointing out at her, "And don't think I've forgotten about Yuya and Ryuga either! Once I'm finished with Selena, they're next!" After that he took off leaving both girls behind without a backward glance.

"Yeah….sure…."

"Sigh….some things really don't change do they?" Masumi sighed shaking her head in disapproval before smiling back at Yuzu, "Anyways, it was a great match Yuzu and Selena. That was the most fun I've had all week long."

"Glad you enjoyed it Masumi, in fact bringing smiles to others in a duel is just what You Show Duel School is all about." Yuzu replied feeling honoured by her words of praise.

"And you've been doing great in that department. I look forward to facing either one of you off in a rematch anytime, just make sure you continue to win and shine radiantly like you always do." her fusion rival replied.

"It's a deal Masumi, I'll take you on any day." said Yuzu holding out her hand in response.

Masumi then shook back, "Good to know, till next time." she said before heading off after Hokuto.

"Bye Masumi! Good luck getting accepted into LDS' backup lancers!" Yuzu called out to her as she soon disappeared over the horizon.

After she left the premises, Selena appeared next to her and smiled, "You've got plenty of great people and friends here in the pendulum dimension Yuzu," she then sighed lightly with slight regret, "I just wished my dimension had them too or that I was as lucky as you, to be able to choose and explore for yourself rather than being put into something decided for you from minute 1."

Yuzu tuned to her and patted her on the shoulder appreciating her words of kindness and trying to lift her spirits too, "Aww thanks Selena, and don't worry, what's in the past will stay in the past. Let's focus on the present, and now they're all your friends too." she said as Selena smiled back feeling encouraged.

"You don't know how happy that makes me Yuzu." she replied back before noticing the sky turning bright orange signalling the setting sun and the arrival of twilight. She then remembered something from earlier at the beach and voiced out to Yuzu, "And speaking of great friends, do you know what time it is now?"

"Hmm? Let's see…." As Yuzu checked the time it says it was near to 7pm. "Yuya did mention meet him at the bench by the pier…." she said remembering his words clearly. Though he appeared to be in a rush and was rude about it, Yuzu thought maybe it was best to go check it out at least and see what he had to say for himself, he at least owed her that much.

"Well Yuzu? What are you going to do now?" Selena then asked once more as Yuzu smiled back at her.

"Isn't it obvious?" she replied as she headed off to the pier as fast as she could.

 **(Later that night)**

The sun had begun to set across the sea near Maiami City, appearing now as a giant orange upon the horizon. Waiting patiently nearby at the bench right in front of the bay by a grassy patch Yuzu stood by keeping a lookout for Yuya who promised her that he'd be there. Yet despite that there no signs of him within miles of the area and Yuzu began to feel rather worried as dark approached and she was alone, "It's been half an hour since 7….." she muttered looking at her duel disk. Looking around her people had already left and street lights were just starting to switch on as the sky turned dark purple as night approached. To keep her company her sisters appeared around her and they chatted for quite a while waiting they didn't realise how late Yuya actually was till Yuzu checked her disk, and they were far from pleased.

"Urgh! I can't believe it, he or should I say they, stood us up!" Rin growled in annoyance stomping her feet, "Wait till I get my hands on them! They'll never hear the end of it!" she hissed while gritting her teeth.

"Men…." Selena shook her head in disappointment while Ruri lowered her head down sadly.

Seeing how her sisters were getting rather agitated, "Now now girls let's wait a little longer, I'm sure Yuya and the others are just fashionably late that's all….." she said trying to calm them down while also shaking her hands. "I know he can be a little careless and happy go lucky but still, to make it sound so important an then not show up at all without letting us know in advance….not even Yuya's that rude…." As they looked towards her and stared she then sighed knowing exactly what they wanted her to do, "But I suppose I should give them a call just to be sure." As she then dialled a few buttons on her disk it rang for a bit before ending off with 'No Answer'. Yuzu sighed in response, while she had great faith in her best friend Yuya and didn't want to admit her current feelings, the evidence around her pointing to being stood up or maybe forgotten was significant. In the end after seeing the grumpy expressions on her sisters' faces she then conceded, "Sigh, it is getting late, I think we should just head home now. We'll tell it to him straight in the morning." She said calmly though inside she was burning up with rage at having been stood up and having her time wasted after how Yuya had gotten her hopes up, she also tensed up her shoulders and tightened her hands into fists.

"Okay Yuzu."

"We're with you."

"Tomorrow we'll give those punks the clobbering of a lifetime!" Each of her sisters replied back to her in agreement. As she turned around, she huffed and began stomping away mad, but didn't get within 3 feet of the park bench when a certain voice called out to her from around the side of the curve near the water side.

"Oi! Yuzu! Wait up!"

"Huh?" As she turned around quickly she was taken by surprise to see Yuya had just skated in to vicinity, he then lowered himself halfway down panting with exhaustion and sweating rather profusely, but was also seemed to be carrying something behind his back as well, keeping it out of sight from Yuzu. "Y…Yuya?" seeing him in a fluster puzzled her, as if he was being chased or maybe there was something urgent that had kept him behind and he had to rush here to meet her. She worried for what he was about to tell him but soon got an answer she wasn't prepared for.

"Huff…..Sorry I'm so late Yuzu," Yuya huffed with exhaustion, while also trying to catch his breath and stop his heart from racing too much. "I kinda lost track of time doing something important….."

Yuzu widened her eyes, "Lost track of time!?" she and the other girls exclaimed at the thought of all the excuses he could come up with for making them wait so long, that was the best he had to tell them. What he said next was about to further aggravate them

"Also, I sorry for not answering your call just now, I just didn't know what to tell you till I saw you face to face, didn't want to ruin the surprise." he chuckled nervously before grinning like a child and scratching the back of his head with his other arm.

Yuzu then flared up furiously, gnashed her teeth together and even turned red with anger! She steamed, tightened her fists and was about to go on critical meltdown! This time there was no excuse for his behaviour now, she was going to hold nothing back! "Why I ought to-" As she was about to give Yuya the pounding and thrashing of a lifetime when suddenly he held out something to her, which topped her in her tracks.

"Here, I got you something, hope this'll make up for me being late…." said Yuya nervously as he blushed a mld pink in embarrassment while avoiding eye contact with her. He held out in 1 hand, a box of assorted chocolates in a small colorful box and in the other, a handheld bouquet of red and yellow tulips wrapped up in a small bunch. As she saw the gift presented to her by Yuya, her anger instantly subsided. She could feel her heart skip a beat as she was caught completely by surprise, she expected something form Yuya but nothing she thought of came close to what he presented her, she was complexly at a loss for words and stared back at him speechless.

As Yuya looked up at her seeing her stunned beyond belief expression he then gulped down nervously, "Is something wrong with it Yuzu?" he asked worried, before closing his eyes and expecting her to berate him or put him through something harsh as she would normally do as usual. Instead though, he felt a pair of gentle hands caress his own as the gifts were slowly taken out from them.

As he opened his eyes he saw her smiling nicely back at him, "Oh…no that's okay Yuya." she giggled. After looking over the presents he gave her and smelling the flowers with a rather fragrant aroma emanating from them she smiled back brightly at him, "In fact, I think it's quite lovely…..thank you…."

Yuya chuckled nervously and even turned red in embarrassment, "R…really? You….think so?" he stuttered while even choking at a few words. He turned around to scratch his head and avoid looking at her directly though it didn't do much to hide his embarrassment which was as plain as daylight to his childhood friend.

"Of course silly." she giggled as she turned his face back towards hers, "A real friend should know it's not about the gift you receive, but the spirit in which you receive it in. I thought you'd know that by now." she said as she looked upon her gifts which now shone well under the streetlights and the stars in the sky, the moon had just risen over the sea surface and glistened in the sky bringing light to the dark of the night. "I don't think I've ever had anyone give me a present as wonderful as this, not even my dad could come up with anything as so heartfelt and thoughtful as this." she said, making sure she'd keep this a secret from him otherwise he'd bawl his eyes out or worse get hot blooded on whoever managed to surpass him in terms of love.

"Phew….thank goodness…." he breathed a sigh of relief while wiping away the sweat from his brow and resting his hand on his chest. "I was really worried, since I didn't have much on me and there wasn't enough time for me to go back and restock myself with money. It took me a really long time to find a store on gift street with something that was at least acceptable and within my budget, and after got it I realised I was running late so I hurried here fast I could, even had a few wrong turns here and there….not to mention that vicious dog too….." he muttered at the end uneasily before putting his hands together apologetically, "So sorry if this isn't as spectacular as you were hoping for…..because it surely isn't for me…." he said.

"Oh Yuya…" Yuzu replied feeling emotional touched, "I couldn't have asked for a better evening to end our day off then with you." she replied reassuringly to him as she then brought him in for a loving hug.

"Yuzu….." Yuya said back to her as he returned the hug and the both of them shared a loving and warm embrace, as time around them pretty much slowed down being in each others' presence.

After they let go, Yuzu looked into his eyes, "So what is the special occasion that you arrange for the both of us at this very spot in the middle of the sunset?" she asked before giggling lightly, "Surely you didn't invite me out here just to hand me a single present right?"

"Heh, you always could tell there's something going on with me." Yuya chuckled as he turned around and folded his arms to the back of his head and looked up to the night sky seeing the moon and many stars lighting up the darkness. "That sure takes me back to when we were just kids….." He said after that as he reminisced for a moment about their younger days when they played together and spent time with one another too and feeling a wave of nostalgia come over him as he began to relive those happy memories when it was a more simple life before the war came into their lives. Taking in a deep breath he knew that was enough beating around the bush, now he was going to tell it to her straight, "Yuzu…."

"Yes Yuya?" Yuzu blinked curiously after hearing his change in tone.

He then gulped down and sweated rather nervously, but having come this far he wasn't about to turn back now. He mustered up all his courage, even more than when he took on the toughest opponents from Jack, Leo and even Reiji in order to take the final step! "There's….actually something I never told you before….you know….because we were always so caught up in our day to day routines even before the war, how my dad disappeared and I kept trying doing all sorts of things to hide my sorrow, and then our duties as lancers came up on top of that." he said closing his eyes. Yuzu said nothing and listened on. He then opened them firmly, "But now, I think may be the best time for me to tell you….what's on my mind for a long time, something I've always kept to myself and never told another soul….well not counting anyone else outside my own body, but still the point is, I can't think of a better time than now."

"Yes? What is it?" Yuzu then asked not taking her eyes off Yuya for even a second.

He continued, "We've been through really tough times these past few months and we're more than likely to continue doing so, because who knows what else is in store for us in the future and I know it'll be really difficult too….." he then opened his eyes clearly again, "But that's why…I want to become the kind of man who will protect you and wouldn't mind to have at your side till the end of time." he said taking her hands into his own.

"Y….Yuya….? Wh…what are you-" Yuzu then felt her heart begin to race and her breathing became deeper and even painful!

Yuya suddenly blushed and became flustered, "Wh…what am I saying!?" he yelled shaking his head realising he was still abating around the bush, this time he'll get to the point for sure! "Everything I am now I owe to you. And I….I…." he swallowed hard and finally pushed forward, "I really like you and want to be with you forever!" he shouted at the top of his lungs before gasping for air, finally over.

Upon hearing what he said, Yuzu immediately covered her mouth with her hand and gasped. Even the other girls were taken aback by Yuya's sudden declaration, normally he was childish and din;t take things seriously….but now….they could hardly recognise him as the same Yuya.

Yuya took in a deep sigh as he went on, "I've liked you, all this time. Especially since when my dad first left, and you promised to be by my side so that I'd never be alone. I never forgotten it….." he continued as he flashbacks to a time when he was crying alone in the park, after his father had disappeared and he became the target of so many bullies and the cold shoulders of many of his father's fans too. It was then that a young Yuzu came in and hugged him tightly, promising him that she would always be there for him even if the entire world were to shun him, "Gongenzaka may have shielded me from bullies and hurtful words since then, but it was you who always gave me the motivation to keep smiling, never give up hope and continue moving forward in life." he said as Yuzu blushed a deep red feeling overwhelmed with emotion which as welling up from her heart. He then came up to her once again, "That's why, I don't want anyone else to spend the rest of my days with and to continue on into the future with but you and you alone." he said.

"Yuya…..I..I..sniffle…." tears suddenly began welling up in her eyes and she began to weep deeply, she turned away from his face and she began rubbing her eyes in sadness.

Yuya then jumped back in surprise at her unexpected reaction, "I…I'm sorry! I didn't think about how you'd feel about this! I-" he cried frantically shaking his hands out though she didn't look back at him, in fact, it seemed as though she wanted to avoid him altogether! At that point he could feel the many piercing glares of their counterparts all focusing their anger or disappointment at him, which made him shudder! Shaking his head from his worries he focused his priority on Yuzu and he narrowed his eyes at her still weeping at the side, "I don't care if she turns me down, I just don't want her to cry…. also imagine what Shuzo, Shun or Leo would think….." he thought also realising what her other family may think of him now. He then walked up to her and manned up, "Y….Yuzu, what I mean to say is-" To his surprise, Yuzu suddenly turned around and gave him a quick peck on his cheek, silencing him on the spot.

"Don't say another word Yuya." she said smiling brightly at him and wiping away the last of her tears.

"Yuzu…." he breathed in amazement as everyone around them widened their eyes, covered there mouths or hung their jaws speechless!

As they both took a seat on the bench, Yuzu then giggled with glee, "Hee hee, even after everything that's been going on these past couple of days, you really haven't changed a bit." she said as she smiled dreamingly, "Since the day we first met…." She then drifted back into an old but favourite memory of hers, one time when Yuya's parents had invited Shuzo out for dinner and trusted both their kids to be able to take care of themselves in the house. At the time Yuzu herself was sad and lonely, missing her father and now was stuck with a boy she didn't know, therefore she kept her distance most of the time. At one point she then sniffled, hugged her legs in and cried bitter tears of loneliness, which were noticed by young Yuya who looked upon her with concern and kindness. Realising he needed to do something he did the first thing that came to mind. Getting her attention he then began juggling all sorts of things from small toys, building blocks and the play things. His act made Yuzu interested and even clap with excitement, but he knew he had to pull out the big trick if he was going to wow her beyond belief! He came up to ball nearby them and attempted to balance himself on it while juggling! Things didn't go according to plan as the moment he stepped on it, he then slipped as it rolled forward and he fell face forward on the ground! As he looked up with a reddish nose and a bump on his head he brightened up to see little Yuzu laughing full of energy and he laughed with her seeing her happy made him happy. But it wasn't just that, seeing him try so hard had made her heart skip a beat for the very first time. "You always put your heart and soul into doing something to make others smile, in fact I think the first you ever made happy outside your family was me…." she said to him before closing her eyes calmly, "To me you were also the first person who made me laugh and smile besides my own father, second being your own. That earned a special place in my heart….." She turned to him and looked into his eyes, "In fact, it was because of that I always pestered my dad to have me assigned to the very same school you went since we were in preschool. I even worked hard stressing my dad out to the point he had to agree, that I didn't want any other school to be in than with you Yuya."

Yuya gasped in amazement, "R…really Yuzu? You mean that?" he breathed. Back then he always assumed it to be a coincidence, also acting dense towards her feelings too at the time. He then got confirmation of this when she nodded at him.

"You're a really great person Yuya, anyone would be really lucky to have you by their side." She said looking up to sea before them.

"Heheh…is that so?" Yuya then grinned scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Yes it does." she replied as she closed her eyes in thought, "I think that's something very wonderful and special, at least that's what it was for me." She then opened eyes and looked to him once again, "Then I guess that makes me a really lucky girl then to have you then."

Yuya gasped realising that meant she said yes and accepted him wholeheartedly, "Y…..Yuzu!?"

Suddenly Yuzu began shaking and was overflowing with emotion once again, as tears of joy began welling up in her eyes once again, "What do I do? I feel like I'm about to cry." she sniffled rubbing her eyes but no matter how much she tried drying them the tears kept replenishing themselves over and over again. "We've talked so much with each other but never like this. I…It's so weird talking to you like this, I'm getting all flustered!"

Yuya then moved in and hugged her gently, wrapping his arms around her, silencing her tears once and for all. Feeling at peace and secure in her good friend's embrace she soon returned the hug, "Let's not talk anymore then." he said as he brought his hands up to her face and stroked her cheeks gently, as they looked into each others' eyes they could feel every cell in their bodies telling themselves how glad they were to fall in love with one another and knowing this was only the beginning. They finally leaned in and sealed their newfound relationship with a passionate kiss under the moonlight. As they did, it was as though time itself had slowed down waiting for them to have their moment and magic began to fill the air around them.

Everyone around them soon cheered with joy, clapped politely or jumped crazily in congratulations to the both of them finally becoming an official couple, and the fact they were both about to take a step forward in the start of a brand new future together.

"Woo hoo!"

"Yeah man!"

"You go girl!"

"About time too."

"Aww isn't that just sweet….."

From afar atop a large hill overlooking the bench by the pier, their celebration can't gone unnoticed. Ryuga stood above smiling with great joy and delight and wing away a tear from his eye at seeing his friends happy once again, just like how they were during the Original Dimension. Seeing their most pure happiness with his own eyes, made him put on a more serious expression soon after, now more willing to protect them, their smiles and their future from the threats that would soon descend upon their worlds. Turning around and taking one last look behind, he then disappeared into the dark of the night.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Farther off in the woods, Shuzo lay down inside his tent at the campsite (dressed in blazing red pyjamas, orange eye mask and a sleeping hat) where everyone was already settling down to a good night's sleep after a full day of his hot blooded training. He had just drifted off from a good snore into dreamland where he was dressed in a sergeant's uniform and bellowing orders to an army of school kids also dressed in soldier outfits and face paint marching off in a fiery battlefield, when a sudden sneeze woke him up from his pleasant dream.

"ACHOO!" he cried as he suddenly shot up from his mattress. "Sniffle...huh? What the...?" He groaned before taking off his eye mask and rubbing his eyes. As they began drooping heavily again he shrugged it off before falling back on his pillow again and snoring loudly.

In the xyz dimension, while Shun was looking up from the top of Heartland Tower with a bright smile on his face seeing the city was being restored bit by bit and many bright lights illuminated the metropolis in a swirl of colors under the black starry sky. The moment was cut short however when a sudden chill came across his back and he shivered! Blinking his eyes for a bit he then shook his head thinking it was just a momentary event.

In Fusion, Leo Akaba was using his monocle and focusing his gaze on repairing a very delicate but equally important device at his lab table. Holding his welding tools and carefully operating on the duel disk, he was trying to install a new solid vision capability into it to ensure that Academia's duelists would be better adept at fighting any enemies they would likely to come across in the near future. He was on the verge of finally completing the process when his hand slipped and the tool he was using ended up piercing through the duel disk and causing it to fume! "Gargh!" he gasped as he quickly let go and jumped back. Edging closer to the table and seeing his prototype duel disk now up in smoke he grit his teeth in frustration at his lab failure! "Tch! Months of hard work now down the drain..." he groaned in irritation as he used his hand to fan away the smoke while coughing under the other which covered his mouth and nose. As he took a step back at the mess before him he then narrowed his eyes, "Still, it's unlike me to make such a careless mistake...Also, I almost felt something like a disturbance in the universe..." he thought to himself.

 **And thus begins the new official relationship between Yuzu and Yuya. Hope you also enjoyed the tag duel I put together, was tricky but I feel proud of it too, also because it includes Gem Knight Seraphinite which does have its connection with constellars as well and that Stellarknight Constellar diamond does have some tie to gem knights. Also wanted to give a bit more childhood backstory between them as well since all that's known was that they're friends since childhood and Yuzu looked out for Yuya as well as Gongenzaka did when his dad disappeared. Stay tuned for when things pick up in the next chapter.**

Octavia the melodious Composer

Pendulum effect

Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Double this card's Pendulum Scale, then send to the Graveyard all Pendulum Summoned monsters you control with a Level less than or equal to this card's Pendulum Scale.

Normal

During damage calculation (in either player's turn), if a "Melodious" monster you control battles an opponent's monster: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; change that opponent's monster's ATK and DEF to 0, until the end of this turn.

Nocturne the melodious Composer

Pendulum effect

Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Reduce this card's Pendulum Scale by 5, then send to the Graveyard all Pendulum Summoned monsters you control with a Level higher than or equal to this card's Pendulum Scale.

Normal

If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Nocturne the Melodious Composer" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster you control; change its battle position.

Cadenza the Melodious Songstress

When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster in your Graveyard, except "Cadenza the Melodious Songstress"; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Cadenza the Melodious Songstress" once per turn. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Melodious" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials, including this card.

Lunalight Jaguar dancer

2 "Lunalight" monsters

Pendulum effect-If you have a "Lunalight" card in your other Pendulum Zone, except "Lunalight Jaguar dancer": You can destroy this card, and if you do, draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Puma dancer" once per turn.

Normal effect-Cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can Tribute 1 other "Lunalight" monster; for the rest of this turn, the first time each monster your opponent controls would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed, also this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, twice each, this turn. If this card declares an attack: Inflict 100 damage to your opponent.

Crystal Shards normal trap

If a face-up "Gem-Knight" monster(s) you control is destroyed by your opponent's attack or card effect: Target 1 of those destroyed monsters; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can send 1 "Gem-Knight" card from your hand to the Graveyard; add this card to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Crystal Shards" per turn.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Several days had passed and the dimensions saw a new period of peace and the people all looked forward to a brand new day of life and enjoyable times as the sun had dawned over the city of Maiami and everyone went about their daily activities and routines as they always did, without a care in the world and feeling at peace knowing the lancers would always be there to protect them from any kind of threat that would rear its head in the 4 dimensions, though many of them didn't see any reason to worry or feel insecure since the efforts of Yuya uniting the 4 dimensions through his duel still lingered on in their hearts and minds even till now, and the lancers' recent efforts in the other dimensions had served to reinforce that belief he'd aways come through for them.

While everything in the city went about as usual, at LDS however, something new and very grand was taking place inside. At the company's factory floors underground, card engineers and researchers had recently designed a set of new cards at LDS that would soon be mass produced around the pendulum dimension, what once caused trouble and pain in the City, dark synchro monsters and dark tuners were soon about to make a new debut amongst the many new cards to be used by the pendulum dimension's future duelists. After studying the cards the lancers obtained in the Synchro dimension and working long hours day and night to research their energy outputs, LEO Corp researchers had fully developed a set of cards that were ready for testing, one of which was Dark Tuner Doom Submarine and after they began testing it in a simulation said monster dark tuned itself together with a Dark sea rescue in order to dark synchro summon Dark Flattop! After checking the energy levels and confirming them to be fully stable with no negative side effects unlike its' predecessors, the scientists cheered or calmly congratulated one another to a great success after a long and arduous journey.

Dark synchro monsters though weren't the only cards getting a new outlook on life, the chaos xyz monsters too were being used to help bring new possibilities to the duelling world. Their recovery from Heartland had managed to illuminate new possible strategies for LDS' xyz course, enough they managed to develop a new rank-up course thus bringing them closer to their roots in the xyz dimension and helping them train more formidable xyz users for the future! Studying the chaos rank up magic cards the lancers obtained enabled LDS to produce more of their own including some which belonged to Shun that were compatible with any kind of xyz monster such as rank up magic devotion force, dark force and limit over force. Some support was even developed too such as rank up return, rank up advantage and card of ascension. One of the most promising achievements they accomplished was developing a new archetype of xyz monsters fully devoted to the power of rank up, which they called New Order, with one major breakthrough being the development of a rank 13 monster New Order 13 Etheric Amon.

All such events were being observed by Reiji's right hand Nakajima who was more than pleased with the results as he began recording them all down on a tablet and sending them to his boss.

Up above in the duel courts a much more exciting event was taking place. Lots of students from far and wide had gathered together in the area, watching from the seating booths cheering with excitement as the lancers themselves, being Shingo, Yuzu, Gongenzaka and last but not least Yuya, were present and accounted for having been called in by Reiji to act as examiners to see firsthand and test the abilities of some of the newly appointed backup lancers. After all, who better to evaluate future warriors on the frontlines than duelists who have experienced the war first hand and lived it through than them?

In 1 field, Shingo had Abyss Actors Mellow Madonna and Twinkle Little Star in his pendulum zones with no monsters or any set cards in his spell and trap zone, though he was also surrounded by the field spell Abyss Playhouse-Fantastic Theatre while the action field Crossover was active. Facing him were his opponents and also close entourage of followers being Oomoto, Yamabe and Kakimoto, each wielding one of his ace monsters from his former decks being Mayosenju Daibak, Mobius the Mega Monarch and Ultimate Dart Striker! Needless to say, he was heavily backed into a corner by his own lackeys.

 **Ootomo: 2200**

 **Yamabe: 1500**

 **Kakimoto: 2200**

 **Shingo: 1500**

"Huff….maybe I might be in a little trouble in here…." he wheezed with exhaustion while covered in a few bruises himself. Earlier he confidently boasted that he could take on all 3 of them at once, seeing that dealing with them one at a time would take too long so he demanded a challenge befitting of him. Now he was beginning to regret that decision, to add insult to injury, his own friends were beating him down with his own cards!

"Well Shingo? Considering we've got 3 powerful monsters ready to go and you don't have a single monster on the field nor any cards in your hand, I'd say our spot on the backup lancers is pretty much secure right?" Ootomo snickered with a rather snarky grin confident at their position. Even though they were his friends that didn't mean they had to go easy on him even if it was 3 on 1.

Kakimoto then whispered into his ear, "Psst, since he's kinda the weakest of the group getting in should be a piece of cake."

"Heh, you make a good point there." Ootomo nodded back in agreement.

A vein bulged in Shingo's forehead upon realising his friends were talking behind his back, "Oi! You ought to be showing me more respect than that!" he growled shaking his fist at them like an old man, to the surprise of the crowd, "Don't forget, without me you wouldn't be in possession of all my rare cards, let alone be duelists in the first place!"

All 3 of them then jumped upon hearing his sudden yelling, "Ack! S…sorry Sawatari!" they gasped. "N…no hard feelings of course but this is an entrance exam after all….so…"

He then smirked rather mischievously back at them upon seeing them act so frantic, "Heh, I'm just messing with you guys." he snickered as they looked to one another in confusion.

"Eh?"

"For real?"

"You serious." They each grumbled in annoyance considering he nearly gave them a heart attack just now.

"Hehe, you think I'd really throw a hissy fit over something so small as this?" Shingo replied snarkishly while rubbing his nose with his finger. He then scowled somewhat before putting his hands on his hips and holding his head up high. "Hmph, if so then I'm offended that you guys would think so ill of me, the great Neo New Shingo Sawatari!"

The 3 lackeys huddled up together again, "Should we answer him?" asked Kakimoto first.

"Honesty is the best policy." Yamaha nodded at him in agreement.

Ootomo looked over his shoulder seeing Shingo still acting full of himself before having second thoughts, "Yeah…Better not…..You know how he'd react if we told him the truth." he said remembering the last time they were honest with him and they ended up with the thrashing of a lifetime!

"True." The others nodded back at him.

"Besides." Shingo called out catching their attention though having paid none himself to their conversation behind his back, "You guys have a lot to learn, life points don't determine who wins, it's the cards you hold and the skills you have at your disposal." he then declared confidently before eying their fields and seeing all his old ace monsters together, "As far as I've seen, you've managed to make good use of the cards I so generously gave you," he then turned serious and pointed out at them, "But, I have yet to see you guys make them your own, you don't even come close to how far I mastered them, and that difference is going to be your downfall!"

Their eyes widened in shock at his announcement, "EH!?"

"As I'll prove to you as I make a most dramatic comeback that will blow you all off your feet!" he declared which stunned them and the entire audience speechless!

"Can he really do that?"

"No way he can make a turn around this big."

"He must be bluffing, he usually is full of hot air." Everyone commented to one another

Little did they all know was that Shingo for once was willing to back up his words with true action and confidence rather than arrogance, "I draw!" he drew with all his might before flipping over his card and smirking pleased at it. "Excellent, it seems everyone's places have been set." He thought to himself as he held his arms wide open, "For our first act of our grand finale, comes Abyss Actor Mellow Madonna! With her special effect, by paying 1000 points I can add an abyss actor pendulum monster from my deck to my hand!" As Shingo held out his duel disk to the sky, Mellow Madonna winked and blew an energy kiss which made contact with his deck as a card ejected from it and his life points went down.

 **Shingo: 1500-500**

"By doing that you're now almost out of points Sawatari." Yamaha pointed out.

He grinned eagerly back in response, "Heh, well it's worth every penny I've got in order to bring forth our main event and special guest who shall soon bring the curtain down upon you all!" he answered, "But first, I must set the stage for his big entrance! And what better way to do so than with the effect of my field spell Abyss Playhouse!" He proclaimed as several lights began flashing all around his Field spell captivating the audience in its glamour and awe! "As much as I'd hate to spoil the big act I'm afraid it can't be avoided in this case," He said as a pair of fireworks shot into the sky which flashed sparkly images of 2 cards in his hand, "I reveal both my Abyss Actor Superstar and my Abyss Script-Romantic Teller so I can add a new script from my deck!" A new card ejected from his deck to his hand, "And the one I choose is none other than Abyss Script-Shadow Spirit! What's it do you might ask? Patience, we must first welcome our show stopping star!" He announced as he pointed up tot he sky between his pendulum monsters, "I now pendulum summon!" A portal opened up and a light shot out from it! "Everyone, let's give a warm welcome to the greatest shining shooting star of all! Abyss actor Super Star!" His signature monster did a proud chuckle before doing a bow before the crowd.

The crowd then cheered with excitement hoping to see what he would do next, one in particular roared and bellowed at the top of his lungs, "That's the way to go Shingo! I couldn't be more proud of you my son!" his father Furio called out to the annoyance of the other spectators next to him as they tried move away from where he was best they could. Shingo having notice his father supporting him with all his effort smirked back in response and held a thumbs up and a grin to him in response showing he wasn't going to let him down.

His friends looked on with interest seeing his current ace monster present before them, "Whoa! Now he's got his ace monster out!"

"No way….." Kakimoto and Yamabe went with awe though Ootomo smirked back confidently.

"Heh, not bad Sawatari." he clapped before folding one arm on his hip, "But as amazing as your star is, you do realise it isn't strong enough to win you the match." he then chuckled smugly as the others mirrored his confidence.

Shingo then wagged his finger right before their eyes, "Tsk tsk tsk, just who do you take me for you fellows? Some kind of a rookie?"

In response they sweat dropped and muttered to one another again.

"Shouldn't we tell him?" Kakimoto asked which caused the other 2 to jump and cover his mouth.

"You crazy? It'll only make him blow a fuse," Yamabe hissed before shivering at the thought of Sawatari going berserk knowing he would hesitate to clobber them face to face regardless of a duel or not. "No way I'm not dealing with that…."

This time however, Shingo took notice of them no doubt saying something about him and he wasn't about to take it lying down. "Oi! Just what do you think you're doing over there!? Planning some kind of sneaky underhanded strategy I suppose!?" he growled throwing a tantrum again not caring for the crowds of people looking at him.

His pals then jumped once more, "Err no!"

"Of course not Shingo!" they cried waving their hands out at him.

"We're friends after all, why would we do something like that hehe…he….." Another chuckled nervously scratching his head.

Fortunately for them Shingo was generous enough to let it slide for the time being, "Hmph, in any case I've held back the best for far too long, now it's time for the grand finale!" he declared raising his arm up to the sky, "I now activate the pendulum effect of Twinkle little star! This gives Superstar the ability to make up to 3 attacks on your monsters this very turn!" As his pendulum glowed and showered stars over Superstar it gained a bright yellow aura before laughing out powerfully!

His friends widened their eyes, "Say what!?"

"That means he can attack all 3 of our monsters this turn!" Yamabe and Kakimoto exclaimed.

"Tch! That still isn't going to cut it!" Ootomo then hissed through his teeth but was taken aback when Shingo snickered back at him.

"Hehehe, it soon will, after all everything's gone according to my script!" he announced to everyone's surprise!

"Exactly to your script!?" they gassed in bewilderment.

"That's right! And I'll prove it by playing this! Abyss Script-Shadow Spirit!" Shingo answered wasting no time, "During this battle phase, when my abyss actor battles your monster, it's attack points will get swapped with its defence points!"

"No way!" The 3 boys gasped realising their monsters despite being strongly offensive, they had little defence themselves!

Shingo then held out his arm upon attack declaration, "Go! Abyss actor Superstar! It's time we brought this duel to a close and finish it all off with a bang! Attack Ultimate Dart striker, Mobius the mega monarch and Mayosenju Daibak!" He proclaimed as his spell glowed and coated all the opposing monsters with a dark purple aura which weakened them all severely!

 **3000-300**

 **2800-1000**

 **2400-300**

Superstar then leapt up high into the air before spiralling down in a kick which knocked out all 3 monsters in a strike causing them all to explode before their owners! "WHOA!"

"AAARGH!"

"GAAAAAHH!" They all cried as they were blown away like tumbleweeds on the prairie before coming to a complete stop on the other side of the court!

 **Ootomo: 2200-0**

 **Yamabe: 1500-0**

 **Kakimoto: 2200-0**

"And that's all folks." said Shingo proud of his achievements as he bowed down with his monster which disappeared with the action field.

 **Shingo: WIN!**

Everyone present at that match stared speechless and in amazement to see Shingo make such a dramatic and incredible comeback from the brink of defeat. On the other hand, he dusted himself off before standing above his 3 defeated opponents who looked up to him weekly while they still lay or sat on the ground. He looked over them with disapproval before stomping his feet on the ground, "Oi! Oi! Is that the best you guys can do!? I even gave all 3 of you a generous handicap because you were my closest and loyal friends and you still couldn't beat me!?" he growled in annoyance as he threw a fit at his 3 friends who covered their heads in shame.

"S…Sorry Shingo….." they all whimpered unable to show their faces at him or look at him in the eye. The crowds on the other hand looked in in sorrow or disappointment at what was going on, both at the 3 for failing the exam or at Shingo's rather harsh behaviour.

He then turned his back to them and folded his arms, "Hmph! You disgust me, it's a wonder how you got this far. Perhaps I should find someone more worthy and befitting of me, both as a future comrade lancer or even as a friend." he huffed to their horror as they turned pale and their hearts skipped several beats.

"N…NOOOO!"

"We are unworthy!"

"Please have mercy on us!" They all cried frantically pulling out their hair, banging their heads on the ground or grovelling beneath his feet, one of them was even planning on shining his shoes for life just for a spot on the lancers even if it meant they had to be on the bottom!

He then snickered back at them, "Heh, do not fret my loyal and faithful followers, can't you take a simple joke?"

They looked up to him in surprise and confusion once more, "Huh?"

He then started to clap his hands, "You 3 definitely show promise," he praised before smiling down at them, "Of course there's still plenty of room for improvement in you lot, which is exactly the reason why I shall be more than happy to take you under my wing and teach you all I know with all my experience!"

Their eyes all brightened up with amazement as they sparkled and clasped their hands together, "Eh!? You truly mean that!?"

"Hehehe, why of course," he grinned and chuckled before flicking his hair to the side, "After all throughout thick and thin you 3 have shown me upmost and undying loyalty since we first enrolled at LDS which rivals that of even my loyal servants who served in my family for generations. But from now on, you shall stand side by side with me as my fellow comrades in arms, defenders of the dimensions, as lancers!" he announced as the crowds roared with joy and amazement to see 3 new lancers and protectors before them now.

"Th…thank you very much!"

"We are eternally in your debt and we star our full loyalty to you!"

"We swear we shall not let you down! For the glory of the lancers and most of all, for the glory of Sawatari!" They all went as they bowed down before him ready to go the distance and do exactly as they were told, even willing to act as both swords and shields for the people from now on.

"Hehehe, why thank you, thank you, your generous words deeply honour me." Shingo smirked immersing in the praise and allowing them to fill his ego to tremendous heights, "But such praise is to come naturally….." He said, "After all, I am none other than the great and powerful, one and only…..NEO NEW-" he then paused for a little dramatic effect before snapping his fingers.

SNAP!

"Sawatari!" his 3 friends cheered for him at the top of their lungs, as he struck a confident pose and stuck up his arm to the sky filled with pride.

"Oh yeah!" he bellowed triumphantly as the crowds roared with immense praise and excitement before the 4 boys did a collective bow before them.

In another field, the action was no less exciting as Noboru Gongenzaka's Superheavy Samurai Stealth Ninja, Ninja Sarutobi and Warlord Susanowo faced off against Yaiba's XX Saber Gottoms, X Saber Urbellum and X Saber Wayne. Both duelists were panting and stating rather profusely, with Gongenzaka breathing deeply having barely managed to withstand Yaiba's constant relentless attacking while Yaiba himself was gasping quite a lot as the continuous attacks and leaping to get action cards was beginning to take a toll on his stamina. "Heheh, you've improved since our last lesson Gongenzaka, I don't normally say this but I'm impressed." he chuckled enjoying the match very much considering it was getting his blood pumping more than usual.

Gongenzaka did a humble bow in respect, "I humbly thank you for your great teachings Yaiba Todo." he said gratefully, "Without the power of synchro summoning I never would have gotten this far." He had to admit, without it he would have lost several matches in the past both before and during the Interdimensional war. Now he was also bringing forth several new steadfast duelling styles to his dojo as his father and fellow students looked on from the sidelines proudly at their future head, which wouldn't have been possible had he not swallowed his pride and asked Yaiba that day to learn synchro summoning.

"Heh, as to be expected of my apprentice." Yaiba grinned knowing exactly what he meant and feeling rather proud of himself having been the one to train one of the heroes who helped saved the world.

Gongenzaka then lifted up his head and flashed a serious expression towards him, "But now, your student has become your master!" he bellowed catching him by surprise, "It is time you proved yourself worthy of bearing the title of a lancer and the responsibilities that come with it! Show me that you have the skill to protect our world!" he challenged pointing out to the LDS synchro duelist.

"Heh, getting a little cocky eh? Find then, challenge accepted, it's time we settled the score back then during the duel at You Show!" Yaiba yelled back taking out his kendo sword and sticking it out towards his now worthy rival, accepting his challenge completely.

"Bring it! I can and will take anything you throw my way and I won't move an inch!" The steadfast duelist bellowed as he held his arms out holding his position and readying himself for anything else Yaiba was planning to use on him.

The excitement continued to burn non stop as it carried on to another indoor field where Yuzu Hiragi was locked in an evenly matched showdown against her long time rival Masumi Kotsu 1 on 1. On her side she wielded Schuberta the Melodious Maestra and Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir against Masumi's Gem Knight Citrine, Prismaura and Aquamarine! Both girls had backed one another into a corner and though each of them were panting with exhaustion, their motivation from the crowds and the excitement from their match as fusion users spurred them to push beyond their physical limits and to see their match to the end once and for all!

"Great job Yuzu! I knew you could do it!" Shuzo cheered from the sidelines with his hot blooded spirit fired up into overdrive!

Next to him were the You Show Trio and several other new students who had recently applied as well, who too were getting into the spirit of things with their teacher.

"You can do it Yuzu!"

"This is giving me shivers!"

"We believe in you! Win this!" they cheered which continued to fuel her desire to win the match even though she was on her last legs!

Masumi on the other hand, was determined to make the cut into the backup lancers which continued to drive her forward, as well as hoping to impress her favourite teacher Professor Marco, "Huff….heh….to think you'd be able to push me this much Yuzu," she huffed as she wiped some sweat away from her brow while bending down somewhat, supporting herself by holding up her arms on her knees, "It'll make it all the more satisfying when I push you back!" she smirked confidently despite feeling deeply fatigued.

"Heheh….huff….wouldn't have it any other way Masumi." Yuzu chuckled back enjoying every moment of their heated match, "From a lancer's perspective, you might just be able to make the cut."

"Hehehe….you haven't seen anything yet Hiragi!" The LDS fusion duelist responded as she mustered her remaining energy together and stood u straight again, "Now that it's just us and no one else to hold us back or get in our way, especially that darn Shijima, I'll be able to settle the score between us for sure!" She said as she drew her card. After that she then turned her eye to the wall on the other side of the court and narrowed them, "Speaking of Hokuto though, wonder how he's doing," she thought to herself, "Hope he doesn't get his hopes up." she added at the end considering the opponent he was facing against.

In the last court, Yuya himself was in a decisive match against Hokuto Shijima, who saw the day as his chance to finally settle the score with the one duelist who managed to break his winning streak from before. Having lost twice recently he trained extra hard, even more so than ever and now his efforts were bearing fruit as he had his Constellar Ptolemy M7 and Stellarknight Constellar Diamond on his field backing Yuya into a corner, who had Hope magician and Odd eyes pendulum dragon, which the former monster had summoned due to its effect. His set scale was Scale 3 Performapal Goldfang and Scale 5 Performapal Silver Claw. The odds were further stacked against Yuya, as Shijima also had the field spell Level denial in play, which forced Yuya to rely only on his xyz monsters, a handicap which his rival was fully able to exploit!

 **Yuya: 400**

 **Hokuto: 500**

"Hahah! You're in trouble now Sakaki!" Hokuto laughed, "I use 1 overlay unit to activate Constellar Ptolemy M7's special ability! Now odd eyes pendulum dragon goes back to your hand!" His ace xyz monster fired its unit at Yuya's dragon causing it to vanish from the field leaving the entertainment duelist with only a single monster!

"No! Odd eyes!" He gasped seeing his ace dragon disappear from the field. As he braced himself for Hokuto's next move, the crowd was forced onto the edge of their seats seeing the greatest duelist of the 4 dimensions now on his last legs! They all leaned forward, bit their nails or simply stared intensely with the immense pressure weighing down on them. The only ones who didn't seem that affected were Yuya's own parents, Yoko and Yusho, who both managed to make it together for the first time in a long while, to support their son the whole way, seeing he now was helping to further protect their world by training others to be ready for it. Unlike the others, they weren't the slightest bit worried knowing it would all be fine in the end, that Yuya would always prevail as long as he continued to smile and have fun.

Meanwhile back at the duel, Hokuto then laughed out loud full of energy, now more excited and determined than ever to win. "Ahahaha! And now that your wall monster is out of the picture, my Constellar Ptolemy M7 can now attack your remaining monster!" He called out as his machine dragon fired an energy stream towards Yuya's monster!

As it closed in he gritted his teeth, "Tch! As if I'd let that happen…." he hissed before looking around for the closest action card he could find. He soon saw one, floating above a few platforms right above him. "Aha!" he cheered with excitement as he leapt up them and closed in on the card! he then launched himself up and it was within arm's reach only for Hokuto to swipe it out of his fingers while riding ontop Satellarknight Constellar DIamond!

"Ha! Too slow!" he laughed while pulling a mocking face at Yuya to his annoyance.

"Darn it!" he grunted as he turned around to see Hope magician get blasted by Ptolemy M7!

BOOM!

"Argh…." he grunted as he used his arm to brace himself form the dust and vibrations!

 **Yuya: 400-200**

As he lowered his arm he widened his eyes and gasped to see Hokuto charging straight at him! "Now you're through this time! You're wide open for 1 more direct attack courtesy of my Constellar Diamond, which is more than enough to finish you!" He boasted as his last xyz monster began charging up an attack in its jaws and its entire body began glistening with light which became rather glaring to the crowds around them as they were forced to cover their eyes! "Heheheh, now the spotlight will shine on me as I defeat the dimensions' greatest duelist before everybody's eyes!" he cried out to the shock of the crowds, amazed and bewildered at the thought of the great Yuya losing to something like this!

He however had a much different ending in mind for this show, "Heh the show isn't over yet Hokuto, not by a long shot!" he called out as he then charged straight at both his opponent and his monster to his surprise.

"Huh?" At that instant Diamond fired its beam at Yuya, who effortlessly slid down out of its path and under its body through he gap between its legs! "What the!?" Shijima widened his eyes in bewilderment, of all the crazy stunts he pulled off in entertainment duels this one took the cake! The crowds had the same idea as they stared on or gasped in amazement though Yusho and Yoko smiled back or clapped at Yuya's courage and feat considering it to be expected.

As he came out the other end, Yuya leapt up into the air and activated his roller blades before zooming past his opponent and managing to grab a nearby action card as Constellar Diamond turned around and fired another beam! "I activate the action spell evasion!" he declared activating it on the spot! "Thanks to this I can negate your attack!" He then slid out of the way once more and the beam narrowly missed him before he did a spin and came to a stop at the other side!

The crowds cheered with excitement at Yuya's tremendous scape, which moved and captured the hearts of the people as well as giving some of them the courage or motivation to face their problems rather than run away from them. Though his escape had a rather different effect on his opponent Hokuto, "EH!?" he cried in frustration before he started to pull his hair! Th…that's not fair! Not to mention completely underhanded! I was just about to win too!" he roared furiously before screaming out to the sky!

"Hee hee, after what you put me through in our first match Hokuto, I'd say we're pretty much even." Yuya chuckled childishly to the latter's annoyance as he grit his teeth and tightened his fist.

"Grr…why you…."

"Too bad for you, but the show must go on." he laughed cheerfully, "I'd be disgracing myself as an entertainment duelist if I were to letdown everyone gathered here by losing now, let alone in such an anti-climactic way." He said gesturing to the audience as they began cheering and applauding for him.

From within, Yusho and Yoko both smiled and clapped proudly of their son and seeing how far he had finally come. "That's my boy, he really is growing up now." said Yusho with great approval as his mind flashbacked to a few years before, "To think last time I saw him, he was so young and hoping to find his feet in the duelling world."

"Now look at him, raising others to be able to protect it." added Yoko who wasn't any less proud of her little baby than her husband, "Guiding others and showing them the way, he truly does take after you in almost every way honey." She said as they both looked to one another lovingly too as the crowds continued cheering and shouting praises to Yuya.

The only one who didn't seem to enjoy Yuya's antics in that match was Hokuto, who clicked bis tongue in annoyance having been cheated of victory once again, "Tch! Fine, you got lucky that time," he hissed picking a card from his hand, "But not this time." He said setting the card and ending his turn. Upon doing so he then smirked rather maliciously as he began thinking up a crafty scheme, "Hehehehe, with my field spell in play Yuya's only hope will be to rely on xyz monsters, but the moment he summons them, my facedown card Rank drop will wipe them out before they even move! Sometimes I even amaze myself…." he gloated feeling assured he can hold his position and win on his next turn.

Unbeknownst to him however, Yuya wasn't about to let the match go as Hokuto envisioned, in fact, he had a little plot twist in mind that he was prepared to add to this show and he couldn't to wait to try it out, "Heh, I've gotta admit Hokuto, you've really gotten much better since we last met, I really didn't expect you to push me this much." he said rather impressed to his opponent before pointing out at him, "But like you, I too have grown a lot since our last match, and now I think it's time I got serious and showed you some of my real skills!"

"Hehehe, well bring it on then Sakaki. Let's see if those words of yours are real or empty threats." Hokuto chuckled undeterred, "Especially since my field spell Level denial prevents all monsters with levels from attacking! Meaning you'll have to play by my rules and use xyz monsters instead! Hahaha!" He laughed cockily.

Yuya however remained undeterred as always, and instead saw the situation as a challenge to surmount and even more of a way to wow the crowd, "Heh, in that case, challenge gladly accepted! I'll make sure to give you the best duelling experience you've ever had!" he proclaimed, "I'll even take this opportunity to introduce a few new tricks of my own too for everyone here to see and enjoy!" Upon hearing his words members of the audience cheered while others looked at one another wondering what he was going to do.

His parents though didn't care as long as he had fun himself and made everyone smile in the process, in their book anything their son would pull out of his sleeve would be great.

"I draw!" As he drew his card he flipped it up and smiled pleased at it, "This will work just fine." He then played it, "First off, I activate the Dual coloured eyes spell card! Since you were so kind enough to return odd eyes to my hand Hokuto, I'll now add it to my extra deck in order to draw 2 cards!" Picking odd eyes from his hand he slipped it into his extra deck and drew a pair of new cards.

Hokuto scoffed with disappointment that Yuya took advantage of his previous move, "Fine then, with that lame scale of yours, your dragon is pretty much stuck backstage and out of the show!" he stated pointing out Yuya's pendulum scale was too small to call out his level 7 dragon.

"Oh he'll be joining us again very soon Hokuto, as you'll soon see." Yuya replied as he smirked with confidence as he held his arms out and the spotlight shone on him. "Ladies and gentleman! Now as we draw close to the finale of this duel, it's time I introduced a new star to our act!" As he made his proclamation the audience's interest was captured as they all tuned to one another discussing what he could be planning.

Hokuto narrowed his eyes, "New star? Must be a new xyz monster." He then grinned sinisterly, "Heh, I'll soon have it exit stage left the moment it makes its appearance on stage!"

"Watch in wonder as I introduce a dragon never before seen by anyone's eyes and soon to make his grand debut!" Yuya then proclaimed as he reached out for another card in his hand as everyone else focused their eyes completely on him and were at the edge of their seats.

"Here it comes…." Hokuto's finger began twitching with anticipation as it came close to the trap activation button on his disk, he couldn't wait to spring it and reduce Yuya's efforts to dust! Unfortunately for him, Yuya was a duelist who almost never acted within anyone's expectations.

"I activate the ritual spell! Odd eyes advent!" He proclaimed activating the spell as a mystical altar erupted before him along with a pair of torches beside it with decorations resembling pieces form stargazer and time gazer magician!

"Say what!?" Hokuto exclaimed in bewilderment taking a step back while the crowds gasped in surprise! "A ritual spell!? It can't be!" He never imagined Yuya would ever attempt to use one of the most challenging summoning methods ever, not to mention it meant he'd finally matter every summoning method there was now!

"Oh it can Hokuto," Yuya smirked seeing the plan he envisioned coming together, "In fact, this spell allows me summon any dragon type ritual monster from my hand or even my graveyard! All I need to do is tribute pendulum monsters from my field whose levels equal or exceed that monster's own level!" he explained.

"Wait a sec! You can't play that! You don't have any other monsters on your field!" Hokuto pointed out in alarm though he also shook with anxiety and worry.

"That's why I'll be using its' second effect!" Yuya countered, "Since you have at least 2 monsters out and I have none, which you so thoughtfully provided, I can send odd eyes monsters to the graveyard from my extra deck instead! So thank you so much for helping me set the perfect stage." he said as his opponent skipped a heartbeat.

"Say what!?" he exclaimed turning almost pale and freezing up like a statue in horror!

A card ejected from Yuya's extra deck, "I send odd eyes pendulum dragon from my extra deck to the graveyard as the full tribute!" As he discarded said dragon its' spirit materialised on the altar before enlisting itself into 2 energy spheres which lit up the torches as red and blue flames! "Ancient dragon with dichromatic eyes, except the offering of your dichromatic eyed descendant and be reborn through the power of the Earth itself! I ritual summon!" A massive pillar of light erupted from the altar and a large dragon silhouette materialised inside it with red and blue eyes! "Come forth! Level 7! Odd eyes gravity dragon!" The altar exploded into bits and it its place stood a massive brown and black dragon with rock armour and blue chest crystals, as it launched itself up it then used the power of levitation and gravity control to lower itself gently, though as it touched the ground it shook the art around it causing to crack underneath! Its presence and power got the crowds immensely excited to see a new monster and summoning method courtesy of Yuya Sakaki!

"No way!"

"Amazing!"

"He actually ritual summoned!?"

"He continues to exceed my expectations every time." commented Yusho proudly as his wife nodded.

"You'd think by now that wouldn't be a surprise anymore." she said.

Hokuto then recovered from his initial shock and smirked, "Heh, that's nice and all but how quickly you forget that my field spell is still in effect, rendering all monsters with levels incapable of attacking! So much for all your efforts going to waste." he gloated though was taken aback when Yuya flashed back a confident smile.

"Oh it's no waste Hokuto, as you'll soon see." he said holding his arm out to his dragon! "I activate the effect of Odd eyes gravity dragon! When summoned it returns all spell and trap cards you control back to your hand! Go! Earth shaker!"

Hoktuo's eyes widened, "What did you say!?"

"Furthermore you can't activate any effects in response to this effect, so this act will be going on without any unwanted interruptions!" He answered further adding to his opponent's horrors!

"N…NO!" Odd eyes raised out its foot and stomped its foot massively the whole LDS building began to shake! Everyone held on to their seats best they could to prevent falling off them. Back on the field the earthquake sent Hokuto's spell and trap cards back into his hand as they vanished from the field!

He shook with horror seeing he was now exposed again, "E…even so….I still have 2 monsters out! You'll never take out all my life points this turn!" he pointed out.

"Oh there's more where that came from Hokuto." said Yuya confidently.

"Th…there is?" he squeaked.

Yuya then nodded, "From my hand I activate the spiral flame strike spell card! Since I control an odd eyes monster on my field, I can then destroy one monster you control!" He announced pointing out to the monster in mind, "So now it's time that Constellar Ptolemy M7 exited stage left!" He declared as Gravity dragon began charging a red and black flame in its jaws like the original odd eyes!

Hokuto clicked his tongue and hissed under his breath, "Tch! As if I'd let you do as you please!" he growled as he eyed the action card he grabbed earlier in his hand and he began to play it, "I activa-"

"Hold on, not so fast, you sure about that Hokuto?" Yuya called out interrupting him.

"Well duh! If I don't then I'll lose my monster! Fat chance if I'd let that happen!" he grunted in annoyance seeing his question to be a rather ridiculous one.

Yuya then chuckled casually and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah about that…..sorry to rain on your parade but my gravity dragon has one last ability you should know about first."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Shijima asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's called high gravity pressure," Yuay answered, "As long as he's out on the field you're going to have to pay a liiiiiitle fee of 500 points to activate an effect."

Once more Hokuto had the life and energy sapped out of him, "Excuse me!?" he screeched grasping his hair in his hands.

"Hehe, too bad you've only got 500 points yourself left so I'm afraid you just can't afford it." Yuya chuckled before turning serious at the duel once more, "Which means Spiral flame strike's effect goes through and Constellar Ptolemy M7 is destroyed!" The flames continued on which incinerated M7 completely as it screeched in pain before turning to dust!

Hokuto couldn't believe his eyes as he slumped down to his knees weakly, "M…My monster gone….just like that…." Now he had nothing left to protect him, without his effects he was pretty much vulnerable to anything now!

"And last but not least, it's time we welcomed back an old friend of ours!" Yuya proclaimed holding his arm out to the sky,"Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! I Pendulum Summon! Appear now my monster!" A light shot out from the portal above, "Return once more Hope Magician!" Yuya's xyz monster returned to the field by his dragon's side!

"What the!?" Shijima and many others in the crowds exclaimed in disbelief. "Hope Magician is an xyz monster, which has a rank and your pendulum scale only summons monsters that are level 4! You must have cheated!" he cried out.

"Oh I'm afraid not Hokuto, " Yuya answered, "You see Hope Magician comes with a special effect, being a pendulum monster, when he's destroyed he returns to my extra deck faceup. However, if I'm able to pendulum summon a level 4 monster, I can summon him back too as I'd summon any other level 4 monster!" he answered as Hokuto once again cried out in exasperation, he couldn't take anymore punishment and was at his breaking point!

"Th….this can't be happening!"

The crowds however thought differently at Yuya's new achievement of pendulum summoning an xyz monster, "Pendulum summon an xyz monster!?"

"Amazing!"

"Whoa! I've gotta get my hands on one of those!"

After taking in enough praise Yuya smiled back at his audience and waved to them all, "Thank you everyone, your praise and kind words humbles us all." He said bowing down along with his magician and dragon, "To show our appreciation, me and my monsters will wrap this up in the most spectacular fashion! Without further ado, let's get on with the show!" As he said so the crowds cheered with excitement for the grand finale, "When pendulum summoned, Hope magician allows me to attach a pendulum monster in my graveyard as an overlay unit! And I choose none other than my odd eyes pendulum dragon!" His ace monster rose out of a portal in the graveyard before changing into a yellow unit which orbited his xyz monster. "Now Odd eyes gravity dragon attacks Satellarknight Constellar Diamond! Graviton bomb!" he commanded as his dragon fired a dark gravity sphere which pulled in Constellar Diamond and causing it to explode and send Hokuto flying back!

"ARGH!" he cried as he landed on his back rathe hardly!

 **Hokuto: 500-400**

"Now to end this once and for all! Hope magician attacks directly!" he commanded as his magician spun its staff around before firing a stream of light at him.

"N…no not again!" Hokuto cried in horror as he became bathed in the light of the monster's attack as its radiance forced him to cover his eyes. "AAAAARGGGH!"

 **Hokuto: 400-0**

 **Yuya: WIN!**

"And that's a wrap." Yuya snapped his fingers as he did a bow with his monsters as they disappeared with the field.

Everyone began cheering for him once more and after plenty of waving and kiss blowing to them, Yuya focused his attention to his parents in the crowds who smiled at him approvingly and he nodded back acknowledging them. He indulged himself in the moment of glory and bathed in everyone's praise and happiness, only for it to be cut short by someone calling him from behind. "Yuya Sakaki….."

As he turned around he could see Shijima walking towards hum with a shade covering his eyes before he was within a few feet of him. "H…Hokuto?" he asked before the LDS xyz duelist flashed a rather serious expression at him, which put Sakaki rather on edge, "L…look I know losing can be rather hard to take but that happens sometimes, then again this is the second time I beat you so-" He then shook his head cutting himself off, "W…wait what am I saying," He then cleared his throat, "Ahem, what I meant to say was if you want to go again it's fine with me."

"That's not it Sakaki." Hokuto interrupted holding his hand out to him which surprised the young entertainer, clearly not expecting that sort of reaction from him in the slightest.

"Huh?"

He shook and trembled as if he was having an immense inner struggle inside him, which became even more apparent as he began to force out his words, "Just wanted to say….." swallowing back his pride knowing there was no going back he held out his hand to a confused Sakaki. "That was a great match….thank you, I saw what was missing inside me and now I know how to better myself next time." He said with a straight face and with sincere seriousness in his eyes.

Yuya looked on in amazement at Hokuto, then at his hand and back, "Hokuto, you really-"

"Don't let it get to your head!" he then shouted catching him by surprise, "Next time I won't lose, and you can count on that too!"

Yuya then smiled back at him, despite going back to his usual self he could see Hokuto clearly wanted to change for the better and to him that was as great a fresh start as any other, "Heh, wouldn't have it any other way." He said as they both shook hands and the audience all stood up and clapped, applauded and chanted their names in honour of their splendid match.

Back at LDS' headquarters Reiji had observed everything through the cameras monitoring the duels and apart from the ones 4 of his lancers held he could also see that there was still a rather long line of candidates, from the senior, junior and youth courses of LDS along with several others from various schools across the pendulum dimension, waiting their turns to be fully tested and approved by the lancers themselves. It was certainly going to be a long day for everyone but beneficial in the long run, where not only they'd be adding more blades to their arsenal to help defend against any other invading dimensional threats but the current lancers themselves would be getting in some practice themselves to further hone their skills and maybe develop new ones too, not to mention he'd also be helping LDS' publicity and giving the people a show to enjoy. He was very pleased to see 6 new members get added to their pendulum division and he was looking forward to seeing the promise his other potential candidates may have which was waiting to be unleashed in a heated duel.

"I trust today's events and results have been most pleasing sir?" Nakajima stated having arrived through the front door, holding several reports and documents in his hand regarding the scientific division down below. As he stepped forward and handed them to his boss, the 2 ninjas Tsukikage and Hikage appeared beside him.

After reading through the reports he nodded, "Indeed they do Nakajima." He said as his right hand bowed down in respect to him. After that Reiji went to his computer and began switching on to the dimensional feeds to check the situation in the other dimensions so far. At the Fusion Dimension he saw Asuka and Sora helping to teach some new transfers from Academia into their prep school to teach them more about entertainment duelling and smiles. He could see some of them struggling to get into the fun of the moment or interact with their ancient gear monsters considering how they once saw them as cards or weapons to use rather than making actual bonds with them in the duel. The towns area where the port was was seeing new student exchanges by boat where some were exiting or entering them eagerly to see new sights and horizons to come, and the children were no longer getting forced into going anymore. While at Academia he noticed some students from the prep school had returned back to their former learning institution to share with them everything they learnt from Yusho, where a few students were helping the Battle Beast's baby steps in learning to have fun and be like a proper person again, along with his father Leo standing beside Apollo and Diana as his current new right hands in managing operations. He somehow knew his son was observing from afar and smiled back at him in the direction his camera was, to which Reiji smiled back for the first time in along while with his own father.

Switching over to the Synchro dimension, the Tops district saw Chojiro helping to inspire and cultivate new minds in the children of the Tops, Crow's gang were reprimanding some troublemaking punks in the commons areas for giving some of the young tops a hard time as well as getting some of the Tops to be more respectful to them too. Crow meanwhile on the other hand had taken a job as a highway patroller, and was now dressed in a securities uniform ironically, was now devoting his time to make sure the roads were safe for everyone and he was currently chasing down a brutish thug in a roughneck outfit and skull shirt who also rode a massive duel runner with steam roller like wheels. Despite the difference in their runners' size and power, their skills as duelists was completely the opposite as Crow sent his new monster, Black winged dragon to incinerate the latter's Gyaku Gire Panda and bring his rampage to a complete stop! As more came in to bring in the hooligan, it also became clear that Crow had took the time to teach the securities proper ways of managing crimes now and eliminating any possible corruption within the facility which was now going straight for once. At the old stadium where repairs the the tournament ring had finally completed, Jack Atlas had returned to his career as a turbo duelist and was working to build up his title once more, picking up some new moves himself in order to challenge Yuya Sakaki once more. Against an opponent he was facing he summoned forth a Red dragon archfiend along with a Hot Red dragon archfiend and his Scarlight Red dragon archfiend before overwhelming said foe completely with sheer brute force! The city itself now bustled with life and respect with one another as commons and tops both filled the streets and areas, some businesses boomed with the addition to commons as possible customers too, as so many others also gathered together for a fashion show in the square.

Finally, at the Xyz dimension, Kaito, Kyoji, Dennis and Shun were helping to bring forth great joy to the children at the orphanage like the good old days before the war, helping to bring light wherever possible to their once ruined metropolis. Making sure to put on a great show and performance with the powerful monsters they all wielded. At the newly reconstructed Heartland Academy, Allen and Sayaka were taking the time with some of Yusho's other students and many more including Aika and Daisuke to help bring entertainment duelling to the school and from their sensei's big top tent, as well as helping to bring over Taiki and Chitaro back from their horrible mistakes for the trouble they caused. People from both the Fusion and Xyz dimension were interacting kindly with one another as they could be seen interacting and mixing with one another in various corners of the city from the piers and amusement parks all the way to the outside borders. Finally at the Academia Depot, Luna was helping Edo and the Tyler sisters to help oversee rehabilitation and reconstruction efforts in the dimension while Noro Mamoru continued throwing a fit at the workers not bringing in supplies quick enough or structures not being developed as they should be.

Reiji then smiled pleased with what he saw as he pushed up his glasses, "In fact they have far surpassed my expectations in every possible way."

"I am pleased to hear that sir." said Nakajima feeling relieved to see his boss in a good mood now, though it soon disappeared as he noticed Reiji gaining a rather serious and firm expression.

"Let's hope things stay that way." He said as he switched his screens over to 3 duelist profiles as he narrowed his eyes at them, being Jean Michel Roger, Sanders and The Doctor, all 3 of which had escaped quite recently from Academia's holding cells through unknown means and were still at large. Having just learnt the news of their escape from Dennis a day ago it spurred him into issuing the tournament currently held now so that everyone would be at their best and ready, kwnoing they can't afford to let their guard down or rest easy until they were brought in to justice. "I have a feeling things now are merely the calm before the storm. Who knows what will happen now….." He said taking a calm breath as he stood up and headed over to the windows of his office and stared out over the horizon seeing the city bathe in the light of the sun and seeing its radiance reflect off its surface of the bay. "Whatever comes our way, we'll have to be ready for it." he concluded before a picture of the missing lancer, Ryuga Shirogane, appeared before them all, as silence soon filled the room as they all knew the problem that was at hand.

Unfortunately for the 4 men present in the room, nothing they could comprehend came close to the danger looming over them that would soon befall upon them all.

 **(Elsewhere)**

In the desolate shadow realm of the fallen original dimension, the dark master sat ontop of his insidious throne which stood at the top of a large stairway leading up to the sky surrounded by several floating rocks and a dark red space surrounded by black mist in almost every direction. The silhouettes of small fiend monsters like Ryu Kishin or whip titled crows could be seen flying by and around him as he lay down resting rather calmly upon his seat. However, he soon began to stir as the clawed nailed fingers on his hands began to twitch and tap at the arm rest of his throne and as he opened his dark red eyes which pierced through the shade of his hood, all the monsters around him quickly scattered into the mist and dead silence returned to the area, though it wasn't to last. He then looked up at the sky, sensing the time had finally arrived, the day of humanity's reckoning was finally upon them, "Roger, Sanders, Doctor." he called out as his ghastly voice echoed through the mists.

In mere seconds the 3 former warriors of Academia appeared before him in clouds of dark smoke and they kneeled before him without a moment's haste. "We are here as you requested my lord and master." said Roger as respectfully as he could.

Looking upon them for a moment, "I trust the 3 of you have made appropriate use of your time?" he then asked of them.

Roger was the first to answer, "Why indeed we have master, or at least I have made productive use of my time." he said striking at his 2 comrades who scowled back at him, "Rest assured that I have come with several effective battle strategies and tactics which our forces can and will implement with most ease," he said holding his head rather high, "With what I have planned I guarantee we shall always remain 10 steps ahead of our enemies no matter what they try! And the new world I envision under our dark control will be even more glorious!" he boasted confidently as his eyes widened rather maniacally.

Sanders then smirked and began stroking his moustache rather proudly, "Hmph! Such bold but empty words coming from someone who lost to the leader of the lancers at his own game." he said as Roger gnashed his teeth furiously.

"You dare insult my tactical intellect!?" he screeched, "I am a master strategist who experienced war on the frontlines, you are but a mere sergeant to sympathetic children who turned on you so easily!" he mocked as Sanders growled back at him fiercely!

"Hee hee hee!" The doctor snickered in amusement rubbing his hands together, as Sander's rage became more evident with bulging veins popping out around his forehead and eyes!

He then took a breath to calm himself down to avoid exploding uncontrollably in front of the master, "Without me there wouldn't even be soldiers on the frontlines to begin with! Furthermore they would become actual blades that would slay the enemy on contact unlike cowards like you who hide behind mere flunkies." Sanders countered to Roger's annoyance, "And now, with actual monsters under my guidance, without any weak and pathetic emotions to dull their claws and fangs, we now have the greatest and most ruthless fighters ever known to the 4 dimensions completely incapable of dissent or corruption! No duelist could ever hope to stand against them even if they all banded together! Their so called bonds would be smashed like ants! Muahahaha!" he laughed boastfully.

"Hee hee! Such child's play." The doctor interrupted catching their attention.

They both turned to him with fierce scowls, "What was that you old fossil?"

"You got something to say you irritating insect." They each said but he smiled sinisterly and wagged his finger at them playfully.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you should know better than to disrespect your elders." he said before making his point, "Unlike you lot, I've made several worthwhile breakthroughs and accomplishments in my research and experiments. The resources here in this world, not to mention the many living breathing monsters here have allowed be to make monumental scientific discoveries! I've been able to push the power of my parasite monsters beyond the limitations of man and mere solid vision, by bringing them completely to life and having magic bring them to absolute perfect control! With my success, I have made ground breaking achievements that surpass anything your merger mindsets could ever comprehend of! Hahahaha!" he cackled with sinister joy of having accomplished his lifelong dream of perfection, which served to further iterate his associates.

"Oh really now?" Roger growled having just as much as he could take from the wrinkled old man.

Sanders too grew even more infuriated than with Roger, "Care to put your so called scientific genius against my greatest monster warriors?

"Enough!" The dark master shouted which made them all freeze in place as they turned slowly and wearily to where he sat above them. He stared down with dark red eyes and a gaze that pierced straight through their own hearts and souls, they could tell with but a gesture he could even erase their very own existence! They stood still, not moving from their position nor even saying a word and awaited with sheer anxiety and anticipation for what he would do next. They stuttered the moment they saw him stir and cowered with immense fear as he stood up. Looking down upon them, "After hearing from each of you, I must admit I am most….." They closed their eyes and braced themselves for whatever punishment or suffering he was about to inflict on them. Though what he did next they were completely unprepared for, "I am most pleased to hear of your accomplishments. Well done."

They blinked their eyes in surprise and confusion, "Huh?"

"I do not understand…..then again I never usually do."

"You….truly mean it?" They asked nervously to which he confirmed with a nod, which made a few of them put a hand on their chest to calm down.

"And their completion couldn't have happened at a more impeccable timing," he said with a dark smile under his hood, "For it is finally time."

Upon hearing these words the 3 men install brightened up with immense delight and desire which was shown across their sadistic, maniacal expressions. "So it's finally time?"

"You mean it? As in now?"

"Hee hee hee! The time where our efforts finally bear fruit?" They each asked and the master smirked sinisterly under his hood.

"Indeed." he said as he put his hands together, which generated 3 mirror portals before them, each one revealing an army of monsters waiting at a certain point in the dark realm! At the synchro portal awaited a legion of ground forces made mostly of archfiend monsters prepared to march into battle and wreck havoc upon the streets and cities, lead by an archfiend empress and archfiend emperor while also accompanied by several other dark monsters including Infernity doom dragon, Void ogre dragon and dark highlander! At the xyz portal awaited several ferocious demonic monsters ranging from Lich lord king of the underworld, Gorz the emissary of darkness, Belial the marquis of darkness and legendary maju Garzett! Amongst them were also a number of accursed xyz monsters ranging from Pilgrim reaper and Adreus Keeper of armageddon, and similar monsters like spirit reaper and reaper of the cards. Finally at the fusion dimension awaited a fleet of fallen monsters such as Darklords, with Darklord Morningstar as head of that attack squadron along with several other dark counterparts like Dark Simorgh, Dark Nephtys and the Dark creator! The main force and infantries consisted of several fusion monsters such as Soul hunter, Skelgon, Skull Knight and Dark Baltar the terrible! All the monster gathered awaited restlessly for their chance to finally be free from their ghastly prison, their immense hatred and rage for being banished and isolated in the realm of darkness could no longer be contained and they all longed deeply for the desire of conquest, destruction and despair of all they laid eyes upon beyond their world!

The 3 men couldn't believe their eyes, they had seen all sorts of monsters dwelling in the dark and hope forsaken realm but nothing of such a scale as they witnessed, the sight was overwhelming for them all. The master smirked at their reactions seeing they were exactly what he expected and hoped from them, clearly he exceeded every expectation they ever had of the power he wielded and could possibly grant, "My armies have gathered at the points where the portals shall open." he said, "Before the portals I created could only allow a few beings to pass,"

"But once the pillars of darkness are activated, they shall break open the dimensional boundaries and open portals large enough for every single one of them to pass through!" Roger added at the end grinning with immense delight.

"Allowing limitless possibilities to be made from the chaos they'll create! Hee hee hee!" cackled the doctor with glee and excitement for what who knows may come the moment the plan begins.

"And with the destructive force they wield, no one would be foolish enough to dare resist or stand against us! The so called friendship and unity they worked so hard to build will snap like twigs in the face of such power!"

"Correct, all of you." he answered which added more to their own desires and ambitions,"You have all worked hard and waited too long for this very moment, where you would all finally take control of your destinies and fulfil your deepest desires. Let us not extend that moment a second longer shall we?" he said as his servants began laughing maniacally with one another relishing the moment as it came.

"Hehehe,"

"Ahahaha."

"Hee hee hee!"

"You have all exceeded my expectations and thus you shall all be rewarded." he said as he generated 3 orbs of dark energy before him which he then pushed over with a simple flick of his hand to each man. They took the orb of energy which was absorbed into their bodies, filling them with immense darkness and power as a black aura enshrouded them and their eyes also flashed red and their grins grew even more psychotic!

"Such power….I've never felt anything like this before!"

"My vision to create the ultimate being of absolute and unmatched power is now within my reach! No more pathetic traits like kindness, compassion and weakness to hold us back!"

"I can feel the potential and possibility flowing through every cell of my being! It's unbelievable! Unlike anything I could ever dream of!" they each howled.

The master tapped his fingers together seeing how readily and willing they were to accept their newfound power, "With the powers I have granted you 3, the armies now are at your command to wield as your blades." he continued, "I trust you to use them well, to create as much fear and chaos to your heart's content. To finally fulfil your deepest ambitions and to take revenge on those who wronged you all, that is my gift and only request to you."

They all turned to him and grinned before bowing down in submission.

"Hehehe, rest assured we shall not fail you master."

"All in your glorious name and vision!"

"Hee hee hee!"

"How pleased I am to see you all in full agreement." Their master replied before raising his arm out issuing the command and finally commencing the assault! "Now proceed and destroy anyone who would dare bring harm to the towers of darkness. When the last line of resistance and hope has been extinguished, you are all free to paint the 4 worlds in chaos, fear and despair and when the dust settles, a new world order will soon dawn, one which you each shall forge with your own hands."

"Hehehehe."

"Hahahaha!"

"Muahahaha!" They all laughed turning around and disappearing from his sight. As they did, each one of them carried a deep inner thought and desire within their heart.

"With such limitless power at my fingertips, no one can stand in my way!" Roger through tightening his hand into a fist, "They'll all suffer the same pain and despair I did when I rotted in that cell for who knows how long! They all will pay, every last one of them!" he screeched thrusting for vengeance before grinning, "When that is finally done, all shall bow and grovel beneath my feet." he thought turning his eye to his master behind him.

Sanders then tensed his open hands and shook with anticipation, "This power, I'll finally be able to create my masterpiece fighter with unsurpassed skill and mercilessness! Actually, why create when I can be such a warrior myself! No one will be able to stand against my power! No one!"

"Hee hee hee! Such limitless possibilities at my fingertips, perfection is truly within my grasp now for sure." The doctor cackled before his mind began concocting a new scheme which was also incubating a horrendous brainchild inside, "You my master, only when I have all your power at my disposal will that truly be a sealed reality hee hee hee!" he thought to himself planning to turn on his master the chance he got and imagining what he could accomplish if he was the ruler of all the dimensions.

As they disappeared completely from his sight he then sat back into his throne and smirked seeing everything was going exactly as he had foreseen and planned, "How naive and predictable as ever, nevertheless they shall serve their purpose well and soon enough." He said to himself before a mirror portal generated in front of him revealing the lancers celebrating the conclusion of the duel tryouts, congratulating those who had finally made the cut into their fighting force. Seeing their joyful expressions and genuine feelings of hope filled him with great disgust,"Enjoying yourselves I see. Think you've emerged victorious just because you won a few merger matches against foes who weren't even pawns hmm?" he thought before smirking sinisterly and tapping his fingers together, "Well enjoy your moment of light while it lasts, for everything eventually returns to darkness." he hissed as he flashed a malicious grin underneath his hood, "In honour of your valiant efforts, I'll be sure to give you all something to celebrate soon enough." Closing that portal he opened 3 new ones where Roger, Sanders and the Doctor each transferred a sample of the dark energy they were granted into the ground at the very locations where the seeds of darkness were planted weeks ago. After that, he knew there was no stopping it now, "Finally, after so many long centuries the age of humanity will come to an end." He said out loud as he recalled a past time when 4 dragons, a hydra, basilisk, wyvern and drake merged with a single human into a mighty dragon of light which shot a powerful stream of light through the dark mist where he concealed his massive form which then exploded and he roared in pain before disappearing from then. After that he snarled viciously before rising up, "Now I shall avenge that failure once and for all, that haunting experience will soon become a thing of the past." he hissed before raising his arms to the dark skies above him, "The ashes of the failed and putrid world of mankind, will soon give rise once again to its true rulers! The reign of monsters and darkness will soon dawn, a reign that shall last for all eternity to pass, this I swear by own soul for now and forever." He said as cursed black and purple energy began wreaking out of the ground in the areas where the seeds were planted, cracks soon began to appear in the land signalling something was stirring, awakening…

 **(Ryuga POV)**

Meanwhile in the spirit world, at the top of Bahamut's golden shining temple, Ryuga stood in the center of it while dialling on his duel disk with the rest of his counterparts floating around him. This was where the 4 of them had gathered and made their base of operations and where they couldn't be so easily tracked, at least by people living in the other dimensions. Nevertheless, after hearing the threat of an incoming danger from Zarc several days ago, Ryuga and his brothers had a feeling they weren't dealing with a mere human, but someone far deadlier, which they confirmed after hearing the full story form their 4 dragon partners. Now they were busy compiling all their data which they gathered from their adventures in the hopes of pinpointing the location of the enemy's lair. It had taken them many long days of research and calibrating their sensors with the limited resources at their disposal even with the Spirit world but now they were on the verge of finally reaching their goal.

"Alright, now by cross referencing the points of entry here at Academia." said Jin as Ryuga added in the data drive into his duel disk and uploaded it.

"Along with the dimensional portals in the City and at Heartland." Nushi followed coaxing their main counterpart to type in the proper input.

"And finally add in the energy wave data which we picked up from those nasty cards too." Yamata concluded as Ryuga added the last bit of information into it.

As he did, it revealed a dimensional map depicting the 4 realms on opposite corners on the screen and a single set of coordinates highlighted by a dark spot in the center of where they all lay. Seeing their efforts to have paid off Ryuga brightened up with joy at long last, "Alright! That did it!" He cheered as his brothers either high fived, shook hands or cheered excitedly with him.

"With this we'll finally be able to take it to that wretched coward hiding in the shadows!" said Jin as the others nodded with him before the mood toned down and they all looked rather conflictedly at one another.

"I never imagined the original dimension had still survived all this time….or perhaps….its shadow of its former self…." said Ryuga feeling rather remorseful having learnt the cause of the many problems they and their friends had been experiencing over the past few days and how they realised tragically that the original world, or more precisely what's left of it, was the source of them all. "It'll be hard having to see it in such a fallen state, not to mention maybe even having to destroy it too…." He said having come to a conclusion on the only way they may be able to save the 4 dimensions from destruction and everyone else in them too.

The others looked at one another in silence, seeing that they may be forced to eliminate the last tie they have to their original life as Dahaka, but considering the circumstance there truly was no other alternative, "We have no choice, this may be our only shot at ending this war before it-" Before Jin could finish, the duel disk suddenly flashed red and gave off an alarm which caught their attention.

"Huh…." As they looked to it, it showed the dark spot in the center of the dimensional map glowing before a mild tremor rumbled through the palace which shook the area around them and they could even feel the entire room and hanging ornaments around them shake too!

They all paused silently as it passed before turning to one another. "Did you feel that guys?"

Nushi nodded, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's hard to miss…." he said to Ryuga as they returned their attention to his disk. Looking through them he saw a large blimp on the radar appeared at the central spot with a few graphs of several energy fluctuations next to it, reading them he recognised their wavelengths and patterns almost in an instant, "These readings…..it looks like a dimensional portal's opening up."

"A really big one at that." commented Yamata as similar readings and blimps began appearing in 3 of the other dimensions! "In Fusion, Synchro and Xyz…..Where those attacks took place….." he added feeling rather unnerved.

"Look at that." Yamata suddenly pointed out to a new graph which revealed duel energy, this time being covered dark purple and it fluctuated alongside the other readings on the graph. As Ryuga crossed referenced it with a previous energy reading they came across the result was startling, "It's just like the energy from those dark synchro and chaos xyz cards, only way bigger!"

"This couldn't be…." As Ryuga drifted off into thought he suddenly recalled something Bahamut and the others told him earlier and he widened his eyes. "Oh no….." They all looked at one another in alarm and gasped, "We're too late! It's already started!" He exclaimed, "We need to get Bahamut and the others now!"

"Right!" They all said as they disappeared from his sight back into him as Ryuga then switched off his duel disk and prepared to head off to prepare himself for the battle which lay ahead of them.

"We've got a huge fight on our hands now, and we have no choice but to win it, otherwise it's the end of all as we know it." he thought seriously before leaving the premises.

 **(Pendulum dimension)**

Meanwhile back at LDS, it was the middle of the day and an awarding ceremony was being held at the Maiami arena, with the winners of the Lancers election duels being granted the title of being the Pendulum Division, where those lucky enough to be granted positions in their ranks were going to be stationed within Maiami. While the current group were to act as the swords going into other dimensions to fight their enemies, they were to be the shields with the mission of protecting their own homeland from any inter dimensional threats. Crowds of people gathered in the stadium and on the field before the big stage where the winners and worthy were being brought up, like in a graduation ceremony, to be awarded the badge of honour by Himika Akaba herself who proudly bestowed upon them the greatest honour LDS had to offer. She also did so with a rather benevolent expression in contrast to her former harsh and perfectionist view, while Reira lay down in a baby pram near the lower levels of the seating booths along with one of the female LDS bodyguards who she hired as a temporary sitter while she awarded the new lancers who made the cut, which included Hokuto, Yaiba, Masumi, Shingo's 3 friends and several others from LDS' Youth and Senior class too. To the duelists weren't able to make to make the cut, which included Mieru, Michio and Teppei, Himika still congratulated them for their efforts nonetheless and encouraged them not to give up and that whatever they did for their dimensions would still help in their cause to defend their home from inter dimensional threats.

As most of the audience began applauding and cheering for each duelist as he or she went up on stage, others were busy directing their attention to the lancers themselves for their duelling prowess and for helping to make their world a much safer one.

"That's my boy! I knew you had it in you Shingo! No, better yet, you've exceeded every one of my expectations!" His father praised as he bumbled towards him, "My pride and joy, oh how you've grown so much! If there's anything you ever want or need I'll even devote my entire life to make sure you get it!" he said showering his son with all sorts of work that served to feed his insatiable ego.

"Oh father please stop, there's no need to shower me with so much flattery. It simply comes with the job nothing more nothing less." he said flicking his hair back snobbishly and feigning modesty before a mischievous smirk came across his face, "Although, there is a little something I was hoping you could do for me later today." he then added at the last second as he then clapped his hands together.

His father brightened up, "Why of course! Anything you want, just say it and it's all yours! I'll even personally see to it that the world knows of your glory for generations to come!" he said as Shingo grinned rather sneakily having his father eating out of the palm of his hand.

On another side of the court, another parent child relationship of polar opposite nature was taking place, "YUZU!" Shuzo cried melodramatically as he raced towards his daughter and bowling over everyone who was in his path!

"EH!?" Yuzu gasped in surprise turning around to the direction of the voice, but before she could react in time she found herself in her doting dad's over affectionate embrace!

"Oh Yuzu, daddy's so proud at how strong you've gotten! To see you come so far really brings my hot blooded spirit ablaze as bright as the sun!" he bellowed as emotional tears welled up in his eyes and he began swinging her all around like a doll! As some of the other bystanders eyed the scene rather oddly, Yuzu then blushed a mild red in embarrassment before suddenly coughing, choking and turning blue from the lack of air! "ACK!" Eventually she wriggled out one of her arms from her dad's grip, to reach into her side and pull out her fan, "DAD! Not in public!" she yelled before delivering a swift blow to his head catching him off guard and bringing his joyful moment to a close!

WHACK!

"OWWWW!" he cried as he released her and he fell down face flat to the ground!

As she wriggled free Yuzu took a few seconds to catch her breath and her colors returned to her face, "Gasp….that's better…." she gasped before standing above her father and folded her arms in disappointment, "Dad, you're embarrassing me," she hissed under her breath so not as to make a scene in front of everyone, "I'm not 5 years old anymore and it's about time you grew up as well." she added as her father got up to his knees and twiddled his fingers together while lowering his head in shame.

"I'm sorry dear…..It's just I…."

She then smiled warmly and hugged him back rather gently to his surprise, "But….thanks anyway." she said before putting a bit of space between them so he wouldn't get any ideas of grabbing her again.

Shuzo then smiled back at her feeling touched of her appreciation, "No problem darling…." he said before cringing with pain on his forehead, "Tch! Could you maybe take it easy next time though? I don't think these old bones of mine can take your youthful hot blooded spirit." he hissed rubbing the big bruised spot on his head which he could feel was slowly swelling and bulging up.

"Hee hee, maybe…." she giggled before hearing 3 family voices calling out to her from behind.

"YUZU!" She turned to see Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi running up to her and they gathered around her too showering her with plenty of praise and excitement.

"You did great out there! Congratulations!"

"Your duel was so beautiful, when I grow older I want you to teach me how I can duel just as gracefully as you!"

"That show you put on really gave me the shivers!"

"Oh guys….." she said feeling touched as she kneeled down and hugged them all together, much to the jealousy of her own father whose jaw dropped to the ground!

"Hey that's not fair, why do they get away scot free?" He groaned having his feelings hurt as well as from the lingering pain in his bruised head, before the shock took a toll on his heart and he passed out dramatically on the ground, to which they all laughed in amusement.

In another corner, Gongnenzaka's father was greeted by his father and the rest of his fellow students at the dojo, as they all bowed down in respect to their future heir. "Well done my son." Noboru's father commended as he placed a hand upon his shoulder and looked upon him proudly, "I can see the Steadfast Duelling Spirit within you has been tempered as the highest quality steel! Not only that, your resolve has grown much since your departure to worlds unknown. You have further hardened the resolve of your new fellow lancers and strengthened their resolve to help protect our world, you are definitely shaping up to become a worthy leader for the dojo when I am gone." he said as his son kneeled down on 1 knee and bowed to him with respect.

"Thank you very much father, your words of praise honour me most deeply." he said before standing up again, "I will continue to remain steadfast even in the darkest of times, my spirit shall not waver and my belief in both my duelling and my friends will see us all through to the end." he said placing a fist to his chest, "And when the sun rises over a new age of peace, I shall spread the knowledge and wisdom of the Steadfast duelling dojo to the other dimensions and proudly guide them onwards to a great future." he said as his father trembled and teared up emotionally before hugging him, which came as initially awkward to the burly male duelist before he returned it.

Each present lancer had a very touching moment with their families, but none of them was more heartfelt than Yuya's, as he had his entire family come to greet and congratulate him on a job well done. "Mom! Dad!" He cheered with immeasurable amounts of joy as he ran towards his parents who both held outstretched welcoming arms to him as he leapt straight into them!

"Hahahahaha!" They all laughed, for the first time in a very long while the Sakakis were now altogether again. As they shared a very close emotional moment together they soon looked into one another's eyes with bright hope and love.

"I'm so glad you could both make it today for the lancer exhibition duels." he said gladly to them both who returned very proud and pleased looks to him.

"Of course Yuya, we'd never miss it for the world." his mother said hugging him closely to her and giving him a small kiss on his cheek before his father took his turn to enjoy his son's presence.

"Well said Yoko," he replied back to her before focusing all his attention on his son, "In fact, I'm very impressed with the new material you've come up with since we last met. I'd say your time in the other dimensions with your 'brothers' has no doubt been just as a great a teacher as I had been for you, and you learn far more on your own than I did for so many years. And for that I couldn't be more proud of you my boy." he said rubbing his son's head with his hand.

"Hehe, guess I know who to thank for that, if it wasn't for you." Yuya chuckled while blushing mildly, having been praised by his father the greatest entertainer the 4 dimensions would ever see.

"Heh, you have a point there son." he replied once again petting his son's head. "And how you've managed to unite the hearts of the 4 dimensions and helped save them from many new dangers too still continues to amaze me to this day. With your newfound allies who too share your beliefs and example to unite together through duelling and to protect others from those who may use it to harm, I am certain you will find great success awaiting you." he said.

"Thanks dad, it really means a lot." Yuya replied feeling honoured.

"It's been so long since it was the 3 of us you know." said Yoko to the other males around her. Her statement soon gave her husband an idea.

"That reminds me! After all this is shenanigan is over, the 3 of us should take a family vacation together!" he brightened up sticking a finger up before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a brochure which depicted the page being divided into 4 segments each with various tourist destinations in the 4 dimensions, from the beachfront in pendulum, the Heartland amusement park in Xyz, a grand suite hotel in Synchro dimension which comes with a special duel runner race event before finally ending it off at a special week long boat cruise off the coast of Academia! "Actually, make it a family cross dimensional tour courtesy of Leo Corporation!" he flashed a bright grin as if he was advertising on a commercial and it sure worked its magic on a young and very enthusiastic Yuya who brightened up with interest, excitement and he began jumping up and down full of youth and vigour!

"Yeah! That sounds like a great idea dad! In fact I actually can't wait for this new evil to show up soon so I can beat it's butt into next eternity and we can take this family getaway pronto!" he cheered shooting this fist up into the air.

His mother was much more reserved though she wasn't any less excited on the inside, "Oh honey you always know how to sound like a romantic." she said batting her eyes at her husband.

"Hehe, and you show know that by now my dear." he chuckled in amusement bringing his wife's face closer to his own as they gazed into one another's eyes passionately, which begun to make him feel rather nauseous.

"Mom, dad, please don't do that kind of kinky stuff out here in public…..not exactly the best place, also it's kinda embarrassing…." he groaned which earned him some teasing chuckles from his parents.

"Hee hee, alright then Yuya, anything you say." she said before whispering in her husband's ear, "Of course, he'd soon be saying those kinds of things with Yuzu when she decides to settle down with him someday."

"Hehehe, oh I agree." he chuckled back, "In fact I can see that happening in a few months when this is all over."

Yuya blinked his eyes and raised an eyebrow curiously, "Umm, what was that you just said?" he asked catching their attention.

"Oh it's nothing you should bother yourself with Yuya, it's just something between me and your mother that's all." said Yusho trying to get his son to lose interest though it only served to have the opposite effect.

"Aww, can't I be included too? I thought we were supposed to be family and not have anymore secrets since you came back dad?"

"W…well it's just-"

Their moment was soon brought to an end by the sound of his name being called, "Yuya!"

"Huh?" As he turned around he saw Yuzu and Gongenzaka both waiting out a small distance from where he was in an opening in the middle of the crowd waving to him, "Over here!"

"Oh, looks like your friends are calling you." said Yusho with a smile before nudging him to go, "Sorry to cut our time with you short, but you wouldn't want to keep them waiting any longer would you?"

"Hmm…." Yuya paused and thought for a moment, he hoped to spend a little more time with his folks, but his friends were just as much family to him as they were so he smiled and nodded back, "Okay, maybe later then. See ya!" He then raced off towards them as his parents looked on proudly at their now grown up boy.

"We've raised him well didn't we Yoko?" he asked without looking at her.

She nodded, "You were there to guide me when we first met, then him whenever he was lost." she said.

He closed his eyes and smiled, "And you were there to care for him and his every need when I wasn't there for him." he added referring to when he went missing, and yet because of those around him he never gave up on life nor faltered in his path to stay true to who he really was. "I couldn't be more proud of the man he's become now." he said wiping away a small tear from his eye while his wife sniffled and blew her nose. He then closed his eyes and drifted into a few thoughts, despite it being many months since the war ended he still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact they only came into existence after the original world was divided and how every one's lives were in a way set out for them the moment they appeared. "Heh, even though our lives may have been rather instantaneous….it doesn't make it any less real and meaningful, and I have no regrets about what I've done either." he thought remembering how he was responsible in raising up Yuya, Zarc's main counterpart, up as a duelist, but if it wasn't for him raising up Yuya to be an entertainment duelist perhaps the world's salvation may not have been possible. He then turned a bit serious also recalling the various dimensional incidents as of late and knew that Yuya would need all the strength he and his allies could muster if they were to make a new bright future that would last.

Meanwhile Yuya had just gotten over to where Gongenzaka and Yuzu were and they begun to share about their experiences during their own duels and the talk they had with their families.

"Had a nice time with your parents Yuya?" Yuzu asked.

Yuya nodded, "Sure did, in fact we even have plans to go out for a bonding experience together when we finally restore peace." he said.

"That's wonderful Yuya." she said clapping her hands together happily as Noboru nodded in acknowledgement.

"So, how was your time with you dad Yuzu?" Yuya then asked.

She then sweat dropped and chuckled nervously, "Heheh…of you know the usual…." she said holding out her fan, "Just had to make sure he didn't get carried away in public as usual."

"Hehe, no surprise there." said Yuya laughing it off while Noboru smiled in amusement seeing things were the same as always which was good.

"My father saw great promise in the dojo's future after witnessing my victories." said Noboru, "In fact, he was even more pleased to be able to leave it in my hands when the time comes for me to bear the torch, and when it does come, I vow to carry it into the future and into dimensions beyond our own so that the seeds of our style may be planted in new soil. That we may be able to grow and further evolve into a duelling style that shall engrave into the hearts of many generations to come!" he bellowed shooting his fist up to the sky.

"You sure have a dream as big as Yuya's Gongenzaka." commented Yuzu nodding in acknowledgement of his worthy goal and vision, "I'm really proud of you."

"Me too. Glad we're all having a great time with our folks, we need it after all we've been through lately." said Yuya referring to their latest skirmish in the 4 dimensions.

"Mhmm, I completely agree." Noboru nodded understanding his friend and appreciated the moment with his father and fellow steadfast duelists, "So then, I trust you had a great duel on top of that yourself?" he then asked, "I heard you beat that foul mouthed Hokuto Shijima a second time in a row Yuya. Congratulations! Though it should be expected." he said proudly.

"Oh he wasn't so bad." Yuya replied scratching his head, "In fact, I think during our match he learnt something about sportsmanship and fair play now." he said before turning to Yuzu, "Suppose that came from you beating him huh?"

"Hee hee, guess that's the way it goes." she giggled, "Masumi did great, she came quite a long way since the tournament and boy did she put up a fight. I didn't know if I would actually beat her, good thing I was lucky enough to get an action card in the nick of time otherwise I would have been a goner."

"Hmph, impressive, though I hate to boast I'd say my match with Yaiba far outclasses anything you both experienced in your duels." bellowed Gongenzaka recalling the duel he had, "It was an intense clash of our blades, with his relentless strikes against my sturdy iron defence. I must admit I nearly buckled at times, being my former teacher he did have somewhat superior techniques in synchro summoning to me and even surprised me with a touch of xyz summoning on top of that." he commented. "Nevertheless, I stayed true to my duelling style and my neither my spirit nor my faith in my own deck wavered, which prevailed in the end."

"Congrats Gongenzaka, good for you." Yuzu clapped.

"Heh all in all I'd say we all not only won our matches, but we also had a great experiences, learnt more about ourselves, our opponents and managed to give the peek here a great time." he said gesturing to the many satisfied groups of people commenting amongst each other about the enjoyable matches they watched or having been moved or had their share of excitement for the day. "Not only that, we even managed to strengthen our numbers with more allies," he said as they then turned their attention to the stage up front where all the elected lancers gathered and bowed before the crowd and stood proudly as warriors ready for battle as the audience up front cheered for them as well. As they did, they noticed Yuya turn serious and firm, "And we'll need them too. For the fight that may soon come….."

Silence came upon them all for a moment before they both nodded.

"You're right Yuya, this isn't over yet."

"And you can be sure we shall fight with all our heart and strength until everyone is safe at last." They said understanding the situation at hand knowing a bigger fight may come soon and that they would have to be ready for it.

"Heh you guys worry too much," said Shingo rather smugly as he walked into the circle of friends interrupting them rather rudely, "Always dwelling in on the storm of troubles you experienced yesterday and not being able to enjoy the bright sunny skies in front of you now. We've already won a long time ago, you just didn't realise it yet." he said feeling rather full of himself, his ego already overfilled from the praise and compliments from his sidekicks and father, which his 3 friends noticed and disapproved of, "If you ask me, I'd say this whole lancers selection was just a way for Reiji to increase PR for us and gain more public support to see we're still doing good. Well more to make me look good more than you guys but you get the picture." he then said flicking his hair and striking a flashy pose.

The 3 friends looked at him rather seriously in response, "Sawatari, of all the arrogant and overconfident people I have ever come across, you may stand at the very pinnacle." said Noboru shaking his head in disapproval which earned him a rather hard scowl from Sawatari.

"Shingo, I understand why you would think we've won, in fact even I'd think so too, but there's just no way what we've encountered and overcome so far could have happened coincidentally." said Yuya.

"I agree, there's no telling that we've actually won or that it's actually over." added Yuzu. "For all we know this may be the calm before the storm, before long we may be hit with a disaster beyond anything we've ever ever experienced."

"In all our experience there is no reason why we shouldn't believe that there may actually still be a vile mastermind lurking in the shadows behind the scenes and manipulating innocent people like puppets. I am almost certain that our fight has only just begun." said Gongenzaka after her.

"Oh come on you guys, don't tell me you actually buy into all that phoney baloney." he huffed in annoyance, "We've already beaten the Academia renegades in fusion dimension, trampled all over the chaos in the Synchro dimension and finally united everyone in Xyz dimension! I'd say the storm already blew over long ago, if there was still any trouble brew it'd have reared its ugly head by now." he said in rather mild rant, "And even if it did, what could possibly be worse than what we've already been through?"

As soon as he finished his sentence, a sudden change in the atmosphere could be felt by the people gathered in the stadium, as they stopped what they did almost immediately and looked around in confusion. Almost aimlessly while others stared into space or at the sky trying to process what may be wrong or what the sudden change was.

"Yoko? Are you-"

"Yes, I think I might be feeling the same thing as you Yusho." she answered feeling rather on edge as everyone else was as they tensed up or got unnerved.

"I'm getting the shivers…."

"What's…..going on?"

"S…stay calm kids, everything's fine….I think…." Shuzo said nervously bringing in the kids together while sweating rather anxiously himself. On the other side Himika had hurried back to Reira in the baby pram who was looking around restlessly with the change in the air's rhythm. Noticing she was about to cry, Himika quickly picked her up and brought her close while gently rocking her side to side while cradling her in her arms, trying to soothe her. While looking up she could see the crowds were feeling just as anxious as she was, and as much as she wanted to say something to calm them down she knew there wouldn't be any point trying to hide the truth knowing it herself, as well as being unable to find the right words to say.

As everyone froze in place and silence filled the area, an immense pressure in the air made it that much harder to breathe and weighed down on the hearts of the people. The only one oblivious to the change was Shingo, who only seemed to be put off by everyone's sudden change in mood from energetic and positive to silent and plain unnerving. "Huh? What's with everyone all of a sudden? Why is everyone all quiet and weird all of a sudden? It's creeping me out." he asked raising an eyebrow in curiously after looking around and seeing everyone had stopped talking. Gongenzaka then flashed a glare at him which made him jump and fall on his back! "Ack!"

"Are you that dense Sawatari!?" he hissed through his teeth trying his best to control his frustration and voice, which was reflected by his facial expressions that would make even a full sized bear yield! "Can't you even sense anything strange or unusual even when it's front of your face? Tch! You really are hopeless…." he sighed in defeat turning his attention away from the blond boy who picked himself up and turned red with frustration.

"Hopeless!? Why you! I'd ought to-" before he could finish his sentence he saw that no one even gave him the slightest hint of attention but remained fixated completely on their environment, not even Gongenzaka, who would silence him in an instant with his fists of fury was giving him the time of day, "Huh?" It was at that point he finally realised something was amist, and it wasn't just here in the stadium, people all over the city, pendulum dimension and even the other 3 dimensions stared in silence , ceasing all their activities as if time itself have come to a stop! In his office Reiji, stared outside his office window and narrowed his eyes keeping a stoic composure, though his assistants Nakajima and the Fuuma brothers hardened their gaze, sweated, shook rather unnerved or grit their teeth unable to bear with the undescribable that was upon them now.

Yuzu then worked her way loser to her boyfriend Yuya, slowly picking up and dragging her feet which felt weighed down under pressure before finding security at his side, "Something….isn't right for sure Yuya…." she said eying at the sky and around them seeing everyone was in the same boat as they were.

"I know that, I can't describe it either…." he replied before narrowing his eyes, "Whatever it is, I just know something is about to happen….and soon…." their counterparts soon appeared around them all remaining on high alert and on guard as they and everyone else waited anxiously for…..whatever was coming soon.

"Whoa!"

"Look at that!"

Almost instantly a flock of birds took flight across the sky covering over the blue and white in a blanket of flapping wings and frantic chirping! It wasn't just then, animals all across the City from cats, dogs and even at the zoo became restless! Some of them even rushing out of their pens or breaking out of their leashes in a panic before rushing through the streets and suburbs and making a run for the hills! Yuya's front door at his house was knocked down as his entire family of pets ran out frantically joining all the others as they made their panic getaway, which was soon mirrored similarly in the other dimensions with seagulls rushing across the sky in Synchro and Fusion or swarms of insects taking to the air and fleeing the scene without any backward glances, which caused the people inside the stadium to huddle closer to one another and muttered to each other nervously over if it could be the end of the world!

"Is something going to happen to us!?"

"I have to get out of here!"

"Not good! Not good!"

Seeing the crowds about to go crazy and run out of control, Himika took the initiative to grab a nearby microphone after resting Reira back into her pram, taking the chance to speak to the other people, "Everyone! Please remain calm and do not panic! This will die down eventually!" she cried though her words fell on panicking deaf ears as everyone else was drowned out or distracted by their own personal insecurities and fears with the strange phenomena taking place! She had to admit shed be feeling the same if she were in their position but she had to do something nonetheless even if it seemed meaningless. After that the ominous silence returned and everyone else was back to how they were before, unnerved, rattled and on guard for what was coming next.

Moments passed and nothing happened, then Shingo grit his teeth in annoyance and began to state what was on his mind, "Okay this is starting to get-" As if by divine intervention, a sudden massive earthquake occurred and shook the premises down to the core catching everyone present by surprise! Most people fell down losing their balance and caught off guard while others did their best to secure themselves to wherever they could grab hold of!

"Wh…what is this!?"

"Earthquake!"

"Shivers!" Everyone cried in horror and desperation, while friends (like Shingo's gang) huddled together or even tried using one another as balances, family members such as Yusho and Yoko were willing to give themselves up to help each other or even give support to others in more dire need! Yuya meanwhile clung and brought Yuzu in closer to himself as he desperately tried to maintain stability for the both of them while staying clear from any collapsing structures as others ran for their loves through the streets and city looking for cover!

In the xyz dimension, people from Academia did their best to help bring civilians to shelter as Edo tried his best to coordinate efforts along with Shun and Kaito. At the Academy students ran out as fats they could or even leapt out windows to escape the increasingly unstable structures! In Yusho's big top tent the entire place began shaking and the holding poles began to collapse as Sayaka and Allen, after having just evacuated the audience, gasped in horror at the destruction and chaos around them!

"I'm scared!" she cried covering her head as Allen came in to shelter her!

"Stay close to me Sayaka!" he grunted as he summoned out his Heavy armoured train iron wolf and got them out in time before it collapsed completely on them! Looking back and all around them, their metropolis in chaos and everyone in a panic it was far more devastating than anything he ever witnessed before. Gritting his teeth he hissed in frustration at everyone being so powerless in this calamity, "This is crazy!"

At the Synchro dimension, a similar situation could be seen as the earthquakes shook and rattled the skyscrapers of the tops and caused some to topple down upon the shambles of the slums! The upper roads across the sea began to fall down and the seas began rushing into nearby ports close by as people looked around frantically and ran in all directions hoping to escape!

"What's going on!?" some commons cried before seeing a pile of rubble from above begin to fall on their heads! "HELP!" they exclaimed in a panic as they covered their heads and awaited to be squished like pancakes!

"Absolute Power flame!" A voice yelled in the distance as a massive burst of fire shot out and blew up the falling rubble into smaller bits and dust!

"Huh!?" As they looked up they were amazed to see they emerged unharmed and to see Jack Atlas up on a higher level road with his Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" He yelled to which they scrambled away to safety as he drove out of the way of another large chunk of rubble which obliterated the bridge he was on!

"GAAAH! I WANT MY MOMMY!" many children of the Tops cried feeling scared stiff and stuck unable and unsure to go anywhere, before being rescued by Shinji and his crew who rose in on their duel runners, scooped them up and brought them away to nearby shelters in the lower levels where they were safer.

"SOMEONE HELP US!" Cries echoed through the streets as Tops and commons united together desperately trying to save their own people or of other parties, as Crow and securities rushed in to help victims of collapsed buildings, Chojiro and his men did their best to evacuate those in the lower levels, as Chojiro looked up to the upper levels above them and grit his teeth in frustration and fear of what was to come.

The Fusion dimensions didn't fare any better than the others as the seas roared furiously across Academia and at the mainland, any ships unlucky enough tp be out at sea ended up getting capsized or overturned in the massive tsunamis and emergency helicopters had to be brought in to save the victims!

"MAYDAY! ABANDON SHIP!" Captain Soto ordered his crew as they all leapt off their ship's deck before it smashed against some rocky cliffs at Academia as the waves carried them towards there!

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" people screamed in terror across the island and in the mainland town and schools as everyone scrambled to safety and everyone present, from Yusho students, Disciplinary officers etc struggled to keep everyone calm and safe.

In the Academia command center, after having sent Apollo and Diana out to evacuate the island, Leo frantically gave out several commands and issued communications to his subordinates across the fusion dimension in the wake of this abnormal earthquake! "Team Alpha, move to sector 25 and rescue any survivors you find! Delta Division! Prepare to move out in 5 minutes!" he desperately shouted several orders to his subordinates to keep the situation under control before looking to some monitors and the readings they displayed spiked hard and made him widen his eyes, "These quakes…they're not normal for sure…they're-" the earthquakes reached his lab and caused the ceiling to collapse upon where he was! "AAAARRRGGGHH!" he screamed as he was eventually buried alive!

Back in the pendulum dimension, the quake soon died down and inside Reiji's office, his desk was covered in some pieces of the ceiling and the windows were cracked and smashed! A few of his large monitors had fallen down completely destroyed and so were some of the room's furniture and decorations, fortunately thought everyone was alright as Nakajima soon came out from under the couch which was covered in debris and the ninjas appeared back in the room relatively unscathed.

"Is everyone alright?" Reiji asked concerned as he came out from under his desk.

"We're all fine master Reiji."

"Mhmm." Each of his ninjas responded bowing, "We have confirmed no casualties within the stadium, everyone emerged unharmed." they said.

"Good." he responded causality, though he didn't show it, inside he was very much relieved to hear his people were all unharmed.

Uneasily, Nakajima stumbled towards his boss till coming to him at the desk, "If I may ask….What was that sir?" he asked uneasily as the ninjas focused their eyes to Reiji, as if they were waiting for his answer or of he had one.

He pushed up his glasses, "I'll look into it at once." he said wasting no time to go into his laptop on the desk which fortunately was unharmed and undamaged. Going through the graphs and scanners, he narrowed his eyes at them he soon hardened his gaze into an expression that seemed to put Nakajima and the ninja brothers on edge. What he said next alarmed them.

"According to these readings, these are not earthquakes," he then grit his teeth and hissed though his teeth at the outrageous results, "These are supersized dimensional shockwaves!" he gasped.

"What did you say!?" his subordinates gasped and widened their eyes in shock as he turned the screen around and showed to to them, as they came in for a look they couldn't believe their eyes seeing a graph of the 4 dimensions with a red dot in each of the other 3 dimensions emitting waves across their boundaries which were intersecting at the pendulum dimension.

"The epicentres seem to be emanating from the Fusion, Synchro and Xyz dimensions." Reiji explained as Nakajima took the laptop himself and did a closer inspection of them.

"What ever is at the focus of these shockwaves, it's generating massive waves of energy and power strong enough to overcome the dimensional barriers." he said before gritting his teeth and sweating under pressure, "The vibrations together from the other 3 dimensions are beginning to have repercussions on our world sir!"

"Get us a visual on their points of origin now!" Reiji ordered immediately with firmness in his tone, one which Nakajima hadn't heard since the start of the inter dimensional war, only now it was even more serious.

"Right a way sir." he said as he began typing on the laptop to reconnect the monitor to the dimensional cameras, "Link established, uploading image now." He said placing it on the desk for everyone to see, as it uploaded it depicted 3 areas each from the Fusion, Synchro and Xyz dimension. A deserted rocky island, the BAD area and dense forest respectively.

A dark mass of swirling black clouds began top swirl like a vortex in the sky above, with ominous dark purple electricity erupting and striking out from the center! As the bolts struck the ground in each area it caused dark black and purple crystals the size of grown men to sprout out from them almost like plants as they caused dark energy to course through the ground itself, darkening and rotting away anything living or in contact with it! As if their presence wasn't enough to poison the ground the matter soon grew even more dire as suddenly, in the center of the small outcrop of crystals erupted a massive dark crystal spire dwarfing the rest of them like ants! It's entire structure coursed with negative energy both dark purple and pink which surged through it and a mild dark mist also formed around the higher levels of the spire before it stretched up high into the sky itself dwarfing the tallest buildings in each dimension they were situated in!

Reiji and the rest of his men stared in disbelief and horror at the sight, unable to describe or comprehend what they were witnessing, it was unlike anything they or maybe even the world had ever seen.

"I can't believe this…." Reiji breathed in amazement, as he swallowed down air and a drop of sweat fell from his cheek.

"Sir? What's our….next course of action?" Nakajima asked rather anxiously as the 2 ninjas stood back and held their ground awaiting his answer. It was the first time they all saw their master like this, and clearly this was no moment to celebrate.

It took Reiji a few moments to process the situation before he shook his head to clear his mind from anymore contemplation, knowing immediate yet proper action would be needed at this point in time. Till they received more information the last thing they'd do is jump in on impulse into something they didn't understand and end up in an even greater disaster. He turned to Nakajima, "Rally the other lancers now and send all available personnel to keep the public and people under control." he instructed authoritatively, "We have an inter-dimensional emergency on our hands and we can't afford any possible outbreaks of chaos and panic in Maiami, it'll no doubt hinder us from taking out the root cause of the problem."

"At once sir." Nakajima bowed before rushing outside.

As he left Ababa turned his attention to his loyal ninja who awaited his command, "Tsukikage, Hikage."

"Yes master!" they each bowed.

"I need you to get down there and give me a status report in Maiami, we have to make sure there aren't any serious casualties after the earthquake." he instructed, "After that you are to await further instruction from me."

"Mhmm!"

"At once!" They each replied firmly before vanishing from sight.

Turning to the screen in front of him and looking out down below at everyone gathered at the stadium and then to the horizon afar, "This may actually be our toughest battle ever." he thought to himself before narrowing his eyes seriously, And yet, I feel what we're witnessing now is merely the tip of the iceberg…"

Back down below in the stadium the people were beginning to grow restless and anxious after having just survived the massive sudden quake which took everyone by surprise, and miraculous no one was injured. They all began tending to one another and helping others recovering from the initial shock, as well as conversing with each other about what they just experienced first hand.

Yusho who was crushing down looked around to see everyone was getting up or walking about in confusion, and after assessing that all was calm for the moment he turned to his wife who was in his safe and secure embrace. "You alright Yoko?" he asked with concern as she smiled back at him.

"I'm fine Yusho, thanks to you." she said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank the stars." He then widened his eyes remembering the others who were near him before the quake struck, "Yuya!" he called out as soon as he got up to his feet. To his relief a familiar voice answered him back.

"Over here dad!" Yuya cried as his father and mother both saw him crouching down some distance from them, seeing him in 1 piece filled them both with relief.

"Oh son, thank goodness you're safe!" said Yusho as both him and Yoko headed over to where he was.

"Yeah, and so is Yuzu too." he said opening up his arms and revealing he was keeping Yuzu safe the whole time since the earthquake started.

"Thanks to you," she said with a warm smile before seeing his parents, "Are you both okay? Uncle Sakaki and Aunt Yoko?"

"Yes, we both are Yuzu." Yoko replied as the 4 of them smiled at one another, Yuya's parents even seeing themselves reflected in Yuya and Yuzu

The moment between them was soon interrupted by a familiar voice frantically crying out, "Yuzu!" Shuzo yelled as he charged straight towards where they all were, paying no attention to his surroundings while leaping over or easily sidestepping between families, people and friends.

"Dad!" Yuzu widened her eyes as she went out to greet him, though was quickly met with her father's embrace and overprotectiveness for the umpteenth time!

"Oh thank goodness you're safe!" he wailed as he began shaking Yuzu around like a rag doll while strangling her head! "Daddy's here now to take care of everything!" he said rubbing his face into hers playfully in his own world while oblivious to the fact his daughter was slapping his arm, thrashing about and turning red to blue!

Eventually she managed to wriggle her mouth out of his arm and yelled furiously with all her remaining breath, "DAD!? Will you get ahold of yourself!?" she screamed as she grabbed her fan and delivered a sucker blow to the back of his head!

WHAM!

"OW!" he cried as his grip loosened and Yuzu got herself free again.

Yuzu took a few steps back putting a little distance between herself and her doting dad so she could catch her breath and also to prepare herself in case he made a fast recovery and tried going for her again, "Huff huff….I can take care of myself thank you." she grumbled in annoyance before smiling feeling appreciative of what her father really meant.

"YUZU!" 3 voices called behind her catching her attention. Turning around she saw a trio of familiar faces racing for her, only this time she welcomed them with open arms.

"Ayu! Tatsuya! Futoshi!" she cried with joy to see them all okay as they began crying in her arms.

"That was so scary!"

"I got the shivers! Waaa!"

"I…it's not going to happen again is it?" They sniffled as she looked upon them all feeling concerned herself. As much as she didn't want to frighten them anymore than they already are, she knew she couldn't hide the truth from them and she also didn't know what to make of it, for it was no ordinary earthquake.

"I…I don't know…." she said reluctantly as she began stroking them and smiling at the encouragingly, "But, I promise it'll all be okay." she said like a loving big sister as Yuya and the others looked on.

On the other side, Curio saw his son covered in dust and a few bruises so he quickly rushed over and brushed him up, even made his hair spiffy like usually was, while his son said nothing against it but slyly welcomed his father's kindness. Noboru on the other hand helping his old father up after having fallen down.

The rest of the people gathered in Maiami were growing restless and anxious fearing another quake that could strike at any time.

"What was that!?"

"We're all going to die aren't we?"

"Why can't we live in a normal world just for 1 day?" Many of them questioned or moaned having had their fair share of dimensional or paranormal problems already and weren't willing to get involved in another inter dimensional incident.

Seeing the growing panic amongst the citizens of Maiami, Himika reluctantly left a crying Reira to her nearby secretary to look after as she rushed up on stage, "Everyone! Please remain calm! We assure you that we have everything under completely control!" she said through the microphone desperately trying calm everyone or get their attention, though her words seemed to have little impact on the crowds who were mostly still filled with insecurity and fears.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that…." Yuya muttered as he narrowed his eyes knowing this incident was no coincidence.

"Oh come on," said Shingo snarkily as he did his beast to hold a happy face and remain positive himself, "No way it can get any worse after that. I'm sure the worst is behind us now." Unfortunately for him, his efforts to have himself and his friends turn a blind eye to the possible danger at hand soon went up in smoke as a sudden red alert emergency alarm siren rang through the stadium of Maiami catching everyone' attention as they turned to the flashing red sirens throughout the area.

RING RING

"ATTENTION ALL LANCERS!" The voice of Nakajima shouted out through the many megaphones tied into the stadium's system, "REPORT IMMEDIATELY TO LDS HQ! THIS IS A CODE RED EMERGENCY, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" he yelled as everyone soon focused their eyes on the 4 lancers currently present in the area.

Seeing everyone staring at him, Shingo then gulped hardly, "Me and my big mouth….." His father soon began tugging at his arm and he was sweating profusely and in a panic!

"Son! Come with me quick! If we hurry we should make it out of here before anyone notices you!" he said trying to drag him along. Looking around he could see some of the people around him looking scared and hopeless, some of them were even looking at him pleadingly not to abandon them when they needed the lancers. Seeing them looking as such made a certain emotion grow inside him, one he couldn't describe yet he knew he couldn't ignore it. "After that, once we get into the car we'll head straight to-" to Curio's surprise, Shingo wrestled his arm out of his father's hand! "Huh!?" Turning around he noticed Shingo had a rather reluctant and serious expression on his face as he turned towards his father firmly.

"Sorry dad," he said firmly before shooting a glare at his father which startled him, "But as much as I'd love to go down to the emergency bunker down in the mansion, I can't…." he said almost painfully as he began turning around knowing what needed to be done, "You heard what Reiji said, duty calls after all." he said walking away.

Curio blinked his eyes unable to process what his son just said to him. Shaking his head he then stumbled after him, "B…but son…." as he came within a few feet of his son, Shingo turned around and looked at him rather firmly, saying that he had to go whether he liked it or not, and he was at peace with it because he knew everyone. including his father would be safe. His legs wobbling weakly, Curio fell to his knees, "I….I understand…." he breathed as his son smiled and walked off towards the LDS HQ. As he fell down on the ground, Curio's eyes welled up with emotional tears and he began rubbing them intensely, "Sniff….they all grow up so fast…." he sniffled before looking up to see his son now a grown man in his eyes, "If I can't stop you, all I can say it…..sniffle….go get em son!"

Hearing his words Shingo then smirked, "Heh, save your worries for my comrades and everyone else, you know I always get them in the end dad." he said turning around, "If I wasn't then I wouldn't be Neo New Shingo Sawatari after all!" he bellowed shooting his fist to the sky as his friends chanted his name praising him as a few others in the crowd soon joined them.

Meanwhile Yuzu was receiving a much more emotional farewell from her father and the other You Show Duel School kids as they sniffled or bawled emotionally or over dramatically, "YUZU! No matter what happens, continue to do your best and we'll continuing rooting for you!" he wailed with tears splurging out like a fountain before he blew his nose with a hanky.

"Thanks dad." Yuzu said as she wiped a small tear from her own eye feeling emotional herself. "I promise I'll come home this time." She said coming in to give her dad a hug and patting him on the bag gently.

"Sniff….You'd better Yuzu!" he replied before his eyes widened and he brightened up with an idea, "Actually, I think I'll make sure you don't go at all this time! I'll go in your place and-"

WHAM!

Before he could finish she once again silenced him with her paper fan as he slumped to the ground out cold, "Urgh…."

"Yeah….I don't think so…." she said shaking her head disapprovingly at her father's behaviour and also for ruining the moment, as well as knowing he wouldn't last a second out there for his own sake.

"Yuzu…." the You Show trio soon came up to her again with pleading and hopeful eyes..

"You promise you'll come home?"

"You won't leave us again like last time?"

She then smiled back at them warmly and stroked and patted them on the head, "It's a promise guys, and when I do I'll make sure to teach you all more advanced entertainment duelling with Yuya too." she said, "Maybe even take you to the other dimensions and introduce you to all our new friends too."

"Yay!" They all cheered in unison while Shuzo simply held a wobbly thumbs up while still on the ground.

"Go get em Yuzu!"

"Win this fight and come home safe and sound!"

"And you better not forget your promise either!" They each said to her as she grinned with glee.

"Hee hee, it's a done deal you 3." she giggled, "Until then, stay safe you all, take care of each other and be strong." were her final parting words as they waved bye to her, with her dad still faceflat on the ground.

At another side Gongenzaka bowed before his father and fellow students as he bid his own farewell, "Father, I must go now, my comrades and many people need me and my strength." he said firmly as his father placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do your best son, and come home. Until then we shall all be praying for your success and victory." he said as they all bowed before him entrusting their futures into his hands.

As Noboru raised up his head he smiled back in response, "Yes father and thank you for everything." he said as he took his leave.

The one who found it most difficult to part with his family for the battlefield was Yuya, having just had them together again the first time in so long and now he had to leave again was beginning to tear a hole in his heart. Looking upon them both he then took a breath and sighed, "Mom, dad…I-"

His father smiled back at him reassuringly as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder, comforting him. "We know son. It's alright." said Yusho, "Go, and don't worry about us, we'll be fine."

"We'll take care of everything back home too, so focus on what's in front of you for now." added his mother smiling warmly. "Just do what you always do best, save the world."

"And never forget to smile too." his father added at the end which made Yuya sniffle emotionally.

"Sniff…." after rubbing away some hard tears from his eyes he then put on a firm and strong expression with a clear mind and no more doubts, "I will! This may be our toughest fight ever, but no matter what I'll never forget that! I'll make you all proud!" He said before rushing off to join his friends, "I'll be back! I promise!" he added at the end before joining Shingo, Gongenzaka and Yuzu as the 4 friends headed off to LDS to meet with Reiji.

"Go get em Yuya! We believe in you every step of the way!"

"Come home safe and I'll make you pancake steak sandwiches!" his parents both cheered as the crowds roared and applauded at the lancers who were going off to save their world once again.

As soon as they disappeared from sight, Yusho then hardened his expression before turning around and taking his own leave, catching his wife's surprise. "Yusho? What's wrong?" She asked curiously.

He stopped in his tracks and sighed, "I'm sorry Yoko, but have to go to the Fusion Dimension," he said reluctantly,

"My students there, I have to make sure that they are alright as well." he then looked around him seeing that there too were people he treasured as well in his own home dimension, "But at the same time I can't-" As he turned around he was surprised to have his wife silence him with a kiss on the lips as she looked back into his eyes seriously.

"Go." she said firmly, "Protect them, and don't worry, we'll all be fine when this is over."

He then smiled back feeling reassured and having a burden lifted form his shoulders now knowing Maiami would be safe with her and the others who were left, "Thank you, I trust you with things here to keep things from going crazy."

She smiled back at him, "You can count on me to keep things in order. I know Yuya will come back safe, but you must promise me that you will too."

Yusho then playfully pretended to be shocked, "Oh my, you have more faith in our son than in me? That's quite a shocking revelation." he joked as they both shared a laugh.

"Hahaha, always knowing how to make the best of a critical time." giggled his wife joyfully before being serious again, "Go, and be sure to keep everyone's hopes up too."

"It's a promise Yoko." said Yusho waving his hat to her before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

POOF!

As her husband vanished into thin air she turned around to see the rest of the lancers' parents seeing their children off who were now going off into battle. Noticing some of them, being Shuzo and Curio mainly who were filled with insecurity and emotion she then smiled feeling touched they had such love for their children though Mr Gongenzaka maintained a stoic composer filled with faith his son would return safely. "Everything's going to be okay." she said walking up to them "All we can do now is hope for the best and take care of things here, it's all we can do for now to help ease their burdens weighing on their shoulders."

As she said that Mr Gongenzaka nodded in response, "You're right, we must make sure they have nothing to worry about as they fight and they continue to have faith in themselves and in us to keep Maiami safe.

"That's right, we must have faith in them and pray for their success." replied Shuzo in agreement with him.

"Ha! Forget faith! My son Shingo will never be stopped by something like this!" boasted Curio proudly holding his head up high, "No matter what the world throws at him he always gets up and throws something bigger back! Go my son! Make us all proud!" he then cheered.

"You too Yuzu! Come home safe this time!" Shuzo added following his example as the parents looked on seeing their loved ones enter the awaiting helicopter that had just arrived before its' door closed.

The 3 LDS kids stood together shoulder to shoulder as the helicopter's rotors began spinning and it began to lift off from the ground, "I know Yuya and Yuzu will win and come back to us safe and sound!" cheered Ayu filled with confidence in them.

"Y…yeah that's right! No matter how difficult things get they always pull through! I know they'll be just fine!" added Tatsuya.

"Just thinking about what's going to happen gives me the shivers." aded Futoshi before they all looked to one another. "But knowing our friends are out there now makes me feel that much better!

"Go Yuya! Yuzu!" they cheered together as the copter took off for LDS.

Before long the helicopter arrived at LDS' helipad and all 4 lancers wasted no time in getting off and heading for Reiji's office where he awaited their arrival. As they entered through the front doors he turned around while he ws in his chair facing them. "It is good to see you all have made it here, and a miracle that you are all in 1 piece." He said leaning forward and clasping his arms together.

"Yeah it was really lucky we managed to get out of that scary mess unscathed….." Yuya replied still try to process how or why such an event could have happened all of a sudden.

"Tch! Of all the times things had to get crazy why did it have to be now!?" Shingo then hissed in annoyance, "I was just about to have my father throw in a victory party in my name and honour! Curse you darn reality!" he yelled falling to his knees and shaking his fists in the air while throwing another one of his childish tantrums as Yuya and Yuzu sweat dropped.

"Sawatari….." hissed Gongenzaka impatiently through his teeth, "For once can you put aside your narcissistic urges and think about someone other than yourself for once?" he grunted shaking his head in deep disapproval.

Ignoring their usual drama Yuya and Yuzu both faced Reiji eating no time getting to the bottom of their recently emerged problem, "What's the situation Reiji?"

"This is about that earthquake that just happened isn't it?" they both questioned.

"Yeah! Care to enlighten us on what the heck's going on!?" Shingo barged in rudely before Akaba could answer, as the other 3 lancers reprimanded him quickly.

"Shingo!" they yelled at him glaring daggers and quickly putting him in his place.

"Eep!" he squeaked in terror at all their imposing expressions before he shrunk back into the corner twiddling his fingers, "S….sorry…."

"No he is right," Reiji spoke out grabbing everyone's attention as well as allowing Shingo to bounce back re-energised to hear Reiji supporting him. He then looked to each of them individually before saying his piece, "You all do have a right to be concerned and having received a red alert arm right after massive earthquake. I don't blame any of you for feeling on edge, believe me, the feeing is mutual." he said seriously closing his eyes and pushing up his glasses.

"Reiji…." said Yuya as he and the others began feeling for him.

The leader of the lancers then opened his eyes and stood up from his seat, "As I said, I was about to address that, which is exactly the reason I called you all in." he said before taking out a remote from his desk and pressing a button which caused a large screen to open up from the ceiling, "But…instead of simply briefing you all on the current situation at hand through words, it's best that you see it with your own eyes….." he said rather reluctantly, something which the other lancers took notice of and didn't like. If he ever acted at such they knew it was a threat on a dimensional scale, the worst kind possible. He paused one more moment preparing himself before he would press the switch for the screen before finally deciding on it, "I'd advise you all to brace yourselves for what you are about to witness. It's been hard for any of us here at Leo Corporation to process or comprehend, so it will become more than a mere shock for you all." He said as he switched on the screen.

As it lit up the 4 lancers widened their eyes in sheer shock and horror at what they were witnessing on screen!

GASP!

Before them were 3 video screens on live footage, each from the other 3 dimensions outside of pendulum, each one had a massive dark spire which stood up tall in a certain secluded area of each world surrounded by desolation and dark crystals, and they were generating incalculable amounts of dark lightning and negative energy from the sky which struck down around them, incinerating anything that came into contact with it! The skies around the towers were surrounded by dark black and red clouds which pulsed with purple lightning and they seemed to be gathering around the tops of the woes like a swirling vortex.

They were all stunned speechless, trying to process what their eyes had just seen, till Shingo first raised his finger out unsteadily and pointed, "Either I drank too much cola today….or are those massive towers standing in the middle of the 3 other dimensions which make LDS look like a toothpick!?" he gasped.

"I do not believe what I am seeing…." was all Gongenzaka could say while Yuya and Yuzu remained stunned in silence.

"I take your silence means you understand, or better yet don't understand what you are seeing with your very eyes." said Reiji turning his attention to the couple, his voice causing them to blink and snap them out of their thoughts. "What you are seeing is very real and unlike anything we have ever dealt with. Even I have little idea as to how we may be able to approach or address this matter at hand." he explained as he shuffled through the different cameras on screen and showing how their effects varied between the different dimensions from deteriorating the xyz forest, causing decrepit buildings to crumble apart in Synchro and slowly corrupting the rocky island outcrop in Fusion. "As of now these 'pillars' as I would call them, don't appear to be causing any other anomalies or disturbances apart from their eruption and appearance, hence the massive tremors you experienced earlier."

The lancers were soon taken even more aback by Reiji's new statement, "Say what!?"

"You're saying those things caused quakes so large they were able to pass through the barriers separating the 4 dimensions and even cause us to suffer too!?" exclaimed Shingo who was on the verge of fainting from the seemingly never-ending shock.

"That must be some power….." breathed Yuzu in amazement and not in the good way.

"What we experienced were merely repercussions of the full quakes," said Reiji as he lowered his head reluctantly, "Which unfortunately…."

Yuya widened his eyes realising what he was going to say next, "Reiji! Is everyone okay!?" he cried in horror fearing for everyone else's wellbeing, "Our friends, their friends and families, innocent civilians, are any of them hurt or in danger!?"

He said nothing in response, prompting Yuya to resort to slamming his hands on Reiji's table and yelling in front of him!

"Answer us now!" he shouted to the others' surprise, "We need to know!"

Understanding Yuya's concernm Reiji wasted no time beating round the bush but giving out the truth was almost painful to him as even he was concerned himself and didn't want to add to the others' worries, "I…..have already contacted each and everyone of our operatives, allies and lancers currently stationed in Heartland, Academia and the City. Fortunately none of them have reported to have suffered any injuries, though I have also instructed them to inform me of the current situation in their respective homes and to remain on standby till further notice." he explained.

"Last we heard they were all working together with the people of their worlds in keeping civilians and bystanders from panicking and to be on high alert themselves." said Nakajima answering on his boss' behalf, as he just entered the room and they all turned to him, "As of now we have yet to receive a full casualty and damage report and are currently awaiting their reply." he concluded.

"Phew thank goodness…." breathed Yuya in relief placing a hand to his chest.

"Let's just hope everyone else fared as well as they did….though it is kinda asking for a lot to have everyone get out of that unscathed." muttered Shingo as the others glared at him once more causing him to jump. "I'm just being realistic guys! I mean you can't possibly believe-" As they all focused their gazes on him he lost the will to finish his sentence as he sighed, "I…I'll be quiet now…." he said softly.

"We understand Shingo, and you're right about that too." said Reiji vouching for him which helped to lift his spirits a bit, "It'd be wishful thinking to think everyone managed to make it out unharmed after that." he then pushed up his glasses after that, "But believe me we are all hoping no matter how improbable the odds may be, that the casualties are kept to a minimum and that no one has been seriously harmed."

"All we can do now is wait…..and nothing more….." said Nakajima who too had his concerns about the matter at hand.

Yuya then lowered his head understandably, "I understand Reiji…..if anyone was to get hurt….I'd….I'd…" he grit his teeth so hard they could crack at any moment, with his fists shaking with worry and anger at being unable to be there for them if there were casualties but also the fact that even if he were there he'd be helpless to do anything that would make a difference. The rest of his friends could tell what he was thinking just by seeing him and were empathising with how he felt.

"Yuya…." Yuzu in particular being the most understanding of the gang.

"Any idea what we're dealing with so far?" Shingo then asked hoping to change the topic and take their minds off the possibility of victims.

Reiji answered almost instantly, "After conducting several analysis on these unknown pillars of darkness, we have confirmed that these structures are compromised entirely of a material beyond that of mere solid vision." he said as several graphs appeared with readings and fluctuations next to the images of the massive dark towers.

"So then, these have been constructed without the use of duelling technology?" Gongenzaka questioned.

Reiji nodded answering him, "That's likely the reason why we haven't managed to detect anything over the past few days, it was as if it suddenly appeared now when in fact it may have been under our radar for much longer." he said rather uncomfortably.

"Whoa, that sure isn't very encouraging….." Shingo blinked, "I mean if even Reiji is stumped that means big trouble for all of us."

"As usual your ability to state the obvious staggers the imagination Sawatari." grunted Noboru while the blond boy simply turned his head away from the burly steadfast duelist.

"Hmph…."

"Even if we have no idea what we're dealing with now Reiji, we can't just standby and do nothing while waiting for something to happen!" Yuya then spoke out.

Reiji narrowed his eyes at the agitated child, "I was getting to that Yuya, do not rush me." he said as Yuya stood back again.

"Sorry….I'm just….urgh…" he grunted shaking his fists.

"We know, we're all as worried as you are, for everyone living in the 4 dimensions and the potential danger these pillars may bring about for them." the LDS head replied pushing up his glasses and speaking in a calm tone, though he didn't show it his concerns for the dimensions and people's wellbeing were very much the same as the other lancers. He then stood up as he prepared to propose a strategy he had just put together, "I was about to suggest we divide into groups and we move in to back up our dimensional allies as soon as possible."

"That sounds like a reasonable strategy." replied Gongenzaka nodding in agreement.

"That way we'd be able to help everyone at once with any troubles they may potentially face when it does come and help them be ready." added Yuzu.

Shingo smirked with full satisfaction of their leader's idea, "Heh, we can always count on Akaba to come up with brilliant plans like that." he chuckled.

"It isn't brilliant," Reiji corrected pushing up his glasses, "It's risky, desperate and the only one I can think of for now with the little information we have to work with and under such conditions." he said before expressing a few worries of his own, "I am still awaiting a response from my father in the Fusion Dimension regarding the current situation, though unfortunately he has yet to reply, which has me rather concerned."

"Wow, never thought I'd be feeling sorry for Leo Akaba, you know after all he did to us before and-" As everyone glared at Shingo for the umpteenth time he then turned pale and shrunk into he corner twiddling his fingers, "I'm shutting up now…."

As with the other lancers Reiji then sighed hoping this would be the last of Sawatari's snarky remarks he'd have to go through and hopefully the last interruption they'd have, "Now if there are no more further questions or delays I'd like to organise-" Before he could finish the LDS alarm sudden glassed and the alarm siren went off with the entire building flashing red!

RING RING RING

"Huh!?"

'What's going on!?"

"What could that be about?" The lancers looked around the red flashing lights being caught off guard by the sudden red lights flashing, which never meant anything good, and at the worst possible timing.

"Incoming dimensional anomalies sir! Three to be precise!" Nakajima gasped frantically after scanning the situation on his pad. Everyone gasped as they turned to him, though Reiji kept the most calm and firm expression of them all inside he too was getting anxious himself.

"Put it on the screen now!" he ordered.

As Nakajima began tapping several buttons on his pad it revealed the 3 locations where the pillar stood, above them the swirling clouds had converged together into a swirling vortex before spinning rapidly! The clouds soon dispersed and int heir place were 3 massive black and red portals which swirled above the tops of the pillars! The lancers couldn't believe their eyes at what they were seeing, "Are those dimensional portals!?" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Not like any we've seen before…." Nakajima replied, even Reiji himself was at a lost for words for the very first time.

"From the look of things, I already don't like it." muttered Shingo, who's legs were beginning to give and he even fell back on the ground overwhelmed.

As Yuya recovered from his initial shock, he blinked his eyes after noticing some movement coming in from each of the portals. He rubbed them against to make sure he was seeing clearly and when focused his eyes a second time he widened them upon realisation it was no illusion! "Wait a second, I think something's actually coming out from them!" he gasped pointing out to the screen!

"Huh!?"

"You can't be serious!"

"No way!"

They all gasped before turning their attention to the screens, and a few of them took a step back in shock seeing Yuya was right.

"Correction, make that somethings!" he then added seeing more than 1 figure coming out of each portal, more like an entire swarm or horde it seemed!

Reiji quickly turned his attention to Nakajima once more, "Enlarge the image now!" he ordered as his assistant did as ordered. As he brought the images in closer and enhanced them everyone stared at the screens stunned speechless to see a massive legion of monsters ranging from winged fiends such Ryu Kishin Powered, card guards, damage eaters or archfiends of Gilfer swooping out from the portals and were soon followed by ground monsters such as dark jerold, helpoemer, legendary fiends or giant orcs which landed down on the grounds in the form of meteors before marching onward! All of which were heading in a straight path from their points of entry and within their paths were the nearest dimensional civilisations being the City, Heartland and the Fusion port town!

"Are those…..duel monsters!?" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Impossible! Who in the world would summon that many monsters!?" Followed Gongenzaka in bewilderment.

"And from where!?" concluded Shingo hoping for an answer soon.

Yuya was stunned silent beyond belief, having his heart skip a beat at what he was seeing, an entire army of duel monsters emerging form the portal in each dimension and they were all about to attack! Not even Academia's army or any they've ever face could ever come close to a fraction of the invasion forces they were seeing now!

"Nakajima! Perform a scan on them, trace their energy signatures back to whosever's duel disk they originated from!" Reiji ordered in alarm as his assistant stuttered a bit having been caught by surprise, he too was just as astonished as the others were.

"A…At once sir!" he replied before dialling the dimensional tracers, but the results that came in only added to his horror, "I…..Impossible…."

"What's wrong Nakajima?" Reiji asked with concern, seeing the expression on his assistant's face didn't help inspire any positive feelings either. He wasn't sure of he should know the truth but his urges soon pushed him forward, "Who's the one responsible for summoning all those monsters?"

Nakajima gulped down hard before he revealed the answer, "That's the thing sir, I can trace their signatures back to any duel disk at all!" he exclaimed, "In fact, they all appear to be giving actual life signs just like us human beings are!" He said flashing the screen at everyone which displayed the readings which further shocked most of the present lancers down to their core!

"What!?"

"So then….that means…."

"They're all real monsters….."

"Monsters that live and breathe as we do!"

GASP!

"Wait so….we're saying that the 4 dimensions are now being invaded by actual duel monsters?" Shingo questioned as he began processing everything he just heard. "Monsters that aren't solid vision holograms and can do to us what they wouldn't normally be able to do in a duel?" As soon as he realised it all, he then gulped down hard and turned pale, "Like crush us into bits, rip us in 2 or….gulp…easily make lunch out of us outside of a duel!?" He then grasped the hair in his head tightly and was on the verge of pulling out chunks! "As if the incidents in Fusion, Synchro and Xyz weren't bad enough, now this too!? Why oh why do all the crazy things keep happening to us!?" He then pictured himself getting shredded to pieces by a mad dog of darkness or even getting his head sliced off by an invincible demise lord! "Ough….I don't think my insurance is going to be covering that…." he groaned before collapsing down on the ground out cold.

"I believe we have far more to worry about than our own personal health and safety Shingo….." said Gongenzaka as he and the rest of the lancers looked on in horror as the monsters had reached the cities faster than they expected and already they began terrorising the people there by launching powerful blasts and beams at the buildings and causing them to collapse down upon panicking residents who were soon scattered about! Some like Dark hunters and chaos hunters charged into homes and began slashing at the cowering families while others like whip tailed crows and Ryu Kishins swooped down from the sky grabbing hold of people or tossing them about like rag dolls onto the ground below! It was a horrendous sight for the lancers who were stunned speechless.

"That's terrible…." said Yuzu covering her mouth in shock.

Yuya then shook with immense fear and anger as to what he was witnessing with his own eyes, horrified and disgusted by the monsters' actions, "Where did they all come from? And….why would they do this?"

Shingo having just woken up slowly crept away towards the exit while remaining crouched down so he wouldn't attract any attention, "If you'll all excuse me, I'll be at my mansion hiding in my emergency bunker until this dies down and then-" He was suddenly grabbed by the collar and hoisted up into the air by a muscular arm, "ACK!" He was turned around and before he could say a word he froze in fear when he came face to face with Noboru Gongenzaka's fearsome expression!

"Read my lips carefully Sawatari you're not skipping out on this and deserting us to save your own skin." he said menacingly, "You wanted to be a hero, it's time you backed up your words with action. Do I make myself clear?"

"I…I err…."

Gongenzaka then came in closer and stared the cowering blond boy in the eyes, "I am in a very bad mood right now, so I'll give you 1 chance to say the right answer. Are you with us, or not?"

Seeing he had no other choice he nodded reluctantly, "Okay…." he squeaked.

"Good." Was all Gongenzaka said before he dropped him down on the ground again!

"Oof! Oww…." he grunted rubbing his bottom.

Reiji meanwhile blinked his eyes in disbelief, what he was seeing now was completely unlike anything he had ever witnessed. He had seen all kinds of strange things since the inter dimensional war but none of which was on scale this large! "How can this be possible? It defies all logic….all reality….I heard my father once mentioned monsters had souls….but for them to be acting independently outside of a duelist's control in their own world….it's nothing like anything we've ever encountered….This may even be on a disaster level scale equivalent to that of Zarc…..would it be possible for us to win a second time?" Were only some of several thoughts echoing through his mind as he tried his hardest to process what he was seeing.

"Reiji! We can't standby anymore!" Yuya yelled having had enough watching from a safe distance, "We have to move now or even more people will get hurt and suffer!"

Yuzu shook her head snapping out of her thoughts, "Yuya's right! At the rate those beasts will overwhelm everyone in Synchro, Fusion and Xyz!"

As Reiji shook his head and eyed his lancers' determined expressions he could see their minds were already made and there was no point in arguing and precaution anymore. He then nodded in acknowledgement of their bravery and determination, "Very well then, I will respect your decisions and allow you all to proceed as you see fit." he said as he returned to his seat. "Before that," he tuned to his assistant next to him, "Nakajima, give us a status report now. Is there anything you've learnt now?"

He nodded, "Yes sir, I have some new information that may prove useful to us all." he said as everyone turned to him awaiting his news, "After conducting a further scan on the dimensional portals, apparently they all intersect at a certain point in a dimensional plane, one which he haven't been able to triangulate or pinpoint as of yet." he explained to their surprise.

"Whoa, as in a 5th dimension we don't know about!?" Yuya exclaimed.

"One where monsters exist outside of a duel disk and cards?" Yuzu questioned.

"I never once considered such a thing possible…." commented Reiji.

"We can assume that is the origin of where they may be arriving from, and these pillars….." Nakajima switched to the screen depicting the 4 dimensions now each developing a red dot around their circular boundaries, "They appear to be acting as wedges of some sort, driving in pressure within the dimensional boundaries and breaking through them, allowing the portals to be created."

Reiji placed a hand to his chin, "I see, so that's how it is….." he said pieced together the right strategy.

"But still….how did they manage to get into our dimension in the first place?" Yuya then asked, "Also, does all this have anything to do with all the disasters and threats we've fought over the past few days until now?"

"The probability is relatively high, though we can't confirm anything as of yet." Nakajima answered.

"So then, if we knock them all down then those portals should close and we can stop more of those freaks from coming into our world?" asked Shingo.

"That's highly plausible," Reiji answered, "And after seeing how everything is proceeding there isn't any time for us to consider any further studies or develop other strategies that may be more effective." he said as he clapped his hands together and tapped them, "As much as I detest having to act on impulse without a proper plan, I'm afraid we don't have the luxury to sit back and contemplate any longer." he said as he turned towards each of his lancers one by one, "Yuya, you and Shingo will take the tower in the Synchro dimension." he said to the pair of boys before turning to the next team, "Gongenzaka and Yuzu, your target will be the xyz dimension tower." He then stood up, "As for myself, I will handle the last one in the Fusion dimension." He said as the lancers looked to one another and their partners, "I'd advise us all to focus on the towers as our main priority and to avoid getting sidetracked by any casualties or bystanders wherever possible, for the longer this persists the more at risk the dimensions will be at the onslaught of these monsters."

Shingo then smirked in agreement, "Sounds like a full-proof plan to me. I'm in!" he cheered pointing his thumb to himself though the others weren't as enthusiastic.

"Splitting up again this time into smaller groups?" Yuya asked rather unconfidently while looking to Yuzu and then back to his superior, "Is that really okay Reiji?"

"It's alright Yuya," said Yuzu coming up to him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We'll also be there to help our allies too, and once the towers are destroyed they'll be there to help us deal with the rest of the monsters that have already gotten through." she explained, "After that, we'll focus on where they all originated from and then deal with them at the source so that this will never happen again."

"I see….seems rather straightforward enough…." he replied looking down, "But still…."

"Yuya." He looked up to see Gongenzaka standing by her, "Rest assured I the manly Gongenzaka will devote my life and body to protecting Yuzu as I would for you." he said batting a fist to his chest, "I vow as heir of the Gongenzaka dojo of Steadfast duelling, that no harm shall come to her as I live and my heart beats!"

"Gongenzaka….." he then smiled feeling more confident and at ease, "Thanks, I know you'll do just that, that really means a lot to me." he said as his both his childhood friends smiled back at him.

"See Yuya, there's nothing to worry about, everything will be fine, I'll be fine." said Yuzu calmly and feeling confident in Gngenzaka's capabilities which was the last piece of reassurance he needed from the both of them.

"Mhmm…."

"Heh, and you can be sure I'll watch Sakaki's back too!" snickered Shingo as he came in and placed his arm around Yuya's shoulder cheekily, "With me by his side he's got nothing to worry about at all! Isn't that right partner?" He added turning to him with a grin.

"Heheh, yeah, I feel that much safer with you by me already Sawatari…." chuckled Yuya deciding to take a chance and trust in him, now there wasn't much choice in the matter since the teams were decided and finalised.

"Now with that out of the way, I trust everyone knows the magnitude of the situation at hand." said Reiji as everyone turned to him, "Remember time is of the essence and every precious second counts. Every wasted moment that goes by more and more innocent people become at risk and are in danger, it's paramount we destroy those towers by any means necessary." he said instructing, "And I don't need to tell any of you to be careful out there." They all nodded at him and he knew there was nothing more he had to say, "Now without further ado, everyone move out! For the 4 dimensions! For the Lancers!"

"Yeah!" They all cried out before they headed for the dimensional portal down below. As they reached it, Yuya closed his eyes, "Ryuga….wherever you are….please be safe…." he thought hopefully before he and his partner Shingo stepped through first and Yuzu and Noboru followed.

Meanwhile back upstairs Reiji had just finished prepping up his deck when his assistant returned to him after escorting the teams to their intended destinations, "Are you prepared sir?" he asked as his boss nodded back at him.

"Indeed I am Nakajima." he said as he began heading towards the elevator. Before he exited he stopped and began to turn around, "Before I take my leave, there are some important tasks I must entrust you and you alone with." he said as Nakajima said nothing at first though he had a feeling he knew what was up.

"Sir….."

"I-" before Reiji could continue, a ringing sound came through the computer screens which caught their attention.

RING RING

"It's the Fuuma brothers sir."

"Put them on the screen." he instructed as Nakajima nodded and pressed the button, which revealed 2 video screens with both brothers present. "Report Tsukikage, Hikage."

"Yes master." they both bowed.

"Despite the mild collapse of the most unstable structures and construction sites in the city, there are no reported casualties, and the entirety of LDS is unscathed and unharmed." said Tsukikage having finished their report on both the city and its people.

"That is a relief." Reiji replied feeling some weight lifted from his shoulders.

"Has anything happened within our absence?" Hikage then asked curiously to which Reiji only turned to Nakajima and looked back to him.

"There is something important I must tend to now," he said to the ninjas before eying his assistant, "Nakajima will brief you both on the situation at hand. I suggest you both hurry as fast as you can."

"Yes sir."

"Understood." They both nodded before their video call ended.

A few moments passed and Nakajima realised he couldn't remain silent any longer, "Sir….you can't mean what I think you're suggesting."

"I am," Reiji answered, "There will no doubt be panic and disorder amongst the people in the pendulum dimension during my absence. The lancers and duelists remaining here will need a strong and effective leader to ensure that they don't fall into chaos and disarray," He said walking up to the man in sunglasses and putting a hand on his shoulder, "And I can think of no one else but you to fill my shoes." He said as Nakajima said nothing in response, "I apologise if I may be imposing upon you a huge responsibly and burden upon your shoulders," he continued, "But if anything were to happen to me, I entrust the future of my company, the Lancers, our dimension, and most importantly, my family in your ever capable hands."

"….."

"Can I entrust you with this very task?"

As Reiji asked once more, Nakajima bowed down fully accepting the torch that was passed onto him, "You can count on me to fulfil your wishes sir." he said.

Reiji smiled with relief earring the answer he hoped for, "Thank you….." He said as he began turning around.

"Though you need not concern yourself," his assistant said causing him to stop in his tracks inches from the door, "For I know you will prevail." With these last words Reiji smiled before taking his leave and exiting the room.

Moments later both Fuuma brothers appeared before Nakajima in the room, "We have arrived as you requested." said Hikage as he and his brother looked around, surprised to see Reiji wasn't present.

"Nakajima? Where is master Reiji?" Tsukikage then asked curiously as the man in sunglasses walked up to them.

"I'm about to address you both on that matter." he said,

 **(Xyz dimension)**

Chaos ran amuck in Heartland city as invading monsters began making their marks everywhere and quickly undoing the hard efforts of restoration, which took people from Academia and xyz dimension many weeks and much effort, in a matter of seconds! While many of the Academia and xyz residents began repelling the invading front forces such as Evilswarms (like Thanatos and Salamandra) and Steelswarms (Caucastags and Mantises) with their xyz and ancient gear monsters, several of them failed to notice more sneakier monsters like despair from the dark, shadow ghouls or shadow slayers sucker punch their own monsters or even the duelists themselves from behind! Even from within their own shadows where they were dragged down into the dark! The double sided attack implemented by the monsters soon was beginning to give them the upper hand as several of them had no choice but to beat a hasty retreat back to the Academia depot while others did their best to stand their ground and hold the line so the others could escape and call reinforcements!

At the Heartland Academy, several monsters had nearly overtaken the area and were patrolling the ruined debris and rubble searching for any survivors that may have evaded their first attack. Floating around the higher levels of the school area were a pilgrim reaper, spirit reaper, reaper of the cards and an invincible demise lord who were listening to some orders given to them by an Adreus keeper of Armageddon as the ghostly reapers dispersed across the area in search of more victims to haunt or torment! On the ground level behind, a steelswarm roach walked by followed by an evilswarm Option sniffing the ground for any scent trails. At a window behind them, Allen peaked out slowly as he could to avoid them seeing him. After little while both monsters soon passed, causing him to droop down to the floor with relief, placing a hand over his chest and calming himself with a breath.

Earlier after they evacuated the big tent from the earthquake they went to check on the Academy to ensure their classmates were doing fine, only to receive word from their comrades that they were suddenly being attacked by invading monsters out of nowhere! As before they made the effort to evacuate the school but failed to make it out in time before the monsters arrived at their location and began tearing it apart! Now they were trapped in a dark and somewhat ruined room as the monsters that ravaged it caused parts of it to break apart and the power to get cut.

"Alright we should be safe here for a while, once we've recuperated we'll counterattack and-" He heard loud sniffling and whimpering coming up and when he took a closer look on the other side he could see Sayaka hugging her legs in tightly and shivering with fright. "Sayaka?"

"It's horrible…" she sniffled burying her face in her hands while tears began leaking out from them, "It's just like…..no, it's far worse than the war!" she wailed while remembering the war which devastated their beautiful home and now it was happening all over again, it seemed no matter how far they tried they could never escape their past. The very thought filled Sayaka with overwhelming despair as she crouched down and cried immensely, "NOOOO!" she screamed which echoed through the dead silent hallways of the ravaged Academy!

Allen widened his eyes and quickly rushed in covering her mouth his palm, "Pull yourself together Sayaka! You're going to give us away!" he hissed through his teeth while holding a finger to his lips telling her to keep quiet. Noticing all he did was make her sniffle even more so he then became more empathetic with her as he brought her in closer for a different approach, "I know exactly how you feel, believe me I do….In fact I'm certain everyone going through the same as you are." he admitted still having bad traumatic experiences of his own to show he understood her. She looked up at him as he then end her seriously, "But right now, we have to fight so that doesn't ever happen again!" She then wiped away her tear and stared back at him in surprise, "I know that sounds like much to ask for, but this time Academia and all the other dimensions are our allies now, so there's no reason why we'd possibly lose this time!"

"Allen…." she breathed feeling some hope being restored in her, something she never saw because she was drowning and dwelling in her past fears.

He then gained a rather warm smile on his face, "Besides, Sensei Yusho wouldn't want any of us to be moping around and dwelling on 1 side of the pendulum would he?" he asked, "I'm certain if we go out there now and fight on for everyone, give them all even a shred of hope, I'm certain we'll turn this around in no time." Standing up he held out his hand to Sayaka, "So what do you say? You in?"

Tears then welled up in Sayaka's eyes upon seeing her friend reaching out to her in such a manner even in the face of such disaster now. "Allen…..sniff….thank you…." she sniffled rubbing her eyes and her nose dry before taking his hand and he helped her stand up firmly, "Alright, let's do this!" she cheered up pumping up her arm with energy.

Allen then smirked pleased, "You betcha! Now-" before he could finish however, a sudden explosion from the outside burst through the room which punched the 2 kids straight into the next one, blowing away tables and chairs in the process till they lay in the center of a rather bare room with everything else thrown to the sides by the force of the impact!

BOOM!

"AAAAGH!"

"WAAAA!" They both cried before landing rather hardly on the other side while being somewhat covered in debris and dust.

"Urgh…."

"My head hurts…." They both got back up groggily and as Allen shook his head clear he widened his eyes to see a massive Steelswarm Hercules that had just broken in!

"GRRR…." it growled taking notice of Sayaka and it turned its attention to her!

"AAAH!" she screamed in terror covering her head with her hands as Allen ran out in front of her with outstretched arms!

"Get behind me Sayaka!" he grunted as he grit his teeth and held his ground firmly, "You want a piece of me!? Come and get it you freak!" he dared the monster as it began lumbering forwards towards them! Allen grunted knowing he didn't have enough time to activate his disk but also knowing he wouldn't last more than a few minutes against the massive insectoid monster. He then clenched his teeth and closed his eyes as Hercules held out an arm and swung out its fist at him, as Sayaka cried out in horror!

"Allen no!" she screamed covering her eyes unable to see it through, though Allen himself was willing to give up his own life to protect his best friend of all as long as she could escape!

Fortunately salvation shone its merciful light upon them as a fair nice bellowed out from the broken entrance of the school wall! "Hold it right there!" The monster held back its claw as soon it and the 2 kids focused their attention tot eh outside, to see a familiar burly male duelist with a red headband and pompadour standing out with folded arms and a fierce expression on his face!

"Gongenzaka!?" they both gasped in surprise and joy to see reinforcements had arrived!

Seeing the huge monster trying to attack both defenceless kids reminded him of the time when many bullies went out to pick on defenceless Yuya. Recalling those disgusting memories filled him with rage as he then activated his duel disk and played a card out! "Come forth! Superheavy Samurai Susanowo!" The massive green armoured synchro monster appeared before them all and standing firm in place! "It's time I taught you to pick on someone your own size you brute!" Gongenzaka bellowed as both it and Steelswarm Hercules locked arms with each other, before long overpowering the dark fiend monster and slamming it down into the ground and restraining it! "Run both of you! Now!" He yelled to both kids who wasted no time in getting up.

"You got it Gongenzaka and thanks for the save!" cried Allen as he helped Sayaka get up, "Come on Sayaka! We've got to help the others now!"

"Y…yeah! Right behind you Allen!" she added as they both ran out into the open to join their comrades while Gongenzaka stayed behind to take care of the pest problem. He narrowed his eyes as Hercules wrestled itself out of Susanowo's grip and was soon joined with an illusionary snatcher and Lich Lord King of the underworld! He narrowed his eyes and let out a loud battle cry as he and Susanowo charged forward into battle with all 3 monsters at once! Chaos continued to spread throughout the metropolis while several groups of monsters swamped in on heavily populated areas like the central plaza or orphanage! Kyoji evacuate some of the helpless residents using his Butterspy monsters like Photon Alexandra Queen and Night Papilloperative carrying them away to safety with some of his comrades helping to fight them off with their xyz monsters like Tin Archduke, Antidote Nurse and Twin tailed cat lady! At the main city Luna helped lead the attack against the invasion using Quintet Magician and Ebon Illusion Magician as she skilfully took out several steelswarm moths from the air along with other members of the resistance hoping to push them back! In the crossfire of the battle many more buildings and monuments were further ruined and desolated, the battlefield became even more devastated than before!

In another area near the depot, the Academia forces and Resistance were barely able to hold the fort and many of them were beginning to give in or tire out from exhaustion as never-ending waves of monsters kept pounding away at their lines! Several chaos hunters, dark hunters and giant orcs kept pounding at the erected barriers they managed to set up while most of the resisting forces had taken refuge behind hoping to recuperate, while others like Edo grit their teeth tensely as they and the rest of their able fighters waited tensely for the enemies to break through, seeing their barriers were cracking slowly with each consecutive impact!

Inside the depot, many nurses were tending to the injured or exhausted at the medical bay as fast as they could while some fighters began heading out to the battlefield, a few insisted in fighting on despite their condition against the advice of the doctors. At the control center Mamoru frantically scrambled together any personnel he could find and quickly spurred them into fighting even if they didn't want to, much to the discomfort or disappointment of some of them seeing he wasn't putting his own words into action. "They're late!" he cried out impatiently looking at his watch and then jumping up and down anxiously as he saw on camera a pair of giant orcs and a Zoa were on the verge of breaking through with their sheer brute strength which would soon let in the entire onslaught of enemies through! "I ordered reinforcements to be here 10 minutes ago! If they don't arrive soon at this rate those monsters are going to break through the front lines and get us in the depot!" he yelled.

Outside even Kaito and the rest of the resistance were struggling as several xyz avengers slipped through the effects of their xyz monsters and swarming over their monsters like Galaxy eyes Cipher dragon, Artogrius-King of the Noble Knights or Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack and bringing them down eventually! If it weren't for the fact that a few of them also had synchro monsters too such as Mecha Phantom Beast Concoruda or Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Kirin to fight back with, they would have been overwhelmed far sooner!

"Maybe if you started helping us out instead of shouting orders like a barking dog we'd have more time ourselves Mamoru!" Edo suddenly yelled surprising him through the communicator.

He shivered seeing his commander stare down at him from the monitor, "Y…yes but sir, if I were to be fighting alongside you and everyone else out there now well….then no one would be around to issue the order to-"

"They've broken through!" a voice suddenly yelled from the corner as an Ido the Supreme Magical Force had smashed through one side of the wall and soon several other monsters followed in through the opening! Soon Edo couldn't take it any longer as he called forth his Destiny Hero Duskutopia and Dragoon before leaping onto one of their backs and quickly engaged a Gorz Emissary of Darkness and Belial Marquis of Darkness! Many other ground based monsters like chaos necromancer or 7 armed fiends charged in assaulting duelists quickly before they could activate their duel disks or summon their monsters! It wasn't long before they began pounding on the doors and walls of the depot itself as everyone inside ran about in frantic seeing they had nowhere else to go!

"AAAAHHH! Everyone run and hide! Everyone for themselves!" Mamoru screamed as the pressure got to him and monsters began swarming the base! When all seemed lost suddenly a massive energy wave knocked them off and sent them flying away! Looking to the other side everyone smiled with hope seeing the Tyler sisters had arrived with Amazonness Pet Liger and Empress, along with reinforcements which included Daisuke, Jinguji Aika, Chitaro, Taiki and the Habara couple and their own respective xyz monsters!

"Never fear because the Tylers are here! Ready to save the day!" Grace cheered joyfully while shooting her fist up to the sky energetically. "How did that sound sis?" She then asked winking at her sister who faceplamed in response.

"If you're trying to imitate Yuya then you're doing a poor job at it." she sighed as her twin pouted childishly.

"Hmph, always the critic…."

"Oi what took you so long!?" Mamoru yelled angrily before shaking his fists and gritting his teeth, "Tch! Never mind that! Go and repel those monsters now before they make minced meat out of us all!" he yelled.

"Sure just because you said so…." replied Gloria before smiling to behind her with their backup, "He should thank us for bringing in the extra muscle too. Took us a lot of work just to round them all up." She then smirked to her sister who smirked back at her, "Ready for our special tag combo sister?"

"Oh you bet! I've been waiting to try this out for a long time!" She replied as they both stared down against the enemy monsters who were beginning to back before they all charged forward!

At the Heartland tower Yuzu arrived on the scene and looked on with horror to see the complete and utter devastation before her eyes as buildings and structures cracked, crumbled and flamed with the fires of destruction as the bodies of defeated monsters lay on the ground and others were dragging away their unconscious comrades out of harm's way. "Oh no….." was all she could say as she froze in place staring at the immense chaos unraveling before her eyes, as her sisters joined her too sharing her feelings too, especially Ruri who was devastated to see her homeland become a ruin once more. They were petrified by the immense destruction that they failed to notice they were slowly being stalked from behind. Rin caught sight of the shadows from behind and when she turned around to see a Maju Garzett, Great Maju Garzett and Legendary Maju Garzett charging right at them she let out a loud scream the other girls heard. Turning around they widened their eyes in horror as the 3 grotesque monsters leapt out at them!

"AAAAAAHHHH!" they all screamed covering their eyes or holding their arms out hoping to keep the monsters at any even for a moment! Yuzu stumbled back onto the ground tripping over a rock and covered her face as they closed in on her!

"Raid raptor Revolution Falcon! Revolution Air raid!" A voice suddenly yelled from above as several bombs rained down from above upon the trio of fiends as they all blew up on the spot!

As Yuzu looked up she widened her eyes to see a familiar face descend down form the air on board a powerful Raidraptor xyz monster. "Shun!" she cried with joy seeing they weren't just saved but also to see their friend/brother was alive and well!

"Huh?" he blinked his eyes taking a closer look at the person he just saved. He then widened them in surprise recognising her, "Yuzu!?" His revolution falcon did a u-turn before descending to the ground. As he landed, his monster disappeared into sparkles as he leapt off it and onto the ground. "Wh…what are you doing here? I thought you were in standard where it was safe!?" he cried placing his hands on her shoulders after running up to her.

"I was sent here by Reiji, he said the dark tower that sprouted off in the forest is the source of all this trouble and I'm here to take it down!" she answered to his surprise.

"What!? You!?" he exclaimed before appearing conflicted and gritting his teeth, "I heard Akaba was sending one of the lancers to deal with that, but I never thought it'd be you." he breathed turning away.

Yuzu blinked her eyes quizzically at his unexpected statement and tone, "Is there a problem?" she asked.

He clicked his tongue in response, "Tch! You really shouldn't be here! This isn't some game or mission like any other!" he hissed through his breath as he began to dial his duel disk, "I'm sending you back to pendulum! I want you to stay there and don't-" He was surprised when Yuzu firmly put a hand on his disk stopping him from going any further.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not some helpless damsel and distress anymore." she said to him already realising where he was going at, "In fact, we're all pretty much sick and tired of it!" She then yelled as Shun took a step back in surprise at her standing up to him all a sudden. She then lowered her head and shook her fists, "Seeing all our friends and family suffer because of us being helpless." She then looked up to him with determination and clarity in her eyes, "Well not anymore! That all ends today! We won't standby on the sidelines any longer while everyone fights to protect the worlds they love and call home!" She yelled with the rest of her sisters in unison with her, which Shun could see like how he did with Yuya and Yuto before.

"Yuzu….Ruri….Selena and Rin…." was all he said unable to speak against her decision.

"I'm going, and you can't stop me!" she yelled as she began to turn around to the direction of the tower.

"It seems you've made up your mind…." He then smiled lightly as she turned her back to him, "If I can't stop you or change your mind, then I have no choice…." Yuzu stopped in her tracks bracing herself for Shun's rejection, though what he said next surprised her. "But to come with you."

She turned around to face him again, "Shun….you…really mean that?"

He nodded, "I'm not going to leave you to do this alone anymore….sisters." he said acknowledging her as a woman now, "We'll see this through together as siblings."

"Brother…." she sniffled feeling touched seeing her brother accepting her decision as such. "Thank you." Was all she said back to him wanting to keep it short considering the situation around them and its urgency.

"Don't mention it," he said back to her as he summoned out his rise falcon which screeched taking to the air and then swooping down for a landing. "Now come, let's fly!" He said leaping onto his bird and then hoisting his sister up with him. As they took to the skies and soared above the immense destruction and towards the tower, while Shun focused on the tower in front Yuzu couldn't help but look down and seeing the monsters invading the city and destroying everything in their path, along with the people suffering under their merciless onslaught or being caught in the crossfire between blasts and battles was beginning to instil some doubts and second thoughts within her as she placed her fingers to her chin anxiously.

"It's horrible…." she sniffled wishing she could go down and help them. Shun noticed what she was thinking and he sighed rather reluctantly knowing they had a hard choice to make now

"There's nothing we can do for them now." he said as he kept his focus on the tower ahead, "All we can do is destroy the root of all this to prevent it from escalating any further. Once we've destroyed it, we'll come back for them, I promise." he said reassuring her that everything would be alright.

As Yuzu closed her eyes feeling much safer and secure with Shun beside her, as she opened her eyes again she widened them in shock to see they were being pursued by some airborne monsters which included some brain jackers, aswan apparitions, possessed dark souls and greed quasars! "Gah! Shun! Incoming!"

"Tch!" he hissed as several of them fired blasts from their eyes and jaws and he narrowly managed to avoid them! "That was close…." he breathed seeing they got out unscathed.

"Don't celebrate yet, here come some more!" his sister cried out as another fleet swarmed in from another side and the continuos barrage of attacks continued on! The pair maintained a steady course towards the tower, knowing they couldn't afford to waste time engaging them, it was as if they were there to protect the tower itself from any aerial assaults! As more and more came in so did the frequency of more narrow escapes and near misses!

"It's getting too hard to dodge them, they're coming from everywhere!" Shun gritted his teeth and hissed as the next blast passed in front of his face a hair's width from making contact! He then clicked his tongue, seeing his sister clinging onto his leg as tight as she could, knowing there was only 1 way left. "Yuzu!" He yelled causing her to open her eyes to him.

"What is it Shun? Do you have a plan?" she asked hopefully though wasn't well encouraged to see him look conflicted with himself, as if he was about to make a really hard choice.

"In a way…yes and no." was his answer.

"Huh? What do you-" before she could finish he swooped down below the buildings and onto the streets dodging a pincer attack by the swarms as several collided with one another and fell down to the ground! "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to drop you off here." He said landing and then taking her off!

"Wh…what's going on? What are you planning!?" she exclaimed as he took to the air again just out of her reach.

He closed his eyes, looked up to the swarmed skies before looking down towards his sister again, "I'm going to draw their attention and lead them away from you, while I distract you run as fast as you can towards the tower through the alleys where they can't see you." he explained to her shock and horror, "While they're all focused on the bird in the sky they won't see the lancer sneaking by under their noses." Before she could speak against him he flashed a pricing glare at her, "Don't waste anymore time! This conversation is over!"

"B…but I can't just leave you! Besides, I know what I said earlier….but now I'm not so sure if I can handle it on my own…." she said meekly.

"Yes, you can Yuzu." he countered, "I know you can do this, as much as it pains me to say this but…..you've grown up so much….sister. You're no longer the little girl I kept looking out for years ago, you're a grown woman now fit enough to make your own choices and decisions." he said with a smile with no regrets, "I know you'll do us all proud."

"Shun…."

Turning his attention to above them again he narrowed his eyes seeing this was as far as he could go, now it was all up to her now, "Here they come." he then had rise falcon swoop up and pierced through the cloud of monsters as many of them exploded as a result! "Go, don't stop running and don't look back!" were the last words he yelled to her as she nodded reluctantly and ran off towards the tower! A few monsters took notice of her and before they could swoop down Shun's rise falcon swooped through them knocking them off course! "Over here! Come and get me!" he yelled catching al their attention as they all flocked together in a massive black swarm cloud and they pursued him! Eventually as he did several whirls and acrobatics through the skies dodging beams and energy blasts he took cover in the clouds above where they all huddled together in a single bunch. Right where he wanted them, "Alright, now for a counter attack!" He yelled as his Rise falcon wrapped itself in flames before charging straight through the entire ball of monsters which erupted in flames before they fell from the sky! As Shun flew down following the falling ball of fire and charring bodies to make sure he had finished the job one Whip tailed crow fired a final last ditch blast from its mouth before finally perishing, which caught Shun off guard as his rise falcon's wing got blasted and he fell down with it!

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

Hearing the blast and the sounds of her brother Yuzu turned around and turned pale at the sight as rise falcon crashed down on a building which erupted in fire as it exploded! "SHUN!" She then shook her head and shed some painful tears before reluctantly turning away and pressing forward, seeing they had gone so far and it was too late to turn back now, all she could do was hope he made it out alive. She had to see it through to the end, and ensure her brother's sacrifice wasn't in vain.

She wiped away the last of her tears as she and her sisters rand together as one with determination, "Shun….I promise I'll save us all. For the 4 dimensions, for our families, for our friends, for everyone!" She vowed as she neared the base of the dark spire.

 **(Synchro dimension)**

Tops and commons alike ran screaming through the streets as Archfiend Generals and Archfiend Commanders lead calvaries and soldiers across the the duel highways and slum areas as they marched forward conquering and destroying all that stood in their path from vehicles, properties or outlets as they ploughed through and levelled everything in sight to the ground! The skyscrapers didn't fare any better as an Infernity general and Drochshúile the Spirit King which stood side by side upon a rooftop, howled battle orders and commanded a Red eyes zombie necro dragon, void ogre dragon and Infinity doom dragon to wreck havoc upon the skyscrapers with their massive and powerful blasts! Pieces of the rubble fell and smashed down on duel lanes cutting off some groups from others while someone below were only barley able to avoid getting squashed by the falling debris!

In a secluded corner of the City, the many kids gathered together at the orphanage by their Sensei and huddled with fear, "Sensei I'm scared!"

"What's going to happen to us!?"

"I want it all to go away!" many of them cried fearfully while their sensei calmly stroked them all on the heads and smiled at them warmly.

"Come now everyone, here under the basement. We'll all be safe there, they'll never find us for sure." she said leading them to the cellar door calmly as they followed. As she opened the door and coaxed them in 1 by 1, a few looked up to her with worry and insecurity in their hearts and eyes.

"You promise it'll be over soon Sensei?" a young boy asked. She looked at him for a moment without saying anything though she smiled back soon enough.

"Yes…I do…." she replied. She didn't like having to lie but it would be better to cling on to false hope and be happy rather than falling into total despair.

"Sensei, are we all going to-" Sensei then narrowed her eyes and placed a finger to the little girl's lips cutting her off.

"Don't say that dear." She said rather sternly before bringing her in closely and stroking her with a motherly hand. She then knelt down and looked the last few children in the eyes stroking their cheeks next, "It'll all be fine, I know it will. We'll just have to stay strong and wait it out, it's all we can do now."

Looking to one another they smiled back and nodded deciding to trust their Sensei, "Okay…." as they went downstairs, Sensei remained behind to take a look outside the window to see the immense chaos and devastation the monsters were bringing upon their home, with slums and tops areas becoming equally ruined she knew at this are their world wouldn't last. "Yugo, Rin….wherever you are, please help us and be safe…." she prayed clapping her hands together and closing her eyes before she joined the rest of the children downstairs, as the upper area was soon bombarded by Big eyes and Hiro's shadow scouts which fired lasers from their eyes in many different directions for the fun of terrorising the helpless people who scattered about, with a stray beam reducing the orphanage to dust!

It didn't take long through for the city's people to respond quickly to the invading threats and fight back! As securities hopped onto their runners and calling out their many security monsters like assault dogs, handcuff dragons and goyo monsters in order to engage the many archfiend troops (like cyber archfiends and beast of gilfers) that began terrorising the Tops! Down below the commons came up with their own monsters (such as Jurrac Giganoto, Metaphyss tyrant dragon or Scrap Archfiends) to face off the invaders like memory crushers and memory crush king, some were desperate even to ally themselves with people of the opposite faction where some Tops (utilising Vylons, Crystrons or ally of justice monsters) or Securities had no choice but to pair up with commons in order to survive!

One such example was in the Tops district where a Tragoedia, Dark necrofear and Dark ruler Ha des had pinned down some commons with their squad of doomcaliber knights and they would have been finished off for good had not a pair of unlikely allies came in at the last second! "Never thought I'd see the day where I would actually be fighting alongside you commons." DC 227 muttered as he stood back to back with Shinji and they each had Goyo emperor and Battlewasp-Hama the Conquering Bow!

"Heh, the feeling's mutual Security." Shinji replied as they stood guard over the gang of commons who were trying their best to find shelter while the 2 men held off the incoming waves of attackers! "Frankly it isn't half bad, you guys really know how to hold your own, then again under the circumstances it doesn't look like we have a choice."

"Hehe, you commons really aren't so bad yourselves." chucked 227 in response, "Now let's give these freaks a beatdown!" he yelled as he began revving up his duel runner!

"You got it! No way we'll ever let them turn our home into a wasteland!" Shine replied back as the both of them charged into the fray on their duel runners as the incoming doomcaliber knights and archfiend cavalries charged at them!

High above the fighting and chaos in the city, a helicopter soared high above with a cameraman and reporter sticking out of a window documenting the entire thing and recording it live! "Greetings people of the City, to those of you who managed to find shelter and are listening in on this right now, this is Melissa Claire speaking! We're coming in live with a bird's eye view of our City which has suddenly become invaded by monsters from another world!" said the cowboy dressed woman as she looked upon the destruction and monsters running amok with a serious expression, "While the cause and reason for this is unknown, the invasion has forced both the commons and Tops to unite together in order to fend off the invading monsters and prevent any further harm to our beloved symbol of the Synchro dimension!" she continued this time holding cup her fist with positive energy, "This truly is a momentous event in our city's history since the founding of the Friendship Cup! And-"

"Umm ma'am?" the helicopter pilot suddenly sweating profusely upon seeing a void ogre dragon in the mirror swooping in from behind them!

"What!?" Melissa exclaimed in annoyance at being interrupted, oblivious to the imminent danger they were in! "Can't you see I'm in the middle of the greatest story ever!? If we can get this live we'll-"

"Incoming!" The cameraman gasped in alarm as the vicious dark dragon fired a black flame from its jaws which destroyed the helicopter rotors and causing the vehicle to spin out of control plummeting to the city streets below!

BOOM!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" They all screamed upon being thrown out of the copter's windows as it spun uncontrollably! Before they hit the pavement with a messy and gruesome splat, they were suddenly saved by a sudden figure swooping out and grabbing them midair! Opening her eyes, Melissa gasped in amazement to see she was carefully being handled in the claws of clear wing synchro dragon with Yuya riding on top! Behind her was Shingo Sawatari hitting a ride ontop of his Abyss Actor Superstar who did a spectacular leap to save her pilot and cameraman!

Looking down to the camera he then flashed a snarky grin, "Hehe, make sure you get my good side okay?" he said with a wink while the cameraman nodded nervously.

"I…it's the lancers!" Melissa exclaimed as she continued her live recording despite being unaware of the situation, "And with them is none other than our City's king and hero of the 4 dimensions! Yuya Sakaki! With him here our city will be saved for sure!" she cheered with hope.

"H….Hey! What about me!?" Shingo yelled turning red with envy at being left out.

"And of course with his trusted partner the great Shingo Sawatari too!" she quickly added at the last second.

"Thank you."

Yuya and Shingo quickly landed in a clearing of the city area as their monsters disappeared into sparkles. As soon as they were let down Melissa grabbed a microphone and hurried to where they were hoping to get a quick scoop, "Alright, we know this may not be the best time but could you fill using on-"

"Sorry, we've got no time for any interviews now, we've got work to do." Yuya cut her off as Shingo pouted with disappointment hoping to get the spotlight. "If you guys know what's good for you, you'd get out of here and find someplace to hide, this is no place for civilians to be out and about." He said to them before running off in the distance.

Seeing Yuya paid him no attention due to the magnitude of the dimensional attack Shingo this time let it slide knowing first thing's first, "Yeah, what he said." he said as he prepared to run off after him, "But make sure you fill it in on how Yuya couldn't so it without me!" he quickly yelled at the end as he and Yuya disappeared around the corner of the building in front of them as they headed for the Central Security Tower!

Melissa stared into space blocking her eyes before turning red and stomping with frustration at being shrugged off, "C…Civilian!? Just who does he think he is!? He may be our saviour and king, but that doesn't mean he gets to talk down to me, the top reporter in all of Synchro, like that!" she yelled before looking all around to see the many battles taking place on the rooftops, highways and streets. She then grinned greedily to herself and rubbed her hands together, "Once I get all of this on film, we'll all be living it large for the rest of our lives boys when this is all over!" She turned to her crew, "Come on, it's time to hustle and get ourselves the scoop of a lifetime!"

Unlike her though, her crew members didn't share her enthusiasm or courage let alone her reckless insanity at seizing the worst opportunities ever. They looked to one another and sweat dropped nervously before dicing to speak against her, "Err…you really sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah, he made it really clear that-"

"You listen here!" she yelled impatiently coming close to them and causing them to look up at her with fear! "Real reporters brave danger for the truth and for the people! It's our job to keep the city filled in on what's going on right now and give them hope too! That way we'll be giving everyone a reason to keep fighting and that we'll all be united together to help save our home from these invading monsters from who knows where!" she yelled to them as they blinked their eyes stunned by what she said, as if she was actually sounding selfless for once. What she said next then lowered their hopes, "Also, if we do this, we'll all be remembered in the city's hall of fame too! Maybe they'll even erect statues in our name and honour if we do go out in a blaze of glory!" she cheered jumping up and down with excitement as she turned back around to the fighting once more. She then looked to her crew once more hoping for their support and assurance,"So what do you guys say? Are you in!?"

After seeing a couple of duelists get blown off a highway and into some nearby dumpsters by mist archfiend, her boys looked to each other uneasily and screeched their heads and chins, "Err…."

"Umm…."

She then shook her head and rubbed her temple disappointed at the cowards they were. "Sigh, if we make it out of this I'll give you a 50% raise."

They both then brightened up with eagerness filled with energy at the thought of a money bonus in for them, "Deal!"

She then brightened up, "That's the spirit! Now to-" As she pumped up her arm and prepared to march off into the fray with her boys a large thud made them all jump which was soon followed by a loud roar!

ROAR!

They turned around and turned pale to see an Archfiend Giant beating its chest before swinging its arms down on them!

"AAAAAAHHHH!" they screamed as they all jumped out of the way as its arms then smashed a nearby truck flat into pieces causing it to explode!

Blinking their eyes in the face of what might have been them, they knew when it was time to call it quits! "On second thought! Run for it!" Melissa screamed as they threw aside all their film equipment and scattered themselves in different directions!

Meanwhile Yuya and Shingo came to a stop near the central council building to see chaos and carnage left behind by the monsters that had passed through the area, with several of the Tops skyscrapers slowly crumbling away after the battles that were waged and slums already reduced to piles of junk or were crushed under heavy debris.

"This is horrible…." breathed Yuya before hardening his gaze, "We have to stop this now before this escalates any further!"

Shingo nodded with him in agreement, "Reiji said to take out the tower and the rest of this mess should be easier to clean up after." he said as he turned his attention in the distance at the BAD area, as they saw the Synchro Dimension's tower pulsating with negative energy and generating power ti keep the portal in the sky open!

"But it's so far away, how will we ever get to it in time?" thought Yuya. While he and Shingo began thinking up something that might be able to work a voice called out for them.

"Yuya! Shingo!"

"Huh!?" They both turned to see an old friend of their hurrying over to where they were, "Chojiro!" the both gasped in joy to see him alright.

"Huff….thank goodness you've arrived, and in the nick of time too!" he panted with exhaustion after stopping in front of them at the stairs. He turned to look at the city and the many monsters still remaining in the skies and on the ground, and seeing how families cried out for help or duelists giving themselves sup for others or to for their homes caused him to grit his teeth with anger. "There's just no end to these invading monsters and at this rate they'll outlast us with sheer numbers! Not even all the tops and commons united together will last against them for much longer!" he grunted angrily as Shingo and Yuya looked on salty feeling his pain. "Right now we're only barely able to hold the lines," he said turning to them smiling with hope, "But now that you're here, we may have a fighting chance!"

"Yeah, and we'll be able to do that once we take down that dark tower which just popped up in the BAD area!" cheered Shingo pumping up with energy and excitement while Yuya just smiled and nodded. "Apparently it's creating that portal where all those monsters keep flooding in! Once it's destroyed it shouldn't be too difficult taking care of the ones that have already gotten in!"

"That's great news!" Chojiro brightened up before he recalled something important, "Which reminds me," he then hurried off to behind a corner and soon came back with a red duel runner resembling the one Yuya used back during the Friendship Cup, "My boys and I were able to salvage a few duel runners right before the storage warehouse was destroyed, this one is still functional and should possess enough power to get you there in time!" he said.

"Awesome! Thanks Chojiro, we could really use this!" cheered Yuya as he then eyed it carefully. "There's only 1 seat," he three looked over to Shingo and chuckled nervously, "Guess that means you'd better hold on tight Shingo. Hehe…."

His jaw dropped to the ground before he began ranting like a child, "Hey why do I have to be the passenger! Why can't I drive!?" Chojiro was about to trust into laughter at the comedic moment they were having, hoping to enjoy it in this desperate time, but was soon cut short when a call came to him on his duel disk. Seeing the caller to be one of his boys he answered it quickly.

"Hello?" As the voice spoke to him from the other side he widened his eyes in shock, "What!? I'll be right there soon enough!" Shutting off his duel disk phone he turned to the lancers who eyed him with concern after hearing the tone from his voice, "Sorry you both, as much as I would love to send you off I must go and help the others! They need me now more than ever!" he said desperately as he turned around and began running back the way he came! "Good luck Yuya, may fortunate smile upon you and us all!"

As he disappeared behind the corner of a ruined building Yuya thought about how desperate he was, and despite knowing his priorities he couldn't just standby and let his close friends suffer these battles alone. "I think I'd better-"

Shingo quickly held his shoulder and looked at him grimly with a shade covering his eyes, "Don't even think about it Sakaki." he said firmly, before eying him seriously, "I'll go!" he yelled to Yuya's surprise.

"Shingo!?" Yuya exclaimed in shock before yelling angrily, "If you're trying to play cool and be some kind of hero then you're-"

"This isn't about that!" Shingo retorted, "And just who do you think I am!? This is a war! There's no time for fun and games or playing the hero anymore!" he yelled to Yuya's surprise. The blond haired duelist began walking away a few feet away from Yuya sounding rather regretful but knowing the bigger picture and what really needed to be done. "As much as I hate skipping out on the main event, I know what really needs to be done!" he added as if the words themselves were painful to admit, "I never thought I'd say this but….you're a way better choice for the job than I would!" Yuya stare din surprise that Shingo would openly humble himself like that. "Don't get any funny ideas, I'll be sure to catch up to your level soon enough! Also because I don't want to take my chances with you being at the wheel and all…." he said as he began to hasten his walking pace, "But anyways, go smash down that tower and save us all!" he then cried before running away after Chojiro to help with protecting the City's people.

As son as he disappeared Yuya looked on sadly seeing he was on his own now and it all rested on him to save the Synchro dimension, "Shingo…." he said say as he suited up and put on his helmet. As he started the runner's engine his brother appeared alongside him and nodded, insisting him to go on. Seeing their assurance that they would have his back Yuya took a calming breath as he pressed hard on the accelerator, "Alright guys, let's go and finish this." he said as he went into full turbo in a straight line for the Spire! After driving through the wreckage and streets he did his best to avoid any and all obstacles and falling debris that were in his way to the BAD area! As he neared the point which lead to a highway shortcut after seeing the map on his runner's screen he gasped in alarm to see a chaos king archfiend and Dark Highlander charging straight at him from the front! He couldn't decelerate to change course in time as they began charging up an attack in their arms and axe respectively for when he would get in range! At the last second suddenly 3 beams shot out and knocked the pair of dark fiend synchros out of the way and Yuya zoomed pass them!

"Huh!?" he gasped in surprise before a screen shot up on his monitor and he saw Shinji, Damon and Tony's faces, "Whoa!"

"Need a hand Yuya?"

He grinned at the sight of his backup, "Thanks for the save Shinji!" he cheered.

"Don't mention it! Did you really think we'd sit this one out?"

"We'll keep those clowns off your back! Just go!" The others said as they came over to where King Archfiend and Highlander were as they got back up and prepared to attack! As the trio of commons summoned Battlewasp Halberd the Charge, Cosmic Fortress Golgar and Doomkaiser dragon as they prepared to engage!

"Okay guys, let's show these guys just how powerful we commons are when we're united as one!" said Shinji with a grin as his friends nodded with him!

"Yeah!" All 3 of them charged ahead towards the 2 fiends who charged at them too!

At the highways Yuya made it to the halfway point as the buildings turned much darker, decrepit and ruined signalling the start of the BAD area. Hearing the flapping of wings he turned his head to the back of him and clicked his tongue to see Infernity Doom Dragon, Red eyes Zombie Necro Dragon and Void Ogre Dragon about to close in on him! Miraculously the sounds of sirens were heard behind them! A closer look revealed a squadron of Securities with their Goyo monsters (Defenders, Catapults, Chasers, Predators, Guardians, Kings and Emperors altogether!) and leading them all was Crow Hogan who summoned out Blacking Full armour Master and Blackfeather Darkrage dragon! "We've got out back Yuya!" he called out as the dragons tried their heads back and then made a full u-turn straight at them all!

"Crow!" Yuya

"Don't worry about us! Just keep going forward and never look back!" he yelled as their monster engaged with the monstrous enemies in a massive sea of explosions and fighting!

Yuya gritted his teeth with frustration at having to turn a blind eye to people in need, but he shook it off and yelled, "Alright!" as he continued speeding forward towards the tower once more!

A little while later he saw the tower come into clear view but narrowed his eyes at an Archfiend Empress, Imprisoned Queen archfiend and Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror awaiting him on the only path he could take, seeing that the other paths were taken out with hordes of smaller fiends such as Mad and lancer archfiends as well as lesser fiends waiting below for anyone unfortunate enough to fall down! "This may be trouble….." Yuya said as he was forced to come to a stop. The 3 fiends snared or cackled at him viciously as they slowly made their way to where he was. As he prepared to activate his duel disk to summon a monster to aid him, a loud duel runners roar could be heard from behind him!

A whit blur zoomed passed him and he widened his eyes to see the figure driving the runner, "Out of my way you measly pawns!" Jack Atlas bellowed as red nova dragon and Hot red dragon archfiend king calamity trailed behind after him! With a wave of his hand both his Calamity fired a massive stream of fired from its jaws which wrapped around red nova dragon who spun around into a fiery torpedo and then charging stirgth through an kicking all 3 fiends off the road and down to the ground below with a mighty explosion!

BOOM!

"Yuya, you've come at last." he said as Yuya caught up to him.

"Jack! Thanks for the save." he said brightly though the former king simply scoffed and looked away.

"Hmph, do not get complacent, save it till after you've truly won." he said before turning his attention to behind them, "Besides, it's far too early to celebrate." he said as the fiends down below were beginning to climb up the pillars and supports holding the duel lane. "I'll stay here and delay them." he said before turning his eye to Yuya, "You know your role to play in this battle Sakai, see to it that it is fulfilled!" he yelled.

"But Jack!"

"DO NOT HESITATE YUYA!" Atlas interrupted as Yuya was taken aback. "As the City's King now it is your duty to carry on everyone's wishes! See this through to the end and do not falter!" He yelled as the fiends all made their way to the top of the highway and began charging at them with all they had! Without wavering, Jack accelerated forward with his dragons in toll towards the massive army awaiting him! "Come you insidious swines! Tremble before the might of a champion!" he bellowed.

"Jack!" Yuya cried seeing the monsters beginning to swarm and surround his friend! Shaking his head clear of doubts and regrets, as well as remembering his friends' sacrifices in helping him make it this far he pressed on for the final stretch, "He's right, I've come this far now with everyone's help. I have to see this through to the end, it's what they would have wanted." he thought hardening his gaze as the tower came within sight, "It's time to end this madness and chaos now!"

 **(Fusion dimension)**

Of all the dimensions currently under siege by invading monsters, the Fusion Dimension was the one that saw the most destruction and devastation, as fleets and squadrons of dark lords flew in from the portal and began assaulting the various homes, squares and most of all the people as soon as they landed, wither by blasting or physically attacking them with their weapons! Others such as Revendreads or Night Assailants were shot across the sea in the form of meteors before exploding in contact with the ground or buildings and then emerging from their cocoons to join the assault! The streets and towns were filled and echoed with the sounds of screaming and mass destruction, as far as Reiji could tell as he emerged from a portal near the port outside of the attack, but that didn't take it any better for him when he could see it all unravelling before him!

"Tch! The situation is far worse than I expected….." he thought to himself seriously, "To think I'd be seeing actual monsters with my very own eyes…..if this were any other occasion it'd be a revolutionary breakthrough in…." he shook his head clearing his mind from any distractions and returning to the important matter at hand, "No, I can't think about that now." Seeing the direction from where the monsters were flying in he soon pinpointed the location of the dark red and black portal they were coming out from across the sea and he focused his gaze upon it, "Logically, if I destroy that dark spire, the source of all this, I should be able to shut down that portal and prevent anymore from passing through." He thought before the sounds of people crying and screaming for help caught his attention once more, "But still….I can't just leave these people to suffer…." he was caught in quite a conundrum, as a lancer it was his duty to protect the people form any inter dimensional threats and this clearly counted as one. He then realised underestimated the magnitude of the situation knowing destroying the portal was his top priority, but at the same time he couldn't ignore the people's desperate cries for help.

"Reiji! Up here!" a voice suddenly called interrupting his contemplating which was soon followed by the whirring sound of helicopter blades.

"Hmm?" Reiji felt his scarf blow up as it was being whipped up in the stirring wind. As he looked up he saw a bald man hanging out by the door of the helicopter and he widened his eyes when their eyes met.

"Father!" Reiji gasped in surprise and relief to see him again. As the copter lander and Leo stepped out he was shown to have his purple uniform and cape somewhat torn and in rips, a few of which still had fresh wounds and bleeding underneath along with a big bandage plastered around where his eye piece used to be. "Father! What happened!? I tried to call you several times earlier but you never answered, so I feared the worst." Reiji said with concern while also noticing his father's many new injuries.

"Urgh….let's just I was held up at the command center due to an unfortunate cave in," Leo grunted placing his hand over his eye, "I was barely able to dig myself out of there."

"I see," Reiji replied. Despite his father's condition he was relieved it wasn't anything serious like he first imagined, "In any case I'm glad to see you alright, when you didn't respond to my messages and urgent calls I feared for the worst."

"I apologise for causing you worry my son." Leo replied closing his eyes and lowering his head slightly, "But now that we're here that's all that matters…."

"Mhmm." His father nodded.

With the formalities out of the way Reiji decided to brief his father on the matter currently at hand, "Father according to my sources these monsters all seem to be originating from an unknown dimension," he said taking out his pad and showing his finding s which Leo took for himself, "I haven't managed to gather any more info other than that. Though what I can fornix is that the tower located at that island off coast of the mainland is the source of all this." he said pointing out to it and they saw the dark tower generating dark energy into the portal in the sky!

Leo narrowed his eyes and put his gingers to his chin, "I thought as much when I saw that huge portal open in the sky and those fiends came through." he focused his gaze on the monsters emerging from the portal. "I knew monsters had souls and I devoted my entire life to making holographic monsters as real as possible, but to think they were already existing in another plane of reality on their own outside of human intervention….." he thought to himself before he clenched his fist tightly and shook with agitation, "I just don't understand how could this have possibly happened….and why…." he muttered painfully under his breath as seeing the monsters rampaging and attacking people now reminded him of the nightmarish memories of the Original dimension's past, which he also brought forth.

Reiji looked on silently, understanding what his father was thinking and going through before moving in to comfort him with a hand on his shoulder, "Regardless of the cause of this attack the fact remains that destroying those towers is our first priority." he said before turning back to see the attacks already taking place in the town where the monsters had already begun rampaging and attacking people and everything in sight, "But at the same time we can't afford to leave these people at the mercy of this onslaught…." he added.

"Fear not Reiji, for I'm a step ahead of you in that matter." said his father calmly, "Right before my lab was destroyed I was able to send an urgent distress to any and all available units that are within range, we should be receiving reinforcements and additional firepower shortly and they should be able to hold their ground against these invaders while we take care of the root cause." he said as his son nodded.

"That will help make things more efficient. Thank you father." he said.

"I'm doing what I can to protect our utopia, in fact it's something we all should do." Leo replied as he climbed back into the helicopter, "Now come, we must make haste before it's too late." Reiji soon followed him as the copter's rotors whirled swiftly and they took off into the air for the dark island on the horizon!

Meanwhile in the town Disciplinary Officers and other troops lead by BB, Apollo and Diana had arrived on time by boats or other flying transports from Academia island before immediately charging in to engage the enemy monsters head on!

Full armoured canines and Ancient gear hounds charged and pounced upon Skelgon, soul hunter or Dark Balter the terrible in the streets while the fusion monsters from ultimate ancient gear hunting hounds and the commanders' Keepers and Gladiator beasts charged in to engage the much stronger enemies such as Dark Creator or Load of Darkness! At first the sides were evenly matched but as time went on more and more enemies began to flood into the towns and streets and more powerful enemies such as dark creators made an appearance and drove the reinforcements further into a corner! Fusion devourers proved the most difficult as any fusion monster which got within range of their horrendous jaws ended up getting devoured literally! Even the mighty Chaos Ancient Gear Giants, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golems or Megaton Ancient Gear Golems were helpless as they found themselves swarmed and overrun! Soon after their monsters were taken out it was the duelists themeless who became the target of the ravenous monsters!

"Argh!" a Slifer student cried in the square as he was blown back into a wall by an explosion caused after a Darklord Desire wiped out his Ancient Gear Hunting hound before he fell back down to the ground weakened and heavily battered!

"You alright!?" his Ra yellow friend gasped as he hurried to his side and helped him to get up.

"Yeah….I'm good…." he replied groggily before looking up to see the monsters coming in from all angles before swarming upon the both of them. "At this rate they will outlast us with sheer numbers…." he clicked his tongue seeing they were now being overwhelmed which was ironic considering last time when they went to war, now the shoe was on the other foot.

"You're right about that…" his friend replied before he hardened his gaze, "But even so, if we're going down, we're going out in a blaze of glory and not as wimps."

"Heh, I'm with you all the way on that." The red student replied eagerly as they stood shoulder to shoulder as the monsters closed in, "It's been an honour fighting alongside you."

"Same here." They looked to one another and nodded, "Let's do this!"

"Charge!" Before they could throw themselves into the battle and make the ultimate and most noble sacrifice any warrior of Academia would make to achieve their goal and vision, a large set of beams fired out from nowhere blasting the monsters approaching them as they roared in pain, exploding and causing a massive plume of dust and ash to erupt!

BOOM!

"Huh!?" they gasped in alarm before having to shield themselves from the dust cloud which eventually swallowed them up! They lowered their arms as it began to settle and looked around frantically for they couldn't see a thing.

"You have the hearts of true warriors, remind me to award you both with medals of honour when this is over." a voice spoke to them from behind. They heard footsteps as they turned around to the side as a pair of shaded figures approached. They readied their disks in case it was an enemy but then widened their eyes to see a large man with an eye patch and red battle uniform alongside a beastborg panther predator!

"C…Captain Barett!?" they gasped in amazement to see the return of one of Academia's greatest warrior after having left for so long. Their captain smiled as 2 more human figures soon joined him by his side. One commander in with a stern but smiling expression in yellow and the other a tall man with long black hair and wearing blue!

"Heh, well don't leave us out of the picture."

"C…Commanders Kagemaru and Mackenzie as well!?" they exclaimed once more stumbling back being overwhelmed in the presence of 3 of Academia's elite!

"It's good to see you all fighting in honour of our glorious cause and name." said Mackenzie.

"Though it appears your skills may have waned somewhat since Academia laid down its sword," added Kagemaru folding his arms before smiling with approval, "Nevertheless each of you has fought well, but now it's time we all pushed back together!"

The sounds of growling and shrieking came up as Picador fiends, gernias and juragedos and lead by a Darklord Zerato and Dark creator stepped out of the dust snarling viciously. The 5 Academia warriors regrouped together as they prepared for a counterattack! "Come! These invaders shall pay for assaulting both our beautiful world and our people!" yelled Barett as the 2 students held their arms to their chest.

"Yes sirs!"

"All forces! Move in and repel the enemy!" he commanded as they all charged against the monsters! "Glory on Academia and the Fusion Dimension!"

At You Show school, the students weren't faring any better no matter how hard they fought to defend their school grounds from incoming Garma swords and Vendread monsters lead by a Mefist the Infernal General and Dark Blade captain of the dark world! The invading monsters kept pushing forward up the stairs without the slightest bit of deterrence from the students' monsters! Eventually as the enemy closed in halfway up the stairs some of the students gave in to their worries and charged in up close combat but that proved to be a fatal error as a Revendread Battlelord and Vendread Slayer came into slaughter a thunder dragon titan with their sheer ferocity! A Garma sword engaged in a sword fight with Arcana Knight Joker and its efficient use of blades began outmanoeuvring the warrior fusion! Several others like Ojama King, A-Z Dragon Buster Cannon or Master of OZ became overwhelmed and swamped over by hordes of Banderillo fiends and other smaller monsters before even the students found themselves in jeopardy as monsters started to pounce on them too!

At once side Asuka sent in her Cyber Blader against a Matador fiend but its' kick did nothing to deter the dark ritual monster before it destroyed her fusion with a beam from its head to her frustration! She then was backed up against Sora as his Frightfur Sheep was torn into pieces of cotton by a Skull knight which cackled deviously as it and the matador fiend closed in on them both!

"Tch! And I thought that civil war at Academia weeks ago was nuts," grunted Sora gritting his teeth under pressure, "This is downright insane!"

"Urgh, even so we have to keep fighting, for everyone's sake we can't afford to lose or else we're all doomed!" hissed Asuka as she held up her duel disk defiantly and ritual summoned Cyber Angel Dakini which managed to defeat Matador fiend while Sora summoned out Frightfur Tiger as its blades sliced the Skull Knight in half!

"I know that, but we can't keep this up for much longer!" he cried before noticing an invader from another dimension crawl up from above a wall right above an unwary Asuka! "Asuka look out!" he cried out but it came a split second too late as she looked up and the dark insect like monster began to pounce on her!

"Gasp!" Asuka froze unable to respond in time so she held her arms and closed her eyes!

BOOM!

A sudden shining beam shot out which destroyed the monster upon contact and everyone looked to where it came from, all of them brightening up with hope to see the return of their greta teacher descending from the sky while riding his signature monster Sky Magician!

"Sensei Yusho!"

"He's back!" They all cheered in amazement as his presence motivated the remaining students to fight even harder as their monsters like Assault Cannon Beetle, horned saurus or Electromagnetic Magnedragon fought back harder than ever against the enemies who began to buckle and fall back at last!

As Yusho took his stand in the middle of his students he called out to them. "Sorry to have caused you all so much trouble in my absence," he said sadly before holding his arms out to the sky, "But a hero tends to arrive at the most miraculous moment when all hope seems lost." he proclaimed as they all cheered with excitement.

Sora then smirked while folding his arms, "Heheh, yeah that makes sense. Just don't do that too often okay?"

"Noted." Yusho replied to him before returning his attention to his students, "Well everyone, are you all ready to show the results of your training and save the world with a smile?"

"We sure are! Sensei!"

"Bring on the bad guys!" Each of them cheered as they all looked down the stairs leading towards the main town where the attacks were still heavily concentrated!

"Alright! Let's all give these fellows here a show they'll never forget!" Yusho cheered as he took to the air on his sky magician and the others soon followed either on ground or even riding their monsters like rabid horseman, alligator sword dragon or Chimera the flying mythical beast into battle!

"Yay!"

As Asuka and Sora followed them behind on foot Sora couldn't help but whistle to himself feeling impressed, "Whoa, he sure knows how to win over the hearts of everyone that easily…." his charisma and love by his students was just as great or maybe even greater than what he felt from Leo Akaba when he brought together Academia's warriors in the past. He then closed his eyes in thought of something he planned on doing later on when this was over, "Perhaps I should consider transferring here when this is over….if we all make it out in 1 piece."

Far off shore out at sea, Leo's helicopter was soon joined in by a small fleet of battleships as they all made their way towards the island where the spire was situated. "Sir! Our destination is straight ahead!" The pilot called out as Leo came in for a closer look at the copter's radar while Reiji decided to take a look outside the window and see it for himself with his own eyes, he narrowed them as they soon came within about 10 more minutes distance.

"Maintain current speed and course," instructed Leo, "Also remain on alert, there's no telling when the enemy may launch a surprise attack against us."

"Yes sir!" the pilot replied adjusting the controls to remain a steady speed/

"We're almost there," thought Reiji to himself as he came back inside, "It's only a matter of time now, before the real battle begins." He didn't have long to plan out a proper strategy when they got there when suddenly something knocked them from the side shaking them up!

WHAM!

"ARGH!" the men inside the copter cried as they momentarily lost control and the pilot was barely able to regain control!

"What was that!?" Leo yelled in alarm as he grabbed hold of the seats to stabilise himself.

"We're under attack sir! Our fleet's right side has just taken a direct hit!" The pilot suddenly called out to the shock and bewilderment of the Akabas. Looking outside they saw several of the battleships accompanying them were smoking and on fire with members of the Academia crew running about on the decks in a panic trying to find something to put them out! The worries didn't stop there however, "Sensors indicate multiple bogeys approaching from the rear and closing in fast!" Multiple blimps on the radar appeared on all sides and were closing in on them fast! As Reiji and his father looked out their eyes widened to see a swarm of Phantom sky blasters, Power bombards carrying power annihilators and several types of flying dark lords swooping in from all directions hoping to strike down the helicopter as well as firing their blasts and weapons at the ships!

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Several explosions erupted from 1 ship as it soon began to sink and the crew began abandoning it as soon as they could!

"Tch! All forces, engage enemy units now!" Leo ordered grabbing hold of the communicator, "Keep them off us at any and all costs! We mustn't let them stop us from reaching that island!"

"Yes sir!" was the reply they received. The remaining battleships began firing their turrets and cannons in all directions hoping to take at least a few of them down to even the odds! Some even managed to summon out their Ancient Gear hunting hounds and their fusions to up the fire power to help compensate for some of their cannons and weapon systems that were damaged in the first strike! As the Academia ships continued firing at the sky monsters keeping them all at bay, the helicopter with leo and Reiji inside continued to make a beeline for the island! It was within sight till suddenly a stray energy blast from a Superbia suddenly took out their tail!

BOOM!

"AAAAARGH!" they all screamed as the copter begun to spin out of control and take a nose dive straight into the sea!

Leo opened his eyes best he could with all the pressure pushing against his face, "Regain control and pull up!" he ordered.

"Negative!" The pilot replied pulling up the lever as hard as he could but to no avail, "The tail rotor's been shot and we've lost a fuel line! We're going to crash at any moment!"

"No…not when we're so close!" Leo hissed in frustration seeing they had come so far and so close and now it was about to end for them all! Their situation became even more complicated as a fire suddenly broke out from the upper part of the helicopter and was beginning to spread through the rest of the vehicle!

A whiff of the smoke and heat was enough to get Reiji to open his eyes completely, "Father! We need to leave now!" he yelled, "If the crash doesn't do us in then the incoming explosion will!"

Leo grit his teeth with frustration seeing they couldn't catch a break since the day started ad their troubles were beginning to pile on each other! Nevertheless it was the card they were dealt with so they had no choice but to play along for now, "Tch! Alright, everyone prepare to abandon helicopter!" he yelled. Before they could make a move the pilot widened his eyes in alarm when he looked at the radar.

"Incoming enemy projectiles!" Outside a number of phantom skyblasters had taken aim at the spiralling helicopter and fired everything they had straight at them!

"Brace yourselves!" Leo yelled as they covered up. Before that, Reiji quickly activated his duel disk before the missiles exploded and vaporised the helicopter's remains!

BOOM!

The sky blasters swooped around the sunken wreckage as it sank to the bottom of the deep sea abyss, and were just about to leave the premises when suddenly a massive black dragon monster shot out from the depths catching them off guard! It then flared its wings and roared powerfully as Reiji appeared above holding on to its neck while Leo and the pilot rested safely in its claws, thought pilot was now outsold and Leo was coughing out water before looking up to his son proudly, "Just in time….." he smiled and Reiji retuned it with a smile of his own before petting his DDD Dragon King Pendragon thanking it, which it responded with a growl, something he picked up from Yuya to trust and respect his cards and monsters.

The moment didn't last long however as a Darklord Desire, Asmodeus and Morningstar appeared before them and began unloading a barrage of relentless attacks! Pendragon was able to evade their initial blasts before they made a run for the tower and soon a large squadron of monsters soon chased after them on the wing!

"Tch! They really are persistent…." Reiji hissed in annoyance as he tried flying through several sea stacks, crevices or through the clouds in the hopes of evading them but no matter how far he got they eventually managed to catch up within seconds! "I can't shake them, and I can't keep dodging them forever….." he thought seeing that they were now getting sidetracked from reaching the island. They soon had them surrounded, cutting them off completely from any means of escape on all aides even above and below, before they began charging their weapons and prepared to fire! Reiji narrowed his eyes at the difficult situation he was put in, "I can't risk engaging them in battle, otherwise I'd be putting the others at risk….and every second that passes more and more of these monsters keep emerging, making it close to impossible reach that tower….." he thought as he gritted his teeth and began to sweat profusely under pressure. Normally he would be clamp and collected but the current conditions were making him feel anxious for the first time in a very long while.

Understanding the situation now beforehand, Leo closed his eyes, "It would seem this is it for me." he said before jumping into Pendragon's other claw and picking up the unconscious pilot!

"Father!?" Reiji gasped in surprise.

"Reiji, I won't allow myself to slow you down from completing your task. You and your lancers have done so much for me after all my heinous acts and crimes…." he said closing his eyes, "Allow me to atone for my mistakes by helping to clear you a path!"

He then realised what he was planning to do, "Father wait!"

"There's no time for debate!" Leo interrupted him, "I leave the rest to you my son!" He yelled before leaping off Pendragon!

"Father!"

Leo quickly activated his duel disk and played polymerisation from his hand! "I fusion summon! Descend! Master Spirit tech force-Pendulum Ruler!" A massive pillar of light erupted form the clouds which blinded the enemy monsters and causing them to either cancel their attacks or miss! As it cleared, Leo's signature monster rose and appeared before them all imposingly as they felt themselves held in place by its magnificence and power! "Come! I'll take you all on!" He yelled as its many metal angel guns took aim and fired in all directions which made them all fall like ants as soon as they were hit! As soon as he destroyed many, some which were still fighting with the battleships below took notice and they all began to converge upon Leo!

As they did Leo closed his eyes and smiled proudly, "I couldn't have been more proud of the man you have become Reiji. To have been able to surpass me in ways I never once thought of." He then opened them firmly at his son, "Go now! End this once and for all!" As he finished he and Master Spirit Tech Force charged ahead into the fray against the incoming forces of darkness!

Reiji stared ay his father's heroic actions for a moment before calmly closing his eyes, "Father…..I won't let your fight be in vain." he said before he urged Pendragon to resume their course to the island. As they neared it Reiji placed a finger to his chin in thought, "These attacks seem too coordinated…..could it be…." he then shook his head shrugging it off as they landed on the beach. As pendragon exploded into sparkles Reiji looked up at the tower and hardened his gaze at it, "No matter what awaits me at that tower, this all ends today." he said as he headed in.

 **(Meanwhile in the dark dimension)**

Unbeknownst to them all, their actions in the 4 dimensions were carefully observed through a number of mirrors in the dark realm, all of which were being overseen by the shaded figure in dark tattered robes. A pair of blood red reptilian eyes peered through them as he narrowed and focused his gaze at the lancers' efforts to save the worlds and the people in them from further chaos and harm. "Such courage and determination…." he commented with mild annoyance, "If there was one thing I ever respected about humans, it's their stubborn tenacity to keep on living even through the most dire of circumstances." he said before taking hold of a nearby floating rock in the palm of his hand before he squeezed it with little effort, causing it to crack and crush into dust! "Their ability to exceed one's expectations in the worst possible way truly is utterly revolting." breathed the figure with disgust, "It's no wonder that you were able to prevail against Zarc and overcome the challenges I set against you, therefore it's far too obvious who will turn out victorious in this first round." He said before making the mirrors disappear and he turned around to take his leave, "Fortunately I leave nothing to chance for the final battle. The time playing for the odds has long passed."

Teleporting away through the dark he materialised himself in the dark decrepit lab where several broken monitors and ruined equipment lay about. "It's time to stack the deck." He said as he began walking up to the 3 large tubes in the center of the room he saw that the monsters inside them had taken form. In the green tube was a silhouette of a demonic winged quadrupedal beast and long reptilian tail, the black tube had a large sea serpent like monster curled up inside and the last violet tube had that of a bipedal twin tailed and twin headed dragon inside. As he approached and came to a stop, the same spiked snake like monster slithered out from the shadows at the darkest corners of the lab. Raising out his arm, the snake like monster turned into a blue energy stream and the other monsters glowed the same as their respective tubes before transforming into energy streams, with all 4 monsters materialising into his hand. Gazing upon them he grinned a sadistic smile with rows of sharp teeth in his mouth before bursting into sinister then maniacal laughter which echoed through the darkest reaches of the realm from the lab, like a dreaded phantom haunting the abyss of no return, "Hehehehehe…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

 **And thus begins humanity's war for survival against the dark evil which finally reveals its ugly head. Took me a long time to put this together. Stay tuned as the lancers face off against some old enemies who all have a dark surprise waiting for them!**


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 **(Yuzu POV)**

Yuzu swooped over the tops of the trees over the forest tops outside of Heartland, being carried by a Lyrilusc monster Ruri was kind enough to let her use for this very situation, considering the forests were far too dense for her to go through on foot and that time was of the essence. Said monster was a tall elegant young female dressed in a colourful bird suit, with a teal humming bird head gimmick with a long beak and eyes covered up by the mask. She also wore lipstick and her wings were bladed and fluttering rapidly as the hummingbird she resembled. She also wore an upper top resembling lingerie and she also wore leggings which ended with set of bird feet which had a tight firm grip on Yuzu's arms as she carried her along.

 **Lyrilusc Tranquility Hummingbird Xyz ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Rank 1 Pendulum Scale 3 WIND Winged beast**

As they came to a glad not far from the giant dark pillar, they anded down and Yuzu gave a smile to Tranquility humming bird before she exploded into sparkles. "Thanks for letting me use her Ruri." Yuzu thanked her sister who appeared next to her, after the xyz monster returned to her extra deck.

Ruri smiled back in response, "No problem Yuzu, in fact, I'd say my monsters are more than happy to help you or any of you any time."

"Hee hee, I guess the same can be said for all ours then." Yuzu giggled as the rest of the girls appeared around her and nodded in agreement.

"Mhm…."

They then turned together and looked ahead of them, they saw the giant pillar standing before them and they immediately turned serious and on guard. "Well girls, looks like we're here….." said Selena to them.

As Ruri looked around them they could hear that the forest was silent and eerie, the tees around them that were once green and welcoming had now turned dark, wrinkly and corrupted with the leaves now blood red or even purple. Looking down on the ground there was negative energy coursing through the soil from the tower into the forest which seemed to be seeping through every inch of nature it came in contact with. Then sight of it made her shudder and uneasy as she quickly tapped Yuzu on the shoulder and huddled close to her, "I've got a bad feeling about this place Yuzu…." she said nervously.

Rin and Selena saw he point as they got a closer look at the scenery around them, which made them both unnerved or disheartened to see the forest become so tainted and that there was something sinister lurking amidst that they couldn't put their finger on, "She's right, something's definitely not right here…."

"Me too….." Yuzu nodded in agreement feeling nervous herself, as her heart started to race. She quickly shook her head refusing to let any doubts or negative thinking get the better of her now, "But we've already come this far so there's no going back now." she said to them firmly, "Everyone back in Heartland is counting on us, so we'll have to do our part, otherwise all their sacrifices would have been for nothing….." she then added lowering her head recalling Shun sacrificing himself to help them get through. While she did about how he was doing and feared the worst, she knew she couldn't dwell on that now, especially with everything that was at stake.

The rest of her sisters soon looked to one another and nodded in unison before smiling at Yuzu encouragingly, having their spirits lightened up as they shifted their focus onto what was necessary now, "You're right."

"Let's do this."

"We're right behind you."

Yuzu smiled at them grateful for their support, "Thanks girls." she replied as they headed deeper through the murky depths of the forest. The eerie sounds of silence followed by what sounded like ghostly chattering or wailing echoed through the dark depths of the woods. Some of the girls almost felt as though the trees and their seemingly clawed branches were trying to reach out and snatch them even when they were ghosts! Nevertheless they supported one another as helped keep each others' spirits strong as they pressed onward. Eventually they made it to the base of the pillar, and Yuzu's jaw hung down in amazement and shock to see the size of the monster pillar before them up close! "Whoa, this thing's even bigger and scarier up close than it was earlier…" she muttered.

"No kidding…..this place even makes some of the skyscrapers back home in the City look like toothpicks!" Rin gasped.

Looking above them, Selena could see that the monsters that were swarming out of the sky portal such as steelswarms or xyz avengers couldn't notice them, thankfully because they were so low on the ground and had many tree tops as cover for them, "Good thing none of those monsters can see us while we're down here at the base of the tower, otherwise we'd have our hands full for sure….." she said to herself.

"Hurry, lets turn this thing off and get the heck out of this spooky forest." Rin then called out fidgeting rather restlessly while looking all around them in the open cleaning with the trees seeming to loom in and surround them tighter every second, "This place is giving me the creeps."

"I know Rin, I feel the same as you do." Yuzu replied before looking uneasy herself. Looking around the tower she couldn't find anything that looked like a power source they cold shut down or disconnect. "But it's not like this thing has an off switch somewhere….."

"Good point….." Rin replied.

"Well I'm open to suggestions." Yuzu then asked her sisters as they either shrugged their shoulders or lowered their heads in disappointment, which in turn made Yuzu droop her head down in disappointment.

Before the 4 girls could begin their collective brain storming however, "Going somewhere little one?" a sinister voice echoed through the dark woods suddenly reached their ears, "You seem to be quite lost. Perhaps you should go back the way you came?"

As the girls quickly perked their ears up and looked in every direction trying to pinpoint where it came from, Yuzu first widened her eyes upon realisation, "Wait a second….I know that voice…." he muttered as her heart skipped her beat. Her expression and fears were soon noticed by the others and they quickly turned to the side, where they heard rustling leaves and footsteps approaching.

"Although, perhaps it is destiny that you fell right into my trap once again! Hee hee hee!" Sinister laughing followed the voice as a thin male silhouette could be seen stepping into the open.

As his figure was almost made clear to them in the sun's light, the rest of the girls soon became just as unnerved and agitated as Yuzu was. "Oh no….don't tell me….."

Appearing in front of them was an old man with long white hair in an old suit and very wide and almost unblinking eyes that stared widely at the 4 girls and he carried a sickly grin on his face, "Eee hee hee! Missed me Yuzu Hiragii? Because I most certainly did!" he giggled.

"YOU!?" Yuzu exclaimed as she took a few steps back in shock, her heart racing non-stop before shaking her head. She tired to rub her eyes, hoping what she was seeing was an illusion to distract her or just her mind playing tricks on her. But as she did and blinked them a couple of times she sweated and turned slightly pale to see he was indeed real! "I….impossible….You're supposed to be locked up back at the Academia stockades!" she cried.

The rest of her sisters didn't take it as lightly as she did, "How did he get out!?"

"Tch! Just when we thought it was over he comes right back when we don't want him,"

"He really is a parasite….the worst kind ever….." they each said with mixed feelings of fear, disgust and anger over what he did to them and many others in the past.

"Eee hee hee! You can never keep a genius like myself locked away forever!" The doctor cackled with delight to see Yuzu on edge and off her guard, "Though I must admit, this reunion wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for a certain benefactor who sought me and my comrades out." he said which puzzled the girls.

"B…benefactor? And…comrades?" Yuzu asked before coming to realisation, "Wait….could he possibly mean Roger and Sanders?" she asked remembering they were involved in the revolt at Academia weeks before, "But if that's the case…..then this one who broke you all out…."

"Eee hee hee! For someone so young you catch on quickly." The doctor snickered, "Yes, this was all part of his glorious plan! To bring forth a new age, the end of all you know and love! And from this new world my genius shall reign supreme above all others!" he answered as he began monologuing, "My new master appreciates my talents! Talents no one could ever comprehend or acknowledge! Therefore I shall devote my entire being, even my very own soul, into serving him to my last dying breath! Which includes defending this dark spire, the keystone in bringing forth the new world through the destruction of the old! A perfect world order! Ahahahaha!" he laughed.

"This guy really does have some screws loose….." Rin clicked her tongue in annoyance of his narcissism, "He definitely needs a new hobby…." Selena nodded in agreement folding her arms and scowling hard at the mad lunatic before them, though Ruri had her thoughts more fixated on something else.

"What kind of master could have such control over all those monsters? And….why would he wish to destroy the world?" she asked herself with concern.

Yuzu on the other hand, had just about had enough, "In your dreams you lousy excuse for a doctor!" she yelled angrily, her long dormant rage building up from within her since the day he bugged her with fusion parasite, "It's time for to pay for what you did to me and the others!" she pointed out at him with determination, "I'm taking you down, destroying that tower and then we're all going after that master of yours, whoever he is, and end his plans once and for all!"

The doctor then smiled sinisterly while applauding for her, "Your youthful courage and bravado is admirable, but deeply misplaced my dear." he chuckled, "For you see I am more determined and stronger than ever! Even more so than when I pledged my life and allegiance to Academia!" he proclaimed raising his arms out.

"The Professor plenty of horrible mistakes back then…" said Yuzu softly, as she recalled the attacks on the 4 dimensions by the Obelisk Force, carding innocents and capturing her and her sisters. All of which she had already forgiven, except for one in particular, as she pointed out to the Doctor, "But his worst was working together with the likes of you! In fact turning you into a card was the smartest thing he ever did!" she yelled.

"The Professor was a fool!" the Doctor suddenly exploded catching Yuzu and the others off guard! They became rather unnerved as he tensed, his breathing became deep and his eyes widened ever more so maniacally, "I used to respect him but now I realise that he could never understand nor comprehend my vision of perfection, nor did he have the guts to take that very step from the very start!" he screeched maniacally to the sky, "He lacked conviction and ambition, a man like him doesn't deserve to be called a scientist! I however am very different, for I would never hesitate, if there is a way forward to achieving scientific opportunities in solid vision and using monsters then I will take it!" he cried, "Who cares about some mere human failure or accident!? Only the weak and those who lack ambition would think as such!" As he finished his furious rants turned sinister and malicious, "Unlike him I am a man of vision who shall push beyond mere boundaries and ridiculous ethics! Where even the Professor's precious Arc V while look like a child's play toy!" He then looked to his hands as his fingers began twitching uncontrollably and he grinned and giggled maniacally, "And now with the powers, resources and even test subjects beyond that of human limitations granted to me by my new master, I will achieve absolute perfection!"

"He's really gone nuts Yuzu…." whispered Rin to her sister as the others looked on disturbed or in disgust.

"I'm sure he's been a lunatic way before Rin," she replied not turning to her, "In fact, I'd say he's gone off the deep end from day 1."

"I had hoped to see Yuya Sakaki though, for it was because of him and him alone that the Professor disregarded my vision and denied me my dream, so I felt now would have been a great opportunity to study his abilities first hand and maybe even control it!" The doctor then stated which caught Yuzu's ears and she widened her eyes on what his plans involving Yuya were. He then focused his gaze entirely on her, "Although, you being here instead of him provides yet another equal opportunity I can exploit. Once I defeat you and have you under my complete and unbreakable control, you'll be the perfect instrument of my revenge on that wretched boy! Hahahaha!" he exploded into uncontrollable laughter.

Hearing him talk so lightly about what he intended to do to both her and her best fired of all had now set Yuzu off, as she grit her teeth angrily and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Forget it! Because that will never happen!" she screamed, "In fact, it's time to pay you back for what you did to me and the others back at Academia! Not just what happened during that revolt….but even before then!" She closed her eyes as old memories from her sisters returned to her on their traumatic experiences at Academia, all because of the man in front of them. Opening her eyes and glaring at the Doctor, "What we suffered and went through because of you! And when we're finished with you and that tower, the world will be a better place for everyone!" she yelled vowing to end his ambitions once and for all on this very day as she activated her duel disk!

"Hee hee hee!" the doctor cackled as he activated his duel disk in response.

 **Field magic! Crossover!**

The field was enveloped in a blue space and action cards dispersed all around them.

DUEL!

 **Yuzu: 4000**

 **Doctor: 4000**

"Eee hee hee, since I'm in such a jolly good mood today, I choose to go second and let you take the first turn, after all ladies first hee hee!" the doctor giggled sinisterly.

"Ugh I feel disgusted already…." muttered Yuzu feeling sick and offended at the old man's sickening behaviour. Nevertheless she decided to accept considering he was rather insistent, also knowing she had to set up a quick defence while she had the chance "Fine then, I'll make the first move, the sooner I defeat you the sooner we can move on and I can end this madness before anymore people get hurt!" she yelled seeing her hand, "I summon Canon the melodious diva in attack mode!" appearing from her hand was her purple teenage girl monster with a purple motif and butterfly glasses, "Then I special summon Sonata the melodious diva!" Appearing next to her first female was another that was blueish and green. "With her out on the field the attack and defence points of all my fairies increase by 500!" Both sang in harmony as their stats rose together.

 **1400-1900**

 **1200-1700**

"With that I end my turn. So bring it on! I'm not afraid of you or your creepy bugs!" she declared confidently while her opponent snickered in amusement.

"Oh hohoho! Well done little girl, though I expected nothing less from one of the girls the Professor so desperately sought out and invested so much effort into." he clapped joyfully, "And yet, your will along with your counterparts was so easy to break. Could it be that you've actually grown stronger since then or are you merely trying to put up a strong front?" he asked mockingly which further aggravated the girls after they ere reminded of what he put them all through.

"Tch! I came a long way since then you freak!" she yelled furiously, "When I'm finished with you I'll see to it that you and your disgusting bugs never see the outside of Academia's cells again!"

"Oh so courage and boldness! Marvellous, you shall make an excellent test subject in my next experiment! After all there's nothing I love more than to disprove a flawed hypothesis."

"It's my turn, I draw! Hee hee!" he snickered as he drew his card and grinned at it, "Eee hee hee, I'll start with my pot of greed! It lets me draw 2 cards." he said before drawing 2 cards. He then took one from the pair he drew and another from his hand, "I then place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." He concluded after setting a pair of cards to the girls' surprise.

Ruri blinked, "Huh? That's all he's doing?"

"Not what I expected that's for sure." added Rin placing her hand to her chin.

"Not even a single monster on your field? What's your game?" Yuzu asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion while Selena folded her arms and observed.

The doctor then grinned, "Is there a problem young lady? Has my unexpected move taken you by surprise? Hee hee, I don't expect your young and meager mind to comprehend my tactics." he snickered, "Am I luring you in like a fly to spider's web? Or could I be deceiving you with an illusion? Either way your chances of winning the duel are 0% hee hee!"

"Tch! He's just trying to mess with our heads and scare out of attacking with a bluff!" Rin narrowed her eyes and hardened her expression with annoyance, "He's up to something I know it!"

"You can't trust anything that comes out of that guy's mouth Yuzu, proceed with caution." instructed Selena.

"Hmm, if we attack we may walk into a trap, but if it isn't then we'd be passing up an opportunity to inflict some damage…..this is rather tricky…." Yuzu thought before shaking her head clear, "Tch! Regardless of what he has planned I can't just stand back and do nothing, I'll have to make a move now!" she decided as she began her turn, "I draw!" She then picked a different card from her hand, "For my next piece I'll add in **Capriccio**!" Her continuos spell displayed 4 red C symbols of Capriccio put together almost like a set of flower petals in a shining background, "With it I'll raise the attack points of my Canon by 800 until my next standby phase!" The spell glowed which raised the power of her diva slightly.

 **1900-2700**

"Battle! Canon the melodious diva attacks directly!" She declared as her canon leapt forward and let out a loud sonic boom from her mouth which seemed to punch at the Doctor's chest!

"URGH!" he groaned taking a few steps back before falling on his knee!

 **Doctor: 4000-1300**

"Hey he didn't activate his facedowns!" Rin pointed out.

"Alright we got in a big hit too!" Ruri cheered.

Yuzu and Selena however weren't as optimistic, "Something tells me it won't be that easy…."

Their suspicions were soon confirmed as the doctor suddenly flashed a malicious grin catching them by surprise, "Hee hee hee, such youthful tenacity and vigour, too bad it's all wasted on the young." he said, "I activate the trap Wolf in Sheep's Clothing!" His card flipped up.

"Oh no it was a trap!" Yuzu gasped in alarm.

"Indeed, one which activates when I take damage from a direct attack! With it I can reveal and special summon a level 1 monster from my hand and another from my deck!" He announced.

"A level 1 monster?" Yuzu thought for a moment before her eyes widened with horror, "Oh no not that!"

"Hee hee hee, very perceptive. Allow me to soon reunite you all permanently with your old friends!" He proclaimed as the trap opened a portal before them! "I summon Fusion parasite!" The small but sinister red and purple insect leapt out of the portal and landed on the ground hissing and chittering, which got the girls rather rattled and unsettled to see it again up close.

"EEEEK!"

"No not that again!" Ruri and Rin both cried as bad memories came back to them just by sight of it!

Such memories however only seemed to agitate Selena and Yuzu, "How dare you?! You know how much we hate that thing!" she yelled furiously recalling how it was used to turn them against their friends and even use them as bait to hurt them,

"Don't say that, you're hurting my poor child's feelings….." the doctor pouted childishly as he heard his parasite hiss, "Don't worry we'll teach them to respect their elders soon enough, especially since I will be summoning another one from my deck!" he declared as a second copy leapt out onto the field next to the first.

Yuzu sweated and took a step back upon realisation, "If special summons Fusion parasite…."

The doctor's maniacal expression grew ever more so with excitement, "That's right! When special summoned I automatically fusion summon using Fusion parasite and other monsters I control!" He declared, "I fuse both my parasites together to call forth an old friend of yours!" Both his monsters rose into the air and fused as red and purple orbs of light! "Inner voices that bring out hidden potential! Become one and revive with new power! I Fusion Summon! Reign now! The Queen rooted in reason! Level 8! Parasite Queen!" Rising out from the fusion was a massive and hideous insect queen and she let out a nightmarish screech which sent shivers down Yuzu's spine upon first glance of her!

"Not her again!" she gasped.

"Oh yes her again hee hee hee!" the doctor cackled in response, "And as you know, when summoned Parasite Queen equips all fusion parasites onto herself and gains 600 attack points for each one on the field! Giving her a grand total of 2400 points!" Both parasites appeared from graveyard portals and attached themselves to the shoulders of their queen and she gained strength from them.

 **1800-2400**

He grinned sadistically and began laughing uncontrollably, "This time your boyfriend isn't here to save you now, and soon no one will hahahaha!"

His indirect insults only served to further irritate Yuzu as she grit her teeth angrily, "Tch! I don't anyone to save me! I can take care of myself just fine!" she yelled.

"Oh really? Then how about I give you a chance to prove that then?" he replied without any worry.

"You'll regret acting so smugly when I'm about to kick your butt you old fossil!" yelled Yuzu as she continued her turn, "I send Capriccio to the graveyard to activate its' effect! Allowing me to fusion summon a melodious monster!" As the spell disappeared into the graveyard which then generated a fusion vortex where her 2 melodious monsters rose into the air! "Musical maidens of angelic harmony! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! I Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Prima Donna the Melodious Conductor!" Blooming from a magnificent flower appeared her fusion pendulum monster who let out a lovely song as she appeared along with a colourful shower of petals and musical notes, "She can't be destroyed by battle or by card effects! Meaning anything you throw at her will be useless!" she declared with confidence.

"Aaaah! Magnificent! Splendid!" the doctor applauded, "You truly have grown since then child, you definitely fill me with great inspiration as to my next experiment! Hee hee hee!" he then snickered eagerly.

"I don't intend on becoming your guinea pig ever again you sicko! None of us will!" Yuzu retorted unyieldingly, "I set a card down and end my turn."

The doctor then gained a sinister grin on his face as he rubbed his palms together, "Oh but I'm afraid you don't have a choice in that matter my dear." he said, "In fact, I've been longing to study the concept of you harbouring all 4 souls in your body. Once I have discovered all their secrets I intend to move on to your precious boyfriend hee hee hee!"

Yuzu and her sisters widened their eyes with horror before they were replaced with anger, "You stay away from Yuya, or I'll make you sorry!" she threatened though their opponent remained unconvinced.

"And just how do you plan to do that? You don't think you can actually win now do you?" he replied as he drew his card and he widened his eyes with excitement upon seeing it, "Perhaps this shall shut down your flawed logic, the spell one for one!" he declared activating his card, "I discard my final fusion parasite from my hand to special summon a new parasite monster from my deck!" As he discarded his card a new one ejected from his deck, "One I was able to create myself using the dark forces of magic and my supreme science!" He announced, "Come forth **Parasite slug**!" Appearing from the portal was a very large and grotesque worm which appeared a cross between a slug and a caterpillar. It's colouring was red and purple which was shared with the others of its kind and it had a set of small legs laid out on the side of its bulging body and at the end of its tail was a set of tendrils. It's head had a set of insectoid eyes and oozing out of its body reeked a putrid slime which also carried a horrendous smell which made even a garbage dump filled with sewage and rotten eggs smell like field of flowers!

 **Parasite Slug ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Level 1 DARK Insect**

"Ugh, how gross!" Ruri and Rin cried covering their eyes at the monster's hideous exterior while Selena and Yuzu covered their noses trying their best to block out the smell, though to little avail.

"I knew you were a disgusting creepy old man but that monster has you beat by a landslide!" Yuzu yelled while her mouth was still covered.

"Hehehe I'll take that as a generous compliment." the doctor snickered undeterred before holding his hands out shaking his head, "After all if you find it's appearance sickening then you'll never be able to handle its magnificent abilities!" he proclaimed taking Yuzu for someone who couldn't see the bigger picture. "Up to twice per turn it can spawn a parasite token! Furthermore each can be treated as a Fusion Parasite!" The slug then hoisted its massive tail into the air and curled it like a scorpion would. After that an opening came up at its abdomen where it shot out a pair of red and purple eggs which plopped onto the field next to it, which too reeked of putrid fumes and slime which began to spread across the field, which began killing off the grass and plants that came in contact with it!

"EWWW! I think I'm going to be sick….." groaned Yuzu taking a few steps back putting space between herself and the parasites as they and their master edged in closer and closer! Yuzu could feel herself cornered as she felt a rocky wall coming close to her back, sweating with anxiety and her heart racing as their opponents closed in ever more so!

"There's much more I'm afraid," the doctor smiled with satisfaction seeing her fear growing in her eyes, "You see as long as I control another parasite monster it can't be selected as an attack target, leaving me free to use it to strengthen my forces over and over again." He said.

"That's not good at all…." shivered Ruri.

"You think Ruri?" Selena raised an eyebrow to her stating the obvious. Yuzu paid no attention to them as she kept her focus on the duel.

"Next, once while it's face up I can draw an additional card from my deck for each parasite monster I control. As of now I have 4, so I draw 4 cards!" His 4 monsters glowed as he drew some new cards, "Excellent…." he hissed with delight before looking back up at his helpless prey, "Now I activate it's next effect! Once per turn I can equip a fusion parasite from either my hand, field or graveyard to any monster of my choice, and I can't think of a better one than your own monster! Bloom Prima Donna!" He shrieked as the slug vibrated which caused one of the egg tokens to hatch into a full fledged fusion parasite before it launched and attached itself to Bloom Prima's chest!

"Oh no!" Yuzu gasped in horror knowing if he did such a move it couldn't be any good.

"Oh yes, this is just the beginning my dear!" he shrieked with excitement as he came to his favourite part, "You should be honoured to be part of my glorious new experiment! And very soon you shall be the subject of many more!" he proclaimed, "I'll activate Parasite plant from my hand! I target your Bloom Prima Donna equipped with my parasite token along with the other one on my field, and use them both to fusion summon!" Yuzu looked on helplessly as her monster was taken from her as it rose into the air with the parasite egg before they fused as purple and red lights! "Musical genius! Become one with the inner voice and revive with new power! I Fusion Summon! Reign now! The Queen rooted in reason! Level 8! Parasite Queen!" Appearing onto the field next to Parasite slug was a second queen which shrieked horrendously!

Yuzu blinked her eyes in horror with her sisters as their dire situation became all the more extreme, "You've got another one!?"

"As if things weren't bad enough with one of them….." Selena stated as Ruri and Rin looked on with worry.

"Hee hee hee! There's nothing you can do to stop me now hahaha!" Laughed the doctor psychotically, never before had he felt so alive, not even in his youth and he loved every second of it. "Now with parasite plant in play my new queen is unaffected by all your card effects! Also, she now equips herself with the remaining parasite in my graveyard, making her even stronger!" The last fusion parasite shot out of a graveyard portal before attaching itself to the back of the queen as she and the other one powered up with the 3 parasites now out!

 **1800-2700**

 **2400-2700**

"This is bad, really bad…." Yuzu sweated anxiously feeling herself almost backed into a corner. If her duel situation wasn't bad enough she could also see the portal above at the dark spire growing even larger and more and more monsters were flying out from it!

"That depends on how you would perceive it." replied the Doctor, "For now it would seem 'bad' for you, but soon you and fusion parasite are reunited for good! Wouldn't that be a joyful reunion hmm?" he giggled as Yuzu gritted her teeth under pressure. "Now I think it's finally time we ended this little charade wouldn't you agree?" he suggested as he prepared to shift into his battle phase!

 **(Yuya POV)**

After driving along the roads for quite a while, after having his path cleared by everyone's combined efforts, Yuya finally came to a stop as he reached the center of the Synchro dimension's BAD area. Having gotten practice from Yugo on handling a duel runner, he was able to launch himself off one of the high lanes before landing down on the lower levels almost perfectly before coming to a stop at the base of the dark spire located there. Getting off the runner and taking off his helmet he looked up and stared at the dark crystal tower which generated insane amounts of negative energy from its peak that seemed to be both generating and maintaining the portal. "Looks like we're here." he said narrowing his eyes as his brothers all appeared around him.

They all couldn't believe their own eyes when they saw it so up close. "Man that thing is ginormous!" exclaimed Yugo.

"Yeah, you can say that again…." nodded Yuri in agreement while Yuto stared and made no comment.

"If this thing is what's opening that giant portal in the sky, then all we need to do is turn it off!" Yugo pointed out after looking up and down the tower and then up at the portal again.

Yuri then turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "And how exactly are we going to do that?"

"I uhh….didn't think of that yet…." he went scratching his cheek but then brightening up with an idea before his brother could throw another one of his usual insults his way, "Hey I know! Let's just smash it down with a monster!" he called out smacking his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Huh, straight, simple and to the point." Yuri thought before smiling at the idea, surprised the airhead of the gang actually came up with a decent idea with something usually unintelligent, "Hehe, I like it."

Looking at the pillar himself and seeing the situation at the city worsening as more and more monsters kept flooding in, Yuya decided to agree on it, "Well it's not like we have any other bright ideas to work with." he said considering that destroying the source of the Synchro dimension's problems as soon as possible would be the best course of action for them all.

"For once I might actually agree." nodded Yuto though he couldn't believe that he was supporting such a primitive plan.

"In that case let's summon clear wing synchro dragon already!" Yugo volunteered, "Everyone knows I've got the fastest dragon so I'll have this finished up in no time!"

Yuri turned to him with an annoyed expression, "You!? Oh please! Anything your clear wing can do, my starving venom can accomplish 10 times better and faster!" he boasted showing off snarkishly.

"In your dreams cabbage head!" Yugo growled shaking his fist at him.

"H…Hey! Why should you guys hog all the glory for yourselves!?" Yuya suddenly joined in unexpectedly, "I want odd eyes to have a chance too!"

As the 3 boys argued with one another on whose dragon should have the honour of destroying the tower, Yuto sweat dropped and face palmed in dismay. He couldn't belief of all the times they would argue over something childish it would have to be now, not to mention they were arguing over who should destroy it of all things, when they should be more focused on saving innocent lives other than waste precious time on silly matters. "I can't believe this…." Then again, on his mind, he felt his dark rebellion could take it out in hit quicker than any of them could. Shaking his head clear to wipe out any temptation on joining in on their squabbling he then yelled out at them, "Guys! Please!" he shouted grabbing all their attention. Narrowing his eyes firmly at the 3 of them he then took a sighing breath to clam himself before he said his piece, "Alright, seeing as how we won't be reaching a conclusion anytime soon, let's compromise." he suggested as they all listened in on what he had to say, "We'll summon all our dragons together and on my signal we attack at once. That way everyone gets a fair shot at taking down the tower, okay?" he suggested.

Realising his point and looking to one another after realising the magnitude of their situation the 3 brothers then sighed in agreement, though some of them reluctant. "You get no argument from me."

"Fine with me."

"Hmph…." They went, some folding their arms scowling or crossed or simply in disappointment, not that it mattered really.

Yuto breathed a sigh of relief now that they all were in agreement, though how they could get into something sol childish at such a critical time was beyond his understanding.

As Yuya opened his extra deck he took out their 4 dragons and prepared to play them across his now activated duel disk, "Alright, everyone on 3." They nodded together in sync as Yuya raised the cards up in his hand, "1…2…"

"So you've finally came. As I expected you would." a voice suddenly called out to them from out of nowhere.

"Huh?" All 4 of them looked around in confusion wondering who called or where the voice was coming from. "Who….said that?" asked Yuya feeling on edge.

Yuto narrowed his eyes keeping his senses on high alert, "I don't know, but he's close by…." he breathed. The voice was so loud and precise there was no way they were hearing things. They weren't alone here.

Soon though, Yugo caught sight of something above them standing on one part of the dark pillar not far from the ground! "Look! Up there!" Yugo called as they all turned to where he pointed, at one ledge of the dark pillar stood a rather bulky man with a hard expression with a moustache and beard, dressed in a military getup and wielding an Academia duel disk!

"Is that-" Yuya then widened his eyes in surprise as he instantly recognised the man, "Sanders!?" The rest of his brothers mirrored his surprised expression as they all looked to the newcomer in disbelief.

Sanders folded his arms and a rather pleased smirk came across his face, "I've been waiting for you Sakaki." he said as he leapt off the platform he stood before landing down on the ground with a huge thud! He then walked towards them till he was only a few feet away from where Yuya stood.

"Hold on, you're supposed to be back at Academia's prison weren't you!?" Yuya pointed out.

"I was, but thanks to a certain individual who saw what I had to offer, I was freed!" Sanders answered.

Yuya blinked his eyes, "Individual?" After recalling from Reiji a while ago about the Academia civil war a while ago he then remembered, "Wait, you mean….a benefactor!?"

The rest of them gasped, bewildered that the benefactor who instigated the infighting at the fusion dimension could also be responsible for the immense chaos and destruction that was happening all around them!

"Exactly boy." Sanders confirmed, "In return, I have now devoted my life into serving in his almighty army! An army that surpasses mere humans in every way possible! All I had ever hoped and dreamed of in a perfect warrior, will soon be within my grasp!" He proclaimed proudly to the heavens before focusing his gaze upon Yuya, "But before that happens, I was entrusted with the task of protecting this tower, but more importantly, I finally have the perfect chance to be rid of you!"

"M…Me?" Yuya asked in confusion before turning serious, "All I did was fight alongside the others in your twisted game! We did what we had to, also you tortured your own students after they fought so hard in a cause you deceived them into believing! Especially BB, you twisted students with bright futures ahead of them into soldiers!" he shouted.

"Hmph, they were merely small sacrifices in order to create the ultimate soldier of Academia." Sanders scoffed undeterred by Yuya's words, "A dream I long so cherished since the day Leo Akaba scouted me out!" he growled recalling how Leo had once sought out his talents to create duel soldiers for a great cause, the unification of the 4 dimensions…..till the lancers invaded their home base, which was when everything changed for him. Remembering that day made him grit his teeth and clench his hand into a tight fist that throbbed and bulged! Even the veins from within were beginning to pop up and shake under pressure! "Everything was perfect until you and the lancers came about and took everything away from me!" he ye;led before pointing out to Yuya, "You tainted Academia with your nonsense about smiles and unity, turned my students including my prized Battle Beast against me! Because of you I was subjugated to an eternity in that accursed cell in prison!" he screamed to Yuya's shock. "Academia was to be the foundation of our unified world, the birth place of the greatest warriors the 4 dimensions would ever see. No petty emotions, no sympathy nor any sort of measly bond between duelists to hinder their natural in born combat instincts! And you ruined it all!"

Yuya had absolutely no words to say about what he heard. There were many duelists he fought that denied his ideals of duelling and how they should be used to bring people together rather than be used as weapons of war. He managed to bring them all to an understanding one way or another, for they all had hope and a chance in their hearts to be reached out to. But, he felt none of that coming from Sanders, whose heat seemed to be encased in solid, unbreakable stone now…..

"Now I finally have my chance to pay you back for destroying everything I had worked my entire life towards, for corrupting the Professor and most importantly, Academia!" He growled, "Spare me your folly about smiles! Your beliefs and convictions sicken me to no end! Now Academia and the rest of the universe can sink into the abyss for all I care!" he bellowed.

Yuya's shocked expression soon vanished as a shade covered his eyes. An expression of disappointment came across his face, which his brothers noticed before they turned their furious glares towards Sanders, who not only intended to destroy the 4 dimensions but also threw dirt upon the name of Yuya's precious entertainment duelling. To them it was one unforgivable crime they wouldn't let go unpunished.

"Tch! Wait till I get my hands on him and give him a piece of my mind…." Yugo grunted popping his knuckles.

"He's the one responsible for training all those heartless soldiers to attack Heartland and the other dimensions…." Yuto grit his teeth recalling the heartless duel soldiers that invaded his home long ago.

Yuri scoffed and folded his arms, "Hmph, even when I was part of Academia I never liked him from the start, he always rubbed me off the wrong way, not to mention I always wanted to tear him to pieces the moment he threw his first insult at me." he muttered having no qualms about completely destroying him if given the chance.

"In that case, there's nothing more for me to say to you." said Yuya catching their attention as he spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"I once believed that everyone had good inside them and was capable of making a change and deserving of a second chance." he then opened his eyes firmly, "But I'm no longer that naive. If I don't stop you here and now many more innocent people could get hurt….." It was then his eyes flared with determination and a newfound clarity. Once he felt conflicted since the breakout at Academia and with the recent incidents in Synchro and Xyz, which made him finally realise that in the end it would be impossible for every one to completely change, for some would take much longer or others will never be able to move on. His optimistic and always hopeful outlook on life where everyone could chain, kept him from seeing that truth, now he wasn't as naive anymore as he placed on his duel disk and readied itself for battle! "I won't allow you to win! I now fight on behalf of the 4 dimensions, and in their name I will stop your plans now and forever!" he yelled pointing out to Sanders who huffed feeling mildly impressed by Yuya's newfound bravado.

"Hmph, showing some backbone eh? Well then, let's see if you truly are capable of delivering your outrageous claims!" he bellowed back as he activated his own duel disk in response to Yuya.

 **Field magic! Crossover!**

The field was enveloped in a blue space and action cards dispersed all around them.

DUEL!

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Sanders: 4000**

"Since you're on my terrain now I'll go first!" bellowed Sanders picking a card from his hand, "I play test fusion and with it, I fuse test tiger and test ape!" Both his monsters rose into the air and fused in a swirl of red and yellow lights, "Captive ape, invite your master to whip the fierce tiger! I Fusion Summon! Come forth! Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor!" Appearing from the portal was the humanoid stag who let out a bellow as he swung down his energy whip!

"There's his ace monster!" gasped Yuya recognising it instantly and also recalling the trouble it put him and Jack through back at Academia's training dome.

Yuto narrowed his eyes, "Looks like we know what comes next."

"Now my ultimate battle strategy can begin!" Sanders continued, "Due to Editor's special effect I am allowed to summon a Gladiator beast fusion monster from my extra deck ignoring the summoning conditions! So now I call forth another Editor!" Cracking its whip and striking the ground another portal opened and a second copy appeared on the field as it too swung its own energy whip!

"Another one!?" gasped Yuya.

"No way!" Yuto and Yugo both went in surprise.

"This could be trouble…." went Yuri hardening his gaze observingly.

Yuya then sweated nervously and hissed through his teeth, "That can only mean-"

"Correct!" With my second Editor's effect I can now summon my 3rd Tamer Editor from my extra deck! Front and center!" He shouted as the second Editor growled and cracked its whip on the ground, tearing open a portal and leaping out of it was the final copy of his ace monster! "And finally with my 3rd Editor's effect I'll summon a monster that will be the end of you!" He continued as his last Gladiator beast tamer swung down its whip and opened a new portal! "I call forth Gladiator Beast Heraklinos!" Appearing out of it was the powerful tiger like beast warrior which let out a powerful roar while boosting its immense 3000 attack points! Seeing his lineup made Sanders widen his eyes and grin sadistically, "With this setup you'll never come close to touching me! Now come and feel free to try whatever parlour tricks you have up your sleeve, they'll do you no good at all!" he boasted opening his arms wide welcoming Yuya.

Yuya and his brothers both looked on, feeling somewhat intimidated by Sanders' field which he made on his very first turn, "Man they all have 3000 defence points and that last one has 3000 attack points, this won't be easy." stated Yugo.

"He really seems that intent on crushing you Yuya, not that I blame him or anything but you know." Yuri nodded while folding his arms.

Yuya then clenched his fists and shook with anger, "After everything he's done, as much as I hate to admit it….." he said as a shade covered his eyes before revealing an angry glare underneath, "His heart is beyond saving now." His brothers looked to him and said nothing. While it was unfortunate to hear him say such a thing, they knew it was an eventuality since saving everyone through entertainment duelling would be naive and childish. Also after seeing that Sanders had willingly sold his soul to fulfil his own ambitions was proof it was too late for him now. Yuya then shook it off returning to what was most important, "I won't let that bother me, we all have our limitations, all we can do now is focus on those we can save."

Upon hearing his determination along with clear conviction in his voice has 3 brothers then nodded and smiled seeing how much Yuya had matured since before, "Then we're with you all the way."

"A shame really," Yuto sighed shaking his head, "If only it were a perfect world we'd be able to help him too."

"Guess it's too bad this world is anything but perfect huh?" added Yuri folding his arms snarksihly though he too was a bit disappointed as well.

"Here I go, I draw!" Yuya declared as he drew and subsequently played the card, "I activate the spell dual coloured eyes! With it I add my odd eyes pendulum dragon to my extra deck in order to draw 2 cards!" He slid his ace monster into his extra deck then drew 2 new cards.

Sanders smirked rather sinisterly at Yuya's move, "I'll wait until he plays a card that will be a threat to my strategy, no point wasting my monster's effect on trifle matters." he thought to himself feeling confident. "Also, I'm going to enjoy every second of this, I'll take my time tearing you apart and taking out every ounce of rage and hatred I've stored within my heart since the day I laid eyes on you Sakaki…." he then grinned.

"I draw!" Drawing 2 new cards he shifted to another, "First I set odd eyes phantom dragon in 1 pendulum zone!" He announced as a purple and white odd eyes appeared in 1 pendulum zone and rose in a pillar of light! "Next I play duelist alliance! Since I control a pendulum monster in my pendulum zone I can add a 'pendulum' spell, trap or monster to my hand from my deck!" A card ejected from his deck which he added, "I choose Odd eyes arc pendulum dragon! Which I now set and complete the pendulum scale!" He then played the darker normal monster version of his dragon completing the scale! "With the set scale I can summon monsters from level 5-7 all at once! Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monster!" A single light shot out, "Appear with your dichromatic eyes! Odd eyes pendulum dragon!" His partner dragon roared before swinging its tail around! "Now I activate Spiral Flame Strike! Since I control an odd eyes monster I can now destroy one of your Gladiator Beast Tamers!" He declared pointing out to it as Odd eyes began charging up an attack in its jaws!

"I expected such a move, now I'll show you how futile your efforts are!" Sanders yelled as he raced to the side and snatched an action card floating in midair with ease! "I discard this action spell and activate Heraklinos' effect! Now your card's effect is negated and destroyed!" Heraklinos roared a sonic wave which shattered the spell and caused Odd eyes' flame to fizzle out!

Yuya tower smirked undeterred, "Well then, it's a good thing I have a plan B." he said, "I activate noble dragon magician's effect from my hand! By reducing odd eyes' level from 7 to 4 I can special summon her!" As Odd eyes' level lowered the white cloaked female magician appeared on the field next to it, "And now I summon Smoke Mosquito!" Fluttering in was a mosquito dressed in showman attire and it buzzed around playfully.

Sanders then scowled unimpressed, "Hmph! Gather as many weaklings as you want, they'll never be able to even touch me!" he yelled defiantly.

"We'll see about that!" Yuya retorted as he eyed another card in his hand, "Alright here goes, thanks for the card Ryuga…." he thought closing his eyes before activating it, "I activate harmonic synchro fusion!"

Sanders took a step back and widened his eyes in disbelief, "That card! It belonged to Roger!" he gasped.

"It did and now it's been passed on to me by a special friend, which I intend to use to take you down!" Yuya yelled.

At that moment Sanders leapt up a platform and grabbed another action card! "Wrong! I activate Heraklinos' effect once more! By discarding this action spell I negate and destroy your spell card!" He declared as he discarded the card and his beast began to roar!

"Tch!" Yuya clicked his tongue before he leapt up and the wheels on rollerblades opened up, allowing him to zoom through the area avoiding the obstacles that came his way even ramping up a rocky ledge in order to gain an extra boost to a high up action card! No way was he going to let his only chance for a counterattack get blocked, he thought as he revved up one of the dark spire crystals and grabbed the card he hoped for! "I activate the action spell Sound rebound! Once per turn I negate an effect that would negate a spell card!" His action spell let out a loud wave of sound which cancelled out Heraklinos' roar to Sanders' frustration!

"How dare you!?" he growled tensely as he clenched his fist and veins began popping on his forehead!

"Now that Herakilinos' effect is shut down I can now fusion and synchro summon using Odd eyes pendulum dragon and Noble dragon magician!" Yuya continued as his monster split into twin copies, "First, I tune level 3 Nobladragon magician to level 4 odd eyes pendulum dragon!" Noble dragon magician changed into 3 synchro rings for odd eyes to leap through! "Dragon with dual coloured eyes, harness the raging inferno within you and strike with the force of the cosmic flames! I synchro summon! Appear! Level 7! Odd eyes meteor burst dragon!" Appearing from a stream of fire was a fiery red armoured odd eyes which roared as it appeared! "Next I fuse Nobladragon magician with odd eyes pendulum dragon!" Yuya continued as both his monsters rose and fused as red and green lights, "Dual eyed dragon, noble sorceress of limitless knowledge, unite your wisdom and ferocity and be reborn in the winds of change! I fusion summon! Rise! Level 7! Odd eyes vortex dragon!" From a windy vortex shot out a green armoured dragon with blade like wings and landed right next to meteor burst.

Sanders hardened his gaze being the new arrivals on Yuya's field, "Tch! It makes no difference to me! My monsters are still more powerful than yours!" he yelled.

"In a contest of strength perhaps," Yuya replied undeterred, "But unlike you I never duel with strength alone, I bring out the best in each of my monsters and use them to their fullest potential in every way that makes them unique and special!" he yelled, "When successfully fusion summoned, odd eyes vortex dragon sends 1 face-up monster in attack mode on your field back to your hand! Or in this case the extra deck! Blow away Gladiator Beast Heraklinos!" His odd eyes shrieked as powerful winds began whipping around it which it prepared to send at the Gladiator beast fusion!

"I won't allow it!" Sanders yelled as he once again leapt intonation and grabbed another card! "I activate the action spell invisibility! This grants my monster immunity to all card effects this turn!" He declared.

"In that case I'll try this instead!" Yuya countered, "When you activate an effect, by shuffling a pendulum monster from my extra deck back into my deck it can negate that effect and destroy that card!"

"What!?" Sanders cried.

A card ejected from Yuya's extra deck, "I shuffle noble dragon magician in order to negate invisibility!" He declared as vortex dragon fired a tornado stream from its jaws which pierced through the spell and made it explode! "Now that your Heraklinos is exposed again, it now gets returned to your extra deck!" The whirlwinds from vortex dragon were sent into Heraklinos as it roared in pain as it was ensnared in the tornado, before vanishing from the field as the winds dissipated!

"Tch!" Sanders hissed furiously seeing his strongest attack monster was now gone!

"Next up, since meteor burst was successfully synchro summoned I can summon a pendulum monster in 1 of my pendulum zones to my field!" Yuya declared as his fiery dragon shot a fireball into the sky towards his pendulum zones! "Odd eyes phantom dragon! It's time for your chance to shine!" HJe declared as phantom dragon leapt out of its column of light and into the fireball before coming down and making a stunning entrance from the fire! He turned to his brothers who smiled seeing the conditions were now set, "Now smoke mosquito's effect activates! It can copy the level of any monster of my choice, and I choose odd eyes phantom dragon! "Now it changes from level 1 to 7!" His mosquito buzzed and spun around odd eyes phantom dragon before returning to its original position on the field and its level rose!

Sanders widened his eyes upon realisation, "2 level 7 monsters!? That…can't be!" he exclaimed.

"It is and will be!" Yuya yelled back, "I overlay both my level 7 Smoke mosquito and odd eyes phantom dragon together!" He raised his arm to the sky as his monsters changed into a green and purple energy spheres which dove into an xyz portal before him! "Dragon with dichromatic eyes, with the howling force of the freezing north! Bring frozen justice upon all who oppose you! I xyz summon! Rank 7! Odd eyes absolute dragon!" Appearing from a powerful blizzard was a blue ice encrusted dragon which roared formidably as it took to the field alongside the other 2 before it!

Sanders took a step back in amazement at the 3 dragons that were facing him, "Fusion, synchro and xyz…" he breathed before smirking disgustingly, "Heh, but even so my field is still perfect!"

"I'll be the judge of that Sanders!" Yuya yelled back as he revved up his wheels and rode up a piece of rubble which was positioned like a ramp as he shot up and grabbed an action card floating at a platform, "I activate the action spell illusion fire!" he declared doing a barrel roll across the ground and coming to a skilful stop, "Now by selecting a monster on my field only it can attack, however in turn it's allowed to fill in for the monsters that were denied a chance to attack themselves! Meaning my Odd eyes absolute dragon now can attack 3 times this turn!" He announced.

"Hmph it still makes no difference to me!" Sanders scoffed unimpressed, "My monsters defence points still surpass your dragon's attack points!" he yelled.

"Then how about I tip the odds more in my favour!" Yuya retorted as he leapt up and the wheels activated on his boots as he then sped off for an action card within the ruined premises of the BAD area!

"Not this time!" Sanders growled before rushing over to a pile of rubble, he grabbed a large chunk of debris and then hurled it with little effort towards Yuya as he was within arm's reach of an action card! "RARGH!" he roared upon throwing it!

"Whoa!" Yuya gasped in alarm as he leapt back out of the way in time as the chunk smashed into a nearby structure causing it to collapse and bury the action card in front of him! Turning around Yuya grit his teeth and sweated under pressure seeing Sanders glowing in dark aura before he grabbed an EVEN larger chunk of rock and lifted it over hies head like it was just a rubber ball! "Since when did he get that strong!?" Yuya gasped widening his eyes and backing away nervously.

"I don't know, and already I don't like it!" Yuri hissed as Sanders hurled towards them! With lightning reflexes Yuya barrel rolled out of the way though Sanders was relentless and continued grabbing chunks of rock and boulders and hurling them towards Yuya who did his best to skate out of the way and dodge them!

"Oi! That's just dirty!" Yugo yelled shaking his fist in annoyance!

Yuya eventually sweated and panted with exhaustion knowing he couldn't keep it up forever, though same couldn't be said for Sanders who seemed to have no limit to his strength or stamina as he continued his barrage of rock and steel! Eventually, losing track of his surroundings Yuya then tripped over a large stone piece before flying over and falling on the ground hardly! "URGH!" he grunted as he landed on the sold ground!

"YUYA!" his brothers gasped.

Sanders grinned maliciously seeing his opponent helpless on the ground, "Ahahaha! Now you're mine! he laughed before grabbing an old rusted duel runner frame and hoisted it over his shoulders! "Prepare to be crushed!" he bellowed before hurling it towards Yuya who had only just got up to his feet to see the runner coming in within a few feet from him!

"Watch out Yuya!" His brothers cried while Yuya covered his eyes and face!

"Gaaaah!" he cried unable to react in time!

BOOM!

Suddenly a mild explosion erupted near where he was and he soon felt small bits of metal and dust fly against is hands and face instead. As he slowly lowered his arms he saw the runner was reduced to a molten pile of slag with odd eyes meteor burst dragon standing nearby, with its jaws fuming. Yuya sighed with relief wiping away some sweat from his brow, "Phew, thanks for the save Odd eyes." he thanked to which he responded with a low growl.

"Grrr…."

"Alright he came through for us!" Yugo cheered shooting his fist to the sky.

"Heh, like there was ever doubt." replied Yuri snarkishly while flicking his hair up, and Yuto simple smiled and shook his head at his brothers' childish behaviour.

Sanders on the other hand took the event rather differently as he widened his eyes in disbelief, "What!? That's impossible!" he exclaimed.

"It is," said Yuya with a confident smile standing up while holding up the action card he acquired with his dragon covering him, "And now thanks to my dragon's help I now activate Double Attack! Doubling Absolute dragon's attack points right up to 5600!" He declared as his ice dragon's attack power spiked rapidly!

 **2800-5600**

Sanders took a few steps back in disbelief at what he just witnessed, "I never imagined you were capable of such power…..to command your monsters like that without ordering them." he muttered.

"I don't simply command and order my monsters like soldiers, I also trust in them like they're my family! Therefore they respond back to me in turn!" He proclaimed, "Now Odd eyes absolute dragon! Attack with spiral blizzard!" Yuya commanded as his dragon shot out a powerful ice breath from its jaws! The ice breath encased the first Editor in a block of ice before it shattered into pieces! "One down, 2 to go!" Absolute dragon didn't let up as it launched a second ice breath which repeated with the second Editor, as it cried in pain before freezing and cracking apart!

"GRRGH!" Sanders growled using his arm to shielding from the incoming ice shards and cold!

"Now the last one!" Yuya declared as absolute dragon charged up and fired another ice breath!

That very moment Sanders ran over to a rusted truck seeing an action card inside at the driver's seat. Using his fist he punched through the door and pulled out the action card without so much as suffering a few measly scratches! "I activate the action spell evasion! Negating your last attack!" Editor then jumped out of the way of the ice breath before landing safely at the other side of the field away from absolute dragon.

"Darn it, we would have cleaned his field of monsters if he didn't get that!" Yugo grunted punching his fist into his hand with frustration.

"Hmph, no matter, we can get him next time." Yuto huffed in agreement while Yuri simply scowled with disappointment.

"Let's hope so." Yuya added before turning to Sanders, "I end my turn, it's your move Sanders. But, no matter what you throw at us, my monsters and I will face together as one!" he announced proudly as his 3 dragons regrouped around him.

Hearing his words made Sanders grit his teeth angrily before clenching his fist tightly with rage! "Tch! You say you actually believe in your monsters!?" he growled, "Monsters are tools to achieve ends and nothing more! Beasts to be controlled and bent to your very will without question! Yet you believe them to be equal to a human!? Such boulderdash!"

Yuya's eyes widened with shock at his words, "How could you say that!? Our monsters put their own lives for us in every duel we take part in! They give it their all for us and stick with us even through the worst duels of our very lives!" he cried back. His brothers too were taken aback by what Sanders proclaimed, even Yuri who was usually the sadistic one actually believed and trusted in his own monsters himself too.

"That's exactly what they were made for!" Sanders roared back, "To be warriors under our command, our weapons to destroy or tools of war it's to be expected at the very least! It doesn't matter what they feel or think, they are beasts to be controlled under their master!" He yelled tensing up his hands and shaking restlessly. He then grinned rather sinisterly, "But if there's one thing that monsters do surpass humans in is that they lack the pathetic traits of compassion and weakness! The monsters my benefactor brought before showed far more promise than any human soldier I ever trained! Now a single one disappointed or failed to meet my expectations! With monsters my vision of creating the most powerful and ruthless warrior of all will soon come to pass!" he yelled before pointing out to Yuya, "All I need is defeat you and anyone else who stands in the way of our vision of a perfect world! A world void of the pathetic traits of human sentimentality which made the old one weak, hideous and tainted!" he yelled vowing to defeat Yuya completely and utterly.

Yuya was completely speechless, it was then he realised that Sanders had now fallen into an abyss no one can save him from, not even him. At that point, he finally realised the true reality that not everyone could be saved…..as a shade covered his eyes…..

Sanders then began his own turn, "I draw!" he then raised his arm out, "I activate Editor's special ability once again! I special summon Gladiator Beast Andabata from my extra deck!" Editor let out a loud cry as it swung down its energy whip smacking the ground with a loud thud and creating a huge crack in the earth! Rising out from it was Andabata, a familiar gladiator beast Yuya recognised too.

"That's the monster BB used!" he gasped.

"Correct, however unlike him I'll be using this monster to its fullest capabilities!" Sanders yelled out, "Since it was summoned, like Editor, it can special summon a Gladiator beast from my extra deck ignoring the summoning conditions! Now reappear! Heraklinos!" Upon his order the red tiger beast man reappeared next to the other 2 beasts!

Yuya held himself back and narrowed his eyes at the opponents facing him and his team, "Now he's got 3 of those beasts out….." He got himself ready into a fighting stance readying himself for what was to come, "Whatever he has planned I'll be ready for it."

"Editor's effect activates! Since there are at least 2 Gladiator beasts out I can destroy one of your monster and deal damage equal to its attack points!" Sanders yelled before pointing out at his intended target! "Say goodbye to odd eyes absolute dragon and hello to 2800 points of damage!" Editor's whip flashed green as it began swinging it around ready to bring it upon the xyz ice dragon!

"Tch!" Yuya hissed through his teeth before speeding off and grabbing an action card on the side of the pavement! "I activate the action spell mirror barrier! With it I shield my dragon from Editor's effect!" A shield formed around his dragon which deflected the whip! "Too bad Sanders but no dice!"

"Grrr….." he growled furiously clenching his fist at Yuya.

"Since Odd eyes did so much for me last turn I'm not about to betray its trust by letting you destroy it!" Yuya yelled back defiantly.

Sanders however only hissed with disgust, "How touching," after eying the card in his hand which he drew it glowed dark purple, causing him to smirk with disgust, "Too bad that so called bond of yours couldn't hold a candle to the greatest monster I now possess in my deck courtesy of my master!" he boasted which made the Yuya and Yugo gasp with shock.

"Say what!?"

"He has a stronger monster!?"

"Keep your guard up Yuya, it sounds like he's about to summon it." warned Yuto narrowing his eyes.

"Heh, this ought to be fun." thought Yuri taking it back, also seeing Sanders go crazy now ought to make the duel a bit more interesting.

Soon Sanders' gained a monstrous dark aura which enshrouded him, as it collected together he then let out a large shockwave which shook the very earth around them and made nearby structures and buildings collapse under the immense vibrations generated! "RARGH!" he creamed a loud battle cry as his eyes flared up dark red!

Yuya did his best to hold himself in, even resorting to gripping the ground with his hand in order to prevent himself from flying away with the wind and shockwaves! "GRRRGH! What's this….power!?" he grunted as the pressure and wind blew at his face!

"I don't know but whatever it is, it's about to show itself!" Yuto cried out as even he and the other Yu boys were feeling the pressure as ghosts, as something big was coming out!

"Nothing will save you from this Yuya Sakaki!" Sanders bellowed as he held up the dark card in his hand, "I sacrifice Gladiator beast tamer Editor, Andabata and Heraklinos to call forth my ultimate creature!" All 3 of his fusion monsters were absorbed into the card which flared up with dark energy as he then played it across his duel disk! Generating a dark energy pillar which erupted from his duel disk!

"He's sacrificing those 3 powerful fusion monsters!?"

"I don't like where this is going!" Yuri and Yugo both went.

"Arise my mightiest soldier of all! The wicked Dreadroot!" Sanders proclaimed as a massive shadow crept up and extended from his own! Rising out from it and shaking off the shadows was a giant fiend with massive demonic wings and endorsed in skeletal armor! It bellowed a powerful shrill cry as it appeared which shook the earth itself! Sending buildings down in its awake and causing the very earth to crack under the sheer weight of its presence and malice!

Yuya however paid no attention to the damage around him for his focus was completely on the massive wicked God monster before him! It wasn't just its sheer attack strength of 4000, there was something else….something evil emanating from it as well….."Wh…what is that!?" Was all he could let out due to being overwhelmed by its presence.

"Get ready Yuya Sakaki," growled Sanders as he felt the wicked god grant upon him immeasurable strength which began fuelling ever fibre of his being! "This is the monster that will end your miserable existence once and for all and wipe the dimensions clean from the stains of your ridiculous entertainment duelling!" he screamed as his monster howled ferociously while Yuya and his brothers stood back speechless and horrified by the monstrosity that Sanders had set against them!

 **(Reiji POV)**

In the fusion dimension, Reiji had dismounted his DDD dragon king pendragon and continued his journey on foot to avoid being noticed by any more monsters coming in through the dark portal above, last thing he wanted to do was to get held up again after all the sacrifices his father made just to help him get this far. He had made good progress hurrying up the hillslopes and even having to climb up rock faces too, no natural obstacle did anything to slow him down. As he made his way deeper into the island he could see crystals and dark shards becoming more common everywhere he went, "With all this negative energy around…..I must be getting close to the source….." Reiji thought to himself as he traversed upward from the lower beach area of the rocky island. As he made it up to the top he came face to face with the base of the dark spire. Looking from the bottom he narrowed his eyes seeing the pillar was indeed the source of the portal. As he went in closer, he came to a rather large clearing and saw a certain man standing in his way with his back turned to him. Reiji narrowed his eyes as the man turned around to face him, with a rather sinister smile on his face.

"Surprised to see me Reiji Akaba?" asked Roger rather politely as his eyes met those of his hated enemy.

"Not really Roger." Reiji replied calmly as he pushed up his glasses, "I recently learnt of your escape alongside your comrades Sanders and the Doctor from my father." He said as his expression hardened slightly, "And after realising the way these monsters were attacking was far too coordinated to be of coincidence, especially after I broke away from the rest of the group, I knew someone had to be pulling the strings somewhere." He said, "Considering you had escaped for sometime now from Academia, I assume you may have been involved with these attacks that have taking place throughout the dimensions, and no doubt for those incidents as well in Synchro and xyz…."

Roger closed his eyes and smiled joyfully while he clapped, "Splendid deduction Akaba, I see your skills are as sharp as ever since we last met." he praised before a malevolent smirk came across his face, "Indeed, it was I who instigated the conflicts within Synchro and xyz, upon my benefactor's orders." He said as Reiji said nothing but listened, "Turning the people against one another and have them destroy each other was but a bonus however." His smirk soon changed into a large grin, "The real goal was to gather energy from each of the dimensions through their conflict and hatred which they held against each other." he said as he gestured to the tower behind him, "It was with that energy, that my benefactor was able to create 'seeds' which would then sprout and grow into the dark spires you see before you!" he proclaimed raising his arms out to the tower, "It's through these most magnificent pillars that we can now bring forth our conquering army to bring the 4 dimensions to their knees and remake them all as part of a new world order!" He then flashed a sinister smile towards Reiji who maintained his stoic composure as he always did, "I suppose should also thank you for stopping them as well, for the duels your lancers initiated against our pawns helped us generate even more power than we imagined we'd gain without you! So either way, you would have failed to stop us from the very beginning! Ahahaha!" Reiji narrowed his eyes in response, "Oh how I love a plan that's guaranteed success no matter the outcome, even I must admit being a strategist myself, designing a plan so elaborate truly is a work of art."

"Indeed, that is quite troubling." Reiji said to himself only now realising the actual magnitude of the threat now at hand, how everything they faced so far was only a mere prelude for a much greater disaster in the making. And yet, a thought had also crossed Reiji's mind on the fact that the attacks may be facing now was simply an introduction. If that were truly the case, this new threat they now faced may in fact be possibly NOW from any of the dimensions, if the monsters were real and under the control of another evil mastermind at large, who planned this far ahead since the start. "So then who is this benefactor of yours? And what is his plan?" Reiji then asked politely.

"Oh I have no intention of revealing to you his name," Roger replied before focusing his gaze on Reiji sadistically, "For you see I plan on destroying you myself here and now!" he cried out as he clapped on his duel disk, "In fact, even I don't fully know his true intentions, but I don't care and neither should you. For you see, what my benefactor doesn't know is he can't trust me!" he then screeched, "He has given me powers greater than anything you could comprehend, and once I make this power my own and rule the dimensions with an iron fist none of that will matter!" he added, "A world that wouldn't accept me as emperor doesn't deserve to exist! Therefore with my newfound powers I will soon destroy the dimensions and remake them all in my own image!" He then returned to his usual calm composure before continuing, "For now, my loyal service to my benefactor now is merely a tool to achieve a much higher end! Such as finally getting the chance to pay you back for everything you did to me!" he growled furiously shooting a glare at Reiji who said nothing, "You destroyed all my plans and took everything I worked towards! Now I shall tae everything form you which you hold so dear and destroy the peace you and your petty lancers devoted your entire lives towards!"

"You only brought all that suffering and humiliation upon yourself Roger." replied Reiji calmly as he lowered his head and closed his eyes in disapproval, "Seeing you now, fallen from ruler to a mere lapdog, almost makes me feel sorry to see how pathetic you've fallen, almost." he said.

Riger widened his eyes furiously at Reiji's remark, "Shut up!" he growled having lost all patience, "After how you and your lancers humiliated me, ruined my plans and had me spend what seemed like forever in that horrendous cell at Academia, I'm going to enjoy taking my time with you Reiji! Every second of it!" he hissed as his duel disk activated.

"Too bad you'll be leaving here both disappointed and a failure." Reiji responded as he activated his won duel disk.

 **Field magic! Crossover!**

The field was enveloped in a blue space and action cards dispersed all around them.

DUEL!

 **Reiji: 4000**

 **Roger: 4000**

"As before I'll start!" Roger announced picking a card from his hand, "I'll begin my activating a spell known as Time Fusion! With it I banish a card from my hand, then on my next standby phase I can special summon a fusion monster from my extra deck ignoring the summoning conditions!" He took a card and threw it into the air as it disappeared into a banish portal.

"…." Reiji narrowed his eyes knowing he would only have 1 turn to prepare himself against whatever powerful fusion Roger was planning. His instincts told him that Roger was on a completely different level than the man he duelled once, but then again, so was he.

"Then I activate matrix fusion!" Roger continued, "I send the required fusion material monsters from my deck to my graveyard in order to fusion summon! Of course it can't attack when it's summoned, not that it matters since I'm making the first move." He said as 4 cards ejected from his deck, "I send Ancient Gear Gadjitron dragon, Reactor dragon, Hydra and Wyvern to the graveyard from my deck and fusion summon!" The 4 dragons rose into the air before fusing as red, blue, yellow and purple orbs! "Mechanical dragons who bear the souls of ancient times! Merge your ferocious instincts into a new tremendous power! I fusion summon! Arise! Mechanical war machine dragon of unspeakable destruction! Level 10! Ancient Gear Grand Leviathan!" Erupting form the ground was a mechanical serpent like ancient gear monster which flared up a massive rusted frame hood and it let out a terrifying screech as it appeared and stared down at Reiji!

"4000 attack points…." he said narrowing his eyes at its immense attack strength, "Last time you merely set up defences and relied on underhanded tactics in order to win. Perhaps you have changed." he said.

Roger grinned an snickered maliciously as he began to press his advantage, "Hehehehe! I am beyond anything the Roger you knew Reiji Akaba! With the power I have obtained already from my master This is simply the tip of the iceberg Reiji Akaba! That I promise you!" he boasted before focusing his sinister gaze on Reiji himself, "But rather than worry about what I've got in store for you, I'll start stoking your worst fears right now! "My Grand Leviathan is unaffected by spell and trap effects and while it's on the field your monsters can't activate any of their effects during the battle phase! Furthermore it can attack all monsters you control and should they be in defence mode your life points will still take damage! Hahaha!" he laughed.

"I see, most impressive…." Reiji admitted as he narrowed his eyes and pushed up his glasses. While it was an impressive monster he had already managed to devise a strategy to take it down, "I'll admit it is a step up from your cowardly strike and retreat strategy from before." He then eyed Roger seriously, "Though it's going to take much more than that to impress me."

Roger then hissed through his teeth, "Tch! I'm not here to impress you, I'm going to completely destroy you!" he yelled before his malicious grinning returned, "I'm going to enjoy shoving every ounce of hatred I have against you and you lancers down your throat a thousand fold!" he then regained his calmer composure though his inner feelings were anything but calm, ""Hehehe, on my next turn I'll wipe that facade of confidence from your face soon enough boy." he chuckled to himself eager to bring unspeakable destruction and pain the moment his turn came around.

"I assure you Roger, my confidence is based on pure fact alone, not arrogance," Reiji replied calmly, "And I can assure you that it is very much real, which I'll prove to you right now." he said reaching for his deck, "I draw!" Adding his new card to his hand he then reached for 2 different ones, "I take scale 2 DD Savant Shrodinger and Scale 8 DD Savant Dirac from my hand and set the pendulum scale!" His 2 savants rose in pillar of light after he laid them across his disk, "Now I can summon monsters from levels 3 to 7 all at the same time! Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and become a new light that rends the darkness. I Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monsters!" A dark curtain of shadows erupted from the portal, "Appear DD Vice Typhon!" Appearing was a female snake woman with one arm being that of a python's head. "DD Savant Nikola and Proud Ogre!" Appearing net to one another was a black cloaked savant and the other a medium sized ogre with a sharp axe! "And finally the tuner monster DD Nighthowl!" Finally was Reiji's classic tuner monster which was a set of vicious jaws which snarled upon appearance!

"Oh? 4 monsters at once?" Roger mused.

"That's right, and I'm about to put them all to great use right now!" Reiji announced, "First using level 6 Nikola and Proud Ogre, I build the overlay network!" Both his level 6 monsters changed into purple energy spheres which dove into the xyz portal! "I xyz summon! Arise! Rank 6! DDD Wave High King Caesar!" Appearing fist was a bulky and larger version of wave king caesar! "Next I tune Level 3 Nighthowl to Level 7 Vice Typhon!" Nighthowl turned into 3 rings for the snake woman to pass through, "I synchro summon! Appear! Level 10! DDD Gust High King Alexander!" Appearing from a gust of wind was a powerful armoured wind warrior with a mighty blade! "But I'm far from finished! Finally I activate Typhon's ability from my graveyard! By banishing her and the required monsters listed on a fusion monster from my graveyard, I can fusion summon! Now I banish both Typhon and Nighthowl!" Both his monsters fused together as purple and red lights, "I fusion summon! Come forth! DDD Flame High King Genghis!" Erupting from the fusion portal was a 4 armed flame fiend which took its stand alongside the other 2! All 3 monsters stood together by Reiji's side as Roger smirked impressed and began applauding Akaba's efforts.

"Bravo, bravo Reiji Akaba, to have been able to conduct 3 summoning methods from pendulum is no easy feat, though it is to be expected coming from the leader of the lancers." he praised before smiling rather sinisterly, "Too bad it was a complete waste of effort, for none of your monsters comes close to surpassing my Leviathan's mighty attack strength let alone match it!" he boasted, "All you've accomplished was bring 3 targets for me to destroy with a single strike, as well as take a massive bite out of your life points the moment my turn comes around!" he proclaimed.

Reiji pushed up his glasses in disappointment, "As usual you fail to see the bigger picture, and that's your problem Roger." he said seriously, "Your arrogance renders you completely blind to the actual truth. Which is why you failed."

Roger clicked his tongue in annoyance at his opponent's insults, "Tch! Big words coming from someone who will soon be brought to his knees! My monster outmatches all 3 of your measly pawns in terms of strength!" he yelled.

"I'm in the process of changing that equation Roger." Reiji replied calmly as he pushed up his glasses, "As I control at least 2 DD monsters with different names on my field, Alexander's attack points now double to 6000!" Alexander's attack points shot up tremendously as he finished.

"Impossible!" Roger gasped as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Battle! Alexander attacks Grand Leviathan!" Reiji commanded as winds gathered around the high king's blade before it leapt out and cleaved the mechanical serpent's head off its body before causing the rest to explode in a chain reaction!

BOOM!

"AAAAARRRRGGGHH!" Roger yelled as he was blown back and he scraped against the ground before coming to a stop at a rocky outcrop!

 **Roger: 4000-2000**

Sitting up now covered in bruises and his clothes soiled he snarled viciously, "How dare you….." he growled bitterly as he got back up again.

Reiji lowered his head in disappointment, "It seems I was mistaken, you haven't really changed at all," he said before looking up seriously again, "You're still the same false ruler who simply stole power rather than obtained it, lost in his own fantasy which shall never come to pass, who will soon have his plans thwarted once and for all!" he announced before pointing out to him, "Perhaps you'll wake up and realise it that you've been doomed to fail from the very beginning! Now disappear!" He called out as both Genghis and Caesar charged ahead and swinging their weapons towards the now defenceless Roger!

Veins began popping up around Roger's face and eyes as he exploded and lost all sense of self control and civility in him, "RARGH! I'll personally see to it that you suffer a thousand deaths in the abyss for this insolence Reiji!" he screamed as a dark aura flared around him! And then as Caesar and Genghis swung down their weapons he charged through and bashed pass them to Reiji's surprise!

"What!?" he quickly leapt out of the way as Roger sped past him!

Coming to a stop near a rocky stack he then grabbed an action card which lay there! "Hehehe Hahahaha! I activate the action spell battle lock! Now your remaining monsters can't attack!" As he played the spell, several chains sprung out before ensuring Reiji's monsters and incapacitating them!

"That was unexpected….." Reiji noted before returning his attention to the duel.

"Hehehe, I told you before, the Roger you knew has perished!" he proclaimed as his eyes turned red and the dark black and purple aura flared up! "I have now been reborn through powers beyond your mere human comprehension! Now I truly am immortal! Eternal!" he proclaimed while Reiji held firm and narrowed his eyes.

"We shall soon see Roger….."

"Oh we shall indeed Akaba." Roger replied as he began his turn, "Now it's my turn! Ha!"

As he drew his card Reiji pushed up his glasses observingly, "He truly has lost his mind…..yet what he's saying may actually be true…..that makes it all the more reason why I must take him down as quickly as possible before the destruction of the dimensions escalates any further…." he thought as the sight of the dark tower caught his eye in the distance and that the situation caused by the portal with monsters invading was worsening every second!

"Hehehe….Hahahahaha!" Roger then laughed suddenly and unexpectedly, catching Akaba's attention as he quickly turned back to the duel!

'What's so funny this time?" he then asked.

Roger clenched his face tightly in his palm before a sinister eye peered through his fingers, "Hehehe….you think you're one step ahead of me? You think this duel will go as you planned like before?" Taking his hand off he flared a malicious expression on his face, "You couldn't be more wrong! It's you who's played into my hand!" he proclaimed.

Reiji narrowed his eyes undeterred, "You're bluffing." he said.

"Oh? Am I? How about I prove you wrong with this!" Roger responded, "Due to the effect of card from a different dimension, it returns to my hand and I get 2 extra cards at the same time!" He then drew a pair of new cards from his deck, "Then, due to time fusion's effect the fusion monster of my choice now appears on my field! Arise Ancient gear grand leviathan!" erupting from the earth itself was a second giant mecha serpent which snarled fiercely!

"Another one…." Reiji remained calm knowing it couldn't attack, though after the statement Roger claimed earlier he knew this couldn't be it.

"Then I summon ancient gear from my hand!" Appearing on his field was a small mechanical gear monster.

Reiji said nothing in response but continued to observe.

"Then I play the spell machine duplication!" he said playing the spell, "I select a machine on my field with 500 or fewer attack points then special summon up to 2 monsters from my deck with the same name!"

"He must be planning to use those monsters for another fusion summon…." Reiji thought before quickly reacting, "I won't allow it!" Reiji declared, "I activate Caesar's special effect! By using 1 overlay unit I negate a special summon effect then Caesar gains attack points equal to that of the monster that would have been summoned!" One of Caesar's blue units was absorbed into its blade as it began glowing.

"I see, well we can't have that now can we?" Roger smirked as he turned to the side and saw an action card which lay within equal distance of the 2 duelists!

"Not if I can help it!" Reiji yelled as he made a rush for the action card first! He held his hand out as he prepared to take hold of it! "Now I-" Suddenly a massive explosion erupted in front of where he was blowing him back! "ARGH!" he cried before somersaulting and cartwheeling back into his feet, "What the!?" As he turned around he saw Roger had held out a hand which flared with dark black flames and was fuming, hinting a freshly fired blast! "Ahahahaha! I told you not to look down on me Akaba!" he laughed sinisterly as the action card flew up from the dust and landed in his hand, "Next time you try to cheat me of victory, I won't hesitate to end your miserable life." he said with the intent of blaming Reiji directly the next time he tried to get an action card.

"Tch!" Reiji grit his teeth angrily, both at his failure to stop Roger and at his lack of honour. If anything he was far more despicable than he was before, for his own safety he'd have to hold himself back from using any action cards unless he had no other alternative.

"I activate runaway effect!" Roger declared activating the action card he acquired, This negates your monster's ability and deals you with 500 points of damage!" he announced as the spell shot out energy from it!

"Hmph…." Reiji scoffed in disappointment as the spell blew him back slightly and a wave of electricity came over Caesar, paralysing it and preventing it from using its ability.

 **Reiji: 4000-3500**

"Now with that out of the way I can proceed with machine duplication and summon a pair of ancient gears from my deck!" 2 more ancient gears appeared on the field.

"I presume now with those 3 monsters out you'll use them to fusion summon again?" Reiji questioned before narrowing his eyes, "Let me warn you that the moment you try it, I'll have Caesar negate that effect and reduce your efforts to nothing!" he yelled confidently.

"Fusion?" Roger mused before exploding into uncontrollable laughter once again! "Hehehehe hahahahahah!"

"What now?" Reiji asked suspiciously, also with a hint of annoyance from hearing Roger's constant laughter. In fact he was starting to believe him more of a crazed maniac than someone with an actual plan in mind.

He soon however got his answer, which was far from what he expected, "Once again you look down upon me Reiji Akaba!" Roger cried out, "I'm far beyond my former tactics, what I'm about to call forth is creature so powerful nothing in your deck will ever come close to matching its' full destructive fury!" he proclaimed at the top of his lungs as Reiji held back remaining stoic as always though he was beginning to feel a small hint of pressure coming over him, "I warned you not to take me lightly, now you'll pay with your life! The monster I am about to awaken shall seal your miserable fate!" he said holding up a card in his hand which was cloaked in dark purple flames! "It can only be summoned by tributing 3 monsters, which I have gathered before me right now. Now watch as I tribute my 3 ancient gears in order to bring forth your ultimate destruction!" The 3 gears exploded into sparkles before getting absorbed into the card he held! As it flared up the skies soon began to turn dark as shadows began to sweep over the sky as if heralding the arrival of something purely evil!

Reiji looked around starting to feel unnerved by the change in the air's rhythm. "Wh…what's happening? It's getting all dark….." he thought to himself. He soon got his answer as Roger announced his move.

"Arise The Wicked Avatar!" Roger called out as he played the card, causing a dark sun to arise from across the sea horizon until it eclipse the real sun itself and turning the entire fusion dimension dark as night!

Reiji took a step back and widened his eyes, "Wh….what is that!?" he gasped in surprise, the first in a very long long while.

Seeing the shock on his opponent's face brought sickening joy to Roger as he began bursting into uncontrollable laughter, "Hehehehe! Hahahahah! It's the monster that will drag this entire miserable universe into eternal darkness and make it my perfect new empire to be ruled under my hand!" he announced raising his arms up to the dark sun above! "And it cannot be beaten, for it's attack points will always be 100 points higher than that of the strongest monster currently on the field! In this case your Alexander, which brings it up to 6100!" As he finished his explanation, the sun soon began to morph until it took the form of DDD Gust High King Alexander and then landed on the duel field staring down Reiji!

 **?-6100**

"It looks just like…Alexander…." Was all Reiji could say as his eyes widened in surprise and shock.

 **Thus begins the lancers' duel to save the world once again. In case you're wondering yes the Doctor uses Wicked Eraser which will appear next chapter. Since they didn't make an appearance in the anime I thought about using the wicked gods here under the control of the dark master who's identity will be revealed very soon though not next chapter. Since I probably might not use Ruri for another duel now I thought I should introduce her xyz pendulum monster here as well even if she wasn't using it in a duel.**

 **Stay tuned!**

Lyrilusc Tranquility Hummingbird

2 or more Level 1 monsters

Pendulum effect

During your turn, you can reveal 1 card in the top of your Deck for each monster(s) in your Graveyard, then, add 1 of them to your hand.

Normal effect

This card gains 200 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it. This card can attack your opponent directly. While this card has Xyz Material, it can attack a number of times each Battle Phase, up to the number of Xyz Material attached to it. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; for the rest of this turn, "Lyrilusc" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, also you take no battle damage.

Capriccio continuos spell

Once per turn: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster you control; it gains 800 ATK until your next Standby Phase (even if this card leaves the field). You can send this card to the Graveyard; Fusion Summon 1 "Melodious" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials.

Parasite Slug

While you control another Parasite monster, your opponent cannot select this card you control for attacks. Once, while this card is faceup on the field, you can draw 1 additional card from your deck for each face up parasite monster you control. Up to twice per turn, you can special summon 1 Parasite token (Insect-type/ DARK/ Level 1/ ATK 0/ DEF 0) to your field in defence mode. While this card is on the field, parasite tokens are treated as Fusion Parasite. You take no battle damage from battles involving Parasite monsters. Once per turn, you can equip one monster on the field with a Fusion parasite from your hand, field or graveyard. During the end phase of a turn which this card is sent to the graveyard, you can banish this card, special summon up to 3 parasite tokens (Insect-type/ DARK/ Level 1/ ATK 0/ DEF 0) to your field.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

 **(Yuzu POV)**

"Parasite Queen now attacks you directly!" Doctor madly shrieked as his insect queen let out a nightmarish screech and fired out a purplish flame from her mouth towards Yuzu's side!

Her sisters quickly turned to her in alarm, "Move Yuzu now!" they yelled as she nodded in response! Using the new skills she developed while training alongside Yuya and her sisters at the You Show Duel School, she skilfully backflipped and launched herself up to grab a floating action card as the flame closed in within feet from her!

"I activate the action spell evasion!" She declared skilfully rolling with the flame before landing back down skilfully.

"Come now why do you resist?" The doctor huffed playfully, "You know your fate was sealed the moment you chose to come here, in fact, you couldn't possibly escape from your pasts this was an inevitability after all hahaha!" he chuckled with amusement much further to the annoyance of Yuzu and the girls.

As more horrendous memories from her sisters began to fill her mind, she began to feel their anger, fear and sadness after having suffered under their control. "Tch! I may have been controlled by that monster before but I'll ever let that happen again!" she yelled with determination in her voice to never let any of them experience such suffering again, "Nothing's ever set in stone! I plan on overcoming my past and avenging my weakness in this duel! As well as everyone I worried because of what you did!" she vowed pointing out to the Doctor who merely scoffed at her words undeterred.

"Bold words, too bad they won't protect you against my next attack! Go my second queen!" he commanded as his second queen fired a beam from her jaws!

Yuzu quickly reacted as she leapt to the side and grabbed another action card, "I activate the action spell miracle! With it I halve the damage I take from this battle!" A shield formed around her as it helped protect her somewhat from the flames, though it didn't stop the savage vibrations from shaking her up rather nastily! "URGH!" She grit her teeth before nearly falling down to her knees!

 **Yuzu: 4000-2650**

"Huff…huff…I actually felt that….." she panted before recalling a certain memory where she was trapped within the darkest recesses of her mind, and how a hissing sound kept rising through her mind since then, even now she could almost feel it herself! "It's like last time…how I kept hearing its voice commanding me…..and I couldn't do anything….." she thought to herself uneasily before standing up and shaking it off.

"Hmph, your resistance is both admirable and futile….." the doctor frowned with disappointment before smiling again, "No matter, most results and experiments can't be rushed so I'll merely wait a little longer." He picked 3 cards from his hand, "I place 3 cards facedown on the field." He said as 3 cards materialised on the field. As he eyed the last card in his hand he grinned with eagerness, "But before I end my turn how about I leave you a little parting gift to make you more cooperative hmm?"

His words made Yuzu shudder uneasily, "Whatever you plan on giving to me you can keep it!" she yelled in refusal.

"Oh I'm afraid I must insist!" he replied with sinister glee, "You've given me so much inspiration into how much further I can take my science and the potential monsters possess! I sincerely must repay you!" he cried clenching his face before peeping his eyes from his fingers, "I activate the spell mind monster!" he quickly announced, "By declaring the name of a monster in your extra deck you take damage equivalent to half its attack points!" he cried to the horror of Yuzu!

"No way!"

"Oh yes, and I've studied your decks carefully back at Academia." he giggled before playfully sighing with disappointment, "It's a shame I could never implement my parasite monsters into your deck Yuzu Hiragii, at least I can make good use of your monsters like this! I declare Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!" He pointed out as a dark shadow of Zuzu's red haired female fusion material from her own shadow

"She has 2400 attack points….." Yuzu breathed worried as she saw a dark aura continue to enshroud her monster and it slowly began to creep upon her!"

"And that means you'll take 1200 points of damage! Now feel the sting of betrayal by your very own monster!" he laughed sadistically as the shadow swallowed her up and filled her with tremendous negative energy so strong even her sisters could feel her pain!"

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" All of them cried with pain before they fell down with Yuzu to the ground!

 **Yuzu: 2650-1450**

"Urgh….." she groaned painfully as she sat up and began rubbing her head. Groggily turning to the side she saw her sisters were were lying about and slowly getting up again though painfully. "You guys…."

"We're fine Yuzu…..barely…." replied Selena massaging her temple before the others came to.

"How are you holding up Yuzu?" asked Rin with concern.

"Just…peachy….no worries…." she smiled back weakly.

"You are far more resilient than I first expected, fascinating." muttered Doctor with interest as he rubbed his chin, "Could it be motivated by your very fears of bonding with fusion parasite? Your spite and hatred towards me? Or could it be your determination stems from your so called 'sense of justice and desire to protect hmm?" he muttered curiously before his trademark grin came across his face again, "Whatever the case, I'll be sure to do away with whatever resistance lingers within you once and for all after I am finished with you! Hee hee hee!" he cackled. The sound of his voice was all the girls needed to spur them into action again!

"In your…dreams you freak!" Yuzu growled as she forced herself up again fighting back against the pain which flooded through her body!

"Why do you continue to resist? All you do is torture yourself and that's no good at all for my future servant." said the doctor who was beginning to feel impatient and annoyed, "Just surrender and I promise to take away all the pain and everything that burdens you. After all, once you have full embraced the parasite there will be nothing to hold back your full potential! Go ahead, you know you want to." he snickered sinisterly.

"Urgh…." Yuzu grunted as she felt a sudden rush of pain flushing through her body once again, before falling to her knees! Her fatigue was beginning to affect her thinking, almost as though she wanted to lie down and rest, but at that point a certain memory flashed through her mind which made her widen her eyes with realisation.

 **"I've come here to protect Yuya from the one who will soon lead him to an inescapable fate and shadow of disaster that has been cast upon him….You!"**

The very statement Mieru proclaimed to her before.

Even if she had made up that to get her to duel, she then realised she intended to prepare her for a situation like this. If she were to lose, Yuya would indeed fall into despair like how he did during the war…Upon realisation she grit her teeth furiously, punched the ground hard and forced herself back up fired up with even more determination than before!

"You can take your rotten offer back and blow it out of your deluded old brain!" she yelled, "I'll never give up, Yuya and everyone else are fighting to protect our dimensions from evil like you! And I don't intend to let any of them down!" upon hearing her proclamation the rest of the girls woke up, feeling the passion in her voice they too got up and nodded with her. It was then they all joined together and returned to her body, pooling their remaining energy and giving her what strength they had left, till it was as though she took no damage herself at all!

Seeing her resolve to continue fighting made the doctor grit his teeth and hiss, "Tch! Stubborn child…." he grunted in annoyance before smirking with delight to his set cards, "No matter my facedowns shall force her to yield soon enough."

"I'm ending this right now! I draw!" Yuzu yelled paying no attention to him. She eyed her card and played it, "I activate fusion birth! I send the top 5 cards from my deck to the graveyard and then if any fusion material monsters were sent I can fusion summon!" Picking up 5 cards from the top of her deck she then closed her eyes, "Here goes….." she went before sliding them in, each one representing her sisters, her father, her friends in pendulum, their comrades and the people of the 4 dimensions and last but not least, Yuya. "I send these 5 monsters to the graveyard from my deck! **Contralto the melodious Songstress! Adagio the melodious diva!** Mozarta the melodious Maestra! Shopina the melodious maestra and Opera the melodious diva!" She said revealing the 5 monsters in her hand.

One of her new monsters was a blue female who wore a green chiffon dress embedded with various musical notes and she wore a set of high heels. She also had rather medium length hair and she wore a half masquerade mask shaped like a bass clef note.

 **Adagio the melodious Diva ATK: 1400 DEF: 800 Level 4 LIGHT Fairy**

Her second one was a yellow teenage girl who wore a rather long and lean velvet which had various musical notes but she also wore a long scarf ribbon around her which was shaped like a long set of musical bars. She also had long red hair with a semibreve hair pin which wound up her hair till it hung down like a pony tail

 **Contralto the melodious songstress ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000 Level 5 LIGHT Fairy**

The doctor took a step back in bewilderment, "What!? 5 monsters!? Impossible!" he exclaimed finding such luck to be almost impossible.

"Thank you everyone….." Yuzu breathed feeling reassured by their presence and power they were giving her, "With all your help, I will stop this here and now!" she declared as her 5 monsters rose up from the graveyard and fused together in a swirl of multicoloured lights from red, blue, yellow, green and purple! "Supreme prodigy! Noble resonance! The flutter of angel wings! Angel's song! Heavenly harmony! By the guidance of the baton, assemble your power. I Fusion Summon! Now on stage, the song of passion! Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir!" Appearing out onto the field was her childish fusion monster in a frilly ball gown and flowery shoulder cannons. She giggled and did a little spin before landing beside Yuzu, "When Bloom Prima is fusion summoned she gains 300 attack points for every monster used to summon her! 5 were used! Therefore she gains an extra 1500 attack points right off the bat!"

 **1900-3400**

"Ehehehe! Impressive! Most impressive!" the doctor praised as he clapped joyfully, "Too bad it's all futile for you've just sealed your doom!" he screamed revealing one of his set cards, "I activate my facedown parasite worm! When you summon a monster this trap destroys it and then you take damage equal to its attack points!" The trap shot out a disgusting brown worm which hissed and struck out at Bloom Prima who stood her ground. "I gave you a chance to surrender peacefully but you refused my generous offer, so now take this and perish!"

"It won't work." Yuzu replied.

His eyes widened upon hearing her, "What!?"

"When Adagio is used for a fusion summon, melodious monsters I control can't be destroyed by card effects this turn!" she revealed as the spirit of Adagio appeared out of Bloom Prima and she let out a loud song sending a wave of energy which deflected the worm!

"Tch!" the doctor clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Battle! Bloom Prima attacks Parasite Queen on the left!" Yuzu announced as her fusion monster took to the air and let out a loud singing voice and firing a massive blast of sound from her flower cannons at the queen!

"It'll take far more than strength to best me!" the doctor declared before grinning maniacally, "Hee hee! Especially since I have this! The trap collected power! With it I target a monster you control and then equip it with all equip cards that are out! Which means all 3 of my fusion parasites!" He announced which shocked Yuzu and her sisters!

"Gasp!" The 2 queens let out some hissing and chattering which caused the 3 parasites to dislodge themselves and shoot straight at Yuzu's fusion monster! "And you should know, due to the effects of both my queens, your monster's attack points will drop right to 0! Ahahaha! Now you'll be destroying yourself!" he laughed triumphantly.

"I don't think so! In fact, it's you who's played right into my hand!" Yuzu yelled out once again stunning the old man!

"WHAAAAAT!?"

"I activate my facedown card! De fusion!" she revealed, "Now my Bloom Prima splits into the 5 monsters I used to summon her! It's time to take center stage ladies and give this creep a show stopping performance unlike any other!" she called as her Bloom Prima split herself into 5 lights which flew out of the way of the 3 parasites as they exploded with no more target! Each of the lights took form back into the fusion material monsters she used and they all sung in perfect harmony with one another!

"Oh no! My precious parasites all gone!" the doctor cried falling to his knees and even resorting to pulling out his hair in frustration!

"That's right, and since Contralto was special summoned as long as she remains on the field my melodious monsters can't be destroyed in battle and they can't be targeted by effects!" Yuzu declared pressing her advantage as Contralto sung a song and conjured up a shield around Zuzu's field! "Furthermore with all your pesky parasites now in the graveyard, all your queens' attack points are gone too!" She continued as the doctor's queens weakened!

 **2700-1800**

 **2700-1800**

"How dare you!?" he then screeched with his eyes widening with madness!

"Oh I do dare!" said Yuzu, "Now it's time to end this! Mozarta attacks the first parasite queen!" Her Mozarta waved her baton before shooting an energy beam which hit its mark and caused the first queen to screech in pain before exploding!

"Tch! Due to slug's effect I take no battle damage!" yelled the doctor defiantly as his slug created a shield around him. Though he escaped unscathed hearing the screams of his monster in agony was torture enough for him.

"I'm not done! Now it's Shopina's turn! Dethrone her royal majesty!" Her second maestro played a tune on her keyboard before firing powerful energy notes which destroyed the second one!

"Grrgh!" he grunted shielding himself with his arm!

"Now Adagio squash that slug!" Yuzu commented continuing her relentless barrage! Her master then shot a wave of sound from her mouth which made the slug shriek in pain before exploding and leaving the doctor exposed!

"Tch!" he hissed furiously. For the first time, instead of his usual sadistic demeanour he was feeling pure rage and hatred welling up from inside him! To see all his precious children get destroyed before his own eyes and now getting cornered by the very girls he experimented on, was beyond anything he could take.

"Now with that slime ball out of the way you won't get away this time! Contralto now attacks you directly!" Yuzu commanded as her next female sang a powerful sonic wave which blew the doctor off his feet and onto his back!

"AAARGHH!" he screamed in pain while writhing about and covering his ears on the ground!

 **Doctor: 4000-1800**

"Urgh…." he groaned weakly before lying back on the ground almost lifeless.

"You're lucky that since Opera was special summoned she can't attack this turn," said Yuzu feeling rather regretful she could end it now though with her setup she was feeling confident with herself as she picked another card from her hand, "I set a card on the field and end my turn." she said calmly as her sisters appeared around her and cheered.

"Well done Yuzu! You did it!"

"Congrats!"

"Woo hoo! You sure showed him!" they each went as Yuzu blushed red with embarrassment and scratched the back of her head.

"Hehe, yeah I guess I did…." she said returning their thanks before taking a breather, "Finally, it feels as though….that nightmare is finally behind us too….." she thought to herself seeing how she was able to overcome the monster that haunted them for so long, now it felt like they could move on at last, a truly momentous occasion….which was soon about to be spoiled.

"You….YOU!" They nearly jumped at the sound of the furious doctor's voice as they quickly turned to see him get back up almost instantly! This time his face budged with veins and his eyes widened with maniacally fury and hatred in them! He also gnashed his teeth so hard they could crack an break at any moment! It was a sight they didn't expect at all.

"Uh oh….he looks mad….." Yuzu gulped as her sisters looked on unnerved.

"How dare you destroy my precious children!? After I so generously offered you peace!? Unacceptable!" he screamed with complete unrestraint, as if all trace of his former control and collective thinking had vanished now was all replaced with immense and unmatched hatred! "GRRR! Forget controlling you, you are far or trouble than you are worth! I will take pleasure in watching you suffer!" he roared as a dark purple aura soon formed around him which began to send shockwaves through the ground and shaking the area all around them!

"He's lost it now!" Selena cried in alarm!

"He never had it to begin with, but this…..this is downright insane!" Yuzu added as she did her best to hold her ground despite everywhere shaking uncontrollably! Suddenly from the dark aura which formed around the doctor it soon generated a dark portal on the ground, "Wh….what's happening!?" she then gasped.

"Hehehehe! The final effect of my parasite slug!" the doctor answered with a grin, "If it's ever destroyed I am allowed to special summon 3 parasite tokens to my field in its place!" Rising out from the dark lime portal were 3 eggs in a reddish colour scheme similar to that of the fusion parasites.

"Tch! Not those bugs again…..after all the hard work I went through to get rid of them….." Yuzu grunted in annoyance having thought she was finally rid of them.

"Hee hee hee! Oh don't worry, you won't be seeing them for long, for they have served their purpose!" said the doctor to the girls' surprise at what he said about his most prized monsters, "They'll be used to call forth the most devastating beast I have ever laid hands upon, its potential surpasses anything I ever came upon and now I will take full joy in unleashing it as of now!" he screamed.

"I don't like the sound of this….." muttered Selena uneasily as they awaited what he planned to do as his turn began!

"I draw!" As he drew his card they widened immensely as he picked out a card coated in a dark black aura! He smiled with glee seeing the time had finally arrived, "Hehehe, it has finally come….." He snickered before eying the girls with dark intent in mind, "Prepare to meet your doom! I sacrifice my 3 parasite tokens to call forth the beast that will end this charade here and now! Along with this miserable dimension!" He cried as his 3 tokens all merged into a single black portal which implanted itself on the ground and grew! In the process it generated immense shockwaves surging though the ground so strong even the ghost girls could feel the shaking through their sister Yuzu!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Hang on!" They cried to Yuzu though desperately holding onto dear life themselves! They then froze in place as a pair of ferocious yellow eyes and snarling could be heard and seen from the portal! Something was stirring, awakening, and was coming to the surface soon!

"Hahahahah!" the doctor laughed maniacally as his eyes suddenly flashed a dark red, "Arise!" he cried raising his arms to the sky as a dark energy bolt struck out!

"Oh my…." was all Yuzu could say as she and the other girls looked on speechlessly as the bolt twisted and turned until it took form!

"Yuzu Hiragii! Face your destroyer! The Wicked Eraser!" The doctor proclaimed as the enormous dragon like demon appeared from the shadows striking dark lightning all around it! It let out a terrifying roar before staring down at Yuzu menacingly!

"Oh dear…." she breathed taking several steps back and nearly stumbling down!

"He never had that in his deck! How did he mange to get his hands on something that powerful!?" gasped Selena remembering seeing the doctor's deck once while she was under the parasite's control.

"All his monsters before relied on sinister tactics and psychological warfare…..but this one…..it's completely different….." brayed Yuzu as Rin and Ruri looked on in complete and utter speechlessness. "I've never seen anything like it…..chances are we may never again will….." she gulped as a bead of sweat dripped from her cheek.

"Hehehehe! Hahahaha! Yes! I feel it's great power within coursing through me!" The doctor cackled as the great beast hissed and growled and began transferring some of its dark energy into him. The doctor felt as though with such power he could do anything as he desired, that his greatest dreams and ambitions would finally come to fruiting with such power at his beck and call! Little did he know was that the power he was experiencing was coming at a price he'd never be able to repay. "And now it's special ability! For every card on your field, it gains 1000 attack points! Since you control 6 cards its attack points rise to 6000!" Energy then flowed from Yuzu's cards which were then absorbed ito the jaws of Eraser! As it swallowed down it powered up tremendously and its presence became all the more overwhelming for Yuzu and her sisters to bear!

 **?-6000**

"Whoa!" Rin exclaimed in alarm.

"I've never seen such power before!" added Yuzu.

"Ehehehe! Hahahaha! It's all over for you now Yuzu Hiragii!" Doctor laughed this time feeling assured of his victory, "You see due to its own effect I can destroy this card during my main phase! Also when it is destroyed it takes out every single card on your field as well!"

"What!? All of them!?" Yuzu gasped in alarm with the others.

"There's more! I also trigger my final trap card! Doom gazer!" he shrieked revealing his last card, "When an effect that wood destroy a card activates, you then take 300 points of damage for each one! This makes a grand total of 1800 points which you cannot and will not escape from!" he laughed to the shock and horror of the girls.

"Oh no!"

"Ahahahaha! With you gone nothing will stop me from doing to your friends exactly the same as what I'm doing to you now! You refused my science now disappear from my sight forever!" he screamed as Wicked Eraser rare powerfully and turned into a dark black and purple energy sphered before it was about to hit critical and explode!

When all hope seemed lost for Yuzu, she then hardened her gaze and stared back with determination! "You'll never lay a hand on Yuya or anyone else ever again you psycho!" she yelled revealing her final play, "I trigger the trap card known as reflecting nature! Now all the damage I would have taken gets dealt to you instead!" She declared as Eraser exploded and took out all her monsters who screamed in pain before being vaporised! Doom Gazer then shot out a dark stream which was soon deflected off the shield by Zuzu's trap before redirecting at the Doctor himself! Who widened his eyes in horror, seeing he was about to get dealt in by a move he never saw coming!

"Impossible!" he cried as he froze in place unable to move!

"Prepare to fall by your own move!" Yuzu yelled as the dark beams enveloped him completely! He then let out a wail of pain and agony as the dark energy swallowed him!

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

BOOM!

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!" He cried as he was blown back from the force of the blast and into the wall of the dark spire! After that it soon began to crack, crumble and eventually collapse ontop of him as the portal it generated at the top of its spire then collapsed in on itself and exploded!

BOOM!

 **Doctor: 1800-0**

 **Yuzu: WIN!**

As the skies of the xyz dimension turned clear and peaceful once again with the fall of the tower, the forest seemed to return to its natural and pristine state with a serene breeze blowing through the trees and the sounds of birds chirping could be heard not far from the glade. Feeling everything was starting to return to normal and seeing that most of the monsters that were rampaging about in Heartland were already dealt with and the remaining ones on the run, Yuzu placed a hand to her chest and breathed a sigh of relief, "Phew….finally…it's over….." she breathed feeling the worst was over.

"Yeah, it appears so too." nodded Selena as she placed her hands on her hips while looking around with a smile on her face with the others mirroring her expression.

Turning to her sisters, "Thanks everyone, I don't think I would have been able to win this by myself." she said to them gratefully, though to her surprise they responded with cheerful chuckles and giggles.

"Hee hee, there's no need to be so formal Yuzu." said Ruri covering her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm sure we all would have done the same for any one of us if we were in your shoes." Rin grinned.

"All that really matters is that the xyz dimension is now safe, and that everyone else is safe as well." added Selena in the end as they overlooked everyone working in unity pushing back the enemy monsters in order to protect their beloved home dimension. "The way things are going I think we should have the situation under control in no time."

"I agree….." Yuzu nodded before closing her eyes, "Looks like our nightmare is finally over too…."

"Yuzu!" a familiar voice called out to her waking her up from her peace of mind.

"Huh!?" Turning around to the side she gasped to see her 'brother' stumble out from the shade of the trees towards her, covered in bruises and a few injuries along with some scrapes and tears in his clothes, but with a bright smile filled with hope and happiness.

"Sh…Shun!?" As he limped towards her weakly she ran up to him as he opened his arms to welcome her in. "You're okay!" She cheered hugging him with relief, which too was present in her 3 sisters. She then began to tear up and sniffle with joy and some sadness, "I….I thought you were-"

"I'm fine Yuzu, don't worry….huff…." he panted while placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "After I was shot down, rise falcon shielded me from the crash and explosion." he explained while putting on a weak smile, "Fortunately thanks to it despite the collateral damage we caused I made it out a little banged up but overall fine…ugh…." he grunted clenching his side as a sudden jolt of pain surged through him!

"Easy now, don't push yourself." said Yuzu helping to support her brother up, "It'll be alright soon."

"I know, especially after what you just pulled off just now." he replied as she widened her eyes in surprise.

"You were-"

"Mhmm, the moment you worked up the courage to defeat those parasite queens." he said, "I was a little worried at first and planned to step in when he got you cornered at first but my legs would move like I told them to." his expression turned somewhat regretful before smiling back with relief, "But then I saw you had the situation under control, even prevailing against that monstrosity he pulled off at the last turn, turning his own move agsint him….heh, you really have grown since your travels through the other dimensions these past few days, and for that I couldn't be more proud."

"Shun….." Yuzu felt overwhelmed with emotion before acting upon them, wrapping her arms around her big brother who was taken aback by surprise before he smiled back and returned her affection with a hug of his own. The 2 siblings shared an emotional moment together though it was soon about to be cut short.

"Hehehe, how touching, too bad it'll be short lived!" a voice spoke out catching them both by surprise!

"Huh!?"

As they turned to the site of the now demolished spire they looked on in shock to see the Doctor had dug himself out of the rubble and now was skulking towards them like an undead zombie who had just risen from the grave! Despite his clothes being ripped and torn in various places along with even the massive scars now on his face and limbs he was undeterred, as if something was driving him on and he suffered almost no pain at all! "EEE HEE HEE HEE!" He giggled psychotically like the madman he was, as a dark purple aura formed around him and he widened his maniacal eyes with malicious intent! "Hehehehe, this isn't over, oh no, why it hasn't even begun!" he shrieked to the sky as veins began tensing up around his face and eyes!

"Gah!" Yuzu gasped, "N…no way….How could he have survived all that!?" she exclaimed as her sisters too looked on speechless in disbelief and shock!

"Tch! He really is persistent like the parasite he is…." grunted Shun angrily as as her stood in front of her, fighting back his injuries and holding his arm out to protect her! "Get behind me now!" he yelled as he stood firm in between, while holding an unyielding fighting stance and hardening his gaze at the very man who turned his sister against him so long ago at Academia.

As they looked past Shun's arm at the doctor edging ever so closer without a shred of fear or sanity, many mixed emotions began to fill the girls' hearts and minds at what they were seeing now. "If you want her you'll have to go through me you swine!" he yelled though his words had little effect on the mad scientist as he came all the more closer to the siblings!

"Hee hee hee! Oh you need not worry about that! None of you will leave this place alive!" he cried as Shun grit his teeth feeling pressured, inside he wondered if he could defend them both from the psychotic lunatic in his current state, while Yuzu mustered up whatever remaining courage she had left in her in preparation for the worst. "I may have lost the duel but I expected this outcome!" he roared as his aura began restoring his injuries and returned him to full strength! "A true genius such as myself manipulates the odds rather than let them control me. Due to the powers granted upon I will erase you both and then-" All of a sudden the aura around him flared around him till it enshrouded him in an inferno of purple and black flames! "GAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed finally feeling true pain as he fell back on the found and began writhing in agony!

"What the!?"

"What's going on!?" Both lancers quickly put in more space between them and the now suffering Doctor, unable to comprehend what they were seeing with their own eyes. Their shock grew into worry as the aura which continued punishing the helpless doctor soon took the shape and form of The Wicked Eraser as it snarled ferociously, its eyes flaring dark red and his pain only amplified a hundredfold!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" his bloody screams echoed through the forest as silence soon began filling them once again.

 **(Yuya POV)**

Back in Synchro dimension the Yu boys looked on in horror as the massive wicked god known as dread root towered over them like a giant demon ready to send them into oblivion! Yuya widened his eyes and his jaw hung down speechlessly at a lost for words as its very presence began to darken the sky and it gave off pressure so hard and heavy that buildings and structures around the duel field began to crumble and fall apart!

Sanders then grinned rather sadistically seeing now everything was as he has hoped for, "Behold Yuya Sakaki!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs while raising his arms out showing off his enormous demon! "Now that I have wicked dreadroot on my field your hopes of defeating me and stopping the dark spire are gone!" he cried, "For as long as it is on the field the attack points of all monsters are halved!" Dread root then let out a nightmarish piercing shriek that sent shockwaves through the land as Yuya and his brothers covered their ears painfully as the sound came to them! The 3 odd eyes dragons he has set on his field didn't fare any better as their attack points got slashed in half!

 **2500-1250**

 **2600-1300**

 **2800-1400**

"Oh no!" Yuya gasped seeing his monsters weren't just in pain but now were vulnerable to attack!

"Oh yes," Sanders went as he grinned maliciously rubbing his hands together, "You've interfered long enough in our plans Sakaki, and I've wasted far too much time on you!" he growled pointing out to him as his gaze hardened and the dark energy coursed through him, causing veins to pop around his face and he gnashed his teeth, "I've run out of any sense of mercy now so it's time I eliminated you once and for all!" He bellowed before rushing off for an action card at the side! His burst of speed created a shockwave as he went before he punched straight through some rubble which crumbled like sand as he pulled out an action card from the debris!

"Whoa look at him go!" Yugo exclaimed in surprise.

Yuri narrowed his eyes seeing something was definitely wrong with this picture, "I always knew he was fit as a sergeant but no way he's that agile….." he muttered.

"You're right….." added Yuto in agreement while Yuya held back and grit his teeth, a drop of sweat dripped down from his cheek tensely as he waited to see what Sanders would do next!

"I activate the action spell copy magic!" he roared, "With it I copy the effect of a spell in your graveyard!" he then gained a malevolent smirk before pointing out to Yuya! "And I can't think of a better choice than your double attack! Now there's no way you'll survive this, literally!" he boasted with arrogance.

Yuya hardened his gaze and grit his teeth, "I don't think so!" he retorted, "I activate my vortex dragon's effect! By shuffling odd eyes pendulum dragon into my deck I can negate your spell!" He announced as he shuffled back odd eyes pendulum dragon, as vortex then shot a burst of wind which pierced through the action spell and caused it to burst into sparkles!

Sanders however remained undeterred, "Perhaps, but now you're out of pendulum monsters to shuffle meaning you won't be able to do any of that again!" he roared, "And you won't at all once I'm through with you! I now attack your Odd eyes absolute dragon! Fear's knockdown!" He commanded as dread root let out a terrifying roar before raising up one of its massive claws which became wrapped in shadow and dark miasma before it began to swing it down on the helpless xyz dragon!

"Yuya quick!" Yuto called out to which his brother nodded firmly.

"Odd eyes absolute dragon's effect activates! I use an overlay unit in order to negate your attack! Ice barrier!" He called out as Absolute dragon swallowed an overlay unit before generating an ice shield in front of it which fortunately blocked the incoming swipe from dread root before shattering into several tiny shard! "Then I can special summon an odd eyes from my graveyard! So return Odd eyes phantom dragon!" The ice shards gathered back together before taking the form of a familiar dragon before it melted away and revealed the purple and white scaled beast underneath the frozen crusted shell!

"Tch! Why won't you just fall already!?" Sanders screamed with frustration and hate in his voice, his eyes widened and bulged with blood red veins while his fist tightened up and veins began popping up from his throbbing wrist! "I swear I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do!" he hissed with frustration before picking some cards from his hand, "I set 1 card on my field facedown sending my turn." He huffed setting a facedown on the field, "You may have survived somehow but your luck will soon run out Yuya! Assemble as many of your weakling monsters as you want, as long as my dread root remains on the field none of your puny monsters will ever come close to laying a claw upon it!" He yelled pointing out at Yuya's phantom dragon which soon hunkered down after the immense pressure of Dreadroot's presence brought it to its knees!

 **2500-1250**

Yuya began to sweat more profusely but he wasn't about to give up just yet, "This duel is far from over Sanders!" he cried out unyieldingly.

"Give it up boy, when will you realise that I am completely untouchable!" Sanders boasted, impatient with Yuya's refusal to surrender, as he then flashed a maniacal grin and raised his arms out showing off his monster, "Do you now see the reality you naive child?! True duelling is achieved through combat, determination, mercilessness and victory! Meaningless pipe dreams and petty emotions have no place in them and never will!" he boasted arrogantly, "So give up on this duel, this weak world and meaningless life you so fruitlessly lived and accept your fate!" Unbeknownst to him, his words only served to ignite Yuya's determination ever more so and ultimately sealed his fate.

Yuya grit his teeth angrily as he flashed a furious expression at his enemy, with eyes exhibiting pure anger of righteous justice, "You couldn't be more wrong Sanders!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, "True duelling doesn't come from simply winning or crushing your opponent, it comes from within and your reasons for doing so! In fact it's so much more than brute force, it's also about coming to a mutual understanding and forging bonds with others even your opponents, drawing strength from this around you rather than standing alone!" he said placing a hand to his chest, his mind clear of doubts now, "Without the right heart and soul it's meaningless violence and destruction which helps no one in the end!" he then pointed out to Sanders, "You probably can't understand this, and you probably never will, which is why you'll never achieve perfection and which is why you'll fail!"

Sanders' eyes widened at Yuya's outburst, "What!? How dare you speak such nonsensical claims to me when you're about to perish before my ultimate power?!" he growled taken aback by the young boy mouthing off to him in such a manner, who seemed completely oblivious to his own situation.

Yuya then calmed down and refocused himself as his brothers soon joined up with him as one, pooling all their energy together. "Because I have my reason to win, to protect the 4 dimensions, it's people, my friends, family and everyone else we care for. And to forge a real future free of all violence and spite!" he declared, "That begins right now! I draw!" Seeing the card he and his brothers drew together he nodded acknowledging it as a sign of their new bond, "Alright, it's now or never." He thought before facing Sanders, "This new dragon of mine can't be normal or pendulum summoned, but it can be special summoned if I tribute all monsters I control including 1 dragon pendulum monster!" He declared as his 4 dragons on the field roared in unison as they became enveloped in right light!

The light was so blinding even dread root was forced to cover its face with its hands! Sanders on the other hand was taken back by the unexpected development, "What!? You're sacrificing all 4 of your dragons!?" he gasped.

"That's right, in order to bring out the very monster that will end this duel here and now!" Yuya replied, "I tribute Odd eyes phantom, vortex, absolute and meteor burst dragon!" All 4 dragons turned into yellow sparkles that were absorbed into Yuya's card as he played it on his duel disk! "Come forth! God eyes phantom dragon!" He announced as bright light erupted from the darkness in the sky! Descending from the heavens down to the earth was a powerful and majestic looking dragon which appeared as an amalgamation of Odd eyes phantom dragon along with 3 other dragons Yuya and his brothers had in their possession (including starving venemy dragon, clear wing fast dragon and dark anthelion dragon). It let out a powerful roar as it boasted a generous attack stat of 3000 points!

Sanders then grinned and laughed arrogantly, "Ha! That's your big move!? You think that puny lizard will make a difference to your hopeless situation!? I think not!" he cried out, "Especially since Dreadroot's effect now halves its attack points!" His Wicked God bellowed powerfully as it released dark pressure which heavily weakened phantom dragon by half!

 **3000-1500**

"That won't stop us at all!" Yuya yelled undeterred, "God eyes phantom dragon! Attack The wicked dread root now! God eyes breath!" He commanded as his dragon took to the air and prepared to fire a shining multicoloured beam which seemed to be utilising powers of the 4 dimensions! (Red for standard, green for synchro, indigo for xyz and violet for fusion)

"You're attacking me with that pathetic weakling!?" yelled Sanders before grinning with delight, "Hahahaha! Knowing you can't win yet deciding to go through self destruction rather than getting crushed by me, I'll have to give you credit for your bravado at least." He laughed, but to his surprise instead of finding despair he saw only a confident smirk on Yuya's face!

"Hehe…."

"Wh….What's so funny? Have you lost your grip on sanity after realising your situation is hopeless? That you are powerless before my might?" he asked feeling rather unsettled.

"No, far from it, you've talked a big game about power yet you haven't even the slightest clue what true power is!" Yuya answered, "Maybe God eyes and I can teach you that right here and now!" He announced holding out his arm, "When God eyes phantom dragon attacks it gains 1000 attack points for every monster I tributed to summon it! I tributed 4 monsters so it gains 4000 attack points!" The spirits of all 4 dragons materialised around God eyes before they were absorbed into its chest crystals and they began flashing in multiple colors similar to them!

 **1500-5500**

Sanders grit his teeth in annoyance, "That's pointless! No matter how high you raise your own monster's attack points they'll always get slashed in half due to dread root!" Dread root unleashed another negative wave which halved its attack points once more!

 **5500-2750**

"God eyes' second effect! It then weakens your monster by the points it gained! Meaning your dread root now is the one that's completely powerless!" The spirits of the 4 dragons shot out from God eyes, all snarling viciously before possessing Dreadroot and bringing it to its knees!

 **4000-0**

Sanders' dark heart skipped a beat in horror, "N…NO!" he cried before gritting his teeth, "Tch! It's far from over! I trigger the trap spirit barrier! With it I take no battle damage!" He announced as his facedown flipped up and generated a shield around him!

"You won't escape justice Sanders!" Yuya yelled never letting up his attacks without relent! "God eyes' effect! When you activate a spell or trap, by sending a spell or trap I control to the graveyard I can negate and re-set that card and render you incapable of activating it for the rest of the turn!" He held him arm up to the air, "As it just so happens, I still have my Odd eyes arc pendulum dragon in my pendulum zone! Meaning spirit barrier's effect is cancelled!" Arc pendulum dragon exploded into sparkles as they then infected the card and caused it to fall back facedown!

"NOOOOOO!" Sanders cried in horror as the beam pierced through The wicked dread root! As it howled in pain before exploding and sending him flying back several feet through a ruined wall! "GAAARGH!" he cried crashing down at the other end! A cloud of dust erupted as the wall crumbled down into dust!

 **Sanders: 4000-1250**

As he sat up he couldn't believe his eyes to see his ultimate monster gone and now his field was laid bare! "M….My ultimate formation….my monster….." was all he could mutter unable to move pass the sheer shock that was going through his mind.

Stepping out of the dust was Yuya, with a firm expression on his face with God eyes landing next to him, "Now that dread root has left the field, god eyes phantom dragon's attack points now return to their original value." He said as his dragon snarled.

 **1500-3000**

"And now to finally end this!" he said holding up an action card in his hand, "I activate the action spell second attack! Allowing my dragon to attack a second time!" He declare playing it and God eyes began to charge another beam in its jaws at Sanders who lay down helplessly at its mercy!

"If that beast attacks me directly I'm finished!" he sneered under his teeth and seeing its attack points rise!

 **3000-7000**

He sweated profusely and shook with fear as the dragon's beam was about to fire! Looking around frantically he then smirked upon seeing an action card lying within arm's reach, which he seized without hesitation! "Ha! I activate the action spell known as evasion! This negates your attack!" He declared as he rolled out of the way of the dragon's beam which caused a massive explosion destroying the building in its path! As he rolled to the side and came to a stand he grinned with delight, "Ahahaha! Now on my next turn I'll-"

"Go God eyes! Attack again and end this!" Yuya interrupted as it charged another beam in its jaws almost instantly!

"What!?" Sanders gasped as he stumbled back and fell down! This time pinned against another wall corner he had nowhere of escaping now as God eyes came in closer and cut off any route he could use! "Y…You can't! I just stopped your attack! You can't declare another one!" he trembled as his face gave off a rather traumatic expression as he shook like an earthquake!

"Actually I can, for due to God eyes' final effect," Yuya explained, "If its attack ever gets negated, it ends your turn and jumps straight into my second battle phase!" he declared to his enemy's horror!

"NOOOOO! This can't be! I can't lose now now! Not to someone like you! I won't allow it!" he yelled defiantly but to no avail!

"It's time you paid for what you've done Sanders! To all the students you hurt and to all the people you've hurt here!" Yuya declared showing no remorse for the former Academia sergeant, whom he finally saw as someone unredeemable and unforgivable. He didn't want to do it, but he knew that there was no other way, so with firm determination he declared the final blow! "God eyes phantom dragon! Attack and finish off Dreadroot and Sanders once and for all! Go! God eyes breath!" He commanded as God eyes unleashed its beam attack with the rage of the 4 dimensions put into it!

As the beam closed in Sanders gripped his fist bitterly and he gnashed his teeth, "This isn't over! I won't lose! Not when I've come so close!" he swore to himself before noticing an action card lying not far from where he was near an old rusted duel runner frame abandoned by the side! He then grinned as he got up and prepared to dash for it! "With my power I'll be able to reach that card in the blink of eye, and then-" As he prepared to speed forward suddenly he felt the power sap away from him, leaving him powerless once more!"NO!" he cried as he fell down onto the ground, only for the beam to completely envelop him bright light! "AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!" He screamed as his figure was evaporated into the energy attack before a massive explosion erupted from where he was!

BOOOM!

 **Sanders: 1250-0**

 **Yuya: WIN!**

As his life points dropped down to 0, Yuya turned around to see the dark spire in the vicinity slowly turn dark before losing its energy and crumbling apart, as its pieces fell down like a stack of dominoes till they became a pile of debris which lowly dissipated into thin air! With its fall, the portal soon closed completely cutting off the entry of new monsters into the Synchro dimension and the 4 brothers looked on to see how everyone in the city, Tops and Commons alike, worked in a unified effort to protect one another and push back the enemy monsters!

"Hehe, I'd say we did a job well done Yuya." went Yugo patting him on the back encouragingly, "And it looks like all our dragons got the chance to take down the tower, together as one." he then added at the end.

He smiled back appreciatingly as they gathered around pleased to see that everything would sort itself now in the Synchro dimension, "Yup we sure did, together."

"Let's hope Yuzu and Reiji do their parts as well." added Yuri.

"Oh I'm sure they'll do just fine." replied Yuto feeling assured, "After all, if we could win our duels I'm certain they could too."

Hearing what he said made Yuya sigh with relief before smiling lightly at them all, "Yeah, you're right. After all we've been thought till this point, I'm certain they can handle it just fine." He then turned serious before remembering something important, "In the meantime we should-"

"Urgh…." a voice groaned from within the smoke plume behind them which caught their attention. A silhouette appeared through the dust, limping out of it while clutching his left arm was Sanders! Now badly beaten and bruised in many corners of his body, with his suit now tattered and torn up from the battle! Despite his injuries, his hatred and malice pushed him forward with each step, with only blood on his mind as he shot a piercing glare with eyes like daggers at Yuya!

"You….will…..pay….!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as Yuya narrowed his eyes and got into a prepared stance!

"Whoa, he doesn't look to happy…." Yugo gulped rather nervously.

"Tch! He really doesn't know when to give up does he?" Yuri hissed, "He's even more persistent than a swarm of flies at a picnic….."

"Hmph….." Yuto and Yuya said nothing as Yuya prepared to reach for his duel disk in anticipation for round 2, especially when a dark purple aura enshrouded Sanders and his eyes turned dark red. But what happened next caught them completely by surprise!

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" he then screamed before falling back on his knees as pain surged through him like his body was on fire! His aura then flared even more so which made the Yu brothers take several steps back!

"HUH!?" The 4 boys could only look on in horror at what they were witnessing as a dark figure shaped like Dreadroot itself crept out from Sander's own shadow and loomed over him as if it was the one tormenting him with pain which was felt as he screamed bloodily and his wails echoed across the landscape.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

 **(Reiji POV)**

"There's more, much more!" cackled Roger with sinister glee as his grand leviathan towered up high above the duel field and The wicked avatar hovered by his side in the shape of Gust High King Alexander! Reiji sweated but remained stoic and steadfast, refusing to show any signs of weakness to his old foe, though Roger could very well sense some hint of it within his heart, and he was intending to make it increase! "Now I activate the spell thousand punisher! I tribute a monster on my field and reduce the attack points of another monster I control to 1000, and then for every 1000 attack points the sacrificed monster had, my other one can attack for each one!" He announced as Reiji grit his teeth knowing what was coming next, "I tribute my Grand Leviathan! My former self in order to feed and give rise to my new self! Wicked Avatar!" As Grand leviathan faded away, its energy was absorbed by Avatar as it glowed and its attack points were lowered!

 **6100-1000**

"But wait, due to it's own effect it now returns to 6100!"

"And since Leviathan possessed 4000 attack points, that means it can attack 4 times…." Reiji noted narrowing his eyes.

"Hehehe, you catch on quick, it's no wonder you're a veteran duelist after all."

"Too bad none of your skills will save you now! For when its summoned, Avatar prevents you from activating any spell or trap cards until the second turn from when it's been summoned! Meaning nothing will save you now!"

"…." Reiji said nothing but hardened his gaze and readied himself for the 4 attacks that would soon besiege him, sowing no signs of weakness or fear.

"How does it feel? To be completely helpless and unable to do anything about it! Hahahaha! I promise on this day the 4 dimensions will hear the sounds of your screams!" Roger laughed sadistically before eagerly declaring his battle phase! "I've waited a long time to say this, it's checkmate for you! Disappear before me peon and become swallowed by the shadows! Dark wind blade!" He shrieked with his eyes widening maniacally while Avatar struck out at High King Genghis who held out its 4 blades, though they were easily smashed through as Avatar cleaved it in half!

"I think not Roger!" Reiji quickly yelled defiantly, "While I may be unable to activate action cards I still possess pendulum effects! With DD Savant Shrodinger's pendulum effect, I can negate an instance of battle damage and then special summon it in defence mode!" The pendulum monster appeared on his field and its eyes glowed generating a shield around Reiji protecting him from the impacts!

"Ha! Meaningless!" Roger laughed, "I still have 3 more attacks left in reserve! Attack once more!" he commanded as his avatar swung its blade at Caesar next, cleaving it in half and causing it to explode!

"DD Savant Shrodinger's monster effect now activates, I can negate battle damage once per turn!" Shrodinger's eyes glowed once more as the shield regenerated itself and shielded Reiji once again! "Now that there's only 1 DD monster present on my field, High Alexander's attack points return to their original value." Alexander's attack points then lowered.

 **6000-3000**

"And since the attack points of the strongest monster on the field has changed Avatar's attack points must change too." He announced holding his arm out to The Wicked Avatar as it dropped in attack strength as well!

 **6100-3100**

"Tch! A fruitless struggle…." Roger hissed through his teeth seeing Reiji slipped out of his grasp once more, "You may have escaped this time but I'll still rid your field clean of monsters by the end of this turn!" He yelled, "I'll now attack DD Savant Shrodinger!" Avatar then swiped its massive blade through Shrodinger as it exploded! "And finally, I attack DDD Gust High King Alexander!" He annocuned as both monsters' blades clashed with one another till eventually Reiji's was overpowered and destroyed mid combat!

 **Reiji: 3500-3400**

"Hmph, it would appear your checkmate has been wasted Roger." Reiji scoffed pushing up his glasses and bursting the mild soot that got on his clothes.

"Be quiet! All you've done was delay the inevitable and nothing more!" Roger yelled furiously taking Akaba's comment as an insult.

"Are you sure about that?" Reiji replied, "Now that there aren't any monsters on the field anymore, your wicked avatar's attack strength now drops to 100." As he said so, Avatar shifted back into its true form as a sphere with its original attack stat.

 **3100-100**

"That is merely a temporary setback which I shall rectify soon." Roger scoffed before grinning sinisterly, "The moment I draw a monster and summon it I'll be able to raise its attack points strong enough to wipe out all your remaining life points!"

"To do that he'd need a monster with at least 1700 points." Reiji noted focusing his gaze upon Avatar as it continued to hover above the battlefield and giving off a malevolent aura which seemed to be feeding into Roger and giving him strength!

"Don't forget, this also applies when you summon 1 as well! Which means I still have the upper hand!" Roger then added before holding out his arms outstretched to the sky, "This time, my victory will be assured!

"Hmph, you never change will you Roger…..frankly I'm disappointed." Reiji scoffed undeterred and unfazed which caught Roger's attention.

"What was that?"

"As I said before, there are no absolutes in business and in duelling. When it victory seems it's in your grasp there is always a chance it can be snatched away." he replied before pointing out towards him, "And rest assured I intend to claim victory from you once more, and at the end of this day you will be paying for all your crimes against humanity and the 4 dimensions!" he proclaimed with absolute determination!

"Hehehe, I will pay? Surely you jest, after all you have no monsters to protect yourself with." Roger chuckled clenching his face with his hand, "Furthermore you have no more cards in your hand, and due to Avatar you can't protect yourself with spells and traps now complete your pendulum scale either hahaha!" he laughed.

"…." Reiji said nothing back, though he knew Roger was right he wasn't about to give him any satisfaction even in defeat. Though for now he knew he would have to work with what little resources he had available to him. Nevertheless he decided to leave it all up to fate as he reached for his deck, "I draw." Eying his card he then concluded his turn, "I end my turn."

"Hehehe just as I thought, you were nothing more than empty words." Roger snickered, "I on the other hand am very different, I intend to keep my words and bad them up with the necessary action to fulfil them! I draw!" He grinned at the card he held, "Excellent, I activate mystical space typhoon! With it I destroy your remaining pendulum monster! DD Savant Dirac!" The wind blew and made his last pendulum monster explode into sparkles!

"Hahaha! Now you truly are done for!

"Are you quite finished yet?"

"Oh no, far be it from me to end my turn without bloodshed! Now my wicked avatar attacks you directly!"

 **Reiji: 3400-3300**

"That was nothing more than a scratch Roger."

"For now, but that will soon change the moment another monster appears."

"Feel free to summon one yourself for it will do you no good."

"This duel isn't over yet, not by a long shot." Reiji replied calmly reaching for his deck, "It's my turn." As he drew he nodded at said card, "Alright, just 1 more turn left and everything will be set….." Reiji thought to himself seeing the cards in his hand. He then closed his eyes and smiled, "As Yuya would say, hope for the best and that the pendulum shines upon me….." he thought calmly remembering his comrade's words before opening his eyes with a series expression, "I end my turn." was all he said.

"Oh? Passing your turn once more without doing anything?" Roger went shaking his head and smirking playfully, "How disappointing, and here I was expecting the son of the Professor to put up much more of a fight, even if you are losing hahaha!" he laughed, "Could it be you don't have any monsters to summon? Or do you actually think you can lost longer just because you intend to keep my monster's attack points low?" Reiji said nothing back. Roger scoffed in disappointment seeing no reaction or emotion from his old enemy, "Well don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery soon enough, it'll be all over soon I promise, everything in this disgusting universe which shunned my greatness will be over. I draw!" He then played the card he drew, "I activate pot of indulgence! By banishing up to 6 random cards from my extra deck facedown I can draw 2 more cards." He banished 3 copies of ancient gear howitzer and 3 copies of megaton ancient gear golem from his extra deck and drew, 1 of which was pleasing to his eye, "Ah monster reborn, with this I can call forth one of my strongest monsters resting in my graveyard and then I'll overwhelm Akaba in 1 fell swoop!" He thought envisioning that he would revive his Leviathan or even 1 of its powerful fusion materials before taking out Reiji in a double sided attack where he could do nothing! He was tempted to play it but a thought crossed his mind, "Wait, after all he and his lancers did to me, I want him to suffer. I must drag this out a little bit longer, ending him now would be far too merciful." he thought before grinning with delight and deciding to drag out his ordeal by switching to the second card he drew, "I summon ancient gear soldier from my hand in attack mode!" Appearing on the field was a mechanical soldier with a machine gun as one of its arms, "And now Avatar's attack points rise to 1400!" As he finished Avatar took on the form of his mechanised warrior and rose in attack strength.

 **100-1400**

"Now my soldier attacks you directly with rapid fire flurry!" He declared as Soldier fired a barrage of bullets at Reiji! "Furthermore you can't activate any spells and traps when it attacks!" Seeing there was nothing he could do to protect himself, Reiji stood firm and held out his arm to shield himself, though it didn't do too much against the flurry of energy bullets coming at him which pierced his body and scratched several parts of his clothes and even pushed holes through his scarf!

"Urgh…."

 **Reiji: 3300-2000**

"And now The Wicked Avatar attacks! Dark rapid fire flurry!" Roger commanded as his avatar fired its own barrage! This time thought its effects were far more devastating on Akaba as the damage it inflicted made the previous attack feel more like ant bites in comparison!

"ARGH!" Reiji cried as the damage incoming from the dark enchanted bullets caused him to fall to his knee while holding himself up with 1 arm! He could feel pain flooding through his body and coursing through most of his limbs, even keeping himself from falling was excruciatingly painful for him!

 **Reiji: 2000-600**

"Painful isn't it?" Roger grinned sadistically as he stood up high before snarling furiously clenching his face, "Well this hardly compares to what I suffered for so long because of you all! That's the only regret I have, but don't worry it will all be over soon." he then grinned as he casually walked over to the side to pick up an action card knowing Reiji wouldn't put up any resistance in his state. Looking at it he then grinned ever more so, "Heheh, with this my setup is perfect! With battle change if Reiji intends to attack my weaker ancient gear solder, he'll end up sealing his own doom and he'll soon be crushed underneath my boots." He then burst into uncontrollable and maniacal laughter seeing his position to be absolutely secure this time, "With this, it truly is checkmate! Finally, the whole world will be mine! I will be emperor of the dark world and all will bow to me! Ahahahaha!" he laughed.

"You've made a huge mistake Roger, the last you ever will." Reiji suddenly spoke as he got back up onto his 2 feet without much difficulty.

Roger blinked his eyes in surprise after what he heard from Reiji, "Excuse me?" he questioned puzzled expecting to hear him in agony or even beg for mercy at this point.

"You should have finished me when you had the chance, but since you so foolishly passed up that opportunity I'll seize it myself and use it to show you what true power is really all about!" He declared powerfully as he began his counter attack! "I draw!" As Reiji drew he narrowed his eyes at what he drew, "It's here." He couldn't help but smile a bit seeing that Yuya's faith in the cards had paid off for him, perhaps he should try it more often he thought to himself before retiring to the matter at hand, "Now that I'm able to use spells once more, I can activate Dark contact with the Gate!" He announced as the dark aura enshrouding his spell cards was lifted and he begun activating his continuos spell, "Once per turn I am allowed to add a DD monster from my deck to my hand, though due to its other effect I will take 1000 points of damage on my next standby phase. But that won't be happening because I intend to finish you off completely on this very turn!" He declared which made Roger harden his gaze.

"You lie!" he screamed, further frustrated that despite his best efforts Reiji still maintained his stoic expression and refused to give in to doubt and despair since turn 1! He also began to sweat feeling agitated while also starting to become anxious himself as something inside was telling him Reiji would no doubt make a comeback on his next draw!

"Try me." Reiji replied, "Due to my dark contract's effect I add DD Savant Galilei to my hand!" Reiji announced adding said pendulum to his hand, "Now the preparations are complete!" he announced picking 2 cards from his hand, "I use Scale 1 DD Savant Galilei and Scale 10 DD Savant Kepler to set the pendulum scale!" His classic pendulum monsters rose as pillars of light, "Now I possess the power to summon monsters from levels 2-9 all at once! Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and become a new light that rends the darkness. I Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monster!" A dark flood of energy shot down from the portal, "The transcendental deity who rules over all kings. DDD Doom King Armageddon!" Appearing from it was one of Akaba's ace monsters, the dark fiend crystal with 3000 attack points!

"Hahahaha! A foolish move Reiji! Haven't you forgotten that by summoning a monster that powerful, you've only succeeded in making my Avatar even stronger!"

 **1400-3100**

"You don't even know the meaning of power Roger But since I run a school myself, allow me to educate you!" Reiji replied undeterred, "I activate the spell DDD Fusion! By treating this spell card as a monster I can fusion summon using it and my Doom King Armageddon!" He announced as both the spell and Armageddon fused together in a fusion portal!

Roger widened his eyes, "What!? A fusion using only a single monster!?" he exclaimed.

"I fusion summon! Come forth! DDD Superdoom King Purple Armageddon!" Arising from the fusion portal was Reiji's fusion pendulum monster with a dragon like appearance and Armageddon as the main body!

Roger was taken aback at first before suddenly smirking without concern, "Impressive, but pointless! Once again my Avatar surpasses your monster!" Avatar then changed shape from Doom king armageddon into purple armageddon before its attack points rose once more!

 **3100-3600**

"No matter what monster you summon forth you'll never be able to best my Wicked God!" he boasted arrogantly. "Face it, just accept the fact I've outsmarted you this time!" he pointed out with a maniacal grin.

To his surprise Reiji simply smirked back at him in response, "I'm afraid once again you are sorely mistaken." he said.

"What?" Roger blinked.

"You claim to be a changed person, that you've become even stronger because you've been granted power by another. But all that power has simply blinded you to the fact that you've sunken so low to that of a lapdog who boasts about himself standing on top of a high place unaware it's on the verge of collapsing at any moment!" Reiji announced, "It's time I knocked you off your high horse exposed you to the truth!" He declared vowing to end it this very turn! "Your monster may look like mine and surpass it in mere attack points, but it lacks its true power, and that difference is what will be your undoing Roger! With Purple Armageddon's ability, once per turn I destroy a monster you control and then you take damage equal to the attack points it had out!" He declared as Purple Armageddon began charging up a powerful beam in its jaws and targeting it at Avatar!

Roger widened his eyes and sweated anxiously, "NO! This can't be!" he gasped.

"DDD Superdoomking Purple Armageddon! Obliterate that imposter right now!" Reiji ordered as it fired! "Wake up and see the light Roger! It's over!" The beam pierced through The Wicked Avatar as it shifted back into its true dark sphere form before glowing yellow about to explode!

As Roger looked on in horror and disbelief he fell to his knees unable to comprehend how his perfect strategy could have been undone so easily, "No…no….no…..not again….this can't be happening!" he screamed as Armageddon's beam also punched a massive hole through the dark spire behind them! As both Avatar and the dark tower exploded, Roger was soon enveloped in their combined blast radius and he screamed in pain as he was swallowed up completely! "AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

 **Roger: 2000-0**

 **Reiji: WIN!**

With the spire's destruction the portal soon closed up, cutting off the entrance for more monsters to enter through.

As the dust cleared, Armageddon raised its dragon head up from the ground, having protected its master before exploding into sparkles. Focusing through the dust Reiji saw Roger lying down on the ground, completely and utterly defeated. He narrowed his eyes and slowly walked towards him, ready to bring him in and confident he wouldn't put up any resistance in his condition. "You're finished Roger." he said firmly, "Now come along quietly, we have questions for you and you have much to answer for." he said deciding to be merciful.

He then stopped in his tracks as he saw Roger grip his laying out hand into a fist and he began to stir, "Urgh…." he groaned as he struggled to push himself up, though he only succeeded at reaching his knee before his exhaustion stopped him from being bale to go any further, "This….is not….over….." he breathed before looking up at Reiji with spite and hatred in his eyes, "I….will not lose!" he yelled refusing to accept his defeat.

"How pathetic." was all Reiji could say just by looking at Roger's position before coming closer. Unlike the last time, he wasn't about to let Roger just walk away this time. This time, he was going to ensure his threat was neutralised once and for all.

Roger then lifted his head up to the sky as if he was praying for some sort of miraculous salvation, "M…Master….please give your loyal servant….just a bit of power…..then I can…." Suddenly before he could finish a day aura flared around him, this time infusing him with excruciating pain rather than power! "AARRGH!" he screamed as he began writhing in agony!

Reiji widened his eyes and jumped back to put a bit of distance between himself and the now possessed Roger, as a silhouette of a dark sphere rose up from the flaring aura!

At the same time Yuya, Shun and Yuzu were looking on speechlessly at what they were witnessing. What happened next seemed to make their blood run cold.

"You have all failed in your tasks. Therefore you must all suffer the consequences." A voice spoke out through the 3 monster silhouettes which hovered above the 3 former members of Academia!

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"GAAAAAAARRRRGGGHH!" They each screamed bloodily as their bodies were enshrouded in flames and they continued to be incinerated!

While Reiji remained silent and observed the situation from a safe distance, everyone else gasped or looked on in speechlessness, what appeared before their eyes was beyond anything they had ever witnessed in their lives!

"I gave you all powers and yet you were defeated, therefore I shall take them back and so much more!" The demonic voice roared as their pain increased a thousand fold and the flames flared up!

"N….NO! MASTER! NO MORE!"

"P..…Please! Have mercy!"

"F….Forgive us my lord! We beg of you!" They each cried begging for mercy.

"Do not fret, even in defeat you can still be of use to me. By surrendering your worthless life force to further aid my own plans!" The voice roared before their bodies turned dark black and they began to dissolve!

"MASTER!" were the last words the 3 men screamed with their final dying breath, **a** s their bodies were completely incinerate and they dissolved into dust, the flames joined together with the monstrous silhouettes for shooting up in dark lightning bolts and disappearing from sight!

 **(Meanwhile)**

The 3 wicked god cards materialised in the palm of the cloaked dark master. As he gazed upon them now filled with dark energy he smirked with delight, "All according to plan….." he said as he expected his 3 'loyal servants' to try and manipulate or even betray him to further their own agendas. Little did they know from the start was that their fates were sealed the moment they met. "As to be expected of worthless lifeforms lower than the ground beneath me." he said as he took the 3 cards under his cloak and absorbed the remaining powers that were within them! "RARGH!" he roared as he flared up with immense power coursing through him before grinning malevolently underneath his hood, "Now with that I have remaining energy I require, the second phase can finally begin." He said looking at the 3 mirrors revealing each of the dimensions before a 4th appeared, which showed the dimension of pendulum right before his eyes.

 **(Lancers POV)**

Back at the xyz dimension, Yuzu blinked her eyes in disbelief, still trying to process what had just took place before her eyes, "What….just happened?" was all she could say as her mind was still overwhelmed.

"I don't know….but whatever it is…..I don't like it….." replied Shun hardening his gaze seriously.

"Me too….." she replied before deciding to call Yuya to check on him. After dialling on her disk she held it to her ears at it began ringing. It took a few seconds before it was answered, "Yuya? How are things on your end?" she asked with concern.

"It's all good Yuzu," his voice replied on the other hand, which made her put a hand to her chest while she sighed in relief. Hearing his voice helped put Shun at ease as well to hear his friend was doing well. "We took care of the tower in synchro dimension and since you're talking to me now I guess things went fine for you in the xyz dimension?"

As he asked that Yuzu gained an unsettled expression on her face as she tried her best to describe the 'demonic' events that had just transpired, "Well…..both yes and no….." she said uneasily as Shun looked on.

Yuya paused at the other end before giving his answer, "I kinda suspected that, because something really weird happened here too."

"Weird?" Yuzu raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess, you-"

BEEP BEEP

"Huh?" Suddenly a 3rd incoming call interrupted their conversation. Answering it, Reiji's voice spoke out from the other end.

"Lancers, regroup back at LDS HQ at once. We'll discuss our next move from there." he instructed.

Acknowledging the situation the lancers on both ends nodded firmly without any hesitation, "We're on our way Reiji!" said Yuya other behalf as he disconnected the call. "We'll continue this when we meet up back home Yuzu." Yuya then added.

"Yeah, let's do that. We've already had quite an adventure out here, maybe it's best we go home for now." she replied in agreement as they disconnected the call.

As she finished, Shun had already finished dialling the codes into his disk as it generated a portal before them. As they began to step through, Yuzu took one last look at the now degraded and devastated forest sad at the state it was reduced to and the now homeless animals that used to live there. "Hopefully this takes care of things here in the other dimensions for a while." she said sadly before stepping through.

Empathising with her Shun narrowed his eyes, "If only it were that simple….." he thought seriously as he followed, knowing well that things were far from over.

 **And thus concludes the triple duel of the strongest lancers and the defeat of Academia's fallen trio. Nevertheless victory is bittersweet as now the dark master begins the next stage of his dimensional takeover. What course of action would the lancers take next? All shall be revealed next chapter so stay tuned!**

 **When writing Yuya's duel I originally intended to use odd eyes revolution dragon to beat Sanders, but its' OCG and manga effects each had parts I wanted to use but I couldn't seem to use both without using confusion, so I at first wanted to have it attack twice with an action card, till God eyes phantom dragon got revealed and its effects seemed better to use.**

Adagio the melodious Diva

Cannot attack the turn it is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up. If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Fusion Material for a Fusion Summon: You can activate this effect; for the rest of this turn, "Melodious" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects.

Contralto the melodious songstress

While this Special Summoned card is on the field, "Melodious" monsters you control cannot be targeted by card effects, or be destroyed by battle.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

It was mid afternoon the very same day the dark spires were taken down through the efforts of Reiji, Yuya and Yuzu. Right now the 4 dimensions were busy licking the wounds that were sustained through the sudden attack by the invading monsters. While most of the invading monsters were defeated and taken down by the duelists of the dimensions, others had either fled through the portals before they closed or went into hiding. While some people went to try and track down the fleeing monsters while others were tying to tend to the injured or damages done. Both Academia and LDS had dispatched medical relief to help tend to all dimensions at once as well as make quick repairs where possible to properties and structures. While Edo and the Academia squadron helped tend to the wounded xyz and fusion duelists in Heartland, LDS personnel helped aid Securities in rescue and relief of people who were trapped under rubble or were injured. Leo also took action in coordinating some of his staff to aid the recovery efforts in the fusion dimension along with putting together hunting teams to track down any monsters that may have gone into hiding.

The calm was restored, but what nobody realised was that this moment of relief wasn't going to last long….

Meanwhile, the Lancers were heading back towards the LDS Tower with victorious but serious expressions, except for Sawatari who was overconfident of his skills now that he succeeded, and they soon arrived at HQ where Reiji awaited them in his chair along with Nakajima and the 2 Fuuma brothers. "It is good to see that you all have made it back." Reiji remarked while keeping a firm expression, though deep down he was in relief. "I trust that it was a success on each of your ends?" he then asked.

"All foes on my side were eliminated." Shun stated.

"The same goes to our end." Gongenzaka added followed by a nod of the other Lancers.

Reiji was about to talk when Sawatari bragged in with a smirk. "Those guys stood no chance against the mighty Lancers and me!" he boasted putting his hands on his hips while holding his head up high. "They fell one after the other! They better go home before it's too late!"

"While the boasting was unnecessary, I, the man Gongenzaka, concur with Sawatari." Gongenzaka nodded in agreement firmly remembering his success in the xyz dimension, though with some expression of disapproval with his partner's attitude in the wrong situation.

"These monsters are underestimating us!" Sawatari returned a friendly elbow to his comrade's side while grinning him. "And we took care of them one by one! Together in mass, it's game over for them." As he said that Gongenzaka couldn't help but smirk slightly though he did his best to hide it.

"Don't get too relaxed, Sawatari." Hikage remarked as the others looked to him.

"Maybe the enemy wants us to think they're this weak so we lower our guards like you're doing at the moment." His brother then added.

"I agree with Tsukikage." Dennis sighed. "Sawatari, don't get too laid back now when we just started. After all, every great showman knows the opening acts are never as great as the main event to come."

"Hey! I won for once!" Sawatari snapped shaking his fist at the bubbly Entertainment duelist. "At least this once I'm right!"

"If we're done with the pleasantries, we can get back to the matter at hand." Reiji spoke up trying to sound as patient as he could, getting everyone's attention. "Firstly, a job well-done everyone. We have to keep this momentum and withhold our enemy's assault before anyone could get hurt." he said as everyone said nothing but listened. "Secondly, I have some important news I shall share with you." As he said that everyone tensed up at his tone, though Yuya and Yuzu seemed to be aware of what he was going to tell them but they braced themselves nevertheless. "While I was able to discover the one responsible behind the attack in the Fusion Dimension."

"The mastermind?" Yuya's eyes widened a little at those words.

"Who...was it?" Yuzu asked uneasily knowing she would regret asking.

Reiji said nothing for a moment before he adjusted his glasses before answering. "It was Roger."

At that moment everyone was taken aback by surprise as multiple shocked or angered expressions appeared on the lancers' faces, "What!?" Yuya, Yuzu and Gongenzaka gasped.

"Oh my!" Dennis exclaimed.

"Tch!" Shun narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue.

"That guy!?" Sawatari asked. "Wasn't he supposed to be locked up in prison at Academia!? Where did he come from!?"

"I have yet to discover that." Reiji replied uneasily as he stood up, "What also worries me is the fact that if he guarded the fusion dimension's tower," He then looked over to both Yuya and Yuzu, "Then I can assume the others too were guarded as well."

"Yes they were…." Yuya replied uneasily as the others turned to face him and Yuzu, "At the Synchro Dimension, I encountered Sanders…." he said anxiously.

"And at xyz….urgh….we got into a little scuffle with the Doctor…." said Yuzu uneasily.

"Eh!? Them too!?" Shingo exclaimed as even more shock was added to him and the others.

"I thought we saw the last of them already….." Dennis breathed, even amongst members of Academia those 2 had always rubbed him off the wrong way.

"Apparently not." Reiji replied closing his eyes seriously before stepping out from his seat and turning over to face the window looking over Maiami City and the horizon beyond, "According to Roger, a mysterious benefactor was responsible for freeing them from their prison cells after their failed revolt." As he said that his eyes hardened and dead silence came upon the lancers. "A benefactor which we currently do not know." He then turned around to them, "What we can confirm however, is that their ally has access to powers beyond our understanding.…." He held up a remote and switched on a screen which then depicted the Lancers' previous encounters with the dark synchro monsters and chaos xyz monsters in the Xyz and Synchro dimension. Most of which were putting some of the lancers on edge or making them uneasy, "As Roger himself also admitted that it was this ally of theirs who provided the cards that corrupted the duelists in the Synchro and Xyz dimensions, and was responsible for instigating those events in order to gather energy. Which in turn was responsible for creating those dark spires which erupted and allowed those monsters to invade the other dimensions." He said switching over to another screen depicting the dark towers, "Considering that this ally was able to command living monsters and bestow upon them cards with…. power in them, we can safely assume that this is no ordinary foe we are dealing with. Possibly not even from any of our worlds." He said.

Some of the lancers, being Dennis and Shingo, were beginning to shiver rather nervously upon hearing his words, which sounded like they were coming out of a supernatural horror story, except now it was happening for real.

"Man….as if things weren't crazy enough…." said Yuya swallowing rather hard and a drop of sweat dripped from his cheek.

"I agree Yuya….." replied Yuzu, "I've seen all sorts of insane strange or even paranormal things for a while….but this really takes the cake…." she said empathising with him.

"I don't think my brain can handle this much insanity for one day…." Shingo muttered feeling dizzy from exhaustion and being overwhelmed.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes." replied Noboru as he took his time looking over it all while Shun narrowed his gaze.

As the screen shifted to Roger, Sanders and the Doctor dissolving painfully into dust after being absorbed by the Wicked God cards they used earlier, it helped stir up even more tension and worry in the hearts of the lancers. "Now those are some special effects I wouldn't want in my show, even if it was for the fall of the villain." shivered Dennis.

Seeing it was enough, Reiji switched off the screens and returned to the meeting, "For now, we only have this limited information to work with and as of now we don't have any leads as to who our new enemy is or what their motives may be." he said as the lancers looked to one another and began discussing.

"Great…." Shingo sighed in dismay, "Just when we've gotten ourselves out of the frying pan we end up in the fire…."

"If that is the case, we must be prepared for anything." noted Gongenzaka bravely pumping up his arm.

"If the do appear again, I'll make sure they don't get the drop on me again." Shun growled angry clenching his fist, "They'll pay for what they've done to Heartland." Some of the others eyed him seriously and nodded with him agreement, that whoever was responsible had to pay for these atrocities.

"Nevertheless, if we manage to find and take down this mastermind in the shadows, it's over correct?" Tsukikage assumed, and Reiji nodded.

"Most likely." he answered, "Moreover we can assume that the attacks we just suffered may be merely a first wave or even a prelude for a much larger mass invasion to come in another time."

Shingo then smirked going into a 180 degree mood change from earlier, "Heh, after how we kicked those monsters' butts back to where they came from, I bet whatever creep is pulling the strings behind the scenes has now seen the power of the lancers!" he boasted, "In fact, I bet now that he's seen the power and courage of the great Neo New Shingo Sawatari, he won't be rearing his ugly head anytime soo-"

Before he could finish his sentence however, an alarm suddenly went off through the room of the LDS building which took the group by surprise!

"Sir, we have an anomaly appearing over the skies of Maiami City!" Nakajima yelled frantically as everyone else's eyes widened and they gasped in horror that the unthinkable had finally made its way to the pendulum dimension!

"What did you say!?" Reiji gasped as he opened all the curtain blinds and looking up to the sky they got the surprise of their lives. Out of the blue, a dark red portal opened in the sky, only this one exceeded the ones that opened in the Fusion, Synchro and Xyz dimensions by several thousand percent!

"What's that!?" Yuya exclaimed in shock and confusion.

Reiji simply hardened his gaze and replied, "Trouble…."

As if that wasn't enough, now monsters were beginning to swarm in through just like with the other portals before! Appearing in their thousands was a massive wave of dark world monsters beginning with Beiges and Zures, then followed by Latinum, Lucent and finally with the Dark world Lords Reign-Beaux and Grapha! Other large monsters such as Darkness destroyers and Zera the mant also took to the field and let out powerful growls and roars before beginning to blast everything within sight, uprooting smaller buildings and tossing vehicles aside like toys! As destruction continued in their wake, the people of Maiami went screaming in a panic trying to find cover from the invading monsters!

Everyone looked on horrified from the upper windows of LDS as destruction came upon their home, which happened faster than any one of them expected.

"No! Mum! Everyone!"

"Dad!"

Yuya and Yuzu both cried in horror imagining the trouble their friends and family could be facing while they were up in LDS.

"Again!?" Sawatari groaned smacking his head painfully. "Man! We just cleaned up Synchro, Fusion and Xyz! Now OUR dimension's going to get invaded!? Like seriously!?" he ranted before playing a hand to his chest and taking in deep breaths, "Huff….okay okay deep breaths Shingo…..No need to get all worked up….We took care of things earlier just fine, I'm sure this isn't as bad as it looks….I mean sure there's like tons more of them…but it can't get any worse right? Eheh…." he chuckled nervously.

"Err, I think you shouldn't have jinxed it Sawatari…." Dennis muttered with a worried expression.

As if on cue, energy bolts suddenly struck out from main portal and opened up several others leading to the other worlds like the integration of Arc V from long ago, only now the openings were so wide anyone could walk through them to get to the other side! Soon monsters that entered from the giant portal in the sky began to head towards those portals and it was as if the invasion had begun all over again!

Shingo turned pale and swallowed hard, "Gulp…."

"Oh dear…." Dennis squeaked seeing they all had their work cut out for them now.

"Is this... the end for our dimension...?" Gongenzaka breathed out, staring at the flooding and feeling doubtful as to whether they would be able to handle this wave of enemies now.

"Tch!" Shun hissed furiously with some of the others, who were getting serious and restless knowing they couldn't sit back doing nothing anymore.

"Unfortunately it would seem we would have to figure this out later," Reiji pushed up his glasses knowing what they were thinking, and he himself was having the same idea. The time for contemplation was over, even if they didn't have a plan, the safety of the people took priority over all. "As of now, our mission is to protect the people and to ensure the safety of the 4 dimensions." He stood before them, "For now we shall have to divide our forces for now, that way we'll save more lives that way and we can work more efficiently." he instructed.

"I don't like the idea of splitting up very much." Yuya muttered uneasily as he looked to Yuzu who stood by him.

Her expression showed she was thinking the same as her boyfriend, "Yeah, last time we did we barely made it out."

"Which is why we shall be dividing into groups this time," Reiji answered catching everyone's attention as they awaited their leader's instructions, "That way the power between the groups is split evenly, as well as in regards to the allies we already have stationed there some of the dimensions would need more support than others." He then eyed Macfield first, "Dennis, you will take the Fusion Dimension."

"Huh? Me? All by my lonesome?" he pointed to himself with a sad pouty face.

"Most of Academia is already on guard and prepared for battle, I'm certain you wouldn't need any more help than that." Reiji replied as Dennis placed a finger to his chin in thought.

"Hmmm, fair point." he mused before smiling pleased, "Also we'd be dulling on my home turf, therefore I'd have a home field advantage! Nice call Captain."

"I'm glad you have no quarrel, and though your optimism is respectable I'd appreciate it if you took this a little more seriously Macfield." Reiji replied as he turned to the next batch, "Gongnenzaka, you and Shingo will head for the Synchro dimension."

"Alright, I understand." Gongnenzaka placed a fist to his chest and stood up firmly, "I shall do my best and protect the people with my life."

Shingo's jaw then hung, "EH!? Why do I have to be partnered up with bulky boy here for the umpteenth time!?" Without warning Noboru suddenly reached out and grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in! "ACK!" Before he could wriggle and fight back he came face to face with Noboru's piercing glare which sent a shiver up his spine as it stared into his soul.

"Do you have a problem wth me Sawatari?" he growled menacingly.

Shingo knew there could only be one answer in this situation, sweating profusely and whimpering like a dog he shook his head meekly, "N…No…."

"Listen to what I am about to say," Noboru then added as he leaned in menacingly towards Shingo who turned pale with fear while his heart raced like a panicked rabbit, "The time for playing around is over, this is where the real battle starts and I will have no tolerance for any of your nonsensical whining. If you slow me down in any way, I'll be using your face as a human shield, understand?" he said in a chilling tone.

"Yes….sir…." Shingo nodded reluctantly in response, though compared to the alternative this was far better.

"Good." was all the burly steadfast duelist replied as he dropped Shingo down who landed with a thud on the floor right on his buttocks! "Urgh!" he grunted as his butt hit the floor and he began rubbing where it was sore, while cursing under his breath wishing he could get back at him someday. "Tch! As if he wasn't any slower himself…." he hissed under his breath after remembering what he was told earlier.

"Excellent use of authority Gongenzaka." Reiji commended, "Now with that settled…." He then turned around to where Kurosaki stood, "Shun, can I entrust the xyz dimensions once again in your hands."

"I will defend my homeland to my last breath Akaba." Shun nodded in response, "We've suffered enough from one war, I won't let it fall by another."

Reiji then turned to the remaining lancers on standby being Yuya, Yuzu and the Fuuma brothers, "As the main attacks are focused here in Pendulum Dimension, the rest of us will remain here to defend it."

"Mhmm."

"Alright Reiji." Yuya and Yuzu replied without qualm.

"I shall remain here to monitor the situation sir." said Nakajima calmly, "And I will also see to it that the chairwoman and Reira stay safe." he ended with a bow before taking his leave and making his way to the control room on the lower floors.

Upon seeing everyone was in agreement, Reiji finally issued the order, "Lancers! Battle stations now! Protect the dimensions at all cost!"

"Never fear Fusion Dimension! Dennis the Defender is on his way!" Dennis yelled his battlecry as he was the first to charge out of the room to the LDS dimensional portal.

"Mhmm!"

"As you command Master!" The Ninjas replied as they vanished from sight.

"No way am I about to let those villainous beasts destroy the world we worked so hard to build together." Shun huffed as he chased after Dennis through the door, "This time, they've gone too far and made it personal…." he grit his teeth angrily before being followed by Shingo and Gongenzaka.

As the remaining lancers proceeded though the exit, starting with Reiji, Yuya then held himself back as Yuzu stopped behind him. "Be careful Yuzu." He said to her as he allowed her to go ahead of him.

"Heh, I was able to defeat the Doctor on my own Yuya, I'm sure I can take care of myself now." she chuckled feeling touched that he cared.

"Heheh, yeah I guess you're right about that…." he scratched his head with a smile before becoming a tad bit more serious, "Just be careful though, this is a full on onslaught and not some duel, so watch your back okay?"

"Mhmm, same to you as well." she nodded as she took her leave.

Before he exited the room, Yuya stopped once more and took a breath before eying up at the ceiling, "Ryuga….where are you?" he thought to himself pleadingly, almost begging for his good friend to return home soon. "If you're out there, please….we need you more than ever…." were his final thoughts as he exited the room too.

 **(Synchro)**

A few hours later and war had finally broken out once more, this time in all 4 dimensions simultaneously as monsters arriving into the Pendulum Dimension charged straight through the smaller linked portals to the other dimensions, quickly undoing the relief and recovery efforts that were set up and soon chaos spread with massive explosions, damages and people screaming and running for their lives.

"Everyone! Stand together!" Crow yelled as he rallied together the securities against an invading horde of giant orcs, beasts of taller and dark archetypes! All of them desperately fighting back against the wall of foes amassing before them and their efforts only barely making a dent in them! As they edged ever more closer, Crow noticed some of the men beginning to tire, gasp for air or grit their teeth and seeing his comrades beginning to buckle was beginning to pressure on him as well. "For our city and its people, we will get out of this alive!" He yelled defiantly as he then summoned out a handful of his monsters such as Onimaru the divine thunder and black feather darkrage dragon as they charged on ahead into the fray!

In another area, several Ushi Onis and Giant Ushi Onis were getting blasted out of the path of a duel runner lane as Jack Atlas sped through or even ran over some which were unlucky enough to get caught in his path! "Out of my way you measly pawns! You are nothing to the King!" he bellowed powerfully as his Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend unleashed absolute power inferno to incinerate an entire wave of enemies at once! Though as soon as many were defeated, Jack saw more monsters such as Load of darkness crawling out from the shadows lead by a Darkness Neosphere that appeared in the center of the group. He then hardened his gaze and hissed through his teeth, "Tch! Even so, at this rate they will outlast us with sheer numbers…." he said under his breath as his burning soul ignited within him and he charged ahead with his faithful dragon by his side!

In the streets the commons were doing their best to help evacuate civilians both common and top or those who couldn't duel or were injured to safety shelters, while Shinji and his entire crew assembled their team of monsters like Archfiend Zombie Skull, Cosmic Fortess Golgar and Battlewasp Hama the Conquering Bow against an approaching group of dark hunters. He then narrowed his eyes firmly as he proclaimed a few words of encouragement to his fellow people, "We let the Tops rule us over once, but now we're different! Now we're working together as a true city! We won't let some flock of mindless Duel Monsters rule over us!" he yelled as his team cried with him. They then revved up their duel runners and charged full speed ahead as the enemy monsters rushed towards them with heir weapons at the ready!

"Grargh! Why can't we just get a break already?!" Shingo cried as he ran for cover to avoid being blasted by a group of phantom skyblasters! As he jumped behind a pile of rubble for cover, the monsters were soon taken care of by Flower Cardian Lightshower and Moonflowerviewing.

"It's only to be expected boy." Chojiro replied having just arrived on the scene at last and ready to fight, "Now be a man and help save lives already! Otherwise stay out of the crossfire!" he yelled as he rushed ahead to another area.

Shingo however paid no attention to his words but he covered his head with his hands and shivered like a puppy left alone in the park, "I want my daddy! I want to go home now!" he whipped only ti get suddenly yanked upwards by the collar! "Gak!"

"You wanted to be the hero Sawatari?" Gongenzaka grumbled at him with disapproval before noticing an approaching Giant orc came lumbering towards them! Holding up its massive club and letting out a mean growl with drooling saliva drooping from its jaws! Looking towards Shingo and the approaching monster, he soon gained an idea, "Then man up, get out there and pull your own weight!" he yelled before throwing the blond boy with full force at the monster!

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Shingo's eyes widened with horror and teared up as he flew right into the belly of the beast! Causing it to be blown back by the tremendous force into a wall as it crashed down upon it! As Shingo lay back down on the ground unconscious from his experience, Noboru walked up to where he was and saw the orc's hand twitching under the rubble before falling still.

"Hmm, perhaps there might be some use for you yet…." he mused as he hoisted Shingo onto his shoulder, hoping to use him as a weapon again if he needed to.

 **(Xyz)**

In Heartland the resistance and Academia forces barley got a moment's rest after the first attack that they were caught by surprise due to another invasion! As Shun with his flock of Raidraptor Force Strixes and Raidraptor Rise Falcon fought their hardest to eliminate the invading aerial swarms of whip tailed crows lead by a Dark Simorgh, he grit his teeth to see a Vandalygyon, the Dark Dragon Lord along with a dark horus and dark armed dragon had arrived on the scene as they fired off a barrage of attacks from the ground at him! Unable to withstand a double sided attack from both the air and land his rise falcon was eventually blasted by an incoming projectile!

BOOM!

"Argh!" Shun cried as he was blown off his monster but luckily one of his force strixes saved him in the end as he landed on the ground, only to be surrounded by the 3 dragons that had surrounded him! "Tch! I don't know how much longer we can keep this up….." he hissed under his breath as they closed in on him!

"What's the matter Shun? Slowing down already? Boy you really have gotten soft." a snarky voice called out to him when all hope seemed lost!

Looking up to a higher platform his eyes brightened up with joy to see the rest of the resistance had gathered along with 3 familiar faces, "Kaito! Allen! Sayaka!" he called out joyfully to see his 3 friends coming to his aid.

"Hey! Don't leave us out of the picture!" Another voice called from the other end! The dragons too followed where he was looking and soon they and the other monsters had themselves surrounded by the Academia army lead by Edo and the Tyler Twins!

"Heh, glad to have you all with us." Shun smirked as Edo and Kaito both leapt down to where he was.

"Of course, I'd never turn my back on my friends nor on my home dimension after all we've been through." Tenjo said to him.

"After what we did to Heartland, we owe it to them for giving us another chance." Edo added as he turned to the resistance who looked back at him and the Academia squadron with trusting expressions, "They forgive us and now it's time we retuned the favour by protecting it!"

"YEAH!" everyone else cheered in agreement with him as he soon gave the order!

"Attack!" Upon his command they all leapt forward into action with everything they had, turning the tides almost instantly on the monsters present! Overwhelming them with teamwork and trust.

"You monsters are getting too laid back." mused Kaito as he stepped forward towards the Dark Horus that faced him and Galaxy eyes Cipher dragon alone, "It's true Academia once tried and almost succeeded in destroying us, but now, it's a different story. We won't let another invasion destroy our homes and families! This time, the Xyz Dimension will triumph!" he proclaimed as his galaxy eyes soon transformed into a ray of energy before evolving into Neo Galaxy eyes cipher dragon! Which roared tremendously as the Dark Horus took a step back with fear in its eyes, something which Kaito took note of. "Are you ready to repent, foolish monster!?" he roared as Neo Galaxy Eyes fired a powerful beam from its 3 heads which incinerated the dark horus completely!

 **(Fusion)**

At the fusion dimension some of the students had even decided to make the best out of their dire situation by turning their city defence into one of their old hunting games they missed. "Aha! If we were keeping track I'd have the high score!" Laughed a red student with Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound as it fired away at the charging hordes of Vorse raiders and Kaiser Vorse Raiders that were charging at them from the streets towards where the You Show Duel School stood!

"Hehe, you kidding me!? I'd have blasted 10 for every one of yours!" A You show student countered as his Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon continued to fire away at the skies where incoming swarms of Ryu kishins and Ryu Kishin powereds were coming in at them!

"Focus everyone!" Asuka yelled out to them as she tried to hold on with her Cyber Angel Izana fought hard to fend off a Garma sword, "It doesn't matter who got more, they still have us outnumbered!" She and Sora were heavily preoccupied at the front that they failed to noticed a large energy sphere suddenly land in the centre of the battlefield which suddenly exploded and blew them all back while at the same time eradicating every monster in range of its massive blast radius!

"AAAAHHH!" The students all cried as they were blown back several feet from where they originally stood! When some of them slowly came to they were horrified to see a Gandora, Gandora Giga Rays and Gandora X had emerged from the crater of the sphere! Giga rays then sniffed the air and and snarled noticing a girl that was laying down near where it stood. As she slowly groaned and opened her eyes she widened them to see the drooling open jaws of Giga rays as it raised out its claws and prepared to swipe at her!

"EEEK!" she cried covering her face, with the rest of her classmates too far away or injured to do anything about it!

All seemed lost, but at times hope tends to drive at the best possible moment, "Never fear! Yusho is here!" Brightening up at the voice, their teacher swooped down while ontop of Performapal Sky Magician, who shot out a series of energy rings which entrapped Giga Rays! As it thrashed about viciously, Yusho saw the opportunity to snap his fingers signalling as if someone's cue had arrived.

A family orange haired man then appeared on the other side of the street rooftops as he held his hand out, "And his trusty sidekick Dennis Macfield!" Performage Trapeze Magician then came flying down from the sky, kicking the Monster in the head and sending it flying into its brethren and causing all 3 destructive dragons to fall to the ground in disarray! Dennis jumped down from a rooftop and helped the girl to her feet. As he did, Tsukikage suddenly appeared before them to the girl's surprise! As he helped her up she then bowed to him rather sheepishly before putting in some distance between herself and the battlefield, to Dennis' amusement.

"Nice of you to join the party." Yusho then commended to his pupil.

"Why of course Sensei," he bowled, "After all, what is a party without the main attraction or the stars to hold it?"

"Hahaha! I couldn't agree more." Yusho laughed in agreement before he noticed that all 3 Gandora dragons had regained their footing and were now roaring viciously at the newcomers. Yusho however didn't waver but sainted smiled seeing it as another crowd to entertain, "Now come! Let's give our new guests a welcome they shall never forget!" he rprocailned as the rest of the other students charged at the 3 viscous dragons, now fully reenergised with hope and rallying to their teacher's side!

"Alright! Now we've got ourselves a fair fight!" Sora and Asuka called out as they joined the party.

Elsewhere a group of golgarths were desperately fleeing the scene on foot away from a team of Academia soldiers and ancient gear knights, as a certain figure leapt out before them in their path beating his chest, "GRARGH!" BB bellowed as he summoned out Gladiator Beast Andabata as he and it charged ahead together in a pincer attack with the Academia soldiers!

 **(Pendulum)**

Back at Maiami, several billows of smoke whiffed up from various areas of the city while multiple explosions erupted all around various districts near the CBD to the suburban areas outside. As monsters continued pursuing innocent civilians or engaged battle with duelists in the streets, Himika could only look on with horror at the sight as she covered her mouth in shock with her hand. She recalled once having the Lancers set up specifically to deal with threats like this, but she never imagined she'd see one this bad, let alone up close with her eyes. Her worries were soon distracted as she heard the sounds of crying next to her in a stroller, as she turned to see young Reira crying fearfully.

"WAAAAAA!"

Seeing her adoptive daughter's tears prompted the mother to pick up the infant in her arms as she began cradling him gently and humming a lullaby to help keep her calm, no doubt startled by all the explosions and vibrations shaking the LDS building. "It's alright Reira, don't cry sweetie…." she said gently to her while tickling her nose, prompting young Reira to giggle before dozing off feeling safe in her mother's embrace. "Everything will be fine, your big brother and his friends will protect us. So don't be afraid, everything will be alright." She whispered, before turning out to the windows once more and looking worried and fearful of the dimensions' future.

Down below it was complete and utter chaos as the streets echoed with the sounds of destructions, shrieks and screams as duelists such as the LDS trio and others from the other duel school including Michio, Teppei and even students under the Ryozanpaku school had all teamed up to engaged the enemies which invaded their homes! It wasn't just them who were engaged in battle, even the lancers too were doing everything they could as well.

Tsukikage worked on defence and helping to steer others out of the crossfire as he vanished in and out to bring civilians or defeated duelists out of the way of incoming claws or blades, as well as attacking from a distance by using shurikens, kunai and even smoke bombs to disorient or keep enemies at bay!

In another street, a trio of bikers were speeding along the lanes running over as many monsters that came their way, lead by a woman in white clothes and on a red bike. They seemed to be having an easy time themselves, even enjoying it to the extent it seemed like a game to them, until their leader was suddenly knocked off by an Ahrima the Wicked Warden that pounced on her from the top of a building! "AAAAH!" the biker cried as she was thrown off and her bike skidded off into the side lamppost! The beast then swiped at her, knocking off her helmet and revealing her to be Yoko Sakaki! Who now looked on fearfully as the beast drooled ravenously from its fangs bared bared at the woman's throat!

"Yoko!" Her 2 female friends sped past her but turned around only to realise they had gone off a bit too far and wouldn't be able to make it in time! They looked on with dread as the Wicked Warden was soon joined by 2 more which were waiting for their turn to have a go at their caught prey! The leader was prepared to sink its fangs into the helpless woman, who closed her eyes tightly unable to bear it any longer, when suddenly-

"Leave her alone!" A voice yelled out causing them all to look in the direction it came from, a familiar boy with goggles and tomato style hair.

Yoko widened her eyes in amazement, "Yuya!"

Her group mates couldn't believe their ears as they took a step back in amazement, "Gasp! That's him!?"

"Yoko's….son!? The one who also saved the world!?"

"Stay away from my mom!" he yelled furiously to the warden which leapt off his mum and faced him!

As it and its pack mates charged forward Yoko could feel her heart skip a beat as it was within range of her son! "Yuya! Look-" She didn't have time to worry though as he quickly reacted, summoning out dark rebellion, clear wing and starving venom causing all 3 hounds to stop in their tracks! Yoko and her friends looked on in amazement as the dragons impaled, speared and shredded the 3 hounds to bits with little effort.

"Whoa…." Seeing the boy's skills up close like that was something for them to behold, which stunned them beyond speechlessness.

After the hounds were quickly dispatched Yuya quickly turned and ran out to his mother, "Mom! You alright!?" he cried desperately and she replied with a sigh of relief.

"Y…Yes, I'm fine honey, thanks to you." she said back to him gratefully before he hugged her and teared up.

"Phew…thank the stars…." he sniffled, "If anything happened…I…I…" She then stopped him as she returned the hug and they shared a loving moment.

As they shared a mother son moment, the other bikers felt moved and touched though couldn't help but feel a little jealous of their leader too.

He then looked up at her seriously, "Listen, it's not safe for you or your friends. You'd better leave this to us while you find somewhere safe to lay low until this all dies down…hopefully." he said.

"Hmph, just who do you think you're talking to Yuya?" she cited taking mild offence at his words, "I can handle myself just fine dear, you don't need to worry about me." After another explosion erupted she then took another look around to see the carnage around them, which gave her second thoughts, "Although, seeing as this isn't your average gang war….perhaps you do have a point…." she reluctantly turned to her son and patted him on the shoulder, "Alright dear, we'll leave this to you and your friends. And don't worry, I know you'll do just fine." Were her last words of encouragement as Yuya smiled back feeling energised and motivated again.

"Thanks mum." As he heard some growling behind him he turned to see a diabolos king of the abyss and darkest Diabolos lord of the lair land from the sky behind them as both dragons roared viciously before making their way to where they stood! He then narrowed his eyes seriously, "You'd better go now, looks like they're back for more." He said turning around to face their enemies with determination.

"Mhmm, go get them sweetie." Yoko nodded before heading to her bike and flipping it over and putting on her helmet, "Come on girls, you heard the lancer, let's roll." She said as her gang mates nodded and they sped off out of harm's way.

As they left the premises, Yuya and his 3 dragons stared down their approaching enemies, and he could feel the combined rage of his brothers building up inside him, "You hurt my mum….I'll never forgive you!" As he yelled that the dragons both charged forward, but he responded by tributing all 3 of his dragons which caused Odd eyes revolution dragon to appear in their place! The new light dragon shone radiantly and let out a loud roar which stopped both diabolos in their tracks! The 2 dark dragons backed away slightly before firing a pair of black flames!

Revolution responded as Yuya channelled in some of his energy to it, which caused it to let out a tremendous wave of light which overpowered both monsters and erased them from the field completely!

"Everyone! This way quick!" At the other side, Yuzu was doing her best to evacuate the children and civilians with Mozarta the Melodious Maestra aiding the escape towards an underground subway which was converted into a emergency bunker for this situation! Lunalight cat dancer, Lyrilusc Assembled Nightingale, Wind witch winter bell (Summoned by each of her sisters in respective turns) meanwhile were busy keeping a horde of Maju Garzett monsters from getting any closer to where they were! As she soon got them into an emergency bunker and had the entrance sealed she continued to hear even more screams echoing throughout the city which felt like having her heart punctured by a wooden stake. "Horrible…." Was all she could mouth out to see chaos and pain all around her everywhere she looked. "At this rate….." She then shook her head to clear her mind from any negative thoughts that came to mind, "No, can't worry about that now. What matters is saving the people and doing the best I can." she told herself as she headed off into another area, painfully ignoring the sounds of slaughter coming from other directions, seeing that her work in this sector was finished and having cleared it of any monsters invading!

Reiji on the other hand was fighting effortlessly with his DDD supersight king zero maxwell, Rebel king leonidas and Supreme king kaiser, which fired energy based attacks at or engaged in hand to hand combat with Dark General freed, Dark blade captain of the evil world and Mefist the Infernal general, while remaining stoic as he always did. He then narrowed his eyes, with seemingly endless waves of enemies he knew he couldn't keep it up forever and that he needed a solution to the root cause, as he looked up at the dark portal in she sky which seemed to be growing larger. Ignoring what he had no plan to, he then returned to what he could do for the time being and that was continue fighting best he could.

The fighting in pendulum though wasn't restricted to Maiami, the influx of monsters had gotten so bad that it had even spread to Ryuga's home village! As the people there weren't as easily developed or equipped as the city many of them could only watch helplessly as beasts of talwar or dark blades that equipped themselves with Kiryus or Pitch dark dragons as they broke in and raided their homes or even brought them out to be executed! The villagers could only look on helplessly as they were held back by dark crusaders and they were about to get a front row seat to see their fellow villagers get decapitated before their eyes! Hope seemed lost at first before a certain old man stepped out unexpectedly into the center, right before the dark blades were about to deliver the final sword! As the people looked on in confusion or worry for the man, as the monsters soon surrounded him, they then felt as though he knew what he was doing considering his calm expression and closed eyes.

"Hmph, you fiends may have us outnumbered," said Basara with a mild sale before opening his eyes into a firm gaze! "But I'm afraid you are completely outmatched!" he yelled as he activated a duel disk on his arm which made the villagers jump and took the monsters by surprise with his quick reflexes! "I activate future fusion! With it I send 7 crystal beast monsters from my deck to my graveyard!" He declared sending his 7 treasured monsters to the graveyard. "When the seven Gem Beasts are all together, the light tied to the world revives on this Earth! Behold! The miracle of the Gem Beasts! Be revived! Rainbow dragon!" He announced as an immense spectrum of lights erupted from the sky and emerging was a bright and shining white dragon which let out a loud roar and showcase which blew away the enemy monsters and allowing the villagers to rescue the captives!

"Whoa…."

"Amazing…."

"I've never seen such a beautiful dragon before…." They all went at the sight of the majestic dragon before them, while the enemy monsters took several steps back in shock and horror.

"But I am far from finished!" Basara continued raising his arm out, "I now offer my rainbow dragon as a tribute so that it will transcend into a power beyond the reaches of this world!" Rainbow dragon's outer hide began to crack as even more colourful and radiant light began to spew from its body! "Shed your scales and transmigrate into an even more formidable form! Come forth! Rainbow overdragon!" As its body shattered it was replaced by an even more massive and shining dragon with massive outstretched wings and crystal scales!

The villagers widened their eyes and begin shouting praises of all kind as Rainbow Overdragon shone so brightly as it erased all monsters within the vicinity align with itself in an instant. (It's effect of shuffling there cards into the deck) "Incredible!"

"Woo hoo! We're saved!"

"I didn't know old man Basara had such a card with him…."

"I didn't even know he could duel."

"Ohohoho, looks like I still got it." Basara chuckled as he felt rather embarrassed by all their praises, before putting on a more firm expression, "Everyone! Stand together and we will survive this! Now who's with me!" he yelled out rallying together the support of the other villagers as they all picked up whatever weapon they could find and charged ahead to liberate their home form the invading monsters together!

"YEAH!"

"For our village!"

"For the world!"

 **(Meanwhile)**

Up above a hill overlooking Maiami city, Ryuga was looking through his duel disk images of the mass devastation across the dimensions and everyone trying so desperately to prevent it, even if it meant costing their own lives too. Before shutting it off and looking at the Pendulum dimension now suffering the same fate he then shook his fist and grit his teeth tensing up, "How…How could we have let this happen?" he asked himself bitterly falling to his knees, "This…isn't how it was supposed to end…..Everything…..is getting destroyed….our worst fears have been realised…." he said as heavy tears fell from his eyes as he hardened his expression angrily, "On top of that….we were playing right into his hands from the very beginning! We were simply part of his sickening game and he was always several moves ahead of us!" he yelled falling down on all fours, "Was there….really nothing we could do!? ARGH!" He then screamed before slamming his fist into the ground and pounding on its a few times out of frustration.

As he paused for a moment dwelling on his failure to prevent this from occurring, "Ryuga….." a voice then spoke to him as each of his own brothers appeared next to him one by one.

"We understand how you feel, more than anyone else." said Nushi calmly empathising with him.

"After all, we were in on this plan together with you from the start." smiled Yamata trying to encourage Ryuga not to take it upon himself.

"If it….makes it any better….even if the others did know what we were doing, it's like you said….it wouldn't have changed anything either…." said Jin sounding regretful and understanding.

"Guys….." he breathed back to them feeling touched to have their support.

"We may not have any right to say this, but there isn't any point on dwelling on what's already been done or on our failure over what can't be controlled." said Jin before turning serious, "But we can make a difference here in the present now."

"And maybe give some glimmer hope to everyone else's future too….." added Nushi, "It's an inevitability that we show ourselves to the others at some point."

"At least with everyone now on their last legs, we can make a flashy entrance with it too." went Yamata sounding rather casual as he held a thumbs up with a grin.

After considering all their words and seeing their willingness to take actions into their own hands rather than operate from the shadows, Ryuga finally stood feeling assured that they were doing the right thing. He then nodded in agreement "Yeah, you're right." he said before turning around to face the monsters before them down in Maiami City, "No more running and hiding. It's now time we take matters into our own hands." He then activated his duel disk and plucked out 4 cards, each of them, one of his 4 signature dragons. He thought of playing them instantly but then a certain thought crossed his mind which held him back momentarily at the last second, "But even so, I'd still prefer to keep as few of our friends as close as possible, if we involve too many of them things would get far more complicated than necessary." He said, knowing that if they saw him in the battle they'd demand answers, and he believed now may not be the best time to explain or worse get them involved with his actual mission.

Looking to one another the other boys nodded in agreement soon after before turning back to him, "Whatever you think is best Ryuga, we'll be with you all the way to the end."

It was then he nodded in response, "Then let's do this!" He then played all 4 cards across his duel disk which caused 4 lights to shoot up from where he stood, before 4 powerful roars echoed across the hills.

"ROAR!"

 **(Synchro)**

"We're doomed!" cried out a couple of securities as they bailed on board their duel runners and made a run for it as the enemy monsters broke through their Goyo Defenders! All around them Shingo, Gongenzaka and everyone else struggled desperately but soon they all had themselves cut off or surrounded on all sides with no hope of escape!

"Grrrgh….this can't be it!" Shingo hissed angrily while Gongenzaka held hsimelf steadfast with Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo shielding the both of them from a horde that was ready to strike!

"Tch! I never once envisioned that I would fall like this…." panted Jack with exhaustion seeing he was at his limit now and the enemies had finally ganged up on him on all angles, "But as King I refuse to fall in such a disrespectful manner. Come! Do your worst fiends!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as the monster hordes all charged in at the heroes! As they either panicked or closed their eyes ready to accept their fate, a massive whirlwind suddenly whipped up which sucked up all the monsters into a frenzy!

Everyone looked on in shock and surprise at the massive tornado generated before it exploded and sending the monsters flying in several directions! Appearing from it was none other than Fafnir, Ascending Wyvern of the Gales as she let out a loud shriek, as she amazed everyone onlooking and somehow put the other monsters into a fearful state!

 **(Xyz)**

"They've broken through!" Edo cried out as Sayaka cried and covered her head fearfully! Allen grit his teeth as he called out Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Juggernaut Liebe to help give them cover by firing non stop at the skies to keep any airborne attackers off bay, though having to coordinate its attacks with ground based opponents that began swarm over it wasn't easy! Luckily they were soon cleared off as Shun's Raidraptor Revolution falcon swooped in and blasted the all off!

"Stand together!" he yelled out before gritting his teeth at the massive armies that approached them after breaking through Heartland's walls and closing in on them and their exhausted forces who were panting or collapsed due to exhaustion or injury. Even Kaito and Edo were on their last legs themselves, and admittedly, so was he. He then grit his teeth before closing his eyes and saying a few last words, "I made a vow to never yield, but if our time has come, then we fall with honour." he thought as he prepared himself for the final wave.

All of a sudden to their surprise, a massive fissure opened in the ground causing both sides to freeze in place! Crawling out of it was Jormangandr! Mighty Basilisk of Quakes! As he bellowed a loud roar it caused nearly all the opposing enemy monsters to freeze in terror, before he raised his tail and struck the ground so hard it not only created a massive shake that levelled weakened buildings, but a crack in the land appeared which travelled fast towards the hordes which then gave way beneath their combined weight as the land itself swallowed them whole!

"No way!"

"That dragon took out that entire wall of enemies just like that!?" Everyone was in bewilderment at what they just witnessed, but Shun most of all was more fixated on the familiar dragon who belonged to a very old friend.

"Is that….."

 **(Fusion)**

"Here they come!" Yusho called out as the monster surrounded both him and the students on all sides as they prepared their own monsters to ante with despite ebbing heavily outnumbered.

Dennis then sweated rather anxiously as he backed himself behind Yusho, with Asuka and Sora on the other sides, "It's been an honour fighting alongside you Sensei." he said.

"Don't give up just yet Dennis, the show isn't over yet!" Yusho replied as he gave an exhausted but genuine smile. As their foes closed in, they suddenly froze in place sensing a sudden change in the air, as if it had suddenly turned tense and cold. The area even began to turn dark, as everyone grew rather uneasy, at first they thought it meant something terrible was finally about to occur, but seeing how the monsters too were getting rather restless or anxious, it could probably be something else altogether.

They all soon got their answer as a massive shadow opened up in the ground not far from where they were and erupting out of it was Tiamat, Infernal Hydra of the Apocalypse, as she let out a nightmarish shriek and opened her gorgonic eye on her chest which petrified several of the enemy monsters before she incinerated them with a double dark breath from her 2 heads! She also struck out and grabbed hold of any monsters lucky, or unlucky enough, to escape her gaze before devouring them whole or ripping them to shreds!

The very sight of it stunned everyone present beyond belief, as if they were witnessing a real life horror scene play out before them! In fact, they were even questioning whether they should be happy to be saved or not. Soon the preset monsters turned tale and began to flee fearing for their very lives!

"This was 1 scene I didn't expect to see…." was all Dennis could say as he blinked his eyes in disbelief before Tiamat took to the air and began to pursue her newfound prey!

 **(Pendulum** )

As he ran past a certain lane in Maiam, a massive shadow came over Yuya which caused him to look up, "Huh!? Is that-" upon doing so he widened his eyes to see it was none other than Bahamut, Sacred Dragon of Hope had arrived on the scene! Upon mere sight of him, many of the enemy monsters lost their courage and fled, as Bahamut continued to drive them back with consecutive beam attacks!

BOOM!

Several monsters scattered due to the blasts he let out and the tide soon shifted for the lancers at last!

"No way! Bahamut!?" Yuya gasped in amazement and shock, having not seen the dragon for so many long months he didn't know how to react. A thought soon processed in his mind, "If he's here, that means-" At that moment, Bahamut soon took notice of Yuya before taking off in another direction which woke Yuya up from his thoughts.

"W…Wait!" he cried out as he played activated his rollerblades and raced after him.

 **(Meanwhile)**

In the dark dimension, the shadowed master observed the sudden change of events that had taken place and he was far from pleased, "So, my traitorous generals have revealed themselves at long last." he huffed seeing now how most of his own forces were now beginning to retreat or were getting eliminated. He then however smirked diabolically, "Nevertheless, their arrival is far too late to make any difference." He said before shutting off all the mirrors and turning around, "Of course, the fact that they have taken direct action now that simply proves they are growing desperate, and henceforth will resort to drastic measures….." he mused, "It won't be long before they make it here to me. Which will soon become their final resting place…" he chuckled sinisterly with delight as his form melted away into the darkness as mist.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Those are Ryuga's dragons!" Gongenzaka gasped in shock as everyone else around him looked on in awe to see them on his duel disk driving out enemy monsters and turning the tide of battle in the other dimensions.

"What are those dragons doing here!? They've been gone so long and only now they show up!?" Shingo shouted in disbelief before shaking his head seeing the bigger picture, "Oh the heck with it! Their timing couldn't have been more perfect! Teach those other inferior monsters you rule!" he cheered as everyone else did too.

Reiji soon caught eye of Bahamut not long after he appeared in Maiami, as he checked his duel disk screens they each were depicting the other dragons, "Impossible….if they are all here then that means…." He then hardened his gaze and wasted no time in alerting every single lancer within range after dialling an important voice mail through his duel disk, "Attention to all lancers in range." Reiji talked into his Duel Disk, "We're going to follow those dragons. They will surely lead us to our lost comrade and friend, Ryuga. Do not lose sight of them!"

"Roger that!"

"We're on our way Reiji!" They all replied as they each tried their best to keep up the fleeing dragons.

"I've got Jormangandr in my sights! He's not getting away that's for sure!" Shun went as he flew above on raidraptor revolution falcon keeping his eyes locked on his target. He felt keeping up with the lumbering behemoth wouldn't be too much trouble, though he was caught by surprise as the great basilisk roared out before changing into an energy stream and then speeding out of the xyz dimensions through the portal to Shun's surprise! "What!?"

"Tch! There's no way I'll be able to catch up to Fafnir at this rate!" Gongenzaka growled as he lumbered after Fafnir alone who soared through the air gracefully, while Shingo had collapsed on the ground. He didn't need to chase her for long, as she too turned into a blue energy stream and then shot out through the synchro portal far beyond Noboru's reach! "Tch!" he hissed in annoyance.

As Dennis and Yusho were pursuing Tiamat, she then shot them a rather sinister smirk as she quickly melted into shadows out of sight, before turning into purple energy and speeding away out of their reach, ealing them in the dust.

"Aww bummer…." Dennis snapped his fingers in disappointment, while Yusho hardened gaze knowing something was up though he couldn't quite put his finger on it, through he knew if Rouge's dragons had appeared it meant he had to be close by, and for them to appear only now….

 **(Pendulum dimension)**

"Did you get all that Tsukikage?" Reiji ordered Tsukikage who stood before him, instructing the loyal ninja with a certain contingency plan in case of an emergency.

The blue ninja nodded accepting his orders and to carry them out without question, "Master Reiji." he then spoke up, "I will do as you order, but what if this is a trap from our enemy's part?" he then asked cautiously.

"It won't be," Reiji replied, "I'm certain that Ryuga would never leave us in a situation this dire. He must have had his reasons for cutting contact with us for so long," he said feeling rather suspicious before deciding to out faith in him, "But I believe in that man….Whatever his reason is, I will hear them out when the time finally comes." He said as Tsukikage then nodded and vanished from the scene, as Reiji turned around to see the tide of the battle in pendulum beginning to turn. Keeping a close eye out before locking on to Bahamut and then making his way towards it as fast as he could sprint.

Meanwhile Yuya was using his Rollerboots to speed across the streets, his eyes fixated on Ryuga's dragon Bahamut as he continued swooping through the buildings hoping to shake the persistent Yuya off his tail, but Yuya, his resolve hardened with determination never let up as he continued pursuit of the dragon, doing all sorts of spins and acrobatic tricks over the debris and through the streets as he maintained a close distance never letting it widen and focusing on closing it in! "If they're out here, that means Ryuga is watching!" he thought. "Finally, a lead we can use to find him! Ryuga... where in the world did you go!? We're all worried about you..."

As he turned a corner, he came face-to-face with a large debris of destroyed buildings. He gritted his teeth and started jumping up and up the rocks, and with the help of his Rollerboots, he managed to reach the other side.

He sped up, trying to recover the lost time. "You won't get away from me..." Yuya muttered as his eyes followed the dragon. "I want my answers, Ryuga!" As he looked up he saw Bahamut land at a hillside which overlooked Maiami, along with 3 other energies which converged where he landed. Upon closer inspection he recon used this energies as the other dragons and he narrowed his eyes. "Looks like that's where I'll be going." he said to himself as he summoned Odd eyes pendulum dragon, then later tributed it to evolve it into the larger winged odd eyes advance dragon as he leapt onto its back and he took off for that spot!

As the energies return to his hand in the form of 3 dragon cards, Bahamut soon landed before Ryuga and lowered his head, letting a low growl messaging him about the lancer who would soon find them. Closing his eyes calmly and stroking his friend, Ryuga knew that it would soon be time, "Thank you, I'll take it from here old friend. For now, rest up and replenish your strength, the final battle us upon us and I need you and the others at your best." He said as his dragon nodded seriously before vanishing into his hand as well. Turning his back towards the face of the hillside, the sounds of flapping wings were heard as odd eyes advance dragon landed and returned to card form. Yuya was panting with exhaustion but nevertheless relieved to see his old friend, "Ryuga!" he smiled, happy to find him as he ran out excitedly to see him..

Ryuga however didn't seem so happy as he turned around to face his friend however, however, as he responded with dead silence….and that confused the other male. "You really shouldn't have followed me here, Yuya..." he said which puzzled his friend.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Yuya questioned curiously as his fatigue vanished. "Of course I would follow you! You disappeared so suddenly, what was that all about?" he asked walking up to his friend who stayed in place where he was.

Ryuga looked to the side, with a rather conflicted expression, before shaking his head clear and answering back. "I didn't want to do this... but seeing you're already here and how things are escalating…."

"Huh? Do... what?" Yuya's eyebrows furrowed as he stopped in his tracks. "Ryuga... just... where were you all this time?" he asked confused by his tone of voice and sensing something wasn't right.

Ryuga gritted his teeth before opening his eyes firmly and turning around to him, "Sorry, Yuya." he then raised his hand. "But I have... no other choice now…" he gritted his teeth, evident that he was angry at himself,

"Huh? No choice….for what?" Yuya asked nervously as he took a few steps back.

"…To do this." Ryuga then answered as a ball of yellow energy formed in the palm of his hand to Yuya's surprise! "Go, Zarc!" he called out as he threw the ball of energy towards Yuya before it shaped into the form of the original dimension counterpart of Yuya!

Yuya's eyes widened at the name and an orb was fired from Ryuga's hand, which hit Yuya and enveloped him in bright light! "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" He cried as he felt a surge of energy filling every cell of his body, even the souls of his brothers could feel it too! After an immense surge of memories flooded his mind, which ranged from Zarc becoming duel champion to even deciding to merge with his monsters and how he destroyed the original dimension, then doing so again a second time before getting sealed by Reira before finally smiling and laughing from inside her. As the memories melted into Yuya's own mind and memories he then closed his eyes and fell to the ground unconscious as if he was in a deep sleep.

Ryuga stepped over to where he was looking down on him rather regretfully, "Sorry I had to do this Yuya," he said painfully before turning serious again, "But I need your help…..I can't do this alone….I promise I'll explain everything once you get up." he then added at the end. It was at that moment Ryuga's ears perked up as he heard rustling from the trees nearby where he was as he turned to the direction where it was coming from.

Out of the blue, someone appeared in the location and caused Ryuga to gasp. "Ryuga! It really is you!" Tsukikage gasped in amazement and relief to see his old ally alive and well.

"Oh greta this is just what I don't need…." mumbled Ryuga to himself in annoyance seeing the ninja's arrival couldn't have been at a worse possible time.

"There will be no escape nor any excuses this time." the blue ninja said seriously walking towards him, "Now if you come with me we can-" his eyes were soon drawn to something or someone o the ground and he widened them to realise it was Yuya! "What!?" he gasped in alarm as he took a step back in shock, "Ryuga! What is the meaning of this!? What have you done to Yuya!?" he then demanded as the boy frantically looked down to his friend and realised the position he was in.

"Rats! Mirage dragon, give us some cover!" He called out as he activated his disk and threw a card across it, causing a bright yellow serpentine dragon to appear while shrouded in bright aurora light!

"Ryuga, wait-!" But it was too late as the Duel Monster materialised between them then began creating a large flash of light, blinding him as he was forced to shield his eyes with his arm. However, as he opened his eyes best he could he saw Ryuga hoist Yuya up onto his shoulder as he prepared to hurry towards an opened dimension portal before them! He then narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth under his mouth cover, "Tch! Looks like I have no choice." he said taking out a certain chip which Reiji had instructed him to. He then immediately threw it rather blindly through the light, luckily, managed to attach it against Ryuga's shirt's collar before he disappeared together with Yuya! As the both of them disappeared, Tsukikage placed a hand to his chest taking a breath of relief knowing he accomplished his task. And not a moment too soon as he turned to see the rest of the lancers had regrouped and were rushing up the hill to where he was, surprisingly even Leo Akaba was with them, having been alerted by his son he then rushed over from the Fusion Dimension as fast as he could. As they came ever closer, only 1 thought crossed Tsukikage's mind, "How will I explain this to them?"

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Urgh, my head... what just happened…?" Yuya groaned as he slowly came to his senses and woke up. As he opened his eyes his vision blurred monetarily, even studying up proved difficult and his head pulsed with pain as he placed a hand to it hoping to still his throbbing. By the time he fully recovered, he looked at his surroundings and saw he wasn't where he passed out, where was once a grassy field near the edge of small woods, he now stood in the middle of a vast bright space of swirling energies and colours, and it didn't seem he was standing on slid ground either but floating somehow! He looked around feeling rather uneasy of being in such a strange place unexpectedly before first trying to reprocess what happened to him earlier, "Wh…where am I? Last thing I remember before passing out…..Ryuga shot something out at me and-" As if his words were magic, Ryuga suddenly appeared in front him from thin air, making him jump. "Gah! Ryuga!?" he cried out in surprise, "W-What-How-Where-!?"

"Calm down." the other boy told him with a calm smile. "It's been quite a while, Yuya." he said

"R...Ryuga!" Yuya jolted to his feet energetically as he ran up to where he was. "Y-You're here! I finally found you! Where were you all this time! Everyone was dead worried about you! Yuzu, Reiji, the Lancers, Gongenzaka, a-a-and-"

"Woah woah, be sure breathe don't just talk!" Ryuga stopped him in shock. After Yuya calmed down a little, he said. "Sorry, Yuya... sorry for worrying all of you..."

"Don't sweat it!" Yuya quickly said. "I mean, sure, you scared us a lot, one day nowhere to be seen... but now that I finally found you, it's okay. I'm sure the others will be happy as well when they see you and-!"

"That... won't happen." Ryuga interrupted him, with a saddened voice. "Even this meeting shouldn't have happened..."

"What do you mean?" Yuya blinked twice.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Ryuga tried to smile. "I've been hoping to see you again for a long time... just not like this..." he then added feeling regretful.

"Ryuga, what's going on?" Yuya asked. "What do you mean not like this? And what did you do to me before I went unconscious!? You said it was Zarc! What the heck's going on!?" he demanded.

Ryuga said nothing. "…"

"This... this has something to do with the monster invasion and the 4 dimensions now under attack isn't it?" Yuya questioned once again.

"…" Once more he said nothing.

"Answer me!" Yuya yelled with frustration, feeling almost tempted to beat the answer out of him, till Ryuga finally answered him.

"Very well Yuya," he said as he eyed his friend with a firm and serious expression, one which Yuya recognised almost instantly, "After all that's happen you do deserve an explanation as to what I've been doing this whole time…. why I've been doing it….and what's going on now." Yuya then swallowed, feeling he ought to brace himself for another set of startling news like he wanted, even with some doubts he had come this far demanding answers and there was no turning back now. "Before I start we'll have to go back to the beginning." He said as he began to recall all his past events and explain them chronologically, "It all began sometime ago…..when Zarc actually came to me from Reira." He said as he generated an energy sphere which depicted how Zarc's soul was transferred to him many months ago.

"Zarc….left Reira?" Yuya blinked in confusion.

"I'm not exactly sure how he was able to do it….but that doesn't matter." Ryuga continued uneasily, "The fact is well….it was him who desperately sought me out for help, after he himself felt something terrible would soon befall upon us all."

"Could he be talking about what's happening now? Or is it…something worse?" Yuya thought to himself curiously.

"From the way he sounded and how he was so desperately seeking help, I could he truly had changed, back to the man he once was thanks to you." Ryuga explained, which made Yuya smile slightly with relief to hear that his old self had now truly changed for the better, "Seeing that my old friend had returned and wanted my help I saw no reason to refuse his cry for help….but…." Shirogane then gained a rather guilty expression as he got to this part, as he tensed up slightly as he forced out his next few lines, "After you and everyone else had just settled down after the inter dimensional war, trying so desperately hard to rebuild lifestyles and mend old bonds….I didn't want to get any of you involved in another battle, especially one which I knew would be far more than anything we've ever faced till this point…." He said in a tone which highlighted how worried his friends, especially Yuya and Yuzu would take it, because they wouldn't be facing humans with the possibility to change, but actual demons and monsters that long only for destruction and nothing else and not wanting to get them involved in anything life threatening.

Yuya widened his eyes and he was at a loss for words, shocked beyond belief, "Is that….why you never told us?" he then asked, "Why you lied and hid behind our backs for so long!? No matter how much we worried because of you!?" Yuya then cried out.

"It wasn't a decision I was proud of making!" Ryuga yelled back painfully before sighing deeply, "Believe me…..But I really didn't want to get anyone involved in another fight, most importantly you and Yuzu….." he said referring to what they both went through in the war, the suffering they experienced and how he didn't want them to go through such ordeals again. He also worried that they wouldn't be able handle such dangers, especially for Yuya, knowing what they would face would put his spirit and heart to the test even more so than when he joined the lancers to go to war. "In the end you all still did….no matter how hard I tried.…." Ryuga then muttered before continuing his story, "Anyways…..I investigated each of the dimensions one by one and I too witnessed the events that transpired there. From Academia's revolt, to the tensions between the commons and the tops and the persecution against Fusion in Heartland." He explained, "Of course, considering you guys couldn't be well left alone….I couldn't stand by either when you got into sticky situations….it wasn't easy maintaining my cover while trying to lend in a helping hand."

Yuya then realised that his friend had been there when it all happened, or perhaps he always was there from the very beginning looking out for them like a guardian angel from afar, like saving You Show Duel School in Fusion, helping Rin with her duel runner in synchro and saving Ruri while in xyz.

"After many days of investigation, I learnt from….'certain sources'….a name….belonging to the one who was responsible for pulling the strings behind those events." he continued which caught Yuya's ears.

"Who!? Who is he!?" he demanded angrily.

"His name….." Ryuga then took a breath as he prepared to reveal the truth, "Ouroboros."

Yuya blinked his eyes in confusion, "Ouro…boros?" he asked never having heard of the name before.

"Even I still don't know who he is and what he aims to do….." Ryuga replied, "But all I do know was that he was the one responsible not only for freeing Roger, Sanders and the Doctor, but he also commands great power….ruling over from a dark dimension where real but evil monsters roam." he said, "He was also the one who created those cards that infected several people in the other dimensions which in turn started those attacks. For the purpose of gathering negative energy from the hatred and bitter feelings of people….along with duel energy as well…."

"So he's the one who freed Roger and the others….made everyone fight each other….caused so many innocent people, including my own friends to get hurt…." Yuya thought to himself, gritting his teeth angrily at the name of the one responsible. But he wasn't the only one he was furious at, "But, Ryuga..." Yuya said still shocked by all he heard, and anger was starting to boil in his heart. "All of this….you knew everything that was going on and you didn't tell us….Couldn't have we done it together!? As a team!? The team that we already were!?" He then cried.

"No," Ryuga replied. "I didn't want to risk putting any of you in danger. This was my mission... but... I didn't want it to end up like this...!" he clenched his fists in anger. "The monster invasion and the assault on the 4 dimensions... none of it supposed to go like this! None of it!" He looked to the ground in guilt and sadness. "I... I was an idiot, yes. Maybe with your help, all of this could've been avoided... I made….I made a very big mistake, and I….I really need your help-"

He was cut short by Yuya, who suddenly punched him in the gut. "ARGH!" Ryuga stumbled a little and clutched his stomach as it tensed with pain, as he then looked up and stared at his friend with widened eyes.

"Now you need our help?" Yuya spat bitterly with his fists shaking and tears welling up in his eyes. "Now that lives were lost and everything is getting destroyed!? How could you!? I thought we were friends!" he cried.

"Y-yes, we are but-"

"There are no buts!" Yuya yelled interrupting him. "If we're friends, then we do everything together! Ryuga... why did you do something this selfish! This isn't your burden to bear, it's ours!" he yelled, "You ran off and made us all worry, then I found you and you tell me all this...that won't get the things we lost back!" Ryuga liked his eyes and his mouth hung open speechlessly, "Have you forgotten everything we went through together since the inter dimensional war began!? I'd rather suffer together than let you do it alone," he said. "And I think- no, I'm sure all the others are like that as well. We're a team. We defeated Academia and united 4 dimensions even! Can't you see it, Ryuga!? You... You aren't alone!"

"I….I….I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…..I should have trusted you guys all from the start." Ryuga didn't know what else to say at his friend's words. He admitted what Yuya said was true, and that he truly wanted to do all of this together with the others... but he couldn't. That meant putting them in danger! However, he couldn't believe so anymore after hearing Yuya's side of the story, how selfish he truly was without taking into account their feelings as well. He tried to avoid putting his friends in danger, but instead, he put all 4 dimensions in danger! Now... now it's their problem, not just Ryuga's. He had no choice now, but to accept their help. And yet, after hearing all that, he couldn't help but smile. "Heh, Yuya….you really know how to change other's ideas and make them realise their mistakes... Thank you. I don't know what I was thinking back then... and that punch was the punishment I deserved." he said as his words helped put Yuya at ease, a little.

"T-To be honest, that punch came out of nowhere even for me..." Sakaki then chuckled in embarrassment, with also a hint of regret as he scratched the back of his head. "From the moment Zarc came back to me... I feel different, like I can express myself with more liberty." he said.

"Well, that sounds like Zarc alright," Ryuga confirmed with a smile, now realising that Zarc had assimilated back inside him now. "But... are you sure about this? If you decide on this, it's going to be very dangerous, maybe even more so than anything we've ever faced up until this point."

"I know." Yuya smiled. "I know and I don't care. I'm going to help you, friend. That's why we exist."

"Th…thanks Yuya, it…means more than you can imagine…." Ryuga then smiled as he felt an immense weight lifted from both his heart and shoulders, upon hearing his friend forgiving him and willing to see it through to the end with him as well.

Yuya nodded, "So what do we do now?" he then asked feeling ready and up tot he challenge

Ryuga then stood up with determination, "We finish this like how we should have done from the start." he said as a shining dimensional portal opened up before the both of them, "I warn you one last time, once we pass through there's no turning back until the end." he said.

"I'm aware of that Ryuga." Yuya replied firmly, "And I already told you, I'm willing to see this through to the end, because if we don't then there won't be a home or even a tomorrow to go back to for all of us."

Ryuga then smiled as if he expected this sort of answer from his close friend, "Heh, that's just like you Yuya. Seeing as there's no stopping you once you've made a choice, I won't." He said as his smile vanished before being replaced with concern, "But even so, you're going to need a clear mind and pure heart if you're to take this step and face the evil that consumes the place we're about to head to. We'll need all the power we can muster within ourselves, and we may have to cross certain lines too." He said sounding rather uneasy, not for himself but for his friend, "One which I'm not sure you're fully at peace with."

Yuya seemed to realise what Ryuga shortly, "Zarc….that's who you mean for me isn't it?"

Ryuga nodded uneasily, "Yes….."

"…" Yuya said nothing for a moment before lowering his head in thought.

"I've made peace with Dahaka and accepted him as who I am long ago. And yet…..I wonder if that's the same case for you." Ryuga mentioned, "You came all the way here, but if you can't fight at full strength nor without clarity, then you don't have a chance….." he said feeling painful but knowing it had to be known, "If you want to turn back, now is the time, I won't force you to make your choice because I know you are strong enough to decide for yourself now."

Yuya thought over it carefully before realising that if he really wanted to make a difference, no, truly save the 4 dimensions and everyone he loved and cared for once and for all, he knew there was only one thing to do. Nevertheless, making tough choices wasn't anything new for him, though unlike the others he made, he was willing to do so wholeheartedly and willingly. He then opened his eyes which were filled with conviction now, "I'm going forward." He said, "I knew I wouldn't be able run from it forever, that my former self's history would catch up with me and some point….and it looks like now's the time." He continued knowing this day would come at one point or another, "I'm not proud of the things I did as Zarc, but I've already come to accept that he was a part of, or at least used to be me. I've forgiven him…no…I've forgiven myself for what I've done. So if this is a way that I can make up for all my past actions and deeds for hurting countless innocent people in our old world the Original Dimension, then I'm willing and ready to take this chance." His answer made Ryuga smile seeing it to be sincere and that Yuya could finally move on, and that they now had a fighting chance.

"I see you've made up your mind then, without any doubts and regrets too." said Ryuga feeling confident in his friend, "Guess that means you really are ready to fully accept the responsibilities that come with the power you're about to gain." He said closing his eyes before opening them again with clarity, "And so have I." He then held out his fist to Yuya, "Let's do this."

Yuya smiled and nodded as he returned with a fist bump. As they did, almost like magic, they both ere enveloped in bright golden light as they soon changed form and glowed, before being reborn as their original selves, Zarc and Dahaka.

"Hello Dahaka, it's been a long time since we've seen each other eye to eye." said Zarc to his old friend.

"It sure has been a while, I'm just glad we aren't at each others' throats….literally…." Dahaka went as they both chuckled together.

"Hahaha, yeah…" went Zarc, "In fact, it feels good…..almost just like old times huh…."

"Mhmm…" Dahaka nodded before turning serious, "Well that's enough with greetings, it's now or never Zarc." He said as a bright portal opened before the 2 of them, which no doubt would take them to their enemy's lair at last. Where the final battle will be decided once and for all. As they both stepped forward to it, Dahaka then stopped and looked to his partner one more time, "Are you ready for this?" He asked one more time to make sure his friend was truly ready to face what was on the other side.

"Heh, you should know my answer to that already old friend." said Zarc, "I never back down from a challenge, in fact, I only see this as merely another to surmount." He then smirked with confidence, "After all, I don't intend to lose to anyone. Especially not to some otherworldly monster who plots in the shadows and lets others do his dirty work when he doesn't have the bearings to do it himself," He held a thumbs up to himself, "There's only room for one demon in this universe or any other, and that's me!"

"Heh, I should have expected that kind of answer already. Suppose it was silly of me to even ask." Dahaka chuckled before having nothing more to say, "Very well then," The 2 of them turned to the portal ready to take the final step together, "Let's go." were his last words to this friends as they walked through the portal which closed behind them completely.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Back at the Pendulum Dimension on the hill, the lancers were all watching on their respective duel disks everything that had transpired between both Zarc and Dahaka. Tsukikage had thrown a tracker on him and thanks to it, they all saw and heard their conversation, having learnt the entire truth. Needless to say, they were all absolutely stunned beyond belief.

"I can't believe the information Ryuga had withheld from us all this time….." Yuzu breathed in amazement, "He did all this….to protect us?"

"Zarc too….he's been alive too….." thought Leo never once thought he would ever see the Original Dimension's destroyer again, and unable to comprehend how he would be the one to help save their worlds from an even greater destroyer.

"It all makes sense now." said Reiji, remembering Reira seemed different when he saw her that one time earlier with his mother

Some unsure how to make of it, sure it was selfish but maybe that was the best he could do at the time.

"Tch! When I get my hands on Shirogane I'm going to clobber him into next week for what he put us through!" Shingo growled with frustration slamming his fist into the palm of his hand, "You hear me you both!? You better come back home alive! So I can give it to you what you both deserve!" he then yelled into his duel disk.

"If only they could hear you Shingo…." Gongenzaka mumbled knowing it was only 1 way, though in this case, he wished it wasn't, "But even so, he's right…..even if it was for a a good reason….putting us through so much worry wasn't right…."

"Perhaps, but maybe that was the only way he could see and follow through." said Reiji as the other lancers turned to him, "Right now, all we can do is have faith in them and support them the best we can." He said as he looked up at the dark portal up above Maiami which still pulsated with dark energy despite the invading monsters having been dealt with for the time being.

"You're right Reiji." said Shun acknowledging him, "There's nothing we can do for them, it's all up to them now….."

"And I know they'll come home safe." added Yuzu feeling assured of it.

As Leo looked back on the footage he then narrowed his eyes at a certain freeze image right before both young men stepped through the dimensional gate to the dark world, "I never imagined the day I would ever see Zarc and Dahaka together again, on the same side no less….." he thought before another through crossed his mind, "But still….if Zarc and Dahaka still live within Yuya and Ryuga…..could that mean?" As he focused his gaze on Yuzu, for a brief second he could see a yellow energy silhouette form around her which made him widen his eyes, "R…Ray?" as he blinked his eyes, shook his head and rubbed his eyes he saw it was gone so he assumed he must have been imagining it. Putting it aside he then looked to the sky above with the other lancers. "Go on, both of you…..win this battle and defeat this evil whatever it is and where it came from, and return home to us all." he thought, "We've worked too hard to bring unity to the 4 dimensions, and we won't let it end like this."

 **(Dahaka and Zarc POV)**

As the portal opened up, Dahaka and Zarc both arrived upon a large dark floating rock which caught them both by surprise to find it suspended above what appeared to be a dark sea of dust swirling like a galaxy down below! Appearing almost like an endless pit of darkness of now return if anyone were to fall in. Around them were also swirling masses of chaotic energy with dark purple and red lightning striking in so many areas in an unpredictable manner. The lancers who watched carefully through their disks were also wary, seeing that their friends were in a world most fitting of an inter dimensional evil for sure, and they knew they were in the right place.

"What…is this place?" Zarc then asked feeling rather uneasy as he tensed up, with senses on high alert. Just being inside the dark world itself was already making him, the Supreme King, uneasy and restless.

"We're in his domain now," Dahaka replied feeling the same as he did before suing their surroundings rather uneasily, "But I have to admit, it's far worse and more chaotic than I first imagined….." he then added before feeling a certain pressure come upon him. "You feel that Zarc?"

"Yeah….." his silver haired friend replied sensing the same presence as he did, "We aren't alone."

Wasting no time, for the sake of the dimensions that were in peril, Dahaka took in a breath before he let it out, "Ouroboros! There's no use hiding! We know you are here!" he yelled issuing the challenge with full confidence and no hesitation nor doubt, "Show yourself now! Come on out and face us! Unless you're actually a coward who hides in plain shadows!" His voice echoed through the far reaches of the dark space and were answered back with nothing. Silence echoed through the dark spaces but Dahaka and Zarc remained on high alert, watching each others' backs and covering their blind spots to make sure they weren't taken by surprise.

They didn't have to wait for long though, as Dhaka's challenge was soon answered, "Ehehehehehe…" an ominous laugh echoed back at them. It was so ghostly and sinister, and it sounded like it was close yet wasn't at the same time. A tone so evil, it sent down the spines of the most weak willed viewers, "Hiding? Who would hide from mere insects as you?" it replied mockingly.

"He's nearby Zarc. Stay alert." Dahaka warned as his friend nodded.

"Mhmm….I can just feel him too…."

"Nearby? Oh no, I'm much closer to you than that." the voice replied sinisterly, "In fact, I'm already here!" it suddenly shrieked as black dust gathered from down below them and began to swirl together into a huge cloud before they eyes!

"Gah!" They gasped as it collected into an enormous mass of dark energy before them!

A pair of blood red demonic eyes pierced through them and stared directly through their souls! "Ahahahaahaha!" Ouroboros laughed from inside the clouds as the 2 men tensed up and grit their teeth feeling an immense pressure coming from the evil he gave off!

"Grrgh…."

"In….credible…." They both went being forced to their knees.

On the other end, everyone was shocked and horrified at the form of their inter dimensional enemy, they knew it wasn't human, but to think it would be an actual demon of such caliber…..was beyond anything they could imagine.

"At long last, my guests have finally arrived." said Ouroboros, "Impressive making it this far, it seems you both clearly have the potential I had seen in you." he said as if he was expecting them to have done so.

Dahaka clicked his tongue in response, "Tch! You can cut the flattery Ouroboros! We've seen firsthand what you're trying to do to the 4 dimensions!" he yelled angrily, "The chaos and suffering you caused to everyone since we made peace together!"

"Whatever your plans are, they end here! We'll see to it!" Zarc followed.

"That's right! You're done! Finished!" his friend then concluded.

"End? Finished?" Ouroboros blinked sounding rather puzzled before he began laughing uncontrollably finding their claims to he outrageous, "Ahahahaha! No! On the contrary," he replied menacingly as the 2 boys took a step back as he loomed over them, "My ambitions. My plans. The angst! The destruction! They've merely begun!" He roared, "Perhaps maybe even before the beginning, everything has gone exactly as I had envisioned and planned, to restore the world to how it should have been." he roared before looking down upon them both, "And the both of you should be honoured, to be the very ones I had hoped most of all to see this above all others."

They both blinked in confusion at his words which seemed to make little sense to them, "Wh…what are you talking about?"

"And….why does he sound like….he knows us both somehow?"

"Ah, that look on your faces shows you are deeply puzzled. Well then, as a reward for your efforts bringing you this far, allow me to clue you in on what I have in store for your pitiful world." Ouroboros answered back as he shifted his ghostly form over to the far center of the dark dust swirl. As his eyes glowed red, the dust dispersed revealing what was hidden underneath, with several floating structures, ruined sky landscapes and futuristic setup, it didn't take long for them all to recognise it.

"I…Impossible…." Dahaka breathed while Zarc remained speechless, seeing the very world he once laid to waste in the past again was like having a dagger threat through his own heart…..only now…it seemed to be even more ruined than it was before…..and somehow….he felt it was also because of his word doing deep down.

Back at the hills, Leo widened his eyes in shock and horror, "That's…the Original Dimension!" he exclaimed as the others present with him mirrored his expression and feelings.

"Huh!?"

"Say what!?"

"That's what the original world looked like?" muttered Shingo unimpressed while scratching his cheek unimpressed with a finger, "I expected it to look more colourful and high techy, but now it looks….like a dump….." His snarky thoughtless remark earned him several glares from the others, over being the most inappropriate of times for his sarcasm and from Leo, for insulting the original world itself that gave rise to all the others. "Sorry…." he went twiddling his fingers and sulking away.

Back at the Dark World, both Zarc and Dahaka were stunned beyond belief to see their old world once again before their eyes, before Dahaka quickly recovered and shot a furious glare at Ouroboros, "You were trying to bring back the Original Dimension!?" he yelled, "Like Leo Akaba tried to with Arc V!? By invading and starting wars with the other dimensions!? That's madness! Selfish!"

"Hmph, you insult me by comparing to the likes of that short-sighted fool." Ouroboros replied, "Oh no, what I aim for is far beyond your pitiful measly world. My true goal this entire time has been to restore the original to its former glory! The TRUE original dimension!" He bellowed, "Allow me to show you just what I mean." He said as he created a vision sphere before the 2 of them which glowed, "Centuries ago, before you human vermin infested the world, the dimension itself was born from the eternal darkness which existed since the beginning of time." he explained as the vision soon depicted a bright landscape filled with lush prairies and teaming with life, before suddenly a menacing darkness crept upon the land! "Back then, it was a world of fear and shadow. It was the age of monsters!" soon out of the shadows countless monsters ranging from archfiends, dark world and dark lords began ravaging the land itself and brutalising the inhabitants who dwelled there, human villagers who ran and screamed for their lives much like what was happening in the present! "It was a time when monsters reigned supreme as the ultimate life form on the planet, and you measly humans were the ones who were constantly at our nonexistent mercy!" Seeing the monsters terrorise the innocent people of the land and how their properties were destroyed or even being slaughtered themselves on the spot for no reason! It was a completely devastating sight for Zarc, Dahaka and the others who watched on speechlessly. "Oh how much of a paradise for monsters it had been don't you agree?" Ouroboros grinned after seeing their shocked expressions and horror, looking forward to increase even more so!

"This happened in the past?" As Zarc looked on he then had flashbacks of how he also brought similar devastation to the original dimension itself too, "And…it's happening now…." he breathed as he began recalling the recent attacks occurring now in the 4 dimensions.

"This…this can't be right…." Dahaka shook feeling emotionally devastated himself, "There's no way that the original dimension could have been like this! Ever!" he cried as Zarc looked to him feeling sympathetic for him.

"I expected that kind of denial, how typical of humans refusing to accept the truth even when it's before their eyes. Whether you believe it or not, it doesn't matter that much to me." Ouroboros scoffed unsurprised, "In case you wonder how I know all this." As he said that both Zarc and Dahaka focused their serious gaze on him, as Ouroboros' eyes narrowed sinisterly, "The answer, was because once reigned over it as its Lord and Master!" Upon his alarming revelation, the vision depicted Ouroboros himself in a dark black cloud in the center of the shadows beginning to swallow up the planet itself, was the source of the cursed mist where the monsters were all coming from.

"No way! You actually ruled the Original Dimension!?" Dahaka and Zarc exclaimed.

"Oh I didn't merely just rule it." Ouroboros corrected, "As I was born out of the same darkness which brought the world into existence, I therefore became the one to govern it! Create it its inhabitants to my liking! It was mine to do as I desired!" he proclaimed, "I wasn't the world's ruler, I was its very God!"

"Tch!" Zarc clicked his tongue while Dahaka grit his teeth feeling immense anger towards the demon dwelling in the darkness.

Back in the pendulum dimension, the lancers weren't taking it any easier than they were.

"Okay, as if inter dimensional wars and Zarc weren't crazy enough, now were being attacked by some ancient evil that existed like forever ago!?" Shingo exclaimed grasping bunches of his hair in his hands, "Why do these things keep happening to us?" he whined.

"This is getting serious…." was all Shun could say as the others looked on and observed.

"This is far beyond anything I have ever imagined or theorised." thought Leo in amazement and shock at the same time, "I learned monsters had souls, but to think they actually existed for real once before…."

Ouroboros then fixated his gaze upon Dahaka, "I'm surprised that even though you knew my name you still knew so little about this Dahaka, didn't the dragons you hold close to your heart tell you the entire truth?" he stated, "Then again, considering what they've been through I doubt sharing their old history would have been one of their strong suits."

Dahaka widened his eyes upon his sudden words, "What are you talking about!? Are you accusing my most precious friends were involved in this horrendous abomination you called a world!?" he retorted.

"Accusing? Oh far from it, for I speak truth." the demon replied, "Before they made their way into your possession they served under my command." The vision sphere soon changed again, now depicting the 4 dragons were leading the shadow armies across the 4 corners of the globe, spreading the darkness while leaving destruction in their wake. "As my loyal generals!" Even fighting under the demon's command as they fired at will against any human who dared stand against them!

"GENERALS!?" Dahaka suddenly fell to his knees overwhelmed by shock and disbelief, as if he felt betrayal had hit him in his most vulnerable spot, his heart. "This…this can't….be true….." he tried to tell himself as he took out his 4 cards hoping to get another answer from them, "He's lying….isn't he? Please tell me he is…." he teared heavily. His dragons though turned downcast as if they didn't know how they could possibly explain themselves. "There's no way you could have helped someone as despicable as he was! There's no possible way!" He cried once more as they lowered their heads as if they were regretful for keeping the truth from him. "No…."

"Dahaka….." Zarc looked on feeling sorry for him before narrowing his eyes at Ouroboros who seemed to be taking pleasure in others' suffering.

"Ahahaha! I've forgotten how easy it is for a human's spirit to break, and how pleasing it is to my eyes, especially after realising that everything they believed in and fought for so long turned out to be a lie." Ouroboros replied mockingly as Dahaka and Zarc both shot furious glares at him. "Don't fret too much, you should be honoured, for your dragons weren't merely just generals, they were the very first monsters to carry free will, individual thinking and beliefs of their own." he explained, "How powerful and formidable it made them indeed in battle….." he added seeming proud of their skill and prowess above all other monsters who bowed to him. It was then his eyes hardened that the tension in the air thickened, "Until the day they betrayed me!" he roared with a powerful shriek that shook the very boundaries of time and space themselves!

"Grrgh!" Zarc and Dahaka went as they tired to shield themselves with their arms out until it died down.

"Huh?"

"Betrayed you? What are you talking about?" They then asked puzzled.

"What I believed to have been a significant advantage for them, turned out to be my greatest error, as they eventually fell into the trap of sympathy for the humans!" he answered angrily as the vision sphere shifted to the 4 dragons now siding with a small but strong rebellion made up of humans and some like minded monsters who joined their side against the shade armies lead by Ouroboros himself! "After all I had given them, power, knowledge and even life, they dared turned against me! Unforgivable! Unacceptable!" he roared, "Victory was nearly within my grass….but because of their treachery, I ended up causing my own downfall….." he said with venom in his tone, "At the hands of a certain detestable human who somehow won over their loyalty and hearts." As he said so, the sphere focused on a certain human, dressed in ancient tribal clothing, who lead the charge with the 4 dragons by his side. Upon seeing his face, everyone was shocked beyond belief, "Your very ancestor."

"Gasp!"

"No….way…."

"Whoa! So Ryuga in a past life was basically a hero!?"

"I think I've just developed a newfound respect for him already."

"Oh my….."

Leo and Reiji remained speechless but maintained their composure.

"Both sides fought countless battles for what seemed like an eternity, and it would have gone as such." Ouroboros explained as the vision sphere depicted the seemingly endless war which proceeded for several months, "Until the day my generals and their wretched human ally made a decision that ruined everything….." he hissed as they all combined into a single form, a giant shining dragon of light which roared tremendously! A form they all recognised instantly, "They united together, a spawn made from the human filth and my dragons…..to create a power that was able to overcome me….." he said bitterly as the dragon fired a beam into the dark cloud causing a massive explosion and a wail of pain as the form exploded.

"Divine Deity….." Dahaka breathed in amazement, seeing that it was his ancestor who became the very first divine deity dragon.

"I may have been defeated, but even the power of the entire world itself could never destroy me! Even they realised it was inevitable…." he said as the sphere depicted Dahaka's ancestor and the 4 dragons had gathered together after the long battle, "Therefore as a final desperate attempt, they along with your ancestor divided the world in 2, separating duel monsters from humans. While leaving the pieces of my soul trapped and scattered throughout the human world they hoped to be able to cut off my access to the duel monster energies that gave me my full strength!" The 4 dragons and Dahaka's ancestor then used their last remaining strength in order to separate the monsters from humans after the battle,

They then split the monster and human world apart to help maintain peace and give both worlds a chance to heal without being influenced by one another, also hoping to cut off Ouroboros from his energy supply of duel monsters in the process.

As Ouroboros continued to explain, Leo, Reiji and everyone else became even more amazed at the fact that duel monsters truly existed in a world of their very own.

"Whoa, maybe I ought to be treating my cards with better respect then…." went Shingo after recalling how he looked at cards based on rarity and threw others away like trash. Not once did he ever consider them as living creatures, till today. The similar thoughts on respect for their own cards were shared amongst the other lancers, and a few others who watched the live feed.

"For centuries since then I had remained dormant without the presence of monsters to fuel my powers." Ouroboros continued angrily, "As time moved on humans infested the world, and it seemed as though their wretched attempt to seal me away would have succeeded." The vision sphere depicted the world developing with the efforts of humans till they became the original dimension they all knew. "But an opportunity for my return presented itself when the Original Dimension discovered the duel monsters." He said with a smirk as the sphere depicted duel monsters being developed after scientists had studied ancient writings and hieroglyphs depicted in archaeological digs conducted in parts of the world, left behind by the ancient people depicting the dark times, before the first static holographic monsters were developed. "The first few cards were nothing more than shadows of their true selves, empty lifeless shells…." he said with disapproval before the sphere depicted Leo working in his lab on real solid vision, which brought back bad memories that Leo himself did his best to bury away for years. "It was when the human scientist known as Leo Akaba used the power of science to developed Real solid vision, when monsters finally were able to regain their true glory!" the demon proudly declared as the duels became far more real and intense, "The battles that intensified between duelists generated immeasurable amounts of energy, along with their very living essence from within their new perfected bodies, which I used to pull the pieces of my soul together and eventually return!" He said as the sphere depicted him pulling together dark ashes into a single place will he was only but a shadow ghost, "How ironic that you humans created your own undoing! With the very monsters you so held close to your hearts! Ahahahah!" he laughed as both Zarc and Dahaka looked on in shock and disbelief that the cards they so loved and treasured ended up bringing back the dark lord from long ago.

"No way…."

"The monsters we treasured so much as our close partners….were the ones to reawaken him…."

Leo himself was just as horrified that his actions and ambitions had actually brought forth an even greater demon than Zarc ever could be. "When I awoke due to the countless battles fought and the conflict which ensued between them, I expected to find a world ruled by monsters, its rightful rulers! But what I found absolutely disgusted me!" Ouroboros then continued as his tone became even more furious and bitter, his eyes turned dark red showing how enraged he was as the sphere depicted him overlooking a duel match between a Command Knight and elementsaurus, "Monsters, under the control of humans! Furthermore used by humans for childish sport and entertainment!? Utterly unthinkable and unacceptable! It sickened me to no end!" He shrieked int a tone so loud and hateful it made both Zarc and Dahaka uneasy, "To think the weak had taken over the world, and the monsters which once ruled over the planet were now reduced to play things, under the thumbs of humans who could never comprehend the power they wielded nor come close to unleashing their true potential! As I scoured the planet I was further disgusted to find the monsters being tamed like mere animals, losing their fangs, their claws, their power!" The sphere then showed how his ghost form travelled across the globe to see not just more duels where monsters were pitted against one another for mere entertainment, but also who the cards themselves were sold in stores or even traded between children as if they were mere toys or simple goods! It was at that point that Ouroboros focused his gaze completely on Zarc who found it rather suspicious and made him uneasy. Little did he know, was that Ouroboros himself was actually getting to the best part of the story, which was what made everything click.

"As much as it pained me to no end, I realised I had no other choice but to search for a human." He said, "One whom I could pass on the deepest and darkest secrets into harnessing the powers of monsters, a worthy pawn through whom I could have used to do my bidding, to return the world to its true state. So for many years I scoured and found no such human, until one day I found one such person." He said slowing down his pace, treasuring every moment until waiting for the right moment to reveal everything, and to see their expressions of despair and shock. "A human who held raw power and potential hidden deep within his own soul, a dormant ability to connect with monsters that which rivalled that of the human who defeated me centuries ago, only now I would be able to harness that power for my own ends! But not just that, his heart contained a purity unlike any human I had ever came across…..Something which I found was easy to turn and to bend to my will and purposes hehehe….." he chuckled sinisterly.

As Zarc grew even more suspicious, Dahaka narrowed his eyes. "And who was this chosen human you found? Tell us." He demanded.

"Ahahaha….Of course, why not. The irony is far too perfect." Ouroboros replied more than willing to grant his request, "His name…..Was ZARC!"

Upon the revealing that name, everyone gasped and widened their eyes, but none more so than Zarc himself!

"What!?" he gasped as it was his turn to be shocked beyond belief.

"Zarc!?" Dahaka gasped turning to his partner next to him, unable to comprehend what he just heard.

"That…That can't be!"

"Oh it can my apprentice." Ouroboros replied sinisterly, "If you still don't believe me, perhaps this will convince you." At that moment, he then brought together his clouded form which formed a shape, as the dust cleared he revealed himself in a humanoid cloaked form, his face hidden underneath his hood, a form that made Zarc's heart skip a beat as he fell to his knees. "What's the matter Zarc? Aren't you glad to see your former master? After all it's been so long since the Original dimension, I expected you to show me more appreciation after I made you the greatest like you wanted." As he said that, Dahaka recalled what Zarc mentioned to him a long while ago, how he had an unnamed master who taught him to the greatest duelist he could be….that….was Ouroboros….

"No…No this can't be….my teacher….the one who taught me everything I knew…how to duel….how to perform all the strongest summoning methods….to communicate with my monsters….." Zarc whimpered as he fell to the front, unable to keep his emotions in check, "This…this has to be a nightmare!" He willed as emotions began to spin out of control for him.

While everyone who watched was surprised that Zarc had a teacher, that it was the demon God himself who was trying to destroy them now. Others were feeling sorry for what he went through, even were willing to let go for what he did as well. Especially Yusho, Yoko, Yuzu and everyone else who was closest to him.

"Well you know what they say. Like master like student." Shingo then spoke, "Seems the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." It was then he received a swift smack to the back of the head by Gongenzaka, silencing him for good, "OW!"

"Now that I see you, that look in your eyes, you are deeply troubled." Ouroboros continued pleased to see the despair on the troubled boy's face, "As I expected, for everything I had done was simply to lead up to this very moment!" he proclaimed, "And it all began the day I gave you that pendant." He said pointing out at him with a clawed hand!

"Huh!?" he gasped as he took out from other his shirt the pendulum he always carried, which came along with him into his new life as Yuya Sakaki, "My….pendant?" It was at that moment he remembered how the pendant was handed to him by Ouroboros, how he was told that very pendulum would guide him to his destiny, a greatness beyond his wildest imaginations and surpassing all others. "This….this was what allowed me to get as strong as I was back then….."

"Correct, and the reason being was that it helped to draw out the potential and power I seen inside you Zarc, with every battle." He said as the sphere depicted Zarc being victorious over every opponent he faced through out the beginning of his career, "For the sake of my plans I needed you to be even stronger than any mere human could ever be, therefore I also gave you the power to connect with your monsters, to draw out their potential as well, thereby accelerating your combined growth and abilities. In fact, the only reason you became the champion you were back then, was because of the power I had given you!" He announced as Zarc remained stunned, seeing his entire duelling career was planned by something Ouroboros orchestrated, and that power wasn't his own."Now the pendant has served its purpose and is of no further use to me." Ouroborus continued, "Of course as they say every power comes with a price." he said grinning under his hood, "That pendant which allowed you to draw out your powers also contained a small sample of my very essence. It not only helped you create new monsters and gain power, but every time you used it, it slowly refined you into the perfect tool for my plans." The sphere showed how Zarc in time had created dark rebellion, clear wing and starving venom from his anger, pride and desire respectively, which he developed as his career progressed. Emotions that gradually grew and corrupted him, he never realised it till now, that the source of it was the very pendant that gave him strength. "And finally of course, you also needed some encouragement in the right direction, and I gladly pointed the way for you." He said as the sphere showed when Zarc made his first injury and how everyone soon cheered for it, with Ouroboros being in the far back row alone, having a glowing hand with negative energy pulsating from it that corrupted the hearts of the entire audience.

It was then, that everything became clear and made sense, "That…all that….was you!?" Dahaka then gasped, which was soon mirrored by everyone else, "You corrupted the people to desire such violent duelling!?"

"I prefer the term encourage," Ouroboros answered, "After all, I needed something to motivate my young pupil in order to have him become my perfect servant and weapon. And what better way to do so, than with his duty to the people, to give them exactly as they desired, while at the same time to please his own desires to feed his growing power through that pendant." He said revealing it to be a vicious endless cycle which only served to grow and grow, "Then when I believed you were finally ready, I of course handed you the final piece to complete yourself." The sphere soon revealed the day he was given Astrograph Sorcerer, to help him take it to the final level where no one else could ever reach. "In the end, you played your role as my instrument of destruction admirably, even exceeded every one of my expectations from a human too." He said as it soon followed up with him merging with his dragons to form Supreme King Zarc and unleashing his greatest 'entertainment' to the world, it's own destruction.

"No…." Zarc breathed feeling completely and utterly devastated. Everyone else, especially Leo, was shocked the monster Zarc had become was due to the actions of an even greater monster in the shadows. In the end, he was merely a pawn….. "Everything I believed in…It was all….a lie….." Were the lat words he uttered to loud as he fell forward on his arms, unable to decide what was real or wasn't. He just didn't know what to believe now….

Dahaka immediately turned towards Ouroboros with immense forty in his eyes, now only for his actions, but also for using, corrupting and hurting innocent people, but most importantly his friend. He grit his teeth furiously and clenched his fist tightly, shaking with rage and hatred. His emotions were also mired by the rest of the worlds, seeing Ouroboros' actions to be completely unforgivable.

"You should be honoured Zarc, to even have a role to play in my grand design for the world." Ouroboros praised in a tone which also sounded like he was mocking him at the same time, "The fall of humanity would lay down the foundation for the rebirth of the reign of monsters! All made possible by you! I even intended to grant you a place by my side as well in the new world I would create from the ashes of the old world." he said before turning disappointed, "The only factor I never expected, was for any sort interference during my time of triumph. Not least by the original 4 dragons wielded by the very descendant of the wretched human who sealed me away…." The sphere then revealed when Dahaka himself intervened and together with Ray split them all apart along with the original dimension. "When the original world was split into 4, it in turn took away the energies which made it, in turn creating the 4 dimensions and leaving the original world as a barren husk. Once more, my spirit was bound to this world and once again I was trapped in a ghastly dimensional prison!" he roared, "But fortunately for me, I had gained much power thanks to your actions Zarc." He said also stating how he had watched the inter dimensional war unfold from a front row seat within the Original world. "That power that was generated between your war, the monsters that clashed with one another in your duels, along with your very own hatred and negativity, I fed upon that, and that power was what enabled me to transfer my soul through the dimensional boundaries, where I secured the aid of 3 new pawns. Though not nearly as useful as you were, they too played their roles well." He said unveiling how he was the one who also saved Roger, Sanders and the Doctor from their cells in Academia and they all played their roles in gathering the last bit of energy he needed to create the dark spires and break the dimensional boundaries themselves and in turn allowing his armies to enter and invade thereby creating chaos to finish the task he originally started long ago, destroying the world. "Soon, all you humans and the monsters who foolishly sided with you, will be nothing more than a distant memory. You all played your roles like puppets on a string, but now you have saved your purposes, you empty existences!" He shrieked, "Your very own lives, your existence, was nothing more than a story I created for my own resurrection!" he roared, "Now, with my powers are fully restored, I can finish the task I started so long ago myself! Finally, after centuries of being trapped in this ruined prison of a failed world, my plans to restore the Original Dimension to its former and true glory have reached fruition!" He then proclaimed.

"Grrr….." Dahaka growled angrily at how he threw dirt upon everything the people suffered and experienced, the fact that Ouroboros claimed everything revolved around him, it was unforgivable.

"You…." a venomous voice soon spoke out catching his attention.

"Hmm?"

"Zarc?" Dahaka breathed in surprise to see his friend stand up with a shade under his eyes.

He then flashed a ferocious glare, "OUROBORUS!" he yelled angrily with spite before lowering his head, "I turned to you seeking guidance on how I could make myself a better duelist than I could ever be. "With your words and how you taught me to hear the voices of my dragons, I also believed that it could be possible for humans and monsters to forge a special unity as well…to create future brighter than any other where we can all be happy together…..I looked up to you and respected you because I you gave me a dream! A vision! Something I thought you wanted too!" He cried before looking at him viciously, "But instead, you took advantage of me! All along you planned to use me! Manipulated my hopes and dreams! You turned me into someone I was never meant to be! All for your own twisted means and gain!"

"My my, I didn't expect you to have made such a fast recovery so soon." Ouroboros replied feeling somewhat surprised, having expected him to be choking on his defeat, "Such fearsome anger too, although its filled with righteous intention rather than vengeance….how disappointing." he added.

"You said you wanted a demon that would destroy everything. Well you did create one, and I intend to use all of that power to destroy you instead!" Zarc roared pointing out towards his former master. "What you've done is unforgivable!"

"I'll help you every step of the way Zarc." Dahaka added standing by his partner's side. "He needs to pay for what he's done, both in the past and now!" Inside him, he could feel his ancient blood demanding justice, and he was more than willing to grant that very request.

"Oh? And just how do you plan on stopping me hmm?" Ouroboros replied undeterred, "Do you intend to challenge me to a duel?" He then burst out into uncontrollable laughter, "Ahahaha! How laughable! To think you actually believe a mere mortal's card game could actually do anything against me! The lord of all monsters! The unmatched and almighty deity of darkness! Ahahahaha!"

"Tch!"

"Grrr….." As angered and determined Zarc and Dahaka both were, Ouroboros did make a good point himself….It was then they both sweated tensely wondering what they could possibly do.

"Actually on second thought, that's not such a bad idea." he suddenly replied surprising them both, "If I were to crush the both of you, before the entire populace of the 4 dimensions, where everyone can watch see first hand at how much my true power surpasses yours! Then once their last glimmer of hope has been crushed, they all will lose the heart and will to resist! How delicious that would be wouldn't you agree?" he snickered.

"Tch! Fat chance that'll ever happen Ouroboros!" Dahaka yelled furiously at his mockery, "They'll never quit as long as they still breathe and can fight for what's right!"

"Even if we fall, others will rise up to defeat you and your tyranny!" Zarc added pointing out to him, "In the end you'll just have to take on the entire universe!"

"Hmph, we'll just see about that…." Ouroboros scoffed undeterred by their words before grinning underneath his hood, "In the meantime, those looks in your eyes make me think you might actually be ready to face me. Therefore I humbly welcome your brave but foolish challenge." He said as created a dark black original dimension style duel disk on his right arm.

"Of course, I do happen to have a few conditions for our little sporting match." Ouroboros then added which made them raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What conditions?" Zarc asked.

"You're about out find out." he replied as he generated an energy sphere in the palm of his other hand, "HA!" As he fired it to the center of the field around them, it released a massive shockwave which rattled them both violently!

"Whoa!" they both gasped before cloning onto the rocky platform their were on for dear life! "GAAAH!" As they opened their eyes they found themselves now separated on far ends, their rock platform had now been split in half andnthey were separated by a massive divide into never-ending darkness below. "Wh…What the!?"

"Since we are duelling in my domain you'll be playing by my rules now." Ouroboros mentioned as they focused on him again. "As this is a 2 against 1 duel, I'll be generous enough to allow each of you to have a field of your own and you each have a set of 4000 life points." He then smirked sisterly as it came to his side, "However, as for my own side." With a whiff from his hand, the fog dispersed revealing a massive field! "I shall begin with twice the field, meaning 10 monster and spell/trap zones, and twice as many life points! For a grand total of 8000!" He announced.

"Say what!? Twice the field!?"

"And twice the life points!?" They both exclaimed

"Hey! That's cheating!" Shingo cried out as his feelings were shared amongst the other viewers worldwide.

"If we're talking about a deity of darkness who's plotting against all of humanity, I doubt fair play or sport would actually mean anything to him at all." Shun replied even though he knew it was cheating.

"Yeah I know that!" Sawatari yelled back before gritting his teeth in frustration, "But still….."

"This may be the most important duel of our worlds' history….." thought Reiji. It was at that point he decided this was something that everyone in the 4 dimensions needed to know and bare witness themselves, as he began dialling a few buttons on his disk in order to share his live feed with every other duel disk within range and beyond.

Yuzu then clasped her hands together pleadingly for their success, "Yuya….Ryuga….."

"Tch!" Both boys were on edge but at the same time they weren't in any position to demand. They were in his world, so they had no choice but to play by his rules, whether they liked it or not.

"Furthermore, neither one of us will be allowed to declare an attack on each of our first turns," Ouroboros continued, "To be fair though, it will be conducted under the battle royale rules you humans so deeply love, not to mention your action field and action cards should give you quite an advantage as well." he said, "Of course, considering that I am facing the 4 dimensions' greatest duelists, something as this shouldn't be of much concern to either of you hmm?"

Dahaka closed his eyes and began to recall everything that Ouroboros said to them, while at the same time remembering the experiences they gained and everything they went through to get here. "Every duel we've fought, all the sacrifices we made, since the inter dimensional war until now was to lead up to this very moment." He said.

"If we don't win this here and now all our efforts would have been for nothing." added Zarc who was speaking on behalf of all their friends who battled their very hardest to help them get here, "No matter what happens, it all ends today. Your end that is." He said narrowing his gaze.

"Such heroic words, so fitting that they shall be your last." Ouroboros commented, "Now then, I assume we are all in complete agreement over the duel rules with no further questions or objections?"

"We accept Ouroboros."

"It's not like we have a choice anyway…." They each said in agreement.

"Eheheheh….of course not, you never had one to begin with." Their greatest enemy chuckled as he got himself into a duel stance, "Oh how I will enjoy this. I intend to savour every moment of it, once your final screams and wails of despair are swallowed up by the darkness! Everyone else in the 4 dimensions will lose all hope and the will to resist, then the world will once again bow to me as its lord and master! Forever!" he roared activating his duel disk which generated a black blade.

"Never!" Dahaka roared, "We will finish this! Right here! Right now!"

"We will defeat you Ouroborus! If it's the last thing we do!" Zarc followed as they both activated their duel disks.

 **Field Spell! Crossover!**

It was that very moment everyone from across the dimensions began to shout their supports to both Zarc and Dahaka so that they could save the world.

 **(Xyz)**

"You can do this!"

"We believe in you!" Allen and Sayaka cheered along with everyone present.

 **(Fusion)**

"Win this Yuya! Ryuga!" Sora and Asuka both cheered together with the students.

"Give us all a spectacular performance you guys! I just know you won't disappoint!" Dennis added yelling at the top of his lungs

"Yuya…..my son…..this may be your toughest obstacle ever…..but I have no doubt you will prevail." though Yusho with a calm smile knowing his son will win.

 **(Synchro)**

"Go Zarc! Or…Yuya!"

"Defeat him Dahaka!" The tops and commons went.

"Don't you dare lose this!" Jack yelled, "If you fail us! I will never forgive you Sakaki!"

"Incredible! To think a climatic battle to determine the fate of the 4 dimensions now rests on this 1 duel!" Chojiro went with amazement as he, the orphanage kids and his gang gathered together to give their supports.

At that moment, Melissa and her crew came up on to the scene broadcasting with her crew, "This is Melissa Claire bringing in live as what may be the greatest-"

 **(Pendulum)**

"And most important duel in our history is now underway!" Nico finished at the other end at the Stadium as the people of Maiami City gathered together and cheered with all their might.

"Everyone! Let's cheer for and give our heroes the support they need!" Nico Smiley and Melissa called out together as roars of encouragement echoed through the 4 dimensions.

"You go Yuya! Ryuga! Keep your hotblooded spirits strong! Don't let us get erased!" Shuzo went shaking his fist.

"GO!" The students added.

In the midst of all that, Yuya's mum Yoko, sat quietly at the doorstep of the Sakaki house and prayed for their success.

Back at the hill, the present lancers too were giving every ounce of support they could to their friends knowing the needed it, "Kick his ugly butt back into the black hole he came from you guys!" Shingo went.

"We're counting on you to win! Yuya and Ryuga!" added Shingo before taking back his words, "Wait I mean Zarc and Dahaka! I mean…Argh! Just win!"

"Please….Yuya….Ryuga….win this duel and come home safe….." Yuzu prayed as the ultimate duel for survival soon began.

DUEL!

 **At long last Yuya finally reunites with Ryuga as the 2 of them now embark on a difficult quest together to defeat Ouroboros, who finally reveals himself as the puppet master of the events that took place before the Original Dimension began and how he pulled the strings from the shadows even since the inter dimensional war, as well as the root event being Zarc's corruption! Now Zarc and Dahaka now begin their final battle against the greatest evil of all in order to set things right and to save the 4 dimensions once and for all! Stay tuned as their epic clash and fight for humanity begins!**

 **Special thanks to SakushiRyu for helping me with some of the chapter too. Thanks to him he also helped me realised** **Ouroboros' name matches his character because of its meaning. Ouroboros is an ancient symbol, just like how he is from the very first dimension, and it symbolizes eternal return (like how Ouroboros returned after so much time), immortality (like how Ouroboros was alive all this time) and perfection (like how Ouroboros wants to rule over humans). You should also check out his story for Vrains too, it's pretty good.**


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

DUEL!

 **Ouroboros: 8000**

 **Dahaka: 4000**

 **Zarc: 4000**

The duel for the fate of all existence had begun between both Ouroboros and the last and only line of defence that stood in his way, Zarc and Dahaka, 2 old friends bound by a special bond now fought for the 4 dimensions they called home. Surrounding them in the vast endless dark space were only islands of floating rock or the solid duel platform generated by the action field. It was clear that a simple miscalculation or mistake would spell utter doom for them both here, so they had to make every move and shot count.

Having only barely managed to overcome the invasion of the dark armies that plagued them, down below everyone all around the dimensions was watching with deep intent knowing this duel to decide the fate of everyone's existence was on the line and it was a match for the ages.

"I never thought I'd actually root for the fiend who tried to destroy us all not long ago." Gongenzaka muttered in amazement at how far the situation had developed.

"Well hey, at least we're lucky he's on our side now instead of blasting us to smithereens!" Shingo added nodding.

"…That's one way of looking at it…."

"Win this!"

"Zarc….Dahaka…." Leo then shook his head, "No, Yuya and Ryuga….the fate of the 4 dimensions now rests on your shoulders….." he added knowing there was nothing they could do for them now, that it now rested on them both alone.

"Come home safe…both of you….." Yuzu prayed pleadingly hoping that everyone's cheers would give them the strength and will power to face whatever evil Ouroboros had planned for them.

"This is going to be so exciting! Of course this is a duel we can't afford to lose, but exciting no less!" Dennis cheered trying to be optimistic as he could despite understanding the full magnitude of the situation, "Go you both! Win this!"

His words however were able to inspire more positive cheers of hope throughout not only those around him in the fusion dimensions but also through the others as well, "We believe in you!"

"Don't you dare lose! Otherwise we all lose!"

"Take that monster down and save us all!"

Managing to hear their voices shouting for them, Dahaka couldn't help but chuckle feeling honoured by their praises, "You hear that Zarc?" he said to his partner who stood on a rocky platform not far from where he stood, "Heh, reminds me of the good old days when they cheered and praised us with all their heart."

"In that case, we'd better not let them down eh Dahaka?" Zarc replied.

"I couldn't agree more," Dahaka nodded, "Let's give everyone a show they'll remember for the ages." In his heart though, he could feel a small part of him tugging at him, where he worried for them watching the duel, what if they were to see he and Zarc losing? It would inspire feelings of fear and doubt instead, something Dahaka had hoped to avoid as much as possible, hoping to keep hopes alive in people. He quickly shook his head clearing his mind knowing he couldn't think of that all now as he and Zarc both faced Ouroboros, who scoffed with disgust.

"Hmph, how foolish of you mortals to be treating your final duel as some sort of game." he said before clenching his clawed hand, "Their cheers will have been wasted, for I intend to bury you both in the abyss for all eternity! And neither you nor anyone will ever see light or hope ever again!" he proclaimed which echoed throughout the dark endless space and through the 4 dimensions themselves.

The 2 legendary duelists both narrowed their eyes and held in their focus, knowing what was at stake, but deep down were also remembering to smile too. As everyone fixated their gaze upon them and tensed as the first turn of the duel came.

"The first turn shall be mine. Prepare yourselves mortals, for your extinction!" Ouroboros roared as both Zarc and Dahaka awaited to see what he would do.

"Get ready Zarc, there's no telling what he's capable of and yet he knows every card in existence and every card we would use ourselves…." Dahaka warned his partner, despite being separated by a massive gap they were still within hearing range of each other, "Even with the 2 of us, the odds are clearly stacked against us."

"Hmph, regardless of the odds, with the 2 of us together there's no way we'll lose. I just know it." replied Zarc as he smirked with excitement, "And besides, I never run from a duel and I fear nothing, especially of the unknown nor of some demon, that title belongs to me. Perhaps this could be the very match which should fulfil my deepest wish for the greatest challenge ever, and there could be no better opportunity than now." He said feeling his blood pumping with anticipation, where even he couldn't predict how the duel would go. It was both unnerving and yet exciting at the same time, something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Wish I could be as enthusiastic and positive as you, because if we lose this it's all over for everyone….." Dahaka thought as Ouroboros commenced.

"For my first turn I shall activate the spell card painful choice." He stated playing the spell from his hand, "As you know, I now select 5 cards from my deck, you select 1 and while it gets added to my hand the others shall be sent into the dark void of my grave." He pulled out 5 cards from his deck, "Now let's see what destiny has in store for you both. For the card you select shall determine your instrument of destruction." He declared as he threw them out and they enlarged, revealing themselves to his opponents, "Go ahead Dahaka, and choose." He said eying him.

Zarc blinked his eyes as he turned to his teammate, "He's letting you make the pick?"

"Seems that way…." he replied.

"In that case, choose wisely, there's no telling what he has planned, no doubt he'll make it so that he can make do with whatever card you select." Zarc warned.

"I'm aware of that Zarc, don't worry, I'll be careful for sure." Dahaka replied assuringly, though as he saw the hand he was dealt he became somewhat unnerved to find that the cards present happened to be Dystopia the despondent, astral barrier, The Wicked Avatar and 2 unknown monsters, returning ogre, infernal hellhound

"Now go on, and make your choice." said Ouroboros spurring him to hurry with his choice, for he felt tempted to spur him in certain ways they would never expect.

As Zrc observed the cards himself he too felt rather uneasy just looking at them, "Careful Dahaka, look like some really nasty monsters…..even by my standards." he said.

"Yet only 1 trap card among them," Dahaka mentioned, "Perhaps he may have a reason for wanting to send so many monsters to his graveyard. Yet, I have a feeling if he gets 1 of those monsters into his hand we could have our hands full…." he thought before eying his choice, "At least his trap card won't be able to work if we clear his field of monsters first, also our chances would be much better if we don't give him a monster to use."

"Agreed." Zarc replied.

"I choose astral barrier." He said pointing out to the trap card as it glowed.

"Very well then, so it gets added to my hand and the others to my graveyard." said Ouroboros as the card went to his hand and the others exploded into yellow sparkles. "Then next I'll play magical stone excavation." he said shifting to another card in his hand, "By discarding 2 cards from my hand I am allowed to add back one spell from my graveyard." He discarded 2 cards which turned out to be diamond kernel and card of compensation, "At this timing, card of compensation activates! If sent to the graveyard from my hand I draw 2 more cards! But those won't be my only new additions to my hand, for I'll also be reclaiming Painful choice from my graveyard!" He drew 2 new cards while his spell returned to his hand from his graveyard.

"Now he's got 3 new cards in his hand." Noboru noted.

"That's rather skilful….." Shun admitted that Ouroboros knew what he was doing, and that worried him.

"If he truly is Zarc's teacher then that means these moves are nothing compared to his true skills….." said Leo to his son as his eyes remained fixated on the match.

"I was thinking the exact same thing father." added Reiji in agreement, "And what worries me, is that he isn't close to finished yet." he thought after listening to his instincts, which were about to be proven right.

"If you don't mind, actually it wouldn't matter if you do, because I'm going to activate Painful choice once more." Ouroboros stated as he activated the spell once more.

Zarc and Dahaka both tensed up at his words, "Again?"

"I don't like where this is going….."

"I don't expect either of you to." he replied as 5 more cards ejected from his deck, "In fact, what I have planned next will have the both of you tremble before me! Behold, my next 5 cards." he called out as he threw them out and they enlarged themselves revealing to be Different dimension capsule, mound of the bound creator, spell chronicle, immortal class and necro sacrifice.

The sight of the 5 powerful cards made them both grit their teeth uneasily.

Ouroboros smirked with pleasure seeing their worry and was looking forward to increase it, "This time, you may have the honour of choosing Zarc." he said turning to his former pupil who hardened his gaze.

"Hmm….." As he focused his eyes on thew 5 cards he could tell anyone of them would give Ouroboros a dangerous edge, "Now it's all spells and traps….."

"And again they don't bode well for us, especially since most of them involve ignoring the summoning conditions or supporting level 10 monsters….." Dahaka noted after observing them carefully.

"I'm not surprised, considering I've already faced one of those monsters….." Zarc mentioned having remembered earlier facing off against The Wicked Dreadroot not long ago as Yuya.

Dahaka then narrowed his eyes with suspicion, "Something still doesn't add up though…." he mentioned, "Why would he risk sending so many powerful cards to the graveyard? Does he have a plan to utilise them later or regain them somehow? Or is he simply trying to intimidate us?"

"Whatever the case, it's obvious what I'll pick." said Zarc as he pointed out the card of his choice, "I choose different dimension capsule."

"Very well then. So be it." Ouroboros smirked as the card appeared in his hand and the others exploded into sparkles, "With that out of the way, I now activate different dimension capsule. I banish a card from my deck facedown and on my second standby phase it gets added to my hand." A massive time capsule appeared on the field and a card slid into it, "And lastly I'll conclude my turn with a facedown card." He said setting 1 card on the field, "It's your move now, I certainly look forward to what you may bring to the table and I hope you don't disappoint." he smirked.

"Trust us Ouroboros, we don't plan to." Dahaka replied, "We gave you our word that we would stop you once and for all, and we have every intention to keep it!" he yelled. He also knew that holding back against the likes of Ouroboros would basically mean they'd be throwing the duel before it ends. In this situation, to would be unwise to test him like other opponents, they had no choice but to go all out from the start.

Back on the pendulum dimension soil, "Lame…..I expected something way more impressive coming from the so called Dark Lord! Bring out a monster already!" Shingo ranted shaking his fist in disappointment.

"Be quiet Shingo. Unless of course you want him to win and have us all done for!" Shun growled before flashing a vicious glare at him which made the blond boy jump!

"Err…good point." he replied sweating nervously and scratching his chin uneasily.

Leo on the other hand focused his gaze at the duel thus far, while it was a smooth start he knew there had to be much more to this than meets the eye. "Either he's luring them with those facedowns or he's confident because no one can attack first." he said out loud, "Any comment Reiji?" he asked his son who narrowed his eyes.

"For once….no….normally I'd be able to deduce any opponent's strategy or even their possible moves or motives just by their first move." he said shaking his head, "But Ouroboros….I can't seem to read anything from him at all….and that is very troubling…." he said with his usual monotonous voice, though unnoticeably there was a hint of worry.

"Indeed….." Leo replied feeling the same as his son. Nevertheless, there wasn't any point in worrying about what they can't see, their only course of action was to have hope for the best and to leave it to both Zarc and Dahaka, for it was now in their hands and theirs alone.

Back at the duel, both duelists were rather put off or unnerved to find that Ouroboros had left his field bare as if he was mocking them, or perhaps had some sort of plan. "Tch! Is he taking us lightly leaving his field bare like that?" Zarc grunted.

"Or does he simply have no monsters to summon?" Dahaka muttered suspiciously.

Ouroboros then scowled having realised what they both were thinking, "Hmph, I feel rather offended that you would accuse me of mistakes that a mere human would make." he said, "To tell you the truth, I can and will easily destroy you this very moment if I wanted to. After all, it's been set in stone for centuries now, that all would return to darkness and to me eventually. However, I see no point in rushing this, for a moment such as this is far better to enjoy slowly." He then added grimly which made both males uneasy, "Also, considering that this will be your very moments of life, I've decided to be generous and allow you a few turns, to struggle fruitlessly in vain while everyone else watching us will gradually suffer and despair as I slowly tear the life out of your measly body piece by piece Dahaka. Ahahahaha….." He then laughed, "In fact, I intend to take my time and enjoy this moment while it lasts. After all, it's been a very long time since I've had something to amuse me, as this is momentous occasion is my first and your last duel!" As he said that he turned his attention to Zarc, "On that note, isn't entertaining others something you dedicated your own life for Zarc? To duel for others and to bring joy to their faces no matter what they asked for hmm? Even if it meant destroying them hehehe….." he chuckled with a sinister grin.

Everyone else who heard what he said was deeply disgusted, especially Leo, having realised he corrupted the people and intentionally twisted Zarc into become the demon he was so well known for, all for his own ambitions and gain.

Upon having his past brought up again, Zarc grit his teeth furiously, wanting nothing more than to get in there and tear his 'former' master apart for manipulating him so many years ago. Though he had to wait his turn, as Dahaka quickly intervened.

"If you find others suffering to be amusing Ouroboros, then I hope you don't mind we if we did the same to you!" he yelled as he began, "It's my move! And I'll start by setting the pendulum scale using Scale 0 Divine Deity Altar Alpha and Scale 13 Divine Deity Altar Omega!" He announced as he laid both his signature pendulum monsters across his duel disk and they rose as pillars of light, "With the set scale I can summon all monsters from levels 1-12 simultaneously!"

"Alright! He's got his pendulum monsters out!" Crow grinned while pumping up his arm with excitement.

"Looks like we know what comes next." Kaito noted with a smirk.

"I pendulum summon! To me my loyal followers!" Dahaka commanded as 2 lights shot out from the generated portal. "Appear! My Divine deity dragon Amphiteres!" Appearing on the field were a pair of white serpentine dragons with armoured appendages around their main bodies similar to that of Divine Deity Dahaka, with feathered golden wings which folded up with curled bodies in defence mode!

"I'd say that I was impressed, but then I'd be lying." Ouroboros replied, "After all, such a move is merely standard for a duelist of your caliber."

"If that were the case then you shouldn't be so confident Ouroboros." Dahaka replied.

"Heh, I wouldn't focus entirely on Dahaka if I were you." interrupted Zarc confidently to Ouroboros, while also involving to others watching them, "Because my turn's up now! Prepare yourself for justice!" He announced picking 2 cards from his hand, "I use Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero and Scale 13 Supreme King Gate Infinity to set my own pendulum scale!" He laid out both cards across his duel disk and they both rose into the air in pillars of light. "Like Dahaka I too can summon monsters of any level all at the same time!"

"Aw yeah! Way to go Zarc!" Crow's kids Amanda, Frank and Tanner cheered together.

"With those cards his life points are now completely untouchable! Perhaps we do have a chance now." Chojiro followed with enthusiasm.

"Hehe, he's in big trouble now! He should never have messed with us." Sora smirked before he and the others soon noticed Ouroboross wasn't the least bit worried.

In fact, he seemed almost pleased to see Zarc play his pendulum cards! "Ehehehehe….." he chuckled underneath his hood.

"Wait…why does he look so confident all of a sudden?" Zarc then asked before suddenly Ouroboros exploded into uncontrollable laughter.

"Ahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?" Zarc grunted in annoyance narrowing his eyes.

"A most foolish move Zarc, I expected you to be much smarter than that!" Ouroboros replied having clenched his face in with his hand, "All you did was tie an enormous weight to your own shoulders by doing that!"

Zarc then hardened his gaze upon realising it, while Dahaka grit his teeth in frustration.

Everyone else looked at each other puzzled and nurse as to what the demonic God meant, "What does….he mean?" asked Gongenzaka uneasily.

"I'm not sure," Yuzu replied as she thought about the situation carefully, "Whatever the reason is, it would the to do with the way the field is currently set, either the facedown or-" Yuzu suddenly froze upon realising the answer, "Wait a minute…..Oh no!" She then gasped as everyone else looked to her in alarm.

"Wh….what's wrong?"

As if on queue, Supreme King Gate Zero suddenly gained an electric field around it as it began to sit down to everyone's surprise, Zarc's annoyance and Dhaka's frustration!

"Tch! When Alpha is in my pendulum zone its effect will negate all effects that prevent damage….." Dahaka noted realising that the may have instead endangered his teammate instead of help him!"

"Oh no! That means Zarc's vulnerable now!" Sayaka gasped in horror as Allen grit his teeth and hissed in frustration.

While everyone was feeling negative about the turn of events the only one who seemed to benefit or better yet enjoyed himself happened to be Ouroboros himself, "Ahahaha! So much for teamwork, it's laughable to think the both of you would actually pose a threat to me when in fact you'd only be destroying one another! Hehehehe!" He laughed.

"Grrr….."

"Sorry Zarc, maybe we didn't think this clearly enough." Dahaka apologised to his friend regretfully, though Zarc shot him back an assured glance.

"It's fine Dahaka, this was unavoidable and besides, I have no regrets." he replied before smiling with confidence, "Because I know I have you to back me up just fine." he said.

Dahaka seemed to feel a little more at ease upon hearing his partner's encouraging words, "Yeah, that's true." he said becoming more confident, "And you can bet I will do that."

"Man, to think I'd actually hoped Zarc would be able to keep his life points going up for once….." whined Sora remembering how effective his combo was when he duelled him alongside Edo.

"This isn't good, their decks were designed to counter against one another not support each other." Jack noted feeling rather concerned himself have g recalled their last encounter when Dahaka had shut down nearly every one of Zarc's moves, the fact they were now forced to work together with decks that contradicted each other in a duel that would determine everyone's fates wasn't the best case scenario.

"I don't like where this is going…." Shingo went as his heart began beating rather quickly with worry, "If they both can't get their acts together then we're all sunk!" he cried as the others grit their teeth or tensed up at the situation which just grew more dire.

"Don't worry." A voice suddenly spoke to them which caught their attention.

"Huh?"

"What?"

They were taken aback to see Yuzu glowing rather faintly and talking in a slightly more mature voice, as her eyes opened up and were purple instead of their usual blue, "They were the closest of friends back during the original dimension, I've seen it before with my very own eyes." she said to them soothingly though they were still trying to process what was going on. "They'll find a way around this….so far now we must believe no matter how difficult it may seem…." She concluded before taking a breath and her eyes returned to normal.

Shingo blinked his eyes weirdly still trying to process what had just happened, "Whoa…that's freaky…." Despite that everyone else seemed to have recovered faster and realised who was actually speaking through Yuzu, before deciding to take her words to heart and have faith.

"I do hope you're right Ray….." thought Leo looking to Yuzu as she returned her attention to the duel above them, which was being displayed through the giant center portal for the 4 dimensions to see, "If not, not only will they be handicapping each other the entire duel, but it'll also make their odds of winning that much slimmer….." he thought as he focused his gaze at the duel.

Despite the situation he was put in, Zarc still pressed on undeterred, "Don't count on your victory just yet," he said seriously, "Even with this handicap I still have other ideas Ouroboros. In fact, I only see this as a challenge to make this duel all the more interesting." Hearing him say that made Dahaka feel relieved a bit knowing he meant what he said and he'd always find a way to make any situation work for him, it was just like him to live for the challenge.

"Hmph, you think this is some sort of game like one of your tournament matches then you are sorely mistaken." Ouroboros huffed being somewhat disappointed that Zarc didn't fall into doubt like he hoped for, as well as feeling somewhat insulted at their approach of their final duel, "But if you think it would help you in any way, then do as you please, it matters not to me because the outcome of this duel has already been decided and your fates were sealed before we even began!" he yelled powerfully.

"Not while we have anything to say about it!"

"You'll have to go through us first!" Both Zarc and Dahaka retorted in response.

"Now it's my turn to do this! I pendulum Summon! Gather at my side, my servants!" A pair of lights shot out from the portal, "Appear! Supreme King Dragon Darkwurms!" Descending on the field were a pair of small black dragons resembling Supreme King Zarc which snarled viciously as they appeared.

"I haven't seen those monsters in a long time…." muttered Edo as he and the rest of the citizens of Heartland observed.

"They sure gave us a heck of a lot of trouble before….." Sora added while in Fusion alongside Yusho and the others gathered with him, "Good thing we're not on the receiving end now."

As both Darkwurms appeared on the field they snarled ferociously as they appeared by their master's side, "My pendulum cards may be shut down, but due to the effects of my Darkwurms, they can negate any attack that's thrown against them as long as I control at least 2 of them!" Zarc then declared confidently.

"Also, due to the effects of my Ampheteres, you can't select another divine deity monster as an attack target! But since I control 2, they both shield one another from any attack you may even try to wage!" Called out Dahaka defiantly as both dragons generated a shield of light around them.

"Phew, at least with that setup they've bought themselves some time." said Chojiro with relief as he placed a hand to his chest feeling secure.

Other onlookers were feeling more confident though after seeing the setup bot Original dimension duelists had laid out, "Hehe, that's quite a solid field there! There's no way that big brute will ever get past them!" snickered Shingo with confidence.

"Sure seems that way…" replied Yuzu who didn't feel as enthusiastic as he did, "Yet….why doesn't Ouroboros look worried in the slightest?"

"Hmm…You're right, something's up….." Shun noted in agreement, though they didn't have long to figure it out as Ouroboros suddenly began to cackle sinisterly.

"Hehehehe….."

Both of his opponents then tensed upon his laughing and eyed him with suspicion, "Huh?"

"What now?" They questioned with annoyance.

"Ahahahaha! Even if this is the first time I decided to duel, do you both honestly expect such meager parlour tricks to help you!? You really are pitiable….." he laughed back at them, "Make my words, underestimate me for even a second and it will be your very last mistake." He then grinned as his turn soon came up, "It's my turn now! I draw!" As he drew, he also generated a dark force which sent a powerful shockwave which rattled through the dimensions as soon as swept across them, as both Zarc and Dahaka both held on as hard as they could to their rocky platform!

"Urgh…."

Despite being much further away, the onlookers and bystanders happened to have suffered a much greater impact than Zarc and Dahaka did, as the shockwave rattled them violently and even caused some structures to crack and shake with the wave! "ARGH!"

"Hang on!" Cries were soon heard through the cities as some structures collapsed from the sudden impact and force! As it died down everyone struggled to regain their composure or recover from what they just experienced.

"Urgh….all that power just from a draw!?" Shuzo grunted as he rubbed his head as soon as he sat up.

"I'm starting to worry for what he plans on doing now." Tatsuya hissed as he brought himself back up again with he rest of the You Show Students, though Futoshi still lay on the ground with his eyes spinning dizzily.

"Shivers…."

Back at the duel, Ouroboros smirked under his hood as he eyed the card he drew. "Excellent." He said before turning to the field, "I now trigger the effect of my card from a different dimension! During the standby phase it adds itself to my hand when it gets banished," The card appeared from within the different dimension capsule to his hand, "After that it allows us all to draw 2 extra cards from our decks." He said as they all drew.

"Even if we destroyed the spell it wouldn't have made a difference….." Dahaka noted seriously, "For someone who just started duelling he sure got the hang of it quicker than anyone I've ever met."

"Too bad that isn't a very good thing for us in this situation." Zarc added uneasily.

"But it is for me." Ouroboros grinned, "Especially since I acquired the cards that will end you on this very turn! Starting with this one! The spell Underworld Circle!" He announced, "When it's activated, it destroys every monster on the field!"

Their eyes widened in horror, "Say what?!"

"No way!"

"That's why he didn't summon any monsters!" Kaito gasped upon realisation that his first turn was simply a setup for this moment, "He was waiting for this moment so they'd leave themselves wide open!"

"There's more." Ouroboros continued, "Underworld circle has another effect when activated, after destroying your monsters on the field it then banishes every other monster in our deck in the process!"

"That's crazy!" Dahaka then exclaimed as his eyes widened.

"Have you lost it!? That means you'll have to rely only on the monsters that are in your hand and graveyard then!" Zarc followed up finding no sense n such a suicidal manoeuvre.

"That means the same for us too…." His partner thought as he carefully eyed his hand to find no monsters in it.

Shingo then grinned and began laughing cheerily in contrast to everyone else, "Hahaha! He must be really desperate if he had to make such a suicidal choice like that!"

"I don't think it's that simple Shingo. In fact it never is." Reiji corrected as everyone paid him no attention but remained fixated on the match.

He blinked his eyes in confusion, "Eh?" He was confused as to why everyone else wouldn't see it like he would, though very soon he was going to realise the truth the hard way.

The spell released a dark wave which caused the 2 Shining Amphiteres and Darkwurms to cry in pain before they exploded, as their owners grit their teeth in frustration to see their field cleared. "Even if we're wide open there's no way you could summon a monster that could beat us both so easily." Zarc retorted,

"Also, our dragons are pendulum monsters therefore we can bring them back next turn too!" Dahaka followed, "We can still make good use of just them too, while your deck will lose all its monsters! Leaving you defenceless!"

"Hehehe, such naive and wishful thinking." Ouroboros countered to their surprise, "You must really take me for a novice if you think that I didn't take this into consideration. I trigger the trap imperial iron wall!" He announced as his trap card flipped up, "As long as this remains faceup on the field cards can't be banished! Therefore all the monsters in our decks remain where they are." As he said so the trap generated a forcefield which countered the negative wave of the circle before it reached their decks leaving them completely untouched.

"He had the perfect card ready for this situation….." Zarc grunted in frustration, "So he actually planned this far ahead."

"Now we're the ones who are wide open to an attack now." Said Dahaka as he readied himself along with Zarc, knowing that they were vulnerable now, they too were also beginning to feel the pressure now realising Ouroboros really was more of a pro duelist than they first anticipated.

"Hahaha! I couldn't agree more." Their immortal enemy chuckled taking pleasure in their worry, "Especially now with underworld circle's next effect I can summon any monster I choose ignoring the summoning conditions!" He announced, "And I'll demonstrate by using its effect in order to call forth this monster from my hand!" He hissed holding up a card in his hand and played it instantly, "Arise The Wicked Dreadroot!" Upon his command, a massive shadow crept out form under him, before the massive dark fiend rose up from it and let out a shrill howl! Its appearance and 4000 attack points were intimidating indeed, as its arrival made the onlookers all the more anxious as to how their friends would be able to handle it.

"Tch! I didn't think I'd see that monster again so soon…." Zarc grunted with annoyance, having faced plenty of troubles from it when he was Yuya. Last time though it was under Sander's command, though now that it was in its' original master's control he'd be expecting far more devastating effects from it.

"Ouroboros' skills are on a level that almost surpasses every other duelist I have ever seen." Reiji noted feeling concerned, "If even Zarc and Dahaka are struggling against him this early in the duel, it's no doubt they are in for a gruelling battle ahead of them."

The others then turned to him in alarm, "So then….there's a chance they can actually lose!?"

"Oh no!"

"I never thought I'd see a time I'd want Zarc to win…." They became ever more worried as they turned back uneasily to the match.

"I'm sure they'll pull it off somehow…..even though it doesn't quite bold well for them now…."

Dahaka took a step back and a drop of sweat dripped down from his head, "Oh man….it's got 4000 attack points and we don't have any monsters to defend ourselves with." he hissed through his teeth.

"That's if it manages to land the blow." Zarc corrected as he shot him a confident smirk, "Fat chance of us letting it do that huh Dahaka?"

At that point Dahaka then responded back with a reassured smile, "I agree." They both nodded in unison knowing what they needed to do.

On Ouroboros' side, the dark master hadn't caught whiff of their plan yet, as he scowled with disappointment, with his face still obscured by darkness under his cloak, "I expected more from you but I'm gravely disappointed." he said, "No matter, I planned to end you sooner or later and I don't intend on wasting any more time or this perfect opportunity! Dread root! Attack Zarc directly and remove him from my sight!" He commanded as his beast bellowed a loud shrill cry as it threw a swipe at him with its massive claws! "Now I'll be rid of one less problem and be one step closer to resetting the universe!"

"Tch!"

"Look out!"

"NOOO!"

"I can't look!" Others around the 4 dimensions cried as Dreadroots's claws came within reach of smashing down on Zarc, as he braced himself and grit his teeth.

"Ahahahah! Farewell Zarc! And good riddance to you and your frail human species!" He laughed.

"Big mistake Ouroboros!" A voice suddenly yelled out from behind him.

"Hmm?" As he turned to look he saw Dahaka had leapt from his rock perch and had acquired an action card floating in midair before landing on a solid vision platform.

"I activate the action spell block draw! This negates your attack and allows me to draw 1 card!" A shield appeared around Zarc which replied the giant's claws, though he could still feel a few shockwaves that resulted because of it as he held his arms out and fell to 1 of his knees.

"Urgh…thanks Dahaka." he grunted as his fired nodded back and drew a card from his deck.

"Hmph…..I never expected you to risk your own life like that." Ouroboros scoffed at the unexpected move and feeling disappointed at the result. Though he had to admit, it was a surprise considering that one single wrong move in this duel would spell utter doom for either of them, so he never expected them to take that gamble.

"You forgot we're in a team, therefore if you attack one of us, you attack both of us!" Dahaka yelled back which proved that he had underestimated their teamwork, due to their deck's differences they would have to improvise and find other ways to help one another. A factor he would take into account from now on.

Everyone either sighed with relief or grinned joyously to see them make it out unscathed, "Alright! They're still in this!" Crow went shooting his arm up as the Securities and Tops clapped or cheered.

"Heh, I knew they'd get out of that all along." Shinji chuckled as Damon and Tony roared with the commons gathered with them.

After standing up again, Zarc then placed a hand to his chest and breathed easy with relief, "Phew, thanks for that Dahaka….you saved my skin there." he thanked gratefully to his friend through the duel disk, considering now they were a bit far apart.

"Of course Zarc, you're not just my teammate here, you're my friend too." Dahaka replied, "As far as I can see, there's no way we have any chance if we're solo, so if we're going to win this, it's going to have to be together."

"I'd have to agree on that." His friend nodded, "I'll be sure to pay you back for that save too." Now knowing the importance they work together to make up for their weaknesses, they decided together that they'd need their advantage in numbers and strategy if they were to have any hope of getting out alive, let alone win. Now they could keep in touch with one another through their disks if they needed, though it didn't take long for Ouroboros to figure out their game.

"Ah yes, you humans also have that special action field and action cards available to you as well." He said before scowling with disappointment, "And if that wasn't enough, you also have your precious bonds not only with your monsters, but also with each other as well, to make one another strong when one of you gets weak….how revolting that my victory be cheated so easily…." He then gained a rather sinister smirk, "But, this does at least make this match at least a bit more interesting, it wouldn't be satisfying to me to see my foes fall before I have the chance to even demonstrate my full might." He said as dread root returned to his side and he held up 2 cards from his hand, "I set 2 cards on the field and end my turn."

"You won't get that chance!" Dahaka then yelled in response, "We'll beat you long before then and end your tyranny once and for all! It's my move! I draw!" He yelled as he began his turn.

"Keep your guard up Dahaka." Zarc called him through his disk, "I faced that monster once, not only is it brutally strong but its' abilities halve the attack and defence points of every other monster that sets foot on the field." He warned.

"I see that can be quite troublesome…" Dahaka noted before observing his hand and noticing a way out, "But there's no need to worry Zarc, I've got this."

Zarc smirked pleased, though inside he sort of knew that he would figure it out, "Then go for it."

"Gladly." Dahaka replied as he turned back to the duel ready to begin his counterattack, "Now I pendulum summon!" 2 lights shot out from the portal above, "Be reborn! Divine deity dragons sinning amphiteres!" Both his dragons returned to the field in defence mode.

"Ha! Those worms couldn't hold a candle to my wicked god, especially now that its ability shall make them even weaker!" Ouroboros roared as his dread root's dark pressure weighed down on both dragons heavily as they weakened.

 **1800-900**

"Tch! That ability really is a huge pain in the butt." Shingo grunted.

"It'll be difficult to get around that for sure…." Shun added in agreement, knowing that if the Wicked God's 4000 attack points weren't bad enough, it's ability would ensure that any monster with fewer than 8000 original attack points will fall short of ever hoping to match it.

"Don't worry," Leo replied to them feeling confident inn their abilities, If I know Dahaka and Zarc, a small obstacle such as this won't be of any trouble for long."

"On their own they wouldn't stand a chance I'll admit." said Dahaka after observing the situation carefully, "But when put together they can overcome anything you throw against them Ouroboros!" He declared playing a card from his hand which depicted 2 Amphiteres descending from a ray of light piercing through the dark clouds upon a desolated landscape, from the radiant heavens above came the shadows of 3 mighty dragons overshadowing them, a hydra, wyvern and basilisk. "I activate the spell **Divine Descent**! By tributing 2 Divine Deity dragon monsters I control with the same level, I then simultaneously fusion, synchro and xyz summon 3 of my most powerful disciples!" He announced as his 2 dragons changed into a set of 4 rings and stars before they began to fuse into a portal and as they aligned up a lightning bolt erupted from the centre of the fusion vortex!

Everyone gasped in disbelief at the outstanding technique. Not once in the history of the 4 dimensions has one performed a simultaneous summon, "Impossible! Fusion, synchro and xyz all at once!?" Kaito gasped in amazement with the resistance gathered with him.

"I did not expect this at all…." breathed Jack feeling impressed himself.

Others such as Sora were more excited by the fact that such a summon would mean there would be 3 powerful monsters coming up soon to take the fight to Ouroboros, "This is awesome!"

"First I fuse both my Shining Amphiteres together! Disciples of the radiant light! With your righteous claws to destroy all evil, I call upon you to unite! I fusion summon! Come forth! Divine Deity Dragon Infernal Hydra!" Rising first from the massive vortex was a black and purple double headed hydra with serrated claws, a tail singer and demonic wings, but was also covered in various blue, yellow and white blotches as well which radiated with light. "Next I tune 1 level Shining Amphitere to the other! Wings of hope and wisdom, free the world enslaved by darkness and lead it to a new future of light! I synchro summon! Descend! Divine Deity Dragon Ascending Wyvern!" Shooting out of the portal next was a powerful blue wyvern with shining wings and a similar colour scheme to the hydra. "Finally! Using both my level 4 Shinig Amphiteres, I build the overlay network! Mighty protector who sleeps within the earth! With the blessings of the divine one, answer the prayers of the weary and arise to protect the innocent! I xyz summon! Awaken! Divine Deity Disciple Dragon Mighty Basilisk!" Arising from the portal last was a great reddish brown basilisk with 2 yellow overlay units orbiting it with radiant mountain shaped scales across its back and it raised its clubbed tail which also glowed with lightness it let out a massive bellow!

As the 3 dragons descended before him Ouroboros eyed them carefully, "So they've arrived have they?" he mused recognising them as 3 of his former dragon generals, who now fully embraced the light and intended to protect the world with their very lives from him. He then smirked, "Good, that just means I can take pleasure in destroying them myself."

"Aw yeah! With those 3 bad boys out this duel's as good as done!" Allen cheered.

"Way to go!" Sayaka followed as the crowds dimension wide cheered in unison. Yoko Sakaki and several other civilians and families who stayed at the outskirts of the city, smiled upon seeing hope and their salvation appear before them

Dahaka then smirked feeling everyone's cheers for them, "It seems the odds are now in our favour Ouroboros."

"Heh, how easily you have forgotten child." Ouroboros grinned as he held his arm out, "Dread root! Cut their power down to size with dark pressure!" Once more dread rootlet out a huge negative wave which caused the 3 dragons to weaken easily as they hunkered down from the pressure weighing on their backs!

 **3000-1500**

 **3000-1500**

 **3000-1500**

"Tch! That's going to be very annoying…." Sora grunted punching his fist into his palm.

"With that ability it means that they'll need to bring out a monster with over 4000 original attack points to destroy it." Asuka noted as she grit her teeth, "Do they even have something that strong?"

Dennis however smiled without much worry, "Heh, if I know does guys it'll take way more than this to set them back." He said as Yusho nodded with him.

Ouroboros meanwhile grinned sisterly seeing the 3 dragons were now weakened hevaily, "Now what was that you were saying about having the upper hand hmm?"

"It takes more than strength to win a duel Ouroboros." Dahaka replied as he held out his arm, "Like this for example, due to Infernal Hydra's special ability, when summoned, all cards on your field are destroyed! Thus leaving you exposed! Go! Destroy Dreadroot!" His hydra shrieked ferociously as she gathered energy in her 2 jaws and charged them up prepared to unleash a full force attack upon them

"Impressive…." he noted as the destructive beams prepared to sweep across his field and wipe it clean! He then turned his head slowly and calmly until he noticed an action card floating far in the distance away from where he stood, "It seems I can't put this off any longer, perhaps I'll have to make use of the gift you've just provided me with." He then held out his arm which created a dark energy ball in it, which caused the action card to be sucked up to where it was like it was being pulled into a black hole! His fingers then clamped on to it before it was completely absorbed!

Zarc and Dahaka were both taken aback by the sudden development, "What the!?"

"Did he just-"

"I activate runaway effect!" he said as he activated the card he gained, "With it I can negate your monster's ability and deal you 500 points of damage in turn! Take this!" The spell sent out a beam which pushed back Infernal hydra's striking it in the chest and causing Dahaka to take some damage which rattled him painfully!

"Urgh…." he grunted as he was pushed back slightly, only missing the edge of the the platform!

 **Dahaka: 4000-3500**

"Tch! Now we've just lost the lead…." Zarc grunted in annoyance.

"That's just sneaky…." Yuzu mentioned with disgust.

"He just pulled the action card to him without having to run for it!?" Shingo exclaimed.

"Th…that's so….unfair!" Cried Ayu angrily as Shuzo grit his teeth and widened his eyes.

"Not cool!"

"Grrr…." Futoshi and Tatsuya soon followed.

Back at the duel Ouroboros smirked disgustingly towards both Dahaka and Zarc as they eyed him with frustration, "Well well, it would that even in this action field I still hold the advantage against the 2 of you." he said mockingly to them as they sweated anxiously ebbing pressured once more.

"This changes things in a really bad way….." Zarc breathed.

"I knew you were a coward Ouroboros, but now you've just sunk to a new low!" Dahaka yelled furiously.

Ouroboros however only laughed in response without much consideration, "Ahahaha! Did you honestly think that this duel is some sort of game!? You forget that we are in my domain now, therefore you are duelling under my conditions now!" he answered back, "And besides, I'd never stoop down to the level of you mortals, such ridiculous beliefs in honour and fair play would only serve to hinder one's abilities in battle. My only aim is victory and the downfall of humanity! I'll do anything to achieve those ends, even if that means I'll have to tip the odds in my favour using every method at my disposal heheheh…."

"Grrr…." His words deeply rattled both duelists, as Dahaka was now more determined than ever to make him pay. Attacking the 4 dimensions was one thing, but to play dirty as that in a duel which they all loved and treasured so dearly had crossed the line for him, "You won't get away with this Ouroboros!" he growled, "Especially since my Pendulum monster Divine Deity Altar Omega now deals you damage equal to the amount I took!" The pendulum monster shot out a beam of light which struck the cloaked demon lord but he brushed it off quickly as if it was but a bee sting.

 **Ouroboros: 8000-7500**

"Alright! They damaged him!" Sora cheered with relief that they finally got in a hit.

"Maybe, but they still have a long way to go if they're planning on winning." Asuka replied seriously, not sharing Sora's enthusiasm.

"Hmph, it matters not to me, I still have plenty more points to spare." Ouroboros scoffed.

"Well very soon you're going to have none!" Dahaka yelled back, "Now that I activate Ascending Wyvern's ability! I can negate and copy the effects of any card on your field until the end of the turn!" He announced pointing out at his intended target, "And I can't think of a better choice than dread root itself! True my other dragons may stay weak but it's only temporary, and it's a price I'm willing to pay if it means I get to take out your monster!" He declared as his wyvern flew up above the Wicked God and prepared to shine radiant light upon it!

Gazing upon the Wyvern's light, Ouroboros then smirked once more undeterred, "Bold words, too bad you won't be able to keep them." He said as he turned to his other side and saw another action card which he pulled in, "Now I activate invisibility! This protects my monster from all card effects this turn." He boasted as Dreadroot became invisible and the light from Ascending wyvern passed through it harmlessly to Dahaka's frustration!

"He did it again!" Gongenzaka gasped.

"Oi! Cheater I tell you! Cheater!" Shingo ranted shaking his fist and jumping up and down.

"I'm well aware of each of your dragon's abilities, but under the circumstances I'm afraid none of them would do you any good this turn Dahaka." Ouroboros replied mockingly to him, "I assume then your turn is over hmm?"

Dahaka clicked his tongue wishing he could do more but he couldn't. With no other choice, "Tch….I end my turn…." he hissed begrudgingly.

"Ahahaha! How ironic that the action cards that saved you lancers from certain doom time and time again will now be the very tools of your own undoing!" Their enemy laughed as he clenched in his face with his hand.

It was at that moment that Zarc decided to go for an action card that wasn't out of arm's reach from where he stood. Unfortunately for him, Ouroboros wasn't about to let them have their way anytime soon.

"Don't think I can't see what you're trying to pull." He said before firing a beam froths hand which shot the action card out, vaporising it and nearly taking off his hand in the process!

"Whoa!" he gasped pulling in his hand back in time and grasping it tightly, grateful he still had it on. He also placed a hand to his chest to feel his own heart racing uncontrollably.

"Zarc!" Dahaka gasped as everyone else gasped in shock at the sudden development. They've all seen various methods to keep others from getting action cards in a duel, but this was one method they never saw coming.

"Careful Zarc, I'd rethink that decision if I were you." Ouroboros warned while wagging his finger, "A misstep or unexpected accident in this realm will spell doom for either of you hehehe…."

"Grrr…." There truly was no end to how low he would sink, they all thought. From their perspective he had no right to call himself a God at all.

Zarc then took a clam death and carefully considered the situation, knowing he couldn't take it lightly any longer, "If he can fire an attack that easily here, that means I shouldn't try for an action card myself unless I have a monster of my own…." he then thought before realising a way he could turn it around somehow, "If I were to get my supreme form out there on the field I'd be able to turn the tide of this duel in an instant for sure…." he thought before lowering his head down, "I'm not proud of what I did back then, even if it was under Ouroboros' influence…." he thought feeling somewhat conflicted, before shaking his head and opening his eyes with determination, "Ouroboros may have given me that power, but that power is mine and mine alone. If I can use that power to help us now maybe we might have a chance to win this and I can be at full peace with it." He thought looking to Dahaka knowing if anything went wrong he would help pull him out of it, "Until then, guess our only hope would be for him to grab an action card he can't use, even though chances for that are very low." He thought before reaching for his deck. "It's my turn now, I draw!" As he drew he then smirked at his card, "Alright, this will do. But first, I pendulum summon!" 2 lights shot down from above, "Revive Darkwurms!" His 2 servant dragons reappeared on the field viciously.

"Dread root! Dark pressure!" Ouroboros commanded as his God released a negative wave which made both darkwurms passive and weakened them!

 **1800-900**

"Man that ability really does bite!" Crow grunted.

"Let's hope Zarc has better luck dealing with it than Dahaka did." Chojiro added feeling hopeful.

"I activate the spell **Supreme calling**!" Zarc announced determined to do just that, as the spell card he played depicted a ruined and desolated city resembling the original dimension with 3 shadows of ferocious dragons standing upon it roaring to the sky with a pair of darkwurms flying above them, "This card allows me to do the exact same thing as Dahaka's Divine Descent did! By tributing my 2 Supreme King Dragon Darkwurms I can now call forth my kin straight from my extra deck using them!" He announced as his own dragons changed into a set of 4 rings and stars before they began to fuse into a portal, align and a lightning bolt erupted from the centre through them!"First I fuse both my Darkwurms together! Servants of the shadows, under my command, merge together and destroy all who oppose us with your deadly venomous fangs! I fusion summon! Rise! Level 8! Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom!" Appearing first with a vicious snarl was Starving Venom as it bared its ravenous fangs which drooled with venom and saliva!"For my next manoeuvre, I tune my level 4 Darkwurm to the other! Kin with wings of light. Strike down your enemies with your sharp wings! I Synchro Summon! Appear Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing!" Shooting out from it was the level 8 dark version of clear wing as it roared before flashing its bright wings, "Last but not least, I overlay both my level 4 Darkwurms! The fangs of rebellion who live in the pitch black darkness, give in and obey me! I Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion!" Rising out from the vortex was Dark rebellion as it snarled viciously with age and hatred now directed towards the true evil.

Upon gazing all 6 dragons that faced him and his 1 Wicked God, Ouroboros couldn't help but smirk, "Heh, I expected nothing less." he said enjoying himself, looking forward to the moment where he would destroy all 6 of them at once as a mere show of strength.

"Those are 3 of the monsters he used to defeat me last time…." Reiji noted as he remembered their devastating powers and how they overwhelmed nearly every duelist they were pitted against. "The question is, will Zarc be able to defeat Ouroboros with them?"

Dahaka then brightened up with excitement to see Zarc had brought in his A-game now. "Nice work Zarc! Now let him have it!"

His partner smirked back in response, "With pleasure." he said before eying Ouroboros who instantly laughed back in response.

"Ahahaha! I'd love to see you try! Especially since my Dreadroot's ability is still in play! Thereby weakening your dragons just like Dahaka's! Dark pressure!" Upon his command, Dreadroot let out a dark roar which sent a wave of pressure over Zarc's monsters as they were heavily weakened!

 **2500-1250**

 **2500-1250**

 **2800-1400**

"Heh, it won't matter for long," Zarc smirked confidently, "Your monster will soon be leaving the field along with all its abilities too! For when Clear wing is summoned, it negates the effects of all your monsters and destroys them in the process!" He announced as clear wing snarled as it took to the air and let out a powerful shower of light upon Dreadroot as it prepared to destroy it!"Disappear Dreadroot!"

"Hmph, another bold attempt but one I was prepared for." Ouroboros scoffed as he turned to the side and pulled in another action card with his dark powers! "I now play copy magic! With it I can copy the effect of a spell card in my graveyard, and I choose Runaway effect!" He announced as the action spell's artwork was replaced with that of runaway effect! "Thereby shutting down clear wing's ability and damaging you for 500 points!" Like with infernal hydra, the action spell shot a beam of light which punched straight through Clear Wing's light and into it, as it growled in pain and Zarc was hit with a resonant shock!

"Grrgh!" he grunted in pain being pushed back!

 **Zarc: 4000-3500**

He found himself at the edge of his rocky platform, and as he turned to look down he flinched to see a few bits of rock broke off from his platform and fell into the never-ending dark abyss below! He then quickly went back further in unwilling to risk any unfortunate accidents, before looking up at his pendulum cards. "If only Zero and Infinity were active now…." Zarc grunted seeing his cards were pretty much useless without one another. He then shook his head, "No matter, I couldn't rely on them all the time, as Dahaka said they only made me soft. It's about time I toughened up and braved the danger head on like I used to." he thought to himself

"Tch! Not again!" Shun growled as he clenched his fist tightly with anger

"If this keeps up they'll never win!" Gongenzaka cried.

"I wouldn't count them out just yet." Leo replied feeling confident, "If I know Zarc, I'm certain he still has a few tricks up his sleeve which are ideal for this situation."

"Yeah….you're right about that!"

"Go get him!"

"In that case, I'll attack you head-on! Supreme King Dragon Clear wing! Attack The Wicked Dreadroot now!" Zarc commanded as his dragon snarled and charged forward into battle!

At that moment Ouroboros turned his head to the side and an action card floated in space several feet from him, but he raised his arm out and prepared to pull it towards him.

"Surround him!" Dahaka quickly yelled to his dragons realising what he was up to, "You're not getting out of this one Ouroboros!" he yelled as he had his dragons quickly surround him on all sides all baring their vicious fangs! With them all standing in his way he couldn't get a clear focus at the action card so he can't get a shot at at action card.

Looking around on all sides, "I see the game you both are playing at." he said before smirking underneath his hood, "I'll have to commend you both for trying, too bad I also anticipated this situation and came prepared with just the right countermeasure!" he announced, "I reveal my facedown Astral barrier!" He declared as the trap flipped up, "As you already know it turns your attack against dreadroot into a direct attack!" As Clear Wing came within reach of dread root, suddenly it turned intangible as it phased through the giant's body and went straight for Ouroboros himself!

"He's using himself to shield his own monster!?" Dahaka gasped in alarm, "Didn't expect that coming."

Zarc clicked his tongue in frustration, "Tch! Even if your monster gets away unscathed you won't at least! Especially since you'll be taking the full front of the damage!" He then announced as he held his arm out ready to combo his synchro's effect with another monster's, "Especially when I activate Starving Venom's effect and-"

"Once again you're completely wrong child!" Ouroboros interrupted stopping him!

"Huh!?"

"Did you forget I have another facedown? This one will shut down any more of your pitiful attack attempts from now on!" He declared as it flipped and glowed! "Spirit barrier! As I control a monster I no longer receive any battle damage!" As he said so, a shield formed around him generated from his trap card, "Furthermore astral barrier ensures that none of your attacks will even touch my monsters, meaning I am completely untouchable! I told you that you mortals could never hope to match the powers of a true Deity!" He boasted.

"Tch! That's a nice combo, too bad my Divine Deity Altar Alpha's pendulum effect will render it useless!" Dahaka countered as his pendulum card prepared to glow and cancel out Spirit barrier.

"I'm fully aware of that card's effect since it did negate Zarc's cards after all." Ouroboros replied unconcerned, as he grinned having waited for this moment, "Which is exactly the reason why I have this ready too." He then snapped his fingers, on cue a vicious dark hound with an armoured hide and pointed horn like appendages stretching out from its head like ears, with pointed spikes out from its shoulders and massive claws at the end of its long forearms. It's rear end ended with a pair of shorter but bulky clawed legs and with a bushy wolf like tail. As it appeared it let out a shrill howl which created a shield around Ouroboros' entire spell and trap zone which protected them from Divine Deity Altar Alpha and causing Clear wing to phase through Ouroboros harmlessly rather than collide with him!

"Huh!?"

"What the!?" They both gasped in shock at the unexpected development.

"Ahahahah! Your attack has failed!" Ouroboros laughed victoriously having shut down their attempt to deal him damage while his ghost hound faded away.

"That was one of the monsters he sent to the graveyard using painful choice last turn." Dahaka noted before Zarc let out a furious outburst.

"Explain yourself now!" he demanded, which Ouroboros was more than happy to answer.

"Heh, very well then, it shall fan and fuel the flames of your despair even more so." he replied casually as he revealed the card he retrieved from his duel disk graveyard, "By banishing my **Infernal Bloodhound** from my graveyard, its' special ability ensures the effects of my own spell and trap cards remain unaffected by the effects of your own spells and traps! Thereby rendering YOUR card's effect useless and mine are untouchable!" He revealed as the card banished itself from his hand.

 **Infernal bloodhound ATK: 1800 DEF: 300 Level 4 DARK Beast**

"But that's only the least of your worries, for now my life points are untouchable as well! Ahahahahah!" He then laughed further adding to the heroes' frustration and further smashing down the hopes of the people.

"Urgh….."

"No….with that combination it'll be impossible to even scratch him…." Went the kids on Shuzo and Chojiro's side.

"I….it's not all bad! They just need to destroy dreadroot with an effect then they're all clear!"

"Yeah, but as they say easier said than done…." Should have done it by now.

"Tch! I don't have anything that can make a difference in this situation, guess I have no choice now." Zarc thought before reluctantly passing the turn on, "My turn's over." he hissed begrudgingly.

"Heh, at least you're making this duel a tad more interesting. Good effort both of you, but not good enough." Ouroboros replied trying to praise them while also intending to crush their determination as well.

"You haven't even begun to see how good we really are Ouroboros." Dahaka retorted.

"Perhaps, but I don't intend to give you that chance, I plan on doing away with you both long before you reach full strength!" He replied as he drew another card from his deck, "I draw! Now that my second standby phase has arrived myDifferent dimension capsule now destroys itself." His capsule then exploded into yellow sparkles, "It was an empty card and it served its purpose. Also its absence grants my spell and trap zones another free space, though with 10 spaces on my field I still have more to spare." He said further highlighting his tremendous field advantage over the 2 duelists facing him now.

"Tch….."

"Enough talk, it's time I wrapped things up for real this time." He replied taking a card from his hand, "I activate pot of greed which allows me to draw 2 more cards." As he drew 2 new cards he then smirked at them with delight,"Hehehe now you both can only watch helplessly as I further fortify my field with a strategy you can't possibly hope to overcome!" He proclaimed.

"I don't believe you for a second Ouroboros!"

"Yeah, I bet you're just bluffing!" Both Zarc and Dahaka retorted refusing to buy into his words or let him sway them again.

"Allow me to prove you both wrong once more." he replied unfortunately, as he took one of the newly drawn cards, "I activate the spell Card of safe return! Now whenever a monster is summoned from the graveyard I am allowed to draw 3 extra cards! Then as I am sure you're already aware, I can now trigger Underworld circle's second effect! Once per turn I can summon a monster from my graveyard ignoring the summoning conditions!" he announced.

"Thus triggering Card of safe return….." Zarc grunted before gritting his teeth in frustration at the newly developed combo, "Tch! As if spirit barrier and astral barrier weren't bad enough."

"Ahahaha, I couldn't agree more my former protege." Ouroboros chuckled, "And it gets far worse," he then hissed, at his tone it put everyone else on edge knowing something was definitely up again, and that was never a good thing. "Normally Underworld circle's effect banishes the monster summoned through its' effect should it ever be destroyed. However-"

Zarc then widened his eyes, "Oh no, with imperial iron wall on the field cards can't be banished!" he gasped.

"That means it'll just return to the graveyard," Dahaka continued, "Meaning he can then revive it once again with underworld circle and repeating the cycle over and over no matter how many times we eliminate his monsters!" he added gritting his teeth feeling the pressure get to him.

"EH!? Is a combo like that even legal!?" Shingo widened his eyes and grasped his hair.

"The way he duels is far beyond any human duelist the 4 dimensions has ever seen…" Leo thought as the fear soon began to creep into the hearts of everyone present and witnessing the duel turn more in their destroyer's favour.

"Hehehehe…..AHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!"

"Tch! That's right, go ahead and gloat about your current advantage!" Zarc growled back defiantly, "The moment we get into full strength you'll never be able to lay even a finger upon us!"

His response however only seemed to further amuse Ouroboros instead, "As usual you humans truly are short sighted and fail to see the bigger picture, it's no wonder you lack vision and only grow so slowly." he chuckled to their confusion once more.

"Huh?"

"What are you talking about now?"

He smirked at his opponent's ignorance, and he couldn't wait to reveal his true objective during the duel and put their blood on ice, "Haven't you realised it yet? With Imperial iron wall active none of us can banish any cards. Meaning the both of you will remain trapped in your weak and measly human forms, without any shred of hope of defeating me!" he proclaimed, "Being unable to fight at your full potential means you've basically lost already!"

"Wh…What are you talking about?" Zarc asked uneasily still unable to understand what he meant, "We still both have life points and as long as we still have fight in us, we don't intend to give up no matter the odds!"

"This duel is far from over, and just what do you mean by human forms, are you-" Dahaka then paused before having his heart skip a pulse upon realisation. "Huh!? N….No…" he gasped catching his partner's attention who turned to him concerned to see him suddenly in a panic.

"D…Dahaka?" he asked worriedly, "What's…wrong?"

"Zarc….I can't believe it, he actually managed to do it…." Dahaka croaked weakly before Zarc soon pieced it all together himself, before long his knees soon felt wobbly and were beginning to give way.

"Urg…..yeah, I just figured it out too….that means….." he said painfully forcing the words out of his throat.

Everyone else looked on puzzled to see the sudden mood change in both of them, and the tension seemed to peak even more so than before. "Wh….what's happened all of a sudden?" Yuzu then asked nervously.

"Yeah? Why did Zarc and Dahaka suddenly go quiet?" Shingo added before yelling out to them, "Did they like get cold feet or something!? Come on you guys! Snap out of it otherwise we're all doomed!" he cried throwing his voice at them. While everyone questioned the sudden development, Reiji meanwhile placed a finger to his chin in deep thought as he hoped to process everything that transpired so far hoping it would give hum a clue somehow into Ouroboros' aim.

"Something is definitely amidst here…..What did Ouroboros mean when he said they couldn't fight at their full potential?" He asked himself before an idea clicked in his had, "Wait, he said that it had to do with Imperial iron wall, and it prevents cards from being banished. If by full strength he means…..Ah!" He then widened his eyes and shook tensely.

The others quickly noticed this and became very unsettled upon seeing their normally stoic and confident leader now completely unlike his usual self, "R…Reiji?"

"Did, you just figure something out?" They asked rather uneasily as he painfully began to tell them what he deduced, which would spell doom for them.

"Ouroboros may have just discovered, or maybe, he already knew their biggest weakness of all from the start." he said before slowly revealing it, "In order to integration summon, Zarc and Dahaka both need their key monsters to be banished. But with imperial order out….."

It was that very moment they all realised it as they widened their eyes with horror, "AH!"

"No way!"

"He actually managed to find a way to do it!?"

"Tch! How could we have not seen it before?" They each said before looking back to the duel feeling worried for the outcome of the duel and their future now that they new the inconvenient truth. It didn't take long for others to soon get the idea, some of them were even losing hope or the will to continue as energy drained away from their will and bodies, causing them to fall down to their knees or slump.

"Yuya…."

"Ryuga….no…

"This is it…it's over for us…we have no hope…."

Zarc hardened his gaze with frustration upon having realised it himself, "If we can't banish our monsters, that means we can't integration summon…." he hissed with frustration as Dahaka clenched his fist with anger, as their hated enemy Ouroboros continued to mock them sadistically.

"Hehehehe, now do you realise the fruitlessness of your struggle? If you were wise you'd accept your fates and be buried under the ruins of the 4 dimensions!" he roared before pointing out to both of them, "Face it! There's nothing you can do but surrender and allow me to end your miserable existences and fruitless struggle here and now!"

"Grr, fat chance!" Dahaka retorted refusing to yield despite their far from optimal position, "If we gave up not then all those battles we fought and sacrifices we made to get to this point would have been for nothing! We'd be letting everyone down, all the people we love, our bonds, everything precious to us….." he hissed closing his eyes and clenching his fist as it shook with rage, as he opened his eyes once more with a furious glare, "So you can just forget about us ever giving up! Because those words never exist in the duelist dictionary!"

"As duelists we'll keep on fighting as long as we have life points!" Zarc yelled agreeing with Dhaka's statement, "Something you'd never understand!" He held his arms out ready and willingly, "Now come and get us! We'll take anything you throw at us and dish it right back at you no matter what it is!"

As they heard both their determination, remove and true duelling spirit, a glimmer of hope was soon reignited in the hearts of the people as they all cheered again, "Yeah! that's the spirit!"

"Don't give up!

"We believe in you!"

Upon hearing their voices both Zarc and Dhaka both smirked seeing they still had the support of the people, despite their difficult position. Though Ouroboros on the other hand didn't seem to take it in the same spirit as they did, "Hmph, it appears your spirit has somehow managed to instil some false hope within the people of the dimensions, how revolting….." he scoffed, "You'll merely be punishing yourselves even further and dragging out your own ordeal. Nevertheless, I will fulfil your requests and finish you in this duel on this turn!" He roared as he prepared to unleash what he believed would be his final battle phase of all!

 **And this concludes the first part of the duel, as Ouroboros has barely even begun to use his full potential and now has revealed his mastery over all the summoning methods! Furthermore he has also sealed away both Zarc's and Dahaka's most powerful monsters as well! Can the both of them succeed in overcoming Ouroboros and his sinister tactics and save the world? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Also for the divine deity monsters you can look back at my different dimension dragon lords story the final chapter in their stats and effects.**

Divine Descent normal spell

Tribute 2 Divine Deity Dragon monsters you control with the same level, special summon 1 "Divine Deity Dragon Infernal Hydra", 1 "Divine Deity Dragon Ascending Wyvern" and 1 "Divine Deity Dragon Mighty Basilisk" from your Extra Deck (This summon is treated as a Fusion Summon, Synchro Summon and Xyz summon respectively), then you can attach 2 "Divine Deity Dragon Shining Ampitere" from your Extra Deck and/or Graveyard to "Divine Deity Dragon Mighty Basilisk" as Xyz Material.

Supreme Calling normal spell

Tribute 2 Supreme King Dragon monsters you control, special summon 1 "Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom", 1 "Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing", 1 "Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion" from your Extra Deck (This summon is treated as a Fusion Summon, Synchro Summon and Xyz summon respectively), then you can attach 2 "Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm" from your Extra Deck and/or Graveyard to "Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion" as Xyz Material.

Infernal bloodhound

(Quick effect) You can banish this card from your graveyard, the effects of spell and trap cards you currently control are unaffected by the effects of your opponent's spell and trap cards. When this card declares an attack, your opponent cannot activate spell or trap cards until the end of the damage step.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"Underworld circle allows me to ignore the summoning conditions for normal and special summons, thereby allowing me to do this!" Ouroboros proudly boasted as he played a card across his duel disk, "I call forth the Wicked Eraser from my hand in attack mode!" Arising from the dark mist below, which twisted into a serpentine shape before taking full form was the demonic winged serpent monster which curled up beside Dreadroot before snarling viciously with saliva drooling from its fangs!

"It's that monster the Doctor used against me!" Yuzu gasped in alarm.

"That just proves Ouroboros really was behind everything that's been happening to us….." Reiji added having his suspicions confirmed.

"As I revived a monster from the graveyard, card of safe return allows me to draw 3 cards from my deck." He said as his spell glowed allowing him to draw 3 cards. "Next comes Eraser 's effect! It gains 1000 attack points for every card on your field! Since I'm facing both of you, it means that it accounts for cards on BOTH your fields. There are 10 cards on your side, therefore Eraser gains a grand total of 10000 attack points! Which is more than enough to wipe out either of you with a single strike!" He announced as Eraser snarled ferociously after being powered up!

 **0-10000**

"10000 attack points!?"

"They'll never survive if that monstrosity attacks!" Hikage and Tsukikage both gasped.

Dahaka held his ground firmly despite the enormous wicked god which now towered over them! "Impressive, but don't forget due to Dreadroot's own ability it too halves your own monsters' attack points as well!" He called out as Dreadroot's negative aura hen shot over Eraser, causing it to be pressured and weakened as a result.

 **10000-5000**

"Heh, looks like your monsters can't seem to work well with one another either." Zarc snickered.

"Perhaps, but 5000 points is plenty enough." Ouroboros replied undeterred. "In fact, I'd be far more worried if I were you though, foryour troubles are only starting, as I can still normal summon this turn! And I'll summoning the final destroyer to end you both once and for all!" He declared, "With Underworld circle's effect I resurrect the wicked Avatar that sleeps within my graveyard! Return to me and serve at my side!" He announced as his spell glowed and the dark sun rose up from the dark shadows from the abyss below till it appeared on the field beside the other 2!

"This can't be good….." Was all Zarc could say as its presence enshrouded the dark realm in even more darkness!

"It's that dark sun….." said Reiji as the darkness of the black sun swept up out form the dark realm and over the 4 dimensions as everyone else looked about in a panic.

"Avatar's ability allows it to become 100 points stronger than the highest attack point monster on the field! In this case it's Eraser, therefore it now has 5100 attack points!" said Ouroboros proudly as Avatar soon morphed into the shape of its ally and took its place by Dreadroot's side.

 **100-5100**

"Now he has 3 monsters….like each of us….." noted Zarc as a drop of sweat ran down his cheek.

"And they each have over 4000 attack points….." followed Dahaka as they stood in face of the 4 almighty monsters that faced them and their dragons, "What's worse, is that with spirit and astral barrier active we can't touch them at all…." he then gritted his teeth seeing the traps present that would thwart their advances. "But even so, as long as we keep trying we'll find a way to breakthrough eventually." he said hopefully.

"Yeah, and besides, there's no way we'll back down after coming all this way." Zarc followed encouragingly, "As long as we both stick together we can get through this, we've never let anything stop us before and we don't plan on starting now." He said refusing to yield even with the odds stacked against them before yelling out to Ouroboros, daring him to do his worst! "Bring it on Ouroboros! Let's see what you've really got!"

"The way you humans live and think always defies every sense of logic there is…" Ouroboros thought, unable to comprehend why humans would keep at repeating something so hopeless, even though they kept failing or repeating the same mistakes. It was at that point he decided to put an end to their foolish nonsense and break their meaningless cycle forever, "How admirable, is this your so called heart of the duelist speaking then hmm? If that's the case, allow me to show my respects by finishing you off like how you wished it!" He declared, "I'll have my Wicked Avatar start by targeting your Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom!" He yelled identifying it as the one with the weakest link, considering it had no way to protect itself from attack! Avatar then reared up and opened its jaws taking aim at the fusion dragon preparing to unload a shadowy breath!

Zarc quickly leapt onto Starving venom and they both quickly took to the air as Avatar lost its target and missed!

"Do you think you can escape me in my domain!?" He then quickly fired a dark beam from his hands in the hopes of stunning him! But at the last second, Venom threw Zarc quickly onto a nearby platform as he quickly landed safely and saw Starving Venom get struck and held in place as it snarled and waited painfully in the dark energy grip! "Now you're mine!" He yelled seeing he had his prey cornered, as Avatar surrounded it with its coils and prepared to fire directly at it!

"I don't think so, I activate the action spell block draw!" Zarc yelled quickly grabbing the action card Venom threw him at, "This negates your attack and allows me to draw 1 card!" The spell created a shield around his dragon as it fended off the dark breath attack! After that he then drew a card.

"So, you managed to get a lucky break…." Ouroboros noted before resuming, "But your luck has just run out! Now Dreadroot will pick up from where Avatar left off!" He commanded as Dreadroot roared and swung out its claw at Starving Venom!

"Forgot about me? That's a dangerous mistake Ouroboros!" a voice quickly interrupted from behind him.

"Hmm?" As he turned he was surprised to see Dahaka had got around behind him while he was focused on Zarc, to grab an action card which he quickly played, "I play choice choice! And with its effect I choose to save Starving Venom from destruction!" the spell created a protective shield around Starving Venom as it crossed its arms forward to shield itself from the impact of the Wicked God's claw! As it made contact it sent created a large explosion which blew in Zarc's face as it swallowed him in the dust!

 **Zarc: 3500-900**

"Urgh….." Zarc grunted as he soon emerged from the ashes, battered but his dragon still alive and intact. As he turned to his partner further away, he flashed him a weak thumbs up and grin, signalling he was fine and grateful, to which Dahaka responded with a nod.

"Alright! Dahaka saved Zarc's monster!" Yuzu cheered happily clasping her hands together.

"That is impressive teamwork." leo commented impressed, "Who would've thought those 2 would ever work well together despite their differences."

Reiji narrowed his eyes in response. "But still, that rescue came at a heavy cost…."

"Ahahahah! A foolish choice! Had you simply let it perish then you would have saved your friend some more life points! Now I need only 1 more strike to finish him off!" Ouroboros laughed in response before turning to the loose end, unwilling to repeat the same mistake again, "And this will make sure you know your place Dahaka!" Upon his command he had Dreadroot corner him at his solid vision platform, cutting off any and all means he had of escaping to another!

Dahaka gritted his teeth in response, knowing that if he called his dragons off Ouroboros to save him, then he'd be free to grab action cards again! "Grr! He's leaving nothing to chance now." he grunted before closing his eyes, "Sorry Zarc, but you'll have to do this on your own now." Were his last thoughts before he eyed Zarc and Starving Venom getting cornered by Ouroboros' Wicked Eraser!

"I'll admit you, showed plenty of promise as my former protege in the past Zarc, and you were by no means a great servant too." the demon hissed as he took greta pleasure in surrounding the now cornered Zarc who gritted his teeth and tensed under pressure, "But now you've outlived your usefulness and therefore nothing more than a hindrance to me now! So be gone from my sight! Eraser! Erase this pawn of mine from existence! Digestive Blast!" he commanded as his last monster fired a dark breath of corrosive slime from its jaws!

"Tch! Then I suppose it's about time this puppet cut his strings!" Zarc grunted as he yelled out, "Starving Venom!" With a loud shriek, his dragon opened up its upper tentacle jaws before shooting out one of them, which grabbed an action card too fast for Ouroboros to react to, as it then quickly passed it on to its master!

"What!?"

"With the action spell evasion, this attack is now cancelled!" Zarc quickly leapt on board venom which flew up into the air and out of the digestive blast's way, which corroded the solid vision platform he stood on! He then took a breath of relief glad that it wasn't him standing there anymore. "Thank you my friend, if Dahaka hadn't saved you I wouldn't have made it out of that in 1 piece." he said to his dragon which replied with a low growl and nod in response before settling him down safely at another solid platform.

"Grrr…..How dare you….." Ouroboros then growled feeling cheated of victory. It was then at that point he realised he couldn't focus on them individually anymore, not with the other planning to interfere when he would try to attack or stop one. The fact also that monsters of his own creation, being his former generals and the ones he granted to Zarc, were willingly lending their powers to side with humans. Suffering from Dahaka was one thing, but now this insolence had done on long enough for him, as he gnashed his teeth thirsting for blood!

"Maybe now you'll realise free will and monsters being with humans isn't so bad after all," said Zarc as he stood firm, "You don't need to make all the decisions yourself, and you can always count on them to fulfil tasks people can't on their own. What you see as weakness is what truly made me and Dahaka stronger!" He announced.

"Together as partners and with our monsters!" Dahaka then added as their dragons roared together in unison, highlighting their loyalty to their masters and vowing to protect the 4 worlds they called home from falling into darkness!

Everyone then cheered together feeling their spirits strengthened once again, "Yay!" cheered the children from the orphanage and You Show Duel School.

"That's a splendid performance by our dynamic dragon duo!" Dennis applauded clapping his hands with Yusho, who considered it a 5 star performance.

"They might just pull this off!" Yuzu added tearing with joy as the other lancers with her brightened up and either smiled proudly or cheered with he resounding echoes across the 4 dimensions!

Ouroboros clenched his fist and it shook with anger and frustration, both at being thwarted and out of disgust in light of their bond as friends. "Very well then, if you truly value and trust each other that much, that you'll willingly give up your own life to act as shields, then you can all perish together when I'm through with you!" he then roared furiously with bloodlust that his attempts to drown the 4 worlds in darkness and despair was beginning to become undone.

"Wrong, you're the one who's going to perish! For your crimes against humanity and for what you did to us all!" Dahaka declared vowing to make the demon pay for everything he had done as he began his turn, "I draw!" He then hardened his gaze. "Alright, enough playing defence. It's time we gone into offence!" he said.

"I agree with you on that Dahaka." Zarc replied to him nodding, "But first allow me to even the odds! By activating a trap card from my hand! **Supreme Punisher**!" The trap Zarc played depicted the dark shadow of Supreme King Zarc firing a set of dark lighting bolts from the sky upon a line of Wave motion cannons aimed at him, as exiled forces and goblin attack forces ran away scurrying for cover on the battlefield!

Ouroboros raised an eyebrow in response, "A trap from your hand?" he questioned curiously, having not expected this.

"That's right, I can do so since I control at least 3 Supreme King monsters with different names on my field." Zarc answered, "Now due to its effect I can destroy a spell or trap on your field for every Supreme King Card I control! I control 5, which means your entire back row is about to get eliminated! I destroy underworld circle, imperial iron wall, card of safe return and finally both Astral and spirit barrier!" The trap shot out 5 dark red lightning bolts similar to his own before they struck all 5 cards causing them to vaporise instantly!

The shields surrounding Ouroboros' side then vanished in the process with them, as he then scowled in response, "Hmph, impressive….I'll admit I didn't foresee this outcome either." he huffed, his tone hinting that he was starting to get annoyed now, considering he had the duel under his control and now it actually was beginning to slip out of his claws.

"Excellent move Zarc!" Dahaka then cheered seeing they were now free to move in to attack!

"Heh, did you ever expect anything less?" he smirked back feeling proud of himself. Also the fact that with imperial iron wall gone, they were free to integration summon again, though from the look of things they may not need it.

"Alright! Way to go!" Shingo cheered shooting his fist to the sky, "Sure the hand trap may be a little sneaky, but I don't care!"

"He's starting to sweat now! I can just see it!" Crow grinned as Jack smirked nearby without a doubt.

"Heh, how quickly the tide of battle can change in an instant."

"Now it's time for some payback! First I switch Divine Deity Dragon Mighty Basilisk into attack mode!" declared Dahaka as his basilisk stopped crouching and got into an attack stance.

 **1500-1250**

"Now I activate the effect of Ascending Wyvern! I now negate and steal the effects of the Wicked Avatar!" He followed up as Wyvern took to the air and shone brilliant light upon Avatar! Causing it to shriek in pain as its eraser form melted away and it as reduced into a black sphere once again!

 **5100-100**

 **1500-5100**

"Alright! Now it's vulnerable!" Zarc then brightened up.

"Yeah, but first thing's first." Dahaka replied before turning his attention to Dreadroot, "Battle! Mighty Basilisk attack The Wicked Dreadroot!" he commanded as his basilisk roared a battle cry before charging ahead!

"He's attacking that behemoth with a weaker monster instead of his wyvern?" Edo questioned curiously before Kaito stepped in close to where he was.

"No doubt with Zarc, that dragon must have sort of effect ready at the helm." he said feeling sure of it, having been on the receiving end of such tactics before.

Sure enough he was proven right as Dahaka quickly seized the opportunity to use it, "Basilisk's effect activates! When it battles, by using 1 overlay unit it banishes your monster!" Upon his command Mighyt Basilisk swallowed an overlay unit before stopping midway in its attack and swinging its massive tail out! It generated a huge force so powerful, it cracked a rift in space and time, and pushed Dreadroot through it, which howled in despair as it fell into the rift which closed up! "Now with dread root out of the picture, the attack points of all monsters on the field return to normal!" The negative wave over the 6 dragons was dispersed and they all returned to full power!

 **1250-2500**

 **1250-2500**

 **1400-2800**

 **1500-3000**

 **1500-3000**

 **1250-2500**

"Very clever," Ouroboros then clapped before smirking with delight, "But do not forget now that Dreadroot is no more, its effect will no longer hinder my own monsters! Meaning The Wicked Eraser's attack points now become 10000!" He announced as the black serpentine fiend powered up immensely!

 **5000-10000**

"That won't stop me for long! Especially since my wyvern has inherited all of Avatar's special abilities! Meaning it now gains attack points as well!" Dahaka responded as his wyvern's attack points shot up drastically in the process!

 **5100-10100**

"Awesome! Now he can end that creep once and for all just by attacking Avatar!" Shinji cheered with excitement seeing now there was a huge opening for victory! Anyone who was smart would take it instantly!

"Go get him Dahaka!"

"We've won!" Damon and Tony cheered on.

Everyone seemed happy and cheered with excitement and hope seeing victory and salvation was now within reach! Well, except for Zarc who frowned somewhat with disappointment, "Hmph, I would have wanted to have the honour of destroying our hated enemy with my own hands…not to mention the glory that came with saving our worlds…." he thought to himself before shaking his head and smiling at his friend, "But I suppose a champ will have to pass on the title to another someday, and if that was the case I couldn't have been happier for it to be you." He thought swallowing his pride.

"It ends here Ouroboros! Ascending Wyvern attacks the Wicked Avatar!" Dahaka commanded as his wyvern took to the air and prepared to skydive straight into the now vulnerable dark sphere monster!

"That's what you think." Ouroboros retorted as he quickly pulled in another action card towards his hand! "I activate the action spell Battle change! Too bad for you, because your target will now be the Wicked Eraser!" As the card shone, Avatar soon swapped placed with Eraser, which was then spread straight through its chest, causing it to explode after roaring in pain!

"NO!" Dahaka and everyone else went as Ouroboros only suffered a mild sting in the process

 **Ouroboros: 7500-7400**

"As Eraser is no longer in play, your wyvern's attack points now drop in the process!" He then announced as Ascending wyvern's attack points dropped.

 **10100-3100**

"Did you really expect me to not account for this possibility?" He smirked to the frustration of his enemies.

"Darn it! We were so close…."

"Tch!"

"Oi! What's the big idea!? You were supposed to lose you jerk!" Shingo yelled out jumping up and down childishly.

"Grr…No worries, he'll get him next time I know it!" Allen grunted angrily.

"I'm not sure if it'll be that easy," said Kaito who overheard him, "It seems he knew what move they would try to do before they even did it…." he then noted.

Dahaka then held his arm out refusing to yield, "In that case, I'll just do this then! Infernal Hydra! Attack The Wicked Avatar!" Upon his command, the hydra snarled ferociously as it charged up a double dark flame and energy beam attack from its jaws, which mixed together before colliding with the wicked avatar, causing it to explode in Ouroboros' face as he held up his arm and cloak to shield himself from the dust!

BOOM!

 **Ouroboros: 7400-4500**

"Hmph, as Avatar and Eraser were destroyed after being summoned by the effect of Underworld Circle, they are banished instead of going to the graveyard." said Ouroboros as he recovered from the duel's impacts and the remaining 2 wicked gods soon were banished together with Dreadroot. "And since Eraser was banished after being destroyed, it's effect doesn't activate…" he added at the end rather begrudgingly.

"Well good riddance to those 3 wicked gods." said Dahaka with relief now that they were sure to be rid of them for good. It made a nice consolation prize despite not being able to win this turn, "Now that it's the end phase of the turn Ascending Wyvern's effect ends thus returning it to normal." He said as the blue wyvern's attack points returned to original.

 **3100-3000**

"They may not have won, but at least they wiped out almost half of Ouroboros' life points!" Yuzu cheered, "With his best monsters gone, there's no way he can stop them now!"

"And he's wide open without a single card left on the filed!" Gongenzaka added.

"All Zarc needs to do is attack with 3 of his monsters and they'll win!" Tsukikage added with Hikage nodding with him in agreement.

"Aw yeah! This time it's really over!" Shingo added with excitement as the cries throughout the dimensions cheered.

"GO!"

"Will it truly be that simple though?" Reiji thought with suspicion, after everything that happen so far, he'd be surprised if they managed to end it here and now. He turned to see his father was thinking the same as he did.

Upon hearing their many fans rooting for them once more, Dahaka couldn't help but chuckle, "Heh, you heard them Zarc, let's not disappoint them." he said feeling flattered by everyone's support.

"With pleasure Dahaka, I live for these moments." He said before closing his eyes in thought, "Have to say, being the hero is way more fun that being the villain for a change, reminds me of before….till he took it all away….." He thought remembering the good old days when he duelled for genuine smiles and unity with monsters, till the day Ouroboros corrupted the people and twisted him into a tool for destruction. It was an unforgivable crime that ruined the original dimension, his binds, his life….everything he went through….was because of the monster before him, as he opened his eyes furiously with a piercing glare! "Ouroboros! There'll be no escape from me! time! This turn I will end you and make you pay for everything!" he yelled, "I draw!"

"Do honestly expect me to sit back and allow you to destroy me!?" Ouroboros yelled as he then turned to the side and pulled in another action card to him! As he looked at it, he then hardened his gaze upon it.

"Not this time!" Zarc yelled as he leapt up into the air and grabbed an action card of his own, before Suprmee King Dragon Dark rebellion swooped in and caught him in time before falling down into the abyss! "I activate the action spell action crush! Now your action card destroyed!" He called out as he landed down on a solid vision platform and the action spell he played caused Ouroboros' to explode!

"Heh, I should thank you for that." Ouroboros snickered to his surprise, "The card you destroyed was reaction draw." he said revealing the action card, "Since it's destroyed I can draw 1 card from my deck." He said drawing a card.

Zarc gritted his teeth before continuing, "Too bad it won't help you, for action crush has another effect!" he growled, "Now none of us can add any more action cards to our hands! Meaning you won't escape justice this time!"

"Alright! Now they really have him cornered!"

"No way they can miss now!"

"Finish him off Zarc! Do it now!" The people all around the 4 dimensions cheered eagerly to see a dramatic finish and to put an end to the demon's reign of darkness and evil!

"Well Ouroboros, you heard the people, your time in the spotlight is now over and so is your reign of tyranny!" Zarc smirked preparing to answer the wishes of the crowd this time.

"I see, well then if you're so confident go ahead and attack then." Ouroboros calmly responded, "After all I have no cards on my field and I can't acquire any more action cards to shield me against 3 consecutive attacks now can I?" He said opening his arms welcoming them, "Therefore I welcome you whenever you are ready."

"With pleasure. I've waited a long time for this…"

Dahaka focused his gaze with suspicion, he knew it seemed all too easy, but with no cards on his field and the inability to grab action cards this turn was an invitation for him to be attacked. Yet, he couldn't' shake off the feeling that he still had something planned.

Zarc on the other hand didn't see anything that would pose a danger or threat to him now, for him, this was his perfect opportunity to finish what they started once and for all! "Take this! The full front of my revenge and for the people of the 4 dimensions!" He yelled as all 3 of his dragons snarled and roared, ready to answer their master's orders! "Battle! Starving Venom! Clear Wing! Dark Rebellion! Show him no mercy and attack him directly!" He declared as they all charged forward! "This ends now!" He yelled with determination as his starving venom unleashed a powerful beam from its chest, Clear Wing shot ahead in a tornado strike and dark rebellion charged up with lightning as it struck out with its mandibles!

As they closed in within inches of contact, Ouroboros gained another disgusting smile across his hidden dark face, as he prepared to spring another trap. "Hehehe, you should know by now you mortals, that rarely everything will go exactly as one plans. Seeing victory in your sights can be an illusion as you'll soon learn it the excruciatingly painful way." Suddenly to their surprise, a small black fiend in the shape of a ring bell appeared stopping all 3 dragons in their path!

"Huh!?"

"What the!?"

It then struck its center bell several times, ringing a loud and painful resonance, as the sound waves forced all 3 Supreme King Dragons back to their side of the field in agony where they began to recuperate!

Everyone stared on speechlessly at what just transpired before their eyes, as if victory was within their heroes' sights it seems to have been cheated out of their hands once more! "What…just happened?" Was all Dahaka could say as he tried hard to process what just happened as he blinked his eyes continuously in disbelief.

"It's sad how much effort one puts into a final desperate strike, only to have it completely useless….." Ouroboros shook his head, "Oh how I enjoy seeing that expression of despair."

"What did you do!?" Zarc then demanded angrily, "You should have been finished! Explain yourself!"

"It was simple, when you attacked me directly you triggered the special ability of the battle fader in my hand!" he answered, "Due to its' effect I can summon it to my field and when I do, the battle phase is cancelled!"

"Grrr….."

"Hahahaha! You were so close, oh how I pity you." he then laughed mockingly in Zarc's face before deciding to add even more salt to his bruised ego.

"The irony is too good as well, for I drew this card the moment you destroyed my action card!" he revealed having drawn it earlier due to Zarc's action crush. "To think the move you made to seal away all my options only served to give me the perfect opportunity for a counterattack hehehe." he snickered.

"Tch!" Zarc clicked his tongue realising he may have been a tad hasty, no doubt they would have to postpone the victory celebration with everyone now.

"Are you serious!?" Shingo wailed screaming at the top of his lungs, "Just how many miraculous escapes can this guy pull off!? Why can't he just accept defeat like a man already!?"

"He's just as tricky as Yuya, Dennis or Yusho…..maybe even more so…." Sora commented, unaware that 2 of the people he compared the demon lord to were standing near him, as they both frowned feeling offended at being compared to someone as despicable as he was. Also the fact that their miraculous escapes were far more dazzling.

"Hmmm…."

"That determination and luck was what helped get them out of so many tight spots and make a miraculous comeback….." said Gongenzaka recalling their many duels together across dimensions and back at home, "Seeing this is almost like looking in a mirror."

"I'd never imagined we'd ever be on the receiving end of such a move." Hikage mentioned and Tsukikage nodded, finding it rather bitter and frustrating that they'd be getting a taste of their own medicine now.

"Tch! It's alright Zarc, we still have a chance." Dahaka hissed.

"Yeah, after all we dealt with all 3 of his wicked Gods and his field, he'll never be able to make a comeback so easily." Zarc added trying to get himself to calm down and keep his cool, "We'll just have to be patient and wait another turn." Je said as he ended his turn.

As Ouroboros prepared to reach for his deck, he then paused at the last moment, before suddenly bursting into loud and magical laughter to their surprise, "Ahahahaha!"

Hearing his laugh now felt different somehow, so they couldn't help but feel rather uneasy as to what he may be planning.

"What's so funny?" Zarc questioned with annoyance and suspicion.

"Nothing, I just couldn't help myself but feel impressed and applaud at your accomplishments." Ouroboros replied.

"You can spare us the false flattery," Dahaka grunted uninterestedly, "We know a lie when we see it."

"Then your deduction skills need improvement, for this is no lie I can assure you." he then countered as both Zarc and Dahaka then hardened their gaze, "In all honesty, I didn't think you'd be to overcome 3 of my best monsters. It only makes this duel all the more interesting and exhilarating, who would've thought this would have turned out to be so much fun." He said as his dark heart actually pumping with adrenaline and excitement for the first time in centuries. "Sure you may have had teamwork on your side to survive this long and defeat my Gods, but nevertheless you both succeeded in passing the first test." It was then a demonic smirk came upon him, "That just means I'll actually have to START trying now." He said as his opponents both were then aback by his words.

"First…..test?"

"Start….trying?" They each breathed with disbelief, after everything they went through until now, Ouroboros scoffed back at them stating he was only testing them. It took nearly their bet efforts to defeat the 3 wicked Gods, the fact that he claimed that he had far more powerful monsters in his deck seemed unbelievable.

"You seem very troubled and confused to my words," he said taking pleasure in their insecurity, "As much as I take pleasure in seeing my opponents writhe and squirm, perhaps I should at least clue you both in on what I intend to do next. You may have defeated my 3 Wicked Gods, but I assure you they are merely a taste of what I have yet to offer you both." He grinned, "Did you really believe that because you possess the powers of several summoning methods that you possess the advantage over me?" He flashed a psychotic expression before exploding uncontrollably with laughter, "Ahahahahaha! How wrong you are!" he cried out flashing a malicious expression at them which put them both on edge!"I am the very first monster, the God of the true original dimension! I am the genesis of all monster kind and the foundation of everything you ever built upon your precious little game. Do you honestly think the many summoning methods you humans have developed over the years you infested the world, would be exclusive to just the 2 of you?"

Upon his statement they both widened thier eyes and were taken aback, "Say what!?"

"You can't be serious!"

The lancers too were shocked, "Ouroboros is capable of every summoning method there is!?"

"Like both Zarc and Dahaka!?" Shun and Gongenzaka both went.

"From the way he's saying it, he may even know far more than they do….." Reiji added as he recalled the previous incidents involving Dark Synchro and Chaos xyz monsters.

"Impossible…."

"He…He's bluffing! He….he has to be!" Others hissed with frustration or whimpered fearfully.

Ouroboros grinned with delight upon seeing the ever more growing worry and fear in the people's hearts, "If you doubt my words, allow me to prove it to you how clearly outmatched you both are!" he countered, "I draw!" As he eyed his card a disgusting smirk came across his face, "Excellent. With this, I am through playing around, your end is now at hand." He thought as he wasted no more time, "First off, as my battle fader has now served its purpose, I shall tribute it in order summon a much stronger monster. Appear! **Bone Snapper**!" As Battle fader exploded into sparkles they then reconstituted together as a massive snapping turtle with bones making up the majority of its armour and shell! In fact, its entire upper carapace consisted several skulls of different sizes, as it let out a hideous shriek and the the skulls around its body seemed to emit a ghostly wail which turned the blood of others cold as they heard it!

 **Bone snapper Tuner Pendulum scale: 8 Level 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 3000 DARK Reptile**

"You feel that Dahaka?"

"Yeah, despite its weaker strength I'm sensing something very dangerous from that monster."

"Your instincts are sharp, but nothing can prepare you for what I have in store for you both!" Ouroboros roared as he picked 2 cards from his hand, "I use Scale 0 Dark spirit of doom and Scale 13 Dark Spirit of Chaos in order to set my own pendulum scale!" He declared as he laid them across his duel disk, and both monsters rose in pillars of light high into the air!

 **Dark Spirit of Doom Pendulum Scale: 0 Level 10 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 DARK Fiend**

The first pendulum that Ouroboros played was a brutish ghost like phantom enshrouded in nightmarish rags that flared like flames at the end. It had a set of sickly clawed hands and its head was that of a gruesome skull with purplish flames burning from within its eye sockets as pupils.

 **Dark spirit of Chaos Pendulum Scale: 13 Level 10 ATK: 2000 DEF: 2400 DARK Fiend**

The second pendulum monster was a dark bluish bipedal fiend with a blunt head filled and a jaw filled with sharp teeth. It had 5 arms sticking out from its main body and down its body ended with a rat like tail.

"What!?"

"No way!"

"Ahahaha! Now like you both there is no limit to the monsters I can summon!"

"He possesses pendulum monsters!?"

"And their scales are the exact same as both Zarc's and Dahaka's!"

"I've never seen a duel where the balance of power has shifted so many times before, let alone against Zarc and Dahaka together….." Leo breathed as he was at a complete loss for words.

Ouroboros grinned demonically as he began to press on his advantage, "Dark spirit of chaos' pendulum effect activates! When it's placed in a pendulum zone, for ever other pendulum card my opponent controls it gains a pendulum counter!" In 4 of its 5 hands it gained a black flame symbolising the counters it now held.

Zarc narrowed his eyes at the flames in the fiend pendulum's hands, "4 counters….." he muttered, "He must have something planned with them no doubt."

"Indeed, and you'll find out in due time." Ouroboros answered, "For now I'd concentrate on your impending doom! I now activate the pendulum effect of Dark spirit of doom! Since there at least 4 pendulum cards in the pendulum zones, up to twice per turn I can negate the effects of another pendulum card on the field until the end phase!" He announced, "And it's no contest over which cards I'll choose." he hissed eying the cards he had in mind before pointing at them, "I negate Divine Deity Altar Omega and Supreme King Gate Zero!" The dark ghost let out a loud wail before firing a pair of spectral flames from its hands which then surrounded and orbited the 2 pendulum monsters, shutting down their effects! "With those nuisances out of the way you won't be able to stop me from unleashing as much pain and suffering upon you as I want!" He then roared.

"Tch!" Both duelists hissed in annoyance seeing what may have been their only barrier against Ouroboros now torn down.

Their worries were soon passed on to everyone else who eyed the duel with deep concern, "This is bad…."

"They're both vulnerable now….." Grace and Gloria mentioned with Edo, Kaito and the people of Heartland tensing up with fear and worry.

"If Ouroboros meant what he said about actually putting in some effort now, I shudder to imagine what he plans on doing now." Added Chojiro back in Synchro dimension as the kids grew more worried.

"Hang in there you guys! Don't let him win!"

Ouroboros then continued his turn, seeing nothing that would hold him back any longer, "I pendulum summon! Appear before me my minion!" A single light shot out from the portal above him. "Arise! Five eyed horned ogre!" Appearing on the field with a loud thud was a large swamp green bulky ogre with 4 blood red eyes peering from its face and a large central eye on its forehead. It also had 3 horns, 1 on its head and the other 2 protruding from its cheeks like tusks and it sported purple hair around its face down to its neck almost like a lion's mane! It also sported a set of claws on its hands and toes, letting out a big growl as it appeared!

 **Five eyed horned Ogre Pendulum scale: 4 Level 5 ATK: 2500 DEF: 1700 DARK Fiend**

Dahaka and Zarc both held firm and narrowed their eyes with suspicion at the 2 monsters that Ouroboros now presented before them both, "He pendulum summoned only 1 monster?"

"What is he up to?" They each questioned, unaware of the fact their foe planned on using both of them to call forth their worst nightmares.

"Now watch as I call forth the beasts that will seal BOTH your fates forever in the dark abyss!" He then announced as he played a card from his hand, "I activate the spell Contract with the abyss! With this, I can ritual summon any Dark monster from my hand by merely offering monsters, whose levels equal the intended ritual monster, as tributes!" He declared as a huge pit opened up before them and a set of torches as well. "I sacrifice both bone snapper and five eyed horned ogre!" Both monsters were absorbed into the torches, igniting them as the pit began to flare up with dark purple flames!

"That means he's summon a level 10 ritual monster!?" Zarc exclaimed after counting up the monsters' total levels.

"This is going to be big….." Dahaka clicked his tongue under pressure as he could feel the awakening of great evil from the pit of flames, the sounds of snarling could be heard as it came closer and closer to the surface and the flames flared up even more so!

Ouroboros grinned as the first of his great monsters had arrived, "Great beast that burns the unworthy! Accept these offerings and descend upon those who would defy your domain! Let all know the folly of opposing your rule! I Ritual Summon! Burn the world to cinders! **Gehenna! The Wyrm of Annihilation**!" Upon his command a large serpentine, limbless dragon shot out of the flames, wrapped in them before shaking them off like dust! It revealed itself as heavily armoured on its upper side in bronze scales, and a bluish underbelly. It's head was pointed like a reptilian headpiece, and it had a large central horn protruding from its forehead as it opened its jaws and snarled!

 **Gehenna the Wyrm of Annihilation Ritual Level 10 DARK Dragon ATK: 2700 DEF: 2400**

"He ritual summoned!?" Zarc gasped in disbelief.

"A level 10 monster too…." Dahaka breathed before furrowing his eyebrows, "But still, he couldn't have went through all that effort for a single monster, even if it is powerful…."

"Very perceptive, and you couldn't be more correct Dahaka." Ouroboros replied, "In fact, it would be a complete waste if I didn't start using my actual skills after you managed to get pass my first trials. You've already witnessed my mastery of pendulum and how I transitioned into ritual summoning so easily. Yet, why stop at one summoning when I can do it again!" he proclaimed to their shock!

"Again!?"

"Impossible! No duelist can pendulum summon more than once a turn!"

"Ahahaha! How quickly you forget that your pitiful rules do not apply to me." he laughed in response before grinning malevolently at them both, "And I mean that quite literally, due to the pendulum effect of my Dark spirit of Chaos! By removing 1 pendulum counter, I am allowed to pendulum summon an additional time!" He declared as Dark spirit of chaos tightened its fist and crushed the flame in its palm!

"What!?"

"Pendulum summon more than once!?"

Eye witnesses around the world were taken aback at this never before seen manoeuvre, "Now that's cheating on a massive scale!" Shingo then cried out shaking his fist, "Why don't I get something like that?! It's not fair!"

"I never imagined it'd be possible to take pendulum summoning to that extreme…." Reiji muttered as his father grew even more concerned.

"To think he could take advantage of Zarc and Dahaka's teamwork like that….it's unthinkable that anyone would ever be able of such a feat…." he shook and tensed. While anyone would be in awe of a tactic never before seen finally get used, clearly this wasn't a case for celebration, as Ouroboros planned to do so once again to call out another destroyer!

"I pendulum summon!" 2 lights shot out of the portal, "Revive! Bone Snapper and Five Eyed Horned Ogre!" Both familiar monsters appeared on the field snarling viciously, as Zarc and Dahaka eyed them carefully trying to figure to what Ouroboros planned to do with them now.

"I now activate my Ogre's special ability! When used as material for any kind of summon, even tribute summoning, it can count as 2 monsters instead of 1!" He announced as the ogre split itself into 2 and they both growled menacingly.

"2 monsters!?"

"This doesn't bode well for us." They gasped.

"Ahahaha! I enjoy that face of fear you both have, in fact I can even sense it from all the people of the 4 dimensions gazing upon us right now." Ouroboros snarled, "It's time I increased into outright terror and despair! I tune bone snapper to both my five horned ogres!" Upon his command, bona snapper changed into 5 rings for both ogres to leap through!

"It's a synchro summon now?!"

"Tch!"

"Dark King of the underworld! Emerge from the brimstone pits and onto the field of battle, shatter all that would dare to challenge you! I Synchro Summon! Obliterate all who oppose us! **Tartarus! The Chimera of Devastation**!" Leaping out from the light was a large bulky black lion with demonic horns protruding from its head! It took to the air flying with demonic wings and spun around before landing on the ground rearing its tail up which ended with a sinister snake head which opened up its jaws and flashed a pair of sharp vampire like fangs which dripped with venom!

 **Tartarus the Chimera of Devastation Synchro Level 10 DARK Beast ATK: 2500 DEF: 2600**

"Next, I remove another counter from dark spirit of chaos in order to pendulum summon again!" Another flame in 1 of the pendulum monster's hands went out as it crushed it into a fist, "I pendulum summon! Appear before me once again my minions!" Both the ogre and giant snapping turtle appeared once more on the field! "Bone snapper's ability activates! With it I can use it and another monster I control in a fusion summon! Now I fuse bone snapper with my 2 five horned ogres!" Bone snapper slammed down into the ground as it created a crack rift in space which then generated a fusion portal, as it and the 2 ogres fused as one as red, blue and purple lights! "Demon born of wickedness! Let all before your eyes feel the darkness of your spirit, and shatter their very souls! Reveal to them the destiny of those who dare challenge the abyss itself! I Fusion Summon! Blow them away! **Gehenna! The Dragon of Eradication**!" Shooting out from the fusion portal was a large bipedal dragon with a body style similar to Twin headed behemoth, except it was more massive and it had a pair of small saurian arms protruding from its body. It was coloured in shades of green around its body with orange under its neck and tail, with an insect like face for a chest!

 **Hades the Dragon of Eradication Fusion Level 10 Dragon DARK ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000**

Dahaka and Zarc both tensed up at the 3rd summon, now it became clear to them what Ouroboros planned next, "Fusion…."

"Then that means…."

"Correct, there's still 1 more move I have left! So brace yourselves for my final servant's arrival!" Ouroboros announced, "I remove a 3rd counter from Dark Spirit of Chaos so I may pendulum summon once more! Return to my side once again!" Bone snapper and Five Eyed Horned Ogre reappeared on the field together by their master's side after appearing from the portal.

"If he plans on using all the summoning methods…."

"There's only one more left that he'd use…." They both knew what to expect, but nothing would prepare them for the monstrosity he planned on conjuring up next.

"Five eyed horned ogre's ability activates! It can double the levels of every monster I control until the end of my turn! Now both it and my bone snapper become level 10!" Ogre growled beating its chest, as its level doubled together with snapper's!

Their eyes widened, "Level 10!?"

"That means a rank 10…."

"Exactly! All you and the 4 dimensions can do is quake in fear as I destroy you all using your most prized summoning methods! I overlay my level 10 Bone snapper and my 2 level 10 Five Eyed Horned Ogres!" All 3 monsters changed into 3 purple, violet and black orbs before diving into the xyz portal! "Queen of the insidious sea! Lay claim to land of the living, and let all sink into your realm of the dead! May your frigid heart of darkness chill their souls to their bones! Xyz Summon! Ravage them! **Helheim! The Serpent of Decimation**!" A dark sea of clouds erupted from the shadows below, as a huge, long, dark purple eel like body rose up from the clouds like if they were peering from the sea! Another coil appeared at a far end, and a finned tail splashed out from the shadows before a massive sea serpent head with fin like features rose out and it shrieked!

 **Helheim the Serpent of Desolation Xyz Rank 10 Sea Serpent DARK 2000, 3000**

As all 4 of his monster roared ferociously which shook the boundaries of space and time itself, Dahaka and Zarc felt their hearts skip several beats as they struggled to even move an inch from where they stood, paralysed with fear and being overwhelmed by the pressure their new opposition gave off! "Unbelievable…"

"He actually did it….."

The same could be said for the other spectators around the worlds, as some looked on speechless (such as both Yoko and Yusho who felt their beliefs and faith being put to the test) while others felt hope sap away and being replaced with fear and despair, "He pulled off all the summoning methods possible without even breaking a sweat….just from pendulum…." Leo mouthed.

"Is it even possible for us to win against him? Is there any hope for us left?" Gongenzaka followed.

"Yuya….Ryuga…." Yuzu clenched her hands fearfully before praying in her heart that they would be able to prevail somehow, even though she herself was having doubts herself.

All around the world, people became speechless and some fall to their knees overwhelmed by doubts and worries.

As Zarc and Dahaka both narrowed their eyes and readied themselves for whatever Ouroboros had planned for them, their most dreaded foe could see the fears and feeling despair growing! Making him tense up with power, as he began to feed upon it, his arms and limbs tensing and bulking up as he drew upon it to grant him even more strength than before! "Hahahahahaha! Prepare to be crushed!" he then laughed as he held his arm out ready to issue his command!

 **Just when it seems our heroes have finally gained an edge Ouroboros counters back with his mastery over the summoning methods! As the 4 dimensions grow every more weary and fearful, the odds continue to be stacked against our heroes! Stay tuned as their fight for humanity's future grows ever more desperate!**

 **The 4 monsters that Ouroboros special summoned were all ideas courtesy of Gundoru, (who also writes Taking Flight and Heart of Crystal) and the summoning chants that come with them. These monsters are the one's shown in Anubis' vision in Pyramid of light. Gehenna being the brownish dragon, Tartarus the black chimera, Helheim the purple sea serpent and Hades the green dragon.**

 **In case anyone is confused, according to the rulings if Avatar comes out after Dreadroot it would be unaffected by its effect.**

Supreme Punisher normal trap

Destroy 1 spell or trap card on your opponent's field for each supreme king card you control. If you control at least 3 supreme king monsters with different names on your field, you can activate this card from your hand.

Dark Spirit of Doom

Pendulum effect

When there are at least 4 cards in the pendulum zones you can activate this effect:-Up to twice per turn, during either player's turn, you can target 1 pendulum card on the field, you can negate the effect of that card until the end phase. If this card is destroyed while in the pendulum zone, negate the effects of all other cards in the pendulum zones on the field.

Normal effect

Once per turn: You can banish 1 Level 6 or lower DARK Effect Monster from your Graveyard; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that banished monster's, and replace this effect with that banished monster's original effects.

Dark spirit of Chaos

Pendulum effect

When this card is placed in the pendulum zone while there are cards in your opponent's pendulum zones, you can place 1 pendulum counter for each pendulum card your opponent controls. You can remove 1 pendulum counter from this card, you can pendulum summon an additional time this turn.

Normal effect

Once per turn: You can target 1 Effect Monster in your Graveyard; banish that target, and if you do, until the End Phase, this card's name and ATK become that monster's name and ATK, and it gains that monster's effects. You must control this face-up card to activate and to resolve this effect.

Bone snapper

Pendulum effect

None

Normal effect

When this card is normal summoned, you can add 1 level 5 monster from your deck to your hand. You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials. When this card is used as material to special summon a monster, your opponent cannot activate cards and effects in response to that monster's summoning.

Five Eyed Horned Ogre

Pendulum effect

None

Normal effect

When this card is used for the summoning of a monster, you can treat this card as 2 monsters. Once per turn you can double the level of this card and 1 other monster on your field. When this card is used as material to special summon a monster, that monster gains the following effect:-

This card's effects cannot be negated.

Gehenna, the Wyrm of Annihilation

Effects Unknown

Tartarus, the Chimera of Devastation

1 Dark Tuner + 2 or more non-tuner Dark monsters

Effects Unknown

Helheim, the Serpent of Desolation

3 or more level 10 or higher dark monsters

Effects Unknown

Hades, the Dragon of Eradication

3 level 5 or higher dark monsters on the field, except tokens

Effects Unknown


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"I don't believe it…." Zarc breathed as he and Dahaka stood back in disbelief at the sight of the 4 powerful monsters that Ouroboros had assembled against them, "He's managed to assemble 4 monsters of the different summoning methods there are possible…."

"All from pendulum too….." Dahaka added as Ouroboros laughed maniacally.

"Ahahahaha! You should be honoured, I would never exert this much effort if I didn't feel you were worthy of my elite servants." he said before widening his eyes and grinning maliciously, "And now you have the chance to bear witness their full destructive power!"

Dahaka then grit his teeth, "Too bad 3 of them won't get the chance Ouroboros!" he retorted, "Due to the effects of each of my divine deity dragons, if you happen to summon a monster which is the same kind as they are, I can tribute them and negate their summoning!" He declared as his 3 dragons began to shine brightly as they prepared to sacrifice themselves, "Thereby preventing either of us from summoning that type of monster for the remainder of the duel! Being synchro, fusion and xyz monsters!"

"He's trying to take out 3 of them with his own monsters?" Edo questioned curiously pondering over whether the sacrifice was worth it, for it would leave Dahaka himself vulnerable.

Though others such as Dennis saw it to be a worthwhile gamble, as well as being noble too, "This could be just the break they needed!"

"Hehe, I'm afraid that won't work." Ouroboros snickered at Dahaka's desperate attempt.

"Why's that?" he then questioned.

"It's due to the effects of bone snapper that's why!" Ouroboros answered as the soul of bone snapper appeared and let out a loud shriek cancelling out the light that they gave off! "As it was used as material for a summon, you can't activate any effects in response to that monster's summon! As I used it to summon all 4 of my new monsters, it means there's nothing you can do stop them at all!" He boasted to Dahaka's frustration.

"Tch!"

"There's more," Ouroboros continued maliciously, "As Five eyed horned ogre was also used as material for a summon as well, its own effect ensures that their abilities cannot be negated by any of your effects!" He added to the further discomfort and shock of his enemies.

"EH!?"

"That's insane!" Asuka gasped in shock.

"That's just way too strong!" Sayaka cried out in alarm.

"Tch! He admitted he was holding back from the start….just how powerful is he truly?" Shun hissed with frustration.

"That means there's nothing we can do against them….." Dahaka then grunted as Zarc narrowed his eyes.

"If he went through the trouble of assembling those 4 monsters using only 2 monsters, that means their abilities must be something else." he noted.

"Correct Zarc, and I intend to introduce you to them one by one, starting with a personal favourite of mine." Ouroboros answered with deep pleasure, "Hades' special ability activates! When fusion summoned, the effects of all monsters you control are negated!" Upon his command the twin headed dragon shrieked as it released a powerful shockwave which collided with the 6 dragon as they all roared in pain before falling down weakened and drained of power, paralysed in negative energy as well.

"NO!" They both gasped seeing not only their monsters, but their close friends were now vulnerable.

"Aw man! Now they're both defenceless!" Allen cried.

"Tch! We barely made a dent in those dragons and he just shut them down in a single move!" Jack growled feeling insulted and his pride hurt.

Ouroboros then grinned with delight seeing that he was now free to attack now that their monsters couldn't help them! "Now to finish you Zarc!" he announced declaring his target, "I activate Tartarus' special ability! Once per turn, by preventing this card from attacking this turn, I can destroy a monster on the field and then, deal damage to its controller equal to its attack points!" He announced as the black chimera growled aggressively as it reared up its tail and the snake head at the end hissed and opened its jaws as it charged up an energy sphere in it! "Say goodbye to Supreme King Dragon Starving venom! And then, with Gehenna's own ability, I can double any damage you would take!" He added at the end as the serpent fired its attack at the helpless Starving Venom!

"No way!" Zarc gasped as Starving Venom roared in pain as it got struck before exploding!

BOOM!

"ZARC!" Dahaka gasped in alarm as the explosion was about to reach his friend!

Fortunately Zarc was quick to respond as he bravely leapt up towards an action card floating just above where he stood before landing down smoothly on another platform nearby, a courageous manoeuvre that Dahaka hadn't seen him perform in a very long time. "I activate the action spell acceleration! Now I negate that damage!" He declared speeding out of the way of the explosion, the momentum and speed allowed him to land on another platform in time that he would never have made on a normal jump! "Sorry Venom…." he said hissing with regret that he was unable to save his monster.

"Phew! That was far too close…." breathed Grace as she placed a hand over here chest to still her restless heart.

Gloria folded her arms with a serious expression, "Tch! If either of them take so much as a scratch, they'll end up with a full blown injury instead!"

"They'll have to be on their feet at all times from here on out." added Sayaka who stood at the side with Allen as they continued eying the match.

"I didn't expect Ouroboros to be able to make a comeback this quick," commented Kaito using his experience as a veteran duelist to read his opponents, "It's as if he really was toying with them since ether beginning…." he then grunted.

The demon lord meanwhile folded his arms, "A lucky escape, but I am in no rush, as I still have much more to offer." he said patiently before turning to his next monster, "Helheim, you may have the honour of delivering the next strike." The dark purple serpent hissed in acknowledgement before she turned her attention to Dahaka next, who readied his guard.

"Heh, good luck trying to make use of a monster with 2000 attack points against Dahaka." Shingo chuckled, "The moment he tries he'll be slamming straight into a brick wall or treading into a mine field!" he called out feeling confident that there would be an effect that would result in the overgrown sea worm getting sunk. Unfortunately, his optimism was about to be heavily disproven.

"Not even your strongest monsters can save you against Helheim, for she has the power to bypass them and strike your life points directly!" He then announced as Helheim slid into the dark shadows around her massive serpentine body, "And when she does this, she becomes immune to all other card effects until after the damage step! When combined with Gehenna, you know what that means."

"4000 points of direct damage are coming straight at me!" Dahaka gasped in alarm as the trail of darkness and shadows crept closer to where he was, the serpent slithering at terrifying speeds hiding under the darkness towards where he was and until it was directly under where he stood!

"EH!?"

"Impossible!" Shingo and Gonegnzaka exclaimed, everyone else growing ever more weary as they could see the serpent circling around below Dahaka, getting into the perfect striking position!

"If that behemoth strikes Dahaka directly, then he's out of the duel before he can even move…." Hikage commented.

"And if he tries to make a jump, it'll get him for sure!" Yuzu cried in a panic.

Zarc narrowed his eyes angrily, "I have to do something!" he thought to himself as he leapt away across some platforms desperately searching for an action card he could use.

Ouroboros meanwhile paid him no mind, assuming there was no way he'd be able to make back in time, as he grinned disgustingly at one less pest he had to worry about. "Say goodbye to everyone you've failed, and hello to oblivion Dahaka! Ahahaha!" He laughed as the purple serpent from underneath struck out with widely opened jaws ready to devour Dahaka where he stood from below!

As it came closer and closer to swallowing him whole, he could only freeze in place helplessly while cursing inwardly at himself for his predicament, "Grrgh! This can't be how it ends!"

"NO!"

"Dahaka!"

"AAAAHHH!" People around the dimensions cried or covered their eyes unwilling to witness the demise of both a great protector and one of their last lines of defence!

At the last second, as Dahaka covered up his face with his arms bracing himself, a shield suddenly sprouted around him as it kept the serpent's jaws from snapping close!

"Hmm?" Ouroboros questioned puzzled as Dahaka slowly lowered his arms down nervously.

"Huh?" He then stumbled in surprise to see that he was within the jaws of Helheim, with rows of ferocious teeth facing him on all sides! He could feel his heart racing just by looking at it, even fearing that the shield he was in would crack.

"Heh, that look of fear doesn't suit you Dahaka, better change it to a more courageous one if you ask me." a voice called out to him. As he and Ouroboros turned to look, a certain figure stood further from where he was, holding an action card in his hand.

"Zarc?"

"I activate the action spell Choice Choice! Thanks to it damage is halved, but since Gehenna doubles the damage that means the damage that Dahaka takes remains at its original value of 2000!" He announced.

 **Dahaka: 3500-1500**

"Tch! Such insolence!" Ouroboros roared furiously as Helheim thrashed and shook the sphere about, crunching down as hard as she could but to no avail!

"WHOA!" Dahaka cried as he clanged on for dear life, before the serpent threw him away, the spheres shattering against another platform as he skidded off its edge! "AAAAHHH!" he cried before managing to grab the ledge at the last second with his right hand, which tensed and bulged with veins as he tightened his hold desperate from falling into the darkness below! "Grrgh!" He grit his teeth tensing with pain knowing he couldn't hold for much longer!

Zarc then jumped and widened his eyes with pure horror, "Oh no!" he exclaimed.

"Careful!"

"Hang in there!" As if Helheim about swallow him whole wasn't bad enough, now he was literally hanging on for dear life! Everyone looked on with racing hearts and profuse sweating crying for Dahaka to pull himself up!

"Hehehe, hanging on to your dear life by a thread it seems." Ouroboros chuckled in face of his agony, seeing another opportunity he could exploit, "I wonder, should I simply cut that thread and let you plummet into the abyss below hmm?" He added as he began to charge an attack in the palm of his hand, ready to fire it directly at the helpless Dahaka who glared back at him!

"You wouldn't dare!" he screamed.

"Tick tock, I don't know how much longer I can keep myself back." His tormentor wagged his finger playfully as he took his sweet time savouring the moment as the end drew near.

"That's really taking things too far!" Shun yelled furiously having enough of it as he quickly summoned Raidraptor rise falcon to everyone's surprise! "Let's go in there and take it to him full force!" He yelled as he leapt up onto his falcon which prepared for take off!

"Oi! Don't you leave me out of this!" Shingo yelled as he hopped on behind Shun as they both jetted straight for the portal, with Yuzu and Gongenzaka a tad bit slow to catch them in time!

"Sawatari!"

"Come back! Are you both nuts!?" They both cried, though they fell on deaf ears as they soon jetted out of hearing range!

As they flew closer to the portal, some of the other lancers present were tempted to do the same and follow them, to take the fight to Ouroboros together without letting their friends suffer his wrath alone!

"It looks almost too easy." Reiji thought along with his father, as he did a dimensional scan on the portal. As readings came up he widened his eyes at what he discovered before quickly patching in to the communications, "Wait! Both of you! Don't-" His warnings came too late as they reached the border of the portal, their were suddenly struck with an invisible forcefield which coursed with darkness which caused the raid raptor to explode after it shrieked in pain!

BOOM!

"ARGH!" The both of them cried out as dark energy surged through them, repelling them like flies off a windshield as they crashed down on the ground hardly as a pile of dust erupted where they fell!

CRASH!

"Shun! Shingo!" The other lancers quickly rallied to where they were, as they lay together in a crater formed after their fall.

"Are you both alright!?" gasped Gogenzaka with worry along with the others.

"Yeah, I'm fine…."

"Urgh….I've had better days….." Both of them replied, heavily battered but still alive.

Shingo then rubbed his face with his arm before looking up at the sky portal above with widened eyes, "But what the heck was that!?"

Reiji hardened his gaze, "From the way it seems, that portal is a one way channel….." he noted before he began dialling a message, "I'm going to send a message to all our allies across the dimensions to warn them, wouldn't want anyone trying that again." He said.

"It would appear that Ouroboros doesn't want anyone to interfere this duel." said Leo out loud after considering the situation carefully.

"Tch! Does that means there's really nothing we can do for them!?" Shun growled angrily at being helpless and unable to do anything about their current situation no matter how much he wanted to. "At this rate….." As everyone looked on worried, he suddenly caught sight of something which made him widen his eyes, "Wait! Look!" he gasped pointing out as then others turned to see where he pointed. They got the surprise of their lives to see Zarc himself hurrying as fast as he could, leaping across the solid vision platforms towards his now desperately handing friend!

"Hang on! I'm coming Dahaka!" he yelled out to him as his voice caught the attention of his closest friend.

"Zarc…." he grunted painfully clinging on for dear life onto the platform, his grip loosening with every precious second. The sight of seeing his friend come to his aid though was motivation enough to hang on for him, as he finally leapt to where he was as he reached down and lowered his hand.

"Grab my hand! Now!" He then yelled as Dahaka quickly nodded and took hold, as Zarc struggled to pull him up! "Grrgh!" he hissed through his teeth, planting his feet in the ground to make sure he didn't fall himself.

As Ouroboros looked on he couldn't help but chuckle sinisterly as he held his other arm up and began charging a second attack! "Hehe, a perfect shot that I'd be a fool to pass up….."

"That dirty snake!" Tatsuya cried out as the other students and Shuzo gasped in horror.

"Such a dishonourable move! He has no right to call himself a duelist!" Gongenzaka growled.

"Tch! He'd better not try it….."

"Hurry!" Others soon cried out desperately, as their hearts raced uncontrollably.

Zarc meanwhile continued to pull hard as he could with Dahaka doing his best to pull in his own weight, but with the rest of his body hanging down and only 1 hand in Zarc's and the other gripping onto the edge, progress had been very slow. But Zarc refused to lied, as his arms tensed up and veins popped from his forehead in exhaustion as he hung on without giving in, slowly pulling up Dahaka with very past second racing against the clock! "Almost….ARGH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he finally managed to hoist his friend back up onto the platform as he fell to his knees in exhaustion while Dahaka lay on his back gasping for air.

"Huff….thanks…..I really owe you one." he gasped turning his head over to his equally exhausted friend, who simply smirked back.

"Don't mention it, you saved my hide a few times before, it's only natural that I stick up for you as well."

"Yeah." Zarc then quickly helped Dahaka up onto his feet.

"We'd better put some distance between us for now, no way we're safe if we're together in the same place." He said as Dahaka nodded back in agreement.

"Mhmm." They quickly took their positions on separate well spaced platforms.

Ouroboros then scowled, being so close to unleashing his attack and ending the duel before it could officially end, "Hmph, teamwork and friendship, how disgusting." he scoffed with disgust, also disappointed once more to see how low they had fallen in his eyes, as he turned to Zarc. "You surprise me Zarc. I never thought you'd ever turn soft, lose your hardened claws and fangs, especially after all I taught you." He said, "I expected you to abandon him, after all, wouldn't he only serve to hold you back from your full power and your true potential? I could easily keep focusing my efforts on him, and your loyalty to your close friend would make you obliged to help him wouldn't it?" He said smirking, "Surely you can see he is nothing more than a hindrance, had you failed to make it a second longer your fate would have been sealed along with him!" he declared pointing out his failure as Zarc lowered his head in response.

"Zarc….." Dahaka could see that Ouroboros was attempting to play mind games with him again to throw him off his game. He was about to say something back in response but Zarc quickly beat him to it.

"The Zarc you knew is long gone….'master'…." he said, "There was a time long ago I fought for no one but myself….I sought fame and glory, to be the best at everything and to stand at the top of the world as the strongest." As he said so his fist tensed up, "You told me that if I wanted to achieve my dream…..to bring smiles to the people and lead them by example, being superior to everyone else was what I needed to do. So that was what I strived for…..focusing on that and nothing else….no matter what I did, how I duelled or who I hurt…." He grit his teeth and gnashed a fierce glare towards the demon who ruined his life and countless others from the original dimension, "Now I realise that on my way to the top of the duelling world I lost sight of who I truly was. Your lies blinded me, your words twisted me into someone I wasn't, you turned me into a tool for your own goals!" he yelled, "You never had any intention of helping me at all, you only wanted to use me!" He then calmed down, "But now I see the truth thanks to my friend Dahaka," he said turning to his friend with a warm smile who returned it with one of his own. "I once foolishly casted aside my bonds with the people and those close to me, thinking they only tied me down, when in fact they were what truly made me the great duelist I was." He said before returning his attention to the duel, "And now I will fight with every ounce of strength at my disposal to protect them, and to ensure you never take them away from me or anyone else ever again! This I swear!"

"Zarc….." Upon hearing his words, everyone was taken aback and was speechless to hear him say such words. Not long ago they could only see him as a heartless demon, a threat to humanity….but now….they would never have imagined him to have been so pure hearted, let alone caring for others…..Seeing him as such made them let go of everything he once tried to do, all resentment or negativity they may have harboured to him in the past had finally vanished.

Ouroboros said nothing in response for a while before saying his piece, "So that's your answer then? Is that really your choice?" he asked.

"It is, and I intend to stand by it to the end of time!" Zarc answered to everyone's amazement as they all applauded and praised him. Hearing their kind words and full support behind him, reminded him of greater days before he met Ouroboros and everything changed. It was now time for him to return to his true roots, to be a hero to the people and right the wrongs of the present day.

"In that case, I'll take great pleasure in cutting that so called bond you both so cherish! Alone you both are nothing and you'll soon be dust when I'm through with you!" Ouroboros roared back with venom, "Now to ensure neither of you interfere again!" As he finished he quickly fired consecutive and rapid blasts from his hands in several directions, each aimed at every rock or solid vision platform in the vicinity, as they each blew in contact with every blast!

"Urgh!" Both Zarc and Dahaka each held out their arms to cover themselves from the exploding debris, as well as hoping to shield themselves from being blown off by the impacts of the explosions!

Everyone back down couldn't make out what he was doing and eyed the scene in confusion, "What's he doing!?" exclaimed Asuka in disbelief.

"He's firing off in random directions!"

"Has he lost it already!?" Crow grunted thinking he may have gone mad after failing to defeat Zarc and Dahaka several times, and was simply throwing a tantrum taking out his frustration out on everything else. Soon the mirror became obscured by a huge cloud of dust and ash, with onlookers growing ever more restless and worried over what they couldn't see.

"I can't see a thing now…."

"Something bad is going on in there…." They all stared and waited, excruciatingly, for some sign that their friends were still alright in there. As they waited with anticipation they soon brightened up as the dust began to clear.

Cough! Cough!

Both Zarc and Dahaka surprisingly both emerged unscathed from the explosions though the dust didn't really do their noses or lungs any justice as they brushed themselves off.

"Look! They're alright!"

"Yay!" The crowds cheered with delight to find their heroes still alive and intact, though upon closer inspection it became clear to them that things weren't as bright as they first saw.

"No wait! Look!" Soon they gasped with shock to see that that the 2 duelists were now heavily separated from one another by a massive chasm, with the endless dark space down below them! The great divide also seemed to cut them off from other action cards, meaning they were now sitting ducks! They both knew this and they reluctantly turned back to face Ouroboros who seemed to be delighting in their suffering.

"Let's see you both try and protect one another now. In fact, I highly doubt you'll be abel to save yourselves now hahahaha!" He laughed believing now he eliminated all possible uncertainties as the 2 young men looked around with frustration, seeing they truly were separated for good now, their tag strategies were practically useless.

"Tch!"

"This isn't good…." they each felt the pressure get back to them, gripping their hearts as they were backed burster into a tight corner.

"Seems he isn't taking any chances now." said Leo observingly.

"They'll have to be more careful now." Yuzu noted.

"Now that that's out of the way, I think I have a battle phase to recommence! This time with no interference! Hades! It's your turn to attack!" Ouroboros commanded as his twin headed dragon roared and reared up ready to attack, "This time, I won't miss." He said firmly as he and his monster both faced Dahaka, who readied himself as Ouroboros grinned, "Hades! Attack! Or better yet, with your effect I command you to attack all 3 of Dahaka's dragons now!" He commanded as his dragon's 3 heads snarled viciously, while Dahaka's responded back with furious roars of their own.

"It can attack 3 times?" Dahaka questioned as he sweated, despite its considerably lower attack he knew that dragon had to have some sort of effect ready at the helm.

Zarc meanwhile stood on the sidelines and clicked his tongue, "Be careful Zarc, I don't know if I can help you this time…." he hissed knowing he wouldn't be able to bail him out a second time now.

"You're attacking my dragons with a much weaker monster than they are, planning to boost its power with an action card?" Dahaka asked.

"Heh, you underestimate me if you believe that I'd rely on those child's toys at this point. For I have something far more reliable at my disposable." Ouroboros replied further adding to Dahaka's worries, "For when Hades battles a monster, I can send that monster to the graveyard without conducting damage calculation! Erase those peons from my sight!" Upon his command, the triple faced dragon fired 3 dark beams from its jaws which struck Dahaka's monsters, as they roared in pain before they all disappeared from the field without a trace!

"No way….." Dahaka breathed feeling utterly helpless, not just for being wide open, but the fact he couldn't do anything to stop it, "He eliminated all 3 of them at once in a single turn…." He fell to his knees in disbelief while Zarc grit his teeth and he began to sweat knowing he was next for sure.

"Tch!"

"Ahahaha! " Ouroboros laughed pleased to see his expression of despair, "As much as I would love to unleash my monsters upon you directly Dahaka, I still have a loose end that needs to be tied up." he grinned before turing his attention to Zarc, "Gehenna! Your time has arrived! Strike down Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion!" He commanded as his bronze limbless dragon roared viciously before firing a dark blue flame towards Dark Rebellion! Zarc who was powerless to save his monster, could only look on in frustration and horror as the flames swallowed Dark rebellion, who roared in agony before being incinerated alive! "Furthermore its' own ability doubles the damage!" Upon his command, a massive explosion erupted in Zarc's face as he held out his arms to shield the rest of his body, though the pain he suffered from the flying cinders felt like his arms were being eaten alive!

"Urgh!" he cringed gritting his teeth as he tried his best to wait the flame out which seemed like forever!

 **Zarc: 900-500**

As he lowered his arms, his eyes twitched with pain to see the worst had passed, Ouroboros took the opportunity to prove him wrong, "Don't think you're in the clear yet Zarc, I'm not quite finished with you yet." he said.

"And how's that?" Zarc questioned, still cringing from the biting pain in his arm, "You've attacked with every monster you have out, your battle phase is pretty much over!"

"Have I?" those words made his blood run cold, "Perhaps this will change your mind! From my graveyard I activate the special ability of my Returning Ogre Kuchipachi Babar!" Said monster card ejected itself from his graveyard and into his hand, "By banishing this monster from my graveyard, thanks to you discarding it with my painful choice not long ago, its' effect grants another monster I control the ability to attack as long as it hasn't declare an attack yet!" He announced, "And I just so happen to have one. Tartarus, the Chimera of Devastation!" As he finsihed, the banished ogre's spirit was swallowed up by the black lion beast as it then entered an aggressive hunting stance ready to attack!

ROAR!

"Oh no!" Zarc exclaimed as Dahaka could only look on from the sidelines helplessly!

"Zarc! Look out!"

"Tartarus! Show Clear wing who the superior synchro is! Rip it to pieces!" Ouroboros commanded as his black lion roared and charged forward and clear wing did the same! Both synchro monsters engaged in close range combat, each trading vicious blows and claw strikes with one another, with Clear wing desperately trying to hold off the lion from sinking its vicious fangs into its throat!

Zarc's eyes then widened, "Hang on! Both our monsters have the same attack points so they'll simply destroy each other!" he pointed out.

"Under normal circumstances perhaps, but this is far from a normal circumstance." Ouroboros responded with a devilish smirk, "During the battle phase Tartarus can't be destroyed! Be it by battle or card effect! Meaning your dragon is about to to fall by the claws of the dark king of the beasts!"

"Ah!" Zarc gasped as Tartarus eventually overpowered Clear wing as its snake head did a sneak bite into the dragon's side! As it roared in pain, the lion pounced forward and tackled down onto the white dragon before biting into its throat and causing it to explode!

BOOM!

"Tch! There's nothing I could do…." Zarc cursed himself inwardly as everyone looked on in disbelief at what had just transpired before their eyes.

Everyone stared in disbelief at what they just saw, some either fell down to their knees while others became furious, "No way….."

"He took out all their monsters in a single turn….."

"Unbelievable…."

"Now your fields are wide open once more, and you both have no way to retrieve any more action cards or support each other anymore. I'd say your odds of saving your precious worlds and bonds has gotten that much more slimmer hasn't it?" Ouroboros mocked to the frustration of his now defenceless enemies.

"Grrr….."

"On my next turn I will waste no time in ending you both quickly and painfully." he hissed sinisterly, "A shame you won't live to see me remake the universe and return it to its true state, but under the circumstances I'd say I'm being generous and merciful, so don't forget to show me gratitude once I erase you both." He said holding up a card in his hand, "Until then I'll be waiting patiently, so use your last turn however you wish for it matters not to me. I now place 1 card facedown on my field, ending my turn." He then concluded.

Dahaka tensed and shook with anger and anxiety as he finished, "Urgh…..he actually played us for fools again…." he hissed through his teeth, furious at the thought he toyed with them again just when they believed they had a chance. He truly was despicable beyond all others. "How are you holding up Zarc?" He then asked with concern as he spoke through his duel disk and turned to see his partner on the far side of the space field.

"Urgh…I've had better days," he grunted before holding a weak thumbs up and grin to him, "But I'm good….." which brought some relief to Dahaka seeing they were both in capable fighting condition at least.

"Tch! It really ticks me off how easily he made short work of their dragons, yet we risked our lives and endured countless attacks barely making a dent!" Shingo grunted with frustration punching his fist into his palm.

"Ouroboros truly is in a league of his own….." Reiji then admitted narrowing his eyes, "And if Dahaka and Zarc are both struggling mightily against him, it's clear that no mere human duelist could ever hope to stand against him one on one." His words brought even more worry to the lancers, who were beginning to doubt if they could survive this, there were times before when they were miraculously able to survive tight conditions, but this one far surpassed every one of those situations.

Yuzu could see that herself, as she looked up pleadingly to the skies at the portal where the duel took place, "Ryuga….Yuya….Even if everyone loses faith in you…." she closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, "I still know you both can win this…..no matter how hard the odds are stacked against you, I'll always believe in you." She prayed as the spirits of her sisters appeared around her.

"Tch! I still can't believe how easily he turned the tables on us again." Zarc hissed with frustration under his breath as anxiety and pressure began to come over him as well, "To think all along so far we had taken a lead when instead he we played into his hands….letting us get ahead so we'd drop our guard….."

"That just means one thing," Dahaka responded to him, "No more taking chances nor saving our strength in reserve. We'll have to pull out all the stops now and get serious ourselves," he said closing his eyes and eying Zarc seriously, "And I'm certain you know full well what I mean."

Silence came over Zarc for a brief moment as he lowered his head in thought. Seeing they were out of options now, they had to rely on their ultimate trump cards, "I think you're right….." Zarc thought to himself as he eyed his deck, "Still, what are the chances if I were to draw that card?" he asked himself feeling rather conflicted as bad memories began to flood his mind and were beginning to cloud his judgement, "Though….even if I were able to draw that card…..I'm not sure if I can go through with it…."

Dahaka narrowed his eyes, the expression on his friend's face made it clear to him what he was thinking, and he could understand perfectly well. "I understand how you feel Zarc." he said sympathising with him. It was that very card which was responsible for the destruction that befell upon the original dimension and the 4 dimensions that came after it. Nevertheless, "But this may be our only chance, if we don't fight with everything www have then we risk losing everything too."

Zarc said nothing back.

"I don't blame you for feeling like that, but if you ask me it isn't the card that's evil but the user, and I believe someone like you can use that card for a greater purpose than the one Ouroboros originally intended it for." he said with encouragement, which caused Zarc to blink his eyes and snap him out.

"Dahaka…." he breathed amazed his friend believed in him that much and wanted him to go Supreme King.

"Regardless, if you till have your doubts about using that, I won't force you only, you can make that step." Dahaka then added before he returned to the duel, "In the meantime, I'll do what must be done." he said as he reached for his deck, "I have only one chance left to win this." He thought as he closed his eyes and reached for his cards, "I just have to draw it, the odds may be slim but it isn't 0%. Even if it's just a sliver of chance, I will keep that hope alive….." His hand then glowed as he could feel it building up with power, and the wishes and spirits from his very own deck, "Everyone….please give me your strength…." he prayed one more time, feeling the strength of his 4 dragons infusing with his hand as he made that very step, "It's my turn! I draw!" He declared performing a destiny draw! As he flipped it over he then smirked at it, being exactly what he had hoped for. "Heh, wonder if it was fate that I'd draw this card at this time." He said to himself, now reinforcing his belief that fate in the cards truly can create miracles from the most impossible of odds.

Ouroboros narrowed eyes, suspecting Dahaka had drawn 'that' card now. This meant the real battle was soon about to begin.

Dahaka raised his arm to the sky where his pendulum cards were, "It's now or never, so here goes everything! I pendulum summon!" A light shot out from the portal above, "Dragon who governs the forces of order and chaos since the beginning of reality, descend and bestow this great power upon me! Come forth! **Purples eyes Grisaille dragon**!" Appearing form the portal was Dahaka's key which was black and white grisaille pattern, with features of both blue eyes and red eyes over its body, and purple eyes flaring from its face.

Many of the people brightened up or gasped with amazement at the dragon's appearance, "Hey! I remember that dragon from last time!" pointed out Futoshi.

"Yeah! I remember it bright as day!" Ayu followed.

"Does that mean what I think it is? Is Dahaka really going to do it?" Tatsuya then asked as Shuzo hardened his gaze and said nothing, along with Yoko and Yusho who looked on in their respective places.

"Looks like they don't have much choice now," added Leo narrowing his eyes, "But if he does go through with it, it means that we may have a fighting chance that will last."

"But, would that mean Zarc would do the same as well?" Gongenzaka questioned curiously before turning anxious, "And if he does, would he be able to control it?" The other lancers said nothing more as they turned back to the duel to wait and see what would happen.

As Zarc observed Dahaka's new move carefully, he noticed he did so without hesitation. He wasn't surprised that he'd do it, but as he focused on himself he turned slightly doubtful as to whether he could or should do the same…..

"So, it's finally come to this has it?" Ouroboros commented after observing the new dragons' appearance, knowing all too well what was going to happen next as he then smirked deviously, "Bring it." he added gladly welcoming the challenge.

"I activate Purple eyes' monster effect!" Dahaka commanded raising his arm out to it, "I tribute it in order to banish the 4 guardian dragons from my deck, extra deck, field and graveyard! Purple Eyes! Unite them with my soul!" Upon his command his black and white dragon exploded into many sparkles as it shone with immense bright light. "The 4 guardians! Jormangandr! Mighty basilisk of Quakes! Fafnir! Ascending wyvern of the Gales! Tiamat! Infernal hydra of the Apocalypse! Bahamut! Sacred dragon of hope! Become our foundation!" Upon his command the 4 dragons each appeared on his field in spiritual form as they roared in unison before turning into swirls of energy that shot up into the sky and combined, creating a massive swirl of thunder clouds that rumbled and roared across the 4 dimensions, as children huddled together fearfully and others watched on in awe and amazement, as Dahaka turned into a golden dragon spirit himself before shooting up into the clouds and immersed himself completely in them! "The great divine dragon who maintains balance in the original dimension and rules over the 4 guardian dragons. Unite with my very existence!" As he chanted, several beams of light shot out in several directions from the clouds, as the thunder and lightning grew ever more intense, heralding the arrival of a deity! "Integration summon! Come forth! **Divine Deity Dahaka**!" A massive coil erupted from one side of the clouds, followed by another and another, portraying a massive long dragon, as a pair of enormous angelic wings appeared which then blew away the clouds in an instant! Letting out a mighty roar was none other than Divine Deity Dahaka himself, as he bathed the darkness in his bright celestial radiance in his yellow and golden scales which shone brighter than the sun itself! Curling his body into a battle position, he roared powerfully as his human form was revealed ontop of the dragon's forehead, encased in golden skin with his duel disk still hung out by his side.

"Amazing!"

"I never thought we'd ever see that dragon again."

"The way it shines down from the heavens is as if the divine one itself has come to grace us with his presence….."

"And now he's here to protect us!"

"Go Dahaka!" Everyone around the 4 dimensions gasped with awe and hope being reignited within them.

Leo then smiled, "With this turn of events the tide of battle will shift once again in our favour."

"Let's hope so, because with what we've seen so far anything is possible in this duel." Reiji replied while the other lancers smiled or cheered with excitement to see Dahaka's trump finally arrive.

As the great white dragon descended upon the battle field from the heavens, Ouroboros hardened his expression as he looked up at his age old nemesis, "To think I'd actually lay eyes upon you once again….." he hissed as memories of his defeat by that dragon were reawakened within his mind. Which made him tense up and clench his fist in anger, "It's because of your weak hearts and measly compassion, that you handed this world over to the humans!" he roared to his former generals that had now made up the dragon before him, "That's something I swore I would take revenge on, and once I crush you, I'll be able to rid myself of that humiliation which has plagued me for centuries!" he screamed with venom as his 4 monsters shrieked and snarled viciously in response.

"That time will never come to pass Ouroboros." Dahaka replied in a sovereign tone before flashing a divine glare, "Because at the end of this day we'll see to it that you'll never harm another innocent being ever again! Prepare yourself for divine judgement!" he roared as he slowly opened his jaws, "With my special ability, I now attack you directly!" Opening his jaws he fired a powerful celestial blast from his jaws which illuminated the darkness of space as it made a straight course for Ouroboros himself, bypassing his monsters as they scattered, leaving their master exposed!

"I should count myself lucky I'm not on the receiving end of that beam anymore." Zarc chuckled to himself, admitting he found beauty in the attack itself and knowing that if it managed to connect it would turn the duel in they favour drastically, and hopefully they'd be able to hold onto that advantage. Also, he knew the fact that each of Ouroboros' monsters had effects that would prove nasty for anyone who'd dare battle them, using direct attacks may be the best strategy at this point.

The people all down below brightened up with awe and were speechless as it shone the light of hope upon their desolated worlds, "Amazing!"

"The light, it's incredible!"

As the massive beam of judgement surged towards him, Ouroboros' hand reached for his duel disk, but at the last second he pulled it back, "No, not yet. Now isn't the time." He said to himself before holding out his arm and taking the full front of the blast which ended with a massive explosion!

BOOM!

"AAAARRGGH!" he screamed painfully as a huge plume of ash erupted where he stood! As it cleared away he revealed himself now in rather tattered and ruined robes, as he clutched his side painfully!

 **Ouroboros: 4500-500**

"Urgh….well done…." he hissed spitefully looking up, though he couldn't help but at least praise Dahaka's efforts for finally dealing him a serious blow.

"Awesome! He scored a direct blow!" Crow cheered as the rest of the other people of the Synchro dimension cheered with him.

"You can do it!"

"Save us!"

"Well done. I couldn't have been more proud of you." Leo noted nodding in acknowledgement with a proud smile.

"Alright, now he just needs to get 1 more attack in and Ouroboros is through." Noted Hikage and Tsukikage nodded with him, though Reiji narrowed his eyes and hardened his gaze.

"Will it be that simple though?" he noted knowing it would be a surprise if they managed to pull it off easily next turn, after everything that's happened thus far.

"Looks like there's still hope for us it seems…." said Yuzu out loud with relief before turning to Zarc with concern, "Now if Zarc would be able to do the same…."

"If your life points were 500 points lower that would have been the end for you, so count yourself lucky for now but that will not last." said Dahaka powerfully to the now heavily weakened Ouroboros, "I place this card facedown on my field and end my turn." He said concluding his turn. As he did, he then turned his massive head and gaze to Zarc, "Alright Zarc, it's your turn now." He said passing the turn to him, "Whatever you choose to do, I trust you."

In response, Zarc nodded firmly as he began his turn, "Alright, here goes!" As he drew and flipped the card over, he widened his eyes in shock, "This card!?" he gasped as his hand shook with tension as his heart began to race. Seeing it before his very eyes had begun to reawaken several past memories within his mind, memories of his past life which he had buried deep within his heart since the day he had been reborn anew…..He wasn't prepared for the day he'd actually take hold of it once again, "The very last card my master…no…Ouroboros gave me….that sealed me into a chain of fate that would transcend the dimensions…to think that it would lead back to this very point." he thought, "This card caused everyone so much pain and suffering….could I….possibly use it again, even for the right cause?"

Ouroboros noticed his dilemma and smirked seeing him in conflict, as if he expected him to be like this after everything he had done, he couldn't forgive himself. "Heh…." Dahaka meanwhile eyed his friend's conflicted heart but did nothing, for he knew only Zarc himself can make that choice and no one else."

He grit his teeth and clenched his head in confusion as he struggled inwardly with himself over what he should do, until he remembered what Dahaka told him.

 **We'll have to pull out all the stops now and get serious ourselves. If we don't fight with everything www have then we risk losing everything. Whatever you choose to do, I trust you.**

After remembering those words, he shook his head and cleared his mind after a calming breath, "No, I can't think like that anymore. Even if I can't change what happened before in the past, what's done is done….." he thought as he eyed the card one more time, "I don't have any other choice now, if I don't use this we may not have another future to return to." His eye then turned towards Dahaka who still watched him carefully waiting for him to make his move, "Dahaka faced his past and took it without hesitation, if he can do it, there's no reason why I can't. Also….if everyone can truly forgive me…..perhaps it's time I forgave myself….." he thought to himself before narrowing his gaze at Ouroboros, focusing all his anger and rage for a righteous cause, "It's do or die now, and I don't plan on letting anyone die!" He then shouted before pointing out at his old master, "Prepare yourself Ouroboros! It's time you met your end by my hands!"

Ouroboros smile vanished at that point, in face of Zarc's newfound clarity, "Hmph…."

Zarc raised his arm up to the sky where his pendulums were, "I pendulum summon!" A single light shot out which revealed a ticking clock symbol, "Read time, read the stars, omniscent magician manipulating spacetime! Descend here and now and give power to me! Come forth, Astrograph Magician!" The blue and white spell caster appeared from the symbol and took a stand beside Zarc.

"So this is what fate had in store for us from the start? Heh, it sure has a sense of humour doesn't it?" Dahaka thought, as if it were leading to this very moment the moment this duel had begun. Though the only thing that surprised him was that Zarc drew it the same as he did right after him.

Everyone tensed and looked on as the familiar magician had revealed itself, "That sorcerer which turned Yuya into Zarc before….." Sora mentioned as everyone looked on rather uneasily as to what he would do if he were to go through with it. Sure it would be an incredible power if he could control it, but in the face of Ouroboros, the one who granted him that power, what if something were to go wrong or that Ouroboros had planned or even wanted him to use it? Several worries and fears flooded the hearts and minds of the people.

"He's really going to do it….."

A few though, knew there weren't really any options left, and knew that this may have been the only way. "Hmph, it's about time too." Jack muttered, "It's time he stopped living in fear of his own power and made his own, regardless of its immense destructive capabilities." He said as a few others soon began to share his thoughts and views, "A duelist always steps forward without hesitation or fear, and now it's time Zarc, no, Yuya, makes that final step into accepting who he truly is."

Back at the duel field Ouroboros focused his gaze upon the very monster he granted Zarc so many long years ago, "At this point there's only 1 monster that Zarc could summon if he wants to end this duel here and now." he thought before a sly smirk came across his face, "Which is exactly what I'm hoping he'd do."

"Good work Zarc, you're finally stepping up and now we can end this now." said Dahaka feeling more optimistic than he ever had since the duel began, believing with it they now had a chance to win this, "But to make sure of it, I'll activate my facedown card! The trap **Divine Retribution**!" The Trap card depicted the Dark Scorpion bandits grovelling on the ground begging for mercy as Divine Deity Dahaka prepared to deliver them the just punishment for their crimes, "With this I can destroy all faceup spell and trap cards that you have out as I am currently present on the field!"

"Tch!" Ouroboros hissed with fury as his pendulums exploded after coming into contact with the trap's radiant light! But at the last second, his facedown card flipped up and glowed before vanishing from the field.

"Zarc, you're all in the clear now!" Dahaka roared out to him.

"Thanks Dahaka." he nodded before taking another card from his hand, "And to seal the deal, I activate **Supreme Vengeance**!" The continuous spell Zarc activated revealed Supreme King Zarc unleashing a devastating onslaught of attacks against a Sanctuary in the Sky, with countless angel monsters fleeing in terror and fear! "As long as this spell remains faceup, any damage that you would take from a Supreme King card, be it battle or effect damage, it gets doubled!" He announced as Ouroboros scoffed at it.

"Hmph…."

"D…Doubled!?"

"Now that's just overkill!" Gongenzaka and Shingo both exclaimed in disbelief.

"Against someone like Ouroboros, I'd say overkill is a necessity." added Shun looking forward to what was coming next.

"Let him have it Yuya!" Dennis cheered from the fusion dimension as Yusho smiled, seeing that his son was about to take entertainment duelling to an entirely new level, one that no one else would be able to reach.

"Woo hoo! From here I can feel your hot blooded spirit! Go!" Shuzo yelled at the top of his lungs shooting his fist up, with the You Show students all jumping with excitement and joy too.

Zarc decided to give it his all in responding to their true wishes, "Here goes! Astrograph Sorcerer who governs spacetime! With your abyssal power overlay our desires!" he chanted as his magician exploded into sparkles and enshrouded his field in darkness, "The 4 heavenly dragons! Dark rebellion xyz dragon! Clear wing synchro dragon! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! Odd eyes pendulum dragon! Become our foundation!" A massive multicoloured aria spell circle formed in the sky above, as his 4 dragons appeared one by one around him before being pulled in too.

The people around the 4 worlds chanted and cheered knowing what was coming next, "Go for it Zarc! We know you can do this!" Edo cried out.

"Do not hesitate!" Jack followed.

"Show him what a real demon can do!" Kaito concluded as they called for they all called for the demon that nearly destroyed them, now to help save their worlds.

"Controlling the Four Heavenly Dragons, the ultimate dragon who reigns in the fifth dimension! Right now it becomes one with me!" Zarc chanted as he began to rise into the magic circle himself, "Integration Summon! Come forth, Supreme King Zarc!" Dark red and black clouds erupted from the bright circle, which surged with lightning striking various corners of the duel field. A pair of massive wings erupted from the clouds and from a single flap, they cleared instantly, revealing the enormous demonic dragon from within them, as he roared powerfully and Zarc in his demon form appeared from the dragon's chest with a proud smirk. Felling great about himself and the power he wielded in his fingertips.

Everyone cheered with delight as the great black dragon had returned, only this time he was fighting for humanity and not against them, "He did it!"

"Now there's no way they'll lose this time!"

"This match is now settled, there's no way they can miss now."

"Ouroboros is done for!" they went with excitement.

"You saved us all….." Yuzu thought feeling like it and finally come to an end now andante could all rest easy, "Well done Zarc, you did it." She then added with Ray's voice in her deep thoughts, "You bravely faced your past and it seems you've made peace with the man you once were, and everyone has reconciled with you as well."

As Supreme King Zarc took his stand right next to Divine Deity Dahaka, the dragon of light turned to him out of concern and curiosity, "How does it feel? To be back in dragon form again?" he then asked.

"Heh, it's like putting on an old shoe. And the shoe fits better than ever." He then replied turning to him, "Looks like I owe you now, without you I don't think I'd have ever taken this step forward." He said gratefully before now finally turning to Ouroboros, which he believed would be the last time they'd ever meet. "And this is where I finally sever things between use once and for all Ouroboros!" He then roared furiously, "With my special ability, I destroy all monsters on your field and you take damage equal to their combined attack points! The combined total of all your monsters is 8400 points! Double that amount due to Supreme Vengeance and it makes 16800 points! Which is more than enough to finish you off and erase you and your evil from the multiverse permanently!" He roared as several dark red bolts of lightning struck down from the skies above and headed for Ouroboros' 4 monsters who roared and snarled viciously in face of Zarc, though they were but mere fleas to him now, "Be gone you gnats and with your master too!" he added as the bolts struck them, causing them all to cry in pain before they all exploded!

The red bolts then surrounded Ouroboros on all sides and he had no way to escape now! With Zarc present he could no longer add any action cards to his hand that would get him out of this pinch! He truly was finished! Was what Ourboros knew they were thinking, as a sudden smirk came across at his face the last second as the bolts finally assembled upon him, striking him down with immense power! "AAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as a massive explosion erupted where he stood!

BOOM!

Upon sight of the massive explosion the 4 dimensions all exploded with applause, praise and cheers in celebration of Ouroboros' final demise, "All right!"

"Zarc's effect ensures that no one can add cards to their hands outside the draw phase, meaning Ouroboros can't use any action cards to save him!"

"That means he's toast!"

"We win!"

"YAY!"

As everyone celebrated, Zarc and Dahaka too smiled feeling victorious and triumphant…until Dahaka caught sight of a figure starting to appear from inside the huge cloud of dust.

"Wait….." As he narrowed his eyes and focused his gaze, as the dust began to clear out he then widened his eyes with shock and disbelief, "No…impossible…." he breathed catching Zarc's attention.

"Hmm?" As he turned to where his friend was fixated on, his expression soon mirrored his exactly, his heart skipped a beat and he stared stunned, "It…can't be….."

Ouroboros emerged from the ash plume completely unscathed, in fact, he appeared fully restored with all his injuries healed and in fact appeared stronger than ever as he burst out into uncontrollable and diabolic laughter, "Hehehehehehe AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!" he laugh echoed across the 4 dimensions as everyone widened their eyes and gasped in shock.

 **Ouroboros: 500-17300**

"Were you expecting me to be gone?" he said grinning sadistically, having enjoyed the shattered hope on the faces of his enemies, "So sorry to disappoint you, but I have no intention of leaving anytime soon now that you've reached full strength."

Both Zarc and Dahaka widened their eyes stunned beyond belief, not only was Ouroboros still alive but his life points were drastically larger than before! "Im….possible….you're still here!?"

"How…..can this be?" They each gasped in disbelief, unable to process how it could be possible.

The people of the 4 dimensions hadn't taken Ouroboros' unexpected and improbable survival well either, "17….17300 life points?!"

"I've never seen life points go that high before!"

"He must have cheated somehow! That blast must have finished him off!"

"Heh, from the way you and your comrades down below are appearing, I'd say your minds are deeply troubled as to how this came to be." Ouroboros snickered at their confusion and panic, "The answer is very simple, from the moment your special ability was activated I triggered my facedown card. The trap **Dark Life**!" He said gesturing to his field. The trap that glowed depicted a swarm of vampire monsters, including Vampire Genesis, Crimson, Lord, Blood suckers and Onis were all swarming around a Master of Oz which held out its arm desperately as the swarm of monsters had surrounded and were feeding form it gruesomely! It was drained heavily of blood and it was becoming shrivelled up like a raisin as the vampire parasites continued to feed upon it and its life rich blood! "All I needed to do was discard a card from my hand, being my Card from a different dimension." Ouroboros revealed, "After that, all the damage you would have dealt me this turn instead gets added to my life points! So instead of destroying me, your desperate last ditch effort only succeeded in making me stronger and reducing all your precious efforts to less than nothing! Ahahahah!" He then laughed triumphantly as the will and determination from Zarc and Dahaka was sapped away.

"No way…." Dahaka shook his head and yelled out, "But that's impossible! Due to my pendulum card Divine Deith Altar Alpha, all cards that would prevent damage have their effects negated! You couldn't have activated it!"

"Heh, you might want to check your cards again." Ouroboros responded smugly as he gestured to right above them.

"Huh?" Looking up to his pendulum cards he gasped in shock to see both his and Zarc's pendulum cards were now eroded and dull, their colour sapped away and they slowly began to crack and crumble! What's worse, was that they were also possessed by several dark spirits that orbited them.

"Wh…what the!?"

"What happened to them!?" They gasped in alarm as Ouroboros began laughing maniacally.

"Hahahahaha!"

They both turned to him and snarled, "You! What did you do!?" Dahaka roared.

"Oh it's not what I did, it's what YOU'VE done!" Ouroboros countered pointing out to him, adding to his confusion.

"What I've….done?"

"Exactly, thanks to you destroying my pendulum cards." he answered, "When dark spirit of doom is destroyed while in the pendulum zone, it's final effect negates the effects of all other pendulum cards on the field!" He annocuned, "Therefore with your cards shut down for good now, I am now welcome to do exactly as I please! Such as negating damage and ensuring you receive it yourselves in full! Ahahahaha!" he laughed feeling triumphant, "How ironic that once more your attempts to destroyed only served to hasten the countdown towards your own destruction! Especially after all that talk about defeating me, oh how frustrating it must be for you both." He said adding taunts to the frustration and despair of both dragon duelists.

"Y…YOU!" Dahaka snarled viciously.

"Grrr…..I can't attack on the turn I use my effect, so there isn't anything else I can do now." Zarc grunted begrudgingly before reluctantly passing, "I end my turn…."

"Hahahaha! Such wishful thinking, you believed you'd actually be able to defeat me the same as last time." laughed Ouroboros at Dahaka before turning to Zarc, "Or with the power I granted you!" His words made them both grit their fangs, "Perhaps now you both would have a shred of sense in your insignificant minds and accept the fact it's hopeless! You both will fall and soon all will return to darkness!"

"Tch! That guy just doesn't know when to stay down!" Shingo growled to the frustration and disappointment of the other lancers.

"No way….not again…." Sayaka whimpered as she fell to her knees having her hopes along with the others shattered.

"All this back and forth….I don't know how much more I can take….." Dennis whimpered clutching his head which was beginning to spin out of control.

"I've never seen a duel where both sides were so evenly matched…." breathed Jack as he clicked his tongue, "To think he was able to get ahead of them both once more, no one would ever expect this…."

Yuzu however, refused to let her worries get the better of her nor cloud her thoughts and judgement, as she mustered up whatever courage she had to shout out to them, "Yuya! Ryuga! Don't give up both of you! I know you can still win if you keep trying!" she yelled proving how she hadn't given up on them yet, and it was soon followed up by others who thought the same as she did.

"You can do it!"

"Just keep trying! You'll get him soon!"

Hearing their cheers once more, Dahaka couldn't help but feel at least a little more motivated by their faith and beliefs in them as he felt his will return, "You hear them Zarc, they really are backing us every step of the way even in our current positions….." he said as Zarc grinned back at him.

"Then we'd better not disappoint them. Sure we may have made things a little worse for ourselves and for everyone else….but that's just part of duelling too, I'll just see it as another challenge to surmount." he said picking himself up and having his duelling passion and spirit ignite, "After all, it's not just saving the world, we're both duelists at heart, so we'll see this through to the end together." He said as Dahaka nodded back to him and they returned to face Ouroboros once more, who scoffed in face of their refusal to yield.

"So you still intend to continue?" he sighed shaking his head in disappointment, "Honestly, you humans are hopeless creatures, not only do you never learn but you even refuse to accept the truth." He then raised his head and looked at them in the eyes, "That your time is now up, that there's nothing you can do to stop destiny itself! It has been set in stone that my reign will begin again once more and will do so for all eternity! So why do you continue to resist meaninglessly? You'd make it much easier for us, by not wasting any more of my time and saving yourselves endless suffering and torture. I'll even decide to end you all quickly and mercifully if I feel generous enough hehehe."

"Heh, if you think we'd ever do something like that Ouroboros," Dahaka snickered back to him, making his smile vanish, "Then you really don't know who we are."

"As we said we are duelists and as long as we still have life points remaining we never give up no matter how hopeless it seems for us!" Dahaka followed, "If we behaved like how you expected us to be then we would have lost long before we even got to this point, or maybe we humans as a whole would never have managed to overcome the many trials and obstacles that came our way or grew to what we have now become. And we have no intent of ever letting you take that away!"

"It's something you'd never understand, being trapped in darkness all your life, when in fact all you know is darkness, you could never comprehend what it means for us to truly live and shine!" Zarc then roared, "Therefore we'll keep fighting, to protect everyone's future, everyone's hopes and everyone's smiles! And even if you defeat us, you'll never win! For others will always rise to defeat you in the end! As long as your darkness and evil exists, the light and good in people will always shine, and you'll have to take on everyone!" The people looked on now filled with hope and determination seeing that Zarc and Dahaka were still willing to fight harder than ever despite the odds they now faced.

Ouroboros remained silent for several moments before responding back, "If that's the case, then I'll see to it that the light and hope you both fought to protect is extinguished permanently." he snarled holding up his arm and tightening it into a tense grip, I'll rip away everything you hold so dear before your very eyes, right after I've crushed you! And after I've erased you both, the greatest duelists the 4 dimensions have ever seen, all will bow before me and your resolve will snap like a twig underfoot!" he roared as he took hold of a floating piece of debris and crushed it into sand instantly, "This I swear, as I'll hold nothing back from this point forward! I draw!" he shrieked as he drew a card which degenerated a dark wave of energy that suddenly pushed them back by surprise!

"Urgh!"

"I…It's alright, both Zarc and Dahaka are now both out on the field and they each have 4000 attack points. With luck they should still have a chance." Yuzu thought to herself trying to remain hopeful.

That theory was soon about to be put to the biggest test ever. "Now that you both are at full strength I no longer see any reason to put this off any longer." said Ouroboros as he reached out to a certain card in his hand which pulsated with a darkness greater and darker than any other, "In recognition of your tremendous courage and efforts to make this far against me, where no other mortal could ever do, you've earned the honour of facing my true power!" he announced proudly, though they didn't seem to buy what he said.

"Yeah? I bet you're just bluffing again."

"I agree, if you really had such all powerful card you would have used it by now." They said doubtfully.

He then smirked, "Oh I assure you, I speak only truth now. For I currently hold that very trump card in my hand right this very moment." He said holding up the card that was enshrouded in darkness, "In fact, I'll say this, I held this very card within my hand from the very first turn of the duel!" He shrieked to their surprise.

"What!?"

"I also have good reason for holding it off up until now." he added with a demonic grin, "I simply wanted to you both to be at your absolute best and at your absolute strongest, which you've finally managed to accomplished though at a rate slower than I first anticipated, for that is when my power will work to its fullest potential as you shall soon see." He said, "Also, I felt it best to lure the 2 of you into a false sense of security, thinking nothing I do could possibly change my 'hopeless' situation. The looks of despair on one's face is all the more pleasing especially after you've shattered their best and last hope, that goes for you and for all the people of the 4 dimensions whom you'll soon fail miserably!" He laughed, "With their hopes and will shattered after I've overcome the both of you now, I'll be able to continue with my final plan after you both are gone without any further interferences." He said before finally having monologued long enough, "Enough talk! It's time for the final event, where your doom awaits!" He then roared as a dark black aura slowly began to form around him, something which both Zarc and Dahaka took note of.

"He's serious Zarc….." Dahaka warned as he tensed up and gritted his fangs, "That card he contains a power unlike anything I've….no…the entire multiverse has ever seen!"

"Tch!"

Everyone looked on as they awaited wth anticipation over what Ouroboros intended to do, this time he sounded dead serious.

"I've put this off long enough, now I can finally shed away this weak form and finally show you all my true power!" he roared as his dark card was enflamed and enshrouded in even more darkness, "I can only play this card when at least 5 monster card types have been summoned throughout the duel through 5 different methods. And now that the conditions are fulfilled, your destroyer can now finally awaken!" As he held the card upwards to the sky it erupted with darkness as energy streams struck out in several different directions and they each headed towards the 4 dimensions to the bewilderment of Zarc and Dahaka!

"Huh!?"

"What's he doing!?" They exclaimed as the dark energy streams then enshrouded the 4 dimensions in dark lightning!

The people of the 4 dimensions could only look on as the skies that covered their worlds pulsated with negative energy, and to their horror the remains of defeated monsters soon glowed with a dark black or purple aura as their remaining spiritual energy seemed to have been pulled out of them from the negative energy which covered their skies! It wasn't just that, any other living monster in hiding roared or cried unpin as the life from them was siphoned away, as the debris and monster's bodies reverted back into the form of duel monster cards that scattered throughout the 4 worlds in various locations. Children clung closely to nearby adults in terror and groups banded together on all sides unknowing of what was soon about to befall them.

"What the!?"

"What's going on!?"

"I've got a bad feeling about this…." Everyone went as they soon followed the energy streams which enshrouded the worlds soon returned back to Ouroboros' 1 card as he held it up.

"I now gather the sum total of the 4 dimensions' darkness and evil into 1 place!" he screamed as his eyes suddenly turned purple and flashed from under his hood, "And that place….is ME!" he screeched as a toothed grin could be shone from within the darkness under his hood to the horror of both Zarc and Dahaka! "HEHEHEE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" As he played the card across his own duel disk, and from it erupted a massive pillar of dark energy and shadow which pulsated several shockwaves of energy that pushed back Zarc and Dahaka immensely to their surprise!

"GRRGH!"

"Incredible!" They grunted painfully doing their best to hold their positions, crossing their arms out in front though it did them little good! The same could be said for the people who could only hand on helplessly for dear life to whatever they could take hold off, making sure they weren't blown away or knocked off their feet.

"Hang on everyone!"

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

"EEEEEKK!"

"Why can't we ever live normal lives like nor al people!?"

It wasn't before long that energy from the erupting pillar began to enshroud his own body and the very space itself shook! "Eternal and Infinite. Endless and Omnipotent. The Great Lord born from the eternal shadows and fear since the dawn of creation. Through darkness created, through darkness restored! Rise again once more, devouring all until none remains!" he roared as Dahaka and Zarc hardened their gazes and grit their fangs agitated.

"Urgh!"

"What is this!?"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He then laughed before flashing a psychotic gaze at them which nearly made them both jump, "Pitiful humans! Prepare to meet the true face of your own destroyer! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!" He laughed before to everyone's surprise, took several steps back from where he stood before he fell backwards into never-ending darkness of the vortex below him, with his demonic laughter echoing as he fell till he was completely buried in the shadows.

A deathly silence came upon the 4 dimensions and all had stilled, from the flowing air to even time itself. Zarc and Dahaka remained on high alert, keeping their gaze fixated down below them where Ouroboros fell, knowing he was still down there somewhere, what he was doing though….that was anyone's guess….

As they both scanned below them carefully, the people murmured amongst themselves uneasily, restless and insecure bout what they didn't know nor could see.

"Is he…..gone?" Yuzu breathed hopefully.

"I have a bad feeling about this….." Leo thought to himself as a bead of sweat fell from his cheek, the air pressure felt as though it was weighing on everyone's shoulders and it could make one's skin crawl too.

Shingo then began chuckling nervously, hoping to sound positive and keep a strong front despite everyone else being uneasy, "Eheheh….he's gone….he just committed suicide right? He couldn't accept the fact that he was outmatched and he couldn't face both Zarc and Dahaka alone haha!" he laughed choking with every breath as fear could be seen in his eyes, "That means they win! Right? Guys?" He then asked hoping to lighten the mood, but his words came with no reply as everyone paid him no attention but continued focusing their gaze at the vision portal in the sky….further adding to his anxieties as he began tearing up and whimpering.

A rumble then occurred which both Zarc and Dahaka picked up as they kept their senses on high alert. The tremor then spread across the 4 dimensions which was soon followed by an ominous silence.

Then all of a sudden, a massive eruption of darkness shot up from the dark nexus below to the surprise of both dragon deities present on the field!

"WHOA!"

"What the!?" They gasped in alarm as they quickly separated and put in some distance between them and the dark eruption, which sprouted a powerful dark energy stream like a geyser before them! The resulting eruption quickly generated shockwaves that traversed across the dimensional boundaries creating massive earthquakes, in turn leading to tsunamis, volcanoes and several cities across the 4 worlds to shake and rattle like dominoes before buildings began to collapse and everyone began running and screaming in a panic!

"BWAAAAA!"

"GAAAAAA!"

"Oh man! I've had enough madness for one day!" Shingo cried as he quickly grabbed onto a nearby boulder as the there lancers either scrambled to safety by hopping on board their airborne monsters like Spirit tech force pendulum governor, raid raptor rise falcon or DDD Dragon King Pendragon, or others such as Twilight Ninja Getsuga the Shogun or Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo to help act as cover for them who couldn't!

"Hang on everyone!" Reiji yelled as he and the other airborne lancers grabbed hold of those who were still on the ground and carried them to safety in the air, though some of them like Shingo, or pretty much the only one, was carried away screaming like a baby as he hang out while being carried by Rise Falcon's talons! The same was also said for everyone in the 4 dimensions as duelists and emergency response teams did everything they could to save as many lives as they could from collapsing buildings or from falling into massive fissures! Securities riding through the streets picking up duelists and hosting them onto their runners or using their goo monsters to wrangle in those who were on the far outer ridges, Crow and the commons sent their monsters out to rescue those who were trapped or in danger while others like Jack and the Commons did what they could to clear out safe paths with their stronger monsters. In Fusion the academia soldiers along with Yusho did everything they could with the students to save civilians by getting them to higher ground away from the disasters, and in xyz Edo and Kaito worked hard to coordinate the Academia troops and Resistance to save the people together best they could despite the overwhelming odds they faced. In Pendulum,, Yoko was quick to rescue the You Shwo Students from the front of the schoolyard before their iconic building caved in and collapsed upon itself, much to their heartbreak. The LDS personnel and backup lancers also made every effort to rescue innocent bystanders or one another but no matter how brave their actions were, there were still countless screams of despair and fear to be heard in every corner, far more than they could ever keep up with.

"Grrrgh!"

"AAAAAHHH!"

"EEEEEKKK!"

"HEEEELLLPPP!"

Cries of terror echoed through the cities as if the armageddon had descended upon them! Though none of them could compare to the situation back at the duel field, where both Zarc and Dahaka were trying desperately to brace themselves and resist the incoming waves of negative energy erupting from the nexus below!

"Urgh!"

"Unbelievable!" Even at full strength they could feel pain and pressure being exerted against them from the geyser of darkness before them, which soon followed up with a massive roar!

"ROOOOOOAAAAARRR!"

Erupting from the end of the fountain was a gigantic sphere pulsating with shadow, darkness and evil. It floated in mid air motionless for a while before something from within it suddenly exploded out of it! Appearing from the dark sphere was an enormous bipedal muscular dragon monster which was nearly double the size of both Zarc and Dahaka individually! Its form was bulky and humanoid, coated in dark pitch black scales with outcrops of red and purple. It possessed a set of curved demonic horns ontop of its forehead which lead down to a pointed snout, and covered around its main body were several serrated scales that were almost like those of blade ends. Its chest was also heavily built and armoured and it unsheathed a great pair of wings that were devil-like with several holes in its flaps. At the end of its hand and feet were a set of dark red talons that were curved and sharp as scythes and at the end of its slender but also bulky tail ended with that of the head of a demon's trident! The very monster's appearance was enough to stun both Zarc and Dahaka beyond belief, as they could feel a cold wave flow over them as they laid their eyes upon it.

"No way…."

"I don't believe it…." They breathed in disbelief as everyone in the 4 dimensions ceased what they were doing, as the demon's nightmarish roars and shrieks echoed across all time and space and they looked on in horror, some falling down on their knees feeling overwhelmed while others fainted. No amount of words could ever come close to describe the thoughts and emotions that ran through their hearts and minds. Especially Zarc and Dahaka who got to see the beast themselves up close and personal.

As the demonic dragon opened a pair of blood red eyes, it then grinned, flashing a set of serrated fangs "Ahahahahahaha!" it laughed as their hearts ran cold, recognising the voice to be none other than Ouroboros'! "I…am….INVINCIBLE! No other power stronger!" He roared boastfully as his red eyes bulged with veins making his expression far more maniacal than he already was, "I am…..darkness…..I am….Ouroboros!"

 **Ouroborus, the Infinity Overlord Dragon ATK: ? DEF: ? Level 12 DIVINE Divine beast**

"He….he just became a duel monster!" Shun exclaimed, while Gongenzaka and Yuzu both hung their jaws!

"Yeesh! I liked him way better before…" Shingo gulped nearly wetting himself while the ninjas both widened their eyes speechlessly and sweated.

"A Level 12 Divine Beast... no way such a thing could possibly exist…!" Reiji gasped with widened eyes, unable to comprehend what he was seeing, it defied all logic…all science…all reality….

"I've researched duel monsters all my life….but never have I encountered something like this….." Leo choked as the pressure began to take a firm hold around his throat and lungs, what he was seeing now was making both Zarc and Dahaka appear like minnows in comparison.

Reiji tensed and grit his teeth as he took note of Ouroboros' current stats, "He has unknown ATK? Can't be good news, that's for sure..."

"Zarc….Dahaka... hang in there..." Yuzu prayed pleadingly even though she felt helpless and fearful of everyone's safety and future herself.

"Did he….integrate himself into his duel monster card like we did?"

"Hmph, how insulting, comparing to the likes of you." Ouroboros scoffed, "I assure what I have become is completely different from your case. For all I've done, was finally unleash my full powers, now you see me as my true form!" he roared sending out massive shockwaves that pushed back both Zarc and Dahaka immensely despite their best efforts! Not once had they ever encountered a being that could outclass them in every way possible.

"Urgh….."

"His presence is already overwhelming…." They growled as a wave of pressure suddenly weighed down upon them both!

"What you've experienced until this point was nothing more than a prelude, now the main event can begin, and will your suffering!" Ouroboros roared, "But before that happens, allow me to at least bring your hopes up if only a little, so that I can smash it down once more." He said as they both tensed at his words, readying themselves for whatever he was about to reveal to them.

"Tch!"

He then grinned sinisterly, "If you can somehow manage to remove me from the field after I have been summoned, my life points will drop to 0, now doesn't that inspire some hope within you and the people of the 4 dimensions hmm?"

"He's…..just telling us that while has no attack points?"

"He's up to something, otherwise he wouldn't be so confident…." They growled with suspicion knowing there had to be a catch in there somewhere. After everything he put them through, there was no way it could possibly be that easy as he claimed.

"Heh, that guy just signed his own death certificate by telling them that!"

"Come on you guys! Wipe the floor with him already and we can all go home happily ever after!"

"I don't know….."

"It sounds far too convenient and too good to be true….there has to be some sort of catch….."

"You're not fooling us Ouroboros." Dahaka growled in annoyance.

"There's more to this isn't there?" Zarc then followed refusing to buy into his act already managing to see well through it, much to the demon dragon's disappointment.

"Hmph, how disappointing that you didn't fall for my charade." he scoffed as he closed his eyes, "Though, after everything until this point I have taken you rather lightly so it's natural that you become wise to my tactics by now." He then opened them seriously, "Very well then, I'll spare no expense this time and will get to the point." It was at that point he then decided that the time for games had now passed, as he then grinned with dark excitement. "And we shall start with my special ability! When I am summoned to the field, not only will I drain all the attack and defence points of every other monster on the field and integrate them into my own, but I also absorb every single one of your abilities!"

Both Zarc and Dahaka widened their eyes, "Say what!?"

"No way!"

"Prepare yourselves for your end! RARGH!" He roared as he slammed together his hands, sending forth a shockwave which shook the boundaries of the 4 dimensions, and as he opened them he opened up a black hole which he held above him, "Infinity siphon!" He then roared as the dark hole suddenly began to pull out the energies of both dragons out of their bodies, eyes and mouths!

"GAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

They screeched in pain and agony as the 4 dimensions looked on in horror and disbelief as their very life-force was siphoned out of them! After their last drops of power were drained, they then hunkered down heavily weakened and drained, with even some of their once bright colour fading away leaving them greyish hollow shells of their former selves!

 **4000-0**

 **4000-0**

"Urgh…."

"Argh…."

Ouroboros meanwhile slowly closed in the black hole and the combined energies of both his enemies surged through him as his scales lit up with power and his very aura pulsated with their combined energies! "Ahahahahah! I am all powerful!" he roared as his entire body bulged with power and his stength rose immensely!

 **?-8000**

"And you, are nothing!" He then spat in their faces as they weakly raised their heads and snarled back at him bitterly.

"Urk….y…you…."

"That's crazy!" Allen exclaimed in bewilderment as Sayaka covered her mouth in horror.

"I don't believe this, he rendered them BOTH completely and utterly helpless…." Jack grunted as he tensed with agitation.

"I knew he had some sort of trick in there, but this is way worse than anything I could ever imagine…." Dennis gasped as he widened his eyes.

"Now they're defenceless against him, just one attack from that monstrosity and they're through!" Gongenzaka followed up.

"And with their combined effects now under Ouroboros' command, they won't be able to save themselves with any action cards at all." noted Reiji as he grit his teeth feeling the pressure and for the fist time he actually shook, "Not to mention Ouroboros himself remains untouchable as well! They'll never be able to get him off the field now!" he gasped.

Yuzu then began to tear up with despair and sadness not just for their now bleak future, but also that their friends were suffering in the duel and there was nothing they could do about it, "Is this... the end for us all?" she teared before shaking her head and clearing her mind, "No! We have to believe in our friends that they'll win!"

"But in this situation... it's impossible." Shingo squeaked as he then grasped his hair and began pulling it out, "Someone, please, tell me I'm wrong! I won't accept no as an answer!" he then cried. The other lancers wanted to agree with him, but from the way things looked for them all, it seemed practically hopeless….

Back at the duel field, most of Zarc and Dahakas strength had been diminished, and they barely had enough remaining to lift their heads up, "Urk….Is this it for us….Dahaka?" Zarc hissed through his fangs, both as a dragon and the demon attached to its chest, as he clenched his side in pain and felt himself short of breath, "Are we….really going to lose here and fail everyone?"

"I….I don't know….." Dahaka followed feeling the same hopelessness and despair get to him as well.

"Ahahahaha! That look of despair and pain is exactly what I have waited all this time for." Ouroboros then laughed grinning at them sadistically as he towered above them both, "As much as I would love to end your miserable and fruitless existences here and now, unfortunately I can't." He then added with mild disappointment.

"Wh…what?" They both looked up at him in surprise and confusion,

"Due to a certain drawback in my abilities, I can't attack on the turn I set foot onto the field." he explained, "But it matters very little to me, now that I have fully awakened and emerged, you can only watch painfully and helplessly as I tear you both asunder on my next turn. Oh how delicious it will be indeed hehehe….." he then snarled licking his lips with a forked reptilian tongue, "Though I am in no hurry, for I prefer my victories served sweet and cold." He added as a pair of cards materialised within his hand which he threw down upon the field, "Until then I shall place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." He said before eying them with delight, "Now it's your turn, use it wisely, though I highly doubt it would serve you well, for nothing you do, not even your so called bonds of trust and friendship can save you now!" he yelled.

Dahaka then hissed in pain, each time he moved he could feel a surge of torture course through his veins, yet he fought against it to push himself up, "Urgh….Zarc?" he turned to his friend who still lay back down on the ground weakened immensely.

"I'm….so weak….I never thought, I'd ever feel this way when I'm like this….urk…." he croaked in response, not bothering to turn to him.

"Heh, the feeling's mutual…." Dahaka then chuckled back before turning serious at the duel again, "But even in this state, we can't give up, not after all we've been through. If we fail now then everyone loses, the suffering and pain….Gargh!" he growled as he forced himself back upright again with his draconian body curling up and he raised the front like a cobra would, "We just can't let that happen!"

Upon hearing his words Zarc couldn't help but smirk back, "Heh, I figured you'd say that…..in that case…ugh…" Zarc then pushed himself back up till he was upright again, "In that case, if you're willing to continue fighting, then I see no reason why I shouldn't either." he wheezed still gasping for air but willing to go the distance for this ver fight.

"Heh, glad you still have my back…." Dahaka breathed with relief and a smile as they both turned their attention towards Ouroboros who snarled at them ferociously in annoyance.

"Hmph, so the worms still squirm." he scoffed, "Surely even by now you'd gain even a shred of sense. Try anything and I will smite you like mere flies." he threatened though his words seemed to amuse the 2 dragons who faced him now.

"Huff….heh, if there's one good thing about flies, is that they're persistent and never know when to quit." Dahaka chuckled as he breathed rather heavily.

"For once, I actually don't mind an insult…..urk…." Zarc croaked as he clenched his side, but still grinned rather eagerly as he raised his head, "In fact, I'll take that as a compliment." He said agreeing with Dahaka's philosophy as he decided to do just that.

"It seems you're the one who didn't get the message Ouroboros." Dahaka followed on, "No matter the odds, even if you are a God and we are mere mortals, we'll never give up while we still have strength to fight," He said raising his massive body up despite being heavily weakened, "And while we still have life points, no fate, no predictions, nor a God can keep us down!" he roared.

"That's right! We'll defeat you no matter what!" Zarc followed.

"AND TOGETHER WE'LL WIN!" They said in unison.

Ouroboros seemed a little annoyed and he growled back in response, "Insolent humans, to act in such a carefree manner before a God...! But in any case, please, be my guest! Try to win and suffer despair and loss firsthand! It will be more pleasurable for me in the end, hahaha!"

Back on ground level the lancers looked on in surprise and awe at their combined determination, "They're still going at it even though it seems like all hope is lost….." Leo muttered, defying all common sense, any duelist would have given up in a heartbeat by now…but not them. It was then he smiled, "Heh, it's just like them. Just like back then…." he said recalling the days of the past when they both competed with one another to see who was truly the best, pushing one another to new heights while still enjoying the duel as a whole and making the experience all the more meaningful. "The tougher the challenge, the more motivated they are to rise to it, maybe even above it."

"In that case, if they're not willing to give up then neither should we!" Shingo added as a cocky grin came across his face before he shot his fist up to the sky, "Go Zarc! If you can beat that freak then we'll forgive you for everything!"

"You too Dahaka!" Gongenzaka followed.

"We know you can do this!" Shun cheered with energy.

"Don't let him win!" Shun added.

"That's the spirit, both of you!" Leo, Reiji and the ninja brothers chanted together.

"Zarc... Dahaka... you can do this! I believe in you!" Yuzu chanted in the end.

"We all believe!" They all said in unison. It wasn't before long till more and more people began shouting this, until all 4 dimensions were united together with a single purpose, to support their heroes every step of the way till the last turn, "WE BELIEVE IN YOU!"

"Heh, looks like the people have spoken, and now it's time we answered their prayers!" Dahaka chuckled encouraged as he reached for his deck, "It's my draw!" As he drew he then flipped over his card and smiled at it, "Heh, it's as if my own prayers were answered too." he chuckled at the irony before turning serious again at Ouroboros, now finally having the tools he needed to end it, "I activate the spell **Divine restoration**!" The spell depicted Divine Deity Dahaka along with his 4 heavenly disciples, with a flock of amphiteres shining radiant light across a ruined landscape as it was beginning to be restored to its former glory as a mighty and noble civilisation! "As I am currently present on the field, all monsters of my choice with their effects negated are fully restored, along with their abilities and attack points! So with it, I now revitalise myself and Supreme King Zarc!" Dahaka announced as his and Zarc's side of the field was bathed in great restorative light which helped them regain their lost powers and strength!

"RARGH!"

"ROAR!" They both roared powerfully as their collars returned and so did their energy as well, before they returned to their old selves once again ready to fight!

 **0-4000**

 **0-4000**

"Now that's much better!"

"They're at full strength again!" They roared before facing Ouroboros who scowled furiously at them.

"Hmph, that will do you no good." he scoffed. "I still stand above you all with my 8000 ATK and my power!" he batted.

"Heh, don't be so sure!" Crow smirked.

"Our friends won't disappoint us!" Sayaka added hopefully.

"Now that they've got their powers back the real counterattack can begin now!" Asuka followed as Sora and the others with her smiled brightly and jumped for joy.

"With my effects restored I'm now free to activate this!" Dahaka answered as he took a card from his hand, "The spell divine offering! By paying half my life points I can draw a card for every 200 points I paid!" A red aura came across him as Dahaka channeled his energy into his hand as he reached for his deck, "RRRGH!" he growled in pain before opening his eyes with determination.

 **Dahaka: 1500-750**

"Now I draw 3 cards." He said as he drew.

"That's quite a hefty cost, hope what you drew was worth it." said Zarc as he smiled back to him.

"They are Zarc," he replied to the former's relief, "I'll put them to good use soon." He then turned towards Ouroboros with an expression filled with unbridled wrath in his eyes, "Don't think for a second I've forgotten about you either Ouroboros! After all you've done, you're not getting out of this turn unscathed! Even with your life points at over 17000, that won't stop me from attacking you directly!" He roared as he charged up another beam in his jaws, "Take this!" he roared as he let it loose and fired it straight towards the black dragon demon in front of him!

"With this he'll just need to attack a few more times and they can win!"

"Go Dahaka!"

"You can do it!"

"Smack that bossy and know-it-all God in his face for good!" They all cheered as he answered their wishes and fired another divine blast from his jaws which travelled at a fast speed towards Ouroboros who stood firm without moving a muscle.

A demonic grin came across his draconian face, "A most valiant attempt in the face of hopelessness indeed, how commendable." he said before suddenly flashing a malevolent expression, "But completely and utterly futile! All you've done was seal your own doom!" he roared.

"WHAT!?"

"I reveal my trap!" As he gestured to his field, the trap card flipped up before it shot out several dark spirits which then shot out towards Dahaka himself!

"What the!?" He failed to react quickly in time as they suddenly swirled all around him by the hundreds, before they began possessing him and enshrouding him in darkness! "AAAAAARRRRGGGHH!" He roared in pain as darkness began to surge through his veins, mind and his heart! He thrashed about and writhed trying to shake off the power that was infecting him and his soul! His human body too clenched his eyes in pain as he along with the dragon suffered!

"DAHAKA!" Zarc exclaimed in shock and horror which was mirrored by the people of the 4 dimensions looking upon them.

"Oh no!"

"What's happening to him!?

"GRRRGH! RARGH! GROAR!" he roared as he thrashed about restlessly, with his bright white scales slowly darkening and turning black!

"Call of the Earthbound," Ouroboros explained, "Due to your desperate and foolish attack I was able to activate this." he answered before grinning sadistically as the moment he had been waiting patiently from the start of the duel had finally arrived, "And now with its effect I can select a new target to take the front of your attack!" he proclaimed as Dahaka stopped thrashing about, and he opened his eyes which flashed a menacing red to Zarc's horror!

"GRRRGH!"

"But…there isn't any other monster other than Ouroboros to attack so what's the point." Shun pointed out.

Yuzu then thought for a moment wondering what could be his aim for doing something so pointless….until she widened her eyes and her heart skipped a beat, "Oh no!"

The other lancers quickly looked to her in alarm at her sudden outburst, "Yuzu!?"

"What's wrong!?"

"Tell us."

"Do you know what's going on?" They all asked her worriedly.

She shuddered and shook uncontrollably upon realisation of the horrors that awaited them, "What Ouroboros plans on doing…..it's…..it's…." she choked turning pale.

"What is it!?"

"Spill it out already!" They then demanded sounding desperate. As they quickly looked up they soon were about to receive their answer, one which they would soon regret.

"Your new target." He then grinned sinisterly flashing his many fangs in his jaws, before holding out his massive arm and pointing out with his claw, Dahaka's new victim. "Will be Supreme King Zarc!" He announced to the latter's horror.

"HUH!?" Zarc exclaimed in shock at Ouroboros' words.

"He's having him attack Zarc!?"

"That's insane!" Everyone gasped and murmured with worry and concern wondering how things could get any worse.

They soon got their answer as Dahaka slowly turned towards Zarc, before baring his fangs and snarling ferociously!

"GRRRRR!"

"Dahaka! NO!"

"Zarc's your friend!"

"Fight it!"

"If you don't then we're all doomed!" Everyone begged desperately but their words couldn't even reach his ears, nor his heart which had been sealed up by Ouroboros' trap!

He then charged up a beam, as Zarc reared back and shouted once more in desperation, "Don't do it Dahaka!"

His cries came too late as the great divine dragon fired his attack with full force straight at Zarc without any mercy! "RAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH!" he roared as it sped up to where the Supreme King was, who now wailed in despair for his now cursed friend.

"NOOOOOO!"

 **Ouroboros has now revealed his true form as a savage demonic dragon, the dark lord and ruler over the original dimension during its ancient times. As if things weren't bad enough for our heroes, now Zarc and Dahaka are now pitted against one another! How can they possibly prevail? Will their old bond of friendship see them through or will it be cut short and one if them ends up being destroyed?**

 **Find out and stay tuned!**

 **P.S-Special thanks to SakushiRyu for helping me with some of the lines, you know how to make it better in areas I wasn't sure how.**

Gehenna the Wyrm of Annihilation

You can ritual summon this card with Contract with the abyss. While you control more monsters than your opponent, when a player takes damage, you can double the damage taken. This card inflicts piercing battle damage. When this card is targeted for an effect or attack, you can negate that effect or attack.

Tartarus the Chimera of Devastation

1 Dark tuner + 2 or more Dark monsters

This card cannot be destroyed during the Battle Phase. If you control more monsters than your opponent, you can use the following effect once per turn: You can destroy 1 monster on the field, then deal damage to the player that controlled it equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. If you activate this effect, this card cannot declare an attack this turn.

(Not too certain that last one would work, but perhaps something to consider.)

Helheim the Serpent of Desolation

3 Level 10 Dark monsters

If you control more monsters than your opponent, this card can attack your opponent directly. If your opponent declares an attack, reduce its ATK by the ATK of this card until the end of the Damage step. When this card attacks, it is unaffected by your opponent's cards or effects until the end of the Damage step. While this card has xyz material it gains the following effect: This card cannot be targeted for an attack (but this does not prevent direct attacks).

Hades the Dragon of Eradication

3 level 5 or higher dark monsters on the field, except tokens

When this card is summoned, negate the effects of all monsters your opponent controls. This card can attack 3 times each turn. If you control more monsters than your opponent, this card gains the following effect: When this card battles an opponent's monster, send that monster to the graveyard without applying damage calculation.

Divine Retribution normal trap

Activate while you control a face up a divine deity monster, you can destroy faceup spell and trap cards your opponent controls up to the number of divine deity monsters you control. If you control a faceup Divine Deith Dahaka, you can destroy all faceup spell and trap cards your opponent controls.

Supreme Vengeance Continuos spell

While this card remains faceup on the field, any damage your opponent takes from a Supreme King Card is doubled. You can send this faceup card on your field to the graveyard during a turn a Supreme King Zarc you control battles a monster and that monster is not destroyed by that battle, negate the effects of all your opponent's cards and destroy them.

Dark life normal trap (OCG effect of rainbow life)

Discard 1 card. Until the end of this turn, whenever you would take damage you gain that amount of Life Points instead.

Divine restoration normal spell

Activate while you control a face up divine deity dahaka, you can target any number of monsters on the field whose effects are negated, those monsters have their attack and defence points become their original value and their effects are no longer negated.

Ouroborus, the Infinity Overlord Dragon

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card must first be special summoned by its own effect and cannot be special summoned by any other ways. When at least 5 types of monster have been special summoned through 5 different methods during the duel, you can special summon this card from your hand. This card's summoning cannot be negated nor prevented. This card's original attack and defence points are equal to the respective attack and defence points of all monsters on the field during the turn it was summoned and it also gains those monsters' effects. When summoned this way, the attack and defence points of all monsters on your opponents' field become 0. If this card would activate the effect of an xyz monster which requires the detaching of an xyz material, you can send one other card on your field to the graveyard instead. During either player's turn (quick effect), you can treat this card as another monster card type of your choice. If this card is removed from the field, your life points become 0 and all other monsters on your field have their effects negated and are destroyed.

Other effects (Unknown)


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Dahaka! Don't do it!" Zarc cried out, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Dahaka fired a powerful bright beam from his jaws straight at him! He quickly held out his arms and crossed them in front of him as he tried his best to shield himself from the blast! "URRRRGHH!" he growled as he twitched and grit his teeth in pain while being pushed back greatly! As the beam died down he lowered his arms and he cringed, several battle scars and wounds had covered his dragon arms, "What…was that?" he gasped in surprise that he took far more damage to himself, his own physical body, despite them being equal in attack points! As he pondered over the reason for this, he failed to react in time as Dahaka quickly capitalised on him letting his guard down, as he charged in and locked his jaws tightly on Zarc's arm as he screeched in pain!

"GRARGH!"

The force of Dahaka's charge also rammed into him and after being knocked nearly off balance, Zarc quickly regained focus before using his other arm to punch at his head and eventually shaking him off! "Tch! Guess I have no choice now….." he hissed begrudgingly as he and Dahaka squared off and circled one another licking their wounds, "I'm sorry Dahaka, but I can't just let you keep attacking me like this…." he breathed closing his eyes with regret, "If you can hear me, please forgive me for this…." he said knowing he'd have no choice but to defend himself, even if that meant he'd have to hurt his fired who was under the influence of Ouroboros! Zarc turned his eye to him momentarily, to see him grinning sadistically to see them fight one another, despite wanting to go after him he couldn't with Dahaka interfering, so he had no choice but to get him out of the way first….somehow….

As they both circle one another, Dahaka quickly outmanoeuvred Zarc's charge at him by sliding out of his way, then turning to snap and cling onto the back of his massively thick tail, slashing at it with his claws! Zarc countered by biting into Dahaka's as well, before using his superior upper body strength to grab hold of and pull him off before throwing him over to the other side of the field! Quickly recovering, Dahaka struck out like a striking serpent almost immideately, swiftly grazing Zarc's side with his sharpened wings above his hip horns and where his arms met his chest as he screeched in pain! As he turned while trying recover, Dahaka charged ahead once more but Zarc, quickly reacted in time by unleashing an enormous wing flap to steer him away at the last second! The 2 dragons the charged up a pair of massive beams in their jaws before firing them! Both beams pushed against one another before exploding together in a tie and shaking the dimensions themselves, sending massive shockwaves across them which caused buildings and structures to crumble as the people ran for cover or cried out in horror!

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"Whoa, look at them go!" Others brave enough to remain and watch, gasped in amazement seeing both titanic dragons go at it with one another, locked in evenly matched combat, as if they were watching a classic only on a much larger screen with higher stakes!

"You couldn't pay me to get in between those two, heck, anyone who's foolish enough to try is basically throwing their own life away!"

"Compared to their last fight, this is on a completely different level…" Leo remembering back at Original dimension but knew something wasn't right, even if it was under control no doubt Dahaka was far more aggressive than normal….

"Hehehehe….." Ouroboros snickered to himself deeply enjoying their performance deeply, having something in mind from this battle, something no one else could see.

Meanwhile as everyone looked on speechlessly at the battle unfolding between the 2 dragons, Shingo blinked his eyes curiously and spoke out, "I don't get it, neither of them can be destroyed and they have the same amount of attack points." he said before gritting his teeth in anger, "So why doesn't he just let go of his control on Dahaka and just continue the duel already!? This is going too far now!" everyone else was clearly in agreement in him and wondered as to why Ouroboros would prolong this meaningless battle….or was it?

"True….on a duelling perspective perhaps such a tactic would be pointless and unnecessary…." Reiji thought carefully as he narrowed his eyes, wishing to take them away from the battle but unable to do so as he was forced to study it carefully and look for answers, now matter how much he detested it, "But Ouroboros said this was no mere game, the fate of the entire multiverse rests on the outcome of this very match and it was a matter of life and death…." He then widened his eyes upon realisation and girt his teeth, "Tch! I understand his plan now!" he hissed as the others turned to him quickly in alarm.

"What is it Reiji?" asked Shun, "What's his goal?"

"He's not simply having them battle one another aimlessly." Reiji hardened his gaze and gritted his teeth, "He's trying to get them to kill each other in battle before the duel ends!"

Everyone then widened their eyes and gasped, some in horror, while others shot furious glares in response at Ouroboros' unforgivable actions.

"That snake!" Shingo clicked his tongue in frustration.

"How utterly despicable!" Gongenzaka growled in response.

"He's also making two friends battle against one and other, damaging them mentally!" Yuzu gasped with horror, as memories of Ray returned to her and how both close friends were fighting one another in the past, and now history had begun to repeat itself all caused by the very same monster who started it in the beginning! "Stop fighting both of you! Please!" she begged tearfully as her heart began to crack with pain, "Get a grip!" she then cried.

Zarc now just realised it and he cried out, "Dahaka! Listen to me! Ouroboros is pitting against one another, we'll only end up destroying each other and we'll all lose! Fight him! I know you can do it!" he plead desperately, but his cries still had no effect on him as Dahaka quickly charged forward and swung his tail out at full force, landing a swift but sudden blow to his head, knowing him off course and even smashing a few of his fangs out form his jaws! "ARGH!" he roared as blood began to spill, and even a scar had formed around where his eye was!

"You are wasting your breath, he cannot hear you, nor will your words ever have any hope of reaching him!" Ouroboros taunted as he flashed a toothy grin, "Now, battle and struggle until both of you worms perish! Finish off each other with your own claws and fangs!" he roared as the 2 dragons before him continued to do battle ferociously!

"You're wrong!" Zarc then shouted as he managed to swing his tail and knock Dahaka to the side in a counterattack, "We won't be defeated like this! I know my friend can hear me, and our bond will see us through! Dahaka once saved me from madness, and now it's my turn to save him!" he snarled before narrowing his eyes, noticing Dahaka shaking his head, recovering from being slammed. As he flashed a ferocious snarl Zarc the grit his teeth in frustration, "Even if it means I'll have to fight too…." he thought bitterly in the end. In the past, Dahaka fought hard and did what he could to bring him to his senses as a friend, how he pleaded constantly and desperately despite Zarc constantly denying and shoving off his pleas to end they fight peacefully as friends, now the shoe was on the other foot…..

Both then charge at one another and collided sending yet another wave of energy before backing off though Zarc was panting and deeply exhausted now. "Urgh, I don't understand….how can he be so much stronger than last time?" he gasped with exhaustion before lowering his head down gasping for air. "Last I remember we were always on even footing and matching each other blow by blow….." He then looked up with exhaustion, "But now….." he noted seeing Dahaka still hadn't lost any amount of stamina as he did, in fact, he appeared as if he was just warming up! "Is it because he's being influenced by the dark powers?" he thought to himself puzzled and hissing with frustration.

"I know exactly what you are thinking Zarc." Ouroboros grinned seeing him suffer and the violent battle unfolding between both him and Dahaka, "Though you are only half right." he then added to Zarc's confusion.

"Wh…what?" he croaked, before realising too late Dahaka had quickly twisted around and ensnared him in his coils! "ARGH!" he screamed as the crushing grip of the divine dragon began to crush his body and squeeze out the breath from within him! To make matters worse, Dahaka opened his jaws wide with a mouth filled with several sharp fangs before aiming right for Zarc's neck! As he struck at it, he was thwarted in time as Zarc's right arm, the only one that wasn't caught in Dahaka's grip, grabbed hold of it and held it back by the neck! Despite his best, there was only so long he could hold off Dahaka's jaws from sinking into his throat with just one arm while still slowly being suffocated! It was like being attacked on multiple sides while having no way of defence!

"You see, Dahaka always was this powerful since the beginning! You believed him to be equal to you, but you were wrong, he always stronger than you were!" Ouroboros roared to his shock and bewilderment.

"That can't be true!" he gasped as Dahaka's jaws came in closer and he grit his teeth in frustration as his suffering grew even more.

"Oh but it is," the demon lord grinned sadistically "I bore witness the battle you both had during the Original Dimension's final hours. Back then, the only reason he held himself back was simply out of mere pity and concern for you, his former friend." he explained, "He didn't want to hurt you more than he needed, in fact he never wanted to fight, all he cared about was 'saving' you and bringing you back to your senses." he said mockingly before a sly smirk came across his face, "If he truly wanted he could have reduced you to dust in mere moments and not waste anytime on a hopeless pipe dream of saving you! How touching….and how revolting…." he spat with disgust.

Zarc widened his eyes in shock at this news.

"I was rather disappointed last time not to see enough carnage and devastation as I had hoped for," Ouroboros continued before grinning once again, "But now I will finally get the chance to see the show I had longed for, where both dragons locked in eternal combat to the death with one another!" he proclaimed, "Now that I have sealed away all that weakness deep within him, anything else that would be hindering to his true potential," he said clenching his claw into a fist symbolising how he crushed away the hinderances that held Dahaka back before, "Now there's nothing to hold him back from his true potential! Let alone from tearing you to shreds! Especially with no petty human emotions to taint this glorious battle, nor any nature cards to interfere either." He added at the end which made Leo and Zarc both furious, "How ironic that but a short time ago, he was the one barely able to hold you off and you were the one attacked mercilessly. The tables have certainly turned quickly! AHAHAHAHAH!" He then laughed further adding to the horror and anger of everyone bear witnessing the heart-breaking battle!

"Grrr…." Zarc grunted as he tried his hardest to hold off Dahaka's fangs which seemed to inch closer and closer to his exposed and vulnerable dragon throat, which lay just above his actual human body!

"You should be honoured Zarc, after all you once told me that nothing pleased you more than to see the enjoyment and receive countless praises from the people?" Ouroboros added enjoying himself, "And now, I find this to be nothing less than entertainment of the highest quality, for it has everything I had ever hoped for! Violence, no mercy, destruction, chaos, ferocity! You should be honoured, this may be your greatest 'show' yet. Yes, this is truly what monsters were meant to be!" he proclaimed.

Zarc snarled aggressively in response, "You continue to call humans weak and some worms, but the true worm here is you...! You spineless God! Who merely spectates and operates from the shadows using pawns, because he doesn't have the bearings to do it himself!?"

Ouroboros paid him no mind, seeing his will weakening he decided to seal the deal with 1 final revelation, "What's the matter Zarc? Don't tell me you aren't enjoying this yourself? I'm praising you for putting on a most spectacular performance." he said, "Sure I may have needed to give you a small push in the right direction, but you can't deny the fact that you yourself were more than willing to grant the audience their wishes and you enjoyed every second of it as well." he added at the end with a sinister grin.

Zarc conflicted and this was all a revelation to him. He thought, "Is that... true? No, it can't be! He was the one who forced me to think such things! But... But I was the one who wanted to accomplish those thoughts….W-What do I really want to do in the end!?" He yelled to himself in agony. Unfortunately for him, in the midst of his conflicted feelings and contemplation, Dahaka managed to force himself through and eventually clamp his jaws around Zarc's throat at last, as the black supreme king dragon roared out in agony and pain! "GRAAAARRRGGGHH!" he cried as he was held in a tight double suffocation hold, both by coils around his body and by the bite on his neck! "So….strong…." he croaked, "Urgh….can't…breathe….consciousness….fading…."

Everyone gasped on in horror, not only were they witnessing a potential death of one of their last heroes who could hope to stand against Ouroboros, but that they could do nothing to stop him now or even after the duel!

"NO!"

"Zarc!"

"Tch! This can't be how it ends!"

"Hang in there! Don't let Ouroboros win!"

"We need you! Please!"

"Don't lose! We beg of you!"

Despite the many cried and pleas he heard, Zarc teared realising he could do nothing now…the once mighty and invincible supreme king dragon…..had now lost his majesty and was about to succumb to a brutal and merciless end as the last few bits of life were slowly being forced out of his body. "Can't…hold on….." he gasped with the last few breaths of air slowly being squeezed out from his lungs, the pain he suffered from his dragon body, he could feel was surging through his human body as he clenched his chest and felt his pulse slowly stilling! "I'm sorry….everyone….I…I…." his voice slowly croaked, the cries of the 4 dimensions slowly blurring along with his vision…..slowly fading…everything…..

"Zarc…..help…me…" a voice called out to him at the last second.

"Huh!?" Upon hearing his voice, Zarc quickly opened his eyes! Seeing through the red eyes of the now controlled Dahaka, he could see the corrupted dragon shed a small tear from his eye and the cries from his inner soul begging for help.

"Help….me….! Can't….control….myself!" he cried as if he was in pain and suffering himself.

Meanwhile Ouroboros stood back and laughed triumphantly unaware of what had just happened under his watch, "Ahahahaha! It's almost over now….." he grinned licking his lips, "How ironic, that the friendship that gave you both strength will ultimately be your own undoing!"

"NO!" Zarc roared as he suddenly regained enough energy to wrestle his arms out of Dahaka's coils!

"What!?" Ouroboros gasped before Zarc, using his arm spikes, quickly and forcibly jabbed them into the coils which caused Dahaka to roar in terrible pain as blood began to leak and spill out from the wounds!

"RAAAARRRGGGHH!" The pain caused him to unloosen his grip on Zarc, who suddenly reached out and grabbed in his upper half and quickly restrained him in his own grip! Dahaka roared ferociously and snarled, thrashing about his massive serpentine body in the hopes of escaping, while also snapping at Zarc's shoulder and clawing at his sides! Despite the pain and immense struggle, Zarc refused to let go as he endured every shred of resistance the corrupted divine dragon threw at him!

"What's this!?" Ouroboros gasped caught completely by surprise at the unexpected development.

Despite the immense pain and punishment he was taking, Zarc ignored it all and pressed on all for the sake of his friend who cried out to him for help, the friend who did everything he could to save him, and now it was his turn. "Stop it Dahaka! Don't fight me! Let me help you!" he growled as Dahaka roared back at him, with pain taking over his mind as he tried to resist and control himself for Zarc.

"GAAAARRRGGGHH!"

"Hurry Zarc….QUICKLY!" he groaned through his teeth, as Zarc quickly answered his cry for help and enveloped him in his dark black wings!

Zarc then roared as he forced in a portion of his aura into Dahaka, which like a magnet with similar ends, began to slowly repel the darkness from Ouroboros that corrupted him! He fought on, enduring the repeated attacks that Dahaka launched at him in close range, as a red aura enshrouded Dahaka and the dark energy was slowly being removed and released from him!

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHH!" he roared as the darkness was purged from his body and his colours returned to normal slowly.

"Im…possible…." Ouroboros breathed in disbelief as his spell was broken and his plan thwarted….by mere human bonds and friendship!

After that was done, Zarc then backed off to give him some space to recover, while everyone else looked on silently, waiting to see what would happen next, and the tension was peaking…..

"Is he alright?"

"He looks normal to me….."

They fixated their gaze upon the now seemingly purified Dahaka, and for a few moments there wasn't a sound coming from him, until-

"Urgh….." he then groaned catching their attention.

"D….Dahaka?" Zarc asked with concern as everyone focused hard.

As he looked up and opened his eyes he saw Zarc eying him with concern, "Z…Zarc?"

His friend then brightened up with joy an relief, "You're back! I knew it!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah…..thanks to you….." he choked exhausted before looking up and smiling back at him gratefully, "Guess I owe you this time huh?"

"You bet you do. Literally…." Zarc replied rather seriously to his surprise.

"H…Huh?"

"I heard that you held back on me during our very first battle in the Original Dimension…..just because you had no intention of fighting from the start, is that true?" he said looking down at him.

Dahaka then scratched the side of his chin with thought, unsure of what to make of it or reply back, "I…..well…." even if it was to help him, Zarc still was a duelist of pride and to hold back against him knowing you can do so much more was an insult to him.

"Listen," he then interrupted, "When this is over, you owe me a serious no holds barred rematch." he then demanded, "I can't truly call myself the strongest if you didn't fight me seriously, this way we'll truly settle things between us once and for all. And I won't take no for an answer. Got it?"

As Dahaka picked himself up he then chuckled under his breath in response, "Heh, it's a deal," he said before turning back to the duel, "If we get through this…."

"We will." Zarc replied seriously, he wanted that true rematch with his only worthy rival badly and he wasn't about to let anyone or anything stand in his way of getting it, not even the destruction of the 4 dimensions or Ouroboros himself.

The lancers and everyone else soon cheered with joy to see that not only was Dahaka saved and back on their side but also that their hopes were restored once more, "Alright!"

"He did it!"

"Dahaka's back to normal again!" They all went with relief and excitement.

"To think it all happened because of Ouroboros….." Leo thought in realisation, all along his anger and hatred for the loss of his daughter and home was focused on Zarc, when in fact it was another who was more vile and despicable who deserved that, Ouroboros…..

"It's just like last time." Yuzu thought recalling the past when Zarc and Dahaka both fought one another, though the roles were exchanged the song remained the same, and yet, the outcome of this dance turned out far better than the one before.

As both dragons faced against him, Ouroboros then hardened his gaze and snarled with frustration, "Hmph! How disappointing that the fun had to end so soon." he grunted before a small unnoticeable smirk came across his face, "But it's too late now…." he thought to himself as they both turned to him filled with determination and hope, which he looked forward to crush once more.

"You see that Ouroboros?"

"Thanks to our bond, your scheme has failed once again!"

"Has it?" he responded to their surprise as he began to chuckle unnervingly, "Heheheh, I beg to differ. For once again you short-sighted mortals with no vision fail to see the bigger picture."

Dahaka raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "What does he-" before he could

"ARGH!"

Clutches side

"Dahaka!?"

"What's wrong!?"

He snarled in pain and grasped his side tightly with his claw, "Grrgh….pain….horrible pain inside me….can't hold myself together for much longer….." he hoping to contain it within a certain point of his body but it spread throughout his entire being faster than he could respond!

"Gah…." Zarc gasped upon recalling Dahaka's one weakness, unlike him, despite having much more power he could only hold his form temporarily before he suffers extreme feedback and repercussions, any longer he remained integrated would put him at high risk of even death! Zarc then shot a furious glare towards Ouroboros, "You! You planned this didn't you!?" he snarled.

"Only now you realise it? Hehehe, honestly you humans really are slow to realise your mistakes and even slower to learn from them!" Ouroboros taunted, "Naturally if my plan to turn you both against one another had failed, I had a backup strategy in case, so no matter the outcome it wouldn't have been a complete failure. Once Dahaka is unable to continue, I'll have one less loose end to tie up, leaving you and you alone." He then grinned sinisterly, "And soon after I have eliminated you, the world will be within my claws! Ahahahahah!" he laughed.

"Y…You…."

"NO!" Sayaka gasped as everyone else looked on with worry.

"Dahaka! Hang in there!" Sora cried out with concern for his friend Ryuga who was now suffering immensely.

"Tch! Is there nothing we can do!?" Shun hissed with frustration.

"How despicable….." Gongenzaka gritted his teeth now realising Ouroboros took great pleasure in crushing hopes over and over, raising them up intentionally and allowing others to think they would win, so they'd feel that much worse when he defeated them. There really was no one ever who'd ever sink low as he was.

"I'm scared…." The kids with Shuzo cried as they huddled with him as he looked on uneasily.

"I don't want to look anymore!"

"WAAAAAA!" Crow's kids did something similar with Chojiro as they huddled around him and he did his best to comfort them.

"It's…alright….they'll win this…." he said patting them gently before looking back up uneasily, "They have to.…or we're all finished…." He sweated.

Back at the duel Dahaka was now on his last legs, his breath shortening and deepning as he looked up towards his friends and decided to entrust his last wishes to him, "Urgh….Zarc…." he gasped, "I'm sorry….but…I can't hold on any longer….looks like the rest…is all on you…."

"Dahaka…." Zarc responded as he shook.

He then chuckled, "Well, you always wanted the spotlight for yourself…..guess now you have the chance to really shine now like you always wanted."

"Don't say that!" Zarc yelled furisouly to his surprise, "I won't let you go down like this! Not alone at least!" he roared, "Unlike I was in the past, I am not selfish anymore! You and the others helped opened my eyes...! The bonds I was able to make with their help... I won't let them go to waste! It's my time to help you now!" he growled as he then shone with a bright radiance, and began to transfer some of his power into Dahaka himself, who felt himself reenergised as his wounds quickly recovered and he could pull himself upwards once again!

"My strength…it's back!" he roared powerfully before shooting a pleased smile at his friend for his selfless act, "Thanks again Zarc….looks like I owe you again."

Zarc smirked back at him, "Heh, just don't forget our rematch and we can call it even." he replied as Dahaka nodded back in agreement.

"What!?" Ouroboros meanwhile gasped in shock to see what had taken place before his widened eyes.

Meanwhile everyone else felt their hopes and faith reenergised once again, "I can't believe what I just saw…." Yuzu breathed out. "He... did it. Zarc did it... He saved Dahaka!"

"Gooooo teamwork!" Sawatari cheered.

"That's the way!" Gongenzaka cried in happiness while the others smiled.

"Now we have a fighting chance!"

"It's been so long since I've seen Zarc show any form of kindness to another…." Leo breathed in amazement. He watched him destroy so many innocent lives without hesitation and mercy, all out of sheer self satisfaction, not once had he seen him risk his own for another to this extent….until now…..at that moment, all resentment the 4 dimensions held against Zarc had vanished completely as their hearts were moved beyond imagination.

"Grrr! A foolish move Zarc! Sharing your power with your weakened teammate!?" Ouroboros then snarled ferociously as his enemies narrowed their eyes. "I knew you've lost your sharpened claws and fangs, but to have fallen so far that you yourself developed sympathy and concern for another, how outrageously pathetic." he snarled.

"YOU'RE the one that's pathetic Ouroboros!" Zarc retorted just as angrily as he let out a loud roar, "Not only did you manipulate me into doing your bidding, destroying my own home and now daring to do the same to the 4 dimensions, but you even had the nerve to turn my own friend against me. Never in a million years would I ever forgive you! I swear I will make you pay!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself Zarc." Dahaka nodded in agreement,"To have been manipulating our lives from the shadows since day one, making us all suffer while he took great pleasure in it….He truly is unforgivable…."

"Hmph, say as you will." Ouroboros scoffed undeterred, "I'm merely doing what needs to be done, in order to ensure that monsters reclaim their place as the superior beings over this world. I warned you that this was no mere game but you didn't heed it, so you only have yourselves to blame for your current predicament." he then smirked which further infuriated and angered not just Zarc and Dahaka but the entire populace of the 4 dimensions. Not once has there been anyone that they all despised as much as Ouroboros himself, claiming himself a God yet also toying with their lives and throwing dirt upon everything they ever believed in. "Even though you both have regained your teamwork and thwarted my strategy at the same time, you can't deny the fact that I still hold the advantage."

"Not for long Ouroboros!" Dahaka roared pointing out at hum, "My turn's far from over, and I intend to pay you back for what you did to me just now!" He declared taking a card from his hand, "I activate the spell **Divine Descent**! As I am currently on the field, this spell allows me to call forth all of my children straight to the field ignoring the summoning conditions! Be it from my hand, deck, extra deck and graveyard!" The spell card which depicted Divine Deity Dahaka in the background shining brightly in the heavens surrounded by countless amphiteres descending from his heavenly realm and the silhouettes of 4 special dragons amongst them leading the charge. As it glowed, 4 pillars of light erupted from the sky as 4 dragons soon shot down with them, "Descend! Divine Deity Dragon-Sacred Dragon! Divine Deity Dragon-Ascending Wyvern! Divine Deity Dragon-Mighty Basilisk! And last but not least, Divine Deity Dragon-Infernal Hydra!" Upon his command his 4 dragons took their stand alongside him as the 5 divine dragons roared in unison towards Ouroboros who narrowed his eyes in response. "Then by banishing Divine Rising itself from my graveyard I can attack my 2 Shining Amphiteres from my graveyard to my basilisk as overlay units!" Both amphiteres shot out of the graveyard and changed into yellow units that orbited around Mighty Basilisk.

"Nice work." Zarc commented and everyone looked on with awe and amazement.

"He has all 4 of his monsters back on his field with him." Kaito commented with a smirk.

"Aw yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Sora cheered as Asuka clasped her hands together joyfully while Yusho, Dennis and everyone else with them cheered.

"Ouroboros is so toast now!" Shingo grinned slamming his fist into his palm with excitement.

Ouroboros however appeared unworried as he simply smirked in response of Dahaka's efforts, "So you've managed to assemble your entire army of loyal dragons in 1 turn. Not bad…." he then flashed a sharp toothed grin, "Too bad each and everyone of them are nothing more than mere pests waiting to be exterminated!" he then roared.

"I wouldn't count on that one bit if I were you." Dahaka responded seriously as he held a card in his hand, "I place a card facedown and end my turn." He concluded setting it.

"Looks like I'm up next." Zarc replied as he reached for his deck and eyed it seriously, "And I'm going to make it count! I draw!" He yelled drawing his card and grinning upon sight of it, "It's my turn now to call in some backup of my own! I'm about to set the perfect stage for our victory Dahaka, so get ready for a full house! I activate the spell **Supreme Rising**!" He announced activating a dark spell which depicted a Supreme King Zarc roaring in triumph upon a desolated landscape where armies from reinforcements had all been defeated and the shadows of 4 dragons bowing before him ready to obey his every command. "With this spell I can now call forth my kin straight to my field just like Dahaka has! Now come forth!" He roared powerfully as 4 bolts of lighting pierced down from the skies and struck the duel field, as a dragon erupted from each one! "Arise! Supreme King Dragon Odd eyes! Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing! Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion! And finally, Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom!" He roared as his 4 dragons circled around him as his inner circle and soon Ouroboros had 10 dragon snarling and roaring furiously at him!

This time the cheers and applause increased a hundredfold from the people, "Now that's what I'm talking about! Way to bring in the heavy artillery you guys!" Allen yelled punching up to the sky with others clapping and screaming.

"10 monsters, I can't imagine anyone who'd be foolish enough to challenge them. Not even me…." Jack thought to himself, even his courage and pride had its limits too.

"Heh, Ouroboros doesn't have any chance now! There's no way they'll miss this time for sure!" Gongenzaka mused as he folded his arms.

"You can do it!" Yuzu cheered.

Ouroboros stood back and gazed upon the massive opposition they managed to assemble against him observingly, "Planning to launch a full scale assault on me Zarc? Hmm?" He mused before his demonic eyes widened psychotically, "Well I can't and won't let you do that! Behold my trap card!" He roared gesturing to his field as the trap flipped up! As it did it shot out several waves of energy which struck at the chests of the 8 dragons along with their masters Zarc and Dahaka, causing them all to roar in pain!

"AAAARRRRGGGHH!"

"GRRRRGGGHHH! Wh…What is this!?" As Dahaka focused his gaze he widened them as he saw that the trap was-

"Dragon capture jar!" Announced Ouroboros triumphantly as they all hunkered down and the trap's glowing aura which froze them in place! "This trap forces all dragons into defence mode and they can't change their battle positions as long as it remains face-up!" he boasted before exploding into uncontrollable laughter, "Ahahahahah! Such irony that the mighty Zarc and Dahaka, the ultimate evolution of humankind, are both so easily stopped by the likes of a single simple trap card!" he mocked as they gazed upon him with spite and hatred.

"Y…YOU!"

"Wait till I get my claws and fangs on you…."

Everyone else looked on in disbelief, speechless at the fact that Ouroboros not only shut down Zarc and Dahaka completely, but the fact that he had also discovered their ultimate weakness, the fact that they were all dragons, and thus were vulnerable to any kind of dragon anti-support cards and effects! Once more, many began to give up and lose hope, while others were feeling bitter at the fact Ouroboros managed to show them up again when they nearly lost their lives fightting Zarc yet couldn't lay a candle to him, the difference in power being exemplified before them made it nearly impossible for hope to be kept alive.

"With this the duel is decided! You can only watch on hopelessly as I destroy you on my next turn!" Ouroboros then laughed as Dahaka forced his head up against the pressure despite the pain he suffered in doing so,

"Not….yet Ouroboros! Not even close!" he roared defiantly as he raised a claw to his field, "I activate my own trap! **Divine Judgement**!" The trap depicted Divine Deity Dahaka firing a massive beam attack at point blank range upon a Gogiga Gagagigo after it had terrorised a nearby village, "Since I am on the field, once per turn this trap allows me to negate the effects of any 1 card on the field!" he snarled, "And it's obvious which once I'll choose." He then opened his eyes friskily and pointed out, "YOU!"

Ouroboros was then taken aback and he widened his own eyes in genuine shock, "What did you say!?" he gasped caught completely off guard as the trap shot out a powerful radiant beam of light which struck his chest directly! "GROOOOOAAAARRR!" He roared in pain as he was forced onto 1 knee and his hands were all that was supporting him! Everyone once more looked on in amazement that the duel's tide had shifted once more, He weakly looked up and glared daggers at Dahaka with rage and fury, "You…hurt me!? How…DARE YOU!?" he roared with venom, "I swear you will pay for this if it's the last thing that I do!"

"This is only the beginning Ouroboros, after all you've done to us, to everyone, this is the least you deserve!" Dahaka yelled to him unfazed before raising up his head from the ground, "If I know my partner, he has just the card he needs to finish you off here and now!" he yelled confidently before turing to him, "Don't you Zarc?"

"Heh, as a matter of fact, I do." his partner chuckled before eying Ouroboros seriously, "And this time, I won't miss!" He said as his human self proudly held up a card, "I equip myself with the spell **Supreme Awakening**!" The equip spell depicted his human self in a dark setting much like the arena he once devastated with the skies painted in dark red, as a pair of eyes flashed in the background much like the ones he had when he first awakened, finally with the shadow of his supreme king dragon form erupting as an aura around him, "With its effect I can special summon myself once per turn! And I'm certain you know full well what that means for you." He said grinning eagerly to deliver well deserved payback and vengeance at Ouroboros, who widened his eyes with fear at what was going to come!

"Gah…." He gasped as bright light erupted from Zarc as he forced himself up, fighting off the effects of the capture jar as he then began to summon a massive bolt of nadir lightning from the skies and bring it directly upon the now helpless Ouroboros!

"When Zarc is special summoned his ability destroys every other monster on the opponent's field." Reiji noted.

Leo the smiled with hope, "And now that Ouroboros has his effects negated thanks to Dahaka,"

"It means Zarc can finish him off for good!" Shingo then followed up as cheers echoed across the 4 dimensions filled with hope and energy.

"We've won!"

"YAY!"

"HOORAY!"

As the bolt of lightning struck down upon him, Ouroboros defiantly fired back a black stream of energy from his jaws, but it did little to hold back the bolt as it pushed through and came upon him! "RARGH! I will not be defeated here!" he roared as he held out his arms and pushed back against the thunder!

"You're too late Ouroboros!" yelled Zarc, "This is for the 4 dimensions, the monsters and people of the 4 dimensions, and most importantly, from ME! You've had this coming, now time you're through!"

Eventually, Ouroboros felt himself tire as the energy bolt from Zarc had forced him to his knees, "I…Impossible!" he gasped before he was engulfed in it completely and the punishing energy surged through every part of his body as he roared in pain! "GRRRRR…..GRAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" His body soon began to crack apart, bits and pieces of him began to chip away and negative energy leaked out from them as he finally met his end, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" he wailed as he exploded completely!

BOOM!

 **Ouroboros: 17300-0**

As Ouroboros exploded, his body debris began to scatter across the duel field before they sank into the nexus down below the duel field and they were completely enveloped and swallowed but he shadows beneath, not a single trace of him remained.

With the fall of Ouroboros, the 4 dimensions soon echoed with the sounds of applause, cheering and joyful crying as people from its cities began jumping for joy with celebration, dancing about together, tearing up emotionally, high fiving or fist bumping one another cooly as well.

"Woo hoo!"

"They did it!"

"Yay!"

"Alright!" They all went as the lancers looked on proudly, with Yuzu clasping her hands together as her eyes welled with tears and she smiled warmly. Reiji and Leo looked on pleased, while others like Shun and the ninja bothers imply smiled cooly, and Shingo and Gongenzaka both hugged one another and cried with happiness.

As everyone around him cheered joyfully with excitement and vitalised hope, Yusho couldn't help be more proud to see his son and his best friend triumph over all odds once more, "I knew you could do it Yuya, I never had a doubt for even a second." he said as he begun to clap, deciding to throw a huge welcome party in honour of his efforts once he got back.

"My baby….no, my young man…..hoe much you've grown…" Yoko teared up with joy, unable to contain the joy within her that she and her husband had raised up a fine young boy who now grew into the Multiverse's saviour once more.

"You did it Zarc," said Dahaka with a smile as he patted his friend's dragon shoulder with his claw, "You finally defeated Ouroboros and avenged everyone."

Zarc shook his head to his surprise, "You're wrong Dahaka, we saved the future together." he said looking at him with a smile, "I see clearly now thanks to you, and without you, I probably would have been trapped forever in my past and unable to move on….." He then lowered his head bowing humbly, "For that, I really am grateful."

"Heh, how about we just call it even then?" his friend then suggested, "I'd say we both contributed fairly to this, and not just us, but also everyone else too." he said as they looked down below them to see all the people cheering and applauding for their tremendous efforts once again, if it wasn't for their support and faith in them there was no way they would have been able to prevail against Ouroboros. "All that matters is that everyone is safe once again, now and forever, thanks to all of us who fought for our homes and for everyone both they and we all care for more than anything else, as well as….the future of duelling."

"I'm good with that." Zarc smirked in response in agreement as he then turned his attention to look upon all 4 dimensions now calm, at peace, tranquil and….getting darker?

"Wait a minute….." Dahaka and Zarc soon both realised something was amidst, as the darkness of the space around them continued to deepen and a black fog had begun to form around them and was spreading, they and their 8 dragons tensed up with agitation.

"Something's not right here." Reiji soon spoke out interrupting the lancers' celebration as they turned to him in confusion.

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?" They asked.

"Take a closer look." he pointed out to the vision portal displaying that both Zarc and Dahaka were still on the field and the solid vision hadn't disappeared with the duel yet. Soon the other residents of the 4 dimensions began to pick up on that as they became more uneasy and unnerved.

"Wait a sec….The duel field's still up?" Yuzu questioned curiously.

"Why haven't Zarc and Dahaka been declared the winners yet?"

"Also, they're still in dragon form?" Hikage and Tsukikage followed.

"A malfunction of some sort in the duel system?" Leo asked as his son shook his head in disagreement.

"Unlikely. If it was a technical difficulty I'm certain we'd know by now." He said before narrowing his eyes and hardening his gaze, "But this….is no malfunction."

The dark nexus below them was still present and the fog surrounding them continued to spread from its source.

"So then…the duel….it…hasn't ended?" Yuzu asked as Reiji said nothing back, having no answer to respond with.

"I have a bad feeling about this…." Shun thought to himself as the skies around them was blanketed by shadows and the people began looking around in a panic.

"Err guys?" Shingo squeaked nervously, "Is it me….or is everything….getting darker?" he gulped.

"He's right…." Gongenzaka added in agreement as he tensed up, "In fact, things look way worse than they did before!"

Darkness had spreading across the 4 dimensions leaving everyone scared and panicked in its wake, nearly enveloping all existence and creation!

"I don't like where this is going…." Shingo quivered.

"Reiji? What's going on?" Leo then asked his son, "They defeated Ouroboros, his life points are 0 now, they won! Shouldn't everything be back to normal?"

His son grit his teeth and said, "I….I don't know….." for the first time he had no logical explanation nor answer.

Back at the duel field, both Dahaka and Zarc had gotten the same message as everyone else did, despite them emerging victorious from the duel, it seemed as though the duel still hadn't officially ended….and that something evil was stirring. Looking around uneasily, Dahaka tensed with agitation with his instincts telling him something was amidst, "You feel that Zarc?"

Zarc nodded, "Yeah….and yet….I don't know what that is…." he said restlessly as the both of them along with their 8 dragons began scanning their surroundings trying to figure out what was going on….but they could pick up no clues. Not only was the duel field still present, but the situation in the 4 dimensions hadn't changed one bit, in anything, it seemed to have worsened as the darkness and fog continued to creep up from the vortex down below them where Ouroboros' remains fell. They seemed to have been lost like in the middle of a maze with no hints as to what was going on….until the sounds of ominous laughter began to clue them in.

"Heheheheehehehe….." upon hearing the menacing cackles echoing from around them in all directions, both Zarc and Dhaka's hearts skipped a beat.

"No…."

"It…can't be…."

As the sounds of demonic laughter echoed throughout the 4 dimensions, everyone widened their eyes and froze in place, as the nightmarish voice echoed throughout the lands and their own hearts, as they returned their attention back towards the apparently still active duel, and they soon felt a chill down their spines as the laughter grew louder and closer!

"Ahahahahahahah! Foolish mortals, do you truly believe that you've won? That simply because my life points have run out, that I've lost!?" Ouroboros' voice echoed, "I am far beyond mere life points…..for beyond your mere limited comprehension. You haven't defeated me! Not even close….." he hissed as Zarc and Dahaka kept their guard up but felt their hearts racing beyond their control, "Thanks to your desperate, pitiful attempts to stop me and save your meaningless worlds, my true body, you have only succeeded in untethering your own destroyer! Now my full power can now finally be unleashed!" he roared which echoed and sent shockwaves which pushed back both Zarc and Dahaka! As they both became further agitated, the rest of the people grew anxious and uneasy.

"W-What's happening?" Yuzu breathed bringing her hands together worriedly, "Why do I feel so uneasy... Zarc and Dahaka are too..."

"This can't be good..." Gongenzaka huffed, his usually steadfast heart was actually beginning to waver….and even crack…..along with Shun's dogged fighting spirit as well as he grit his teeth under pressure.

"B…But his LP dropped to 0! We all saw it, right!? That means he lost!" Shingo flabbergasted in alarm as he sweated like a sunbathing sasquatch.

"Unless... he can change the very core of Duel Monsters." Reiji then mouthed out as everyone turned to him.

"...W-Which is?"

He hardened his gaze and said stoically yet with a hint of fear, "Its rules….."

Back in the every darkening space, Dahaka soon had fear begin to grip his heart as he slowly began to give in to its' influence, "Where are you!? Show yourself you coward!" he then cried out as Ouroboros responded to him with sinister laughter which echoed in all directions.

"Show myself? Hehehehe, why I'm already here….or better yet….I am everywhere!" he roared, "How laughable that you don't even realise I was always here with you from the very start!"

His answer only served to confuse Dahaka and Zarc even more so, and as the shadows began grow stronger and darker. Everyone grew ever more weary as the darkness crept in from the vision portals themselves and begin to enshroud the skies and swallow up the light and world as they knew it. Many began to huddle together for shelter while others froze in place or grovelled down on the ground begging for it to pass, or even for their own lives to be taken at that very moment!

After processing the situation and listening to the seemingly endless laughter coming from every direction, Dahaka immediately widened his eyes upon horrific realisation. "Zarc!" he yelled catching his friend by surprise.

"Huh!?"

"Get ready! He's below us!" he warned.

"Wh….what?" As they both looked down into the abyss below. They stared deeply focusing hard, into the never-ending darkness below, where the remains of the original dimension slept deep under many layers of dark fog…..until….

A pair of monstrous red eyes suddenly opened up which shone and peered through the darkness within! Followed by menacing snarling and hissing which made everyone gasp in alarm and stunned beyond speechless! Suddenly an enormous pillar of darkness erupted suddenly before them! The force of the pillar pushed them back greatly and they widened their eyes to see it tower immensely before them! It soon began to twist itself into a serpentine shape, as the energy began to solidify, it hardened itself with several sharp and serrated scales that trailed along a massively long body which was as black as the night and with a red underside! It ended with a long tail with a demonic trident like crest at the end. As the beast before them unfurled his massive wings that could envelop and entire world when folded, the head soon revealed itself with a pair of curved demonic horns and a ferocious dragon head at the end, with blood red eyes and a pointed snout that penetrated through the souls of any human or monster that ever locked eyes with it! As the enormous demon dragon twisted itself into that of an infinity shape, its size towered over both Zarc and Dahaka, making them appear as mere minnows in comparison! "ROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!" It let out a tremendous roar that was powerful enough to shake the boundaries of the dimensions, and even put everyone's souls on ice as its stats were soon revealed.

 **?-∞**

"No…way…."

"I…Infinite attack points!?" They both were stunned speechless beyond belief

"It is no longer time to duel, now it is time to DIE!" Ouroboros roared as Dahaka could feel his strength and will slowly sapping away from him and Zarc could only look on helplessly. "You've both had your chances, you both took your best efforts and you failed miserably! In fact, your fates were sealed the moment this duel began, no, the moment you all were born!" He stated, "Humans always thought light and dark are the opposite sides of a coin... but that's not true. At all…..In fact. Darkness came first before light could've even existed! Like a black hole, the dark always and WILL always swallow light and everything! And that that darkness is me! Like a black hole, I'm going to devour everything, reset the universe and create a much more fitting world! A wells where monsters reign supreme above all others!" he bellowed, "You foolish worms may have been able to change and prevail over fate in the course of your lives, but this time, it's different. This time... destiny itself will turn into darkness and all monsters shall reign over you! Your journey, your struggle, your existence end here!" He then reared himself upwards as he began to launch an attack that would end everything as they knew it! "My power has no equal! As you'll soon bear witness me attack and obliterate very single monster on your side of the field! And nothing you do can stop me no matter what you try! Prepare to meet your oblivion!"

He opened his jaws and unleashed a gigantic energy beam which he swept across their field! Each of their dragons charged ahead in order to protect their masters with their lives, but their heroic acts proved in vain as one by one they were instantly erased from the field and all Zarc and Dahaka could do was watch in horror as their cries of pain and suffering echoed through space before they were destroyed! He then stared them both down and they widened their eyes in terror as he set his sights on them!

"Now there is nothing that can save you now! Prepare to die!" Ouroboros roared as fired next at the both of them together! Quickly they both held their arms out and began to push back against them beam together, but their efforts felt like flies trying to push back against a stone wall, as they could feel their stamina slowly sapping away and the beam slowly beginning to swallow them up!

"GRRRGH!"

"N….NO! Not…YET!" Despite being in defence mode due to dragon capture jar, the real damage they were taking was very real and they began to tire slowly, in agony, before finally-

"GRAAAAARRRRGGGHH!" They yelled in pain as the beam fully enveloped them completely, resulting in 2 huge explosions that erupted as a result!

BOOOM!

Everyone looked on in horror, unable to comprehend what they just saw.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" As the dust cleared, both Zarc and Dahaka were both shot out of the cloud in human form and they slammed hard against an nearly floating asteroid as they were flung across the rocky field like rag dolls till they came to a stop and lay there, almost lifeless…..utterly defeated….

Ouroboros then came up to the both of them, flashing a set of teeth own a sinister and sadistic grin as he exploded into demonic and wicked laughter, "Heheheheheheh GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" He laughed triumphantly as he stared down the now defeated insects that lay before him helplessly at his nonexistent mercy!

Everyone was shocked and speechless beyond belief….Zarc and Dahaka….both were taken down, swatted like flies…..

"No way…."

"He beat both Zarc and Dahaka, just like that….."

"All ten dragons... in one go..."

"This can't be happening! We had so much trouble defeating Zarc in the past, it took every ounce of strength and effort each and every one of us could muster….and Ouroboros defeated him and Dahaka at the same time! Without even breaking a sweat!"

"If he can do that….and if they can't fight on…."

"We….we've lost….it's all over…." They each gasped in disbelief while others fell to their knees having lost their will to continue believing and holding on to hope….

"Dahaka…." Back on the asteroid, Zarc slowly came to his senses despite the tremendous injuries he had just suffered, now his clothes toured and several scars and bruises covered his limbs and face, and upon seeing Dahaka lying not far from where he was, he began to crawl to him weakly. With each step he took, he could feel a surge of pain and torture course through him like a flood, but he kept pushing on as he reached his hand out for his friend who had just begun to open his eyes weakly to meet his.

Ouroboros looked down upon upon them menacingly and snarled, "So, the worms still squirm." he closed his eyes, "Nevertheless, the fact you lasted much longer than I first anticipated and forced me to use my full power in the end is a feat worthy of the highest honour. As such, it's time I paid my respects," He suddenly opened his eyes maniacally and grinned, "By sparing you both from witnessing me destroy everything you hold most dear and granting you both a quick and painless demise!" he roared as he opened his massive jaws and a gigantic black hole formed within it as it began to suck them up where they lay!

"No!"

"Don't do it!" Everyone cried as they painfully watched on as Zarc grunted and grit his teeth as he dug in his hands into a chunk of rock where he could get a good grip on! Despite his immense fatigue he was able to hold himself securely in, though he questioned himself how long he'd be able to keep it up himself. As he turned to look, he widened his eyes as Dahaka was soon sucked up and began to fly over his head and straight into the darkness of the black hole! "NO!" he cried releasing one of his hands and grabbing onto Dahaka's hand in time before it was out of reach!

"Zarc! You have to let go! In your condition, you'll never be able to hold us both!" Dahaka begged to him, but his fired refused.

"No way, Dahaka, you risked everything to save everyone including me once, I won't let you suffer alone anymore!" he retorted as he dug in his legs and tried to pull them both back, "Quick! Pull yourself in!" he grunted while gritting his teeth as the black hole's pull seemed to get stronger and stronger!

"I…I…." before Dahaka could react in time, the rock where Zarc had cached on suddenly began to crack, to their horror and everyone else's

SNAP!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"BWAAAAAAAHHHH!" Their cries echoed through the 4 dimensions, as they both were instantly sucked into the deepest bowels of the black hole, and Ouroboros snapped his jaws closed….sealing them away…..deep inside him.

CRUNCH!

Silence swept across the 4 dimensions…..everyone looked on and said no word….only staring with widened eyes of horror….

"YUYA!" Yusho and Yoko cried out.

"Ryuga!" Leo and Reiji followed just as they did

Yuzu widened her eyes as 2 large tears fell from her eyes, "NOOOO!" she cried in anguish as she fell to her knees seeing the loss of her 2 most treasured friends of all…..gone…..

"No way…." Others fell to their knees, stunned beyond belief, others cried or losing hope…overall….it was complete and inescapable despair…..

Sensing the despair and loss of all hope in the 4 dimensions, Ouroboros smirked sinisterly to himself before laughing triumphantly in victory, "Ehehehehehe…..AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Puny, pitiful, weak humans! Your champions have fallen! Nothing will save you now!" he proclaimed to them all as they looked on helplessly, "You can all only watch as I reset everything!" as he finished he opened his wings and took flight, travelling to just above the nexus below where he curled his massive body into a circle and he then latched on to his tail with jaws before suddenly spinning around, the force generated from his rapid movements began to grow, like a vortex sucking in everything within range! His whole body then shifted into an energy form as he himself transformed into a blackhole which began to consume everything! From the vision portals in the 4 dimensions, everything was slowly getting pulled into it, as buildings, structures, landscapes and properties were absorbed into the black hole! It was then it became clear to everyone that Ouroboros intended to reset everything by slamming the 4 dimensions into one another! Causing a new big bang and the creation of a new world! One which he saw fit! And it was happening right before their very eyes!

"I want my mommy!"

"Save us!"

"We're doomed!"

People began running and screaming in a panic as buildings absorbed into vortex and others running for dear life, acting on instinct and seeing to fend for only themselves as some began pushing down others out of their way in order to save themselves! While others simply gave up hopelessly knowing there was nowhere they could go, nowhere to hide….nothing they could do to change their fate now.

"Tch! This can't be it! It just can't!" Shingo cried out in despair with tears of anger and sadness as the other lancers and their close allies looked on around them to see their world….slowly coming to an end before their eyes…..everyone was out of answers…out of options….out of hope…..

"No…Is it all over...? Were we destined to be destroyed in the end...?" Yuzu asked herself while still unable to move on from seeing her friends get swallowed up by Ouroboros, and now….everything was being reset and they could do nothing but watch…."Can we really not fight destiny? Can't we ever break the chains of fate?" Yuzu teared up, with fear, despair and sadness welling up and completely overwhelming her as she fell to her knees and her eyes watered with tears of pain, "After everything we fought for…..is this how it all ends?" Was all she could force out from her mouth as everything around her, all they loved, treasured and fought so hard to protect, was slowly being absorbed into the dark hole above where it was erased from existence forever…..everything….was about to end…

 **The 4 dimensions now face their darkest hour. With the fall of both Zarc and Dahaka, the last shred of light and hope which kept the spirits of the people strong, has now been extinguished. Will the 4 dimensions somehow be able to pull off a miracle against the demonic God? Or have they seen their last days of light and would they fall into a world of eternal darkness?**

 **To be continued…**

 **I'd also like to thank SakushiRyu again for helping me with this chapter as well. And I had Ouroboros' hidden effects be something like the Winged Dragon of Ra from the DM anime.**

Divine Descent normal spell

If you control "Divine Deity Dahaka": Destroy as many monsters you control as possible, except "Divine Deity Dahaka", and if you do, Special Summon up to 4 "Divine deity Dragon" monsters with different names from your hand, Deck, Extra Deck, and/or GY, ignoring their Summoning conditions. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 "Divine Deity Dragon" Xyz Monster you control; attach 2 "Divine Deity Dragon" monsters to it as materials, from your GY and/or face-up from your Extra Deck.

Supreme Rising normal spell

If you control "Supreme King Z-ARC": Destroy as many monsters you control as possible, except "Supreme King Z-ARC", and if you do, Special Summon up to 4 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters with different names from your hand, Deck, Extra Deck, and/or GY, ignoring their Summoning conditions. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 "Supreme King Dragon" Xyz Monster you control; attach 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters to it as materials, from your GY and/or face-up from your Extra Deck.

Divine Judgement Continuos Trap

Activate while you control a Face-up Divine Deity Dahaka on your field. Once per turn, you can target 1 card your opponent controls, that card has its effects negated. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect. If there is no faceup Divine Deity Dahaka on the field, destroy this card.

Supreme Awakening Equip Spell

Equip only to a Supreme King monster, once per turn you can special summon it.

Ouroborus, the Infinity Overlord Dragon (Hidden effects)

If this card is removed from the field, you can then special summon this card from your hand, deck, graveyard or banished zone ignoring the summoning conditions. Your opponent cannot activate cards and effects in response to this card's summoning.

If summoned this way, replace this card's original effects with this effect:

-This card's attack and defence points become ∞ and this card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's cards. This card cannot be removed from the field except through battle and cannot be selected as an attack target by a monster whose level/rank is less than this card's. You cannot summon monsters. Neither player can gain life points nor prevent damage. While you control this faceup card you cannot lose the duel. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls. When this card battles, negate the effects of the monster it battles, also neither player can activate cards and effects until after the damage step.


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Destruction and chaos flourished in the 4 dimensions as the sounds of explosions, panicked cries and screams echoed together in a chorus that echoed throughout them, so loud that they could even be heard from one dimension to the other. Regardless of which, it was all the same in the end as everything was being absorbed and pulled up through the pull of Ouroboros' black hole through the vision portal, where everyone once witnessed their last hope fall before the demon God's might and as the ultimate price for their loss, was the destruction of everything….

As they all witnessed everything they built up slowly being destroyed, from homes, cities and even people being pulled up into the black hole and the never ending darkness, the Lancers had several mixed feelings erupt amongst them, some wanted to continue fighting on, not wanting to go down so easily since that's what others would have wanted, while others simply gave up and accepted their fate, unwilling to keep a dying hope alive….

"It's over…..After everything we fought for…..is this how it all ends?"

"Were we destined to be destroyed in the end...?"

"Can we really not fight destiny? Can't we ever break the chains of fate!?" They all cried amongst one another.

Even Reiji and Leo were both perplexed at this, unsure of what to do or whether they could accomplish it if they did have a plan….Even they were beginning to lose all hope themselves when-

"I don't care!" Yuzu suddenly yelled surprising them all, "We have to keep trying!"

Upon seeing her face, still filled with determination even after seeing both Zarc and Dahaka perish before their eyes, the other lancers couldn't believe it. Acknowledging her determination, Reiji then stood up firmly, "Yuzu is right! All of you!" he yelled, "Don't throw away everything just yet! I still believe in Zarc and Dahaka! As their comrades, you must too!" he said stoically with a firm expression which showed how unwilling he was to give up just yet.

"But how!?" Sawatari cried, "We just saw them get defeated! Not just that, they were swallowed whole by…that…th..thing!" he choked at the end, "You can't possible expect them to be alive after that can you!?"

"That's true," Reiji admitted still finding it difficult to move on past that but nevertheless held firmly and din't show any signs of weakness, "But if you look closely, the duel isn't officially over yet, just like it happened before with Ouroboros. Zarc and Dahaka's LP haven't dropped to 0, and unless Ouroboros has an effect that lets him win the game, it's not over yet."

"We agree with Master Reiji." said Tsukikage as he stood by his master's side faithfully with his brother.

"There's nothing we can do anymore... however, we can believe that our friends and comrades will end this. For our sake... for everyone's sake." Hikage added.

"That's right." said Yuzu firmly, "Even in the darkness of times, if we just believe, there will be hope….just like how we stopped Zarc when all seemed lost, this is no different in the end. We just have to stay faithful to the end and if we keep hope alive, the chance we pray for will present itself. I just know it." she said, "Zarc and Dahaka would never give up even when all seems hopeless, and neither should we." As she concluded and everyone took to heart what she said, a faint aura could be seen around her, taking the shape of an older woman with long twin tails in her hair.

"R….Ray?" Leo breathed seeing her once more, this time he knew it was no illusion. He then walked up to her and placed a compassionate hand on her shoulder, "I agree with her and Reiji." he said vouching for her to the others' surprise, "I know they're still alive in there somewhere, and that they still can put a stop to all this before it escalates any further….." He added as he looked up to the sky to see the swirling black vortex absorbing everything into it, "We just have to figure out how to reach them.

"But if we can't…."

"We'll find a way my son." he replied to Reiji keeping himself firm and chasing out any other doubts that he was tempted to dwell upon, "We have to, they're are our only hope now…."

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Urgh….my head….wh…what the? Where am I?" Zarc groaned aching all over his entire body as he slowly stirred and regained consciousness. As he opened his eyes weakly he found himself floating through what seemed like and endless darkspace with nothing in sight. He couldn't see where he was going, whether he was standing on anything nor feel anything at all, but his own pain. He then brought a hand to his head as he rubbed his temple which stung like crazy, "Ack! My injuries form the duel still linger on…." Looking around he began to remember everything prior to this moment, "That's right, Ouroboros swallowed me….after I managed to save Dahaka…..yet he hesitated at the last moment….which is how I ended up here in this place….and I…failed…." He quickly shook his head before his doubts could take hold on his heart and mind as he refocused them on what was truly important. "No! No! I can't worry about that how, what matters is getting out of here and save the 4 dimensions before Ouroboros destroys them and….find Dahaka…." he breathed at the end as he pushed his arms forward in a swimming motion and he continued onward, following his instincts despite being unable to see anything ahead of him.

Closing his eyes and trusting in his heart, letting his bond and faith in his friend guide him as if it was a kind of lifeline and he followed it to where it lead. Eventually, after a long span of time travelling through what seemed like an endless sea of darkness, Zarc saw something in the distance, recognising it as a familiar person hugging in his knees with his back facing him, Zarc quickly hurried over to him, filled with hope and joy that they now had a chance to set things right!

"Dahaka!" he cried out energetically, "Boy am I so glad to find you now. What are you doing here, at a time like this!?" he asked in confusion. "We have to defeat Ouroboros, Dahaka! We can't waste time, everyone's believing in us! We have to go!"

However, Dahaka's spirit seemed to be sad and almost doubtful, as he didn't respond immediately, before he replied with an answer his fired never expected. "I can't….."

Zarc blinked his eyes and shook his head, believing he had misheard his fired, "What... did you say?" he asked in surprise.

"I..." Dahaka glanced at his friend before looking away, moping in the corner, "Zarc, I don't know anymore... This war with monsters messed up my head..." he said before turning away uneasily to Zarc's shock.

"You…can't be serious….."

"I thought to stand up and make a difference in this battle." Dahaka explained doubtfully. "But what's the point, honestly? I mean, you saw what we're up against, didn't you!? Ouroboros' power has no bounds... it's as if he's destiny himself... can't we really defeat him!?" he cried as tears fell from his eyes, despair finally having consumed him, "Even our powers put together can't faze him...! We failed….now….everyone's going to die-" His words were cut short as Zarc punched him in the face, making Dahaka stumble. "ARGH!"

"And I thought Yuya's punch would be enough to set you straight, idiot." Zarc growled with frustration as Dahaka shook his head and rubbed his side where Zarc had landed the blow, "Are you telling me to surrender!? Me, that once tried to destroy everything and is now trying to save everything!? Ouroboros is destiny? Monsters are our leaders? We're weak!? Are you listening to yourself, Dahaka!?" he yelled as he lowered his head gritting his teeth in frustration, while Dahaka looked on speechlessly. "It was you who never gave up on me, it was you who got me this far when I felt like giving up myself, when I thought there really was no going back…..And yet, you were able to give me a new hope and show me another path rather than despair." He said looking up at him with a glare, "After all we've been through together, there's no way am I going to let you beat yourself up! I have no regrets about coming this far or about our current situation, even if it does seem hopeless I'm not giving up and neither should you!" he screamed.

"Zarc…."

"This isn't the time to be shaken!" Zarc continued seriously, "This is when we stand with our heads high and fight! For everyone's sakes, those who are believing in us! If we're fighting destiny or whatever, it's our job to defeat it! We all have a life ahead of us, and nobody wants that life taken away! Our story doesn't end here! We have scores to settle, many moments to live through- and most important- have fun while at it!" he added rather calmly at the end, as Dahaka hung his jaw.

Unknown to them, the curse that Ouroboros placed on Dahaka's heart just shattered...

"Even if a God tells us our lives aren't worth anything and we are puppets in a show, that doesn't mean we don't have our real stories to tell!" Zarc shouted. "The real ending will be written by us, the heroes and not by some villain! I refuse to accept no as an answer!" Upon his words, the voices of everyone who was believing in them, along with their monsters, started to rise in the darkness, saying they're believing in them. Hearing them, Dahaka then stood up in amazement that there truly was still hope alive…..

"Yes…..I get it now! I understand!" he thought to himself upon realisation, "This…..isn't what the monsters wanted….it never was!" Upon realising the actual truth that Ouroboros blinded him to, he then stood up on Zarc's level and faced him properly, "Zarc..." Dahaka breathed out bowing out to him, "You... thank you…for helping me see it…."

"Again." Zarc corrected in a joking manner.

"Yeah, again." Dahaka chuckled. "What was I thinking... This fight isn't over yet! We can still fight! In fact, this is but a mere bump in the road and nothing more! We've overcome trials and obstacles both in duels and in life and this is no different, they've never stopped us and we won't let this ether! We still have a duel to finish, and as true duelists I have no intention of letting it end here so anticlimactically, we'd be letting everyone down and disgracing our names as champions of the dulling world!" he said before eying Zarc who looked at him back with a smirk, "Come on Zarc, let's take this fight back to Ouroboros and finish this once and for all."

"That's more like it! Now let's do this!" Zarc cheered as Dahaka nodded, the 2 of them bumped fists together creating a small glow to appear.

Back on the 4 dimensions, Yuzu soon saw their chance of hope as a small flicker of light shone from the darkest pit of the black hole, "Is that…a light?" she blinked before widening them in realisation of who it was. "Everyone! Look!" She cried out to them catching their attention as she pointed out to the light flickering in the darkest space above! Upon sight of it the hopes within them began to shine brighter than ever.

"It's…them! It has to be!"

"They're still alive in there somewhere!" Shingo and Gongenzaka cried out with joy, while Shun and the ninja brothers simply smiled.

"But still, they can't do it alone…." Leo added as he narrowed his eyes.

"Then we must help them!" Yuzu announced as a blinding light shone from her, causing everyone to cover their eyes. As it died down they widened them in amazement to see where Yuzu once stood, now a taller young woman with red and brown hair in a purple, white and blue suit.

"Ray!?" Leo gasped his eyes in alarm.

"No way!" Reiji mirrored his expression to see his half sister once more, and the others too were just as speechless. Last time she was merely a spirit possessing Reira, now she was here before them in the flesh!

She looked to them all seriously, "Everyone! I need you to send me all your remaining hopes and wishes! I'll send them straight to Dahaka and Zarc! It's our only chance now! Quickly before the light fades and our window of chance disappears forever!"

Seeing no time to question her reasons, Reiji quickly turned to them all, "Everyone! Do as she says now!" he ordered as they all nodded.

"Right!"

He then pitched in a call to his right hand back at Leo Corp, "Nakajima! Send this message to all 4 dimensions now! Make sure EVERYONE gets word of this!" he ordered

"Understood sir!" his assistant replied as he began an emergency broadcast to every duel disk and communication device in every dimension. Upon receiving it, everyone took upon a prayer like stance as they conveyed all their final remaining hopes and wishes together before they materialised as countless bright lights that shot out form their bodies and then eventually converging at Pendulum dimension, or more specifically, Ray herself! After that she shone brightly in golden light before she shot up towards the small flickering speck in the black hole above to everyone's disbelief!

In the darkness, right when Zarc and Dahaka had made their fist bump, a sudden flash of light defended upon them to their surprise as it floated gracefully down before them, before it dissipated and Ray materialized before her old friends.

"Ray!?" Zarc gasped in surprise.

Dahaka pointed out at her, "H…How did you-"

"Sorry to break the moment, but we have to be quick!" she said firmly. "Ouroboros is about to end the 4 dimensions! You'll have to break free now before it's too late!"

"But how...?" Dahaka muttered. "We're closed in here, our powers are gone!"

"They're still with you, but forced at bay." Ray told. "Since I'm an outsider tough, I can help you find it again, and better yet make them stronger!" Looking to both of them each, "Dahaka, Zarc, give me your energies so I can destroy this prison! You're going to get it back once free, and use it to defeat this evil God! You're our last hope!" Looking to one another, seeing there wasn't any other choice and with so little time left they both nodded together. They both closed their eyes in a meditating manner before an aura surrounded them as 4 cards in pink, green, indigo and purple glows had materialised around Ray as they glowed, the aura was then absorbed sucked into the 4 cards which made them shine in a radiant glow before the darkness shattered, making the two males break free at last!

The light in the dark hole soon grew and grew before finally exploding out of the darkness and teleporting itself out of its grip and appearing outside of its boundaries on a solid platform each was Zarc and Dahaka! Both of them reenergised and ready for round 2! With their return, the black hole created by Ouroboros slowly began to dissipate and lose form, its hold weakening and the vacuum force it generated had disappeared, causing everything to stabilise once more.

"They're back!"

"Alright!"

"Hooray!" the people of the 4 dimensions shouted in relief and joy.

"And this time, we'll make a difference!" Dahaka told holding 2 spirit cards, indigo and green, in his hand which were then absorbed into his deck.

"Couldn't have said it better!" Zarc grinned as the other 2 he held, pink and purple, were absorbed into his deck as well.

Ray smiled nodding at them, entrusting the last wishes and hopes of the 4 dimensions, before she vanished from their presence returning back to the pendulum dimension beside the other lancers.

"It worked…..Thank the stars…." she breathed before her eyes became heavy and she fell backwards in exhaustion! "Urgh…."

"Ray!" Leo gasped as he and the others ran to her, he scooped her up in his hands caringly before eying her with concern, as she lay in his arms almost unconscious, "Are you alright!? Speak to me!" he begged.

She remained motionless for a few moments before her eyes twitched and she groaned, "Urgh…I'm fine father….." she said smiling at him as Leo breathed a sigh of relief. It was then she changed back into her former self Yuzu, and Leo carefully set her down and backed away to give her a bit of breathing room as she stood up, wobbly but firmly. "We've done all we can now…." She said looking them to all before looking up at the sky, where the black hole was losing form, "The rest is now up to them." Everyone followed her gaze and watched to see the end through.

As the blackhole lost form and dissipated into bits of dark energy, they began to recollect together in a single area before they materialised into the giant serpentine devil dragon as he reared up, spread his wings and roared furiously, "AAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" he roared before stating down at both Zarc and Dahaka with hateful eyes and baring his fangs at them both, "I….Impossible! How can this be!? I devoured you both! The darkness within me should have consumed you completely!" he gasped.

"Heh guess you haven't learnt the rules in a duel yet have you Ouroboros?" Dahaka snickered, "Last I checked our life points WEREN'T zero."

"And I don't recall that we ever decided to forfeit either." Zarc added before pumping up his arm energetically, "That means this duel isn't done yet! And it won't be, until you're defeated once and for all!"

"Tch! Persistent pests….." Ouroboros spat infuriated, "When will you realise that your efforts are all meaningless! Your fates were sealed the day you were born! Everyone's as well!" eh snarled.

"It's far from that Ouroboros," Dahaka retorted, his eyes clear having now seen the truth thanks to Zarc, "Our lives have become so much more than being parts of your story."

"We have our own lives to live, our own stories to write as well!" Zarc added, "There never was such a thing as destiny, it's what we choose to do in the present that decides the path we take, it's never set in stone nor predetermined by another! What we experienced, what we felt and endured, the memories we all have, it was real and genuine!"

Dahaka continued, "And as long as we both still breathe and can fight! For our friends, for our worlds, for our future!"

"For our bonds and our monsters!" Zarc concluded.

"We'll never give up ever!" They then added together with determination and in sync.

"Tch! For your monsters you say?" Ouroboros mused, "Ha! You know nothing! The monsters who fought so hard for you have merely been corrupted from their true purpose because of you humans!" he roared, "Lowering themselves to the levels of mere earthly creatures with no will of their own, I seek to rectify that and restore the worlds to perfection! To their original purpose as rulers of the world above all others!" He then stared down upon them both, "And you both try so desperately to prevent that paradise, that's why I'll completely destroy you once and for all, end this failed era and the reign of humans, to bring back the original world as it should have rightfully been since the beginning of time!"

"It's you who knows nothing Ouroboros." Zarc replied firmly, "You know it yourself, that we too can hear the voices of the monsters. And they've told us everything."

"It's rather ironic that with all your talk about resetting the universe and wanting to return the world to original state, while talking nonstop about destiny, has been both blind and deaf to the actual truth this entire time." Dahaka added as Ouroboros hardened his gaze at their words.

"What did you say?"

"You called yourself a God over the world in the ancient past, but that was nothing more than a lie!" Dahaka yelled, "What really happened was that you twisted and corrupted the monsters of the past to own your desire!" he shouted to the surprise and shock of the 4 dimensions as they heard him, "There was a time long ago when the humans of the ancient world and monsters lived side by side, respecting each other and living as equals in perfect harmony. That was the true paradise…."

Zac then continued seriously, "But you simply saw humans as inferior beings that developed outside your control, you considered them mere byproduct of the world you created and couldn't acknowledge their worth nor ever comprehend their potential to grow alongside the monsters, how both would be able to take another to new heights either side could never accomplish alone. You closed your eyes to them, without even giving them a chance or acknowledging their own existences, and most importantly, their free will and ability to think for themselves."

"You feared that they would pass that on to the monsters and eventually, when they would develop free will of their own their independence and own will would cause your own perfect order to fall apart." Dahaka followed as tat eventually lead to how the monsters turned aggressive on the people of the past, when Ouroboros decided that they should reign supreme over all other lifeforms. And yet, despite being weak the humans were resilient and were able to resist time and time again, beyond Ouroboros' control. "But that all changed when you realised you couldn't control every single factor on your own, with the constant resistance of humanity against every advance you made." As he said that Ouroboros snarled.

"So you had no choice but to grant it to the monsters you believed would never betray you," Zarc continued referring to Dahaka's 4 dragon partners, "And for a time it succeeded, and it seemed as though the world would have finally been in your grasp. But what you failed to realise was that the seeds of rebellion were planted and you sealed your own fate in the end!" Zarc then pointed out at him, "In the end, you're not a God, not even close, you're just a heartless tyrant who only sought for yourself and no one else!" he yelled angrily.

"If you were really the God of monsters, then you'd respect their decisions and choices, such as how they chose to side with humans and guide them through their choices into a future where true peace can be achieved, not create conflict to bend the world to your will!" Dahaka continued, "All you wanted was control, a world that you and you alone would desire and enjoy, not a world where all monsters would reign but you alone!" He then pointed at him too, "It's too bad for you, that the world has chosen both people and monsters!"

"And we will all fight to protect that world from you!" Zarc concluded. It was at that moment Ouroboros could feel the growing power within both Zarc and Dahaka, though it wasn't just their own, it was the subtotal of the 4 dimensions' people and monsters giving them every ounce of support and backing them the whole way for this final battle to defeat him and stop his plans once and for all.

Senses the growing power and people supporting Zarc and Dahaka, along with monsters

"Grrr! To think this would all begin because I decided to give my first 4 most trusted and powerful monsters, independent thought and free will, thinking they'd stay loyal to me after all I gave them." Ouroboros snarled seeing the worlds he created turn against him, "It now has become clear to me, that doing so was a grave error, to think they'd willingly side with humanity…..who are nothing more than grains of dust!" he roared before focusing his gear upon them, "This time I will rectify that mistake once and for all! Once I destroy you insolent pests completely and reset everything, I'll ensure that I and only I alone will reign supreme above all others! No one will ever challenge my rule ever again!"

Dahaka losed his eyes in disappointment, "So you finally admit it then. Your true goal, it's not about monsters ruling the world, it's about you control it." he stated before opening them firmly, "And that's exactly the reason why you'll fail."

"For you fight alone, only for yourself." continued Zarc, "We on the other hand fight you, on behalf of all the people and monsters of the 4 dimensions! Alone our lights may flicker in the vast darkness of space."

"But together, with everyone's power our lights will shine a radiance so bright that will illuminate overcome any darkness! Including you!" Dahaka then yelled finishing his sentence.

"Then prove it to me then!" Ouroboros roared, "Show me this shining resolve and determination of yours which you boast so proudly about! So I can crush it completely and extinguish all your pitiful hopes to stop the inevitable!"

"Oh we'll do more than show it to you," Dahaka smirked, "In fact, we'll have you experience it first hand what we humans are capable of when we altogether as one."

"We'll draw out the full power and potential of our partners through a genuine bond of trust that can never be broken! A bond and power which will destroy you and your evil plans now and forever!" Zarc then called out, "No matter how hard the darkness tries to swallows the light, in the end good will always triumph over evil! Always has and always will!"

"And we'll prove that to you right this instant!" Dahaka declared as both he and Zarc reached out for his deck and they both called it together.

"Our draw!" They both held up a shining card before eying it.

"It's finally here." Dhaka turned to his partner, "Zarc, are you ready for this?"

"Heh, you should know me by now Dahaka, I'm always ready." he smirked as Dahaka nodded in response.

"Then let's do this." he said facing Ouroboros for one final showdown, "Behold Ouroboros! This is the card that's been granted to us as a result of our bonds, not just between me and Zarc but on behalf of all the people and monsters in the 4 dimensions!"

"And together we'll create a force to banish the darkness forever and break your eternal cycle of return for good!" Zarc followed, "Prepare yourself for your end!" The card was then played which generated alright light which forced Ouroboros to back away as it singed his eyes!

"Urgh!" Ouroboros growls

"We activate **Final Transmigration**!" The spell card depicted a background, one half showing Divine Deity Dahaka in one corner in a shining bright background, the other depicted Supreme King Zarc amongst a darkened ruined landscape, both dragons were swirling around one another like yin and hang, with the silouhette of a mighty 4 winged dragon in the center of them both! "As Astrograph Sorcerer and Purple Eyes Grisaille Dragon are both in the graveyard."

"This spell allows us to regain our true forms once more! This time without the need to banish our dragons!" They each said as they both began to glow dark red and bright yellow respectively.

"Integration summon!" They each glowed as the souls of their respective dragons rose from their graveyards and infused them with their powers, as they grew in size and changed form, this time reappearing as their full dragon forms! This time though their human bodies were no where to be found on them, as they each opened their eyes they flashed with the eyes of their original human selves before roaring powerfully, though they then crouched in defence mode due to the effect of dragon capture jar still being active on Ouroboros' field.

"ROAR!"

"SHRIEK!"

Everyone gasped in amazement while others cheered with excitement, "Supreme King Zarc and Divine Deity Dahaka are back again!" Gongnenzaka exclaimed.

"True, let's hope they fair better this time than the last." Shun noted.

"I know they will." said Yuzu clasping her hands together with a smile, "They carry all our wishes with them now, they can't and won't lose."

Back at the duel, the 2 revived dragons stared down back agasint Ouroboros who reared back and snarled at them, "Tch! You never learn will you? Even at full strength you are both powerless against me! You've already tried this and failed!" he roared before grinning maniacally, "And very soon you'll fail again!"

Dahaka narrowed his eyes in response, "Not this time." he said interrupting the devil dragon's laughter.

"Things are very different now we promise you." Zarc followed as he smirked.

Ouroboros narrowed his eyes and grinned unconvinced, "Oh? And how's that? Do tell."

"Final Transmigration's second effect!" Dahaka announced, "We now send the 4 cards of nature from our decks to the graveyard!" 2 cards formed before the Divine Deity, indigo and green, "En Birds and En Winds!"

"And En Flowers and En Moon!" Zarc followed up as the pink and purple cards appeared in front of him.

"What!?" Ouroboros exclaimed as his eyes widened in shock.

"The 4 nature cards!?" Reiji gasped.

"Those cards were supposed to have been lost forever….." Leo breathed, "It…It defies all logic…."

"I guess they truly can make miracles now." Yuzu smiled as everyone looked on in amazement, "And form the looks of things, they're about to create an entirely new one….."

As the 4 cards each exploded into bright light which showered upon them, the 4 dimensions could feel something was awakening from within both Zarc and Dahaka, "Now the main event, with the power of the 4 nature cards, Final Transmigration's final effect!" Dahaka announced as he and his friend radiated with a powerful aura each reflecting their own natural colours, which began to shake the boundaries of time and space around them much to everyone's awe and worry.

"Wh…what's happening!?" Shingo cried before hopping into Gongenzaka's arms, who then dropped him down without a care, "OOF!"

"I don't know….." breathed Yuzu as her eyes locked on to the vision portal above, "But I think….it's going to be incredible." Was all she could say.

Ouroboros widened his eyes sensing something arising, a power that potentially equals his own, something never felt before…..He backed away anxiously as Zarc and Dahaka both prepared to release their true power.

"Wielding the powers of divinity and the will to protect!" chanted Zarc.

"Through the 4 powers of harmony, with hearts and souls standing united there shall come one, and all evil will forever become undone!" proclaimed Dahaka next.

"One who reigns." said Zarc as he glowed dark black.

"One who maintains." followed Dahaka who shone a bright white.

"From these 2 powers comes one who shall pierce through the veil of shadows, and bring forth the light of the kings that govern the savage realms! Rise and challenge Infinity and Fate itself!" They chanted in unison at the top of their lungs! "Ultimate Integration summon!" Their bodies were soon enveloped in a black and white orb of light before they began to converge together! Everyone stared speechlessly as the new orb shone in a cooler scheme that resembled both Yin and Yang before it began to grow in size until it matched Ouroboros himself! It then exploded releasing a tremendous amount of energy in the process!

"AAAAARRRGGGHH!" Ouroboros roared as he folded his wings in front of him and he cringed his eyes painfully trying to keep his balance! As he lowered his wings he widened his eyes in horror at the being that emerged from the cocoon of energy, "What's this!?"

The dragon that stood before him was almost on equal sizing as he was, as it had a 2 pairs of outstretched wings, the first upper ones were white and feathered like Dahaka's, while the lower ones were black and jagged like Zarc's. It stood up tall on a pair of bulky draconian legs which were clawed like Dahaka's while it's arms resembled that of Zarc's but were slightly bulkier, with a set of more sleek arm blades. It's shoulder blades were armoured in a scheme like an amalgamation of both Supreme King and Divine Deity, and around its chest was an armoured piece that resembled the head of Divine Deity Dahaka. At the end of a rather medium lengthen neck was a head resembling Zarc's but pointed with a horn at the end of the snout, like Dahaka's with his horns pointing our from the back of the head by the central crest. The dragon's colours came in a shade of black and white with both golden and green highlights, its tail was massive, the upper half being coated with armoured white scales and the underside black and it ended with the club crest belonging to Divine Deity Dahaka. The most prominent featured however was that at its shoulder blades were embedded the indigo and green gems of En Birds and En Winds, while its chest and forehead had the gems of En Moon and En Flowers respectively! It was the complete amalgamation of both the 4 nature cards and the supreme powers of both dragons, symbolising the harmony between both sides now fighting to maintain peace and restore balance! As it opened a pair of eyes, from its head were yellow and on its chest were red, "Ouroboros, prepare to face your end, but the claws of Supreme Sovereign Divine Dragon!" The dragon roared powerfully with both Zarc's and Dhaka's voices combined, as it shone with bright radiance, which illuminated the darkness of Ouroboros' world almost as bright as day, driving out the shadows that were consuming the 4 dimensions completely and bringing light and hope to them at last.

 **Supreme sovereign divine dragon Pendulum scale: 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Level 12 DIVINE Divine beast**

Everyone gazed on speechlessly, stunned beyond their wildest imaginations over what they were witnessing. "No….way….."

"Zarc and Dahaka….MERGED AS ONE!?"

"As if integrating with their dragons wasn't enough, now they did it together!?"

"Yuya….Ryuga…." Yusho mouthed stunned beyond belief as the others with him stared as if in a trance, their eyes not leaving the vision portal. In fact, everyone was gazing upon the newly born God monster that now stood before their eyes, a new champion born from their hopes, worthy of challenging Ouroboros and no doubt having the power to bring balance to the 4 dimensions and save them!

"This….this their new hope….no…our hope….the hope and light of the 4 dimensions united and this is the result…..a force that can end the darkness forever….." Yuzu breathed as the 4 dimensions looked on in sheer amazement and unexplainable emotion.

The only one who didn't take the new divine beast's arrival was none other than Ouroboros himself, not once had he ever considered the possibility that mortals could ever come to his level of power, "How is this possible!? To think that mere mortals could conjure up such a force…." he gasped in disbelief as for the first time, fear had awakened within his heart.

"Ouroboros, you've looked down on humans and saw them as nothing more than insects." Zarc/Dahaka said firmly, "Now you see the power they can call forth when they and their monsters truly unite as one, which is the very reason you were defeated once in the past." he said clenching his claw first before pointing out at their enemy, "This time, by our combined might and the hopes of the 4 worlds, YOUR end has now finally arrived! Due to our special effect, we gain the powers of any monster on the field, in graveyard or banished! As well as all their attack and defence points, including yours!" They roared as Ouroboros widened his eyes.

"What!?" He looked on in horror as he could see the souls of the monsters rose up and surround Zarc/Dahaka, even his own as well, as they were all absorbed into him and he roared tremendously as enormous power awakened from within him!

"ROAR!" His roar shook the heavens and the fabric of space and time itself as everyone looked on in awe as his attack points skyrocketed to tremendous levels until-

 **0-**

"Th….Their attack points are equal!?" Edo gasped.

"Amazing….." breathed Dennis as his eyes widened with awe.

"Such power….I feel almost like a mere gnat when I see them now….." Jack commented humbling himself, knowing his place as a king couldn't compare to that of a God.

Upon sight of Zarc/Dahaka acquiring power that now no doubt surpassed his own, Ouroboros rage reached beyond its peak! "This….This is unacceptable! None shall have power equal to mine! I won't allow it!" he screeched as his eyes maddened with hatred and anger, "You dare mock me mortals! Thinking you can ascend to the level of a God!? Enough of this! Your lives end here and now!" he roared as he fired a purple beam from his mouth that vaporised everything that was in its way from solid vision platform to floating rock platforms passing into its way!

Sovereign held firm and held out a hand to block the beam with little effort before closing it slowly and cancelling it out! Snarling viciously, Ouroboros then charged out straight ahead baring his fangs wide, but his attack was thwarted as he was grabbed by the head and thrown easily aside! Before being thrown out of range Ouroboros grinned as he managed to ensnare his enemy's body in long tail and he tried to crush him, but his efforts proved useless as Divine dragon used a powerful trust of energy to blow him off! Zarc/Dahaka then swooped down and Ouroboros charged after him, unwilling to let him escape so easily after humiliating him! He had lost all sense of caution, all he cared about now was destroying his foe as quickly as possible not so that his plans could continue but also because hatred had consumed his reason and he found that mortals rising to his level was insolent! His reckless attack proved to be a grave miscalculation as the great dragon turned around quirky and shared straight up! Clamping his jaws on the underside of his neck before driving him straight through several floating rock masses like they were glass before finally using his own tail to knock him aside!

Everyone looked on in awe and speechlessness to see a true battle of the Gods unfolding before their very eyes! Eventually though, Zarc/Dahaka got the upper hand, powered by the souls of all the monsters and the wishes of the people, he had a limitless supply energy and plenty more to spare, Ouroboros, now weakened beyond belief and reduced to gasping for air and weakening from sheer exhaustion, shrieked out in frustration, "GAAAARRRGGGH!" He roared before his eyes reddened, "Enough of this! This ends now!" He spend up his massive jaws and generated a powerful blackhole which began to consume everything within the dark space! From his remaining black mist and fog to everything else he could muster, as Zarc/Dahaka had created a protective shield around the 4 dimensions to protect them from further harm. He then swallowed the black hole and unloaded his most powerful beam of all which could wipe out a dimension completely! Zarc/Dahaka responded by charging a beam of his own in his mouth and then firing it back at Ouroboros' and the 2 collided in an evenly matched tie! Neither of them backed down and was locked in a power struggle no one could anticipate, until Ouroboros eventually tired and he could see his own beam suddenly get pushed back! "N…no…this can't be….! How could I possibly lose to mere insects!?" he gasped in disbelief and his dark heart for the first time, skipped a beat.

"So that's how you look like, when you realise that your defeat is inevitable, when you are completely outmatched by 'lower beings' in every way possible." Zarc/Dahaka mentioned, "I'd say it's a good expression, considering that you've never felt such fear or loss once in your immortality. That was your downfall." he said before deciding to go in full force, "Let this be known now and forever! We'll choose our own destiny and we won't let our fates be decided or controlled by anyone ever again!" The beam from Divine Dragons jaws powered up and began pushing back against Ouroboros' attack with little effort!

"Im…possible!" he then gasped as his eyes widened with horror at Sovereign dragon's beam gradually overpowering him! A drop of sweat soon formed and slowly dripped down his enormous dragon head before it fell, his heart skipped a beat as he took notice of it, he was beginning to tire and soon about to meet his end! "I can't lose to mere mortals pretending to be deities! It's….unthinkable! This can't be happening! I was SO close!" He wailed as the beam eventually powered on through effortlessly and he could do nothing to stop it! "NOOOOOO!" It soon overpowered his attack before striking him at his body! Delivering the fatal and fail blow! "GAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" he roared in agony and pain as a huge explosion erupted from the attack which engulfed him completely in its light!

Majestic Sovereign Divine Dragon was unfazed by the explosion's radiance, as he looked on. Meanwhile everyone down below covered their eyes to shield them from the blinding light, while others who were strong enough or willing to resist it looked on in awe and amazement, wishing to bear witness their world's salvation at last with their own eyes.

"Beautiful…." breathed Yusho speechlessly.

"Incredible…." added Leo in awe.

Yuzu smiled and closed her eyes in peace, "It's finally done….." she said nodding, acknowledging that it was now truly over.

The duel screens soon appeared before everyone's eyes.

 **Zarc and Dahaka: WIN!**

"HOORAY!"

"Incredible! They did it!"

"We've won!"

"We're saved!"

"Hahahahahahah!" The people cheered at the top of their lungs, some jumped for joys, others danced or hugged others close to them while some who had more dignity or pride simply smirked or smiled and nothing more.

While the lancers at the glade began to celebrate themselves, Yuzu closed her eyes and shed a small tear from her eye in sheer joy, "Ryuga…Yuya…thank you…." she breathed gratefully for their tremendous efforts

As the explosion bloomed like a magnificent flower, Supreme Sovereign gazed upon it proudly knowing that the battle was now truly over, "We did it Zarc." said Dahaka to his friend who smiled back at him as he looked down at his own chest.

"Yeah, Ouroboros is now history." he replied, "And it wasn't just us, but everyone made this possible." he said referring how everyone supported them even through the most challenging of moments and everything they all did to get to this point.

"Mhmm…..their hope overcame the despair and darkness of the universe, and now it's our duty to protect it for ages to come." Dahaka nodded as he turned to the explosion's light which had finally died down and was replaced with a black cloud of smoke. As he took a closer look however, he narrowed his eyes and focused to get a better look seeing something was inside, "Huh?"

"Grrrr…" a low growl could be heard from inside, which made everyone focus to where it was upon hearing it. As it cleared, everyone was taken aback beyond belief to see Ouroboros was still alive! Though barely, as his body was now covered in several wounds, scrapes, and even bleeding from several injuries across the length of his body! He looked up at Supreme Sovereign and growled with immense fury and hatred! "Grargh!"

"No way…." Zarc/Dahaka breathed.

"Are you serious!?" Shingo exclaimed.

"He's still alive even after all that!?" Sora followed as everyone gasped in shock, even in his terrible shape it seemed as though he was willing to go for a round 2! No matter what it seemed like nothing would stop him!

"Tch! What's it going to take with this guy?" Kaito hissed seeing he truly was more persistent and relentless than anyone the 4 dimensions had ever seen.

Zarc and Dahaka could only harden their gaze as they awaited what he would do next, as he then suddenly snarled in pain!

"This…isn't….OVER!" he snarled swearing vengeance with his last breaths, "I shall….return….GRARGH….I…shall-" he cringed with pain before his eyes darkened with red, "Take you all….WITH-" Suddnely multiple explosions began to fire off around his body as an internal explosion and chain reaction had just come about, "GRAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" he roared in pain as beams of energy shot out from his body and he writhed about in pain, his jaws released clouds of black smoke before he lost all his strength and began to plummet down into the dark nexus below….where the remains of the original dimension slept. "GAAAAARRRRGGHH!" he wailed as he fell down into the deepest bowels of the dark nexus, before his form was completely swallowed up by the dark clouds that swirled within it.

Everyone stared in shocked for several moments, and the 4 dimensions were silent. Zarc/Dahaka kept a firm gaze upon the nexus awaiting what he would do next, for all they knew he could be feigning his defeat for the umpteenth time and rise up again, but what came instead surprised them somewhat. From the center of the dark nexus soon erupted a massive explosion! The entire dark galaxy before them was burning up in its heat and light as it began to spread and began to engulf the 4 dimensions that lay all around it!

Everyone widened their eyes in a panic and screamed or ran away, "AAAAAHHH! It's coming this way!"

"Forget the blackhole! If that shockwave reaches us all, everything will be erased! Nothing left!"

"Everyone! Mobilise and take cover!" Reiji ordered, he didn't think if it would be possible to escape from an explosion that could destroy all 4 universes at once, but he couldn't just do nothing, as he got the other lancers to try and move out as fast they could themselves!

Ignoring the panic around him and the explosion that was soon coming his way, Leo stepped forward and stared seeing all that was left of his original life, the last tie to it….finally sever itself…."The Original Dimension…." he breathed, feeling heartbroken to see that the world he once knew….his original home….his dream of one day possible bringing it back to life….was now gone forever…..He then widened his eyes upon noticing something, "Wait! Look!" he called out as they stopped at the last second and they turned to look.

Supreme Sovereign Divine Dragon had descended down to the growing blast radius and held out both his arms! Blocking the explosion and apparently holding it in place effortlessly to everyone's shock! Slowly he began to compress the entire blast until finally he smashed it in between his hands neutralising it completely! As everyone widened their eyes and hung their jaws in speechlessness, he was far from done, as he then unleashed a wave of light energy from himself that blanketed the 4 dimensions in place of the dark smog from earlier! Everyone covered their eyes as it came upon them, as it soon passed and they opened again, they couldn't believe it. In each of the 4 dimensions, any damage done by Ouroboros or even during the inter dimensional war itself had been wiped clean like stains off a car windshield! Buildings, structures, landscapes…they were all completely restored to their original state as they were the day they first came into existence! It wasn't just that, it felt as though old grudges, regrets, negative emotions, emotional scars….they too were wiped away from the hearts and souls of the people too, like magic…..they couldn't describe how it was possible or why….but they all felt….happy and at peace….at long last.

"We're alive!"

"It's a miracle!"

"They did it…they actually did it…..they saved us all…." They all celebrated once again as they shouted praises to their saviours high above.

"Yuya….Ryuga….thank you….." Yuzu thought as she smiled joyfully with everyone else.

Leo and Reiji both looked up thinking same as she did as in their hearts they thanked Ryuga and Yuya's efforts for saving the 4 dimensions together once more.

As they bathed in the glories of their success, Zarc couldn't help but smirk and feel rather egotistical about their heroics, "Heh, that was the most fun I ever had in years…." he chuckled. Receiving genuine praises for good, or better yet for being a hero, was far better than simply satisfying the selfish desires they had in the past.

"Glad to have you back for good with us Zarc." Dahaka responded gladly, to have his friend finally back at last.

"It does feel good to be back," he said smiling, "And this time I'm here to stay."

As Dahaka nodded, he suddenly cringed with pain on the inside as their combine form suddenly began to glow and split apart much to Zarc's surprise!

"Huh!?" Zarc gasped as they suddenly separated from one another back into their Supreme King and Divine Deity forms!

"Huh? Why did they suddenly split apart?" Shun then asked curiously, because frothier expressions they could tell even they were surprised.

Yuzu then noticed something wrong and pointed out, "Look! Something's wrong with Dahaka!"

As they all turned, Dahaka suddenly fell forward and clenched his side painfully as it began to surge through his body! "Urgh….." he groaned, already reaching the limit of his integrated form as his wings slowly weakened and he could barley remain airborne.

"D…Dahaka?" Zarc asked with concern.

"Ack…can't….fly…..I….urgh…." were his last words as he lost his energy and began to plummet down towards the vision portal leading to the pendulum dimension! Spiralling out of control in his fall much to the horror of Zarc and everyone else who could see him!

"Dahaka!" They all exclaimed! As many hung their jaws or covered their eyes in fear, their hearts racing beyond their control.

"I can't watch!"

"Pull up! Pull up!"

"They're coming in too fast!"

"NOOO!" Zarc yelled as he swooped down after him as they both passed through the portal which closed along with those from the other dimensions. He managed to grab him by the tail, but it slipped too much though his hands that the scales at the end grazed them will they steamed and burned! "AAAARRGGHH!" Zarc roared as Dahaka continued to plummet down to the Earth below, already breaching the atmosphere and coming in hot at high speed! Zarc then folded his wings and dive-bombed after him, his eyes narrowed focused on him, no way was he willing to let his friend go down like that after all they've been through together, at least not alone. With the last burst of energy he opened his arms wide and grabbed hold of Dahaka and then managing to pull up straight at the last second!

As he opened his eyes weakly and looked up to see himself in his friend's grip he smiled with relief, "Thanks…Zarc…" he said.

"Heh….don't mention it." Zarc smirked, "You'd do the same without hesitation if your positions were rever-" Suddenly before he could finish, Zarc too felt a surge of unbearable pain course through his own body signifying he was at his limits too! "Gargh! No…not now!" he roared as he dove straight down to the Earth at an uncontrollable pace! His wings stumbling about and lacked the strength to keep them in the air properly as they came crashing down like a meteor!

"Z….Zarc! We're coming in too low! Pull up!" Dahaka cried out in alarm.

"Urgh….I can't…too weak…to stay airborne….going to….urk…." he grunted gritting his teeth, he widened his eyes to see they were too kate and had come too close to the ground already, "Oh no…."

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Their cries echoed through the skies of the pendulum dimension as they crashed outside on the outskirts of Maiami! Right over the glade where the other lancers were!

"There they go!" Shingo pointed out as the 2 massive dragons passed right over their heads, creating tremors that shook the earth over where they flew!

"They're going to crash!" Gongenzaka then gasped.

"Brace yourselves everyone!" Reiji yelled in alarm as they landed with a massive crash!

BOOM!

A huge cloud of dust erupted in the distance near the hills, and soon a shockwave erupted and came across where the others were, knock them off their feet or down to the ground instantly!

"URGH!" They all cried as they were shaken or thrown off, as the tremors also generated a medium sized tidal wave that washed across the bay and slammed into the pier side at Maiami, though apart from the wave swamping most of the docks and loading bay, the rest of the city still remained intact miraculously!

"Oww my head…"

"I'm definitely going to feel that in the morning…."

"Such power…" they said amongst themselves as they came to and struggled groggily up to their feet, some rubbing aching or bruised parts of their bodies where they landed or others tried to steady their vision as they got back up again.

"Pick yourselves up quickly." said Reiji seriously to them as soon as they end him or got up, "We must hurry there now!"

Without hesitation they nodded firmly, "Right!"

"Lead the way captain!"

"Mhmm." They said as they all hurried off to the crash site which wasn't too far off from where they currently were.

As they ran towards it, Yuzu sweated anxiously as she hurried along with the others as fast she could move, "Ryuga, Yuya…please be alright…." she begged pleadingly with worry and fear in her heart.

At the crash site in a wide open field on the outskirts of Maiami, a huge cloud of smoke was rising up from the area, as it died down it revealed a massive crater and a long drag trail which spanned several kilometres, piles of dirt on its sides as large as mountains! At the center of the crater, lay both Yuya and Ryuga, both heavily battered and bruised, with torn and ripped clothing while also covered in soot. They both lay flat on the ground staring at the sky together, with rather warm smiles on their faces as they gazed upon the bright blue sky above then, felt the wind blow agsint their faces, watching the clouds pass and the sun shining from behind them as it bathed them in its warm radiance.

"Hey Ryuga….." Yuya then turned to him, "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible….absolutely horrible…." he replied with a rather cheeky grin which made Yuya chuckle.

"Heheh, yeah…me too….."

"Say, you were great out there you know that." Yuya complimented.

"Yeah, you too. And thanks….couldn't have done it without you." his partner replied.

"Heh, well saving the world is part of the job description as a lancer after all, nothing new there."

"Hahahahahaha…" They both laughed before sitting up and looking over the crater, to see Maiami City and sea down below the hill where they lay.

"Say, we've actually got a nice view of the place here….." said Ryuga after gazing around them.

"Yeah, and it's so peaceful too, seeing everyone is happy and will have a tomorrow…..that's what makes it all the better that we made this possible." Yuya replied as his friend nodded back at him.

"Mhmm…."

Yuya soon lay back down to Ryuga's surprise, "Well, the peace and quiet won't last long, it's only a matter of time now….." he said knowing that once they're found they'd have to be listening in to a lot of praising and thanks from the people of the 4 dimensions, as well as having to explain and answer a lot of questions the others would have, "So what do you say we both get a little R&R now before everyone else finds us?" he then suggested looking to Ryuga who smiled back.

"Heh, you get no argument form me there buddy." he said as they did a fist bump again, "Hahahahaha….haaaa…." They laughed before falling back on the ground on their backs and passing out rather peacefully in the dirt, as the sounds of approaching footsteps and cries echoed in the distance, and was getting louder…..

 **And thus concludes the epic final duel, Ouroboros is finally defeated and the 4 dimensions have been saved. Hope you all enjoyed it because it was quite a pain to plan and write down.**

 **Been planning something like this where Zarc could finally redeem himself for the crimes he once committed in the original dimension following his corruption. Summoning chant for the summoning of Supreme Sovereign was done courtesy of Gundoru, you should check his story Taking Flight, it's pretty good in my opinion. Special thanks as well to SakushiRyu again for helping me with some of the dialogue as well.**

Final transmigration normal spell

You can only activate this card if there is an astrograph sorcerer and purple eyes grisaille dragon in your graveyard. Special summon 1 Supreme King Zarc and 1 Divine Deity Dahaka that is in either player's graveyard or faceup either player's extra deck(s), then send 1 En Flowers, En Birds, En Winds and En moon from those players' deck to their graveyards. After this effect resolves, banish 1 Supreme King Zarc and 1 Divine Deity Dahaka that is faceup on the field. If you do, special summon 1 Supreme Sovereign Divine Dragon from your extra deck. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's effect.

Supreme sovereign divine dragon

Pendulum effect

Monsters your opponent controls have their effects negated and they cannot activate their effects. Cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects.

Normal effect

(This card is also always treated as a Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monster, and has a Rank equal to its Level.)

Can't be special summoned except by the effect of Final transmigration. Effects can't be activated in response to this card's special summon and this turn you can negate any effects that are currently active prior to this card's summoning. Only one Majestic sovereign supreme dragon can be summoned per duel and only once that duel. While this card is on the field you can have this card gain the effects of any or all monsters that are on the field or in either player's graveyards or banished zones, also this card's original attack points are equal to the combined original attack points of those monsters. When activating the effect of an Xyz monster which requires the detaching of an Xyz Material, you can send a card from your hand or field to the graveyard instead.

While you have an En Flowers, En Birds, En Winds and En moon banished or in the graveyard, this card is unaffected by other cards and effects, also you can perform turn actions regardless of other effects activated during the duel. While this card is on the field, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects during the battle phase. During the end phase, if this card is faceup on the field, banish this card.


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Are they breathing?" Leo asked with concern as the Fuuma brothers came upon the unconscious Yuya and Ryuga to check for pulses or any other signs of life, as the other lancers waited above the crater anxiously for their answer. The 2 ninjas then hoisted a boy each up onto their shoulders before carrying them up out of the pit and laying them down gently before the others, as they gathered around the fallen heroes, in fact nearly every close ally of the lancers from the 4 dimensions had gathered there out of concern for the 2 heroes who saved their world from the evil Ouroboros.

"They are," Tsukikage answered Leo though he and Hikage both lowered their heads worriedly.

"But it's rather slow and weak…."

"Tch!" The other lancers soon came to them both and tried to either shake them or shout in their faces to get them to wake up, even after several medical teams bringing in electrical resuscitation to try and wake them up for several hours but to no avail. Many of the, were beginning to grow desperate or lose hope of them ever waking up….

"Wake up both of you!"

"After all we've been through together, don't you dare die on us!"

"Stay with us!"

"Don't go!"

"YUYA!" Yuzu then barged through as she took hold of her closest friend of all in her arms, as she wept bitterly into his chest, "Yuya…please….wake up….You can't leave me alone…not after everything we've been through….I…I…WAAAAA!" she cried as everyone backed off giving her space. For several moments, no change had occurred, and some of the others, especially Yuya's parents and his closest friends were beginning to weep or mourn for his possible passing…..

"Urgh…." a goran suddenly came from him catching them all by surprise! Everyone gasped upon hearing his voice and his body moving slowly but weak as well.

"Y….Yuya?" Yuzu blinked as she saw his face twitch and his eyes opened slowly.

"How can anyone get a good snooze with you shouting in their ears like that?" Yuya he snarked before grinning rather cheekily at Yuzu, "Though I do appreciate the concern, feels nice to be the one to be given a welcome home for a change. Guess you really do care about me that much huh?"

"EH!?" She widened her eyes in surprise before turning red and steaming with rage! "Y…YOU!" Without hesitation she then dropped him back down on the ground! Despite her getting flustered and annoyed many of the others gathered were relieved to see him alive or chuckled seeing it was just like him to be dramatic at times.

"Oof!" he landed with he head first on the ground before string up and rubbing the back of it, "Oi! That hurt!"

"You idiot!" Yuzu seemed into his chest and beating at it, "Do you have any idea how worried I was!? I….I actually thought you were….and that you….." she sniffled choked with tears before gritting her teeth angrily! "ARGH! Fine! Go back to sleep! Forever even! See if I care!" She growled flaring up as she took out her fan! "In fact, I'll send you into the afterlife here and now!"

"GAAAH!" Yuya covered face in a desperate attempt to protect it from Yuzu's divine wrath! But to his surprise received a warm hug instead by her.

"Don't ever worry me like that every again!" she cried and tearing up, "If you ever go and leave me again.…I'll never forgive you…." she breathed as he stroked her gently.

"Sorry Yuzu…." he said hugging her in, "I….I promise that will never happen."

"You'd better." she replied before looking at him in the eye, "Because if you do, I swear I will go after you into the afterlife and ensure every single day of yours is a living nightmare for the rest of eternity!"

"EH!?"

Everyone laughed joyfully at the drama playing out before them, it almost resembled that of a soap opera.

"That's just like them."

"They're really meant for each other aren't they?"

"Sure wish I had someone who'd look out for me as much as they do." Comments arose from amongst the group as Yuya and Yuzu then blushed and dieter whistled or looked away from one another.

"Ugh, last thing I'd want in the morning is a wake-up call, I really hate that." Ryuga moaned as he soon came to his own senses, and his groaning caught the attention of everyone else in the vicinity as they quickly turned to him in alarm and relief.

"Ryuga!" Soon they shifted their concern over to him as his eyes opened rather weakly.

"Are you okay!?"

"Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Say something!"

He then breathed out, "Are we…..dead?" he said in a somewhat joking tone.

As he said that a wave of relief came upon the lancers gathered, as Shun snickered in response, "Heh, no, you're alive and well. In fact I'd day we all are, thanks to you and Yuya." As Ryuga sat up to see everyone present with warm smiled and relief, he too became relieved that it was no dream.

Reiji then stepped forward and bowed to him rather respectfully, "On behalf of the 4 dimensions and its people, we are truly in your debt for saving us all. Thank you."

As he finished his statement everyone else then cheers and clapped, in honour of their great heroes

"It's nothing really. If you guys were in our shoes you all would have done the same as us."

"Heh, let's just hope it doesn't come to that," Leo chuckled, "I don't think any of us would be able to see that kind of task through….let alone take up the responsibility to do so."

"Hahah, yeah no kidding." Shingo snarked, "Though if it came to it, I'm sure the title of dimensional saviour shall suit me, the great Neo New Shingo Sawatari just perfectly!" he boasted rather snobbishly, which in turn earned him a few snickers and even some laughs from some of the people gathered including the Tylers, Kaito and Sora. "H….Hey! That can happen right!? Come on, cut me some slack will ya!?" He then pouted throwing a childish tantrum.

Ryuga couldn't help but snicker lightly seeing Yuya act so clownish as usual, but it vanished as he remembered there was something else he had to atone for as he stepped before everyone, "I'm sorry everyone….." as he said that they all turned silent and focused on him.

"I actually knew about that microchip Tsukikage attached to my collar earlier and I knew you could hear everything I said and did. I couldn't bear to tell it to you all directly, so I let you guys listen in on me when I was talking with Yuya." he said feeling rather regretful as they all fell silent at his words, "I know I had my reasons, but now I see that doesn't excuse me for what I did to you all, how I worried all of you for so many moons, I didn't share what I learnt….not trusting you….it was all my mistake." he said bowing to them apologetically, "Everyone….I'm so sorry…..really sorry….."

"Ryuga." Yuya walked up to him and Ryuga closed his eyes bracing himself for whatever berating or pusbhiment they thought was fitting for him….for he deserved it….though what he received instead surprised him. "We forgive you."

He blinked his eyes in surprise to se everyone had a forgiving expression as Yuya did, "Huh? You….do? Even after all I did, sneaking behind your backs for so long and cutting off connections between us, you're really letting me off the hook just like that?" he asked, puzzled as to why they would let him off the hook so easily after what he did, it seemed almost unforgivable.

"Heh, what'd you expect, we're friends after all." Yuya grinned.

"I mean, we've forgiven Yuya for what he did when he became Zarc and nearly destroyed us, and you helped put a stop to him too, so this is nothing." Yuzu added cheekily as he flashed a scowl at her.

"Hey! I thought we promised never to bring that up again! Also I said I was sorry too!" he cried as everyone else started laughing rather joyously as it was now his turn to pout and whine.

"Hahahahah!"

He then ignored it all and turned to Ryuga knowing he needed the attention more than he did, "Besides, we know you never truly left us." he said, "Yeah, I mean we know you were just trying to help on your own way too. You just didn't want to get us involved because you worried for us, and from your perspective we can understand."

"And you helped some of us as well when we needed help the most." added Reiji referring to when he aided You Show Duel School's fusion branch during the revolt, helping Rin overcome her fears and rescuing Ruri from captivity.

After thinking it over carefully, Ryuga couldn't help but chuckle gladly, "Heh….it's funny, guess I should have known you guys would say that…..it was silly of me to think you wouldn't forgive me….." he said.

"Though that doesn't mean you're A-ok with me." mouthed off Shingo wanting to take advantage of his regret, "First off, you're going to-" He was suddenly silenced with a massive elbow from Gongenzaka! "Ow!" As he fell forward and clutched his side hissing with pain, also cursing under his breath, "Wait till I get my hands on you…."

Flashing him a serious expression, Noboru then turned towards Ryuga, "What he means is we fully understand your reasons. In fact, even if what you did wasn't the best decision you made, in the end it still turned out right in the end." the said supporting his side of things.

"And you helped saved the world too, hopefully once and for all from Ouroboros." added Leo before turning to everyone filled with brightness, "You gave us all hope in our darkest hours when it seems to have been all lost. You truly are an inspiration for us all and for future generations to come. That much is good enough for us all."

They all nodded in agreement before Yuya then walked up to his old friend and patted him on the shoulder, "Though next time, don't go it alone and simply cut ties between us behind our backs okay? Have a little faith will you?" he asked.

"Will keep that in mind hehe…." he snickered nervously before walking before Leo, who became puzzled as the young boy seemed rather guilty for some reason, "Professor Leo, I'm sorry that in order to win we….had to destroy the original dimension…or what's left of it…." he said with regret lowering his head painfully, "Now our former home really is gone forever now."

Leo said nothing in repose but stead patted him rather gently on the back to his surprise. "It doesn't matter Ryuga, you need not concern yourself over what's been done. In fact in our opinion, it was a necessary sacrifice, if we were to have a tomorrow to look forward to." he said before smiling and looking all around them, "Home isn't about the place itself, but its people most of all. I've come to realise that now." he said referring toe everyone present and to all the others in the 4 dimensions who took the place of the Original after it was split apart."As far as I am concerned, perhaps it was for the best if we were to move forward and truly begin a new age. I now realise that the people of the original dimension had gone down a path of corruption due to Ouroboros, something we could never control…..it was a tragedy what happened, but compared to back then I'd have to say the 4 dimensions are much better off than how things were in the past."

"And I also see now that Zarc himself was a victim of that tragedy as well….I thank you for helping me realise that now." he said bowing down to him gratefully.

"Leo…." Yuya breathed in amazement to see his eyes shone with forgiveness for his past self.

Reiji as well, he never thought he would see the day where he would let go of the past at last, "Father…."

"As I see it now, Original Dimension had to have been purified once from Ouroboros' reign if it was to have a chance of surviving, and then it was split into 4 after because of him." Leo continued recounting all evens that had occurred in the past up until this point. He then looked around to see everyone and he smiled, "In a way, perhaps we can say it's nature's way of rebalancing itself, in order to heal itself from his plague of evil. And each time it happened, it became much better than it was before. I now see that." he said finally understanding.

Everyone smiled with him seeing him to be right.

Reiji then stepped forward and held up both Ryuga's and Yuya's hands, "Now we can celebrate in honour of Ryuga's and Yuya's, no, everyone's combined efforts that we've overcame a great evil and saved our worlds once more." he announced, "And now, we can rest easy knowing we all have a tomorrow we can look forward to." He said as everyone cheered and shouted praises to the heroes who saved their world, while others looked on proudly and applauded. "It's good to know that Ouroboros' evil will plague the dimensions no more. Now humanity can finally rest at ease." Reiji said proudly as everyone cheered and celebrated with one another, even sharing their own thoughts and opinions openly such as who was coolest during the final battle or who may have been the best at saving lives in their home dimensions.

"First humans against themselves and now against a God... I don't think we can make new enemies after this." Leo joked.

"I don't remember the last time you made a joke!" Yusho laughed. "But in all seriosity, you and Reiji are right. Now our youngsters can finally live a serene life. It was thanks to their help we were able to win!" Yusho patted Yuya's shoulder. "Good job, Yuya. Yuzu, Ryuga, you too. All of you." he addressed everyone present.

As everyone talked with one another with bright smiles and peaceful expressions, Ryuga couldn't help but smile himself, "Everyone's so happy….at peace now….." he thought to himself seeing his friends, including Yuya especially, welcoming him back into their circle wholeheartedly. He then nodded, finally putting his past actions behind him and feeling at peace with them too. He was about to take Yuya's hand, when suddenly he felt a chill down his spine and he stopped. "Huh!?" he gasped as they then eyed him puzzled and worried.

"R…Ryuga?" Yuya asked curiously as he took his hand away from him, "What's wrong? Why are you all jumpy all of a sudden?" he then asked.

Sensing something nearby, Ryuga quickly turned around and ran towards the pier downhill form everyone to their alarm.

"H..Hey wait!" Yuya gasped as he chased after him, "Where are you going!? The party's about to start!" he cried out as Yuzu and the others eyed him worriedly.

"Just had to ruin the moment didn't you!?" Shingo gritted his teeth as he and the others raced after them, wanting to find out what was going on.

After running for a while, Ryuga soon arrived at the waterside where a steel fence was raised and it was overlook to the bay that encompassed Maiami. He froze in place and held firm, knowing this was it, "This feeling…it's getting closer….and stronger…" he hissed as he narrowed his eyes awaiting for the source of his bad vibes to make itself known.

"Ryuga!" Yuya yelled out from behind as he arrived with the other lancers and soon everyone else trailing behind him, some of them exhausted and panting having already made a long journey to find them just now at the clearing and having to run again suddenly. Yuya then eyed his friend with worry and also some frustration that he may be hiding something from them again, "What's wrong now!? Tell us!" he demanded

Ryuga however didn't turn back, but kept his gaze fixated on the water surface and scanning it carefully, "He's here…." he breathed as Yuya's frustration disappeared and was replaced with worry.

"W….Who's here?" he asked.

Ryuga made now reply but soon focused at the center of the bay and pointed out, "There." A set of bubbles began erupt at the surface of the water where he was pointing. As everyone else gathered at the edge to get a better look at what he was seeing.

"Huh?"

"S…Something's….coming out…."

The bubbling intensified before erupting as a massive geyser pillar! As the water shaded off, it revealed Ouroboros who was now reduced to a much smaller form, only now as a shadowy ghost enshrouded in black fog! He then opened his eyes which flashed red and he let out a loud furious roar! "ROAR!"

As Ryuga clicked his tongue in frustration at Ouroboros' persistence, the others were taken aback and widened their eyes in shock.

"What!?"

"No way!"

"Ouroboros is still alive!? Even after that massive galactic sized beating he took!?"

"We celebrated too early..." Reiji silently muttered in concern and anger.

"Tch! He really doesn't know when to stay down…." Yuya gritted his teeth in frustration as he tensed up, Yuzu hiding behind him worried as he and Ryuga took the stand in front of the group to protect them.

"Everyone get ready and be on guard." Reiji warned as he held the others back while advising them to remain on high alert as they nodded firmly and kept a firm stance and look at the fallen God who floated before them over the waters of Maiami bay.

The lancers and everyone else with them eyed Ouroboros seriously as a standoff commenced between them, though after several moments of neither making a move, Ouroboros suddenly cringed in pain "Graargh!" he snarled as he brought his wing over his body's side.

Everyone then realised in his current condition he was of no actual threat to them now, "Whoa! Looks like he's in really bad shape…literally…." Shingo then commented as Ouroboros looked up at them with spite.

"GRRR! You will all suffer for this!" he snarled with venom and bitterness, but was suddenly struck with a massive jolt of pain which surged through his ghostly body causing him to shirk in pain! "Grargh!" he hissed, heavily weakened, as he glared at them with vengeful eyes, "I may have been defeated, but as I said once, I can never be destroyed!" he roared as he began to back away, "I may not remake the world and universe in my image today, but you can be sure there WILL be a next time, and none of you will live to see it!" Upon finishing his sentence, a dimensional portal opened behind the dragon spirit!

"A dimensional portal!" Ryuga gasped.

"I will escape into the voids between the dimensions, where I'll rest and feed off your negative emotions and regain my strength as I have done so years before! And you can do nothing to stop it!" Ouroboros grinned maniacally as he slowly began backing off into it, "I represent the darkness that existed since the beginning, the darkness that exists in the hearts of life, the universe! As long as it exists, as long as you all exist, you can never change the future!" he boasted feeling secure in his victory despite having been defeated, "Even if it takes another 1000 years I WILL return! Until then, feel free to leisurely rot in your gentle peace with the finite time you have left! For the countdown to your demise will soon begin once more! Ahahahahah!" He then laughed as he turned around and prepared to boost himself into the dimensional portal!

"Tch! That sore loser!" Sora growled clenching his fist, "Doesn't he know how to take a loss like a man!?"

Reiji hardened his eyes silently while Yusho hardened his gaze seriously, everyone else around them tensed up unsure of what to do.

"Mwahahaha! In the end, it shall end in my ultimate victory!" Ouroboros shouted a few parting words before finally charging into the portal! "Farewell!"

"Oi! Don't you dare run away you coward! Get back here!" Shingo yelled out but to no avail.

"He's too close to the portal, even if we were to summon a monster it'll never get to him in time." Leo commented as he gritted his teeth. "Why does destruction continue to hide behind the corner...!?"

"Is there nothing we can do to stop him?" Ryuga thought as he sweated anxiously, "After all that? Are we just going to let him get away and start over again in another future?" Basically he'll escape only to begin another infinite cycle to threaten a future generation who may not be able to handle him as they did today, they had to stop him now….but how….."There has to be something.…." It was then he realises that like with Zarc before, something new had to be done to stop the chain of fate once and for all. "But what can we do against a duel monster ghost that-" An idea surged through his mind as he widened his eyes in realisation. Reaching into his pocket, Ryuga quickly pulled out a blank duel monster card given to him once by the dragons used to seal spirits into a card for a future use, "Maybe this….could it?" Ryuga was doubtful that it could work on a powerful spirit like Ouroboros, but it was only chance they had and they ran out of options. "It's better than nothing, and it's the only chance we have!" Everyone looked on in surprise as Ryuga glowed and the white card he held shot several bright energy ropes that ensnared around Ouroboros' ghostly body and began trying to pull him in!

"GRARGH! What!?" he roared before turning around in frustration, "Grr, you flatter yourselves if you think a mere card could possibly contain me!" he shrieked before thrashing about violently, pulling Ryuga forward to his surprise and the energy ropes began to snap one by one!

"Tch! It's no use….I can't do it alone!" Ryuga grunted painfully, before suddenly a pair of hands were laid on both his shoulders as he looked to both sides to see both Yuya and Yuzu!

"Then we'll help!"

"Together!" The 3 teenagers then glowed and shone in a bright radiance making the others back off in amazement, while Leo looked on in awe, as silhouettes of their former selves seemed to materialise within them, as inseparable friends in a past life and into the future.

Seeing no reason to stand back and let them suffer alone, one by one the others standing with them took initiative as they too lent their duel energy spirit and sent it into the 3 teenagers as their bonds became stronger and so did the energy snares as more and more shot out of the blank card and slowly began to pull Ouroboros out of the dimensional portal to his horror!

"No! This can't be!" he shrieked as he desperately fought back against the binds that held him down, but his darkness alone was but a speck in the light which radiated across the 4 dimensions, as in the end his strength gave out and he was pulled inside the card with tremendous force! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he wailed as he was sucked into the card and his screams drowned out! As that happened, a sudden wave of backlash energy shot out from behind Yuya, Yuzu and Ryuga as they were blown back!

"ARGH!"

"EEYAAAHH!"

"GAAAHH!" They cried as they tumbled across the floor and their loved ones, Yoko and Yusho, Leo, Shuzo and Shun came to tend to them, while Reiji saw to Ryuga.

"YUZU!"

"Yuya!"

"Ryuga!"

They cried in alarm as they quickly helped up the 3 teenagers, "Are you alright!?"

"We're okay dad, everyone…." said Yuya looking to them all as everyone else gathered around them with concern and worry. Yusho and Yoko then both hugged him lovingly as he returned it with his own.

"Yuzu!" Shuzo then cried out embracing his daughter in his arms, pulling her away from Shun and Leo and shaking her about while crying emotional tears! "Speak to me my little sweetheart! Daddy's here don't worry!"

WHAM!

"Does that answer your question dad?" Yuzu grumbled after delivering a swift blow to his head with her fan as he then tumbled down with a huge bump!

"Oww…." as he groaned in pain Shun and Leo couldn't help but chuckle, seeing she was indeed okay.

As soon as they saw Ryuga stand up with Reiji's help they slowly gathered around him anxiously.

"Ryuga," Leo then stepped up before him, "Where's….Ouroboros?" He asked uneasily.

As Ryuga turned around to face all of them, he slowly held up the blank card and flipped it over to them. Slowly, it took form until it revealed Infinity Overlord Dragon Ouroboros himself as a duel monster card…..him being trapped now in the card prison bared a very strong resemblance to Academia's actions when they carded people, only this time, it was the perfect punishment to fit his crimes.

The people soon became both anxious or agitated, backing away or becoming furious, now that the destroyer was in Ryuga's very open hand….helpless now.

"So….what do we do with him now?" Yuya then asked.

"A good question indeed…." Reiji mused as everyone looked to one another hoping someone would suggest a logical and feasible solution.

Shingo though, smirked rather smugly as he shoved Allen and Sora out of his way and he trotted along towards Ryuga, "Heh, not so almighty and invincible now that you're in a card now eh?" He said snatch the card out of his hand, "Now all that's left to do is rip this up and then-" Suddenly the card flared up in blackish flames which caused him to drop the card instantly! "YOW!" He cried as everyone gasped and widened their eyes in shock.

"Shingo!" Yuya gasped as he came up to his comrade, "You okay there?" he asked as he took out his palm, seeing it to be mildly singed and fortunately not as bad as it could have been.

"Tch! That card just….burned me!" he hissed grasping his hand and tears squeezed out from his eyes.

As the card fell down to the ground everyone saw it was enshrouded in an aura of negative energy, which made several of them back off cautiously, a Ryuga alone stepped closer and narrowed his eyes at it, "As I thought….." he then said.

"What is it?" Reiji asked.

"Even now Ouroboros is trying hard to escape, even in his current state his spirit is very strong." Ryuga explained shaking his head worried, "This card prison is only a temporary seal. In time, it will eventually wear out and he'll be free once more, to restart the cycle over and over, until he truly has won." Ryuga said.

"This situation….." Reiji then recalled this was almost exactly like the time when Zarc was still trapped within Reira, and would resurrect when given enough time….but in this case, there was no doubt that the time they had left was far less….

"Ryuga is right. As long as Ouroboros still exists in this world he will remain a threat at large." Reiji explained as Nakajima brought him a pair of clips to use to pick up the card safely, which he did as he held it up, "As he said, there are some people in the world who would desire to get their hands on such power, without any regards for their consequences. Even if we did have a safe place to store this card, Ouroboros will just feed off the negativity and darkness within the hearts of humans until he grows strong enough to escape." he said as everyone turned anxious and worried.

"So then….what do we do?" Sawatari asked confused.

"That's….a riddle we must solve, but without the proper means to do so…." he pushed up his glasses at a loss.

"Perhaps, we may have just the solution." A more mature voice suddenly said through Ryuga's body. Materializing behind him, Yuya, and Yuzu were Dahaka, Zarc, and Ray respectively, shocking everyone present.

"Ray..." Leo whispered in happiness and shock before eying to the other 2 males with her, "And…Zarc and Dahaka….." emotions welled up inside him to see them before his very eyes. As Ray smiled at him lovingly the other 2 eyed everyone else with friendly expressions, which amazed several of those who were present or made others worried and uneasy to see ghosts.

"Whoa….and I thought I'd seen some pretty weird things these past few days….." Shingo muttered as Shun and Gongenzaka nodded with him in agreement.

Everyone was amazed and speechless beyond belief, but Reiji courageously stepped forward to ask the trio for what their solution could be, "What's your idea?"

"By gathering our energy, we'll create a barrier around the chest, cutting off Ouroboros' link to the dark energy inside humanity's hearts permanently." Ray explained with a smile as a mystical box appeared before them and she laid her hands upon it.

"This barrier can't be destroyed once deployed. Not even by us ourselves." Zarc added as he did the same.

Dahaka soon joined them as he placed his own hand over the chest, "It will be the key to lock away Ouroboros, forever, stopping his endless cycle of return." As they did, the chest itself glowed with there combined auras as Reiji took a step back and breathed in amazement.

"This….just might work….." he said as everyone cheered with joy and excitement that they could finally seal away their worst enemy of all forever.

"We shall protect this world together, as the friends we once were, now and forever." said Ray firmly.

"And it pleases us too, to see that the world has entrusted itself into your hands, and we know you all will take excellent care of it and its future." Zarc added.

"And with that our task is now complete." Dahaka concluded as they began to fade away back into their current bodies.

Before Ray faded away, Leo quickly walked up to her, "Ray…." he breathed as he held his hand up to her.

"Father…." she smiled placing her spiritual hand against his, before going back into Yuzu herself, "You'll see me and the others again very soon, in fact, we'll always be there in front of you." she said.

He then bowed his head and closed his eyes with a warm smile, "Yes, I know realise that…my daughter…..Thank you for helping me realise that." he said. His moment with his long lost daughter was very heartfelt and moving, some of the others present such as Sayaka, Shun and Kaito were willing to forgive him for what he had done now that they saw his true self at last. Even Himika himself, his second wife….was willing to let go of all the things he had done….and accept Ray as her step daughter too.

"And when you need us most, we shall be there, but for now, we leave things in your ever capable hands." said Dahaka as everyone else nodded firmly.

"You can count on us to keep the peace." said Reiji.

"To the end!" Leo followed.

Zarc nodded, "And now, farewell." he concluded as the 3 spirits disappeared back into their pendulum dimension counterparts.

"Everyone," Reiji then spoke out catching their attention, "It's time we finished this once and for all." Everyone nodded firmly as not long after, a new dimensional portal was set up at LDS HQ, where the box was to be thrown into the endless voids between the 4 dimensions, where it will never make contact with them but remain trapped in limbo with no way of ever accessing it ever again.

"It's now time." said Nakajima as everyone was present to see it through, in honour of Zarc, Ray and Dahaka's last wishes.

"Mhmm." Yuya, Yuzu and Rygga were given the honour of closing the box and sealing it tightly.

As they were about to finally close the box for good, Ouroboros let out one final roar form within his prison, "GRARGH! You fools! Do you think this is over!? You've won nothing!" he shrieked as everyone was taken aback he could do that, except for the trio who enchanted the box as they remained serious, "I am the very embodiment of the Original Dimension itself! It's very soul and being! It began as darkness and everything returns to darkness! As long as there is even a speck of shadow in the world I will always return! Therefore, I am eternal! Immortal! This changes nothing! Your efforts will all be in vain! Ahahaha!" he laughed but to his shock they held firm.

"You can keep telling that to make us doubt ourselves Ouroboros." said Ryuga with Dahaka's voice, "Even if what you say is true, as long as we are here, no, as long as the light continues to shine over the 4 dimensions."

"And its people continue to have hearts shining brightly with hope in their hearts and an unbreakable unity with their monsters." Ray continued.

"No matter how many time you do return, you will never win." Zarc ended as they finally sealed the box shut!

"N-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" was his last wail as it drowned out with the box being closed and tightly sealed with magic and they all tossed it into the portal which then closed before them.

Shingo then asked out, "So he's gone right? Like gone gone?" he asked shakily.

Ryuga then chuckled, "He is Sawatari. He is."

He then wiped his brow, "Phew….finally! I'd had enough craziness I can take for 1 day, now I can finally kick back in my comfy chair and RELAX!" he cheered as many of the others seemed to have the same idea as he did and were planning to have an all out celebration and party in honour of their salvation.

"Heh, typical Sawatari," Yuya chuckled.

"Though for once I would agree." said Ryuga, "We've been through much these past few days, so it would be beneficial for us to finally kick back and relax for a while. I'd say we all earned, no, deserve it.

"That goes second for me." Yuzu added.

"Triple for me!" Yuya cheered as they both ran ahead to join everyone else in celebration as LDS held the biggest ever victory party of all, as staff came out serving all sorts of fancy beverages, entrees and meals to the people of all 4 dimensions who partook in its crisis. As Gongenzaka began having an eating competition with Yuya, Yuzu meanwhile had a nice girly chat with Sayaka and Masumi, while the Tyler Twins also barged in messing with the littler girls, though they had bitten off more than they could chew when Yuzu took out her fan on them! Most of Academia's students and warriors met up with resistance,securities and commons introducing themselves and getting aquatinted, with Barrett and the other higher ups making peace with the people they once oppressed.

Kaito stood with Jack and Edo cooly as they had rather civil conversations with one another about being some of the best in their dimensions, even agreeing to duel one another when the time came. Shinji then came over to play around with baby Reira, who somehow seemed to remember him as he giggled at his old friend giving him treats, under the watchful eye of Leo and Himika. Yusho and Yoko took the time to talk with Shuzo and Shun regarding family while everyone else focused on having a good time indulging in food, telling jokes and making new friends, which was something they were no doubt going to be doing for a long while after this.

As Ryuga sat in a corner keeping to himself and eating a slice of pizza, he was soon approached by Reiji who held a glass of red wine in his hand, "It's good to know that Ouroboros' evil will plague the dimensions no more. Now we it's certain that we can rest easy knowing the 4 dimensions are finally safe at long last." he said as Ryuga nodded in agreement. Ordering Nakajima to set up the sound system, which caught everyone's ears as the noise went on, he then handed him a microphone, "Well Ryuga, what happens now?" he asked as they all soon looked to him waiting to hear what he had to say.

Standing before them all he smiled confidently and spoke out through the microphone he was given, "We rebuild and restart." he answered as everyone smiled pleased with his answer, "Now with the last tie to the worlds' dark pest severed forever, I think we can now finally begin anew." He said before turning to them all, "From this moment on, begins a new chapter in the 4 dimensions' history, in our lives. A new story to be written by us, and a new future ahead as well, one that we'll forge together." Upon finishing his sentence they all cheered, applauded and clapped.

 **(A few weeks later)**

Much time had passed since Ouroboros was finally defeated and sealed away forever, and despite the sheer magnitude of the damage he caused to both the 4 dimensions, its cities and most importantly its people, very few signs of the inter dimensional crisis remain, as everyone seemed to have not only grown stronger, but also closer together. The chaos instead spurred people to work together in order to ensure survival, and it also helped forge new bonds or make existing ones even stronger, tempering them beyond anything else. With the destruction and devastation fully erased and the cities restored, it didn't take too long for the people to help one another still struggling to adjust to normal life again, and the scattered cards of Ouroboros' army were being gathered and rounded up for safe storage. Overall, the Lancers' dream of a perfect inter dimensional utopia and harmony was now well on its way to being achieved.

That same day, Yuzu now stood outside the Sakaki residence's entrance with Yuya, with a large suitcase filled with luggage for a long trip she had planned to go on her own, to allow her sisters time to be in their own dimensions and loved ones for the next couple of months. As of now, Yoko was out with her biker friends and Yusho was busy as always with his inter dimensional tour, which made it the perfect time for the 2 lovers to see each other privately one more time, for it would be their last for a long while.

"Well Yuzu, looks like you and the others are all set for your trip." said Yuya as he led her flower checkered suitcase with wheels and a handle.

"Uh huh, thank goodness I finally got it done too." she replied before sweat dropping, "You have no idea how much my dad overreacted over me going by my lonesome, not to mention over what to pack. Heck, he even went through all the trouble to buy an inflatable raft from the camping store the other day, as if I would actually be going through some jungle…." she muttered blushing with embarrassment, also remembering that she knocked him out cold with her paper fan before beating a hasty retreat for her boyfriend's house.

"Hehehe that sure sounds like him alright." Yuya chuckled before smiling at her, "I'd be worried too myself, though after our experiences in saving the world not long ago, I'd say you and the other girls can handle yourselves just fine." he said, "And don't worry about me, you can count on me and Ryuga to keep the city and everyone else safe before you come back home."

She nodded, "Mhmm, I know I can rest easy knowing Maiami, no, the whole pendulum dimension safe from any trouble." She then turned a little downcast, "You sure you don't want to reconsider coming along with me too? I'm sure everyone else would be happy to see you again, especially how you helped saved the world a second time." she said rather hopefully.

"Hehe, well that thought did cross my mind at first." Yuya chuckled before shaking his head with a smile, "But after all those experiences I think I want to take some time back home for a bit, compared to the other dimensions, the people in pendulum seemed hit the worst so I can't just ignore them. If I were to

"I see….I understand….." Yuzu replied feeling a little let down but understanding, "That's too bad I suppose. Guess it can't be helped then."

Noticing her expression, and being less dense than before, Yuya placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder, "I'm sure you'll be just fine Yuzu." he said as she looked back at him, "I mean, if there's one good thing that came out from all this, it's that you've really come a long way yourself with everyone else. You've grown up very much and I think you can take care of yourself just fine and I can rest easy knowing that." he said with a reassuring smile.

Zuzu's eyes brightened and she covered her mouth in surprise, "Th…thank you Yuya…." she breathed feeling moved by his kindness and his faith in her.

"That and I think you deserve to spend time with the others too," he added, "I heard they really miss you as much as me, maybe even more so." He then pouted somewhat to himself feeling a bit jealous that she had more of a loving family than he did, as far as he could tell he and his counterparts didn't have any other parents other than Yusho and Yoko, nevertheless he shook it off and decided to support her, "Also I think it's time you had your chance in the spotlight next, maybe you can put in a little entertainment spark of your own in my place in the other dimensions while I take care of things here with Ryuga."

"Hee hee, well if you say so." she giggled before winking at hm rather teasingly, "Though for you to have so much faith in me all of a sudden…..not to mention how much you really care…."

He blushed red like a strawberry and his heart began to race as she edged closer and closer to him until he backed against the door of his house, "Wh…what's that supposed to mean?" he asked nervously, he could even feel himself sweat and heat up.

"Hee hee, it's nothing." she giggled before backing off and giving him space. As he placed a hand to his chest and gasped for air, she saw her chance. "Anyways," she quickly leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek catching him off guard as he nearly stumbled and rubbed where her lips met his face, "I'll see you soon." she then said at the end.

Yuya then shrugged it off and rolled with it, "Yeah, I look forward to welcoming you home when you come back too." he said as he drew her in for a loving hug and they shared a warm embrace with one another, time seemed to slow down between them both, they even wished they could stay locked with one another in love….until Yuya remembered something which woke him up, "Hey, I just realised, we're missing someone."

"Hmm?" As Yuzu opened and blinked her eyes in surprise, inside she pouted because she wanted their moment to last longer, but soon she realised who he meant, "Yeah you're right, where's Ryuga?" she then asked looking around surprised they haven't gotten a whiff of him since the day started. She then puffed her cheeks, "Hmph, the nerve of him, skipping out on us after all we'e been through. Wait, he better not be sneaking off behind our backs again." She then scowled and began popping her knuckles, "Oh wait till I get my hands on him." she thought to herself wanting to give him a piece of her mind for not being here to send her off.

Yuya meanwhile decided to bring up his duel disk as he began dialling several buttons on it, "Reiji upgraded our duel disks the other day, now even if we can't contact one another there's now an improved tracking system built in to them after to registers with another duel disk ID." he smiled, "Best of all, it's unaffected by any dimensional barriers or interference, meaning it can work pretty much anywhere." He added feeling assured now he can keep tabs on all his friends and comrades no matter where they are.

"Heh, Reiji never ceases to amaze us when it comes to inventions." Yuzu chuckled impressed while also knowing Ryuga can't get away like last time now.

"And now we're going to see how well it works." Yuya added as he tapped the function, and a blip appeared on his screen depicting Rouge's location in the most unexpected location. "Huh? It's coming from upstairs." Yuya blinked as he turned around to open the door and they went inside. As they went up to Ryuga's room they noticed his duel disk was left lying on the bed, blinking as well signalling that the hoping function had been activated, "Huh, looks like he left it here. Must have gone in a hurry somewhere." he said as he picked it up and decided to open it.

"Umm, Yuya? You really shouldn't-"

"Relax Yuzu," he interrupted, "I'm just going to take a quick peak at his secret stash here and nothing more, I'm sure he wouldn't notice." he said before grinning rather cheekily, "Not to mention he actually once dug up my own secrets once from my diar-I mean journal, at least I can find some good blackmail material to use against him hehe!" he chuckled.

Yuzu widened her eyes upon hearing his words, "Oi! Stop right there Yuya! Or I'll-" As she yanked his hand, her finger ended up pressing on the photos labelled under his private section, as she and Yuya looked at it, their hearts skipped a beat and they blushed red with embarrassment to see several embarrassing videos and moments taken, from Selena tripping over and falling on her face in Academia while trying to smack Yuri, then to her pouting over him patching her up, their date in the townside with her holding her cat plush lovingly, their romantic moment under the moon and stars and even Yuri getting bonked on the head as Selena opened her door and she had to kiss his boo boo. The next set depicted Rin clobbering Yugo over the magazines and photos and how she willingly smooched him on the lips. Then it depicted Yuto getting cuddled by Grace before Ruri getting into a cat fight with her, and also their moments in the arcade and woods, before finally ending with Yuya getting smothered by fruit peels by monkeys at the zoo and Yuzu and him kissing at the pier side.

Both of them blushed red and steamed with both embarrassment and anger, "How did he-"

"I don't know…." said Yuya as a shade covered his eyes and he popped his fists, "But with a little persuading, I'm sure he'll talk…." he said as his eyes flashed red momentarily.

Then at the most impeccable of moments, "Hey guys?" Dahaka called as he came into the room with a sheet of rolled up paper in his hand, "I just realised I left my duel disk up here, I was wondering if-" He then stopped and his heart skipped a beat as the couple turned to him with looks that could kill.

"Ryuga, may we have a word with you?"

"About these?" They said as they held up his duel disk and they shuffled through he many photos that were on it, his heart began to race and he sweated like a cornered puppy, as the souls of all 8 of his friends appeared before him and his brothers with furious looks that could destroy the worlds!

"Uh…oh….." he breathed as he took a step back nervously and dropped the roll he was holding in his hand.

"These really are great shots you know, you certainly have a talent for them don't you?" said Yuya clapping his hands with closed eyes and a rather sinister smile.

"Mind if we add in some of our own?" Yuzu followed as a tic mark appeared on her head, "Let's say, embarrassing photos of you? It'll certainly spice up your collection a little wouldn't it?" As they both began chuckling rather sinisterly at him, he then heard voices in his mind shout out-

"Run now."

"EEEEEP! Run away!" he squealed as he took off down the stairs with the murderous couple hot on his heels!

"RYUGAAAA! Get back here!"

"You're not getting away from us!" They yelled as the house echoed with sounds of screaming and smashing objects. Back at the room however, the sheet he held opened itself up to reveal a shed with a dragon's head theme, with the title 'The Dragon's Den' listed as its' heading.

 **(Meanwhile)**

In the duel monster spirit realm, despite the repairs and full restoration in the human world, there was still much to be done in the duel monster spirit realms as the duel monsters worked to repair their livelihoods and reestablish connections and trust with one another after Ouroboros' attacks. In the xyz realms, Jormangandr was working hard in lifting up building materials, such as wood and iron planks, with into carts that were soon loaded up into several railway monsters to be taken to several construction sites where a Digvorzhak, King of Heavy Industry was awaiting them, before the other monsters would see to repairs. Several Lyrilusc and Raidraptor monsters were flying in supplies to monsters who were still in need of relief and recovery, while Galaxy eyes cipher dragon and Dark rebellion xyz dragon were helping oversee that everything went smoothly.

At the fusion sector, Starving venom fusion dragon and Tiamat were keeping the ancient gear monsters in line as they hauled off materials and tools tirelessly across the region, while also using fear to keep them in line or to settle any fighting or disputes between monsters. Amazonness Pet Liger and Empress were working together with Destiny hero Dystopia to assist the weakened members of their group, while Frightfur chimera, Cyber angel Vrash and Lunalight Sabre dancer were helping out too.

In the skies above the synchro world, Clear wing synchro dragon and Fafnir were keeping a birds eye view from above while coordinating efforts between monsters from the tops and commons. Flower cardian light shower was keeping charge of the commons sector with battle wasp hama the conquering bow while Assault Black Wing-Rakiri the Rainshower was ensuring the Goyos were mindful of their social lessers. Despite Scarlight Red dragon archfiend being in high position as one of the strongest, he now wasn't above aiding those who were in need such as helping some weaker monsters move over damaged rubble or clear paths with his impressive Absolute Powerflame!

Overlooking them all from the center of the spirit realm was none other than Bahamut, as he stood above one of the higher peaks of a mountain, proudly to see the monsters working in harmony and unison with one another, "It seems the problems in our dimension will be solved very shortly." he commented pleased as he noticed Odd eyes pendulum dragon approaching him from behind. Seeing his presence showed that it was now his shift to oversee, as Bahamut turned around and took off for the temple at the top of the mountain, "Everyone is doing their parts in rebuilding and restoring, so I think it's time I did mine." He said to himself before landing inside. His proud home was now in ruins, with pillars crumbled down and the altars reduced to rubble, and several large cracks in the ground in various places. It was a very unpleasant sight indeed, "This place is a huge mess…." he thought as it served as a reminder of the damage he and his siblings once was caused while under the thumb of Ouroboros, "But at least I know I can rest easy now knowing that the past is now behind us for good now." he then added at the end recalling the day Ryuga's ancestor met with them, faced them courageously and that was what moved and changed their hearts, convincing them to side with humans instead. "Now we can truly move forward and help pioneer a bright future for all humans and monsters at last." He said smiling to himself and the future that would now lie before them, as he begun to see to repairs. As he moved some rubble out of the way near the central altar, his eye caught sight of something shining from in between a pair of bricks. "Hmm? What's this?" He asked himself as he pushed them aside to find the remains of a crushed box inside. As he swept them away and picked up the shining object, it revealed itself to be a sparkling blue gem that shone as the blue azure waters of the deep sea. It was cold as ice yet also calm as the water itself, a sensation that was most familiar…one he hadn't felt in years…."This crystal….could it be?"

 **And this concludes Yugioh Arc V: A New War. And the conclusion also states how it transfers into Dimension dragon lords special. Hope you enjoyed it because I sure did.**

 **This may be a little late but since OPFan, SakushiRyu and Scififan599 decided to use a QOTC I decided to have one just for this last chapter.**

 **QOTC: What did you enjoy most of this story and how did you find it overall?**

 **Will I be writing more stories? In all honesty I don't know, after completing this story I don't think I will be doing anymore writing for a while, though I will say I don't think I will be doing anymore yugioh stories (Been quite tiring), especially not Vrains, I still haven't gotten used to the duel format, though I will be happy to share plot ideas, cards or advice whenever I am free.**

 **Will admit I have been playing around with an idea for Dinosaur King for sometime now, yes I enjoyed that anime when I was younger and still do, if anyone is interested to know more about it feel free to PM me. Haven't decided if I will do it yet though.**

 **In any case, I plan to take a long break after this, with Christmas coming in a couple weeks time and new years after that, wish you all happy holidays and to a happy new year!**


End file.
